Fairy Tail Generation
by Show Expert 1
Summary: The story of some of Fairy Tail's greatest has come and gone. Their time is over. It's their children's time to shine. They'll face powerful and dangerous enemies such as cults, dark guilds, and even a god. Brace yourselves because this will be the longest story I've ever written.
1. Fairy Tail Children

In this world, powerful forces rule over the land. A force that is used with people and objects. We know this force as magic. Magic can be found all around by used by people known as wizards. Wizards gather together in magical places called guilds. Out of all of the guilds in a place called Fiore, the most powerful is known as Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail has triumphed over many foes, some where others believed that couldn't be defeated. They value the bonds they form on top of everything else and every battle they won, they won because they claim their bonds is what allow them to triumph. One of the most famous members is Natsu Dragneel. Though wasn't the most brilliant of fighters, he fought for his friends in every fight he's been in and defeated every enemy. This story follows the one who will uphold this legacy.

"Mhm…." Light shined through a bedroom and a young woman was trying to hide from it. It did little to help as there was an alarm clock going off. The girl reached from her bed and shut her alarm off, but took a good look at the time. "Is that really what time it is?!" The girl got up and tried to get dressed.

"Sounds like someone is getting up early." A man with salmon hair said as a blue cat was eating next to him.

"Good for her that she's getting up early." A blonde woman said as she was making breakfast. The girl hurried into the kitchen and grabbed some toast and head out.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Bye, Happy. I'll see you at the guild." The girl said.

"Nashi, wait. Have some breakfast." Her mother said.

"I can't. The others and I agreed to meet at the guild early so we can get all the good jobs before they're gone." The girl said and ran right out the door. She left the house and headed for town. As soon as she reached down, she was bobbing and weaving through people. "Excuse me. Coming through. Screw this." The girl jumped on a ledge and ran alongside the river.

"Watch it, Nashi. You're about to fall in and start swimming." The girl that was being called to wore brown shoes with thigh-high socks. She wore a white short dress with a pink sash tied around her waist and it left her shoulders bare. The sleeves were detached with the cuffs larger than her wrists. She had dark pink hair that went down her back and had a red Fairy Tail emblem on her right hand and had a scaly white scarf around her neck.

"Yeah. Sure. Who the heck are those guys anyway?" Nashi said.

'My name is Nashi Dragneel. I'm seventeen years old.' Nashi narrated. 'I'm the daughter of the famous Fairy Tail wizards: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, or should I say Lucy Dragneel. Magnolia and a lot has come a long way since my parents' time. I'm actually one of the handful of members in Fairy Tail that was actually born and raised in the guild. Also, I'm a dragon slayer just like my Dad. I'm a fire dragon slayer just like he is. I'm among the newest generation of dragon slayer, the sixth generation. That's when you're the actual child of a dragon slayer. Although, in my personal opinion, I'm not sure about the number. I don't believe this fourth generation dragons slayers of this quartum army are actual dragon slayers. People say I'm like both my Mom and my Dad. Dad even gave me his special scarf.' Nashi arrived at the guild where Fairy Tail is one of the largest and most popular guilds in the country.

"There you are. You're the last to arrive." Nashi found her friends with one having black spikey hair. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with a short black vest and wore beige pants with boots and fingerless gloves. He also had a scar under his right eye. "I thought those flames would give you a little boost."

'That's Storm Fullbuster. The oldest son of Gray and Juvia. He uses ice maker and demon slayer magic like his Dad. Our dads might fight for stupid reasons, but he and I get along pretty well. He's like my best friend.'

"Seriously, Nashi." Another guy showed up. He had long black hair. He wore a grape green jacket with a dark green shirt underneath and had beige pants, boots, and fingerless gloves as well. He also had a green bandana around his forehead. "You're becoming more like your father."

'That's Gale Redfox. He's the oldest kid of Gajeel and Levy. He's a dragon slayer like me, but he uses iron like his father.'

"Stop teasing her." Another guy showed up. He had scarlet red hair with a black jacket and blue shirt with white pants. "She's here and that's what matters."

'That's Simon Scarlet. His parents are Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez. He can actually use both of his parents' magic: requip and heavenly body. Although, I can tell it's not easy for him because he hardly sees his own father. He won't admit it, but it bothers him sometimes.'

"Be nice. We're all suppose to be friends." The next to show themselves was a girl with long blonde hair that was tied into a wavy tail tied by a blue ribbon. She wore a jean skirt with an orange and white cream tank top and wore brown cowgirl boots. "So what job should we take?"

'That's Nova Dreyar. She's the oldest daughter of our very own master, Laxus, and Mirajane. She's a dragon slayer like me and Gale. She also has a ton of admirers considering she gets her looks from her mother.'

"Sasha, what do you think?" The last one of their group was another girl. She had short blonde hair with four small and thin tails, two on her sides and two on the back. She wore a black trench coat with black mini skirt and black buttoned top that only covered her breasts with boots and gloves. She also had the emblem black and on her left waist.

"Whatever? Anything will be fine." Sasha said.

'Finally is Sasha Varian. She's the only one of our little group that doesn't have any parents in the guild. She actually uses requip like Simon, but she only uses it with weapons. Mostly guns from I've seen.'

"We hit some gold." Storm said. "Some of these jobs look good and they pay pretty well."

"I say we do that one." Gale said as he pointed to one.

"No way. Last time we let you pick, it didn't go well." Storm said. "I'm still finding traces of that goop in my hair."

"Relax. I'm sure there's something we can all agree on." Simon said.

'These guys are the greatest friends I could ask for, but there are some other amazing members in our generation in the guild. Our parents might have some pretty amazing stories, but this is mine and my friends' story.' Nashi narrated as we are entering a new era for Fairy Tail.


	2. Mines of No Return

"Nashi, come down for breakfast!" Lucy called to her room. Nashi groaned as she was getting up and out of bed. Ever since Natsu and Lucy got married, Lucy moved into Natsu and Happy's house and they had the whole place remodeled to be more fit for a family. Nashi gathered her clothes and went on down with the rest of her family.

"Happy, are you actually having fish for breakfast? Isn't that a little heavy? Nashi asked.

"No. Breakfast is suppose to be good for you and fish is." Happy said.

"Is fish really all you eat?" Nashi asked.

"You're one to talk, young lady. How often do you have sweets?" Natsu asked and that got Nashi to shut it.

"So do you have any plans for today, honey?" Lucy asked.

"Just taking another job with the others." Nashi said. "We're hoping to get a good one."

"That's my girl. You want a good one, try some where you kick some bandits." Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Lucy said as she sounded like she didn't approve.

"What? She can handle a few bandits." Natsu said.

"Says the guy who freaks out about the idea of me even going on a date with anyone." Nashi said.

"Are you dating someone?!" Natsu said as he was getting all in her face. He's always been such a protective father. "If any guy touches you, I'm going to burn him. I'll kill him. He better watch himself."

"Dad, calm down. I'm not dating anyone." Nashi said as she finished up her breakfast. One thing you can be sure about in Nashi's life, it's never boring.

…

Storm

Storm was at home with his family having some breakfast of his own. He told his mother, Juvia, that he plans on taking a big job where he gets to fight.

"Are you sure you want a job like that? It could be dangerous." Juvia said.

"I'll be fine, Mom." Storm said. "You don't have to worry about me. Besides, fighting is what happens in the guild. People say we should take it outside. Besides, who's going to get the better of me in a fight?" He got his answer as someone on the head.

"Does that answer your question?" The person behind him was a girl that was a couple years younger than him. She had blue hair in a ponytail and wore an indigo top with a loin cloth connected and had navy blue shorts. This is Storm's younger sister, Ul Fullbuster.

"Oh great. The sea princess woke up." Storm said with annoyance.

"What did you just call me?" Ul said. "Besides, I bet you just want to fight so you can show off your strength to your little girlfriend."

"Nashi is not my girlfriend." Storm said.

"Storm, I'm just worried you're going to get hurt." Juvia said.

"You're always so sensitive about what we do, Mom." Storm said. "Almost everyone in the guild gets into fighting. Why are you so concerned if me or Ul get in one? We've proven we can take care of ourselves."

"It's not that your mother doesn't believe in your strengths, Storm." Gray said as he came in the dining room with coffee and without a shirt. "She just wants you two to stay her little kids forever."

"Dad, I told you I don't like it when you're not wearing anything while we eat. It's disgusting." Ul said.

"I'm sure you're going to do fine with whatever jobs you take and if fighting comes along, so be it. Just show them why you don't mess with Fairy Tail." Gray said.

"Duh." Storm said with full confidence in his skills.

…

The Guild

Nashi and Storm arrived at the guild and the others of their team were at the request board and trying to decide on a job.

"There you two are." Gale said as the rest of them came by.

"Have you decided on a job yet?" Nashi asked.

"No. We're trying to find a good one, but it's a little hard to choose." Nova said.

"Sasha, which do you think we should take?" Simon asked.

"I don't really care. Just pick one and let's get going." Sasha said and she seemed to really not care.

"Let's see what we have to work with." Storm said as they took a look at the board. "Watch a few animals. Clean a polluted river. I don't really see anything."

"Hold on. This one sounds interesting and it looks like it pays a lot." Nashi said as she took a flyer. "Clear the mines."

"That does sound interesting. What do we have to do?" Gale asked.

"Whoa. Apparently there's some tyrant running a mine." Nashi said. "Some of the people that work in the mines aren't really heard from again."

"That sounds a little scary. I say we should take it." Nova said and the others seem to be in agreement. When they agreed on a job, they took the flyer over to Mirajane. "Hey, Mom. We'll be taking this job." Mira took it and took a look at the job.

"Oh my. This sounds like a big time job." Mirajane said. "Oh well. I'm sure you all are going to do just fine."

"We will be. Nothing's going to go wrong." Nashi said.

…

The Team

"I meant when we get there. Not on the way there." Nashi said. The only way to get to their destination was to by train. Not so good for Nashi, Gale, and Nova.

"I know it must be hard, but try to hang in there." Storm said.

"How pathetic. As powerful as they are, something like a train stops them." Sasha said.

"Just bear with it." Simon said.

"So if people who go to these mines are never heard from again, where's the client that sent the job request to begin with?" Storm said.

"The client is actually the owner of a rest area for travelers." Simon said. "The mines are in the mountains that aren't far from there. Just hang in there, guys. It's going to take some time for us to get there." Not something you like to hear if you're a dragon slayer on a train.

….

The Mines

The mines were in a mountain just as Simon said. Inside those mines, people were being forced to dig and excavate the place. People in black robes were monitoring the place.

"Dig! Dig! Dig, insects!" A bald man with tan skin and wore grey clothes kept lashing a whip to force them all to dig. "The boss wants his crystals and you're going to find them for him." While he was lashing at people, one man stayed hidden in the shadows. He waited for the right moment and shoved a cart of rocks and dust down on the man and he made a run for it.

"Runner!"

"We've got a runner!" The bald man dug his way out of the rocks.

"Don't just stand there and watch you fools. Go and get him." The man said. The slave ran as fast as he could for all he wanted was to get out of there. He was able to make it outside, but there a couple people in the black robes out there.

"You can't escape." That didn't stop the slave as he kept pushing to obtain some freedom.

….

The Team

Nashi and the others finally got off the boat and were heading the rest of the way on foot. Their first stop was to meet with this client.

"Are you sure the place is a rest stop. My stomach needs some relaxing." Nashi said.

"Don't worry. We should be almost there." Simon said. "Look just up ahead." All of them looked and saw the place they were heading. They went inside and saw the place was a vacant restaurant.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Gale called out.

"I'll be right with you." The owner of the place came out and he was middle-aged man dressed like a chef carrying a pot of curry. "May I help you?"

"We've come from Fairy Tail." Simon said.

"Were here about a job request that was posted. Are you the one who wants these mines cleared out?" Storm asked.

"Wait." The owner said as he looked very surprise. "You're here for that job and you're from Fairy Tail?" All of them shook their heads. When he heard that news, he dropped the pot and fell to his knees in tears. "Oh thank goodness you're here!"

"Sir! Are you okay?" Nova asked. All of them hurried over to him and tried to calm him down. When the man settled down, he helped them all to a free meal.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Please stay calm. Could you please tell us more about this job?" Sasha said.

"I'll try. First, my name is Harvey."

"Nice to meet you, Harvey. So please tell us what's been going on." Nashi asked.

"Of course. It all started about a few weeks ago." Harvey said. "One day, these strange group of people in black came by and were heading to the mines in the mountain that isn't so far from here."

"Is there gold or something in those mines?" Gale asked.

"No, but there are some valuable crystals." Harvey said. "These strange people took over the mines and took anyone who comes by the mountain and throws them in the mines and forces them to dig."

"Enslavement." Simon said.

"And you say that people that are taken in don't come back? They're trapped?" Storm said.

"Yes. In fact, one of those people was actually my son." Harvey said as he was on the verge of tears again.

"How awful." Nova said.

"So you need us to shut down the mines and free all those people, including your son." Simon said. "This does sound serious."

"No joke. I'm surprised no one has done something sooner." Nashi said.

"A few have tried, but those people have magic on their side." Harvey said. "Of course, since you're from Fairy Tail, the greatest guild there is, you must be able to do something."

"We'll certainly do everything we can." Simon said and everyone agreed to that.

"Help!" All of them heard someone screaming. They all ran out and saw the slave trying to get away, but the people in black were able to catch him and tried to take him back. "No! I don't want to go back to that pothole!"

"You will."

"Hey!" Nashi called out as they all rushed to help him. "Let him go!"

"Don't be a hero. Just run along."

"I don't think so." Nashi said as she had some fire enveloped around her fist. Nashi leaped at the group and slammed her fist against one and knocked him right down.

"What?!"

"How did she do that?"

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gale stretched out his arm as it turned to a club and a knocked another down. "Scram before I really get mad." The rest of them did what he said as they gathered their friends and left the slave. "Yeah! You better run!" When the slave was safe, they took him inside and gave him some food that he savored.

"Are you doing okay?" Nova asked.

"Yes. Thank you so much for your help." The slave said.

"Those were the same people in black. You're one of the slaves that works in the mines." Harvey said.

"I was, but I managed to escape." The slave said. "If you all didn't show up when you did, I would have been taken back to that hell and Raeka."

"Raeka? Who's Raeka?" Simon asked.

"Raeka is the man who runs the mines. He throws everyone who comes by inside and it's horrible. He has us working almost all the time. Trying to run from him is dangerous because the skies roar for him."

"Sounds like he uses lightning magic." Storm said.

"Yes. That's exactly it."

"But you managed to escape." Sasha said.

"I'm the lucky one." The slave said and was getting depressed. "Many have tried to escape, but the punishment for escape is severe."

""Punishment"? What punishment?" Nashi questioned, but the slave seemed scared to answer.

….

The Mines

The bald man who forced people to work was reporting to someone as this person stood near the edge of a cliff and let the wind blow in his face.

"Why are you disturbing me, Fred?"

"Sorry, Raeka, but we have a problem. One has escaped and some wizards have helped him." Fred said.

"Is that so?" Raeka said as he turned to him. Raeka wore black top and pants with a white shirt underneath and he had flowing mossy green hair. "It seems we'll have to dig a few graves."


	3. Lightning Strikes

After settling on a job to take, Nashi and her friends learned that a madman has been taking people as his slaves to excavate a mine of rare and valuable crystals. One of the salves managed to escape and he was showing them something that he considered frightening. He just couldn't bring himself to actually say it.

"Where are you taking us?" Nashi asked.

"Just follow me. We're just about there." The slave said. He led them to a small area by the base of the mountain. He led them to an area that had pieces of metal with shovels and pickaxes in the ground.

"What is this place?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know, but it feels creepy." Nova said.

"What's the big deal? They're just pieces of metal." Storm asked the slave, but the slave still looked frightened.

"They're not pieces of metal. They're….They're…..They're grave markers." The slave said and that was a shock to all of them.

"Grave markers? You mean we're standing over people's graves?" Gale said. "Are you trying to tell us they execute people that disobey them?"

"Not exactly." The slave said as he was shaking. "Raeka is mad. Every time someone tries to escape, he buries them alive when he captures them."

"Buries people alive?!" Nashi said.

"That's messed up. Punishment is one thing, but this is just plain insanity." Storm said.

"This is more troubling than I thought." Simon said. "We can't allow this to go on. We have to free all those who are trapped inside and stop this Raeka."

"You got a plan?" Nashi asked. Simon looked to the mountain as he thought of one just as some storm clouds were forming over the mountain.

…..

Raeka

Raeka watched over his mines as his slaves continued to dig out some crystals. He walked over to a cart and pulled out a piece of a crystal that was taken out and trying to determine its value.

"Lovely. Once we trade some of these rocks, I'll be making a fortune." Raeka said. "Imagine what would happen once we clear out this entire mountain."

"Excuse me, sir." Fred said as he came up behind him. "What are we going to do about the runner? Our men said that there were some powerful wizards that helped him. They could come here and ruin everything."

"The reports say they were barely adults. So I'm not too worried about children messing up my plans. Even if they are from that Fairy Tail guild." Raeka said. "If those kids are stupid enough to come here, we'll just have to prepare some funerals again." Raeka was confident in his abilities, but he clearly isn't aware of how powerful Fairy Tail can be.

…

The Team

After seeing what they needed to see, they told the slave to wait with Harvey while they deal with the mines. Simon was able to get a hold of a map of the mines and formulated a plan.

"Okay. Thanks to this map our little escaped friend gave us, I think I might have a plan." Simon said. "We'll split up into to two teams and go in through these two entry points since they lead to the tunnels where most of the slaves are being force to work."

"Our top priority should be getting them out of those mines." Nova said.

"What about the robe freaks?" Sasha asked.

"Seeing as how Nashi and I were able to chase away a few of them, I don't think we have to worry too much about that." Gale said.

"Our biggest threat will probably be the man in charge: Raeka." Simon said.

"That guy says he uses lightning magic." Storm said. "So Nova has the best chance of beating him. He won't even be a threat if she fights him.

"Let's not ignore the possibility that any of us could fight him." Simon said. "Storm and Nashi will go in with me. The rest of you are together."

"So what are we waiting for?" Nashi said and the rest of them were all set to go as well.

…..

The Mines

Simon, Storm, and Nashi found their entrance point and were already inside. They treaded carefully with them behind enemy lines.

"So why do you think those creeps are going through all this trouble just for some crystals?" Nashi said.

"Probably just a chance to sell them off and make a tone of jewel." Simon said. "What matters is that we get all these innocent people out of here."

"Hey! I hear something up ahead!" Nashi said and all three of them started running. They reached the end of the tunnel and stayed hidden so they wouldn't be seen. When they peaked outside, they saw more slaves and more their keepers.

"Looks like we found some of them." Storm said.

"Should we just rush in and get them all out? They aren't that powerful." Nashi said.

"We have to think carefully. Our job is to get all these people out. We can't have any harm done to them." Simon said as he was trying to be tactical.

"Get back to work!" One of the creeps said as they tried to force a poor woman to keep working.

"Please have mercy. I'm just so hungry and thirsty. I have no strength left." The woman pleaded.

"You can eat when you work." The robe man said and was about to smite her. He didn't get the chance as he ended up getting frozen.

"Don't you know that's now how you should treat a woman?" Storm said. Everyone was amazed by the brave young man with Nashi and Simon stepping out.

"So much for strategy." Simon said.

"There's only one plan we really need. Take them down." Nashi said.

"Who are they?"

"Doesn't matter. Get them." All those who worked with the enemy attacked them. Simon requipped a sword into his hands and knocked a few of them down in an instant. Nashi had fire form around her hands and beat each one of them. Those who were considered prisoners were amazed that people so young were putting up such a fight.

…

The Others

It wasn't just on their end. Sahs, Gale, and Nova were able to find the other prisoners and were able to fight off the enemy. Sasha requipped a rifle and shot down those who were wearing robes.

"Sasha, I know they're creeps, but you shouldn't kill them so coldly. It makes you no better." Nova said.

"Relax. I'm only stunning them. They're still alive." Sasha said. "They're not even worth my bullets to kill." Some of the shot magic blasts, but Nova avoided each of the attacks by forming her body out of lightning and striking each one of them.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gale shot his club and knocked another one down. "Man. These guys are total push overs. Let's go! Anyone who wants to be free, run for the exit!" All the prisoners took the opportunity and started running.

…

Nashi's Group

Nashi and the boys made short work of the guards and were able to get the prisoners free.

"I'm going to look deeper into the tunnels and make sure we don't leave anyone behind." Nashi said.

"Just be careful. No telling what could be down there." Storm said. Nashi understood and went further in. Simon and Storm went with the group of slaves to make sure they get out safely and surely.

"Hold it!" Both of the boys turned around and saw Fred jump down to stop them. "Where do you two boys think you're going with our prisoners?"

"Anywhere they want really." Storm said.

"We're taking them to their freedom. You have no right to keep them here." Simon said. "If you want to stop us, give it your best shot. We already know how it's going to end."

"Cheeky punks. You should have learned not to mess with the big dogs." Fred said as he lashed his whip at the two of them, but they both moved out of the way.

"You asked for it, big guy. Ice-Make: Lance!" Storm formed lances of ice and shot them out towards Fred, but Fred jumped back and avoided the attack.

"Is that all you've got?!" Fred said as he lashed his whip at them again, but Storm was able to catch it. Fred wasn't expecting that at all.

"If this whip is really all you got, you're the one with the disadvantage." Storm said and Simon sliced the whip and broke it.

"No way! Who are you kids?" Fred said.

"We're not kids!" Storm said.

"Let's end this." Simon said as he requipped his clothes. "Black Wing Armor!" Simon changed into black armor with wings and was ready to strike. Both the boys charged right at him. "Moon Flash!"

"Ice Demon Zero Longsword!" Both of them slashed at Fred and were able to take him out with combined attacks.

'How?! How are they so strong?!' Fred said as he dropped to the ground.

"Damn. I thought these guy would put up more of a fight. I was hoping for a little bit of a challenge." Storm said.

"I wonder if Nashi has made it out yet." Simon said.

…

Nashi

Nashi continued to search through the mines to make sure no one would be left behind, but she hasn't come across anyone yet.

"Hello! Is there anyone out there?!" Nashi called out, but she wasn't hearing anything, even with her strengthened ears. "I guess there's really no one left. Nova and the others must have rescued whoever was left." Nashi was about to turn back and find the exit, but she began to hear footsteps. "Hello? Is there someone there?" She looked through the dark and saw someone run into a different tunnel. "Wait!" Nashi ran after whoever it was that just ran past her. "Wait. It's okay. I'm here to help you." She called out, but it didn't seem like the guy could hear her. Nashi followed the guy until she saw light at the end of the tunnel and found herself outside and was near a cliff with some storm clouds hanging over.

"I thought it be better if we were outside." Nashi looked directly across from her and was met with Raeka. "So you're one of the punks messing with my crystal excavation."

"Yours? Are you saying you're Raeka?" Nashi questioned and was getting serious.

"The one and only. So you've heard about me?" Raeka said.

"Just that you're a crazy person who throws innocent people into slavery and when they don't do what you say, you bury them alive." Nashi said. "You're a real freak."

"It's their own fault for disobeying me and funerals always have strong effects." Raeka said. "You can't spell funeral without fun."

"Sicko." Nashi said. "Either way, it doesn't matter. You're done doing this to people and everyone is going to be free."

"I don't think so. I'll just get you out of the way." Raeka said as lightning struck behind him as he was starting to get serious. "You should have never messed with me, kid." Raeka used his magic and blasted Nashi with lightning. She was blown back and hit the mountain.

"Is that all you got?" Nashi said as she tried to brush it off.

"Don't try to act tough, kid." Raeka said. "I can tell by that mark on your hand that you're from that Fairy Tail guild, but it doesn't matter. A kid like you can't beat me."

"Hey! I'm not a kid." Nashi said.

"Ha. You might have a great body for someone your age, but if you don't drink or you don't get lucky, you're a kid to me." Raeka said.

"Again, you're a freak." Nashi said as she had fire form around her fist and attacked. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Lightning Barrier!" Raeka formed a barrier of lightning around him that Nashi crashed into and got electrocuted. Nashi was pushed back and hit the ground with her body feeling tingling.

"Oh man. I'm starting to see why those other guys listened to him. He's on a different level." Nashi said as she tried to get back up.

"You're out of your league." Raeka said as he walked over to her and the barrier was moving with him.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Nashi said.

"Oh please. You won't be able to beat me!" Raeka claimed as lightning struck behind him as if he could actually control it.


	4. Fired Up

Freeing everyone from being slaves in Raeka's mines was easier than the team thought. Simon and Storm got their side out and they saw the others and they were able to save their side as well.

"Looks like you guys made it." Storm said.

"Yeah. We checked the mines and there doesn't seem to be anyone left." Gale said.

"Then we just have to wait for Nashi." Simon said.

"Nashi? Wasn't she with you? Where did she go?" Nova said.

"She went to see if there was anyone left in the mines." Simon said. "Though, I must admit that I'm starting to get a little worried. She should have came back by now." Simon looked to the sky and saw the sky was getting restless. None of them were aware the trouble Nashi could be in right now.

…

Nashi

When Nashi was looking for anyone left behind, she ended up coming across Raeka instead. She thought she could handle him, but Raeka proved to be a tougher opponent than she thought. Raeka had a barrier of lightning around him and that was going to make it difficult for Nashi to fight back.

"What's the matter, kid? You won't be able to beat me if you just stand there." Raeka said.

"We'll see about that." Nashi said as she reached down to her inner fire. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi breathed out a stream of fire, but the barrier around Raeka was blocking it. "That barrier can even block long range attacks?!"

"My lightning is probably the most lethal and powerful of all. There's no way you can beat me." Raeka said.

"Someone seems pretty arrogant." Nashi said.

"It's not arrogance if it's true." Raeka said as he unleashed more of his lightning. Nashi was able to dodge a couple attacks, but a third blasted near her and caused her to roll against the ground. "I knew you weren't tough stuff."

"Don't be so sure." Nashi said as she kept trying to get back up. "Don't forget that I'm a member of Fairy Tail and we don't go down that easily."

"Do I look like I care?" Raeka said. "Fairy Tail might be considered the mightiest guild in Fiore, but you don't seem to have what it takes."

"I'll show you!" Nashi said as she put two flames from her hands together. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" She tossed out the fireball at him, but her flames just hit the barrier again. "Eeergh. There's got to be some way to get through."

"Just admit that you can't beat me." Raeka said. "Before I do give you a funeral, I must know you're name."

"It's Nashi, Nashi Dragneel. Though, I'm not going to die here. Not by a filthy scumbag like you."

"Well, Nashi Dragneel, this is as far as you go. Rain down my lightning!" Raeka called out. Lightning struck down from above and struck Nashi again. Nashi screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. "I knew you didn't had what it takes." Nashi nearly blacked out from that last attack.

'Come on. There's got to be something.' Nashi thought as she tried to figure out how she was going to get out of this one. As her vision was getting back to her, she took notice of her scarf. She clutched it in her hand and thought about what her father would do in a time like this.

…

Flashback

Nashi was just learning magic and Natsu was teaching it to her. After a hard training session, Nashi was leaning against her knees and was breathing pretty hard.

"I can't do this." Nashi said.

"Nashi, don't say that." Natsu said.

"I can't, Daddy. I'll never be as strong as you are." Nashi said as she was having doubts that she'll ever be the kind of wizard Natsu is. Natsu knew that's all Nashi wants and he believes she can be, but she needs some confidence.

"I was planning to give this to you when you were older, but I think now's a good as time as any." Natsu said as he walked over to her and placed his scarf around her. Nashi was confused for she knew how important it was to her.

"Daddy, why? You love this scarf and I barely know magic." Nashi said.

"I'm giving it to you because it shows I believe in you, Nashi." Natsu said. "I know you're capable of being something strong and amazing. You just can never give up and always keep yourself fired up."

End of Flashback

…..

Nashi always looked up to her father. She always believed him to be the most powerful wizard ever. If he believes in her, entrusted her with his most precious possession, she just can't give up like he told her.

"Keep myself fired up." Nashi said. She reached deep down inside herself and had her own inner flames erupted around her in a giant pillar of fire. Raeka couldn't believe she still had this much power in her. The others could see the pillar of fire as well and knew that's where Nashi was. Thinking that she needed some help, they all hurried over to the area. Nashi got back on her feet and was ready to get back in this fight. "Thanks, Dad. It's nice knowing that I have you by my side no matter how bad the situation is."

"No way! How can you still be standing?!" Raeka said.

"I told you that we members of Fairy Tail don't go down easy." Nashi said.

"Talk big all you want. You still won't be able to get through my barrier." Raeka said.

"Let's find out." Nashi said as she took in a deep breath. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi roared out the flames again. Raeka held up an arm to strength his barrier and was able to block it.

"I'm telling you that it's pointless." Raeka said, but Nashi wasn't stopping. She intensified her flames and it was getting harder and harder for Raeka to block it. "No way. How is she so strong? She's just a kid." Raeka tried to block it, but couldn't hold on as the flames had the barrier disperse.

"Told you so!" Nashi said.

"This can't be happening!" Raeka said. He was surprised and had a realization. "What did you say your name was?"

"Nashi Dragneel."

'Dragneel?! Her magic is so strong. Could she possibly…..' Raeka thought, didn't finish as Nashi attacked.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Nashi drove a flaming fist right into his gut and had the wind knocked right out of him.

'She's got to be related to that Natsu Dragneel I heard so much about. A dragon slayer! One of the most powerful kinds of wizards there is!' Raeka thought as he now realized how severely outmatched he really was. Nashi slammed him against the ground and it caused the edge of the cliff to break off and into the river. Luckily, Nashi was able to grab the guy by his ankle and kept him from falling in even though he was knocked out.

"This guy needs to lay off the munchies." Nashi said as she tried to pull him up. She felt two hands go around her and tried to help her up.

"I've got you." Storm said as he helped her pull.

"Just watch those hands." Nashi said. With the two of them, they were able to pull Raeka up and now had him against the ground just as the clouds were clearing up. Nashi turned around and saw her friends were able to find her. "Hey, guys."

"You okay?" Gale said.

"I got electrocuted a few times, but I'll be fine." Nashi said.

"So is this the guy who was behind all this?" Sasha said.

"You were able to defeat this guy on your own? Not bad, but these guys didn't really seem that tough." Gale said.

"Actually, he was a little. He put up a decent fight." Nashi said. "Either way, does it really matter how tough he was. We were able to beat him and that means the job is done, right?"

"You're right." Storm said. "We won, the guy is beaten, all that's left is to take this guy to jail and collect our reward money."

"So let's go." Sasha said as she was acting like she wanted to get it over and done with.

"Sasha, crack a smile." Nova said. "We got the job done and we won the battle. It's okay if you at least want to smile." Sasha acted like she didn't hear them and just kept walking.

"What is with Sasha?" Gale said.

"You know she's always been this way." Nashi said. "We all might get along pretty well, but she always keeps her distance from everyone."

"Leave it alone." Simon said as he hoisted Raeka over his shoulder. "Let's just get going." All of them saw no reason to stick around and just left the place.

…

Harvey

"Thank you so much." Harvey said as he served Nashi and the others. "On the house for getting rid of all those scoundrels. I've also got my son back."

"I got another pot of curry ready, Pops!" His son called out.

"We were happy to help." Simon said as they all helped themselves to some of the food.

"Still, it means so much." Harvey said. "Here's also the reward money for getting rid of them." He pulled out a check and handed it over to Nova.

"We're glad that you do have your son back and those people won't cause problems anymore." Nova said.

"So what's going to happen to the mines now?" Storm said as he ate.

"They'll probably just seal it all off." Simon said. "If this Raeka guy and those group of cronies of his went through all that trouble, it's probably not worth keeping them open up."

"It's just a little disappointing the job was so easy." Storm said. "I'm actually hoping for the kind of stuff our parents went through."

"You mean you actually want to fight strong and powerful creeps in life or death situations?" Nashi asked. Nashi and the others have been hearing stories about their parents and they're great adventures and battles for years.

"Maybe not exactly that. It's just the challenge I want." Storm said.

"I get that." Gale said. "We all want to be as powerful and strong as our parents were, but there hasn't been an enemy that's really brought a challenge to the guild in years. How are we ever going to know if we're really as powerful as our parents?"

"Don't worry about it guys. We'll get our chance one of these days." Nashi said. Nashi and all of them want to uphold the legacy their parents have established, but they've got a lot to cover if that is to happen. When they were finished with their free meal, they were all going to get back on the road.

"Thank you for the meal." Nova said.

"It was my pleasure." Harvey said. "You all can come back any time and eat whatever you like."

"You're too kind." Simon said.

"Listen, I may not know that much about your parents, but I say you wouldn't have much to worry about." Harvey said.

"You think?" Storm asked.

"I know I don't know you all that well, but I can tell you this much." Harvey said. "I know your parents wouldn't want you to worry about living up to whatever legacy. They would want you to find your own paths and I'm sure they be proud of you regardless of what you've done. That's what parents do. We support our children and encourage them to find their own paths. If they decide they want to be like us, we'll support that too, but we much rather have them be their own people."

"Thank you, Harvey. We should probably get going now." Nashi said and all of them started walking and thought about what they just talked about.

"Do you guys really think we can live up to what our parents went through, even if we don't fight powerful enemies like they did?" Gale said.

"I'm sure of it." Nashi said. "We'll have our moments in the spotlight and be heroes like they were. I already know my Dad has a lot of faith in me. After all, he gave me this." She held her scarf and every time she holds it, it's almost like she's holding her father. "Come on. Let's get back to the guild and find a new job. I'm getting all fired up!" They do believe they'll be great as their parents. Little did they know that the adventures that await them will give them chances sooner than they thought.


	5. Seeking a Challenge

Nashi and the others just recently returned to the guild after they're job was completed. After it was done, they were just kicking back and relaxing at the guild. For Simon, he used the opportunity to train. He was out in the woods and was working on his magic.

"Meteor!" Simon glowed yellow and was flying around with incredible speed. He held two swords in his hands and slashed at all the targets. He landed on the ground and saw it was a clear hit on all of them. Simon heard some clapping and saw Erza was able to find him.

"It seems like you're doing well." Erza said.

"Hey, Mom. What are you doing out here?" Simon said.

"Just checking on you. Your friends tend to relax after taking a job." Erza said. "You seem to train instead."

"Well, the job was pretty easy." Simon said. "No opponent there was really a challenge. I think I understand what Storm is looking for. It wouldn't hurt to actually get a challenge that would test our abilities."

"I see. So you're trying to make up for the challenge you didn't obtain." Erza said. "If it was too easy, maybe you should try taking a job that actually seems like a greater challenge."

"Like what?" Simon questioned, but he didn't get his answer as he heard a noise. Both of them followed the noise in another part of the woods and soon found Sasha. She was practicing her shooting on a distant tree and it seemed like she was hitting every target.

"It's only Sasha." Erza said.

"Sasha!" Simon called out and got her attention.

"Simon? What are you and your mother doing out here?" Sasha questioned.

"The same reason you are. I was just doing a little training." Simon said. "Since we're both out here, how about we do some training together."

"I rather not." Sasha said as she turned away from him and started walking away.

"Sasha, why do you keep walking away?" Simon said. "We're part of the same team with Nashi and the others. You know that means you don't have to be so distant from everyone. That includes those in the guild."

"I have my reasons." Sasha said and just kept walking.

"Sasha, sometimes I do wonder what goes on with you." Simon said.

"Just give her some time." Erza said and felt a bit of her youth looking at Sasha. "Sasha actually reminds me of myself when I first joined the guild. I kept my distance from everyone. That was until I met Natsu, Gray, and the others. She'll come around."

"Yeah, but Sasha has been at the guild for about ten years." Simon said. "Shouldn't she have opened up to anyone by now?"

"Simon, everyone moves at their own pace. Don't try to force it or you'll only make things worse." Erza said. "Just give her time. She'll open up when she's ready." Simon would hope that Sasha opens up soon.

…

The Guild

At the guild, Nova went up to her Dad's office about the job and told him everything that has happened.

"I see. So everyone is free from those mines?" Laxus said.

"Yeah. A request should have been sent about shutting those mines down so no one ever gains access to them again." Nova said.

"I'll make sure of it. It also sounds like Nashi gave this Raeka what he deserved." Laxus said. "You've all gotten pretty strong. Good work, honey."

"Thanks, Dad." Nova said.

"In fact, with you kids, there seems to be less paperwork for written apologies." Laxus said. "Good thing you all aren't destructive as Natsu was when he was your age. It probably be a relief to the old man." Laxus looked over to a photo of him and his grandfather, Makarov, and was thinking about him.

"Dad, I know you still miss Great Grandpa Makarov." Nova said. "I'm sure he would be proud of you. You've done a great job of being Master."

"Thanks, Nova." Laxus said.

"She's right, Dad." Both of them turned towards the door and saw another teen walking in. He had a muscular body and hair like Laxus, but it was white. He wore a dark grey top with black pants and had a black cape with a high collar. This is Damien Dreyar, Nova's younger brother.

"Damien, you're back!" Nova said.

"Yeah. Just did." Damien said and turned his attention back to their father. "Dad, you need to quit worrying. You're doing a fine job as master."

"Thanks, kids, but you don't need to worry about me." Laxus said. "I'm feeling fine. So why don't you two get going? I'm sure you have other things you like to do." Nova and Damien still weren't convinced, but they knew better than to try and force something from him. After they finished talking with their father, Nova and Damien went out to the guild and Nova went to talk to her friends at their table.

"Hey, Nova. Everything good with Laxus?" Nashi said.

"Yeah, but I'm a little worried about him." Nova said.

"How come?" Gale asked.

"It's just that there are times I think he feels he's not cut out to be the master." Nova said. "Do you guys remember the story with the Battle for Fairy Tail? Dad was one the one who started it."

"Yeah. We all heard of that story." Storm said. "He got himself expelled because of that. If it weren't for the short time Gildarts was master, who knows if he would even be here."

"Yeah and I think that's part of the reason. He must be up to the task, right? Why else would my great grandfather give him the position?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Nashi said. The mentioning of Nova's great grandfather had Nashi thinking about him.

'Makarov Dreayar, the grandfather of Laxus.' Nashi narrated. 'People say he was Fairy Tail's greatest master next to Mavis. That's what I heard. I barely remember him because he passed away from old age when we were all pretty young.'

"Hey, guys." All of them looked to see Simon came back to the guild.

"Done with you little training session?" Gale said. Simon wasn't really listening, but he was looking for something…or someone.

"Have you guys seen Sasha? I thought she came back here." Simon said.

"No. Why?" Nashi asked.

"I saw her a little earlier, but it's the same with her. She only kept me at arm's length." Simon said.

"You know that's how she is." Storm said.

"Yeah. What is Sasha's deal? She's been like that since she joined the guild." Gale said.

"I do believe it's starting to become troubling." Simon said. "I'm getting concerned about her. I would respect her privacy, but she is a member of Fairy Tail. She should know by now that she can share her problems with us. I keep trying to get her to talk, but she just doesn't budge."

"Careful, Simon. Sasha will probably get all serious and mad if you poke around too much." Gale said. "Don't forget that having her be part of our group was your idea. Don't you remember?" It was hard for Simon to even forget.

…

Flashback

It was around ten years ago when Sasha joined the guild. Being born in the guild and all their parents such close friends, Nashi and the others got along pretty well and was together almost all the time. They were all just little kids back then.

"Guys!" Simon called out. The four of them saw him coming and came with the new girl.

"Hey, Simon." Storm said.

"Hey. Isn't that the new girl?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Sasha, remember? I think we should let her be part of the group. She should be our friend." Simon said, but it was surprising to all of them.

"You want her to hang with us?" Gale said. "How come? She doesn't interact with anyone."

"I think she just needs to make some friends. Right?" Simon asked her, but Sasha didn't really answer. She more like she didn't really care.

"I think it's a great idea." Nashi said. "Fairy Tail is all about friends and family." She got up from her seat and walked over to her as she held out her hand to her. "Welcome. I'm Nashi."

"Yeah." Sasha said as she took her hand. "Hi." That might have been how Sasha joined the team, but at the time, it didn't really seem to matter to her.

End of Flashback

…

"Sasha's our friend and a member of the guild. We should just give her the benefit of the doubt, shouldn't we?" Nashi said. They all thought so, but it's not easy to work with someone who acts so distant from everyone.

"What are you all saying about me?" All of them got a little surprised when Sasha spoke up and walked over to them.

"Sasha! We weren't saying anything bad about you." Nova said.

"I don't really care if it was good or bad." Sasha said. "I'm getting a little annoyed just sitting around here. Isn't there a job we can take or something?"

"Sheesh. We're back in town for a short while and you want to get back to work." Storm said.

"Oh please. That last job wasn't really a job. It was more like cleaning someone's mess." Sasha said.

"Still, Sasha, it's okay to relax for a while." Nova said. "Everyone in the guild works hard. There's no harm in taking it easy."

"I learned a long time ago that you should never take it easy for too long." Sasha said.

'She "learned" that?' Simon thought. 'How could she have learned something like that? Ever since Sasha joined the guild, she also kept her past hidden from us. None of us know where she came from?'

"Sasha, we asked what kind of job you wanted to take and you really didn't care." Storm said.

"That's only because some of these jobs appear to be nothing more than clean up duty or some hunting for a monster." Sasha said.

"That's not true." Nova said. "There are some jobs like with what we just did. There are some to handle bandits or other creeps."

"Yes, but none of them are anything special." Sasha said.

"I get it. You're asking for the same thing as Storm. You're seeking a job that will actually give you a challenge." Simon said.

"Urgh. If I hear something like that one more time, my head might pop off." Nashi said as she was getting annoyed with everyone talking like that.

"Well, I might have an idea." Simon said. "I mentioned it to my mother earlier. She said we should find a job that might seem like a greater challenge."

"How are we suppose to know that?" Gale said. Simon put some thought into it, but he wasn't exactly sure about it.

"I do have an idea of how we could get a greater challenge, but I'm not sure if the rest of you are really ready." Simon said. Everyone was a little curious about this. "Other than Nova, I'm not sure if the rest of you can really handle it since none of you have reached a certain level of strength quite yet."

"What are you talking about?" Storm said.

"It sounds like you know of what we're looking for." Sasha said. "Simon if you have an idea about how we can get a better challenge, you better say something."

"I do know of some jobs that might be more challenging, but the guild has a few rules about them." Simon said. "We all might have been practicing magic, learning to fight, and have been doing jobs since we were children, but this is a whole different level."

"Shouldn't it be up to us whether or not we're ready?" Gale said.

"Spill it, Simon. What are these jobs you're talking about?" Sasha asked. Simon thought about it and was a little concerned they weren't ready, but seeking a challenge to test their strength is what some of them are looking for.

"How would you guys feel about taking an S-class quest?" Simon said.


	6. Stolen Job

"Whoo! I can't believe we're doing this! We'll be going on one of the S-class jobs." Storm said as he was getting excited. Simon proposed that they all try one of the S-class jobs to give them the challenge some of them are looking for. Simon and Nova led them upstairs where the higher and tougher jobs are at.

"How come I haven't been able to take one of these jobs before?" Sasha asked.

"It's not that easy, Sasha." Nova said. "There was once a time where only wizards who were S-class were allowed to go."

"Yeah, but that all changed a long time ago." Nashi said. "Anyone can go now just as long a wizard who is S-class is allowed to go too."

"That's why I said only Nova or myself could handle it." Simon said.

'Yeah. I guess I should have mentioned this earlier.' Nashi narrated. 'Simon and Nova are actually S-class wizards in our little group. Usually, that would mean we can take any of those jobs, but that wasn't really the case. None of us were aware what was going to happen.'

"So which one of us should we take?" Gale said. "If you're so concerned, let's trying find an easy one. Anyone see anything?" All of them took a look at some of the bigger jobs. There was one that caught Sasha's attention.

"That one!" Sasha said and she looked a little freaked.

"Which one?" Simon asked.

"That one. What does that one say?" Sasha said as she wanted some confirmation and she seemed anxious. She pointed to one of the flyers and they all looked at it.

"This looks interesting. It says "Destroy the Forbidden Tower"." Nashi said. "Whoa! It's quite the distance. It says here it's near some town called Marigold Town."

"I've heard of that place. It's located right about the edge of Fiore. It's very close to the border between Fiore and Bosco." Simon said.

"I don't get it. What's this forbidden tower about?" Storm asked.

"It doesn't say. All the flyer says is that the people want it destroyed." Nova said. "Though, it might be more challenging than it sounds. Why do you think it's consider S-class?"

"Nova's right." Simon said. "Look, let's not decide what job to take right now. It could take us weeks to finish the job and we should prepare. Let's get ourselves ready, get a good night's rest, and we'll come back and take one first thing in the morning."

"Sounds good to me." Nashi said.

"Fine. I'm just glad we're doing this." Storm said. All of them seemed pretty excited to go on one of these jobs, but Simon noticed something was wrong. Sasha wasn't as excited as he thought she would be. She still seemed anxious and it almost appeared that she was trembling.

"Sasha? Are you okay?" Simon asked.

"I'm fine." Sasha said as she walked away. Simon was a little concerned about her. He just knew there was something she wasn't telling them.

…

Nashi's Home

"What?! You're going on an S-class quest tomorrow?!" Lucy said. Nashi just told her family about their plans for tomorrow.

"Yeah. It's in line with the guilds rules because Simon and Nova will be with us." Nashi said.

"That's great! I'm so proud of my little girls. She's taking such a big job." Natsu said as he was getting all giddy.

"Yeah. I remember when we went on our first." Happy said.

"So do I." Lucy said, but with more disdain in her voice. "Nashi, it could be very dangerous."

"It will be fine, Mom. We all look out for each other and we haven't decided on a job yet." Nashi said. "We still need to get permission from Master Laxus."

"Don't talk her out of it, Lucy. She's not a kid anymore. She's seventeen. If she feels she's ready for a job like this, let her go." Natsu said.

"Make up your mind." Lucy said. "There are still times I see you still treat her like a child, but when it comes to job requests, you say she's a grown woman?"

"You are one complex dad." Happy said and everyone was in agreement making Natsu feel embarrassed.

"I'm not. It's simple. Sometimes I see her as a grown girl and sometimes I see her as my little girl." Natsu said as he tried to defend himself. "It's as simple as that."

"Dad, if everything was simple when it comes to you, it might be easier going for everyone." Nashi said.

…

The Guild

"Dad, let's go. It's getting late." Damien called out. The guild was closing up with Laxus and his family being the last to leave.

"I'm coming." Laxus said as he was on his way. "Let's head out to eat before you head back to Fairy Hills, Nova. Mira, what do you think for dinner?"

"I was thinking of a nice pasta meal." Mirajane said as all of them were on their way out, but Nova just realized something.

"Oops. I left my wallet in the guild. I'll just run back and get it." Nova said.

"Okay, Nova. Just make sure you lock the place up when you leave." Laxus said. Nova rushed back in the guild while the rest of her family went on ahead to get something to eat. Nova looked around for her wallet, but soon found it in her Dad's office.

"It must have fallen out and I didn't notice." Nova said. Nova was on her way to leave, but she heard a noise with her advance hearing. "What was that?" She looked around and thought she saw something move through the shadows. "Who's there?" Nova hurried over and went to see who it was, but the shadowy figure went toward a window and jumped out in the open. When Nova made it to the window, the moonlight revealed who it was and Nova couldn't believe it. "Sasha?!" It also looked like Sasha has something, but Nova couldn't see what it was as Sasha was running away from the guild. "What was she doing? Why would Sasha sneak around the guild when everyone else is gone?" Nova looked around to find a clue as to why Sasha snuck in the guild. As Nova looked around, she soon found something and she couldn't believe what she found.

…

Nashi

Nashi already got herself ready for bed and was drifting off to sleep. Her sleep was interrupted when she heard her own personal portable lacrima going off. She fought through the drowsiness and answered.

"Hello? Nova? Do you have any idea how late it is?" Nashi asked, but something Nova said got her moving. "Sasha did what?!"

…

The Guild

Nova had to call off plans with her parents and said that she needed to head back to Fairy Hills. She's hoping to find an answer that won't get Sasha in trouble. She called the others and they all hurried over to the guild and not to tell their parents on what's going on.

"We're here, Nova." Storm said as he and the rest of them were fully dressed and came over.

"Nova, are you certain about what you saw?" Gale said.

"I am." Nova said. "Sasha snuck into the guild. She must have thought it was empty. She came and stole one of the jobs."

"No way! That doesn't sound like Sasha." Simon said.

"Are you sure it was her you saw?" Nashi asked.

"It was. I saw it." Nova said.

"Why would Sasha steal one of the job flyers?" Storm pondered.

"What job did she take? Do you know?" Nashi asked.

"I thought it was a regular job, but I didn't see one that was missing." Nova said. "That was when a thought occurred to me. I checked and saw she took one of the S-class jobs." That was a shock to all of them and that made things even worse.

"Are you serious?!" Simon said. "Stealing a job is bad enough, but stealing an S-class is even worse. Is Sasha not aware of how much trouble she's going to be in? It's looked down upon to steal any job, but stealing one of those jobs is a more serious matter."

"Yeah. This is a serious problem." Gale said.

"So which one did she take?" Nashi asked.

"It was the one she was asking about earlier, where they asked to destroy this forbidden tower." Nova said.

"The forbidden tower?" Simon said. "Interesting. She did act strange when she first noticed the flyer."

"But why that one?" Gale said. "There must have been some reason she took that one. Did she do it just by choosing randomly or did she do it for some other reason?"

"Sasha never does anything randomly. The decisions she makes based on how she thinks." Storm said.

"Something's going on with her and I have a feeling this job has something to do with it." Simon said.

"I don't get it. What the hell is this forbidden tower and why is it forbidden?" Gale asked.

"Don't know. I never heard about it until today." Storm said.

"What are we going to do? We're wasting time if we just stand here and talk about it." Nashi said. "Sasha could be getting further and further away."

"Nashi's right. Should we inform Laxus about this?" Storm said.

"No." Simon said. "We should go after her. We can't wait around. I don't know what's at this tower, but taking a job like this is dangerous to do alone. If Sasha gets to this tower, I'm worried she could get killed."

"But the adults are going to find out about this." Nova said. "Marigold Town is near the border of Bosco and Fiore. It will take us days to get there and back. We'll never make it back before my Dad or anyone notices we're gone."

"I know that, but we don't have a choice." Simon said. "We have to go after Sasha and bring her back before something happens."

"Simon's right. We don't have any time to wait for our parents." Nashi said. "We've got to find her. So we better get going."

"Does anyone know which direction we're suppose to go?" Storm said. "None of us have really left Fiore before."

"That doesn't matter. Let's just go. We've got to catch Sasha before this situation gets any worse." Nashi said and it was in full agreement with everyone.

'So we all agreed to help Sasha out and try to keep her out of trouble.' Nashi narrated. 'However, Gale was right. There was more to this than we thought.'

…..

Sasha

Sasha was running through the forest in the dead of night and had the flyer in her hands after she took it from the guild. Something was driving her. Something was pushing her and he wasn't going to stop.

'So they want the tower destroyed. The only person who's going to do that is me. I'm not going to let anyone else do it.' Sasha thought. 'To think this flyer would be in the guild I work at in all places. This has to be a sign.' As Sasha was running, she was remembering something. Something that was dark, depraving, and plain horrible that involved this tower. A couple people also came into her mind. One with a warm and caring smile and one with a smile that was dark and wicked. 'I'm not the same as I was all those years ago. I'm much stronger now. It's time I go back. It's time that I face him…..and destroy him.' Sasha had a strong resolve as she ran further into the night. Sasha was heading down a dark path and it was leading to a dark place.


	7. A Heavenly Return

"Nashi. Nashi, wake up." Nashi felt herself being shaken. She opened her eyes and saw it was just dawn. "Let's go." Simon said. "We should get up early. We're not that far from Marigold Town. That means we're not far from Sasha."

"Yeah." Nashi said as she was waking up with everyone else. Nashi and the others have been trying to track down Sasha for the past few days since she stole that job. They aren't that far from Marigold Town now, but they had to hurry because their parents should have noticed by now of what's going on?

"How much farther are we exactly?" Gale said.

"Not far. I just hope that, if Sasha got there, that she hasn't been there long." Simon said.

…

Sasha

Sasha camped outside herself. She was starting to wake up and saw it was pretty early.

"I shouldn't be that much further." Sasha said as she started walking. She walked through the forest until the trees started to clear away and she was standing by a cliff. She could finally see it in her sight. "There it is." Just further ahead was the tower and it looked like something tangled together. Sasha gripped her own hand as she was filling with much rage and anger. "To think it looks completed. Well, that tower will come crushing down." Sasha jumped off the cliff and made the rest of the way. It wasn't long before Nashi and the others showed up.

"Whoa! Guys, look!" Nova said. They all looked in the distance and saw the tower.

"Is that the forbidden tower?" Storm said.

"It must be. We're very close to the border." Simon said. All of them were curious as to what that tower was, but they needed to get to work. Nashi took a breath and a scent went through her nose.

"Guys! I think Sasha went through here recently. I've picked up her scent." Nashi said. Gale and Nova used their strong noses and they had it themselves.

"Yeah. That's her. She can't be that much further." Gale said.

"What are we waiting for?" Storm said and they were all thinking the same thing. Gale, Storm, and Nashi went on ahead, but Nova stayed back when she noticed Simon wasn't moving.

"Simon, what's wrong?" Nova asked.

"I can't explain it." Simon said as he kept his eyes on the tower. "Something about that tower seems familiar to me."

"Figure it out later. Sasha is just ahead and we better get her." Nova said.

"Yeah. You're right." Simon said and ignored what he was feeling. He decided to keep moving, but what Simon wasn't aware of was that he was closer to this tower than he thought.

…

The Tower

Up near the top of the tower was a throne room and someone was heading to the top. This person was a man that had aquamarine hair with a dark blue shirt that had only one sleeve. He had a white sash with dark rings around his chest and wore green pants with sandals. He also wore a teal scarf. He made his way to the throne room to speak with someone who was in the shadows.

"You may speak, Seymour."

"We're close to our goal, sir. The tower is near completion and we have almost all the magic power that is necessary." Seymour said.

"Good. The Magic Council may have interfered with this dream many years ago, but they won't be able to this time."

"Sir, what about Marigold Town? It would have a dastardly effect on it and the people around." Seymour said.

"I'm not really too concerned about that. No one and nothing will stand in our way. If there's nothing else you have to say, you may go."

"As you wish." Seymour said and left the man, but gritted his teeth when his boss wasn't looking.

…..

Sasha

Sasha went directly to Marigold Town, but it's a small town and it looked depressing. People were outside and they all looked miserable.

"This place really hasn't changed." Sasha said. Sasha kept her eyes on the village and didn't seem to notice someone was coming up to her. That person reached out for her, but Sasha grabbed that person's arm and had the person pinned to the ground.

"Ow! Sasha, stop! It's me!"

"Nashi?!" Sasha said as she was surprised the person who she thought was attacking her was Nashi. She turned around and saw all the rest of them.

"We finally caught up to you, Sasha." Storm said.

"What are all of you doing here?!" Sasha said as she let Nashi up and she didn't sound happy at all to see them.

"That's something we should be asking." Gale said.

"Sasha, what were you thinking? You took a job request without permission." Nova said.

"Are you aware of how much trouble you're going to be in for this?" Simon said.

"I am and I don't care." Sasha said. "You all just wasted your time coming here after me. Go back to the guild if you want, but I'm staying here."

"We're not leaving without you." Storm said.

"Just leave." Sasha said as she was starting to get irritated.

"Not without you." Simon said. "We're not leaving you to do this job alone. You're our friend and you could get yourself killed with how tough this job is. You're not an S-class wizard."

"I'm not going to die. At least not until I destroy that tower." Sasha said. "Will you guys just get out of here and let me handle this?"

"Sasha, what's going on with you? Why would you do something like this?" Nashi asked.

"Sasha, I have a strange feeling that there's more to this than you're telling us." Gale said. "You're starting to freak us out. What's so special about this job that you just have to do it on your own?" Sasha was never the easiest person to talk to. Getting her to open up is never easy.

"Sasha?! Sasha, is that you?!" All of them looked behind Sasha and was met with someone she knew.

"Seymour?" Sasha said.

"It really is you! You've returned!" Seymour said as he ran over to her and hugged her like how a long lost father reunited with his daughter.

"She knows him?" Storm said.

"Returned? Hold on." Nova said as she looked around the town and saw how bad the place was, but it a thought also occurred to her. "Is this where Sasha is from?"

"Look at you. You've grown into a beautiful young woman and you seem to have joined a guild." Seymour said. "Are these people your friends?"

"These people are leaving." Sasha said.

"We're not going anywhere. At least not until someone tells us what the hell is going on." Nashi said. "Sasha, is this really where you're from? What is that tower exactly?"

"So you don't know." Seymour said. "Perhaps we should move inside and have this discussion." All of them went with Seymour, but Sasha still wasn't glad that her friends came in the first place. They moved inside a small house for them to talk. "Let me start by introducing myself. My name is Seymour. I've actually known Sasha since she was born. Her mother, Loretta, and I were good friends."

"Let me just say that is nice to meet." Nashi said. "We're all pretty good friends in Fairy Tail. She's part of our team."

"That's nice to hear." Seymour said.

"So could you please explain to us what the tower is?" Simon said. "Also, what seems to be wrong with everyone? They all look depressed out there."

"Yes. It's sad." Seymour said. "It's been this way for many years. To be precise, it all started around the time the tower was being constructed."

"A little fitting given the name of this town." Sasha said. "Some say that the marigold is a flower that symbolizes despair."

"The tower is the work of a cult that worships black magic. In fact, this form of magic is forbidden by the Magic Council." Seymour said. "Dantu has been at work with this tower for years when he took his place as the high priest of this cult."

"High priest?" Gale questioned.

"It's practically the same as a guild master." Sasha said. "Taking him down will help bring down the whole cult."

"If this form of magic is forbidden, how come the Magic Council doesn't take action?" Nashi asked.

"Because Dantu tries to make sure no word about this gets out." Seymour said. "That's why I didn't go into specific details when I posted this job."

"You were the one that asked about it?" Storm said.

"I was. There's one more reason." Seymour said. "The tower is built directly on the border of Fiore and Bosco. If the Magic Council were to act, there's a chance the neighboring countries could misinterpret it to be an act of war."

"That means Dantu is free to do whatever he wants here." Sasha said. "As for the reason everyone is so miserable, he's the reason. He overpowers anyone who tries to go against him and forces them to work on the tower for a time as punishment. Dantu will do anything to achieve the cult's goals."

"And thanks to that, the tower is near completion." Seymour said.

"This tower sounds like it's not a benefit to anyone." Nashi assumed. "I'm also assuming that you called it the forbidden tower because it deals with forbidden magic. This could change everything. Guys, what are we going to do? We can't just leave these people like this if they're miserable."

"Nashi's right. By the time someone actually does take this job, it might be too late for anyone to do anything." Storm said.

"What is the cult's goal? What are they going to do once the tower is complete?" Nova asked.

"They're going to use the magic that is forbidden." Seymour said. "I'm not sure if you're away of this, but the tower does have name. It's known as the R-System or, as Dantu actually took a liking to, the Tower of Heaven."

"The Tower of Heaven?!" Simon practically shouted. "Are you kidding me? That's still around."

"You sound like you're aware of it." Seymour said.

"Not personally, but I have heard of it. It's the very thing in my mother's nightmares." Simon said. "Guys, don't you remember? We were told about the story before." None of them seem to and Sasha seemed interested in this. "I thought not. My mother and father were actually slaves when they were children and helped build another tower. My mother was tortured, frightened, and she never got a happy childhood because of it. It is where my mother and father met, but things weren't well for them."

"Oh yeah! It's starting to come back to me!" Nashi said. "Wasn't Jellal the one in charge of building the place?"

"Yes, but he was manipulated by Grimoire Heart." Simon said. "They started to fight for their freedom, but my father became possessed and he took charge of finishing the tower. My mother was the only one to escape and ended up in Fairy Tail."

"Yeah. I remember the story now too." Storm said. "Erza didn't come back until years later until the tower was finished."

"That's right. It was thanks to Natsu and the others my father was stopped and he returned to his senses." Simon said. "However, it caused the life of a dear friend of theirs. In fact, he's the person I'm named after because the day I was born….was the day I died."

"Whoa! That's some heavy stuff there." Gale said.

"I had no idea your parents went through something like that." Sasha said.

"The tower was destroyed, but my mother is still tortured by the memories and my father still feels so guilty." Simon said. "I suppose this might be why the tower seemed so familiar to me, but there's still one thing I don't get."

"And what that might be?" Seymour said.

"It takes massive amounts of magic power for the tower to work." Simon said. "My father absorbed an etherion blast from the Magic Council. If what you say is true, how is the tower going to have that much power."

"I'll show you." Seymour said.

…

The Tower

Seymour guided all of them to the tower and were careful not to let any of this cult to see them. Seymour led them to the bottom of the tower and they all saw strange machines that sounded like they were running.

"What are those things?" Nashi asked.

"Magic adapters." Sasha said.

"They absorb ethernano from the air itself and store it into the tower." Seymour said. "They've been running for all these years. The tower has almost all the magic power it needs to work."

"So this thing really is almost complete and if it goes off, I'm guessing it would be bad for the people in the town." Storm said.

"This isn't good." Simon said.

"Now that you guys know what's going on, you can leave." Sasha said.

"Sasha, we're not going to let you do this alone. We're going to take this tower down together" Simon said and that surprised everyone. "We're going to take this job, even if we don't have permission."

"But Simon, what about the guild. We're all going to be in so much trouble." Nova said.

"I don't give a damn about that." Simon said. "I suppose it's fitting that I'm here at a tower like this that tortures my parents. So I should take part in taking it down."

"Simon's got the right idea." Nashi said. "No matter what happens from here on out, we're taking that tower down." All of them weren't sure at first, but they figured that they came all this way and they'll do what they can. What none of them seemed to be aware of was that a flying lacrima was over them.

…

Dantu

"Did you really think you could fool me, Seymour?" Dantu said as he used the lacrima to spy on all of them. "I'll crush whatever hope you thought you had of stopping me." He had the lacrima zoom in and had it on Sasha. "So you came back, Sasha. This will be a reunion you won't soon be forgetting."


	8. Escape for Freedom

Deciding to go against guild rules, Nashi and the others have decided to destroy the tower that they soon learned was really another copy of the Tower of Heaven. They also learned that Sasha is tied to it. Until they have a plan of attack, they're all hiding out in Seymour's house.

"So let me see if I have this right." Gale said. "That tower is being built by a cult and if we want to take it all down, we have to take down this Dantu guy who is in charge of the whole thing. Is that right?"

"Just about." Storm said.

"It sounds simple enough, but I doubt it will go that well." Nashi said.

"I really do appreciate what you're all doing. From what you told me, you're going against your own guild's rules to do this." Seymour said.

"Which brings up a question. Seymour, if you're against all of this, why are you helping build the tower?" Simon asked.

"Originally, I was a supporter of all kinds of magic." Seymour said. "I joined this cult in hopes of finding the answers about it I've been looking for, but I never thought we would go to such lengths such as these."

"Seymour, there's something I have to ask. Where is she?" Sasha asked and Seymour knew who she was talking about. He couldn't bring himself to actually say anything. That was all Sasha needed. "Never mind. I think I know where to find her." Sasha left the house and went on her own.

"Sasha, wait!" Simon said as he went after her for he wanted to know what is going on with her.

"What was that about?" Storm asked.

"Who was Sasha asking about?" Nova asked.

"Her mother." Seymour said.

…

Dantu

While they were trying for a plan of attack, Dantu was making preparations to counter. Dantu stepped into some light so that he could be seen. Dantu wore black pants with a red trench coat and had dark red hair.

"So Sasha has come back after all this time." Dantu said. "It would also appear that she has joined the guild known as Fairy Tail. I can hardly wait to see how much she has grown, but if she has Fairy Tail on her side, I might need some backup." He snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke came around him and three men appeared. "The Savage Blades, a team from the mercenary guild known as Sky Thunder."

"That's right. You've called on our assistance?" The one in the center stepped forward to speak. He had brown hair with a white coat and wore black pants and boots and carried a katana on his side. One was a little scrawnier than the others, but he wore a sports top that was half navy blue and half red with brown/red pants and had short chestnut hair and had bandages around his arms with some pockets in his pants. The third and final one was large and muscular and wore dark grey armor, but left his arms exposed and a helmet over his head. He also carried a large sword on his back. All three of them also had sashes around their arms with a storm cloud on them.

"Yes. I might need the three of you to eliminate some pests that could scurry around my tower." Dantu said.

…

Sasha

Sash was walking through the woods in the middle of the night. She has an idea as to where mother is now and that's where she's going.

"Sasha, please wait." Simon called out as he was catching up to her.

"Simon? Why do you keep following me?" Sasha asked.

"What choice do I have if you won't tell me anything?" Simon said. "You're going to meet with someone and I say this person is important in some way. I like to meet her."

"I'm going to see her mother, but you won't be able to actually talk to her." Sasha said and Simon didn't understand. "It's because she's dead."

"Dead?!" Simon said.

"Yes. When Seymour wouldn't say anything, I knew that had to be the case." Sasha said and started walking with Simon following. "I would actually be more surprise if she was still alive."

"Why would you say that?" Simon asked.

"I suppose since you're here, you should know." Sasha said just as they arrived in a graveyard. Sasha looked around for her mother's and soon found it. The gravestone said Loretta Varian.

"So this is her?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. Let me explain what happened before I joined the guild." Sasha said.

…

Seymour's House

Nashi and the others were confused about the same thing and asked Seymour the same thing. He was telling them around the same time Sasha was telling Simon.

"So Sasha never told you." Seymour said.

"Sasha is our friend, but she always acts so distant from us." Nashi said.

"She never opens up and acts like she doesn't really care for much that goes on." Storm said. "We don't know anything about her before she came to the guild."

"I see. I suppose that makes sense. It must have been truly painful for her." Seymour said. "She was just a child back when it all happened." All of them were hearing Sasha's story. "It all takes place about ten years ago. The tower was starting to be built."

…

Flashback

Ten Years ago, the tower was starting to be constructed. Dantu forced the other villagers to help him build this tower with other cultists. One of those people was Sasha and she was only about seven. She was being force to work on the tower despite being a child.

"Faster!" A cultist whipped near Sasha and caused her to trip and she started crying. "Quit that noise and get back to work!" The cultist tried whipping her again, but she felt something protect her from it. She looked up and saw a woman with blonde pigtails wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and black pants with some blue on the side.

"Mommy!" Sasha said.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"This is still my daughter. I won't allow any harm to come to her." Loretta said.

"You filthy little…." He was about to attack again, but Seymour arrived and grabbed the whip.

"Loretta's one of us and you dare strike her? Go supervise another end of the tower." Seymour said as he pushed him aside and had his follower walk. Sasha cried in Loretta's arms from all that pain and misery she's in. "Loretta, are you and Sasha okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just glad Sasha isn't harmed." Loretta said. "Sasha, it's going to be okay. Just please stop crying."

"I can't help it. My hands hurt and are dirty. I hate this." Sasha cried.

"What's going on here?" All three of them looked and saw Dantu coming their way.

"Dantu, I'm taking Sasha home. She's too young to be working on something like this." Loretta said.

"No. You're staying here to work on the tower and so is she." Dantu said.

"Dantu, she's just a child. You can't force her to work on a project this massive." Seymour said.

"If she can walk and carry objects, she's useful to me. I don't care who I have to use." Dantu said with a smirk. He cares not for age or condition. If someone could do something to build this tower, he'll use anyone. "Now get back to work." Loretta hated Dantu for forcing her daughter to do this.

…

Sasha

As soon as Sasha and Loretta were able to head home, Loretta carried Sasha all the way to her room where she could finally rest.

"I'm sorry, Sasha. I hate that Dantu is making you do this all because you're my daughter." Loretta said. "If it weren't for that, maybe he would leave you alone."

"You're being too hard on yourself." Seymour said as he walked up behind her. "Sasha is just a child. She has yet to understand the circumstances. However, you're right. It isn't right for him to do this."

"Mommy, I hate this. Can we please leave?" Sasha asked as she was about to cry again.

"I wish we could Sasha, but we can't." Loretta said.

"Why?" Sasha said.

"Dantu won't allow us to leave so easily, but you don't need to worry." Loretta said as she comforted her daughter. "I'll do what I can to get you out of this. Just try to hang in there." Sasha sank into the comfort of her mother for she didn't want to let go.

'My mother might have been part of the cult, but like Seymour, she had no idea how far Dantu was going to go.' Sasha narrated. 'The pain of working in that tower was unbearable. He had me work to the bone and it hurt every day, but he didn't care.'

'Loretta did everything she could to keep Sasha safe.' Seymour narrated. 'She thought that she could get her to stop before the tower was finished. Otherwise Sasha would have went through this torture for years. That all changed when Loretta learned the truth.'

…..

Loretta

"I'm begging of you, Dantu. My daughter is just a young child." Loretta pleaded to Dantu to get Sasha to quit working on the tower. "Please stop having her work so hard on this tower. This isn't right."

"We're a cult. Right and wrong shouldn't matter." Dantu said. "Besides, you're not bugging me about the town's people. Why should I give Sasha special treatment?"

"I hate that they're being force to work as well, but Sasha is more important to me than that." Loretta said.

"Loretta, you need to remember your place. This tower will be finished and I won't let anyone stand in my way." Dantu said.

"I don't even know what this tower is for." Loretta said. "Is it some sort of monument for our cult? I just don't understand."

"If that's all it was, it would have been built a long time ago." Dantu said. "Here's the true purpose for the tower." Dantu told her, but she was horrified. The idea terrified her and she had no idea that's what the tower was really for.

"Revive someone who is dead?" Loretta said.

"That's right. This has been our cult's goal and I won't allow anyone to stop it." Dantu said.

"But that's insane." Loretta said. "One thing I do know about the world and magic is that when people die, you can't bring them back. Especially if you plan to sacrifice one life for another. I won't have my daughter become part of such thing." She looked over and saw her daughter was being force to work again. She was heading over to her, but Dantu grabbed her by the arm.

"I won't allow any interruptions. If you continue with this, I'll make your daughter work twice as hard until death claims her." Dantu threatened and Loretta couldn't let that happen to Sasha, but he's gone too far now.

…

Loretta

"He really threatened her like that?" Seymour questioned. When Loretta was able to, she and Seymour talked at her home with Sasha asleep. "He can't do that."

"I agree. Which is why I'm getting Sasha out of here. This is no place for a child." Loretta said.

"But how? Dantu will never allow either of you to leave and he doesn't do well when he's betrayed." Seymour said.

"I also can't agree with the plans of this tower. I have an idea, but Seymour, I might need your help." Loretta said. "I have to get Sasha out of here. I need her to escape for freedom, true freedom. Will you help me?"

"Of course. What do you need?" Seymour asked.

'What happened next took place a couple nights later.' Seymour narrated.

…

Days Later

"Loretta has betrayed me! Find her and bring me her daughter too!" Dantu shouted as he ordered everyone to find her. Loretta carried Sasha through the woods in the dead of night and made it to the river where Seymour was waiting for a boat.

"Here you go." Seymour said.

"Thank you, Seymour. Now go before someone sees you. I don't want you to get in trouble for my actions." Loretta said and Seymour agreed. She placed Sasha in the boat, but was confused.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Sasha asked.

"You're getting what you wanted, Sasha. You're getting out of here." Loretta said.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Sasha asked.

"I can't. I have to make sure they don't follow you." Loretta said. "Sasha, keep down and stay hidden until sunrise. By then, you should be far enough away. When you are, go to a guild called Fairy Tail. I've heard many stories about that place."

"Mommy, please come with me." Sasha begged.

"I can't. I know you'll be fine." Loretta said as she pushed the boat into the river. "Go. Be free. I love you." Loretta set her daughter off and neither made a sound as they watched the other get further and further away. That was the last time Sasha ever saw or heard from her mother.

End of Flashback

…..

"That's how I ended up in Fairy Tail." Sasha said. Simon never knew she went through so much pain. it was hard for him to listen. "I had to survive on my own in the wilderness and all that made me who I am. I knew what happened to my mother out of that, but it still hurt. I suppose that monster got what he wanted in a way. He broke me."

"Sasha, I'm so sorry." Simon said. "I promise. You won't go through that ever again. We're going to take that monster down." Simon walked over to the grave and placed his hand on it. "For you and your mother." Simon made that vow and he will keep it, but he was surprised when he felt something shot him in the back and he fell asleep.

"Sorry, Simon." Sasha said as she sent her gun away. "I appreciate the thought, but I have to do this. I'm doing this on my own." Sasha is fully resolved to do this on her own and she'll take on anyone who keeps her from that.


	9. Climb the Tower

AN: People, come on. This is going to be the biggest and longest story I've ever done and I like some reassurance with it going to be a big one. So please, tell me what you think. I don't even care if it's the same person over and over. I just like to know how well this story is. So please leave some reviews.

"To think that Sasha went through that." Nashi said. Seymour just finished telling them Sasha's story and they all felt bad for her. Being force to work and losing her mother after she had to be separated must have been so hard for her.

"That was the last I ever saw of Sasha, but somehow I knew she would return." Seymour said.

"This Dantu guy is a real creep." Gale said. "He doesn't care what he has to do as long as he can get this tower finished."

"This person he's trying to revive must be important." Storm said. "Spill it. Who is this person that he wants to revive?"

"The one our cult worships. Black Wizard Zeref." Seymour said.

"You mean my uncle?!" Nashi said.

"Yes. He took part in the war with Alvarez and was lost….." Seymour stopped when he just realized what Nashi said. "What?! Did you just say Zeref is your uncle?!"

"Yeah. He's the older brother of my father." Nashi said and she sounded so casual when she said it. "Although, I never met him. Apparently, he was lost long before any of us here was born.

"But how?! Zeref has been around for centuries until his defeat in the Alvarez War." Seymour said. "How can you be his actual niece?!"

"It's complicated." Nashi said as she scratched the back of her head.

'I never thought I meet an actual relative of Zeref. She doesn't even seem like it.' Seymour thought as he just couldn't believe it.

"Stop freaking over it." Storm said. "We've got to do something about that tower. By the way, shouldn't have Simon and Sasha come back by now? The sun will be up at any minute."

"We can't afford to wait around for them to come back." Nova said. "If we don't make it back to the guild soon, our parents are going to come after us. Not to mention that tower is near completion. If we're going to act, we better do it now."

"You're right. We'll have to hope Simon and Sasha catch up." Nashi said and they all started to head out the door.

"Wait. Do any of you even have a plan?" Seymour said.

"Nope, but that isn't going to stop us." Nashi said and went for the tower as the rising sun came out. Hopefully, it would be a sun of new hope.

…

The Forest

"Yeah. They came this way."

"Those kids are in so much trouble." Their parents already learned of the stolen job and when they realized that all six just vanished and the job was taken without permission, they decided to head out. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, and Juvia went to hunt them down and bring them back.

"I'm so worried about Storm. What if he's hurt or worse?" Juvia said.

"Stop worrying. You should focus more on the punishment those kids are going to get." Gray said.

"I just can't believe Nashi or any of them would actually do something like this." Lucy said.

"What could have made them do something like this?" Wendy asked.

"Salamander, I blame you." Gajeel said.

"Why me?" Natsu said.

"You did something stupid like this once before, didn't you?" Gajeel said.

"The blame does not matter. Let's just find them and bring them back." Erza said. Not knowing of the circumstances, all of them went to do what their children went to stop Sasha from doing. 'Still, why do I feel so anxious about this?' She thought.

…

The Tower

Sasha didn't wait around. After she was done visiting her mother's grave, she went straight for the tower. She's already taken down many followers. She held one by the neck and pinned him to the wall with her holding a rifle to his face.

"Where is Dantu?" Sasha said. "You better tell me right now or do you want this to get ugly?"

"Top of the tower. That might be where he is now. He hardly ever comes down anymore."

"Good." Sasha said and whacked the guy unconscious. She got directly under the tower and looked up. "It won't be long now. I just need to make my way up." With her goal so close, Sasha isn't turning back to have revenge on everything Dantu put her through. As she climbed her way up the tower, Dantu was already aware that she arrived.

"So she decided to come alone? Not very smart." Dantu said as he watched through the vision lacrimas with the Savage Blades with him. "Gore, I want you to take on her friends outside. They shouldn't be far behind her. Sazar and Hakoon, be prepared inside the tower."

"Yes, sir." All three of them said.

…

Nashi's Team

Nashi and the others hurried over to the tower. With no time to spare, all five of them hurried to the tower to bring it down before Dantu can activate the tower's power. Once they arrived, they saw a few of the cultists were knocked out.

"What happened here? Did someone beat us to the punch?" Gale said.

"Do you think Simon and Sasha are already here?" Storm said as they all looked around.

"Sasha maybe, but I don't really see anything that says Simon." Nova said.

"I thought Sasha would have gotten it by now. She can't do this alone." Nashi said as she felt upset.

'I should have known she wouldn't wait around.' Seymour thought and looked towards the tower. 'This isn't good. I have to hurry and reach her.'

"Let's go. Sasha must be making her way up the tower. She's got to be looking for Dantu." Gale said. All of them were about to head in the tower and look for Sasha, but something jumped down from the tower and crashed down in front of them.

"What's going on?" Storm said. They waited for the dust to clear away and saw one of the Savage Blades standing in the way, the one in armor.

"So these are the fairies? They don't look so tough. I'm Gore the Strong of the Savage Blades."

"I don't believe it! Dantu knew we were on to him and he called for the help of the Savage Blades." Seymour said. "They're a team of three mercenaries and are all brutal."

"So he called for some help? That isn't going to stop us." Nashi said as none of them were scared to face him.

"We don't really have time to be fighting him. We've got to reach Sasha." Seymour said.

"He's right. Just leave this guy to me." Gale said as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll take care of him."

"I think I'll stay back too. Between the two of us, it will go much faster." Nova said.

"Good luck." Nashi said as she moved around with Storm and Seymour.

"No you don't!" Gore said as he pulled out the large sword on his back and was going to stop them, but Gale acted faster.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gale released the breath of iron attack. Gore saw the attack coming and was able to block the attack. Nova used the cover of the attack and tried to kick him, but Gore blew the attack away and blocked her attack.

"You have to do better than that, sweetheart." Gore said as he pushed her back and the two got ready to fight him.

….

Inside

The three of them made their way through the tower. Seeing as how Sasha had a head start on them, they need to hurry up and catch her.

"Seymour, where are we even going?" Storm asked.

"If Dantu is the one you wish to fight, we should head straight for the top." Seymour said. "That's where Dantu usually resigns. Sasha has to be heading there too. I just hope we make it there before she does." Seymour said. They arrived in a room where there were plenty of platforms sticking out of the wall.

"This place is crazy. Who came up with the design?" Storm said.

"Forget it. Let's just go." Nashi said. All of them were about to head to the next hall, but a few kunai were thrown in front of them and stopped them from going any further. "Where did that come from?"

"Over there." Storm said as he spotted the enemy. They all looked across the place and spotted another one of the Savage Blades, the scrawny looking one.

"You guys made it here sooner than I thought. I am Sazar the Silent of Savage Blades."

"Another one already? These guys surely aren't going to make it easy for us." Storm said.

"You got that right." Sazar said as he held out a kunai and with him not allowing them to leave and no fighters to spare, they have no choice, but to fight. "So are you all ready to die?"

….

Nova and Gale

Gore was a tough one. He slammed his sword against the ground and it was breaking open. Nova and Gale jumped away from it so they wouldn't fall in.

"Unreal. He tore the ground apart in just one attack." Gale said.

"I guess that's why they call him strong." Nova said. "This guy has got a ton of physical strength. No wonder he seems so confident in his win."

"It's more than that." Gore said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gale said.

"You're wizards from a guild, aren't you? Wizards can never match the power of a mercenary like me." Gore said. "I train the body. You people train with magic. In a fight, physical strength is what counts."

"Is this guy serious?" Gale said.

"He might have faced a few wizards that couldn't put up a fight, but I doubt he's faced anyone like us." Nova said. "You might be so strong and powerful physically, but we actually hold the advantage."

"How's that?" Gore questioned as he just doesn't see how seeing that he's much bigger than they are.

"You're wearing armor." Nova said, but Gore didn't understand. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" Nova breathed out a stream of lightning. Gore got blasted and all the metal in his armor was electrocuting him.

"Yeah, Nova! We got him now!" Gale said as he thought the fight was already over, but it wasn't. Gore fought through the pain and planted his sword in the ground and used it like a shield. Nova and Gale weren't expecting that and it seemed like he wasn't getting hurt anymore. "What just happened?"

"Did he use his large sword like a conductor?" Nova said.

"Do you really think you're the first wizard I fought to use electricity against me?" Gore said. "I've learned in my battles that I can use this trick to weaken the electrical powers and weaken the damage."

"This guy is smarter than he looks." Gale said. "I guess this goes to show you, you don't have to be all brawn and no brain."

"You think that's funny?" Gore said. "I think it's time someone teach you kids a little thing about discipline." He pulled out his sword and held it out with the side facing them. Gore swung it like a baseball bat and it created a shockwave that bashed against Gale and Nova. Both of them were sent flying and started rolling against the ground and was sent in the forest.

"What was that?" Gale said.

"He must be so strong that he creates powerful shockwaves through the air when he swings it hard enough." Nova said. "Let's just be glad he didn't use the sharp end or we could have been torn to shreds."

"Do you see now?" Gore said as he walked over to them.

"You are strong, but brute strength isn't enough." Gale said as he got up and was starting to get a little excited. "That sure looks like a lot of armor and a big sword made of metal. A member of our guild says they have a fire in their belly. I'm about to have iron in mine." The iron dragon against an armored warrior. Can that armor protect him from Gale?


	10. Never Turn Away

Nashi and the others sought to destroy the Tower of Heaven for Sasha's sake, but Sasha insisted on going alone. However, Dantu was prepared for them and called on the Savage Blades, a team of mercenaries, to eliminate them. Nashi and Storm with Seymour went in the tower and went after Sasha while Gale and Nova stayed behind to face Gore.

"You brats got guts, I'll give you that much." Gore said as he readied his sword.

"I think we've screwed around long enough. We got a few friends in there and are waiting for us." Gale said. "Come on. Let's put an end to this fight right here."

"You want it to end right here? You sound like you're going to win, but clearly you're not." Gore said.

"You should know better than to underestimate us." Nova said.

"Nova, stayed back. I've got this." Gale said as he stepped forward.

"I think not!" Gore said as he charged right at him. "I'm one of the strongest mercenaries around. You probably still think the world and life is easy, but I'll show you a world of pain and suffering!" He raised his sword and slammed it down on Gale, but Gale crossed his arms and was able to block it even as the ground was breaking apart under his feet.

"Is that all you've got?" Gale said as he wasn't cut at all.

"What?!" Gore said. "How? How could you have blocked that? You should be split in two at least, but my sword didn't even cut through your arms."

"You don't know who you're up against. Nova was right. Your armor gives you the disadvantage." Gale said as he grabbed the sword and started biting pieces off. "That's a nice piece of iron you got."

"What the hell are you?" Gore said.

"I'm an iron dragon!" Gale shouted and pulled a fist back and coated it with iron. "Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" Gale hit Gore right in the face and the force of the attack had Gore blow back and smashed through some trees and knocked him out.

"Nice hit." Nova said.

"Yeah, but that took longer than I thought." Gale said.

"You're right. Time isn't really something we should be wasting. We better catch up with everyone else." Nova said.

"Not…done." Both of them were surprised to see Gore getting back up, but he looks like he's barely able to hold conscious.

"He still wants some?" Gale said.

"I….won't…..be…defeated." Gore said and was about to foolishly keep the fight going, but he didn't get the chance as two figures came at him and finished the job. It was Gajeel and Erza who did it.

"Gale! Nova!" Both of them turned around and saw the rest of them arriving.

"Our parents!" Nova said.

"Dad! Nice timing!" Gale said as he was glad, but he got scared when he saw the glare his father was giving him as well as Erza's famous one. Nova got nervous as well as none of them really looked happy.

"I almost forgot. We're taking this job without permission." Nova said.

"Finally, we catch you guys." Gray said.

"Nova. Gale. I assume you know why we're all here." Erza said.

"To take us back to the guild?" Nova said.

"You're not going to kill us, are you?" Gale said.

"No, but we should." Gajeel said.

"What were you kids thinking taking a job like this without permission?" Gray said.

"Great. We found them, but what about Storm? I need to make sure my son is safe." Juvia said with Gray getting annoyed.

"Wait. There's more to this than you think." Gale said.

"We don't want to hear excuses." Erza said.

"Wait just a minute. Just let us explain" Nova said, but Erza held out a sword to both of them.

"Erza, don't overdo it." Wendy said.

"She always does." Lucy said.

"You children broke guild rules. You'll be lucky to get out of this." Erza threatened. Gale and Nova held each other because they feared Erza or any of their parents actually might kill them.

….

Simon

Simon was starting to wake up after he surprisingly fell asleep. His senses were starting to come back to him, but it didn't feel like he was on the ground anymore. He got back up and saw he was in someone's home.

"What happened?" Simon said as he tried to think, but he soon remembered. "Sasha. She used a tranquilizer on me. The fool."

"You're up!" Simon looked and saw a nice woman was there. "You're one of the outsiders that came to help us, right?"

"I suppose that's one way to put it." Simon said.

"I was passing by the cemetery when I found you there and you were sleeping. I thought you were hurt so I brought you to my home."

"Thank you, but I should get going. I'm feeling fine." Simon said as he got up and felt no pain. Simon didn't wait around as he ran out of the house and was heading back to Seymour's. "I hope the others aren't there and already went to the tower." Simon ran right in the house, but he was met with something that even scared him. "Mother!"

"There you are Simon." Erza said. Simon looked around and saw some of the other parents with Gale and Nova tied up.

"Hey, Simon." Nova said.

"We're in big time trouble." Gale said.

"I can see that." Simon said. He looked around and saw no sign of the others. "Where are Nashi and Storm?"

"We split up. Our parents insisted we return to the town." Nova said.

"Where's Sasha. She was with you from what we heard." Natsu said.

"She knocked me out. I had my guard down around her and she took advantage of that." Simon said as he felt ashamed for that.

"Okay." Erza said as she got up and walked past them. "We're going to find the three of them and we're going back to the guild."

"But we can't." Simon said as he turned to her. "Mom, don't you know what's going on around here? Didn't Nova and Gale tell you?"

"No and I have no interest. We're only here to take you all back to the guild where you will be punished." Erza said.

"Mom, these people are suffering. We can't just leave them like this." Simon said, but she didn't seem bothered by it. "I understand you're loyal to the guild and the rules, more than anyone I know, but we can't turn away from them."

"Simon, don't make this worse for yourself." Erza warned.

"I can't believe you be so cold hearted enough to turn away from them." Simon said.

"What did you say?" Erza said as she turned to him and held a sword to him. That actually gave a scare to everyone. "Simon, I expected more out of you, but you're still acting like a child. If I have to force you back, I will."

"What kind of mother threatens her own son like that?!" Gale said. Everyone was a little worried for Simon, but Simon pushed the sword away and gave her the same glare she gives to others.

"Do whatever you want. I will never turn away from people who need help." Simon said and headed out on his own. "This is too important to Sasha and not even you can stop me." Simon headed out and hurried over to the tower to help the others and Erza was greatly disappointed in him.

"What could have gotten into him?" Lucy said.

"Erza, please don't be mad at Simon." Nova said. "Surely you can relate to this. The tower that was asked to be taken down is actually the Tower of Heaven!" Hearing that name sent shivers down their spines, but Erza most of all.

"The Tower of Heaven?!" Gray said.

"I thought that was gone for good." Natsu said.

"Tower of Heaven?" Wendy questioned.

"What are you all freaking out about?" Gajeel asked.

"That's right. I forgot that Juvia was with us, but this was before Gajeel and Wendy joined the guild." Lucy said. Erza swung her sword at Nova and Gale and cut them free from the ropes.

"Tell me everything." Erza said as she wants to never see that tower again.

…

Nashi and Storm

"Fire dragon Brilliant Flame!" Nashi tossed a fireball, but Sazar jumped out of the way and didn't get hurt.

"Ice Demon Rage!" Storm unleashed a blast of ice from his mouth, but Sazar was able to avoid that attack as well. "Damn it. We can't get a clean hit against this guy. He's moving around too much and he's so fast."

"No joke. How does he move so fast?" Nashi said. Sazar landed near Storm and pulled out a couple kunai. He tried slashing at Storm, but Storm jumped out of the way.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Storm formed a mallet of ice, but Sazar ran off quickly and was able to avoid the attack.

"Try all you like. You can't hit me." Sazar said.

"And why's that?" Nashi said.

"I try to go for the approach that's silent, but deadly." Sazar said. "That means I have to move quickly and carefully so I don't make a sound. So I trained my body in speed and stealth. You'll have to move a lot faster."

"We don't really have time to be messing around." Seymour said. "We have to defeat him quickly and we've got to reach Sasha."

"Seymour's right. We've got to take him out. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Nashi jumped right at him to attack, but Sazar moved to the side.

"Now I've got you!" Sazar said. He pulled out a few darts and tossed them with them hitting Nashi.

"What?" Nashi said as she was able to take them out, but she was starting to feel woozy. "What did you just do to me?" Nashi could barely stay on her feet and collapsed.

"Just a little sleeping formula." Sazar said as he walked closer to her. "It should keep you unconscious just long enough for me to finish the job." He held his kunai and was about to kill her, but Storm was able to form some ice and was able to block the attack.

"Get away from her." Storm said as he ran over to them. Sazar did what he said and jumped to a different platform. "You strike someone who is asleep and can't defend themselves? You coward."

"Coward? Don't give me some lecture about honor." Sazar said. "All that matters is getting the job done. It doesn't matter how it's done. Say whatever you like, but I don't care for honor or any of that."

"Bastard." Storm said. 'Now I've got to beat this guy and protect Nashi at the same time. If he's for real, he'll try to attack her when he gets the chance.'

'This is bad.' Seymour thought. 'He has no intention of letting us get through. We have to find Sasha. We have to find her before it's too late. Besides, Savage Blades is made out of three mercenaries. That means there's still one more out there and he's waiting for us.'

…

Sasha

Sasha has made great progress in climbing the tower. She's already more than halfway up to the top and she wasn't going to stop. She wasn't going to stop until she reached Dantu and isn't turning away.

"I'm almost there." Sasha said as she kept running with vengeance for all the pain and suffering she was given. "It won't be long now. I'll reach him soon. Here I come, you demon."

…

Dantu

Dantu kept surveillance of all his guests roaming around in his tower. So far, nothing that has happened has really been a surprise for him. All he had to do was sit comfortable in his chair and wait until they're all dead.

"Sasha is making great progress so far." Dantu said. "I can't wait to see who will be the first to fall." Another screen came up and he saw it was Simon who was the next to arrive. "So another joins the battle. None of them are really of any interest to me. Loretta, your daughter appears to have grown quite a lot in the past ten years. Yet she isn't aware of the horrors that are awaiting her." He leaned back and chuckled sinisterly. Sasha and her friends refuse to turn back and turn away, but that's exactly what Dantu wants.


	11. Distance of Heartbreak

Nashi and her friends continued to fight hard against Dantu's lackeys. While Sasha was getting closer and closer to Dantu himself, Storm had to get pass Sazar first. Since Sazar put Nashi to sleep, he was fighting on his own.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Storm unleashed lances made of ice and released them at Sazar, but Sazar was jumping around so much and none of them were a clear hit. "Damn it. Nashi, get up. Get up. I need your help." He was doing his best to protect her, but he needs her help and yet she's still unconscious.

"It's no use. She'll be out for a little while." Sazar said. "You can't protect yourself and her at the same time. So you're going to have to choose."

"Like that will happen, but even if it did, I choose her over myself." Storm said. "That's how we Fairy Tail wizards work. We always put our comrades over ourselves."

"How sentimental. I think I'm going to puke." Sazar said as he pulled out some kunai and tossed them at Storm. However, Storm formed some ice to block the attack. "Not bad. When it comes to that ice magic, you're pretty quick on your toes."

"This isn't good." Seymour said as all he could do was watch. "We can't wait around here anymore. We've got to get going and catch Sasha before it's too late."

…

Outside

Nova and Gale told Natsu and the others everything of what's been going on. As soon as they heard all of it, they all tried to move as fast as they could to the tower.

"I never would have guessed Sasha went through the same thing as Erza did." Lucy said.

"Not the same." Erza said. She was terrified of going back to that tower, but she knew she would be fine with her friends by her side. Not to mention that since her own son and someone who knows the same pain she went through, she has to push through. "Sasha had a mother and still the comforts of a home, but I can sympathize what she went through."

"I sure hope Storm and the others are safe." Juvia said.

"I'm sure they are, but I've got to admit that I am a little concerned." Natsu said.

"It's Sasha I'm the most worried about." Nova said. "If Simon really did get knocked out, that means she went in alone."

"Yeah. Sasha's pretty determined to do this on her own." Gale said.

"It make sense." Gajeel said. "This Dantu person ruined her childhood and took her mother away. It would make sense that she would want revenge and carry it out on her own."

"I just hope we're not too late." Erza said as they all arrived at the tower and hurried to find everyone.

…

Simon

Simon arrived at the tower moments ago and was running through the halls. He was trying to find his friends and was hoping no harm has come to any of them. There was one person running through his mind that he was the most worried about.

'Sasha…' Simon thought. He felt bad because now that he thinks about it, Sasha was always in pain and he never really realized it. It all goes back to when they first met.

….

Flashback

"Give that back, Storm." It was ten years ago and Simon and the rest of them were all just innocent children. "That's my toy. Hand it over."

"Chill, Simon. I just wanted to look at it." Storm said. All five of them sat around the table and it just seemed like a normal day at the guild. It didn't quite stay that way as Simon noticing the guild doors opening up. All of them turned to the doors and saw Sasha walking right in the guild and people could tell she was no ordinary kid.

"So this is the place Mom was talking about. Fairy Tail." Sasha said.

"Who's she?" Nashi asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before." Nova said. Simon could tell there was something different about this girl.

End of Flashback

…

'That was when we first met.' Simon thought. 'I was actually the first one to notice her, but back then she was in pain. I was just a kid back then and couldn't tell when someone acts tough to hide their suffering. That's just what Sasha was doing.'

…

Storm

"Ice-Make: Saucer!" Storm shot out a saucer that spun like a saw, but Sazar was able to avoid that attack too. Since distance attacks aren't working, Storm tried attacking him directly. Storm tried to hit him, but Sazar dodge that easily.

"How pathetic." Sazar said as he placed his hand on Storm's shoulder. Then, he drove his knee in Storm's gut and caused him to be pushed back with Storm standing next to Nashi again. Storm was about to get back in the fight, but he felt his body swaying.

"What the hell?" Storm said as his body was starting to go down and he felt exhausted. He looked at his shoulder and saw Sazar injected another one of his darts in him. "Damn. He got me too."

"Nighty night." Sazar taunted. Storm pulled the dark out, but it couldn't help him. He couldn't stay awake and collapsed next to Nashi and fell asleep.

"No. He got both of them." Seymour said. Sazar pulled out his kunai and was about to finish the both of them off.

"Enjoy your rest because it's about to be a permanent one." Sazar said as he advance to them. "Not going to try and save them?" He asked Seymour, but Seymour knew he was no match for him. Sazar stood over the two of them and was about to finish them off.

"Get away from them!" Sazar was surprised as someone came flying real fast at him and slammed his fist against Sazar and sent him flying across the room and into the opposite wall.

"It's you!" Seymour said as Simon was able to save them thanks to the power of Meteor. Sazar was able to pull himself together and got back on his feet.

"Great. Another nuisance." Sazar said. Simon looked down and noticed Storm and Nashi were out like lights.

"What happened to the both of them?" Simon asked.

"He did it. He used some sort of tranquilizer on both of them and put them to sleep." Seymour said.

"Again with those? I already fell victim to one a while ago. I'm not going out like that again." Simon said and started to requip. "I don't have time to be messing around with you. I've got a friend to find. So I'm going to make this quick. Heaven's Wheel." Simon changed into angel-like armor for battle and was ready to fight.

"So this one can use magic to change his attire. Will that really help?" Sazar questioned. Simon didn't respond with his words. He just attacked as he swung his two swords at him, but Sazar blocked his attack. Sazar could tell how strong Simon was from their blades colliding. Sazar was able to move out of the way and tried to keep some distance between them.

"Where are you going?" Simon said as he called upon extra swords and had them attack. Sazar moved as quickly as he could and avoided each one of the swords. Simon was able to catch him and tried to attack again with the result the same.

'This guy has got some skill.' Sazar acknowledge. There was much rage behind Simon's eyes….at himself for not being able to help Sasha.

…

Flashback

Sasha has only been in the guild for a couple weeks, but she hasn't really interacted with anyone. She always stays by herself and doesn't talk to anyone.

"I feel bad. She always seems to be by herself." Nashi said.

"Yeah and does anyone even know her name?" Gale questioned.

"I think Daddy said her name is Sasha." Nova said.

"You guys are silly. Just watch." Simon said as he went over to talk to her. "Hi." He greeted, but Sasha was acting like she didn't hear him. "Hello! What's the matter? Can't you talk?" Sasha was still ignoring him and it was starting to tick him off. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He grabbed her by the arm, but that bothered Sasha. Next thing anyone knew was that he was tossed to the ground.

"Did you just see that?"

"Erza's kid just got knocked down."

"That girl has got guts."

"What was that for?!" Simon said as he was angry now. "Do you want to fight?" Sasha showed no interest.

"Just leave me alone." Sasha said as she walked away.

End of Flashback

…

Simon was getting angrier the more he thought about it. He pushed back with all his might and knocked Sazar back, but Sazar jumped across the platforms.

"Sheesh. What's with this guy?" Sazar said.

"I told you I'm not going to waste my time! I've got a friend to find!" Simon shouted as he changed his armor.

…

Flashback

Simon continued to talk to Sasha for days, but she kept brushing him off or flipping him to the ground. It was starting to get annoying. Most people thought that since he's Erza's son, he would be tough, but he hasn't' reached the level in power Erza would have. So getting thrashed around by Sasha was the reason for him to train and get even stronger. At the moment, Storm and Gale were laughing at him getting thrashed around.

"Shut up." Simon said.

"You keep getting beaten around by a girl." Storm laughed. "I don't understand why you keep trying to get to her. She obviously doesn't want anything to do with anyone."

"Maybe he keeps bothering her because he likes her." Gale joked.

"I do not. I'm going to get her one of these days." Simon said.

End of Flashback

…..

"Sasha is coming back to Fairy Tail where she belongs!" Simon said and requipped into Flight Armor and held two raipers in his hands. "Meteor!" With the speed enhancement of his armor and the speed enhancement of his magic, Simon appeared to Sazar in the blink of an eye and caught him off guard.

….

Flashback

"You shouldn't let it bother you." Erza said as the sun was going down and she held Simon's hand. "She's still pretty knew to the guild. She's probably just shy."

"Sasha isn't shy. She's got mean personality." Simon said. As they were walking by the river, Simon spotted Sasha sitting by the bank. "There she is. I'll get her this time." He said as he headed down at her.

"Simon, maybe you should just leave her alone!" Erza said, but Simon wasn't listening.

"Okay, Sasha. I'm ready for you this time." Simon said, but as Sasha turned to face him, he could see there was some sadness in her eyes and that got him to stop.

"You again? What is it with you?" Sasha asked. Simon didn't had it in him to actually fight her and he was seeing her in a whole new light.

"I just want to talk. Why are you always by yourself?" Simon asked.

"I just want to be left alone." Sasha said.

"But why? You became part of Fairy Tail. That means you don't have to be alone anymore." Simon said. Simon walked over and sat down right next to her and she didn't turn him away.

"Let's just say that it's hard for me to get close to people and that's just fine." Sasha said. Seeing this made Erza real happy seeing Simon trying so hard to be so kind to the new girl and finally got her to open just a little.

"You know, I think you just need a few friends and you can hang with mine if you want." Simon said with his face becoming a little red. That was when Sasha joined Fairy Tail and became part of the team.

End of Flashback

…

"Simon!" Erza called out as she and the others just arrived. They just witness the part where Simon cut Sazar down and he began to fall to the very bottom with Simon being the victor.

"Looks like we just missed the action." Natsu said. Simon requipped back into his normal clothes and has a better understanding, all the answers he wanted of Sasha.

"She kept her distance from everyone because she was afraid of getting her heart broken." Simon said. "After losing her mother, she didn't want to get close to others because she didn't want to go through the pain of losing some precious to her again. Sasha will never go through that kind of pain again. I won't allow it." He vowed. Simon will protect Sasha and her heart from here on out.


	12. The Huntress

"Simon, are you okay?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. That guy was fast, but he lacked physical strength." Simon said. Thanks to him, the second member of Savage Blades has been defeated and the team is that much closer to bringing the tower down.

"Storm!" Juvia called out as she spotted him and ran over to him. "Storm, please wake up. What's the matter? Are you hurt?" All the shaking and shouting she was doing was making it hard for him to stay asleep.

"I know that overbearing voice." Storm said as he was waking up. "Mom?"

"You're awake. I was worried you were hurt." Juvia said.

"You worry too much. Quit spoiling the kid." Gray said. Storm was fully awake and saw everyone in the area.

"Dad? You and everyone else are here? I guess that means you found out on what's been going on." Storm said.

"Yeah and you can explain it all later. We've still got to find Nashi and Sasha." Gray said.

"Nashi?" Storm questioned. He turned around and saw Nashi was gone. "Wait. Where is Nashi? She's right here. She was unconscious before I was and I fell right next to her." Simon looked and just noticed it himself.

"He's right. Nashi was there a minute ago." Simon said.

"Are you serious? She couldn't be gone." Lucy said as she was starting to get worried about her daughter.

"Maybe she just woke up and went ahead." Gale said.

"No. That doesn't sound like her." Nova said.

"Hold on." Simon said as he looked around and noticed that someone else was missing as well. "Where's Seymour?"

….

Sasha

"I'm almost there." Sasha said. Sasha was near the top of the tower now. It won't be long until Sasha will face Dantu and end this nightmare of hers. She kept running until she was force to stop. The final member of Savage Blades, Hakoon, stood in her way.

"Why hello there. I am Hakoon the Flash of the Savage Blades."

"And I don't care. Get out of my way." Sasha said.

"I'm afraid I can't." Hakoon said. "Dantu is expecting you, but I can't allow you to cause any form of interference."

"I'm not messing around. I'll take down anyone who will get in my way." Sasha said as she requipped a rifle into her hands. "Just so you know, this won't be set on stun. I'm through with people getting in my way."

"Having an intent like that is good, but I'm afraid you'll need more than that if you actually want to beat me." Hakoon said as he pulled out his katana.

"I warned you!" Sasha said as she fired, but something went wrong. It all happened so fast, but somehow Sasha's bullet missed. "What?"

"I'm afraid defeating me won't be easy." Hakoon said. "I'm called Flash for a reason. It's because my movements are so fast. From what I heard about you, you specialize with long-range weapons. I've faced many like you and they've all failed to defeat me."

"Say whatever you like. If you're going to get in my way, I'll take you down." Sasha said.

"I like to see you try." Hakoon said. Sasha kept firing with the rifle, but Hakoon's fast movements was able to block each shot. Hakoon was even faster than Sazar as he appeared right in front of Sasha and cut the rifle in half.

"No way!" Sasha said and ended up getting kicked in the gut with her being pushed back.

"You'll have to do better than that." Hakoon said.

"Magic Gatling Cannon!" Sasha requipped a cannon in her hands and was firing one shot after another with each head. However, Hakoon's movements were so incredibly fast that he was able to deflect each bullet. Hakoon moved incredibly fast again and cut off the six gun heads. "How does he move so fast?"

"It's pointless. I suggest you requip the most powerful weapon you possess." Hakoon said and Sasha took his advice and wants nothing more than to get rid of him.

"Jupiter Focus Magic Cannon!" Sasha requipped a smaller, handheld version of a magic conversion cannon. "You'll regret your arrogance when I'm through with you."

"A handheld version of a Jupiter cannon? That's impressive to have." Hakoon said.

"You're done for! No one who has seen this cannon has ever survived." Sasha said as she was powering up the cannon.

"The problem is that they take too long to charge." Hakoon said as he went right up front and sliced his sword through the cannon as was coming at her. He appeared behind her and the cannon was destroyed with Sasha in pain. "I didn't even cut through your skin or clothing."

"Damn it." Sasha said as she tried to get back up.

"You can try all the guns and cannons you want. There's nothing you can do that will beat me." Hakoon said, but Sasha wasn't giving up yet. She requipped another weapon, but it was a sword instead of a gun. "What's this? Your guns couldn't hurt me and now you think you can best me in a sword fight? Are you mocking me?"

"Not exactly. I don't specialize in just one form of weaponry." Sasha said.

"You're a fool. No one can best me in a sword fight." Hakoon said as he readied to attack and Sasha was ready to defend. Hakoon attacked and the movements were so fast that you could barely see, but Sasha did. She slashed against him and he was taken down so quickly. "How?"

"Do you know what I went through before I joined Fairy Tail?" Sasha said. "I did what my mother told me to do and went to the guild, but it took me weeks to get there. So I had to survive in the wild on my own." Sasha remembers all the time she spent out there on her own. The struggle, the hunger, and the hunting she had to do. "I did what I did in order to survive."

"But that still doesn't explain how you were able to land a hit with a sword." Hakoon said as he looked up at her. "I thought you specialized with guns. How were you even able to keep up with my movements after a short amount of time?"

"Being out in the wild can heighten your senses. Once I figured out your movements and your speed, I just needed to get my timing right." Sasha said. "Guns aren't the only weapons I deal with. I use both guns and swords. It's a type of requip, like Simon's knight requip, that I like to call the Huntress. During my time in the wild, I learned something. Some battles require guns and some require swords." With this obstacle out of the way, she left him there while she went to deal with Dantu with the sword in her hand.

…

Nashi

"Wake up, nashi. Wake up. Would you rather prefer that I take over and kill everyone?" Nashi could hear a voice in her head and that threat caused her to wake up. Nashi was beginning to open her eyes and saw she was outside and moving. She also felt that she was hoisted over someone's shoulder. She looked and saw it was Seymour carrying her up the tower.

"Hey. What's going on?" Nashi asked.

"Oh! It sounds like you're awake." Seymour said as he stopped and placed her down.

"Hey. What happened with that other guy and where's Storm?" Nashi questioned.

"Your red hair friend came and fought him off. I'm sorry, but I had to pull you out of there. We have to reach Sasha." Seymour said.

"Why did you take only me?" Nashi asked.

"You're a dragon slayer. You wield probably the most powerful form of magic. You might have what it takes to help Sasha." Seymour said. Nashi didn't understand what he was talking about, but she thought she heard something.

"Wait. Did I just hear Dad?" Nashi said as she looked around.

"Your father? I didn't hear anything." Seymour said.

"Dragon slayers have advance hearing. It sounds like him, but I'm not too sure. He must be in the tower somewhere." Nashi said.

"You're in luck. I happen to know telepathy. You can speak to anyone that way." Seymour said.

"Wait. If you know telepathy, get in touch with Sasha so she can tell us where she is." Nashi said.

"I already tried. She seems to be blocking me out somehow. I think I can get in touch with your other friends." Seymour said as he placed two fingers against his head. "Hang on. I'll connect you with everyone."

"Nashi! Where the hell are you?!" Natsu shouted and it was right in there heads which hurt.

"Ow! Dad, you need to dial it down." Nashi said.

"Nashi?" Natsu said.

"Nashi? Honey, where are you?" Lucy asked.

"Mom? You're here too?" Nashi said.

"Most of our parents are here." Nova said.

"Nashi, where are you? We've all regrouped." Storm said. "When I woke up you were gone and everyone else was here?"

"I just woke up myself. I'm with Seymour and he's using telepathy for us all to talk. He and I are going after Sasha." Nashi said.

"Wait. You're only with a boy?!" Natsu said and sounded angry.

"For crying out loud, Dad. The guy is twice my age. You know I'm better than that." Nashi said with some embarrassment.

"Nashi, stay where you are. The rest of us will catch up." Erza said.

"I'm afraid there's no time. You all need to get out of the tower while you can." Seymour said.

"And leave Nashi and Sasha behind? That's not happening." Gale said.

"Gale's right. We don't leave our friends behind." Storm said.

"I'm not asking you too, but there's no time for us to wait for the rest of you." Seymour said.

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"Sasha has got to be near Dantu by now." Seymour said.

"That's all the more reason for us to stay." Simon said.

"All of you just shut up and listen." Seymour said. "I took Nashi with me because her dragon slayer magic will be useful. The tower will be close to activating. When it does, it will shed this layer and reveal its true form. I'm also worried it could have serious effects on Marigold Town. You all should evacuate the citizens."

"Is he serious?" Nova asked.

"Mother, you would know." Simon said.

"I'm not entirely sure." Erza said. "From what you told me of this Dantu, it sounds like something he would do."

"Just leave Sasha and Dantu to us and make sure you help those town's people." Seymour said.

"Very well." Erza said.

"Nashi, please be careful." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine." Nashi said and Seymour broke their connection. "I still don't get what you want me to do."

"I need you to help Sasha and defeat Dantu." Seymour said. "Sasha is heading straight to him, but she can't face him. Sasha is driven by her desire for revenge for the pain he's put her through and taking the life of his mother and she's set to carry it through. You've got to help her."

"Not going to happen." Nashi said.

"What?!" Seymour said. "You're not going to help her? You're not going to take part in this fight? I thought you Fairy Tail wizards help each other out."

"Normally I would, but this sounds like something Sasha has to do." Nashi said. "She should be the one to avenge her mother. It's only right that she does."

"No. Sasha can't go near him." Seymour said.

"Don't underestimate her. She's tougher than she looks and she usually looks tough." Nashi said.

"You don't understand. I'm saying Sasha can't go near him." Seymour said.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Nashi wondered.

"It all happened before Loretta helped Sasha escaped." Seymour said. "You see, Loretta actually stole a vital lacrima. This one little lacrima helps stabilize the magic power throughout the tower. Without it, all that magic power will go out of control upon activation and the whole thing will backfire."

"What does that have to do with now?" Nashi said.

"Because there was only one place Loretta believed it to be safe." Seymour said. "She placed it inside Sasha." That was a surprising fact to Nashi and this was getting hard on Seymour. "Loretta put a magic seal on it so it wouldn't affect Sasha. Dantu wasn't aware of that. So when he captured Loretta, he tortured and beaten her so she tell him where it was, but she refused to sell out her daughter. It went on until death claimed her. So Loretta died and never gave Dantu the answer. Sasha doesn't even know herself. I don't know how, but Dantu figured out that it was with Sasha. Do you understand now? If Sasha goes near Dantu, he'll have everything he needs and she could die."

"Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" Nashi said and hurried up the stairs. "I've got to reach Sasha before it's too late."

…

Dantu

Dantu relaxed in his chair. He opened his eyes when he sensed another presence and saw Sasha has finally arrived and was ready to face him.

"Sasha! Look at you. You've grown." Dantu said as he got on his feet.

"Don't patronize me." Sasha said as she held up her sword. "I've spent the past ten years waiting for this moment. I became stronger and I came here to end you. You caused me so much pain and suffering and my mother lost her life because of you. This is where I will have my revenge!"

"You're going to kill me? I like to see you try." Dantu said. This is the moment Sasha has been waiting for, but she isn't aware that she's just playing into Dantu's hands. Will she be able to come out alive?


	13. A Friend In Need

Sasha has finally arrived to Dantu's throne and she came with the intent to kill him. With no one left to stand in her way, Sasha will hold nothing back. Dantu didn't appear to take her threat serious. He reached inside a pocket and pulled out a pocket watch to look at the time.

'Just a few more minutes. All that will be left is the lacrima Loretta hid inside her.' Dantu thought.

"Counting down the minutes until your death?" Sasha said. "I've waited a long time for this moment. I've fester my hatred. I've grown strong all for one purpose. To see you die! It all ends here!"

"You honestly think you can kill me? Foolish girl." Dantu said.

"Enough! You're done for!" Sasha shouted and charged right at him with her sword ready to cut him. "Die!" She swung it at him, but Dantu teleported right behind her. "What?!" Dantu slammed his hand against her back and the force of it caused her to roll against the floor and dropped her sword.

"Sasha, there's a reason I was in charge. It's because no one can surpass my power." Dantu said.

"We'll see about that." Sasha said as she got back on her feet. Dantu had dark magic flow into his hand.

"I don't think you were disciplined enough as a child. I might have spoiled you." Dantu said. He held out his hand and fired multiple dark blasts. Sasha moved out of the way and took cover behind Dantu's throne. "Hahahaha. Trying to hide like the sniffling child you were. I thought you changed." Dantu continued to taunt Sasha and it was getting to her a little, but she'll show how strong she's become. Dantu walked over to the chair until he saw something jump out from it. He fired his magic, but all it was, was Sasha's jacket. He saw the real Sasha dive out of hiding.

"Twin Busters!" Sasha pulled out twin guns where the heads were as big as coffee mugs and had magic flowing in them. "Twin Blast Blitz!" Sasha fired concentrated and fired the magic and it caused an explosion. "I'll show you that I'm strong."

"Pardon?" Sasha was surprised as the smoke cleared away and showed he formed a barrier around him and protected himself. When the barrier faded, Dantu blasted Sasha and she was blown against the wall with her dropping her weapons. "Children shouldn't play with guns?"

"Damn you." Sasha said as she tried to get back up. "I will find some way to get you." Dantu pulled out his watch and looked at the time.

"It might have to wait." Dantu said. That was when the ground began to shake like it was an earthquake. It traveled through the whole tower with Nashi and Seymour feeling it too.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Sasha said as pieces of the walls and floors were coming apart.

"It has come!" Dantu said as the whole outer layer was falling off

…

Marigold Town

"Keep going. It's just until the danger passes." Erza said as she and everyone else from the guild was getting the citizens out of the town.

"Mom, look! Something's happening with the tower!" Simon said. Erza turned to the tower and saw pieces falling off with pieces of crystals coming out.

"Oh no! That's its true form!" Erza said as the tower's true form was revealed: a giant lacrima tower. "How? I don't understand? I thought Etherion from the Magic Council would be needed for this."

"No. He had magic adapters." Simon said. "Machines that absorb ethernano from the air. He's had those running for over ten years. That must mean that he had all the magic power he needed."

"Sasha and Nashi are still there. They better make it out of there alive." Erza said as she was trying to hold hope for both of them.

…

Sasha

Sasha looked around and saw everything has been transformed into a crystal-like substance.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Dantu said.

"What is this? What have you done?" Sasha said.

"This is the true Tower of Heaven, also known as the R-System." Dantu said. "It won't be long now until Lord Zeref has been resurrected."

"Zeref?" Sasha said.

"That's right. I know he was lost in the war between Alvarez and Ishgar, but that doesn't matter." Dantu said. "Your mother thought she could stop me, but she was weak like you are. There is no one who can stop me. You were a fool to think you could have stop this, Loretta." Sasha was not going to let him do this or talk trash about her mother. She pulled out a giant sword and went on the attack.

"Dantu!" Sasha shouted. She tried to smash the sword against him, but he moved out of the way. "You're dead!" She pulled out another large sword and tried to fight him off with both of them, but Dantu kept avoiding each of her attacks.

"Just because you say it doesn't mean it will be true." Dantu said as he jumped away from her. "Dark Grapple!" Dantu released multiple dark hands and they all grabbed a hold of Sasha. They knocked the swords out of her hands and pinned her to the ground.

"Let me go." Sasha said as she tried to get up, but she couldn't get free. Dantu walked right over to her and had her right where he wanted her.

"There's no point in fighting back." Dantu said as he dropped to one knee. "You were foolish to come here at all, but it probably wouldn't have mattered. I would have come after you."

"Why's that?" Sasha asked.

"You don't know, do you?" Dantu said. "Your mother stole a vital lacrima for the tower. Without it, all the magic power in the tower will go out of control upon activation and the tower would be destroyed. She hid it inside of you?"

"What?!" Sasha said as she really had no idea. 'Mom really did that to me?' She thought. 'I know she wouldn't do that without some good reason. She must have known I be in danger because of it. She must have believed I could keep it safe and be strong enough to protect it. I know that must have been it.'

"Oh well. It was all for nothing." Dantu said. "With that lacrima back with me, the tower's purpose can be used. In fact, perhaps I'll use you for the sacrifice needed to bring Lord Zeref back to life. This is where your life ends, Sasha."

"Why are you so determined to go through with this?" Sasha asked.

"This has been our cult's goal for years." Dantu said. "We worship Lord Zeref, the ruler of the dark arts. Perhaps this will even grant me the power from Ankhselam."

"Ankhselam? Who's that?" Sasha asked.

"Ankhselam is a god of life and death." Dantu said. "Legend has it that he cursed Zeref for meddling in such affairs. That's how he became immortal and what started the legacy of The Black Wizard. Seeing as how I'm about to do the same, perhaps I'll be given that power as well."

"So you're doing all this to gain immortality and become like Zeref?! Are you that insane?!" Sasha said.

"You won't be around long enough to find out." Dantu said as he held out his spare hand. Sasha tried to get away, but she was still pinned down and it seemed like it was the end for her. Dantu was about to take his prize until he saw a blaze of flames come at him. He was force to let Sasha go and jumped away from the flames.

"Sasha!" Sasha sat up and saw Nashi was coming at them.

"Nashi?" Sasha questioned as Nashi stopped by her side.

"You okay? Looks like I got here just in time." Nashi said.

"What are you even doing here? I told you that I don't want your help." Sasha said. "This is my battle, my problem. Not yours. You shouldn't be here."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Nashi said and Sasha seemed confused. "You're a member of Fairy Tail. You should know how we work. We treasure the friendships we make. When one of us is in trouble or is hurt, the others always come to help out. Sasha, you're my friend. You're a friend in need and I never turn away from my friends who need help." Sasha never had anyone go through so much trouble just for her. Despite how she didn't want any of the help from anyone, Nashi and the others never went away and it seems like that's a good thing now.

"Hm. It makes no difference if you're here or not." Dantu said and got their attention. "Neither of you will be leaving here alive."

"So you're the one behind all this." Nashi said as she seemed ready to fight. "That means you're also the one who hurt Sasha and her mother."

"So what if I am?" Dantu said.

"I'm going to make you pay for all the trouble you caused." Nashi said as she had fire form around her fist and attacked him despite Sasha not wanting her to. Nashi tried to hit him, but Dantu stepped out of the way. "Fire Dragon Talon!" She swung a blazing kick at him, but she just missed him. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi rotated all the way around and breathed out the flames at such close range. Dantu appeared to have been moved back, but he actually used his magic to block her flames.

"A dragon slayer! This might be more interesting than I thought." Dantu said.

"I'm far from done!" Nashi said as she went to continue her attacks.

"Even if you are a dragon slayer, you still can't beat me." Dantu said. Dantu teleported right in front of her and kicked her right in the gut. He blasted Nashi with some of his darkness and sent her flying. Dantu teleported again and stomped down on her to push her against the ground.

"Nashi!" Sasha shouted as she got up and tried to help her.

"Wait your turn." Dantu said as he shot some more darkness at her and blasted Sasha with her being knocked against a crystal. "I'll be with you after I'm done with your friend here." Dantu removed his foot from her and kicked her away. "Don't tell me that's all you got."

"It's not." Nashi said as she tried to get back up. "I'm just getting started."

"Is that so? Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get me." Dantu said. Nashi took that invitation as she tried to hit him with a fist of fire, but Dantu was able to block it with one arm. He slammed his other arm against Nashi and caused her to slide back even more. Dantu jumped in the air and got over her. He held both of his hands together and fired tendrils of darkness at her. Nashi was doing her best to block them.

"Damn. This guy is a lot tougher than he looks." Nashi said. Dantu jumped down and drew a diamond with his fingers.

"Darkness Web." Streams of darkness shot out and stuck to Nashi.

"What is this?" Nashi said as the streams lifted her off the ground and held her arms out as they stuck to the tower. Nashi tried to get free, but she could barely get herself loose. She was like a fly trapped in a spider's web. Sasha tried to get back up to help her.

"I told you to wait." Dantu said as he used that spell again to keep Sasha pinned to the ground.

"What's with this spell? I can barely move." Sasha said. Both of the girls were trapped and they couldn't get out.

"Now you're at my mercy." Dantu said as he formed two dark whips in his hands. "Too bad I don't have any." He lashed at Nashi and Nashi screamed in pain. With no way to protect herself, all Nashi could do was take it and Dantu was holding nothing back. Nashi could feel her consciousness slipping away with each attack.

"This doesn't look good. Perhaps I should step in." Nashi could hear a voice in her head and she seemed to know the mysterious voice.

"No. You can't." Nashi said as she seemed worried.

"If I don't, you'll die." The voice said. Nashi and Sasha are trapped with their lives on the line and they're only hope could be someone Nashi doesn't want help from. Now both of them are the ones in need.


	14. Bringing Down the Tower

Nashi and Sasha were trapped in Dantu's hands. Nashi tried her best to save Sasha, but Dantu proved to be far more powerful than she thought. With Nashi unable to defend herself, trapped within Dantu's Darkness Web, all she can do is endure the pain.

"You need me, Nashi. Deny me and die." Some voice in Nashi's head was offering its help, but Nashi was trying to refuse.

"Have you had enough yet?" Dantu said as he stopped all his attacks. Nashi just hang in his web and wasn't moving. "I guess you can't really answer that now that you've lost consciousness."

"Nashi…." Sasha stuttered for all she could have done was watch since she was trapped. Dantu removed the web and Nashi dropped to the ground. "Damn you, Dantu."

"It looks like she's still breathing." Dantu said. "Not to worry. I'll put you out of your misery." Dantu had dark magic form around his hand and was all set to kill Nashi.

"No! Don't do it!" Sasha pleaded.

"This is what happens to anyone who dare stands in my way!" Dantu said. He shot his arm down and was ready to end this here, but he was surprised when he saw Nashi grabbed him by the wrist and stopped the attack. Nashi got up and sat on her knees

"That fool. I knew she couldn't handle this. Regardless, I can't let her die." That voice sounded like Nashi, but it also sounded a little darker and…..demonic. Dantu and Sasha were confused as to what was going on with her. Nashi had flames form around her hand and was burning Dantu's arm.

"AAAARRRRGGGH!" Dantu screamed from the fire burning him. He pulled his arm free and tore off the sleeve that was burning. With him distracted, the spell was lifted on Sasha and she could move again. He held his arm and felt the burning sensation and he also felt something was different. "Those flames….they're different from before."

"Nashi?" Sasha said as she didn't understand what was going on.

"What is this? How did you do that?" Dantu questioned as Nashi got back on her feet. Nashi chuckled at the question.

"You have no idea what you're really up against." Nashi said. She lifted her head and when she did, something spooked both of them. Nashi had red scales around her eyes, which have also become more demon-like, and it seemed like she was growing horns out of her forehead. Nashi reeled back her fist with it on fire and slammed it against Dantu and had blown back.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Dantu said.

"Who am I? How could you ask such a stupid question?" Nashi said. "I am….your END!" Nashi jumped right at Dantu and slammed her fist against Dantu's gut. It did some real damage and caused him to slide back.

'What's happening to Nashi?' Sasha questioned. 'I've never seen her like this before. It's not from her dragon slayer magic, I can tell. Then again, what is it if it's not her magic?' Nashi slammed Dantu against a pillar. Then, she started beating him around without him getting the chance to breathe. She also seemed to have been enjoying it. Nashi grabbed a hold of Dantu and spun around until she threw him against the ceiling.

'She's like a completely different person?' Dantu thought as he dropped to the ground.

'Something isn't right. Nashi isn't like this.' Sasha thought as she was starting to get nervous. Nashi appeared to have enjoyed Dantu in pain as he tried to get back up.

"You're not the same person you were just a minute ago. You weren't this strong or merciless." Dantu said. "Who or what are you?!"

"So what? It doesn't matter because you're….." Nashi didn't finish because something else strange was happening. Nashi grabbed her own horn and was trying to pull it off. "What are you doing? Let go! You fool! If you throw me out, you'll die!" Nashi was arguing with herself. When she finally pulled her horn off, the scales went with it and her eyes returned to normal.

"I hate it when that happens." Nashi said and she sounded like herself. She dropped to her knees and was breathing hard. Dantu actually seemed a little frightened by her.

"What the hell are you?" Dantu said. "There's no way you're human. So what are you?" Nashi didn't really answer him. Seeing what she could do in that form made him see how threating she is. "I suppose it doesn't matter. You're too dangerous to be kept alive!" Dantu held up both his arms over his head and dark power was gathering together.

"What's he doing now?" Nashi said.

"So much magic power! He's actually going to kill her!" Sasha said.

"Say your prayers!" Dantu said as he was about to finish her as a dark orb grew and grew.

"Don't do it!" Sasha shouted and stood between the both of them in hopes of calling that attack off.

"Sasha, what are you doing?!" Nashi said.

"You don't want to lose your precious lacrima, do you? Don't forget that it's still in my body." Sasha said. "Didn't you also say you need some sort of sacrifice?"

"That would be a problem. However, I don't need you alive to excavate that lacrima." Dantu said. "I can also easily find another sacrifice. This is the end for both of you!"

"Sasha, just get out of the way!" Nashi said, but Sasha refused to let someone else die because of her.

"Silencing Abyss!" Dantu fired a dark beam from the orb and it looked like both of the girls were finished. However, someone else stepped in the way of the attack and took the full force. When the dust cleared away, Seymour was the one who took the attack.

"Seymour?" Sasha said.

"Made it…just….in time." Seymour said and collapsed.

"Seymour!" Sasha shouted and ran to his side. Seeing him like this made Dantu chuckle.

"I wasn't aware you were still here." Dantu said.

"Seymoure, hang on. You're going to be okay." Sasha said, but the damage was pretty bad.

"I'm…just glad…..you're okay." Seymour said with him having trouble breathing.

"I don't understand. Why would you do this for me?" Sasha said.

"I….made a promise…..to your mother." Seymour said.

"A promise?" Sasha questioned. Seymour took this promise to heart.

…

Flashback

When Loretta was captured, Dantu tortured and beaten her around until she tells him what she did with the lacrima, but Loretta was too strong to break. However, her injuries were serious. Seymour came to her and let her down from where she was hanging, but she could barely stay up.

"Loretta, try to hang in there. I'm going to get you out of here." Seymour said, but it looked bad.

"Seymour, I need you to promise me something." Loretta said. "I want you to promise me that, if you ever see Sasha again, you will protect her. You're the only one I can really trust."

"Loretta, what are you saying? You're going to be fine." Seymour said as he refused to believe what is going to happen.

"Promise me." Loretta demanded.

"Okay. I promise. I'll protect Sasha even if it costs me my life." Seymour said.

"Thank you." Loretta said as she took her last breath.

"Loretta? Loretta!" Seymour shouted.

End of Flashback

…

"I…..took that promise…..to heart." Seymour said. "Even if it costs me my life…I would protect you. Your mother….was my…..closest friend. For you…..I would gladly…..give up my life."

"Stop talking. Please just hang in there." Sasha said. Seymour reached up to her and placed his hand against her face.

"You're so much…..like your mother." Seymour said. "You've made…many great friends. Don't ever….forget them." Those were his last words as his hand fell away from her and his body grew cold. Sasha couldn't believe that he died right in her arms. This is what Sasha wanted to avoid. She thought she kept everyone distant enough so their deaths wouldn't hurt her. It didn't work as tears flowed from her eyes and her heart broke again.

"NNNNOOOO!" Sasha cried and sobbed against Seymour. Dantu was the only one who wasn't the least bit bothered by this. All he did was laugh.

"What a complete fool he was!" Dantu said. Sasha turned her head to glare at him. "I can't believe he actually stepped in like that and just gave up his life. The fool gave his life up for nothing because you two won't be leaving here alive." He kept laughing until he was punched across the face and caused him to slide back. All of them noticed it was Nashi who did it and she was furious.

"You think someone sacrificing themselves like that is something to laugh at?!" Nashi said.

"It's his own fault. He knew how powerful that attack was and he did it anyway." Dantu said. "If he knew he was going to die, he shouldn't have stepped in and now that piece of trash is no more."

"You cold heartless monster! What is human life to you? How can you treat people this way?!" Nashi said.

"What is human life to me?" Dantu said and gave a sinister smirk. "It's nothing more than a temporary existence. We're all meant to die at some point, but I worship those who are immortal. Once I bring upon Lord Zeref, I too shall become immortal!"

"No. That's not life at all!" Nashi said as she went to attack him. Dantu tried firing his magic at her, but Nashi was able to avoid each attack. "We all might die one day, but it's what helps make every day special." She said as she beat him around. "Those who seek immortality are the ones that don't understand the value of life and friendship. It's for those who wouldn't care if the people closest to them age and soon pass on. Anyone who doesn't understand friendship isn't human at all in my opinion. Anyone who doesn't want that will live a sad and lonely life." Sasha listened to all of that and it made her think of herself.

'Friends….people that care for you…those who are there for you. Despite how I never wanted them to come, they did.' Sasha thought as she was beginning to have new insight in the word. Nashi pounded Dantu hard and have him slam against the crystals with him near the edge of the tower.

"No. This can't be happening." Dantu said as he could see he was actually be beaten.

"This is what happens to people like you." Nashi said as she twisted her body for her final attack. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Nashi twisted her body and unleashed streams of fire that collided together and was heading to Dantu.

…

Outside

The attack blew right out from the tower and could be seen by those on the outside. The members of Fairy Tail saw it and knew it had to be one person.

"Is that really Nashi up there?" Lucy questioned.

"I say so." Natsu said.

"Look! Something fell out!" Storm said. They all looked closely and saw something fall out of the flames. That something was Dantu with his body burned and him unconscious as he plummet to the ground below.

…

Nashi and Sasha

Nashi was breathing hard for she pushed herself pretty well. She was about to collapse again, but Sasha rushed over and kept her from falling over.

"Sasha….sorry." Nashi said. "I knew how important it was for you to avenge your mother, but the guy made me so mad."

"It's fine. All I really wanted was for this nightmare to end and you did just that." Sasha said as she was really grateful that Nashi did this. Their little moment was ruined as the whole place began to shake and the tower was starting to fall apart. "Oh no. The fight must have done more damage to the tower than I thought."

"Darn it. I can barely stay up." Nashi said and blacked out.

"I've got you." Sasha said as she placed Nashi on her back and lifted her up. The tower began to break apart and she looked towards Seymour's body. "Thank you and goodbye." There, she left him there. She might have failed to save one friend, but she won't with another. 'Nashi, you risked everything to help me. Now it's my turn to help you.' She thought as she ran and hurried to get out of the tower.

…

Outside

"Hurry. It's going down!" Storm said.

"Nashi! Sasha!" Simon called out. As soon as they all saw the tower going down, they all hurried as fast as they could to get Nashi and Sasha out of there. They just arrived at the tower, but it already fell apart and it was hardly a tower anymore.

"Where are they?!" Lucy said.

"I'm sure they made it out." Wendy said.

"They've got to be around somewhere." Gajeel said as they all looked for them.

"Look!" Juvia said. They looked through the dust and saw something coming out. The dust cleared away and saw it was Sasha holding up Nashi.

"They made it!" Nova said.

"What happened up there?" Gale asked.

"The tower….is no more." Sasha said as her nightmare has ended.

…

The Next Day

After the tower was destroyed, they all spent a day in Marigold Town for recovery. With the tower gone, the town was becoming more cheerful. Before leaving, Sasha paid one more visit to her mother's grave.

"Hey." Simon said as he walked over to her. "Everyone else is ready to go. Are you?"

"Yeah." Sasha said as she turned to him. What she did next surprised Simon. She actually hugged him and his face turned a bit red.

"What's this about?" Simon said.

"Thanks for being there…..even if I didn't want you to be." Sasha said for she has a new personality around her friends.

"Ooh!"

"Kissy, kissy!" Both of them saw Storm and Gale mocking them with everyone ready to leave. Simon got irritated and chased after them.

"I'm glad you all helped this town, but you're all still in a lot of trouble." Lucy said.

"Correct. You took a job without permission and you must be punished. Starting with no reward." Erza said.

"Oh boy. I don't even want to know what my Dad is going to do." Nova said.

"I think we can handle it." Sasha said.

AN: Okay. This is just about the end of the first arc and I haven't got as many reviews as I thought I would. So come on, people. Let's get these reviews coming here.


	15. Returning Home

"Were you all out of your mind?" Laxus said. Everyone just got back to the guild from destroying the tower. Laxus was giving all six of them a lecture about how irresponsible they were. "I kind of expected this out of a few of you considering your parents, but I've expected more out of Nova and Simon."

"We're sorry, Dad." Nova said.

"All the blame should be on me, Master." Sasha said. "I was the one that stole the job. They only came to try and stop me, but they got mixed in instead."

"Perhaps, but you all went on ahead and did the job anyway." Laxus said. "Considering what I heard, it was only natural that you all would act the way you did. However, it's still unacceptable. So none of you will be taking jobs for the next couple weeks. You'll have to find some other way to make money in the meantime."

"Yeah. That sounds fair." Storm said.

"Be grateful. I'm being merciful." Laxus said. "Just wait until each of your parents get a hold of you." That made some of them a little nervous. After being lectured by Laxus, the six of them went to the guild.

"I hope you learned your lesson after this, Nashi." Lucy said.

"I apologized all the time on the way back here." Nashi said as she really felt bad.

"Serves you right." Happy laughed.

"Oh yeah! Where the heck were you?!" Nashi said.

"I had a tummy-ache. I couldn't go." Happy said.

"It's probably from eating all those stinky fish you eat." Nashi said.

"Let it go. So she and her friends took a job without permission." Natsu said. "So what? She thought she was ready and she was planning on going on an S-class request anyway. Besides, someone stole one of those before."

"Wait. Really?" Nashi questioned.

"Yeah. A long time ago, someone stole one of the S-class jobs." Lucy said. "This was back when only our S-class wizards were allowed to take the job. That person thought they were ready like you and went behind guild rules."

"What?! That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard anyone in the guild do. Don't lump me in with someone so irresponsible and idiotic like them." Nashi said. "I only did this because I originally went to get Sasha back before getting in trouble. Whoever did what you said must have been real stupid.

"Yeah. Real stupid." Natsu said with some offense with Lucy and Happy laughing. She wasn't the only one getting a lecture.

"I can't believe you, Gale. I thought you were more responsibly than this." Levy said.

"Sasha said so herself to put all the blame on her." Gale said.

"Hahaha!" Gale looked to see a little girl in an orange dress and had black hair with an orange ribbon through it. She actually looked like a mini version of Levy. "Gale's in trouble. Gale's in trouble."

"Zip it, Gia." Gale said. "You didn't see what I saw. You didn't went through what I did. A few of us are lucky we made it back alive."

"Exactly. You might have been killed." Levy said.

"That aside. You and your friends seemed to have handled yourselves pretty well on that job." Gajeel said. "Stay within the guild rules and you'll rise up to the top." That made Gale feel better, but he was still in trouble.

"Oh man. Some of us aren't going to hear the end of it." Storm said as he took a seat at the counter.

"We're all just glad you all made it back." Kinana said. Seeing Kinana made Storm realize something. He looked around and figured someone was missing.

"Hey, Kinana. Where's that son of yours?" Storm said. "Knowing him, he wouldn't miss the chance to poke fun at us."

"I'm afraid he hasn't return from his latest job yet, but he should in the next few days." Kinana said.

"As long as I don't need to hear that big mouth of his, you don't seem me complaining." Storm said.

"Oh, stop that." Ul said as she walked over to her brother. "The more you talk about him like that, the more I think you really are just plain jealous of him."

"I'm not jealous and I'm not talking about that!" Storm said. As all their talking was going on, Sasha looked out to the guild and was beginning to see it as more than just a place to do work.

"Something going on, Sasha?" Simon asked.

"Just doing some thinking is all." Sasha said. 'Mom, I didn't realize it at first, but I think now I finally figured out why you wanted me to go to Fairy Tail of all places.' She thought. She wasn't the only one thinking brightly. Erza stared in Sasha's direction.

"Hey, Erza." Gray said as he came over to her. "What do you seem to be smiling about?"

"Just a little sympathy." Erza said. "Knowing Sasha went through something similar to my own past makes me feel closer, which I feel is important between members of the same guild."

"I suppose you're right. Any idea what happened to that Dantu guy and some of those other creeps." Gray said.

"Same as some of the usual creeps. The Magic Council got word of what was really going on and arrested all of them." Erza said. "Hopefully, for Sasha's sake, we've seen the last of them."

"And your own sake too. That brings up something I'm wondering." Gray said. "How come this tower didn't blow up like the last one did?"

"I suppose it's because magic power was being stored slowly and carefully for ten years, where the one the Jellal was in absorbed all that magic power at once and so fast." Erza said. "The different processes must have had different effects. It doesn't really matter. It's over and that's what really matters."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right." Gray said. What seemed like a nightmare has finally appeared to have ended for both Sasha and Erza. What no one knew was that this was the first battle, a prologue, of the battles that are to come.

…

The Dragneels

The day was coming to an end and the Dragneels decided to head on home. All of them walked down the streets, but as they were walking, Nashi felt there was something else that she needed to talk about.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Natsu asked.

"How about fish?" Happy suggested.

"Nashi is right. It wouldn't kill you to actually eat something other than fish every now and then." Lucy said.

"But I'm a cat. Cats eat fish." Happy said.

"Isn't that a little stereotypical." Lucy said. "Carla and Panther Lily are the same as you, but fish isn't all they eat." As they were talking, Natsu looked back and saw Nashi was hanging back and it looked like something was bothering her.

"Nashi, what's the matter?" Natsu asked.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you." Nashi said and they all became ears. "Something else happened at the tower."

"What?" Natsu asked as he was starting to get a little anxious on what Nashi was about to tell him.

"What happened is that "it" got lose for a moment." Nashi said and that made all three of them worried.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. It happened while I was fighting Dantu." Nashi said. "Just when it seemed like it was the end for me, she was able to come out. I was able to push her aside, but it was still hard."

"I get it. You have a rare case." Lucy said. "Nashi, you're probably the first human that is half etherious."

"Yeah. There's something else about me you should know." Nashi narrated. "I'm not entirely human. I'm part demon from a group known as etherious. In other words, I'm some sort of human etherious hybrid."

"Sasha was with you, wasn't she? She isn't aware of what you are yet." Natsu said.

"She did see, but she never asked me about it." Nashi asked. "We shouldn't bother her about it. She just got done with what has happened and now she can finally move on. Shouldn't we let her enjoy that?"

"You're right." Lucy said as she smiled. "Let's not worry about this now. As long as everything is under control and there's no permanent damage, it should all be okay. Besides, we have a few plans if things take a turn for the worst."

"Yeah. Come on. Let's head home." Natsu said and Nashi was glad to hear it all that with all of them still heading home.

….

Nashi

Nashi was asleep in her bed. After a long hard fought job, which was taken without permission, it was some rest she deserved. However, her mind Nashi was still going on.

"You think you can resist me, Nashi? You can't."

"Be quiet, End." Nashi said. Inside her mind, she was walking through a foggy area. "Listen to me, End. You're not getting my body."

"Nashi, no matter what you do, no matter where you go, I will always be with you." Something rose out of the fog and it revealed to be Nashi's other half. She had red scales around her face with horns and her arms as claws and scales around her legs. She also had horns, wings, and glowing white eyes. "After all, we're one in the same."

"It doesn't matter. If I have to keep fighting you off I will." Nashi said. "You're a demon and I don't trust you around my friends."

"Are you forgetting why I exist in the first place?" End said. "Your father is the mightiest etherious ever created, E.N.D."

"So?" Nashi said.

"Your Uncle Zeref might be gone, but his power lives on." End said. "Your mother might have rewritten the book of E.N.D., but doing so allowed that power to affect her. Their demon slayer friend might have though he helped her, but all he really did was have the power lay dormant inside her. That was until you were born and all that dormant power was transferred into you. I'm not sure if your father is still an etherious after that, but that's how I came to be."

"What's your point? I know all of this from when you first revealed yourself. My parents told me that." Nashi said.

"My point is that I exist because you exist." End said. "You should be grateful because you would be dead if I hadn't stepped in."

"That means I have to become stronger. I won't let you overtake me." Nashi said.

"We'll see about that. You're not even close to the kind of strength your father possess." End said. "You'll see that you need me and remember that in your moment of weakness, if I see a chance for myself, I will take it." Nashi bolted right up from her bread and was soaked in sweat.

"Never. I'll never let that happen." Nashi vowed, but End's power is unpredictable.

"Being in Fairy Tail, around this time in my life, I learned that we deal with one battle after another. Even after we returned home, more battles are coming our way." Nashi narrated. "Another enemy just keeps coming and more battles come our way. I have to keep facing the battle with the demon inside me, but there was another battle along the way that we would have to face."

….

Inside a darkened room, one person sat on a chair acting like he was all high and mighty. One person was walking up to him. A man who was about the same age as Nashi and the others. He had long black and spikey hair. He wore beige pants with a green shirt and had black jacket with a green bandana around his forehead.

"Raio, are you ready for your mission?" The person named Raio dropped to one knee.

"I am. This is the moment you've been waiting for and I will not let you down."

"Good. Those I have told you about must be brought down. I know you don't fit in with everyone else here, but the fact that you're willing to help is very reassuring."

"For you, for this guild, I would do anything." Raio said. "This is the moment you all have been waiting for. The day that Fairy Tail falls!"


	16. Wrath of Storm

AN: People, please. I'm entering the second arc of this story and I'm planning on about ten of them. This story will probably be the biggest story, chapter wise, that I've ever written. Normally, I wouldn't be asking for all these reviews, but with it being such a big story, it's reassuring. Again, I don't even care if it's from the same person. I just like to have some reviews come if you don't mind.

"I win again." Storm said as he was playing a card game with Gale and just beat him.

"Oh man. This is boring." Gale said. "How much longer until our suspension is over? I never thought I would need a job so badly."

"You're just sore that I keep beating you." Storm said. Since Nashi and the others are forbidden from taking jobs for the next few weeks, they have to find a way to keep themselves entertained.

"I must admit, I'm getting a little bored myself just sitting around here all the time." Simon said. "The guild might be a good place to hang out, but it does get tedious after some time."

"Come on. It's not that bad." All of them looked and was met with a girl dressed like a cowgirl with black hair in a braid.

"Asuka!" Nashi said.

"Hi, guys. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Asuka said.

"It sure has been." Storm said.

"Yeah. I think you've all grown some since the last time I saw you." Asuka said and turned her attention to Sasha. "Hey, Sasha. I recently heard what happened. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Sasha said.

"I see that it's also changed your personality around." Asuka said. "You're usually acting like you don't care and try to stay as far as possible."

"She's right. You have changed." Storm said. That whole experience has affected Sasha and now she's trying to be closer to people. Asuka looked around and saw one member of their group was missing.

"Where's Nova? I thought she was being punished like the rest of you were." Asuka said.

"Since we're not allowed to take jobs, she's running a few errands." Nashi said. Sasha looked out the guild windows and saw some dark clouds were roaming over Magnolia.

"It looks like there's a storm coming." Sasha said. All of them looked outside and noticed it themselves.

"That's weird. It was clear and sunny just a moment ago." Gale said.

"Nova better hurry. She might not be scared of thunder, but she shouldn't be out in the rain." Asuka said. Everyone else thought it was just a normal storm, but Sasha had other thoughts.

'It didn't seem like there was going to be rain just a little while ago.' Sasha thought. 'These clouds have come out of nowhere. It's a little unnatural. This can't be good.'

…

Nova

"Bye and thank you." Nova said as she was leaving a store with some groceries. "I think I got everything Mom asked for." She looked up to the sky and spotted the clouds. "That's strange. I didn't think it was going to rain today. I guess I better hurry back." Nova hurried back to the guild as fast as she could, but what she didn't realize was that she was being followed. Lurking in the shadows was the mysterious Raio.

'That girl is part of Fairy Tail. If I'm right about who she is, her father would be the guild's master.' Raio thought. He moved from the higher grounds and followed Nova. 'She might be one of their strongest. I might be in over my head, but I have orders to take down anyone who is part of the Fairy Tail guild.'

"Huh?" Nova felt something strange and stopped in her tracks.

'Is she already aware that I'm on to her? If she is so powerful, I need to strike while I can.' Raio thought. He jumped in the air and was about to attack her with Nova turning to face him. "You're mine!" He was about to do it until Nova turned around entirely and saw her face. When she did, Raio's face turned red and he was the one blown away. He fell on the ground and Nova was confused. 'What a knockout.' He thought. 'She's…..She's…..She's gorgeous.'

"Um….are you okay?" Nova asked.

'No way it was for real.' Raio thought with him blushing. He lifted his head to take another look, but all he saw from her was absolute beauty. 'It was. This girl is beyond beautiful!'

"Hello?" Nova said as she didn't know what was going on. "Do you need some help or something?"

"Stop it." Raio told himself and got back on his feet. "She's still a member of that Fairy Tail guild and that means she's an enemy. I have to take her down."

"Excuse me, but I don't understand what's going on?" Nova said.

"You're a member of Fairy Tail, right?" Raio asked.

"Yes. Why?" Nova asked.

"If you are in Fairy Tail, you are my enemy." Raio said. The sky above them roared and flash from thunder and lightning.

"Hang on. Are you creating those clouds with your magic?" Nova asked.

"That's right." Raio said. "My magic is a variation of storm magic that is known as wrath of storm. Just watch as I will strike you down. Thunder Wrath!" He thrusted his fist and unleashed a blast of thunder. Nova dropped her groceries and took the attack. Raio thought he had her from that one attack, but the smoke cleared away and Nova wasn't affected by it at all. "What?!"

"Don't you know? I'm a lightning dragon slayer. Electrical attacks like that one will only refuel my power." Nova said. "Listen, I don't really like fighting for no reason. So who are you and why are you attacking me?"

"All you need to know is that I am your enemy." Raio said. "I came here to take down any one who is a member of Fairy Tail for this goal: destroy Fairy Tail." That had Nova take him serious.

"I don't know what this is about, but I won't let anyone threaten my guild like that." Nova said. "If you really want a fight now, you got one."

"That's more like it." Raio said as he readied himself. 'Don't get distracted. She might look beautiful, but she's my enemy. I have to take her down.' "It's a good thing my magic doesn't only have thunder and lightning?" Nova seemed confused by that. "All the power of storms are mine to command. Cyclone Rampage!" Raio had wind spiral around his arm and he released it at her as the cyclone tore through the ground and hit Nova with her being pushed back.

"So he can control thunder and wind." Nova said.

"I'm not done yet!" Raio said as he used wind power and flew right at her. He tackled Nova hard and slammed her against the wall. "I got her!" Raio thought he had her pinned, but he felt something strange in his hand. "Hang on. What's in my hand? It feels soft and a little large." The dust cleared away and Nova opened her eyes with her seeing that Raio's hand was right on her breast. Nova got embarrassed and Raio freaked out. "I didn't mean to grab that! Sorry!" Raio pulled away and backed away from her.

"That was a little embarrassing." Nova said with her face a little red.

'Oh man. I can't believe I actually had my hand on that.' Raio thought as he seemed more embarrassed than her. "Stop it." He said. "Don't get all distracted. I have to beat her. I have to."

'What's going on? This guy came out of nowhere and tried to attack me.' Nova thought. 'Something weird is going on.'

"Okay. Now that the awkwardness has passed, we can continue." Raio said.

'He doesn't really seem like a bad person. That makes it all the more confusing.' Nova thought. "Tell me, what is this all about? Why are you acting like you hate Fairy Tail? None of this really makes any sense."

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Raio said.

'He really doesn't want to talk. I guess I have no choice, but to bring him back to the guild for questioning.' Nova thought. 'After all, if anyone else heard him threaten the guild like that, they would pummel him to the ground.'

"I'm taking you down!" Raio said as he attacked her directly. Nova formed lightning around her arms and held them together.

"Lightning Dragon Jaw!" Nova slammed her hands right down on Raio and smashed him against the ground. Raio's body twitched from that impact and couldn't believe he went down so easily.

'Unreal. She's as tough as she is beautiful.' Raio thought just before he blacked out. With him unconscious, the clouds that hang over them was clearing away.

"Weird." Nova said. None of this really made sense. Someone she doesn't really know comes out of nowhere and attacked her and also claims to destroy Fairy Tail. This was also something that couldn't be ignored.

…

The Guild

Nova decided to bring Raio back to the guild. She wanted to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt and there were some questions that he needed to answer for.

"He claimed he was going to destroy Fairy Tail?" Nashi questioned as she had her friends and her father in the infirmary as Wendy was working her magic on Raio.

"I don't know why he said that. The only reason he picked a fight with me is because I'm a member of this guild." Nova said.

"That is rather strange." Simon said.

"Still, this guy should have known what he was getting into." Storm said. "You're one of our most powerful wizards. He should be glad he lasted as long as he did against you."

"Though he did go down after just one hit." Sasha said.

"Enough of that. We have a serious problem." Laxus said. "This guy made a threat against Fairy Tail and that is not something we should take to kindly. He has to be punished for that."

"I think Nova punished him enough." Nashi said.

"What's this?" Wendy said.

"What is it, Wendy? Did you find something?" Laxus said.

"It looks like a guild emblem, but it's one I don't recognize." Wendy said.

"Let me see." Laxus said as he walked over.

"Here it is." Wendy said as she pointed to the mark on his left shoulder. It was a purple one where it looked like a figure was holding out a cape in front of them and had an S in it.

"I've never seen this guild mark either." Laxus said.

"So he's a guild wizard, but he still claimed that he wants to destroy Fairy Tail?" Simon questioned.

"I felt it from when he was trying to fight me." Nova said. "He doesn't really seem like a bad person. It sounds like he was just following orders."

"But who would want to destroy Fairy Tail?" Nashi questioned.

…

A Dark Room

"So you sent Raio to take on Fairy Tail by himself?"

"I didn't tell him to take the entire guild on his own. I only wanted him to bring down a few members." The one in charge sat in a throne chair and he was speaking to ten others. "It would have been an opportunity to see how far little Raio has come."

"He may have had a ton of magic power, but I'm not sure he's really ready to take on someone from Fairy Tail on his own."

"Perhaps, but it doesn't matter." The leader said. "Raio is just a mere pawn in this little game. We've all become stronger over the years. We have all come here for one reason. Our time has come and we all shall revenge on Fairy Tail!" A mysterious dark guild claims they want vengeance. Who exactly is this guild?

AN: Remember, people. I want some reviews coming in. So please, please, please, leave some reviews. Also, sorry if this chapter seems shorter than usual, but I didn't know how to make this longer.


	17. Specter Avengers

Out of nowhere, a mysterious boy named Raio showed up and attacked Nova. He also claims that he's on a mission to destroy Fairy Tail. After their fight, Nova brought Raio back to the guild and treated his injuries. They have questions and he's the only one to give answers. Raio began to wake up and saw he was in an infirmary.

"What is this?" Raio said as he tried to get up, but felt some pain. It took him for a second to remember that he was knocked out by Nova.

"You're awake!" Raio sat up and looked to be met with Nova again and Laxus was with her.

"You!" Raio said and tried to hide the blush on his face. "What is this? Where am I?"

"You're in Fairy Tail. My daughter brought you here after you're little tussle." Laxus said.

"I'm in Fairy Tail!" Raio said as he looked ready to defend himself, but he still winced in pain.

"Easy." Nova said as she held him by the shoulder. "You're still a little injured. I guess I did hit you hard in the head. You should try to take it easy." Raio couldn't stop thinking on how she looked. Raio turned away so she couldn't see his red face.

'What's wrong with me?' Raio thought. 'I don't even know her. Why do I get so blushed when I'm around her?' He turned back to talk to her. "I….uh….I didn't get your name." He said.

"Oh! I'm Nova Dreyar." She said with a smile and that smile made Raio blush even more.

"I'm….Raio. Raio Hestin."

"Enough of the formalities." Laxus said and Raio went straight to fear with the look on Laxus' face. "You've got a lot to answer for. You threatened our guild, said to destroy it, and that is something I will not just forgive. As master of the guild, you have to answer for that."

'This guy's the master? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. His power is unreal.' Raio thought. "I almost forgot that this is Fairy Tail." He said and his attitude changed darker.

"Dad is right." Nova said. "We noticed on your arm that you work for a guild, but we don't' recognize the mark. Who are you working for?"

"The ones that will bring this despicable guild to the end it deserves." Raio said.

"You better choose your next words carefully." Laxus threatened as he had a few sparks coming out of him.

"Dad, take it easy. I don't think he's really a bad person. He didn't seem like it when we fought." Nova said. "Please. Just tell us who you work for."

"The ones who will bring an end to this guild." Raio said. "We work in darkness, but it's so we can get close to those who are there and bring them to justice. We are known as Specter Avengers. Though we are small in numbers, we will bring upon this guild's end."

"Specter Avengers? Never heard of them. Why Fairy Tail?" Laxus said.

"I heard a lot about this guild." Raio said. "I heard how you destroyed innocent towns, stood in the way of good people, and ruined all their hopes and dreams." Hearing that made Laxus and Nova even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked.

"You stood in the way of many great people who wanted to change the world." Raio said. "Fairy Tail is considered the most powerful and awful guild there is. I understand that there many of you and there hasn't been an enemy that can defeat you, but Specter Avengers will. They are comprised of people who want revenge on you savages."

"I think you have the wrong idea about us." Laxus said. He helped Raio up and brought him out to the infirmary and up on the balcony of the guildhall. "Take a look around this place. Does it really seem like the kind of place for savages?" Raio looked around and everyone seemed happy and relax as if they were home. Some had bright smiles and he didn't see a bit of malice in them.

"I….I don't understand. Everyone looks so happy and alive. I thought savages would be grinning, but I see some that look like genuine smiles." Raio said.

"That's because we're not savages." Nova said.

"But I've heard so many awful things about this guild. Didn't you guys destroy some buildings and other properties?" Raio said and that had Laxus felt shame.

"Okay. That part is a little precise." Laxus said. "All that other stuff isn't true. We never stood in the way of people the way you say."

"It sounds like you've been misguided." Nova said.

"No. That can't be. My master, my guild wouldn't lie." Raio said as he refused to believe it. He has believed Fairy Tail has been like what he thought for years.

"You're here, in our guild because Nova brought you here, and we treated your injuries. If we're savages, why would he do that?" Laxus said. Raio didn't even think about that. Nova reached for his arm and grabbed a hold of it.

"Come on. Let me show you around. You should meet these people for yourself." Nova said and pulled him down with her and Raio's face was all red. Nova showed him around and the guild actually looks a lot happy and not at all like what he believed. "Hey guys!" Raio looked and saw Nashi and the others.

"Looks like our little guest is awake." Simon said.

"Everyone, this is Raio. Raio, these are my friends. Meet Nashi, Simon, Storm, Gale, and Sasha." Nova said.

"Nova, why are you acting so chummy with this guy? He attacked you and claimed he was going to destroy our guild?" Storm said.

"That's the thing. It sounds like he has the wrong idea about us." Nova said. "From what he told me and my Dad, it sounds like he believes Fairy Tail is an evil place."

"Say what?" Nashi said.

"Yes. From what I heard about this place, I heard it was evil that takes pleasure in the suffering of others." Raio said.

"That's not us at all and some of have been at the guild since we were born." Nashi said.

"Yes. Looking around the place, it doesn't sound like a thing from what I was told." Raio said. "I don't understand. Was my master misinformed about this place or something?"

"Oh please. You really think we believe what Fairy Tail was really like?" Storm said. "You attacked our friend. Now you're acting innocent? Everyone knows what Fairy Tail is like."

"I get that, but I was told at a young age what it was like." Raio said.

"Hang on there, kids." Lucy said as she came over. "I think we should hear his side of the story. If he claims he was misled about Fairy Tail, we should help correct him."

"Mrs. Dragneel, you're a nice person, but we can't just trust this guy." Storm said.

"Let's hear him out." Laxus said as he arrived. "He said he was part of a guild called Specter Avengers and they want revenge, but I've never even heard of this guild until now. Raio, why do you think Fairy Tail is evil?"

"It's what my master told me." Raio said. "He helped me learn how to use my magic. He told me Fairy Tail is a hostile place that takes pleasure in the misfortune in others. He told me that our goal was to destroy Fairy Tail so it never stands in the way of others again. There are ten others that feel the same as he does. Our guild might be small, but our resolve is strong."

"Why would he think that?" Nashi asked.

"Unless his master is someone who has a personal grudge against Fairy Tail." Simon said.

"Raio, what is his name?" Laxus asked and the name he spoke have sent shivers down the spines of many.

"Jose Porla." Raio said. The ones who took the worst of it were Gajeel and Juvia.

"That's Phantom Lord's former master!" Erza said.

"Figures that creep would tell an innocent young man such lies." Lucy said.

"Jose Porla? Storm, that's the guy your Mom and my Dad use to answer to before they joined Fairy Tail." Gale said.

"Yeah. I've heard about that myself." Storm said.

"So you really do know him?" Raio questioned.

"Yeah. Juvia and I know him." Gajeel said as those were times he and she regret. "Former guild master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla. His ancestor actually founded Phantom Lord. He was once one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He holds a deep hatred for Fairy Tail."

"Phantom Lord once tried to kidnap Lucy and eliminate Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"Oh yeah. I'm starting to remember the story myself." Nashi said. "That's how you all met Juvia and Gajeel."

"Yes, but we were able to triumph over them and Phantom Lord was disbanded for they attacked us." Laxus said. "Raio, I hate to tell you this, but I'm afraid Jose has lied to you. He was probably just using you for your magic power." Raio was finding all of that hard to believe. He had high respect for Jose.

"No. No that can't be." Raio said as he refused to believe that. "I knew his old guild was no more, but he blames Fairy Tail for it. I told him I wanted to use my powers to help people and he just used me?"

"Figures he blames us for his actions." Erza said.

"This Jose guy sounds like he's a real creep. It's hard to imagine why anyone would make him a guild master or one of those saints." Sasha said.

"No! There has to some other reason!" Raio said.

"Raio, you said there were others." Laxus said. "I know this might be hard for you, but you need to tell us who else is there that we need to be aware of. If Specter Avengers really want revenge, they will attack us again."

"No! No!" Raio said as he was clutching his head and didn't want to sell out his guild.

"Hey!" Nova said as she grabbed a hold of his hands and had him look at her. "It's going to be okay. We want to help you. You can trust us." Raio didn't understand why, but he felt like he really could.

"Okay." Raio said. "Other than the master and myself, there are ten others and they all claim you got in there way before."

"We have? Wait. Does that mean what I think it means?" Lucy questioned as she was already starting to see some possibilities.

"We have the Reaper: Erigor. The Great Fire: Totomaru. The Great Earth: Sol. The Great Sky: Aria. The Embodiment: Rustyrose. The Glutton: Kain. The Spike: Nullpudding. The Puppeteer: Obra. The Mimicking Creep: Black Snake. Finally, the Raven: Ivan."

"I knew it!" Lucy said. "All of those guys are enemies that we've beaten before. So they've all decided to come together. Makes sense that their hatred those creeps have for us is what brought them all together."

"So Ivan is part of it too. I should have known." Laxus said with disdain.

"Something wrong?" Sasha asked.

"Ivan is my good for nothing old man." Laxus said.

"He's your father?!" Raio said. "That would mean that he's Nova's….grandfather."

"Yeah." Nova said and she didn't seem so happy about it.

"I thought we saw the last of these creeps years ago, but they just keep coming back." Gray said.

"I guess they just haven't had enough." Nashi said.

"So they've all decided to team together and destroy our guild?" Laxus said. "If they think the results will be any different than when we beat them last time, they're even bigger idiots than Natsu."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"If losing to us once wasn't enough for them, we'll just do it all over again. We'll show them that Fairy Tail is even stronger than they remember!" Laxus said and everyone cheered. Raio looked around and saw how happy and cheerful everyone is despite what they were told.

'Amazing! I told them what they wanted to hear, but they're full of optimism and cheers.' Raio thought as he never saw some place so happy. 'Is what they're all saying really true? Master Jose, how could you really lie to me?' While they're all cheering, Raio is questioning everything he believed in. What will happen to Raio this point forward?


	18. Evil Vengeance

Learning of Specter Avengers was a shock to the guild since they are comprised of enemies they've beaten before and desire revenge. Having Raio learn that he was really just being used by Jose was pretty hard on him. All the guild could do now was wait until Raio can open up and tell more about them. He's their only link to where Specter Avengers are.

"Oh man! This is silly!" Storm said as he was walking around Magnolia with Ul. "Why are we harboring that Raio? He's an enemy. We should just force him to tell us where the enemy is."

"You know we're not like that." Ul said. "That guy was obviously lied to and it sounds like he has been his entire life. We should just be patient with him."

"Come on. You're not really believing all of that, are you?" Storm asked.

"What are you getting so annoyed about?" Ul said. "Yeah, he attacked Nova, but she's not hurt. She took him down after just one hit."

"I just don't trust him." Storm said. "He claims that he wants the guild destroyed. Dad taught us that we should never take mercy on an enemy who would do something like that."

"That might be true, but Raio doesn't really seem to be an enemy." Ul said. "From what we were told, Raio seems like a good guy that wants to use his magic to help people. I think he just needs someone to help him find the right path."

"Maybe, but he's going to have to prove it to me." Storm said as he knew better than to automatically trust someone.

…

Simon

Simon was out in the town himself. He headed to where Nova fought Raio and had look around the place.

"What are you doing out here?" Simon looked behind him and saw Sasha arrived.

"Hey, Sasha. I just came to check out the area Nova and Raio fought." Simon said. "I thought I would have found a clue or something to tell us more about Specter Avengers like where they're located."

"I see. Until Raio can tell us, we have no idea where they could be." Sasha said. "It would be a good idea for us to attack before they do seeing as how they do desire revenge."

"True, but maybe we're just overthinking." Simon said. "Even if they do attack us, they're enemies our parents have beaten before. I'm sure they can do it again."

"Perhaps, but that was long before we were born." Sasha said as she had a bad feeling of what's to come. "Who knows how much stronger they've become."

…

The Guild

Until they can learn more about Specter Avengers, all they can do is wait. Fairy Tail kept Raio around the guild and it was almost as if his whole world was destroyed for him.

"Here." Mirajane said as she passed him some stew as he sat on the counter. "You need to get some of your strength back."

"Um….thank you." Raio said. "I don't understand. Why are you being so nice to me? I work with your enemies."

"Perhaps, but it sounds like you were just misinformed." Mirajane said. "You don't have to tell me, but it is a little curious. How did a nice guy like you end up with people like Jose?" Raio looked down and saw his reflection in the stew and didn't seem to recognize himself anymore as he thought about his past.

"It happened when I was just a child." Raio said.

…

Flashback

"I was born with a ton of magic power, but I never knew how to control it." Raio narrated. He was remembering he was just a young kid sitting in the rain with his face buried in his legs. "The weather around me was always changing and I didn't know how to make it stop. People stayed away from me because of it. I thought I was doomed to be alone until he showed up." Raio didn't feel the rain on him anymore. When he looked up, he met Jose who was holding an umbrella over him.

"A young kid like you shouldn't be out in this kind of weather." Jose said. "I can feel all that magic power you have locked away inside you. I will help you control this power."

"That was the first time anyone ever welcomed me with open arms." Raio narrated. "I felt I had to go with him because another chance like that wouldn't come again for me. So I went with him and he and Erigo helped me learn to control all my power. It wasn't long until he told me about this place.'

"What's Fairy Tail?" Raio asked.

"Fairy Tail is a detestable guild." Jose said. "They bring much destruction wherever they go. We all tried to reach our own goals and dreams, but they stood in our way and ruined everything. It's because of them the guild I use to run is gone. Raio, I'm counting on you to help us destroy them." Raio never knew any better and agreed instantly.

End of Flashback

…..

"I just did everything he told me." Raio said. "He told me Fairy Tail was evil, but looking around, it's not at all what he told me."

"Well, it's true we stood in their way before, but that's only because they're the ones that are evil." Mirajane said. "I'm sorry, Raio. They saw you had power and wanted to have it for themselves." Raio couldn't believe the closest thing he had to a home was based on a lie. Gajeel looked over at the Raio and felt sorry for him.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" Panther Lily asked.

"Jose….until I joined Fairy Tail, I never knew how much of a heartless creep you really were." Gajeel said. Asuka heard what Raio said too and felt bad for him.

"Hey, Asuka." Asuka turned around to meet with another member.

"Hey, Romeo." Asuka said.

"How's the kid doing?" Romeo asked.

"He's still trying to get the hang of everything. I don't think he's really convinced about the truth quite yet." Asuka said.

"I hate to see what will happen when his guild comes." Romeo said.

"That reminds me of something." Asuka said. "Romeo, one of them is Totomaru. Didn't you learn some of your magic from him? Why would he go back to working with these creeps?"

"It's pretty easy once you think about it." Romeo said. "He was devoted to his guild and Jose. If Laxus or any of our previous masters asked for our help, it be hard to say no. Let's just hope they learn their lessons this time."

…

Jose

Jose was in the thrown he set for himself. Jose may have appeared older with some gray hair against the side of his head. He opened his eyes to see Ivan walking in.

"Jose, Fairy Tail is near." Ivan said.

"Good. Soon we will have our revenge." Jose said as he got out of his chair and the two of them started walking. "I must admit, I'm a little surprised you agreed to help me, Ivan. Your father and your son use to me members."

"That doesn't bother me in the slightest. Laxus had his chance and blew it. I'm actually gone Makarov is now gone." Ivan said.

"How crude to say about your own father." Jose said. "I suppose that's why I like you." The two of them entered a larger room where all the other members of Specter Avengers. They all might look older, but they're all stronger than before. "My fellow members, our time for vengeance is near!"

"Excellent. I owe Salamander a lot." Erigor said.

"As do I. I'll show him that fire bends to me." Totomaru said.

"It's almost sad, but they deserve it." Aria said.

"No. No. No. There will be no sadness in this fight." Sol said.

"Yes. I can actually feel my once poetic self rising once more." Rustyrose said.

"No joke. We actually get to avenge Grimoire Heart." Kain said.

"And we're not going to be so nice to them this time." Nullpudding said.

"You got that right. No rules to hold us back." Black Snake said with Obra hopping on his shoulder and laughing. "Obra, get to your puppet. We'll be at Magnolia soon." Obra jumped off and went to its human-sized puppet with it ready for action.

"What about poor Raio? We haven't heard from him." Ivan said.

"He's a lost cause. He might have some strong magic power, but it wasn't vital. You all have your assignments." Jose said. "We'll finally have revenge on Fairy Tail!"

…

Magnolia

Lucy and Nashi were out in town themselves. They were gathering some supplies, but Nashi was a little confused about something.

"Mom, why are we getting all this stuff?" Nashi asked. "Are you planning on going somewhere at a time like this?"

"Of course not." Lucy said as she gathered some food. "I'm just gathering a few things Raio might like to have."

"Raio? What for?" Nashi asked.

"Nova was right. Raio really does seem like a nice guy." Lucy said. "Of course, we'll have to bring Specter Avengers down and once that happens, poor Raio will have nowhere to go. So I thought I should give him a few things if goes out on his own."

"But….what if he decides to fight alongside them." Nashi asked, but that didn't seem to worry Lucy.

"Raio seems smart enough not to do something like that because if he does, he knows what he's going up against." Lucy said.

"If you say so." Nashi said. "I think I'm going to hang outside for a while. You go on ahead and head back to the guild."

"Okay, honey. Just keep your eyes peeled." Lucy said as she gathered the supplies she bought and went on ahead. Nashi took a stroll around Magnolia and was doing some thinking.

'The enemies of our parents will be coming for revenge.' Nashi thought. 'Maybe this could be a good opportunity to see how well we rank with our parents. After all, if they were beaten before, they'll be beaten again. I really do want to become as strong as Dad and the others one day.' Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a shadow cast over her. "When did it get cloudy?" Nashi took a look up, but it wasn't a cloud that was blocking the sun. It was a giant airship. "What is that?!"

…

Storm and Ul

The giant airship could be seen by everyone in Magnolia and were wondering what it was. Everyone was wondering what it was and what's it doing in Magnolia.

"What is that thing?" Storm said.

"Do you think it's Specter Avengers?" Ul asked.

"If it is, a ship like that is pretty overkill for such a small guild." Storm said.

"It might seem that way, but we'll gather plenty of followers when we become famous for bringing down Fairy Tail." Both of them turned around and were met with Nullpudding.

"Who are you?" Storm asked.

"More like what? He looks like a freak show." Ul said.

"You two are the kids of that icy guy and Jose's former subordinate." Nullpudding said. "It's going to be enjoyable crushing the little brats of Fairy Tail with the rest of the guild."

…

Simon and Sasha

"This doesn't look good." Simon said.

"We better hurry back to the guild." Sasha said and Simon was in full agreement. Both of them ran towards the guild, but they were both cut off by two individuals: Kain and Rustyrose.

"You can't leave yet." Kain said.

"The offspring of the fairies stand before the phantoms that desire revenge." Rustyrose said. "The taste of revenge is much sweeter by having the children of those who defeated us lay beaten and humiliated."

…

The Guild

Everyone at the guild saw the giant ship as well and prepared for anything. Some of them did believe that it was Specter Avengers, but others weren't so sure.

"It's them. They're here." Raio said.

"This doesn't look good." Gale said.

"Gale, some of the others are out there. We better get out there and help them if the enemy comes after them." Nova said and he agreed. The two of them and a few others were about to head out, but a sandstorm appeared out of nowhere and had the entire guild surrounded and trapped those who are still inside. Specter Avengers is making their move and they'll take Fairy Tail down piece by piece.


	19. Ambush at the Guild

Specter Avengers is making their move and is attacking the guild. A sandstorm has surrounded the guild and is trapping those inside. Outside the guild, Sol stood out there and was controlling the prison.

"They can try all they want, but no one will be leaving." Sol claimed. Inside the guild, Natsu tried to force his way through, but the storm just reflected him back.

"What gives? It's just sand." Natsu said.

"It's almost the same as Erigor's wind prison." Lucy said. Most of the guild was still inside, but it didn't seem like there was a way out.

"Lucy, can't you just use Virgo and dig a tunnel like you did all those years ago?" Happy asked.

"That's a good idea. Nashi and a few of the others are outside. Who knows what could be happening to them?" Lucy said and was about to summon Virgo.

"You want to leave so soon? That's awfully rude to your guests." Everyone looked up at the second floor and they all saw Jose was up there.

"Master Jose!" Raio said.

"Jose? So this is the guy who used Raio?" Nova said. Jose looked around and saw new and old faces among the crowd. Most of those faces were glaring at him.

"I see you've redecorated the guildhall. I remember it as the shack and shambles it was when I destroyed it." Jose said. "I never would have guessed Fairy Tail got to where it is today." He looked around and spotted Juvia and Gajeel. "I never would have guess I see such treachery here as well."

"Just wait. I'm not your little pawn anymore." Gajeel said.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Gia asked.

"Gia, just stay back." Gale said as he shielded his sister.

"Unbelievable. I heard you had children, Gajeel, but I never thought it was actually true that you would have children with detestable fairies." Jose said.

"Quit your blabbing!" Natsu said as he jumped right at him and was going to attack.

"Natsu, no!" Laxus called out. Natsu was about to land an attack, but he felt himself being pushed back y Jose's power and was sent crashing into a table.

"I see he's as restless and rambunctious as ever." Jose said. "He should have known that I did use to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints. I was on the same level with Makarov….at least. It's also been around thirty years. Did you think I haven't become stronger in that time?"

"Why are you here?" Erza said.

"Even you aren't dumb enough to come straight into this guild with all the power here." Laxus said.

"I'm really not too worried about that. Erigor! Aria!" Jose called out and the two of them appeared from thin air on both sides of the guild.

"Here we go!" Erigor said. With the combined magic power of the two of them, a vortex formed around everyone in the guild and they all felt something was wrong. They all clutched their necks.

"What's going on? Having trouble….breathing." Gale said.

"It's…a vacuum. They're taking our air." Nova said. Even Raio got caught in it and he couldn't believe his own guild members are using this on him too.

"You think this enough to stop us!" Natsu shouted as people that were tough like him were fighting through.

"No, but this might." Jose said as he formed his phantom soldiers. "Aria! You know what to do."

"Yes, Master." Aria said as he was preparing his own spell that could make things worse.

…

Simon and Sasha

Simon and Sasha were heading back to the guild and prepare themselves for battle, but they were already caught by Kain and Rustyrose, two former members of the now destroyed Grimoire Heart.

"So we find two little fairies just floating in the breeze." Rustyrose said.

"I'm hungry." Kain said.

"These two must be with Specter Avengers. They acted sooner than I thought." Sasha said.

"I can't help, but feel like I once did." Rustyrose said. "Fairy Tail brought shame on that of Grimoire Heart for they alone defeated us. With Master Hades passing by Zeref, I thought it would be the end. Now, we have the chance to redeem Grimoire Heart's honor."

"Yeah. Maybe the others will come back." Kain said. Simon noticed something strange going on with the two of them.

"Hang back, Sasha. I'll take care of these two. Try to get around and keep going to the guild." Simon said.

"What?! You can't take both of them." Sasha said. "I can tell just by looking at them that they have a ton of magic power. You might be strong, Simon, but I doubt you can handle both of them."

"You wish to face us alone? Do you wish to enter your grave that quickly?" Rustyrose said as Simon stepped forward and didn't seem to be wavering.

"You two might be strong, but I doubt I can be defeated by the likes of you." Simon said and said that with a smile.

…

Storm and Ul

While all that other stuff was going on, Ul and Storm came across Nullpudding and he didn't wait around to attack. He had spikes grow out of his arm. He tried slamming it down on Storm, but he jumped out of the way.

"What's the deal with this guy? He's got spikes coming out of his body." Storm said.

"Needle magic. That's what that magic does." Ul said.

"Someone sounds like a smart girl, but it's going to take more than brains to beat me." Nullpudding said.

"You asked for it. Water Slicer!" Ul launched some water, but Nullpudding was able to jump out of the way. "For a small guy, he's pretty quick and strong."

"How about I give it a try?" Storm said as he was getting ready to attack.

"Wait, bro!" Ul said. "We can't be the only ones dealing with these creeps. If they've come for revenge, they might be attacking the guild. I think you should head over there and make sure everyone is okay."

"You want me to leave you to fight this guy alone? Do you really think you can beat him?" Storm said.

"If that's the only magi he's got, he's no match for me. Just go. I can handle it." Ul said. Deciding to have faith in his sister, he decided to do what she told him and ran towards the guild.

"Fine, but I'll be back. Just don't get killed." Storm said.

"I won't." Ul said. She had her eyes away from Nullpudding and that was a mistake. Nullpudding went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Let go! Get off me you little freak!" She tried to get out, but she couldn't get free.

"You shouldn't have told your brother to run." Nullpudding said. "You shouldn't have said you aren't going to get killed because….you just did!" Nullpudding had spikes come out all over his body and pierced Ul's body. He thought he finished her off.

"Was that suppose to hurt me?" Ul said and surprised Nullpudding. He looked at her and she acted like she wasn't harmed at all.

"How?" Nullpudding said. All Ul did was smirk. Nullpudding jumped away from her, but he saw something come out of her as he did. "Water?!" Ul looked like she did get pierced, but her entire body was water.

"Yep. I take after my mother in magic. I use the same kind that she does." Ul said. "I'm able to turn my entire body made out of water."

"Is that so?" Nullpudding said and jumped into the air. "Even so, I'm going to enjoy crushing you, you little junior fairy!" Nullpudding tried to slam his fist at him, but he went right through her again and made a crater in the ground. Ul moved above him and positioned herself to attack.

"Water Whip!" Ul lashed at him against the back and did some damage as she landed across from him. "I guess you are as smart as you are tall. If physical attacks are all you got, you can't beat me."

"Damnit." Nullpudding groaned.

"Looks like I was right." Ul said with a confident look. "You can be as strong as you like, but if you're attacks can't do any damage, you're just wasting energy. Fighting isn't all brawn like some of our members might think. It's a good idea to have a little brain."

"Is that so.? Let's just see how long you'll last!" Nullpudding said and attacked again. He kept bashing her around, but her water body was making each of them ineffective.

"This is getting boring." Ul said. "Water Nebula!" Ul had water rise from under Nullpudding and it beat him around.

"No way. I can't lose to this girl." Nullpudding said as he got back up. "I'm much stronger than this kid should be. I've been around for much longer. She's just a junior fairy."

"You should know that there are many different factors that determine the course of a fight." Ul said. "We might not be as powerful as our parents yet, but that doesn't mean we can't put up a fight." Ul turned herself into water and surrounded Nullpudding like a vortex. "Water Jigsaw!" Ul had the water slice and cut against Nullpudding like a saw coming from all directions. Ul shot him out and he was slammed against a wall and it took him down and out.

"No way. How? How could I have lost to a fairy after all these years?" Nullpudding said. "Especially to one of you junior fairies."

"I told you that I could have handled it." Ul said. "You lost to a Fairy Tail wizard before. What makes you think it could have been any different no matter who it was? Fairy Tail will never lose to people like you." Nullpudding couldn't hold on anymore and passed out. With this enemy beaten, Ul walked away. Although she won, her nerves didn't settle. "I think out of all the fights that are to come out of this, I was the lucky one. He did had a lot of weight behind those attacks and actually tried to kill me. If it weren't for the fact that physical attacks don't have much effect on me, the fight could have gone differently….or at the very least gone longer. I hope everyone else is okay."

…

Nashi

As soon as Nashi saw that giant airship came over Magnolia, she knew Specter Avengers had to have been the ones behind it. She ran through the streets and hurried back to the guild as fast as she could.

"I hope Mom, Dad, and everyone else is okay. Something's going on at the guild. I can just feel it." Nashi said as she ran as fast as she could, but she heard a strange sound. Nashi jumped up just before a sand attack came at her from behind. Nashi climbed her way up the buildings and made it to the rooftops.

"Nice moves. You're more agile than you look. Shouldn't be surprised considering who your father is." Nashi heard a creepy sounding voice and tried to find where it was coming from. "I'm up here." She looked at the top of water tower and was faced with another member of Specter Avengers.

"Who are you?" Nashi asked.

"You can just call me Black Snake."

"Black Snake? Oh yeah. You're one of those people Raio told us about." Nashi said.

"Raio? I should have known the little twerp wouldn't keep his mouth shut." Black Snake said. "It doesn't really matter, kid. You're a member of Fairy Tail and that means….you have to die." He had sand form and tried to attack her with it. She jumped away from a couple attacks, but he tricked her and had sand slide under her feet and caused her to slip. He used the opportunity and had a sand attack slam against her gut.

"Gha! That was a rotten trick." Nashi said.

"This is practically war, kid. All is fair. You're done for!" Black Snake said. "You don't need to worry about having your corpse buried!" He summoned a lot of sand and was about to attack her with all of it.

"But I'm not ready to be buried!" Nashi said as she thought this attack was going to hurt, but just before it landed, someone came and got her out of the way. Black Snake was a little surprised to see she got out of there. Nashi opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of someone.

"You seem to be getting in a lot of trouble. Don't worry. You're knight in shining armor is here."

"My what in what?" Nashi said as she got back on her feet. "Come on. Don't joke around like that."

"Who's joking?"

"Wait a minute." Black Snake said. The person that saved Nashi wore red pants with a purple shirt and wore a black coat and had maroon hair with some pointed ears. "Aren't you Cobra from the Oracion Seis?"

"You're thinking of my old man and he doesn't go by that name anymore." The guy said as he turned to face him. "My name is Drake." He lowered his sleeve to show his purple mark. "I'm a proud member of Fairy Tail."

"You came back at the right time." Nashi said.

"So what's the deal with this guy?" Drake asked.

"He goes by Black Snake and he and some other creeps want revenge on Fairy Tail." Nashi said.

"Black Snake, huh? That's has my interest a little." Drake said as he had some poison form around his hands. With some extra help returning, Fairy Tail still has a chance to come out on top. "What do you say we find out which one of us has more venom?"


	20. Original vs Copy

Specter Avengers have launched their attack, but Fairy Tail's newest generation is able to fight back. Just as Nashi was about to be taken down by Black Snake, Drake came and rescued her with him ready to face him.

"You've got guts to face me, I'll give you that much." Black Snake said.

"I'll back you up." Nashi said.

"It's sweet that you care, but I don't think that's a good idea." Drake said. "I can hear it. Something's going on at the guild. You were heading there, right? You should hurry."

"Are you sure? Do you really think you can take this guy on all by yourself?" Nashi said.

"Don't worry about it. Try not to miss me too much." Drake said as he winked at her.

"Very funny. Sometimes I wonder what all those girls see in you." Nashi said.

"Jealous? I wish we could stay and flirt all day, but now isn't the time. Just go." Drake said. Nashi quit fooling around and kept heading for the guild.

"No you don't." Black Snake said as he was going to have his sand attack her. However, Drake jumped at him and kicked him off the tower. That allowed Nashi to keep going.

"I'm your opponent, not her." Drake said. "Way to ruin it. She and I were having a nice moment and you just ruined it."

"I'm sorry. What time do you prefer I kill you and your girlfriend?" Black Snake said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. She doesn't love me yet, but she will." Drake boasted. Black Snake had some sand attacked him, but Drake was able to dodge each of his attacks without even looking. Drake jumped at Black Snake. "Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw!" Drake spun his legs around and kicked Black Snake hard and had him slide back.

"How did you do that? You weren't even looking." Black Snake said.

"You got other things to worry about." Drake said. "You're going to need a lot more than sand if you want to beat me."

"Sand Slash!" Black Snake tossed some sand for the purpose of slashing through Drake, but Drake jumped over the attack and it missed.

"Poison Dragon Roar!" Drake breathed out a blast of poison and it hit Black Snake, but he turned to sand with Drake landing. "Like I would actually fall for that." Drake ducked and avoided Black Snake's attack from behind.

"Sand Rebel…." Black Snake didn't finish his attack as he got kicked across the face by Drake and was pushed back. "I don't get it. What's going on? How come I can't hit you?"

"I got a question for you." Drake said. "Mimic is the name of your magic. That means you can copy any sort of magic you like. So why are you sticking with sand?"

"Oh just shut up!" Black Snake said as he had a blast of sand attack him, but Drake was able to dodge each one of his attacks. Black Snake was starting to get annoyed that none of his attacks were working. Drake attacked him again with some poison around his fists.

"Poison Dragon Twin Fangs!" Drake formed fang-like objects and had them scrape against Black Snake and pushed him near the edge of the roof. The poison was starting to affect Black Snake as he could barely keep himself up straight.

"Damn you, bastard." Black Snake said as he was taking deep breaths.

"I told you you're sand would be useless. As if sand could really beat my poison." Drake said.

"Shut your mouth!" Black Snake said as he was getting annoyed. "How do you even know what kind of magic I use? Did that Raio brat tell you?"

"Raio? Don't know who that is." Drake said. "If you really want to know, the answer right here." He said as he flicked his ears. "Dragon slayer magic isn't all I have. I also inherited my father's sound magic. It allows me to hear everything, even the thoughts of people."

"Hear my thoughts? I get it. You can tell what I'm thinking. That's how you know what attacks I'll use, what moves I do, and even what magic I use." Black Snake said.

"Exactly. If you stick to just sand, you got nothing." Drake said. "Honestly, if I had that kind of magic, I would be using a variety of magic."

"Really?" Black Snake said and it was giving him an idea. "You're right. I should be doing that." Drake could tell there was a change in Black Snake's magic and saw poison coming out of his hands. "You must love the sound of your own voice. You didn't stop talking and gave me the answer to crush you."

"Oh please. It really doesn't matter what kind of magic you use, even if it's my own. You still can't win!" Drake said as he tried to attack him again, but Black Snake jumped out of the way. Drake and black Snake kept trying to hit the other, but both of them were able to avoid each of their attacks.

"I also copied your magic and now I can hear all your thoughts." Black Snake said. Drake tried slashing at him, but Black Snake jumped out of the way.

"So you copied my magic, so what?" Drake said.

"I suppose it is a problem. If we both know what the other is going to do, this fight will just go on until we both run out of stamina." Black Snake said.

"Not really a problem if you can't react fast enough." Drake said and the next second, Drake held out his hand and created a huge sound wave and it was insanely loud and it was hurting Black Snake. "I took the sound of everything that happened recently. Maybe it's not a good thing to have such strong ears."

"You bastard. You were planning this." Black Snake said as he tried to block the sound out. "When you learned what magic I can use, you wanted me to copy yours."

"Pretty much." Drake said and increased the sound of his magic. Black Snake couldn't take it. Black Snake slipped off the building and crashed into the ground and landed right on his head. That knocked him out. With the intense sound and landing on the head, Black Snake wasn't going anywhere. "You're more like a copycat than a snake and a copycat can never beat the original."

…

Simon

With Specter Avengers attacking Simon and Sasha came across two members themselves: Rustyrose and Kain. Both were ready to fight, but Simon claims that he wants to fight the two of them alone.

"Simon, don't do this." Sasha said.

"It will be fine. I think I see something I can use to my advantage with these two." Simon said.

"You what?" Sasha said. She kept trying to talk him out of doing something like this, but it wasn't working. Nullpudding and Black Snake might have been beaten and it seemed like it was easily done, but this is a different story. Simon has no special magic that gives him an edge.

"If you really intend on fighting us alone, what are you waiting for?" Rustyrose said.

"He might be saying his love to his lover there." Kain said.

"Say what?! That's not even close, moron! We're not anything like that." Sasha shouted.

"You mean you lie about love?!" Kain said.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Sasha said.

"Enough!" Simon shouted and was ready to take some action. "Let's do this!" Simon didn't wait anymore as he charged right at the two and requipped. "Purgatory Armor!" He swung his club at them, but Rustyrose held out his hand.

"In my left hand lies a shield that can't be penetrated." Rustyrose called out his Golden Shield and was able to block the attack. Simon wasn't expecting Kain to appear right next to him and smashed his palm against the side of Simon and pushed him to the side. Simon was about to counter, but Kain appeared next to him again and gave him a strong kick and had him crash next to Sasha.

"Whoa! How is that big guy so fast?" Sasha said.

"These two were part of Grimoire Heart. Back in the old days, Grimoire Heart was a powerful dark guild. None of their members were really pushovers." Simon said as he got back up. "If I remember from what I heard correctly, you two were once part of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, the guild's elite."

"I see that even after the guild was no more that our dark reputation has proceeded." Rustyrose said. "A true sign of infamy." Rustyrose took a good look at Simon and a thought occurred to him. "You're the son of the famous Erza Scarlet, that's obvious through your magic. Yet, I still see something else familiar about you."

"You might know my father. His name was Jellal Fernandez." Simon said. Rustyrose was surprised by that and it was filling him with anger.

"Jelly? Where's the jelly? I'm hungry." Kain said with his mouth drooling as he was actually looking for food.

"Does that guy even have a brain? If not, what's in that big head of his?" Sasha said.

"So you're his son, aren't you?" Rustyrose said. "Jellal might have been a suitable pawn to us, but that man has destroyed the devotion to the guild that Meldy and Ultear had to Grimoire Heart. Having you destroyed will be more tasteful than I thought. I am ruler of the underworld and my arm is a jet black sword!" His arm turned into a weapon and tried to smash it against Simon, but Simon held up his club and was able to block the attack.

"You're going to need to better than that. I won't fall so easily." Simon said.

"I've got this, Simon. Just have him stay there." Sasha said as she was about to step in the fight.

"No, Sasha! I can handle it." Simon said.

"What's going on with you? Why are you insisting of fighting alone?" Sasha said.

"Please don't distract me. I'm busy." Simon said as he was trying to hold off Rustyrose's attack. Sasha didn't understand what was going on, but she's finding answers. If she can't start with Simon, she'll start with another.

"How are you doing that?" Sasha asked Rustyrose. "What kind of magic is this? I've never seen anything like it." Rustyrose pulled away his weapon and it turned back into his arm.

"Arc of embodiment. That is the name of my magic. It is a lost form of magic." Rustyrose said. "One is capable of forming much with his magic simply from one's rich imagination."

"You're saying that you can create anything you just imagine?!" Sasha said. "Can such power really exist?"

"I'm living proof that it does." Rustyrose said. "I will savor the sweet taste of crushing this fool. Feasting upon the fairies. What a way for a former devil to redeem himself."

"All this talk about taste is making me hungry. Where's all the food?" Kain said.

"Stop talking nonsense and focus on the task at hand." Rustyrose said. "We came here to take our revenge on Fairy Tail. Don't forget that part of the reason that Grimoire Heart is no more is because of Fairy Tail."

"Right." Kain said as he was starting to get serious.

"Bring it." Simon said. "I know all too well about Meldy and Ultear. They founded Crime Sorciere with my father, but that was by their choice. To be perfectly honest, it really doesn't matter to me. Fairy Tail is the guild that matters, not Crime Sorciere."

"Simon…" Sasha said as she could see that Simon seems a little upset by it and couldn't believe he would say that about his own father's guild.

"If my father was here, he would fight and have you see how wrong you are and try to convince you to take part in his guild." Simon said. "I'm not my father. I will fight and you will be punished for your actions. This is where the two of you fall." With devotion for his guild and not willing to give redemption, Simon shall smite the two former devils.


	21. Your Guild

Simon continues to fight against Rustyrose and Kain. All Sasha did was stand there and watch like Simon told her too. Simon decided to act as he requipped again and changed to Lightning Emperor Armor. He twirled his spear around and swung it down on Rustyrose, but Rusty changed his arm into his sword again and blocked the attack.

"Simon…." Sasha said.

"Sasha, why are you still here? I told you I can handle it." Simon said. "Don't just stand there. Get going to the guild. I got a bad feeling something's going on there." Sasha didn't really want to leave him behind, but she knew him too well that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Fine. Have it your way." Sasha said and tried to move around the fight.

"No you don't. Kain, get her!" Rustyrose said. Kain stood in Sasha's way and tried to stomp down on her, but Sasha jumped back and moved out of the way.

"That's it." Simon said. He used some lightning magic from his weapon and electrocuted Rustyrose. "Meteor!" Simon used his other magic and flew right at Kain. With such an increase in speed, he was able to kick Kain across the face a few times and kicked him back. "Sasha, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but these guys really aren't fooling around." Sasha said.

"What just happened? How did he move so fast and glow like that?" Kain questioned.

"I see. So you use the magic that both of your parents possessed." Rustyrose said. "Sort of a glowing red star in the dark."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it." Simon said.

"Still, we can't have the audience leave when we haven't even reached the final act." Rustyrose said.

'How am I suppose to get pass these guys like Simon wants me to do?' Sasha thought. 'The drama lover can make anything he thinks. The big guy hasn't even used any magic yet.' "Simon, any clue as to what fatso is capable of, what magic he can use?"

"If I recall from the stories, his magic involves the use of a doll and a strand of my hair." Simon said.

"Mr. Cursey! That's right! Where is he? Why did he leave me?" Kain said as he was looking around for it.

"What are you talking about? You told me you gave Mr. Cursey away." Rustyrose said. "Kain, please just stay focus on destroying these fools and I'll treat you to a nice meal with all your favorite meals."

"Really?! So I guess I should start with the killing." Kain said.

'That big guy might be an idiot, but he does have brute strength going for him.' Sasha thought. 'At least now we know he doesn't appear to have any magic.'

"Despite his lack of magic, I've got plenty of wonderful creations. Come forth, Belcusas the Thunderclap!" Rustyrose called an armored beast and it appeared out of nothing.

"No way! He can really summon something like that?!" Sasha said.

"It's all fine. Summon all the monsters you want, it's not going to make a difference." Simon said.

"I don't understand. How can Simon be so calm at a time like this? Does he know something I don't?" Sasha wondered. Simon went for the attack as he charged right at his enemies. Belcusas tried crushing his arm against him, but Simon jumped out of the way.

"I've got you now!" Kain said as he appeared right behind him and slammed his palm against him. Belcusas tried attacking him, but Simon did his best to block it as he crossed his arms, but the attack still did some damage.

"Simon, they're going to kill you! You can't fight alone!" Sasha called out, but Simon still wasn't budging as Kain and Belcusas continued to attack him.

"Grimoire Heart stood at the very top, but Fairy Tail handed us our first ever defeat." Rustyrose said as he stood by and watch Simon get beaten around. "Many of our members were lost because of you people. So now the time has come for us to have our revenge. The phantoms shall destroy the fairies." Rustyrose thought he was done for until he saw Simon fly at him with Meteor and changed back to his regular clothes. He drove his fist into Rusty's face.

"Who are you trying to fool?!" Simon said and shoved Rusty to the ground. "You couldn't care less about Specter Avengers. It's Grimoire Heart where your dedication lies." Simon flew around and bashed against Kain, Belcusas, and Rustyrose. "While I admire such dedication, you two alone are the only ones who seem to care. The others seem to have moved on. Its reach the point where it's become sad and pitiful. Move on from the pain and let go of the past."

"Shut up!" Rustyrose shouted as he bash his sword arm against Simon. Then, Kain and Belcusas struck him. Simon slid against the ground and Sasha ran to help him.

"Simon! Are you all right?!" Sasha called out, but he was able to get back on his feet.

"Are you trying to lecture us?" Rustyrose said. "Are you trying to persuade us to forget Grimoire Heart like your father would? That will never happen."

"I thought I made it clear that I'm not my father." Simon said. "He would try to convince you to join Crime Sorciere, but I'm not him. I can't forgive you for attacking Fairy Tail. Your guild is depending on you, but you don't really seem to care for that. I can't lose to people like you."

"Boy, this is one tough kid." Kain said.

"We don't care what you say. You shall not delude us." Rustyrose said.

"You two keep going on and on about Grimoire Heart. You're just using Specter Avengers to fill some void." Simon said. "Your guild might be Specter Avengers, but your "real" guild is Grimoire Heart and you two just can't accept that it's gone. While I do find that admirable, it's also pitiful now. It's been about thirty years and obviously everyone has moved on from it. Failing to let go of the past will be your downfall."

"What are you saying?" Sasha said.

"Shut up!" Rustyrose said.

"We'll just bring Grimoire Heart back. A wimpy official guild wouldn't know about it." Kain said.

"You say you're not like your father, but everything you're saying sounds just like him. You're trying to persuade us out of the dark path." Rustyrose said. Simon was starting to get irritated himself.

"I keep saying I'm not him." Simon said.

"It frankly doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that you are going to die here." Rustyrose said.

"No. Not until I face him." Simon said and was starting to give off some magic power and they all felt there was something different.

"Whoa. He's giving off some intense magic power." Sasha said.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't understand why my father or some of the others are still part of Crime Sorciere." Simon said. "Zeref is gone. They've all been free of their charges. Yet he still keeps away. So I grow stronger and stronger. I'll keep fighting and I won't fall until I can stand alongside my father." Simon held out his arms and magic circles appeared around Kain and Rustyrose.

"What?! How did he get these here?" Rustyrose said wondered until he remembered all the flying Simon was doing. "Of course. He was setting this up sine the fight started."

"I don't think this is good for us." Kain said.

"I've brought judgement upon the two of you. The seven stars shall judge you now. Grand Chariot!" Simon called upon for the stars to rain down. Light came down around Rustyrose and Kain in the form of a constellation. Rusty and Kain could not handle all that force and power. When the lights cleared away, both of them were defeated.

"Whoa!" Sasha said as she was amazed by that power. "I can see why you made S-class."

"Thanks." Simon said. Hearing and watching that battle, Sasha finally understood what he was doing.

"You knew the two of them were still hanging onto the past of their old guild." Sasha said. "You used their devotion to Grimoire Heart and turned it to your advantage."

"Yeah. When I heard them going on like that, I knew I that could give me an opening." Simon said. "If they had already let go of their past, they would have been difficult to defeat. However, they didn't and I used that to blind their judgement. If they were fighting clear headed, they should have seen that attack coming." Simon relaxed, but he felt all that pain from that fight and nearly dropped down.

"Simon! They must have done some real damage to you." Sasha said.

"I'll be fine." Simon said as he was trying to stay tough. During the last few moments, Sasha realized something else about Simon.

"Simon, you really miss your dad, don't you?" Sasha asked.

"We're not talking about that now." Simon said as he didn't want to talk about it. "We better get to the guild. I'm worried about everyone." He tried to walk, but the pain was interfering. Sasha grabbed a hold of his arm and placed it around her.

"I've got you." Sasha said.

"Thanks." Simon said and he helped her walk. As the two were walking, Sasha was thinking about something else with Simon.

'The reason Simon was able to see that weakness is because he's going through the same thing.' Sasha thought. 'The way those two feel about Grimoire Heart is the same way Simon feels about his father. Only he's capable of hiding it. Simon won't admit it, but all he really wants is for Jellal to be home. Just like any child tries to get the attention of their parent, Simon becomes strong so that his father will notice him and maybe even stay in Magnolia. Simon, I'm sure your father already has, but from what I've heard, he's just having a hard time forgiving himself.'

…

Nashi

Nashi made it through the city and was at the staircase that led to the guild. To be honest, she was a little nervous to find what's up there. With her advance hearing, she could also hear something was going on up there.

"Nashi!" Nashi turned around and saw Storm arrived.

"Storm, something weird is going on." Nashi said.

"I know, but I think the worst is on top." Storm said. "We better get up there and see what's going on." Nashi agreed and both of them hurried up the stairs. When they did, they saw their guildhall surrounded by a sandstorm.

"What's going on?" Nashi said.

"No clue." Storm said.

"No. No. No. You can't go any further." They heard a voice and wondered where it was coming from. They look ahead of them and saw Sol grow out of the ground. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be here."

"Who or what are you?" Nashi asked.

"I am Monsieur Sol, at your service." Sol said.

"Oh yeah. I heard of you. You were one of the Element Four with my mom." Storm said.

"Disgusting. To think that Miss Juvia would have a child with a despicable fairy." Sol said. Nashi and Storm were getting ready to fight, but Sol seemed to have felt something. Whatever it was, it caused him to get rid of the sandstorm that surrounded the guild.

"What's he doing?" Storm said. Both of them thought it was weird how he just let the guild free like that, but Nashi felt something wasn't quite right.

"Wait. How come I don't hear anyone?" Nashi said. "How come no one is running out of the guild?" Storm didn't hear anything either. Both of them didn't like how quiet the guild was. The guild is hardly ever quiet.

"Bastard!" Storm called out in anger. "What the hell happened in there?" All Sol did was smirk and give off a sinister laugh. Nashi and Storm might have arrived at the guild, but it sounds like it might already be too late.


	22. Fighting Dirty

Nashi and Storm were able to make it to the guild, but they were faced with Sol when they arrived. When they did, they noticed the guild was ominously quiet. Both of them were trying to keep their eyes on the guild and their enemy and were moving carefully. Storm noticed something with the airship over them and saw it was leaving.

"What? The ship is leaving? Why now? What's going on?" Storm said and Sol acted sneaky.

"Don't you know not to look away? Roche Concerto!" Sol had the ground under him break apart and launched at all the rocks at Storm and struck him when his guard was down.

"Storm!" Nashi called for his concern. She glared at Sol and tried to attack him. "Fire Dragon Talon!" Nashi swung a blazing foot up and slammed it against Sol's stomach. It knocked him out of the ground, but he used it to back flip and get back on his feet.

"Oh la-la-la. Mademoiselle, quite the kick you have." Sol said. "However, you are going to need more than that for you to walk out of this. "Sable Dance!" Twisters of sand were formed and bashed against Nashi. The force was strong and knocked her off her feet.

"Nashi, you okay?" Storm asked as they both got up.

"Just went I got all the sand out of my clothes." Nashi said. "If we're going to find out what they just did, we need to get through him. I'll keep him busy while you run straight for the guild and find out what just happened in there."

"You really think you can beat this guy? I heard he was pretty tough." Storm said.

"Don't worry about me. I've got this." Nashi said.

"Are you two just going to stand around?" Sol asked as he swayed his body from side to side. "I thought all the fairies love to tussle."

"How's this?" Nashi said and charged right at him. She had fire form around her fists and kept trying to attack him, but Sol kept swaying his body around. While he was dodging, he spotted Storm was running for the guild.

"You're not allowed to go there yet." Sol said as he was summoning some rocks to get in Storm's way.

"You said not to look away." Nashi said and kicked him against the side. Storm jumped over the rocks and kept going. Storm arrived at the front of the guild, but he didn't like what he saw. Meanwhile, Nashi continued to fight off Sol as he launched a barrage of rocks at her.

"Continue to run, Mademoiselle. It does no good." Sol said and held out his fist. "Plate Sonata!" He formed a fist made from dirt and stones and shot it at Nashi. Nashi couldn't stop it and got hit pretty hard by the attack. Nashi was about to head down the slope, but she grabbed the edge and kept herself from falling.

"This guy is really starting to get on my nerves." Nashi said as she climbed back up.

"What is the matter? Are we finie?" Sol said.

"I'm far from done!" Nashi claimed.

"I say you are." Sol said. He caused the ground she was standing on to give in to her, but Nashi jumped away.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant flame!" Nashi formed the fireball and tossed it at him, but Sol jumped out of the way.

"You aren't as strong as your parents. If you cannot defeat me, how can you have hope of defeating Master Jose?" Sol said. Nashi looked over to the airship and saw it was still going.

'That ship is getting farther and farther away.' Nashi thought. 'If we have to go after these guys, I need to end this fight quickly before they get too far out.'

"You all get distracted so easily!" Sol said as he appeared next to Nashi and kicked her against the side and knocked her down. "This was easier than I thought. Sable Dance!" Sol had his sandstorm attack Nashi and thought he had her. Storm heard all the commotion and turned around to see how the fight was going.

"Nashi!" Storm said and ran back to help her.

"That takes care of her." Sol said as he thought he finished her off. However, he saw something move through the dust. Nashi came through and slammed her fist right against his face.

"Surprise!" Nashi said as she gave it an extra push and knocked him back a few feet and had him land on his back. Nashi brushed off some of the dirt and sand that got on her clothes. "Oh man. These are some of my good clothes."

"Nashi, you all right?" Storm asked.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." Nashi said.

"This is ridicule." Sol said as he got back on his feet. "It is hard to believe that you can be a match for me. I was once one of Phantom Lord's best."

"That's funny because from what I heard, Phantom Lord wasn't really all that." Nashi said. That struck a nerve with Sol.

"No more playing around." Sol said as he gathered some of his magic power again. "Plate Sonata!" Sol launched another stone fist at Nashi, but Nashi was ready for it this time. Nashi had her fist ignite in flames and slammed it against Sol's attack and tried to hold it back, but she was being pushed. "You really think you can stop my attack? That's actually my best attack."

"Don't….count me out." Nashi said as she fought back with all her strength. Nashi pushed herself to break through the attack. Cracks started to form in the fist and she broke through with it crashing into pieces.

"What?!" Sol said as he and Storm couldn't believe that Nashi was able to break through. Storm had a feeling Nashi was strong and her father has been training her, but he wasn't aware of how strong she's become.

"Anything else you like to try because I'm just getting started." Nashi said for she was not backing out of this fight. Sol appeared to have been scared and merged with the ground and retreated. "Yeah! You better run!"

"Nice work, Nashi. I'm impressed." Storm said. Nashi thought she was in the clear, but she felt some pain in her hand.

"Aw man!" Nashi flinched from her pain. She looked down at her hand and it looked like there was a bruise forming. "How does Dad do it?"

"Are you okay?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, but I think nearly broke my hand." Nashi said. Nashi thought she was in the clear, but she was wrong. Sol came up from right under her as she held her good hand behind her back and kept his other arm around her head. He had the rest of him wrapped around Nashi like a snake.

"Pardon moi. Did you really think I ran off?" Sol said.

"Let go of me. You really are a freak." Nashi said as she tried to get free, but she couldn't get loose.

"Nashi, try to stay still." Storm said as he was getting ready to attack to get her out of there.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Are you sure you really want to risk hurting her?" Sol threatened. "Attack and I'll tighten my grip until she suffocates."

"Coward." Storm said.

"Cowardly? Probably, but we shall have our revenge." Sol said with a dark look on his face. "We shall do anything for revenge." With all his talking, he didn't notice someone hit him in the back of his head and he blacked out. Nashi detangled herself of him and threw him off.

"Creep." Nashi said.

"Nashi, if you want to get my attention, you don't have to keep being the damsel in distress." Her savior, Drake, said.

"Save it for your fan clubs, but thanks for the help." Nashi said.

"Drake's back. Yay." Storm complained.

"Is that really anyway to say thank you or welcome back?" Drake said. Storm swallowed his pride and let it go.

"Yeah. Thanks. You came back at the right time." Storm said. Storm looked behind Drake and saw Ul, Simon, and Sasha coming up to them. "Ul! You made it! I knew you could beat that creep."

"As if there was any doubt." Ul said. "It looks like Simon got the worst of it. Luckily, I ran into Drake with Simon and Sasha on the way here."

"Simon, are you okay? You look like you've seen better days." Nashi said.

"You should see the other guys. He had to fight off two of them at the same time." Sasha said.

"Never mind that now. We saw the airship leaving and it looks like five member of Specter Avengers have been defeated." Simon said. "How's the guild? Is everyone all right?"

"Oh yeah!" Nashi said and turned to Storm. "Storm, how is everyone? I told you to check on them while I was dealing with this weirdo."

"Oh yeah. You guys might want to take a look at this." Storm said and they didn't like the sound of that. All of them hurried over to the guild and saw the inside.

"What? What happened here?" Nashi said. They all looked around the place and it looked like a tornado went through it with everyone either unconscious or barely able to stand.

"What is this? Were the attacks outside just to distract us?" Simon said.

"Nova!" Nashi called out as she ran to Nova's aid and helped her stand up. "Are you okay?"

"A little light headed, but I'll be okay." Nova said. All of them went inside and helped as many people as they could. Drake went by the bar and saw Kinana trying to get back on her feet.

"Mom!" Drake called out as he ran to her and helped her up. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Drake? Is that you?" Kinana asked as she was starting to see straight again. "Thank goodness you're here."

"What about you? Are you hurt?" Drake asked, but Kinana shook her head and was saying she's fine. Storm found Romeo and Asuka and helped them both.

"Romeo! Asuka! Are you two okay? Can you stand?" Storm asked.

"I think so, but Romeo doesn't look so well." Asuka said as she showed Romeo was out cold. Simon found Wendy and cleared some debris off her and Carla with both of them getting up.

"Thank you, Simon." Wendy said, but saw some of his injuries. "Oh my goodness! You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine. Some people look like they have it worse than I do." Simon said. Wendy looked around and saw some people were in some bad shape.

"Oh no. I've got to help." Wendy said as she tried to get up, but was dizzy.

"Wendy, please don't push yourself. You appear to be in bad shape yourself." Carla said. Sasha went over to Gale and helped him back on his feet.

"You doing okay?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah. Wait! Mom! Gia!" Gale called out and ran over to both of them as Levy was holding Gia. "Mom! Gia!"

"We're okay, Gale." Levy said, but she looked down at Gia in her arms. "Although, to be honest, Gia's poor little body couldn't really handle all that madness with the wind. Gia was out like a light and Gale gritted his teeth.

"Damn." Damien said as he helped Mirajane stay up. "Thos guys did a bigger number than I thought."

"Is everyone okay?" Mirajane asked.

"It doesn't really look like it." Ul said. Nashi looked around and found Happy unconscious himself.

"Happy!" Nashi said and went over to him and lifted him in his arms. "Happy! Can you hear me?" She shook him around and Happy was able to regain consciousness.

"Nashi? You made it back." Happy said.

"Good. You don't appear to be hurt." Nashi said, but she just thought of something. She looked around and noticed some people were missing. "Where's Mom and Dad? And where are the bastards that did this?"

….

Lucy

"Wake up, Lucy. Wake up. You're not dead yet." Lucy could hear someone talking and she was regaining some consciousness. She was able to open her eyes, but noticed instantly something was wrong. She looked and saw she was in handcuffs and over her head and restraint to a stand.

"What's going on?" Lucy said. She looked around and saw she wasn't alone. She saw Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus in the same position as she was.

"You're awake!" She looked right in front of her and was faced with the darkest phantom of them all.

"Jose!"


	23. The Strong Defeated?

The guild was a mess. People were injured or unconscious. Nashi and the others were doing what they could to help others, but they noticed that there were some people that were missing.

"Guys, I don't see my parents anywhere." Nashi said.

"Ul, I don't see ours either." Storm said.

"And I don't see my mother. It looks like Gajeel and Laxus isn't here either." Simon said. "Nova, what happened here?"

"It was that Jose guy. He came and captured all of them and took them away." Nova said.

"What?!" Simon said as those who weren't at the guild found that hard to believe.

"That's it!" Gale shouted and sounded plenty mad. "Those guys are toast. Panther Lily, how are you feeling?"

"You do not need to concern yourself with me." Lily said. "I'm perfectly fine and ready for battle if I must."

"I just got that you're fine. Let's go!" Gale said as he grabbed a hold of Panther Lily and was running out the door.

"Wait! Gale, come back here!" Levy called out, but Gale already had Lily spread his wings and the two of them took off. "Aw! Sometimes he's as reckless as his father."

"I don't get it. How could Jose capture both my parents and some of those other powerhouses?" Nashi said. "What exactly happened here?"

"Somebody better start explaining." Storm said.

"There three of them in here." Nova said. "The entire guild was trapped by that sandstorm and we couldn't escape. Jose had two others with him."

"Erigor and Aria." Mirajane said. "Both of them used wind and air magic. Their combine powers created a vortex and it made it hard for any of us to breathe. Jose also used his shade magic to create phantom soldiers that drain the life out of you when you make contact with them."

"I also saw that Aria guy cast some sort of spell that drains your magic power." Damien said.

"Because of that, it looks like some of us will be out for a while." Asuka said.

"A draining of air, magic power, and life force? I doubt even the strongest of wizards could withstand all that." Simon said.

"Of course." Nashi said. "That's why Sol released the guild and why the airship was leaving. They already got what they needed."

"Gale must have just went to try and save them." Nova said. "Besides, poor Gia is still passed out. You know how protective of her he can get." Nova looked around and noticed that there was one more missing. "Wait a minute. Raio isn't here either."

"They must have taken him too." Sasha said.

"Or he just left with them." Storm said.

"Storm, you still think he's working with them?" Ul said.

"The guy is one of them." Storm said. "We can't just trust someone automatically. He probably helped our parents be captured."

"No. He wouldn't." Nova said as she didn't believe it.

"He didn't. I saw it just before I passed out." Kinana said. "He was effected as well and I saw them carry him off."

"Perhaps, but dark guild creeps never knew much about loyalty." Storm said. "If this guy really is a good guy like everyone is saying, he's got to prove it to me."

"Can we please talk about this later?" Nashi said as she wrapped some bandages around her injured hand. "We've got to do something and get our parents back. Who knows what those monsters are going to do to them?"

…

Specter Avengers

"Gray! Gray!" Gray began to wake up and he was the last one to wake up. He looked around and saw the predicament they were all in.

"Darling, you're not hurt, are you?" Juvia asked.

"I'm fine." Gray said until he noticed Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus looking sick. "More than I can say for those three. What's wrong with them?"

"We're in Specter Avengers airship and it's moving." Erza said and Gray got it.

"Welcome to my home away from home." All of them looked and noticed Jose with the remaining members of Specter Avengers.

"Jose, you disgrace to the wizard name." Erza said as she tried to get free. She could never forgive and forget the pain Jose brought upon Fairy Tail. None of them could.

"It's so nice to see all of you again." Jose said. "It's been far too long. Don't bother trying to get out. Those cuffs block you from using any of your magic."

"What happened back at the guild?" Laxus said through his sickness. "If you wrecked it or anything, I swear I'll kill you."

"That's tough talk in your condition, my sweet little Laxus." Ivan said as he walked over to his son, but his son was nowhere near happy to see his father. Ivan traced his fingers against his son's face and smirked at him. "How much you've grown. Such a shame our time together will be short. It's also pathetic. Three great and powerful dragon slayers made useless because of motion sickness. Then again, I suppose every magic must come with some sort of price."

"I say we finish them off right now." Totomaru said as he walked over to Natsu and held his katana to him. "I owe this one a lot of payback."

"Patience. All good things come to those who wait." Jose said. "Although it is tempting with some." He had his eyes on Juvia and Gajeel. "I must admit that I was surprised to hear that you two became part of Fairy Tail. I thought you two knew of loyalty, but clearly I was wrong. I would have understood if you joined a different guild, but you joined Fairy Tail of them all."

"Gajeel and I don't regret our decisions of joining Fairy Tail." Juvia said.

"She's right." Gajeel said as he tried to stay tough. "You were a cold hearted man that would do anything to get what he wants."

"It doesn't matter what you think. You will be punished with the rest of this miserable guild." Jose said.

"Let me go!" All of them looked to the back and saw Aria having a hold on Raio.

"Raio?" Erza said.

"We had to retrieve the member you captured." Erigor said.

"We didn't capture him. We helped him see the light of what you people really are." Lucy said.

"Raio, we're glad you're back." Jose said.

"I want the truth, Jose! Tell me the truth of what Fairy Tail really is?!" Raio said with anger because if Jose really has been using him, he won't forgive him and would want some payback.

"What are you talking about? They're foul people who destroyed my guild and all of our goals and dreams." Jose said as he tried to act innocent.

"Stop trying to make it sound like you're decent human beings." Gray said. "Your "goals" and "dreams" were to destroy our guild and ruin the lives of so many innocent people."

"Raio, don't believe a thing he tells you." Juvia said.

"Listen, whatever we are going to do with these guys, we better do it soon." Totomaru said. "There are some members that are stronger than we thought. We've already lost five members."

"Perhaps, but some of their strongest is right here. I don't think we'll have much to worry about." Jose said. "I'll give our guests a great view. Erigor, come with us."

"Sure." Erigor said as he stepped closer to them. The floor underneath them rose up and Jose and Erigor on it with their prisoners. They rode all the way to the top and emerged out of a tower at the top and the whole airship looks like a city with the tower in the center.

"This place is huge!" Juvia said.

"And still moving." Natsu moaned.

"Wait a minute. This place looks familiar." Lucy said as she looked around the place.

"It should. This came from the remains of Nirvana." Jose said. That was a surprise to those who were part of battle against the Oracion Seis.

"Are you serious? This is Nirvana?" Gray said.

"That's right, but we remodeled the place like this center tower is much larger." Erigor said. "You could have an entire battle right here."

"That's why we waited for all these years to take our revenge." Jose said. "We've been rebuilding this place and used it as our lair. Of course, it lost all the power it once had when you defeated the Oracion Seis, but it is fitting since it's the remains of more of the enemies you defeated."

"Seems a little over the top for such a small group." Lucy said.

"There's no need to worry about that." Jose said. "Once we make it public that Fairy Tail is no more by using all of you as examples, we'll gain followers."

"So you plan on using us as some form of publicity." Erza said.

"Essentially." Jose said as he turned to the great world where he feels he's already free. "Fairy Tail will be no more!" His small moment of victory was stopped when they all saw what was above them.

"I'm putting the brakes on this thing!" Gale shouted as Panther Lily carried him to the tower. Gale turned his arm into a sword and tried to slice at them, but Jose and Erigor avoided him.

"It's Gajeel's kid!" Jose said.

"Gale?" Gajeel questioned.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gale used his breath attack and aimed at Jose, but Jose held out his hand and formed a barrier to block the attack.

"Stop this iron fool, Erigor." Jose said.

"I'm on it." Erigo said as he jumped high in the air and kicked him right in the face and pushed him back.

"Are you okay?" Panther Lily asked.

"I'll be fine." Gale said.

"You won't be when I'm through with you." Erigor said as he was flying in the air. Erigor had his wind magic form around his palms and shot it at Gale. Panther Lily carried Gale around to avoid each of the attacks.

"How's that guy even flying without wings or anything?" Gale said.

"He uses wind magic. It must what allows him to fly." Panther Lily said.

"Did you two come here alone? Not very smart." Erigor said.

"He's got a point. What were you thinking you could accomplish coming here by yourself?" Panther Lily said.

"I was actually hoping to get the controls so that maybe we could get this thing to crash or turn around." Gale said. "I thought it would be easier with a small team like you and me."

"I see. I just thought you were letting anger guide you." Panther Lily said.

"Yeah…you're not far off. When I saw those two, I just lost it." Gale said. "At least we found my Dad and the others. We just need to get this thing to crash and get them all out of here."

"Right." Panther Lily said.

"You're going to need the devil's luck to do that. There's no way you're going to beat Jose. He controls everything that goes on around here." Erigor said.

"Jose?" Gale questioned and look down at the old man. "He controls everything? By that does he mean he's using body link or something?"

"I'm not sure, but if we're going to get to them, we'll have to get through this one first." Panther Lily said. 'Of course, this is really all I can do. I can't fight in my battle mode while I'm carrying Gale and I know Gale wants to fight. I also can't set him down on the airship or he'll get sick. This is really all I can do.' He thought.

"Bring it on. Let's see if you're even tough like your father." Erigor dared.

"You got it!" Gale said and the two of them flew right at Erigo. Erigor and Gale kept trading blows with each other. Erigor slammed his palm against Gale and released some wind to blow him back.

"What's Gale thinking coming here alone?" Erza said.

"At least we'll get a good show." Jose said. "Let's find out if your children are really as tough as the rest of you."

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gale shot out the club, but Erigor flew up and was able to avoid the attack.

"Is that really all you got? This shouldn't take long at all." Erigor said.

"Don't sound too sure when this fight is far from over." Gale said.

"Oh yeah? What are you waiting for? Just try and take me down." Erigor said.

"You got it! Just wait until you see what I can do!" Gale said as he was ready to face Erigor and there was no way he was backing down no matter how dangerous the opponent is.


	24. Gale vs Erigor

"Hurry!" Nashi said. She formed a group with Simon, Sasha, Storm, Ul, Nova, Damien, and Asuka. "We've got to catch up with Gale. No way he can handle this by himself."

"Asuka, Nova, Damien, are you guys sure you're up for this?" Ul asked.

"Don't worry about us. Since we had to catch our breath, we're almost back to full power." Nova said.

"Besides, no way we're staying out of this fight." Asuka said.

"The guild is like our actual homes and we all want some payback." Damien said. The eight of them formed this group to help out Gale and tried to catch Specter Avengers. The reason for this big of a group is because each member of Specter Avengers is still pretty tough.

"We're never going to catch that airship on foot." Sasha said.

"We have to try and do something. They have to stop at some point and we'll get them." Storm said. "Besides, it does move pretty slow. We won't know until we try."

"Just hang on everyone. We'll get you all out of there." Nashi said.

…

Gale

Gale had Panther Lily carry him all the way to Specter Avengers' airship. As soon as he did, Erigor met him in the air and the two were fighting out. All Gajeel and the others could do was watch from their restraints with Jose at the top of the center tower.

"Do you have a plan?" Panther Lily asked.

"It doesn't matter much. We can't do anything until we get the giant bag of air out of the way." Gale said.

"You make it sound like it will be easy, but I've been around much longer than you." Erigor said.

"Erigor, get that fool out of the way." Jose said.

"Damn. All I can do is stay here and watch." Gajeel said.

"None of us are able to use our magic. We'll just have to leave it to him and hope for the best." Erza said.

"This should be quick. How hard can it be to handle a baby fairy?" Erigor said.

"That does it. I'm going to knock your lights out, old man." Gale said. "Age doesn't matter. Even if you have been around a lot longer than I have, I'm still going to knock you all over the place."

"So let's go!" Erigor said as he flew right at him. Panther Lily carried him out of the way as Erigor kept trying to strike at them with wind spiraling around his hands.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gale stretched out his club and slammed it right against Erigor's stomach. Erigor was about to be shoved into a building, but he was able to pull himself free before that happened. "You're not getting away. Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" Gale turned his arm into a lance and fired a barrage of shots, but Erigor was able to outmaneuver each of his attacks.

"He's fast!" Panther Lily said.

"I'm far from beaten." Gale said, but he ended up getting kicked pretty hard.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to beat me." Erigor said.

"That punk. I'll show him!" Gale said. Lily had them get in close to attack, but Erigor got over them.

"Magic Wind Palm!" Erigor clapped his hands together and generated a tornado that blew them both down. Lily tried his best to resist the wind and was able to pull out of there and get back in the air.

"Nice one." Gale said.

"Where'd he go?" Lily asked as they lost sight of him. Erigor snuck up on them and was able to summon a scythe. He swung it at them, but Lily was able to get them to avoid the attacks.

"Run all you like. It just makes this more fun." Erigor said.

"That guy is really getting on my nerves." Gale said. "I'll have him eat my fist!" The two of them charged right at him and tried to hit him, but Erigor moved right out of the way. "Hold still."

"You want me to get hit? Is your head as dense as your iron?" Erigor said.

"I hate to admit it, but Erigor does seem to have improved his fighting capabilities." Erza said.

"Hang on. Last time we saw him, he could control the weather. He used storm magic. Is he just toying with him or is there something else going on?" Lucy asked.

"Very perceptive." Jose said. "You really have the Sky Maiden to thank for that. He traded away his memories for that power, but when she restored his memories during that whole fiasco with the Infinity Clock, his memories were restored and that magic of his was lost. That's not the case that boy is facing. Erigor's power isn't going away. What's more is that he was the one that helped Raio with his magic. I just don't see how that boy can win." Erigor and Gale kept fighting in the air with Erigor swinging his scythe around.

"He's skilled with that." Lily said as he backed away. "I can see why he was once known as Reaper."

"Wait a minute. What are you having us dodge that scythe for? Do you not know what a blade is made out of?!" Gale said. Lily didn't get it until it came to him.

"Oh right! Sorry, but I did promise Gajeel and Levy I would protect you and Gia from any harm." Panther Lily said.

"You're done for!" Erigor said as he swung his scythe down, but Gale crossed his arms over his head and blocked the attack. Then, Gale started snacking on the blade. "What?!" Gale pulled back his fist and smashed it against Erigor and sent him flying back.

"Not bad. That was a nice blade you had." Gale said.

"That's right. This one is a dragon slayer too. They're all so annoying." Erigor said. "Now that you had your little snack, let's finish this fight."

"Fine with me." Gale said. "Iron Dragon Sword!" He turned his arm into a sword and went on the attack. He swung it at Erigor, but moved out of the way. He tried to strike them with some wind, but both of them avoided the attack. "What's the matter? Are we too fast?"

"How about you quit running and say that to my face? Storm Shred!" Erigor released blades of wind, but Panther Lily was avoiding each of the attacks. "I've got you now." He had the attacks close in on them and blasted them. Erigor thought he had them until he find something fly out of the dust cloud and moved around him. However, he only saw Panther Lily. "Where'd he go?"

"Up here!" Gale shouted as he came down from above and slammed his fist right against him. "Now I'm the one that's got you." Gale grabbed Erigor by the arm and used his free arm to pound him around.

"Get off me!" Erigor said as he found the strength and blasted a tornado against Gale and sent him flying off him. Luckily, Panther Lily flew in and got a hold of him.

"You okay?" Lily asked.

"I'll live." Gale said.

"Not for long when I'm through with you." Erigor said. "Let's see how you handle this." He crossed his fingers and was focusing his magic. "Emera Baram!" Erigor unleashed a powerful blast of wind that they both got caught in and were blown back and did some damage to them.

"Damn. That one actually hurt." Gale said as he tried to endure all that pain. "Panther Lily, are you holding up okay?"

"I think so." Panther Lily said.

"I've faced the fire dragon slayer and the sky dragon slayer from your guild." Erigor said. "The fights I had with those two didn't really last as long as this one did. Either that proves that I've gotten much stronger or it shows you're much weaker than the other dragon slayers."

"Will you shut up?!" Gale shouted as he was started to get annoyed with all of Erigor's talking. "Let's shut him up for good."

"Just lead the way." Panther Lily said.

'Sheesh. They want to continue? Are they that eager to die?' Erigor thought.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gale used his breath attack, but Erigor used his magic to block the attack. When it cleared away, Erigor vanished. "Where'd he go?"

"Over here!" Erigor said as he appeared behind them and slammed his palm against Gale and blew him and Panther Lily away. "Do you really want to save our little hostages so badly that you want to die? I think it's clear that you can't beat me."

"Don't talk like you've already won. A warrior should never get too confident in battle." Panther Lily said.

"Besides, I'm getting a little payback for my little sister." Gale said. "Gia's poor little body couldn't handle all that air being taking out of her and your part of the guilty party. I'm going to make you pay for that."

"I honestly couldn't care about that." Erigor said.

"Talking will get us nowhere." Panther Lily said. "I'm not sure ow much longer we can keep this up."

"It looks like your boy won't be able to hold out in the air much longer, Gajeel." Jose said.

"No. He….will." Gajeel said.

"Don't underestimate any member of Fairy Tail. You should know better than that, Jose." Gray said. Jose looked at each one of them, but it did seem like they were all concerned.

"Gale, we've got to end this fast." Panther Lily said.

"I prefer fighting at close range, but this guy likes to keep a distance. I know I can take him out with my roar, but he'll just blow it all away with that wind." Gale said. "We have to find some way to get closer."

"I say it's about time we put an end to this fight." Erigor said as he had wind gather around his hands and was getting ready for his final attack.

"If you have a plan, now would be a good time to put it into action." Panther Lily said.

"It's a little risky, but it's all I've got." Gale said. "We've got to time this just right or else this fight just might be over." Gale whispered something to Panther Lily, but Erigor couldn't tell what he was saying.

"I don't know what they're planning, but I better put an end to this before I let it drag out any further." Erigor said.

"Are you sure about this?" Panther Lily asked.

"It's all I got. We've got to end this while we still can." Gale said. "Just get ready to move. Looks like he's about to make his attack." Panther Lily focused and they were getting ready to attack.

"Here I come!" Erigor called and flew right at them to attack. "This is the end of the line for you, Fairy Tail pest!"

"Go, Lily!" Gale said and Panther Lily flew right at Erigor. It looked like they were about to collide against each other. "Now!" Just before they crashed into each other, Panther Lily turned upside down for Erigor to miss and let Gale go with him right above Erigor. "Even you can't withstand this at such close range. Iron Dragon Roar!" Gale unleashed his breath attack directly above Erigor and all the shards of metal shred against Erigor and the attack itself blew him down. Erigor crashed into the ground with Panther Lily grabbing Gale. Erigor was out cold after that attack.

"Nice work." Panther Lily said.

"Ha. Do I look like a weak dragon slayer now?" Gale said.

"Nice work out there, Gale." Lucy said.

"Told you he wouldn't go down." Gray said.

"That's my boy." Gajeel said, but that was just before he was going to vomit.

"Interesting. He was actually able to beat Erigor." Jose said. "Now my forces have been cut down by more than half. Perhaps I have underestimated Fairy Tail's children." He may have underestimated them, but that's a mistake Jose isn't going to make now.


	25. Suffer Fairies

With the sun going down, Gale was able to hold his own against Erigor and took him down. That just leaves five members of Specter Avengers left.

"You did good, Gale." Panther Lily said as he carried him back in the air.

"Thanks, but it's not over yet." Gale said. However, just before they went and do anything, they noticed the airship stopped. "Wait. Why isn't it moving?" Under the airship, legs came out of it and anchored the ship down to the ground. "Why is it stopping?"

"I'm sorry, but I think this is your stop." They heard Jose's voice right behind him and sent shivers down both of their spines. Jose used his magic and was right behind them. He used his magic and drained Panther Lily of some of his power.

"My power!" Panther Lily said as he felt himself getting weaker.

"Lily!" Gale called out in concerned and was descending. "This can't be good." Jose thrusted his palm against the two of them and add some power to it that sent them flying out of the ship's area and into the forest below. "Lily! Pull up! Pull up!" He called out before they disappeared through the trees. The fight gave Jose an idea and it was one he was going to be proud of. He went back over to the tower with the dragon slayers feeling better.

"Finally. It stopped moving." Natsu said with full relief.

"Yeah. That's never enjoyable." Laxus said. Jose landed down at his prisoners and all of them glared at him.

"What did you do to my son?!" Gajeel said.

"I wouldn't worry about him at the moment." Jose said. He had the floor under them drop into the tower. When they reached the bottom, Ivan was there and seemed confused.

"Jose, what's going on? Where's Erigor?" Ivan asked.

"We ran into a little trouble, but we'll be fine." Jose said.

"What's going on, Jose? What are you planning to do this time?" Laxus said.

"I'm certain whatever it is, it won't be good." Juvia said.

"Correct, my dear." Jose said. "You see, it's not enough to claim Fairy Tail's beaten and have you as my prisoners. I want you all to suffer. I was trying to figure out a way to make that happen and I think I found the perfect way. Having your beloved actual children squirm in pain and misery and all any of you can do is watch." When he told them what he was going to do, they all became angry and concerned.

"You bastard! If you even think about hurting my daughter, you're going to be burnt to a pile of ashes!" Natsu said.

"Talk tough all you want, but as you're in those cuffs, your magic is useless." Jose said.

"Jose, you truly are a cynical one." Ivan complimented.

"If there's one thing I'm certain about of Fairy Tail, they always try to come to the rescue of their fellow comrades, parent, child, or friend." Jose said. "All we have to do is wait until they show up. While we're waiting, bring my Raio. That boy needs to be "retaught" his lessons."

….

Nashi's Team

Nashi and the others ran through the forest as fast as they could. They looked up ahead and could see the airship has landed.

"We're in luck. Looks like you were right, Storm." Simon said.

"So all we have to do is get up there and rescue our parents." Nashi said.

"A little help here." All of them looked up and saw Gale and Panther Lily hanging by the branches.

"Gale? Are you okay?" Nova said.

"I think so. It's Lily I'm worried about." Gale said. Just before both of them crashed into the ground, Panther Lily used what little energy he had left and had them crash into the trees to get caught. "Are you guys going to help us down?"

"I've got you." Simon said as he flew up to them and got them both out of the trees and on the ground.

"What happened to you guys?" Sasha asked.

"We were fighting that big bag of wind: Erigor." Gale said. "We were able to beat him, but Jose practically kicked us out. Panther Lily, are you okay?" Panther Lily was able to catch his breath and pulled himself together.

"I'm okay. What happened?" Panther Lily said.

"We just learned what it feels like to be dropped cans." Gale said. "Anyway, Jose has all of our parents with him. For whatever reason, they've decided to come to a stop. Lily, I think it might be best if you go back to the guild."

"No way. I can't leave you or any of you to face such enemies by yourselves." Panther Lily said.

"You might not have a choice. Jose drained you of some of your power. You might only have enough to get back to the guild." Gale said. "Besides, if anything happens to Dad or me, Dad would want you to protect Levy and Gia."

"Don't worry, Lily. We'll be okay." Ul said. Panther Lily thought they were just children, but he also knows that their Fairy Tail wizards and they don't back down.

"Fine." Panther Lily said as he unfolded his wings. "Just make sure you all do come back with your parents."

"We will." Nashi said and Panther Lily headed out.

"Are you guys sure we can do this?" Asuka asked.

"We've got to." Damien said.

"Damien's right. Our parents have always been there for us." Nashi said. "This time, it's our turn to be there for them. We all want to be as powerful as our parents. Defeating enemies they've already defeated is a good way to start."

"She's right. So what are we waiting for?" Storm asked and all of them were getting excited about this.

"Yeah!" All of them cheered as they raised their fists in the air and were ready for battle.

…

Raio

Ivan brought Raio to Jose just like he wanted. Ivan shoved Raio down and had him on his knees. Jose walked over to them and he had something planned for Raio.

"Raio, I'm most disappointed in you." Jose said. "I thought you would be loyal and dedicated to me and my cause, but you are trying to betray us like Gajeel and Juvia did."

"What are you talking about? You were the one that told me that Fairy Tail was evil. You're the one that deceived me." Raio said. "I've seen what they're really like. They're the complete opposite of what you told me. They even helped me with the injuries they inflicted."

"It would seem Fairy Tail has already poisoned you, young man." Ivan said.

"Poison? You creeps are the poison." Raio said. "All I ever really wanted was to be accepted, to have friends and a place I called home. I thought I found that here, but it was all a lie."

"Enough of this." Jose said and he used his magic to create a phantom-like figure. "This will make things go that much easier."

"What are you talking about? What are you going to do?" Raio asked and was starting to get nervous.

"This phantom will help make sure that you stay in line and never betray us." Jose said as he unleashed it upon Raio and Raio's screams echoed through the halls.

…..

Outside

Outside the ship, a pathway was opening up from the top. It lowered down to the ground and gave any who wish to enter a clear path to the top. Nashi and the others arrived and the saw what was opened for them.

"How nice of them to open the door for us." Storm said.

"So do we head on in?" Ul asked.

"We have to." Nashi said. "I must admit that it is a bit nerve-wracking seeing as how this thing is a vehicle. One slight movement and Gale, Nova, and I are helpless with motion sickness."

"It is a little strange how they just stopped and open a path for us." Gale said.

"They're expecting us. It's an obvious trap." Sasha said.

"But we have no choice, but to go if we want to save our parents." Simon said. "We're just going to need to tread carefully." All of them understood that and ran up the path that was made for them. All of them headed straight up and were ready for whatever it is that Specter Avengers has for them. All of them continued to run up until Asuka saw something in the trees.

"Wait. I saw something in the trees." Asuka said and that caused others to stop.

"Are you sure?" Nova asked.

"My eyes don't play tricks on me." Asuka said. Damien looked down, but there wasn't a sign of anything.

"I don't see anything." Damien said, but something jumped at him and knocked him down. He would have fallen off the path if Nova hadn't grabbed him. The figure landed behind them and it revealed to be Obra.

"It's them! These guys didn't wait around." Storm said.

"I believe that one is called Obra." Simon said. Obra jumped at them and kicked Gale down as part of his attack.

"Freak!" Gale said as he tried to fight back, but Obra moved out of the way. Asuka acted fast and grabbed a hold of him and went over the edge.

"Asuka!" Nashi called out as they all watched the two fall.

"I can handle Obra on my own, I promise. Go on without me." Asuka said as they disappeared into the trees.

"We better do what she says." Simon said. Some were hesitant to leave her behind, but they went on ahead.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to just leave her like this?" Sahsa asked.

"Don't worry about Asuka. She can hold her own in a fight." Simon said. As Asuka and Obra fell through the branches of the branches, Asuka grabbed a hold of a branch and did some gymnastics to keep her from hitting the ground. Obra hit the ground hard. Asuka thought he was hurt, but she was surprised to see Obra was getting back on his feet.

"What? How can he get up unharmed after a fall like that?" Asuka questioned. Obra gave off his creepy chuckle and Asuka wasn't liking this at all. Without knowing what Obra is really like, will Asuka be able to beat him?

…

The Ship

Nashi and the others were able to make their way up to the ship. When they got there, they saw how much the place looked like a town.

"What's with this place?" Nashi asked.

"Not sure. Better stay focus." Nova said.

"Welcome, children of Fairy Tail."

"It's him!" Gale said as he knew that was Jose's voice, but they couldn't see where it was coming from. "Jose! Show yourself you old weasel and give us back our parents!"

"I can't do that. The fun will be over too soon and I want you fairies to suffer." Jose said. "You don't need to worry. Your parents are safe with me. You want to come and save them, you'll have to work your way to them first."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

Your parents are with me in the center tower, but you'll have to fight your way to it first." Jose said. "I still have some subordinates who are still capable of fighting and each of them are in the area. If you want to save your parents, you'll have to defeat the rest of them before you can get to me."

"And once we do, we can be rid of Specter Avengers." Damien said.

"How many of them left? Does anyone know?" Nashi asked.

"We defeated five of them back in Magnolia. Counting Raio that makes six." Simon said.

"Yeah and I just gave that Erigor what he deserved." Gale said.

"Asuka is fighting Obra right now." Storm said. "That just leave us with four and that's including Jose."

"So once we defeat the remaining three, we can get to Jose and it probably be best to face him together since he is acting as the master." Simon said. "We'll get done much faster if we split up in two."

"Is splitting up really a good idea?" Damien asked.

"It is if we want to get this done fast and if we have someone else to watch our backs, the fights will go better as well." Nashi said. "No more debating on this. We're taking them all down."

"Yeah!" Nashi and the others are ready to take Specter Avengers down. Only five remain, but the tide of battle could still turn and Jose will have the fairies suffer.


	26. Divide and Conquer

Nashi and her friends arrived at Specter Avenger's hideout, minus Asuka who was dealing with Obra. They decided to split up to find the remaining members of Specter Avengers so they can face Jose and save their parents. One of the pairings was Storm and Ul.

"Any idea where they could be hiding? This place is huge." Ul said.

"They can run, but they can't hide." Storm said. Both of them searched through the place, but they felt a strange breeze. Storm felt the breeze and saw it was coming from inside the ship. "That's weird. Where is this breeze coming from?"

"Wait. Doesn't one of those guys use air magic?" Ul said.

"Yeah. It might be him. Stay close to me." Storm said and Ul agreed. Both of them followed the breeze inside a building and it was heading downstairs.

….

Nova and Damien

Nova went with her brother as well as they searched a different part of the ship.

"No sign of those guys." Damien said.

"There's really only one I'm concerned about." Nova said. "Damien, don't forget that our own grandfather is here too."

"You're right." Damein said. "From what I heard, our grandfather placed his friends in danger and that led him to getting expelled from the guild by Great Grandpa Makarov. He even formed that Raven Tail guild for the purpose of destroying Fairy Tail."

"I just don't understand it. How could anyone in our family, who loves Fairy Tail so much, be part of something like this?" Nova said.

"You can ask him when we find him. He's got to be around here somewhere and we're going to find him." Damein said. Nova wasn't willing to fight her grandfather, but if she has to protect her guild, she will.

…

Nashi and Gale

Nashi and Gale decided to go together. They tried using their noses to track down their enemies, but they weren't having any luck.

"Gale, didn't you pick up on anything while you were up here?" Nashi asked.

"I'm sorry. I was busy trying to keep my head from being blown off." Gale said. "Something doesn't seem right. You think they would show up and try to take us on."

"You're right." Nashi said as she felt something strange was going on. "Obra showed up earlier and Asuka is fighting him. Why aren't the rest of them?"

…..

Sasha and Simon

That just left Sasha and Simon partnered up with each other to search the place. It didn't seem like they were having any better luck than the others were.

"You see anything?" Sasha asked.

"Not yet, but they could appear out of anywhere." Simon said. Simon took a few steps, but he flinched in pain.

"You haven't fully recovered from when you fought Rustyrose and Kain." Sasha said. "Maybe you should take it easy."

"Wendy did what she could. I'll be fine." Simon said. "We have to focus on rescuing my mother with the rest of our parents. Though, that is easier said than done. Where is the enemy?"

"I don't know, but they have to come out eventually." Sasha said. Both of them treaded carefully through the place. However, Sasha came to a stop as she heard something.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"This way. I heard something." Sasha said as she led the way through the place. Simon followed closely until they came across a passageway that went down.

"Ladies first." Simon insisted and Sasha took the offer as they headed on down to face whoever it was they are chasing.

…

Simon and Ul

The two siblings headed down the path they're following. They followed it and soon came across that had metal pipes running through the halls and it sounded like something was running through them.

"What is with these pipes?" Storm questioned.

"I think this is where the ship's water supply runs." Ul said. "These pipes must deposit water through the whole ship." Both of them continued down the path until they came across it splitting in two different directions. One went up and the other went straight. "Which way do we go this time?"

"Hang on." Storm said as he looked to the two paths. "I'm sensing some magic power to the one that keeps going straight."

"Really? That must be where one of the enemies is." Ul said as she was going to head down that path, but Storm held out his arm and blocked her from going anywhere. "What are you doing?"

"Just wait for a minute." Storm said. "I think I might have an idea." He whispered something in Ul's ear, but she didn't seem so sure about it.

"I don't know, Storm. That seems like a risky idea." Ul said.

"Perhaps, but I think it might work if that other path leads the way I think it does." Storm said. "If we both are capable of using our elements at their full power, no enemy will be able to take us down and it will also do some damage to this ship."

"Fine, but just keep in mind that I'll be close by." Ul said. Storm figured as much. When they were both in agreement, they headed down their separate paths.

….

Jose

Jose waited in the center tower with his captives. He was waiting for his little fairies to step to his phantoms and have them crushed. His prisoners were worried about their children.

"Jose, I swear that if you even thinking of placing a single scratch on my beloved children, I'll…I'll….." Juvia tried to find a good threat, but she couldn't think much of anything.

"I'm terrified given the position we're all in." Jose said with some sarcasm.

"Jose, how can you do this? They're just children. They have nothing to do with you or any of the others that want revenge." Lucy said.

"I beg to differ." Jose said. "As far as I'm concerned, no member of Fairy Tail is innocent. You all brought this upon yourselves when you chose to stand in our ways."

"What happened between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord was by your doing." Erza said. "You kidnapped Lucy and attacked our guild."

"Perhaps, but there's everyone else." Jose said. "They all want nothing more than for Fairy Tail be destroyed and that includes every member. You're not going to talk us out of this."

"You truly are a terrible human being." Erza insulted.

"Enough, guys." Natsu said. "As much as I want to give this old guy a good beaten, I can't get my arms free and I don't think any of you can either. We have no choice, but to have faith that Nashi and the others can pull through."

"Are you so sure that they will make out of this alive?" Jose said.

"Natsu, I know you think Nashi can take care of herself, but she's still young." Lucy said. "As her parents, we have to hope she doesn't get into situations like this and try to keep her out of it."

"Look, I'm not saying I'm not worried about her getting hurt." Natsu said. "There are times I want to keep her safe, but I also know she's inherited a strong Fairy Tail spirit. No matter how much I want to keep her out of this, I know I can't stop her either. If I didn't think she could handle it, I would be doing what I can to keep her out of this. That's not the case here. I know she and the others will bring these guys down no matter how powerful they are just like we did."

"How sweet. I think I'm going to be sick." Jose said. "You'll be eating those words after your beloved daughter and all her friends are dead right before your feet. They're greatest strength is that they have each other, but it's a simple plan: divide and conquer."

…

Asuka

Asuka was still out in the woods and was doing her best to fight Obra on her own. Obra looked around for Asuka, but Asuka was using the dark of night and the trees to her advantage as she stayed low. Asuka held out a pistol and was ready to fire at him.

"I've got him now. One shot, one down." Asuka said. "Spark Shot!" She fired a bullet and it hit Obra with him getting electrocuted. He collapsed and thought that was the end. "He didn't seem so tough."

"Heheh." Asuka was surprised when Obra managed to get back up.

"How does he keep getting up?" Asuka questioned. This fight has been going on for a while, but no matter what Asuka did, he kept getting back up. Obra was able to tell where Asuka was after that shot and jumped at her. Asuka got away from him and kept out of his reach. "How is he still able to fight?"

"Heh!" Obra opened up his cape and a small monkey-like figure jumped at Asuka, but Asuka rolled out of the way from it.

"What was that?" Asuka said. "This guy is seriously creepy. I've got to take him out fast or else this is going to get ugly." Asuka kept her distance from Obra and was trying to figure out how to beat him. 'I actually remember this guy from the Grand Magic Games. He has the ability to drain magic power. Back then, I was a little girl who couldn't fight. I've grown a lot since then. The time has come to see how far I've come and I won't let this guy stop me.' She thought.

"Heh!" Obra tried reaching for her again.

"Tornado Shot!" Asuka held out her gun and fired a tornado this time. Obra was blown back by the attack and slammed against a tree. "That should get him." She thought it was done, but Obra got back on his feet again. "Why won't he stay down?"

"Ehe. Heheh." She saw the little monkey climb out and kept snickering. Asuka also noticed some stuffing was coming out of a rip in Obra's arm. Soon, Asuka was able to figure out what was going on.

'That big blue weirdo is a puppet!' Asuka thought. 'That little monkey must be the real Obra and is somehow controlling it. That's why nothing stopped it. It doesn't feel pain while the real Obra was safely protected. I've got to figure out how to separate the two.' Obra was getting ready to make another move and Asuka had to react right or else Obra could drain her of all her magic power.

"Heh!" Obra charged right at Asuka and was about to grab a hold of her, but Asuka jumped over him and stayed out of his reach. However, just as she jumped, the real Obra jumped off his puppet and was about to grab Asuka.

"Now I have you!" Asuka said as she reached for the bandana around her neck and pulled it off. Asuka grabbed the monkey and wrapped the bandana around him to keep him restricted. Asuka dropped Obra to the ground and he couldn't move around anymore with his puppet dropping to the ground. You might be cute, but Fairy Tail doesn't go down." Asuka has proven that she's come a long way since she was a small child.

…..

Storm

Storm traveled through the inner areas of the ship. He soon found himself in a large room, but he knew he wasn't alone.

"Come out!" Storm said. "I know you're here. I could feel your magic power. Quite your hiding and get out here." Storm felt the air gathering around and formed a person.

"Greetings. My name is Aria of the Sky."

"Aria. You're the one that uses air magic." Storm said. "I'm glad you finally decided to quit hiding."

"I wasn't hiding. I was simply waiting until you were alone to destroy you." Aria said. "However, there's someone else that will destroy you." Aria said and stepped out of the way of the opposite hall. Storm was wondering who he was talking about, but he saw that it was Raio that stepped out.

"Raio?!" Storm said, but something was different. Raio had a vacant look in his eyes. "I knew it. I knew that whole thing with you earlier was just an act."

"It was no act. How sad. Master Jose had to discipline him." Aria said.

"Discipline? What do you mean by that?" Storm said.

"Jose had one of his phantoms enter his body. His freewill is now gone and he will not disobey us." Aria said.

"You took his freewill away from him?!" Storm said as he couldn't believe they actually do that. He looked n Raio's eyes and saw that Raio wasn't entirely there. "How could you do that to him?"

"It was for his own good. Now, Raio, you know what you must do." Aria said.

"I must eliminate all members of Fairy Tail." Raio said as he stepped forward to face Storm and Storm's not sure if he can bring himself to actually fight.


	27. What's Vital in Life

In an attempt to defeat the final members of Specter Avengers Nashi and the others split into pairs and searched through different parts of the ship. Asuka succeeded in defeating Obra. That leaves only four member of Specter Avengers to remain. Storm soon faced himself against Aria, but Aria surprised Storm by bringing out Raio and Raio is under their control. Can storm actually bring himself to fight?

"Bastard!" Storm called out. "Even if he is our enemy, how could you just take away his freewill?"

"It was necessary so he doesn't betray us like Juvia and Gajeel betrayed Phantom Lord." Aria said.

"Phantom Lord was disbanded. They needed to find work." Storm said. "What happened was based off their choices and they seemed happier with us than they did in Phantom Lord."

"Enough of this talk. Raio, destroy him." Aria said.

"Yes." Raio said. Raio flew right at Storm and drove his fist against him and knocked him off his feet. "I must eliminate all who are in Fairy Tail."

"Damn." Storm said. "He's like a mindless machine. Is even aware of what he's doing? If he really is under their control, I can't bring myself to actually fight him."

"Keep going. Don't stop." Aria ordered.

"Scattered Lightning." Raio held out his hand and multiple lightning bolts shot out. Storm was able to dodge the attack. However, Raio flew over to him and grabbed him by the neck. He slammed Storm against the ground and tossed him hard as he slid against the ground.

"Raio, listen to me! If you really are being possessed, you've got to fight it." Storm said. "Don't let these guys get to you. If you were serious about everything back at the guild, don't let them boss you around."

"It is hopeless. How sad that his will is no longer his own." Aria said.

"If you think it's so sad, stop it!" Storm shouted.

"Raio, finish him." Aria said as he ignored the suggestion. Raio did what he was told as tornados swirled around his arms. He shot them out and Storm got hit by them. Storm tried to resist the wind, but he kept being pushed back.

'This isn't good. He's got complete control over him.' Storm thought as he tried to hold strong. 'I can't actually fight him if he's being controlled. It isn't right. There's got to be something I can do.'

"Keep it up, Raio." Aria said.

'I won't be able to hold out much longer.' Storm thought as the wind kept blowing against him, but it was too strong as he did his best to resist.

"Storm? Can you hear me?"

'Raio?!' Storm thought. Somehow, Storm could hear Raio's voice in his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't really want to hurt you, but I have no control over what I'm doing." Raio said.

'I can hear him in my head. He must be using his magic somehow to communicate with me.' Storm thought.

"I don't want to hurt." Raio said. "I get it if you think I'm still loyal to these people, but I was just doing what I was told. I was told Fairy Tail was evil, but I saw I was wrong. You all care for each other, you help others even if they're your enemy. Before I saw it for myself, I had no idea what a guild was really like. People always stayed away from me because they feared my power. All I ever wanted was a place I could call home. People I could call friends. I wanted to use my power to help people. I thought I had that, but it was based on a lie. Fairy Tail sounds like it could give me that, but why would they want anything to do with me after this?" Even with the harsh winds blowing against him, Storm could feel the wind of the true Raio.

'I can feel his sadness. Even with all this wind, I can feel it.' Storm thought and saw how wrong he was. 'He really meant all of it. Now I feel like a real jerk.'

"Finish him!" Aria said and Raio added more force. Storm dropped his guard and the wind blew and had him slam right against the wall.

"Must eliminate." Raio mumbled, but he stopped when he saw Storm getting back up.

"Someone like you, who has a hard past, who wants to use his magic to help others, but most importantly who cherishes friendship, deserves to be a member of Fairy Tail!" Storm claimed. The real Raio actually heard him as he shed a tear. "Now I know you're a good person and when this is over, you're going to be a member of Fairy Tail."

"How sad. The boy has become delusional." Aria said. "Raio, time you finished him off." Raio did what he said as wind swirled around him. Raio went for a direct attack as he flew right at him and hoped Storm would move out of the way. Instead, Storm held out his hand and had magic flow out as Raio crashed against him. "What's he doing?"

"Here goes!" Storm said as a mark appeared on his arm. "Get out of his body you phony phantom!" Storm exerted his magic and it flowed against Raio with the phantom being ejected out and Raio was returned to normal.

"What?!" Raio said.

"What is this?" Aria questioned.

"I used my demon slayer magic and it worked. It expelled the evil magic out of Raio." Storm said. "Sis, now!" He called as they all looked above and saw Ul up there.

"Water Slicer!" Ul sliced through the pipes that ran up there and water flowed out of it and started flooding the room. Aria flew out of the water and went up to her.

"What are you doing up there?" Aria asked.

"It was my brother's idea." Ul said. "We went in two different directions, but stayed close. I waited for the right place to cause water to flood through place and deal some damage to this ship. Plus, the more water there is, the great my power and he can utilize the water as well."

"We'll see about that." Aria said as he had pockets of air blow around her, but she was doing his best to avoid his attacks. Storm swam up to the surface and looked for Raio.

"Where are you?!" Storm called out and saw Raio emerge close to him.

"Over here!" Raio said.

"Grab my hand!" Storm said as he reached out for him and Raio did the same. Both of them reached for the others and magic powered flowed out as they grabbed on the others. Aria and Ul felt the change in magic power. They looked down and saw the water turning to a whirlpool and was becoming uncontrollable from wind and ice.

"What is that magic power? Is it a unison raid?" Ul questioned. Storm combined his ice magic with Raio's storm magic. Added the water, it created a cyclone of force, ice, and water. Aria got caught in it and it was beyond his control. It was like getting hit by a typhoon in a blizzard. Aria slammed against the ceiling and it was too much power for him. The water was soon drained out with Aria crashing into the ground and the others emerging victorious.

"We won!" Storm said.

"And I'm myself again." Raio said. Ul jumped down and used the water to cushion her fall.

"Nice work." Ul said.

"Thanks." Raio said as he tried to move, but his lack of energy got the better of him and he nearly collapsed. Ul reached out and caught him.

"Are you okay?" Ul asked.

"That phantom took a lot out of me." Raio said. "I tried my best to resist, but it didn't do any good."

"Ul, you take him back to the guild and out of here. He needs to get some rest." Storm said.

"You're actually nice to him now?" Ul questioned, but didn't really bother with it. "Whatever. I'll do it, but what about you?"

"I'll regroup with the others and save our parents." Storm said.

"Fine. Just promise me all three of you, you, Mom, and Dad, come back with everyone else." Ul said as she had Raio lean against her.

"You don't need to worry about that. We're all going to make it out of here alive." Storm said. "Raio, I meant what I said." Raio seemed a little confused. "When this is all over, you're going to be part of Fairy Tail, even if we have to force Laxus to take you. You'll get the real friends and a real home that you deserve." Raio was touched Storm would do that for him and started to shed more tears.

"Oh man. There's enough water in here." Raio said as he tried to stop, but they were fine with his tears of joy.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Ul said. With that, the two of them headed out of the ship and left Storm to regroup with the others.

….

Jose

"Unbelievable. Aria was actually defeated." Jose said as he could sense what happened. "On top of that, I've lost my control over Raio."

"Serves you right for tricking and using that innocent boy." Lucy said.

"Perfect. I might have another traitor to deal with." Jose said.

"He is no traitor. You lied to him." Laxus said. "He wanted friends and a home. You saw what he desired and used that against him. The things that are vital in life. A home, people who care for you, people you can call friends or family. That's what's vital in life and you used it against him."

"That doesn't matter to me." Jose said and he really meant it. "All that does is that Fairy Tail is destroyed. Raio was useful with all that power, but not anymore. I'll just dispose of him with the rest of your guild."

"You truly are a heartless monster." Juvia said.

"What did you expect?" Gajeel said.

"I might have only a couple members left, but that won't stop me." Jose said. "If they do manage to make this far by any chance, they are in for a world of pain."

….

Simon and Sasha

Sasha believed she saw someone earlier and she and Simon went after him. Both of them followed the trail of whoever that person was and ended up in a large room themselves.

"What is this place?" Simon asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know someone is in here." Sasha said.

"Correct. This is where we do our own training." They heard a voice, but they couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Whoever is there, show yourself." Simon demanded.

"I'm up here." Both of them looked up and was met with Totomaru standing on a beam near the ceiling.

"So you're the one we were following." Sasha said.

"That's correct. I lured you hear to get you far enough from your friends so they wouldn't interfere." Totomaru said.

"Who are you exactly?" Sasha asked.

"My name is Totomaru. I was once a proud member of the Element Four back in Phantom Lord with fire being my specialty."

"I've heard about you." Simon said. "A member of our guild learned a little of fire magic from you. I thought you went straight after Phantom Lord's disbandment."

"For a while, I did." Totomaru said. He surprised them by disappearing and reappearing directly across from them.

"He's fast!" Sasha said as she was surprised by his speed.

"I do enjoy teaching magic to others, but when my former master asked for my help and I could redeem the shame of losing to Salamander, how could I refuse?" Totomaru said.

"Such a waste. You had a good life and you just threw it away." Simon said as he stepped forward, but he tried to hide the pain he was in. Sasha could see it.

"Simon, stay out of this. If he wants a fight, I'll take him on." Sasha said.

"Are you sure?" Simon said.

"I am." Sasha said. "You haven't fully recovered from your fight with Rustyrose and Kain. You should conserve your strength for when we face against Jose."

"As if I actually let you get pass me." Totomaru said.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Simon asked.

"I'm certain." Sasha said as she is going to protect what's vital in her life and won't let anyone stop her. "I'll do more than that. I'll destroy him."


	28. Keeping of Distant

Only a few of Specter Avengers now remain. Raio has also been free from their control. The battle between the two guilds come closer and closer to an end. At the moment, Sasha and Simon have found Totomaru. Sasha has decided to face him alone like Simon did earlier.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Simon asked.

"I'm certain. Besides, if he spent most of his time teaching, his fighting skills must be weak." Sasha said.

"I won't deny it. I haven't actually done battle in a long time, but I have been doing my best to keep myself in shape." Totomaru said. "Let's just see how well you do."

"Let's. Magic Bazooka!" Sasha said and called out one of her weapons. Sasha pulled out a bazooka and was ready to fire. She launched concentrated blast of magi power, but Totomaru jumped over the attack.

"So you specialize with weapons. It's always good to have one handy." Totomaru said. "Of course, you're going to need more than weapons to get the better of this fight."

"I'm just getting started. Let's see what you've got." Sasha said.

"You asked for it. Blue Fire!" Totomaru unleashed a blue flame at both of them, but Sasha and Simon jumped away. "I'm not done yet. Orange Fire!" He unleashed an orange flame, but Sasha shot another blast and had the attack defuse. She did catch a whiff of the flame's scent.

"Gross!" Sasha said.

"Its awful smell is to help make my enemy's immobile." Totomaru said. "You made the right choice with that attack. You might have stopped those two flames, but can you stop this many?" Totomaru used his magic and formed multiple flames and each one was a different color.

"I've never seen so much fire in a variation of colors before." Sasha said.

"He was Romeo's teacher and Romeo is capable of such feats." Simon said.

"That still doesn't scare me. You just sit back and look pretty." Sasha said with full confidence and sent her bazooka away.

"You sent your weapon away? Was that really so smart?" Totomaru said.

"It was too heavy." Sasha said as she stepped forward. "It's not going to help me here. So are you just going to stand there like a strange candle or are we going to fight?"

"I'll give you this much, you certainly are a brave little girl." Totomaru said. "Let's see if you are capable of such actions with all that talk." Sasha charged right at Totomaru and unleashed multiple flames at her.

"Here they come!" Simon called out, but Sasha didn't seem concerned. Sasha was able to dodge each one of those attacks. What made it more impressive is that she isn't getting a single burn and she did it with such grace and finesse.

"What?!" Totomaru said as he couldn't' believe what he was seeing. He kept unleashing multiple flames, but Sasha was able to avoid each one of them.

"Wow!" Simon said as he thought what he was seeing was amazing. Totomaru stopped unleashing all his fire attacks and Sasha didn't get a single burn on her. Not a single one of those colored flames even hit her. Sasha kept going at Totomaru and nothing was stopping her.

"Unbelievable. Not a single attack hit her. How did she move like that?" Totomaru said. Sasha requipped again and pulled out her Magic Gatling Cannon.

"That was just the beginning. Here's the finale." Sasha said as she fired all the rapid shots at Totomaru. It appeared she got him, but he suddenly vanished. "What?!"

"You're not the only one who has some special tricks." Totomaru said as he appeared right behind her.

"Sasha!" Simon called out. Totomaru pulled out his katana and was about to attack, but Sasha was able to use her weapon and blocked the attack.

"How did you do that?" Sasha said as she pushed Totomaru back.

"If you thought fire was all I had, you were at a disadvantage." Totomaru said. "What you shot at was just an afterimage. With my enhanced speed, I was able to create one."

'He's got more tricks up his sleeve than I thought.' Sasha thought. Simon looked ready to jump in, but he was holding himself back.

'As much as I want to jump in the fight and help her, I have to respect her wishes.' Simon thought. 'She respected mine when I faced my opponents. I have to respect hers.'

"I'm not afraid to admit that you do have some skills." Totomaru said. "You are talented, but you still won't be able to beat me. If I keep myself as close to you as I can, those weapons of yours won't be much help."

"Don't bet on it." Sasha said as she requipped again and brought out dual swords.

"What's this?" Totomaru questioned.

"Swords? She usually uses guns to fight like Asuka. I've never seen her fight without them before." Simon said.

"Are you trying to mock me or test me?" Totomaru questioned, but Sasha wouldn't answer. Totomaru took a good look at her and found something a bit strange. "I must ask something. You don't appear to be related to any of those we captured. So why are you trying so hard to rescue them. Unlike the others, you don't appear to have a strong desire of vengeance for a family member. So why are you fighting so hard?"

"You don't know anything about me." Sasha said as those questions had her think of her past and all that she recently learned. This battle was the perfect opportunity to use what she's learned. "As a child, I suffered through things no child should ever go through. I was place in slavery and had to survive in the wild on my own. Those were some of the worst experiences in my life and it became so hard when I had to leave the people I cared so much about while they suffered. I utilize guns because it kept people a distance from me and I kept it like that. It was so I wouldn't have to deal with the heartbreak of losing someone precious to me. Yet, no matter how hard I tried, someone died because of me and it was too painful despite the fact I haven't seen him in ten years."

"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with what I asked?" Totomaru asked.

"It took me a while, but I think I finally figured out why my mother wanted me to go to Fairy Tail of all places." Sasha said.

"Oh and why would that be?" Totomaru asked.

"She wanted me to have friends. She must have somehow knew what Fairy Tail was like." Sasha said. "My mother wanted me to be part of place that treats others like their family, but I kept distant because I was afraid of getting my heart broken from losing someone again. I recently learned that was wrong, but my friends were willing to risk a lot for me."

"Sasha…" Simon said as he was impressed of all the pain she went through and was able to pull through.

"I'm a proud member of Fairy Tail and I will defeat anyone who dares threaten it. Now, bring it!" Sasha said as she was ready to finish this fight. Totomaru and Sasha prepared themselves as they held their swords and were ready to attack. Tension was rising for those waiting for the first move.

"Hiya/HA!" Both of them jumped at each other and slashed at each other. To the untrained eye, it would be impossible to see who landed the first attack. Simon, however, was trained for this.

"It's over." Simon said.

"It is." Totomaru said as his katana shattered. "You truly are an impressive sword wielder." Totomaru dropped to the ground and was defeated as well.

"Amazing, Sasha. You're more skilled than I thought." Simon said.

"Thanks, but it's not over yet. We better hurry and find the others. There isn't many left. Surely by now they've taken care of the rest of them." Sasha said.

"Perhaps you're right. Let's get out of here and head for the tower." Simon said.

….

Asuka

Asuka made her way to the top of the ship after she got done with Obra. When she arrived, she found Raio and Ul.

"Asuka!" Ul said as she was happy to see her.

"Ul and Raio! You're both safe." Asuka said. "What happened, Raio? Are you hurt?"

"I'll be okay." Raio said.

"Ul, where are the others?" Asuka asked.

"We went in different directions. Storm told me to get Raio out of here and back to the guild." Ul said.

"You want to leave all of them? We can't." Asuka said. "I understand that Raio might need a little help, but we can't just bail on Natsu, Nashi, and everyone."

"Asuka, as much as I hate to admit it, my brother and the others are stronger than we are." Ul said. "We only get in the way. We should fall back while we can."

"You sure?" Asuka asked.

"I think she might be right. Jose might be powerful, but it doesn't seem like anything can stop those guys now." Raio said. Asuka hated to leave them all behind, but she knows how powerful Natsu and his generation is and she could see Nashi and her generation was catching up.

"Fine. Let's go back to the guild." Asuka said. She knew the three of them would only get in the way. So she heads back with them and hopes for the best.

…

Nashi and Gale

Nashi and Gale were the lucky pair. So far, they haven't come across anyone from the enemy's side.

"Nothing. You think we should just head for the tower?" Gale questioned.

"You might be right. Hopefully, the others managed to take out the enemy." Nashi said. Just as she said that, Gale felt something in his pocket go off. He pulled out a portable lacrima and answered it.

"Hello? Got it." Gale said and ended the call. "That was Simon. He says to meet at the tower. Storm already took one down and Sasha beat another. That means there should only be two left if Asuka won her fight."

"The tower…" Nashi said and looked right at it. Soon, they would face their most powerful opponent: Jose himself. "Let's go!" Both of them ran to the tower and were ready to end this. However, just as they were running for the tower, a white torrent came at them and bashed against the two of them with them being knocked down.

"What was that?" Gale asked.

"No idea." Nashi said. They took a look at what attacked them. Nashi got a good look and saw it was made out of paper dolls. "Paper dolls? What's going on?"

"So you two are the children of the dragon slayers." Both of them looked ahead and was met with another member of Specter Avengers: Ivan. "So far, I'm not impressed."

"Move it or lose it, old man." Gale said.

"That's not nice. Weren't you taught to respect your elders?" Ivan said. "That's the problem with the youngsters of Fairy Tail. You were never "disciplined" enough. Oh well. I'm here to bring your brats down and that's what I'm going to do." Ivan unleashed more of those paper dolls to attack. Nashi and Gale were about to defend themselves, but a flash of lightning blocked the attack. All of them were surprised to see Nova and Damien appeared.

"Nova? Damien? What are you two doing here?" Nashi asked.

"We weren't that far and we heard the commotion." Nova said and faced her grandfather. "You guys go on ahead. Damien and I will handle this."

"Are you sure? You want to take this old man on by ourselves?" Gale said.

"Yeah." Damien said as he cracked his knuckles. "This is family business." Nashi began to understand.

"That's right. Ivan is Laxus' grandfather." Nashi said. "Gale, let's do what they said." Gale agreed and the two of them went the other way around. Ivan kept his attention on Nova and Damien.

"So you two are my grandchildren? I'm impressed that Laxus was even able to have children." Ivan said. "No hug for granddaddy?"

"You've got a lot to answer for." Nova said.

"It's only fitting that we're the ones to take you down." Damien said.

"Is that so? Let's see if my awful father and good for nothing son have rubbed off on either of you." Ivan said. Members of the Dreyar family are on opposing sides? Will one even be able to bring themselves to harm the other?


	29. Dreyar Family Matters

Nashi and her friends have almost succeeded in taking down Specter Avengers. With only Ivan and Jose remaining, this fight between the two guilds is almost over. At the moment, Ivan is facing his own grandchildren: Nova and Damien. However, he doesn't appear to have any remorse about fighting his own kin.

"I might actually enjoy myself." Ivan said. "What a way to spend some quality time with my own grandchildren."

"Don't talk like you've always been part of our family." Nova said. "You turned your back on Fairy Tail, on Great Grandpa Makarov and our father. You're going to see what happens to people like that."

"All this talk is tedious." Damien said as he held up his hand. Dark magic flowed around him and his body changed with him wearing black demonic armor with him growing wings and a devil's tail with his hair all wild.

"Take over! Interesting. It looks like you utilize Satan Soul, the form in which you bond yourselves with demons." Ivan said. "My Laxus let his son interact with demons? What a bad dad."

"Shut it!" Nova said as she didn't wait around and attacked. She moved fast and was able to land a clean hit across Ivan's face. Damien flew at Ivan and drove his knee in Ivan's gut. Ivan was blown back from the attacks, but Ivan was able to flip himself back on his feet.

"Not bad, but if you think this fight will be easy, it won't." Ivan said. "If you thought I became a fragile old man, you're wrong. I'm nowhere near as weak I was when my son took me down in one hit and I did use to be the master of Raven Tail, the guild that had the sole purpose of destroying your guild."

"A former member such as yourself must know that is never going to happen." Damien said. Damien took a look at his sister and saw there was much fury in her eyes, something he's not use to seeing. "Sis, are you okay?"

"Ivan, I can't stand people like you." Nova said. "You turned your back on your family and you don't seem to have any regrets."

"That's not true. I do have regrets." Ivan said. "One of them was that I wasn't there to see my old man croak." Hearing him talk like that made Nova even matter. "Laxus obviously didn't discipline you two enough. So I'll have to do it for him!" Ivan unleashed a barrage of torrents of the paper dolls at the two of them. Both of them did tried to block them, but there actually was some power behind them.

"Who knew paper dolls could be so tough?" Nova said.

"Enough of this." Damien said as he gathered dark magic around his hands and released a shockwave that stopped Ivan's attack.

"Not bad. I'll admit that you two do have some power, but it won't be enough to beat me." Ivan said. "Before I do finish you two off, I do want to ask you something. In fact, I'll make a deal. Tell me where Lumen Histoire is and I'll let you two live. I'll even let you go after Jose."

"You would betray your guild for your own merit? You really have no shame, do you?" Damien questioned.

"The Lumen Histoire, also known as Fairy Heart." Nova said and all attention was on her. "It was actually a source of infinite magic power. For a while, it was Fairy Tail's greatest secret that only those chosen as guild master could know."

"So you do know something, my dear. Be a good girl and tell me where it is." Ivan said.

"I can't do that because it's gone." Nova said.

"What?!" Ivan said. "It's infinite magic power. It couldn't have just disappeared. Don't lie to me, little girl."

"Oh yeah. Dad mentioned it to us." Damien said.

"I'm not lying." Nova said. "It happened long before were even born. During the Alvarez War, Zeref tried to take it, but when the war was over, Fairy Heart was forever lost. Since it was gone, Dad saw no reason to keep it a secret from us. You're out of luck, Ivan. It's gone."

"No! I won't fall for your lies!" Ivan said. "If you won't tell me where it is, I'll force it out of someone. That is of course, after I "punish" you for lying to Grandpa Ivan."

…..

Nashi and Gale

Nashi and Gale hurried to the tower like they were told and left Nova and Damien to face Ivan. Both of them were almost there just as something jumped in front of them. They got ready to fight.

"Guys, stop. It's me." They got a better look and saw it was just Storm.

"Storm!" Nashi said with some relief.

"Where's Ul? Wasn't she with you?" Gale asked.

"We were able to find Raio. She's taking him back to the guild." Storm said.

"That just leaves us to handle Jose." All of them looked and saw Simon and Sasha arrived as well.

"Simon! Sasha! I'm glad to see you're both unharmed." Nashi said.

"Should we wait for Damien and Nova?" Sasha asked. "We might need their power. We are going against this guild's master."

"No. We should go on ahead." Nashi said. "Nova and Damien will be busy for a while. They're facing against Ivan right now."

"Ivan? That could be a problem." Simon said.

"I've heard a few rumors about this guy. Is it true? Is he really Master Laxus' father and the son of the famous Makarov?" Sasha asked.

"I'm afraid that part is true." Simon said. "I don't know the whole story, but I have heard that Ivan endangered the lives of his fellow members. Because of that, he got himself exile from the guild."

"I heard the guy is merciless. I hope Nova and Damien will be all right." Nashi said.

…

Nova and Damien

Nova and Damien continued their best to fight off against Ivan, but Ivan wasn't all talk. He actually has become a lot stronger since the last time Fairy Tail has seen him. He unleashed a torrent of his dolls at Damien and pushed him back, but Nova jumped to higher ground and was able to avoid the attack.

"Oh man. For an old man, he's pretty tough." Damien said.

"So are we." Nova said as she had some electricity. Nova unleashed some electrical blasts, but Ivan was able to avoid each of their attacks.

"You're one of Fairy Tail's S-class? You don't have as much power as my boy had." Ivan said. "Come to think of it, Laxus was only able to become so powerful of the dragon lacrima I placed in him. That was back when he was just a small boy. I can't wait to see the value of it when I excavate it from his body."

"But if you take a dragon lacrima out of the holder, it could kill him." Nova said.

"So what?" Ivan said and he said it with no hesitation or regret. Nova couldn't believe that a father would say that.

"You're sick." Nova said as she became more than angry. "You kill your own son?" Ivan had his magic form little orbs and they glowed. They each fired a dark beam that blasted her off the roof, but she wasn't done as she landed on her feet. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Ivan said.

"Don't act so innocent!" Nova said as she unleashed some electrical attacks, but Ivan jumped away and avoided them. Nova ran at him and was about to hit him. "How could you even think of killing your own son? How could you not care about your own father?" She tried to hit him, but Ivan deflected it and kicked her back.

"You don't know anything." Ivan said. Damien flew at him and drove his fist against Ivan's face and knocked him down.

"We know enough." Damien said. "You're a psycho who cares for money rather than his own family. You don't deserve to have the family name. You don't deserve to have any affiliation with Fairy Tail. Yet, you know what I think, I think deep down, you wished you were still in Fairy Tail."

"Excuse me?" Ivan said.

"Raven Tail. You named that guild after Fairy Tail." Damein said. "You could say it's only out of vengeance, but I think you did it because it was your home and you wished you were still in it."

"I think you might be right." Nova said as she got back up. "You still wish that you were in Fairy Tail." Ivan was trying his best not to snap, but he's on a thing wire. "Face it, Ivan. Despite all the talk, you wish you never got kicked out. You love Fairy Tail." Hearing them saying he still loves the guild made him snap.

"Silence!" Ivan shouted. He used his magic and had them grind and beat against them from all directions. "You think I still love that pathetic excuse for a guild. I did what I did for power! Makarov was holding me back! I'm glad that useless old piece of space is finally gone!" Nova couldn't stand hearing him talk like that any longer.

"That's it." Nova said as she wasn't going to take it anymore. She placed herself against a wall and kicked off from it with her heading straight to Ivan. Ivan tried to strike at her, but he missed and she tackled him with her holding on.

"Let go!" Ivan demanded.

"How did you become this person?" Nova said as the two began to roll against the ground. "What's wrong with you? Don't you care about your family at all?"

"Like you care. You couldn't understand." Ivan said. Ivan finally managed to shake her off. "You probably think of the whole guild as your family, but that's a load of trash. Family is only those you're related to by blood."

"That's a lie and you know it." Nova said. "I find it hard to believe we are related by blood. My parents, Great Grandpa Makarov, I even heard your grandfather, Yuri, all cherished the guild. They saw every single member like family."

"If you ask me, that's probably because they didn't mind leaving their real family and neglect them." Ivan said. Nova didn't understand that for a little bit, but she finally figured out what drove him.

"I get it now." Nova said. "You felt that since Makarov saw the guild like family, you felt neglected. You felt like he really didn't care about you. Everything you did was just to get your father's attention. Even if it meant putting your friends in danger, you wanted your father to see you."

"No. you're wrong." Ivan said, but the look on his face gave away that it was a little true.

"I know that must be hard, but I also know that wasn't the case through your father's point of view." Nova said. "However, those who feel that way about higher-ups like Master, when they are their parents, don't truly understand them and their position. You could have just talked to Makarov about you felt back while he was alive. Now, you'll never get the chance to make things right with him. You're just a sad old man now."

"Shut up!" Ivan shouted as he attacked her again.

"I really feel sorry for you, but you only have yourself to blame for this." Nova said as she was storing up some power. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Roaring Thunder!" Nova unleashed a powerful blast of thunder that blasted through Ivan's attack. All Ivan did was take the attack and he got hit hard with an immense force and powerful electric blast. It tore through the ground and brought Ivan down. When the attack cleared away, Ivan was on the ground and was beaten. Nova fought for her family and she came out on top.

"Nova!" Damien called as he flew over to him and reverted back to his human form. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You don't need to worry about me." Nova said. "I wish that was the end of it, but it's not. Damien, you make sure no enemy comes back for a rematch. There's still one more battle to win." Nova was right. As the others arrived at the tower, Jose stood out from it around the center and couldn't wait for this battle. There's still one more battle to fight for the Fairy Tail family.


	30. Phantom Revenge

"I must admit that I am surprised. I never thought that even Ivan could be defeated." Jose said. Almost all of Specter Avengers has been defeated. Only Jose remains, but just because some battles were easier than others, that doesn't mean Jose will go down easily.

"Yeah. That's our children." Natsu said.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Laxus taunted.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jose said as he made his way over to a window and stood by it. "They may have won against my subordinates, but I'm on a completely different level. I'm much stronger than I was the last time you all saw me and without Makarov to cast Fairy Law, there is no one that can stop me. I'll prove it to you." He looked down and saw Nashi, Simon, Gale, Storm, and Sasha all arriving at the tower and they spotted him.

"Is that him?" Nashi questioned.

"That's him for sure." Gale said. All of them were preparing themselves for anything. They'll either come out of there alive with their parents or this just might be the end.

"I commend you all for making it this far, but this is where it will end." Jose said. He went back inside to await this fight.

"Hey! How about giving us some stairs or something for us to get up there?!" Nashi called out.

"We better be careful. I think he uses body link magic to control everything that goes on around this ship." Gale said. "He could start it up again at any moment."

"That could be problematic." Simon said.

"It doesn't matter." Nashi said. "This is the chance we've been waiting for. We can take down Specter Avengers here and now and save our parents."

"She's right. We've got to take it." Storm said.

"Agreed." Sasha said. "I just hope Nova or Damien makes it here soon. We're probably going to need their help in taking him down."

"We'll just have to hold out until they get here." Simon said.

"I think we're all set to go. So let's go already." Storm said and used his magic to create a staircase with all of them heading up.

"Remember, we're dealing with someone who was a guild master and was once one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Simon said. "Once we're in, we can't hold anything back."

"I never do." Gale said.

"I'm not stopping until he's begging for mercy." Storm said.

"After everything he's done, he doesn't deserve any mercy." Sasha said.

"Ready or not, Jose, here we come!" Nashi said. As soon as she reached the top, she jumped right at him with all their parents noticing them. "This is for attacking our home!" Nashi unleashed a blaze of fire, but Jose was able to keep it back.

"You'll have to do better than that." Jose said, but was surprised when Storm and Simon jumped through the flames.

"Black Wing Armor!"

"Ice Demon Zero Longsword! Both of them slashed at Jose and created a strong impact, but he was able to block the attacks. Gale jumped over him and was ready to attack.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" He swung his sword-arm down, but Jose moved away. Sasha requipped two swords in her hands and tried slashing at him. Simon joined the mix as he tried to attack him, but Jose dodged his attack and grabbed him by the back of his neck and tossed him against Sasha.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Nashi tried attacking him with lashing flames, but Jose jumped over her attack and blasted her in the back with some of his magic.

"Nashi!" Storm called as he grabbed her arm.

"Tempest Cannon!" Sasha requipped a spiral-pattern cannon and aimed it at Jose. "Tornado Blast!" She fired and it shot out a tornado.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gale used his breath attack and the two attacks combined together.

"Get him!" Storm tossed Nashi into the attack and she spun with the attack's rotation.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" She rammed herself against Jose and it left a strong impact that sent him blown against the wall. Nashi and the others thought they had him and their parents were a little impressed with the power they each possessed.

"Whoa! I knew Nashi and the others have gotten strong, but I wasn't aware of how strong they've gotten." Lucy said.

"Keep your guards up. It's far from over." Gajeel said. Nashi and the others braced themselves.

"He's right." Jose said as he walked through the smoke. "I thought youngsters were taught to respect their elders. If that's the best you can do, this battle is over before it truly begun." Jose emerged, but he didn't had a single scratch on him.

"No way!" Sasha said.

"Come on. We gave it our all." Storm said.

"How is it he doesn't have a single scratch?" Gale said.

"There's a reason why I am the one in command despite how powerful those like Ivan are." Jose said. "You're about to find out why that was." Jose started to emit some of his magic and it was having an effect on each one of them.

"What's with this magic? I feel sick." Gale said.

"It feels as if I'm starring right at death! What kind of magic is this?" Simon said.

"Listen, all of you, you can't drop your guard around him, not even for a second." Laxus said.

"He's right or you'll get worse than this!" Jose said as he formed a ghostly head with his magic. It unleashed a shriek and it was draining Nashi and the others of some of their energy.

"What's going on?" Nashi said.

"My strength feels like its fading." Storm said. The shrieking stopped, but all five of them nearly dropped to the ground.

"Oh man. This old guy is more terrifying than he looks." Nashi said.

"This is what happened at the guild." Gale said. "His magic allows him to drain the life force out of us. Too much of that and I don't even want to think what might happens."

"Jose, they're just children. Leave them alone." Juvie pleaded.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that, my dear. They have one foot in the grave for even coming here." Jose said. "They've already placed the second by choosing me as their opponent. All that's left is for me to finish the job."

"Sheesh, you sure hold a grudge." Nashi said. "You lost Phantom Lord like thirty years ago and you still blame Fairy Tail for that. What happened to your guild was because you chose to attack our guild from what I heard. Why do you despise Fairy Tail so much? What did we ever do to you before Phantom Lord was disbanded?"

"You want a little history lesson on our two guilds?" Jose said. "Very well. Since you're about to perish, I'll tell you. The feud between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail has actually gone back over a hundred years."

"It has?" Natsu questioned.

"Even I didn't know that." Laxus said.

"Why? What happened exactly?" Lucy questioned.

"Phantom Lord was actually founded not long after Fairy Tail was." Jose said. "An interesting note to know is that it was founded by my ancestor: Geoffrey. He was the founder of Phantom Lord, the first ruler of the spirits."

"Your ancestor?" Sasha questioned.

"Yes." Jose said. "However, before either guild was created, my ancestor was actually the ruler of another guild that was known as Blue Skull. Blue Skull actually ruled over Magnolia back then. That all changed when Mavis Vermillion and her friends arrived."

"Mavis Vermillion?" Sasha said.

"The first master." Simon said.

"They were a small group, but they turned Magnolia against Blue Skull and Blue Skull was finished because of them." Jose said. "My ancestor managed to escape and he swore that he would have revenge. So when Fairy Tail was created, he created Phantom Lord. That's when it all began."

"So….destroying Fairy Tail was Phantom Lord's goal for all these years." Nashi said. "You've just been carrying on what your ancestor started."

"That's correct." Jose said. "Even if Phantom Lord is no more, I'm determined to see that Fairy Tail is no more and I'll make sure it stays like that for all eternity."

"That all started hundreds of years ago." Nashi said. "You could have just moved on. Find a way to get passed it. Why couldn't you just let it go?"

"There's no way that could have happened." Jose said. "This is the phantom revenge that shall be paid." Jose was releasing some of his magic again. "Dead Wave!" Jose unleashed a powerful ghostly blast at the five of them and they all got damaged from that attack. It even blasted through the tower.

"Nashi/Storm!" Lucy and Juvia shouted.

"Hang in there kids." Laxus said. Jose swiped his hand and caused linear explosions that blew them all away.

"Hahahaha! Is that all it is to the newest generation?" Jose taunted. Nashi and Simon got back up and tried to attack, but Jose moved faster. He unleashed ghostly figures and had each one of them attack all five of them. They were at Jose's mercy and he shows none to Fairy Tail wizards.

…..

Nova

Nova was running as fast as she could through the ship. She told Damien to stay behind and make sure no enemies get in the way. After her fight against her so-called grandfather, she was hurrying as fast as she could to the tower.

"Just hang in there, everyone." Nova said as she was nearing the tower. "I just hope I'm not too late."

…

The Tower

It appeared to be too late. All five of them were on the ground and were badly damaged. Jose was merciless and it seemed like he got what he wanted.

"So is that all really the best you all can do?" Jose said. "I was expecting more of a fight from Fairy Tail."

"Ge up! Please, get up!" Lucy pleaded.

"Jose, you monster." Erza said.

"I told you this would be the best way to have you all suffer. Seeing your beloved children in so much pain and not being able to do anything to help them must be excruciating." Jose said. Jose looked around at the beaten children and saw something. Jose used his magic and hoisted Gale and Storm up. "Gajeel and Juvia, these two are your sons, aren't they?"

"Don't you dare hurt my dear precious Storm!" Juvia barked.

"What are you going to do?" Gajeel asked.

"I was thinking something like this." Jose said and the two of them were being shocked by Jose's magic.

"Gale! Storm!" Simon called out.

"These two will be the first to fall. It's what you two get for betraying me." Jose said as he continued to torture the both of them.

"Bastard." Sasha said.

"Now do you understand, Fairy Tail?! Your time is over!" Jose shouted.

"Leave them alone." Nashi said as she tried to get back up.

"It looks like there's trouble."

"No." Nashi said as she could feel End coming out.

"I guess I'll have to step in and do what you refuse to do." End said.

"No." Nashi said as she tried to keep her away.

"Any last words?" Jose said as he was ready to finish both of the boys off.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi found the strength and attacked as she used her breath attack. Jose released Storm and Gale and blocked the attack.

"I'm impressed you can still fight." Jose said.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friends. Not while I'm still here." Nashi said.

"Nashi….don't." Gale said.

"Don't irritate him." Storm said. Natsu and Lucy were beginning to worry about Nashi themselves.

"If revenge is all you're fighting for, you never stood a chance." Nashi said. "Revenge is like poison and it will destroy you. Once you get your revenge, what will you be left with? Nothing. You've underestimated Fairy Tail before. You be wise not to make that mistake again."

"Is that so? " Jose said as he was gathering his magic power again. "That doesn't really matter to me. Fairy Tail's demise is all I want and I think I'll start with you little girl!"

"Nashi!" Natsu shouted.

"Goodbye!" Jose shouted as he was about to release his attack.

"I guess this is where I come in." End believed, but Nashi was still trying to keep her back. Nashi thought she was in trouble, but that was when a miracle struck in the form of Nova slamming her fist down on Jose and gave him a fierce blast of lightning. Perhaps there is still a chance.


	31. Way of Fairy Tail

It appeared like Jose already won against Nashi and her friends. Just as he was about to finish them off, Nova arrived at the right time and saved them. Everyone was amazed that Nova was able to strike at Jose like that. Nova went over to the others and kept her guard up.

"Are you guys okay?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. Perfect timing." Nashi said.

"A few minutes sooner would have been nice too." Storm said.

"Where's Damien? Wasn't he with you?" Gale said.

"I asked him to stay behind." Nova said. She watched as Jose was able to pull himself up.

"That was quite the surprise attack you threw at me, young lady. It's been a while since someone got the drop on me like that." Jose said.

"You may have managed to slip out of the guild, but you're not going anywhere this time." Nova said. "I hear you're suppose to be as powerful as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. For hurting my friends, my family, let's find out." Nova started to build her magic power, but when Jose saw the fury and anger in her eyes, it reminded him of someone.

"Makarov?" Jose questioned and Nova pounded him right across the face with some electricity. Jose slid back, but was able to stay firm.

"That's my girl!" Laxus said.

"I see now." Jose said. "You're Laxus' daughter. That makes sense with what I saw. It makes sense that someone related to Makarov would hold the same anger and fury as he would if someone attacked Fairy Tail. With those last couple attacks, you might actually become more powerful than him someday."

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere." Nova said.

"I said as powerful as "Makarov." Makarov was no match for me." Jose said. Nova tried attacking him again, but Jose moved away from her attack. Jose tried to kick her, but Nova crossed her arms and weakened the impact of the attack.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Nova used her breath attack, but Jose jumped away from the attack. Jose unleashed ghostly beams at Nova, but Nova turned herself into lightning and weaved away from each of the attacks.

"That's it, Nova. Just like I taught you." Laxus said. Nova weaved around and got close to Jose and gave him a strong kick in the gut.

"Lightning Dragon Jaw!" Nova hammered her hands against Jose's head and knocked him against the ground. Nova jumped away to keep some distance between him and her. Everyone was a little impressed with Nova's power.

"Yep. She's definitely Laxus' kid." Gray said.

"Anyone else feeling a little disappointed in themselves?" Storm said. "Nova's beating this guy around when the five of us barely could."

"Now's not the time for jealousy." Simon said. Jose was able to pull himself up and brushed the attack off.

"Not bad." Jose said. "You're as tough as you are beautiful, young lady. Still, it's not enough to defeat me." Jose thrusted his hand forward and caused a series of explosions to go off. Nova moved fast and moved away from the explosions while the others tried to block themselves from the attack.

'He's not fooling around.' Nova thought. 'The others appear to be too injured or exhausted to move around so much. I've got to end this quickly.' Nova dived at Jose, but he dodged her next attack. Jose shot his magic out of his hand and it grappled around Nova's neck.

"Nova!" Laxus shouted. Jose spun around and had Nova crash against the walls and floor. He released her and had Nova crash next to her father.

"Nova!" Laxus said sounding more like a concerned father. Nova managed to get back up and kept in the fight.

"Did you think you were a match for me?" Jose said. "Did you think you could come to the rescue and save your friends? You brats can't possibly match my power."

"We're far from done." Nova said.

"I say you are." Jose said. He flicked his finger and fired a small shot that hit Nova and had her blown back. "I'll never understand how a guild that's as pathetic as Fairy Tail could ever rise to the top."

"It's because we're not cold hearted like you are." Nova said as she got back up and walked over to him. "We value life. We believe in each other. We have each other's back. It's the way of Fairy Tail. That's unlike you. You only care about revenge. Someone who holds no value for life, their friends, or focuses solely on themselves has a long way to go to achieve real strength no matter how powerful they really are. It's why we won't be defeated by the likes of you."

"That's hard to believe considering our positions." Jose said.

"That's why I'm ending this." Nova said as she held up her hands and was building up some power. Laxus could tell what spell she was trying to do.

"That spell! It might actually be enough to take him down." Jose said.

"Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd!" Nova formed a halberd from her lightning and tossed it Jose. Everyone could feel all that magic power and it had some intensity to it. It blasted near Jose and it caused an explosion. Everyone tried to resist the shockwave from that last attack. When it settled, they thought it was all over.

"Oh man! Nova's got some skills!" Gale said.

"What did you expect? She is the daughter of the guild's master." Sasha said.

"Yeah! That's our kids!" Natsu said.

"I was worried there for a second, but you all pulled through." Juvia said.

"We're all really proud of each one of you for fighting your hardest." Lucy said. "Now get us out of here and let's go home."

"Yeah." Nova said as she turned to them. "Let's go home." Nova was about to take a step towards them, but she felt something happened. Her strength dropped and another ghost-like figured emerged out of her body.

"Nova!" Nashi shouted. Nova was blown back by the attack and rolled against the floor. All of them looked and saw Jose was still standing. His clothes were torn up and had some wounds, but he was still standing.

"This fight is far from over." Jose said. "You should always make certain that your enemies are defeated before you decide to celebrate."

"That bastard." Simon said.

"How in the hell can he still be standing?" Storm said.

"He really is much more powerful!" Erza said.

"No joke. That last attack should have done some serious damage and yet he's still standing." Gajeel said.

"Don't sell yourself short, young lady. Nova was your name, right?" Jose said. "That last attack of yours would have done some serious. Luckily, I acted faster. I used a little nullification magic." Just an instant before her attack connected, Jose used his magic. "It wasn't fast enough to stop it, but it was just enough to weaken it and keep me in this fight."

"This guy really doesn't know when to quit." Gale said. "Got to give him a little credit for being so determined."

"Sorry, guys. I thought I could take him on, but I was wrong." Nova said. "I guess I burned out too much of my magic when I fought Ivan."

"There's nothing you should really be a shame of." Jose said. "You all could still hold consciousness. That must be an impressive feature when you compare my power to you youngsters. I believe the time has come to obliterate each one of you. The problem is figuring out where to start." Jose had a dark aura around him and the feeling of death was increasing.

"Jose, please don't hurt the kids!" Lucy pleaded as she wanted nothing more than to keep Nashi and her friends safe. All the parents were starting to worry, but without the use of magic, there wasn't anything they could do to keep their children safe.

"They brought this upon themselves by choosing to face me." Jose said. "They should have done the smart thing and stayed away, but they didn't." He said as he was getting ready to unleash another attack to finish them. The entire room was getting dark and his eyes turned black and they were all starting to get nervous. None of them believed that this would be where it ends. "Any last words, Fairy Tail?" None of them knew what to say for they thought they would actually die here.

"Yeah." All of them looked and saw Nashi was getting back up.

"What? How is it she's even standing?" Jose said.

"Thanks, Nova." Nashi said.

"For what? I couldn't beat him." Nova said.

"Not that. I'm talking about what you said earlier." Nashi said. "It reminded me as to why we should keep fighting."

" _It's because we're not cold hearted like you are. We value life. We believe in each other. We have each other's back. That's unlike you. You only care about revenge. It's why we won't be defeated by the likes of you."_

"That's how Fairy Tail has always worked, right?" Nashi said. "As long as we stick together and never give up, there's no way we will ever lose the fight."

"Nashi…" Natsu said. Nashi reached for her father's scarf and clutched it in his hands.

"Dad, you gave me your precious scarf because you believed in me." Nashi said. "How can I ever hope to be as powerful as you if I can't believe in myself? No matter how strong the enemy is, I have to find the strength deep inside and continue to fight when the people I care about are in danger."

"The power inside?" Storm said and was starting to see what she was talking about. "She's right." He said as he was getting back up as well. "Mom and Dad, you would never give up and I can't either. Besides, I promised Ul we come back."

"Can't give up." Gale said.

"We have to keep fighting." Simon said.

"As long as we have each other, we can win." Sasha said.

"We're Fairy Tail wizards. We never run from a fight." Nova said. All six of them were getting back up and it reminded Natsu and the others of themselves when they were younger.

"That's my girl." Natsu said under his breath as he was real proud of his daughter. "Don't ever give up. If you have something to protect, protect it no matter what."

"Why can't you just admit that you're beaten?" Jose said.

"That's because it's the way of Fairy Tail." Nashi said with the strength to continue fighting. "You're about to see what happens to people like you who mess with our guild!"

"You dare threaten me?" Jose said.

"I'll show you!" Nashi said as she had some fire around her fist. "Let's see what you can even do!" Nashi charged right into his darkness and was looking death in the face with no fear.

"Foolish girl!" Jose said as he was ready to finish her, but the others were moving a lot faster.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gale stretched out his club and he used it to give Nashi a boost.

"Ice Demon Rage!" Storm unleashed a blast of ice from his breath.

"Magic Bazooka!" Sasha requipped her bazooka out and shot out a magic blast

"Jiu Leixing!" Simon formed nine swords out of light and released them.

"Raging Bolt!" Novabuild some electricity and shot it all out from her hands. All of Nashi's friends used their attacks and they all combined around Nashi.

"This is the end for all of you!" Jose said as he unleashed his magic. It is unclear who was able to land their attack first. All that was clear was that the top half of the tower was destroyed in a grand explosion. Another way of Fairy Tail.


	32. Fallen Specters

Nashi and her friends gave it one last shot against Jose. Nova tried her best to fight him off on her own, but he was too much for even her. That didn't mean they gave up. They found the strength despite the dark and deathly feeling Jose was unleashing and were able to keep the fight going. All of them combined their power at Nashi into one last attack that could change the tide of this battle. The impact caused an explosion that took out half of the tower. Everyone was wondering who landed their attack first as they recovered from the explosion.

"Damn." Storm coughed up. "That was some explosion. Is everyone all right?" He looked around and saw the place in ruin. He noticed their parents and saw the cuffs were broken and freed them.

"What just happened?" Gray questioned.

"The force of that last collision must have been too much for those cuffs to handle." Gajeel said.

"Nashi?!" Natsu called out. All of them wondered what happened to her and Jose. They looked through the smoke and saw that she landed her fist against Jose's face. Nashi gave it an extra push and knocked him back.

"She did it!" Sasha said.

"She really did!" Laxus said as he was amazed the younger generation could take on such a foe. Jose couldn't believe it himself.

"No. This shouldn't be possible." Jose said as he was in disbelief. "They're just brats. They're infants. How can they be this strong?" Nashi kept fighting as she gave him another punch across the face.

"This is what you get for attacking our guild!" Nashi said. She swung another fist, but Jose dodged it and slammed his palm against her.

"Get back!" Jose shouted and pushed her back. "Until I reach my goal and destroy Fairy Tail, this phantom will never rest!"

"Shut up already!" Storm said as he came in and gave his own hit against Jose. "We're far from done ourselves." The younger generation charged at Jose and were set to end this.

"This could be our last chance. So we need to give it everything we've got." Simon said and they all agreed to that.

"If you come any closer, you will feel my wrath!" Jose said as he unleashing all the magic power he had left to finish them.

"We've got to help them!" Lucy said as she was about to step in, but Natsu grabbed her arm and prevented her from doing so. "Natsu, what are you doing?"

"I think they're more than capable of handling this." Natsu said with full confidence. Jose continued to attack the children, but they each got their second wind and kept their attack going with Storm going first and forming ice around his fists.

"Ice Demon Zero Destruction Fist!" Storm formed two gauntlets around his fists and beat Jose around with them. He gave him a powerful blow and sent him flying back. Simon flew in the air and prepared his next attack.

"May the seven stars bring judgement upon you. Grand Chariot!" Simon unleashed the spell and lights rain down and around Jose causing some damage. Sasha moved fast and got right below him.

"Magic Bazooka!" Sasha held her bazooka at close range and blasted Jose in the air. Gale and Nova used the debris around them and jumped higher than Jose.

"Are you ready, Nova?" Gale asked.

"Oh yeah." Nova said.

"Iron Dragon…."

"Lightning Dragon….."

"….Roar!" Both of them used their attacks and blasted Jose and had him slam back into the ground. Jose was able to stay conscious, but he saw Nashi jump in the air and was going to deal the final blow.

"No! This can't be!" Jose said.

"I warned you, Jose. This is what you get for all the trouble you've caused." Nashi said. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Nashi unleashed her most powerful attack down on Jose and he couldn't avoid it. Jose got hit hard by the attack and it blew him through the levels below with such force and power. As the sun rose, it appeared as if this battle had ended. Nashi landed near the crater. She looked down to see if there was still any sign of him. She looked as far as she could and spotted Jose with him battered, beaten, and unconscious.

"Nashi? What's the status? Is he out?" Gale asked.

"He's down! We won!" Nashi said. It was almost unbelievable that the children of Fairy Tail were actually able to defeat such a formidable foe.

"I can't believe they actually defeat Jose, a former wizard saint that was around Master Makarov's equal!" Erza said.

"Storm, my precious and dear little boy!" Juvia called out as she ran over and hugged her own son. "I'm so glad you're not hurt. You're not, are you? Anything broken?"

"I'm about to have a broken neck if you don't let go." Storm said as he tried to get himself free.

"Amazing! I actually find it hard to believe myself that we were able to beat him." Nova said.

"Nova!" She looked to the sky and saw Damien in his demon form flying over to them. He landed down and transformed back to his human form.

"Damien!" Laxus said.

"Dad, you're all right!" Damien said. "I heard all the explosions that were going off and got here as fast as I could. Is everyone safe?"

"Yeah, thanks to your sister and the others." Laxus said.

"All of you should be proud of what you've done here." Erza said as she walked over to her son.

"You would have done the same for us." Simon said.

"Yes, but you've proven to be true members of Fairy Tail and has inherit the strength." Erza said. She grabbed Simon's head and pressed it against her chest.

"Aw! Mom! This is embarrassing when you hug people like this. I'm just lucky you're not in your armor. That makes it painful." Simon said.

"Damien, where are some of the other enemies that were beaten?" Gale asked.

"They must have been hit harder by you guys than I thought. I looked around and all of them are still down and out." Damien said.

"That means….Specter Avengers is no more." Sasha said.

"Yeah. All that's left is to get these guys locked up." Gajeel said. "Levy and I still have a few connections of those with the Rune Knights and the Magic Council. We can just give them a call and they'll all be taken away."

"Finally. It's over." Nashi said under her breath. She was about to fall back from exhaustion, but Lucy was able to hold her up.

"Its okay, Nashi. I've got you." Lucy said.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm exhausted." Nashi said. "I'm not entirely sure if I'll even be able to make it back to the guild." Natsu walked over and had his back face her.

"Here, get on." Natsu said. "I can just carry you back. It's the least I can do since you just saved our butts." Nashi was glad for that. She placed her arms around her father's neck and got on his back with him lifting her up. 'She's gotten stronger. I can feel it.' Nashi embraced the warmth of her father's back for she was a bit worried she would have never feel it again. When Lucy saw that smile on her daughter's face, she felt as if it was Natsu himself that won this battle.

"Let's go. Ul should be close to Magnolia by now with Raio and I'm sure they met with Asuka by now." Storm said and everyone agreed to it.

"Let's go home." Nashi said with all of them heading home together.

…

The Magic Council

"Boy oh boy. It looks like Fairy Tail has been at it." A member of the Magic Council was Jura Neekis, one of the wizard saints and an ally to Fairy Tail. "They brought down another copy of the Tower of Heaven. How could we not see one?"

"Yes. It would seem that guild continues to grow stronger and more impressive." The head of the Magic Council, Draculos Hyberion. "I can see why former members were cautious of the Fairy Tail guild. While I am grateful to them for they all have done, we cannot show favoritism. If they get out of control, we must act."

"I know." Jura said. "Personally, I have high respect for Fairy Tail and I don't want to see them in trouble, but they can be a handful. However, I don't think we have much to worry about with some of the newer generations. Do you know of Nashi Dragneel?"

"Not particularly." Draculos said.

"She's the daughter of the famous Salamander: Natsu Dragneel." Jura said. "She's not as destructive and reckless as her father is. She actually takes more after her mother when it comes to some control."

"I suppose that is good to hear." Draculos said. "There is something I wish to talk to you and the other council members about." He handed Jura some papers. Jura looked over them and he was curious.

"What is all this?" Jura asked.

"There've been several reports of three affiliations working with forbidden magic and some dangerous." Draculos said.

"Specter Avengers? They're made out of enemies Fairy Tail has already beaten?" Jura said. "I don't think we should worry that much about them. If they really are of who Fairy Tail beaten, perhaps they can beat them again."

"Yes, but they're not among the three I'm talking about." Draculos said. "They've been reported in working with them, but there was never really any confirmation. They claimed they weren't really interested if it meant they couldn't destroy Fairy Tail These three are a much bigger concern."

"Who are they exactly?" Jura questioned.

"Shadow Veil, Acheron, and a third, but it's identity remains unknown." Draculos said.

"And you say they all deal with forbidden and dangerous magic. If I had to guess, it all revolve around the dark arts." Jura said. "Exactly what are we looking at exactly? The possibility of a new balam alliance?"

"I don't think so. I'm not exactly sure if they are guilds or not." Draculos said. "There is one thing they have in common. They all worship a dark lord."

"Do you mean Zeref?" Jura said out of fear of dealing with affairs that revolve around Zeref. Zeref may have been gone for over twenty years, but that doesn't mean it was the end. "I did hear of the Tower in Heaven that was built in Marigold Town. They sought to revive Zeref."

"No. Not Zeref, but another who is just as powerful if not more as Zeref was." Draculos said. Hearing other get involved with such a powerful being like Zeref is not a threat to be taken lightly. It was to believe Zeref was dead for centuries, but he was really alive. If there truly is a threat to the world out there that's more dangerous than Zeref, it must be taken serious.

"This could be a problem." Jura said.

"Indeed. They all could be dark guilds, cults, or who knows what." Draculos said. "Sadly, we are unable to do much about it. They are laying low and the location of their bases have yet to be known to us. We were lucky to get the information we do possess on them." Jura looked over the information they did aquire.

"Shadow Veil affiliated with black magic. Acheron takes part in ceremonies and rituals of dark arts." Jura said. "I feel like we're dealing with forces such as Avatar, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart."

"Yes. I fear for those who get involved with them." Draculos said. The specters have fallen, but other forms of darkness loom around the land. What no one was aware of what fate has in store for all.

AN: One more chapter to go until we reached the end of this arc. Let's get some reviews going here.


	33. Celebrate the Fairy Tail Way

"Cheers!" Fairy Tail wizards tapped their mugs together. Specter Avengers is no more with Nashi, her parents, and everyone making it back after that fierce battle. The guild has suffered some damage, but nothing that can't be repaired and everyone is recovering from their injuries pretty well.

"Sheesh. They're acting as if the battle with Specter Avengers never happened at all." Sasha said as she and the others hanged back during the little celebration.

"That's how it works in this guild." Simon said. "It is amazing how everyone can be so at ease after such a tense moment."

"So what's going to happen to Specter Avengers now?" Storm asked.

"My parents already called the Magic Council." Gale said. "By now, all of them should have been apprehended and should be behind bars. As for their precious ship, seeing as how it was once part of this dangerous magic from so long ago before this guild wrecked it, they're going to make sure it's completely disassembled so no one can use it again."

"So I guess that means it's really over." Nova said.

"Yeah." Nashi said as she chugged down some juice. "That's why we should celebrate. Everyone should be allowed after that battle." They couldn't argue with her there. Everyone seems to be doing good after the battles they went against.

"By the way, Gale. How's Gia doing? You were pretty upset when you saw she was unconscious." Nova said.

"She's doing fine. See?" Gale said as he pointed over to his sister playing around with Gajeel as she was happy to see her daddy safe.

"That's good to hear." Nova said and she started looking around. "I wonder what happened to Raio. I sure hope he's okay."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Storm said as he stood up. "I told him I help him become part of the guild."

"Wait. You want him in the guild? Weren't you the one saying he couldn't really be trusted?" Gale said.

I changed my mind. I'm allowed." Storm said.

"He should be around here somewhere." Nashi said as they all looked around. "I don't think he's the kind to just leave without saying goodbye."

"Looking for someone?" Laxus asked as he came up to them. All of them turned to him and someone was with him. "I like you to meet our newest member: Raio."

"It's great to be here." Raio said.

"That's great! You actually managed to make it in." Storm said.

"When we got back, he came right up to me and asked if he could be part of the guild." Laxus said. "I'll admit that I was a little hesitant, but after we talked, I accepted him."

"Yeah. Check it out." Raio said as he showed his old mark was replaced with one of Fairy Tail's.

"That's great. I'm always glad when we have a new member." Nova said as she shook Raio's hand.

"Yeah. I'm glad to be here." Raio said with his face turning red and that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"It looks like Nova has another admirer." Nashi whispered to Sasha with a snicker on her face.

"Seems so." Sasha said.

"Hey, over here for a minute." Storm said as he and Gale talked to Raio to keep a private conversation. "You like Nova? Join her fan club then."

"Her what?" Raio said.

"Nova takes after her mother in the looks department and guys go crazy about her." Gale said. "Some of them even started a fan club in her honor."

"Sounds like I might have some competition, but being in the same guild gives me an edge." Raio said as he was fully determined to follow his path of love and won't let anyone stop him.

"Looks like someone is getting fired up like Natsu." Gale said.

"I just hope he doesn't go love crazy like my Mom does." Storm said. Raio calmed himself down and got his mind back right.

"I am seriously glad to be here." Raio said. "This place is amazing. I became part of Specter Avengers because Jose was the first to even come near me, but it was all a lie. Here in Fairy Tail, I feel like I'm right where I belong. I just hope my involvement with them won't be a problem."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. When you're here, it's almost like any bad ties you have are gone." All of them noticed Drake coming over.

"Drake! Good to see you." Simon said.

"Raio, meet Drake. He's a pretty good friend of ours." Nashi said.

"Hello." Raio said.

"Hey, man." Drake said. "As I was saying, most members of Fairy Tail come from a pretty rough past, but when you become a member, it's like all of that just disappeared. You shouldn't worry too much about it."

"Yeah. Listen to the eavesdropping creep." Storm said.

"I'm a creep, am I? Better that than a cross dressing ice queen." Drake said. That got to Storm and the two of them were getting in each other's face.

"You got a problem, you mutant snake?" Storm said.

"Yeah. It sends chills down everyone's spines and both of his parents are strippers." Drake said.

"Sewer breath." Storm said.

"I've seen yetis that look better than you." Drake said. Seeing the two of them argue like that had Raio very confused.

"What's going on here?" Raio asked.

"Those two are always like that. They get on each other's nerves." Nova said and whispered in his ear. "I think it's because they both have feelings for Nashi, but they don't want to lose to the other."

"That's enough you two." Nashi said as she pushed the two apart. "Can we please remember that we're all friends here and that we're in the same guild?"

"I don't remember agreeing to that with him." Storm said.

"Same here with the snowflake." Drake said.

"Oh man. You two are just as bad as Natsu and Gray. You can't go a day without fighting at least once." Gale said.

"At least with these two they've got a good reason." Nova said. "Natsu and Gray fight over something that isn't really worth fighting at all."

"Oh man. Sounds like I should be on the lookout for a lot of things." Raio said feeling a little nervous. "Anyone else I should be aware of."

"Well….there is Eve, right?" Gale questioned. "She can have a bit of a temper when things don't go her way, but is a good friend nevertheless, right?"

"I suppose and there's also our most loyal team that's still out there." Nova said. "Try not to worry about it, Raio. You'll meet everyone in time."

"Yeah. It's a party and you're an official member of the guild now." Storm said. "Just enjoy yourself, have a meal, and have some fun."

"Careful. His family's idea of fun is walking around with hardly any clothes on." Drake said. He got on Storm's nerves again. Just because his father, and sometimes his mother, does that doesn't mean he does it.

"If you got something to say, say it." Storm said as the two were getting in each other's face again.

"Quit acting like you're better than me before I make you lose all your teeth." Drake said.

"Seriously? Can you two stop fighting?" Nashi asked.

"That's it! You've had this coming!" Storm said as he and Drake weren't really listening to her. Storm tried hitting him, but Drake moved out of the way. "You little coward."

"Get lost!" Drake said as he gave Storm a strong kick. Sadly, it caused Storm to crash into a few others.

"Watch it!"

"You made me spill my drink!" Those guys threw a few things and all the fighting soon spread to the entire guild and it turned into one of the guild's famous roughhousing.

"Shouldn't somebody be doing something?!" Raio said as he was starting to panic.

"You should get down." Nova said as she grabbed a hold of him and hid under the table like a few others that didn't want to get involved.

"What's everyone fighting for? Weren't we all suppose to be celebrating? Didn't we just got the place fixed up?" Raio questioned.

"This actually happens on multiple occasions and it's difficult to stop." Nova said. "If you're not going to take part, the best thing to do is stay out of the way."

"This guild is livelier than I thought." Raio said and he was actually happy about that.

….

Nashi

Nashi escaped outside to get out of all that pointless fighting. With some of the injuries she's acquired from her battles, she's not really in the mood for more fighting. She sighed in annoyance from all that roughhousing going on inside.

"Sometimes I wonder who are the children and who are the adults of this guild." Nashi said.

"It's not so bad when you get the hang of it." Nashi was a little surprised to see her father coming out to talk to her instead of being in the guild.

"Dad? I thought you of all people would try and get in all that fighting." Nashi said. "You must have a lot of pent up energy after getting captured like that, but not being able to beat any of the bad guys."

"Thanks for reminding me." Natsu said as he was doing his best to resist the urge to get in there and it was hard. Nashi felt stupid for opening her mouth. "It's just I wanted to say something that I just couldn't wait."

"What's that?" Nashi questioned. Natsu placed his hand on her head.

"I'm real proud of you." Natsu said, but Nashi was a little confused. "You stood up to those guys who messed with our guild. You chose to came after us and help us. You've proven yourself to be a true member of Fairy Tail."

"Well, I did had a pretty good role model." Nashi said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Nashi, there are times I will still see you as my little girl, and I want it on the record that no matter how old you get, that will never change." Natsu said. "However, after seeing moments like that, I can see that you've really grown."

"Thanks, Dad." Nashi said. "So does this mean you're going to be more open minded if I decide to start dating?"

"Dating? Dating?!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're dating?! You want to start dating? You have your eyes on someone, don't you? Who is he? Tell me. He needs to know what he's getting into. If he speaks, touches, or makes you feel the wrong way, he needs to understand that he'll be entering a world of pain."

"Dad, calm down. Please." Nashi said. "It was just a simple question. There's no need to freak out about it. No has asked me out and I'm not really interested in anyone. Just forget I even said anything."

"Now I'm even more fired up. I've got to get all this energy out of me. Here I come!" Natsu shouted as he charged right back in the fight. Nashi stood there and watch how the guild she loves interacts.

'Drinking, fighting, and admitting strong love and respect for others.' Nashi narrated. 'That's how we celebrate the Fairy Tail way. Whether if it's the victory over an enemy or welcoming a new member to this gigantic and crazy family. I'll admit that I was afraid of what was going to happen to my parents, but I also knew we would pull through since we had each other. Even if Fairy Tail is practically where I was born and raised, it's one of the best places there is. Of course, there is also the fact that there are new enemies that are just waiting to come at us.'

AN: Taking a break here. While I'm taking a break from this story, I'm hoping to get some reviews going. I thought this and some of my other stories would be piling up in reviews. You know, something you all be interested in and at least one person would left a review for each chapter.


	34. Up North

"Gonna be a great day, what more to say. Everything is A-OK cause Fairy Tail is here to stay." Nashi sang as she balanced herself against the edge of the river.

"Watch it, Nashi."

"You're like your mother. You'll end up swimming." Two guys said as they hanged on a boat.

"Who are those guys? Seriously." Nashi questioned. It's been only a few days since the battle with Specter Avengers, but everything is getting back to normal. Everyone has recovered well and some are ready to get back to work. Nashi made her way over to the guild and soon found the others.

"Hey. You made it." Storm said.

"Why is it you're usually the last to arrive?" Nova questioned.

"I don't know. It just happens." Nashi said. She had a look around the guild and it got fixed up pretty well despite Specter Avenger's attack. Nashi and the others heard that Jose and the others got thrown in jail because of this. "So how's Raio handling being in the guild?"

"I think he's taking it well." Gale said. "He's taking small jobs, but that was just something Mirajane suggested since he's starting out in a legal guild."

"I'm glad for him." Nova said.

"Speaking of jobs, we should start taking a few." Sasha said. "We've all recovered pretty well from those battles. I say it's time we get back to work."

"Good idea. Who wants to pick the job this time?" Simon said.

"Wait. I thought we were still banned from taking jobs." Storm said.

"We were, but Dad says that he's lifted our punishment for how well we handled ourselves against Jose." Nova said. "So who's going to find us a job?"

"I'll do it." Nashi said as she went over to the request board and Nashi was trying to find a good one. "Hey, how about this one?" She took off the flyer and showed it to the others.

"It's a little ways up north." Simon said.

"I know, but it sounds like it could be in a great place." Nashi said. "As guild wizards, we should be using this opportunity to see new and exotic places."

"Fine. I suppose it doesn't hurt. I'll go tell Mira about it." Simon said as he went to talk to her.

"Taking a job? Good to see you're getting back in the action." Nashi turns towards the door and saw her father standing there.

"Hey, Dad." Nashi said. "Yeah. We were just about to head to a new place that's in the northern part of Fiore."

"That's great." Natsu said as he pressed his daughter against his chest. "I'm glad to see you're not letting anything stop you, Nashi. You're starting to become a lot like me."

"Dad, you're embarrassing me. Not in front of the others." Nashi said as a little red was coming to her face. Gale and Storm were snickering from this.

"Who's Daddy's little girl?" Storm said.

"What did you expect? He won't let Nashi date." Gale said.

"Date?!" Natsu said as he was starting to get in his protective father mode.

"Dad!" Nashi shouted as she got out of his grasp. "You should really considered getting help. You need to quit freaking out like that. Simon, how is that job coming?!"

"It's okay. I got it." Simon said.

"Great. Sorry, but we can't stick around, Dad." Nashi said. All six of them headed out with Natsu waving them off.

'I love my Dad. Despite how he acts when someone says the taboo word, he's always there when I need him.' Nashi narrated. 'He and I have always been real close and I want to be as powerful as him one day. We're as close as close a father and daughter should be. Sadly, not everyone is as lucky as that. I soon learned that after our travels. What we didn't know was that this job wasn't the real problem of what's to come, but it was something that we were going to get mixed up in.'

….

Up North

In the north part of Fiore was a mountain range. Up in those mountains, a few people were digging through the place. One wore a black suit and had brown shaggy hair. One was a big brute that wore a black tank top with a flattened top auburn hair with dark green pants and boots.

"We've been searching for hours." The one in the suit said. "I'm a man of elegance and getting myself dirty is beneath me."

"Quit complaining, Codor." The brute said. "We got a job to do and we're going to do it. Though, it would be easier if I can just blow the whole mountain."

"That's enough complaining from both of you." Both of them looked at the top of a rock. This one was a man as well and wore a cloak over him with him wearing a grey shirt and beige pants with his arms wrapped in bandages. He also had a mask around his mouth. "Kray, we can't do that because you probably bring down the whole mountain."

"Sorry, Dinar." Kray said.

"Besides, this requires a little finesse." Dinar said as he held up his and had shadows wave around it. He slid his hand around and dug his shadows through the ground. "It's around here somewhere and we're going to find it." Dinar continued to use his magic to dig through the ground until he saw something reflect the sunlight. "Is that it?"

"Did you find it?" Codor asked. Dinar jumped down and headed to where he saw the light. He dug through the ground and found a necklace in there. It was a gold chain that had five red/orange crystals.

"This is it." Dinar said. "We have found it. Let us head to the rendezvous point to meet with our client." The wind picked up and it showed a guild mark on Dinar's back that looked like a slit eye. "What was once thought to be lost will rise again. So says those of Kyubi Eye."

…..

Nashi's Team

"Why?" Nashi said as she was sick to her stomach with Gale and Nova. They had to take the train with where they are going. "Why do we have to take the train?"

"It's the fastest way to get there." Simon said.

"I know it must be hard for you guys, but just try to hang in there." Storm said. "It won't be long until we get there."

"Do we really have to go through this every time we ride the train or whatever?" Sasha said.

"It can't be helped. Better here than when we have to fight." Simon said. "Just hang in there, guys. We'll be soon arriving in Lotus City. It's a pretty nice place where a lot of people go for some shopping. We'll rest there and meet with client tomorrow."

"How come we're not going all the way?" Storm asked.

"I've heard a lot about Lotus City and I would like to see it all for myself." Simon said. "The job isn't life threating or immediate danger. So there's no reason we can't enjoy ourselves."

"I suppose you're right." Sasha said. All of them were heading north, but there was trouble that none of them were aware of.

…

Lotus City

"I was wondering if I was ever going to get off that train." Nashi said as she and the others were finally able to get off it.

"I hate this." Gale said. "I don't get why we have to get motion sick over those dump trains or any form movement that's not alive."

"It's worth it guys. Have a look around." Simon said. All of them looked around at Lotus City and it looked like a large town with so many people and so many enjoyable places to check out.

"I think you're right, Simon." Nashi said.

"Yeah. I see why you wanted to check this place out." Storm said.

"We've got some time. I'll go find a hotel for us to check into. The rest of you go enjoy yourselves." Simon said. All of them liked the sound of that and headed out. What none of them saw or even was aware of was that the group from the mountain's entered the place themselves.

"How long until the client shows themselves?" Codor asked.

"It won't be until tomorrow night." Dinar said. "We'll just lay low until then." Both of them agreed and headed into the town themselves.

….

Hours Later

Everyone was enjoying themselves in the town. Lotus City was a great place where everyone was going where they wanted to go with shopping stands. There were even some nice views and some nice restaurants. Nashi and the others were enjoying their time here.

"Wow! Everything here is amazing." Nashi said as she and Nova were walking together with a few bags.

"I know. We've got some new clothes, a few accessories, and an amazing lunch." Nova said.

"Just look around." Nashi said as they walked through some stands where everyone was selling just anything. "I don't even know where to begin. Where are we even going to keep this stuff?"

"I'm sure we can leave them in the hotel and come back for them when we're done." Nova said. "Either that or maybe we can sweet talk Simon into keep this stuff in his inventory."

"Sweet talk Simon? Let's hope we get some lucky charms here." Nashi said with both of them laughing. Meanwhile, above them were the members of Kyubi Eye were laying low like Dinar said as they rested on a balcony in their hotel. Dinar held up the necklace they found.

"It is a lovely piece of jewelry." Codor said as he enjoyed a nice glass of ice tea.

"I honestly couldn't care for looks. I just need it for the job." Dinar said as he slid it in his pocket, but Kray snatched it from him and tried to take a good look at it himself.

"I still don't get it." Kray said. "This little thing is really so special? It just looks like an ordinary piece of rock to me."

"Kray, you fool. Give me that before you do something stupid." Dinar said. "It's too important to lose."

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Kray said as he twirled it on his finger. "It's not like I'm going to…." Kray stopped as he was careless. The necklace flew right off his finger and into the streets much to the dismay of his associates. All three of them leaned over the edge to find the necklace, but they couldn't see it anywhere.

"Kray, you idiot!" Codor shouted.

"Oops." Kray said and gave a nervous laugh.

"Get down there and find it!" Dinar demanded. Both of them got moving and hurried down to the streets. Dinar turned himself into a shadow as he sank into the ground and moved against the building walls and down to the streets. As soon as Dinar made it to the bottom, he looked around and tried to find the necklace in the street, but there too many people around and he couldn't find it. "Where is it?"

"Come on, Nashi." Nova said. "Let's check out a few other stands." The girls continued to search through the stands and soon came across one that was selling jewelry.

"Look at these. They're beautiful." Nashi said as she looked through her options. Nashi looked through a box of them, but found one that seemed out of place. She lifted it up and got a good look at it. "Wow. I really like this one." What Nashi didn't know at the time was that it was the very same necklace Kyubi Eye just lost and that it will bring Fairy Tail in another mess.


	35. The Necklace

"This is pretty." Nashi said as she held up the necklace. What she didn't know was that the necklace was valuable to Kyubi Eye for whatever reason.

"That does seem like a nice necklace." Nova said.

"I see you found something you like." The storeowner said. "I should let you know that the stuff here is only costume jewelry, but you can use it for any special event."

"Probably good for when the thieves who want to rob you." Nashi said and felt she had to have it. She tried to look around for it. "I don't see a price on it."

"I'll sell it for only….thirty-thousand jewel?" The owner offered.

"Deal." Nashi said as she took out some of her money and traded it for the necklace. Nashi and Nova walked away with Nashi admiring her new necklace. Just as they were walking away, Dinar showed up and dug around through the fake pieces of jewelry.

"Perhaps someone mistook it for one of these." Dinar said as he searched around.

"May I help you?" The owner asked. Dinar grabbed him by the shirt and held him near his face.

"A necklace with a gold chain and five crystals colored like a mixture of red and orange. Was there one here?" Dinar questioned.

"Yes, but we have tons of options." The owner asked as he was starting to get scared. "Why do you seem anxious? It's just a piece of costume jewelry."

"It was not some fake. That necklace was real. Is it here or not?" Dinar said.

"I just sold a necklace like that to a young girl." The owner said.

"Who? Tell me!" Dinar said.

"A young girl with long pink hair. I also saw a red guild mark on her right hand." The owner said. Dinar pushed him back and looked around for someone like that. He jumped against the buildings and other objects to get higher ground to see who matched the description. Meanwhile, Nashi and Nova soon met up with everyone else.

"There you two are." Storm said.

"Someone has done some shopping." Gale said.

"Yeah and made some good fines like this necklace." Nashi said as she held up the necklace she bought.

"You're going to wear a necklace now? What about your scarf?" Storm asked.

"Relax. I'm only going to wear on some special occasion." Nashi said.

"Either way, I got us a hotel to stay at." Simon said. "I got us two rooms. Boys can sleep in one and the girls get the other."

"Sounds good to us." Nova said and all of them were heading down the streets. "By the way, Simon, any chance you can keep these bags in your inventory?"

"Not a chance." Simon said. While the girls were trying to talk him into doing it, Dinar hid himself in the shadows as he spotted Nashi holding the necklace. He doesn't care what he has to do, but he's going to get that necklace back.

…

The Hotel

It was getting late and it was time to call it a night. The team checked into their hotel and got in their assign rooms. Nashi took a nice shower as she was getting ready for her bed. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her and stepped out. She just missed the shadow that passed through the wall.

"I'm all done if either of you want to take a shower." Nashi said.

"Sasha?" Nova asked.

"In a couple minutes." Sasha said. Nashi took a seat in front of a mirror and put on the necklace she just bought to see how it looked on her.

"So how does it look?" Nashi asked. Nova and Sasha were about to say something when the lights suddenly went off. "If this is someone's way of saying I shouldn't be seen wearing it, just say so."

"I didn't hit the switch. Sasha, did you turn off the lights?" Nova said.

"No and I doubt it's a power outage." Sasha said as she seemed ready to take action. The shadows on the wall and the ceiling became darker. The girls backed away from it and stayed near the window in case they needed to escape. Something lowered from the shadows and it was Dinar as he hang upside down.

"Who are you?" Nova asked.

"I'm actually hoping he's a pepping tom." Nashi said as she held the towel close to her. It would seem bad if that was the case, but probably the least bad thing because she knew this wasn't good at all.

"You have two options. Give me what I came here for or feel the terror of being chased." Dinar said.

"What? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Sasha said. Dinar ignored Sasha and Nova. He kept his eyes on the necklace. He dropped down to his feet and was ready to take action. "Nova, Nashi, you two get out of here. I'll take care of him."

"Are you sure?" Nashi said. Sasha didn't get the chance to answer as he leaped at the girls. Sasha grabbed him by the arm and pushed him back. Nova and Nashi opened the window and jumped out the window and landed on the streets.

"Move aside." Dinar said as he moved Sasha out of the way and went out the window. Dinar landed across from Nova and Nashi. The girls got on their feet and started running. "So you chose the chase." He said and went after them. Sasha headed for the winter and saw him going after him.

"Simon! Storm! Gale!" Sasha called and got the attention of the boys just next to their room. Nashi and Nova continued to run through the streets.

"What's the deal with this guy? What does he want?" Nashi asked.

"I'm not sure." Nova said. She turned around to check on the guy. Dinar jumped into the air and aimed his hands at them. He shot dagger-like shadows at them, but they kept moving to avoid them. Nashi and Nova dived into an alleyway to try and lose him. Nashi and Nova looked back, but that ended up being a mistake. They lost their footing and fell, but it was only a small fall. Nashi and Nova tried to get up, but Dinar landed down across from them.

"Now give it to me." Dinar said.

"Give you what? What do you want?" Nova asked.

"The necklace." Dinar answered. Nashi looked down and saw she still had it on.

"This is what he's after?" Nashi questioned.

"Hand it over or else." Dinar said as he was ready to attack. It would seem like the girls would have no choice, but to fight him. Just as Dinar was about to strike them, Simon appeared behind him with twin swords. He was about to slice him down, but Dinar ducked from his attack. Gale showed up and used his club, but Dinar jumped away. All six of them regrouped.

"Perfect timing." Nashi said.

"Who are you?" Storm questioned.

'I didn't come for a fight. There's too many of them.' Dinar thought. He took a look at each one of them saw they all had the same guild emblem.

"I said who are you?" Storm repeated.

"I don't see why I should tell you." Dinar said and retreated.

"You girls stay here." Simon said and the boys went after him through the alleys. Dinar made his way through a series of laundry lines to try and lose the boys, but it wasn't enough. Dinar rounded a corner with Gale going right after, but Gale was kicked pretty hard in the gut and knocked him down.

"You bastard!" Storm shouted and continued to go after him. Dinar used his walls to go to the roofs. Simon used his magic to fly up there. "Up we go." Storm created a stairway of ice for he and Gale to use. Both of them climbed up and continued to go after Dinar. Dinar made it to the roofs and was about to keep going, but Simon cut him off.

"That's far enough." Simon said. Gale and Storm appeared right behind him and had him surrounded. Dinar turned to the other two and they were all ready to fight.

"Now answer us. Who are you? I'm not going to keep asking." Storm questioned.

"You're all from Fairy Tail. You'll be seeing me again." Dinar said. He sank through roof and he was completely gone. The three of them went to where he vanished, but there wasn't a trail to follow.

"How'd he do that?" Gale questioned.

"Shadow magic?" Storm said.

"I'm more concerned with what he was after." Simon said. All three of them went back to the girls and it didn't seem like any of them were hurt.

"You two doing okay?" Sasha asked.

"I think so." Nashi said. That was just when the boys showed up.

"Sorry. He escaped." Storm said.

"Something weird is going on. That creep came out of nowhere and just attacked us." Nashi said, but they didn't seem to be listening to her. Simon looked away and Gale and Storm seemed vacant. "What? What's with the stares?"

"Nashi, do you feel a draft down there?" Sasha said. Nashi didn't understand until she looked down and saw her towel fell off.

"AAAWWW!" Nashi screamed as she tried to keep herself covered.

"Is your family's stripping habits contagious?" Gale said.

"I'm not sure and I don't know if that's bad or not right now." Storm said.

"Stop staring!" Nashi pleaded. Nova helped her out and got her covered again. "Why does this kind of stuff happen?"

"Uh…I'll just pretend I didn't see that." Simon said as he tried to move past the awkwardness. "Do you know why he was after you?"

"Yeah." Nashi said. She took off her necklace and held it out. "I think this is what he was after, but I don't know why. It's just costume jewelry."

"Let me see." Gale said as he took a look at the necklace. He gave it a good sniff and actually licked it.

"Eew. Gale!" Nashi said as she still wanted to wear it.

"I don't think this is fake. I think this is the real deal." Gale said.

"You mean the gold and the crystals are real?" Nova questioned.

"So was that guy just a common thief?" Storm questioned.

"I don't think so." Simon said. "I think he knew what he was trying to steal. I doubt he would go through this if he was just a common thief."

"So what do we do?" Storm asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're going to have cancel our job. There's something weird going on." Simon said.

"Simon's right." Nashi said. "That guy was a wizard and he wanted this necklace. I don't know who he is or why he wants this, but we've got to figure it out." Everyone was in agreement. Seems like they're getting themselves involved in some other mess.

…

The Next Morning

Nashi and the others didn't wait around. They gathered all their stuff and called their job off. They headed straight for the next train back to Magnolia. They needed to head to the guild and find out what the necklace is, where it came from, and what makes it so valuable that someone would actually try to pick a fight to steal it.

"I hate that we have to get on this thing again." Gale said.

"Suck it up. We need to get back to the guild and tell everyone what's going on." Storm said. The dragon slayers faced their fears and went on. Meanwhile, Kyubi Eye was watching them leave.

"I don't understand. They're mere peasants compared to us." Codor said. "Let's just take it back."

"Not yet." Dinar said. "We need to let the client know what happened first. He's expecting results tonight. It will be fine. It's not like we're going to lose them." He watched the train go, but he wasn't too concerned about the distance. "See you soon, Fairy Tail."


	36. Mystery of the Necklace

"That was my lunch, you ice prick." Natsu said.

"I didn't touch your stupid lunch. Get over yourself." Gray said. Everything at the guild was it normally was. Meaning Gray and Natsu were fighting over something stupid again.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Drake questioned.

"I don't know or even care." Lucy said as she was just annoyed with it. "You think those two would grow up before their children would."

"Where is Nashi?" Drake asked.

"Sorry, but she went out and took a job with the others. They left just yesterday and should be back in a few days." Lucy said to Drake being upset Nashi isn't around.

"Sometimes I think that's a good thing." Ul said as she came by. "I don't want you fighting with my brother like those two are." They looked to see Natsu's and Gray's argument got physical. "When it comes to Nashi, you both are like that."

"Shut up. I'm not like that." Drake said. Gray and Natsu kept the fighting between them going, but Natsu stopped as he saw his daughter walking into the guild.

"Nashi?" Natsu questioned and got Gray to stop as well. All of them looked to the door and saw Nashi and the others came back sooner than they all thought.

"Hey, Dad." Nashi said.

"Were you two fighting again?" Storm said. "Let me guess. Did one of you take the other's piece of toast or are you trying to settle some other old and pathetic score?"

"What are all of you doing back early?" Natsu questioned.

"We ran into a little trouble along the way." Simon said. "We had to cancel our job because something strange is going on and I think we accidently got ourselves mixed in with it."

"What's wrong? Are you all okay?" Lucy asked.

"We were fine when we got to Lotus City." Nashi said. "Just last night, this creep in a mask came out of the shadows and attacked me."

"What?!" Natsu said as he shoved Gray right off him and went to his daughter to make sure she wasn't harmed. "Nashi, he didn't hurt you, did he? Don't tell me that's why you had to come back early."

"I'm fine, Dad. Nobody is hurt." Nashi said. "At least not physically." That part she said under her breath because she still felt embarrassed from what happened after.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"Uh! Nothing." Nashi said. If he freaks about the idea of her dating, he's going to go insane if she tells him what the boys saw. "We came back early because we thought someone could help us solve this little mystery. It has something to do with this." She pulled out the necklace and showed it to everyone.

"What a lovely necklace." Lucy said.

"It might look nice, but that necklace is no fake for the record." Storm said. "Gale believes it to be the real thing and that creep Nashi mentioned wanted it badly."

"What creep?" Ul asked as others gathered around to hear this.

"We don't know. He gave us the slip when we thought we caught him since he uses shadow magic." Storm said.

"But we do know he was no common thief." Nova said.

"He knew what he wanted and he knew we had it." Sasha said. "That is no mere coincidence. He must have been following us and was waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Nashi, where did you even get this necklace?" Gray said.

"I bought it at a stand that was selling all kinds." Nashi said. "He must have mistook it for one of his."

"Mom, maybe you can help us." Gale said as he walked over to her. "This seems like something you would be able to figure out."

"But I'm not a jeweler." Levy said.

"We know that, but there must be something about this necklace beyond it's worth if someone wanted to steal it." Sasha said. "It can't just be because it's worth a lot. It would just seem like too big of a chance if it was just an ordinary necklace."

"Okay. Let me see it." Levy said. Nashi handed her the necklace as she tried to get a good look at it. "This thing does look like its ancient, but it does appear to be in good condition at the same time. So it might have been around for a few hundred years at most."

"See what you can figure out, Levy." Gajeel said. "If anyone can, you should be able to."

"I know, but without knowing what to even look for, I don't know where to start with this thing." Levy said. "I'll look through some of my books and see if I find anything, but that could take a while, maybe even a couple days."

"Do what you can, Levy." Gray said. "If someone was actually dumb enough to pick a fight with someone in our guild to obtain that necklace, there must be something to it." So begins the mystery of the necklace, but what secrets does it hold. While Levy got to work and try to learn more about the necklace, Nashi took a seat by the counter.

"You okay, honey" Natsu asked as he came over to her.

"Yeah. Just a little bummed out." Nashi said. "I thought we were going to have a simple job after that whole thing with the tower and Specter Avengers and now this happens."

"Welcome to the life of being a Fairy Tail wizard." Natsu said. "Sometimes we find trouble no matter where we go, but it all works out. There isn't anyone that can take us on."

"I know that, Dad. It's just…that's something I actually don't have in common with you." Nashi said. "I don't thrive for battle like you do. I just want to take things easy."

"Nashi, I do like a good fight, but that's only when we're competing for sport." Natsu said. "I thought I told you that before when you learning how to fight."

"That raises another question I have for you, Dad." Nashi said. "Why do you like fighting so much, even if it is just for sport?"

"I just want to be able to show off my strength and prove I'm the better fighter is." Natsu said. Natsu looked around to make sure no one was looking. "There's actually other reasons. You see, when I see strong opponents like Erza or Laxus, I want to prove I'm just as strong as they are and have them acknowledge my strength."

"Dad, they already know how powerful you are." Nashi said. "You don't need to prove yourself to anyone."

"Hahah, I guess." Natsu said. "There was one other reason. I never really got to prove myself to Igneel and now he'll never be able to see how strong I've come. I wanted him to see how strong I am and prove myself to him."

"Dad, Mom told me that I shouldn't care so much what others think of me. I think you should take her advice." Nashi said. "I can't of anyone who doesn't know how strong you are. So stop worrying about that kind of stuff."

"Can't be done. People say I'm too stubborn." Natsu said as he ruffled her hair with a laugh. That's another great thing about a great father and daughter bond. You keep learning something new about the other and can keep getting closer.

"So, if all that's the case, do you feel the same about Gray?" Nashi asked. "Do you want his acknowledgement as well?"

"Gray? No way." Natsu said.

"Then, why are you two always fighting?" Nashi said.

"He's ice, I'm fire. What else is there too it?" Natsu said.

"Oh my gosh." Nashi said as she thought that was the dumbest reasoning ever. "Your magic has nothing to do with it. The problem is your both impulsive, your personalities are the problem." While those two were talking like that, Levy was doing her best to learn more about the necklace. She had a few books on her and used gale-force reading glasses, special glasses that allow the wearer to read at great speed, to move through them faster.

"Oh man." Levy said as she got through one of her books. "Even with my glasses, it's going to take me a while."

"Keep searching, Levy." Erza said. "I'm sure the answers as to what this necklace is, is somewhere. Perhaps it will go by a lot faster if Lucy and a few others look."

"I doubt it. Without any clue as to what the necklace is, like who it belong to or what was for exactly, I'm not sure if there is much anyone can do." Levy said.

"Keep trying, Mom." Gale said. He took the necklace and held it out to get a good look. "I don't get it. What could be so special about this dumb thing?" As Nashi and Natsu were chatting, Nashi took a quick look in their direction, but she believed she saw something on the necklace.

"Wait." Nashi said as she headed over to them and took the necklace to take a better look. She was right. There was something else on the necklace.

"What is it, Nashi?" Simon asked.

"There some letters engraved on the other side of the necklace. They're just above the crystals." Nashi said. "I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner."

"Is there now?" Erza said. Simon took a look and saw that Nashi was right.

"There is." Simon said.

"Well, what does it say?" Storm asked. Nashi took a look at what the letters spelled and thought it was a little strange.

"F-A-R-V-A. FARVA?" Nashi said with confusion. She's never heard that word before. "What the heck does that even mean?"

"That might just be one word." Simon said. "If you shape the crystals like a circle, they could spell anything with those five letters."

"The fact that we have those five letters at all is enough." Levy said as she was glad. She wrote all five of them down in a circle so she can see all the combinations. "If I can find something that matches all five letters or a combo of letters that is with the necklace, I might be able to get something. Of course, it still might take me a while."

"What if you can't find it in any of the books you have?" Nova questioned.

"My Mom has so many books, she might be able to open her own small library." Gale said.

"Even if I don't have anything in any of the books I have, I'll find the answers soon." Levy said as she got right back to work.

'I hope she finds the answers soon.' Simon thought. 'I have the feeling, we haven't seen the last of the creep who attacked us for that necklace. Just who was that guy?'

…..

Kyubi Eye

Later that night, Kyubi Eye remained in Lotus City. They may have lost the necklace, but they still needed to report to the person who hired them to find the necklace. All three of them dropped down to one knee as they met with their client.

"Hello, Bazal Crummer." Dinar said. The three of them were faced with a blonde male. He wore a blue tunic with navy blue tights and a grey cape.

"Where is the necklace?" Bazal questioned.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid we lost it." Dinar said.

"You did what?!" Bazal said. He was angry, but none of them seemed concerned or flinched from the yelling. "Do you know what you have cost me?! That necklace is the key to unlocking a great power that many thought was lost."

"You don't need to worry." Dinar said. "We know who has it and we know where to find them." Will the mystery be solved or will Kyubi Eye take it back?


	37. Farva

Nova was on her way to the guild. After returning yesterday and telling everyone about what happened, she was a little nervous to find out what is so special about the necklace. She just doesn't want to see her friends get hurt over this.

"Nova!" Nova turned around and saw Raio was back in town and was heading her way.

"Raio! Did you just get back from a job?" Nova said.

"Yeah." Raio said. "Man. It feels really great doing a job in legit guild like Fairy Tail. So what's up? You look like there's something on your mind." That was when Nova was telling him everything that went on. "Whoa! Attacking Fairy Tail for revenge is one thing, but this sounds like another."

"Levy's working on finding clues as to what the necklace is." Nova said.

…..

Levy spent every moment she could researching any history that tied to the necklace. Everyone gathered at the guild as they were all expecting there to be some sort of answer. She continued to speed read through book after book, but it didn't seem like she was having any luck.

"It looks like Levy hasn't had any luck yet." Storm said.

"Maybe we should speed up the process." Simon said. "Levy is just one person and there has to be so much history to go through."

"I'm not really looking forward to doing all that reading. I'm not a bookworm like Mom." Gale said.

"Any luck, Levy?" Erza asked.

"Still nothing, but I'm close. I can feel it." Levy said.

"Don't push yourself. Take a break once in a while." Gajeel said.

"It's okay. This is a good exercise for my brain." Levy said. As she continued to look through her books, Nashi hanged back by the entrance for all she could do was wait around.

"You okay?" Storm asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah. Just feeling a little antsy." Nashi said. "I just know something bad is going to come out of all this."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. If something big is going on, we usually come out on top from it." Storm said.

"I think you're confusing us with our parents." Nashi said. "We haven't been in the kinds of battles our parents have been that much. Although, I guess you're right."

"You shouldn't worry too much. Wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to look depressed." Drake said as he came over to them. "You don't need to worry, Nashi. Everything is going to work out just fine."

"No one really asked you." Storm said.

"If you got something to say, just say it!" Drake shouted.

"Stop it. Do I have to separate you two like children?" Nashi said. "Honestly, what causes the two of you to fight around like that." Both of them kept glaring at each after, but they ignored it because Nashi asked.

"By the way. Where's Laxus? Shouldn't he be helping out some?" Drake asked.

"I talked to Nova about that. He had a little business with the council to take care of, but he's already been informed about what's going on. He should be back soon." Storm said.

"I got it!" Levy shouted and got everyone's attention. "I knew my good feeling was right. I finally found what this necklace is exactly."

"Yay, Mommy." Gia cheered.

"So what is it?" Lucy asked.

"It better not be just something valuable, money wise." Sasha said.

"Not exactly." Levy said as she held one of her books. "This book told me everything we need to know. Let me start with the engraved letters that Nashi found. First of all, the words they spell is FARVA."

"So what does that mean exactly?" Erza asked.

"Let me tell you a little story first." Levy said. "This takes place a few hundred years ago. There was once a man and a woman from two different villages that was at war with each other and they were madly in love. The two lovers could not be separated."

"Aw. Don't tell me this is a sappy love story." Gale groaned, but Damien drove his elbow in the gut to have him be quiet.

"One day, the man gave the woman this very necklace as a token of his love for her. Farva was actually the name of the woman." Levy said. "However, she was lost in the war. Outraged, the man created a powerful weapon to help him put an end to that war. He knew how much his love hated conflict and did what he could to bring an end to it. He succeeded in the creation and in the goal"

"A powerful weapon to an end a war?" Simon said. "What kind of weapon was it?"

"It doesn't really say." Levy said. "He named the weapon after his lost love in hopes that it would last for all eternity. It's called Farva Infinite. With the aid of magic, this necklace actually acts as a key to awaken that very same weapon."

"That necklace is the key?!" Nashi said.

"Could that be why that creep in the shadows attacked us for it?" Storm said. "Does he know about this?"

"If that's the case, he might be trying to look for this very same weapon." Simon pondered. "Levy, what happened to the weapon after the war?"

"Well…" Before Levy could answer, Drake heard something on the other side of the wall behind him and Storm picked up a sense of magic power.

"Nashi, move!" Both of them said as they grabbed a hold of her and tried to push her out of the way just as an explosion went off. Part of the front door came down from that attack and no one was really expecting that.

"What was that?" Storm questioned.

"It sounded like cannon fire." Drake said.

"Uh…guys, look down." Nashi said. Both of the guys looked under them and saw that in the explosion, they both accidently groped Nashi much to her embarrassment. Both of them freak and moved away from her.

"S-Sorry, Nashi!" Storm said.

"Didn't mean for that to happen!" Drake said as Nashi sat up.

"Forget it." Nashi said as she tried to move past the embarrassment. "What attacked us?" Everyone focused on the explosion site and were met with them team from Kyubi Eye. The one responsible for the explosion was Kray with cannon-like objects on his shoulders and a railgun-like weapon in his hands. Nashi and her friends looked in the center and recognized Dinar. "You! You're the creep that attacked us!"

"This is Fairy Tail?" Codor said. "I expected their guildhall to have more class. How simple and untasteful."

"This time, give us an answer. Who are you people?" Simon demanded to know.

"I am Codor. A warrior of elegance and class."

"I'm Kray. The most explosive sharpshooter you'll ever meet."

"We are from Kyubi Eye, a guild up north." Dinar said. "We strike down anyone who dares stand in our way and hunt down everything like pray. You may call me Dinar." With introductions out of the way, he unleashed series of shadows and blasted Nashi with her being blown back and assaulted by the shadows.

"Nashi!" Natsu shouted.

"Bastard!" Storm said as he went to attack him, but Kray cut him off and aimed at him.

"Open wide." Kray said as he used his railgun and opened fire at him, but Storm was quick enough to form a shield. Ul tried to land him a hand.

"I got him. His attacks can't harm me." Ul said.

"Oh yeah?" Kray said and started shooting at her. The blasts shot through her, but she still felt some pain coursing through her body.

'That gun can shoot magic?' Ul thought. Kray used the two cannons on his shoulders and blasted her and blasted through Storm's ice. Kray and Dinar used their combine powers and was attacking everything in sight to force some of the people to go on defense.

"You made a big mistake coming here!" Damien said as he entered his demon form and tried to attack. However, Codor waved his hand and undid his magic. "What?!" He was left wide open and Kray blasted him.

"How pitiful." Codor said.

"I'm starting to get annoyed." Simon said as he remained covered behind a table.

"Simon, with me." Erza said and Simon agreed. Erza requipped into her Black Wing Armor and Simon requipped in his Purgatory Armor, but Codor waved his hand and undid both of them as well.

"What?! How'd he do that?" Simon said. Kray tried shooting at both of them, but they moved out of the way. Simon stood facing Codor.

"It would appear that even Titania and her son know they're powerless to us." Codor said. He charged right at Simon and surprised him as he changed a silver and blue lightweight armor with a sword in his hand.

"He requips just like I do?!" Simon said.

"Bow down!" Codor said as he bashed Simon and kicked him straight into a wall.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Sasha said as she stayed hidden and tried shooting at them as the three of them kept up their attacks.

"I don't know, but they're strong." Nova said. While all this madness was going on, Levy noticed the necklace was being lifted into the air.

"The necklace!" Levy shouted. The necklace floated over to the door and passed Kybui Eye into someone's hand. Some of them looked behind them and saw the necklace in Bazal's hand.

"We've got what we came for." Bazal said. Nashi stood up and saw him with the necklace.

"Give that back. It's not yours." Nashi said.

"It is now. I am Bazal. I was the one who hired Kyubi Eye to help me acquire it. You should have just given it back and minded your own business." Bazal turned away and was leaving with the necklace. Knowing how important was, Nashi got up and tried to stop them.

"Hold it! You're not taking that!" Nashi said, but Bazal was ready for her. He used telekinesis and sent her flying all the way to the other side of the guild.

"A guild that cherishes friendship and the bonds they form with others out of love or compassion?" Bazal said. "What a complete joke. We have what we came for. Dinar, give us some cover."

"I don't think so!" Natsu said as he tried to do the same, but Dinar used his shadows to blind everyone in darkness. When the shadows cleared away, all four of them were already gone and the necklace with them.

…

Hours Later

Everyone was trying to get the guild back up and were helping those who were injured.

"That was embarrassing." Raio said. "Three guys against the entire guild and they managed to clock us."

"We better not be getting soft." Gray said.

"Don't take it too personal." Sasha said. "The way they were attacking, it was more like they were trying to keep us at bay rather than winning. I'm more concerned that they were able to steal the necklace."

"Nashi, you doing okay?" Storm asked.

"I'll be fine." Nashi said.

"Seriously? You all let the guildhall get trashed around again?" All of them looked to the entrance and saw Laxus returned.

"Dad! You're back!" Nova said.

"Yeah, but it looks like I missed something. What happened?" Laxus said. That was when they all told him what happened and about the necklace. "I see. So it would stand to reason that these guys are after the weapon."

"We've got to try and go after them." Drake said. "I could hear that Bazal guy's thoughts and I'm telling you that he's up to no good."

"If they're really after the weapon, we need to find it." Simon said.

"Mom, does that book say anything about where that weapon is?" Gale asked.

"It does. It's actually sealed away. Ironically it's sealed near Lotus City." Levy said. "That must have been the reason they were there, but there's something else you guys should know. That weapon is sealed away and the necklace is also the key to unlocking the seal."

"Sealed away? Why would that be?" Simon said.

"That's the other thing you guys should know." Levy said. "The weapon was sealed because of how destructively powerful it is. It actually has the power to destroy an entire kingdom." That information gave a small scare to everyone. Bazal held the key to the destruction of so much.


	38. Battle in Lotus

Kyubi Eye with Bazal attacked Fairy Tail to try and steal the necklace back. They kept their attacks going to try and make sure no one would really try to fight back. Even so, they were all pretty tough and Bazal was able to steal the necklace back. Levy soon discovered that the necklace is the key to breaking a seal and awakening a dangerous weapon that has enough power to destroy kingdoms and it's sealed away near Lotus City.

"Let's see." Bazal said. All four of them were able to make it back to Lotus City. He was looking over a map he had and it revealed the location of the weapon. "It's near the city."

"When do we get paid? We got the necklace and even beat a few fairies around." Kray said.

"Patience, Kray. Show a little respect." Dinar said.

"It's fine, but I paid for your full service." Bazal said. "I want nothing standing in the way as I unleash this weapon upon all of Fiore." Bazal was ready for something like this, but he had this strange feeling as he looked out to the city.

"What is it?" Dinar asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Bazal said. "I want the three of you to head out to the city and make sure you handle any uninvited guests."

"What do you mean?" Codor said. "Who would be foolish enough to come out here and try and stop us? I doubt those miserable fairies were."

"I've learned a few things in my life." Bazal said. "One of which is that if something feels wrong, it probably is. Go now while I search for the weapon." All of them did what he was told and head for the city while Bazal searched for the weapon.

….

Nashi

Nashi and her friends arrived back in Lotus City as they stood just outside the city's area. Now they knew what was going on, they had to get the necklace back and make sure that weapon stays sealed away. With it being dusk, they can use the coming night sky for some cover.

"Just our stroke of luck that this happens where it started." Gale said.

"Those guys are down there somewhere with a key to unlock a dangerous weapon." Sasha said. "What I don't understand is why they want to bring that weapon out in the first place."

"We'll figure that out later." Drake said.

"Why are you here in the first place? The six of us can handle it." Storm said.

"A little backup. Once the guild is fixed, everyone will be here as soon as they can." Drake said. "These guys made the mistake of attacking our guild. They don't know what they brought upon."

"Agreed. Let's just fine them and stop them before it's too late." Simon said. "We'll cover more ground if we split up. Storm, you're going with Drake."

"Say what?!" Both of them said, but no one else even seem to side with them thinking it was a bad idea.

….

Simon

Simon went on his own and took to the rooftops. He jumped from one over to another as he tried to find the enemy. He kept his eyes open until he felt an attack coming. He ducked down as a scythe flew over him and went back to its own. It flew back to Codor who was wearing black armor with a cape and held two scythes and was standing in the air.

"It would seem Bazal was right. You fairies can't seem to mind your own business." Codor said. "Tell me, what do you think of my Reap Armor? My armor is obviously superior to yours."

"Someone seems sure of himself." Simon said. "Where's the necklace? We already know you plan to bring upon a dangerous weapon."

"We're just simply doing what we were hired to do." Codor said. "If it means disposing of vermin like you, I don't mind at all."

"Is that so?" Simon said as he requipped into his Flame Emperor Armor, red and black armor with fire capabilities. "You haven't even seen what I can do!" Simon flew right at him with a flaming sword, but Codor blocked it with his scythes. He pushed the sword away and gave him a strong kick in the gut and knocked him back to the roof with Codor landing across from him.

"I don't even understand why you came in the first place. This has nothing to do with you." Codor said.

"As if we just sit by and let such a dangerous weapon be used by you." Simon said. "Besides, you and your buddies attacked my friends. We're not the kind to just forgive and forget something like that." Simon charged at him, but Codor just smirked.

"How you easily have forgotten." Codor said as he waved his hand and Simon's requip was gone. "You seem to have forgotten that I'm a superior requip user to you." Codor charged right at Simon. Without the use of his armor, how can Simon beat this opponent?

…..

Storm and Drake

Both of them were running through some of the back streets of the city. Despite how they can't stand each other, they are capable of putting their differences aside to focus on the task. Some of the time.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you." Storm said.

"Not my fault. Just like it's not my fault that you're jealous that Nashi might like me." Drake said. Storm skid to a stop and turned to face him.

"I'm not jealous of you and I don't like Nashi that way!" Storm said. "You're just annoying especially since you keep flirting with her. Why don't you take your flirty garbage to one of your fangirls? Someone who would actually like it. I'll be busy saving lives." He was about to head down, but Drake grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Drake said. He shot out a piece of poison and had it turn down a corner. It sounded like it hit something and that was when Kray jumped out with all three of his weapons aimed at them.

"Fancy meeting you here." Kray said as he shot with all three weapons, but Drake grabbed Simon and moved out of the way and neither of them got hit.

"Thanks." Storm said as they faced him.

"You might annoy me, but I don't want you dead." Drake said.

"You two are pretty quick on your feet." Kray said as he was getting ready to fire at them again. "I always like to see how long my opponents can last before I blast them."

"You ready to shut this guy up?" Drake asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Storm said. He pounded his fist into his hand. Let's hope these two can keep their differences out of the way long enough for them to defeat this enemy.

…

Gale and Nova

Gale and Nova were together and running through the streets of Lotus City. Even though they were both dragon slayers, they were having a hard time tracking any of their enemies.

"Where are they hiding?" Nova questioned.

"Get out here!" Gale called out. "You creeps can't hide from us forever!" Both of them kept running until Gale saw someone go down into the sewers. It looked a lot like Dinar. "Nova, this way!" He jumped down from a bridge and headed over to the sewer tunnel with Nova following.

"Where are you going?" Nova asked.

"I just saw one of those guys run in here." Gale said. Both of them went inside and hurried after him. Both of them ran down the tunnel until they came across a round chamber in the sewers.

"Are you sure he ran in here?" Nova said.

"I'm positive." Gale said as he looked around. A shadow moved through the floor without them noticing. It was creeping up behind Nova. Gale looked around and saw something coming at her. "Nova, lookout!" Nova turned around and looked down to see the shadow. She moved out of the way just as the shadow attacked. It still managed to cut her on the side, but she could still fight. The shadow rose up and took the form of Dinar.

"You again." Nova said.

"You should have minded your own business." Dinar said. "You should have just stayed away. It would have allowed you to live longer. Why did you come?"

"Beating down bad guys is the Fairy Tail's style." Gale said.

"We may not know why you want that weapon, but we can't allow you to take something so dangerous." Nova said. "Besides, you attacked our guild. We consider that unforgivable."

"Bazal was right. Your guild is ridiculous." Dinar said. "You won't be walking away alive this time." He had shadows form around his hands and went on the attack in a place where there is shadows and he holds the advantage.

….

Nashi and Sasha

That just left Nashi with Sasha. Both of them were searching through the streets like Gale and Nova, but they weren't having any luck.

"We're just wasting our time searching like this." Nashi said. "If only there weren't so many people around. Maybe I could pick up on one of their scents."

"It's okay, Nashi. They can't hide forever. We'll find them." Sasha said. Nashi would like to think so, but they're pressed for time. They need to find them before they find that weapon. Just as Nashi was about to have some doubts, they saw Bazal down the streets.

"There!" Nashi said as she took the lead. "That guy is the one who sent me flying across the guild." She and Sasha hurried down the streets and tried to catch Bazal. "Stop!" Bazal turned around and saw Nashi and Sasha after him.

"Get back here!" Sasha called out.

"What do you two want?" Bazal said as he turned to face the two.

"You were with the jerks that attacked us." Nashi said.

"You stole that necklace and we're here to stop you from claiming the weapon." Sasha said.

"I don't think so. You want it, come and get it." Bazal said.

"You asked for it!" Nashi said as she charged right at him. Bazal wasn't the least bit worried about it. He used his telekinetic powers and shoved her back. Nashi rolled against the ground and it hurt a little since it was unexpected.

"Nashi, are you all right?" Sasha asked.

"I'll be okay, but how did he do that?" Nashi questioned.

"Telekinesis. A pretty powerful magic if you can send things flying with just your mind. I might not be in a guild like you or those a hired, but that doesn't mean I can't perform magic power." Bazal said. He used his telekinetic powers and pushed the two of them back.

"He must have hired those other three as backup." Sasha said as she got up. "He's asking for it." Sasha requipped her magic bazooka. She fired a few rounds, but Bazal didn't even flinch from them. He was able to catch each shot with his telekinesis. He send each of the shots back and they exploded and knocked Sasha down. Nashi ran through the smoke with fire around her fist.

"You'll pay for that!" Nashi said, but Bazal got her in his psychic grasp as well. He tossed her against a wall and to the other side of the road. He slammed her against the ground and grinded her against it. He gave her one more push and had her near Sasha. "Damn. How are we suppose to beat someone we can't even touch?"

"You can't." Bazal said as he gave them one more lift off the ground and slammed the two of them back into the ground and had them both down. "I don't have time to be wasting with you fools. I have a weapon to claim." He left the two of them there and went for the weapon. Battles are going on throughout Lotus. Can Fairy Tail gain the upper hand against foes who have the advantage over them?


	39. Class of Requip

Nashi and her friends decided to go back to Lotus City so they can put a stop to Bazal and Kybui Eye from releasing the Farva Infinite. They split up and covered different ends of the city, but they all found themselves in the middle of a battle with one of them. Nashi and Sasha got thrashed around pretty well with Bazal using telekinesis. Nashi was beginning to regain her consciousness and was able to get back up.

"Oh man." Nashi said as she held her head. "I'll be feeling that for a while." She looked to her side and saw Sasha was still out. "Sasha!" She shook Sasha around to get her up. Sasha was able to and was in pain like Nashi was. "You okay?"

"I think so." Sasha said as she tried to ignore some of the pain she was in. "That Bazal is tougher than he looks."

"No joke. How are we suppose to fight someone who can use his mind to blow people away?" Nashi said.

"We'll figure that out when we get there. We still need to go after him." Sasha said as she got back on her feet with Nashi doing the same. "Before I blacked out, I overheard him say something about heading just outside the city. I bet wherever this Farva Infinite is, that's where we'll find it."

"We better hurry. He's probably already there." Nashi said. Sasha agreed and the two of them got moving with the hope that they weren't too late.

…

Simon

"Heaven's Wheel!" Simon called out as he requipped his armor. "Circle Sword!" He had a bunch of swords ircle around and had them attack Codor. Codor requipped as well into blue armor with every side jagged.

"Sword Armor!" Codor had multiple large black swords with red edges. He blocked each one of Simon's attacks with them and had them attack him. Simon did his best to deflect his attacks, but Codor undid his armor again. Codor created more swords and had them attack Simon again, but Simon was doing his best to avoid the attacks. "Give it up. It's obvious you can't win."

"I be careful if I were you. Those who always overestimate themselves always fail miserably." Simon said.

"It's not that. It's just plain obvious." Codor said. "My current armor allows me to make multiple swords like the ones I just shot at you. Not to mention I can easily undo all your requips. You can't win."

"Oh yeah?" Simon said and unleashed multiple blasts of light at him. Codor formed more swords and blocked the attack. Codor jumped in the air again and requipped into his melee armor.

"Better, but still not good enough." Codor said as he came down at him, but Simon used his Meteor spell to move out of the way. He noticed something a little peculiar when he switched armors. "Where are you going?" Codor chased after him with both of them over the theater. Codor caught up to Simon and kept trying to attack him with his sword and some kicks, but Simon was able to stay out of his reach. Simon jumped back and readied himself.

'I have to focus.' Simon thought as he requipped into his Black Wing Armor. 'My Heavenly Body Magic is powerful, but it isn't enough.'

"The theater! One should dress appropriate." Codor said as he requipped into a fancy suit.

'He's just toying with me.' Simon thought. 'I have to figure out how to prevent him from undoing my requips. Luckily, I might have a trick or two up my sleeve' Simon tried to focus, but Codor held out his hand and his armor vanished again.

"Your civilized attire is much more appropriate for a peasant such as yourself." Codor said and charged right at him and gave him a strong kick to the gut that knocked him down onto a lower ridge. Codor stood over him like the superior he believes him to be. "You're just simply outclassed." He thought he had Simon, but he was confused when he heard Simon chuckling as he got back up. "I'm sorry. I missed the joke."

"I find it hard to believe you know anything about class." Simon said. He even looked him right in the eye as he said that.

"Excuse me?" Codor said as he was a little offended by that.

"You're rude, arrogant, you look down on others, and you reek of too much self-esteem." Simon said. "How can someone like you really know anything about class? You think I'm the peasant?"

"Why you?!" Codor said as that was a high offense to him. "I'll teach you to speak to me that way!" He jumped up and requipped back into his melee armor and wanted to finish him off.

…

Storm and Drake

The two of them were facing their own opponent: Kray. Kray was shooting like a madman with all three of his weapons. Drake and Storm were running out of places to cover and fight. Storm took cover behind a crate and used his magic.

"Ice-Make: Saucer!" He shot a spinning blade in the air and it was going to come down right on Kray. Kray saw it and wasn't the least bit worried. He shot it down into a ton of pieces.

"Is ice all you got? You need to do better than that." Kray said. He was about to fire again, but Drake was about to attack from behind. Kray heard him coming and dodged his poison covered fist. Drake heard that he was going to shoot him down, but Drake acted faster.

"Poison Dragon Roar!" Drake blasted Kray with his roar with Kray doing his best to block out the poison. Drake ran over to Storm and got him out of his hiding spot and took cover somewhere else.

"This knucklehead is insane. Even his thoughts sound like they're going crazy." Drake said.

"What do we do?" Storm said. "If we stay out in the open for too long, he's going to blast us. Maybe all the way across Fiore."

"There's nothing you really can do." Kray said as he kept shooting at them and was destroying almost everything in his sight. If Simon is having a hard time against his opponent, these two are having an even harder time.

…

Simon

Simon kept trying to keep his distance from Codor, but Codor is a tough one. Codor kept swinging his sword at him, but Simon was trying to stay out of reach.

"What's the matter? Are you scared to fight me now? I think you are." Codor said. Simon jumped away and was starting to get irritated.

"It's time we put an end to this." Simon said. He charged right at him and was pulling out another sword from his inventory.

"Please. Haven't you figured it out that your requips can't work against me?" Codor said, but he saw the sword that he called out. Codor blocked the sword instead of sending it away. His surprise nearly cost him. The two of them jumped back from each other and Codor seemed more annoyed. "That's my sword." The sword Simon pulled out was one of the red and black swords that he used earlier.

"Surprised?" Simon said. "I noticed that when you switched between your Sword Armor and that armor you're wearing now, these swords didn't go away. That made me think that your Sword Armor is like maker magic. When you discard these swords, it leaves them open for anyone to take. So I decided to take one for myself."

"Big deal. So you have one of my own swords. It won't help you." Codor said. He tried sending it away, but it wasn't working. "What? Why won't it vanish?"

"I would assume it's because it still holds strong traces of your magic through it." Simon said. "It looks like I found the perfect weapon to use against you. You probably won all your battles because you always dispelled your opponent's and made them defenseless. This time, you'll have to rely on your actual skills to win this fight."

"Do you ever shut up? All your talking is starting to annoy me." Codor said. "All you have is just one blade now. So what?"

"Arrogance can also make one blind." Simon said. "One blade is all I need to bring you down. If you think I'm wrong, just come and try." He dared and Codor was gladly going to take it.

"You're the one who's blind!" Codor said as he charged right in for the attack. He requipped into his Reap Armor. "You think you can defeat me. Why can't you see that you're obviously outmatched?"

"Probably for the same reason you didn't see this." Simon said as six ray of light came down from above and circled around them. "Pleiades!" The lights blasted around Codor and sent him flying in the air.

"Is that all you got?" Codor said, but he jinxed himself as Simon appeared right in front of him and slashed Codor with his own sword. Codor was forced out of his armor and plummet on the ceiling. That one attack made it so that Codor was defeated. "H…How? How could I have lost?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Simon said as he landed behind Codor. "You let your arrogance blind you and became overconfident. It's as I said earlier. Those who always overestimate themselves always fail miserably."

"Curses." Codor whispered before he blacked out. It would appear that Simon has proven that he has more class than Codor does.

"I sure hope everyone else is doing okay." Simon said.

….

Nashi

Nashi and Sasha continued after Bazal and they soon found themselves just outside the city. There still wasn't any sign of him.

"Where is he?" Nashi said.

"I know he went just outside the city's area, but I can't tell which direction he went." Sasha said. Nashi stood out and took a whiff of the air. "What are you doing?"

"Now that we're outside the city, maybe I can pick up on his scent." Nashi said.

"Would that really work?" Sasha said. "Your father's nose is stronger than a wolf's, but can you even do that?"

"I'm trying." Nashi said. She kept it up for a little bit until something finally came to her. "I've got him. This way!" Nashi led the way with Sasha following.

….

Bazal

Bazal headed out to the rocky area outside of the city. After he dealt with Sasha and Nashi, he continued to try and find the weapon. He held up a map of the place and tried to see where the weapon was hidden.

"It should be around here somewhere." Bazal said as he surveyed the area. "The entrance point to breaking the seal should be somewhere, but where?" As he finished reading the map, he put it away. "I guess I might have to do this the hard way." He used his telekinesis and moved all the rocks and dirt out of the way. He kept it up for a few moments until he saw something in the ground. "Bingo!" He used his magic and moved the dirt out of the way and revealed a hidden staircase that went underground.

"There he is!" Bazal heard someone coming his way. He turned around and saw Nashi and Sasha were finally able to catch him, much to his annoyance.

"You two again? Didn't you learn your lesson after I thrashed the two of you into the ground?" Bazal said.

"Not quite." Nashi said. Sasha looked behind him and saw the stairs.

"What's at the bottom of those stairs? Is that where this Farva Infinite is locked away?" Sasha said.

"It is. However, you two won't be around much longer to really see it." Bazal said. "You two are from a guild that cherishes friendship and family. Such childish nonsense."

"It's not nonsense." Nashi said.

"Oh please. All around, people are given the illusion that people care for each other, but it was all lies." Bazal said. "The fact there are guilds or objects like the one the two of you are from to emphasize that illusion is completely ludicrous. I'll show you the truth." Bazal is growing serious, but just why does he look down on such things?


	40. Gun Crazy

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gale stretched out his arm as it turned into a club. He tried to hit Dinar, but Dinar turned himself into a shadow against the walls and dodged the attack. Gale and Nova were doing their best to fight off Dinar, but in the sewers, with all the shadows, he holds the advantage. "That guy is really getting on my nerves."

"If he can use shadows to hide himself, let's try shining some light." Nova said as she had some electricity released from her body and was lighting up the room.

"You think a little light can stop me?" Dinar said. He shot out from the wall and shot a blast of shadows. Nova dodged the attack and appeared in front of Dinar in a flash of lightning. She drove her leg against his ribs and sent him flying.

"You got him!" Gale said, but Dinar just went back into the shadows. "I just jinxed it."

"Try as much as you like. You won't be able to catch a shadow." Dinar said as he moved around the walls.

"He's got a point. How are we suppose to fight a shadow?" Gale said.

"His power is also his weakness." Nova said. "If he wants to attack us, he has to become tangible. We just need to wait for him to make a move and keep our eyes open for anything."

"This battle will be over before you come up with a plan." Dinar said. His shadow slithered between the two of them and he emerged by doing a split kick and knocked the two of them back.

"Bastard!" Gale said as he stretched out his arm into a club, but Dinar turned into a shadow again. Dinar is a tough one and defeating someone who can merge with the shadows themselves won't be easy.

"I hope the others are having better luck than we are." Nova said.

…

Storm and Drake

"Ice-Make: Lance!"

"Poison Dragon Scales!" Storm and Drake launched their attacks, but Kray kept shooting each one of their attacks down. They couldn't get in close enough to deal a decisive blow.

"How has he not run out of ammo yet?" Storm said.

"Those weapons of his are fueled by magic power. As long as he has enough magic power to fuel those things, he doesn't need to worry about running out." Drake said.

"I'm enjoying myself, but this is starting to get boring. I think it's time I put an end to this." Kray said as he held out his railgun and was getting ready to fire. Drake could hear the thoughts going on in his head and he knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Move it!" Drake said and Storm took his advice. Both of them started running as yellow electric orbs were forming in front of Kray's weapons.

"Tri Beam Finisher!" He shot out all the energy in the shape of a triangle and from massive beams. The attack was destroying everything in its path. Drake and Storm jumped to the side, but the force of the attack still blew them away. Most of a street was destroyed by the attack. Storm and Drake got back up and they were starting to get annoyed with him.

"That jerk. That attack could have seriously hurt someone." Storm said.

"Guys like him are all the same." Drake said. "They don't care who they hurt or what they have to do. They just want to get the job done."

"Nice moves. You were able to avoid my attack, but how much longer can you two last before I finally blow you to smithereens." Kray said.

"This guy is starting to get on my nerves." Storm said.

"Chill. I think I figured out a way for us to beat him." Drake said and that was a surprise to Storm.

"You did?" Storm questioned. Kray heard that and he was going to make sure they don't get the chance to act. He aimed at them again and fired, but Drake grabbed Storm by the arm and hid behind some buildings. "Did you really figure out a way to beat him?"

"I think so. Did you notice that every time he shot at something, he can only fire straight?" Drake said. Storm thought about and he could see Drake was right.

"Yeah. All three of his guns kept pointing in the same direction every time he attacked. Those cannons on his shoulders must not be able to rotate." Storm said.

"Exactly. It also takes two arms for him to hold up that third weapon." Drake said. "So whatever direction he's facing, it's also the only direction he can shoot from. If one of us can get behind him or attack from the sides, he won't know what hit him."

"I'm starting to get it now. Stay out of his line of fire, which is whatever direction he has to face, and we can finally score some blows against him." Storm said. "Wow! You really do have a brain inside all that poison."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Let's get into position." Drake said. They have a plan. Now all that is needed is for them to spring it into action.

"Will you just stand, fight, and take your shootings like men would?" Kray said as he started to chase after them. He rounded a corner, but he saw no sign of them. "I like hide and seek, but this is starting to get annoying." He kept his guard up and tried to look around for them.

"You certainly do have a lot of power." Storm said. Kray could hear him, but he can't tell where he is. "Why don't you use it for good?"

"What are you talking about kid?" Kray said. "I'm in a guild like you are. Kyubi Eye isn't a dark guild. We're here simply because we were hired by Bazal."

"But can't you see that you're hurting people?" Storm said. "You're trying to bring out a weapon that has the power to destroy so much. It was designed to end a war. Don't you care at all about the people you could hurt because of it?"

"In truth, not really." Kray said.

"Right. That's because you're gun crazy who likes to blow stuff up." Drake said.

"I do enjoy some demolition, but we of Kyubi Eye have our own beliefs." Kray said. "We don't believe magic is divided by good or evil. We believe it should be used by however a person desires. We don't care for the reason. If someone wants to use our magic for purposes that others would see as evil, we don't really care. It's not for us to decide how our clients want our assistance."

"I get it. You don't mind being puppets." Storm said. Kray was starting to get annoyed with all this talking. It caused him to be distracted that he didn't notice Drake coming from behind him and slashed him against the back with his poison.

"Sneaky little bastard!" Kray turned around to attack, but Drake already took cover as Kray started firing away, but it didn't seem like he hit anyone.

"Nice try. That's the problem with guys like you." Drake taunted. "You never think and just go shooting and enjoying yourself. What a simple life that must be when everyone tries to avoid you."

"Quit all this talking and just get out here!" Kray shouted.

"Is that why you're okay with releasing such a dangerous weapon?" Drake said. "Is it because everyone avoids you so much that you've reached a point that you don't care what happens to people?"

"If you're trying to psyche me out, it's not going to work." Kray said. "It's time I shut you up." Kray didn't care where they were anymore. He just started shooting at everything in his sight. With his back turned, Storm jumped down behind him.

"Ice Demon Zero Longsword!" Storm formed his sword of ice and slashed it against Kray with him being knocked off his feet.

"That's it!" Kray turned around and aimed from the ground. He blasted Storm with his railgun, but Storm just turned into chunks of ice. "A clone? I'm getting annoyed with all of this." Despite his injuries, he was still able to get up.

"What's the matter?" Storm taunted. "Can you not act fast enough? I thought you were suppose to be some sharpshooter? Does that mean you're not as smart as you sound?"

"Shut up!" Kray said as he kept getting annoyed with them and just shot all around him. "Just tell me where you are so we can end this."

"He's got a point." Storm said. "I say it's time we put an end to this fight." Kray could feel the temperature dropping. Soon, ice formed in front of him and formed a large halfpipe-like structure. Drake and Storm climbed up to the top on both sides.

"He can block one of us." Drake said.

"Yet he can't block the other." Storm said. Both of them slid down and was getting ready to attack on both sides. "Ice-Make: Death Scythe!"

"Poison Dragon Fang Thrust!" Storm formed a scythe of ice and Drake had poison around his hand and made a snake-like figure from it. Kray didn't know who to attack and there was no time for him to. Both of them came at him and they both landed their attacks against him. The mixture of ice and poison slashing against his body. The ice shattered and cleared away with Kray falling back and was knocked out from their combine attacks.

"In the end, it doesn't really matter what your reasons are given the circumstances." Storm said.

"You attacked our guild and hurt our friends. You might have been taught that stuff about magic, but we were taught that if someone does that, we take revenge." Drake said. Both of them turned to face each other and were grinning at each other. "Not bad."

"You did pretty good yourself." Storm said. Both of them raised their fists and bumped them against each other. They are willing to put their own differences aside for the sake of the guild.

…..

Nashi and Sasha

With another member of Kyubi Eye defeated, that just leaves Dinar with Bazal. Nashi and Sasha were doing their best to fight off Bazal, but his telekinetic abilities was making him quite the challenge. Bazal kept shooting out some telekinetic attacks, but the girls kept moving around the area.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi breathed out some fire.

"Nice try." Bazal said as he held out his hand and used his magic to keep the flames back.

"Nice work, Nashi. I've got him." Sasha said as she requipped. "Tempest Cannon! Tornado Blast!" A tornado was shot out from her cannon, but Bazal saw the attack coming. He redirected the flames and blocked the attack. An explosion of wind and fire went off, but Bazal jumped backed from it.

"It's no good. He's redirecting everything." Nashi said.

"We can still win this fight. We just need to keep moving and stay out of his psychic grasp." Sasha said.

"If you two think you can do that, you've got another thing coming." Bazal said as he was ready to attack them again.

"Hold it just for a minute." Nashi said and he did just that. "What is this even about? Why are you doing this? Why do you want that weapon? You at least owe us an explanation."

"I owe you nothing." Bazal said.

"I say you do. You had your cronies attack our guild all for that necklace." Nashi said. "We may have gotten it by accident, but all of us wouldn't go through all this trouble without some sort of reason. There's also what you said earlier. You think what our guild stands for is ridiculous. I want to know why you think that." Bazal looked into her eyes and saw innocence hidden under all that determination.

"You ask me why? I don't need to explain myself to you, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Bazal said. "I was once like you lovely ladies. I was young, happy, and completely naïve. I thought I had bonds with friends and family that could never be broken. That was until they all disappeared and abandoned me. The first to do so….was my own father!"

"What?!" Nashi said. Bazal reveals the reasons as to why he desires such a weapon. The final pieces of this mystery are starting to come into place.


	41. Lost of Love and Despair

Gale and Nova continue to fight Dinar, but Dinar keeps moving along the shadows. Gale shot out his club and tried to slam the moving shadow, but Dinar in his shadow form was moving too fast.

"Gale, this isn't working. He moves too fast. We need to find some way to get him to come out." Nova said.

"I am a shadow, a wondering sin." Dinar said. "Try as you might, but a sin can always catch you. The truth is, there's no such thing as a perfect saint in this world."

"Quit talking creepy and fight us." Gale said.

"As you wish." Dinar said as he emerged from the shadows and unleashes streams of darkness that pushed the two of them back. Dinar formed a blade made from shadows around his hand and was going for the kill at Gale.

"Gale, watch out!" Nova called out, but it appeared too late. Dinar struck Gale right in the chest and it seemed to have been all over for him.

…..

Nashi and Sasha

Nashi and Sasha did their best to fight off Bazal, but he proved to be tougher than they thought. He has also decided to reveal the reasons as to why he was doing all of this. He claims it has something to do with his father.

"Your father?" Nashi said. "No. That can't be right. A father would never disappear or abandon their child. At least not without some sort of reason. If your father really loved you like you said, he wouldn't."

"I thought so too. It all goes back to when I was a small child." Bazal said as he remembered all his memories of his childhood. "I had so many friends and I was happy with my parents. In fact, my father was part of Fiore kingdom's army. He always came back home and he made me a promise. He made me a promise that he would never die."

"Never die?" Sasha questioned.

"He promised me that he wouldn't." Bazal said with a darkened look. "In the end, he did. He went into battle and he never came back."

"You can't blame your father for that." Nashi said. "He probably couldn't control it. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure it wasn't his fault."

"He promised me that he wouldn't, but he did." Bazal said. The funeral burned into his memory as the rain poured down. A small child staring at the grave that will constantly remind him of a broken promise. "My father was the first to leave and soon all my friends. I was left alone in the world."

"But your father never disappeared or abandoned you." Sasha said. "People die and you get hurt from it. That's just part of life. It just sounds like you're speaking from a broken heart. You were just a child. How could you have known any better?"

"It sounds like you let it run your whole life. You did all this because of a broken promise?" Nashi said as she was beginning to feel sorry for him. "I get that it must have hurt, but…." "Don't pretend you understand!" Bazal interrupted.

"You can't possibly understand." Bazal said. "You're in a guild where you actually cherish friendship and family. You're just trying to fill in some dark void that your real family is gone. It's how I learned that we're all really going to be alone in the world"

"That's not true. Yes it hurts when people of your actual family is gone, but that doesn't mean we'll be alone. No one is ever meant to be." Nashi said.

"You just don't get it." Bazal said. "One day you'll look around and you'll see that the people you thought cared about you are gone."

"We get that it must have hurt when you lost your father, but that still doesn't explain why you want that weapon." Sasha said.

"It's simple. I'm going to use that weapon and destroy the very kingdom that took my father away. I'll destroy all of Fiore!" Bazal said. "My father might have wanted to protect it, but if he was never in the army, he could still be alive. How ironic that a weapon that was made from love will be used for destruction, but out of vengeance of love."

"Nashi, it's pretty clear this guy is too far gone in his own despair." Sasha said. "No matter what happens, we can't let him get that weapon."

'But how can we fight him?' Nashi thought. Knowing what's going on in this guy's head, can she really fight him?

"I'm through explaining myself to you." Bazal said. "If you continue to get in my way, you will pay. This is what you get when you think of such foolish ideals such as infinite friendship and bonds." He bought some time so he could use his telepathy on the rocks around him and shot them at the girls with them getting hit.

…

Gale and Nova

"Gale!" Nova shouted as she was afraid Gale might have just been killed.

"All too easy." Dinar said.

"Take a closer look, moron." Gale said. Dinar looked and saw his blade didn't really pierce through Gale's flesh. He didn't have flesh at all. His body turned to iron with a scale pattern. "Big mistake!" Gale pulled hack his fist and slammed it against Dinar with him sliding back.

"I want to get a hit in too!" Nova said. She came right at him and drove her leg against his back. Both Gale and Nova attacked from both sides with a flurry of punches and kicks, but Dinar was able to fight off both of them.

"Why are you even fighting? This has nothing to do with you." Dinar said. "We took the necklace from you and there's no reason for you to get involved."

"That's where you're wrong." Gale said.

"You attacked our guild. Our guild is like our home." Nova said.

"That's right and you plan on releasing a dangerous weapon." Gale said. "That just means you're planning on destroying something. No way we can just sit by and let you destroy and hurt whoever or whatever you want."

"Why do you even care?" Dinar said.

"It's because we're not callous like you appear to be." Nova said. "We have an understanding of what's right and what's wrong."

"Enough of this." Dinar said as he was finding this all irritating. He turned himself into a shadow and moved away. Gale and Nova almost hit each other, but were able to stop their attacks. Dinar emerged a few feet from them.

"We are all part of our guild." Dinar said. "We signed up our services for others to use how they need it to. The sense of right and wrong should not apply to us."

"If that's how you feel, you obviously don't mind being someone's puppet." Nova said. "We all have the right to act how we desire. That doesn't mean we should just ignore what's right and what's wrong. If you're willing to walk down this path, that's from the decisions you made, but we refuse to stand around and let you guys hurt people. Those are the choices we made."

"She's right. They way you're talking, you sound like you don't mind being used." Gale said. "You obviously don't care what's going to happen, but if you cared at all, you wouldn't agree to release such a dangerous weapon. Do you even know what your client wants to use it for?"

"No and you're right. I don't care. It's not my place to question how my services should be." Dinar said. "Talking such things to children who don't understand how the real world works is fruitless." Dinar jumped to the wall and was going to merge with the shadows again, but he was stopped as he felt something hit him against the gut and pushed him away. Gale was able to stretch out his arm as a club and kept Dinar away.

"You're not escaping this time!" Gale said as he swung him over to Nova. "Here he comes, Nova!" He shot Dinar at her as he pulled his club away. Nova formed lighting around her fist and held it back.

"Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" Nova slammed her fist against the back of Dinar's head and hit him pretty hard. Dinar was knocked out from that attack. That brought down the last member of Kyubi Eye. Kyubi Eye may not care for what's right and wrong, but Fairy Tail has their own sense and it always leads them to bringing down their enemies.

….

Nashi and Sasha

Bazal might have made it clear as to why he's doing all this, but Nashi and Sasha can't let that stop them. Nashi might feel sorry for him, but she can't let him do this. Nashi jumped in the air and was ready to attack him.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Nashi was about to come down at him, but Bazal used his telekinetic abilities and had her slam into the ground.

"You never learn, do you?" Bazal said as he used his telekinesis to hold her down, but Nashi gave a confident smile.

"I actually do." Nashi said. Bazal didn't understand until he noticed Sasha came up behind him and brought out a katana from her inventory.

'She used herself as a decoy to allow her partner to attack me.' Bazal thought.

"I've got you now!" Sasha said as she swung it at him.

"I don't think so." Bazal said. He reached behind him and pulled out a handle with a retractable blade coming out of it and used it to block her attack.

"What?!" Sasha said as both of the girls didn't expect that. "He had a weapon on him as well. He came fully prepared for all occasions."

"You could say that again." Bazal said. He used his magic to lift Nashi up and tossed her away. He used his spare hand and pulled out another one with the blade coming out. He swung it at Sasha, but she pushed the other two blades to block it and moved away from her. Bazal was able to get a hold of her with his telekinetic abilities and tossed her aside. Just as Nashi tried to get back up, Sasha was thrown against her. "Seeing as how you two are so misguided, I'm letting you live, but stop getting in my way." He used his abilities on the ground and unleashed more of the rocks at the two of them. Both of them were blown back by the attack as the rocks pelted against them and knocked them both out. With them finally incapacitated, Bazal headed for the underground staircase.

"Come…..back." Nashi said as she reached for him, but she blacked out again and let him take the weapon as he made his way down.

….

Bazal

Bazal made it down the stairs and walked through a tunnel. He could see something shining at the end and he knew he was close. He came to the end and was faced with a glowing red giant gem with a pedestal. He could see on the pedestal a place for the necklace to be placed.

"Finally." Bazal said as he was excited. He took out the necklace and aligned it just right for it to fit in the pedestal. The necklace began to glow and magic power flowed through the area and something under the ground was moving.

….

Nashi

"Nashi! Nashi, can you hear me?" Nashi began to open his eyes and was met with Storm. She looked around and saw everyone managed to find her with Sasha waking up herself. "Are you okay?"

"I think so? How did you find us?" Nashi asked.

"Who do you think is here?" Drake said as he referred to himself. Before anything else could be done, the whole area began to shake.

"What is that? An earthquake?" Gale said.

"No." Nashi said as she knew what it was. The weapon that was made out of love will soon be released and used for utter destruction.


	42. The Farva Infinite

All three members of Kyubi Eye might have been defeated, but the fight wasn't over yet. Nashi and Sasha failed to stop Bazal from unleashing the weapon. Bazal made his way to the seal and began to unlock it. The ground began to shake as the weapon was being released.

"What's going on?" Nova questioned.

"We couldn't stop that one guy from releasing the weapon. The seal must be breaking." Sasha said.

"Heads up. Something's coming out of the ground." Drake said and he was right. All of them moved back as something was starting to rise out of the ground and it was huge. It was the size of a giant whale tenfold.

"Is that the weapon?!" Gale said.

"It's huge!" Storm said. They all knew it was dangerous, but they weren't aware of how big it was.

"Come on!" Nashi said as she ran right for it.

"Nashi!" Storm called as he went after her with the others following. Nashi was able to grab on the bottom with the others following. "How big is this thing?" He asked as all of them saw how massive it was. Oddly enough, it was also in a fish-like shape with a Dijon color.

"Why, in the name of Fiore, is this thing shaped like a fish?" Drake said. "Honestly, who designs some of the things we find in this world?

"This way." Sasha said as she found an open vent for them to use. All of them climbed inside as the weapon rose into the air.

…

Bazal

Bazal took great pride in what he has released. As it stands, Bazal is located in the head of this monstrosity. Bazal looked to the giant gem and saw it was bringing up monitors so he could see what the Farva Infinite faces.

"The Farva Infinite! This weapon was made out of love to bring an end to a war. The poor fool never thought someone would one day use it for devastation." Bazal said. "Lotus City will be the first of many. I will destroy Fiore piece by piece and rip the entire land to sunder!" Bazal speaks out of a broken heart, but he is devoted to go through this nevertheless.

….

The Team

All of them climbed through the vent and found themselves somewhere inside. The inside looked similar to the outside, but had pipes running through it.

"Good thinking, Sasha." Gale said.

"Look at this place." Storm said. "This isn't just any old weapon. This thing is a battleship. I can't believe one guy was able to create something like this."

"And now it's released." Nova said. "This thing has enough power to destroy an entire kingdom if Bazal desires."

"He does." Sasha said. "Bazal is doing all of this because of a broken promise from his father. His father promised he never die and he did. He's been letting that pain rule his entire life."

"That's what this is all about?" Drake said. "Big deal. My Dad isn't around so much either, but you don't see me trying to take down everything and releasing so dangerous."

"That's not really the same since your Dad is still alive." Sasha said. "It sounded like he was just a little kid when it happened. How do you explain something like this to a kid?"

"It doesn't matter." Nashi said. "I do feel sorry for him, but we have to do what we can to stop him." All of them were in agreement, but she noticed Simon had his mind on something else. "Simon, is something wrong?"

"In a way." Simon said and they all turned to him. "Nashi, Gale, Nova, and Drake. You all look fine."

"That's what's wrong?" Drake said.

"Yeah, well, you don't look so great yourself." Gale said.

"Not what I meant." Simon said. "What I mean is that none of you are getting motion sick. This thing is moving, but you all look fine. Don't all dragon slayers get motion sick if they ride something that isn't an animal or something like that?" When Simon said that, all of them realized that he was right. Not one of them felt sick, not even a little.

"Yeah. I don't even feel lightheaded." Nashi said.

"My stomach isn't doing backflips." Drake said.

"Exactly. That's what's weird. This thing is moving like a vehicle, but you all are perfectly fine." Simon said. "That might mean that there's more to this thing than meets the eye."

"Hold on. You don't think this thing is actually….alive, do you?" Nova said. The Farva Infinite sounded bad on it's own, but the fact that it could actually be alive sounded terrifying to some of them

"I'm not entirely sure." Simon said as they were all finding this very strange. "Either way, the fact remains that this thing still needs to be stopped. All of you do what you can." Simon took off on his own and headed down the hall.

"Simon, wait. Where are you going?" Sasha said.

"If this thing is alive, I'm going to try to find the heart or the brain of this thing and stop it." Simon said and kept going.

"There he goes again, acting like a big shot." Gale said.

"He's still right. We need to figure out how to stop this thing." Sasha said.

"You guys head back outside and do what you can." Nashi said as she ran in the opposite direction that Simon did. "I'm going for the one who is in control."

"Nashi, you can't take him alone!" Sasha called out, but Nashi didn't even listen. "We should go and help her."

"No." Storm said. "We have to do something about this thing and do what Nashi says. One thing about Nashi is that she always comes through when it counts." They all felt the same way about Nashi and dived back down through the vent.

…

Bazal

Bazal was enjoying his moment of victory. However, his moment was ruined when a few magic screens appeared to him. It was part of some security alert and it showed that Nashi and the others were around.

"Those fools again? Why don't they just give up? I thought Kyubi Eye could handle them, but clearly I was a fool to believe they could." Bazal said. He turned around and pulled out both of his blades. "You want something done right, you need to do it yourself." He was getting serious now. After coming so far, no one, not even Fairy Tail, is he going to allow him to be stopped.

…..

Outside

The Farva Infinite moved above the city. Everyone down below wondered what the giant ship was and what it was doing. Some believed that they should move out of the city as they felt it was a danger. They all had no idea how right they were. Then, something strange happened. Chains shot out from the Farva Infinite and slammed through buildings and into the ground and there were so many. Storm and the others made it outside by using the chains to lower themselves back to the ground and saw what it was doing.

"What's with the chains?" Storm questioned.

"No clue, but I can say one thing. We know it can't be good." Gale said.

"Gale's right. That weapon is getting ready to attack, but we have to do something." Nova said.

"Kids, down here!" All of them looked down and saw Levy was there.

"Mom?" Gale said. All of them made their way down. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"The same the rest of us are doing here." All of them looked around and saw their parents, friends, and other members of the guild have finally arrived.

"You're all here?" Drake said.

"We just finished up fixing up the guild and we all came here as fast as we could." Raio said.

"We all wanted payback at the creeps who attacked our guild." Gray said.

"But you kids beat us to it. At least I still got to arrest them." Gajeel said.

"However, it looks like you were too late for the weapon to be unsealed." Erza said.

"Hey, where's Nashi?" Natsu said.

"Yes and where is Simon for that matter?" Erza questioned.

"They're both still inside." Nova said.

"They're trying to find some way to stop that thing from the inside." Gale said.

"That's probably a good thing." Levy said. "If we can't stop the Farva Infinite from the outside, perhaps those two can stop it from the inside. In the meantime, we have to sever these chains."

"How come?" Gale questioned.

"Those chains are more dangerous than you might think." Levy said. "They're actually drawing ethernano from the air and the ground. It's all to charge a powerful blast that might be even worse than a Jupiter Focus Magic Cannon."

"So we need to sever those chains." Laxus said. "That's our task! Destroy everyone one of these chains. We don't know how long we have before that thing is fully powered." Everyone understood and moved as fast as they could. With so many chains, they had a lot of ground to cover.

"Ice-Make: Cannon!" Storm formed a cannon made out of ice. He blasted one of the chains and thought that did it, but there was only a few cracks. "Whoa! These things are harder than they look."

"Star Dress: Taurus Form!" Lucy used her celestial power and changed her attire as a revealing cowgirl with a cow pattern with her hair in buns. She pulled out her whip and slammed it against one of the chains and held much force behind it. She slammed her foot down on it and it was causing it to crack.

"Any luck?" Happy asked as she flew over.

"A little, but it looks like it's going to take a lot to break just one of these." Lucy said. Gale and Gajeel tried taking some bites out of the chains, but even the both of them were having a little tough time.

"Bleh! This stuff tastes disgusting." Gale said. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. This stuff did just come out of the dirt."

"These things are stealing ethernano from the air." Gajeel said. "I suppose when they're attacked by magic, they take some of the ethernano that powers the magic itself."

"Wow. That's actually a smart theory you came up with, Dad." Gale said.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Gajeel said as he took some offense to that. No matter what the reason was, the chains drain magic out of the ground and the air. Time is running out and there's no telling how much time there is before the weapon is satisfied. Natsu looked up at the ship and was hoping for the best.

"Nashi, I don't know what you're doing in there, but you better do it fast." Natsu said. He and everyone else is putting all their faith in Nashi and Simon to destroy that weapon before it's too late.

…

Nashi

Nashi continued to run down the halls as she was trying to find Bazal or the control room of this giant mechanism. However, she doesn't even know which direction she's heading in. That means she doesn't know if she's even heading in the right direction.

"All these halls look the same." Nashi complained. "I wish this thing came with a map or something. Storm was right. How could one guy build all of this? How long did it take to build it?" Nashi turned a corner, but was soon blown back against the wall.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Nashi pulled herself together and was faced with who she was looking for.

"No. Another part of being in Fairy Tail." Nashi said. "You're the one who doesn't seem to know when to quit, Bazal."

"Why do you persist when it's too late?" Bazal said.

"It's never too late. As long as there is breath in our bodies, not a single member of Fairy Tail will ever surrender the fight." Nashi said. "I've been taught these lessons ever since I was little and I think I uphold them pretty well."

"Oh brother." Bazal said. "If you're going to continue to interfere with my plans, I do believe I should at least know your name."

"It's Nashi Dragneel."

"Well, Nashi Dragneel, I'll enjoy sending you to your grave." Bazal said as he held up both of his blades. One more battle and quite possibly the last chance to stop this weapon from doing any harm.


	43. Bonds are Forever

All of Fairy Tail arrived to put a stop to the Farva Infinite, but it's proven to be a challenge. It's much larger than what they imagined. It released multiple chains and was drawing ethernano from the air and ground. Meanwhile, Nashi has come face to face with Bazal.

"Are you ready to die this time?" Bazal asked as he held out both of his blades. "While the weapon absorbs the ethernano from the air, I'll finish you."

"So it's running on its own at the moment." Nashi acknowledged. "That works for me. If I take you down, this whole thing can go down more easily." She poured fire from her hands and held it together. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" She tossed the fireball, but Bazal used his telekinesis to deflect it and charged at her. He swung his sword at her, but she rolled out of the way with it cutting through the wall.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You can't beat me." Bazal said. He kept swinging his swords at her, but Nashi was doing her best to stay out of his reach as she kept moving back.

'He's not fooling around this time.' Nashi thought. 'I have to do something about his telekinesis or else I'm in a lot of trouble.'

"There!" Bazal said. Just as she thought that, Bazal used his telekinetic abilities and held her in place. "No more fooling around!" Bazal was about to pierce her through, but Nashi acted fast. She breathed out some fire and tried to keep him away. He lost his focus and Nashit was able to get free.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Nashi had her flaming fist slam against Bazal's face and pushed him back and had him get knocked off his feet.

"Not bad." Bazal said as he got a good feel of that hit. He got back on his feet. "You might be better than I thought. Oh well. It doesn't matter seeing as how my plan is already in fruition."

"Listen, I understand you're doing this because your father is gone, but that's still no reason." Nashi said. "Do you think he would be happy if he saw you do this?"

"You misunderstood what I told you earlier." Bazal said. "It's his fault for getting himself killed and it's Fiore's fault for letting him die!" Bazal shot a blast of telekinetic power and it hit Nashi hard as she was sent flying and skid across the ground. "Soon, one by one, all my friends, the people I cared about, left me as well."

"So life isn't fair, huh? That still doesn't excuse you from doing something like this." Nashi said. "I can't imagine how hard it must have been when you lost your father. You and he must have been real close."

"I thought so too, but when he died, I saw that bonds are just mere illusions to avoid the feeling of solitude." Bazal said.

"That's not true and you know it!" Nashi said.

"I'm done talking about this." Bazal said and charged at her again he tried to slice her head right off, but Nashi ducked and drove her foot into his gut and pushed him back.

"I get it. I'm real close with my dad. If he died, I don't know what I do." Nashi said.

"How sweet, but it's all lies." Bazal said. "Everyone I thought cared about me, left me. The same will be said about you one day. You'll see things my way and realize that all the people you thought cared about you, but they never did." Hearing him talk about how friendship and family bonds being just a façade was making Nashi's blood boil. She grew up living with how vital it all is and she won't allow him to talk like that.

"You're wrong!" Nashi shouted and jumped into the air. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" She released flames that lashed around, but Bazal used his powers to keep the flames away. Nashi came down with an axe kick, but Bazal jumped out of the way. "Fire Dragon Roar!" She breathed out the flames, but Bazal kept them back still.

"Breath all the fire you want. It's all useless if you can't even touch me." Bazal said as he caused the flames to go out. Nashi wasn't going to give up. She refused to lose to someone like him.

…

Simon

While everyone else was fighting from the outside and Nashi was fighting Bazal, Simon was on his own. He traveled through the inside of the Farva Infinite. After seeing that the dragon slayers didn't get motion sick, he believes that there's something that gives the feeling that the weapon is alive. If it is alive, it must have a heart or a brain and that's what he's looking for.

'I sure hope everyone else is having better luck than I am. I can't find anything.' Simon thought as he ran through the area. 'I don't see anything that looks like a power source, but there must be something that's giving this thing power." Simon looked around until he noticed something that caught his eye. He looked to the pipes that ran through the whole thing. "What could be flowing through these things?" He pulled out a sword and pierced it through. When he did, sparkles and light were leaking out. "Magic power?! It's almost like blood flowing through the body. So if I follow these pipes, I might be able to find what I'm looking for." With the path cleared, Simon headed down that direction and could be heading to the heart of Farva Infinite.

…

Nashi

Nashi and Bazal continued their battle against each other. Neither one of them were backing down from the other. Bazal waited a long time for this and he isn't going to let it go, but Nashi isn't going to let him do this.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Nashi tried charging right at him, but he used his telekinetic powers to try and push her back.

"I'm telling you that it's pointless." Bazal said as he pushed her back, but Nashi was doing her best to resist his power and kept going. "What?! Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible when you're a member of Fairy Tail." Nashi said as she continued to push through. Bazal could see that it wasn't working. So he dropped his grip over her and had lose her balance Bazal used her distraction to try and slash at her with both his swords, but Nashi jumped away.

"You're surprisingly stronger than I thought. Even so, you still can't stop me." Bazal said.

"We'll see about that. I know that all my friends are fighting their hardest. I have to as well." Nashi said.

"Still going on with that?" Bazal said.

"Don't you get it? Even in death, true bonds can surpass anything and last for all eternity." Nashi said. "The same can be true about you. Did you ever stop to think that the reason all your friends left you was because you just pushed them away?"

"I told you that I'm done talking about this." Bazal said as he unleashed another telekinetic blast and sent Nashi flying back and right into a wall. Bazal ran straight for her, but Nashi rolled under his attack and avoided his attack.

"You might, but I'm not." Nashi said. "Why can't you see that the bonds you had can't be erased. They're all with you. Take me for example." She said as she clutched her scarf. "My dad is always with me. He even gave me his scarf, something he treasured. That means that no matter where I am, he's always with me. The bond I have with my father is something that can't ever be erased. In fact, I even want to be just like him. You're wrong about what you said earlier."

"Enough!" Bazal shouted as he unleashed another telekinetic blast and knocked Nashi down. He wasn't done yet as he bashed her back and forth against the walls a few times. She slammed him on the ceiling and back down on floor.

"Okay. That one hurt." Nashi said as she tried to get back up.

"Just stay down. You're only making this worse for yourself." Bazal said.

"No. I can't." Nashi said. "My friends are counting on me. I have to win this fight." Bazal walked over to her.

"Still saying such garbage. I'll shut you up for good." Bazal said as he raised both of his swords to bring her down, but Nashi wasn't going to let that happen.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" She had fire form around her foot and kicked him back. He slid back a couple feet, but he was still standing strong.

"It looks like you're running out of gas." Bazal said. "You appear to have the will to keep fighting and I admire that, but it won't do you any good."

"I'm not done." Nashi said as she tried to get back up, but Bazal was ahead of her this time. She used one of his blades and pierced right through her foot. Nashi tried her best to hold back her scream of pain, but it was hard since she never had a blade inside her before.

"There. This way you can't slip away." Bazal said. He also used his magic and held Nashi in place. "This way, you also can't try any funny trick to escape. There's nowhere to run now."

"I'm not finished yet." Nashi said as she was trying her best to break free from his grip, but she's taken a lot of damage, added to her previous battles with him, and hadn't had much of a fire to eat to regain some power.

"You believed your strength came from the bond you have with the people you cared about." Bazal said. "Maybe now that you're about to face death you see how naïve you've been all these years."

"I said I'm not finished yet." Nashi said as she was doing her best to free herself.

"This is the end, Nashi Dragneel." Bazal said as he raised his spare sword and was ready to kill her. Time began to slow for her as it seemed like it was all about to end for her.

'Move! I have to move!' Nashi thought as she tried, but wasn't having any luck. 'I have to win. If I don't, I'll let everyone down. All I've done is for nothing if I don't win. I have to win. I need to win!'

"Heh. You will." Bazal swung down, but he was surprised as Nashi was able to catch the blade and was able to stop his attack without her hand getting cut. Bazal wasn't expecting that. "I thought I told you that it becomes a real problem if you get yourself killed." Nashi's voice sounded different and Bazal could feel that something was different.

"What's going on?" Bazal said as he could see different features forming on Nashi's face. "What are you?"

"You want to know who I am? I am….you END!" Nashi shouted, but it wasn't her. It was the demon inside, End, her with scales around her and was growing horns with her eyes becoming demonic. She had flames around and slashed against him and knocked him off his feet. She pulled the blade out of her foot and melt it. "Nashi, what a complete fool you are! You keep holding yourself back because you refuse to kill your opponents! Well, I'll show you how it's done!" She unleashed mighty flames at Bazal, but he could tell something was different.

'Those flames feel different from magical flames!' Bazal said. He held the flames back with his telekinesis, but the fire was much stronger than before. End laughed like a maniac as she jumped over him. She came down at him, but he jumped out of the way. As she came down, more fire erupted around her. Bazal wondered what was going on, but he didn't when End jumped through the flames and got a hold of her.

…

Outside

Everyone in the guild was doing their best to sever the chains, but they were made from tough stuff. At the top of the ship, the top had a small explosion that a few heard and noticed. Bazal took some serious damage and was trying to stand with End chuckling.

"This bizarre power I'm sensing? Those weren't flames of magic power I felt either. Those flames felt different." Bazal said. "What are you?"

"Who really cares? All you need to know is that I'm going to make you…." "Disappear." End felt Nashi coming back as her horn was grabbed by her own arm and Bazal was confused.

"Let go!" End said.

"I don't need your help. Stop interfering." Nashi said inside End's mind.

"You're the one who's interfering." End said as she was right for control. "I was about to kill you. You'll win if you just leave it to me. Damn you!" End tried to gain control, but she failed as her horn was ripped off and all the demonic features went away. Nashi regained control, but went through a lot of energy.

"Sorry about that interruption." Nashi said.

"An interruption? That's what it was to you?" Bazal said. "I don't know what you are, but I won't allow you to stop me." Despite the interruption, Bazal wasn't going to stop and Nashi wasn't giving up either.

….

Simon

Simon continued down the halls as he followed the pipes. He soon came across a large room. He went inside and found something that was a little more unbelievable than anything like a heart.

"What is this?"


	44. Between Parent and Child

The attempts to stop the Farva Infinite continue. As Nashi continued her battle against Bazal on the very top of the weapon, Simon discovers a secret inside. He walked into a large room and was expecting to find a heart, but he found something else.

"This isn't a heart. It's a tomb." Simon said as he stood facing a glowing coffin. It was placed on a stand and it seemed be where all the pipes were coming from Simon walked closer to the coffin to get a better look at it. He removed some dust and saw a name. "Farva! It's the woman from the story. The one who created this must have made it like this so she would be with him at all times. That's either a sign of strong love or majorly creepy." Simon looked down at the pipes and noticed how magic power flows to and from it. "This thing must act like the heart. It must also be taking in some of the decayed organic material. I wonder if that's why Nashi and the others didn't get sick. Either way, I know what I have to do."

…

Nashi

Nashi was blown back by another telekinetic blast. She continued her fight against Bazal at the top, but neither one of them wants to throw in the towel. After witnessing Nashi's demonic power, he wants to get rid of her now more than ever.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

"Stay back!" Bazal said as Nashi tried to attack him again, but Bazal was keeping her back with his magic. As she continued to fight against him, everyone was doing their best to sever the chains that connect the weapon to the ground before it's fully charged. As the two of them were fighting, a few members noticed what was happening above them.

"That fire?! Is that Nashi?" Storm questioned.

"It is." Lucy said as she walked over to him. "Shouldn't we do something to help her?"

"No. She's got this. We have to stay focus on breaking those chains." Storm said, but that didn't help Lucy feel any less worried. "I get that you're worried with you being her mother, but she can handle herself fine."

"Yeah." Lucy agreed, but it's part of a parent's job to worry about their children. Meanwhile, Raio came down with some wind and slammed it against a chain with it cracking.

"Damn. It still won't break." Raio complained.

"Raging Bolt!" Raio knew that voice and flew out of the way. A blast of lightning came out of nowhere and finished the job. Raio looked over to a rooftop and saw Nova gave him a hand. "You doing okay, Raio?"

"Better now." Raio said as he was happy to see her, but he needed to stay focus. Nova looked around and saw they still had some work to do.

"How many of these things are there?" Nova said.

"Way too many." Raio said. Soon they heard a strange sound. They looked up and saw lights coming out from the Farva Infinite. "That can't be good."

"That thing must be getting ready to fire." Nova said. "If it releases all that magic power, it will destroy this entire city. We've only managed to break a handful of these chains."

"What do we do? We only have minutes before that thing goes off." Raio said. Nova thought of something and it might be the only thing that can work now.

"Raio, I need you to come with me. You're the only one who can help me with this." Nova said.

"Really?!" Raio said with his facing being a little red. Having Nova say that only Raio can help her is getting him all kinds of ecstatic. As Nova took Raio somewhere to put her plan into action, Nashi continued to fight against Bazal. Bazal kept her back with his telekinesis, but Nashi kept pushing herself through.

"Can't you see that it's too late to stop me?" Bazal said. "In mere moments, this city will be the first of many to fall and if you and your friends don't do something, you'll end up destroyed with it."

"You don't know anything about Fairy Tail." Nashi said. "As long as we're together, there's nothing we can't do. Just have a look." Every member of Fairy Tail was doing their best to break the chains. No matter how much the odds are against them, they aren't going to quit.

"Why don't you just admit defeat?" Bazal questioned.

"We have each other and there's no way we can be defeated!" Nashi said.

"Not this again." Bazal complained. He gave it one final push and had Nashi slid back, but she wasn't beaten yet.

"Nashi!" Nashi looked down and saw Laxus calling out to her. "Quit wasting time. You're a Fairy Tail wizard right? So act like one and take him down already." He said to encourage her.

"I'm trying. What do you think I'm doing? Having a shrimp cocktail?" Nashi said. She soon saw something fly over. They both looked up and saw Natsu being carried by Happy.

"Maybe this will give you a boost." Natsu said as he shot some flames down around her. Romeo was close by and saw what was going on.

"I'll add some too!" Romeo said as he unleashed some firepower of his own and it bend it's way to Nashi. Both flames surrounded Nashi and consumed her.

"Now do you see? They're attacking you." Bazal said.

"You still don't get it." Nashi said as she consumed the flames much to the surprise of Bazal. "Our bond and trust in each other is what gives us strength. I'm going to show you just what I mean!" Nashi unleashed a powerful blast of fire at Bazal as the flames were from the bond she shares with her guildmates and her father. Meanwhile, Nova led Raio to the top of a tall building and got a good view of all the chains.

"What are we doing up here, Nova?" Raio asked.

"I have an idea that might take out all those chains." Nova said. "We don't have a lot of time before that thing goes off. We need to take out all of those chains. We're doing a unison raid."

"A what?! Can we even do that?" Raio said.

"Yeah with our two kinds of magic." Nova said. "I remember thinking our magic together would create a powerful force if they're combined. I need you, Raio."

"Really?!" Raio said.

"Yeah. You're the only one I can think of that can help me. What do you say?" Nova said as she held out her hand. Raio didn't even need to think about it as he grabbed his hand with her own.

"Magic fusion!" Both of them shouted as they held out their joint hands and released the combined magic power. "Unison Raid!" Their combined magic formed storm clouds over the city with electricity coursing through.

"Now what's happening?!" Gale said as all of them noticed the clouds. Lightning struck down and the aiming was perfect as all the bolts of lightning hit the chains with all of them being destroyed and not a single person.

"All the lightning is hitting the chains!" Sasha said.

"This magic power feels sort of familiar." Asuka said. One bolt hit near Laxus and he absorbed some of it to feel its power.

"I know this power. It's Nova and Raio." Laxus said.

"They've performed a unison raid!" Damien said. All the chains were destroyed and severed the link to the ground.

"We did it!" Raio cheered.

"Uh….Raio, you can let me go now." Nova said. Raio looked down and saw he was still holding Nova.

"Sorry!" Raio said as he let go and turned away in embarrassment. "No. This might be the perfect time. Nova I lo…." When he turned away, she was already gone. Raio nearly fell over from that. "No! Don't leave now!"

"How can this be?" Bazal said.

"It's because we worked together!" Nashi shouted as she charged for one final attack. Bazal tried to keep her away, but he's reached his limit. Just then, the whole thing was starting to lose power and was heading down.

"Now what's happening?!" Bazal said. Inside the weapon, Simon severed all the pipes and had all the power that was flowing through it lost. "No this can't be happening."

"You don't seem to understand what life is really all about. The bonds we share with the people we love is what makes life worth living." Nashi said.

"Shut up!" Bazal shouted.

"So there's no way I'm ever going to lose to someone like you!" Nashi shouted as she gave it one final push and unleashed all her fire in one powerful attack that Bazal got caught in. Bazal was knocked out as he crashed on a roof. The weapon crashed over the city. While most of the city was crushed, no one was hurt.

"Nice going, Nashi!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah. That takes care of that." Nashi said.

"You're a fool." Nashi looked over and saw Bazal still had some conscious. "I guarantee that you'll see things my way one of these days. If you're as close to your father as you say, the pain will be all the harder and you'll see things my way. Your bonds can't last forever."

"No. I know the bond I have with my father will never disappear. It's stronger than you might think." Nashi said. However, Bazal still wasn't convinced as he blacked out. Nashi knew he was wrong and she'll prove it.

"Nice work." Natsu said. "Way to take down another bad guy, Nashi. You did great."

"Thanks, Dad." Nashi said as she had an idea on how to prove she was right.

…

The Dragneels

"A couple of days have passed since we beat Bazal and Kyubi Eye." Nashi narrated. "Bazal was arrested and the weapon is being disassembled, but the members of Kyubi Eye were let off with a warning seeing as how they were just following orders. I can't stop thinking about what Bazal told me and how misguided he was. It really bugged me. However, I think I have found a way to prove how wrong he was." It was late at night, but Nashi was still awake. She was in her bed, but she decided to act.

"Here goes." Nashi said. She got right out of bed and peaked outside her door. She carefully moved to through the halls. She snuck her way over to her parents' room and carefully opened the door. She saw her parents were fast asleep and carefully walked her way to the drawer. She was careful not to make a sound as she walked over to them, but she stopped when she felt something against her foot. She looked down and saw her parents clothes scattered through the floor. "Wait." Nashi took a look at her parents and noticed her mother with her bare shoulders and noticed not a strap of clothing. She knew what they just did and was revolted by the thought. "Are they trying to make me a big sister?" Nashi ignored what she saw and made her way to the dresser. She opened it up and pulled out her mother's celestial keys.

"Mrmrm." Nashi heard her father waking up. Natsu was still half asleep, but he still managed to get up. Nashi acted quickly and held herself up on the ceiling by pressing her arms and legs against the wall and was careful to not make a sound. Natsu walked over to the drawer and Nashi turned away because there was something on her father she didn't want to see. "I thought I closed this." Natsu closed the drawer and went back to sleep. Nashi carefully went down and took two of the keys with her back to her room. When she was in the clear, she shivered.

"Hope I never have to see that again." Nashi said. She held up the two keys of Virgo and Cancer. Nashi learned a little bit of celestial magic from Lucy for if a time came when Nashi needed them, they be there to help her.

…..

The Next Morning

"Finish up and let's go." Lucy said. Neither of them were aware of Nashi was in their room last night and just went on as if everything was normal.

"Nashi, are you ready to head to the guild?" Natsu asked as he finished breakfast.

"Actually, you guys go on ahead. I'll meet you there." Nashi said from her room.

"Is everything okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I just need to take care of a couple tings." Nashi said. Lucy and Natsu weren't sure what she was thinking, but they went and did what she asked.

…

The Guild

"I can't believe they let those members of Kyubi Eye go like that." Storm said as they read the news.

"They were only doing what they were told and had a twisted sense of responsibility." Gale said.

"Where's Nashi? She should have been here by now." Sasha said. All of them looked around and noticed she still hasn't arrived yet.

"Let's just go ask her parents." Simon said as he pointed to the bar counter. All of them went over to them. "Lucy, Natsu, where's Nashi?"

"She told us to go on ahead without her." Lucy said.

"I hope she's okay." Natsu said.

"Here I am." Nashi said. When they all turned to her, they were all surprised because she looked so different. Nashi's hair was shorter as it went down to her shoulders and the edges of her strands curved out and she also had an outfit just like Natsu, but had a black bra-like clothing around her.

"Nashi?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah. What do you think?" Nashi said.

"I love it. Especially with what you did to your hair." Nova said.

"Yeah. You look great, but why did you do this?" Storm asked.

"I wanted to prove Bazal wrong, that the bond between a parent and child can be so strong." Nashi said. "I thought the best way to do that was to make myself look like Dad. Sorry, Mom. I borrowed Virgo for the clothes and Cancer for the hair."

"It's okay. You actually look great." Lucy said.

"You really do, honey." Natsu said with Nashi feeling really flattered from all the compliments.

"Thanks. Okay, let's get a job." Nashi said and went with her friends.

"Wait. Nashi, close up that vest!" Natsu called out. Bonds between parents and children can be unbreakable because they last forever in their hearts. That's a lesson Nashi will carry for the rest of her life and both her parents.


	45. Conquering My Demon

AN: Okay. We're just about through the third arc and there's still seven more to go, but the reviews aren't coming in as much as I thought. Let's go people, let's see if we can get those reviews flowing in.

It's only been around a week since the Farva Infinite was stopped and the Magic Council took matters into their own hands to disassemble the weapon. Nashi was even giving her new look a test through the city and everyone seemed to have loved it. However, her looks are the least of her worries. Nashi was asleep and resting in bed, but something was going on in her mind.

"Nashi. Nashi, can you hear me?" Nashi knew that voice all too well. Inside her dream, she walked through the dark and was looking for someone.

"I know that's you, End." Nashi said. "I do want to talk to you. I'm getting sick of you taking over my body and trying to fight my battles."

"I practically saved you." End said as her voice was coming from all directions. "Let's face it. You wouldn't be anywhere without me."

"No. That's not true." Nashi said.

"It is and you know it." End said. A flame suddenly ignited in front of Nashi and a demon's face was formed from it. "I'm tired of you getting in my way and holding me back. Perhaps it's time that the one true fighter takes place of this body and I will."

"You can't." Nashi said.

"I will. I will finally be free and your body will be mine." End said and began to laugh. The flames surrounded Nashi as the demon laughed and it caused Nashi to suddenly awake. She shot up from her bed with sweat running down her face. Nashi knew that it was no dream. It was an actual warning.

"I won't let that happen." Nashi said. End has already taken control of her body twice. She's not willing to let the third time be the charm.

…

The Magic Council

The next day, the council held a meeting with Draculos Hyberion as the head of the council. Throughout time, the Magic Council was made up eight members of the Ten Wizard Saints. However, as time went on, some retired like Warrod Sequen and new faces joined.

"Now let this meeting begin. Our first matter of discussion should be the recent development of the Farva Infinite." Draculos said.

"We've taken measures and secured the vital parts like this necklace." Jura said as he held up the necklace that caused the whole mess in a case. "Most of the weapon has been disassembled."

"What about Lotus City?"

"It's all being repaired. What we should do is discuss the two guilds that were involved: Fairy Tail and Kyubi Eye. How could two guilds get involved in this?"

"That matter has already been discussed with their guild masters." Jura said.

"Indeed." Draculos said. "Fairy Tail's master, Laxus Dreyar, claims that Fairy Tail got involved by accident. Somehow, they ended up getting their hands on the necklace and Kyubi Eye attacked them for it. Fairy Tail decided to take a little revenge for attacking their members. That's just how it is."

"True, but isn't it looked down upon for two legal guilds to fight each other like this?"

"That is true, but only a few members of Kyubi Eye were involved." Draculos said. "They will be punished, but punishing the entire guild for the actions of a few is not justified. On top of that, the real culprit was this Bazal, who is already behind bars. In the end, Kyubi Eye is the guilty party and Fairy Tail just caught up in something they shouldn't."

"But I suppose if it weren't for them, this Farva Infinite would be destroying everything."

"I say we should be grateful to Fairy Tail. They might be reckless, but at least they fight the good fight."

"Yeah right. They're punks and got involved in something they shouldn't have."

"That's enough." Jura said. He wanted to defend Fairy Tail, but has to remain meutral. "Whatever the case might be, what's done is done. All we can do now is take the appropriate actions."

"Yes and there more important matters we must attend to." Draculos said. "I already informed you all of these mysterious forces. It might only be an accusation, but I believe we should be ready to act."

"Has something happened?"

"Not quite, but I fear that if we hold this off for too long, we'll end up regretting it." Draculos said. "We need to find out their motives and stop them. Otherwise, we could be looking at the chance of a true threat, possibly even some massacres." Hearing that had some of the members on edge. Knowing a danger is bad, but not knowing much of an impending one could be even worse. Shadow Veil, Acheron, and a mysterious third. Three mysterious affiliations all connected to the darks arts. Who are they exactly, what is it they desire, and when will they reveal themselves?

…

Fairy Tail

"Lucy, I think it's adorable how much Nashi looks like Natsu." Mirajane said as the two of them were talking by the bar. "I've got to ask. Doesn't it bother you that she wants to look like Natsu rather than you?"

"No." Lucy said. "Nashi did this because she wants to show how close she and Natsu are. I don't want to come between that. I wish I was as close to my dad like Nashi is."

"Hey, Mom." Nashi said as she came over to them, but she looked a little distressed.

"Hey. Nashi, is everything okay?" Lucy asked.

"Sort of. I need to talk to Dad and Laxus about something." Nashi said. "Do you know where they are?"

"They should both be in Laxus' office. Laxus is probably giving him a lecture of how reckless he was on his last job." Lucy said.

"Thanks." Nashi said as she headed up for Laxus's office. Nashi went inside and saw her father with Laxus there and also saw a fellow member inside.

"Nashi?" Natsu said.

"Hi. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you." Nashi said.

"Nashi?" The fellow member said. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Wait. Freed Justine?" Nashi said. "It really has. I haven't seen you around for a while."

"Yes. I recently arrived back in Magnolia after my latest job." Freed said.

"Nashi, is this important? We're kind of in the middle of something." Laxus said.

"In a way. I need some help." Nashi said.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked.

"Dad…..it's the "thing" inside me." Nashi said. That caught the attention of all of them.

"The "thing"? Is she talking about her etherious half? I remember you once told me about it." Freed questioned.

"It is." Nashi said. "It got out once before and it did again recently. Just last night, I had a dream. She claims that she's going to take my body." Hearing that put them on edge.

"Take her body? What does that mean exactly?" Freed questioned.

"Nashi is a very special case. Her etherious half is like a separate personality." Laxus said. "No. It would be more precise to say that it's like another being sharing her body."

"It actually slipped out a couple times before. Once when I fought Dantu and she did while I was fighting Bazal." Nashi said.

"I was afraid of this." Natsu said. "Her etherious half is growing stronger just like she is. Nashi doesn't have a book of her own like Zeref's creations. So it's a little difficult for it to be kept in check."

"I'm afraid that if she comes lose one more time, I won't be able to control or stop her." Nashi said. "She doesn't care about the people that get hurt. She just wants to kill. That's not me and I don't want to be hold accountable for what she does. I need to figure out how to stop her before anything permanent happens. Sasha already caught a glimpse of her at the tower."

"That's right. Most of the children of her time aren't aware of what Nashi really is." Freed said.

"That's it. We've ignored this demon inside my own daughter long enough." Natsu said. "We've got to do something."

"You're right." Laxus said. "I might have an idea or two that could help. First, Nashi, is there any way for you to get in contact with this inner demon of yours?"

"I suppose I could try meditating. She usually comes to me when I'm in sleep or in some sort of trouble." Nashi said.

"Good." Laxus said. "I may not know what it's like to have an actual demon inside yourself, but I do see that one of my Fairy Tail members is uneasy and is having a serious trouble. Even if the enemy is inside you, I won't forgive anyone who would threaten a single member."

"Don't worry, Nashi." Natsu said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure this out and keep that demon at bay."

"Freed, we might need your help." Laxus said.

"Of course." Freed said.

"I'm going to get Gray. He might be helpful as well." Laxus said. Nashi was hoping this all works out or else she's going to lose herself to a demon.

….

The Forest

They wanted to keep this little event secluded from the town and the guild. So Laxus got Gray and told him of what was going on. Gray was more than glad to help out. The five of them headed to an area in the forest to keep themselves away from others.

"You sure you want to do this, kid?" Gray asked.

"I have to. This demon has gotten in my way a few times before." Nashi said. "If I don't find some way to keep her from taking over, who knows what she could do."

"So what's the plan exactly?" Natsu questioned. Normally, Natsu wouldn't care for such things, but with it being his own daughter, he doesn't want to take chances.

"Nashi tries to get in contact with her inner demon and tries to find some way to confront her." Laxus said. "Freed, I need you to set up an enchantment around her. If that demon takes control, I don't want that thing running lose. If the off chance it does, Gray, I want you to use your demon slayer magic to restrain her. Natsu can be backup."

"Got it." Gray said.

"Nashi, please be careful." Natsu said.

"I'll be fine. I don't even know if this is going to work." Nashi said as she placed herself in a meditative position as Freed put up an enchantment. She tried to concentrate and get a hold of her inner self. She tried to clear out her mind. It didn't feel like anything at first, but Nashi felt like something grabbed her and dragged her down. Nashi's body went limp and Natsu got worried instantly.

"I guess it worked." Gray said.

"It's all up to her now." Laxus said. Natsu had faith in his daughter, but he wasn't sure how she do against a demon.

…

Nashi's Mind

Inside Nashi, Nashi was screaming at the top of her lungs as she was falling through a series of clouds that got darker and darker as she kept falling. Nashi soon emerged through the clouds and fell to the ground.

"Ow." Nashi said as she tried to get back up. "I can't believe I'm actually alive from that fall." Nashi looked around and saw she was in a land that was nothing, but active volcanos and flowing rivers of lava. "What is this place? Where am I?"

"We're inside your mind, dummy." Nashi knew that voice and it didn't take long to find it. Nashi looked up to one of the volcanos and saw End standing up there. "Welcome to my world. Lovely, isn't it? This is actually a first. You actually came to me."

"I didn't come here to have a friendly chat. I came to settle things between us." Nashi said.

"What do you mean?" End said.

"You know what I'm talking about. You want to take over my body and I won't let that happen." Nashi said. "You interfered in my fights with Dantu and Bazal and I'm tired of that."

"Interfered? You idiot." End said as she flew down to Nashi. "I practically saved you. You were about to be killed by those two if I didn't stepped in. Without me, you would have been dead a long time ago."

"Even if that's true, I can't let this continue." Nashi said. "I know what you're like. You don't are at all about who gets hurt. You think you're strong because you're willing to kill, but that's not true."

"Is that so? You think you're stronger than me?" End said. "I'm beginning to agree. I think it's time we settle this." Nashi was ready to fight, but End suddenly appeared in front of her with her whispering in her ear. "So I can take your body." End drove a fist in Nashi's gut and sent her flying back several feet.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi breathed out the flames as she was flying back, but End held out her hand and blocked the attack.

"Your pitiful flames can't match my demon flames!" End said as she unleashed a fire blast of her own.

"Nice try, but fire isn't going to work on me." Nashi said as she was prepared to eat it, but something went wrong and she was knocked down by the attack. "What gives? Why couldn't I eat that?"

"Idiot." End said. "We're inside your own mind and I'm a part of you. My flames are your flames and a dragon slayer can't devour their own element."

"Of course." Nashi said as she tried to get back up. "How could I not think that?"

"You can't match me, Nashi. Soon, your body will be mine." End claimed. The battle for the body has begun and Nashi needs to conquer her own demon.


	46. Personal Demon

"It's been ten minutes!" Gale said as he found this unbelievable. Storm was standing on one leg, on a table, balancing some plates on his arms. It seemed a little interesting to some.

"Put those down before you break those plates….or your neck." Nova said.

"Boys." Ul complained.

"Come on. You've got to admit that this is interesting." Gale said.

"He's just doing a balancing exercise. So what?" Simon said.

"Stop talking. You might break his concentration." Gale said. Some of them just didn't understand why this seemed so interesting. Sasha looked around and she didn't see Storm's father or Laxus trying to stop this and she didn't see Nashi either.

"Do any of you know where Nashi is?" Sasha questioned.

"I think I saw her left with Natsu. I think Dad, Gray, and Freed went with her." Nova said.

"What could a group like that be doing?" Sasha questioned, but Nova wasn't really sure. 'Why do I've got a bad feeling? I can't help, but think of what I saw when I feel like this.' She thought Sasha was there when End came out and attacked Dantu. She never saw Nashi like that before. She's been wanting to talk to her about it, but she wasn't sure how. 'What was that exactly? Why was Nashi changing and why did she seem to be changing? Nashi, who are you exactly?'

…

The Forest

Nashi's body stayed in the middle off Freed's enchantment. All they could do was wait for the real Nashi to come out. This is one battle she has to face alone, but that didn't make Natsu any less concern. The longer she stayed like that, the more anxious he was getting.

"Natsu, try to relax. You have faith in your daughter, don't you?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to think this is taking too long." Natsu said.

"All we can do is wait." Laxus said. "Moving her body around or anything won't do any good if the battle is taking place inside her. It's all up to her."

…

Nashi

Nashi might be fighting End inside her own mind, but that wasn't making things any less painful. End tossed her into another one of the volcanos and she went tumbling down. So far, this looked like a losing battle. End wasn't affected by Nashi's flames and Nashi couldn't devour End's flames.

"Have you had enough or do you want some more?" End questioned as Nashi got back on her feet.

"I'm not done." Nashi said.

"Glutton for punishment, aren't you?" End said.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Nashi tried to hit with her flaming fist, but End had flames around her claw and blocked the attack with her own. Nashi tried to kick her, but she deflected it. Nashi tried to hit her again, but End grabbed her arm and tossed Nashi over shoulder and slammed her against the ground. End tried to stomp down on her head, but Nashi rolled out of the way.

"Your flames are nothing compared to mine." End said.

"Shut up." Nashi said. "I've won a few good fights without the use of your power."

"That might be true, but I've came and saved your pitiful life." End said. "As I said earlier, you would have been dead if I didn't step in. I could feel your desperation, your struggle, and your fear. It's based on those emotions that I'm able to come out. While you have felt them before, you also had to be at a moment of weakness."

"What are you even talking about?" Nashi said.

"Don't you remember when I first came out?" End said. "Let me remind you." A gas cloud erupted between the two of them and was forming pictures like on a movie screen.

…

Flashback

Nashi was a young girl who was just learning how to use magic. With such a small and inexperience body against someone like Natsu, it wasn't going good for her. Natsu is trying to hold back for her sake, but he barely knows his own strength.

"Nashi, I think we should call it a day." Natsu said.

"No. I can keep going." Nashi said, but she looked like she was on her last leg. Lucy and Happy were getting concerned about her wellbeing.

"Nashi, listen to Daddy. You're pushing yourself too far." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Let's just go play instead." Happy said.

"No….I can…..I can….." Nashi didn't finish as she was passing out and scared both her parents when she hit the ground. All the effort and training she put in was more than her little body could handle.

"Nashi!" Natsu shouted as he ran to her. "Nashi, can you hear me?! Are you hurt?!" He was freaking out that she might have gotten hurt, but when he was about to grab her, Nashi grabbed him instead with a tight grip. Natsu was surprised as Nashi tossed him to the ground. "Nashi, what are you doing? Wait. When did you get so strong?"

"Nashi? Nashi's not here!" Nashi showed her face and her demon features on her face. Nashi breathed out fire and was going crazy.

"Natsu, what's going on?" Lucy said as she ran over to them. Nashi unleashed some flames at her, but Natsu tackled her to the ground so she doesn't get hit.

"Whoa! I was always afraid Nashi grew up to be a hot head like Natsu." Happy said. "Maybe also a big annoyance like Lucy."

"Is now really the time to be poking fun at me?!" Lucy said. End has taken control of Nashi and was going on a rampage. "Natsu, what's going on?!"

"I don't know." Natsu said.

"What's happening to my baby?! Lucy screamed as she saw her own daughter becoming a monster.

End of Flashback

…..

"That's when I came to existence." End said as she stepped through the gas cloud.

"Yeah. I know all of that." Nashi said. "They had Gray freeze me to keep me from hurting anyone. Luckily, Storm and the others never saw me like that. I had to be on guard about you ever since."

"It was also around that time that your father told you about your dear Uncle Zeref and yourself." End said. "It must have been so hard learning that your part etherious."

"You're right about that." Nashi said. "For months, I couldn't look myself in the mirror learning the truth. Around others, I acted like everything was normal around everyone because I was afraid if they knew, they would be afraid of me."

"That's what makes you weak." End said. "You're concern about others is what holds you back!" She flew right at Nashi and smashed her claw against Nashi's face and knocked her back to the ground. She grabbed Nashi by the vest and got her back up. "You were afraid that people would fear you if you ever learned the truth. Fearing of what others might think of you dulls your self-respect and diminishes your pursuit for strength. I never once cared for the thoughts of others, especially mere humans. I guess that's another way I'm just superior to you!" End held her spare claw back and was about to impale her, but Nashi grabbed a hold of her wrist and stopped her.

"You might be right, but that's not the case." Nashi said. "I was once afraid of that, but something happened that changed all that. You can see through my eyes, can't you? You have access to all my memories, don't you? So you must remember what Dad told me. It happened around a month after you first came into my life."

…

Flashback

Nashi was in her room. She was depressed after she learned about the thing that's inside her. She looked up when she saw Natsu come in her room.

"Hey, honey." Natsu said. "You seem like you've been beating yourself up a lot about this lately. It was a surprise to all of us knowing you have a monster inside you. Heck, it even has its own personality."

"Daddy, I'm a monster." Nashi said as she was about to cry.

"No you're not." Natsu said as he got down in front of her. "I know this must be scary, but you're not a monster. There's no way we could have known about this at the time."

"But everyone is going to be afraid of me." Nashi said. "End did a lot of damage to the forest and some people almost got hurt."

"End?" Natsu questioned.

"That's what I named her since that's what the initials spell." Nashi said.

"Nashi, we'll keep this a secret if that's really what you want, but no one will be like that." Natsu said. "Look at me and Mommy. No matter what, you're still our daughter. The same can be said about Uncle Laxus and the rest of the grownups. They all know, but they don't see you any differently. Nashi, this is your own personal demon that you have to fight and we all know you can. We all love you as much as always." Natsu held his daughter close to him and Nashi never forgot that.

End of Flashback

…..

Nashi grabbed a hold of End's other wrist and got her to let go. She was able to held a tight grip and pushed her back.

"Dad had me see that no matter what, my friends and family will always be there for me." Nashi said. "You think you're superior to me because you don't care what others think of you, but it also makes you weak. You also don't care for anyone. You never let anyone get close and always push them away. Having nothing to care for, having no one that cares for you is what makes you weak." She pushed one of her arms away and gave End a strong punch that knocked End back.

"Is that so?" End said.

"I still have my friends and family. It's where I get my strength." Nashi said. "All you care about is killing and hurting others. When you took over to fight Dantu and Bazal, you went on a rampage to the point where they would nearly be killed. I'm not going to let something like that keep happening."

"Fool." End said. She breathed out some fire, but Nashi made her own fire around her hand and swatted the flames away. End didn't think she could actually do that.

"Didn't know demons could actually be afraid." Nashi said.

"I fear nothing." End said. Both of them charged at each other and their fists collided with an explosion of fire around the two. Both of them tried to push the other back, but Nashi won that fight as she was able to push through and slam her fist against her face. "No. How can this be?"

"It's because this is my body, my life, and I have friends that I want to keep close to me." Nashi said. Nashi had fire erupting around her fist and drove it straight at End. Nashi slammed her fist against End's gust and the fire erupted from out of End's back. End had the wind knocked right out of her as she fell against her. "You might be part of me, but I won't let you use my body to hurt others." End grabbed a hold of her.

"Don't be fooled." End said as her body began to disappear like a burning paper in flames from her feet up. "You might have defeated me, but this isn't over. My body might be fading, but that's only because I need to regain some power. I am like your shadow. Wherever you go, I will go. I will forever be connected to you. Eventually, I will rise up and in your moment of weakness, I will rise." Those were End's last words before her body completely fell apart. Nashi might have won this battle, but End will come back one day.

…..

The Forest

All of them waited for anything from Nashi. They all saw her body moved. Nashi got her body moving again and all of them were concerned it was the demon.

"Oh man. My whole body feels stiff." That voice and lack of demon features was all the proof that they needed.

"Nashi!" Natsu said as he was happy to see it was his actual daughter. Nashi stood up and was stretching out her body. Freed release the enchantment and gave her freedom back.

"How did it go?" Laxus asked.

"It was weird. I was in a field of volcanos and it was all inside my mind." Nashi said.

"What about your etherious half?" Gray said.

"Did you get rid of her or something?" Natsu questioned.

"Not exactly." Nashi thought. "I thought I did this to keep her back, but I found out something. I needed to do this to prove my own strength. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm still alive because of her. I needed to find my own strength and I think I just did."

"That sounds great, but what about the actual demon? Do you think she'll come back?" Natsu asked.

"I think so. I can't get rid of her." Nashi said. "She's a part of me and we'll always be connected. At least I now know I can am able to hold her back when I need to." Nashi went in there and faced her own demon, but she came out with new found strength and courage. However, that might not be enough for the new threat that is to come.


	47. Your First Job

Another day is here for the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone at the guild either chilling or trying to find some job for them to take. Nashi and Storm were standing in front of the board to find a job, but they don't see any that looks good.

"Anything?" Storm asked.

"No. They all seem a little simple." Nashi said. "Not to mention some of them are a little low paying since we would have to divide it up between the six of us."

"Hey guys." Both of them looked to see Raio was coming their way.

"Hey, Raio. Trying to find a job yourself?" Storm questioned.

"Yeah. You guys see anything good?" Raio said.

"Not really." Nashi said until she spotted one that caught her eye. "Is that what I think it is?" She took the flyer and saw it was a flyer requesting help in the making of a movie. "I can't believe something like this came back around."

"What are you talking about?" Raio said.

"It's just a flyer saying they need some help in making a movie." Storm said.

"Don't you remember, Storm? It happened around seven years ago." Nashi said. "I took a job similar to this one back then?" Storm looked like he was trying to remember, but he was drawing a blank. "Maybe I need to be more specific and get a little help." Nashi looked around and saw her mother was close by. "Mom!" She called out as she went over to her with the others following.

"Nashi? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"No. I just need to ask you something." Nashi said and handed her the flyer. "Does this remind you of anything from like seven years ago?"

"Oh yeah. It does." Lucy said. "This reminds me of when you wanted to take your first job all by yourself."

"Oh!" Storm said. "Now I remember. I can't believe I almost forgot something like that. That was pretty bold, taking a job when you were only about ten years old back then."

"That's right." Raio said. "I keep forgetting you guys were practically raised here. So what was this job you're all talking about?"

"I still remember it." Nashi said for this was the time she took her first steps to be a real Fairy Tail wizard.

…

Flashback

"It was about seven years ago." Nashi narrated. "Back then, we had less enemies to deal with and times were simpler. Of course, everything's simple when you're a kid. We kids really didn't go on jobs without our parents or someone acting as our guardian."

"I'm off!"

"Later!"

"Good luck out there." Back during these days, Nashi and the others always watched as people come and went to the guild.

"I wonder what it would be like to go on a job completely on your own." Nashi said.

"I don't know." Storm said. "It's probably the same as the jobs our parents take us on."

"Is it?" Gale questioned. "Hey, Sasha. You don't have parents to go on jobs with. Is it really like that?"

"No." Sasha said. "They try to get me some experience, but the grownups try to handle everything. Morons." Nashi thought about it more and more. She was ten years old. Shouldn't she be able to take on some jobs on her own now? Nashi got up from where she was and took a look at the jobs.

"Nashi, what are you doing over here?" Lucy asked as she walked over to her daughter.

"Mommy, I want to take a job." Nashi said.

"You want to go on one? Okay. Maybe when Daddy gets back, we're all go on one together." Lucy said.

"No. I mean I want to do one by myself." Nashi said and that was a little surprising to Lucy.

"You want to take a job by yourself?" Lucy questioned. "Nashi, I don't think that's a good idea. You're still pretty young."

"But Wendy was young too when she took her first big job." Nashi said. "Please, Mommy. I want to take a job and I want to do it on my own."

"Sorry, Nashi. I just don't think you're ready yet." Lucy said.

"What's going on over here?" Gray asked as he and Wendy came over.

"Is everything alright?" Wendy asked.

"Nashi claims she wants to take a job on her own, but I don't think she's ready." Lucy said.

"Yes I am." Nashi said. "Mommy, I'm a member of Fairy Tail too, aren't I? Shouldn't I be taking jobs without you or Dad." Lucy still wasn't convinced.

"I don't see the problem with it." Gray said. "We all started pretty young when we all first took our jobs. She's gotten a good idea of how to use magic. So why not?"

"You're serious about letting her go?" Lucy said.

"I think it will be okay, Lucy. Nashi just wants to feel like she's part of the guild. What's so wrong with that?" Wendy said.

"Nothing, but…." Lucy wasn't convinced, but she wasn't sure what to say.

"I have to agree with the others." Laxus said as he was joining the conversation. "Having her get some traveling and get a feel for a job will do some good for her."

"Ha! Four against one!" Nashi said.

"Of course, she is going to take a job that isn't dangerous." Laxus said. "Nashi should find a job that's simple and safe since she's just starting out."

"Over here!" Mirajane called out from behind the bar and held out a flyer. All of them went over to her and talked to her. "This job is good for travel and is safe. There's a movie being made and they need an adorable little girl. It's in Onibus. What a coincidence. When Wendy wanted the same thing, it was in the same place."

"Yeah, but I still think Nashi is too young to be going alone." Lucy said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have an escort or two." Laxus said. Lucy was glad to hear that and thought she would go with Nashi. "Freed! Bickslow!" Laxus called out to his two old friends and they came over.

"You called?" Freed said.

"What's up?" Bickslow said.

"I want you two to go with Nashi." Laxus said and Lucy thought it was weird they would go.

"You want us to babysit?" Bickslow questioned.

"Babysit?" His wooden dolls quoted.

"It will be good for Nashi to work with some others among the guild." Laxus said. "Your involvement should be as little as possible. Just make sure she gets there and it goes well."

"If that is what you wish, we shall, Laxus." Freed said. Both of them agreed to do it, but Lucy was still concerned. Nashi gathered her stuff and the three of them were getting ready to go.

"We're off." Bickslow said.

"You two better make sure you take good care of Nashi." Gray said.

"We will." Freed said.

"Bye. We'll be back." Nashi said as she headed out with them.

"This is so unfair. Why does Nashi get to go?" Storm said.

"Daddy says it's good for her." Nova said.

"So is broccoli according to my mom, but that doesn't mean it's liked." Gale said. Lucy was still worried about her daughter, but there wasn't much she could have done now.

…

The Train Station

Nashi, Freed, and Bickslow made it to the station, but there was some problems. The train was down and they can't make it to Onibus.

"The trains aren't working? Now what do we do?" Nashi said.

"I guess we could try walking, but that might be pretty far for the kid." Bickslow said.

"It might be our only option." Nashi said.

"Are you serious? It will take us a whole day if we go there by foot." Bickslow said.

"Too long. Too long." His babies said.

"I agree." Freed said.

"See kid? Even Freed agrees." Bickslow said.

"We shall walk." Freed said and Bickslow was a little shocked by that. "It's not for us to intervene, Bickslow. We're here to support Nashi, but she's in command. If she says we walk, we walk."

"Thank you, Bickslow." Freed said, but Bickslow wasn't looking forward to this. With it agreed, they all headed right to Onibus on foot as they passed through the woods.

"I can't believe we're actually going to walk all the way there." Bickslow said.

"Actually, we're walking while your so called babies are floating." Freed said.

"Why are you so nitpicky?" Bickslow said.

"I'm sure we'll get there in no time." Nashi said as she took a look in the sky, but saw some dark clouds rolling in. "Uh oh. Looks like it's going to rain." Just as Nashi said that, the rain started to pour down.

"Oh man. Let's find some place to take cover." Bickslow said as they hurried.

'I should cast an enchantment that could keep us safe from the rain, but the point is to have Nashi get as much experience as possible.' Freed thought. 'Should I or should I not act?'

"Freed!" Nashi called out.

"Come on. We found a cave." Bickslow said as he spotted them in one. Freed hurried over and took cover.

"Aw. It looks like inaction was the right call." Freed said.

"What do you mean?" Nashi said.

"It's nothing." Freed said.

…..

The Guild

Lucy stared out in the rain. She can't stop worrying and making sure Nashi is safe. She knows she can trust Freed and Bickslow with her, but she can't help herself. She looked to the guild doors and saw Erza arriving back with Simon.

"It's really coming down out there." Erza said.

"Good thing we were close to the guild." Simon said. Erza looked across the guild and spotted Lucy and saw something was troubling her.

"Lucy, is something wrong?" Erza said.

"It's Nashi. She decided to take a job on her own all the way to Onibus." Lucy said. "She has Freed and Bickslow, but I'm can't help myself from worrying."

"I see. It is pouring and the trains are out. She'll have to walk all the way there." Erza said, but that was the wrong thing to say.

"She's walking out in the rain?!" Lucy said. She didn't wait another minute as she hurried out of the guild and went after her daughter.

…

Nashi

The sun was starting to go down. The rain might have cleared away after pouring for hours, but it was going to be dark soon.

"It'll be dark. It could be dangerous to walk through the forest." Bickslow said. "We should use that cave as camp and head out in the morning."

"Bickslow, we're merely supporting Nashi. It should be her choice." Freed said.

"Yeah, but we're in charge of her safety." Bickslow said. "I'm only "suggesting" that we should set up camp here."

"Actually, I'm getting a little hungry. Do you two know how we should have some dinner?" Nashi asked.

"Allow me." Freed said as he was setting up a table and chairs for them with some food. "I actually moved ahead of time and prepped a nice meal."

"Wow! It all looks delicious." Nashi said.

"Yeah. Freed has always been a great cook." Bickslow said as they took a seat. Nashi and Bickslow took a bite, but it was the worst taste that either of them had in their mouths. "Yuck! What is this stuff?!"

"Left over winged fish I had. We shouldn't let them go to waste. I used a few enchantments to keep it fresh." Freed said. "They are highly nutritious."

"I think I saw some berries." Nashi said as she got off her chair.

"I'll come with you." Bickslow said as he followed.

"No fish."

"Yucky fish."

"Children these days. They know nothing of proper nutrition." Freed said.

…

The Next Day

"What?! Nashi went on a job by herself?!" Natsu said. He and Happy just back from a job on their own and they both were surprised to see that his daughter was gone. "What about Lucy?"

"Apparently, she got so worried that she went after her." Gray said.

"Then, I'm going. Happy, we're flying to Onibus" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as the two of them went running out.

"Don't worry, Nashi! Daddy's coming!" Natsu shouted as he ran through the city.

"Here I thought Juvia was too devoted to our children?" Gray said as he believed Natsu and Lucy were worrying for nothing.

…

Onibus

It was a long walk, but Nashi didn't give up no matter how far she was. Soon, the small team finally made it and they were able to find the movie set. Nashi was excited because this was going to be her first job.

"We finally made it." Freed said.

"All we have to do now is find the client. Are you excited, Nashi?" Bickslow said.

"I am." Nashi said. She looked around and soon found the person who appeared to be the director. "Pardon me!" She called out and got his attention.

"I'm sorry, but this is a closed set." The director said.

"I'm here about a flyer you handed out. You said you needed a cute little girl and that's me." Nashi said.

"Oh!" The director said. "I'm sorry. I thought I cleared things up. The truth is, the little girl actress was sick and couldn't act. However, she recently got better. So we don't need someone to fill in for her. I appreciate you came all this way, but I'm afraid there isn't really anything you can do. I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Oh." Nashi said as she was a little disappointed.

"Unbelievable. We came all this way for nothing." Bickslow said.

"Not for nothing." Freed said. "Nashi, you gained some experience. You should be proud on the fact that you made it here at all. You wanted to prove you're a member of Fairy Tail and you did." That was making Nashi feel better.

"Nashi!" All three of them noticed Lucy arrived and she looked like a mess.

"Mommy/Lucy?!" All of them said.

"Did you run all the way here all night?" Freed said.

"Hey!" All of them looked to see Natsu and Happy arrived themselves.

"Daddy?" Nashi said.

"I finally made it." Natsu said. "What's the big idea taking a job without me?" Nashi might have taken her steps of being a Fairy Tail wizard, but those steps weren't enough to get her out of her parent's clutches.

End of Flashback

….

"So your first job and you ended up with nothing?" Raio questioned.

"Sort of, but it really was a big help." Nashi said. "Those were the first steps I took to become the wizard I am now. It helped me get where I am. Although, I wasn't happy that my parents followed me." She said as she glared at Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Nashi. You're father and I were just….worried. It's what parents do." Lucy said.

"Better them than my mom." Storm said with all of them sharing a laugh from that.

"I really do love my parents and my guild." Nashi narrated. "My parents have always been there when I needed them. Little did I know, I was going to be faced with someone who had a strong effect on my parents and me."


	48. A Coming Shadow

Darkness is all around. It's like a curtain that covers everything and hides all. Nashi is walking through darkness right now. She didn't know where she was or what she was doing here. She couldn't see a thing.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Nashi called out, but there was no answer. She couldn't see a thing and didn't hear a thing. "This is so weird." Nashi turned around, but a dark hand grabbed her by the neck. She had trouble breathing and she couldn't break free from it. She was lifted off her feet as the darkness formed a shape with glowing red eyes. "What is this? Who are you?" The shadow didn't answered, but it lifted a spared arm at her.

"Die." The shadow said and shot darkness right through her. Nashi shot right up from her bed.

"Just a dream." Nashi said. She placed a hand over her chest and she could feel her heart beating like a drum. It was almost like she had a hole through her.

"Nashi?" Nashi looked at her door and saw Lucy standing in front of the door. "I was going to come wake you up. Is everything okay?"

"Just a bad dream, Mom. I'll be fine." Nashi said. She knew that's all it was, but she felt like there was much more.

….

The Guild

Nashi and her family headed over to the guild, but Nashi just could not shake the feeling of that dream. It almost felt like it was real and she was going to die right there.

"Earthland to Nashi!" Storm called out. She snapped out of her thought and was faced with her friends. "Are you okay? You zoned out on us."

"Sorry, guys. I just can't stop thinking about this nightmare I had." Nashi said.

"It must have been some dream." Nova said.

"Hey guys." All of them looked to see Raio came over to them.

"Hey, Raio. How's it going?" Gale said.

"I was actually looking for another job to take." Raio said. "I was thinking that maybe it would be more fun if I had a few friends to come along with me. I was wondering if any of you would like to go. Nova?"

"How did I know he was going to ask her first?" Gale whispered to Simon.

"Do I sense a little tension in this group?" Nashi and the others knew that voice. It was another girl around their age. She had wavy light brown hair with some glasses. She wore a green dress that went down to her thighs where her emerald green guild mark was on her left.

"Eve!" Nova said as she got up and hugged her. "It's so good to see you again. It's been a while. So you finally came back from your last job."

"I know, but it was on a tropical beach. A little hard to leave." Eve said.

"Who is she?" Raio asked.

"That's Eve Strauss. She's Nova's and Damien's cousin." Simon said. "Her parents are Evergreen, a close friend to Laxus, and Elfman, Mirajane's younger brother."

"Eve, meet Raio. He's our most recent member to join." Nova introduced.

"It's nice to meet a member of Nova's family." Raio said as he held out his hand and Eve took it in a friendly shake.

"It's always nice to meet a new member." Eve said.

"Man. There's so many member of Fairy Tail. Some stick out and some….have a hard time." Raio said. "There's Drake, Ul, and Damien who are pretty well known based on their abilities and/or their parents. Any other members of the guild that are well-known that I should know about."

"You're funny." Nova said with a small laugh.

"Actually, there is one more group. They're known as the Fairy Knights and they should be back any day now." Simon said.

"Fairy Knights?" Raio questioned.

"They're a small team in the guild that are loyal and dedicated to the guild as if they were actual knights." Nashi said.

"Eve, when did you get back in Magnolia?" Sasha asked.

"Just last night actually." Eve said. "As nice of the beach was, I did miss home. You all seem busy and it's been months since I've been back in Magnolia. Nova, let's catch up over some sweet ice cream."

"Sure thing." Nova said as Eve headed back out into town. "Anyway, you said you want to take a job together, Raio? I don't see why not."

"Sweet! I…I mean that's great." Raio said to sound less excited. "What about the rest of you? Do you want to come?"

"I suppose…." Sasha was about to answer, but Simon grabbed her by the mouth.

"Actually….Sasha and I were planning on taking a job ourselves." Simon said.

"Yeah and I'm not really feeling it today. I just can't get my head out of this strange dream I had." Nashi said. Gale and Storm were saying they can't make it either.

"I guess it will just be the two of us." Nova said.

"It would seem so." Raio said as he was trying to sound not so happy about it. The two of them headed out with Raio thanking the others.

"Ow!" Simon said as he pulled his hand away from Sasha's mouth. "Did you just bite my hand, Sasha?"

"Why did you tell Raio no?" Sasha asked.

"Are you serious? You mean you don't see it?" Simon said. "Raio appears to really like Nova. So we're helping him out by getting some alone time with her."

"So why doesn't he join the fan club?" Sasha said.

"I think Raio is serious about Nova. They do seem like they're great together." Nashi said. "He might have a real chance with her. In the meantime, I need to get some air. I need to clear my head."

"We'll all go with you." Storm said. "We always hang out at the guild. Let's go find something else to do in Magnolia."

"I'm in." Gale said.

"A little change in scenery does sound nice." Simon said.

"Sure." Nashi said. "I bet that's all I really need." Nashi was trying to shake off the nightmare from her head, but she can't and she doesn't know why. It was only a dream and it's not like it was real…..was it?

….

South Gate Park

Eve took a nice stroll through her home. It's been a while since she's been home and it was nice for her to take a look through it. The park was one of her favorite places.

"Man. This feels nice." Eve said as she took it all in.

"I heard you were back in town." Eve looked to the side and was met with Asuka.

"Asuka! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Eve said.

"It has. You look great." Asuka said. "Did you already stop by the guild and say hello to your Aunt Mirajane and Uncle Laxus?"

"Yeah. I already met up with Nashi and the others. I even met this new member of our guild: Raio." Eve said. "I've heard a lot has been going on since I left."

"Yeah. Things did get a little hectic lately." Asuka said. Eve couldn't imagine what's been going on, but she's about to get a look for herself. She looked behind Asuka and saw something weird going on.

"I think things are getting a little weirder. Look behind you." Eve said. Asuka did and saw something she didn't understand. It looked like the air itself was ripping open and a black pocket of space was opening up.

"What's going on?" Asuka questioned. A few people gathered around to see what was going on and two people were coming out. One was a young man. He had blonde hair that reached his shoulders and framed his face. He wore a black vest buttoned with a blue tie underneath and wore a white dress shirt that stopped in the middle of his forearms and wore rust colored pants with black dress shoes. The other was a tan man with a well-built body with him only wearing green tight pants and black bands around his wrists with a black curtain-like symbol on his left chest. He also had black hair with black paint around his eyes. He stepped forward and had a look around.

"So this is Magnolia? Are you sure this is where Fairy Tail is, A?"

"I'm sure, Caluke. Try and pay more attention." A said. A had a look around and saw a few people are gathering around. "We appear to have drawn in quite the crowd. Let's clear them away." He snapped his fingers and a shockwave traveled through the area.

…

Nova and Raio

'I can't believe it. I'm going to have a job all alone with Nova.' Raio thought as the two of them were about to head out. Just before the two of them left, they heard some sort of explosion. "What was that?"

"It sounded like it came from the park." Nova said as she hurried over to where it came from.

"Dang it. So close." Raio said as he went after her.

….

Nashi

Nashi and the others were helping themselves to some ice cream. It was actually helping Nashi get her head cleared up. The five of them were enjoying themselves until they heard the same explosion.

"What was that?" Nashi said.

"Only one way to find out." Simon said as they all threw away the ice cream and hurried.

"I haven't even finished yet." Storm complained, but tossed it away and went after them.

….

The Park

Some people were blown around from that shockwave of intense magic power. Many made a run for it while others had the wind knocked out of them. A and Caluke were the only ones left standing.

"Everything is so easy with you." Caluke said as he thought it was disappointedly easy. He had a change of thought when he looked to see two people were able to get up. Asuka and Eve were a little shaken up, but they were unharmed.

"That was a little unreal. What just happened?" Eve said.

"They…..they….." Asuka seemed terrified about what just happened. She kept her eyes on A for he was the source of his fear.

"Asuka, what's the matter?" Eve said. Asuka caught a glimpse of A's magic power and it was unreal.

"Looks like we've got a couple tough girls here." Caluke said. He spotted Eve's mark and had a satisfied grin. "Hey, A! See that mark on the girl? Is that the same mark of the guild we came here for?"

"You're all brawn and no brain. If you pay attention, you would know the answer to that." A said. "Yes. That's the Fairy Tail emblem and that's who they belong to. However, they appear to be just young. Just get them out of the way."

"If you say so." Caluck said as he walked over to them.

"Asuka!" Eve called out, but Asuka was too paralyzed with fear. "Asuka! Asuka, snap out of it!" Asuka came to her senses just enough as she pulled out her gun. She aimed, but Asuka's hand was shaking. She tried shooting, but her aim was way off at Caluke could see that.

"I think you might need more practice with that." Caluke said and knocked the gun right out of Asuka's hand. He soon had red energy form around his bare hand and it formed a feline face. "Seith Magic: Animal Possession! Tiger Claw!" Caluke swiped his hand and smacked it across Asuka's face. She rolled against the ground and was down and out after that one hit. "Is that it? So weak."

"It is disappointing." A said.

"Maybe the other one will be better." Caluke said as he turned to Eve, but she was already gone. "Hey! Where'd she go? Runaway, has she?"

"Up here, brute." Eve called out. Caluke looked up and saw Eve sprouted some fairy wings and was flying. Sparkling dust came around her at her command. "This is what happens when you attack a member of Fairy Tail and insult our guild. Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" She unleashed a barrage of needles formed from the dust and they flew like bullets. Caluke was doing his best to block out the attack.

"Magic dust? You're going to need more than that." Caluke said as he stretched out his arm and grabbed Eve by the ankle. He slammed Eve against the ground and did some damage. He pulled her back up and slammed a fist against her gut and sent her crashing near Asuka.

"Disappointing, but they are just children." A said.

"I'm not beaten yet." Eve said as she tried to get back up, but it felt like she got hit in the gut by a bowling ball. "Let's see if you're still talking after this." She removed her glasses and try to look him in the eye.

"Oh yeah?" Caluke said, but he felt his face grabbed and was tossed to the ground by A. "Why'd you do that?"

"She was clearly about to use a form of eye magic and you were about to fall for it." A said. "Enough fooling around." A decided to finish the job himself as he walked over to Eve. Eve was about to use his magic against him, but she called it off out of fear when she felt his magic power. It was so intense, but also felt dark.

'What? What am I feeling? This man right before me…..he's no ordinary man.' Eve thought. A reached out for Eve and she was too paralyzed from fear and pain to do anything about it.

"Stop!" A looked up and saw a fireball heading towards him, but he used his arm and deflected it. He jumped back for a little distance and was met with the one who tossed it. Nashi stood between him and Eve while everyone else ran towards Asuka and Eve to help them. "What's going on? Who are you guys?"

"We are from Shadow Veil." A said. A pair of shadows has arrived and seemed to have planned in covering Fairy Tail in darkness.


	49. Worth Killing?

On the day that Eve Strauss returned to Magnolia, she and Asuka were attacked by two mysterious men named A and Caluke. They were about to finish the girls off until Nashi and the others arrived. Nashi took a look back and saw Eve and Asuka were down and out.

"Eve, can you hear me?" Nova said.

"Asuka, say something." Raio said. The others kept their guard up around the other two. Nashi had a look around and saw a few other people hurt.

"Did you two do this?" Nashi said.

"No. A wild wyvern flew over." Caluke said with some sarcasm. "Look around, sweetheart. You see anyone else that could have done this."

"Just who are these guys?" Gale said.

"As I said, we are form Shadow Veil." A said.

"Shadow Veil? I don't know what that is, but it certainly sounds like you guys need a beating if you came here to cause trouble." Storm said.

"You attacked our friends and hurt some innocent people. No way are we going to let you guys walkaway after that." Nashi said. "What are you even doing here in the first place?" Nashi stared right at A for an answer, but he didn't respond back. That was when Caluke appeared before her with magic flowing through his hand.

"You shouldn't focus on one opponent!" Caluke claimed and was about to strike down at Nashi, but Nashi had some flames flow through her hand and countered the attack. A noticed her magic and was intrigued by it. Nashi put some power into her counter and the two of them were pushed back from the collision.

"Whoa!" Nashi said as she got a good feel of Caluke's power. "Whoever these guys are, they've got some power."

"Not bad, kid." Caluke said as he was going to keep the fight going with the others getting ready to fight back. Before Caluke could do anything, A appeared in front of him. The speed of his movements were unreal. No one even saw him really move. A smacked his arm against Caluke's gut and pushed him back. "What was that for?"

"You're being stupid. We came here on mission and you're getting distracted." A said. "I was hoping to avoid some fighting, but I know that it can't be helped with this guild." A stepped forward and had his eyes on Nashi. "You there. What is your full name?"

"It's Nashi Dragneel."

"Dragneel?! Of course. So that was dragon slayer magic I saw. You're related to Natsu Dragneel. You look a lot like him." A said.

'I'm getting a strange feeling coming from that one.' Nashi thought. "I don't know who you are and what's going on, but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

"No." Asuka said as she tried to warn them. "Run while you can. That one with blonde hair is too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Nashi questioned. A leaped right at Nashi and drove his palm against her. Nashi felt so much force behind that attack and sent her flying into the hillside. Nashi climbed out, but collapsed. Nashi could barely get up after that one attack. 'What was that? How did he do that?' A walked over to her, but Storm wasn't going to have this.

"No one does that." Storm said as he ran and got in front of him with his hands together. "Ice-Make: Ice Impact!" Stormed formed a hammer-like structure and was about to have it crash down on A. However, A held up his bare hand and was able to block the attack with the ice shattering. That was a big shock to everyone. He did it without even flinching.

"Ice? I think you're the one that needs to chill." A said as he made the same hand gesture as Storm and it was still a shocker. A moved his hands and spikes of ice shot up around Storm and knocked him into the air. A teleported over to Storm and smacked him out of the way. Storm smashed into the ground and was taken out so easily.

"Storm!" Nashi shouted.

"No way! He took Storm down so easily." Raio said as he found it unbelievable like everyone else. A landed down, but he noticed Simon fly over him. Simon unleashed blasts of heavenly body magic. However A held up his hand and unleashed his own blasts and countered Simon's attack.

"How is he doing that? He's using the same kind of magic we use." Simon said. A unleashed more of those blasts and took Simon right out of the sky. Simon crashed like a plane and slid against the ground.

"Ha! You guys are wasting your time." Caluke said. "A has all kinds of magic at his disposal and here's something else. He's barely using a mere tenth of his true power."

"A mere tenth? You mean he's not even trying?" Nova said.

"That's right. There's not a wizard alive that can take him on." Caluke said.

"But it sounds like you're a different story." Sasha said as she appeared behind Caluke. Caluke turned to face her as Sasha pulled out a sword from her inventory. Caluke tried to dodge as she swung and she managed to slice him across the chest. Caluke staggered back and held his hand to his chest.

"That's going to leave a scar." Caluke said.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gale stretched out his arm when it turned into a club, but Caluke jumped high in the air and avoided the attack. While those two were fighting, Nashi got back up and tried to continue fighting as she had some fire form around her fist and went right at A.

"You bastard!" Nashi shouted as she was about to attack, but A knocked right to the ground and threw Nashi for a loop. Storm got back up when he saw Nashi get knocked down again.

"Nashi!" Storm called out as he was afraid A might kill her.

"No! Stay back!" Nashi said, but it was too late as Storm was smacked away by A again. Nashi looked up to him and she felt such intensity. His power, his magic, his sheer strength was all overwhelming. 'This guy is off the charts.' She thought. 'I've never met anyone with his kind of power.'

"How disappointing. You're all not as strong as some of them members of your guild I have heard about." A said. "Especially you, Nashi Dragneel. I actually expected you to give me quite the fight, but I guess I was wrong."

"Who are you exactly?" Nashi questioned.

"As I said, we are from Shadow Veil." A said.

"Shadow Veil? Are you from a dark guild?" Nashi said.

"We're not a guild." A said. "I suppose you could say Shadow Veil is a combination of a guild and a cult for we have a lord to worship. We see that the world is covered in a curtain of darkness." As he stared down at her, Nashi could feel that she was clearly outmatched against this guy. "We've wasted enough time." He said as he turned away from her. Sasha and Gale tried slicing at Caluke, but he jumped out of the way and over to A.

"Wait. You want to retreat?" Caluke questioned.

"They are just children. I doubt they know of what we're looking for. Not to mention with all the noise, other members of the guild will show up." A said as he flicked his wrist and the tear they came through was opening up.

"Hang on. Aren't you going to finish those brats off?" Caluke asked.

"No. Not quite." A said as he turned to Nashi as if what he was saying was to her specifically. "They aren't even worth killing." The tear closed around the two and left them injured and beaten.

…..

The Guild

Nashi and the others were taken to the guild to get their injuries treated. Nashi, Storm, and Simon had some injuries, but nothing too serious. Eve and Asuka still took some serious damage. They all had bandages around each other as Wendy was doing her best to heal her. Their families gathered in the infirmary.

"How are they doing, Wendy?" Laxus asked.

"I haven't really detected anything serious." Wendy said.

"So they all should be fine. That's good." Lucy said. That was good to hear, but Nashi didn't seem so happy about it.

"How did this happen exactly?" Gray asked.

"There were two guys who claimed they came from some place called Shadow Veil." Storm said. "One of them seemed tough, but the other was unbelievable. He used the same kind of magic Simon and I used and he took us down like it was nothing."

"His partner claimed he wasn't even trying." Simon said.

"We don't know who they were exactly or why they came here, but they were seriously powerful." Gale said.

"Interesting." Laxus said. Natsu took a look at Nashi and he could tell that something was bothering her.

"Nashi, what's the matter?" Natsu said.

"It was what this A guy said just before they left." Nashi said. "He said we weren't even worth killing. He looked at me when he said that. I know that means he was implying that to me as well."

"I don't understand. Isn't that a good thing? It means you live." Happy said.

"That might be true, but it's different to a fighter." Simon said. "It's an insult to our skills and strength. It's another way of saying we're not worth the effort, we're not a challenge."

'And that's a real problem to me.' Nashi thought. 'All I ever wanted to be as strong as Dad. Does that mean I still have a long way to go?' Nashi's questioning her strength and is wondering if she'll ever truly be as powerful as Natsu is. If A thinks she's not even worth killing, does that mean she'll never be as good?

…..

A and Caluke

The two of them went back to Shadow Veil's hideout. The two of them were able to make it back and saw someone was eating. It was a man on the chubby side with messy black hair and wore all white and had six others around.

"We're back, Jesser." A said to the one eating.

"Back so soon?" Jesser said.

"It didn't go the way we wanted." Caluke said.

"Let me show you." A said as he used memory manipulation and implanted all the memories with everyone else and explained what happened.

"You didn't even think they was worth killing? Strange since they were from Fairy Tail." Jesser said.

"Yeah right." One person had blonde spikey hair with him wearing a white jacket with black leather clothes and carried a sword. "You guys wimped out. You should have just finished them."

"Calm down, Jared." Another was wearing a dark blue cloak with black pants and boots underneath. He wore white face paint with four-point black stars around his eyes and had combed black hair.

"Zomar is right." Another was another male with white long hair with a black sleeveless shirt and black pants with white diamonds on the side and wore a white cape with a blue edge. This one is named Benith.

"He should have just finished them." Jared said.

"It doesn't matter." There was another male. This one had a blue fauxhawk. He wore a black turtleneck with white lines. He wore lavender pants tucked under boots with the mark over his left leg. His name is Fisler. "We'll get them eventually."

"Fairy Tail is known for their strength." This male was dressed as a scientist with a white coat and wore glasses. He had brown shaggy hair with a tail. He wore a green turtleneck with brown pants. This is Sondoller. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

"That's right." The last one was a bald man and wore a gray pants with six metal spike braces around his arms and had the symbol on his back. This scary looking man is named Anith. "Their torture has only begun. Fairy Tail themselves will be lost in shadows by our black magic."

"A, are you sure Fairy Tail holds the spells that we can utilize for our goals?" Jesser said as he continued to eat.

"Yes, sir." A said.

"Very well. The world can only see through these black curtains, but the time will come where that will change." Jesser said. "All for our dear lord: Lord Ankhselam!" Shadow Veil sees that world is covered in a curtain of darkness, but do they wish to remove that curtain or darken it?


	50. Into the Shadows

Nashi and the others were able to make a good recovery thanks to Wendy's help. However, Nashi was still bothered by what A said to her. She just can't stop thinking about it. She stared out the window and wondered where he is and what his group is up to.

"Nashi, are you okay?" Storm asked as he walked over to her.

"Just doing some thinking is all." Nashi said.

"You're acting a little weird today. Are you still thinking about what that guy said?" Storm said. "Maybe it's for the best. There isn't anything we could have done against that guy. He was incredibly strong and he could use the same kind of magic we used. I just don't see how we could have beat that guy."

"Maybe, but that's not all I'm worried about." Nashi said. "They were after something and that something is here in the guild. What were they after? What could be in the guild that they wanted?"

"That is a good question." Storm said. "They were aware of who we are and still challenged the guild. If there's really something they want, they're bound to come again and attack. What could we possibly have that they want?"

"All my thoughts exactly." Nashi said. She was concerned of Shadow Veil returning, but if they couldn't beat just two of them, how are they going to handle more of them.

…

A

The night sky soon came. Wherever Shadow Veil's hideout was, A sat on a balcony's edge and stared out at the moon and the stars. He couldn't stop thinking about Nashi either and how disappointed he was.

"What are you still doing up?" A looked towards the room and saw Benith walking towards him.

"What do you want, Benith?" A said.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? What could be keeping you up?" Benith asked.

"That's really no concern of yours." A said as he turned his back to him.

"Is it about that one girl you showed us in your memories?" Benith said. A didn't give any reaction, but that's exactly what's going on in his head. "You forgot that we could also see the memory of your feelings. You felt disappointed in her power, but you're expecting more out of her. Why are you so concerned about that one girl? You've never held much interest in anyone before."

"I have my reasons. Now leave it." A said.

"If you're expecting something from her power, maybe you should give her a break." Benith said. "Maybe you're expecting too much from her. You possess immense power. Even a wizard saint can't compare to your true power. From what I saw, you didn't even give the girl a chance."

"You surely know how to stick your nose where it doesn't belong." A said. 'Maybe he's right.' He thought. 'Perhaps I didn't really give Nashi a chance to show me what she can truly do. I'll have to remember that the next time I face her.'

….

The Fairy Tail Guild

Nashi continued to stare out the infirmary's window. She hasn't really moved or done anything all day. All Nashi ever wanted was to be as powerful as her father. She thought she did a pretty well job against enemies like Dantu, Jose, and Bazal. A on the other hand was in a league of his own. It's having her question if she really has what it takes.

"I'm coming in." Nashi looked to the door and saw Laxus come in. "I'm surprised you didn't went home with Natsu and Lucy. Everyone else has went home."

"I just wanted to be left alone. Is it a problem if I wanted to spend the night at the guild?" Nashi said.

"Not really if you're injured, but your injuries aren't that bad." Laxus said. "You're still thinking of what that guy said. Does it really bother you that he thinks you're not worth killing?"

"It's like he's saying I'm not strong at all." Nashi said. "All I ever wanted was to live up to Dad's legacy. I want to be as strong and as powerful as he is."

"Do you feel that way because you have to?" Laxus questioned. "Natsu would disagree with that. He would much rather have you be who you are."

"It's not that I feel like I have to. It's because I want to." Nashi said. "I want to become as powerful as Dad. Every time I heard about his stories, I thought my Dad was amazing. I wanted to become just like that. It's so I can really feel like I'm his daughter." Laxus could see the conviction in her eyes to be just like her father.

"Idiot." Laxus said and Nashi wasn't expecting him to say that.

"What do you mean?" Nashi said. "What's so wrong with wanting to be like your role model? I even changed my looks to show how much I admired my dad."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to look up to someone and wanting to be like them, but it's important to be yourself as well." Laxus said. "I think you're trying to be too much like your father." Nashi never thought about that before. Has she really been trying to be more like Natsu and less like herself? "Nashi, surely a girl like you is old enough and smart enough to know that Natsu would much rather want you to be yourself rather than him. Besides, no one really wants two Natsus. Natsu would see you as his daughter no matter how strong you became, whether you reached his level of strength or not. I should have an idea about that."

"What do you mean?" Nashi questioned.

"I'm sure you heard how I was once exiled from the guild." Laxus said. "It's because I tried too hard to prove that I'm better than my grandpa. Everyone expected so much of me all because I was Makarov's grandson, I held no real name, but the old man would have accepted me regardless. You sound like you want the opposite, but that's just as bad."

"I don't get what you're trying to tell me." Nashi said.

"That guy probably thinks you'll never be like your father. Maybe that's good because you have to be who you are, not someone else." Laxus said. Nashi never saw it before, but perhaps she is straying too far from being who she really is. "If this guy thinks you're not as strong as your father, prove him wrong. Show him you can be strong, but by doing it your way." Nashi put everything Laxus just told her and put some real thought into it. Maybe that's why she was beaten around so easily to A. She's been trying too hard to be like her father that she hasn't really been herself.

"Thanks, Laxus." Nashi said. "I guess it's a good thing that I noticed before I went way out of hand." Laxus smiled as he saw Nashi was snapping out of the thoughts that were holding her down. Nashi got out of the bed. "That A guy is incredibly powerful and I don't know how strong he is, but I do know that I'm going to have to fight him again. He and his friends will come back, but what I really want to do is take them down before they have the chance to do anything. They also hurt my friends and I want to have the chance of getting them back for that."

"Spoken like the one true daughter of Natsu." Laxus said. "Anyone who really cares about you and your father only expect you to have the same strong heart as he does and you've proven long ago that you do."

"Thanks, Laxus. I guess I should get home and stop taking up some space." Nashi said and was on her way out.

"You could do that….or if you really want to get some payback at those guys, I know a way you can." Laxus said and that had Nashi stop in her tracks. Does Laxus have a way to track them down and she can settle the score? It sounds too good to pass.

…..

South Gate Park

Laxus led Nashi to the park and the damage done was still there. It's going to be hard for anyone who saw it to forget what happened here. Nashi looked to see that Nova, Sasha, Simon, Gale, and Storm were already there. Freed was there as well.

"What's going on? What are all of you doing here?" Nashi said.

"Laxus came to all of us. He told us he's giving us the chance to go after Shadow Veil." Simon said.

"Are you serious about this or are you just pulling our legs?" Gale said.

"Nope. I'm serious about this." Laxus said. "These people claim they want to attack our guild and steal something we have. I don't know what they're after, but I'm not going to tolerate anyone attacking any member of this guild. I know you all want some payback, so I'm giving you the chance."

"How?" Sasha questioned.

"And what does Freed have to do with this?" Nova asked.

"I'll show you." Freed said and was writing and enchantment on the ground. "Within this enchantment, any tear in space will open and connect the two ends." When Freed wrote that, the tear that A and Caluke went through.

"Whoa!" Gale said. "How are you doing that?"

"It seemed like it's a form of teleportation magic is what allowed the two scoundrels to come here in the first place." Freed said. "If you follow through it, it should lead you to the other side and take you right to where they went."

"How do you know they didn't just become aware of it and are waiting for us or something else?" Sasha questioned.

"We don't, but sometimes you need to take the fight to them." Laxus said.

"Are our parents okay with this?" Storm asked.

"How are we suppose to get back?" Nova asked.

"Don't worry about that." Laxus said. "I'll take care of everything. You kids just get in there and show these guys what happens when you decide to pick a fight with Fairy Tail."

"But I don't understand why you're allowing this in the first place." Sasha said.

"It's probably better like this." Nashi said. She reached for the bandages around her head and unraveled the bandages around her head. "I'm tired of the enemy always coming at us like this. It's time we take a fight to them. If you guys aren't in, back out now. I, on the other hand, am going in." All of them could see that Nashi wasn't going to turn away from this and there's no way they can let her go in alone.

"Forget about going alone. I'm going with you." Storm said.

"Same here. I didn't really get the chance to give those guys a beating." Gale said.

"I shall go as well." Simon said. "Anyone who would dare choose to face Fairy Tail must face the consequences."

"I'm going as well. I can't turn away from a challenge and our master does want us to go." Sasha said.

"If all of you are going, I'm going as well." Nova said. Nashi stepped forward to the portal. It appeared to be made entirely out of shadows. None of them are really aware of what's on the other side, but that isn't going to scare them off.

"Remember one thing guys. We're doing this because it's our choice." Nashi said. "I don't know what our parents might have done in a situation like this, but we're doing this because we chose to."

"What are you talking about?" Gale asked.

"You're really acting weird, Nashi." Storm said. None of them quite got what Nashi was saying, but she just needed to say it herself to confirm that she is her own person. With that, all six of them headed right in. Nashi might be free from Natsu's shadow before she fell too far in, but they head into dark shadows and ready to face Shadow Veil.


	51. Our Fairy Path

Nashi and the others went ahead with what Laxus told them and entered through the portal to Shadow Veil. All of them were surrounded by shadows and continued to run straight. However, it was like a never ending void and it was hard to tell if they were really moving.

"Good grief. Are we even getting anywhere?" Gale said.

"Just keep moving." Simon said.

"Wait. I think something is clearing up at the end." Nashi said. They were beginning to see an end open up. They reached the end and jumped right out. They landed on the ground and were no longer surrounded by shadows.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Nova said as they looked through and it was just a wide opened meadow.

"Look at this." Sasha said. They looked at the opening they came through and saw it was generated by two large poles. "These two must be some sort of conductors that created that path to begin with." The tear closed up and left them all there.

"Great. There really is no turning back now." Gale said.

"Don't worry. I trust my dad." Nova said. "I'm sure he has some sort of plan that will help us get back. He wouldn't do something like this unless he had something planned."

"Nova's right. We have to trust our master." Simon said. "There's no turning away now. Look over there." All of them looked across the field and saw a large dome-like building in the distance.

"That's a little weird. Why would they set this teleporter all the way out here when their base is out there?" Gale said.

"I'm not entirely sure, but we not going to get anywhere if we just stand around here." Nashi said.

"Nashi's right. We came here to take on this enemy." Simon said. "Though, we should tread carefully. We don't know enough about them accept for those two that we came across."

"No kidding." Storm said. "Both of them were pretty tough. Actually, that's an understatement for the one with blonde hair." Those who did fight him still remember the magic power they felt from him.

"Is he really that dangerous?" Nova said.

"I say so." Nashi said.

"Yes. I can't speak for the others that might be inside, but we must beware of that one." Simon said. "He has a variety of magic on his side. He appears to be a couple years older than any of us. How can he be so powerful? Either way, if you come across him, don't fight to win. Fight so you can survive."

"Enough waiting around. Let's go!" Nashi said as she ran ahead and all of them went after her and went straight for the enemy base.

…

Shadow Veil

Jesser was enjoying a nice meal, but his meal was going to be have to cut short. He called for a meeting of the other members of Shadow Veil. All of them came into the dining hall and gathered around.

"Having a late night snack?" Fisler said.

"What's so important that we have to wake up so damn early?" Jared said.

"It seems we have some uninvited guests." Jesser said. A lacrima from above shined down and showed a security image of Nashi and the others heading towards their base. "A, Caluke, aren't these the same people you fought in Magnolia."

"Yeah!" Caluke said. "Those brats are from Fairy Tail. How the hell did they even get here?"

"You mean these are our enemies? Why would they come here?" Benith said.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Anith said. "From what we were told, they don't seem to stand a chance if they came here for a fight."

"Let them try. It's obvious they're so weak." Jared said.

"Just stop and think for a minute." Zomar said. "They are not to be underestimated. If they came here, they must be a lot stronger than they appeared. After all, it was A who fought them earlier."

"Don't tell me you're actually afraid." Jared said.

"Let's not make such a fuss." Sondoller said. "I say we should just let them walk in through our front door. They probably aren't aware that we've anticipated them. I placed those conductors outside the building precisely for a reason such as this."

"Yeah. I say let them come. See this?" Caluke said as he pointed to a scar that was given to him by Sasha. "I have some payback to give them."

"A, what do you think of all this?" Jesser said. A usually wouldn't care less about something like this, but this might be a good chance for him to see what Nashi is truly capable of like Benith told him.

"Let them come. If they want to walk right to their deaths, it makes no difference to me." A said. "Some of the Fairy Tail wizards aren't well known for using their heads." Jesser took a bit from a drumstick and ripped some of the meat right off and ate some of it.

"So be it." Jesser said. "Neither they or anyone will stand in our way. The black magic each of you possess will swallow their souls into darkness. They are walking into our territory. We hold the advantage. So wait for them to come to us and we shall vanquish them."

…

Nashi's Team

All of them kept running through the opened field with nothing, but the moonlight to guide their way. They ran a good distance until they arrived right at the building.

"Made it. Wow! This place is a lot bigger than it looks." Gale said as he got a good look at the building and it looked like it was about as wide as a football field. "A little hard to believe no one has ever noticed something like this before."

"They probably have some sort of cloaking device or some sort of system that keeps them hidden." Simon said. "We need to find some way to get inside."

"Can't we just bust the wall open?" Storm said.

"Not a good idea. If they haven't already, they'll be alerted of our presence if we just break our way in." Sasha said. "There must be a window or something that will help us." All of them looked around to find something.

"I guess we can just walk in through the front door." Gale said.

"Be serious. Do you really think….." Sasha was about to tell him how stupid he was until they saw a piece of the wall opening and flipped open a set of stairs that led the entrance. "I guess they're welcoming us in."

"Should we take it?" Nashi questioned.

"I say yes." Storm said.

"It could be a trap." Nova said.

"We can't keep wasting time discussing little things." Simon said. "Let's just head on in and see where we head from there." All of them decided to head up the stairs Shadow Veil laid out for them. All of them climbed up the stairs and headed on inside with the hall lit by torches on the wall.

"This isn't creepy at all." Gale said with some sarcasm.

"Don't let it get to you. They're probably just trying to psyche us out." Storm said. All of them treaded carefully for an enemy attack.

"There's a brighter light up ahead." Simon said. All of them continued down the halls where they saw the bright light. They entered the next room and saw that it split in six different directions.

"Six paths?" Nova said.

"Six of us. They must think we'll split up and try to take these guys on one-on-one." Storm said. "So what's the plan now?"

"Only one thing we can do, we each take our own path." Simon said. "If they want us to fight like this, we'll give them what they want. Who's to say these paths don't reconnect at some point?"

"Simon, are you serious?" Gale said. "We're in enemy territory. Shouldn't it be that we all stick together?"

"If I didn't believe in everyone here can handle themselves, I wouldn't suggest such a thing." Simon said with a confident smile. "We came here to defeat this enemy and it's always beneficial to defeat an enemy as soon as possible."

"Splitting up will allow us to cover more ground." Sasha said. "At the very least, one of us might at least be able to figure out what Shadow Veil's goal is. We should at least try to figure out why they target our guild in the first place."

"Sasha and Simon are right." Nashi said. "We came here with the purpose of defeating this enemy. I'm not saying we shouldn't be careful, but that's the only reason we came here. We're Fairy Tail wizards. We don't run from any foe."

"Yeah." Nova said. "Who cares if we have to face one of these guys or even a hundred? We'll face these guys with our heads held high." Everyone's confidence was starting to rise with them thinking they can still defeat this foe.

"So we're all really going in their alone? What? Do we make this a competition to see who can defeat an enemy first?" Storm said.

"I'm pretty sure that would be me." Gale said.

"Just one thing before any of us go anywhere." Nashi said. "Just before we left, Laxus gave me a little speech. He had me see that I've been acting more like my father and I've slowly been losing myself."

"What are you talking about? How have you been acting like your father lately?" Storm said.

"Just look at me. I even dressed myself to look like him." Nashi said. "I guess I have been acting a little rash and reckless, but that's only because I wanted to become as strong as him. I just want you guys to know that I want you all to do what you would do, not what our parents would do. We're Fairy Tail wizards like they are, we follow our own path and our own hearts. So no matter where we head, let's face this enemy with our own power."

"Our own power?" Simon said.

"Trying not to be like our parents?" Gale said.

"She's right. We came here by our choice." Nova said.

"I don't even have parents in the guild. I'm not too worried about that."

"And just like any and all Fairy Tail wizards, we'll win." Storm said. Nashi held out her hand and all of them placed their own on top of the other. With this joining of hands, they vow that they will fight because it's who they are. They also vow to fight for the sake of their guild and win.

"I'll see you all when we defeat this enemy." Nashi said. They break and each one of them headed down a different path with great courage and their own hearts.

…

Sasha

Sasha headed straight down the path. She looked ahead and saw her path was already coming to an end as she the light of another room at the end. She made it through and saw there were a bunch of pillars in the room with different sizes.

"What kind of room is this?" Sasha questioned.

"My own personal chamber." Sasha looked up at one of the pillars and she already found the enemy she's up against. It was Caluke.

"You again." Sasha said as she glared at him. "You're the jerk that attacked Asuka and Eve."

"The name's Caluke in case you forgot. I was hoping it would be you that comes here. I can give you a nice piece of payback."

"Bring it." Sasha said.

…

Storm

Storm ran down the corridor that he chose. He kept his guard up in case an enemy decided to attack. He looked ahead and saw a dark double door was at the end of the hall.

"I guess this is my first stop." Storm said as he stopped right at the door. He placed his hands on it and pushed with the door sliding open. He walked inside, but it was a poorly lit room and he saw it had a bunch of devices used for torture. "The hell?" Storm walked in and made sure to leave the door open. "Torture devices? Is this the interrogation room or something?"

"Something like that." Storm could feel the presence of another and it was right behind him. Anith was the one behind him. "It's fitting that you're here. It can be used as punishment for coming here and find out why you came here in the first place. Who are you? I like to remember the torture devices I use on you."

"The name's Storm Fullbuster." He said as he turned to him, but he wasn't the least bit afraid as it was his way. "I'm afraid you're the one who's going to get hurt."


	52. Black Magic

Nashi and the others have arrived in the base of Shadow Veil, but they decided to split up in six different directions and take on enemy in hopes of it being one-on-one fights. Sasha and Storm have already came across two of those enemies. Storm stood facing Anith in a torture room.

"I told you my name. So who are you?" Storm said.

"I don't feel any obligation to tell you my name." Anith said. "The one who brings the torture never reveals the name because their victims end up dead." Akin held out his arm and pulled two fingers back. Storm heard something coming from behind, but Storm dove out of the way and saw a pendulum axe swing by and would have killed him.

"Where did that even come from?" Storm said.

"Probably the same as where this is coming." Anith said as he waved his hand down. Storm looked up and saw a giant spike ball was about to crush him. Storm jumped out of the way just before it crashed into the ground.

"That does it. Ice-Make: Lance!" Storm formed his lances of ice and launched them towards Anith, but Anith leaped to the side and avoided the attack.

"Oh! So you're an ice user, are you? That works for me." Anith said. "That's because all ice users have one weakness." He said as he motioned for something to move forward. Storm heard a rolling sound and saw two cannon-like objects rolling on wheels towards him. "They can't stand the heat!" Anith also had chains slither like snakes and coiled around Storm.

"What?!" Storm questioned. Then, the two devices unleashed streams of flames that were dangerously close to Storm. "What the heck is going on? He's hardly doing anything. He's not even touching anything. How the hell are these dumb things even moving?"

"Do the flames feel hot enough? Do you feel like you're slowly melting away?" Anith said.

"Nice try." Storm said as the chains around him were beginning to freeze. "I've felt hotter flames than this." Storm broke free from the chains as they broke in pieces and froze the cannons.

"What?! That's impossible! Fire always beats ice." Anith said.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Storm said. "My ice is so cold that it never melts away. That's my maker magic. Wait till you see my demon ice. Ice Demon Rage!" Storm unleashed the cold ice blast and it hit Anith. Anith tried to block it, but was pushed back because of it.

"I see. So your one of those demon slayers I heard so much about." Anith said.

"Yeah. So what?" Storm said.

"It's just important so I know exactly what you're like so I know how to torture you." Anith said.

"Dude, that is seriously creepy." Storm said. "What's all the talk about this torture stuff?"

"You mean you really don't know. My magic is torture magic." Anith said. "It's a form of black magic that allows me to utilize all forms of torture equipment, even telepathically."

"Black magic?" Storm questioned.

"That's right." Anith said. "A majority of us in Shadow Veil utilize with black magic. The darker the magic, the more powerful we are."

"So almost everyone here uses black magic? That's good to know." Storm said. "I think it's time someone shed a little light through your shadows."

…

Sasha

Sasha was facing her own opponent as well. She was fighting against Caluke and he was excited that it would be Sasha he gets to fight. He wanted some payback at her since she left a scar on his chest. Caluke popped his knuckles and was ready for her.

"Are you ready to rumble, princess?" Caluke said.

"I don't have time to be wasting with you." Sasha said as she pulled out her rifle and aimed it at him. "This should leave you paralyzed enough until we take out the rest of you." She fired, but Caluke moved fast that the shot missed. Sasha was a little surprised by that. Caluke jumped from a pillar and got behind her. "How did he….?" Sasha got smacked across the face and slammed against a pillar.

"Paralyze me? You're going to need to go for the kill. Not that it really matters. I'm faster than you thought. I didn't get the chance to show you what I can really do." Caluke said. Sasha pulled herself up and was ready for him this time.

"Is that so? Let's see what you can do then." Sasha said. She aimed her rifle again and kept firing, but Caluke was moving around so much that it was hard to get a good shot in. He was like a wild animal.

"Take this!" Caluke shouted as he went right at Sasha with some of his magic forming around his fist. He thrust it forward, but Sasha rolled out of the way and broke the pillar behind her in two. Sasha did underestimate him from the last time she tried to fight him and has yet to see what he's truly capable of.

"You do have some power, but that changes nothing." Sasha said as she requipped her rifle for a pair of dual swords. "I won't lose!" Sasha charged right at him and kept swinging both of her swords at him, but he was avoiding each of her strikes as he moved back and she tried chasing after him. 'Is he reading my movements somehow? I can't get a good hit.' She wondered. She tried again, but he grabbed both of her by the wrists and blocked her attacks. Sasha tried to break free, but Caluke had a strong grip.

"You've got some nice moves. In fact, you're the first that ever scarred my body." Caluke said.

"What's your point? You that vain?" Sasha said. "Is your body your precious treasure or some other load of trash like that?"

"It's not that." Caluke said. He moved her arms out of the way and drove her foot into her gut. She was kicked back a few feet, but Sasha was still standing strong. "I'm like an animal that can't be caught and you are my prey."

"Excuse me?" Sasha questioned that statement.

"Aren't you curious about my magic?" Caluke said. "It's a form of black magic known as seith magic."

"I'm starting to get it now." Sasha said.

"Do you?" Caluke questioned. "There are two kinds of seith magic. We've got human possession, where you can control the souls of people and place them in objects, and animal possession, where you can control the souls of animals place them in your very being."

"With the way you're talking, I would be correct to assume that you use animal possession?" Sasha said.

"Exactly." Caluke said. "I have the spirits of animals flowing through my very body. I take the souls of animals and merge them with my own. It's almost like I became an animal myself and this animal will not be tamed or caught!"

"You sure do bark a lot, but there some that are all bark and no bite." Sasha said.

"You think I have no bite?" Caluke said. "Let me show you that I have plenty of bite!" He charged right at her. Sasha got ready to intercept the attack. Sasha swung her blades at him, but Caluke jumped over her.

'He's so fast!?' Sasha thought. She tried to turn to fight him, but Caluke already formed a claw made out of energy around his hand. He swung it at Sasha and slashed her against her side. Sasha was knocked off her feet from that attack and had a large scratch mark over her side.

"Not so tough, are you?" Caluke said as Sasha laid there to hold back the pain.

"Shut up." Sasha said.

"The truth hurts, don't it?" Caluke said. "When we first met, you did surprise me, but I'm ready for you this time. I'm not dropping my guard for anything this time."

"Don't get too carried away." Sasha said as she was able to get back on her feet as she held her side.

"You can act tough all you want." Caluke said as he grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and tossed her into another pillar with all the strength of his inner beast. "You're about to see that this beast isn't going down!"

…

Nashi

Nashi was on her own through Shadow Veil's building. She ran through the halls and kept her guard up for any enemy attack. She came to a stop when she felt something. She could feel something was wrong.

"I don't like that feeling." Nashi said as she look back and was wondering what was going on. The first thing that came to her mind were her friends. "Are the others okay?" She wanted to go see, but she resisted when she remembered what they talked about just before they parted ways. "No I have to believe that all of them are safe and they'll beat whoever it is they're fighting." Nashi shook the thoughts from her head and kept running with her belief trying to be strong.

…..

Jesser

Jesser had some security set up and was keeping an eye on his intruders through some vision lacrima. He enjoyed a nice piece of meat as he watched all of them move through his halls. It was like he was watching a series of movies.

"Still stuffing your face? Is there ever a time you're not eating?" Jesser looked behind him and saw A come up behind him. "With all due respect, you might be in command, but you are quite the glutton."

"A?! What brings you here?" Jesser questioned. "Also, I can't help it. I have quite the appetite that must be fed."

"It just makes sense you would want to keep an eye on the intruders. We wouldn't want them going anywhere they really shouldn't." A said. "So what's the status so far?"

"It seems Caluke and Anith have already come in contact with the enemy much to their enjoyment." Jesser said. "Caluke's going wild like usual and Anith is enjoying the various torture techniques he gets to try out."

"And of their opponents? What's the status on them?" A asked.

"Who cares about them? They'll be dead." Jesser said. "Does it really matter? Our black magic will destroy them."

"Do not underestimate Fairy Tail, even if there members are some inexperienced children. Many have and it always led to their downfall." A said.

"Really? I'm asking because I'm having a hard time seeing that." Jesser said. "Are you certain that the power we're looking for is with Fairy Tail?"

"It is. They may not appear like it, but they have their secrets with some power to it. I assure you that what we're looking for is with them." A said. Jesser wasn't so sure about Fairy Tail, but he just sit back and enjoyed the fighting for his own amusement and not let it bother him.

"Look at this. It seems like another one of them is about to come face with another one of us." Jesser said. "This will be a good show. I can't wait to see which one will be the first to fall."

….

Gale

Gale was heading down the hallway he chose. He saw there was another room coming up and he was expecting there to be another enemy. Gale went into the room and saw it was a large red squared floor and ceiling with dark grey walls.

"Sheesh. How big is this place?" Gale said as he had a look around the place. He picked up someone's sent and looked ahead of him. "I knew it." Across the room was another opponent and this one smirked at the thought of having to fight him.


	53. Sasha vs Caluke

"You did what, Laxus?!" Lucy said. She and all the other parents noticed Nashi and the others were missing. When they all went over to the guild, Laxus told them everything. "How could you let Nashi and the others take on an enemy by themselves?!"

"Just try to calm down, Lucy." Laxus said. "Nashi and the others have proven they can handle themselves just fine."

"Still, you just threw them into the lion's den." Lucy said.

"Lucy, relax." Gray said.

"Yes. I'm sure Laxus wouldn't do this if he didn't have some sort of plan." Erza said.

"How can you all not be mad or worried or anything like that?" Lucy said.

"I am worried about Gale and the others, but it's out of our hands now." Levy said.

"But we knew they were going to end up fighting these guys to begin with." Gajeel said with Gia on his shoulders.

"Gale's going to come back and he'll win!" Gia said.

"It's because we have faith in our kids and we know Laxus must have some sort of plan." Natsu said. "I get what you're saying. I wish I could have gone too and fight."

"That's not what I'm saying." Lucy said. She was so frustrated and turned away from everyone. 'I wish Nashi and the others wouldn't have to fight at all with the kinds of trouble we all use to get into. It's only natural a parent would worry about their child no matter what the reason might be. Don't they get that? Nashi, just please come back soon and unharmed.' She hoped.

…

Shadow Veil

Nashi and the others lurk through Shadow Veil's halls, but those of Shadow Veil have proven to be tough opponents. Storm and Sasha are already facing pretty tough opponents and Gale is about to find out himself how tough they can be. Upon entering the next room, Gale came faced with another member of Shadow Veil.

"So you're one of the guys that work for this place. Care to tell me who the hell you are?" Gale said.

"The name is Benith. I welcome you to the home of Shadow Veil."

"Don't really care for warm welcomes. I came here to bust some heads and you just volunteered to be the first one up." Gale said.

"You like to get right to it, don't you?" Benith said. "I heard that Fairy Tail is all brawn and hardly any brain. Is that it's claimed as the greatest guild around? Is all just pure muscle and fighting for you people?"

"That's only how people outside our guild who don't really know us see it." Gale said. "I didn't come here to have a chat, but I would like to know why you guys are so interested in us. Why did your two buddies attack us before?"

"I don't really see why I should tell you anything." Benith said.

"If not, I'll beat it out of you!" Gale said as he charged right at Benith and held out his hand. "Iron Dragon Sword!" Gale jumped up and was about to slice Benith right down the middle.

"So you're a dragon slayer, are you?" Benith said.

"So what if I am?! You're done for!" Gale said as he swung down and split Benith in two, but it didn't work the way Gale thought. He was kicked right in the gut by two legs and he slid back. Gale looked up and couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What's the matter?" Benith said. "You look like you're seeing double." That's just what Gale was seeing because there was actually two Beniths now.

"What the hell?" Gale said. "There are two of you now? How can there be two of you?"

"This is my magic. It's cloning magic." Benith said as one clone talked and then the other one. "It's black magic that allows me to split into multiple copies of myself. Do you see what we're trying to tell you? Defeating me won't be as easy as you might think?" While the others are fighting one opponent, Gale appears to be fighting multiple opponents who are one opponent.

….

Storm

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Storm formed a hammer made out of ice and swung it down at Anith, but Anith slipped out of the way. Anith used his magic to have a couple whips come to him. He tried lashing at Storm, but Storm formed a wall of ice and blocked the attacks.

"You can't keep running." Anith said. "Eventually you'll break like that ice."

"This guy is really getting on my nerves. I can't be wasting my time with this wacko. I got to take him out now." Storm said. Storm was about to use his magic again, but another chain came and wrapped around his arm.

"I have you now!" Anith said.

"What the devil?" Storm said. The chain pulled him and dragged him against the ground. Another chain came out and wrapped around Storm's other arm and kept him restraint. "Nice try, but I can just freeze these chains." Storm tried to focus his magic power, but something was different. None of his magic was coming out and the chains weren't freezing. "What's going on? Why isn't my magic working?"

"These chains are different from the ones I had around you earlier." Anith said. "They're made from sealing stone. A special material that blocks whoever is restraint by them from using magic."

"You've got to be kidding me." Storm said as he tried to get free, but the chains were too strong.

"You're mine now!" Anith said as he used one of the whips against Storm and all he could do was take it. "I'll let you off easily if you do me one thing. I want you tell me everything about Fairy Tail, even the darkest secrets."

"Bite me." Storm said.

"Ooh, new forms of torture, but I think I'll stick with this." Anith said. "So are you going to tell or are you going to want more pain like a masochist?"

"As if I would tell you anything." Storm said.

"You asked for it." Anith said and whipped Storm again. Storm was doing his best to hold off the pain, but without the use of magic, all he can do was take it.

…..

Nova

Nova has yet to find an enemy or any room that they might be heading in. All she can really do is continue to run down the hall she was in.

"How big is this place? It all looks the same." Nova said. What Nova didn't know was that she already fallen into an enemy's hands. She was being watched by someone in another room and he was enjoying her running and not getting anywhere.

"Run all you like, my pretty. I can't wait to see what you're like."

…

Sasha

"Now I've got you!" Caluke said as he tried to hit Sasha, but Sasha ducked out of the way and he caused another pillar to crumble. "You can't dodge me forever." Sasha took cover behind another pillar and tried to catch her breath. Caluke is a resilient opponent. He doesn't light up anywhere and his reactions are surprisingly on point.

'How am I suppose to beat this guy?' Sasha questioned.

"You can't hide from me!" Caluke said as he had his magi form around his entire body and took the shape of an elephant's head. "Elephant Smash!" He charged right at the pillar Sasha was hiding behind, but there was no sign of her.

"Here I am!" Sasha said as she came down from above with a sword in her hand. She swung down with it, but Caluke jumped out of the way.

"Nice try." Caluke said, but he saw a flash of electricity coursing through the floor. Caluke jumped up to one of the pillars for safety. "Electricity?"

"That's right." Sasha said. The sword she was holding was actually a rapier with electricity covering the blade. "This is my Thunder Rapier. Every strike from it will feel like being hit by lightning."

"That's a nice little toy you have, but that won't be enough to beat me." Caluke said.

"I've spent a lot of time out in the wild, on my own, before I joined Fairy Tail." Sasha said. "I've hunted down a lot of animals so I could survive. You're just another one of those animals."

"Am I?" Caluke said. "I can't be hunted so easily!" He charged down the pillar and right at her again as he held his arms out like claws. "Tiger Claw!" He had magic flowed into his hands and formed his spell again. He tried swiping at Sasha, but Sasha used her sword to deflect each of his attack. Each one of them was moving with great speed. Sasha tried swiping at his head, but Caluke jumped back. Sasha jumped back and requipped a handheld gun. She kept trying to shoot at him, but Caluke kept moving around and used the pillars like shields.

'Damn it. He's too fast.' Sasha thought. 'If I don't find some way to slow him down, I could be in real trouble.' She kept trying to follow Caluke, but she soon lost sight of him. "Where did he go?" She tried looking around for him, but she didn't see anything.

"Here I am!" Caluke said as he somehow managed to get behind her and started beating her around like a punching bag. "I'll beat the beast I am into you!" He gave her one last punch in the jaw and sent her flying across the room and crashed into a pillar with her dropping her weapons. Sasha dropped to the ground like a doll with here battered and beaten. "Don't tell me it's over already."

"Bastard…" Sasha mumbled as she wiped her mouth and tried to get back up.

"That's the problem with some humans. You're all too stubborn to give up." Caluke said. "You know, some animals have accepted the fate or just decide to run away. We humans share many traits with animals. Maybe you should consider doing the same."

"Never." Sasha said.

"So you like to have more pain and more punishment." Caluke said. "If that's what you want, I know just the power to bring that." Caluke was radiating some magic power again as orange lines appeared over the frame of his body. He grew fangs and his eyes turned to slits with stripes appearing on the sides of his face.

"What now?" Sasha said.

"Wild Persona." Caluke said. "I'm even more beastly now. Nothing will save you now!" Caluke charged right at Sasha and held out his hand, but Sasha was able to roll out of the way of his attack. She was able to reach her gun and held it to him, but Caluke surprised her by knocking it out of her hand. He gave Sasha a strong kick and sent her crashing into a pillar again and that pillar had cracks formed in it.

"His power has increased even more." Sasha said. Her whole body was in pain and it was hard for her to move.

"I guess humans share the fact that some animals are too stubborn as well." Caluke said as he licked his lips. "I can smell your sweat. I hear the groans of pain. Hide it all you like, but you can't change the fact that you've reached your limit and this battle is about to end with a crater and having you in the center."

"His little transformation has made him more beast-like." Sasha whispered. "I can't take him on in a head-on fight." Sasha held her rips, but as her hand brushed against the fabric of her jacket, she got an idea. "I can't beat him physically, but perhaps I can outsmart him." Caluke used his speed and grabbed a hold of her by her leg and tossed her to the other side of the room. Sasha crawled against the floor and hid behind a pillar.

"You can't keep avoiding me. Just accept your fate." Caluke said. He waited to see what she was going to do. When Sasha peeked out to look, Caluke took that as a signal to attack. "You're done for!" He was going in for the kill, but Sasha actually tossed her jacket and it landed on his face. "Hey!" Caluke yanked it off, but not fast enough as Sasha was right beneath him. She slashed across him and he felt electricity coursing through him. 'Her Thunder Rapier? She must have grabbed it when I tossed her across the room.' He thought.

"You are physically stronger than me, but strength alone doesn't determine the victor." Sasha said as she requipped and pulled out her magic bazooka. She took aim at point-blank range and blasted him. Caluke was blown into the air and crashed into the ceiling. Caluke plummet down and crashed on the ground. "You called it stubbornness, but we call it persistence for you hurt our friends." Caluke was down for the count with such close and powerful attacks. Sasha reached for her jacket and placed it back on, but she was in a lot of pain. Sasha tried to continue on, but all her injuries made her progress slow. If it was like that with just one member of Shadow Veil, it's hard to imagine what the rest might be like.


	54. Cloning Trouble

One member of Shadow Veil might be down, but it was tough fight. Sasha barely made it out of that fight. The rest of Shadow Veil will be just as tough to beat. At the moment, Nova continued to run through the hall and it didn't seem like there was an end in sight.

"This is nuts." Nova said. "Where is the end of this hall?" Nova kept her eye out for anything, but it happened where she wasn't looking. The floor opened up and Nova fell through into someone's trap.

…..

Gale

While Gale was on his own, he came across Benith. Benith was another member of Shadow Veil and has shown he can use Cloning Magic.

"You've got to be kidding me. You can make copies of yourself?" Gale said.

"That's right, but it has a little drawback." Benith said while the other clone was spinning around acting all silly.

"The problem is that each clone has one emotion or personality that truly stands out above all. Take me for example, I'm Silly Benith."

"Huh?" Gale said as he thought that was so weird.

"Strange, but effective. You can just call me Serious Benith because I'm taking this fight serious."

"I don't know what kind of freaky magic this is, but that's not going to stop me." Gale said. "Iron Dragon Club!" Gale stretched out his club and slammed it against Silly Benith and knocked him down.

"Woo! That was fun!" Silly Benith said.

"You can try to attack all the clones you want, but it won't help." Serious Benith said. "Even if you take one clone down, it has no effect on the others. Now it's my turn." Benith slammed his hand against the ground and unleashed a blue shockwave as it traveled through the ground and slammed it against Gale. However, Gale stayed strong and didn't fall over. Benith jumped over Gale and split in two again as the two stood on both his sides.

"RRAAAA! I'm Angry Benith! I'm filled with so much rage that I need to beat it out of someone!"

"This guy is so weird." Gale said. Both the copies of Benith unleashed shockwaves through the ground and hit Gale on both sides. It felt like Gale was in a crusher, but he was doing his best to resist it. "Keep trying. I'm not going to fall that easily."

"You dare not fall! That makes me so mad!" Angry Benith said as he charged right at him. He tried to hit him, but Gale grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder. Serious Benith jumped up and tried to kick him, but Gale crossed his arms and blocked the attack. All three of the clones lined up. All three of them held out their hands and shot out magic blasts and all three of them hit with Gale getting knocked off his feet this time.

"My cloning magic might not seem like much, but as you can see, I am more than able to make up for it." Serious Benith said.

"This is fun!" Silly Benith said.

"That's what you get." Angry Benith said. Gale tried to get back on his feet and he was able to, but those attacks had some power behind them.

'Looks like splitting himself like that doesn't have any effect on his power.' Gale thought. "I don't care. I'm still taking that bastard down no matter how many copies he made."

"Is that so?" Serious Benith said. Benith made even more copies of himself and soon had Gale completely surrounded with a bunch of clones having a different emotion and personality.

"What do you think now?" All the Benith's said.

"How annoying can this guy get?" Gale said. All the Benith's held out their hands and each one shot of blast of magic and Gale got hit from all directions. Benith ceased his fire and waited to see the damage he was done. Gale dropped down to one knee, but he did his best to block the attack.

"Nice try." Gale said as he showed he was covered in metal scales. "You're going to need a lot more power than that if you want to break my scales. Iron Dragon Club!" Gale stretched out both of his arms as clubs and slammed them against two Beniths. Then, Gale spun around and was able to knock all of them down.

"We're not finished yet!" Gale looked up and saw more copies of Benith coming down from above and each one had a dagger. All of them came down and piled on Gale.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gale said. He unleashed a mighty shout and sent them all flying. "It's going to take a whole lot more than that if you want to bring me down!" Gale looked around and saw there were a ton of copies. "How many of him are there?"

"Many factors play a part in fights."

"Numbers is one of them."

"You might be able to fight each one of us here, but that doesn't matter?"

"We can easily make more copies and you'll be overwhelmed eventually."

"Keep dreaming. I don't care how many of you I have to plow through." Gale said as he had his scales fade away. "I'm taking each one of you down." Surrounded by multiple enemies, but they're all really just one. He just needs to figure out how to take down this one.

…

Storrm

Storm came across Anith while he was searching through Shadow Veil. Storm tried to fight him off, but he ended up getting caught instead. Anith used his torture magic to have chains made out of sealing stone to restrain Storm. Without the use of his magic, Storm had no choice, but to take all the punishment Anith was dishing out.

"Take this and this and some of that!" Anith said as he continued to lash around with Storm with a pair of whips. Anith quit lashing around and took some deep breaths as if he just got done with the time of his life. "Not bad." Storm was in pretty bad shape as part of his clothes were ripped. "He's a tough one, but I am getting bored using just these. Are you ready to talk, junior, or do you want more pain?" He was waiting for a response, but Storm wasn't saying anything. Anith found it strange. He walked over to Storm and placed his ear against his chest and was having trouble hearing his heart. "Oh boy. Don't tell me the kid is already dead." He snapped his fingers and removed the chains with Storm dropping to the ground. Has Storm already kicked the bucket?

…

Gale

Gale was doing his best to fight off the multiple copies. Gale pounded one copy across the face and kicked another one in the gut. Some of them fired off some magical blasts, but Gale was doing his best to dodge the attacks.

"Keep trying, but I'm not going down." Gale said. "Iron Dragon Roar!" Gale used his roar and knocked some of them down. Gale was about to attack another, but he was crying. "The hell? What are you crying for?"

"I'm Crying Benith. I can't help it!"

"Are you kidding me?! This one is a wuss?! How can I fight a wuss?" Gale said.

"The same way I can fight you!" Angry Benith said as he was about to attack Gale from behind, but Gale smacked him in the gut. He grabbed him and tossed him against Crying Benith. Benith looked around and saw there were still so many.

"This freak is like a cockroach. No matter how many I take down, more of him just keep coming." Gale said.

"I don't see why you continue to fight."

"You're outnumbered and outmatched."

"You think just because you hold the number advantage, you can beat me?" Gale said. "You've got a lot to learn."

"Why don't you just surrender?"

"You're not a Fairy Tail wizard if you're not willing to fight all the way." Gale said. "I was practically born and raised in the guild. Everything my parents learned from there they passed onto me."

"In other words, they put foolish ideals in your head."

"Hahahah. Your guild is so silly."

"Dummy! It makes me so mad when the enemy doesn't know when they're beaten."

"Oh just shut up!" Gale said. "You can't possibly understand. It's because we look after for each other. In Fairy Tail, we put our friends first. We don't care about the enemy's numbers or their strength. We have each other's backs. That's why we never give up the fight."

"But your friends aren't even here." Benith said. "You chose to come and face me alone. How they can help you now?"

"They don't need to physically be here." Gale said and pounded the spot over his heart. "They're right here and that's enough."

"It's so sad. You think your friends are with you in your heart."

"What if they are? That's scary."

"No you idiot. He's just fooling himself. It just sounds like these fairies are delusional."

"It's like I said. You can't understand." Gale said. "I think you're one lonely dude!" Gale charged in and kept fighting each one of them off as he kept talking. "All you do is clone yourself. I think you're trying to fill the void of being lonely, but just copying yourself will never take the place that real friends are suppose to."

"You're wrong! I'm not lonely! This isn't some comfort talk?" Benith said.

"You're right. It's a fight." Gale said as he turned to all of them. "I might feel a little sorry for you, but you're still an enemy and look at that." In all the fighting, Gale managed to get all of them to gather. "If I can't take you out one by one, I'll have to take you all out in just one shot!" Gale took a deep breath for this one. "Iron Dragon Roar!" Gale unleashed the biggest roar he could create and all the clones got caught in it. All of them were blown against the wall and the clones started disappearing with the real Benith was revealed with him pressed against the crater in the wall.

"Damnit." Benith said as he tried to get free. "I'm not beaten yet."

"You want some more? I'll be happy to give it to you." Gale said as he charged right at him. "One more thing I learned from being in Fairy Tail. It's that friends is what gives you the strength needed to beat guys like you!" He leaped over and formed a drill out of his leg and iron. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Karma Demon Iron Spiral!" Gale had the drill run right through the wall. Gale drilled right through the wall and made it outside.

"YYYYEEEAAAAA!" Benith was shot out from the wall. Benith crashed on the ground with Gale landing down across from him. Gale got back on his feet and looked that the sun was already out.

"Oh man. When did the sun come out? You guys need to put in some windows in that place." Gale said.

"Damn." Benith said.

"Oh! You're still conscious." Gale said as he walked over to him.

"I'm conscious, but I can't move." Benith said. "If you're going to finish me off, go right ahead. I don't have the strength to fight back anymore."

"I'm not going to do that." Gale said. "I don't kick a man while he's down. I was also told that even our enemies deserve to live. Personally, I didn't understand that when there is someone that threatens our guild, but I think I just did thanks to this fight."

"Excuse me?" Benith said.

"I think you did what you did because you were one lonely dude." Gale said. "You don't deserve to die because of that. So I'm letting you stay alive so you can learn what friendship is all about. See ya. I've got to find a way to get back inside." Gale walked away and left Benith there to ponder what he just said.

'Is he right? Am I just using my clones to fill some sort of void in me?' Benith wondered as he stared at the sky. 'Perhaps there might be some truth to what he said.' Benith thought about what Gale has told him. However, he stopped when he saw a shadow come over him. Someone was standing over him. He saw who it was and he thought this meant trouble. "Run!"

"Huh?" Gale turned back around, but he was surprised to see someone else was there now. The person that just arrived was Jared and he had black bladed sword with an extra curved grip in his hand and a sneaky grin on his face.

"Well, well. Look who's acting like such a big shot." Jared said.

"Who's this guy?" Gale questioned.

"Quick, get out of here." Benith said. One enemy down, but another one appears. One such enemy warning Gale to run. What power could the vicious Jared possess?


	55. Research of Magic

"WWWWWOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!" Nova ended up coming out of a wall and crashed on a floor. "Ow. That was one nasty slide." Nova looked around and saw she was in a large room. "Where am I? Oh well. Doesn't matter. I have to get out of here."

"It's impolite to leave so soon." Nova heard someone's voice, but she couldn't see where it was coming from.

"Who's there? Where are you?" Nova said.

"I'm the one who brought you here. Just give me a moment and I'll come out." The wall was opening up and some steam came from it. Nova readied herself for whoever might come out. The smoke cleared away and it was Sondoller. "My name is Sondoller. I'm a member of Shadow Veil as well as their own personal scientist."

"So you're one of them." Nova said.

"Yes and I know who you are, Nova Dreyar." Sondoller said. Nova was a little surprised to hear how he already knew her name.

"How do you know my name?" Nova said.

"Research is what I live for. I usually study all the different kinds of magic as well as the flow of magic power." Sondoller said. "It's only common sense that you studied one's target. Our target is Fairy Tail and a few names came up on the current members. Your one example. It wasn't that hard to learn about you seeing as how Fairy Tail's master is your own father."

"I guess not." Nova said as built some electricity around her fist. "I doubt you brought me here so we could talk like it's some sort of slumber party."

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea." Sondoller said trying to sound innocent. "I'm a researcher, I'm not much of a fighter. Besides, I learned that you're an S-class wizard. I wouldn't stand a chance against you."

"Then, why did you bring me down here?" Nova said.

"I might not be much of a fighter, but that doesn't mean I'm defenseless." Sondoller said as some light glared off his glasses indicating he was plotting something sneaky. "If you haven't already, you'll find that there's more than one way to deal with an enemy."

"Is that so? In that case, how about you go ahead and show me!" Nova said as she was unleashing a lot of magic power. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" Nova unleashed her electric attack, but Sondoller didn't seem worried. The roar went out of control and was diverted without him even moving. "What?!"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Sondoller said. "I told you that I study magic as well as the flow of magic. I've studied the magic power you possess as well. The reason your attack didn't work is because it's much weaker and you couldn't control it without knowing how much power you were putting out."

"How could you have even know about my power? Only someone who has seen it could have told you about it." Nova said.

"No one needed too." Sondoller said. "As you were running through the halls, I had some surveillance devices set up and there was more. Those devices also was able to read you and send me an estimate of your level of magic power as well as what kind of magic you use."

"So you've been watching me from the start!" Nova said.

"That's right and I'm rather excited." Sondoller said. "You're actually the first dragon slayer I have ever came in contact with. I can't wait to see what more you have to show me."

"You're sick." Nova said. "You sound you see people as some sort of test subject."

"Oh please. You haven't seen what I'm truly capable of, but you will." Sondoller said.

…

Gale

Gale just emerged as the victor in his battle against Benith, but he couldn't celebrate for very long. Just as he defeated Benith, Jared showed up out of nowhere and he looked ready to fight.

"Who are you?" Gale asked.

"I don't think that's really important." Jared said. "Seeing as how you're about to hit the dirt, there's really no reason for me to tell you my name." Jared held out his sword and was ready to fight. As he held it, Gale could feel the magic power emitting from it.

'Whoa! That sword has some magic power to it. It feels so dark.' Gale thought. 'What's the deal with it? I don't know what that sword is, but something tells me it's a whole lot of trouble.'

"Run." Benith said to Gale. "Jared's vicious. That sword of his was formed from black magic and is dangerous. Run while you can." Jared glared down at Benith for even speaking.

"Will you just shut up?!" Jared said and actually kicked Benith against the head and knocked him out. Gale was actually surprised by that. "You let him beat you and you try to warn an enemy? You're so pathetic, Benith."

"What the hell was that?!" Gale said. "Isn't he on the same side as you? You would attack someone who couldn't even defend himself? What's the matter with you?" Jared just looked at him and grinned.

"If I were you, I would be more worried about myself." Jared said. Gale didn't know who he was, but he already hated him.

'I've got to take this guy out.' Gale thought as he had his scales form. 'I have to hit him hard and fast. He's completely different from that Benith guy.' Jared readied himself as Gale was the first one to attack. He charged right at Jared and pulled his left arm back. "Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" Jared used his sword to block the attack.

"Is that it? Is that the best you can do?" Jared taunted. Gale looked at the sword and was completely surprised.

"No way!" Gale said. "His sword didn't even crack or anything. What's that thing made out of?" Jared saw Gale's guard was down and attacked. He used his sword to shove Gale's arm out of the way. Jared held up his blade and Gale had no way of dodging it as he swung the sword down.

…

Nashi

Nashi continued to be on her own and so far had no sign of an enemy close by. She stopped in her tracks when she felt something was wrong like earlier. It was different this time.

"There's that bad feeling again." Nashi said and she couldn't just shake it off. "It's much stronger than before. Guys, I hope you're all safe."

…

Jared

Jared looked down at Gale. After that just one attack, Gale was in a lot of trouble. Gale was on all fours with a wound across his chest and his scales were gone. Gale was taking deep breaths from that attack. Jared was actually disappointed because he thought Gale would put up more of a fight.

"Don't tell me you're finished already?" Jared said.

'I don't get it. His sword cut right through my scales.' Gale thought. 'What kind of magic is flowing through that sword?' Gale looked up and glared right at Jared.

"If you want to keep fighting, get up already. If not, just die there." Jared said. Gale tried to get on his feet, but the pain was too much. Gale couldn't hold himself up and was passing out.

'Damn.' Gale thought as he lost consciousness. Jared was hoping there would be more to it.

"What a disappointment. Caluke and Benith are weaker than I thought if they could actually be beaten by these guys." Jared said. "I'm done here." Jared turned away and left Gale to lie there for his life to slip away.

….

Nova

Nova might have walked right into Sondoller's trap, but it didn't seem to matter. Even with her magic power weakened, she was still able to fight. She kept trying to attack Sondoller and he was on the defense about it. He was doing his best to avoid her attacks, but Sondoller could barely keep up.

"Looks like whatever info you have on me wasn't enough." Nova said as she thrust her fist at him and it barely grazed his head. "Even if you know about my magic, it doesn't tell you how I fight."

"Damnit." Sondoller said. Nova kicked him in the gut and had him slid back.

"I've got you now!" Nova said as she was about to finish this fight. Sondoller panicked for a second, but grinned.

"Joke's on you." Sondoller said as he held his hand and deflected her. Then, he shot a blast of magi power and it hit her and knocked her down. Nova couldn't believe what just happened.

"You…You were toying with me, weren't you?" Nova said as she got back on her feet.

"That's right. I might be a researcher, but I'm tougher than I look, don't I?" Sondoller said. "Haven't you figured it out yet? You can't fight me with your full power here and that puts you at a significant disadvantage."

'He's right.' Nova thought. 'I can't even use half of my magic power as long as I'm in this room. He's thought of everything.'

"Shall we continue or do you want to just surrender now?" Sondoller said.

"Master Sondoller!" Both of them turned around two see two ghost-like figures flying over to them. "Master Sondoller, we have news."

"Wick? Wis? What is it?" Sondoller asked.

"Caluke and Benith have been defeated." Wick said.

"Both of them you say?" Sondoller said.

"It was sent through a telepathic message by Master Jesser." Wis said. Sondoller checked to see any info.

"Oh! You're right. Two of your friends were able to beat them. Bravo." Sondoller said as he clapped for them. "However, it was an even trade."

"What are you talking about?" Nova said.

"Your friends, Sasha and Gale." Sondoller said and got Nova's complete attention. "You're friend, Sasha, has suffered some injuries. The other one, Gale, has already fallen by another. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. All your friends will end up dead at some point. They're all pitiful and reckless fools. Why even bother…." Sondoller didn't finish that thought as he felt a small blast of electricity hit him by the face.

"Be quiet!" Nova said. "Don't talk about my friends like that while I'm around." Sondoller just smirked at her words. Nova was getting serious and Sondoller was enjoying himself.

"It seems I struck a nerve." Sondoller said.

"I'm just getting started!" Nova said as she had some electricity form around her fist. She jumped up and was about to slam down on Sondoller, but Sondoller jumped out of the way.

"I don't see why you would keep fighting when it's obvious you're at a huge disadvantage." Sondoller said.

"Yeah. So what?" Nova said. "It doesn't matter if you had information on my magic or myself. If I'm still able to fight and help my friends, I will."

"Are all members of your guild like this?" Sondoller said. "While I do find it interesting that you wish to keep going no matter the odds against you, I just cannot comprehend as to why. I've studied your magic in just a short amount of time and placed you in a tough situation. Let's not forget the type of magic you use."

"Huh?" Nova questioned.

"You use lightning, an actual form of energy." Sondoller said. "I study magic power, which is another form of energy. With that, how can you expect to win?"

"I'm getting really sick of you talking like that. You think you have all the answers, but you know nothing about people." Nova said.

"Fine. I'll stop talking. I think I'll just have m toys play with you." Sondoller said and snapped his fingers. When he did, something was coming out of the wall. Lots of somethings. Some were like giant serpents and others were like giant people.

"What are those?" Nova questioned.

"They are artificial beings I created." Sondoller said. "I keep telling you that I study magic and that includes how it works with the body. So it led me to create these." One other giant rose out of the ground right in front of Nova and another giant rose. "I'm afraid this is where it ends." The giant slammed its hand right against Nova and tried crushing her. It lifted her up and held her to his face.

"Let go." Nova said. He did just that as he tossed Nova across the room. Nova took some damage from that, but tried to get it back up.

"Say farewell." Sondoller said. "Too bad. I won't be able to collect that body for further research." The giant reached out to Nova, but something stopped him. Nova focused whatever power she had and shocked the giant's hand.

"AAAAAWAWWWWAWWAWW!"

"My! You don't know when to quit, do you?" Sondoller said as Nova got up. The giant went into a fit like a child having a tantrum. "Now you've gone it. Once he gets like this, there's no stopping him." The giant stomped around and Nova readied herself for anything this time, but something else happened. A blast of light came out of nowhere and blasted him against the side and knocked it right out. Nova and Sondoller looked to see where that blast came from.

"It looks like I was right about those paths connecting. It's a good thing too. I was close by and felt what was going on. You look like you actually need some help, Nova."

"That voice!" Nova said. Standing through a hole in the wall was the help Nova needed. "Simon!"

…

Storm

Storm suffered through Anith's torture. Anith kept at it and appeared Storm already died. Anith left him on the ground and decided to walk away.

"That was disappointing. I was hoping it would last long." Anith said.

"Where are you going? This fight isn't over." Anith was surprised to actually hear another voice. Anith turned around and, despite the injuries he had, Storm got back up. No one in Fairy Tail knows when to quit.


	56. Awake the Ice Demon

Fairy Tail's fight against Shadow Veil continues on. Two members of Shadow Veil have been taken out, but Gale has as well. At the moment, Anith just got faked out by Storm. Having believed he was dead, he released Storm and Storm got back on his feet.

"How? I checked your heart. I couldn't really hear it." Anith said as he was completely surprised. "I thought you were dead already."

"It's going to take a lot more than that for you to kill me." Storm said. It might have been hard for Storm to take all those whips, but he was able to hang in there.

"I still don't get how you can still be alive." Anith said.

"That's simple. I actually used my own magic to slow down my own heart rate." Storm said. "Being an ice wizard, I didn't need to worry about my body temperature. It was all a matter of controlling it so I don't do any sever damage to myself."

"I can't believe this!" Anith said. "You actually risked your own heart of stopping just to get free? I didn't think that was even possible."

"Anything is possible, especially when you're in Fairy Tail." Storm said.

"Tsk. It doesn't matter." Anith said. "I'll just restrain you again and torture you until you really are dead!" He had the chains go at Storm again like snakes, but Storm was ready for this time. As soon as they got near him, they completely froze. "What?!"

"Objects made out of sealing stone might block a person from using magic, but they're still affected by magic." Storm said. "How else could you control them with your magic? That means, as long as they don't come around me, I can freeze them in an instant."

"In an instant you say?" Anith said as he couldn't believe he was being played by Storm like this. "How could you freeze them so quickly? There's no way you could be so fast."

"Haven't you been paying attention? I might be an ice wizard, but I can use ice in two different forms of magic." Storm said. "You've already seen them. The first is my maker magic, where I am able to make any object I want out of ice. You do know what the second kind is, don't you?" Anith put some thought into it and it soon came to him.

"Oh no." Anith said.

"Now you're starting to get it." Storm said as a black mark began to appear on his arm. "I haven't shown you what I can fully do with my demon slayer magic, but you're about to learn. The ice of a demon can be quite difficult to break or melt. Better brace yourself because this demon slayer is hunting you down." Storm said with a darkened look. That's what happens sometimes when he stops pulling his punches and unleashes the full extent of his demon slayer magic. He can get a little demonic himself.

…..

Nova

Nova was in trouble as she faced the brilliance of Sondoller. He called upon a group of artificial beings he created to finish her. One was about to do that, but she was saved by Simon.

"Looks like I got here in time." Simon said. Some of them gathered around the giant that just fell and they all sounded like they were moaning like suffering spirits. "What are these things?" Simon looked around to see exactly what he was up against. It didn't take him long for him to spot Sondoller and Sondoller was staring back at him.

"Quiet!" Sondoller called out and his servants went silent. "Our guess looks like he wants to say something. We should be polite and at least hear him out."

"That's a first. An enemy with manners. Who are you?" Simon asked.

"I am Sondoller, a proud member and scientist of Shadow Veil." He said as he bowed to Simon. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Simon Scarlet." He claimed and hearing that name gave Sondoller some excitement.

"You're the son of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez." Sondoller said and Simon was surprised to hear him know that. "Your name came up as well as I did some research on Fairy Tail. This is a stroke of luck for me. Your parents are both quite the powerhouses. I can't wait to see what kind of magic you possess like your friend here." Sondoller was getting excited, but he didn't have to wait long to see Simon's magic. Simon used Meteor and got right behind Sondoller.

"You sure do seem to talk a lot. It leaves too many openings." Simon said as he pulled out a spear. He unleashed a blast of lightning and it struck Sondoller right in the back. Everyone in the room thought Simon had won as Sondoller dropped to his knees.

"Did he get him?" Nova said. Simon thought he already defeated Sondoller down, but he heard Sondoller giggle.

"What?" Simon said. Sondoller got back on his feet like the attack did nothing.

"I might talk a lot, but it is important that you listen." Sondoller said as he turned towards him. "That weapon of yours seem to utilize lightning magic, but if you were paying attention, you would have known that kind of magic isn't going to work in here. I've been fighting your friend here and I set this room so that kind of magic isn't even half as effective. Now you just showed me that you use requip and heavenly body magic. Now I can formulate a plan to defeat you and that girl."

'Damn.' Simon thought as he just played right into the enemy's hands so carelessly.

…

Storm

The fight between Anith and Storm has turned around in Storm's favor. He formed shards of ice and shot them towards Anith, but Anith was able to avoid each of the ice chunks.

"You can't keep running." Storm said.

"I won't." Anith said as he swung an arm back. Storm felt something coming from behind. Storm turned around and held up his hand and froze a bunch of knives that were coming at him.

"Is that all you've got?" Storm said as he used his power and tossed the frozen knives at Anith. Anith crossed his arms and was doing his best to hold off the attack. "Ice Demon Rage!" Storm unleashed the attack. Anith got hit again and was being pushed back until he hit the wall. A thin layer of ice was formed against the wall, but Anith was able to keep himself from getting frozen.

"Ice…ce…ce…. freak." Anith said as all that cold was getting to him. He could even see his breath.

"What's the matter? Is the cold too much for you to handle?" Storm taunted.

"Shut up!" Anith said. Anith was a little confused. Storm acted like someone who was always cool, calm, and collected. Now, he's acting a little different. It was at that thought he remembered something Anith learned about demon slayer magic. "Of course. Now I see it."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Storm said.

"I know a thing or two about demon slayer magic myself." Anith said. "I know that the more you utilize that form of magic, the more you lose your sanity. That's what's happening to you right now, isn't it? You're slowly loosing part of your mind. You're acting like a different person than you did before. It's almost like you're becoming a demon. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Me? You think I'm becoming like a demon?" Storm said and the look in his eyes was saying that he was losing his mind bit by bit. "That's an interesting theory? What do you say we try it out?" Is Storm really losing is mind? Is he really becoming like a demon?

….

Nova and Simon

The artificial beings of Sondoller decided to attack Simon now. One giant slammed it's hand down, but Simon flew out of the way.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Simon said as he changed his attire. "Circle Sword!" He had a series of swords circle around him and shot out with them impaling one of the giants. Another was about to attack, but he requipped into his Purgatory Armor and sliced the head of the giant right off. 'How many of these things are there?' He heard one was about to land right on top of him, but Simon moved out of the way just before it crashed on him. "That's enough!" Simon was in the process of requipping his armor.

"I don't think so." Sondoller said. Instead of changing into another form of armor, he actually switched back to his normal clothes.

"What?!" Simon questioned. A serpent whipped its tail at Simon and knocked him right out of the air. "How did he do that? I didn't see him move or anything? Whatever device he's using to weaken the magic, can he do it with just a thought?"

"Correct. You might have power on your side, but I have much higher intelligence." Sondoller said. Simon could see this enemy was more dangerous than he thought. One of the giants was about to crush him with his fist. Just before it hit, Nova tackled Simon out of the way and saved him.

"Nova!" Simon said.

"Don't get discouraged." Nova said as the two got backed up. "He might be much smarter, but we can still turn this fight around. We just need to figure something out." Simon could see her point and tried to keep the fight going.

"Right." Simon said. Both of them kept their eyes on Sondoller since he's the real problem. "In fact, I think I might have an idea. I just need you to get close enough to him."

"Okay." Nova said as both of them got ready.

"So what will you try now?" Sondoller said as he could see they were about to react. Nova was the first move as she turned herself into a form of lightning and slithered around Sondoller's servants and appeared right in front of him with her grabbing him by the shirt. "What are you doing? You might be a beautiful girl, but you can't swoon me."

"I'll admit you're a really smart guy." Nova said with a smirk. Sondoller noticed some electricity coursing through her arm. "However, you're become an arrogant person and you don't appear to have physical abilities. So I doubt you can handle an attack at point-blank." Sondoller saw what she was doing. Nova unleashed all the electricity she could around the two of them and caused an explosion. Sondoller made it through the smoke with his clothes torn with him coughing as Nova fell forward and hit the floor.

"Damn you." Sondoller said. "Your magic power is still weakened. Did you think that would be enough to defeat me?"

"In a way." Sondoller was surprised to see Simon managed to get behind him. "You don't like it when your enemies get close. You like to keep your distance from them, but that doesn't work all the time. Sondoller looked around and saw magic circles around them.

"What the hell?" Sondoller said.

"It's over Sondoller. The seven stars shall bring judgement upon you." Simon said. "Grand Chariot!" Rays of light rained down around him in the form of a constellation and swallowing Sondoller in a flash of light.

…

Storm

Storm continued with this new twist in his persona. Anith believes that Storm's mind is fading and it appears that he's correct. Storm had spikes of ice rose near Anith, but Anith moved out of the way. Anith used his torture magic to have an iron maiden appear behind Storm. It closed around him and Anith thought he had him. He was wrong when the whole thing froze and completely shattered.

"Unbelievable! What exactly are you?" Anith said. Storm suddenly ran towards him with some ice forming around his fists.

"What do you think I am?!" Storm said. "Ice Demon Zero Destruction Fists!" Storm beat Anith around and gave him one good hit across the face and knocked him down. Anith wasn't beaten yet as he continued to get back up. "You're a tough bastard, I'll give you that much. You like to bring the pain and it seems you can take it."

"No way am I going to lose to a demented demon." Anith said.

"You really think I'm a demon?" Storm said and started to chuckle. "You might think I'm losing my mind, but I'm not." Storm looked right at him and he appeared to be in his right state of mind. "You are right. If a person would use demon slayer magic for a long time, they just might lose their mind. My old man taught me that when I was learning this magic. Heck, he did for a moment and attacked an old friend, not that it's unusual with those two, but he was intending to actually kill him."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Anith said. "Are you saying you haven't lost your mind?"

"Yeah. I know I act a little different when I get serious with my demon slayer magic, but it's just a bad habit of mine." Storm said. "However, I'm in complete control because I have something that keeps me from going nuts. As long as I remember my friends, both in my memories and in my heart, the reason that I fight, I'm not going to go insane."

"That just sounds like a bunch of nonsense." Anith said.

"Just you wait." Storm said as black markings started to appear around his body and unleashing the full potential of his demon slayer magic. "This demon's still has a few tricks."


	57. Falling Fairies

Nova and Simon finally were able to get the upper hand against Sondoller. Simon was able to land a powerful Grand Chariot on him. Some of Sondoller's creations were a little scared now as Simon walked through the smoke of the explosion and to Nova.

"You okay, Nova?" Simon asked.

"I think so." Nova said as she tried to get back up. "That was a nice move you did there. He didn't even see you draw those circles with how fast you were moving and I had his attention."

"I'm sorry if you got hurt, but I am grateful for your help. Now let's get out of here and find the others." The smoke was clearing away, but that didn't mean the danger has passed.

"Damn you." Simon and Nova were surprised to hear that voice. They saw Sondoller was still standing. He was injured and his clothes were torn, but he wasn't beaten. His creations came over to his side in case Sondoller needed help.

"That bastard. How is he even standing?" Simon said.

"Are you forgetting who you're dealing with?" Sondoller said. "I can easily modify the room with just a thought and weaken your magic power. Even if you catch me by surprise, I can reduce the damage."

"Maybe so, but look at you. You're on your last leg." Nova said. Sondoller wasn't too concerned about that. He grabbed the ghost-creature called Wick. He had some of his magic power traveled through Wick and he was turned into a glowing pink ball. Simon and Nova were quite surprise as Sondoller began to eat it. As he was eating it, magic traveled through his body and all his injuries were healing.

"Aw! That's much better." Sondoller said.

"Wick! Wick!" Wis cried out.

"Stop your complaining. I'll just make another Wick." Sondoller said.

"What an animal!" Nova said.

"What did you just do?" Simon said.

"Another little feat of my creations." Sondoller said. "By infusing my own magic power, I can turn my creations into edible forms of medicine that can heal any wound."

"You're a monster. Even if you created them, that doesn't give you the right to cannibalize them." Simon said.

"Perhaps, but a man needs to survive." Sondoller said as he walked over to the wall and it opened up showing a closet with a rail hanging over head.

"What are you doing now?" Simon said.

"What do you think? I'm changing my clothes." Sondoller said. "You don't expect me to fight in these ruined rags, do you? Excuse me." Sondoller pulled a curtain around so he could change in privacy.

"Is he serious?" Nova questioned.

"Obviously, he's still confident he can beat us." Simon said. "To think someone like him has lasted this long against the likes of us. Even if he isn't fighting himself, he's a formidable foe." Sondoller was finishing changing and removed the curtain. What he wore now was a white cape and wearing a black trench coat-like clothing with grey pants and black boots with him also wearing white gloves.

"That's much better." Sondoller said. He snapped his fingers and it caused his creations to retreat. "I've also decided to have a little fun. That last attack gave me a great idea." He pulled out a switch and pressed a button. The floor was opening up and something was coming out of it. It looked similar to a fountain, but it was spraying purple gunk instead of water.

"What is that thing?" Nova questioned.

"You should know that I've decided to shut down the machine that weakens your magic." Sondoller said to their surprise. "That's right. That means you two can go on with it till your little hearts can take. I know you're wondering why. This is why." He pressed a button and the fountain started shooting that gunk everywhere.

"What is that?" Nova said.

"I don't know, but don't let it touch you." Simon said. Both of them tried to move out of the way and tried not to let that stuff touch them. However, they were too slow and they got hit by that gunk. Soon, copies of them were formed from the gunk with purple marks around the eyes.

"What the heck?" Nova said.

"What is this?" Simon said.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Sondoller said. "You had fun playing with my toys. Now I think it's time you play with yourselves. Enjoy."

"You've got to be kidding me." Nova said.

"So in order for us to defeat our enemy, we have to defeat ourselves. It's almost like a riddle of sorts." Simon said as he requipped a sword into his hand. "One things is for sure. This has gone on too long. Let's end this."

…

Storm

Storm has decided to unleash the power of his demon slayer magic. Black markings appeared around half of his body.

"I hate to cut our little fun, but I'm afraid it's time we put an end to this." Storm said. Anith was starting to get a little scared. Demon slayer magic was more frightening than he thought.

"I never knew you fairies could be like monsters, but I'm not going to fall to a monster." Anith said.

"So you think I'm a monster now?" Storm said. "I'll give you something to be afraid of." He held his arms back and unleashed some of his magic. "Ice Demon Zero Longsword." He slashed his arms with a sword made out of ice, but Anith jumped over it and over Storm. Anith smacked Storm in the back, but Storm was able to grab his arm. "You need to do better than that." Storm pounded Anith right across the face and knocked him down, but Anith smirked.

"Boom." Anith said. A small device was placed on Storm's back and it detonated with an explosion hitting his back.

'Damn. He must have put something there when he attacked me.' Storm thought. Anith got back up and kicked Storm right in the gut and knocked him back.

"You're not going to win. I won't fall. So why don't you just quit?" Anith said.

"I won't. I refuse to." Storm said. "My old man didn't teach me this magic just so I could quit. He taught it to me because he knew I could beat any opponent. Torture me all you want. I will not break. I'm not going to keep wasting my time either. I'm ending this now." He used his magic and formed a bow out of the ice.

"Oh boy!" Anith said as he knew this was going to end badly. Anith tried to prepare himself for this attack.

"Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow!" Storm shot out and arrow and it detonated around Anith and incased him ice. The ice shattered and Anith took a lot of damage as he had blacked out and dropped to the ground. Storm was taking deep breaths after using that last attack. Not only did he use a lot of energy, but he also sustained some injuries and the most recent were the knives in his back. "Damn. He must have attacked right when I did. A well timed counter." Just as Storm used his bow, Anith used his torture magic and had some knives strike Storm in the back. He used his magic to freeze the knives and cause them to shatter and tried to close the wounds. Storm tried to walk, but he soon collapsed himself. "Sorry, guys. I don't think I'll be able to catch up with the rest of you." Everything went black around him and he laid there with all his injuries and beaten body.

….

Jesser

Jesser continued to stuff his face and watch the battles went on. He kept treating it like it was some sort of movie.

"Looks like Anith is done, but at least another fairy has fallen." Jesser said. "Sondoller seems to be enjoying himself against his opponents. What do you think, A? Who will be the next to fall?" He waited for an answer, but he didn't hear or even see A anywhere. "A?"

…

Nashi

Nashi continued to run through the halls and was finally able to find a room for her to look around in. It was a dark room and there wasn't much of anything around except for a few pillars.

"What's the deal with this place?" Nashi questioned as she moved through. As she was looking, the bad feeling came back for a third time. "Again? I'm starting to get worried."

"You should be." A voice said as a light shined that revealed a staircase and someone was at the top. Nashi felt strong magic power and she knew that voice. She looked towards the light and saw A standing up there. "Coming here was a big mistake."

"It's you!" Nashi said. A started to walk down the stairs as Nashi remembered the last encounter as it still haunted her. "You! A!"

"How interesting that you remember my name." A said. "Right now, you have other matters to worry about." He said as he reached the bottom. "Your friends, Gale and Storm, are dead."

"What?!" Nashi said.

"Both of them did defeat their opponents, but Storm took too many injuries and Jared was impatient as he took Gale down after his fight." A said.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Nashi said as she refused to believe they were both dead. "Gale and Storm wouldn't go down so easily."

"They did defeat Anith and Benith, but I'm afraid they've reached their ends." A said. "You were fools to come here and this will be your resting place. This is where you fairies will fall." He was expecting Nashi to react to this info, but all she really did was just walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help Gale and Storm." Nashi said.

"I told you they're dead." A said.

"I don't believe you." Nashi said.

"Even if you don't, shouldn't you try to strike me down?" A questioned.

"No. You might be my enemy, but the wellbeing of my friends come first." Nashi said. A should have expected something like that from anyone in Fairy Tail. They always put their friends first, even if it's above the fate of the world.

"I see." A said. "What would you say if I told you that the reason we're targeting Fairy Tail is because I was the one who convinced everyone?"

"What?!" Nashi said as she turned to him. She could see that A was serious and it made her beyond mad. She had fire form around her fist and attacked. A blocked it with his hand, but flames spread fiercely around. "So the reason we're even in this mess is because of something you said?"

"That's correct. We desire something we need and I was the one who told everyone we could find it in your guild." A said.

"So any harm that came to your friends, you're to blame for that as well?!" Nashi said.

"Is that enough of a reason to fight me?" A questioned for this was his second chance to see what Nashi could really do like Benith said.

"Damn you." Nashi said. A pushed back and had Nashi slide back. She stared at A with some intensity, but she also remembered what Simon said.

" _If you come across him, don't fight to win. Fight so you can survive."_

"I've got to be careful. He has no intention of letting me through, but I have to." Nashi said as she readied herself for anything A might throw at her. "He might be strong, but I can't let that stop me. I have to move quickly." She said as she had flames form around her body. "I'm going at him….with everything!" She claimed and those flames erupted around her entire body and formed a pillar of fire. It's going to take everything Nashi had indeed if she wants to beat this enemy.


	58. Nashi vs A

After searching around the place, Nashi has finally come across A. Now she has the chance to take him down and A has another chance to see what Nashi can really do. Nashi had flames erupt around her and was getting ready to fight.

'Time to see if she can really meet my expectations.' A thought.

'I have to move quickly.' Nashi thought. 'He's incredibly strong. I have to take him out in a single shot.' Nashi jumped up with the flames surrounding her. She came down with her fist, but A blocked the attack and A was getting a good read on her strength.

"Interesting." A said. Nashi pulled back her spare fist and tried to give him a fierce uppercut, but A took a great jump back and was able to avoid it and the flames. "She appears to be even stronger than the last time we fought." Nashi twisted her body around and was getting ready to end this fight here and now.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Nashi twisted her body and unleashed a spiral of flames with miniature explosions in it. A didn't seem to even flinch from that attack. A held out his hand and was able to hold the flames back with just one arm. He tried to hold it back, but there was some force behind it. "No you don't." She said as she unleashed more of her power and made the attack even stronger. A was having a hard time trying to keep the attack back.

"Impossible." A said through his struggle. The end result of this struggle was an explosion that A got caught in.

…

Sasha

The explosion was felt through part of the building. Sasha could feel the vibrations of the explosion where she was.

"What was that? I hope it means one of the others is winning." Sasha said. She kept trying to move, but she leaned against her wall. After her last battle against Caluke, she took a lot of injuries. Which means she's pretty vulnerable to an enemy attack.

…..

Simon and Nova

Sondoller felt the explosion too, but he decided to ignore it because he was enjoying the show. A machine of his has created copies of Simon and Nova and they have to beat them to beat Sondoller.

"Requip!" Simon said as he requipped into his Purgatory Armor. Simon swung his club at his clone, but it requipped just like him in the same armor and blocked the attack. "They can copy our abilities as well." Nova was trying to fight off her clone as well. She and her clone had lightning around her and the two of them kept clashing against each other.

"It's like fighting a mirror. If we don't find some way to take the upper hand, this might never end." Nova said.

"Try as much as you like. It won't be as easy as you think." Sondoller said.

"Oh yeah?" Simon said. He pushed hard against his clone and got the weapons to move out of the way. Just enough so that he can have a clean strike against his clone. His clone burst like a water balloon with purple gunk spewing out. Nova continued to fight her clone as the two flashes of lightning continued to strike each other. However, Nova was able to grab her clone to keep it from escaping.

"Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" Nova struck her clone with a powerful fist of lightning and it burst just like Simon's clone. "That should do it."

"You think so?" Sondoller said. Just as the two of them defeated their clones, they're problems got a lot worse. From the splattered stains on the floor, more clones of both of them were formed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nova said.

"More of these things?" Simon questioned.

"You two can fight as much as you like, but it's not going to help you." Sondoller said. "The stuff that you were hit with is something I made that I like to call Clone Liquid. Even the tiniest drop will make a near duplicate of yourselves and the more you take them out like that, the more copies will rise."

"Great. That just means this will continue on." Simon said.

"That's right, but that just means you'll be using up more and more of your energy." Sondoller said. "It's only a matter of time until you both run out of steam. That's why I decided to give you back all your magic power. It's more entertaining for me and you'll need it to survive."

"You're in for a long wait." Simon said as he requipped his armor again into his Lightning Emperor Armor. "We Fairy Tail wizards never stop fighting until we take our last breath." He jumped up as he twirled his spear around and shot out some bolts of lightning at his clones.

"That's right. Your creation must have some flaw and we'll find out." Nova said as she built more of her electricity. "Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!" She shot out a fist-shaped lightning and blasted some of her clones. Even if they have to fight a hundred of these clones, they're not going to lose this fight.

…

Nashi

Nashi unleashed her best attack as soon as she could. A did his best to resist the attack, but it seemed like he failed. She didn't see a trace of him through the smoke and was hoping she got him.

"Hew." Nashi sighed in relief. "That went a lot better than I thought. At least I don't have to worry about him. I better go help Storm and Gale." Nashi was on her way to go and help her friends.

"You certainly are stronger than you were the last time we met." Nashi heard his voice and couldn't believe it. She turned around and saw someone through the smoke. The smoke cleared away and showed A wasn't even harmed. "Even with my hand, I had a little trouble blocking that attack."

"No way!" Nashi said. It was hard to imagine anyone walking out of that attacked unharmed.

"Using a powerful attack like that might get the job done quickly, but it's a careless strategy." A said. "Is that it? Finished already, Nashi?" Nashi was a little shaken up by his power that she couldn't really answer. "What a pity." He said as he held out his hand. "I expected more." He formed black energy around and released it in a great blast with Nashi freaked by the amount of power he has. The power of that one attack was so great that it went right through the building. Nashi was sent flying out, but she rolled against the ground and started running. She was running for her very life and needed to get as far from A as possible.

"Oh my god!" Nashi said. "He's even more powerful and more dangerous than I thought. I need to get some distance from him. I need to find some place to hide." Nashi was running for her life, but A suddenly appeared right next to her and was running alongside her. Nashi couldn't believe how skilled with magic he was. As she was turning to look in those cold eyes of his, A gave Nashi a powerful kick. Nashi was sent flying through the air and she crashed back into the building. Nashi pushed some debris off her, but she took some hard damage from both of his attacks.

"I do hold some respect for Fairy Tail." A said as he appeared in the opening he created. "No matter how powerful the opponent is, you never back down or run." He claimed as he walked over to her. "You face them with all your courage and might. However, not even Fairy Tail is unbeatable. They'll always be someone who surpasses you. It's time to surrender, Nashi." He thought that Nashi would give in, but she reached out and grabbed a hold of him by the left side of his shirt and vest.

"I'll never surrender." Nashi said as she continues to resist him all the strength she has left. "You're the strongest of Shadow Veil, aren't you? If you're defeated, bringing the rest of this place down will be easy."

"Foolish girl." A said. He shoved Nashi back, but she refused to let go. Instead, his clothes were ripped off and Nashi saw something else about him that spooked her. It appeared the upper left part of A's body has cracks through it with faint traces of black steam coming from the cracks. Nashi has never seen anything like that before.

"Wha…What's happening to you?" Nashi questioned. Instead of answering her question, A stabbed his hand right through her. He impaled his fingers right under her breast and Nashi could barely breathe.

"I warned you and you wouldn't listen." A said. "As I said, there will be someone who surpasses you." As he was talking, Nashi's eyes were starting to become vacant. "I gave you another chance, but it would seem I still overestimated you." He pulled his hand right out of her with Nashi dropped to the ground. A turned and just left her there. "If you can still move, Nashi, leave this place. If not, then die here." So A left Nashi there. Is this really where Nashi dies?

…

Simon and Nova

Neither of them were even aware of what just happened to Nashi. They were too focused trying to fight their clones.

"Ataraxia Armor!" Simon changed his armor again and this one had blades lined up like wings around him. He had the blades move on their own and attack his clones, but each one he knocked down, more of them just appeared. Some clones copied him and attacked him with the same kind of armor. "Adamantine Armor!" Simon quickly changed his armor again and held a great shield to try and block each one of these attacks. "No matter how many I take down, more of them keep showing up."

"I told you that will keep happening." Sondoller said. Nova was pushed against the ground after fighting some of her clones and she could see this was a losing battle.

"If we don't do something, we'll be overwhelmed in no time." Nova said.

"I'm opened to ideas." Simon said as he tried to keep blocking the attacks. Nova looked to see what they were dealing with and noticed that the clones attack them with what they attacked with. Just like what they were, they were copying them.

"That's it. This might seem crazy, but it's all we got so these things don't come back." Nova said.

"What are talking about?" Simon said and saw Nova was giving off a ton of magic power.

"Raging Bolt!" Nova said. Nova unleashed a powerful blast of electricity and the clones were doing the same thing. Flashes and blasts of lightning were being shot everywhere.

"What is she doing?" Sondoller said as he found this strange.

"Nova, what are you thinking?!" Simon shouted. Soon, the whole area was becoming unstable and the whole area around them was falling apart. The damage extended to the outside as part of the roof fell off and part of the building. Nova and Simon were able to climb out of the ruble and there was no sign of the clones or Sondoller.

"I knew they would copy us." Nova said. "So they would do the same thing I did. Copy see, copy do."

"That was plain reckless!" Simon complained as he changed back to his regular clothes. "I never figured you were the type. At least the clones are done for, but what about Sondoller?"

"Look at what you've done." Both of them looked to see Sondoller was able to escape unharmed himself. "How am I ever going to explain this mess?"

"We're done playing games with you." Simon said and pulled out twin swords and charged right at him. "I'm afraid that this is where it ends. You have nothing left."

"Don't I?" Sondoller said. Simon was about to reach him when all of a sudden he felt a lot of pain in his stomach. It made some unfriendly noises and dropped to his knees as he held it.

"Simon, what's wrong?!" Nova said.

"I don't know." Simon said and all of a sudden he spilled his guts. Nova ran over to him and tried to help him. "My stomach…..it feels like it's in knots all of a sudden."

"You! What did you just do to Simon?" Nova said and glared at Sondoller.

"Virus, that's the name of my magic. I have magic myself." Sondoller said. "This magi can affect any part of the body that I desire."

"We'll see about that." Nova said as she was about to charge him, but he used his magic on her as well and she felt incredible pain in her ankle that she dropped to the ground and held it. "My ankle! It feels like it's been torn off!"

"You….bastard." Simon said through the pain.

"Your guild is such troubling." Sondoller said. "You get so emotional and you always act without really thinking. I find it pathetic and foolish. In my opinion, Lord Ankhselam should punish you for that alone!" If he won't, Sondoller will. Everyone in the team is now in a serious situation. How can any of them hope to come out alive?

AN: Come on people, we're about halfway through this arc and hardly any reviews. I think this arc might have some of the better fights. Come on, let's get reviews. Just like Fallen Angel Codester asks for some reviews. Instead of at least five, let's try to get at least…..three.


	59. Returning Fairies

Jesser continued to watch the torment of Fairy Tail. He heard the door open and saw A come in with him wearing a fixed pair of clothes.

"You handled that girl very quickly. Impressive, but you used more power than I thought you would." Jesser said and held up a drumstick for him. "You want to have a bite?"

"No thank you." A said as he pushed it aside. "The girl was too my disappointment. She was stronger than the last time I fought her, but I still overestimated her abilities. Since she refused to take my advice, I had no choice, but to take her life. How are the rest of them?"

"I think we're reaching the finale." Jesser said. "Sondoller has two of them pinned down and the last one can barely stay up. They've all done well to have last as long as they have, but I'm afraid that this might be where it ends." He took a bite and continued to watch. This might very well be where Nashi and her friends die.

…

Simon and Nova

Sondoller has pulled out one last trick on Simon and Nova. They may have trashed his area and he might have no more contraptions of his, but he has his own magic. His virus magic had Nova and Simon pinned down as Simon held his stomach and Nova could barely feel her ankle.

"What's the matter? You two don't look so well." Sondoller taunted.

"You….bastard." Simon said. "I can't believe you did this to us. Your magic is as sick as you are."

"I can't believe this." Nova said. "He's hardly done much of anything and yet he was able to hold out so long between the two of us."

"Don't be too hard on yourselves. My black magic affects the body, especially the inside." Sondoller said. "You can't exactly train the inside of your body like the outside. I doubt even the strongest of wizards can handle this kind of magic."

"Simon, isn't there anyway to nullify this magic?" Nova asked.

"I think we would need Wendy's help with that." Simon said. Both of them tried to fight through the pain, but it was hard even for someone with their standards.

"As I said, don't be so hard on yourselves." Sondoller said. "You two are strong, I'll give you that. The problem is that I was simply much smarter."

"You might be smarter…..but we're not done." Nova said as she tried to get back up to continue fighting.

"I don't think so." Sondoller said as he used his magic again. Nova felt a lot of pain in her left shoulder. It felt like it was just severely dislocated. Nova dropped down as she cried in all the pain was in.

"Nova….try to endure it." Simon said as he was trying to do the same with his stomach, but it was just as hard for him.

"I applaud the both of you." Sondoller said as he just did that. "You two hold such strong wills. Most would have caved under all the intensity of pain and misfortune you two have been under. However, you have to face the facts that this is where it ends and there's nothing you two can do about it."

'No.' Simon thought. 'This can't be how it ends for us, can it?' It was all starting to look grim for everyone on the team and it seems like there is no way for them to get out of it.

…

Storm

Storm fought hard in his battle against Anith. He endured all his torture techniques and used the power of his demon slayer magic. However, he exerted himself too much and took a lot of damage. Both of them were left unconscious and that left Storm vulnerable.

"Poor Anith. You got too carried away with your torture again." Another member of Shadow Veil was in the area. Zomar was the one in the area. "His opponent must have put up quite the fight." He said as he looked around at the damage was done. He spotted Storm on the floor and walked over to him. He touched him slightly with his foot to check Storm. "You let your amusement distract you, Anith. Your opponent is still alive." He held out his hand and was getting ready to finish what Anith started. "It would have been easy to just strike the head." He was about to finish Storm off and it didn't seem like anyone could save him.

…

Jared

Jared was bored and disappointed. With all the talk he heard about Fairy Tail, he thought he could find someone who could put up a fight. He tried Gale, but he went down too easily.

"This blows." Jared said as he leaned against the hall. "I thought Fairy Tail was suppose to be tough, but what a load that was." He thought about how he struck Gale down in a single hit. "Someone owes me a good fight." If he could take one down so easily, is there anyone who can stop him?

….

Sasha

"Have to keep moving." Sasha said as she fought through all her injuries and the pain she was in and continued to move down the hall. "I'm starting to get worried about the others. I have to find them." Sasha tried to move as best as she could against the wall. However, without any sort of warning, part of the wall blew up with Sasha getting knocked off her feet and hitting against the opposite wall.

"Looks like I finally found one of you." Sasha looked up and saw Fisler stepping out from the hole in the wall.

"Who are you?" Sasha asked.

"I'm Fissler. I'm a proud member of Shadow Veil." Fisler said. "So you're the one that defeated Caluke?" Sasha tried to get up and fight, but Fisler kicks her on the side and knocks her back down. "Look at all those injuries you have. How do you plan on fighting back like that?"

"Bite me." Sasha groaned.

"Oh well." Fisler said. "I have orders to take you out and I have to fulfill it." Sasha can't fight back and is at an enemy's mercy. Could this really be the end for all of them?

…

Nashi

Nashi laid on the floor as her body appeared to have been lifeless. A has beaten her and it seemed like it was the end for her. However, something was going on with her body. A faint purple glow came from her body. Then, runes began to appear over her body.

…

Jesser

"So much for these fairies. We'll just go back to the guild and get what we're looking for. I can only imagine how they'll all feel once they hear these kids are dead." Jesser gloated.

"What is this?" A said. Jesser looked and was surprised to see runes were appearing on him as well and it was happening to Jesser himself.

"What's happening?" Jesser said as he tried to brushing it all off, but nothing was stopping it. It wasn't just happening to them. It was happening to everyone. Those who are still standing and those who were defeated were all affected by it. Not a single person even understood what was happening to them. The strange runes were appearing all around all of them until everyone was completely covered by it. Once that happened, they all broke away bit by bit and there wasn't a single trace of anyone left.

….

Sasha

Sasha was beginning to reform after the strange phenomenon. She somehow got outside and it seemed like she was on a rooftop. She looked around and wondered where she was.

"What is this? Where am I?" Sasha said. She wasn't the only one who was reformed. Fisler was formed right in front of her.

"What did you just do? Where are we?" Fisler questioned.

"I didn't do anything." Sasha said as she looked around. "Wait. This place is…..Magnolia!" No one knew how, but they were all somehow back in Magnolia.

"I don't know what's going on, but you're still toast toots." Fisler said as he was about to attack her. Suddenly, he was attacked by a blast of darkness and rocks and was knocked back. "What just happened?"

"So this guy is one of them?" Sasha was saved by three people. One was a guy with brown hair and wore a brown shirt with cargo shorts. He wore boots with green sweatbands. This was Raren Flank.

"He's our enemy and we have a job to take them down." One had spikey black hair and wore a black top with a cape that had a spike-pattern on the bottom. He wore black/blue pants with purple boots and had a skull necklace. He is Bisslin Warif

"Simply put. You harmed a member of Fairy Tail and we look down upon that." The last man had perfectly combed hair with a ponytail. He wore a double breasted white coat with a white cape that had red on the inside and red rolled up sleeves. He also wore black pants with white boots. He also carried a sword at his side. This one is named Fred Silmin.

"Who are you?" Fisler said.

"The Fairy Knights!" Sasha said for each one had the Fairy Tail emblem on them. Raren's was green on his left shoulder. Bisslin had his black and on the right side of his neck. Fred's was yellow and on the back of his left hand. "They're the team whose loyalty and dedication to the guild is as strong as knights." Sasha couldn't believe they're back in Magnolia, her and the knights.

…

Simon and Nova

Sondoller as well Simon and Nova were just as surprised to be back in Magnolia as everyone else was. They were on the rooftops as well.

"What's going on?" Nova said.

"How can we be back in Magnolia?" Simon questioned. Sondoller was wondering the same thing himself, but he also sensed the presence of another. He turned around to face that other.

"Who are you?" Sondoller asked.

"Who am I you asked? That should be obvious, don't you think?" Nova and Simon looked beyond Sondoller and they were surprised to see who it was.

"Damien, is that you?" Nova said.

"Damien?" Sondoller questioned. It would seem that the little brother has come to rescue his big sister.

….

Zomar

Zomar was down on the streets with Anith and Storm. He looked around and had no clue where he was, but that didn't distract him. He kept his eyes on Storm.

"I don't know what's going on, but I can't let that stop me." Zomar said. He was about to finish him, but he sensed an attack coming. He jumped away just as a small geyser of water erupted in front of Storm. Zomar could see someone in the water. "What is this? Who are you?" The water took form and it was none other than Ul

"That should be obvious. We all have the same identity." Ul said. "We are your enemies." Just like Damien, the little sister came to save the big brother.

…

Jared

As for Jared, he stood at the top of a building and holding on a flagpole. He looked around and didn't have a clue as to where he was.

"What is this? Who's the wise guy that brought me to wherever the hell I am?" Jared questioned.

"Sheesh. Even your thoughts sound loud and annoying. Turn it down." Jared looked down and saw someone was beneath him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jared questioned. The one confronting him was none other than Drake.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the guy who's going to kick your butt." Drake claimed. The fairies have returned and have brought the enemy with them. Four battles happening. Perhaps the tide of the battle is turning in Fairy Tail's favor.

…

A

A and Jesser were somewhere in Magnolia themselves. Both of them looked around and was just as confused as everyone else.

"What's going on? A, do you know where we are?" Jesser asked as A had a look around.

"This is Magnolia. It's Fairy Tail's hometown." A said. He looked around and saw no sign of anyone anywhere. "It's deserted."

"What?" Jesser asked.

"There's no one around. It wasn't like that last time. Did they have the citizens evacuate?" A said. He tried to figure out what was going on and it soon came to him. "Of course. This must have been Fairy Tail's real plan. Nashi didn't seem to have known about it though. They had and her friends come to us so we come to them. I didn't think they were the type to use each other like that."

"It doesn't matter. We can use this for our advantage." Jesser said. "Let's play a visit to the guild."


	60. Sickening

As it seemed it would be the end for Nashi and the others, all of them and every one in Shadow Veil was brought back to Magnolia. When they returned, the members of Shadow Veil that could still fight were each faced with new opponents such as Damien, Ul, Drake, and a team known as the Fairy Knights.

"I found Nashi!" Nashi was in the middle of the streets, but two people found her. That was Wendy and Carla.

"Nashi, are you okay?" Wendy called out.

"Oh dear! She doesn't appear to be moving." Carla said. Wendy reached her and turned Nashi to face her. When they did that, they saw the serious wound left by A and how her eyes were vacant. "My goodness! What happened to her?!"

"I don't know, but I have to do something." Wendy said as she tried focusing her magic on the wound.

"Wendy….it might already be too late for her." Carla said with such sadness.

"No! I don't care how bad the wound is. If there's a hint of life left in Nashi, I'm going to save it." Wendy said as she did everything she could to save Nashi.

…..

Damien

When everyone returned to Magnolia, Damien was able to find Nova and Simon and faced off against Sondoller.

"Hey, Nova and Simon. Are you two doing okay?" Damien asked the two of them, but they were just so confused as to what was going on.

"Damien, what is this?" Simon questioned.

"Nova!" Simon felt someone stepdown on his back and shoved him against the roof. Raio was the one responsible for that as he went right to Nova's aid. "Nova, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Nova said with some of her confusion.

"I'm glad. I was worried." Raio said.

"Raio!" Raio looked behind him and saw Simon giving him one of the famous Scarlet glares.

"Simon!" Raio said with some fear as he realized what he just did. "I'm sorry!" He pleaded. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't see you."

"You didn't see me? How could you not see me?! You stepped right on my back!" Simon said.

"Could someone just please explain what's going on. How are we back in Magnolia?" Nova said.

"Yes. I like to hear that myself." Sondoller said.

"Dad told us what happened after you guys left." Damien said. "He told us how Freed used his enchantment to open that portal you all went through. However, there was more to the enchantment. As you passed through, an enchantment attached to each of you."

"It attached? Is this why Master Laxus let us go." Simon said.

"That's right." Raio said. "It was a plan to bring the enemy to us. You're not the only ones who wanted payback for all the damage they did."

"The enchantment claimed, that on Freed's command, you guys and enemy you've come in contact with would be brought back here." Damien said. "The enchantment also spread to anyone who they came in contact with that had the enemy's emblem. You know how specific Freed is."

"But we had to have been miles outside of Freed's magic range. How could he have done it?" Simon said.

"Some of us gave some of our magic power to Freed so he could keep it going." Raio said.

"It still took a lot of power. So Freed will be out for a while." Damien said. "That's what brought you guys back and where we can start the fighting." Damien turned to Sondoller and Sondoller seemed intrigued.

"Very interesting. Perhaps Fairy Tail is cleverer than I thought." Sondoller said. "I must ask, I did only learn a few names. Who are you?"

"I'm Damien Dreyar."

"Dreyar?!" Sondoller said. "I see. Are you at all related to that blonde girl there?"

"Yeah. She's my sister." Damien said.

"I see. So your father must be Laxus, the master of the guild." Sondoller said. "However, even she was helpless against my power." Simon could tell what he was going to do.

"Damien, watch out for his magic!" Simon warned, but it was too late. Damien felt some pain coursing through his body.

…

Ul

Damien wasn't the only one who had to face a powerful opponent. Ul was able to reach her brother in time and saved him from Zomar. Just as Damien and Raio explained the circumstances, she and everyone else explained everything to everyone.

"Quite the plan your guild has made." Zomar said.

"I have a question for you." Ul said and turned towards Storm. "Are you the one that hurt this man?"

"No. That was his doing." Zomar said as he gestured to Anith. "I was just about to finish what he started."

"Not happening. If you want him. You'll have to get through me." Ul said.

"That can be arranged." Zomar said as he moved the cloak out of the way. His body was painted white as well and was shirtless. He had black short tights with a belt and on that belt was a small rag doll. He reached for the doll and held it in his hand.

"Don't you think you're a little old to be playing with dolls?" Ul questioned.

"Trust me when I tell you that I'm not playing around." Zomar said as he sound as serious as he could.

…

Damien

Damien was down on his knees and held his stomach. He was under the effect of Sondoller's magic as well and it looks like he's at his mercy just as Simon and Nova were.

"That's right. Drop down to me and wither in all that uncomfortable pain." Sondoller taunted. "Right now, your guts and intestines must feel like they're in hundreds of tight knots."

"Damien, what's wrong?!" Raio questioned.

"It's Sondoller's magic." Nova said.

"His magic affects the body like a virus it's named after." Simon said. "It's black magic and it has to be the most sinister of all of them. It's what had us pinned down."

"No way! I can't believe that you fell victim to it." Raio said. "It's really that dangerous and powerful of magic?"

"Damien…." Nova said as she was so concerned for her brother.

"Damn." Damien said as he appeared to be in so much pain.

"That's right. Bow down to me. It doesn't matter how tough you are! All of it is meaningless to me!" Sondoller said. "If you can't even stand, you can't fight. That means you can't beat me!" Sondoller laughed as he believed he has already won this fight. He dropped his guard and that gave Damien the opening he needed.

"Psyche!" Damien shouted as he got right back on his feet and was able to give Sondoller a good uppercut. Sondoller was nearly knocked off his feet from that attack.

"What?!" Sondoller said. Damien got right back on his feet and he looked perfectly fine. "What's going on?" He voiced what everyone was thinking. "How can you even be standing? You should be on your knees. You should be begging for the pain and misery to stop."

"It seems you have a bad habit of underestimating your opponents." Damien said.

"What? Of course not. I just take precautions." Sondoller said. "However, with my magic, it shouldn't matter how strong you are. Maybe I just need to add more power." Sondoller held out his hand and tried to add more power to it. "How about some massive headaches and even worse stomachaches. Maybe I should even give you sore muscles and have your lungs trouble gathering air."

"I am feeling a little something." Damien said. The magic was working, but it appeared to be doing nothing to Damien.

"I don't understand!" Sondoller said as he was starting to freak out. "Damn. Damn. Damn! Damn! Damn! Why isn't it working?!"

"Dude, chill or you might give yourself a heart attack." Damien said.

"It's sickening to think Damien can take all that pain." Simon said.

"This doesn't make any sense." Sondoller said. "My magic should be able to affect anyone. Why isn't it working?"

"I think I have a theory to that." Damien said as he was starting to emanate some dark magic. "Your type of magic is black magic, but my magic is darker than that."

"What?!" Sondoller said. It was then that Damien started to transform into his demon form and Sondoller was starting to get scared. "What is this?"

"There might be one other reason." Damien said. "Your magic is almost like a poison. Demons like me actually like poison. Some of us like pain and anguish." Damien stared right in Sondoller's eyes and Sondoller was starting to get scared.

"Are you saying you're some sort of demon?" Sondoller said. As he stared right at Damien, he felt like he was staring right at the being of his death. The demonic energy and intimidation was too much for him.

"Hold on for a minute? Is Damien saying that because he has the powers of a demon, he's immune to the effects of Sondoller's magic?" Nova said.

"I think so? His magic must provide him with some sort of protection." Simon said.

"What's the matter?" Damien said as he took one step forward, but Sondoller moved back.

"No! Stay away from me." Sondoller said. "This absurd. This can't be real. If I had my computer, my creations, I'm sure I could win this fight. If I just had some data, I can come up with a formula."

"It sounds like you rely too much on these inventions rather than your own actual skill." Damien said. Damien was frightening Sondoller and Sondoller couldn't handle it. "That's a shame for you. It meant you would have lasted longer." Damien held out his hand and formed dark magic around it.

"Huh!" That was all Sondoller could get out as Damien released the magic in a concentrated blast that swallowed up Sondoller. Simon, Raio, and Nova tried to stand against the shockwaves of the attack.

"Did he really get him?" Simon questioned knowing Sondoller gave a lot of trouble. As the smoke cleared away, part of the roof was taken out.

"Yeah, I got him." Damien said as he reverted to his human form. Sondoller was in a pile of rubble from the blast on the ground. Sondoller was down and he was out. "That's one down, but I wonder how many of these guys are there."

"How are you guys feeling?" Raio asked.

"A lot better now." Simon said as he and Nova weren't in pain anymore. "Defeating Sondoller must have lifted his power over us. I can't believe Damien took him down so easily. I feel like I've been demoted or something."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Raio said.

"I guess you're right." Simon said as he got back on his feet. "He only lasted so long against me and Nova because he had some inventions helping him out. Damien took him down so easily because he had no actual fighting skills of his own." Nova tried to get up, but she just fell back down.

"Nova!" Raio called out as he tried to help her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Nova said.

"Try and take it easy." Simon said. "She's been fighting Sondoller longer than I was and that weasel had a few dirty tricks up his sleeve."

"Don't worry, Nova. I'm here to help with whatever you need." Raio said as he tried to score a few points with her.

"Thanks, Raio." Nova said.

"Trying to get in close with my sister, are you?" Damien said as he appeared to be threating Raio. It was working as he was getting nervous and freaked out as he did when Simon glared at him.

"I….I….uh….uh….." Raio wasn't really sure what to say, but Damien cut the act and started laughing. He patted Raio's head to get him to calm down.

"Relax. I'm just pulling your leg." Damien said with Nova laughing a little. Raio still seemed pretty shocked.

'Why do I have the feeling someone in the guild is going to be the death of me?' Raio thought.

….

Wendy

Wendy continued to do what she could to help Nashi, but it didn't seem like she was making much progress. Wendy wasn't going to give up. She was going to save Nashi, but Carla was having her doubts.

"Wendy, please don't overdo it." Carla said. "I understand that you want to help, but perhaps it's too late for Nashi. You need to save some of your magic power for the rest who are injured."

"I know that Carla, but there must still be something I can do." Wendy said. "If I didn't think I could help Nashi, I wouldn't keep at this and…." Wendy didn't finished as she felt something. She and Carla looked down at Nashi and were able to see Nashi's fingers actually move.


	61. The Fairy Knights

"Gale! Gale!" Gale saw nothing, but darkness, but he could hear faint voices. Some light was starting to come to his vision as the voices grew louder. "Gale! Wake up!"

"Wait. I know that annoying yet adorable voice." Gale said. His sight fully came back and Levy was the first he saw, but that wasn't who he was talking about. "Mom?"

"Gale! I'm so glad you're awake!" Levy said.

"Yay!" Gale looked around and saw Gia was right next to him. That's who Gale thought he heard. He saw he was also in Levy's arms and was back in Magnolia.

"What's going on?" Gale questioned. He tried to move, but he was met with a lot of pain.

"Don't try to move so much, honey. It looks like you have a pretty bad injury." Levy said.

"Is Gale going to be okay?" Gia asked.

"Sure looks like it." Gale looked behind him and saw Gajeel with Panther Lily and he had Benith over his shoulders with him in magic restraining cuffs. "You're lucky we found you when we did."

"Go easy on your son." Lily said. "Obviously he's been through a lot and, in fully honesty, you would have end up the same as he is if you did what he did."

"I would not!" Gajeel said. "Anyway, at least we got this guy." He said as he gestured to Benith with him still unconscious. "He's under arrest. So are you Gale for getting beaten and coming back home in the condition you're in."

"Dad, we've talked about this. Quit acting like you're still part of the council." Gale said with some annoyance.

….

Drake

When Jared emerged in Magnolia, Drake was the one to confront him. Jared didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't seem to care either. Jared didn't waste any time with talking, but Drake already knew what he was doing. Jared jumped into the air and pulled out his sword. Jared came right down at Drake with his sword ready to strike, but Drake jumped out of the way and on a different building.

"That's one nasty looking sword you got there." Drake said.

"You haven't seen what I can do yet." Jared said.

"Let me take a guess." Drake said. "That sword was forged in black magic and with each strike, it drains some of the energy out of whatever it cuts and makes it even stronger."

"What?!" Jared said as he was surprised that he knew all that. "How do you know that? I hardly ever say it to anyone."

"It's all thanks to these." Drake said as he flicked his ear. "My hearing is so good that I can hear your thoughts. All your muscles moving, every breath you take, I hear it all."

"And people think I'm messed up." Jared said, but began to smirk. "So you'll know what I do before I do it. This might give me the challenge I've been looking for."

"You want a challenge? Don't worry about that. I'll give you a challenge that will leave you sore for months." Drake said as he pounded his fist into his hand.

….

The Fairy Knights

Just like when a damsel needs saving, three knights came to rescue Sasha from Fisler. The Fairy Knights have returned and are ready for some action.

"Fred! Bisslin! Raren! When did you guys get back to Magnolia?" Sasha said.

"We arrived just recently. Master told us everything that's been going on." Raren said.

"So is this guy one of the creeps that decided to attack our guild?" Bisslin questioned. "You don't have to worry anymore with that pretty body of yours, Sasha. We'll take care of things here."

"You know, I'm not so sure a knight is the right place for you, Bisslin." Sasha said as she felt disturbed of him calling her pretty.

"Regardless, we're here on behalf of the guild." Fred said. "Master Laxus has asked us to bring down the enemy and we, the Fairy Knights, shall."

"I don't really give a care on who you people are. If you want a fight, you got one." Fisler said. "I was told to take down any member of Fairy Tail I come across and if that's you, I will."

"You asked for it." Raren said as he and Bisslin went to attack him first. Raren utilized earth magic and he had some stone surround his fist. "Rock Fist!" He tried to pound him, but Fisler moved out of the way. Bisslin brought his hands together and formed magic.

"Dark Delete!" Bisslin fired dark purple magical blasts at Fisler, but Fisler did a series of flips and avoided each of the attacks.

"So you two can use earth magic and darkness magic." Fisler said. "Not bad, but not good enough either."

'That's right. A member of the Fairy Knights can use a form of elemental magic. Bisslin uses darkness, Raren uses earth, and Fred uses light.' Sasha thought. 'Fred is the leader and he knows how to lead them. I just hope that's enough. I don't know anything about this guy.'

"So you boys want to play with me? Let's play." Fisler said as he was using some of his magic. Ten rays of light formed around him and something was forming around them. "Come, my soldiers of souls." He called on ten purple glowing figures in knight armor each one wielding halberds. "Attack!" All the knights attacked the three of them.

"Spread out." Fred said as he drew his sword. The others did what he said. Fred swung his sword and was fighting off four of them at once. Sasha tried to stand and fight. "Sasha, stay down. You're too injured to fight." He said as he fought the four with just his sword.

"No. I can do this." Sasha said as she tried to get back up, but her injuries kept pushing her back down. Raren jumped over to another building as three of soldiers followed. As they jumped over to him, Raren snapped his fingers and caused the earth under them to shoot out a barrage of rocks that hit them. Bisslin kicked one back and dodged the swing of another. The third one tried attacking, but Bisslin grabbed on and tried to hold it back.

"Who are these guys?" Bisslin questioned. He managed to get an arm free and lifted the visor, but saw it was nothing, but a fog-like substance inside. "Whoa!" Bisslin freaked out and tossed it aside. "Guys, these things are like….haunted. There's no one inside."

"You got that right." Fisler said. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Shadow Veil utilizes black magic. This is mine. Seith magic: human possession."

"I see." Fred said. "So you've captured wondering souls and use them for your own purposes such as these armored soldiers."

"You got that right. Watch what they can do." Fisler said and raised his hands to the sky. "Make it rain my puppets. Purge Scatter!" Each one of the armored soldiers raised their halberds and shot out an energy laser to the sky. Each one of the lasers collided with each other and unleashed multiple lasers.

"Raren!" Fred called out.

"I got it. Stone Protector!" Raren slammed his hand on the ground and sent an energy wave around the area. Stone shields were formed and protected all three and endured each one of the blasts.

"Damn. These guys are good. All three of them are in sync and appear to know just what the other is thinking." Fisler said as he was starting to find this troubling.

"You're learning the power of the Fairy Knights." Fred said. "We've inherited the ways of Fairy Tail. One of which is that we're stronger with our allies. Just like everyone in the guild, we've suffered some hard times ourselves, but it's what brought us to this guild. It is for this guild that we will give our lives for."

"If I cared, I would be touched, but I'm not." Fisler said.

"So allow me to show you the power we've obtained by swearing our allegiance to this special guild." Fred said as he placed his sword back and clapped his hands together with some light coming from them.

"Now what is this?" Fisler said.

"Come fourth, my soldiers of the holy light!" Fred spread his arms out and a series of lights shined around them and each light was forming a white noble knight. What amazed Fisler was the amount. There was around thirty of them.

"That's impossible!" Fisler said as he couldn't believe how many of them there was. "How could he make so many?!"

'Amazing! They're knights that are made out of pure light. It might seem like maker magic, but it's actually a spell from light magic.' Sasha thought as she was amazed herself. 'I never truly witnessed the power of the Fairy Knights until now. Raren and Bisslin can hold their own, but Fred is on a whole other level.'

"Now attack! Strike down the enemy!" Fred ordered and each one of the knights attacked one of Fisler's and the fights were three against one and it was starting to look like a one-sided battle.

"How can this be happening?!" Fisler said.

"You can't say Fred didn't tell you where our strength comes from." Raren said as he and Bisslin took a side on Fisler. Both of them launched an attack of their element and both of them blasted him with him nearing falling off the roof. As Fisler tried to get back on his feet, he noticed Fred coming in for the final blow.

"This is where the battle ends!" Fred said as he drew his sword to attack. Fisler got scared for a second, but he wasn't going to give up so easily.

"I don't think so." Fisler said as he closed his eyes and they started to glow as he opened them. Fred saw what he was trying to do.

"Close your eyes! Don't look into his eyes!" Fred said as he stopped his attack. Everyone did what he said and closed their eyes. Fisler kicked Fred's sword right out of his hand and into the streets. Fred carefully backed away for some defense.

"What's going on?" Bisslin questioned.

"Of course. I should have known since this would be how he captured souls and placed them in that armor." Fred said.

"Oh? So you know of this magic?" Fisler said as he stood back on his feet. "Figure Eyes! This is how I can capture souls and place them in objects that I can use for my purposes."

"It's just the same as our elder, Bixslow." Fred said. "How careless I didn't see it sooner seeing as how he uses the same kind of magic."

"If you can't open your eyes to see, you can't win this fight!" Fisler said. "In battle, the one sense that is used most often is sight. You can try and use your ears, your nose, even your tongue if you wish. The fact is that sight is the most often used and the most reliable. Take it away and the one who can still see holds the advantage."

"That's not always true." Fred said.

"Huh?" Fisler said.

"I don't need to see you. You just need to see me. You seemed to have forgotten that light is my element!" Fred said as he held out his hand and unleashed a powerful light. Fisler couldn't look away and that caused a burning sensation to travel through his eyes.

"My eyes!" Fisler said as he had no choice, but to call off his magic and tried to recover his eyes. He tried to see again, but his vision was blurry, but he could see a shape heading towards him. Fred held out his hand gathered light around it.

"Blade of the Light!" Fred formed a blade made out of light from his hand and slashed against Fisler with a fierce swipe. Fisler fell back and was taken out from the attack and with him defeated, all the pieces of armor he controlled dropped down like pieces of scrap. These valiant knights have claimed victory.

"Amazing! So this is the power the Fairy Knights possess! They took him down so easily!" Sasha said.

"Nice work." Bisslin said.

"Sasha, are you doing okay over there?" Raren asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Sasha said with Fred's knights fading away. They won the fight, but Fisler still laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me. Haven't you had enough?" Bisslin said.

"You guys are good, but it doesn't matter. In the end, we're the ones who are going to win." Fisler said.

"What do you mean?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah. We've got you beaten and I'm sure the others are winning their fights as well." Bisslin said.

"It doesn't matter because I know for a fact that A is out there." Fisler said.

"A?" Fred questioned, but Sasha knew who he was talking about.

"That's right. He's our strongest fighter." Fisler said. "I'm not denying you people are strong, but your power pales in comparison to him. You want to know something else. He has yet to reveal his full power! None of us even know how powerful he really is!" Fisler was confident that with A out there, this fight will be there's no matter what.

'A? That's the one Simon warned us about. He was the one partnered with Caluke the other day.' Sasha thought as she remembered how their encounter against him went. 'I had a feeling that guy wasn't even trying, but he's saying that even he doesn't know A's true strength? Just how powerful is that guy? Who….or what is he?' As she wondered that, the creeping and overpowered shadow known as A moves on through Magnolia.


	62. The Cursed Doll

Sondoller and Fisler have been taken care of. That just leaves two battles that are in process. Drake is trying to fight off Jared while Ul protects her brother against Zomar. Ul's battle against him is where we are right now. He pulled out a small rag doll and Ul was confused about it.

"I don't get it. Do you want to play dolls like some sort of weirdo?" Ul said. "I outgrew those toys when I was like ten."

"Foolish girl. You don't know the powers this doll possesses. It just needs one little touch." Zomar said. He reached for his hair and plucked a single strand. Ul thought it was really weird of him.

"I don't get it. What are you doing?" Ul said as Zomar placed the doll back in his belt.

"I'll show you." Zomar said and jumped in the air. Ul made sure not to take his eyes off him. "Iron!" The doll changed its form so it would be made out of iron and the same happened to Zomar. Ul wasn't expecting that. Zomar came right down at top of her, but Ul changed her body into water and avoided any serious injury. "Water?"

"That's right." Ul said as her body was brought back together and Zomar changed back to normal. "My body is made entirely out of water. Physical attacks aren't going to work against me."

"Is that so? So I'll just have to try something else. Light!" Zomar said and he and the doll changed into light. He blasted himself right through Ul and the light was so intense that it actually burned her.

"No way! He burned me with light?" Ul said as she held her side. "I don't get this. What is the deal with that magic? How are you changing between substances like that?"

"It's a hidden advantage in this magic." Zomar said as he reverted back to normal. "You might not know much about it because this form of magic was declared forbidden in the year of X792."

"Okay. So tell me how it works." Ul said.

"It's very simple. This doll is actually cursed." Zomar said. "All that is needed is a single strand of hair. Once I have that, whatever happens to the doll, happens to the person the hair belongs to."

"You mean like voodoo? That's nuts. That's just a bunch of superstition nonsense." Ul said.

"You saw the proof yourself that it works." Zomar said. "It's actually…..interesting." Zomar meant to sound cheerful about it, but his tone and the look on his voice was saying he didn't felt anything.

"Is he suppose to smile or something? I'm getting a creepy vibe from him." Ul complained.

"Most people use another person's hair, but I learned of another way to use this magic." Zomar said. "I heard that if you change the doll's material, like I just did, my own body changes along with it if my own hair is on the doll. I learned how to use that for battle and it's more efficient than going through the hassle of trying to grab a piece of my opponent's hair. It's quite….weird."

"Weird? You're the weird one around here." Ul complained as she was getting annoyed with the unemotional creep. "Enough of this talk. Water Slicer!" Ul launched some water meant to slice right through Zomar, but Zomar didn't even flinch.

"Mist!" Zomar said and his entire body changed to mist and the attack went right through him. Zomar acted like a ghost as he floated around like a ghost.

"How can creepy can this person get?" Ul said as Zomar moved around him.

"Light!" Zomar changed back into his light form. This time, he unleashed a powerful blast of light from his hand and it hit Ul right in the back. Ul was knocked off her feet and her back was burning from that attack as some steam came off her. "Strange. I suppose since your body is made out of water, temperature has different effects on you. Otherwise, your back wouldn't be steaming like that."

"Will you quit sounding like a freak?" Ul said as she got back on her feet to face Zomar as he reverted back to normal.

"Why bother to keep fighting?" Zomar said. "Light seems to have a strong effect on you. I can change my body into other forms as well that have a stronger effect on water if I desire. So why keep fighting?"

"You know why." Ul said. "You and your friends hurt my brother and my friends. When someone strikes at Fairy Tail, we strike back. That's what we were taught."

"You're free to try, but you will only be left with misery. There is no stopping us." Zomar said.

"That's what they all say before we beat them down." Ul said as she shot out some water, but Zomar dodged each one of her attacks. 'If his power comes from that doll, I need to grab a hold of it.' She thought. "Water Jigsaw!" She turned herself into a spiraling force of water and went right at him.

"Mist!" Zomar changed back into mist and completely avoided the attack. "Trying to swipe the doll is the most obvious strategy anyone can use against me. You'll have to do better than that if you truly desire to beat me."

"Do you ever zip it?" Ul said as she was starting to get frustrated, but she took some deep breaths to try and calm down. 'Stay calm. He's only trying to wild you up. I can't get frustrated or else I'm going to do something stupid.' She thought.

"Lightning!" Zomar changed his form into lightning and flew at Ul. He came so fast that she couldn't react. One touch was all that was needed for to be electrocuted and knocked her down. "This battle is over."

"No it's not." Ul said as she tried to get back up.

"I can't afford to be wasting my time. So I have to move you out of the way." Zomar said and went right at her. "Iron!" He changed his body to iron. Ul thought that was strange for he must have been aware that wasn't going to work. He passed right through her body made out of water, but she saw what he was really doing. He was going to attack Storm and Storm was still down for the count.

"No!" Ul said as she moved as fast as she could in her water form and got between him and storm. She had her body to return to normal, but that resulted in her getting hit hard and slammed against a building like she got hit by wrecking ball.

"You risk hurting yourself for him?" Zomar questioned as he returned to his normal state. Ul did her best to get back on her feet, but it felt like there was a chance that last attack broke a few bones.

"Of course I would. He's my brother." Ul said. She didn't care how much pain she was in. She knew Storm would have done the same for her. "You would attack someone who can't even defend themselves? You're a coward."

"A coward? One is only a coward in battle if one runs away in fear." Zomar said.

"If you want to be literal about it." Ul said. "What about a sense of honor or chivalry?"

"One must be willing to win and do what others would not." Zomar questioned. "Wouldn't you do the same if it was the only way to save the life of someone from your guild? That's something I heard about from your guild."

"Yeah, maybe, but that's different." Ul said.

"It's not." Zomar said. "You would do anything to protect your friends. We will do anything for our goals. The circumstances are different, but the principle is the same."

"Don't compare us to people like you." Ul questioned. "Yes, we would do anything to protect our friends, but we have our limits. We would never hurt innocent people or hurt people who can't fight back like you jerks would. We're even willing to sacrifice our own lives for the sake of others. When was the last time you ever risked your life for that of another?"

"All this talk is getting us nowhere." Zomar said as he didn't really care. "If you're not able to continue fighting, surrender and accept your demise."

"Never." Ul said as she was able to stand and Zomar was surprised, even if he didn't show it.

'She can still stand after all that? Perhaps these Fairy Tail wizards are stronger than they look.' Zomar thought.

'I've got to get that doll. It's the source of his power.' Ul said. 'How am I going to do it? He can transform his whole body to iron, light, mist….' That was when Ul suddenly got an idea. "Here goes nothing."

"It's time I put you out of your misery." Zomar said as he was getting ready to attack.

"I don't think so! Water Lock!" Ul said. A large bubble filled with water formed around Zomar and had him trapped. "I've got you now. No way you can attack while you're trapped in there."

"Foolish girl." Zomar said through the water. "Lightning!" Zomar turned his body into lightning as well and had electricity course through and had it burst so he could be free. "You can't hold me down. You have no hope of defeating me."

"I wouldn't say that." Ul said with a confident smile. Zomar was confused until he felt his body revert to normal and it wasn't by his own doing.

"What is this?" Zomar said. He suddenly felt his leg move on it's own and literally kicked his own butt.

"Ha! This thing is fun!" Ul said as she showed she managed to grab the cursed doll.

"How did you manage to grab that?" Zomar questioned.

"Water is mine to use as I please. Once I had you trapped in there, even for a second, I was able to take it." Ul said. "Let's see what this thing can do exactly?" Ul took the two arms of the doll and had it hit itself in the face. Zomar had no choice, but to do the same. Ul kept at it and kept striking the doll like that and Zomar had to do the same. "Ha! Why are you hitting yourself? Stop it. Stop it." She joked as she kept at it. She grabbed the doll by the leg and slammed it against the ground with the same happening to Zomar.

"Not amusing." Zomar said, but still sounded like he had no emotion. He was a strange one. Ul kept pounding it against the ground and Zomar was doing whatever the doll did.

"I almost forgot how fun dolls can be." Ul said as she was enjoying herself. "I feel like I'm a little kid again." She tossed the doll in the air and had it spin around with it happening to Zomar as well. "This seems fun, but I know better than to toy around with my enemies. So I have no choice." She tossed the doll in the air with Zomar going as well and was left defenseless. "Water Nebula!" Ul commanded her water to move in a helix-formation. Zomar bounced around against the water with him taking some damage. As he dropped to the ground, Ul readied another attack. "Sierra!" Ul turned her body into boiling water and slammed against Zomar. Zomar was sent flying into a building and landed right on his head. It was from that combination of attacks and that knocked him out. "That brings an end to this little play session."

"Storm!"

"Don't tell me." Ul said. She turned around and saw Storm being cradled by Juvia with his head in her arms.

"My poor sweet boy, please tell me you're okay." Juvia cried.

"Mom! Where did you even come from?!" Ul said.

"Don't worry, Storm. Mommy has you right in your arms. I'll take care of those injuries and help you until you get back on your feet." Juvia said. "Ul, you appear to be hurt too. Come to Mama's arms." Somehow Storm heard all that overbearing mother talk and it ticked him off.

"Get off!" Storm shouted as he sat right up and out of Juvia's arms. "Mom, you're starting to suffocate me! Stop talking like I'm a little boy!"

"Storm, you're awake!" Ul said as she was glad to see her brother was up again. However, he just fell back and went unconscious again. "Are you kidding me?! He woke up just to get Mom to back off?!" Certainly a strange family this is.

…

Drake

Drake kept doing his best to fight off Jared. At the moment, all he did was try and dodge each of Jared's attacks as he moved back among the rooftops. Jared gave one good swing, but Drake ducked down and drove his foot in Jared's gut to push him back.

"Not bad. You actually are a challenge." Jared said as he was finding pleasure in this fight.

"Hear that?" Drake questioned.

"Hear what?" Jared said.

"I can hear my buddies have taken down some of your other buddies." Drake said.

"You think I care? I don't." Jared said as he held out his dark sword. "All I care about is taking tearing you to ribbons and that's exactly what I'm going to do."


	63. Drake vs Jared

Shadow Veil's forces has been dropping down. Nashi and her friends brought down a few of the members back in their base and some of the others were defeated when they all arrived in Magnolia. The only fight that was going on now was between Drake and Jared.

"Poison Dragon Scales!" Drake unleashed his projectiles, but Jared used his sword and deflected each one that came at him. Jared was enjoying himself for he might have actually found someone who can give him a challenge. Jared went right at him and swung his sword, but Drake jumped back and avoided the sword.

"Not bad. You're much better than that other fairy I took down with just one strike." Jared said.

"Other fairy?" Drake questioned.

"Yeah. Supposedly he was a dragon slayer too and used metal instead of poison." Jared said.

'He must be talking about Gale.' Drake thought. 'I'm glad it wasn't Nashi, but I'm still not okay with this guy doing that. I've got to be careful with that sword of his. It drains some power out of whatever it cuts and becomes even stronger.'

"You're dead!" Jared said and charged right at Drake. He held his sword out, but Drake jumped right over him and held his legs out.

"Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw!" Drake came right down at Jared, but Jared held up his sword and blocked the attack with a small crater being left where he was standing as the roof nearly gave in. Jared shoved Drake back, but Drake was able to land on his feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" Jared said.

"I just barely begun to fight." Drake said as he had some poison coat around his hands. As Drake was getting ready to fight, Jared was wondering about something.

'This is a little strange. Why does this guy seem so familiar?' Jared thought. Drake heard his thoughts and decided to act before he could even figure it out. Drake charged right at Jared and slammed his hand against his sword.

"You should really keep your head in the fight." Drake said.

"That's right. You can hear my thoughts." Jared said. "There must be something about yourself that you don't want me to know."

"That's none of your damn business." Drake said as he kept trying to strike at Jared, but Jared kept blocking each of his attacks. Jared pushed Drake back and moved down to the streets. Drake went after him and landed across from him.

"I think I might have struck a nerve." Jared said as he took a stance and held out his sword with a dark aura emitting from it.

"Uh oh! He's about to release some of the power inside that sword!" Drake said.

"Let's see how you handle this." Jared said and held the sword over his head. "Drainage Sword: Abyss! Darkened Slash!" He slashed his sword right down and released a crescent-shape attack that tore through the ground. Drake ran as fast as he could until he saw an alleyway for him to jump in and avoid the attack. Drake still felt the shockwave from the attack passing through and heard an entire building crumble.

"Sure hope that building wasn't important." Drake said.

"Get out here! I know you're still alive." Jared called out. Drake came out of hiding and faced Jared again. Jared seemed a little satisfied with the damage he did. "What did you think? I doubt even you could have known how powerful that attack was."

"A lot good it did." Drake said. "Don't you know that no matter how powerful the attack is, it's useless if it can't hit your target? Besides, it's going to take a lot more than that to beat me. I might be a fairy, but I'm also a dangerous snake." Calling himself a snake had Jared do some thinking about Drake.

"Did you say you're a snake?" Jared said. He was able to put the pieces together and began to chuckle. "I get it now. You're Cobra's son, aren't you?" Drake was surprised that he was able to figure out who his father is.

"How do you know about him?" Drake questioned.

"Who doesn't? I've heard about the Balam Alliance and that the Oracion Seis was part of it. Cobra was a part of the guild and that guild did a lot of damage to a lot of places." Jared said. "I find it surprising that Fairy Tail even let you in. I thought you be a criminal like your father would and…." Jared didn't finish that as he felt Drake slash some of his poison against him and Drake stood behind him. Jared held his side and felt some of the pain burning through his skin.

"I'm not like my old man. If you ever compare me to him….I'll kill you." Drake said giving Jared a death glare, but all Jared did was snickered.

"So I did strike a nerve. You're making this more interesting." Jared said.

…

A

A and Jesser made their way through Magnolia. So far, they haven't come across anyone in the guild. That actually works to their advantage. A stopped and had a look around the place.

"A, is something wrong?" Jesser questioned.

"It would seem, except for Jared, the others have been defeated. I just noticed." A said.

"Is that so? Oh well." Jesser said and looked up. They saw that the guildhall was right in their sights. They're getting closer and closer to what it is they're after.

…

Drake

Drake continued to fight against Jared. Drake dodged his attacks and jumped on the balcony of another building with him taking a deep breath.

"Poison Dragon Roar!" Drake breathed out the breath attack and formed a cloud of poison, but Jared dove out of the cloud and was able to be unaffected by the poison.

"You call that poison? I wonder if your old man's poison has more of a kick to it." Jared said and Drake was getting mad. Jared jumped on some buildings and made his way to Drake. He swung his sword right down at him, but Drake jumped over and landed on a roof. As this fight went on, Drake couldn't stop thinking about his father.

'Dad….' Drake thought. 'I know you use to be a criminal, but you've been free of your charges. Crime Sorciere's ultimate goal was Zeref, but he's gone now. Sorano left and joined Sabertooth. Yet, you still stay away.'

…

Flashback

"So long, kid. Be good for your mother." Drake was just a little kid when he last saw his father, Erik. Zeref might be gone, but Crime Sorciere continues taking down dark guilds or any dark force that's out there. As the rain dropped down, the sky mimicked how Drake was feeling.

"I was only a small child when I last saw him." Drake narrated. "What did he think was going on in my head at the time? Children don't understand all that work and responsibility. Children only understand who's there and who isn't and he was hardly ever there. Yeah, I still had Mom and I had a few guys at the guild that tried to help me out, but it really wasn't enough."

Days have passed since then. Drake tried to keep his mind off it, but it wasn't working so well. As Drake passed by the park, he saw a young kid having so much fun with his father. Seeing that made Drake think of the things he didn't have. He dropped down and held his knees in sadness.

"I might hear Dad through a lacrima just like Simon does with his father, but it's not enough." Drake narrated. "It's never enough. If your father is alive, what can really replace him? Ever since I was a child, I tried hard not to be like him, but I knew I had to be strong for Mom and all the other people in my life that I don't want to lose."

End of Flashback

….

Jared tried to chop off Drake's head, but Drake was able to grab a hold of Jared's arm and was able to block the attack. Drake drove his knee right into Jared's gut and tossed him behind him with Jared falling on the ground.

"You're pretty good. It's been a while since anyone has last this long against me." Jared said.

"That's because you made the mistake of making me mad." Drake said.

"Sheesh. I thought girls had daddy issues." Jared said as he got back on his feet.

"I think I toyed around with you long enough." Drake said. "I got better things to do than mess around with you. Right now, I'm sure there's someone out there who might need my help. So I'm putt an end to this." Drake jumped in the air and used another one of his attacks. "Poison Dragon Fang Thrust!" Drake shot a snake-like attack and it was heading for Jared. Jared held out his sword and was doing his best to block the attack.

"You honestly think that's enough to defeat me?" Jared said.

"I honestly think it is." Drake said. Drake focused his power and had his attack latch on Jared's sword and was able to pull it right out of his hands and tossed the sword away.

"What?!" Jared said as Drake landed down.

"You made the mistake of comparing me to my father." Drake said. "I'm not like him and I hope I never will be. I'm a member of Fairy Tail and this is what we do to creeps like you who try and pick a fight with us! Poison Dragon Sharp Horn!" Drake charged right at Jared and thrusted a hand full of poison at him. Drake slammed his hand right in Jared and some of poison coursed right through his body. Some of the poison even shot out of Jared like from his mouth. It was too much for Jared to handle as he dropped down and was no longer able to fight.

"Damn it all." Jared said in his weakened state.

"If I was my Dad, I probably would have used a ton more poison and it could have killed you." Drake said. "Keep that in mind the next time you ever decide to try and fight me." Drake won his battle and that puts an end to the last of the battles happening around Magnolia.

"Ha! You might have beaten me, but it's still not over." Jared said.

"What are you talking about? All the fights that have been going on are over." Drake said.

"You hear everything, right? So you must have heard A, right?" Jared said.

"A? Who the hell are you talking about?" Drake questioned.

"I don't need super strong ears to know that he hasn't acted yet." Jared said. "He's still out there and that means we still have a chance of victory as long as he is. I would love for that to be me, but A is different from I am."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Drake questioned.

"Use those ears, damn it. You said you could hear my thoughts." Jared said. "If A ever decides to get serious, there's not a force alive that can stop him." Drake used those ears to try and get a good idea as to what Jared was talking about, but when he did he was quite surprised. Drake has yet to see what A can really do, but he's actually hoping he doesn't get the chance assuming what Jared is thinking isn't just all talk.

….

The Guild

Most of the other members of the guild stayed back in the guildhall to hear from everyone. Lucy seemed to be the most concerned for she just would not stay still. She kept pacing back and forth.

"Lucy, you need to calm down." Natsu said.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? Natsu, our daughter is out there and she could be hurt." Lucy said. "I just don't understand how you can be so relaxed at a time like this."

"Because I have faith in everyone in the guild, including our daughter. I would be more concerned about the bastard that she would have to go against." Natsu said.

"And yet, you can't control yourself when the topic of her dating comes up." Gray said.

"If any boy even thinks about touching her in that department, they're going to wish they weren't even born!" Natsu declared and just emphasizing Gray's point with everyone looking at him. "That's different. Excuse me if I want my daughter to be with someone I think is good enough for her."

"Let's not get off topic here." Lucy said.

"Lucy, Nashi is fine. She is Natsu's daughter and yours." Happy said.

"They're right, Lucy. I understand how you feel. I actually feel the same about Nova and Damien out there." Mirajane said. "However, they aren't little children anymore and they've done a lot of growing. I realized that when Nova became S-class. I'm sure you'll see it with Nashi one day and you'll see for yourself how much she's grown."

"That's enough. We have some unwanted company." Laxus said as he glared right at the door. Everyone followed his sight to see Jesser and A entering the building. The two strongest shadows stand against some of strongest fairies.


	64. Grand Fairy Spells

Shadow Veil has been brought to Magnolia thanks to a little deception by Laxus. Thanks to that, almost all the members of Shadow Veil have been defeated. Only Jesser and A remained, but Jesser acted like the leader of Shadow Veil and A is claimed to be as strong as a wizard saint. At the moment, they both have arrived at the guildhall and faced with Laxus, Natsu, and almost everyone else. Asuka and Eve looked through the guild and they saw A and remembered the fear he brought to them.

"That's him!" Asuka said.

"That guy with the blonde hair is the same one from the other day." Eve said.

"So this is Fairy Tail?" Jesser questioned as he looked through the guild. "Not what I was expecting. I thought there would be something more….extravagant. This just looks like a common place for booze or gambling."

"Who are you two?" Laxus questioned.

"My apologies. My name is Jesser. I'm the proud leader of Shadow Veil. This is our strongest wizard, A."

"So he's the one Nashi was talking about." Natsu said as he was keeping his eyes on him. Some people were surprised when they saw Romeo jumped in the air.

"You're the ones that attacked our friends!" Romeo said as he had purple flames around his hands. He shot it right at them, but everyone was surprised to see A used the exact same magic to counter. It was much stronger than Romeo's and it blasted him right out of the air.

"I got this!" Bickslow said as he took his turn. "Let's rock, babies! Baryon Formation!" His wooden dolls came together and launched a powerful green beam, but A held out his bare hand and defused the attack so easily.

"So predictable. You fairies can't control yourselves." A said.

"Everyone, chill!" Laxus said. "Let's not do anything rash. These guys obviously have some power to back them up if they actually have the guts to come to our front doors like this."

"Indeed we do." Jesser said. "There's no reason for violence. Let's try and act civilized. Then again, I hear that's a little difficult for this guild."

"Laxus, they're the enemy. They attacked our friends. We should fight back." Natsu said as he spoke for some others that felt the same way he did. "Why should we just wait around?"

"I want to, believe me, but we don't know what they're after." Laxus said as he was giving off a few sparks. "Besides, if they try anything, I'll handle it personally. Besides, we have them completely outnumbered. No matter how powerful they are, they can't take all of us on."

"Don't be so sure. You all better behave or else." Jesser said.

"Or else what?" Laxus questioned.

"You best do as we say or I will release this." A said and held his hands close together. Everyone could feel such immense magic power and saw a small orb of light in A's hands.

"Whoa! What magic is that?" Erza said.

"This is the magic that was used by Fairy Tail's first master, Mvais Vermillion, which led to the creation of Fairy Heart." A said and a lot of people were surprised to hear he knew that. "In fact, it was this spell that was the origin of it all."

'How does he know about Master Mavis and Fairy Heart?' Lucy thought. 'Both were lost during the war against Alvarez.'

"It is the ultimate form of black magic that requires about ten years of training before it can really be used. It's known simply as Law." Jesser said. "It affects whoever the caster sees as their enemy."

"Three seconds is all I really need to use it." A said. "You may have evacuated all of Magnolia, but what about everyone here in the guild and outside? You're the master of this guild, Laxus Dreyar?"

"I am, but how do you know so much about our guild?" Laxus said.

"That's not important right now." A said. "You might be willing to risk your life for your guild, but are you willing to risk the life of everyone in the guild to try and stop us?" With all that Laxus has seen so far, it was a risk Laxus wasn't willing to take. "If everyone here behaves, the entire guild will be unharmed by this spell."

"We're not backing down." Natsu said as he was ready to take action, but Gray held out his arm to stop him from taking any action.

"Don't be stupid." Gray said. "You can feel all that magic, can't you? I think it's safe to say that he isn't bluffing."

"Gray's right." Happy said. "My whiskers are standing on ends from all the magic I'm feeling from him. This guy isn't messing around at all." They all hated it, but they all had no choice, but to stay down so A doesn't release the spell. When he saw all of them behave, he called off his spell.

"We'll just get right to the point." Jesser said with Shadow Veil's goals about to be revealed. "Tell us the secrets to what is known as Fairy Tail's three grand fairy spells." Everyone continued to be shocked and confused as Jesser made his demand.

"What did you just say?" Mira questioned.

"You heard me. We want the secrets to the three grand fairy spells. Also known as Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter, and Fairy Sphere." Jesser said.

"How do you even know about that?" Erza questioned.

"From A here of course." Jesser said. "He was the one who told us we could find what we're looking for here in your little guild. So how about you just tell me about them? You must have a book or something on how they are made and the kind of magic they are."

"As if we would ever give our guild's secrets to the likes of you." Laxus said.

"I've heard enough." Natsu said as he was going to attack with some fire around him, but everyone was telling him to stop. A was the one that acted out. He grabbed Natsu's fist and was able to block it so easily. A drove his knee in Natsu's gut and tossed him against a table.

"No way!" Laxus said as he and everyone couldn't believe what they just saw. "He was able to counter Natsu so easily. Just who is this guy?"

"Consider that a warning." A said as he walked over to Natsu and looked down at him. "Try that again and I will release the law spell. The casualties will be on your head. Can you live with that?" Natsu couldn't. He hated just sitting around and not fighting, but it seemed like it was all he could do. "You're Natsu Dragneel." Hearing his name had Natsu's full attention. A looked over to the side and spotted Lucy with her getting a little nervous. "You must be his wife, Lucy."

"So what if we are?" Natsu said.

"You're Nashi's parents, aren't you?" A questioned. Hearing their daughter had Natsu and Lucy on edge.

"So?" Natsu said.

"You should know something. Your daughter is dead." A said. Hearing him say those words nearly gave some people a heart attack. "I killed her with my own hands."

"That's a filthy lie!" Natsu said. "There's no way that Nashi would fall to you."

"She did." A said.

"A, that's enough. Stay focus as to why we came here." Jesser said. A backed down and stood back with Jesser.

"Why do you want the secret to our grand spells?" Laxus questioned.

"It is so we can stand by our very lord." Jesser said as he reached to the sky. "The great and all-powerful Anhkselam."

"Anhkselam?" Gray said.

"Yes." Jesser said. "The god of life and death. It is said that he is the one who founded black magic. It was his power that brought upon Black Wizard Zeref. Shadow Veil is fully devoted to our great and powerful dark lord."

"I still don't see why you would need our grand spells for something like that." Laxus said.

"A has told me a lot about those three spells." Jesser said. "Those spells will help us in our goals with the aid of Law."

"What do you mean?" Erza said.

"Surely you must know that spell is actually the origin of Fairy Law. Mavis Vermillion modified it so the drawbacks from using the spell would be different and created Fairy Law." A said. In truth, most people didn't know that. "Soon after was when she created the other two spells."

'How does he know all this?' Laxus thought. 'He only appears to be a couple years older than Nashi and the others. How can he be so strong? How does he know all this?' "I still don't see what you're hoping to gang from all this." He said.

"Law truly is a powerful spell." Jesser said. "Your three grand spells originated from it, but yet they are all so different. Fairy Sphere can actually stop time. Fairy Glitter gathers the light of the sun, moon, and stars, and Fairy Law punishes all enemies in a divine light. They're all the same, but we wish to know what makes them so different. We want to know the magic complexity of all those spells. Can you imagine the power from all of them together?"

"Are you hoping this will bring your god? That's completely insane." Gray said.

"The power of all that magic is more than anyone can handle." Jesser said. "Shadow Veil sees the world covered in a curtain of darkness. We will pull away that curtain and unleash a divine and blinding light that could reshape the entire world."

"You really are insane." Laxus said.

"So let me see if I have this straight." Lucy said. "You want our guild's secret spells so you can learn their power and combine them with this all-powerful spell and create a brand new spell that could do who knows what? What are you going to do with this spell? Do you think it will really bring you to your god?"

"Gods should be in the presence of gods." Jesser said. "That's exactly what we're going to be for this spell we create could reshape the world itself. All in the name of our great lord."

"You're dreaming if you think that is ever going to happen." Happy said.

"Happy's right. This world isn't for you to rule over." Natsu said. "There's no way we're going to let our guild's power be used for something like this."

"Those spells were created by our very first master. She put her heart and soul into this guild and that makes the spells she created sacred to us." Lucy said. "There's not a chance we would ever hand that kind of power to you people."

"I tried being civil about this, but all this standing and talking is making me hungry." Jesser said.

"You're always hungry." A complained. A moved himself as he repositioned right behind Jesser.

"I don't think you all have much room to deny us." Jesser said. "You might have defeated the rest of Shadow Veil, but that means nothing because…aaaarrrggh!" It's one surprise after another. This time, Jesser was as surprised as everyone else for there was a searing pain going through him. He looked down and saw there was a hand that came right out of him.

"I think you've done enough talking, you glutton." Jesser was able to turn his head and saw that A was the one that just stabbed him with his bared hand.

"A….what are you doing?" Jesser said. A held up two fingers with his spare hand and drew a cross in the air with them. He tapped his foot on the ground and pointed his fingers out.

"Cross of the Demised." Black magic flowed through the ground and shot right out of the ground that formed a black cross that was a few feet taller than the average person with a spike in the center and both of the arms.

"What is….?" Jesser didn't finished his question as A used both of his arms and lifted him right off his feet and tossed him right at the cross. Jesser was pierced right through the chest and both of his arms with him pinned to the cross.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she and some others were scared of what was going on.

"I wish I knew." Mirajane said.

"A….you bastard. What is the meaning of this?" Jesser said. A has betrayed Jesser? Does that mean he has his own plans? The shadows grew darker with betrayal and someone defiled.


	65. Yours and My Beliefs

Nobody was expecting what happened to happen. Jesser and A came to Fairy Tail and asked for Fairy Tail's grand spells: Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter, and Fairy Sphere. Their plan was to combine their power with that of the black magic, Law, and reshape the whole world all to be with their god, Lord Ankhselam. It was a shocker to hear Shadow Veil's goals, but the biggest surprise was seeing A betray Jesser and placing him to death.

"A…" Jesser said with what little breath he had left with him pinned to a dark cross A made.

"I thank you for your help, Jesser." A said. "However, I hold different plans for those spells. I'm afraid that this is where you shall rest and hopefully find peace for the Cross of the Demised will drain you of your life while trying to purge you of your sins."

"Damn you…..bastard." Jesser said with the last of his breath. As his life faded from his body, the cross disappeared and his body dropped to the ground.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Natsu said. "I thought you and he were friends. How could you do that to him?"

"I have my own plans for the three spells, but he wouldn't agree with them." A said. "Believe it or not, I didn't use to be this way, but time changes a person. Now to make sure none of you try anything." A was exerting some of his magic power and it caused some people to buckle their knees and try to stay strong. No one could believe how powerful A was.

"So if you didn't agree with your partner, why did you do this?" Laxus questioned. "You said you have your own plans with the spells. What are you really after?"

"All I want is to merely enlighten the world." A said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Erza said.

"Let me ask you all something? What do you think darkness and light really symbolize?" A said. "Do you think darkness is evil and light is good?"

"Of course they are." Happy said.

"What else can they be?" Natsu said.

"Fools." A said. "That isn't really true? Who's to say that darkness can't be used for good and light can't be used for evil? In fact, every person has both light and darkness inside their hearts, but they are not good or evil unless someone chooses that. It's all decided on our actions."

"I still don't see where you're going with this." Gray said.

"A majority of people go around believing that belief: darkness is evil and light is good. If there really is a way to define such terms, I suppose it would be in love and hatred instead of light and darkness." A said. "It's annoyed me so much to the point that I decided to share the truth with the rest of the world. The power of your three fairy spells and law could possibly reshape the entire world, but all I want is to share the truth with the world."

"That's all? You're putting our entire guild in this mess because you want to share your beliefs with the rest of the world?" Laxus said as he was disagreeing with his methods.

"It's not a belief. It's an actual fact of the world, but people going around acting like it's the other way around." A said. "The decisions that people make are actually based on that belief. They're behaviors, they're actions, a lot about that belief can effect a person."

"And you want to use our spells to change all that?" Gray said. "If you want to share this with the rest of the world, why don't you just be a teacher or something and just teach it to people."

"I am merely sharing the truth with the world. What they decide to do afterwards would be up to them." A said. "In order for all of this to happen, I need the power to change the entire world."

"Wait just a minute." Lucy said as she put some thought into what he was saying. "You say that just having a person believe what light and darkness are can affect the type of person they are, correct?"

"Yes." A said.

"If you actually go through with what you're talking about, wouldn't that mean you're taking away their freewill, what makes each and every person unique and special?" Lucy said.

"Perhaps. It could mean that we're all unified under one mind." A said.

"And let me guess. That one mind would be your mind." Gray said as some people were disagreeing with this.

"It could bring about peace through the entire world." A said. "Of course, people will still be able to choose their own actions, but knowing the facts of the world for how it really is will be beneficial to all."

"What you're talking about could destroy the very things people believe in. The things that give them hope and much more." Erza said.

"I had a feeling some of you wouldn't agree." A said. "I might be a bit of a skeptic, but most of you are optimistic. I doubt any of you would truly understand how much of a benefit to the world this might be. So how about you just surrender those spells over to me." His words had some of the members thinking.

'I never actually thought about this kind of stuff before. It makes me think of some of our enemies.' Lucy thought. 'The Oracion Seis were evil, but they were fighting for their freedom. There was also the king of Edolas. He was really just trying to help his people. Light used for darkness, but others didn't really see it like that. They all had good intentions, but they're actions said otherwise. Still, that doesn't make it right for him to do what's he doing, is it?'

"Not happening." Laxus said. Despite what A is saying, no one really seemed to care how powerful he was. There's not a single member in the guild that would give the enemy what they are after.

"There's no way we're going to let you do this." Natsu said. "We accept people's differences. It's those differences that makes each and every person special. You can't force others to change their ways like this."

"I can't, can I?" A said as he kept his attention on him. He walked right over to Natsu and stared right down at him. "That's hypocritical coming from you. You try to force your beliefs on others."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said.

"You don't have a lot of room to say such things." A said. "That's what you do. Whenever you see someone who behaves in a way you don't agree with, you try to force them to change."

"What are you talking about? When have I done that?" Natsu said.

"What is a guild?" A answered with his own question. "Is it a place where you can make friends? A place you can call home and make a family? Isn't that something you might say, Natsu?"

"I still don't get what you're trying to say." Natsu said.

"Whenever you see someone act the way you don't agree with about a guild, you act out and try to tell them how a guild should be." A said. "You did that with Trinity Raven and Sabertooth."

'No way! He even knows about that? How?' Erza thought.

"You try to get them to change." A said. "You say a guild is a place that you treat your members like family and where hope can prosper. Any guild that commits evil deeds is only pretending to be a guild. All that is something you would do or say, right?"

"That's the way a guild is suppose to be!" Natsu said.

"No. That is your own personal belief." A said. "You go around acting like everyone should behave by your own moral code. Every guild is different with their own beliefs and how they operate is really none of your business. Some people might think that a guild is nothing more than a place to get work. Yet, you try to force your own beliefs of how a guild should be on others. Some might change their beliefs, but there are some that don't no matter how much you try. I'm different. All I'm doing is enlightening people to the truth of how the world really is. What they choose to believe, the actions they decide to make, or anything afterwards is entirely up to the people."

"I still don't get it, but I just realized I don't really care either." Natsu said. A sighed in annoyance.

"I don't know why I even bothered." A said. "I've heard you've always been so stubborn and hard to reason with. Perhaps I should try using an example you will be interested in. Maybe like your late daughter." Hearing him talk about Nashi like that struck a nerve with Natsu.

"I told you that I don't believe Nashi is dead!" Natsu said.

"Let's try and stay focus on what I'm saying." A said. "What would you do if Nashi had different beliefs than you? What if Nashi believed that a guild really is a place just for work and she didn't believe in the philosophies of your guild? What would you do about that?"

"I would have Nashi see how wrong she is, but I'm not too worried about that because I know she knows better than that." Natsu said.

"Even if that meant you had to force it all on her?" A questioned. When he asked that, Natsu was at a loss for words. Natsu would never force anything on Nashi. "It would appear your answer is no, but you would on others. It is as I said. You don't have much room to talk. Your daughter appears to be an exception, but you do it to others who and I'm willing to bet it doesn't matter if they were from Fairy Tail or not."

"That's enough!" Lucy called out and got A's attention. She might seem scared, but she has the guts to stand up to him. "You might be right. Each and every guild is different and have their own beliefs. Maybe it is wrong of Natsu to force what he believes on others. That still doesn't make what you're doing right."

"Is that so?" A said.

"As for what you were saying about our daughter, we would help her learn." Lucy said. "We do want our daughter to fight for what she believes in, but we wouldn't force anything on her. If we did try to manipulate what she should believe in, we would do it out of love. We would show her what we believe in and we believe that she would see it for herself so that she will understand."

"Out of love, you say?" A said as that was a delicate subject for him. He looked up and thought about that topic. "The love between a parent and a child. That is something I haven't really experienced."

"Huh?" Lucy said. "Wait. Are you saying you're an orphan?"

"In a way." A said, but was bringing his focus back on the matter at hand. "You all seem to have thought about what I have said, but you still deny me."

"You don't get what we're saying, don't you?" Gray said.

"We do understand that darkness can be used for good and light can be used for evil. It all depends on the person." Erza said. "That still doesn't mean we agree with what you're doing."

"You're just trying to cover the fact the bad side of your plans." Laxus said. "You're trying to get us to forget that this will destroy all that symbolizes hope, destroy what makes everyone different. You might have your beliefs, but we have ours." Many have thought what A has said, but he noticed that not a single one is yielding to him.

"I should have known that none of you would just surrender." A said. "I was hope we could come to an agreement, but it seems like all you fairies want to fight in the end. To the very end, you all would rather die or whatever to protect what means so much to all of you. I would like to talk about this more, but we're about to have another guest join us." All of them wondered who he was talking about. A turned to the door as they all saw something jump right in and that something had pink hair with a scaly white scarf. Nashi Dragneel has come back from the dead. A seemed to have been expecting her, but both of them are ready to settle things once and for all.


	66. A's True Power

"Easy, Wendy." Carla said as the two of them tried to make their way through Magnolia. Wendy used up much of her magic power and Carla had to transform into a human girl to help Wendy stand.

"I'll be okay." Wendy said.

"You've burned out through a lot of your magic power to help Nashi. I am amazed you were able to pull something like that off, but I wish you quit acting so rash." Carla said.

"Nashi was lucky we came around when we did." Wendy said. "I just hope nothing happens to her. This fight isn't over yet." If only Wendy knew what Nashi was doing right now.

…

The Guildhall

Nashi surprised everyone when she jumped right in the guild. Nashi was getting all fired up as she faced against A and she isn't backing away or anything this time. A turned to face her, but he didn't seemed surprised to see that she was still alive.

"Nashi? Ha!" Natsu said as he laughed at A. "I told you my daughter wasn't dead. Nashi, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, Dad." Nashi said. "Wendy and Carla found me and told me everything that's going on."

"Of course. The Sky Maiden." A said. "You must have still had a spark of life in you. My mistake. I should have made sure I finished the job. That mistake I'll soon correct."

"Step away from my dad now." Nashi said.

"I was just about to." A said as he took a couple steps closer to Nashi. Tension was high between the two, but neither one of them wanted to back out of this.

"Nashi, no!" Lucy said as she feared that Nashi might actually get killed if she fights him. "You can't fight him. He's far too powerful. Just get out of here while you can. We'll be fine."

"I can't do that, Mom, and you know that." Nashi said as she kept her eyes on A. Laxus looked into her eyes as he remembered what he told her about not being like Natsu. He could see that she was staying firm to that.

'She's not acting rash and she doesn't want to fight because she wants to fight a strong opponent.' Laxus thought. 'I can tell by looking in her eyes that she wants to do this on her terms.' Laxus smiled at the thought of her acting like a true Fairy Tail wizard.

"Are you sure about this? Perhaps you should listen to your mother." A said. "Don't you remember what I said before I left you for dead? They'll always be someone superior to you and in your case that would be me."

"I don't care about that." Nashi said.

"So stubborn just like any of these fairies." A said. "You won't get another chance to just walk away. You should have been a good girl and listened to your mother since she speaks out of love. I wonder how she and your father will speak when they see you dead." Even hearing that threat scared Lucy and filled Natsu with a lot of anger.

"You even think about that thought and I'll burn you down to a pile of ashes!" Natsu shouted.

"I've got this, Dad." Nashi said. "That's not going to happen…." Nashi had fire form around her fist. "….because I'm the one who is going to burn him down!" Nashi charged right at him and tried to strike him, but A held out his hand and caught her fist as her fire tried to burn him. A thrusted his spare arm against her and pushed her back.

"I alone is what is left of Shadow Veil." A said. "My motives might be different from Jesser's, but I can't allow myself to fall."

"Keep telling yourself that. You're learning that I don't go down all that easily either." Nashi said. She was about to attack him again, but A used his incredible power and made quite the jump. A went right through the roof and Nashi couldn't believe what a jump he made.

"What are you waiting for, Nashi? Come and get me." A said.

"What a jump?!" Gray said.

"How many times is the guildhall going to get trashed?" Laxus said as he was starting to find this fact very annoying. Nashi wasn't going let him get away so easily. She looked around and saw Happy was still up and moving.

"Happy, give me a lift!" Nashi said.

"What?!" Happy said.

"Just do it!" Nashi shouted. Out of a little fear, Happy did what she asked as he flew over to her.

Boy, you can be as bossy as Lucy sometimes." Happy said.

"Hey!" Lucy said. "Nashi, don't go!" She pleaded, but Happy already flew right through the hole against Lucy's objection. Happy carried Nashi through the hole and it went all the way outside, but there was no sign of A.

"Where'd he go?" Nashi questioned as they looked around for him.

"There!" Happy said. They spotted A and he was jumping across the rooftops.

"Come back here!" Nashi said and had Happy fly after him. A moved from one building to the next and with how fast he was going, it was hard to keep up with his movements like he was a ninja. "Damn. Where's he doing?"

"I don't know. Just use that nose of yours to keep track of him." Happy said as they kept trying to tail him for a little bit.

"Happy, stop!" Nashi said and Happy came to a sudden halt. "He's around here." Happy dropped her and she landed right on the ground. She looked around and saw she was in front of a famous church in Magnolia. "Kardia Cathedral?"

"Are you sure he's here?" Happy said as he floated higher in the air for his own safety.

"That's right" Both of them looked to the roof and saw he was standing right at the top. Nashi braced herself for whatever A might try. A held out his arm and flicked his finger at Happy. The force from that alone hit Happy hard and sent him flying through the air and across the town.

"Happy!" Nashi shouted for concern.

"There. Now it's just the two of us." A said.

"You'll pay for that." Nashi said. "What's this about now? Why did you come all the way here to the church?"

"Many fierce battles were faced here." A said. "Your father with Gajeel fought Laxus during an event he called the Battle for Fairy Tail. The strongest member of your guild, Gildarts Clive, fought the leader of the Spriggan 12, Magic King August, here as well. It seems fitting for your FINAL battle, Nashi."

"Yeah right." Nashi said.

"You still don't understand what you're dealing with." A said. "I had high expectations of you with you being a Dragneel, but I expected more. I tried letting you go easy, but you refuse to take it."

"Enough talk. I'm ready to settle things once and for all." Nashi said.

"So be it." A said. "I'm through with this myself. I'll show you the full extent of my power." Nashi knew that meant that he isn't going to be holding back anymore. A slowly released some of his magic power. Suddenly, it spiked and it was much stronger than Nashi thought. Nashi nearly gave in to all the pressure that was coming down on her.

'No way! How could he have been concealing this much magic power?' Nashi thought. It was strong and firm. Massive and wide. It was almost like someone was placing a mountain right over her. Nashi wasn't the only one who was feeling it. All that magic power could be felt around Magnolia.

…

Fairy Knights and Sasha

"What is this?" Fred questioned. Bisslin and Raren could barely keep themselves up as they dropped to their knees. "Where is all this magic power coming from?"

"I don't know. It's insane." Bisslin said.

"I've never so much magic power before." Raren said. "Is it all coming from just one place?"

"I think I know what this is." Sasha said. Sasha knew this had to have been A's doing and this meant trouble for a lot of people.

…

Drake

"Whoa!" Drake said as he felt the magic power as well. "Where is all this magic power coming from?" He heard Jared laugh and he looked down at him.

"It's just as I told you. That's got to be A's doing." Jared said. "I knew he was powerful, but I didn't know he was this powerful. I feel sorry for the fool that's going against him." Drake was worried about that person himself.

…..

The Guildhall

Even though Kardia Cathedral and the guild were on different ends of Magnolia, the members that were in the guild felt some of that power as well. Natsu believes in his daughter, but even he was getting worried about her.

"How can this guy be so powerful?" Laxus said.

"Nashi, you better be okay." Natsu said. All of them were thinking the same as he was, but Gray noticed someone was missing as he looked around.

"Guys, where's Lucy?" Gray said. All of them had a look around and noticed she was missing as well.

"She must have snuck away when none of us was looking." Erza said.

"Where did she go?" Mirajane asked. Natsu had a thought and it was really the only place she could be heading.

"Don't tell me." Natsu said.

…

Lucy

Lucy snuck out of the guild and was doing her best to get to Nashi before anything was too late. She saw Happy flew by earlier, but she saw that he wasn't flying by his own ability. As she was searching for Happy and then going after Nashi, she felt all that magic power.

"Nashi, please be safe. I'll be there as soon as I can." Lucy said as she ran through Magnolia. 'I know everyone keeps telling me the same thing, but as Nashi's mother, it's part of my job to worry. This time, I don't care what anyone says. I won't let Nashi fight such an enemy alone.' She thought with the full conviction of a mother supporting her.

….

Nashi

The air was starting to settle, but Nashi was still taken back by all the power he had. She's never met anyone with so much magic power before. She really didn't know what to think about it.

"Compose yourself." A said. Nashi snapped out of her thoughts and braced herself for whatever he might try. "Extend your conscious. Do not drop you guard. You'll need this and much more to defeat me." Nashi readied herself as A was ready to make his move. She thought she was ready this time after seeing what he can do, but Nashi wasn't aware of how wrong she was. A moved at blinding speed that Nashi couldn't keep up with him. She was only able to catch a glimpse of him appearing in front of her and had to use her instincts. To the naked eye, A just went from the top of the church to right behind Nashi.

"Hu…..hu…..hu…." Nashi had to take deep breaths after what just happened as she dropped to her knees. She couldn't believe how fast he was. The only other sound that could be heard was something red dripping on the ground from A's fingers.

"You handled that well." A said. In a mere instant, in a movement to fast for the untrained eye to see how, Nashi obtained a gash over her face. It went from above one eye, down and across her nose, and stopped under her other eye. "If you haven't moved the way you had, your head would have been severed from your body." Nashi turned her head to look at him. She stared right into his eyes and saw the terrifying power inside him. This very well might be Nashi's final battle. This just might be where she actually dies.


	67. A Flame Goes Out

Nashi was revived by Wendy, but it looks like it won't matter. She found A and decided to face him again, but she might end up regretting that decision. A decided to take the fight to Kardia Cathedral, but he's also decided to quit holding back. He's unleashing the full might of his terrifying power and he already made the first move with Nashi having a cu running across her face. A says she was lucky to still be alive.

'There's no way.' Nashi thought as she stared right at A as she was still shaken from his attack. 'That was way too fast. I could barely keep up with him.'

"You were able to dodge my attack just enough so that you could stay alive by mere instinct." A said. "Impressive, but it still not enough for you to survive." He held out his hand and shot a dark blast from his hand. Nashi was able to see this attack and moved her head out of the way of the attack, but she could still feel the power. It's really going to take everything Nashi has and more just to survive.

…

Lucy

Lucy saw Happy earlier and was trying to find him so she could get to Nashi. She kept looking around as fast as she could so she could get to her daughter quicker. Lucy heard someone groaning and finally found Happy wedge in a wall.

"Happy!" Lucy called out and ran over to him. She carefully grabbed a hold of him and was able to pull him out without hurting him. "Happy. Happy, please talk to me." Happy was able to pull himself together enough for him to wake up.

"Lucy?" Happy groaned.

"Thank goodness you're still alive. Happy, you need to tell me where Nashi is." Lucy said. "Where are they?"

"Ka….Kardia Cathedral." Happy said. Lucy turned in the direction of the church. She knew something terrible was happening there and she needed to get there fast.

"I'm coming, Nashi!" Lucy called out as she carried Happy and ran as fast as she could.

…..

Nashi

"Unreal!" Nashi said. That's the second time she barely avoided one of his attacks. She didn't even want to think what could happen if she didn't try to dodge it.

"Don't turn away from your enemy." A said and snapped Nashi back to reality. She turned to him to see him attacking again. He was about to strike her with his arm, but she tried to stop it by grabbing it. Nashi tried to hold him back, but he was pushing her back and Nashi's feet were sliding against the ground and she couldn't stop him. "What are you waiting for?" He said and got her attention. "Use your most powerful attack. Right now."

"What? You want me to use my most powerful?" Nashi said.

"Yes. Do that and you'll see the difference in our powers." A said. Nashi didn't get what he was playing at, but she would happily oblige.

"You asked for it!" Nashi said as she shook him off. She twisted her body and got ready to attack with A jumping in the air. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Nashi twisted her body and unleashed the spiral of flames right at A. However, A didn't even flinch or anything. He just let the attack hit him and Nashi thought she had him.

"Just as I thought." A said as he had the flames disperse and landed on a nearby roof. "You're power can't come close to mine."

"You're not hurt?!" Nashi said for A didn't have a single scratch, burn, or anything.

"No. Not quite." A said. "It would seem that your firepower can't even come close to "my own"."

"Yours?" Nashi questioned. "Are you saying you can use fire magic too?"

"That's right. You haven't seen me use it yet, have you? Very well." A said as he held out his hand. "Since this will be your final battle. I'll show you."

"What a joke. Don't you know fire can't harm me?" Nashi said as she believed she had this one over him, but A didn't seem to care. He focused his magic and Nashi could feel something was wrong. She felt her feet getting warmer and it wasn't by her doing as she looked down. "Wait. Why's the ground getting hotter?"

"This is my fire magic." A said. Nashi was getting nervous on what might happen. Suddenly, a pillar of fire and heat erupted right under Nashi and engulfing her in it. The heat was so strong that it could be felt all around Magnolia.

…

Lucy

Lucy felt the heat of the attack as the pillar rose to the sky. Lucy tried to resist the shockwaves, but they were too strong and she and Happy were blown back.

"Mrs. Dragneel!" Someone came out of nowhere and saved her and Happy and had them take cover behind a building to withstand the shockwaves. Lucy and Happy looked and saw that Simon was the one that helped them out. They waited for everything to calm down and no longer felt vibrations or anything.

"Simon, it's you!" Lucy said.

"This is a little surprising." Happy said.

"Luckily for you I was close by." Simon said. "I went searching for more enemies after Raio and Damien helped me and Nova out. Nova was in a little worse shape than I was, so she stayed back with them. Forget about that, right now. What was that?"

"Nashi." Lucy said. Hearing that Nashi might be involved that made Simon a little on edge.

"She's fighting this guy that's incredibly strong. Much stronger than any of these other guys." Happy said.

"No. That can only be one person." Simon said. He looked in the direction that power came from and was getting as concerned as Lucy. "Damn it, Nashi. What's happening over there?"

…

Nashi

The sky grew dark with all the smoke after that attack. Nashi was flown in the air from that attack and fell out from the smoke. Even with her abilities, she couldn't hold all that fire back. She plummet to the ground and couldn't believe what just happened.

"No way." Nashi said with her pride as a fire dragon slayer damaged. "That was just too much. I couldn't stop it." As Nashi fell to the ground, A suddenly appeared near her and smacked her through the air and sent her flying. He used teleportation to move around like that and used it again. As he passed by her, he caught a look in her eyes that was saying she can still win. A strong determination. A fire that has yet to be extinguished. A appeared behind her on the ground and gave her a strong kick that sent her flying right into the church.

"Do you understand now?" A said as he walked over to her and into the church. "The difference in our powers is as great as the gap between Heaven and Earth. It's useless to keep fighting when the outcome is obvious. You could train for a hundred years and it still wouldn't make any difference." He said as he stood right in front of her. Nashi tried to get back up and glared right at him. She still held that burning resolve and it was getting on A's nerves.

"Fire Dragon…." "I told you it's useless!" A interrupted and kicked her straight up. Nashi went right through the roof with A not far behind her. When the dust cleared away at the top, A held Nashi off the roof by her vest. He looked down at her hands and saw she still had a strong grip in her hands and that meant she still wasn't quitting. "Why won't your flame go out? It's obvious that I'm far superior to you and yet you still fight. Can't you see that nothing in your power can change this?"

"You think I don't know that?" Nashi said as she looked right in his eyes. "From the very beginning, I knew you were stronger than me, but I don't care. I'm fighting you because I have to and I know there's still hope that I can win. Somehow….I'll find some way…..to beat you." Nashi's determination was as strong and powerful as any flame, but A is going to snuff that fire out as he tossed her on the roof.

"That's nonsense." A said. "Nashi Dragneel, those are the words of someone who doesn't know the meaning of despair." Nashi tried to get back up, but she felt some sort of change coming as the air was growing thick with magic power from A as his shirt and vest was ripping. "Since you don't know, I will teach you." Just when Nashi thought he couldn't get any more terrifying, he has and all Nashi could see was red.

…..

Drake

Drake could feel the change in magic power. Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, it did.

"What's this feeling?" Drake said. "How can there be so much magic power coming from one person?" He heard frightened thoughts and he looked to see Jared was just as scared as anyone else would.

"I knew A was powerful, but I never knew how powerful he was." Jared said.

'This is all unbelievable.' Drake thought. 'What is this guy? Is he even human?'

…

Lucy and Simon

"Whoa! Do you feel that change of magic power?" Simon questioned. A's power continues to be felt all around and made many more were starting to lose it because of that power. Lucy still didn't care because her daughter is at the center.

"Simon, you can use Meteor, right?" Lucy asked.

"Of course." Simon said.

"Can you take me there?" Lucy asked and Simon was surprised she would even ask for such a thing.

"Lucy, you really want to go there?" Happy said as he was scared to go back there. If it's for Nashi, he can understand, but they could end up in the same position as Nashi is.

"Can you take me to my daughter?" Lucy asked and Simon could see that she was afraid, but was doing her best to stay strong.

'At that moment, I knew would end up regretting this.' Simon narrated. 'I couldn't turn away from her request. If only I knew what we were heading into.'

…

Nashi

Nashi couldn't believe what was right in front of her. A's transformed and seemed even more dangerous. His skin turned red with a few markings on his body with his hair becoming wild a little. His shirt was ripped to nothing and showed Shadow Veil's mark on his back as well as what Nashi saw before. There were cracks that nearly covered the left half of his chest. She also noticed a couple more slowly forming connected to the others.

"Behold. This is the full extent of my power." A said. Nashi never knew someone could be this powerful. "What's the matter? Are you too scared to fight now?"

"No." Nashi said as she managed to get back on her feet.

"So be it." A said as he positioned himself looking like he was about to make a move. Nashi braced herself for anything that might happen. With all in the blink of an eye, A appeared behind Nashi and grabbed her by the side of her head. It was all too much for Nashi to handle as she was thrown into another building and that building fell to pieces. Nashi tried to get back in the fight, but A appeared next to her and smacked again. She was bouncing against the field like a stone over water. A suddenly appeared in front of her path and kicked her into the sky.

'I'm getting thrashed around like a ragdoll. I've got to fight back.' Nashi thought as she tried to turn to him and tried to get a spark, but she was moving too slow.

"You're a fool, Nashi." A said as he grabbed her by the face and tossed her back on the roof of the church. A landed down on the other side and saw Nashi still wasn't quitting. "I can't understand why you keep fighting when it seems hopeless. I really don't want to you to suffer, but you persist in this stubbornness. You're just throwing your life away for nothing."

"Don't you get it?" Nashi said. "No one in Fairy Tail would ever give up. We fight until we take our last breath. That's what I was taught." A was well aware of that, but all Nashi's doing is making her suffering last longer.

"So be it." A said. "I do hold some respect for you fairies. You're loyal to your guild and too each other, but you all can act so foolish. You fairies don't seem to understand that you need to use your head as much as your heart. Otherwise, a certain fate is bound to happen." He moved so quickly that Nashi couldn't even think of what just happened.

….

Lucy and Simon

Simon agreed to Lucy's request and used Meteor to carry her and Happy to the church. They got there a lot faster thanks to him. All of them dropped to the ground. Simon and Happy saw the destruction, but Lucy only cared about one thing.

"What happened here?" Simon said as he couldn't believe what he was seeing as Lucy looked for Nashi.

"Nashi, where are you?!" Lucy called out.

"Lucy…." Happy said. Lucy turned to him, but he looked terrified and was looking up. Lucy looked in the same direction and was as scared as Happy. Standing at the top of the church was A and in his hand was Nashi with her feet off the building and she wasn't moving.

"Nashi…." Lucy said. A turned his head and noticed their arrival.

"So you came. How fitting." A said and turned back to Nashi and held his spare hand to her. "Watch closely….as your beloved daughter's life comes to an end." He formed black energy around his hand and was about to release it so close to Nashi and there wasn't anything she or anyone could do about it. All Lucy could do was one thing.

"NNOOOOOO!" Lucy cried, but it all went silent as A released his power.


	68. The Demon Released

Everything grew silent. No words could really describe the feeling of the atmosphere at this moment. Nashi tried to fight A, but when A released his full power, the fight was completely one-sided. Lucy, Simon, and Happy arrived, but it was too late. They arrived just in time to see A blast a hole right through Nashi. Lucy couldn't believe what she just witnessed and felt like everything around her has shattered. A has won as he tossed Nashi's corpse off the church.

"NNNOOOOO!" Lucy screamed.

"I got her!" Happy said as he flew over and was able to catch Nashi and placed her gently on the ground. Happy was just as shocked as Lucy was seeing her like this. Lucy was in a frantic as she ran as fast as she could to her daughter. However, A came down in front of her and the surprise had her fall back.

"What do you think you can do?" A said. "Not even the Sky Maiden can help her now. She is beyond help now." Lucy looked over to where Nashi was and just wanted to be by her side. "You should just move on now." Suddenly, Simon appeared over A and held the famous Scarlet glare in his eyes.

"Lucy, move!" Simon shouted as he readied himself to attack. Lucy moved around A and Simon was opened to attack as he unleashed multiple blasts of light. A held out his hand and unleashed his own power of heavenly body magic and countered each one of Simon's attacks. Simon poured as much power as he could and it took the form of a light show. When Simon stopped attacking, he landed down across from A and the look did not go away.

"How strange." A said. "After our last encounter, I would have thought you were the calmest out of all of Nashi's friends."

"Don't patronize me." Simon said. "There's not a single member in the guild that's going to forgive you for this. We'll hunt you down and take revenge."

"Is that suppose to scare me?" A said.

"Nashi!" Lucy shouted as she arrived to her body. Horrified doesn't even begin to describe how Lucy feels as she stared at the hole through her daughter and the lifelessness in her eyes. Lucy lifted Nashi's body in her arms and cried. As for Simon, he was doing his best to fight A as he requipped his Lightning Emperor Armor's spear.

"Take this!" Simon shouted as he unleashed some electricity and combined it with his blasts of light. A unleashed his own blasts of light and blocked each one of his attacks. Simon flew over to A's side and unleashed an electrical blast and it appeared it hit, but Simon knew it wasn't that easy.

"Is that the best you can do?" A said as he walked through the smoke.

'I've got to handle this carefully.' Simon thought. 'As much as I hate what he just did, I can't let my judgement get clouded. I have to keep my distance from him. Any closer and I'll be in his range.' Simon requipped and brought out his Flame Emperor Armor. He ignited flames around his sword and unleashed it in a powerful fireball, but A deflected it easily. "I think I figured out your magic."

"Have you?" A questioned.

"Yes. You're using copy magic." Simon said. "I wondered how you could use all kinds of magic and I just figured it out when you took the attacks from my spear or sword. You've been using copy magic to copy your opponent's magic and used it against them. The problem is that it doesn't work with holder type magic."

"I'm impressed that you were able to figure it out in a short amount of time, but that won't help you." A said. He used his teleportation magic and appeared right behind Simon. He gave Simon a powerful kick that sent him flying in the church. Simon was forced out of his armor and tried to get back up, but it felt like he just got hit by a small meteor.

'He's right.' Simon thought as A advance towards him. 'Knowing the truth of his magic isn't much help with his power. He isn't unbeatable. He's got to have a weakness somewhere.' He tried to think of it and remembered seeing the cracks on his body. 'I think I found it.' He requipped a sword into his hand, but he felt someone grabbed his arm.

"Is this suppose to hurt me?" A questioned. Simon turned to him and was aware of the danger. The only thing that could be heard was a snapping sound. Lucy cried as she held her daughter's body close to her.

"Lucy, shouldn't we do something?" Happy questioned. He noticed Simon was having a hard time against A, but Happy wasn't sure what to do. Lucy couldn't even bring herself to move knowing her daughter is gone. She's lost her mother when she was so young. She lost her father when she was ready to make things right with him. Now she couldn't do a thing to protect her own daughter. Lucy was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard some crash. Lucy looked up and saw Simon still willing to fight despite how beaten he looked, but she saw the condition of his arm. With it limp, she could tell it was broken.

"Simon…" Lucy said as she placed Nashi down.

"Don't worry about me." Simon said with a confident smile. "I'm determined to stay in this fight….until the end." He brought out a sword with his good arm and charged right at A. This wasn't right to Lucy. They're just kids to her. They shouldn't be risking their lives like this. As Simon made one more attempt to strike at A, it was all in failure as A easily knocked him out of the way and on the ground.

"Simon!" Lucy shouted. Simon looked like he was finished and A was going to finish the job. 'What do I do? What do I do?' She thought as fear was getting the better of her. 'I don't know how to fight this enemy. It's like every ounce of strength and courage I have is gone. I know I should do something, but I can't move.' Not sure what to do with her own abilities to help Simon, there was really only one thing she can do. "Somebody help!" She cried and that cry was heard by someone.

…

Nashi

Somehow, some part of Nashi was still alive, but she was falling in darkness and couldn't move. Somehow she heard Lucy crying and could hear Simon getting beaten.

"Mom….I can hear her. My friends are in trouble." Nashi said. "I can't let it end like this. I can't. Get up. Get up. I have to get up. I need to become strong. I need to become strong like Dad…like everyone. So I can protect them!" As Nashi descended deeper into darkness, the demon inside her awakened and covered Nashi with her wings to embrace her.

…..

The Fight

It all seemed hopeless, but Lucy and Happy felt a strong source of heat from behind them. All of them looked behind her to see Nashi back on her feet, but it wasn't Nashi exactly as she had demonic features through her body and her eyes were glowing white. Seeing her like this was a surprise to everyone.

"Is that really Nashi?" Simon questioned.

"This can't be." A said as he took a good look at her. "You can't be alive. The hole has completely closed. What is that form? Who or what are you?" Nashi didn't answer. What she did was unfold her wings and caused a gust of wind that sent Happy and Lucy flying.

"Mrs. Dragneel!" Simon hurried and caught the both of them.

"Did you not hear me? Who are you?" A said, but all that came out of Nashi's mouth were sparks of flames. She let out a might flame right from her mouth and it destroyed everything it touched. A sensed something different and dodged the flames. 'Those weren't flames of magic. There was something different about them.' He thought. He sensed Nashi moved and that she appeared right behind him. He turned and powered a magical blast, but Nashi breathed out flames again and was able to perfectly counter the attack. A jumped high in the air to get some distance. 'Of course. Now I see. She's part etherious.' He felt Nashi near him again and she drove her fist against face and had him plummet to the ground. Nashi floated in the air with fire and smoke behind her showing the demon she's become.

"I can't believe it! Is that really Nashi?!" Simon said as he, Lucy, and Happy were terrified of what has happened to her. A managed to get back up and could see how much of a threat she was now.

"It would seem I have to take drastic actions." A said. He held his hand close together and a gyro sphere of magic formed in his hands. He expanded them apart and formed a javelin-like weapon appearing to be made out of air spiraling around. "This is a spell I created using the lost form of magic: Ars Magia. Ars Magia Lanceam." He was able to grab a hold of it and was getting ready to throw. "Don't move. If possible, I don't want to use this close." He tossed the javelin with all his might, but it went off course and missed Nashi. It flew outside of Magnolia, but it hit a mountain and it was completely obliterated that everyone felt. "I'll try again. It's not quite perfected and not as powerful as it's origin." He said as he made another one.

"Are you kidding?! He can use a technique like that multiple times?! How powerful is he?!" Simon said. A was going to throw it again, but Nashi moved and got right behind him. She swung her claw at him, but he blocked her attack, but A was sliding back from the attack. Nashi flew in the air and was getting ready to attack.

"Enough." A said and he jumped straight at her, but Nashi was able to move out of the way and grab A by his face. She slammed him into the ground and tossed him high in the air. Nashi flew after him and tried to attack again. A was able to balance himself and tried using his spell to fend her off, but she was too fast for him. Nashi got behind her and kicked him in the back, but A was able to land on his feet when he touched the ground. He kept her in his sights and saw she was able to lift a whole building out of the ground and tossed it right at him. "Am I suppose to be intimidated?" He used his javelin and smashed the building to pieces. However, it was just a cover as Nashi got close to him and tried using her flaming claw. A was barely able to avoid that attack. A was about to strike her with his spell, but he was shocked to see Nashi was able to catch it. "Impossible! Her bare hand?" A didn't think that would be possible, but Nashi smashed the spell. She didn't stop as she slashed against A with fierce power that A was actually knocked off his feet.

"Is it over?" Happy asked.

"I sure hope so." Lucy said.

"Damn it all." A complained as he was having trouble getting back up and the cracks on him spread further. It seemed like it was over, but it wasn't as Nashi stepped down on A's head and flames were escaping from her mouth. "No mercy, huh? I should have known from an etherious. What are you waiting for? Do it." Nashi did just what he asked as she unleashed all that dangerous fire and the two were surrounded by it. Simon and the others did their best to block the heat from that attack.

"Lucy! Simon!" Both of them turned around and saw Natsu with Erza, Gray, and Laxus. They also saw Drake, Sasha, Nova, Raio, and Damien heading their way.

"What are all of you doing here?" Simon said.

"That's our question." Damien said.

"What the hell is going on around here? I could hear stuff through the whole town." Drake said.

"Lucy, where's Nashi?" Natsu said. Lucy pointed to the flames and saw them fade away. Standing over a crater was Nashi holding A by the head and A wasn't moving.

"That's Nashi?" Nova questioned as all of them were frightened with what they were seeing.

"Her etherious half has fully awakened?" Gray said.

"Etherious?" Sasha said. Nashi tossed A outside the crater and it appeared he's dead with the left half of his body burned. Nashi flew out of the crater and walked over to him.

"What's she doing?" Laxus questioned. Nashi stood over A and Simon could tell what she was about to do. Nashi raised her claw and was about to defile A, but as she swung down, Simon was able to catch it and stop her.

"Stop it, Nashi." Simon said. "There's no reason for this. He may have been our enemy, but even he doesn't deserve this. You won. You need to let it go." Nashi wouldn't as she tried to reach A, but Simon was holding her back. "Didn't you hear me? You need to let it go. If you go through with this, you won't be human anymore. Stop it, Nashi!" Nashi freed her arm and stabbed Simon in the gut with it and tossed him back.

"Simon!" Erza shouted as she ran to her son. Nashi was out of control as she was about to attack both of them.

"I don't think she even knows what she's doing. Only one thought is going through her head. Its' to kill." Drake said. Nashi wasn't in control of her own actions and was hurting her friends.

"Nashi, listen to me! You have to stop!" Lucy shouted. "Please! This isn't you! Nashi!" She tried to reach her, but it wasn't working.

"Nashi!" Raio shouted.

"Nashi, you don't know what you're doing!" Nova said.

"Nashi, stop!" Sasha shouted. None of their voices were reaching her, but what did was A. He was still alive and attacked her from behind. A's attack caused all of Nashi's demon features to crumble to dust and revert her to normal, but she dropped to the ground.

"Nashi!" Lucy shouted as she and Natsu ran to her. "Nashi, don't leave. Please."

"Nashi, wake up!" Natsu said. Even after all that, A was still the winner, but he suffered severe damage.

'I can't move my left arm and leg. They're severely burn.' A thought. 'I doubt I'll be able to move them again. If it had ended with that one attack, I would be the one dead.' It seemed like this battle was over and Nashi was gone, but another surprise came as Nashi shot straight up on all fours and was alive somehow.

"Nashi…." Natsu said.

"What?" Nashi said as she looked like she woke up from a nightmare. "What just happened? Didn't I have a huge hole in my chest?"

"Yes, but you're safe." Lucy said. Nashi looked up and saw everyone was relieved to see her back to normal.

"Everyone?" Nashi said as she was confused on what happened as she got back up. She spotted Simon and saw the bad condition he was in.

"I'm glad to see you're back to normal." Simon said.

"Simon? Did I do that?" Nashi said.

"You're a hard girl to kill." A said and Nashi became aware of his presence.

"A…" Nashi said and noticed his injuries as well.

"Come on. Let's finish this." A said as he tried to move, but Nashi noticed he was having trouble moving his left half.

"Tell me, am I the one who did that to Simon?" Nashi said, but A didn't answer. "Am I also responsible for what happened to your left arm and leg?"

"You are. What difference does it make?" A questioned.

"If that's the case, if you can't use either of them…..you should make so I can't use my left arm and leg!" Nashi said. No one expected her to request that.

"What are you talking about?!" Lucy said.

"The entity fighting just now wasn't me." Nashi said. "If we're starting over, I need to be in the same condition as you. I don't want an unfair advantage."

"Hold on, Nashi!" Simon said. "Are you crazy? You weren't a match for him when you were at your best! You can't go through with this! It's suicidal!" Nashi didn't seem to care and neither did A.

"I'm fine with that. If that's what you want, that's what you get." A said. However, when he took one movement forward, the cracks on his body were spreading even faster. "I can't move." The cracks continued to spread to the rest of his body and they were all confused.

"What's happening to you?" Nashi said.

"I guess this is it for me." A said. "Before I depart, there's something I should tell you. The truth of who I am." This sounded interesting and it's really the greatest shocker of all. "We've actually met before, Fairy Tail. My real name…..is August. I'm the son of Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion, and Black Wizard Zeref Dragneel. In truth, you and I are cousins, Nashi."

AN: Okay people, if I don't get at least one review about this whole fight or anything that happened recently, I'm the one who's going to be shocked.


	69. The Story of A

The fight between Nashi and A was chaotic. It was complete and utter chaos. First, A succeeded in overpowering and killing Nashi. Simon tried to avenge her, but he nearly got killed himself. Then, Nashi's etherious half was released with killing it's only thought and was able to fight off A. It did seem like A struck her down, but Nashi was able to change back to normal and come back to life. A wanted to end this battle, but something different happened. Suddenly, A's body began to crack like he was made of glass. The cherry on top of this sundae of shockers was A revealing his true identity: August, the son of Zeref and Mavis. No one in the area could believe it.

"What did you just say?" Nashi said.

"You heard me." A said as his body continued to form cracks. "We've met before, Fairy Tail. You knew me as Magic King August, leader of the Spriggan 12, but I'm also the son of your beloved Mavis Vermillion and Natsu Dragneel's older brother, Zeref Dragneel."

"That can't be true!" Erza said.

"No joke." Lucy said. "You're telling us you're the same person from all those years ago? August was an old man. How can you be him when you look so young?"

"On top of that, you're claiming you're our first master's son as well as one of Fairy Tail's worst enemies?" Laxus said. "I don't really care for Zeref, but don't take Mavis' name through the mud! If you're really her son, how come she never told us about you?"

"She didn't because she didn't know." A said. "Neither of my parents really knew I was there child." Nashi and the others didn't know what to think of this.

"Anyone got a clue as to what they're even talking about?" Raio said.

"Not at all." Damien said.

"Drake? You're the one with supersonic hearing." Sasha said.

"He's telling the truth." Drake said as he was completely surprised. "There's not the least bit sign of a lie."

"No! There's no way!" Natsu said.

"Rash as ever….Uncle Natsu." A said. "I'll prove that I'm August. You and Aunt Lucy came to negotiate with me during the Alvarez War with Brandish, but one of your guild members used his magic to manipulate her memories and tried to kill me." Natsu wouldn't really remember something like that, but Lucy and Happy did.

"He's right!" Lucy said.

"Yeah. I remember that. That's exactly what happened." Happy said.

"Drake, you swear he's telling the truth?" Gray asked.

"If he was lying, I would know, but I don't hear the least bit of a lie." Drake said.

"What would I have to gain by lying to you when my death is so close?" A said.

"But you claim to be the son of our first master and Zeref. You also say that neither one of them knew that you were their son." Erza said. "If you truly are the former member of the Spriggan 12, how did you become what you are right now?"

"Yeah. There is a lot of questions we have." Nova said.

"Very well." A said. "I will explain it all to you. As your friend said, I do speak the truth. I am the son of your first master and the infamous black wizard. It all started many years ago. As I'm sure some of you are already aware of, Fairy Heart was the body of Mavis Vermillion and emits everlasting magic power. Her body placed in suspended animation, but through unknown circumstances, she was able to become pregnant with me. It could be possible that since she and Zeref were under the curse of contradiction, the two forces with the ability to bring an end to life canceled each other out and created me."

"Hang on." Gray said. "Mavis's body was placed inside a lacrima. If she really was pregnant with you, how were you even able to develop inside her? How could she have given birth?"

"You actually have your second guild master to thank for that." A said. "As he did research to find ways to revive Mavis, he was able to have her give birth to me. No, I suppose a more accurate term would be conceived."

"How would you even remember something like that?" Sasha questioned.

"I was born with such immense magic power and because of that I could remember everything, even as an infant. That's how I learned who my parents are. It was because of that, that Precht, your second master, debated as to whether or not I should even live." A said. "Of course, still a Fairy Tail wizard, before he became known as Hades of Grimoire Heart, he decided to let me live. However, I was born with such immense magic power and when I was just an infant, he set me out in the world in a mere basket heading down river."

"Unbelievable. I'm finding this hard to believe and I know he's telling the truth thanks to my ears." Drake said.

"For years, I've been on my own and doing what I could to survive." A said. "As the years went by, I soon met my father. He said I reminded him so much of Mavis and he took me with him. Since I didn't really had a name, he decided to name me after the month he met her and together we built the Alvarez Empire. Zeref never knew I was his son."

"You were so close to both your parents, but neither of them knew you their child? That's so sad." Lucy said as she was actually feeling sorry for him.

"Don't feel sympathetic. If he's really one of our old enemies, why should we even feel sorry for him?" Natsu said. "Look at all that he did."

"It also still doesn't explain how you became so young. You were an old man and Cana and Gildarts told me that you're body disintegrated." Laxus said. "If you truly are August, how have you become what you are right now?"

"A very good question." A said. "I suppose I can just move forward to then. As you remember, Fiore and the Alvarez Empire went to war with each other. I took the lead in battles since I was the leader of the Spriggan 12,but was the last of the 12 to fall as we neared the climax of the war. I was in battle against the two that you mentioned. As I battled those two, I decided to pull out my final attack: Ars Magia. A powerful lost form of magic that destroys the surrounding area and evaporates blood in all living beings."

"Ars Magia? That's where you created that other spell you just used against Nashi." Simon said.

"Correct." A said. "It was meant to finish everyone in the area, but I stopped it. The reason was because….I saw her. I believed only my mother could stop me and in a way, I was correct. As I saw my mother, I couldn't bring myself to finish the spell. So my body began to disintegrate and I believed that would be the end for me."

"If that's really what happened, how are you alive now?" Raio said.

"To be perfectly honest, I didn't understand it either." A said. "I was surrounded by darkness and not knowing where I was. I believed that to be the afterlife. Then, one day, this light appeared around me, enveloping around me. It was as if I was waking up from a dream. When everything became clear, I saw I was back among the living in a forest. The strangest part was when I reached out and saw my own hand. My body changed and I noticed…..I was transformed into a baby."

"What? How?" Lucy questioned.

"It was certainly strange to myself." A said. "I wondered how it was even possible. I maintained all my memories and all my power and wondered how it was even possible. I soon came up with a theory. It might have had something to do with the fact that both my parents were under the curse of contradiction."

"That would explain all your knowledge and power." Erza said.

"What is this curse?" Nova asked.

"It grants a person immortality, but the more the person values life, the more death follows them around." Laxus said. "The only way to prevent that is to forget how valuable life is."

"My body fell to pieces, but I believe the essence of the curse, what would give a person immortality or something different, is what brought me back to life." A said. "I wasn't born or even created by normal circumstances. Its power must have been somewhere inside me, but I never knew I had it during my first life until it was too late…or when I thought it was. I still don't understand it myself, but it's the only thing I could think of that makes sense. However, it came with an added condition."

"You mean what's happening to you now." Simon said.

"Yes." A said as they all looked at the cracks of his body. "The stronger and darker I used my magic, the worse this condition of mine became. It seems I overdid it during this fight."

"So how did you end up in Shadow Veil?" Happy asked.

"I thought about returning to Alakitasia and returning to the empire, but I heard what became of my father. I just couldn't." A said. "So I traveled around Ishgar. During my travels, I learned of all the things I told you about in your guild. Without the love of my mother and father, I teetered on the paths of light and darkness. Knowing both of them were gone, it only became worse. I suppose it made me more….cynical. I soon arrived Shadow Veil and they're philosophies were similar to my own thoughts. So I decided to join them. That's how my second life went and it came with a heavy price. I doubt I'll be brought back to life this time. This is the price that I must pay for being reborn. Never knowing the love of a family and my existence still lost in the dark." Everyone thought that was the saddest life of a person any of them ever heard. Now, A's going to crumble away and it seemed like no one really cares. "Kill me, Nashi."

"Huh?" Nashi said.

"I won't resist." A said. "I don't even have strength to walk. If you don't, this fight will remain unfinished. Do it." Nashi wanted to defeat him, but she was hesitating to do it.

"No….I can't." Nashi said. "I won't. It's wrong. I can't strike down a member of my own family!" A was surprised to hear her call him a part of her family and refusing to strike him when defeating him is what she wanted. He looked into her eyes and it was different than how it has been.

'It's as if every bit of hatred and anger she had for me has completely vanished. Did learning the truth of who I am do that?' A wondered.

"There has to be some way we can save you." Nashi said. "Not knowing the love of your own parents….your parents not even knowing who you are, that has to be the saddest thing I've ever heard. There just has to be something we can do."

"You actually want to save me?" A said as he was amazed by her sudden change in behavior. Although, there didn't appear to be much anyone can do as his body was completely covered in cracks. Nashi took a few steps closer to him and held out her hand for him to take. A was a little hesitant, but he was able to move his right arm. He reached out to try and take it, but just the lightest touch caused his entire arm to crumble to dust and the rest of his body was following. 'At long last….I finally felt it.' He thought his last thoughts. As every bit of his body crumbled away, he felt a warm and comforting feeling traveled through him. It was what allowed him to put a smile on his face as he entered death as his entire being turned to dust. 'The love….of a family.'


	70. A Family Memory

It was a hard fought battle, but Fairy Tail still managed to win in the end. Jesser and A are no longer among the living, but the rest of Shadow Veil has been taken prisoner and on their way to jail. Of course, the battle was not without some serious injuries to some, but everyone in Fairy Tail managed to make it out alive.

"How are they, Wendy?" Levy asked. Gale and Storm obtained some serious injuries and needed to be treated at once. Levy and Juvia were pretty worried about their sons.

"They're both going to be okay." Wendy said. "Gale was luck you found him when you did, Levy. Any longer and he could have gotten an infection or worse. As for Storm, he does have multiple injuries, but nothing too serious."

"We're fine." Storm said with him and Gale in the infirmary beds. "We beaten the bad guys again. I call this a win despite the injuries."

"You said it." Gale said.

"Maybe, but do take it easy from now on." Levy said. Gale and Storm thought they didn't really had much to worry about. Wendy took a look at Simon. He got some serious injuries himself like a pierced gut and a broken arm, but it looked like his mind was somewhere else.

"Simon, are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." Simon said. "It's just….I don't know which is more surprising. The fact that A, or should I say August, is really the son of Fairy Tail's first master and Zeref, the fact that he and Nashi are really cousins, or…..what I saw Nashi as." Simon was there when he saw Nashi transform into a completed version of her etherious half. That was the first time Simon ever saw that power in her.

"I still don't believe you." Storm said. "You're saying Nashi transformed into some sort of demon? No way. Not the Nashi we know."

"Actually, Simon is right." All of them looked to the door and saw Sasha and Nova standing there.

"I think we should give the kids some privacy." Levy said.

"No!" Juvia said. "My precious Storm is injured and he needs me to be close to him if he needs anything."

"Mom! You're embarrassing me. I'm not a baby. Go." Storm said. She tried to resist, but Wendy and Levy helped Storm and took her out.

"You all doing okay?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. What were you saying, Sasha?" Gale questioned.

"I know what Simon is talking about." Sasha said. "I've actually seen it once before."

"You did?" Simon said.

"It was when she was fighting Dantu. Demon features appeared on her face and she was going berserk." Sasha said. "It was like she was a completely different person. It was much worse from than earlier."

"You said it. Nashi didn't even seem like herself." Nova said. "Drake said that killing was the only thought that was going through her. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing."

"Okay, that's enough." Storm said as he got out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Simon questioned.

"This is Nashi we're talking about and she's still our friend. I'm not going to call her a demon behind her back." Storm said. "Let's just go talk to her about it." All of them were in agreement for they wanted to know how this was even possible for Nashi. She was downstairs among the guild's tables. Nashi had some bandages around her herself, but she had a lot going on through her head. When she learned that A was really her cousin and how both of his lives went, it caused her mind to go in a spiral.

"Here, Nashi." Lucy said as she placed some tea in front of her and sat next to her. "Maybe this will get you to calm down. I can't imagine what must be going through your head after hearing all of that from A and what you saw."

"Thanks." Nashi said, but she wasn't really having any of it.

"If you're upset at yourself for what happened to Simon at any chance, don't be. It wasn't your fault." Lucy said. "You had no idea what was going on. I'm just glad that you're still alive. I don't know what happened that made it possible, but I'm not even going to question it."

"Sorry, Mom." Nashi said. "I know you must be happy that I'm still alive, but that's actually the last thing on my mind. I can't stop thinking about A…. I mean August."

"It is all hard to believe. It's all so much to take in." Lucy said.

"Stop worrying about it." Nashi and Lucy looked up to see Natsu talking to them. "What's done is done. Just be happy that we managed to beat another bad guy and they know not to mess with Fairy Tail."

"Dad, it isn't that easy." Nashi said.

"Really? That's what we always did whenever we won against someone." Natsu said. Nashi was actually appalled at her own father.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing or should I say what I'm not hearing." Nashi said as she stood up. "Dad, A… August, was your nephew. He was your brother's son. Now he's gone forever. Don't you even care?"

"Nashi, he made himself an enemy of Fairy Tail." Natsu said. "It doesn't matter if he was related by blood or not. Anyone who would dare makes an enemy out of Fairy Tail will be treated like one."

"I can't believe you!" Nashi shouted that got everyone's attention. Just as her friends came out of the infirmary, they all noticed what was going on like everyone else. "Dad, he was still a member of our family. Now he's gone, but you're acting like you don't even care."

"Nashi, I consider everyone in this guild as my family. Even if that guy was actually related to us, he chose his fate." Natsu said.

"No he didn't and there's no doubt that he was related to us. Why would A lie about that?" Nashi said as she was actually getting mad with him. "He didn't choose to be abandoned. He didn't choose for the relationship between his parents. He didn't choose to come back alive and have everything he knew and had be gone."

"Nashi, try to calm down." Lucy said, but Nashi wasn't listening.

"Dad, I get you feel that way about everyone in the guild, but we're not talking about that." Nashi said. "We're talking about your actual family."

"What do you mean? I have you and Lucy. What else do I need?" Natsu said.

"Dad, he was probably your last link to your brother, your actual brother, Zeref." Nashi said. "I get that Zeref was a great threat to a lot of people, but he was still your brother. Don't you even want to know more about your brother? Don't you want to know about your parents?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said. "I know so much about Igneel."

"Not Igneel." Nashi said. "I'm talking about your actual parents. Your actual mom and dad. They're all gone and you're acting like you don't even care. Doesn't it make you the least bit sad? The people you're actually related to are gone and you might never know anything about them." Nashi was so mad at her father that she didn't even wait to hear him out and just ran out of there.

"Nashi!" Natsu called out. "Young lady, you come back here!" Nashi didn't even listen and kept going. Natsu didn't know what to think for she never did something like that before. Everyone listening knew this was serious because Natsu never called her that before. "What just happened? She never argued with me like that before. Where does Nashi even get off saying something like that?"

"Actually, I see her point." Gray said and a lot of people were in agreement with him.

"Natsu, we get that you loved Igneel a lot, but Nashi was right." Lucy said. "You don't seem to really know much about your actual parents. Zeref might have been our enemy, but he was still your brother. Now they're gone and you might never get to know your actual family better. Doesn't that make you sad even a little?" Natsu never really thought about that before. Even after the things he learned during the war with the Alvarez Empire, Igneel was his whole world and never thought much about his actual family. He's beginning to now.

…

Nashi

Nashi sat down on a bridge with her holding her knees as the setting sun shined behind her back. Everything that has happened recently had her mind going a mild a minute and she didn't know what to think.

"Hey." Nashi looked to the side and saw Storm was able to find her.

"Storm, you're here?" Nashi said.

"All of us are." Storm said. Nashi turned around and saw Simon, Nova, Sasha, and Gale were able to find her and seemed concerned about her.

"We all heard what you told your father." Simon said.

"We all wanted to make sure you're okay." Nova said.

"Honestly….I don't know." Nashi said as she turned to face them. "I guess I feel a little bad about what I said to my Dad, but so much has happened and he's just appears to be moving on like it doesn't matter."

"It is all a lot to take in." Simon said as they all sat in a circle.

"Yeah. I never would have guessed that monster was actually a relative of yours." Gale said.

"Nashi, you have nothing to be sorry about." Nova said. "A was actually a member of your family. Of course you wouldn't want it to seem like he didn't really matter."

"No one could have known who that guy really was." Storm said. "I know I wasn't there, but I can tell you don't' know what to think of all of it. On top of that, he dies right before your eyes just after you learn the truth. Something like that could have a strong effect on anyone." Storm was right. None of them knew what to think of any of this and Nashi had it the hardest.

"Listen, Nashi. We know this might not be the best time, but there is something we want to talk to you about." Gale said. "Storm and I don't really believe it, but the others are claiming they saw you as a demon." Nashi almost forgot about that part and she was afraid of what they might think.

"Nashi, I have been meaning to ask you about that myself." Sasha said. "I saw you like that once before when you fought Dantu, but it was nowhere near as bad was what we saw earlier." Nashi tightened her arms around her out of fear.

"Nashi, what's wrong?" Simon asked.

"I can't tell you guys." Nashi said. "I haven't told you before because I'm afraid of what you guys might think. I'm afraid you guys might see me as like some sort of monster." All of them could see Nashi was really afraid of this, but they needed to know.

"Nashi, we've all been friends since we were kids." Storm said as he placed his hand over hers. "We're all in the same guild. We all grew up together. We're your friends and nothing is ever going to change that. Whatever it is that's going on with you, we'll still be your friends. Promise." Nashi looked around and she could see that all of them felt the same way that he did. Knowing she won't ever lose them is what Nashi needed for the truth to come out.

"Okay. I'll tell you everything." Nashi said.

"Besides, how bad can it be?" Storm said. It wasn't until Nashi told them everything that they were in a similar situation as Nashi. "Whoa!"

"So you're really a human and etherious hybrid?" Sasha questioned.

"And you get it from your father who is really the most powerful demon that Zeref, who is your actual uncle, ever created?" Simon said.

"That's about right." Nashi said. "Since I do have some human genetics, my etherious half has actually become a separate personality. It's almost like there's another being inside me. I actually named her End."

"And is that what we saw fighting A?" Simon questioned.

"About that, it was actually strange." Nashi said. "She has taken me over before for a little bit, but it felt different this time. From what I heard, it was like End wasn't in full control of my body. It was weird. That's never happened before."

"You said you recently faced your inner demon to keep control of your body. Do you think that might have had something to do with it?" Simon said.

"I don't know." Nashi said. "She appeared before when I was fighting Dantu and Bazal. She almost did when we fought Jose as well. She usually speaks to me and tries to take control, mostly when it seems like I'm about to die or something. It was completely different this time. My cousin tried to kill me twice, but I didn't hear her and she didn't try to interfere this time."

"I've heard of personality and identity problems, but this is ridiculous." Gale said.

"Well, now that we know, we're going to do whatever we can to help you. Do you think something like this might happen again?" Storm said.

"I surely hope not." Nashi said, but she felt comfort knowing her friends are still with her.

'I thought I would be afraid to tell my friends the truth about what I am, but I was glad they still stuck by my side.' Nashi narrated. 'Knowing who my long lost cousin was a real shocker and he did have a strong effect on my family in more ways than one. He gave my mother a scared and wanted her to be closer to me. He affected me by giving me a fight no one has ever given me before, but made me remember how vital family actually is. As for my father, I think he had the strongest effect on him.' Nashi was on her way home until she spotted Natsu staring out at the sun and wondered what he could be doing. 'I don't know if it was what I said or something else that happened, but I saw something with my father that I never saw before.' Nashi looked carefully and actually saw a tear roll down Natsu's face. 'I actually saw my dad cry and I knew what it was about. It was about the family he lost and may never get to know.'

…..

Shadow Veil

The remaining members of Shadow Veil were taken in by the Rune Knights of the Magic Council and were on their way to jail. None of them could believe this has happened to them.

"I can't believe we were actually beaten." Jared said.

"I can't believe A and Jesser are really gone." Sondoller said.

"So does this mean it's the end for Shadow Veil?" Benith questioned.

"How….sad." Zomar said. Suddenly, they felt that they came to a stop and heard some sort of commotion going on.

"What's all that noise?" Caluke questioned.

"I don't know." Fisler said. The knights sounded like they were in trouble and it suddenly went quiet out there.

"Something tells me this isn't good." Anith said. Suddenly the door opened up and someone was standing in front of them.

"Are you all members of Shadow Veil?"

"That's right." Benith said.

"What's it to you?" Jared said.

"Shame. I thought you would be useful to me, but it seems I was wrong." The mysterious person held out his hand and a dark cloud flew in and surrounded them. Suddenly, all of them were in pain and had trouble breathing. It didn't take long for all of them to drop to the floor and ended up dead like all the others around the area. The one responsible walked away. It appears an even darker force walks among the lands of Fiore.


	71. Escape from Fairy Tail

AN: Before we begin, I have to ask since it's driving me nuts and it is the same subject. Does anyone have any idea when the next chapter of Fairy Tail City Hero comes out in **English**? It's been months. What are these people doing? Okay, let's begin.

It's only been about a couple days since the battle with Shadow Veil. Magnolia took some damage and everyone was doing their best to repair the place. The ones who took it the hardest were Natsu and Nashi. When it was revealed A was actually August and was related to them. Nashi understood how important family was. Being raised in Fairy Tail can do that to you. That's why she went out in the woods and made a little something.

"There we go." Nashi said as she finished building a small grave marker. "I know it's not much, August, and I know you didn't die on this spot, but I thought it's better than nothing. I hope your spirit can at least be at peace." She walked away from what she made and plans to come back for August's sake.

…

The Guild

"And that's what happened." Erza said as she was speaking to one of the communication lacrimas. The person she was speaking to was her beloved Jellal.

"Sounds like your guild went through another traumatic experience. I'm just glad Simon and you are okay." Jellal said.

"Simon had some close calls, but he's doing a lot better now." Erza said. She looked to the side and spotted Simon. "Speak of the devil. Look who is here." She said as Simon came on over. "Simon, I have your father on the communication lacrima. Come say hello." Simon looked and saw his father in the crystal.

"Hello, Simon." Jellal said.

"Father." Simon said. Since Jellal is always away with Crime Sorciere, their relationship is pretty strained. "Father, let me ask. Do you know anything about an affiliation called Shadow Veil?"

"Erza just told me what happened." Jellal said. "I've heard about them and Crime Sorciere has been keeping an eye out for them for a while, but we never had any luck. I'm afraid I don't know much."

"I guess it doesn't matter. They're taken care of now anyway." Simon said. "I was just curious if there were others like them out there."

"I don't know about that. Either way, I should probably get going." Jellal said. "I love both of you. Try to stay out of trouble, but that's tough knowing Fairy Tail." Jellal ended the call. Erza looked at Simon and noticed the distant look in his eyes.

"Simon, you could have talked to him longer. You could have asked when he might come for a visit." Erza said.

"I'm fine, Mom. I've been doing pretty fine without him around. I don't need a father to hold my hand." Simon said.

"Simon, don't talk down on your father. You know he would be here if he could." Erza said. "He might have been free from his charges, but he still feels a guilty conscious for all the wrongs he did in his life." Simon's heard that all before until it reached the point he just stopped caring. Simon didn't want to talk about it anymore and just walked away from her.

"It's okay to admit that you miss your father." Simon looked to the side and saw Sasha standing there.

"I don't. He hasn't been around for most of my life and I've grown to deal with it." Simon said.

"Simon, you were there to help me when I told you about my mother." Sasha said. "So if you want to talk about your father, I'm here."

"I appreciate that, but there's nothing to talk about." Simon said. No matter how much he tried to hide his real feelings, Sasha could see differently. "The others are outside. They said they wanted to talk about something." Sasha followed him as they both went through the back door.

"Unbelievable!" Gale said as he, Storm, and Nova were sitting by the lake and reading over a newspaper.

"Hey, guys." Simon said as he and Sasha found them.

"Hey. You doing okay? You seem upset about something." Storm said.

"It's nothing." Simon said. "So what did you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Let's wait for Nashi so I don't have to tell it twice." Gale said.

"You don't have to wait long. Here she comes." Nova said. They all looked to the side and saw Nashi was heading their way.

"I'm here. So what is this about?" Nashi said.

"Listen to this." Gale said. "It's about the members of Shadow Veil that were taken into custody. Apparently, someone killed them."

"What?!" Nashi said as she was as surprised as everyone else.

"No one is really sure who did it or why." Storm said. "When the Magic Council learned their men didn't return with them, they went to investigate. When they arrived on the sight, everyone was found to be dead."

"Who could have done such a thing?" Nova said.

"Simon, what do you think?" Sasha asked, but Simon didn't seem to be listening. "Simon!" She said and snapped him out of it.

"Huh? Right. It is a mystery." Simon said.

"Simon, there's something that's bothering you. Just talk to us. What's wrong?" Nova asked.

"Nothing." Simon said, but Sasha was getting annoyed with this.

"He recently spoke to his father." Sasha said and everyone was beginning to understand.

"That makes sense. Your relationship with your father is pretty rough. Just like Drake and his father." Nashi said. "With both of them away, you and Drake don't see your dads that much."

"I rather not talk about it." Simon said.

"Dude, it's okay." Storm said and began a conversation that could lead to trouble. "Our parents can be a real pain sometimes. Take my Mom for example. She treats me like I'm a little boy who still needs Mommy. She is so annoying most of the time and drives me crazy. Dad's more chilled, but he's a pain as well. His stripping habit is so embarrassing, especially when we're out in public. What is the matter with him?"

"Yeah." Nashi said with a small laugh. "Good thing you and Ul didn't pick up that habit."

"I don't know, Storm. I think you got it easy." Gale said. "My parents are trouble for me. Mom is such a bookworm. I don't think I've ever heard of when she took down a big baddy. Dad is more of a fighter, but he seriously needs to chill. I think he has a little too much iron in his head."

"At least you two have your fathers around." Simon said. "If you really want to talk about troubling parents, look at my mom. She has all these outfits that are a little revealing. As her son, that's really embarrassing. Not to mention her obsession with strawberry cake. Why is she so crazy about it? She needs some therapy or something."

"I think a lot of people in the guild do." Storm said.

"Guys, come on. I think you're being a little unfair." Nova said.

"You come on, Nova." Gale said. "Surely you have some problems with your parents." Nova thought about it and she might had a few.

"Well…I guess when I find some of my mom's old model photos, it makes me uncomfortable. She actually enjoys all of it and doesn't mind getting back in it." Nova said. "I'm not sure if I could do something like that, standing in front of a camera in bikinis or stuff like that. As for my father, I guess it's the same as Gajeel. He needs to relax as well and maybe smile a little more often."

"Tell me about it." Nashi said. "My mom worries all the time about me. Given what has happened recently, I understand, but it can get annoying. She needs to see that I can handle myself just fine. There are times I can't even figure out how my old man thinks. I can't even say date around him without him freaking out. Half the time he looks like he's ready to explode and other times, he's acting like everything is fine. Not to mention he keeps trying to pick fights for no reason other than to see who is stronger. I don't get why that really matters."

"Sounds like you all have some problems with your parents." Sasha said.

"Who doesn't?" Storm said. "They also keep talking about these stories that they all went through. It might have been interesting when we were kids, but now it's becoming a drag."

"You said it. I even thought a few times they might have been exaggerating." Gale said.

"You might be right." Storm said. "We actually had to save our parents a couple times. Maybe we've finally surpass our parents." All of them shared a little laugh about this, but what none of them knew was that they were being eavesdropped by Laxus. He heard everything they said and was formulating a plan to teach those kids a little something about respect.

….

The Next Day

Nashi woke up early in the morning. She stretched out her arms and was ready like it was any other day. Nashi made her way down stairs and was getting ready for breakfast, but she noticed something.

"Mom? Dad? Happy?" Nashi said as she looked around and didn't see them anywhere. "This is weird. Where are they?"

…

Magnolia

Nashi was on her way to the guild and saw all of Magnolia was still as active and lively as ever. The problem was that she didn't see her family at all and they didn't leave a note or anything.

"Nashi!" Nashi turned around and saw Storm heading her way. "Nashi, have you seen my parents or Ul?"

"No. Why? Are they missing too?" Nashi said.

"Too? You mean your parents are missing as well?" Storm said.

"Yeah. It was weird." Nashi said. "I didn't see a note or anything. That's not like them and they didn't tell me anything about leaving early for a job."

"Nashi! Storm! There you are!" Both of them looked ahead and saw Gale heading their way. "You guys better get to the guild fast. Something weird seems to have happened last night."

…..

The Guild

Nova, Simon, and Sasha were at the guild as well. Nashi and the boys arrived where all three of them were waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Nashi said.

"Come see for yourselves." Simon said as they all went inside. When they did, they saw something strange. The guild was empty and had a bunch of random objects around the place.

"What is all this?" Nashi said.

"Where is everyone and what is all this stuff?" Storm asked. "Were your parents gone when you woke up too?"

"Yeah." Gale said.

"I stopped by after I left Fairy Hills and saw Mom, Dad, and Damien weren't around." Nova said

"What is all this?" Sasha said. As the six of them went inside, they heard a strange sound and saw runes blocking the door with squares appearing over it. The runes formed over the walls and windows as well.

"What's going on?" Storm said. Nova spotted a message and had a look at it.

"This looks like Freed's doing." Nova said. "There's a message from my father. Welcome to Escape from Fairy Tail. Inside the guild are objects that have letters. Use the clues given to you to help you find the letters and the guild's symbol. Spell out the guild's name to escape the guild."

"So it's some sort of game?" Storm said.

"Here's something." Nova said. "Kids, I overheard you talking the other day. I talked it over your parents and we thought this would be good and entertaining way to teach you kids a thing or two. The only way out is for you to play by the rules and escape. Sign, Laxus."

"Oh… He heard all that?" Storm said as he felt like he was in trouble from it.

"Do we really have to do this?" Sasha said.

"I don't think we have a choice." Simon said. A strange punishment for back talking to their parents. They actually have to escape from their own guildhall. A classic escape game. Fun, no?


	72. Interesting Parents

"I checked around. There's really no way out." Simon said. Hearing them complain about their parents, Laxus trapped Nashi and the others inside the guild and designed it as an escape game.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Sasha said.

"I guess we have no choice, but to play." Nova said and looked to the runes. Since they couldn't get out, they all had no choice, but to play. "Here's the first clue. This member has quite the temper. With his power, he beaten his own kind as well as who could beat a god."

"So we need to figure out which one of these random objects that represents whoever the member they're describing." Gale said. "Problem. Almost everyone in the guild has a temper. Who could they be talking about?" Everyone tried to figure out who that was.

"Oh! It's got to be my dad." Nashi said. "He fought dragon slayers like Gajeel, Erik, Sting, Rogue, and Laxus. He also took on a god slayer from a dark guild."

"He did? I don't think I ever heard that story." Simon said.

"Yeah. It was during the S-class trials when a dark guild interrupted them." Nashi said.

"It also sounds like Wendy is the only dragon slayer he hasn't fought." Sasha said. "So what around here represents Natsu?" All of them looked around, but Nashi soon spotted a lit candle.

"There." Nashi said. "This candle is lit and fire is his element." She grabbed a hold of the candle and it turned into the letter F. Nashi went over and placed it on one of the squares. "There. One down, nine pieces to go."

"Here's the next clue." Nova said and began to read it. "They say art is expression. This member expresses the body."

"That's obviously has got to be my dad." Storm said.

"Wait." Nova said. "It also says that this person's resolve is like steel. This person won against enemies that were thought to be lost."

"Resolve like steel? That could be Gale's father, but I don't remember hearing anything about him expressing his body or a battle like that?" Simon said. "Gale, he didn't, did he?"

"Doesn't really ring any bells." Gale said. All of them tried to think, but they were all stumped.

"Wait. I think it's my mother." Simon said. "Her outfits are revealing, but the steel must mean her weapons and how she never backs down. As for that last part, she once told me she fought someone from the Alvarez Empire who could bring back projections of the dead."

"So she fought ghosts? That actually sounds pretty cool." Nashi said.

"Let me see." Simon said as he looked around for something that symbolizes his mother and soon spotted a sword against a table. "There we are." Simon grabbed a hold of it and it turned into an A. Simon went over and placed the A in.

"This is turning out to be pretty easy." Sasha said. "Nova, what's the next clue?"

"Let's see." Nova said and began to read it. "Goes from naughty to nice. Though this member is dark like a demon, they can be gentle at the same time."

"Say what? Who in the guild is like that?" Storm said.

"This one is easy. It's obviously my mom." Nova said. "She actually went through this goth phase from what I heard, with her frightening people, and she does have Satan Soul." She got it, but the others were quite surprised.

"Whoa. Your mother, one of the nicest people in the whole guild, was like a punk?" Storm questioned. "Her magic might be related to demons, but I've never seen her get scary mad."

"Why do you think we stay on her good side?" Nova said. "Even Dad gets spooked by her sometimes." Hearing Laxus could get scared was certainly interesting to them.

"Okay. We're getting back to that later, but what around here represents Mira?" Gale said.

"Nova? Any ideas?" Storm asked. Nova looked to see what could be used to symbolize her mother, but she spotted it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nova said as she found a purple lacy bra. "I seriously hope Dad wasn't the one thought of this one." The bra transformed into the next letter: I. Nova put it in place it in.

"How did you know?" Simon asked.

"Don't ask." Nova said and looked at the next clue. "This member is of the brains rather than the brawn. Though she thinks, she can fight. Her head is in books, but when it comes down to it, she can hold her own such as against the demons."

"It's got to be Levy. Gale said so himself that she's a bookworm." Sasha said.

"Hang on. That clue said she can hold her own in a fight and fought demons." Gale said. "I know for a fact that she never fought a demon without my dad being there."

"So who else could it be?" Storm said.

"My mom!" Nashi said. "Mom and Levy are friends because of their love of books, but she can actually fight. She even once took on a whole guild made of demons by herself."

"She did?!" Sasha said as she found that unbelievable.

"Well, technically she had her spirits with her and she considers them equals." Nashi said. "So what around here would make you guys think of her." All of them looked around to see what was left. They didn't really see anything that stood out. Storm looked around and may have found something.

"Would this be it?" Sasha said as he walked over to a book. "This book is about astrology and she is a celestial wizard."

"Try it out. Let's see if it works." Nova said. Sasha opened the book and it had the letter R inside.

"We're getting the hang of this." Sasha said as he placed the R in. "I've got to say that this is a little fun. I like to know more about these crazy situations of your parents are getting in."

"I've got to say that this is a little fun." Storm said. "What's the next one?" Nova took a look at it.

"Frightening his power could be when you're the thing he slays." Nova read. "Can always keep it cool. Even his father and someone to be considered a sister has faced his power."

"That one is so obvious. It has to be Gray." Nashi said.

"His father? Someone considered a sister? I don't understand." Sasha said.

"It's like this." Storm said. "My father gained his magic of demon slayer magic by my grandfather, but my grandfather was considered dead and was revived by a dark guild. The person considered to be his sister is a woman named Ultear. She's the daughter of the person who taught him magic. She was the closest thing he had to a mother after both my grandparents died. In fact, my sister's name is shortened from her name."

"Wow!" Sasha said. "I would like to hear more about this."

"So what symbolizes Gray?" Nashi said.

"I'll give you a hint. My favorite desert is kept in it." Gale said as he pointed to a miniature freezer. Storm opened up and the letter Y was inside. He took it and placed it inside.

"We're halfway there. Only four letters and the symbol to go." Storm said.

"The next clue." Nova said. "The heart was once black, but now has become pure. Once beat a shark and learned how to accept others."

"Heart once black? Beat a shark? Accept others?" Nashi wondered to try and figure it out. "I'm not too familiar with this one."

"Wait. It's got to be my dad." Gale said. "He is known as Black Steel. He was also a member of Phantom Lord, that guild Jose use to run, which means he use to hate fairies, but now he's accepted them."

"But what's this all about him beating a shark?" Sasha said.

"Oh. He beat a shark-like demon. Apparently, my parents technically had their first kiss fighting that thing too." Gale said. That was certainly an interesting story for them to hear. "Let's see what's left." He looked around at the remaining objects and he spotted a block of metal. "Got it." Gale grabbed the block and it turned to a T. "That's another one." He placed the T in the square and they were closer to winning.

"Okay. Next clue." Nova said. "Rain, rain, never goes away. One day the sun revealed itself after finding love. Now drops of love is what fills this member."

"That is so obviously my mother." Storm said. "It always rain wherever she went and it stopped when she met and fell for my dad."

"Aw. That sounds sweet." Nova said. "So what would represent Juvia?"

"Already found it." Sasha said as she stood by a bucket of water. She reached inside and pulled out the letter A. Sasha went over and placed it in. "Only three left to go."

"Nova…" Simon said.

"I know." Nova said and looked at the next clue. "Another that is all brain. A strong writer and has worked to be a strong fighter. Brings out punishment to others so be sure you don't get arrested."

"Arrested? Since when does anyone around this guild cares about stuff like law and order?" Nashi said.

"Good point." Storm said.

"Wait. I know who this one is talking about. Mom." Gale said. "She is more brain than brawn and her magic is solid script magic. She was also part of the Magic Council once with those knight guys."

"She was?!" Simon said. Gale looked for what would be her mother and he saw a black gear on a table.

"Got it." Gale said as he grabbed the gear and it turned to another I.

"How did you know?" Nashi said.

"She use to be part of this small team with some old friends of hers called Shadow Gear." Gale said. "They weren't that impressive." Gale placed the I in place and they're almost home free. "Just two more to go. What's the next one?" Nova looked over it and chuckled.

"I already got this one and it figures he saved this one for last." Nova said.

"What? What does it say?" Storm said.

"One that is fast as a flash." Nova read. "Once rotten, but now caring. Was never good with feelings, but all intentions was all meant to make the guild better. Figures Dad would save himself for last."

"Laxus? Wait. We still have two more to find. So there should be about one more clue about a person." Sasha said.

"Yeah, but all of our parents in the guild have been covered so the last clue could be about anything." Nova said. "Anyway, Dad does use lightning like me. He was once a little antisocial in the guild and he did get expelled for a while. All he was really trying to do was make the guild stronger. He just went overboard."

"I think I already found what's suppose to symbolize your father." Nashi said as she pointed to a small statue with a lightning bolt. Nova grabbed it and it turned into the last letter: L. Nova put it in place and they were almost done.

"Only one more to go. We just need to find the symbol." Gale said. All of them wondered who this one was going to be about. Nova looked over it, but she seemed a little confused.

"This one is strange." Nova said. "We're near the end. One more to go. To find the last piece, think of the people and what they have in common. Look at what you learned."

"This one actually sounds tough." Storm said.

"Well, that last piece has to be around here somewhere. We just need to find it." Nashi said. "Let's just look around." All of them were in agreement and decided to just look around for the last piece. They searched through the whole area, but there didn't seem to be a trace of the last piece anywhere. They looked and looked, but no one was having any luck. "Nobody found anything."

"No." Simon said as they all gathered and sat in a circle.

"It's got to be here. How else are we suppose to get out?" Gale said.

"We need to think about the clue." Nova said. "That clue tells us where that last piece is. We just need to think."

"It said to use what we learned. Were we suppose to learn something?" Storm said. "Did anyone learn anything?"

"I don't think so. All I did learn was that your parents are more interesting than I thought." Nashi said.

"Really?" Gale said.

"Yeah. I like to hear more about some of the crazy stuff they're in." Nashi said. "Take Erza for example. I actually like to hear more about her fighting dead people."

"Some of them are interesting." Storm said. "I want to hear more about how your father, Gale, took on that shark demon. Also how could your parents have their first kiss during that time?"

"Well, I do want to hear more about Mirajane's past. Her going from punk to sweetheart is a little hard to believe." Gale said.

"I'm actually interested on Lucy taking a whole bunch of demons." Simon said. "I like to hear more about it."

"Same here. I like to hear more about how Juvia met Gray. It sounds so sweet." Nova said.

"Well, neither of my parents were in Fairy Tail. Back when I first got here, I didn't really care for any of this." Sasha said. "Yet, all your parents sound like they went through some insane stuff and I want to know more about it."

"You know, it's actually nice hearing these other stories." Nashi said. "Our parents are pretty interesting."

"Yeah. We keep hearing about the stories our own parents were in and that can be a drag, but we hardly hear some of the other stuff that went on with our other parents." Simon said. "I guess we all do have some amazing parents. That also gives me an idea as to where the last piece is."

"Seriously? Where?" Nashi said.

"We used what we learn and what our parents have in common." Simon said. "We learned that parents are better than we thought and our parents all do have something in common. They all fought for Fairy Tail and they're all members of Fairy Tail. There's only one thing that symbolizes the guild." Simon went over to a banner of the guild and placed his hand on it. The banner shined and the final piece came into his hands. Simon placed the last piece in and the doors opened up with all of them being free. When the doors opened up, Laxus and Lucy were standing there.

"Nice work, kids." Laxus said.

"Mom!" Nashi said.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Nova said.

"Laxus overheard you guys talking the other day." Lucy said. "So he came up with the idea to turn the guild into an escape game. We used it as a way to remind you that we're not as fuddy-duddy as you might think."

"We're sorry, Mom." Nashi said. "We shouldn't have talked behind your backs like that. I guess we just needed to be reminded how amazing all of you are."

"It's okay." Laxus said as he placed his arms around Nashi and Nova. "You kids are shining pretty well yourselves. So do you guys really want to hear more of our stories?"

"Yeah." All of them said. Kids might get annoyed with some old stories from their parents, but a nice little change can help and make you see how interesting your own parents could be. It can strive them to do better as well. That's good because what lies ahead will be a real test of, not just the children's strength, but some of Fairy Tail's best as well.


	73. The Lucky Eight

Another day has arrived for Magnolia, but this was going to be a special day. Instead of starting out at the Dragneel home, we're starting at another home. Drake, the son of Erik and Kinana. He woke up and took a look at the calendar with it marked to a certain day and today is that day.

"That time of the year again." Drake said as he got out of bed. He heard his own personal communication lacrima go off and when he answered it, he saw it was his mother.

"Hi, Drake." Kinana said.

"Morning, Mom." Drake said.

"Oh my. You're only in your boxers. Did you have a girl over last night?" Kinana joked.

"Mom! What kind of mother says something like that to her own child?" Drake said.

"I'm just calling to check on you. It's that time of the year again." Kinana said.

"I know." Drake said. Usually, Drake is a lively one, but not this time. This time, he admits a strong aura that says he's entirely focus on something and it seems like failure is not an option. As soon as Drake got himself dressed, he headed out into the city and was on his way to the guild with him ignoring everything that was around him.

"Hi, Drake."

"How's it going?"

"There he is."

"He is so hot!" People in Magnolia talk to him like that, but he's acting like he doesn't really care this time. He did stop as he heard something behind.

"I'm going to beat you to the guild, Nashi."

"Don't bet on it." Drake looked back and saw Nashi and Storm racing behind him. Both of them were aiming for the guild, but they started to slide to a stop when they saw Drake was in their path. "Hey, Drake."

"Hey." Drake said.

"We're having a little race to the guild. You want in? That's assuming all that poison doesn't make you slow." Storm taunted.

"No thanks." Drake said and just started walking. Nashi and Storm noticed right away that something was strange with him.

"That's weird. He didn't try to poke fun at me or flirt with you." Storm said.

"You're right. That's really weird." Nashi said. Not far behind them. Ul was running up behind them and was out of breath.

"Storm, don't….run so fast." Ul said.

"Maybe you're just out of shape." Storm said and got a reaction out of Ul. As for Nashi, she kept her eyes on Drake and was wondering what could have been bothering him.

…

The Guild

There were a lot more people around the guild than usual. The place was practically packed. The only one who wasn't so lively was Drake. He just sat at the bar and didn't seem interested in what's going on.

"What's going on with Drake?" Gale said.

"He was like that when Storm and I came across him earlier." Nashi said.

"Hey, guys." All of them looked and saw Raio coming their way. "Where's Nova and Simon? Aren't they usually with you guys?"

"Yeah, but they have something to do with the master." Sasha said.

"Oh." Raio said. He looked across the guild and noticed he wasn't acting like himself either. "What's wrong with Drake? He doesn't seem to be himself."

"That's right. This will be the first time you hear about this." Sasha said. "Think about it guys. Drake gets like this every year for one reason." They all thought about it and they knew what she was talking about.

"Oh man! Is it that time of the year again?" Storm said.

"Wow. I haven't even thought about it." Nashi said.

"Thought about what? What's going on? What goes on this time of the year?" Raio said.

"You're about to see." Gale said as they all noticed everyone gathering around the stage. Damien, Eve, the Fairy Knights, and a lot of other people were gathered together for this. Nashi and the others joined them with Lucy and Mira noticing them.

"Nashi, are you excited? This could be your chance." Lucy said.

"Let's not get carried away, Mom." Nashi said.

"Still, you all came a long way." Mirajane said. "You just might be picked yourselves." Raio looked around and didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"Don't be so sure."

"We've been around the guild much longer and this could be our time." All of them looked to the side and saw Romeo and Asuka.

"Hey, Romeo and Asuka. So you're hoping you'll be in this as well." Storm said.

"Don't think we'll go easy if we all get picked." Gale said.

"Easy at what? Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Raio said.

"You're about to find out." Storm said as they all looked to the stage and saw Simon and Nova with Laxus on it.

"Listen up, everyone." Simon said.

"We are all here for one reason. Father…" Nova said.

"That's right. It's that time of the year again. Fairy Tail's annual S-Class Trials!" Laxus said and everyone cheered for it.

"S-Class Trials?" Raio questioned.

"It's a trial Fairy Tail holds every year to determine who becomes s-class wizards like Nova, Simon, and a lot of other members." Mirajane said.

"Eight members are selected to compete and the last one standing becomes one." Lucy said.

"Oh! So that's why everyone is getting worked up." Raio said as he was beginning to understand. "So whoever wins gets promoted." Raio hoped he would be picked so he could stand on the same level as Nova, but he had his doubts. Nashi looked over to Drake and saw he was the only one that didn't look excited.

"That still doesn't explain Drake's behavior." Nashi said.

"As you all know, we go through this every year." Laxus said. "You all give it your best for Fairy Tail and you've all represented our guild well. The time has come to put all that strength to the test. You all bring heart to the Fairy Tail name and these lucky eight have shown the most recently and have been nominated to take part." All of them listen carefully as to who is nominated. "Nashi Dragneel!"

"Really?!" Nashi said.

"Top of the list. That's my girl!" Lucy said.

"Storm Fullbuster!"

"It's finally my time to shine." Storm said.

"Ul Fullbuster."

"I'm going against my own brother? Perfect." Ul said.

"Gale Redfox."

"Oh yeah! It's my turn!" Gale said.

"Sasha Varon."

"Thank you, Master." Sasha said.

"Fred Silmin."

"I am honored, Master." Fred said.

"Damien Dreyar."

"I have the chance to be s-class like the rest of my family? I'm not losing." Damien said.

"And Drake." Everyone cheered for Drake, but he didn't seem excited about it. As for some of the others, they all tried their best to prove themselves, but they were all disappointed in themselves. "You eight have been nominated to take part in the trial." Laxus said. "Take it with pride and do your best."

"Don't expect the trials to be easy." Simon said. "We had to go through it ourselves and it was surely a challenge. You have to earn the promotion." Nova was in agreement with Simon.

"Wait. Does that mean we have to get through Simon and Nova to get that promotion?" Storm said.

"Then, we're about as good as dead." Gale said.

"Keep in mind that you are allow to have a partner to help you." Nova said. "Fairy Tail's greatest strength is when we all fight alongside each other. There are rules to choosing your partner."

"They must be a member of the guild and they can't already be s-class." Simon said.

"You all have one week to train and choose your partners." Laxus said. "Use that time well and get yourselves ready for it." Everyone was pumped to see how this was going to turn out. The lucky eight were getting themselves ready.

"So are you in?" Damien asked Eve.

"Of course. You and I are cousins." Eve said.

"Looks like Damien already has his partner." Storm said as he and the others gathered with their parents.

"We're all so proud that you all became nominated." Lucy said.

"He did surprise us. I hope we're ready." Nashi said.

"If we weren't ready, we wouldn't have been nominated." Ul said.

"I know you're all friends, but you can't go easy on each other." Gray said.

"Don't worry, Dad. We all know what we're getting into." Storm said.

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to win." Gale said as he posed his muscles.

"Don't bet on it, iron head." Storm said.

"Please. Gale's going to take that title." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel, let's at least be supportive of the others." Levy said.

"Gia, you're going to watch your big brother win, right? It has been made possible with some of the money the guild has made." Gale said. "Now everyone can watch the trials."

"Yeah. At least until you lose." Gia said and that damaged Gale's enthusiasm.

"Can I ask something now?" Raio said. "I still don't see what's going on with Drake. What does the trial have to do with him and his bummed out attitude?" That question had everyone stumped.

"I'm not really sure. He gets like that every time it comes around." Nashi said.

"Drake was nominated a couple times, but he did fail." Storm said. "Could that have something to do with it?"

"No. That doesn't sound like Drake's style. There must be something else to it." Sasha said.

"You kids have other things to worry about." All of them looked to see Natsu and Happy coming over and he ruffled Nashi's hair. "Nice work, Nashi. I knew you would make it eventually."

"Thanks, Dad. You're going to help me train for it, right?" Nashi asked.

"Actually, we needed to talk to you about that." Happy said.

"Sorry, Nashi. I won't be able to help you with this." Natsu said and that was a surprise. Natsu hardly ever turns down the chance to train Nashi. "I'm going to be busy for a while and you won't be seeing me much."

"With what?" Nashi asked.

"It's a surprise." Happy said.

"See you at home. You better choose a good partner, Nashi." Natsu said as he and Happy left.

"Mom, do you know what that was about?" Nashi asked.

"No. Not really." Lucy said.

"That does bring something up." Storm said. "Who are we going to partner with? Have you guys decided as to who you're going to partner with?"

"I have." Nashi said.

"You have? Already? Who?" Lucy asked.

"That would be me." Someone in a dazzling suit came over. All of them looked, but none were more surprised than Lucy.

"Loke?!" Lucy said.

"Sorry, Lucy. I have to take a break for a while." Loke said. "Nashi knows a bit of celestial magic and you had all your spirits extend to the contracts that if Nashi needed us for anything, we be there."

"Sorry, Mom. I guess I should have asked first." Nashi said.

"Hang on. He's a spirit. He can't really be allowed as a partner, can he?" Storm asked.

"Technically, Loke is a member of Fairy Tail. I was partnered with him." Gray said. "Loke, are you sure you want to do this."

"Of course." Loke said and wrapped his arm around Nashi. "I'm afraid Lucy's the past and I must move on. Nashi is now the future."

"Eew." Nashi said as she tried to push him off. "I've seen you flirt with Mom. This makes you really creepy."

"Well, I've decided on my partner as well." Gale said and held out his arm. "Isn't that right, Panther Lily?"

"Indeed." Lily said as he flew and landed on Gale's arm.

"You're partnering with Lily?" Levy said.

"Yeah. He's a tough kitty when he goes into his battle form." Gale said. "The fact that he can fly will also be a big help."

"I've already got my partner as well." Ul said. Ul looked in the direction of her partner and everyone saw she was looking at Asuka.

"You asked Asuka?" Storm said.

"That's right." Ul said. "She has some more experience than us and her sniping skills could be useful."

"Wow. You guys are all so lucky." Raio said.

"Raio, I do need a partner as well." Sasha said and that caught Raio's curiosity. "You're still a little new to Fairy Tail. It might be beneficial for you to see what the trials are like."

"You really want me to be your partner?" Raio asked. Everyone looked at Sasha and they found it a little hard to believe themselves.

"What? I've been going through some changes since the whole thing with the tower." Sasha said with a glare. "Is it a problem if I want to be a little more open?" All of them tried telling her that it wasn't. Mostly because they got a little scared from her.

"Oh man. I haven't even thought about who I'm going to partner with." Storm said.

"Don't worry, my dear son." Juvia said as she embraced him. "I'll be your partner and I will lead you to victory."

"No way." Storm said as he tried to push her off. "I'm not partnering with my mom. That's so embarrassing." As all of them have decided on his partners, Fred has decided to have Bislin as his partner.

"I hope you're not disappointed, Raren?" Fred said.

"No. I'll be fine." Raren said.

"Don't worry, Fred. You and I are going to the top." Bislin said. As those two were talking strategy, Raren decided to leave them.

"I think Fred is making a mistake." Raren looked to the side and spotted Drake.

"Drake? Is there something you need?" Raren said.

"Just as I said. I think Fred chose poorly." Drake said. "I think your earth magic will be pretty helpful. What do you say about being my partner?"

"You and me?" Raren said as he thought that is a strange combo and Drake looked like he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Uh….sure."

"Good. Meet me later so we can do some training." Drake said and left Raren standing there.

'That's weird. Drake and I don't really talk to each other.' Raren thought. 'Why would he want me as a partner? What's going on with him?' Drake has something on his mind. Whatever is going on with him might be revealed during this year's trial. That means Storm is the only one without a partner and he's trying to figure it out as he stepped away from everyone else.

"I really don't want to partner with Mom, but who can I partner with?" Storm said.

"Hey, Storm. Congrats on making it." Storm looked ahead of him and spotted Romeo.

"Oh. Hey, Romeo." Storm said.

"Trying to find a partner? I overheard you talking." Romeo said.

"Yeah. Everyone else seems to have it figured out. I don't know who I should partner with and my mom insists on her." Storm said. "I love her and everything, but she's embarrassing."

"I know the feeling. My old man use to act pretty tough, but it got a little embarrassing in his old age." Romeo said.

"You know, I do think you should have been nominated, Romeo. You've been around the guild longer than any child has been." Storm said.

"Thanks, Storm, but I'm okay." Romeo said. "Although, I am a little afraid I might be like my dad."

"No you're not." Storm said as he was getting an idea. "That's because you're more wanted around. Romeo, how about you and I partner up? I know there's a major age difference between us, but that doesn't really matter. We'll pull off a great fire and ice combo." Romeo was a little flattered that someone thinks highly of him.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Romeo said as the two shook hands. Everyone has a partner now and will be ready for the trial.

…

One Week Later

'We all trained for the past week and got ourselves ready for this test.' Nashi narrated as all of the teams gathered in the port town of Hargeon. All of them gathered at the ship that was sent to take them with Laxus on board with a possible future for one ahead.

"All hands on deck." Laxus said. "We're heading off to the S-Class Trial site. I hope you're ready because at this moment, you're all opponents."

'We were all excited for the trial to begin. What we didn't know was that there was something waiting for us in the same place as well.' Nashi narrated.


	74. The Trial Begins

Tenrou Island…considered sacred ground to Fairy Tail. It is the birthplace of Fairy Tail's founder and first master: Mavis Vermillion. It is a mystic island that has the ability to prevent death and amplify magic power for those who hold Fairy Tail's mark. Only those from Fairy Tail are allowed on the island. So who is the mysterious person on it?

"Such a tranquil and quiet place. It almost reminds me of how beautiful life can be." The mysterious man said as he laid on his back and stared at the sky. "As if that could really happen." The mysterious man got back on his feet, but every blade of grass he touched ended up dead. Who is this man and what business does he have being on Fairy Tail's sacred ground.

…

Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail's annual S-Class Trial has arrived again. Nashi, Storm, Drake, Sasha, Damien, Ul, Gale, and Fred have all been nominated and have the chance to be placed among Fairy Tail's best ranked. Each one of them chose a partner with them being Loke, Romeo, Raren, Raio, Eve, Asuka, Panther Lily, and Bislin. The hardest part so far was getting to the trial site.

"Damn. It's hot as the desert and we're out at sea." Damien said. Everyone almost stripped down to nothing to avoid the heat. Everyone was miserable from the heat.

"Imagine how they must feel." Storm said. He pointed to Gale and Nashi who had their heads over the boat from the motion sickness. Drake was doing his best to hold it down as he pressed his hand against his mouth.

"I'm glad I'm not them." Loke said.

"Where's Uncle Laxus?" Eve said as she fanned herself. "Shouldn't we be getting close to Tenrou Island by now?"

"He's a dragon slayer too. This must be hard on him as well." Fred said. "Let's not belittle him for something he cannot help."

"It is funny. I've known the guy longer than any of you. Seeing him in a state is pretty funny." Loke said. Everyone was trying to do their best to resist the heat until they felt the boat come to a stop and was anchored down.

"Oh thank Mavis! That feels better." Nashi said as she and the others were feeling a lot better.

"You can say that again." Laxus said as he stepped out. "I know the trip might have been brutal, but we're here now. Look ahead." All of them moved to the front of the boat and they could see it. Tenrou Island.

"Wow! So that's Tenrou Island!" Sasha said.

"The shape is unbelievable!" Raren said.

"Master, is it true that's the birthplace of Fairy Tail's first master?" Raio asked.

"Yes. Mavis Vermillion, the founder and the first master of the guild, was born here." Laxus said. "Her grave is there as well. This where we will hold the trial. Each of you will be tested and only one team will be left standing. Now listen up because I'm about to explain the rules." He pulled down a map of the island. "Here's how the first part of the trial works. Just straight ahead from here are eight different paths. Your first task is to get there as fast as you can and take whatever path you can. Each path leads to one of the three sights. We have combat, intense combat, and tranquil."

"I take it we won't know what path we chose until it's too late." Bislin said.

"What's the difference between combat and intense combat?" Ul questioned as she was a little nervous.

"Be quiet and he'll explain." Sasha said.

"A combat route is when two routes intersect with each other." Laxus said. "Two teams will battle each other where only one can advance. Intense combat is where you will face an s-class wizard. The tranquil route is a peaceful route where you will move to the next round. At the end of the first part of the exam, six teams at the most will be moving ahead."

"Sounds like we're going to be in for a fight. Right, Drake?" Raren said, but Drake didn't really answer. "Hey, you went through this before. You must know what to expect."

"It changes around every so often." Drake said.

"I hope you're ready. I'll be waiting at the end of the first exam." Laxus said. "You may begin!"

"Right. I'm ready! Loke, are you all set?" Nashi said.

"I am." Loke said.

"Later, losers!" Gale said as Panther Lily was carrying him straight to the island.

"Hey! No fair!" Storm said.

"Not a bad idea." Raio said as he used his magic power to fly. He grabbed a hold of Sasha's arms and carried her to the island.

"Good thinking, Raio. I didn't know you could fly." Sasha said.

"It was easy since my magic includes manipulating wind." Raio said and headed out.

"Shall we?" Eve said as she unleashed some wings of her own.

"We shall." Damien said as he entered his demon form and the two of them started flying.

"I guess we're swimming for it." Bislin said.

"Let's get moving." Fred said as they both dived off the boat and began to swim for it.

"Asuka, don't move around so much." Ul said. Asuka didn't understand, but Ul used her magic to surround Asuka. "I'm fast in the water. I can carry you through it." Both of them dived off and moved through the water quickly,

"Can you do something like that?" Romeo asked.

"I'll do you better." Storm said as he jumped off the boat and used his magic to freeze the water. "I hope you know how to skate." Romeo jumped down and the two of them started skating to the island.

"Ooh! Crafty ways to get to the island." Loke said.

"Wait! What are we still doing here?!" Nashi said. "We've got to catch up to them and hope none of the good trails have been taken."

"I've got you!" Loke said as he lifted Nashi into his arms and made a great jump into the air making it look like Loke was her prince and she was the princess being carried away.

"Hey! Don't make it look like some cheesy prince and princess scene!" Nashi said as she wanted to get out of there. That left Raren and Drake.

"Wow. You're calm. I thought you would have blasted Loke with poison for carrying Nashi like that." Raren said.

"Let's get going. We're already in last. Not that it matters. There's no telling what path we'll get." Drake said. Raren knew he and Drake weren't close friends, but he is getting curious with how he acts. He knows enough that Drake isn't like this.

'Drake, you can hear other people's thoughts. So what goes on in yours?' Raren thought.

"Don't distract yourself by wondering what's going on in my head. Let's get going." Drake said. Raren forgot for a second that Drake could hear that.

"Right. Let's go!" Raren said and they both hurried to the island.

…

The Island

Some of the teams have already arrived. Eight paths were laid out and some have already been taken and therefore blocked. Nashi and Loke were the next ones to arrive.

"Looks like there are only a few paths left." Loke said. "Which one do you want to take?"

"Let me see." Nashi said as she looked around in her options with the trails labeled from A to H. "Let's try the E path."

"Any reason or did you choose one at random?" Loke said.

"Just a feeling." Nashi said. "Let's go. We don't want people to think we were knocked out early." Loke didn't argue with her and the two of them ran inside with the trail getting cut off. All except one path was taken and the last team to arrive were Drake and Raren.

"Looks like we're the last ones to arrive. I guess that means there's only one path for us to take." Raren said.

"Yeah. Be prepared. There's no telling who we're going to face." Drake said.

"Can't you just use those ears of yours? How far can you hear?" Raren said.

"I could, but everything would be a little boring if I do that." Drake said with a smile. It seems Drake isn't entirely out of it.

"If you say so." Raren said and the two of them went inside to face whatever.

…

Fairy Tail

Thanks to all the money the guild has made over the years as well as time moving ahead, the whole guild can now see what happens on the island with vision lacrimas.

"They all seem to be doing good." Mirjane said. "We might have originally got this for security measures to avoid instances like Grimoire Heart, but this is more entertaining."

"Yes. Too bad Drake got there last, but the real test is about to begin." Kinana said.

"I have been curious about something. How come Drake hasn't passed when he entered before?" Mirajane said. "With those ears of his, it should have been easy."

"You know as well as I do that the trial changes around." Kinana said. "It all depended on the tests. I just hope he does pass this year. Maybe if he does, he'll stop acting so serious when this comes around."

"So you don't know either why he gets that way?" Mirajane said.

"No. I just hope he'll be okay." Kinana said.

…

Drake and Raren

The path that Drake and Raren went on lead them inside a cave. With so many fireflies around, the cave was well lit.

"I didn't expect there to be so much light in the cave." Raren said.

"These fireflies make it possible." Drake said as the two of them kept walking, but Drake suddenly came to a stop. "Looks like we found our opponents."

"What?!" Raren said.

"What are the odds?" Fred and Bislin stepped out and showed they were on a combat route.

"It had to be you two." Raren complained.

"Forgive us, Raren. We won't be going easy." Fred said.

"No way are you getting by us, Drake." Bislin said.

"Bring it on." Drake said. "You two jokers don't stand much of a chance against me in the first place. Raren, I know these two are you friends, but you better not hold back on them."

"Don't worry. I won't." Raren said.

"In that case, shall we begin?" Fred said as he and Bislin held out their hands and fired a blast of light and darkness, but both of them jumped out of the way. Raren slammed his hand against the ground and caused rocks to rise out of the ground. Fred held out his hand and formed a shield that block it. "Raren, you'll have to do better than that."

"How about this?" Drake said as he jumped over the shield and got between the two of them. "Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw!" Drake spun on his hands and slammed his legs against the two. Fred and Bislin were blown back from his attack and slammed against the cave's wall.

"Whoa! That was a hard hit." Bislin said as he really felt that kick.

"Indeed. It would seem that he's not holding anything back." Fred said as they pried themselves out of the wall.

"You better believe I'm not." Drake said. "Poison Dragon Roar!" Drake unleashed his breath attack, but Fred and Bislin dived on both sides to avoid his attack. Both of them used their magic at the same time and came at Drake from both directions.

"Rock Wall!" Raren formed a wall from the earth and used it to block both attacks.

"Thanks. You take Bislin. I got Fred." Drake said as he jumped over the wall and went right for Fred. Fred drew his sword and tried to strike Drake with it, but Drake was a step ahead of him and avoided each one of his attacks. Raren used the area around him as he had rocks come out from all around and tried to smash them against Bislin.

"You're going to have to do better than this Raren. I know you too well to know not to stand in one place for very long." Bislin said. "Dark Delete!" Bislin unleashed multiple dark blasts with Raren getting hit. He slid against the ground, but Raren got back on his feet.

"Raren, you got this, right?" Drake said.

"I'm good." Raren said.

"You have other concerns." Fred said. "Blade of the Light!" Fred formed a blade of light and tried using both blades against Drake, but he avoided both of them.

"This is taking too long for my taste." Drake said. "Raren, you might want to place a dome around yourself for your own good."

"Uh…something tells me I should take your word for it." Raren said as he used his magic and had the rocks surround him in a dome.

"What are you doing?" Fred said.

"Ending this. Not so good that we're in a cave that can have an echo." Drake said and snapped his fingers. When he did, a powerful soundwave erupted around the entire cave. The sound itself slammed against Fred and Bislin as they tried to cover their ears.

"He's taking the sounds that emitted around the cave and amplified them. Almost too much to handle." Fred said. Drake suddenly appeared in front of Fred and drove a poison coated fist right in Fred's face and knocked him right against the ground.

"Fred!" Bislin called out, but Drake turned around and used another roar. Bislin got hit pretty hard as he slammed against the wall and was taken out. Both of them were beaten already and the gate opened up.

"Raren, you can come out." Drake said. Raren caused the rocks to collapse and he saw what he did.

"You took down both of them? Wow. I guess you didn't need much of my help." Raren said.

"Forget about it. Let's go." Drake said and went on ahead. Raren was concerned about Drake and went with him. A while after they left, Fred and Bislin regained consciousness.

"Well, that was unsatisfying." Fred said.

"You said it." Bislin said. "Drake meant business. I think he almost broke a few bones. What was that all about?"

"Why is Drake completely devoted to the trials? That kind of attitude might help him win, but it's a disgrace as a Fairy Tail wizard." Fred said.

…

Nashi

The first math went by quickly, but there's still more action to come. Nashi and Loke traveled through a cave as well, but haven't found an opponent yet.

"No sign of an opponent." Loke said.

"Maybe we got lucky and this is the tranquil route." Nashi said. The two of them kept walking, but Nashi came to a stop. "I think I see someone up ahead." Loke stopped and looked to see who it was.

"It looks like there's only one, but who is it?" Loke said. A little light was shown and it showed the last person Nashi expected to see on the island.

"No way!" Nashi said as she was quite surprised.

"Natsu?!" Loke said. Natsu was right in front of them and it seemed like they got an intense combat trail, very intense.

"Sorry, Nashi. This might be as far as you go." Natsu said. If Nashi wishes to advance, she has to use everything she's ever learn to defeat her own father.

"We're dead." Loke said.


	75. Nashi vs Natsu

Fairy Tail's annual S-Class Trial is underway. Drake and Raren have already cleared the first part with them beating Fred and Bislin, but there is much more going on. On one of the paths that led to an opened field is where Eve and Damien were at.

"I didn't think we would be facing him so soon." Eve said.

"I know, but we've got to do what we've got to do." Damien said for their opponent was none other than Simon.

"You want to be on the same level as the rest of your family? You've got to earn it." Simon said as he was radiant with his magic power.

"It's actually fitting I'm getting to fight you, Simon." Damien said. "Our moms use to be rivals. This might be a good way to settle things." Damien transformed into his demon form and flew right at Simon. Simon met his attack and the two of them clashed fists.

"Don't forget me." Eve said as she flew into the air. "Fairy Machinegun: Leprechaun!" She unleashed a barrage of energy shots, but Simon moved away and avoided them. Simon used his magic and got behind her with him smacking Eve to the ground.

"Give it your all. I'm only getting warmed up." Simon said. The intense combat routes are among some tough ones.

…..

Sasha and Raio

Sasha paired up with Raio and they're in combat as well. The route they took led them by the beach. Sasha flipped back against the ground and slid back next to Raio.

"Great. Out of all the people we had to fight." Raio said.

"It couldn't be helped." Sasha said. They were in an intense combat route as well. The one they were facing was the only one left. It was Nova and this one was tough on Raio.

"Come on. Show me what you both got. This actually reminds me of when we first met, Raio." Nova said. Raio didn't really like this. Do to his feelings for Nova, it was going to be tough for him to fight.

"Raio, stay focus." Sasha said.

"Right." Raio said as he tried to stay focused. 'She's right. I have to fight. I wish it wasn't Nova, but I'm Sasha's partner and I've got to help her.' He thought.

"Just so you know, I'm not holding back." Nova said as electricity came out of her. "Think of it as a sign of respect, Sasha. You are tough and it might take my whole strength to beat you."

"Very well." Sasha said as she brought out her guns and was ready to fight. "Give it your all, Nova. Any less and I would be disappointed in the outcome."

…

Fairy Tail

Everyone else at the guild watched the trials go on. The picture kept flipping from one scene to the next and they were all enjoying the show that was going on.

"Poor Sasha and Damien. They're going against Laxus' daughter and Erza's son." Levy said. "That's a nightmare."

"You can say that again. Sasha might be able to hold her own, but still." Gray said. Gray looked over to the side and noticed Lucy had a concern look on her face. "Lucy, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Nashi on who she might be facing. I hope she got the tranquil route." Lucy said.

"Nashi will be fine. You worry too much." Gray said. Lucy was beginning to think so, but she changed her mind back when she saw the next one.

"Maybe I don't worry enough! Nashi is facing Natsu?!" Lucy said.

…..

Nashi

Nashi was quite surprised to see her own father is running the trial as well and that he was her opponent.

"Dad?! I can't believe this." Nashi said. "I didn't think you would be here. So this is what you've been planning for the past week."

"Who better to test you than your own father? I was hoping you would be the one to come down here, Nashi." Natsu said. "I also wanted to see you get that promotion with my own eyes."

"Oh man. I think we should head home already." Loke said. "Natsu might be thick headed, but he makes up for it with all that power he's got. He could melt this entire cave if he wanted to."

"No way. It's not my style to just quit and run." Nashi said. "If I have to fight you as well, Dad, I will. I'm going to pass this and get to the next part. Loke, are you with me or not?"

"Well….I can't let you go in alone. Your mother would never let me hear the end of it." Loke said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Nashi said and leaped into the air. "Here I come, Dad! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Nashi lunged her fist forward, but Natsu was able to block it with one arm. Natsu swung his leg at her, but Nashi crossed her arms and weakened the attack. Nashi slid back against the ground and held her ground. Loke went around to attack Natsu from the side.

"Regulus Impact!" Loke had light form around his fist and was about to attack, but Natsu grabbed it and blocked the attack. Natsu drove his knee into Loke's gut and tossed him near Nashi.

"To think that Lucy is against me fighting her spirits." Natsu said.

"You doing okay?" Nashi asked.

"Oh yeah. It's going to take a lot more than that to beat me." Loke said as he got back up. "How are you doing? You're facing your own father."

"I'll be fine." Nashi said. "I've always looked up to him. I wanted to be as strong as he is. This is a great way to test how far I've come."

"I like to see that myself, Nashi." Natsu said. Nashi charged in to attack Natsu again. She kept throwing punches as fast as she could, but Natsu was able to block each one of her attacks. Natsu grabbed a hold of her arm, spun around, and tossed her into a crime wall. As Loke saw that happened, he realized something bad for them.

"Uh oh. Nashi, I just realized a problem we have. Natsu has been going easy on you." Loke said.

"Maybe I have, but that doesn't mean I'm getting all fired up." Natsu said as he was getting excited about this.

"It doesn't matter." Nashi said. "We can still pull it off. I didn't come all this way to end up with nothing." Loke saw the look on her face and saw that grin she was holding.

'Oh man. Like father like daughter I suppose. Nashi is getting fired up herself.' Loke thought. "Oh well. Since I'm here, I might as well do what I can as well." He said and was getting ready to fight. Nashi and Loke both charged at Natsu and they both kept trying to land a hit against him, but Natsu was blocking each one of their attacks.

"You guys have to do better than this." Natsu said. "I taught you better, Nashi. Loke, what have you been doing? You should train more instead of flirting with girls."

"Shut up." Loke said. Nashi jumped away and got over them.

"Loke, move!" Nashi said and Loke jumped out of the way. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Nashi tossed down her fireball. It connected with Natsu and Nashi landed down to see the damage she did.

"Did you get him?" Loke said.

"I'm not really sure." Nashi said. They waited to see the results, but all they saw was Natsu devouring the fire.

"Your flames always did had a sweet taste to them, Nashi." Natsu said.

"Of course fire doesn't work on him. Nashi, we're not going to win like this." Loke said.

"I guess I've got no choice, but to use my best attack. He can't block it if he doesn't see. Loke!" Nashi shouted and Loke understood what she was saying.

"Lion's Brilliance!" Loke unleashed a powerful bright light to try and blind Natsu. Natsu covered his eyes and tried to block out the light. "Now, Nashi!" Natsu waited for the light to clear away, but he saw Nashi lunged herself at him.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Nashi unleashed her best attack point-blank range. It caused an explosion off fire and Loke was hoping it worked.

"Well? Did you at least leave a scratch?" Loke questioned. Nashi waited for the dust to clear and she saw Natsu was able to resist the attack as well.

"Nice try, Nashi." Natsu said.

"Damn it." Loke said.

"You said it. That was my best attack and he took it like it was nothing." Nashi said. 'I don't get it. I heard I was pretty powerful when End took me over when we fought A. Is it her power alone or have I just not been able to bring it out myself?' She wondered.

"Not bad, Nashi. You have gotten stronger." Natsu said. "Let me ask. Do you really think you can beat me? Do you really want to become as strong as me one day?"

"Of course, Dad." Nashi said.

"Well, I've got to show you how far you've got to go." Natsu said. Nashi waited to see what Natsu was going to do and prepared herself. Nashi felt the air around her getting hotter and Natsu ignited in flames and soon released a pillar of fire around him. The fire erupted out of the cave and into the sky above the island. Nashi and Loke have never seen Natsu like this. They could see his silhouette through the flames, but it looked more like there was a demon inside there.

"Damn. I always knew Natsu was some kind of monster." Loke said as he tried his best to resist the fire. Nashi was doing her best too, but it was hard even for her.

"Oh man. Dad's this powerful? This is the first time I've ever seen him release his full power." Nashi said. She tried to take a step forward, but when Natsu looked right at her, she froze. It was like she wasn't looking at her father anymore. Nashi never knew how powerful he really was, how her power pales in comparison to his own. Nashi couldn't handle it anymore as she dropped to her knees. When Natsu saw that, he stopped releasing all the fire. The cave was different with the rocks around him burnt and the ones above melted.

"You okay, Nashi? I didn't scare you, did I?" Natsu asked. Nashi dropped to her hands and she was trembling. She never knew how terrifying her father could be.

"I…I can't do it. I can't beat you." Nashi said.

"Nashi…" Loke said as he couldn't believe a Dragneel was really admitting defeat.

'That was crazy.' Nashi thought. 'I've always heard how powerful Dad is, but I never saw it for myself. I always wanted to become strong like he is, but now I'm starting to have doubts. He also has these powers like dual element, Dragon Force, and Fire Dragon King. I haven't unlocked any of that even once. How can I ever be as powerful as him?' Nashi hasn't been this scared of power ever since she took on A. Now she's having doubts that she will ever obtain that power

"You are afraid, aren't you?" Natsu said. Nashi couldn't bring herself to answer, but she didn't want him to think she was scared of her own father. "That's good."

"Huh?" Nashi questioned as to what that meant.

"I took the trial myself, Nashi. I took on Gildarts in this very cave." Natsu said. "He told me that there's nothing wrong with feeling fear. That's how we know our own weaknesses and become stronger and gentler. I know it must have been hard when you took on A. You were completely dominated and it looks like you have been here as well. It might be frightening, but you can use it to motivate you to become stronger."

"Maybe, but I'm starting to doubt that if I can ever reach your level of power." Nashi said. Nashi isn't like Natsu. Natsu constantly got stronger because he kept seeking to fight others, but Nashi doesn't seek the enjoyment of fighting like he does.

"You'll get there eventually. I know you will." Natsu said as he walked past Nashi and was leaving the cave. "Now go and become an S-class wizard." Nashi didn't expect him to say that.

"But….I didn't beat you." Nashi said.

"It doesn't matter. You will become the strongest there is." Natsu said. "I know because you are my daughter." He gave her the thumbs up from behind and Nashi could see what he meant. Natsu believed that she will be a powerful wizard, not because he expects it, but because he believes in her with his power not really being an issue. Nashi clutched her hands as tears rolled down her face because it meant so much to her that her father had so much faith in her even after he completely dominated her in this fight.

"I will. Thank you, Dad." Nashi said. Nashi will keep pushing ahead like Natsu. She will get stronger. She'll reach her full potential when the times comes with the first step to past this test.


	76. Mysterious Figure

It's been a tough battle for those competing in the trial. Fred and Bislin lost against Drake and Raren. Nashi tried her best to beat her own father, but Natsu proved to be too much for her. However, he still allowed her to pass. As for the others, they were facing their own battles as well. Sasha was knocked off her feet and slid against the sand.

"Sasha, are you okay?" Raio said as he tried to help her up.

"She's tough. No wonder seeing as how she's the master's daughter." Sasha said. It was a tough battle against Nova and it looks like Sasha wasn't having much luck. Sasha got some good hits in herself, but Nova was still standing tough.

"You're good, Sasha. This fight could have gone either way." Nova said. Raio hasn't been much help, but he kept forcing himself.

"Come on, Raio. Sasha's your partner. You've got to help her." Raio said as he stood on his feet and thrusted his palms twice in the three points of a triangle. "Triple Tornado Takedown!" Three twisters shot from those points and spiraled around each other. Nova crossed her arms and was able to block off the attack.

"Bring it, Raio. I'm ready for you." Nova said as she stood tall and braced herself for her next move against him.

"Here I come!" Raio said as he focused his magic and flew right at her. He reached out to her, but Nova stepped to the side and grabbed him by his shirt and his chin. What Nova did next was actually kiss Raio right on the cheek. Raio freaked from it and he dropped his guard.

"And he's out!" Nova said as she gave him a powerful uppercut and he crashed next to Sasha. Sasha wasn't really pleased that Raio allowed himself to be beaten like that.

"Seriously?" Sasha said with Raio's face all red.

…..

Storm and Romeo

On the path that Storm and Romeo took, it led to another one of the combat routes and there opponent was Ul and Asuka. Asuka kept shooting stun shots at Storm, but Storm used the surrounding rocks as cover.

"Water Whip!" Ul used some of her water around Romeo, but he kept dodging her attacks. "Give it up, Romeo. Fire can't beat water."

"We'll see about that." Romeo said.

"Asuka, how are things with my brother?" Ul said.

"I've got him pinned." Asuka said.

"Don't get too cocky, sis." Storm said. "I'm not going easy on you just because you're my sister. I'm in it to win it."

"Big talk coming from the one hiding behind a rock." Ul said. Storm knew it was now or never if he was going to get through and he had an idea. Asuka kept her aim at the rock and noticed Storm making a run for it.

"There!" Asuka said as she shot at him and made contact, but he shattered into pieces of ice. "A fake?!"

"Psyche!" Storm said as the real one froze the ground around the girls and the two of them got caught in it. "Now, Romeo!"

"Rainbow Fire!" Romeo unleashed a multicolor flame that blasted both of the girls and freed them the ice for Storm to deal the finishing blow.

"Ice Demon Zero Longsword!" Storm slashed at both of them and took both girls out. The gate opened up for them to go on ahead. "Sorry, Ul. Can't say I didn't warn you."

"Darn it." Ul said as her brother was who she didn't want to lose to as the two of them went on ahead. As the two of them went on and moved through the forest, they were pretty satisfied with the results so far.

"We did pretty well." Romeo said.

"Yeah. I'm real glad I chose you as my partner, Romeo." Storm said. "We can really make fire and ice combos work."

"Storm! Romeo!" Both of them looked ahead and spotted Drake and Raren with Gale and Panther Lily.

"Hey! You guys made it too?" Storm said.

"Sure did and we weren't the only ones. Nashi and Loke did as well." Panther Lily said as he pointed to them off to the side.

"Yo." Loke was himself, but Nashi looked like her mind was somewhere else.

"Awesome. In fact, I'm glad you're still around, Drake. I can't wait to beat you, poison freak." Storm taunted, but Drake didn't even respond. That's not like him and they were starting to get concerned

"Looks like this is it." All of them looked and saw Laxus coming through the trees. "I just checked on the other paths. Congrats to the four teams here as you all made it to the second part of the exams. Storm and Romeo for beating Ul and Asuka."

"You beat your own sister? That must be rough." Gale said.

"Drake and Raren for beating Fred and Bislin." Laxus said.

"You guys beat Raren's teammates?!" Storm said.

"Gale and Panther Lily took the tranquil route. Lucky." Laxus said.

"I guess, but I was expecting a fight." Gale said.

"Gale, be appreciated for our good fortune." Panther Lily said.

"Finally, Nashi and Loke for getting past Natsu." Laxus said and that one was the shocker to all.

"She actually beat her own dad?!" Storm said.

"Yeah. Kind of." Nashi said, but she didn't sound all that happy about it.

"Nashi, are you okay? You look like there's something bothering you." Storm said.

"Just thinking about something my dad said." Nashi said.

"Hang on. What about Sasha and Damien?" Drake said. "I would have expected at least one of them to make it through."

"Sadly, luck was not on their side." Laxus said. "My son and my niece was faced with the scarlet monster's offspring."

"Scarlet monster's offspring?" Gale questioned as he tried to figure out what that meant and it soon came to him. "You mean Simon? Oh boy."

…

Simon

Simon did burn through some of his power as he took deep breaths, but in the end, he still won his fight. Damien and Eve put up a good fight, but it clearly wasn't good enough.

"Not bad, Damien." Simon said. "You did well, but not good enough." Damien and Eve laid against the ground after getting beaten around by Simon and was upset about the defeat.

…..

The Teams

"What about Sasha and Raio?" Raren said.

"By process of elimination, the only route left would have led to….Nova!" Drake said. "I suppose in a fight between those two girls, it could have really gone either way. I guess Raio wasn't much help considering what he thinks of Nova."

"Probably not." Raren said with a nervous laugh feeling sorry for him.

"Now that we've got that cleared up, we can begin the second part." Laxus said. "Your next test is to find the grave of Fairy Tail's first master."

"You mean of Mavis Vermillion?" Storm said. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"You think so? Good luck." Laxus said and left it at that.

"Wait. You mean we don't get a hint or anything?" Gale said. "That isn't cool. How are we suppose to find the grave if you don't give us anything to go on."

"You're members of Fairy Tail. You can do anything." Laxus said. "Good luck. I'll check in on the others. If you get to the grave before I do, just wait." Laxus left them all there and wondering how to find the grave.

….

Fairy Tail

"Very clever and tricky, Laxus." Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Remember when we all took the trial, the same one when Grimoire Heart attacked?" Lucy said. "Master Makarov gave us a time limit of six hours. That was actually a clue that I used to find the grave for Cana. Then again, I doubt you muscle-heads could have done it any better."

"Get to the point." Gray said.

"Laxus didn't give any time limit. He didn't say anything that could be a clue to finding the grave. He just told them that they had to find it." Lucy said. "My guess is that he's going to wait until two teams show up and that will determine who goes to the final part and who gets promoted."

"Wow. It's always impressive how you're able to figure stuff like that out." Gray said.

"Thanks." Lucy said. "I just hope Nashi is going to be okay. She may have gotten past Natsu, but it's only going to get tougher for her from here on."

"Sheesh, Lucy. You worry too much." Gray said. "Face it. She's not a little kid anymore."

"Um….. If anyone needs to hear that, it's your wife." Lucy said and Gray looked to Juvia.

"Yay. My sweet little boy is moving ahead, but how sad for my poor little girl." Juvia said as she was switching around in emotions.

"Juvia, cool it." Gray said, but as he looked to the screen, he believed he saw something for a second before it switched. "What was that?!"

"Darling, what's wrong?" Juvia asked.

"I thought I saw something on the monitor. It looked like someone was on the island and it didn't look like anyone from the guild." Gray said.

"Someone else?" Lucy said and all of them were concerned on who that could have been.

…..

Base Camp

Everyone who was defeated went to a base camp that was set up. There was nothing they could do, but hang back and eat. Laxus found his way to the camp.

"Welcome, Master. Care for a cup of tea?" Fred said as he offered.

"Oh. Thank you." Laxus said as he took the cup. "I'm impressed that you were able to make some here. How are you all doing?"

"I would be better if it wasn't my brother that I lost to. He's never going to let me live it down." Ul said.

"Cheer up. You gave it your best effort." Asuka said.

"I've got to admit that I was impressed with Nashi." Bislin said. "When I heard she took on her old man and that he released his full power, I couldn't believe she's still in on piece."

"Natsu, you didn't by any chance let Nashi win, did you?" Simon asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Natsu said. He tried to act modest, but everyone was thinking differently about him.

"Sasha, what about you?" Laxus said as he noticed Sasha had her arms crossed with her eyes closed. "You're not pouting about your lost, are you?"

"No. I've accepted it." Sasha said. "No one is unbeatable. I learned that the hard way. I'm just glad it wasn't a battle that mattered like some of the others."

"I'm sorry, Sasha. I feel like I wasn't much help." Raio said.

"Don't be so hard on each other." Nova said with a few bandages on her. "You did put up a good fight. It could have gone either way, Sasha."

"Don't let one little defeat get you down." Laxus said. "Although, I'm not entirely pleased with how Nova beat Raio." He glared at both of them. Nova and Raio looked at each other, but looked away and blushed.

"What? Did something happen?" Natsu asked.

"Never mind." Laxus said as he wasn't willing to talk about it.

"Speaking of which, what about Damien and Eve?" Raio asked.

"Oh yeah. They should be here by now." Nova said.

"Simon, didn't you show them the way after you defeated them?" Fred said.

"I checked their injuries and they just needed a moment to rest. They're either exploring the island or they got lost." Simon said. "I'm sure they're okay." Everyone thought so too, but no one was really aware of what was going on.

….

Damien and Eve

"I'm sure it's this way." Damien said.

"That's what you said before." Eve said. "Why can't boys ever admit when they are lost?" Damien and Eve lost their fight to Simon, they were trying to find their way to camp, but they got themselves lost?"

"We're fine." Damien said.

"If you would have just listened to me, we would be there. In fact, you would have won against Simon as well." Eve said.

"Sure. Whatever you say….Evelyn." Damien said to annoy her.

"You know I don't like it when people call me by my real name." Eve said.

"So you would rather have the same name as a Blue Pegasus pretty boy. Nice choice." Damien mocked.

"Shut up!" Eve said. Damien walked ahead and stood at the top of a ledge.

"Just calm down. I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Damien said as he looked around, but noticed something strange at the bottom. "Whoa! Eve, I think you should take a look at this."

"What is it?" Eve said with annoyance, but she had a change of attitude when she noticed what Damien found. At the bottom of the ledge, a few of the trees looked dead. "Whoa. That's strange. Why are there some dead trees? This part of the forest looks plenty alive."

"Let's go get a better look." Damien said as he jumped down and landed on the ground. Eve followed. Both of them had a look around and didn't quite understand.

"Do you think some animal could have done this?" Eve said.

"If one did, I'm not sure how or what animal." Damien said. "I don't know why, but I'm getting a dark feeling about this place."

"What's this? People?" Both of them looked ahead and spotted a man they did not recognized. The mysterious person from before He wore a black cape with red on the inside. Every bit of his clothing was black as well with him wearing boots. He had charcoal colored sleeves with a stripe pattern under his black sleeveless top. He also had long spikey black hair that went down his back and had a thin metal band around his head. In fact, he was dress a little similar to a dark ruler. "What are you two doing on this island?" The mysterious figure has finally revealed himself.


	77. The Extinguisher of Life

"Where's this grave?" Drake said. Raren and Drake searched for the grave, but they weren't having any luck like everyone else. The second part of the trial was to find the grave of Mavis Vermillion, but without a single clue as to where it could be, there was so much ground to cover.

"It could be anywhere." Raren said.

"There has to be some way to find it. Something tells me we need to find it before anyone else does to have better chances." Drake said.

"I guess you're right." Raren said. "Who knows? Maybe if you pass and end up as the winner, the girls will be even more drawn to you or frightened." Raren tried to be funny as he chuckled, but Drake didn't react. "I was just trying to be funny."

"I'm hoping for frighten so they don't annoy me anymore." Drake said.

"I have been meaning to ask you something." Raren said. "I've noticed the way you act around Nashi. She's the only girl you get all flirty with and many girls would kill to get the treatment you give her. Do you know how many guys would kill for the attention you get from them? So what makes Nashi so special?" Drake glared at Raren showing he didn't really want to talk about it. "Sorry. I was just trying to be friendly. I guess guys don't really talk about their feelings." Drake sighed and decided to just go for it.

"I like Nashi because she knows me." Drake said. "Nashi was the first person that never cared how I looked or stuff like that. She knows the real me. She doesn't act like a fangirl that gets swoon over my looks alone like most of the girls I meet. That's why I like her so much."

"Wow. Thanks for sharing that." Raren said.

"Yeah. Just don't expect me to get too opened up." Drake said. "I just thought of something. Your magic is earth. Can't you just use your magic to like scan the island like radar?" Raren thought about that for that is a tall order.

"I suppose I could try, but the island is a big place and it might take a while." Raren said as he got into a meditative position. Raren closed his eyes focused his magic and used it to scan through the island. The only thing Drake could do was wait until Raren found something.

…

Damien and Eve

Damien and Eve got lost on their way to base camp. As they were traveling, they found a few trees that were strangely dead. Once they were there, they came across a mysterious man in black.

"People on this island? I thought it was deserted." The man said.

"You were wrong, pal." Damien said.

"You're trespassing on sacred ground. This island belongs to the Fairy Tail guild." Eve said.

"Only members of our guild are allowed to be here and right now we're in the middle of our S-Class Trial." Damien said.

"Fairy Tail?" The mysterious man said. "Well, this is certainly a coincidence. I came here to pay my respects to Mavis Vermillion, but I find members of the Fairy Tail guild here."

"Look, you're not suppose to be here. So why don't you get out before you cause any trouble?" Damien said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The mysterious man said. "If your guild is here, this could be an opportunity for me." Neither of them knew why, but they were getting the creeps from this man. "Is Natsu Dragneel on this island? I would very much like to meet him."

"Nashi's dad?" Eve said.

"That's really none of your business. Now get off our island unless you want to do things the hard way." Damien said.

"Trust me. You don't want to do that." The mysterious man said. "If you value your life, you won't challenge me."

"Is that so?" Damien said as he was getting frustrated with this guy. Damien unleashed some of his power and transformed into his demon form. "Let's put that to the test." The man didn't seem concerned about it. Damien flew at the man and readied an attack. He swung his fist right at him, but the mysterious man was able to block his fist with just one finger. "What?!"

"No way!" Eve said. Neither of them could believe what just happened. "He was able to stop Damien's attack with just one finger?"

"I warned you." The mysterious man said. Damien looked into his eyes and could tell there was something not quite right with this man. He placed another finger against him and used his power. Damien felt himself be blown back just from the mere touch of the guy. Damien slammed against the cliff and he was reverted back to his human form.

"You're going to pay for that." Eve said as she got ready to attack as well.

"No. Don't." Damien said as he tried to get back up. "There's something strange about his magic. I felt it when I touched him."

"I'm no ordinary enemy you can beat." The mysterious man said. "You can't harm me for my power far surpasses yours in ways you couldn't even imagine. You truly have no idea what you're up against."

"What is he talking about?" Eve questioned. She looked down and noticed something was happening to the grass around him. It was dying. "The grass around him is dying? How when he's just standing there?"

"That's the power of my magic itself. The very fabric of life and death is mine to do with as I please." The mysterious man said.

"Life and death?" Eve said as she was starting to get scared.

'He's right. This is no ordinary opponent.' Damien said. 'When I looked into his eyes, I got this feeling of dread and darkness. I've never felt so much coming from one person. It's almost like it went on forever. Who is he? What is he?' Both of them kept their guard up, but all the strange man did was widen his eyes. When he did, this strange power traveled around the area with Eve and Damien getting caught in it. It caused the life in the plants to fade away with Damien and Eve dropping to the ground.

"Consider that a warning for those who would dare stand in my way." The mysterious man said and turned away from them. "So Fairy Tail has come to this island as well. If Natsu Dragneel is here, my plans can come that much sooner. Life fades for those who come near me. I extinguish the light of life with my darkness. Some might see that as a curse, but I do not." Just who is this mysterious man and what is he after?

…

Nashi

Not aware of the intruder on the island, Nashi searched for the grave with Loke.

"Loke, you helped Gray when he took this trial. Any idea where the grave is?" Nashi asked.

"Sorry. Lucy was able to figure it out and we were going to follow her and Cana, but the trial had to be put on hold because of Grimoire Heart." Loke said. As the two of them continued to search, Loke noticed that something was wrong with Nashi. "Nashi, what's the matter? You know you can talk to me as a friend, right?"

"I know. It's just…." Nashi wasn't quite sure how to put this, but she figured it out. "I keep thinking about what went on with my dad. Loke, you've known him for a really long time and you've seen his power and how he fights. Do you think I'll ever become as strong as he is?"

"Well, why do you want to become strong in the first place?" Loke asked. Nashi hadn't put much thought to that lately, but she knew the main reason.

"I guess it's because my dad is the person I admire the most. I want to become strong like him." Nashi said. "He's always been there for me so I want to be there for him when he needs it, but I know I'm going to need be strong to do that. After seeing him the way I did in that cave, I'm starting to wonder if I can really reach that level of strength."

"You're already taking the right step." Loke said, but Nashi didn't quite understood. "You were right. I have known your father for a long time. While he might have shown differently, like becoming strong so he can fight powerful opponents and have his strength acknowledge, there were other reasons he became strong. He wanted to become strong so he could protect all his friends and everyone close to him. You want to be strong for similar reasons. If you want that so you can be there for him when he needs it, you'll be as strong as him." Nashi appreciated that and it snapped her out of her troubles.

"Thanks, Loke. Of course, I need to pass this trial first." Nashi said and was getting ready to jump back in it, but she stopped as she felt something off.

"Now what's wrong?" Loke said.

"I feel something." Nashi said as she looked to the side. "Whatever it is, it's not good." Nashi ran towards the direction it came from with Loke following her. Nashi had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to like whatever she finds. Nashi pushed through some bushes and was spooked at what she saw. Loke showed up and saw it as well. Trees and other plants were dead with a couple animals.

"Whoa. What happened here?" Loke said.

"I'm not sure." Nashi said as the two of them had a look around.

"Strange." Loke said. "It doesn't look like any of the animals are hurt. The plants have also withered, but I don't see how."

"Damien! Eve!" Nashi shouted. Both of them looked ahead and saw Damien and Eve on the ground. Nashi and Loke rushed over to them to make sure they weren't harmed. "Damien! Eve! What's wrong?! What happened?" Nashi lifted Eve up and tried to shake her around, but she wasn't responding. "Eve, wake up. Can you hear me? Say something?" Eve wasn't responding and Nashi was starting to get scared. "Oh no. You don't think they're…." Nashi couldn't really bring herself to say it.

"Hang on." Loke said as he placed a couple fingers against Damien's neck. He did the same with Eve. "They're both still alive. They both still have their pulses. They wouldn't be able to die anyway. The giant tree in the center of the island emits magic power that prevents those who bear the Fairy Tail emblem from dying. Still, it doesn't look pretty around here."

"You got that right." Nashi said as they looked around and it was like a scene in a scary story. "What could have happened around here? Everywhere around the island is lively. So what could have caused this?"

"I don't know, but Damien and Eve might be in the need of some help." Loke said. "Whatever caused this could be having some effect on them."

"Yeah. We better get them to base camp and see if Laxus or anyone can help them." Nashi said.

"Right, I'll take Eve." Loke said, but Nashi could see what he was really trying to do.

"Nice try, you starry eye pervert." Nashi said. "You carry Damien since you could actually lift him. I'll take Eve." Nashi placed Eve on her back. Loke hoisted Damien up and they started walking. As they did, Nashi couldn't stop thinking of what might have happened. 'I don't know what happened here, but I have a feeling it's going to be more terrifying than anything we ever faced before.' She thought and she has no idea how right she is.


	78. Trial on Hold

Fairy Tail's trial went on, but there might be a possible threat to it all is somewhere on the island. From what Damien and Eve have encountered, he's not someone you should be messing with. Meanwhile, Laxus and the others continued to enjoy themselves at the base camp.

"Dad, shouldn't someone be close to finding the grave by now?" Nova said.

"You might be right. I've lounged around long enough." Laxus said as he stood up. "I should probably head to the grave and wait for them."

"At least two teams should make it to the final round, right?" Bislin asked.

"That's correct." Fred said.

"I wonder which two it could be." Asuka said.

"I think Drake and Raren have a good chance. Maybe even Gale and Panther Lily." Raio said. "After all, Panther Lily could be giving Gale a bird's eye view and they could spot the grave from the air."

"I doubt it would be that easy." Sasha said.

"Hang on. Don't count my daughter out. She always pulls through in the end." Natsu said.

"We'll see." Laxus said as he was about to leave.

"Hold on." Simon said as he stood up and walked ahead.

"Is something wrong, Simon?" Ul asked.

"Yeah. Is that Nashi over there?" Simon said. They all looked in the same direction as he did and they could see Nashi and Loke carrying Damien and Eve.

"It is! And she's got Damien and Eve!" Nova said. "Oh no. They look like they're hurt." All of them hurried over to them. Nashi and Loke looked up and spotted them.

"Dad! Laxus!" Nashi said as they all gathered around.

"Nashi, what happened to my son and my niece?" Laxus said.

"I don't know. Loke and I found them like this." Nashi said. "When we did, they were in an area where everything alive was dead. Luckily, these two weren't killed as well."

"Hang on." Loke said as he heard Damien groaning. "I think the big guy is starting to wake up." They set them down on the ground as Damien was starting to wake up, but he was still weak. Damien was able to open his eyes and saw everyone gathered around.

"Nashi? Nova? Dad?" Damien said.

"Take it easy, Damien. You don't really look all that well." Nova said.

"Damien, can you tell us what happened?" Laxus asked.

"There's….someone….on the island." Damien said with what little strength he had. "Someone…who is not….in the guild."

"What? We have an intruder?" Laxus said.

"Who would dare step foot on Fairy Tail's sacred ground?" Fred said.

"Who was it?" Sasha said.

"I don't know. I…never saw him before. It was someone….dressed….in all black." Damien said.

"How could anyone who isn't in the Fairy Tail guild even have found this island?" Sasha said. "It should be difficult if not impossible for anyone not in the guild to find this place."

"Well, whoever is here doesn't really matter." Natsu said as he slammed his fists together. "This guy made a big mistake coming here and attacking members of our guild."

"No….you can't." Damien said as he tried to warn them of the danger they were getting in. "He's….dangerous."

"Dangerous? What do you mean?" Nashi asked.

"It's his magic. All he did….was widen his eyes….and he released some of his magic." Damien said. "It felt like…..the life was drained right out of me."

"He did?" Nova said.

"He's powerful." Damien said. "I tried attacking him head-on, but…he was able to stop my attack…with just a finger. He was….even able to send my flying….with his other finger. I've never saw magic….like his before. Everything around him…died from his magic. When I looked….into his eyes….it was like…I was staring into…an endless void of darkness. I don't know….who he is….or what his magic is. I do know one thing….. He's dangerous."

"That must have been what happened before we showed up." Loke said.

"How could anyone have done this?" Nashi said.

"There's one more thing you should know." Damien said. "He's looking….for you, Natsu."

"Me?" Natsu questioned.

"Why would this guy be looking for Natsu?" Raio said.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I tried…to stop him, but….I couldn't." Damien said. "Whoever he is…he's no ordinary man."

"Don't worry about it, son. You just try and rest." Laxus said. Damien understood and fell out of consciousness again.

"Someone on the island who can actually drain the life out of everything." Ul said. "That sounds like a scary power."

"Who cares?" Natsu said. "This guy messed with members of our guild. No one does that without getting hurt themselves. I say we go find this guy and teach him a lesson."

"Hang on, Natsu." Fred said. "If you're the one this mysterious person is after, shouldn't you try to avoid him?"

"No way. If this guy wants me, he's going to get some." Natsu said. "You can't expect me to stand around and do nothing when someone out there is after me."

"This does seem like a problem." Laxus said. "If someone really is on the island and is dangerous, we have to do something about that. Natsu and I will go and find our mysterious guest. As for Damien and Eve, they might need some medical help. There's a boat on the west coast of the island. Nova, you and the others take Damien and Eve to that boat with some of you going with them and take them back to the guild. Maybe there's something Wendy can do can help them."

"What about the trial?" Nova asked.

"Sent out a signal flare to alert everyone else about what's going on. We don't know enough about this guy, but if this guy is what Damien says, we can't ignore him. Condition yellow. Unidentified threat detected." Laxus said.

"Got it." Nova said as she hurried back to camp and pulled out a flare. She shot it into the air and it burst into a bright yellow light.

…..

Storm and Romeo

"Nothing." Romeo said as he looked through some trees and bushes. "How hard can it be to find one grave?" The two boys continued their search through the island for the grave, but Storm stopped when he spotted the flare.

"What's that? Romeo, do you know what that flare is all about?" Storm asked and Romeo took a look at it.

"That's not good. It means that there's a possible threat." Romeo said.

…..

Gale and Panther Lily

It was just like Raio said with those two. Panther Lily carried Gale and flew through the air to try and find the grave. When Gale spotted the flare, he had Panther Lily stop flying.

"What's that all about?" Gale said.

"Trouble." Panther Lily said. "Sorry, Gale. It looks like the trial might be postpone for a while."

"What? I hardly got to do anything." Gale complained.

…

The Mystery Man

The mysterious man pushed some branches out of the way and spotted the yellow flare in the sky.

"It seems like they've been alerted about me." The mystery man said, but he didn't seem the least bit worried about that. "No matter. If they know about me, Natsu will come to me. You came here to test your abilities, Fairy Tail. I'll put your skills through the test." Meanwhile, Drake noticed the flare as well, but Raren didn't because his eyes were closed and stayed focused on finding the grave. The thing was that Drake didn't even bother alerting him about it.

…

Fairy Tail

The yellow flare was being shown to those back at the guild through the lacrima. Everyone was talking and was starting to get worried.

"A yellow flare? What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"A yellow flare means that an unidentified threat was spotted." Erza said.

"Is that bad?" Lucy asked.

"Hard to say." Gray said. "If the threat hasn't really been identified, it might not be so dangerous. If this threat is more dangerous than it appeared, it could go bad. I do feel bad for the others. It could mean the trial is put on hold until this threat could be taken care of. They all worked so hard to get this far."

"You're right about that, Gray. They all did work so hard and whatever this problem is might not be such a big deal. However, look in the background." Erza said. "I don't like the look of those clouds coming." All of them looked in the background and saw some dark clouds coming to start in. That's not a good sign and everyone was starting to get worried.

…..

Tenrou Island

"You kids get going. Natsu and I will find our mysterious guess." Laxus said. "All of you be careful if you cross paths with him."

"We will. You be careful too, Dad." Nova said.

"Especially you, Natsu." Loke said. "If this guy is after you, who knows what dirty little trick he might try."

"Please. When have you known me not to be careful?" Natsu said, but none of them could believe he actually asked that. Natsu and Laxus ran into the woods and left the others. They were about to go when Sasha noticed Fred and Bislin heading in a different direction.

"Where are you two going?" Sasha asked.

"We think it might be logical to alert the others." Fred said.

"Fred's right. What if one of the other teams comes across this alleged "dangerous man"?" Bislin said. "They'll end up in the same position as Damien and Eve or worse. This guy could even make sure he finishes the job."

"Good idea. Just meet us at the shore when you can. Have everyone meet us there and if we're not there when the boat is gone, just come back to base camp." Nova said. Fred and Bislin understood and Nashi and the others let the other two go on ahead. "We better get going. I'm worried for Damien and Eve's condition." All of them agreed and hurried to the boat as fast as they could for the sake of their friends.

…

Drake

Drake noticed the yellow flare in the sky and he knew what it meant. However, he wasn't alerting Raren about it. Raren just stayed in his meditative position and continued to use his magic to look for the grave with magic power emitting from his body.

"Why? Why? Why does there have to be a problem now?" Drake questioned.

"Drake, did you say something?" Raren asked.

"It's nothing. Are you any closer to finding the grave?" Drake questioned.

"It's hard to find one grave in a place like this." Raren said. He searched around the island and can only make out shapes and images from his scans of the island. "Wait. I think I got something. It does seem like a grave."

"Where is it?" Drake asked as he was starting to get a little anxious.

"It looks like it's through a side cave off from the cave from route E." Raren said as he stopped using his magic. "We better get moving and…" Raren didn't finish that sentence as he felt something hit him in the back of his head. Raren felt unconscious with Drake standing over him with some poison around his hand.

"Sorry, Raren." Drake said. "I'm not going to let anything get in my way of passing this test." Drake knew that if Raren saw that flare, he would stop competing in the trial and go find everyone else to help them out with whatever he situation was. Drake turned around and decided to go for the grave on his own. Is passing this test really more important to Drake that he would leave his friends behind?


	79. One-Sided Battle

Fairy Tail's annual trial has been placed on hold for now. This mysterious person could be a possible threat. Laxus and Natsu decided to try and find him, Fred and Bislin went to find the others who weren't aware of the problem, and that left the others to reach a boat so that Damien and Eve can get some medical help. Loke and Nova carried the two of them as they all hurried through the forest.

"I'm a little concerned." Raio said. "Do you guys think what Damien said about this guy could be true?"

"I'm sure it will all be fine." Ul said. "It's just one guy and against every one of us on the island, he won't stand a chance."

"That's assuming Laxus and Natsu don't get their hands on him." Loke said. "I hate to be the guy that goes against both of them together."

"Let's just hurry." Nova said as they all tried to move as fast as they could. They all stopped when they saw something dive down and cut them off.

"Gale!" Nashi said as she was happy to see him.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Gale asked as Panther Lily came flying down.

"We saw the flare in the sky. Is everything alright?" Panther Lily asked, but he noticed the condition that Damien and Eve were in. "What happened? Are those two hurt?"

"We'll try and give you the short explanation." Nashi said. When Gale and Panther Lily were told about what's going on, they understood and saw the problem.

"Someone on the island? Whoever this guy is sure has got some guts to come here and cause so much trouble." Gale said.

"Who is this mystery man?" Panther Lily said.

"We don't know, but my dad and Natsu are searching for him." Nova said. "In the meantime, we need to get to the boat on the west coast on the island and some of us need to escort Damien and Eve back to the guild. They might need some medical help."

"Understood. We better hurry. I saw some storm clouds while we were flying over the island and they're heading this way." Panther Lily said.

"Let's get going." Gale said. All of them agreed and started to move as fast as they could.

…

Raren

Raren! Raren! Raren, can you hear me?" Raren heard voices and was beginning to regain consciousness. Raren began to open his eyes and saw Bislin and Fred.

"Oh good. He's waking up." Bislin said.

"Fred? Bislin?" Raren said as he tried to get back up, but his head felt groggy. "Oh man. I think I know what it feels like to have a hangover."

"Are you going to be okay?" Fred asked.

"I think so. Just give me a minute What's going on?" Raren said.

"You tell us. We found you like this." Bislin said.

"Did you come across some enemy?" Fred questioned.

"Enemy?" Raren said and suddenly remembered. "No. I was using my magic to scan the area. I was trying to find the grave. I was able to do it, but when I told Drake where it was, I think he knocked me out."

"He knocked you out?" Fred said.

"That's strange. Why would that jerk knock you out if you're suppose to be his partner?" Bislin questioned.

"I don't know." Raren said.

"Raren, do you know what's going on right now?" Fred asked.

"No. Why? Is something wrong?" Raren asked.

"Possibly. We're not entirely sure." Fred said. "Let's go and try to find everyone else. We'll explain everything on the way." Raren was able to get back on his feet and was being told about everything. Meanwhile, trouble was just around the corner.

…

The Shore

The storm clouds from before reached the island and thunder was roaring everyone's head. Nashi and her group were able to make it to the shore and saw the storm clouds over them.

"Oh great. Is the storm going have problems getting the boat off the island?" Nashi said.

"No. We should be okay. It looks like it's just the edge of a storm." Nova said and looked down the shore. "There's the boat."

"Ul and I will take Damien and Eve back to the guild." Asuka said.

"Raio and I should go too since we already failed the trial." Sasha said. With no time to waste, people went for the boat.

"Leaving so soon, kids? Isn't this suppose to be your island?" All of them looked behind them down on the other end of the beach and saw him. The mysterious person who has been causing trouble on the island.

"Who are you?" Gale asked.

"Hold on. Do you guys think that's the person Damien and Eve came across?" Ul said.

"Maybe. Identify yourself." Sasha demanded as everyone was keeping their guard up around him.

"Hey, Damien. Try and wake up just for a few seconds and tell us if that's the guy who you came across earlier." Loke said as he shook Damien a little. Damien regain consciousness and tried to hold it as he looked up. He looked across the beach and spotted him and when he did, he got spooked.

"It's him!" Damien said. "Guys, that's who I was telling you about?"

"So he really is the one who did this to you and Eve." Raio said.

"Well, if he did it, he's going down hard." Ul said as she was ready to fight.

"No. Don't…do it." Damien said. "Guys, fighting him….is dangerous. You can't fight him."

"What's up? Are you saying we could lose" Gale said. "Don't be crazy. One guy can't possibly take all of us. You probably just burned too much of your power from your trial."

"I said for you to identify yourself. Who are you?" Sasha said.

"And why do you expect me to tell you?" The mystery man said. Everyone was unsure who he was, but the identity doesn't matter as much as taking him down for what he's done.

"Nashi! Nashi!" Nashi could hear a voice in her head and she hasn't heard it for a while.

'End?!' Nashi thought and was surprised for she hasn't heard from End since they fought and she hasn't really tried anything since she fought A. 'End, is that you?'

"Yeah. No time to catch up." End said. "Nashi, beware of that man standing before you. I sense nothing, but darkness and evil coming from him."

"What?" Nashi said as she stared at him. She never heard End sound concern before. "If even End sounds concerned about this guy, we SHOULD be on guard."

"I'm not here to play with children. Where is Natsu Dragneel? Tell me where he is…and your deaths will be swift. I might even be so merciful to let you live." The mysterious man offered, but no one was going to take it. They would all rather fight.

"Loke, we'll hold him back. You and Nova get on that boat and get Damien and Eve out of here." Nashi said.

"No way. I promised Lucy I help you when you need it and it looks like you might here." Loke said.

"Maybe, but we can't put them in anymore danger than they already have been." Nashi said.

"No. Just come with us. You can't…fight him." Damien said. Before they could argue anymore about it, a black orb was shot and flew past all of them and completely destroyed the boat.

"No! The boat!" Gale said.

"I'm afraid no one will be going anywhere." The mysterious man said. "They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Since you all came here to prove your strength, let's test that saying." With there really being no choice to run, they all have to stay and fight.

…..

Natsu and Laxus

Natsu and Laxus searched through the forest. However, thanks to Natsu's super strong ears, he heard the explosion and came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asked.

"I heard some sort of explosion. It sounded like it came from the west." Natsu said.

"The west? Oh no! That's where the kids went." Laxus said. "What if this dangerous person is with them?"

"What you're saying is we better get over there fast, right?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Laxus said as the two of them ran as fast as they could. 'I don't know who this guy is or thinks he is, but if he thinks he can come here and cause trouble, he's got another thing coming.' He thought.

…

Fairy Tail

Everyone back at the guild was getting impatient. They wanted to see more action or wanted to know what was going on? Mira was flipping through the channels trying to find everyone.

"What's going on over on that island?" Lucy said.

"I'm not sure. There's nothing that's been updated." Gray said.

"Have faith and I'm sure everyone will be safe." Erza said.

"There." Mirajane said. She stopped when she saw them all at the beach facing the intruder. They also noticed a destroyed boat on the ship.

"Of course…I've been wrong before." Erza said and everyone was getting a little anxious.

….

The Island

"Enough standing around." Gale said. "This guy wants a fight? Let's give him one the way Fairy Tail knows how!" Gale jumped into the air and was ready to attack, but this guy wasn't concerned. He looked more amused. "Iron Dragon Club!" Gale stretched out his club, but the man was able to grab it and stopped his attack cold. "What the hell?!"

"Interesting magic, but even this can't save you against me." He slammed Gale against the ground.

"Guys…stop while you can." Damien said.

"He just got lucky is all. There's one of him and against all of us, this battle is practically one-sided." Ul said as she went to attack him herself. "Here we go. Sierra!" Ul turned her body to boiling water and splashed against him. She reappeared behind him and thought she had him. "How did you like that?" Her courage diminished as the thunder roared to show something terrifying. He wasn't burned, hurt, or anything. It's almost like he wasn't attacked at all except for some steam coming off him.

"I think you're suppose to use cold water to refresh someone in this warm climate." He said.

"No way! That didn't burn you or anything?" Ul said.

"Not quite." He said as he suddenly appeared next to her. Ul looked to him, but he held out his hand and sent out a blast wave from his hand that blew Ul back. She was blown back a few feet and slid against the ground.

"Ul!" Nashi called out. "How is he doing that? Gale and Ul aren't exactly pushovers. He should at least be flinching. He should be fazed or something."

"He will be." Sasha said as she pulled out her Magic Gatling Cannon. Asuka held out her own guns. Both of them took aim and tried shooting him down. They both kept firing with smoke surrounding where he was standing. They both stopped firing to see if they got him down.

"You truly have no idea who you're messing with." The man stepped out of the smoke and he didn't have a single wound on him or a tear in his clothes.

"No way! Are you kidding me?!" Sasha said. "How could he not have gotten a single hit?"

"I don't know." Asuka said.

"Let's try something much stronger." Nova said as she placed Eve down. "Nashi and Raio, let's try attacking him together."

"Right." Both of them said.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Thunder Wrath!" All three of them attacked together. All three of them appeared to have made contact and a great explosion came out of it. All of them thought it had to do some damage, but the smoke was blown away by a single arm and the man was unharmed.

"Oh please. Your magic power pales in comparison to mine."

"You can't be serious! How is he doing that?" Raio said.

"Let's see if we can find out." Nashi said as she prepared another attack in her hands. "Watch what he does. Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" She tossed the fireball and all of them watched to what he would do. All he did was held out his hand and the trajectory was altered enough for it to hit the ground near him.

"Did you see that?!" Raio said.

"I did." Nova said.

"How did he do that? Is it gravity magic or something?" Nashi said.

"No!" Nova said as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "He's just manipulating his magic power around. That means that he's hardly even trying against us. Only those on a level above a wizard saint or so can do that and even they would have some problem with that."

"Loke, Lily, you two have been around a lot longer than we have. Have you ever seen anything like that?" Nashi asked, but they were just as surprised as they all.

"I haven't." Loke said.

"The fiend." Panther Lily said.

"Your friend was right." The mysterious man said as his power appeared to be everlasting. Against those who qualified for S-class, he alone can stop them. "This battle is one-sided."


	80. God of Life and Death

As Nashi and the others were about to make their escape, the intruder cut off their escape and destroyed the ship. With nowhere to run and no way to escape, Nashi and the others had no choice, but to fight. However, none of their attacks were having any effect on him. He simply just fluctuate his magic around and deflected everything that was thrown at him.

"Are you kids going to tell me where Natsu is?" The mystery man said. "I actually don't mind playing with you all a little longer, but I do have some work I like to get done."

"What do you even want with my dad?" Nashi questioned and when she asked that, she caught his interest.

"Your father? He's your father?" He said and took a good look at Nashi. "Oh yes. Now that I'm getting a good look at you, I can see the resemblance. That must mean that Zeref is also your uncle."

"What?!" Nashi said as she was surprised he knew about her relation to Zeref. 'Who is this man? How does he know that my uncle would be Zeref? Does he know he and my dad were brothers? How?'

"This might work better for me than I thought." He said. "Perhaps if I capture you, I can force your father to surrender to me."

"Think again, villain." Panther Lily said as he changed into his battle mode and his sword grew. He flew right at him and swung his great sword at the enemy, but he held up his hand and was able to block it with just that. "Impossible!"

"Can't you see that it's pointless? None of you seem to have the power to stand against me." He poked two fingers against Lily and it sent him flying into the air. Lily crashed against the cliff side and crashed into the ground.

"Lily!" Gale shouted and glared at the man. "I've been wanting to get some action on this island." Gale went right at him.

"No. He's….too strong." Damien tried to warn them, but none of them were even listening.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Gale turned his arm into a sword. "Let's see you try and block this sword." His sword started to act like a chainsaw and tried to slice him down the middle, but he moved to the side and thrusted his hand against Gale. Gale was sent flying and crashed against the beach.

"Gale! Are you okay?" Nashi said.

"Been better." Gale said with him taking some damage.

"I can't believe how strong he is. He's beating us all away like it was nothing." Sasha said.

"Perhaps, but there is only one of him. He can't keep this up." Simon said and placed his hands together. "May the seven stars bring judgement upon you. Grand Chariot!" Simon cast his spell and rays of light shot down from above. The man didn't even flinch. He simply swung his hand and deflected the attack. No one could believe that he could block such a powerful spell. "Damn it. Nothing seems to be working against him.

"Time for me to step in." Loke said as he placed Damien down and had some light form around his hands. "Regulus Impact!" Loke unleashed a lion made out of light, but the man merely deflected that as well.

"A celestial spirit? Even that can't save you. You're light could never push back my blackness." He formed a dark orb in his hand and tossed it at Loke. It came by so fast that there was no time for Loke to react. It bored right through him and he was turning to stardust.

"Loke!" Nashi shouted as it looked like he was dying.

"Sorry, Nashi." Loke said before he vanished.

"Is….Is he…..?" Nova couldn't bring herself to even say it.

"No. He just went back to his own world." Nashi said. "I don't think he'll be coming back to help us."

"That's one down. Now for the rest of you." He thrusted his hand forward and released a shockwave that hit all of them and knocked each one of them off their feet.

"What a monster." Ul said as they all tried to get back up. "He's beating us around like it's all nothing. He's not even trying."

"So who is ready to tell me where Natsu is?" He said as he was ready to strike at all of them again. Before he could do anything, something jumped through the air and got over him.

"How about we make you pay for what you just did!" All of them looked up and spotted Storm in the air.

"It's Storm!" Nashi said with her happy to see him.

"My brother!" Ul said.

"Ice-Make: Ice-Impact!" Storm made a hammer-like structure out of ice and it came down on him, but the man held up his hand and blocked the attack with the ice easily breaking to pieces. Storm didn't expect that. The man suddenly appeared behind Storm and wacked him with his arm and had Storm crash against the ground.

"Storm!" Nashi called out as she and Ul rushed over to him and helped him up. The man landed down and was going to continue, but Romeo revealed himself. He jumped into the air and unleashed multiple fireballs of multiple colors. They all came around him and tried striking him.

"I got him!" Romeo said as he believed so, but the smoke and flames cleared away and he wasn't harmed at all.

"Those flames weren't even hot. I've seen candles that are hotter than that."

"No way! He's not hurt? What is this guy made out of?" Romeo said.

"What's the deal? Who is this guy?" Storm said.

"Other than him being incredibly powerful and is after my dad, we're not entirely sure." Nashi said.

"How did you guys even know to come here?" Raio asked.

"It wasn't hard. We saw the yellow flare and we just followed the explosions to here." Romeo said.

"This is all amusing, but I do have much to do. Now either suffer or tell me what I want to know. It's your choice boys and girls."

"Who are you? Why are you after my dad?" Nashi said.

"Again, why do you expect me to tell you? It's really no matter of yours because you're all going to end up six-feet under."

"I don't think so!" Two figures came down and landed on both of his sides. The two were Laxus and Natsu. Both of them tossed their fists right at him and it was a collision of fire and lightning with the intruder caught right in the middle.

"Dad!" Nashi and Nova called out.

"Nice timing." Simon said. Laxus and Natsu were sure they had him.

"That's what you get when you attack our members of our guild and interrupting our trial." Natsu said.

"Is that so?" Both of them were surprised to hear his voice. The smoke cleared away and he was able to block both of their attacks with his hands holding back their fists. "A little disappointing. You two aren't holding back on me, are you?"

"Even the two of them together couldn't harm him?!" Simon said.

"That shouldn't even be possible!" Sasha said. "Who the devil is this man?" He pulled Natsu and Laxus close together with them slamming against each other. He gave Laxus a powerful kick and sent him near the kids with him rolling against the ground. He released Natsu and grabbed him by his neck.

"Hey! Let me go!" Natsu said as he tried to get free.

"So you came to me, Natsu Dragneel? That makes things easy. Guess there isn't much of a reason to keep everyone else alive."

"I said let me go!" Natsu said as he pulled his fist back with some fire around it. Natsu bashed it against his face and caused him to be enveloped in fire. Natsu managed to break out of his grip and moved back with him regrouping with the others.

"Dad, are you okay?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah. More than I can say for this guy." Natsu said. The flames went away and still he wasn't harmed.

"Nice try, but you're going to need a lot more firepower than that, Natsu."

"He still isn't hurt?!" Storm said.

"This guy is really starting to get under my skin." Gale said. "What does it take for us to deal some damage against him?"

"I expected more out of you Natsu Dragneel, younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, once mighty demon known as E.N.D." Natsu was quite surprised to hear this guy know all that about him.

"How do you know that? How do you even know me?" Natsu said.

"What a stroke of luck I do have." He said as he sounded like he didn't hear Natsu. "I originally came to this island to pay some respect to Mavis Vermillion seeing as how she was born and is buried here. I guess she and Zeref were meant for each other as soon as they were both placed under the curse of contradiction. How ironic that a young girl who loved life became cursed with taking the life out of everyone. Zeref was once the same, but unlike Mavis, he accepted his fate after going through some despair."

"How does he know all this?" Simon said.

"Enough of this!" Laxus said as he slammed his fist on the ground. Lightning traveled through it and was used as a warning shot as it moved past him and demolished a boulder. "Don't dodge the questions. We want to know who you are, why came here, and why you're after Natsu."

"Fairy Tail actually wants to listen? That's the first I'm hearing about. Mavis should have done a better job of teaching your all discipline." He snapped his fingers and unleashed a dark wave that smashed against everyone and dealt some damage. All of them were knocked down and were finding it hard to get back up. "To think this is part of the legacy of Zeref and Mavis. After all, it was Zeref who taught Mavis and the fellow founders of your guild about magic in the first place."

"Who are you?" Nashi said as she tried to get back up. "How do you know all this?"

"Very well." He said as he was fed up with them asking. "If you want to know so badly, I'll tell you. Do you know how Zeref and Mavis became cursed in the first place? They both meddled in the affairs of life and death and because of that, they were taken over by the curse of contradiction. Forever living and never ageing while everyone around them dies. Of course, they were cursed by one all-powerful being."

"That all happened upon hundreds of years ago." Laxus said. "How would you know all that?"

"How? It's simple. I was the one who cursed them! I am Anhkselam, the god of life and death! That is why you can't harm me!" None of them could really believe it. Was he an actual god?

"Anhkselam? Dantu mentioned him before and he's right." Sasha said. "It is said that the legacy of Zeref began when he was cursed by Anhkselam."

"Yeah. Didn't those guys from Shadow Veil mention him as well? You're saying you're him?" Laxus said.

"Of course." Anhkselam said. "That is why none of you can harm me. You mortals don't have the power to defeat me or even harm me. You should feel honored that a god such as myself is even in your presence."

"You can't be serious. You can't be an actual god." Gale doubted.

"If I'm not, how else would you explain how this fight has been going up until now?" Anhkselam said. "How do you explain how I know all this stuff about Zeref and Mavis? Zeref had some of my power and I've been keeping an eye on him. Knowing the consequences of his actions, he continued with his research. I was actually quite pleased. Defying a god is quite a serious charge."

"Who cares?!" Natsu said and all eyes were on him. "It doesn't matter if you're a god. You hurt our friends and you're going to pay." Anhkselam was starting to get annoyed with all this now.

"Does your devotion to this guild know no bounds? You really should learn your limits." Anhkselam said.

"And you should learn to never let your guard down in enemy territory." Anhkselam was a little surprised as he saw blasts of light, dark, and earth come at him and smashed against him. Everyone looked to the forest and saw the Fairy Knights.

"Fred! Bislin! Raren! You made it!" Nashi said as she was happy to see them as they ran over to everyone else.

"Nice shot." Storm said.

"Thanks for coming to help. It looks like we're all together." Laxus said.

"Not yet, Master." Fred said.

"Drake's still out there." Raren said.

"What? Drake is? Where is he?" Nashi said.

"I think he went to the grave. I was able to find the location, but we knew we had to come here." Raren said.

"Yeah and I think drake's gone rogue." Bislin said.

"You mean….he's on his own?" Nashi said.

"Yeah. We found Raren knocked out and Drake was the one that did it. I don't know what's going on with him, but he picked a lousy time for it." Bislin said.

"Why would he do that?" Nashi wondered as she tried to think of a good reason.

"Worry about it later. Here he comes." Laxus said. Everyone braced themselves as Anhkselam came at them again.

"Fairy Tail certainly seems to like causing trouble." Anhkselam said. "Of course, every action has consequences. Do you not know the penalty for striking at a god? It's far worse than you could imagine." Everyone readied themselves, but they all had a change when they felt his magic power emitting from his body. It was dark, heavy, and it felt like it could last forever.

"Unbelievable!" Sasha said.

"How can there be so much magic power coming from one person?!" Raio said.

"There's no way. Could he be an actual god? No human could have power like this!" Storm said. Everyone was a little shocked for they never faced an enemy like this.

'How are we suppose to beat this one person?' Nashi wondered. 'Is he really a god? Is everything he said really true?' Never faced with a god before, Fairy Tail might have met their match. An enemy they can't defeat.

…..

Drake

While everyone was fighting for their lives, Drake went out on his own. As soon as Drake found the grave near the caves, Drake headed there and searched for it. He's putting the trial above the friends. He doesn't really like it, but he feels that he must do this.

"I'm getting closer. I can feel it." Drake said as he was nearing the end of a tunnel. "At long last….I can finally step out of my father's shadow."


	81. Glitter like a Fairy Tail Wizard

Drake was out on his own since he put the trial ahead of his friends. Drake made his way through a cave and he reached the end of it. Standing before him was what he came here to find.

"There it is!" Drake said as he stared at a stone structure before him. "I found it! I really found it! Master Mavis' grave! At last. Now….I can be free from my father's shadow." The mystery behind Drake's strange behavior will finally be revealed.

…

The Beach

Everyone except Drake has finally gathered together to face the intruder. The mysterious intruder claims to be the god of life and death himself: Ankhselam. None of them could do any harm to him. Some of Fairy Tail's best and he was able to fight off all of them.

"Ice Demon Zero Longsword!"

"Flame Emperor Armor!" Storm and Simon tried attacking together, but he was able to block the attacks. He unleashed some of his power and sent both of them flying.

"Try attacking from a distance." Sasha said as she pulled out a bazooka.

"Scatter Lightning!" Raio unleashed multiple bolts of lightning with Sasha firing her bazooka. The two combined, but Ankhselam was able to block both of those attacks easily.

"Why do you keep fighting when it's hopeless?" Ankhselam questioned. "I understand that Fairy Tail takes on those who would dare challenge them, but you surely must know that there are some enemies you can't beat."

"Don't be so sure." Natsu said as he charged at him. "We won't know until we try! We always move forward instead of pulling back!" Natsu unleashed some flames at him, but Ankhselam used his cape and blocked the attack.

"Some people never learn unless it's through the hard way." Ankhselam said as he formed a dark blast around his hand and shot Natsu with it and he was blown back from it.

"Dad!" Nashi shouted as she ran to him and helped him up. Panther Lily came down at him from above with Fred pulling out his own sword. Ankhselam moved to the side and avoided both of their attacks. He shot out a shockwave and was able to sent both of them back.

"Nothing we do is even touching him." Nova said.

"We can't just give up. It's not Fairy Tail's nature to just quit and run." Natsu said.

"I get that, but unless we have some sort of plan, I don't really see how we can win." Raren said. "This guy claims to be an actual god and I'm starting to see that he just might be." Nashi looked around and saw her injured friends were starting to lose hope.

"No!" Nashi said. "Dad's right. We can't just give up. This is Tenrou Island. It's our guild's sacred ground. This is where we come here to test our strength. What better way to test it than against someone that claims to be a god."

"I'm not claiming. I actually am a god." Ankhselam said. "You're brave, I'll give you that. The fact remains that there's nothing you can't do."

"We'll see about that!" Nashi said as she charged right at him and faced the god.

…

Drake

Drake stood facing the grave. This is the moment he's been waiting for. He could hear the explosions with his supersonic hearing, but he was doing his best to ignore all of it.

"I finally made it." Drake said. "I finally found the grave. So what am I suppose to do now?" Drake wondered about that as he still heard the fight going on. He could feel his conscious banging against his head to go and help, but he couldn't. "I can't turn away. This is what I've been waiting for."

…

Flashback

" _Bye, Daddy!"_ Drake was such a young boy when he was with his father. Back then, things were different. He was a naïve child that didn't know much.

"I was such a young kid when I last saw my father." Drake narrated. "He hasn't come by as much ever since. Back then, I didn't know how much of an effect he had on my life."

Years go by and as Drake walked through, people kept saying things about him. Some of it was from his fan club with girls going crazy just from looking at him.

"Everywhere I went, people never saw me for who I was." Drake narrated. "Half of it was some fans that just annoyed me and only liked the way I looked. That wasn't as bad as the other half."

" _Look. Isn't that Cobra?"_

" _It's Cobra!"_

" _It can't be. That has to be his son."_

" _He's probably as bad as his old man."_

"I heard about my father's past. I heard how he was part of a dark guild called the Oracion Seis, one of the most dangerous dark guilds." Drake narrated. "Back then, he went by Cobra and was considered a criminal. Since he's in Crime Sorciere and goes by his real name, people don't know about him now. However, he must have left some scars back in his criminal days. Scars don't heal. They only fade. My good for nothing old man left some deep ones. Almost everywhere I went, people didn't know the real me. Other than Fairy Tail, no one knew me."

Growing up living like that wasn't easy. It didn't bother Drake at first, but as he got outside of Magnolia, it really got to him. There was this one time where Nashi and the other kids were playing. Nashi noticed Drake coming by.

"Drake! You're back from your trip with your mom!" Nashi called out. "Come and play with us."

"No thanks. I'm not really in the mood." Drake said and just kept walking.

"I learned how to use my father's magic. I had an idea of it from the times he was around, but I learned on my own." Drake narrated. He went to the woods and used his magic on everything around. As he was training, he could still hear all the comments people were saying about him and it was driving him crazy. He used it in his training to help him improve. "The echoes of the people saying I'm like him is the only sound that stays in my head. That's why I learned the same kind of magic he knows. I wanted to use it better than he ever did. Then, my big chance came. It was when I was nominated for the trial for the first time when I was only about ten."

"Me?!" Drake said as he was among those narrated in that year. "Master actually chose me?"

"Drake, that is so awesome." Nashi said.

"You're actually the first of our generation to be nominated." Nova said. Everyone one of the children was happy for him.

"I've never felt so much pride in my life than on that day, but it wasn't enough." Drake narrated as he remembered he was defeated. "I never made it past the first part. All my hard work was for nothing and it all continued. It was then that I told myself that if I became an S-class wizard, I would finally be better than my old man. I guess that would explain what people say is my strange behavior whenever this time of the year comes around. I became completely focused on the trial until I passed. Sadly, I was only nominated one other time. Even Simon and Nova made it before I did. That is why I take the trial so serious. So I can finally be free from my father's legacy and people will know who I really am and accept me for me. Not just remember me as my father's son."

End of Flashback

…

"So now what?!" Drake said. "I found the grave. What am I suppose to do now?" Drake wasn't sure what to do now. He heard the explosions and the screams of the others, but he was trying to block it out. "I know they're in trouble, but this is what I want. I just want people to accept me." The fight at the beach continued with Nashi trying to fight him as well, but he blasted Nashi and Nashi screamed from that attack. "Nashi!" He turned in the direction it came from. "That was Nashi screaming! She's in trouble!" It was at that moment he remembered something.

…

Flashback

Drake was only a little kid and all he really did was hang at guild.

"Hi." Drake turned and was met with Nashi when she was just a little girl. "I don't think I know you all that well. My name is Nashi. What's your name?"

"I'm Drake."

"Do you want to be friends?" Nashi asked.

"Uh…I guess. Don't you know who my parents are?" Drake said.

"No, but does that really matter?" Nashi said. "Daddy told me that everyone in the guild is to be considered a friend." They were so young and didn't know much about the world, but they understood enough for them to be friends and it's lasted for all these years.

"Nashi was the first person to accept me for who I was who wasn't related to me." Drake narrated. "We may have just been kids, but it meant a lot to me. It never changed a little even after she learned the truth. Before I knew, so many others came along and I was surrounded by all kinds of friends in the guild. They all just….accepted me."

End of Flashback

…

Drake realized the mistake he made and he hated himself for it. Drake dropped to his knees and pounded against the ground.

"Stupid!" Drake said. "How could I have been so stupid?! Everyone in Fairy Tail is suppose to be considered a friend and look what I did. I betrayed Raren and everyone is fighting for their lives. Here I am only thinking about myself. So what am I suppose to do?! How can I make this right?! Someone tell me what to do?!" He pleaded for an answer. He was getting his answers when a light shined from the grave. Drake turned to the grave and saw someone standing in the light. "Who are you?"

"Do you wish to help your friends?" It was what Drake asked for and this could be it as he stood up.

"Of course I do. I did something stupid and I need to make up for it." Drake said. 'Who is this? Could this person be….Master Mavis?!'

"Do you think they will forgive you? Are you willing to throw it all away?" Drake thought about that, but he didn't care.

"I've got to! I don't care if I become an S-class wizard anymore!" Drake said. "I wanted to be accepted, but I found people who have accepted me without knowing it! I have to help them! Please….give me the strength to protect my Fairy Tail family!" He pleaded from within all his heart hoping he will be given the chance.

"Hold out your hand." Drake was surprised. Is his prayers being answered? Drake held out his arm and the figure grabbed a hold of it. The light intensified and it was almost too much for Drake to handle. The sleeve on his right arm burned away with his emblem glowing. When the light faded away and Drake could see again, he saw a brand new emblem on his arm.

"What is this?" Drake said.

"Fairy Glitter. It's one of the guild's three grand fairy spells."

"You're actually letting me have this?!" Drake said.

"Yes. Use it to save your friends." It was at that moment he realized something.

'Wait. I was told Mavis is a girl, but that voice belongs to a…. a male.' Drake thought. He wondered about that, but he has the real chance he's been waiting for and he isn't going to lose it. As soon as he got the emblem, he ran as fast as he could through the forest. 'I could be heading straight to my death if everyone sounds like they're struggling, but I don't care. Anyone who messes with my friends is going to pay big time.'

…..

The Beach

Everyone was overpowered by one person. It would seem that even Fairy Tail can't be a match for the powers of a god.

"I was expecting a better fight. Oh well." Ankhselam said as he advanced forward and was standing near Nashi. He held out his hand to her and seemed ready to finish her. Nashi didn't think this was possible and she's terrified of what she'll do. What none of them know was that their last hope was on it's way.

"This way." Drake said as he was getting closer and closer. "Hang on, everyone. Whoever is messing with you is going to be sorry." Ankhselam was about to finish them, but Drake made it to the top of the cliff behind him. "Are you the one I need to crush?!" Everyone turned to there.

"Drake!" Nashi said.

"Get away from my friends!" Drake said as jumped down and he launched some poison, but Ankhselam used his magic to deflect his attacks.

"Please. One more won't make…." Ankhselam stopped when he saw the glow coming from Drake's arm. He used telepathy and slammed Drake against the ground. "Tell me what that light is or die." Drake managed to get back up and he wasn't scared.

"Raren!" Drake called out and got his attention. "I'm sorry. I put this stupid trial over everything and that was unforgivable, but I plan to make up for it." He held up the emblem and Natsu and Laxus knew it.

"That emblem…!" Natsu said.

"Is it possible? Did he learn to use Fairy Glitter, one of our grand spells?!" Laxus said and everyone was amazed that he could have. Ankhselam didn't give him the chance as he used his telepathy and lifted Drake off the ground.

"You can't be serious." Ankhselam said.

"Got a problem?" Drake said.

"Please. Even the most powerful of spells are useless in the untrained hands." Ankhselam said and tried to squeeze the life out of Drake with his black magic. Nashi wasn't going to let that happen.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi unleashed her roar and it became a powerful flame that exploded around Ankselam. He merely kept the flame away with his power.

"Little brat!" Ankselam said as he shot some of his power at her and sent her flying.

"Thanks, Nashi." Drake said as he got free and jumped back from him.

"Go!" Nashi shouted. Drake held his arm up and focused his power.

"Assemble, a river of light that's gathered by fairies. Shine your light so that I may vanquish the fangs of wickedness." Drake said as light started to merge out of the clouds and was forming a ring. "Adios, you bastard!" He held out his arm towards the god and the halo of light came around him and held him down with it dealing damage. The light shined brightly with the clouds disappearing.

"Whoa! What is that light?" Raio said.

"Light from the sun, stars, and moon is converging." Simon said.

"Fairy Glitter!" Drake was unleashing all his power as a powerful explosion of light went off.

"Did he get him?!" Nashi said as all of them resisted the shockwaves. It took a little for things to settle and people waited for the results as the storm was clearing away from the attack. Drake thought he did it, but he was blown back from an invisible attack.

"Not bad." Ankhselam said as he emerged through the smoke. "That actually tickled." None of them could believe that even a grand spell didn't work. "I said that the most powerful spells are useless in the untrained hands." He said as he walked over to Drake. "You can remember that on your way to Hell."

"Don't!" Storm called out.

"Leave him alone!" Nashi shouted.

"In fact, you can all join him!" He said as he held his arm around him. Then, a black cloud came out of nowhere and everyone got caught in it. Everyone believed they were going to die here as all of them began to disappear completely. The clouds were gone and so was everyone else with Ankhselam the only one left. He looked around and there wasn't a trace of anyone left. "That wasn't my doing. That magic power…." He was confused, but he figured out what just happened and seemed pleased. "So he's returned after all."


	82. Black Wizard Returns

"What happened out there? Are they all okay?" Lucy asked. The signal was lost and those at the guild didn't know what happened at the island. They tried to get the picture back, but nothing was working.

"Come on. How does this thing work?" Mirajane questioned.

"Do you think they're all safe?" Happy said.

"Let's not lose faith. I'm sure everything is fine." Carla said. All of them wanted to believe that, but it didn't look good. Suddenly, a black ball appeared in the guild and released a dark blast of wind around the guild. All of them heard things hit against the ground. When it all cleared away, they saw all those on Tenrou Island was back.

"Natsu! Nashi!" Lucy called out as she was happy they were all safe.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Gale said. All of them looked around and saw they were back in the guild.

"How did we get back in the guild?" Drake questioned.

"The last thing I remember was a dark cloud coming at us." Simon said. "I thought it was the enemy's attack."

"Are you all okay?" Lucy asked as everyone gathered around.

"Define okay." Nashi said as they all did obtain some injuries.

"What happened? Who was that guy you were all fighting?" Erza asked.

"More importantly, how was he able to fight off against all of you?" Gray said.

"I wouldn't believe it, but after seeing his power for myself, I'm actually agreeing with it." Storm said.

"He claimed he was Ankhselam, the god of life and death himself." Ul said and that thought gave everyone a scare.

"I know that might be hard to believe, but we all saw his power. None of us could even harm him." Laxus said.

"How did we even get all the way back here?" Natsu said.

"It's through a combine power of black magic and spatial magic. It looks like it worked with everyone returned safely." All of them heard a voice they didn't recognized. When they turned to it, but no one from the older generation could believe who was standing there. Most of them were terrified for it was someone they thought was long gone.

"You!" Natsu said with much fury in his voice. "Zeref!"

"Hello, Natsu." The infamous black wizard through history, Zeref Dragneel, has returned. One of Fairy Tail's greatest enemies who they thought was gone long ago.

"That's Zeref?!" Nashi said as the younger generation has heard about him, but this would be the first that any of them have seen him. "That's my uncle."

"Wait. I recognize that voice." Drake said and he couldn't believe it. "That's the guy who gave me the ability to use Fairy Glitter!"

"What?! That was Zeref who did that?!" Laxus said. Everyone was so shocked that they could barely move. Everyone except for Natsu. Natsu ran over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu said. "You were suppose to be long gone. The first master took care of you."

"Is that really anyway to say hello to your long lost brother?" Zeref said.

"How are you here?" Lucy said. "I remember about a year after the war with the Alvarez Empire, I saw you were reincarnated to a brand new life and all your memories of your previous one was gone."

"Yes." Zeref said as he looked down at his hand. "My memory is a little fuzzy. I've held memories of my reincarnation, but I'm not entirely sure how my previous life came back into existence. I've retained all my memories and some of my power. What's different is that I'm not under my curse anymore."

"He does seem different than from before." Wendy said.

"It matters not. He shouldn't be here." Erza said.

"Erza's right." Natsu said as he shoved Zeref back. "I don't care how you came back, but we all want you gone. You probably even have something to do with that freak back on the island."

"Wait. He would know. Was that the actual god that cursed you?" Sasha said.

"I don't really know, but I'm not working with him." Zeref said and felt so much joy inside him. "Now that I'm not under that curse anymore, I can enjoy life once again. It's some sort of miracle."

"I call it a curse!" Natsu said as he pounded Zeref across the face and knocked him down.

"Dad!" Nashi shouted as she couldn't believe he really did that.

"Get this straight. You're not welcomed here and no one wants you here." Natsu said for he's never forgotten all the trouble that Zeref brought upon all of them. "So either get out of here or you're going to wish you were dead again."

"Natsu, I'm not your enemy anymore." Zeref said. "I have no reason to harm any of you and I'm not under Ankhselam's curse anymore."

"I don't care!" Natsu said as he was going to strike him again, but someone actually stood up for him. Nashi stood between the two and was protecting Zeref from Natsu. No one could believe she was doing that. Neither could Zeref. "Nashi, what are you doing?"

"That's what I should be asking you." Nashi said. "Dad, why are you attacking him. He's your brother and he just saved us."

"So what?! Nashi, do you know who this is?" Natsu said.

"Of course I know. I've heard the stories." Nashi said. "I know he's Fairy Tail's greatest enemy, but he's your brother. You're not even trying to listen to what he has to say. You haven't seen your brother in so long. You all thought he was gone. Aren't you happy at all to see him?"

"Of course I'm not." Natsu said.

"Are…Are you really my niece?" Zeref said as he was amazed that he has one.

"Yeah." Nashi said as she turned to him. "I'm Nashi. Nashi Dragneel." Zeref was almost in tears as he reached out for her.

"Don't touch her!" Natsu shouted and caused Zeref to back off.

"I should get going anyway." Zeref said. "I knew I wouldn't be welcomed here. I just wanted to help you out. I should be going after Ankhselam. It would be his doing I lived four-hundred years of despair and suffering. I don't know what business he has, but I'll find out."

"Just get out of here!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm just glad I got see you again, Natsu. I'm also glad I got to meet you, Nashi." Zeref said and was on his way out.

"Wait!" Nashi said as she reached out to him, but Zeref used teleportation magic and he already vanished. That was Nashi's big chance to meet her uncle and is gone now. Nashi turned to her father. "Dad, why did you do that?"

"Why? You know why!" Natsu said.

"Nashi, Zeref caused a lot of people to suffer." Gray said.

"Yeah, but from what I understood, it was never his choice. He valued life, but his curse prevented him from doing it." Nashi said. "He gave in to the darkness and felt like he had no choice."

"Oh boy. Here we go again." Simon said as they remembered Nashi got like this with how Natsu was about A.

"Nashi, just drop it. Zeref caused so much damage." Natsu said.

"I can't believe you! He's your own brother. You told me family is practically everything." Nashi said as she was getting upset. "The way you just treated him goes against that. He's part of our family."

"No, he isn't!" Natsu said. "As far as I'm concerned, I have no brother. I have my wife, my daughter, everyone in Fairy Tail, and I had Igneel who was my father. Igneel was the only family I had before I even joined Fairy Tail and that was enough for me."

"You're such a hypocrite!" Nashi shouted as she was getting furious. "How can you say that when your actual brother is now back in your life. Do you realize what a miracle that is? I thought you would understand better after what happened with A, but I guess not. When did you turn your back on your real family? God, Dad. Igneel isn't everything!" That got to Natsu hard and Nashi didn't even stick around as she just ran out of the guild.

"Nashi, get back here!" Natsu called out, but she just kept going. Natsu knew he would have to go after her.

"Wait." Storm said as he cut him off. "Let us. She'll listen to us." He with Nova, Simon, Gale, and Sasha ran after Nashi to help her out. Natsu didn't know what to think anyway when Nashi gets like this.

…

Nashi

Nashi ran down to the river and sat on the bridge like last time. Just like last time, she held her knees and buried her face in them.

"Do you always go here when you're upset?" Nashi looked up and saw Storm and the others were able to find her easily.

"I guess so." Nashi said. "I can't believe my dad, but I guess I should understand. Zeref was a dangerous enemy. Am I wrong to defend him like that?"

"No, Nashi." Storm said as they all sat around her. "You just treasure family a lot based on the fact that we were raised in the guild. Zeref is your uncle and you thought he was gone forever. Now that he's come back, your father lashes out at him and you don't know what to think."

"It is a little hypocritical of our parents to say stuff like this when they treat their own relatives like the enemy when they go against us." Simon said. "But I do believe that deep down they wish things were different."

"You think so?" Nashi said.

"Take my mother for example." Simon said. "She met my grandmother for the first time, but they were enemies. My mother fought her either way and they treated each other like the enemy to take the other's life. However, my mother finally acknowledge her as a blood relative when she killed herself for my mother."

"My dad knows the feeling as well." Storm said. "When they fought the dark guild, Tartaros, he had to fight his own father. It might have been how he got his demon slayer magic, but he could never really bring himself to end my grandfather's life."

"I get it myself." Nova said. "When we fought Specter Avengers, I fought my own grandfather. I couldn't believe some of the things he said, but a part of me does wish that he learn and reconnect with his family. I doubt it be easy, but I can have hope at least."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Nashi said.

"We're saying, don't worry about it. You did the right thing standing up for your uncle like that." Sasha said.

"I know it seems like your father is against him, but give it time." Nova said. "Zeref said he doesn't want to hurt us and after what he just did, I find it hard to believe all things about him are true. I'm sure your dad will come around."

"I hope you guys are right, but now I don't know what to do." Nashi said. "I said something I probably can't take back. What am I suppose to do now?"

…..

The Guild

"How are they, Wendy?" Laxus asked. After that hectic moment with Zeref, Nashi, and Natsu, Damien and Eve were brought to the infirmary. Wendy was looking over them.

"They'll be fine." Wendy said. "Good thing Tenrou Island prevents death. Some rest and some nice meals and they'll be back to full strength."

"That's good to hear." Laxus said and looked on the other side. "Drake, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Drake said. After pulling off Fairy Glitter, Drake was looked at himself. "Fairy Glitter didn't really seem to have negative effects on me. I feel the same."

"That's good to hear." They all looked to the door and saw Raren come in.

"Raren, what are you doing here?" Laxus said.

"Drake said he wanted to talk to me." Raren said.

"I see." Laxus said as he saw Drake had a guilty look on his face. "We'll leave you two to talk." Wendy and Laxus left the room and things got a little awkward between the two.

"So your arm is okay?" Raren asked.

"Yeah." Drake said as he held it up. "The emblem is gone and that's too bad. It looked like a cool tattoo, but it looks like it's not in me anymore. I don't think I can pull it off without it."

"That's too bad. It was pretty awesome even if it didn't work." Raren said.

"Raren…" Drake said and got serious. "I'm real sorry about before. I knocked you out because I knew if you saw the flare, you would want to stop the trial and help everyone. I put that dumb test over that."

"I had a feeling that was the case, but I think it worked out." Raren said. "You probably would have been thrashed around like we would have been and you probably bought some time for that Zeref to save us back there. So I say don't worry about it and let's move on." Drake was glad to hear that. Now he doesn't have to worry about a guilty conscious and he no longer has to worry about being trapped in his father's shadow. He's found a place that accepts him. Meanwhile, Laxus made it down stairs and saw that Nashi and the others came back.

"You're back. You okay, Nashi?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah. Though, I'm worried about my dad." Nashi said.

"What about the rest of you? You all doing okay after that whole thing?" Laxus asked.

"We're fine, Dad." Nova said. "What about Damien and Eve? Are the two of them going to be okay?"

"Yeah. They should be fine." Laxus said. "I'm just upset we couldn't finish the trial. It seemed like it was going well."

"About that, I have an idea." Gale said. "While we were out there, I spotted this and it gave me the idea for us to really test our strength." He pulled out a flyer and handed it over to Laxus for him to read over.

"Are you serious? You kids think you're ready?" Laxus asked.

"That's right. Another yearly event has come around." Gale said and opened the doorway to a brand new adventure. "The one and only….Grand Magic Games!"


	83. Nashi's Training

"Now go, Taurus!" Lucy commanded.

"Moo!" Taurus swung his axe at Nashi, but Nashi jumped out of the way of her axe. Lucy was actually fighting her own daughter? Nashi had fire form around her foot and swung it down, but Taurus used his axe and blocked the attack. Nashi used the axe to jump back from Taurus.

"Keep your guard up, Nashi! Sagittarius!" Lucy said and Sagittarius revealed himself.

"Righto, milady." Sagittarius said as he unleashed a barrage of arrows at Nashi, but Nashi kept moving and avoided all the ladies.

"Let's go, Nashi. The Grand Magic Games is going to be tough and you're going to need to to push past your limits." Lucy said.

'How did I end up like this again?' Nashi wondered.

…

Flashback

"Listen, everyone." Laxus said with an announcement to say and everyone in the guild listened up. "I have some great news. It would see that the Grand Magic Games is coming back around."

"The Grand Magic Games?!"

"Awesome!"

"Are we competing?" Everyone was getting wild up when they heard this announcement.

"Settle down, everyone." Laxus said. "I think it would be good for the guild to compete. Fairy Tail is number one and I know you all would like to show it. Our annual trial might have been interrupted, but for those who still wish to test their strength, this will be a great way to show it. For those who are interested, the games begin in four months. I suggest you use that time to train for it. There'll be some tough competition. For those interested in competing, make sure to see me and I will determine the team. Even if I don't pick you, use this as an opportunity to grow stronger." Everyone was getting excited and those who did wish to compete seem real interested in it. After the announcement, Nashi and the others met up to talk about it.

"You think we should compete for the Grand Magic Games?" Nashi said.

"Yeah. It would be a lot of fun." Gale said. "The trial might have been interrupted, but this would be a lot more fun."

"Perhaps, but there's no way my dad will allow all of us to compete." Nova said. "He said he was going to pick the team."

"Yeah, but your father knows how strong all of us are." Storm said. "He knows we all work well together as well. We're practically guaranteed to become a team for the games."

"There is one problem." Simon said. "A team for the Grand Magic Games is only allowed five members. So not all of us will be able to compete."

"That's okay. It would still be a lot of fun." Gale said.

"It does sound rather interesting." Sasha said. "Look around. A lot of the others seem interested and settled on training even if they don't get selected." They looked like she said and saw people like Raio, Drake, and a few others wanting to compete and decided to go training.

"So it's agreed, is it? We're all going to do some training so we get picked for the games?" Gale said and everyone looked around for the answer.

"I can't really think of a reason as to why we can't." Nashi said.

"Me either. Of course, it's in four months." Storm said. "We're going to have to spend every day until then to train. That means we can't take jobs and we need to improve our magic."

"Of course. What are you saying?" Simon said.

"I think it might be best if we go our separate ways and train with our parents." Storm said. "We can train with our magic more efficiently that way and we'll have less distractions."

"Storm does have a point." Nova said. "It also gives us some quality time with our family which we haven't had lately."

"So let's do it and in four months, we'll meet again and be a whole lot stronger." Gale said and everyone was in full agreement. When everyone agreed to it, Nashi went to speak to her mother about it.

"You sure you want to do this?" Lucy asked. "The Grand Magic Games will be as tough as the trial if not harder. You'll be against people from other guilds and they'll be random and strange events."

"Please, Mom. You and dad actually competed." Nashi said. "You know what to expect and how to help me. All my friends and I want to do this."

"Okay." Nashi said as she knew her daughter wasn't going to back down. "At least I know it won't be dangerous and life risking."

"Gosh, you worry too much." Nashi said. She did seem excited about this, but she looked in the direction of her father and got nervous. Since her little argument with him, she wasn't sure what to say to him anymore.

End of Flashback

….

'I just had to let Gale talk me into this.' Nashi thought as she kept dodging arrows. Since they all decided to train for the games, Nashi went out for a four month camping trip for the games like the rest of her friends

"Happy Attack!" Happy tried to help out himself as he flew at Nashi as fast as he could and slam himself against her, but Nashi was able to deflect him and had him hit the ground.

"Sorry, Happy. You okay?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah. Look at the pretty stars." Happy said since he was seeing stars.

"Thanks you two." Lucy said as she sent Taurus and Sagittarius back to their own world. "Let's take a break. Your father should be back with something to eat."

"Back I am!" Natsu said as he was carrying a boar over his shoulder. "It's supper time."

"Great. I worked up an appetite." Nashi said.

"Natsu, where's the fish? How can we have meat without the yumminess of fish?" Happy said as he managed to see straight again.

"Don't worry. I got them too." Natsu said as she showed he caught some fish.

"Yay!" Happy said.

"Oh boy. Is fish all you ever want to eat? Ever heard of variety?" Nashi said.

"Of course. There's salmon, trout, bass with large and small mouths." Happy said as he started daydreaming.

"Not what I meant." Nashi said. Natsu got a fire going and the four of them were enjoying the food. Lucy took a bite out of the boat meat and tried to rip it off.

"What's wrong, Mom? Is it not cooked enough?" Nashi questioned.

"I'm still not use to eating like this. I prefer meals cooked at home." Lucy said.

"What are you talking about? It's all good." Nashi said as she took a bite out of her piece. "Only way this could be better is with some barbeque sauce."

"Natsu, stop cooking up all the fish." Happy said. "Some of them are best when they're raw."

"Back off. I know what I'm doing." Natsu said. With Natsu cooking up the meat, Nashi wanted to say something, but she didn't know where to begin.

'It's been about a week since Uncle Zeref helped us out.' Nashi thought. 'After he left, I got so upset with my dad and I said something I probably can't take back. Dad and I hardly spoke to each other since. That's the longest either one of us have went like that to the other.' Lucy could see what Nashi's problem was and knew she had to help somehow.

….

Later

When night came, Nashi went down by a lake and was just staring at the moon. It was another long day of training and Nashi just wanted some time to relax.

"Nashi…" Nashi turned around and saw Lucy.

"Hey, Mom. Is something wrong?" Nashi asked.

"I should be asking you that." Lucy said as she sat next to her. "You and your father have hardly spoken to each other in about a week. That isn't really like either of you. Is this about what happened with the whole thing with Zeref?"

"Kind of." Nashi said. "I just got so mad and told him that Igneel wasn't everything. I didn't even think how he must have felt about that."

"Honey, your father loves you just as much as Igneel if not more." Lucy said. "That isn't going to stop. Yes, maybe it was wrong of you to say that, and you might not be able to take it back, but he'll forgive you for it. I suppose I can see it through your point of view as well. After what you said and did for Zeref, I did some thinking of my own. Zeref might have been one of our worst enemies, but he is still Natsu's brother and everything Zeref ever really did, he did for Natsu. Zeref even couldn't control his own power for a while and would never have wanted to hurt anyone. I don't know what's going to happen now that Zeref is back and appears to be different, but don't let it get between you and your father."

"Thanks, Mom. I know some family relatives became enemies of Fairy Tail, but that doesn't mean people can't bury that hatchet." Nashi said.

"I know. I was ready to do it myself with your grandfather before I learned he passed away." Lucy said. "That's why I'm proud of you for thinking like that. It might take a long time, maybe years, but maybe your father will do the same for Zeref. It's getting late, don't stay up too late."

"Thanks, Mom." Nashi said and Lucy went on back and left Nashi to do some thinking. Nashi closed her eyes and took some deep breaths to relax herself. Everything was settled for Nashi until she caught a whiff of smoke. "What?!" Nashi looked around and saw she was in the volcanic area she was in when she faced against End. "I'm back here?"

"That's right." Nashi turned around and was faced with End again. "Did you think I was gone for good?"

"Of course not." Nashi said as she kept her guard up. "You did surprise me when you warned me about Ankhserlam. Where have you been?"

"Where else would I be? I was here the whole time." End said.

"You know that's not what I mean. You've been quiet lately." Nashi said. "I've been meaning to talk to you. What happened during that whole time I was fighting A. You usually show yourself when it seems like I'm going to die. If it weren't for Wendy after my first fight against A, I would be. Then, there was that whole thing during my second fight against him."

"You walked out of there alive. Does it really matter?" End questioned.

"It does. What exactly happened?" Nashi said.

"It was all from the last time we faced each other." End said. "I needed time to recover. What's more is that you claim you didn't want my power. Look where that got you."

"So you had me nearly die just to prove some sort of point?" Nashi said.

"In a way." End said. "Nashi, you would have died from A if it weren't for me. In fact, that little transformation you went through in round two, you triggered that yourself."

"I triggered it?" Nashi said.

"You wanted power. Somehow you reached into your etherious power, but you haven't gained full control over it." End said. "As if you could really control me."

"Are you saying I was the one fighting without even knowing it?" Nashi said.

"To be more exact, it was sort of like you and I were finally becoming one." End said. "You reached into your etherious power and it somehow kept you alive. I suppose it's like replacing a damaged part with a brand new one." Nashi didn't know what to think. Nashi tries her best not to use her etherious power, but she wasn't aware of how powerful it really was. With Nashi distracted, End acted as she flapped her wings and came right at her. "You don't have to worry because I'll take control myself and have control over it!" There was no time for Nashi to act and was about to get attacked. End held out her claw, but something grabbed her wrist and stopped it. Both of them were surprised to see who saved her.

"Is that really appropriate? Attack her while her mind is going a mile a minute after what you just said?"

"It's you!" End said.

"Zeref!" Nashi said. Zeref saved Nashi, but how is Zeref in a place that comes from Nashi's mind?


	84. Zeref and Nashi

When it was decided that Fairy Tail was going to compete in the Grand Magic Games, Nashi and her friends went their separate ways for the time being and decided to train for the next four months. Nashi headed out with her parents and Happy. When it became dark, Nashi was brought to End. End made another attempt to take over Nashi, but they were both surprised that Zeref showed himself inside Nashi's inner world and stopped her.

"This is quite the surprise." Zeref said. "A human personality with a separate demon personality. I wonder if the same is true for Natsu."

"Zeref!" End said as she shoved her hand out of his grasp.

"No way. What's going on? How are you here?" Nashi said.

"I was actually doing some meditation when I felt this strange feeling." Zeref said. "It seems that since you're part human and part etherious, it might have had allowed me to form some psychic connection. It might also have something to do with the fact that you hold a blood relation to me."

"What goes on here is really none of your business." End said. "I consider this an invasion of privacy."

"Is it wrong for me to speak with my niece that I just met?" Zeref said. "I must say that this intrigues me. A human with a separate personality that is an etherious. Nashi, would you care to explain this to me?"

"You mean how she even exists?" Nashi questioned. "I guess she's really been around for as long as I have. She was born when I was born. It's not really clear if my father still has trace of etherious in him or if it's from a dormant power that was placed inside my mother."

"Of course." Zeref said. "When I fought your father during the Alvarez War, I thought I struck him down, but someone had to have rewritten his book. If it was your mother, she probably would have gotten affected by E.N.D.'s power."

"Yeah, but even though she is a part of me, she and I aren't really on the same page." Nashi said. "She's been trying to take control of my body and she doesn't care if my friends get hurt. All she ever thinks about is killing."

"That's not nice to say about yourself." End taunted.

"I see. All typical of the etherious. They see all humans as vile and disgusting creatures. Almost like insects I suppose." Zeref said. "However, I feel that something is different about you. You're not like the etherious I've created."

"Perhaps that's because I'm not one of yours. I'm my own." End said.

"No. That's not it. If that was the case, I would see you just like Mard Geer and my other creations." Zeref said. "There's something that separates you from other etherious. I'm not sure if it's your behavior, the way you speak, the way you act, but there is certainly something there."

"How would you know?!" End said. "You don't know me. You don't even know Nashi. You think you can just appear in our lives?"

"What is she getting so defensive about?" Nashi said.

"If you hate it, why don't you do something?" Zeref said. "We're in your own little world and you probably have more power than me here. I originally created etherious to end my own immortal life."

"You what?" Nashi questioned.

"It's true." Zeref said. "So if you're an etherious, you shouldn't have any problem striking me down." End seemed like she wanted to, but she was being hesitant. "Is it that you believe you can't harm me, you won't harm me, or is it the human in you? A form of consciousness telling you not to."

"What? A human in her?" Nashi said as she didn't quite understand.

"Just as you have etherious blood flowing through your veins, she would have human blood running through hers." Zeref said. "Perhaps you actually rubbed off on her rather than it being the other way around like she appears to want." Nashi never thought about it like that before and was wondering if she really knew her counterpart.

"Forget this." End said as she was getting annoyed with all of this. "I'm out of here. I'll deal with you another time, Nashi." End took to the sky and flew off and left. Nashi was amazed that someone got under End's skin and she didn't really do anything about it.

"Strange. That was so not like her." Nashi said.

"Perhaps that means there was some truth in what I said." Zeref said and turned to Nashi. Zeref held such a joyful and innocent smile on his face. "I still can't believe that I have an actual niece. I gave up on the thought of having any form of a family even though Natsu was still alive."

"I can't believe that you're still around. Everyone thought you were gone long ago." Nashi said. "Hold on. If you're back, is the same true for Fairy Tail's first master?"

"I can't say." Zeref said as he became a little distressed. "I know Mavis was reincarnated herself, but when I regained my memories, I stayed away thinking it was for her own safety."

"Still, I'm actually glad to I got to meet you." Nashi said.

"You are?" Zeref said for no one has said that to him before.

"Of course. You are my uncle." Nashi said. "I know everyone in the guild must hate you or something, but I wanted you to stick around. There was so much I wanted to talk to you about." Zeref had tears in his eyes from hearing all that. "What's wrong?"

"No one has ever talked to me like that. It's been so long." Zeref said as he tried to hold them back. "Even after hearing some horror stories about me, you would still like to know me?"

"Of course. I'm the type that doesn't really care about what others say about you simply because you're my uncle." Nashi said. "My dad should think the same. He's your younger brother."

"That's nice, but you know how devoted your father is to your guild." Zeref said. "Not every Fairy Tail wizard thinks the same as you. They don't care if someone is related by blood because they see Fairy Tail as their family."

"But that's so hypocritical." Nashi said. "How can Fairy Tail say we're all about family if we're willing to turn against people who are related to us?"

"I appreciate the thought, Nashi." Zeref said. "Still, Fairy Tail claims to be bound by something stronger than blood. It sounds like you're trying to find a way for both sides to come together."

"Uncle Zeref? Do you think you and my father will ever get along again?" Nashi questioned.

"I don't know." Zeref said. "Natsu is always hard to reason with and he doesn't seem to care for much on what goes on unless he's involved in some way or if it has something to do with the guild. I doubt he even really remembers anything of the times we were together and doesn't really care enough to try and remember."

"You and my father have been a part for so long. Now you both have the chance to be together again." Nashi said. "You can't really just throw it all away, can you? You should at least try to make things right. In fact, I need to do the same." She said that last part under her breath.

"I appreciate what you're saying, Nashi, but your father wont' agree so much after everything I've done." Zeref said.

"You should at least try." Nashi said. "In fact, I know the perfect occasion that's in four months."

"Four months?" Zeref said.

"That's when the Grand Magic Games happen." Nashi said. "No one in the guild is going to try anything then. Everyone is looking forward to it. So no one in the guild is going to try anything that could ruin it for us. Maybe if people see you're cheering for us, perhaps Dad will hear you out."

"I suppose I could try, but I doubt the rest of the world would want to hear my return." Zeref said. "I'll have to find some way to conceal myself. I also have other matters to attend to."

"Is it about Ankhseram?" Nashi questioned.

"Yes." Zeref said. "He is unlike anyone else I've encounter and he obviously is not burden by his magic for it seems he has no regard for life."

"You don't think that was the real god, do you?" Nashi said. His power affected everyone that was on the island. Nothing they tried harmed him and the only one that was ever like that was the infamous Acnologia.

"He just might be." Zeref said and Nashi's fears grew. "My power was nothing compared to his. Although our magic is the same, he couldn't be harmed while I could. It seems he overpowers me."

"So we could be dealing with a real god if he comes back?" Nashi said.

"He might be a god, but don't get discouraged." Zeref said as he ruffled her hair. "You're part of the Fairy Tail guild and I learned the hard way that there doesn't appear to be anything they can't do. Take the heart of a Fairy Tail wizard with you, Nashi, and you'll overcome any enemy." Nashi found it even harder to believe that Zeref was the evil wizard people say he was. "I have to go now. Hopefully our paths will cross again."

…

Nashi

Nashi was able to pull herself out of that inner world in her mind and was back by the lake. She looked up to the sky and was glad she got to speak with her uncle.

"Thanks, Uncle Zeref." Nashi said. Nashi doesn't know what is ahead of her, but she feels better as she was reminded that a Fairy Tail wizard can do just about anything. Of course, she needs to take her own advice first.

….

The Next Day

Natsu was up and moving early in the morning. He was getting another day of training ready for Nashi.

"Dad…" Natsu turned around and was met with Nashi.

"Nashi, you're up early." Natsu said.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something before it was too late." Nashi said. Natsu could see she was nervous and was all ears. "I'm sorry. I know I said some hurtful stuff, but I was just upset about how you were treating Zeref. I know he was an enemy, but he was your brother. Still, I shouldn't have said those things. I told you Igneel wasn't everything when he was to you."

"I'm not going to lie. That did hit me pretty hard, but I thought about some of the things you said." Natsu said. "I know Zeref was my brother, but he still walked down that path of his when he could have found another way. I'm not sure if I really can see him as my brother."

"Buy why?" Nashi asked.

"He hurt a lot of people." Natsu said. "Maybe it wasn't his fault, but he was at the center of all of it. As for that whole Igneel thing, that did hurt a little, but if things were different, it would have hurt a lot more."

"What do you mean?" Nashi asked as Natsu stood in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and placed her against him.

"You. You're just as important to me as Igneel was if not more. I don't know how I feel about Zeref now, but I have you, Lucy, and Happy." Natsu said. "For me, that's enough. I understand what you were saying Nashi, but I'm going to need time to decide how I feel about this." Nashi was happy things between her and Natsu were repaired as she hugged him back. "So you ready? We still have months before the Grand Magi Games and you still have a lot of work to do if you want to stand a chance."

"Oh please. As if an old man like you can keep up with me." Nashi said.

"Oh! You're going to get it now." Natsu said as he jumped back and was ready to continue with the training.

"Every family has problems, but someone just needs to be the bigger person, swallow their pride, and be the first to speak." Nashi narrated. "In the end, they come together and we got a clear example of that when the Grand Magic Games came around. Speaking of which, I wonder how the others are doing."


	85. The Ice Demon's Training

AN: Could someone please explain to me why Fairy Tail City Hero's chapters past chapter 20 isn't in English? I keep searching and it's a little nuts why the rest of it isn't out yet. Seriously, what's with these people? What kind of schedule are they on? If anyone knows when chapters 21 and above come out in English, please let me know.

The Grand Magic Games draw closer and closer with each passing day. Everyone is doing their best to prepare themselves for the big day. Storm was training with his Gray and was working on his demon slayer magic with both of them having black marks around them.

"Ice-Demon Rage!" Storm breathed out a blast of ice, but Gray formed a wall of ice and was able to block the attack. Gray caused the wall to shatter and controlled the ice to be shot at Storm. Storm crossed his arms and did his best to block the attacks, but he was knocked down.

"That's enough, Storm. We'll stop with your demon slayer training there." Gray said.

"No, Dad. I can keep going." Storm said.

"I know, but let's not prolong you using your demon slayer magic." Gray said.

"Dad, I told you that I'm fine. I'm not going to go insane from using my magic." Storm said.

"Let's not take that chance." Gray said. "Come on. Let's go check to see how your mother and your sister are doing." Gray walked off, but Storm was getting irritated.

"As long as Dad keeps treating me with kid gloves, I won't be able to keep up with the others during the games." Storm said and followed his dad.

…

Ul and Juvia

Ul and her mother were down by a river and was practicing using their water magic. Ul was in a meditative stand and was focusing. She caused as much water as she could to rise out of the water and was slowly rising the amount.

"That's it, Ul. Keep up the pace." Juvia said. Ul was trying her best to concentrate. Storm and Gray arrived and saw what she was doing.

"What's Ul doing?" Storm said.

"It looks like Ul's trying to increase the amount of water she can manipulate." Gray said. Storm saw what Ul was doing and decided a fun little prank. Storm quietly walked over to the water and was getting ready freeze it.

"Nice try." Ul said as she shot some of the water out and splashed Storm with it. Ul ceased what she was doing and the water all fell back into the river.

"How are things going on your end?" Gray asked Juvia.

"Good. Ul's magi power capacity has increased some and she's showing some improvement." Juvia said.

"Good. Storm's making some progress himself." Gray said and turned to his children. "Okay. We'll take a break, kids."

"Good. I need to dry off now." Storm said.

"You needed a bath anyway." Ul said as the two of them headed back to their campsite. Once they reached their campsite, Storm grabbed a towel to dry his head. "So how is training going for you?"

"Hard to say really." Storm said. "My training with ice-make magic seems to be going well, but I'm not making much progress with my demon slayer magic because Dad's keeping the training time too short."

"Can you blame him for not wanting you to lose your mind?" Ul said. "You have a bad habit of acting like a maniac when you get serious with your demon slayer magic. Dad doesn't want that to happen for real."

"I get that, but I always thought he was the calm and cool guy. He never worries about so many bad things happening to us." Storm said.

"Hey. We both heard the story." Ul said. "Dad wasn't thinking clearly and his magic corrupted him for a while. That's what caused him to fight Natsu."

"What's his excuse every other day?" Storm questioned. "Besides, I'm not going to lose my mind. As long as I keep thinking about my friends, I'm not going to go psycho."

"I suppose." Ul said. "After all, you wouldn't want to hurt your little girlfriend, Nashi, would you?"

"Nashi is not my girlfriend!" Storm said as he was getting right in her face. "I don't like her that way? Why do you keep saying that?"

"Why don't you get over yourself and just admit that you like her?" Ul said.

"Because I don't!" Storm said and backed away. "I don't like Nashi that way…." He tried to keep silent, but there was something that needed to be say. "Let's say hypothetically, I did. So what?"

"So what? You've been friends for a long time and always there for each other. That's the important in a relationship." Ul said. "Storm, there's nothing wrong with it." Storm knew that, but he wasn't really comfortable talking about it.

"We're getting off subject here." Storm said. "How am I going to bring out the full potential of my magic if Dad keeps holding back? What if demon slayer magic is similar to dragon slayer magic in more ways than one? What if there's powers like demon force or a dual element mode?"

"That sounds more scary than powerful." Ul said. "If there is, I'm not sure that's a good idea to try. If regular demon slayer magic could make you go insane, imagine what a more powerful version will do."

"We'll never know at the rate we're going." Storm said.

"I think all that ice is really affecting your brain." Ul said. "Perhaps we will since everything seems possible with magic."

"Who wouldn't want to make their magic better and more powerful?" Storm said.

"I suppose I get that." Ul said. "Do you remember when you first learned about this magic?" Storm tried to think about it, but wasn't coming up with much.

"Not really." Storm said.

"I do. It was around the time you were learning magic." Ul said. "You saw Dad use that magic himself and you were so amazed by it that you wanted to learn it yourself. Dad was hesitant, but he went through with it as soon as you got a handle on your maker magic. You wanted to learn demon slayer magic because you claimed you wanted to look as awesome as Dad one day. It's just like how Nashi wanted to be strong as her father."

"I'm surprised you remember that when you're younger than me." Storm said.

"I'm only a year younger than you." Ul said.

"Still, I won't be able to reach that if Dad keeps holding out on me." Storm said. "I want to bring my demon slayer magic out to its limit like many others do. How is that so wrong?

"Storm, just let it go. Maybe it's for the best." Ul said. Despite how they get on each other's nerves, Ul does care about her brother and doesn't want him to go insane. Storm gets all that, but he just has faith in himself that he can handle all of it.

"We'll see." Storm said. "Although, I think you need to chill out more." Storm placed his hand on the back of her neck and caused cold shivers to run down her spine and she hated it. He did that just to mess with her

"You icy jerk!" Ul said.

"Break time is over! Let's get back to work!" Gray called out. Storm went to where his father called out, but he wasn't going to let his own father stop him from bringing out his magic.

…

Storm and Gray

Storm and Gray went at it again. Gray unleashed shards of ice at Storm, but Storm was doing his best to avoid his attacks. Storm placed his hands together for a counter attack.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Storm formed a shield of ice and was able to block Gray's attack. Gray managed to get behind Storm and was going to attack himself.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray slammed a hammer against his own son with it. Storm was smashed through his shield, but he was going to fight back.

"Ice-Make: Geyser!" Storm slammed his hands against the ground and the ice erupted underneath Gray and trapped him inside. Storm thought he had him, but Gray was able to break out of the ice and went at him. Storm formed a shard of ice around his hand and tried to strike Storm with it, but Storm jumped over him to avoid the attack. "Now!" Storm released his black markings and was getting serious.

"What? Storm, we're not working on your demon slayer magic now?" Gray said.

"What's the matter, Daddy?" Storm taunted as he started his little demon act. "Are you afraid to hurt your little boy? Don't worry, I'm doing all the hurting!" He tried to strike Gray, but Gray deflected his fist and actually hit Storm with his own fist and pushed him back.

"Storm, stop fooling around!" Gray shouted. "I told you we're not working with that magic. Now get rid of it. We'll work on it later." Storm couldn't take it anymore. They've been going at it like this for weeks now, but it's not enough for Storm and he's fed up with it.

"I guess parents aren't good trainers after all." Storm said. "I thought you were better than this, Dad.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gray said as Storm stood up and held his hand out with some ice forming around it.

"You're too nice!" Storm said as he shot some ice at Gray, but Gray simple stepped out of the way. "Dad, I'm never going to reach the full potential of my magic if we keep going like this. I get that you're being cautious, but how am I going to keep up with the others if I don't push myself?! Dad, you taught me this magic so I can protect my friends and the guild, but I can't do that if you keep holding out on me! I'm aware of what might happen and I can handle it. With that said, stop being like Mom. So stop treating me like I'm a kid who doesn't know what he's doing!" Storm waited to see how his father would react to this.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Gray was releasing his full power as his hair was standing on ends with his black marks forming over his body and the area around him freezing. Gray came at Storm and it looked like was assaulting his own son. Storm was doing his best to hold off against his own father. Gray got a good hit in as he was knocked back. He slid back, but he couldn't hold up and ended up falling on his back. "Get up, Storm."

"Okay." Storm said as he tried to fix himself.

"You wanted all of it, you got it." Gray said. Storm was impressed that he actually got through his father. "You were right. I've shown you this magic, but I haven't really taught it to you."

"Dad, I know you might be a little nervous on what might happen." Storm said. "You may have attacked someone in the guild with it, but you learned from your mistake. You realized you made one and you were doing your best to hold off your own inner demon. We can help each other out."

"You're right." Gray said. "Now, let's work on that demon slayer magic of yours. Let's see if it could even slow me down."

"You asked for it." Storm said and the two of them charged right at each other as two demons of ice. Storm wants to learn more about his magi and he'll get there eventually.


	86. Rivals to Appear

Storm and Nashi were making some progress in their training, but they weren't the only ones. Simon was doing his training as well with Erza. Erza used her heaven's wheel armor and launched multiple blades at Simon, but Simon changed into his adamantine armor and was able to block her attacks.

"Requip! Flight Armor!" Simon requipped into a leopard-skin piece of armor and his speed was increased greatly. He tried swinging his blades at Erza, but Erza was able to block each of his attacks. She swung her foot up and kicked Simon right under his chin and pushed him back.

"You'll have to do better than that." Erza said and blocked an attack from above. "Both of you." Simon and Erza weren't alone during their training. Sasha actually tagged along for the ride. Sasha jumped back from Erza and pulled out a pair of guns.

"Dodge this!" Sasha said as she fired with both of them, but Erza was able to block her bullets as well by swinging her swords around.

"Requip! Flame Empress Armor!" Erza changed her armor and flew into the air. She unleashed a fireball at Sasha, but Sasha jumped back and avoided the attack. Erza flew down and tried slashing at her, but Sasha moved to the side and avoided the attack. Erza swung her leg and gave Sasha a strong kick with her slamming against a tree.

"Wow, Erza. You don't mess around." Sasha said as she tried to get back up.

"You should have known what you were getting into when Simon asked you to join, Sasha." Erza said.

"I guess I should have." Sasha said as she thought back to how this happened.

….

Sasha

Sasha was in her apartment in Fairy Hills. She was getting packed for her own training while everyone else was heading out on their own. As she was packing, Simon came over and knocked on her door.

"Hey, Simon. What are you doing here?" Sasha said.

"I wanted to see what your plans were for the Grand Magic Games." Simon said. "Everyone else is heading out with their parents to train, but you don't have any parents here."

"I'm heading out as well, but I'm going alone." Sasha said. "You don't need to worry about me. I've been on my own before in the woods. I can handle another four months."

"I'm not saying you couldn't, but I actually have a better idea." Simon said. "What if….you came with me and my mother instead of going out on your own?" Sasha wasn't really expecting him to ask that.

"You want me to come with you?" Sasha asked.

"I already checked with my mother and she wouldn't mind." Simon said.

"But why would you do that for me?" Sasha asked.

"Well…" Simon seemed nervous and tried to come up with some way to say this. "You and I do use the same kind of magic. It would be a benefit for both of us. It's more beneficial to train with a partner than by yourself. I also….would like having you around." Sasha wasn't certain, but she thought Simon's face was turning a little red. Sasha could see his reasons and went along with it.

End of Flashback

…

"I should have known that the famous Titania doesn't do anything halfway whether it's training or actual combat." Sasha said as she got back up to fight. "It's just the way I like it." Sasha pulled out her Tempest Cannon. "Tornado Blast!" Sasha fired a tornado, but Erza was doing her best to block the attack.

"Purgatory Armor!" Simon changed armor again as Erza noticed him right above her. He swung his club at her, but Erza used the tornado to move herself back and avoided Simon's attack.

"She used the tornado from my attack to avoid yours. Very clever." Sasha said.

"Yeah. Mom was never really once to just stand there and take the attack." Simon said.

"Okay, you two." Erza said as she changed back to her regular clothes and armor. "It's getting late. How about we call it there for the day and get some dinner ready."

"Good idea. All this training works up an appetite." Simon said as he changed into his regular clothes as well. "What about you, Sasha?"

"I guess I could eat." Sasha said. It was agreed and they put a stop to the training for the day. Once they were able to catch their breath, Erza started a fire and was making some stew.

"It's just about ready." Erza said as she started to serve some. "You two have been doing well lately. You two will be ready for the games in no time."

"Thanks, Mom." Simon said. "Sasha, are you excited for the games?"

"I guess." Sasha said. "I know it happens yearly, but I don't really know that much about it. You don't get the latest when you're enslaved in a tower and surviving in the wild."

"Mom, you competed in the Grand Magic Games." Simon said. "Do you think you could tell us about it like what we should expect?"

"What you should expect is the unexpected." Erza said.

"What do you mean?" Sasha said.

"They change the events around all the time so there's no way of knowing what they have planned." Erza said. "I could tell you somethings like how it lasts about a week starting with the preliminaries. They're designed to knock over a hundred teams down to just eight."

"Only eight out of a hundred make it to the main event!" Sasha said.

"That's right. After that, there are four events with the first three days having one-on-one battles and the fourth day will be tag battles." Erza said. "The final day will be a free-for-all. The team with the most points at the end will be the winner."

"What about our competition?" Sasha said. "Who do you think will make it in?"

"Well, I do believe guilds like Lamia Scale will make it in." Simon said. "They're considered the third best guild in Fiore. They do have some powerful wizards like Lyon's son: Levi."

"Yes, but let's not forget they'll be other guilds as well like Blue Pegasus and Quattro Cerberus." Erza said. "They might not seem like it, but they can be pretty tough when they want to be."

"I suppose so, but I doubt you'll be excited to see Ichiya." Simon said and Erza shivered from that name.

"Ichiya? Isn't that the name of Blue Pegasus' master?" Sasha questioned.

"It is and he has a strange thing for my mother." Simon said. "He even tries flirting with her even though he knows she's married. The little troll."

"That's not nice even though I completely agree." Erza said. "His, surprisingly having one, daughter keeps the proud tradition going. Right, Simon?" This time, Simon was the one that shivered.

"He has a daughter and he flirts with Erza? What about this girl's mother?" Sasha asked.

"I haven't met her, but I think that's a door left unopened." Simon said.

"Wait. I think I remember." Sasha said. "Is it that girl with the ginger hair from five years ago during the Harvest Festival?"

"Yeah. That's her. I considered being nice and would go out with her, but she started to weird me out." Simon said. "Can we please talk about our other rivals? What about Mermaid Heel?"

"Yes. Mermaid Heel would be a tough competition, but it will be nice to see Kagura again." Erza said.

"Kagura?" Sasha questioned.

"Kagura is the master of Mermaid Heel, an all-girl guild." Simon said. "She and my mother are close friends. They consider each other sisters. Kagura is a pretty tough one and so is her daughter."

"Daughter?" Sasha questioned, but Sasha noticed a stern look on Simon's face as he thought about her. One she doesn't see often. "Simon?" She said and snapped him out of it.

"Sorry. I only met her a couple times when we were little, but I heard she is quite the skilled swordswoman just like her mother." Simon said.

"Yes. Kagura has done a well job of raising her and taking care of her guild." Erza said. "However, I say your toughest competition might be Sabertooth."

"That's right. Sabertooth's power rivals that of our own." Simon said. "You told me they were considered number one for a while."

"Are they really that strong?" Sasha questioned.

"Yes." Simon said. "Their master is a third generation dragon slayer. So we can expect they'll be one or two competing for them. We better be ready for anything when it comes to them."

"But that's only six teams when you include us." Sasha said. "You told me there would eight. What about two more?"

"Hmm. I'm not really sure." Erza said. "Those five guilds are considered some of the best with us out of all the guilds in Fiore. The last two teams could really be anybody. So be ready for anything."

"Sounds like these games will be quite the challenge." Sasha said.

"Yeah. We'll have our work cut out for this." Simon said and Sasha was looking forward to it.

"You two shouldn't worry about such things." Erza said as she got between the two and grabbed their heads. "You two are doing very well in your training so far."

"Uh oh!" Simon said as he knew what was coming as Erza slammed their heads against her chest with it covered in armor.

"That hurt!" Sasha said.

"Mom, this isn't really appropriate anymore." Simon said.

…

Later

Once dinner was done, Erza and Simon were getting ready for bed with Sasha out on her own.

"Mom, let me ask. If my friends and I are the ones competing, do you think we really have a chance of winning?" Simon said.

"If Fairy Tail didn't have a chance of winning at all, we would still come out on top." Erza said.

"Don't oversell it." Simon joked.

"Just don't belittle yourself or anyone who competes for our guild." Erza said. "When we competed during the time Fairy Tail was at the bottom for seven years, no one believe we would win, but we showed them we were wrong."

"You're right." Simon said. "Perhaps I'm a little anxious about who else could be competing."

"Yes and I would have to guess, I would say Kagura's daughter is the one you should be on the lookout for." Erza said. "She might be the only one who is a match for you in a sword fight. Which brings up something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm quite pleased that you invited Sasha here."

"I didn't see why it would be a problem." Simon said. "She and I use similar magic. It would have been beneficial for both of us."

"You know that's not what I meant." Erza said. "I think it's becoming clear how you feel about her."

"What?!" Simon said with him getting embarrassed. "Mom, you're wrong. Do you always have to embarrass me?"

"I'm your mother. It's what I do." Erza said. "Simon, don't be bashful. It's perfectly fine and I think you should tell her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Simon said. "Besides, you were the same with Dad for about fifteen years." That got Erza to be quiet.

"Just be sure to be careful. If I weren't here, it might not be easy being alone with a girl in the woods." Erza said.

"I'm going to clear up my head before bed." Simon said as he walked off to be alone with his thoughts. Simon went down to a small pond to think. 'The Grand Magic Games… It will be quite the competition. It will be interesting to see Kagura's daughter again. I'm actually looking forward to challenging her. What was Mom even talking about? Sasha and I do seem close and we do get along, but that doesn't mean I like her or anything like that. Also, what did she mean by it not being easy camping with her? My friends and I have done it before.' Simon wondered about that, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a splashing sound. He looked and saw it was Sasha from taking a bath. Sasha felt someone watching her and saw it was Simon.

"Simon?" Sasha said. Simon didn't know what to say or think for he never saw Sasha like this before. Sasha got embarrassed and mad at what he was doing. "Simon!" She pulled out her bazooka and aimed it at him and Simon snapped out of it.

"No! Sasha, wait! I'm sorry!" Simon said, but she wasn't listening as she fired at him. So that's what Erza meant.


	87. Gale Moving Forward

The Grand Magic Games is only about a month away now. Everyone is doing the best they can in their training. Nashi and the others have done their best in their training and Gale is doing the same. Gale and his family found a clear meadow. Gale was sparring against his father as it was iron against iron. Gale kept tried to land a clean hit against his father. Gale's instincts went off and alerted him of another attack. He jumped out of the way from Panther Lily slamming his sword against him.

"Nice work, Gale." Panther Lily said. "You're instincts have become sharp."

"And my sword is even sharper." Gale said as he transformed his arm into a sword. He tried attacking Panther Lily, but Panther Lily used his sword and tried to block the attack. Gajeel didn't ease up on Gale as he came at him from the side and struck him hard against the face and had him knocked down.

"Get up, Gale. If you think I'm going easy, you're dead wrong." Gajeel said. "You've got to treat this as if you're facing an actual enemy."

"I know. I'm doing what I can." Gale said as he got back up.

"Lunch time!" Gia called out.

"Time to take a break, boys. You can't train effectively unless you have something to eat." Levy said.

"So you keep telling us." Gale said. The three of them took a break from their training and joined the girls for some lunch. "Fruit and vegetables again? Where's the meat?"

"We're not killing and eating animals!" Gia said as she was completely against it. "It's wrong and it's gross."

"What do you think hunters do?" Gale said. "Stop being so picky. We're in the wild and we're humans. Humans eat meat."

"No eating animals!" Gia said.

"Sheesh. I don't mind having you around sis, but if you don't like camping out, why did you even come?" Gale said.

"Gale, just leave your sister alone." Levy said. "She doesn't have to eat meat if she doesn't want to. Being a vegetarian is probably a healthier life style. We brought her because we couldn't leave her for four straight months."

"It's important to keep a well balance diet and think of the needs of children to be effective parents." Panther Lily said.

If it means you're training goes on longer, you get better energy and strength, I'm cool with it." Gajeel said. "It also helps that Gia is actually annoying you. It can teach you how to be patient and draw out distractions. So I say, Gia, annoy your brother as much as you like."

"Dad!" Gale complained.

"Yay!" Gia said as she climbed on her brother's back and started to annoy him.

"Gajeel…" Levy said with a disapproving look.

"What?!" Gajeel said. "It probably does help and it's always amusing to see those two go at it like that." Gajeel chuckled, but Levy smacked him on the arm. Once they were done eating, the three boys got back to their training and started fighting with each other. They've been going at it for hours and while they were training, Gia was spending her time with her reading a book.

"Gia, you've been reading that same book since we first got here." Levy said. "Surely you know how it ends by now."

"I know, but it's my favorite." Gia said. "It's also fun to imagine the characters differently. It's also better than that." Gia looked to the boys training and she saw it as the three of them just fighting with each other.

"I take it you don't like fighting." Levy said.

"I like seeing Daddy and Gale fight, but I don't think I want to do it myself." Gia said.

"That's okay. A lot of people are like that." Levy said. "You're still pretty young and you shouldn't really be worried about that kind of stuff." Gia and Levy's talk was interrupted when they heard Gale get hit pretty hard and he slid towards them, stopping just a few feet from them.

"Nice hit." Gale groaned.

"Gale, are you okay?!" Levy said and glared at Gajeel. "Gajeel, take it easy on him. He's not as strong as you."

"That's why I'm pushing him so hard." Gajeel said.

"I'm okay." Gale said as he tried to get back up. "I can keep going. I'm not going to fall behind."

"Fall behind?" Levy questioned.

"It's fine, Gale. You've been going pretty hard lately. How about we call it there for the day?" Gajeel said.

"You can, but I can keep going." Gale said and turned to Gia. "Come on, Gia. Since you're here, you might as well get a little exercise."

"She's exercising her brain, Gale. It wouldn't kill you and the boys to do the same." Levy said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Gale said. "If no one else is in, I'm going to do some jogging." Gale didn't wait for any responses and ran off.

"I'm real proud of that boy wanting to push himself." Gajeel said.

"Sure, but I have a sneaky suspicion about something." Levy said.

…..

Gale

Gale didn't stop with his training. Even with his father ready to call it a day, Gale decided to keep going. He got done with his jogging and practice his fighting moves with him only hitting air.

"Gale!" Gale stopped when he saw his mother coming his way.

"Is something wrong, Mom?" Gale asked.

"No, but I think it's about time you called it a day." Levy said. "You've been training nonstop for days. You must be exhausted. If you're going to compete in the games, you need proper rest so you'll be ready."

"I'll rest before they begin. I still have plenty of time." Gale said.

"Gale, I actually want to talk to you about something." Levy said.

"Can it wait?" Gale said.

"Sit." Levy said as she was acting stern and had the same effect on Gale all moms have on their kids.

"Yes, ma'am." Gale sad as he sat down like an obedient dog.

"Gale, you said you weren't going to fall behind." Levy said. "I assume you mean you won't fall behind on your training, but I have this sneaky suspicion you have another motive that you don't want to talk about.

"How would you know that? Even you aren't that smart." Gale said.

"I'm your mother. I'm suppose to know these things." Levy sad. "So do you want to talk about it or not?"

"You said so yourself that I don't." Gale said as he turned away, but Levy has ways of making him talk. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled.

"Gale, I'm being reasonable, but I don't want my own son to be tough like iron when it comes to feelings." Levy said.

"Okay. Okay." Gale said and she let go. "What is it with parents and pulling ears?"

"Now talk." Levy said.

"Okay." Gale said and took a deep breath. "I guess I started thinking this way when I found out about the Grand Magic Games, maybe during the trial. I feel like everyone is moving forward and I'm staying back."

"Moving forward? What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Like….they're growing and becoming better people." Gale said. "I haven't really felt like that. They do it through some intense battles and facing great opponents. Nashi fought her own cousin and some other psychos and became a lot stronger. Storm fought Aria and learned to give people a chance. Sasha took on the head of a cult and is opening up to people. Me? I fought a guy who was a big bag of wind and a dude who could copy himself. Everyone is moving ahead and I'm not."

"Gale, I'm sure you've been doing fine." Levy said. "Maybe you improved without even knowing it. Though, I do know the feeling."

"You do?" Gale said.

"Your father does as well." Levy said. "He felt like he was falling behind some of the other dragon slayers. I felt like that when I saw everyone fight and I could barely put one up."

"So what did you and he do?" Gale asked.

"We just kept going and worked on improving our own abilities." Levy said. "Before we knew it, we changed without even knowing it. We got stronger and became better people out of it. So I know it will happen to you as well."

"Thanks, Mom." Gale said.

"You'll do fine in the Grand Magic Games." Levy said. "Don't worry about trying to follow the others. If you keep your eyes on them, you miss what's around you. Just keep moving forward and keep an eye on your own goals."

"Okay." Gale said. "I'll show them. I'll get stronger and I'll be on the same level as them. No more watching from behind. I don't know how or when, but it will happen."

"But not tonight." Levy said. "It's going to be sundown at any moment." She pulled gale over and brought him back to the camp sight. Gale might be aiming to be on the same level as his friends, but Levy's still got her responsibilities as a mother to uphold.

…..

The Next Day

Another day, another chance to do some training. Gale was up early as he climbed out of his tent and stretched out his arms.

"Gale? What are you doing up so early?" Gia questioned as she stuck her head out of bed.

"Early bird catches the worm." Gale said. "I need to be at the top of my game when the Grand Magic Games come around. Want to help me out, Gia?"

"Me? I don't really like to fight. I don't even know how." Gia said.

"I'm not talking about a fist fight." Gale said.

"Oh! What did you have in mind?" Gia said.

"Something Dad suggested." Gale said as bent his knees and had his back face her. "Just climb on my back and hold on tight while I run as fast as I can through the meadow. Do what Dad said and try annoy me."

"Really?!" Gia said as she seemed excited for that.

"Yeah. Dad might have been right. Might actually be a benefit to me." Gale said.

"Yay! Piggyback ride!" Gia said as she climbed right on him. Gale got up and started to run as fast as he could. As those two took off, Panther Lily woke up and saw what they were doing.

"Would you look at that?" Panther Lily said as he was quite pleased with what he was seeing. Gajeel and Levy came out as well with them seeing it and enjoyed seeing their kids having fun together. As Gale ran through the field with his sister on his back, he thought about is friends.

'Nashi, Storm, Simon, Nova, Sasha, I know you're all getting strong.' Gale thought. 'I'm getting strong too. Just you guys wait. I'll become so strong that I won't be watching your backs. You might even be watching mine. I don't know how or when it will happen, but if I keep believing in my own strength, I will.' With this new form of inspiration, Gale continues to strive for strength so he can be strong like the rest of his friends.

"Faster, Gale." Gia cheered. "You can go faster than that. Maybe I should try pulling on your hair and steer you like a pony."

"Don't even think about it or you're walking on your own." Gale said. We've seen five of the heroes in this story training hard. That just leaves Nova and how her training is going. Let's hope that all of them are still doing well. The Grand Magic Games draw closer and closer.


	88. Matters of the Heart

Everyone is getting ready for the Grand Magic Games. With it being so close, everyone was doing all the training they could before it comes. Nashi and her friends have done pretty well in their training so far. That just leaves Nova with her training. Nova did some training with her family for the big event.

"Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" Nova tried to strike her father, but Laxus was able to block her attack and tossed her to the ground.

"You've got to do better than that, Nova." Laxus said. "If you want to stand a chance in the Grand Magic Games, you need to give it your all."

"Easy for you say." Nova said. "People say you could be a wizard saint if it weren't for your attitude. On top of that, you're a living lightning rod."

"So are you. So stop making excuses and push yourself." Laxus said. Nova got back up and attacked him. She kept striking as fast as she could, but Laxus was blocking each one of her attacks. Laxus grabbed her by the arm and tossed her over his shoulder and slammed her against the ground. Nova laid there and tried to get back up. She could see why her father is master. She looked up and saw Damien and her mother fighting in the air in their demon forms. Damien was able to recover after the incident on Tenrou Island and was able to train, but he looked like he was getting beaten around again. Damien flew at Mirajane and tossed a punch at her, but she was able to catch it easily.

"You'll have to do better than that, Damien." Mirajane said. She pulled him in and drove her knee against him. "Evil Spark!" She placed her hands against Damien and had electricity course through him and he was shot to the ground.

"Damn." Damien groaned as he got back up. "Like I don't get shocked enough by Dad."

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Nova breathed out a blast of lightning from her mouth, but Laxus held up his hands and was able to block her attack. Mira flew over her children.

"Evil Explosion!" Mirajane caused darkness to explode around the two of them and they were both knocked around from it. Mira flew down and reverted back to her form. "Oh my! I hope I didn't overdo it. Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Mom." Damien said as he changed back as well.

"Compared to getting thrashed around by Dad, that was nothing." Nova said.

"Laxus, we've been pushing them a lot lately. The Grand Magic Games aren't that far." Mirajane said. "Don't you think we should be taking some of the time to rest?"

"I guess you're right." Laxus said with Nova and Damien sighing in relief. Nashi and the others might have it tough with it being just one of their parents, but when your parents are as strong as Laxus and Mirajane, it's a lot worse.

"Laxus, how about you and I go out in the woods and find some food." Mirajane said. "The kids can rest up while we're out doing that."

"Sure. You two head back to the camp." Laxus said and those two headed off. Nova and Damien made it back to camp and just relaxed.

"Boy, Mom may look nice, but those who don't know her don't know how scary she can be." Damien said.

"Training with Dad is no picnic either." Nova said. "He really pushes you to your core. I just hope we won't be too sore to actually compete."

"That's assuming Dad will even allow us." Damien said. "Speaking of the Grand Magic Games, are you excited? It will be great to see a few old friends from of the other guilds."

"Yeah. We haven't seen some of those people in a long time." Nova said. She switched to a smug look on her face. "I bet your ready to see Bella, aren't you?"

"Don't open that door, Nova." Damien said with an annoyed look.

"Come on. I know you want to see your girlfriend." Nova said.

"Bella is not my girlfriend." Damien said.

"Come on, Damien." Nova said. "It's so obvious that Bella is interested in you. Do you know how many guys would kill to be with her?"

"That might be because she's Jenny's daughter." Damien said. "Bella just annoys me that's all. Yeah, she might seem nice, but I'm not going out with someone like her. Besides, she isn't the only one. You like her because she's similar to you."

"What do you mean?" Nova said.

"Our mom is an old model, her mom is an old model. She probably has her own fan club, you have your fan club." Damien said.

"Maybe, but you know her." Nova said. "It wouldn't kill you to actually give her a chance. She just might surprise you."

"Really? Why can't you do that for Raio?" Damien said and that had Nova stumped.

"What are you talking about?" Nova said.

"You know what I mean." Damien said. "It seems like that Raio is into you. Surely someone like you would see that, but you haven't really done anything about it. You may have kissed him on the cheek, but that's not much. He isn't like one of your fans. Some of us think he has a good chance with you because it seems like you two have a real connection."

"You think?" Nova questioned as she really haven't thought about it.

"Yeah. So the way I see it, don't bother me about my love life when you don't really have a leg to stand on." Damien said. That got Nova to keep her mouth shut and she had some thinking to do.

"We're back!" Mirajane called out as she and Laxus found some animals they can feed on.

"You two behaved, right?" Laxus joked.

"Yeah." Damien said even if it wasn't sincere. As they started to get their meal cooked up, Nova had some thinking she needed to do.

…

Nova

Nova managed to sneak off in the middle of the night and was doing some thinking of her own. She stared up to the sky with the stars and the moon. What she was really focused on was the clouds because they made her think about Raio after what Damien said.

"Raio…" Nova said. "He and me have a real connection? I suppose there was something from when we first fought." Nova remembered well how she and Raio met. Raio was once part of Specter Avenger where he believed Fairy Tail was the bad guys. She and he fought and their two forms of magic seem compatible with each other. "I never really have thought about it before. Yeah, I might have kissed him back on the island, but that was to throw him off his balance. I guess I could have done that differently. I wonder what Raio is up to right now."

…

Raio

Raio went out with a few other members of the guild as he trained for the Grand Magic Games himself. His training going well himself. He took a break as he took some deep breaths and exerted a lot of his power. Raio grabbed a cloth and some water to help him out. Raio stared up to the night sky and was thinking of only one thing, or person.

"Nova…"

…

Nova

Nova thought about Raio and what he was doing. Nova didn't really think about it before, but now she was thinking there might be a little something as she looked back at the times she had with him. There was there fight, how he became a member of Fairy Tail, how he helped her out during the fight with Shadow Veil. She also remembered how he accidently groped her. Not her best moment as she cross her arms over her as she thought about that, but it must be something for her to think about it.

"I guess Raio is great guy." Nova said, but now she was starting to wonder why she hasn't thought about it before. Nova decided to shake it off and head back to the camp. "I'm probably just overthinking this whole thing. Damien must just be trying to mess with me. Raio wouldn't be that interested in me." Nova headed back to the camp and saw Laxus was still up with him keeping the fire going.

"There you are." Laxus said as he noticed she came back. "Where were you?"

"Sorry. I was just doing some thinking. That's all." Nova said.

"Well, get some rest. We've only got little bit of training left." Laxus said. "After that, we're going to be heading to Crocus and meet up with everyone else. The Grand Magic Games will be upon us soon."

"Okay. Good night, Dad." Nova said as she headed for bed.

"Night, sweetheart." Laxus said. Nova went off to bed and she had pleasant thoughts. Nova might not be clear on Raio's feelings or how she feels about him, but it surely makes her heart go.

…

The Next Day

The Grand Magic Games was only weeks away. Fairy Tail has trained hard for it to come, but they aren't the only ones. Guilds from all across Fiore are getting ready. Even some that aren't that well known are anticipating it and others continue with work.

"The Grand Magic Games is almost here. I can't wait." Two people stood on the top of a hill. One was a male with long shining blonde hair. He wore a black metal headband around the top of his head. He wore a red top with a black/blue shoulder pad on his left shoulder He also had a black sash around his waist with him wearing black boots and pants. He also had black/blue gauntlets on his arms.

"Cool it. Don't get too worked up." The other was a girl. She had white hair that just went past her shoulders. She wore a lavender dress with no sleeves with slits on both sides. She also wore lavender heel shoes. She also wore white gloves that reached her shoulders.

"Come on. You're excited too. It's our time to shine."

"I honestly don't care as much as you."

"There you are!" Both of them looked ahead to see a thug with a sword ready to challenge them.

"Another one?" The man said. "You want to join your buddies on the ground?" The thug looked around and saw that there were so many people beaten down to the ground. As he was distracted, a fireball came at him and knocked him off his feet. "Not a single one put up a challenge." They were able to defeat around fifty people without even a scratch. The thug tried to get back up, but he noticed the two emblems they both had on their right shoulders. The male's was orange and the girl's was white. Both of them looked like the mane from a lion.

"Wait! I know those emblems!" The thug said. "You two are from the Lion's Crown guild. You're Coro Anderson and Stella Constance!"

"That's right." Coro said. Coro slammed his hand against the ground and flames erupted out of the ground and took the thug down easily. "We're the new hottest things around."

"You always like to go overboard." Stella said. "By the way, did you hear? Fairy Tail is going to be competing in the Grand Magic Games."

"Fairy Tail?" Coro said. "Perfect. That pathetic guild is going down. Their days as number one are over." He said that as he said it with all his heart. Matters of the heart is a complex matter, but that all depends on what you desire from the heart. It would see Fairy Tail might have a bigger challenge than they expected in the games this year.


	89. Arriving at Crocus

"Nashi, time to get up!" Lucy called out. Nashi groaned in her tent, but she still got up. It's been a lot of training the past few months. All leading up to the Grand Magic Games. Nashi and her friends have all been doing their best for this event to come and it's only a couple days away. Nashi opened up the tent and stuck her head out.

"Mom, it's early. Can't I still get some sleep?" Nashi said.

"Natsu, I told you not to let Nashi stay up late last night. I told you that we were leaving early." Lucy said.

"I couldn't help it. We were having too much fun." Natsu said.

"Yeah. It was awesome. Fire going everywhere." Happy said.

"Am I suppose to be excited or concerned?" Lucy said. "Besides, Nashi, we've got a long walk to Crocus. If we're going to arrive on time to meet with the rest of the guild at the games, we need to get going. So hurry up and get dressed."

"Okay, but we better stop for a coffee or something." Nashi groaned as she went back in to get dressed. "The Grand Magic Games…" She said to herself. Despite how tired she felt, she was still excited for the games. "I can hardly wait to see what they're like. I wonder how the others are doing."

…

Storm

"Storm!" Gray called out as he was searching for his son. "Let's go, Storm! It's time for us to get going!" Gray looked around for his son and soon found him standing by the river. "There you are. Come on, Storm. It's time for us to get going."

"Just a second. I just need to see something." Storm said. Storm focused on his magic power and the markings of his demon slayer magic appeared over his body. Storm placed his hands together like he was using his maker magic and spread them out with the whole are being completely covered in ice. It was like they were transported to an area made out of ice.

"Not bad." Gray said. "You are aware you need to fix this before we leave. Can you do it as long as it took for you to do this?"

"Easy." Storm said as he snapped his fingers and the ice shattered and everything was free.

"I take it this means you're ready." Gray said.

"Yeah." Storm said as he turned to his father. "I am so looking forward to this."

…

Simon and Sasha

Simon and Sasha finished packing their stuff. Erza was ready to go and she seemed very pleased with the training that all three of them were able to pull off.

"You both have done well these past months." Erza said. "Are you two sure you're ready? You'll be facing against some real competition in the games."

"We are." Sasha said.

"We are aware of what we might be up against." Simon said. "I promise that whoever does compete for the guild, we will do the Fairy Tail name proud." Erza smiled with pride at what her son has become.

"Simon, I'm already quite proud. Let's get going you two." Erza said and the three of them headed out.

…

Gale

"Gale?! Gale, where are you?!" Levy called out as she was looking for her son as well. "Let's go! If we're going to get to Crocus before the games start, we have to leave now!" Levy looked around, but didn't see him. "That boy can be as stubborn like his father." Levy continued to look until she saw something coming out of the forest.

"Here I am, Mom."

"Gale?" Levy said. She thought that was him, but she saw it was a forest Vulcan. Levy was about to run for it until she saw the overgrown gorilla was badly beaten and Gale was carrying it with his bare hands.

"Sorry for the scare." Gale said.

"Gale, what is that?! What did you do?!" Levy questioned as Gale dropped it down.

"Just some last minute training is all." Gale said. "Let's get going. The Grand Magic Games is calling my name."

…

Nova

Nova sat at the top of a tree. She stared at the open sky and she was excited herself for the games. She was also excited to reunite with her friends.

"Nova!" Damien called out. She looked down and saw her brother with her family. "Come on! We need to hit the road!"

"Coming!" Nova called out. She leaned back and fell through the tree with her able to land on her legs.

"Are you two excited?" Laxus asked.

"Very." Damien said.

"You can say that again." Nova said. All six of them were excited for this. They trained hard, pushed themselves, striving for their own goals, and was aware of what they were getting into. There was only one thing they were saying to all of it. Bring it on.

….

Nashi

Not ones to take carriages or anything, Nashi and her family decided to walk on foot. Lucy was the only one that appeared to have problems with it.

"Do we really have to walk all the way there?" Lucy said.

"No trains!" Natsu said.

"Sorry, Mom. Let's be honest." Nashi said. "You would probably rather walk than having to deal with Dad and I ready to release whatever we have in our guts. I'm sure dealing with just one of us is bad enough when we're like that."

"I suppose that's true." Lucy said. On the whole way there, Nashi couldn't stop thinking about the Grand Magic Games.

"Mom? Dad? You two competed in the Grand Magic Games yourself." Nashi said. "Do you think it might go like it did when you competed? This will the first time my friends and I are competing."

"I hope it doesn't go the way it did for us the way it might for you when we first compete." Lucy said.

"What are you talking about? Everything went great." Natsu said.

"It didn't really start out that way." Happy said.

"Happy's right." Lucy said. "When the Grand Magic Games started, Fairy Tail was at rock bottom, people thinking it was the most pathetic guild in all of Fiore. It was like that for seven straight years."

"So what? That's ancient history." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but do you remember when we competed?" Lucy said. "We came in dead last in the top eight. We were lucky to even qualify for the main event. Then, on the first day, everything was a disaster for us."

"That was because of Raven Tail, those jerks." Natsu said. "They cared more about crushing us rather than winning."

"Yeah, but there were a couple other problems." Happy said. "At least we were able to pick some morale up thanks to you changing the crowd's mind about us. Elfman helped in that too."

"I wasn't much help myself." Lucy said with some dismay at herself.

"Lucy, stop beating yourself over that." Natsu said. "You would have won in your match if Raven Tail would have just played fair. Also in that water battle, Minerva was taking things way too far for her own amusement. She was a bad person back then. You still managed to get second place in that event."

"Yeah, but that was one Grand Magic Games that was hard to forget." Lucy said. "Remember all the trouble that came along during all of it. I got arrested, we were treated like criminals, we even had to fight actual dragons. Some people barely made out of it alive."

"Sheesh! Sounds like no Grand Magic Games can top that one." Nashi said.

"Nashi, you really have nothing to worry about." Natsu said. "The Grand Magic Games change around every year. No way of really knowing if this will be one like the one the year before or the one we competed in. Just get yourself all fired up because you're going to have one of the times of your life." Nashi could feel her spirits rising.

"You're right." Nashi said. "At least this time I won't be risking my life in something big like this. I also can't wait to see members from other guilds and what they're like. I really am getting fired up, Dad." Nashi was excited for the games. As they are on their way, their competition was starting to gather as well.

…

Crocus

Crocus was the capital of the Fiore Kingdom. It was also the sight of the Grand Magic Games. Guilds from all around the country are gathering for this event to prove that they are the number one guild in Fiore. Fairy Tail will not be the only guild with power competing. There is one other guild that will pose a challenge. The famous guild known as Sabertooth.

"This is where we're meeting everyone, right?" Frosch asked.

"Here's where we should be meeting everyone." Rogue said. He arrived with his son and Frosch. A boy with black hair like his with his bangs covering his right eye. He wore a black cape like his father with black tights tucked under some boots with a grey sweater underneath. This was his son: Shae.

"I am, Father." Shae said.

"Here comes Minerva and Athena now." Rogue said. Shae looked down the street and saw Minerva with her daughter. Athena looked like her mother. She had black hair with it in rings on both sides of her head. She also wore a blue dress that showed her legs with the blue Sabertooth symbol on her left leg and had white gloves that went to her shoulders.

"Hello, Shae." Athena said.

"Hello, Athena. Things went well for you?" Shae asked.

"They did and here come the others now." Athena said. All of them spotted Rufus with his daughter. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail with a hat and mask like her father. She wore heeled boots with a white blouse underneath a red dress that went to her knees.

"Rona! Good to see you again." Shae said.

"It's great to see all of you as well." Rona said.

"Hey!" All of them spotted Orga arriving as well and he was with his son: Owen. Owen looked just like his father with his muscles, wild green hair, grey pants, and had the Sabertooth symbol on his chest in green.

"Own. Good to see you again." Shae said.

"Yeah and I can't wait to get this party started." Owen said.

"We're almost reunited." Orga said.

"Yes. We're just waiting for Sting and Yukino." Rufus said.

"Here they come now." Minerva said. Sting and Yukino arrived with Sting carrying a little girl on his shoulders. The girl wore a sparkling turquoise dress and had her mother's hair and with a blue bow in her hair.

"Oh man. We're the last to arrive." Lector said.

"Daddy, you should have moved faster."

"Sorry, Star. Your brother was the one slowing us down." Sting said.

"Oh yeah. Bad Michael!" Star said.

"Where is Michael?" Rogue asked.

"Michael?" Yukino questioned as she turned around. "Michael! Get over here!"

"I'm coming, Mom." Lee said. Lee looked just like his father with him having his spikey blonde hair. He wore a white jacket with a red shirt and white pants. "That girl at the café was cute."

"He was flirting again?" Athena said with some annoyance.

"Let's just be glad it wasn't a maid café." Shae said.

"Does it really matter? We're here now." Michael said. "I can hardly wait to meet Fairy Tail. I'm ready for the Grand Magic Games." Rivals from all around will be coming. Sabertooth will be touch competition…..or will they?

….

Nashi

Nashi and her parents kept walking down the path. Natsu was ahead and he could see it.

"There it is, Nashi!" Natsu said as he pointed ahead. Nashi looked ahead and saw Crocus for itself.

"Wow!" Nashi said. "So that's the capital of Fiore! That's where the Grand Magic Games are taking place! That's also where my friends and I are going to win!"

"I was so excited for the Grand Magic Games and I was happy to be with my friends after being apart for the past few months." Nashi narrated. "I knew there was going to be tough competition. Of course, what I didn't know at the time was that there was one guild that was unlike any my friends and I have faced before then."


	90. Capital of Rivals

Crocus is the capital of Fiore and everyone has gathered here to witness the Grand Magic Games. The Grand Magic games is an event where it decides the strongest guild in the country. Nashi and her friends are planning to enter and win.

"Wow!" Nashi said. "Look at this place. No wonder it's known as the Flower Blooming Capital. The flowers are beautiful."

"It all looks nice, but there's only one thing we should have our eyes on." Natsu said and pointed to the Domus Flau, site of the Grand Magic Games. "That's where you and your friends are going to win the Grand Magic Games."

"Easy, Natsu. Laxus hasn't decided who's representing the guild yet." Lucy said.

"Laxus has to pick Nashi. Otherwise, what was the point of all that training?" Natsu questioned.

"I wonder where everyone is." Happy said. "We probably should have set some place to meet."

"Good point." Lucy.

"Nashi!" Nashi heard her name called out and she turned around. She looked down the street and saw Storm and the others with their parents.

"There they are!" Nashi said. All of them found each other and regrouped.

"We're all back together." Nova said.

"It's been a little too long if you ask me." Storm said.

"Looks like everyone has been doing there time well." Gray said.

"Sure have. I can tell just by looking at them they all grew stronger." Gajeel said.

"So you guys picked up any new tricks?" Gale asked.

"We all just might find out soon enough. I'm ready for the Grand Magic Games to start right now." Damien said.

"Listen up, kids." Laxus said. "I have met up with everyone else at the guild and told them what's going on. I have decided who is going to be on Fairy Tail's team. Nashi, Storm, Gale, Simon, and of course my own daughter."

"Yes!" Nashi said.

"Oh yeah! I am so pumped for this." Storm said. Everyone was excited, but Simon noticed Sasha seemed a little disappointed.

"Sasha, I'm sorry. I knew you trained a lot for this." Simon said.

"Forget it." Sasha said.

"Actually, there is something I would like to Sasha about." Laxus said. "The rest of you are free to do whatever you like. Just make sure you all gather back together at the hotel. The games will start sooner than you think."

"You kids have fun. Stay out of trouble." Lucy said and the rest of the children went on ahead to have some fun before the games could start.

…..

Nashi

Nashi stuck around with Storm and Gale. The three of them had a look around the capital and were already loving the place.

"This is all amazing!" Nashi said.

"Yeah. A lot of places for Dad, Ul, and I to hide from Mom when we need to." Storm said. "Believe me, we tried back home and almost every place."

"Wow! Check that out." Gale said as he pointed across the city to a castle.

"I know that place." Nashi said. "It's called Mercurius. That's where the queen of Fiore lives. I think she'll be spectating the Grand Magic Games. My mom says that she is a fan of it, as well as our guild."

"Sweet. We've got royalty on our side." Gale said. Nashi looked around, but she accidently walked into someone.

"Sorry." Nashi said.

"It's okay." The person she walked into was Michael. "Hello!" He said as he was ready to start flirting with her. "I don't suppose a beauty like you would like to tell me your name." Nashi was a little confused as to what was going on. That was when Michael noticed the emblem on her hand and he knew it. "No way! Shae, come here!" Michael called for his friend and Shae came over.

"What's going on?" Shae asked with Storm and Gale coming over.

"Nashi, is something wrong?" Storm asked.

"Shae, look. These guys are in the Fairy Tail guild." Michael said.

"Who are you guys?" Gale asked.

"I'm Michael Eucliffe. This is my best buddy, Shae Cheney."

"Eucliffe? Cheney? You're Sting and Rogue's sons!" Nashi said. "My dad and Gale's dad are good friends with yours."

"That must mean….your Nashi Dragneel!" Michael said. "My old man mentioned you before."

"So we finally meet." Shae said.

"I guess so. These are my friends. That's Storm Fullbuster and Gale Redfox." Nashi said. "We're actually competing in the Grand Magic Games. Are you?"

"Damn straight." Michael said. "Don't be too upset when you lose. When I win, I'll take you out to dinner so you can get a win for yourself." Nashi didn't know what to think.

"Let's go. You're already scaring her." Shae said as he grabbed Michael and pulled him away. "We're looking forward to competing against you in the games."

"Same here, but we're the one who are going to win." Gale said as the two of them walked away.

"So we've already met our main competition. Fairy Tail will be our biggest challenge from what I've heard." Shae said.

"Yeah, but at least that Nashi is hot." Michael said. "Did you see? She doesn't even zip up that vest of hers." When Michael snickered at that, Shae smacked him in the head for it.

"You're a perv." Shae said.

…

Nova

Nova was walking around Crocus with her brother. She was enjoying the sights as much as Nashi was.

"This place is beautiful." Nova said. "What a fitting place to hold the biggest event of the year? Are you ready for it all yourself, Damien?"

"You bet." Damien said. "I'm going to enjoy seeing all that action go down, but we both know the results. Fairy Tail is going win this thing." Both of them just walked through the place, but what they didn't know was that they were being stocked. Something lurked behind the buildings, stalking them like prey. Suddenly, Damien came to a stop and felt something was wrong.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"I'm feeling a weird chill down my spine." Damien said. "I also feel the hairs on the back of my neck doing handstands. Uh oh…." Damien knew what this feeling meant and it happened as the lurking figure charged right at him and grabbed a hold of him.

"Damien!" The person was a young woman in a purple dress with no straps and wavy blond hair that was tied back. Damien appeared irritated.

"Hi, Bella." Damien said. Bella Realight, the daughter of Jenny.

"You're here! Did you come here just to see me?" Bella said as she grabbed a hold of Damien's arm. "How sweet of you."

"You know I'm here to support my guild, right?" Damien said.

"No reason you can't do both." Bella said. "Also, have you noticed I'm becoming a lot more womanly?" She said as she was gesturing to what was pressing against arm. Damien looked away with his face blushing.

"Yeah. You look good. Can you please let go?" Damien said.

"It is good to see you again, Bella." Nova said.

"It's good to see the both of you." Both of them looked ahead and was met with another woman. She wore a pink dress with no straps either and had a slit through it to show the Blue Pegasus mark on her leg. She had tanned skin orange hair with it tied back as well and had spikes in it.

"Nanami!" Nova said. "The famous daughter of Ichiya. It's good to see the both of you. It's been a while. Are you two competing for Blue Pegasus?"

"That's right and this is the year that we take home the gold." Nanami said. "Bella, we should probably go and meet with the boys."

"I guess so. Try not to miss me, my dear Damien." Bella said and was leaving with Nanami. Damien was actually relieved she was leaving.

"You know, you can give her a chance. Bella seems into you and she's really nice." Nova said.

"Don't open that door again." Damien said.

"Oh! Tell my darling Simon that I'll be waiting for him myself." Nanami called.

…..

Simon

Simon was on his own. As he was taking a stroll through the place himself, he shivered as if something was bothering him as well.

"That's weird. A chill just went down my spine." Simon said and kept walking around. What Simon didn't expect was for Sasha to catch up with him.

"Simon!" Sasha called out.

"Sasha! What did Laxus wanted to talk to you about?" Simon said.

"Sorry, but that's a surprise." Sasha said and the two of them started walking together. "I'm excited to see what the Grand Magic Games are like."

"You won't have to wait that much longer." Both of them turned around and they met a young woman themselves. She had long purple hair with a white sash around her head. She wore a white topped with a red tie through it and wore black leggings with a red skirt and white boots with her carrying a sword on her back. "It's been a while….Scarlet.

"Kora Mikazuchi! It really has been a long time." Simon said.

"Mikazuchi! Is this the girl you told me about? Is she Kagura's daughter?" Sasha asked.

"That I am. Who is this, Simon? Is she your girlfriend?" Kora mocked.

"I'm/She's not his/my girlfriend!" Both of them said at the same time with them getting defensive.

"Kora, this is Sasha. She's a good friend of mine from my guild." Simon said. "Simon, this is Kora and you were right. This is Kagura's daughter. One of the best from Mermaid Heel. Her mother taught her everything she knows."

"I'm glad I got to see you before the games begin." Kora said. "How have you been lately? I've heard you've been getting into some…."interesting" experiences."

"I suppose that's one way of putting it. I take it you're representing Mermaid Heel." Simon said.

"That's right. I surely hope we get to face each other in a match." Kora said. "It will be nice to settle the score. Well, don't let me be a third wheel on your date." She joked and walked off.

"It's not a date! She's not my girlfriend!" Simon said.

"So that's the girl you were telling me about." Sasha said.

"Yeah. It has been a while since I've seen her." Simon said. "Her skills with a sword matches my own. She is a nice girl, but she does like to push some people's buttons. Unlike her mother who is a little uptight in my opinion."

"I guess we'll see soon enough just how skilled she is." Sasha said as meeting Kora has caught her interest.

….

Nashi

The sun was going down and everyone enjoyed their time in the capital. Nashi and the boys had some fun, but they knew they were going to have to call it a night soon so they can be at the top of their game.

"Man. We should come over more often" Storm said.

"You said it." Gale said.

"Hey, kids." All three of them looked ahead and saw Nashi's and Gale's parents.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." Nashi said.

"You kids enjoying Crocus so far?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. This place is awesome." Storm said.

"Mom, Dad, where's Gia? Wasn't she with you?" Gale asked.

"Lily's watching over her." Levy said. "She was so excited on being here that she wore herself out early."

"We were all going to have some dinner. You kids want to join us before heading back to your hotel?" Gajeel asked.

"I could eat." Nashi said.

"Same here." Storm said with everyone in full agreement. All of them were ready to go, but something caught Natsu's eye.

"Hey… Sounds like there's a fight going on." Natsu said. All of them looked down the street and saw a crowd of people gathering around something. "Let's go see." Natsu went on ahead with everyone following.

"Typical of Dad to see a fight." Nashi said, but she caught a whiff of something. "Wait a minute. What's that scent? Something's a little strange." Nashi and the others made it through the crowd to see what was going on. They saw someone stomped on and they saw the two mysterious fighters: Coro and Stella.

"That's what you get when you mess with us." Coro said. For those who saw the fight, they all seemed amazed by it.

"Who are these guys?" Gale asked.

"Don't know. Never saw them before. They don't look familiar either." Levy said. Stella looked through the crowd and spotted them.

"Coro, look." Stella said. Coro looked and saw them as well.

"Look at that!" Coro said as he walked over to them. "Excuse me, but are you folks from the Fairy Tail guild?"

"Yeah. We are. Who are you guys?" Nashi said.

"My name is Coro Anderson and this is my partner, Stella Constance. We're from the Lion's Crown guild."

"Lion's Crown? I've never even heard of that guild." Storm said.

"Our guild isn't all that well known yet." Stella said. "In fact, this is the first year that we're competing in the Grand Magic Games."

"So you guys are competing? So are we." Nashi said.

"Yeah." Coro said as he took a good look at all of them. "You're from that Fairy Tail guild. You're that guild that thinks friendship and bond is power and that a guild is family. What a bunch of garbage."

"Excuse me?!" Nashi said as they all felt insulted.

"You heard me." Coro said. "That's so stupid. A guild is really nothing more than a place to get work and this is what real power looks like." He said as he tapped his bicep. Nashi and the others didn't really like him already. "You're Nashi, right? The other one is Gale. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, but how do you know us?" Gale asked.

"We've heard about you guys." Coro said. "You guys are sixth generation dragon slayers. That's where your biological parents are dragon slayers, or I should say you're dragon slayer wannabes." When he said that, nashi and Gale felt a little offended.

"What did you just call us?" Nashi said.

"You heard me." Coro said. "As you know, there are six generation of dragon slayers. First generation is where you were taught by an actual dragon. Second is when you have a dragon lacrima inside your body. Third is when you're a combo of the two. Fourth is some sort of quantum, artificial army. Fifth is a group of dragon eaters. That leaves you guys. Sound like there's a bunch of dragon slayer wannabes."

"These guys have done their homework." Levy said.

"So how do you know so much about dragon slayers?" Lucy asked.

"That's simple. It's because we're dragon slayers ourselves." Stella said. That fact was a shock to everyone.

"You're dragon slayers too?!" Storm said.

"That's right. I'm the sun dragon and Stella is the moon dragon." Coro said.

"The sun and the moon?!" Levy said as she thought was one heck of a combo.

"So what generation are you two from?" Nashi asked.

"The one made out of REAL dragon slayers. The first generation." Coro said and they were all surprised again.

"That means…you were taught by actual dragons?!" Nashi said.

"Yeah." Coro said and looked to Natsu and Gajeel. "You're Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. You were raised by Igneel and Metalicana."

"How do you know our dragons?" Natsu said.

"You don't remember, but our dragons didn't interact that much with your dragons." Stella said. "We're actually from four-hundred years in the past like you two are." Tonight is full of surprises. "However, something went wrong and we ended up further in the future."

"The dragon that raised me was named Apollin and the dragon that raised Stella was Lunella." Coro said. "They revealed themselves to us and explained everything, how we were suppose to defeat Acnologia, but we ended up in a time where he was already defeated. After that, they left us and got to where we are right now. I'm actually glad about that because it will give us the chance to show what a real guild looks like."

"You really think you're going to win?" Nashi said as she wasn't like these guys.

"I know we are." Coro said as he got up in his face. "You losers don't stand a chance against us. That's assuming you can even make it past the preliminaries." Coro turned away and they both walked off. "You're done for Fairy Tail. We're going to show you what real dragon slayers and what a real power looks like." Lion's Crown means business and so does Fairy Tail.

…

The Hotel

Nashi and the others regrouped at the hotel. When they did, they told Nova and Simon what happened.

"Lion's Crown? So this guild has a couple dragon slayers themselves." Simon said. "They might be a challenge."

"You said it. We don't know anything about this guild." Nova said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Storm said. "We need to make it to the main event first and so do they."

"It doesn't matter." Nashi said and had a serious look on her face, one they don't see often. "We're taking them down."

"I've never seen Nashi like this before." Nova said.

"I know how she feels." Gale said. "Not only did they insult our guild, they insulted our pride as dragon slayers. We'll show these guys." Everyone was in agreement. They had some rivals and there are some they refuse to lose to. They just needed to be ready and they're going to get the chance as alarms was going off. "What's going on?"

"Attention all you guilds…brace yourselves because the Grand Magic Games are about to begin!"


	91. Capture the Flag

"The Grand Magic Games is about to begin!"

"Whose voice is that?" Nashi questioned.

"Not sure. I thought my Dad had a loud voice." Gale said.

"It sounds like it's coming from outside." Simon said. All of them heard a loud voice and it sounded like it was heard over the whole city. All of them looked outside and saw where the source was coming from. There was a giant projection of a man in a white suit with brown hair.

"I hope all you mighty wizards are ready because things are about to go crazy."

"Anyone got a clue as to who that is?" Nashi said, but none of them did.

"For those who don't know me, my name is Mansin. I'm the MC this year for the Grand Magic Games since the old one has decided to retire. I will be giving the play-by-play as well as setting the rules and regulations for the games this year. I know you're all anxious for the Grand Magic Games to start and so am I. I wish we could skip straight to the main event, but we can't. Of course, we need to get over a hundred teams that wish to compete down to a mere eight. So who is ready to get started."

"Does he mean right here right now?" Nova said.

"Don't we at least get the chance to sleep?" Gale said.

"As you all know, the events of the Grand Magic Games changes around every year." Mansin said. "So do the preliminaries. Here's how this year's preliminaries are going to work. Look and see." A projection of a giant flag with the Fiore mark appeared on it. "There are a grand total of eight flags with the Fiore symbol placed around the entire city. Your task is to find just one. The eight teams to find a flag will qualify for the main event."

"So it's a simple game of Capture the Flag?" Simon said.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Storm said.

"Remember, you are only allowed to take one flag. Grabbing two to prevent another team from entering is prohibited. Keep in mind that we're watching." Mansin said. "So is anyone moving the flag and non-competitors can't help. Good luck, everyone." The projection went away and left it at that.

"Hold on! Don't we get a hint as to where those eight flags are?" Gale said.

"I guess not. Let's get going." Simon said as he jumped right out of the window and landed on the ground. "We can't afford to wait around. Those flags are scattered through the whole city. Other teams are moving out and we need to do the same."

"Simon's right. I can already hear other guilds moving out." Nashi said. All of them agreed and joined Simon on the ground.

"Let's just do this fast before I lose any chance for some sleep." Gale said and the five of them got to searching.

"Anyone have an idea as to where we should even look?" Storm questioned, but none of them were coming up with anything.

"Wow! We already have one flag obtained!" Mansin announced. "A team already took the flag down by the canal."

"Already?!" Nashi said.

"Let's hurry!" Simon said. If they can't get one of those flags, they can't compete.

…

Crocus

Every team that was competing in the Grand Magic Games was doing their best to find a flag and get one before other teams do. It didn't take long for other teams to start fighting each other. One team tried to attack Fairy Tail, but Storm formed a wall of ice and froze them.

"What's the deal with them attacking us?" Storm questioned.

"Nothing in the rules saying we can't fight each other." Nova said.

"Other teams are just trying to slow each one of us down." Simon said. This has turned into a battle.

"Another flag has been obtained." Mansin said to the distress of everyone. "The flag in the gardens has been taken. Only six flags remain. Better hurry."

"You can't be serious. How are we suppose to find one of those flags if this guy won't even give us a clue as to where they are?" Gale said.

"So this isn't just a mere game of getting the flag first." Simon said as he thought about it. "It's also a battle to prevent other teams from competing and to use our heads to figure out where the flags are."

"Guys, while we're standing around, other teams are on the move and getting those flags before us." Nashi said.

"The third flag has been obtained." Mansin announced. "I didn't expect someone to find the flag in the library so early."

"Nashi's right. We can't wait around. Just keep your eyes open for anything." Storm said and they all got moving, but Simon stayed back because something was bothering him.

'This is strange. Why is Mansin telling us where the flags were after they were obtained?' Simon wondered.

…

Fairy Tail

The rest of the guild hanged in their own hotel and around the town. While also doing their best to avoid the teams that are competing. Lucy looked out to the city and was hoping Nashi and the others were doing okay.

"Flag number four has been obtained." Mansin announced. "That team could be shining like the crystal at the plaza."

"Don't tell me you're still worrying over Nashi." Natsu said as he walked over to her.

"I can't help it, Natsu. She's still my little girl." Lucy said.

"Yeah. I know. I feel the same." Natsu said.

"Oh please. You only see it like that when she even mentions a date or a boy." Lucy said. She took a look and Natsu looked ready to flip. "Cool the flames for once."

"I know I might seem like that, but I also believe in my daughter." Natsu said. "As much as I would like to keep Nashi in my arms, have her stay my little girl, and feel like she still needs me, she's beaten enemies like we have. She can handle herself just like the others."

"Wow. That's actually very sentimental. I remember times you weren't always like that." Lucy said.

"I guess having a kid can really change you." Natsu said. "Don't worry so much about, Nashi. She'll be fine."

"Oh! Another flag has been obtained at the top of the terrace, one of the highest in the city." Mansin announced.

"Then again, she'll be having problems if she doesn't get a chance to compete." Natsu said and he's not sure he wants to go through those kinds of problems.

…..

Team Fairy Tail

A couple extra hours have passed and Nashi and the others still have not got a hold of any of the flags. With only three flags left, they're running out of time.

"Another flag captured. The sixth flag, down at the fun and exciting Ryuzetsu Land, is flowing like water in the hands of another team." Mansin announced. Make that two.

"Aw!" Gale groaned. "This is bad. If we don't find one of those last two flags, we're screwed."

"I don't know what we're going to do. We don't know where those flags are." Nova said. "How are we suppose to find them? We don't have a clue, a hint, or anything."

"Actually, we might." Simon said.

"What do you mean?" Nashi questioned.

"Have you guys noticed?" Simon questioned. "Mansin has been announcing where the flags have been captured were. Don't you think that's a little strange?"

"I just thought he was being an annoying MC." Storm said.

"I think Mansin IS trying to give us some sort of hint." Simon said. "If only we had a map of Crocus."

"Wait. I've got one." Nova said as she pulled it out and placed it on the ground for all of them see.

"Oh-oh!" Mansin said. "We're coming down to the wire for only one flag remains now. That seventh flag caught down at the plaza. Good thing lightning doesn't strike there often."

"Simon, whatever you're thinking, you better hurry." Nashi said.

"Okay. Let's think of all the places he said." Simon said as he took out a marker and marked the map. "Two plazas, Ryuzetsu Land, the library, the garden, a terrace, and the canal. What could connect all these places?"

"I don't really see a pattern or anything." Nashi said.

"And what was that stuff about lightning he said earlier?" Gale said. "What does this really have to do with the games?"

"I think I just found the answer." Simon said. "The terrace is where my mother fought Kagura and Minerva. The canal is where Gray and Juvia fought Lyon and Chelia. The library was where Gray fought Rufus. The plaza was where Laxus fought Orga and Jura. All great marks in history of the Grand Magic Games. There is also Ryuzetsu Land, the gardens, and the giant crystal plaza. Those are actually famous marks in Crocus, representing Fiore."

"I think I get it!" Storm said. "So the last flag must be at a famous spot of the Grand Magic Games or something that represents Crocus or Fiore."

"And I think I know where that might be. The castle, Mercurius." Nashi said.

"You're right! That's got to be where the last flag is." Gale said.

"If we're wrong, we might be blowing our chances in competing in the Grand Magic Games." Nova said.

"It's a chance we have to take." Nashi said. They have a plan, but they're risking all of it.

…

Mercurius

The team ran as fast as they could to the castle for their last chance to compete in the games. They made it through the gates and looked around for the flag.

"Does anyone see it?" Nashi questioned.

"Look!" Gale said as he pointed straight up. They looked to the top of the castle and they saw the final flag was right up there. "I can't believe they would actually allow the castle to be used as part of the games like this. They're usually pretty strict about something like that."

"Now we just need to grab it." Simon said.

"We better hurry." Storm said. They looked behind them and saw other guilds heading their way. "They must have followed us."

"Slow them down. Nashi and I will get the flag." Simon said.

"No problem. Ice-Make: Floor!" Storm froze the ground and caused them to slip. Simon gabbed a hold of Nashi and they started flying while the others did their best to fight off the other teams. Simon carried Nashi to the flag, but other teams tried to shoot them down for their chance to compete.

"Think you can make it with all that firepower coming at you?" Nashi questioned.

"At least one of us should be able to make it." Simon said. Nashi knew what he was thinking and braced herself for it. They've come too far for it all to end with someone else taking it from her. Go for it, Nashi!"

"I got it!" Nashi said. Simon gave her a boost and she jumped right for the flag. People tried to shoot her down, but Nashi was going too fast. She reached out for the flag…and grabbed it "I got it!"

"That's it. The royal flag at the royal castle has been caught!" Mansin said as Nashi waved the flag around in victory. "We have our eight teams and, when it all ends, only one will be standing as the top. I hope all of you are ready because the Grand Magic Games is going to start!" This is going to be one of the biggest challenge's Nashi and her friends have faced yet. Powerful guilds and powerful rivals are waiting for them.


	92. Guilds Collide

Domus Flau, a special coliseum to the people of Fiore. That is where the Grand Magic Games always is being held. People gathered together and filled the stands for the games this year.

"Welcome one and all for the greatest time of the year…..other than Christmas." Mansin announced as everyone was glad to hear that. All were excited as eight out of hundred teams will determine who the number one guild in Fiore is. "The Grand Magic Games is a special event where wizards come to show their skills and we're moving to the main event. For those who didn't catch my name, it's Mansin and I'll be the announcer this year as well as the referee. We have eight teams with us. One will emerge at the top. Are you all ready? I sure am." Every cheered as they wanted it to start as soon as possible. In the halls, Nashi and the others were ready themselves.

"This is it." Gale said.

"I'm pretty excited about this. Are the rest of you?" Storm questioned and all of them were.

"I wonder who the other teams are that got in." Nova said.

"One of them must be Sabertooth, but I suppose the others are anyone's guess." Simon said.

"If Lion's Crown is the one in, they are so going down." Nashi said.

"Boy, they really got to you." Nova said.

"You would too if you heard some of the things we heard." Storm said. "Whoever Lion's Crown is, they don't plan on messing around here."

"I know you're all anxious. So let's get started by introducing the eight teams starting from last to first." Mansin announced.

"That means we're up." Nashi said as all of them started walking out to their biggest challenge yet.

"They may have come in last, but that doesn't mean they are down for the count." Mansin said. "First up, we have Fairy Tail!" Smoke and small explosions went off as Nashi and the others entered the arena. They may have come in last, but everyone was glad to see them.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Gale said.

"You said it." Storm said. "I knew this wasn't going to be a small crowd, but it's a lot bigger than I thought."

"Hey, check that out!" Nova said as she pointed to the stands. They saw their parents with the rest of the guild cheering them on.

"Good luck, kids!" Mirajane said.

"Blow them all out of the water!" Natsu said.

"Give it your best out there!" Raren said.

"You guys are going to do great!" Asuka said.

"Make Fairy Tail proud!" Laxus said.

"Oh man. They're not holding anything back." Gale said.

"We have the support of the whole guild on our side. We're not going to let them down." Simon said. Everyone thought it was nice of everyone, but they saw someone up there they surely weren't expecting.

"Is that who I think it is?" Nova said. Someone floated down and landed on the stands with the rest of the guild. Everyone stopped their cheering and couldn't believe it. Zeref was there himself.

"It looks like this is the best seat in the house." Zeref said.

"My uncle! He really came!" Nashi said as she was happy to see him. She appeared to be the only one.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Zeref by his shirt and had him face them. "Did you come here to ruin the Grand Magic Games?"

"No. In fact, Nashi invited me." Zeref said and that was a shock to them. "I only came to cheer for my niece and her friends."

"But if people see you, there's going to be a panic." Gray said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Zeref said. "I actually enchanted a barrier around myself. Only members of the Fairy Tail guild can see and hear me. Just like Mavis was before." Having Zeref here seemed like a bad idea to everyone, but one of their own did invite them.

"Laxus? What do you think?" Lucy said.

"Fine, since Nashi did bring him here. However, we'll be keeping an eye on you so you don't try anything." Laxus said.

"Very well. I'm just glad to be here." Zeref said. They're all on guard around him, but they can't let that stop them from having a good time here.

"Looks like Zeref is staying." Simon said.

"Good. He isn't really a bad person." Nashi said.

"Now the team that is in seventh place." Mansin announced and they turned back to the entrance. "It's the wild guild, Quattro Cerberus!" The Quattro Cerberus guild entered the arena with it made of four guys and one girl.

"Check it out. There's actually a girl in Quattro Cerberus. I thought it was an all-guy guild." Gale said as they looked at the girl. She had long brown hair tied in a tail with two strands on the sides. She wore a black bra and black shorts with the guild emblem on her back.

"Wait a second. I think that's Rin!" Simon said. "The daughter of Baccus and Cana."

"Cana?! We haven't seen her in a long time!" Nashi said.

"It wasn't easy for her to leave the guild, but she had to follow her heart." Simon said.

"Now, in sixth place, we have the beautiful and the handsome. It's Blue Pegasus!" Mansin announced with Blue Pegasus coming out in a flutter of sparkles. Nanami and Bella showed up with three other guys. Nanami looked to the side and spotted Simon.

"Simon!" Nanami said and Simon was already getting nervous. "I'm so glad you made it. I can't wait when it's just the two of us." She blew a kiss right at him, but Simon moved to the side to avoid it."

"I really hope that doesn't happen." Simon said.

"Now for the team that came in fifth place. We have the lovely ladies from Mermaid Heel!" Mansin said and that was when five girls joined in. The guys were really happy about this one. Korra was out up front with this one and she saw Simon.

"Simon, you made it!" Korra said.

"Hey, Korra." Simon said.

"Good. I'm looking forward to match with you." Korra said. That is one girl Simon won't mind going against.

"Careful, Simon." Gale said with a snarky smirk. "You don't want Sasha to get jealous, do you?"

"No because there's nothing between us." Simon said.

"Now for the team that came in fourth place." Mansin said. "They're green, but they aren't mean. We've got Lamia Scale!" Lamia Scale showed themselves and it consist of three guys and two girls. The one upfront had pale blue hair. He wore a white coat with black feathers inside with a cranberry shirt and gray pants.

"Levi!" Storm said and got his attention. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Storm? It really has been." Levi said. "How is your lovely sister doing?" Storm could see what he was really asking since he had hope in his eyes and he swore he saw hearts and sparkles.

"Dude, she dumped you. Get over it." Storm said.

"You should, Levi." One of the girls stepped forward. She wore a green kimono-like piece of clothing with her having blue hair in a braid.

"Hey! You're…..Yuka! You're Yuki's daughter." Nova said.

"That's right. I'm flattered that you remember me." Yuka said.

"This is certainly going to turn into an interesting Grand Magic Games." Gray said. "There are some familiar faces down there."

"Indeed. I see Millianna's daughter and the three boys from Blue Pegasus are the sons of Eve, Hibiki, and Ren." Erza said.

"But there are also some people down there that we don't know." Lucy said. "This is going to be an interesting Grand Magic Games."

"We've got some good guilds here and I'm sure the remaining three will be just as good." Mansin said. "Now the team that came in third place is….. Oh my! The team that came in third place is a guild that's already competing." That confused everyone and wondered who it could be. A small explosion went off and people were amazed by the team. "It's Fairy Tail Team B!"

"Sasha?!" Simon said.

"Drake?!" Nashi said.

"Ul?!" Storm said.

"Damien?!" Nova said.

"Raio?!" Gale said.

"This is a shocker, but it is in accordance with the rules." Mansin said.

"I thought we were the only ones who were going to compete." Nashi said.

"I see. So this was the surprise you were talking about, Sasha." Simon said.

"Yeah. Master thought we had better chances this way." Sasha said.

"However, don't think this means we're going to help you guys out." Drake said.

"He's right. We're going to treat you like the others. We might be in the same guild, but we're on separate teams." Raio said.

"Damien, did you know Dad was going to do this?" Nova questioned.

"Sort of, but it doesn't matter. For me and Ul, this is a little sibling rivalry." Damien said.

"Yeah. So don't expect any mercy." Ul said.

"Two teams? A little curious." Zeref said. "How come you put two teams in instead of one? Was it to better your chances?"

"Not exactly." Laxus said. "Truth is, it was actually hard to pick just five. All of them wanted to compete and trained for this. Since the trial was cancelled, I thought this was the best way to show how much they all have grown."

"Fairy Tail is allowed to have two teams. All we can do is move on." Mansin said. "It's time to show our team in second place. This guild is fierce. Here comes…..Sabertooth!" Sabertooth came out with Michael and his friends.

"Check it out." Gale said.

"Michael! Shae!" Nashi called and got their attention.

"Hey, Nashi! I was hoping you and your friends made it." Michael said.

"So they are from Fairy Tail." Athena said and spotted Simon. "Excuse me, but you are Simon Scarlet, right?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Simon asked.

"My name is Athena. My mother is Minerva. I'm actually looking forward for a match between us and Kagura's daughter. Our mothers faced each other and I'm interested to see which one of us is stronger."

"If you want a fight, I'll be more than glad to give you one." Simon said.

"This is getting interesting. Say, Nashi, maybe after the games, we can grab some dinner." Michael flirted with him winking at her and Nashi was a little embarrassed with Athena annoyed.

"Hey! Did that punk just flirt with her?!" Natsu shouted. Those ears of his are helpful and a pain. Nashi got a little embarrassed, but Nashi realized something.

"Hold on. If Sabertooth came in second, who came in first?" Nashi questioned.

"We thought you guys did. Who did?" Michael said as they were all curious about it.

"Now for the team that came into first place. We have some new comers to the Grand Magic Games." Mansin said. "Here is the team that came in first." A series of explosions went off for their entrance. "Lion's Crown!" Lion's Crown entered the arena with Coro and Stella in it. With them were three others. One was a guy with long spikey black hair. He wore a blue jacket that went to his ankles with black gloves. He wore black leather pants and black top with him carrying a sword. One was a girl with mossy green hair and spread to the sides. She wore a mask over her mouth with the guild's emblem on it. She wore a magenta one piece suit with go-go boots and gloves that reached her shoulders and wore a black cape with the inside cream-color on the inside with a petal pattern on the bottom. The third was another man that had spikey white hair. He wore a white sash over his chest with only him having one sleeve on his left arm. He wore black tights with sandals.

"So they did make it in." Gale said. Coro looked to the side and spotted them.

"Ha. Look at that. Fairy Tail actually made it in." Coro said. "That's actually surprising." Nashi glared at him.

"Michael! Shae! Be careful with those guys." Nashi said. "Two of them are actually dragon slayers."

"They are?!" Michael said.

"Yeah, but they think anyone that isn't a first generation is not a real dragon slayer." Nashi said.

"She's right." Coro said. "Looks like Sabertooth has a couple dragon slayer wannabes themselves."

"What did you just call us?!" Michael said.

"You heard me." Coro said. "I'll enjoy beating Fairy Tail, but beating Sabertooth will be nice as well." Now there are two guilds that aren't their biggest fans.

"Congrats to all eight teams for making it this far." Mansin said. "Now the Grand Magic Games can start. Let me show you something." A tablet came out from the ground and showed the schedule of the games. "Here is how they are going to work. The first four days of the Grand Magic Games will be us holding events for the teams to gain some points. After the events, we will be holding one on one matches. However, we won't be revealing who faces who until just before the match."

"So you won't know if you're fighting after you already did an event." Simon said.

"On the fourth day, the matches there will be tag matches." Mansin said. "Once we get through the first four days, the teams will be given a day of rest. That's when we'll move to finals. The team that holds the most points will be announced the number one guild in all of Fiore!" Everyone cheered at that and every guild is aiming for that title. "Before we begin, I would also like to welcome a special guess. Give a warm Fiore welcome to…..Queen Hisui!" Mansin gestured to the stands and Hisui revealed herself with her trusted friend, Arcadios. Hisui waved to everyone and was glad to be here.

"Hisui! She looks like she's been doing well." Lucy said.

"Hisui will be joining me in the commentary." Mansin said. "Queen Hisui, is there anything you would like to say before we begin."

"I would just like to wish the best of luck to all the guilds that are competing." Hisui said. "I'm quite familiar with most of these guilds. I have seen their parents in action. I am looking forward to see how their children hold up."

"She seems really nice." Storm said.

"She is. Our parents got to know her while she was just a princess." Nashi said.

"Now that all the introductions are out of the way, we can begin the first event of the Grand Magic Games. We've kept you all waiting long enough." Mansin said and everyone was ready for this. This is where guilds will collide in power to show their strength and aim for being number one. Some of it might be friendly competition, but some guilds are taking it more serious than that. We'll learn who will stand at the top. "Get ready because the first of the event will be…..Battle Pointer!"


	93. Battle Pointer

"Get ready because the first event will be….Battle Pointer!" Mansin announced.

"Battle Pointer? I've never even heard of that event." Lucy said.

"Surely they have added some new events." Laxus said.

"This should be interesting." Eve said.

"You can say that again." Asuka said.

"Will all members of the teams clear the field except one from each?" Mansin said. "Please choose who is competing in this event."

"You mean we don't even get to know what the event is. How are we suppose to choose?" Gale asked.

"No worries. I'll do it." Nova said.

"Are you sure? We might need you in another event." Simon said.

"I'll be fine." Nova said and stepped forward.

"From Fairy Tail Team A, it's Nova Dreyar." Mansin announced.

"Since Nova's competing, let me do it." Raio volunteered.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Damien said with the others agreeing.

"Please guys. Trust me." Raio said. They weren't so sure, but Sasha was the one that budged.

"Fine. Let's give him the benefit of the doubt." Sasha said and that was good enough for Raio.

"From Fairy Tail Team B, we have Raio Hestin."

"Giddy up, partners. I'm doing this one." A cowgirl from Mermaid Heel said. She had brown hair in a braid with a brown cowgirl had and boots with her wearing a red shirt with a dark brown fest and skirt.

"From Mermaid Heel, it's the cowgirl, Jessica Blake."

"Hey. Let me take care of this one!" A boy from Lamia Scale said. He wore a dark blue sports top with it tucked under white pants with him wearing black boots. He also had lead-colored hair in spikes.

"Sure, Wave. Just don't do anything too fancy. Let's keep your little secret until the time comes." Levi said and Wave understood.

"From Lamia Scale, we have Wave Kotetsu

"I will be the one to win." One of the pretty boys from Blue Pegasus stepped up. He had blonde hair and dressed all fancy with a blue shirt. The girls were loving him.

"We have Keith Lates from Blue Pegasus."

"If that Nova girl is in, I'm in too. Lightning vs lightning." Owen said.

"We also have Owen Nanagear from Sabertooth."

"Wild! I'll handle this one!" A man from Quattro Cerberus stepped up with him having blonde hair and only wore red pants with a spike collar and had the symbol on his back.

"From Quattro Cerberus, we have Wrecker."

"Allow me to handle this one. They won't know what hit them." The girl from Lion's Crown said.

"Finally, we have Netina Stride from Lion's Crown."

"Good luck, Nova." Nashi said.

"Let's get to the stands so we stay out of the way." Simon said and everyone who wasn't competing cleared the field.

"Okay. Now that we have all of you here, allow me to explain the rules of Battle Pointer." Mansin said. "Here's how it works. Each one of you will be given three hit points."

"Hit points?" Raio questioned.

"Yes." Mansin said. "Those points will show that you are still in the game. When you lose all three of your hit points, you will be out of the game. Your task is to find the other competitors and take their hit points away. The last one standing that has at least one point remaining will be the winner and be given ten points for the team. The rest of you will earn points depending on the order of elimination."

"Sounds simple enough." Wave said.

"I doubt it will be too easy." Keith said.

"If you all understand the rules, we can get started." Mansin said.

"Right here? In this little arena?" Raio questioned.

"Not exactly." Mansin said and snapped his fingers. When he did, projections of buildings started to rise out of the ground and separate everyone. The entire arena turned into a town for them. "You may now begin!"

"So we have to find each other and be the first to land a strike?" Wrecker said.

"Looks like it." Jessica said as she appeared behind Wecker and fired a magic bullet at Wrecker and scored the first point with Wrecker being sent away.

"Jessica didn't wait a moment. After you get hit, you're sent somewhere else." Mansin announced. Jessica blew her gun and heard someone else coming by. That someone ended being Wave.

"I'm not going to be left out of this." Wave said.

"Bring it." Jessica said as she turned to him and tried shooting at him, but Wave avoided each of her shots. Wave held out his hand and shot a blast of water and it hit Jessica with her losing a point.

"The game is just starting and people are already dropping. Let's see who will be the last one standing." Mansin announced.

…

Raio

Raio walked around the fake town to find an enemy. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

"Where are some of them?" Raio questioned. He heard an attack coming his way and jumped to avoid energy blasts. He looked ahead of him and was met with Keith.

"You called." Keith said. "I'm warning you that I'm a triple threat with brain, looks, and fighting skills."

"Oh please. That attack didn't even look that tough." Raio said. "Maybe you should focus more on your fighting skills rather than your looks."

"Is that so? Let me show you what I can do." Keith said as both of them were ready to fight.

"Don't forget me!" Nova called as she jumped off a building, but they saw something else.

"Holy cow!" Raio said.

"What a view!" Keith said. Nova dived down and gave Keith a strong kick. "Worth it." He said before he teleported.

"Sorry, Raio. I didn't do that to help you, but I'm not losing." Nova said.

"That's fine. As a matter of fact, I'm determined to beat you and the others because of the promise Master said." Raio said.

"What promise?" Nova said.

"Well, we were all hesitant to be placed on the B Team." Raio explained.

….

Flashback

Laxus gathered Sasha and the others together and he told them they were on the team. However, none of them were really enthusiastic about it.

"B Team?" Sasha said.

"Are you kidding me? We're the B Team?" Drake said.

"I don't mind competing, but it does sound insulting." Damien said.

"It's like you're saying we're second best." Ul said.

"How about I make the offer I got when I first competed? If you guys can score more points than my daughter's team, I'll have them do whatever you guys want for one day." Laxus said.

"Whatever we want?" Drake said as he imagined having his way with Nashi. _"Shall we, Nashi?"_

" _Of course, darling."_

"For a whole day?" Damien said as he pictured Gale as his servant. _"Go get me some food."_

" _You got it, Damien."_

"Anything we want?" Sasha said as she imagined Simon like a butler. _"Simon, I require your services."_

"That sound like a lot of fun." Ul said with her picturing ways to mess with her brother. _"Give me a foot rub."_

" _Yes, my wonderful little sister."_

"Anything?!" Raio said as he pictured the time of his life with Nova.

" _If my father says I have to do, this I shall."_ Raio could only imagine what he could do with Nova.

End of Flashback

…

"Woo! I'm scoring big tonight, baby!" Raio said as he could hardly wait for it to happen.

"Are you kidding?!" Nova said and tried calling to Laxus. "Dad, if you're going to do stuff like that, they have to be fair!"

"I know." Laxus said. "So if you guys score more points than them, they'll give you guys the same reward."

"I'm not missing an opportunity like this one." Raio said as he was ready to actually fight Nova. Nova was ready herself, but that was when Owen arrived and got between them.

"Sorry, but I'm the one scoring!" Owen said as he released black lightning. Raio got zapped from it, but Nova moved around was able to avoid the black lightning.

"Owen managed to hit Raio, but it looks like Nova managed to escape." Mansin said. Owen turned to Nova and he was looking forward to this.

"I'm glad I found you, Nova. So we can see which is better. Is it actually a lightning dragon or a lightning god?" Owen said.

'That's right. God slayer magic. I almost forgot that kind of magic exists.' Nova thought. 'Owen uses the same element as I do, but I'm not going to let that stop me.' Owen charged right at Nova. He kept swinging his arms to try and land a strike, but Nova was too fast for him. Nova pulled her arm back and gave Owen a good uppercut. That was enough for him to be transported away. Now that Nova's got another reward, she's pushing herself to win this.

…

Nashi's Team

Nashi and the others watched the game go on. They saw Wrecker tried transforming into some sort of beast and tried to attack Keith. They also saw Wave tried to attack Raio.

"Nova seems to be doing well. She hasn't lost any points yet." Storm said.

"Yeah. I think we got this one in the bag." Gale said.

"Careful. You don't want to jinx it." Nashi said. She looked to the side and saw Simon was thinking about something. "Simon, what is it?"

"It's that girl from Lion's Crown." Simon said. "Where is she?" All of them looked and noticed Netina hasn't shown herself yet and they got concerned about that. Then, they noticed something

…

Nova

Nova was avoiding shots made by Jessica. Jessica ducked behind a wall and launched some lightning that hit her. That got her another point.

"I better keep moving." Nova said.

"Nova, over your head!" Nashi shouted. Nova looked up and saw something above her that she didn't quite understood. Everyone heard the call as well and they all looked up and saw the same thing.

…..

Fairy Tail

Everyone in the stands saw what was in the sky. The thing was that they didn't understand it at all.

"What is that?" Laxus said.

"Trouble." Zeref said.

…..

Nova

Nova saw what was in the sky and was confused. Up in the sky were tons of glowing green lights that were oval-shaped. Nova looked to the buildings and saw Netina standing at the top and assumed she was the one that created them.

"This will end here." Natina said and she had them all rain down. One landed near Nova and it exploded with it hitting her. All of them dropped down and she was attacking everywhere at once.

"Oh my! Netina is attacking everywhere at once!" Mansin said. "I can barely see what's going on in there, but I doubt it's good for all the rest of them." Everyone was being attacked and was caught up in the explosions. The last light dropped down with all the explosions stopping. The area was destroyed and Netina was the only one left standing. "Uh…did anyone catch what happened?" Everyone looked to the score board and it showed that Netina had all her points while everyone else lost all of them. "It looks like that's the end. Netina has all her points and is the last one left standing. That means Lion's Crown will gain ten points." Everyone was astonished and amazed. She took out everyone at once.

….

Lion's Crown

Coro and the others were the only ones that weren't affected like the others. It was as if they knew it was going to end like that.

"Netina always did had an "explosive" personality." Coro said.

"Seemed a little much if you asked me." Stella said.

"Who cares? We got the win and that's what matters." The swordsman said.

"Ranko is right. This is our debut and we're going with a bang." Coro said. "I bet that will get our message across to those other losers."

…

Nova

"Netina got ten points, but please give us a moment to decide the points for the other teams." Mansin said as the placed cleared away. Nova tried to get back up, but she noticed Netina looking down at her.

"You're the daughter of your guild's master? I guess that shows how pathetic you and your guild are." Netina taunted and walked away. Nova isn't going to forget this. Nova and everyone else managed to get back up and met with the other teams.

"Nova, are you okay?" Nashi asked.

"What kind of crazy magic was that?" Gale said.

"I'm not sure, but I'm starting to see that Lion's Crown really does mean business." Nova said.

"Okay!" Mansin said and got everyone's attention. "We've looked over the footage and we decided who is getting what. Nova managed to get second place and she has earned her team eight points."

"Eight points! That's still good." Storm said.

"Raio and Own tied for third place and will get six points." Mansin said. "Wave was in fifth place and got Lamia Scale three points. Keith managed to get two points. Jessica and Wrecker tied for last, but we'll be nice enough to give them one point each."

…..

Quattro Cerberus

"I only got one point?" Wrecker said as he felt bad. "Not wild. Sorry my fellow dogs."

"So we only got point. That's okay." Rin said and pulled out a bottle. "It's a great excuse to have a drink!"

"Do you really need any reason to drink?" Wrecker said.

…

Nashi's Team

"So we're in second place, but those jerks in Lion's Crown are in first." Gale said.

"No worries. We got plenty of chances to catch them." Nashi said. "Besides, we have a chance to have our own personal servants for a day. We can't miss this opportunity." All of them shared a laugh at that. They might be up against tough competition, but that won't stop them.

…

Team B

"Sorry, guys. I was hoping I could do better than that." Raio said as he was a little disappointed in himself.

"There's no need to apologize. You tied for third." Sasha said. "Besides, none of us were really expecting that strange magic."

"Sasha's right. Don't be so hard on yourself." Drake said.

"Now that we have that settled, we can move towards the matches for the day." Mansin announced and everyone was anxious for this. "The first match of the day will be….. Rin Groh from Quattro Cerberus going against Sasha Varian from Fairy Tail Team B!


	94. Sasha vs Rin

"The first match of the day will be…..Rin Groh from Quattro Cerberus going against Sasha Varian from Fairy Tail Team B." Mansin announced.

"So I'm in the first match!" Sasha said.

"Didn't expect to go in so soon?" Damien said.

"Don't worry about it." Ul said. "Sasha, you're one of the toughest girls in our guild. You're going to do just fine." Sasha believed so as well and went to face this match.

…

Team A

"Sasha's in the very first match? Lucky her." Storm said.

"Yeah and she's going against Rin." Gale said. "What do you guys think her chances are of winning this match?"

"I'm not really sure." Simon said. "I've heard rumors about Rin's abilities. If there is any truth to them, this fight could really go either way." 'Sasha, I hope you're going to be okay.' He hoped.

….

The Arena

Rin and Sasha went down to the arena and both of them were ready for this match.

"So you're Rin. I heard your mother use to be a member of Fairy Tail." Sasha said. "It must have been hard for her to leave the guild."

"It was, but people encouraged her to find her own happiness from what I heard." Rin said. "Works for me." She popped a bottle opening and started drinking it down. "Want to share a drink before we start."

"No!" Sasha said. "Are you seriously drinking alcohol? Aren't you a little young? It's barely even noon."

"Let me explain how the rules work." Mansin said as he was now in the same stand as Hisui. "Each battle will only get thirty minutes. The winner will give their team ten points. The loser will get none. However, if time runs out or the match ends in a draw, both teams will get five points. Queen Hisui, any thoughts before we start?"

"I'm excited to see how some of these younger members from these guilds will do." Hisui said.

"You heard her. So let's start the match!" Mansin sand the gong went off.

"Here we go! Twin Busters!" Sasha said as she pulled out her twin cannons and fired both of them. Rin jumped back and avoided both of the attacks.

"Card Magic!" Rin said as she held out three cards. Energy gathered around them and she tossed them at Sasha. Sasha quickly changed weapons with a pair of swords and sliced the cards apart. "Nice moves." She said and started drinking again.

"Is that young lady really drinking in the middle of a fight?" Hisui questioned.

"If her father is the real deal, I would think so." Mansin said.

'It should be easy to take her down. Look at her.' Sasha thought as she saw Rin was getting a little wobbly. Sasha went on the offense and tried to attack. She tried swinging her swords at her, but Rin moved out of the way and drove her palm against Sasha's gut. That hit harder than Sasha thought as she felt like she just got hit by a hammer. Sasha was knocked to the ground and couldn't believe it. Rin appeared to bring her palm back down at Sasha, but she rolled out of the way

"Wild!" Quattro Cerberus cheered.

…

Team A

"So Rin can use both forms of fighting styles her parents use." Simon said.

"You mean Rin can use this Drunken-Chop Hanging Palm that her father is known for?" Nashi said.

"As well as card magic that her mother uses. Just look down there." Simon said. All of them looked down and saw Sasha was trying to attack her again, but Rin kept moving out of the way. She gave Sasha a few good palm strikes and caused her to slide against the ground. "Rin's already drunk and she's using it to her advantage. Sasha can't read her movements. On top of that, her strikes are much stronger and her sensitivity to pain is dull."

"You're right. Getting drunk is usually a bad thing, but Rin has found a way to make it work for her." Storm said.

"There's more." Nova said. Rin pulled out a few more of her cards and called forth an electrical attack, but Sasha was able to jump out of the way. Rin pulled out a couple more cards and tossed them with Sasha doing her best to avoid the attacks. "Rin appears to be using her cards when her opponents are a distance and uses those palm strikes when they're close."

"You're right, but Sasha is the same with her guns and swords." Nashi said.

"If Sasha's aiming to win, she needs to figure out how to handle something that's constantly unpredictable." Simon said.

…

Fairy Tail

Sasha requipped and pulled out a rifle and was hoping to paralyze Rin. She kept firing around, but Rin just wouldn't stand still.

"Very interesting. I did not know one could use alcohol in such a manner." Zeref said.

"Rin has really taken after her father while putting in some of her mother in it." Erza said. "I fought Bacchus before and there was never a clear winner. Elfman beat him before, but he ended battered and had to drive Bacchus to the point of exhaustion."

"So does anyone even know how Sasha is going to get out of this one?" Bisslin questioned.

"It might be tough, but maybe if Sasha can find some way to keep Rin from moving." Zeref said, but that's easier said than done.

…

Sasha

Sasha was struggling against Rin. This fight wasn't going the way she thought it would.

'She's tougher than I thought.' Sasha thought. 'I can't read her movements and her strikes are hard.'

"I don't know about the rest of you, but this fight seems pretty one-sided." Mansin said. Rin seemed to have been enjoying herself with the grin on her drunk face.

"Yes. Sasha is struggling, but there's still some time in this fight." Hisui said.

"If I may put in my thoughts, Rin's unpredictable movements give her the advantage. Sasha needs to stay on her toes." Archadios said, but that gave Sasha an idea.

'It might work, but I've got to be careful with how I handle this.' Sasha thought.

"What are you doing just standing there? This is a fight." Rin said as she tossed out more cards, but Sasha jumped over them. "Tell me boys! What are we?"

"Wild!" Quattro Cerberus shouted.

"Do you guys ever quiet down?" Sasha complained.

"What can I say? Quattro Cerberus is wild." Rin said. "Fairy Tail may know how to have a good time, but Quattro Cerberus knows how to turn it up to eleven. You're going to need to step up your game if you really want to win."

"So be it!" Sasha said as she tried charging at Rin again and she requipped her Thunder Rapier. She kept swinging her sword around, but Rin's movements made it harder and harder for her to land an attack.

…..

Team Sabertooth

"That girl might look cute, but she doesn't seem to have any fighting skills." Michael said.

"Let's not count a member of Fairy Tail out just yet." Shae said. "She might be on the B Team, but that doesn't mean we should underestimate any of them." Sasha kept swinging her sword, but Rin landed another palm strike against her and pushed her back.

"What is she doing? Can that sword even be used in other manners?" Athena said. "All that's going to happen is her getting pummeled."

"Just wait." Shae said as he understood Fairy Tail's strength.

…

Sasha

Sasha wasn't going to last that much longer and Rin could see that.

"I say it's about time I end this fight. I was expecting more of a challenge, but you haven't been able to hit me once." Rin said as she started drinking again. She thought she had this, but Sasha had a grin on her face.

"I wasn't aiming to hit you that time. I just needed to get a read on your speed." Sasha said. "I may not drink, but I do wonder what would happen if there are loud noises when you're in the state you're in now."

"Huh?" Rin said as she was confused. Sasha got back up and held up her sword.

"Lightning Fencer!" Sasha thrusted her sword and shot bolts of lightning around Rin. The blasts were making Rin a little unstable and the loud noises were giving her a headache. Sasha moved fast and was able to get near Rin. She struck Rin with her sword and electrocuted her.

"Look at that!" Mansin said. "Sasha DID find a way to use Rin's drunk-state to her advantage. All that lightning and loud sounds made Rin too unstable.

"I'm not done yet!" Sasha said as she jumped and spun around with her giving Rin a powerful kick. "Now! Twin Busters!" She requipped again and brought out her cannons. "Twin Blast Blitz!" Sasha fired them and caused an explosion. Rin rolled against the ground and hit the edge of the arena. Rin didn't seem like she was getting back up.

"It looks like that's the end!" Mansin said and everyone cheered, except for Quattro Cerberus. "Sasha won and earns Fairy Tail Team B ten points and bringing them to 16."

"That's probably going to make a hangover worse." Rin said, but could still chuckle. Sasha walked right over to her.

"You okay?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah. Nice match. Mom was right. Fairy Tail really knows how to put up a fight." Rin said.

"Thanks, but I guess it would be fair to tell you that I didn't use to be like this." Sasha said. "I didn't think I connect that well with the others from that guild, but after they helped me when I didn't want them to, things changed. You might not be in the guild, but you appear to hold the same spirit." Sasha held out her hand and Rin took it to help her up.

…

Sabertooth

"Woo! I take it back. That girl can really kick some butt." Michael said.

"Of course she did. She used lightning." Owen said.

"I'm interested to see what the rest of Fairy Tail can really do." Michael said as he was starting to see what makes Fairy Tail so strong and great.

"That was a great match we witnessed between these two lovely ladies, but it's time we moved on." Mansin said. "It's time for the second match of the day. It will be Ethan Tearm going against Simon Scarlet."

…

Team A

"Looks like it's your turn." Nashi said.

"You're going against one of the pretty boys from Blue Pegasus. It can't be that bad." Storm said.

"We'll see soon enough. Better him than Nanami." Simon said and went on his way to face his opponent. Simon was walking through the halls until he noticed Sasha heading his way. "Hey. You doing okay? Those were some hard hits you took back there."

"Are you implying that I can't handle myself?" Sasha said and Simon felt a little in trouble.

"No. Nothing like that. I just didn't like seeing you take all those hits like that." Simon said, but Sasha shook it off.

"Relax. I'm just kidding around, but thanks for the concern." Sasha said. "Take your opponent down." Simon got it and took pleasure knowing Sasha was still on his side. The two high-fived each other as they walked by.

….

Lion's Crown

Lion's Crown just sat back and enjoyed the show until it was their turn. From what they saw so far, they weren't all that impressed.

"So now we get to see two fairies go at it? How boring." Coro said. "Blondie just got lucky. She was being treated around like a punching bag."

"Coro, don't underestimate them. We have yet to see what Fairy Tail is truly capable of." Stella said.

"What's there to see?" Coro said and turned to the white-hair male. "Lennis, what do you think? You haven't really said all that much yet."

"I say we just enjoy the show." Lennis said. "Fairy Tail might be stronger than we think, but they haven't seen what we're truly capable of." Lion's Crown isn't intimidated by Fairy Tail's strength yet. Is it because of their confidence in their own power?


	95. Pleasing Light

The Grand Magic Games' first day is still going as there are still three matches to go on. The next one was Ethan from Blue Pegasus going against Simon. Both of them walked on the arena and were ready for this.

"You might be strong, but there's no way I'm going to go down without a fight." Ethan said and that was fine with Simon.

"Simon Scarlet? That must be the son of Erza Scarlet. I'm interested to see how this one turns out." Hisui said.

"As am I. So let's have the second match of the first day begin!" Mansin said and the gong went off.

"Let's go! White Fang!" Ethan said. Ethan formed snow with his magic and had if strike against Simon. Simon didn't even seem concerned as it touched down. "Did I get him?" Ethan thought he did, but he saw steam coming from where Simon was standing. The snow melted away and Simon was in his Flame Emperor armor.

"Throw all the snow you want. My Flame Emperor Armor will melt it all away." Simon said.

"Smart. Simon is using fire against snow. It will be interesting to see how Ethan handles that." Mansin said.

"That won't stop me." Ethan said as he unleashed a powerful blast of snow, but Simon cut right through it with his fire sword. Simon flew right at Ethan and Ethan can't stop him.

"Flame Emperor's Soaring Fire Blade!" Simon swung up in a spiral and some flames struck Ethan as he was flung into the air. Ethan crashed against the ground and was knocked out.

"It looks like that's the match. Ethan is down and Simon takes the win. That brings Fairy Tail Team A at 18 points." Mansin said.

…

Mermaid Heel

"Not bad." Kora said as she was impressed with Simon's strength. "He finished it rather quickly. No wonder he's among Fairy Tail's best."

"Meow!" One girl had some cat features with her wearing a bright pink shirt with fuchsia shorts. "You can say that again. Both of our mothers are good friends with his mother and we heard what his mother is like. We really need to keep our eye on him."

"Easy, Milly. Still, strong and a cutie, pretty good." Another team member said. That one had sandy brown hair that was pinned behind her head. She wore an emerald skirt and top with purple leggings.

"Down, Emily." Kora said.

….

Lion's Crown

"That was a little quick. Not like the last one." Coro said. "Ranko, what do you think since both of those fairies use swords."

"I can't speak for the girl since she uses guns, but the redhead does seem to have some skill." Ranko said. "Of course, I won't know until I face both of them myself." 'Not that it matters for I am the ultimate swordsman in all of Ishgar.' He believed with a cocky grin practically glued on his face.

…

Sabertooth

"Erza has raised her son well." Minerva said.

"You can say that again. I can't wait to see what Natsu's daughter and some of their other kids can do." Sting said.

"It doesn't matter, Daddy. Michael and the others are going to win." Star said.

"I guess you're right." Sting said.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" All of them looked down to the side and saw another member of the guild heading their way.

"There you are, Sorano." Yukino said. Sorano, use to go by Angel of the Oracion Seis and was once part of Jellal's guild. When she was dropped of all her crimes, she joined Sabertooth to be with her sister, Yukino.

"Sorry. I got a little distracted getting here. I didn't miss my nephew compete already, have I?" Sorano asked.

"It's time for the third match. We have Athena Orland from Sabertooth going against Yuki from Lamia Scale." Mansin said. (AN: Sorry, I got the father and daughter names mixed up. I just now realized that.)

…

The Arena

Both the girls went down on to the arena. Although, Yuki was a little concerned. She knows about Sabertooth's power and what Athena is capable of.

"Nervous?" Athena asked.

"Maybe. I know not to underestimate any member of Sabertooth." Yuki said.

"You shouldn't, but let's just see how this fight goes exactly." Athena said and the gong went off. Athena had multi-colored orb formed around her hand and shot a blast out of it. Yuki acted fast and formed a shield of energy and was able to block the attack.

"It's no use. No matter how powerful your magic is, you can't get past my waves." Yuki said.

"Magic that nullifies other magic. Clever in combat, but will that really be enough? I think not." Athena said. Athena had an orb appeared around Yuki and it exploded with her getting knocked off her feet.

…

Team A

"Hold on. I thought Yuki's magic can nullify Athena's magic." Gale said.

"It doesn't work that way exactly." Simon said. "Yuki's waves only work if something with magic power connects with them."

"Athena's magic is a type of spatial magic." Nova said. "She can attack practically anywhere. Yuki's defense might work against most kinds of magic, but if they don't come in contact with actual magic, that defense won't work."

…..

The Arena

Yuki wasn't giving up the fight. She held out her hands and shot multiple attacks, but Athena was avoiding each one of them. Athena formed another orb near Yuki. Yuki saw it and tried to move away, but it detonated and she got caught in it.

"Sorry, but this battle is over." Athena said as she teleported and appeared right in front of Yuki. She caught Yuki off guard as she gave her a powerful kick across the face. Yuki slid against the ground and she was knocked out.

"That's what I call a knockout. It looks like Athena wins and Sabertooth earns ten points." Mansin said.

"Thank you." Athena said as she bowed in respect for her opponent.

…

Team A

"Athena's got some skill, but it's not surprising knowing she's from Sabertooth." Nashi said.

"You can say that again." Storm said. "Each team might have a member or two that might be a challenge, but Sabertooth has a whole team."

"Yes and we're about to find out more about Lion's Crown." Simon said and that got their interest. "They still have yet to fight. We better keep our eyes on them."

"I'm afraid we're drawing to a close for today." Mansin announced. "We have only one match left and it's between Lion's Crown and Mermaid Heel."

"I'm curious to see this Lion's Crown in action. I'm not really that familiar with them." Hisui said.

"Lion's Crown isn't that well known. They're making their debut." Arcadios said.

"Let's see what they got. We've got Emily from Mermaid Heel going against Lennis from Lion's Crown." Mansin said. Hearing that Lion's Crown was up next got everyone's attention.

…

The Arena

Both competitors made their way down and faced each other. Everyone kept their eyes on Lennis. After what they saw happened with Netina, there's no telling what this one will do.

"Here we go. If Lennis wins, Lion's Crown will gain ten points and be placed in the lead." Mansin said. "However, Mermaid Heel only has one point. If she wins, they'll jump past three teams."

"So your guild is called Lion's Crown." Emily acknowledge. "You might look cute, but let's see if you have any skills in fighting."

"You'll see." Lennis said. "I'm actually glad you're my opponent. If possible, I prefer to use my magic against women." That was a strange preference, but Emily went with it. The gong went off and the last match of the day was starting.

"Here we go!" Emily said as she lunged her hand and release a bunch of sparkles at Lennis. However, Lennis jumped away as it combusted.

"Glitter magic!" Lennis said. "That magic is used to create small explosions or blinding lights. I'm afraid that won't be enough for you to defeat me."

"We'll see about that!" Emily said as she jumped into the air and released more of that glitter, but Lennis knew to avoid all of it.

…

Fairy Tail

"Glitter magic? I've never even heard of that magic." Eve said.

"There's really nothing too special about it." Zeref said. "It's just as he said. It usually caused small explosions or blinding lights." Zeref looked down at the arena and kept an eye on Lennis. "I'm more curious about him. The magic power I'm sensing from him feels a little familiar."

…

The Arena

"All Lennis has done is dodge, but will he go on the offense?" Mansin questioned. Everyone wanted to know what Lennis could do.

"No worries. I'll put an end to this." Lennis said. Emily prepared herself for whatever Lennis might try. Lennis just stood there and clapped his hands together and a light was coming from them. Suddenly, tentacles made out of white energy came out from under Emily.

"What is this?" Emily said as the tentacles wrapped around her and a white aura was emitting from her body.

"That magic…!" Zeref said.

"It can't be!" Sting said for both of them knew exactly what that magic was.

"What's going on?" Emily said, but most people didn't really knew. Emily's face was blushing and sweat started to come out of her. "My body feels so warm. What's happening?"

"This is why I prefer to use this magic on woman." Lennis said. "I could extract your soul from body without a bit of pain, but I think that's enough." He released her and Emily dropped to the ground with her taking deep breaths. Her body felt numb and she couldn't really stand back up.

"I'm not sure what happened exactly. It looks like….Lennis won." Mansin said with uncertainty. "That means that this is the end of the first day of the Grand Magic Games with Lion's Crown in first place at the moment."

…..

Sabertooth

"No way!" Sting said.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Star said.

"Say, did that magic looked familiar to some of you?" Lector questioned as he remembered where he saw it before.

"I think so too." Frosch said.

"Sting, do you know this magic?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah. A member of the Spriggan Twelve used the same kind of magic." Sting said. "I think it was the one called Larcade. The punk who had the same scent as Natsu."

"I remember." Yukino said. "He claimed he was Zeref's son, but I learned that he was actually one of his demons. I can't believe someone else can use that kind of magic." Sting and Yukino saw that magic for themselves and they know just how powerful and dangerous a pleasing light can be.

…

Fairy Tail

"That's the same kind of magic Larcade used!" Zeref said. "I can't believe someone other than him can use that magic."

"So what's the big deal? Exactly what kind of magic was that?" Laxus asked.

"It's a form of light magic called pleasure." Zeref said. "It does have the potential to remove the soul from the body without any harm for it gives you a pleasurable feeling. It gives new meaning to too much of a good thing is bad for you. It can affect anyone when used on a small group, but there are certain conditions to meet when used on a much larger group."

"What conditions?" Gia asked.

"Well…." Zeref wasn't really sure how to explain this to a child.

…

Team A

"You mean there's a type of magic that makes you feel like you just…..? Dude that is seriously messed up!" Gale said as he and the other team were able to figure out Lennis' magic. They were just as astonished as everyone else about it.

"For real. What kind of crazy magic is that?" Storm said.

"A couple dragon slayers, some sort of explosion magic, and now this." Simon said. "I don't know much about this Lion's Crown, but they aren't messing around."

"No joke." Nashi said. "Who are these guys that they have this kind of power?" Lion's Crown is obviously not a guild to be taken lightly. They're powerful and they're just getting started.


	96. King of the Cube

"Drink up!" Laxus said as Fairy Tail found a local bar to celebrate their first day of success the way that Fairy Tail knows. The first day of the Grand Magic Games is over with these scores. Lion's Crow 20, Fairy Tail Team A 18, Team B and Sabertooth 16, Lamia Scale 3, Blue Pegasus 2, Mermaid Heel and Quattro Cerberus 1.

"You kids did pretty well." Natsu said. "Especially Nashi's team. You guys finished last, but managed to make it into second place."

"Natsu, be a little considerate for the others." Lucy said.

"It doesn't bother us. It's only the first day." Drake said.

"You all should be proud of what you've accomplished." Erza said.

"Yeah, but we still have a long way to go and Lion's Crown isn't going to make it easy." Nashi said. "I can't believe how strong they are."

"Forget about it." Gale said. "I'm calling the game tomorrow. Just you guys wait until you see me in action." All of Fairy Tail was pleased with how things went for them today. For now, they're just taking it easy, but the Grand Magic Games are far from over.

"By the way, Dad, where's Uncle Zeref?" Nashi asked.

"Who cares?" Natsu said.

"I do and so should you." Nashi said. "Despite what he might have been before, he's still your brother. You can't just erase something like that. Besides, he came all this way just to support us."

"I have to admit, Zeref does seem like a different person." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but he's still Zeref." Gray said. Some members of the guild still didn't like that he was around, but the younger generation just can't seem to view him as the person he once was.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Some of them members looked to the door and saw Levi with one the other girl from Lamia Scale. She was a brunette with wavy hair. She wore gray baggy shorts and a white shirt with a sash around it to keep her top closed.

"Levi! Good to see you." Storm said.

"What are you doing here?" Nova asked.

"We were passing by when we saw all of you here." The girl said, but most people didn't know who she was.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met you before." Nova said.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Clare Sentia. I'm a proud member of Lamia Scale like Levi here."

"Clare's a powerful wizard all thanks to her master." Levi said.

"Is that so? Who did she study under?" Gale said.

"A former member of Lamia Scale: Jura." Levi said. Hearing that was a shock to most of Fairy Tail and they nearly choked on their drinks.

"Jura?!" Laxus said. "This girl studied with Jura?! The same Jura who is one of the wizard saints and still a member of the Magic Council?!"

"That's him." Clare said as she was a bit embarrassed to admit it. "Of course, I wouldn't say my power measures up to his exactly, but I'm more than capable of holding my own."

"Don't be so modest, Clare." Levi said. "You have done well with what Jura has taught you and you're one of our best wizards. Therefor…." Levi stopped talking when he looked across the bar and spotted Ul.

"Hey, Levi." Ul said as she tried to be friendly, but Levi took it a step further.

"My darling!" Levi said as he wrapped an arm around her. "How sweet it is to be near you and your fresh spring scent."

"Don't be weird. Get off." Ul said with her getting annoyed and tried to push him off. "Levi, we broke up and we only dated for about a month. You're in Lamia Scale. Don't act like you're from Blue Pegasus."

"Ul, he's sweet. He could be your true love and he was your first relationship like I was with your father." Juvia said getting all giddy once more.

"Sorry, Mom. Some people are that lucky and some aren't." Storm said.

"There you are." Everyone looked back to the entrance and saw one more. Another guy that had short black hair. He wore a white shirt with black sweat pants and jacket that had red stripes on the arms and legs with him also wearing sunglasses. "Master is looking for you. He says it's time to come back and get some rest."

"Hold on. Is that you, Jason?" Drake asked. The guy removed his glasses to look at Drake.

"Hey, Drake." Jason said.

"You two know each other?" Clare asked.

"In a way. So you're competing in the Grand Magic Games too, are you?" Drake asked.

"That's right and I'm so glad that you are too." Jason said. "I'm actually hoping you and I get matched against each other. I have a secret weapon that I've been saving just for you. Wouldn't it be nice to settle the score and that time is going to come?"

"I doubt anything would really change." Drake said sounding a little cocky.

"Levi, Clare, let's get going." Jason said.

"Uh… sure." Levi said.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Clare said as all three of them left.

"Drake, who was that?" Kinana asked.

"Another member of Lamia Scale." Drake said. "I ran into him a few times and we fought. He's never been able to beat me once."

"But if he's on the representing team, he must have gotten a little stronger." Damien said. "He also claims he has a secret weapon for you."

"I'm not too worried about that." Drake said as he was pretty confident he'll just take Jason down again. This was a good reminder that there's more than just Lion's Crown to watch out for. They've got other guilds to keep their eye on.

…

Sabertooth

The Sabertooth team was out as well as they were having a nice meal. Michael was eating like there's no tomorrow.

"Slow down. You're acting like this is your last meal." Shae said. Sometimes he wonders why he puts up with him.

"Learn to lighten up, Shae." Michael said. "Besides, we're going to need a lot of energy. We're tied for third place with Fairy Tail's B Team and we need to push ourselves. So let's eat!"

"If you don't behave, I might have to get Star to teach you something." Shae said. That got Michael to ease up. 'What we should do is try and learn more about this Nashi and the other members of Fairy Tail. I think I have an idea where some future battles are going to take place.' He thought.

…

The Next Day

"Welcome back as we start the second day of the Grand Magic Games." Mansin announced as everyone was ready to go. "I hope you all got a good rest because the second day might be just as exciting. Today's next event will be King of the Cube!"

"King of the Cube? What's that?" Nashi questioned.

"Who cares? I said I'm doing this one." Gale said and went in. Gale went down and saw who he was competing against. One of them being Clare. "You're in too?"

"That's right." Clare said.

"As will I." Both of them saw Nanami was taking this one. "I shall bring Blue Pegasus victory." Gale wasn't worried about her. Gale also noticed Ul was competing for this one and so was Shae.

"You're in too, are you?" Gale asked.

"Yes when I saw you." Shae said. "This will be good way to see what you can do. I say chances are you and I will face each other." The other contestants were a guy name Dogger from Quattro Cerberus, Lennis, and Emily who was looking for some payback.

…..

Fairy Tail

"We have our contestants. Now we can begin!" Mansin said and the ground began to shake. Brick columns rose out of the ground and connected to each other forming a cube. "This is King of the Cube. In this game, your challenge is to knock all the other competitors out of the cube. You are allow to fly if you can, but if you touch the ground anywhere outside the cube, you are out."

"So it's basically a last man standing game." Zeref said.

"I sure hope Gale will be okay." Levy said.

"Get them, Gale!" Gia cheered.

…..

The Arena

"This doesn't seem so hard." Gale said. All of them moved inside the cube and they got themselves ready for this.

"Don't be too sure." Gale looked up and saw Lennis up there. "Your guild won't stand that much of a chance against us." Gale is going to love to prove him wrong.

"We can now begin!" Mansin announced and the games were starting again.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gale attacked straight for Lennis, but Lennis jumped out of the way and avoided his attack. Emily didn't wait a moment as she wanted some payback. She got over Lennis and released some of her glitter magic, but Lennis avoided that as well.

"Howl!" Dogger used sound magic and released a sonic yell at Clare, but Clare ran down a beam and avoided the attack. As for Shae, he became a shadow and slid around as he got right under Dogger.

"Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash!" Shae used his magic and sent Dogger into the air.

"Such bold attacks, but I shall end this quickly." Nanami said as she pulled out a couple vials. "A whiff of some sleeping perfume will have me win this."

"Think again." Ul said as she came in front of her. Ul tried blasting her with water, but Nanami jumped and avoided it.

"Nice try, but the perfume of victory will be mine." Nanami said, but she jinxed herself as she slipped on the water and she fell right out of the game.

"And Nanami is the first one to be eliminated." Mansin said. Dogger kept trying to use his sound magic, but Clare acted faster. Clare used earth magic and shot a slab of rock and Dogger got hit right in the gut from it and it knocked him right out. "Dogger soon follows and that gives Quattro Cerberus one extra point."

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Gale swung a sword down, but Emily avoided his attack. Emily was about to attack him, but she was blasted by some water and was knocked out.

"That does it for Emily and Mermaid Heel will gain two points." Mansin said. Gale looked down and saw Ul helped him out.

"Thanks, Ul." Gale said.

"Don't thank me." Ul said as she shot water at Gale. He got blasted, but he got a hold of the beam and kept himself from falling out. "We're on different teams, remember?"

"Not cool." Gale said. Ul was going to go in and finish him, but she saw a shadow heading her way. Knowing it couldn't be good, she jumped out of the way just as Shae reappeared.

"That was close." Ul said. She stopped for a minute, but that was a mistake as white tentacles came and grabbed Ul. "No. Not this." Ul tried to get free, but it felt too good for her to resist. Lennis was right above her and he was pleased with himself.

"Another charming young lady will fall victim to my pleasure." Lennis said. Ul didn't know what to do to get herself out of this one. However, a piece of the earth came from under her and knocked her out of the cube.

"It looks like that's it for Ul with Fairy Tail Team B getting three points." Ul said. Ul was saved by Clare as she glared at Lennis.

"You didn't do that to knock her out." Lennis said.

"No I didn't. I find your kind of magic appalling." Clare said.

"Maybe you're only saying that because you probably desire to have a taste of it for yourself." Lennis said.

"You really are a creep." Gale said as he jumped to the same level as him. "You might be able to ruin women for other man, but let's see if you're still talking like that when you have a few broken bones."

"Don't forget that there's more than one competitor." Shae said as he came at Gale and tried to attack him from behind, but Gale moved out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" Gale said.

"Don't focus on just one opponent." Shae said.

"Just be patient." Gale said as he turned his attention to Lennis and went straight for him. He threw a punch, but Lennis moved out of the way. Lennis took the opening and drove his foot against Gale and had him slammed against a pillar.

"You're not leaving me out." Shae said as he transformed into a shadow again and tried to sneak up on them, but the beam he was on shattered and he was forced out of his shadow. "What?! What just happened?"

"Earth is my element." Clare said for she was the one responsible. She caused another piece of earth to shoot at Shae and it hit him hard. Shae was knocked right out of the cube.

"Ooh! Shae is out. That means Sabertooth will only get four points." Mansin announced. Lennis walked over to Gale to finish him, but Gale wasn't going down so easily.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gale breathed out some iron. It looked like Lennis was enveloped in it. When it cleared away, Lennis was gone and some people hoped that was it.

"Did Gale get him?" Clare said as she looked around. She thought Gale did, but she was surprised as those white tentacles rose out from under her and grabbed a hold of her. "No."

"You see? You didn't have to wait." Lennis said as he appeared next to her and slid his hand against her face as she was under his magic's power. "I make sure to treat women right." Lennis moved his tentacles and had them toss Clare right out of the cube and she couldn't stop it as she hit the ground.

"Clare!" Levi shouted as no one in Lamia Scale could believe what they just saw.

"Clare is out! She may have managed to score Lamia Scale six points, but I doubt she could really help it." Mansin announced. Lennis was very pleased with what he did.

"You really are a creep." Gale said as he landed down on the same beam as him. "You sound like one of those guys that only use women for his own amusement."

"Not at all. It's quite the opposite." Lennis said. "I make sure to treat women well and attend to what pleases them."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Gale said.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous that I might be the kind of guy they prefer?" Lennis said. "You fairies might have the illusion of happiness, but I can bring real happiness. Some people are left with a smile when I'm through with them. You fairies might think your happy believing you're all one big family, but you are all really convincing liars. You convinced yourselves that you are happy when it's all a big lie. People say they care deeply for another and would do anything to prove, but that is never really true. You and your guild are the same."

"You think we're some sort of lie?" Gale said. "Do you lions get your jollies from pushing us around? Well do you want to know what happens when you push a dragon? You're about to find out." Gale was ready to beat him down and Lennis was ready for it.

"This is it. Lennis and Gale are the only two left. Which one of them is going to win this?" Mansin announced. "Who will be the last one standing?"


	97. King and Swords Master

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you." Gale said as he was at his wit's end with Lennis. He was the only one left for Gale to knock out for him to win the event.

"Gale and Lennis are the last two in King of the Cube. Let's see who will be the winner." Mansin said.

"I'll show it." Gale said as he went right on the attack. He tried to punch Lennis, but Lennis jumped out of the way. "You're not getting away from me. Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" Gale turned his arm into a lance and unleashed a barrage of attacks from it, but Lennis was able to avoid each of his attacks.

"You'll have to do better than that." Lennis said. Gale tried going after him, but Lennis met his attack and kicked him right in the face and pushed him against another pillar.

"Oh man. This guy really knows how to fight." Gale said.

"Of course. I have other ways of dealing with foes like yourself." Lennis said. Lennis went to attack Gale again. He tried to thrust his palm against him, but Gale barely even moved.

"Not this time." Gale said. Lennis got a good look at him and saw he was covered in scales of iron. Lennis jumped back as a means to defend himself.

"Scales made of iron. Clever, but even that won't help you." Lennis said.

"Do you ever shut up?" Gale said as he tried to attack him again. "Iron dragon Hard Fist!" Gale tried to strike him again, but Lennis moved out of the way and a pillar broke from the impact. Lennis shoved his palm against him and pushed Gale back.

"Gale is trying his best, but Lennis is holding his own against him." Mansin said.

"I agree." Hisui said. "Lennis isn't even using his magic to defend himself, but I have a feeling things will change around soon."

"You heard the queen. So allow me to change things around." Lennis said as he held up his arms. "What is pleasing to women will be painful for you." He swung his arms and released an attack from light.

"Blades made out of light?!" Gale said. Gale took the attack and he got hit hard from the attacks. He was blown back from all the blades and was at the edge. He was about to fall out, but he grabbed a hold of the edge and kept him from falling. "Damn. I wasn't expecting things to go this way." Lennis appeared over him and slammed his foot on Gale's hand.

"I've seen what dragon slayers can do and I must say I'm much underwhelmed." Lennis said. "Perhaps Coro was right. You're just a dragon slayer wannabe. You fairies claim your bonds are what makes you strong, but that seems doubtful from where I'm standing."

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face?" Gale said as he was getting annoyed.

"I think not." Lennis said. "You belong in the dirt while I belong above you." Lennis kicked Gale's hand off and Gale fell right out of the cube with him landing on the ground outside it.

"That's it!" Mansin said. "Lennis is the last one standing. Gale was the last to fall out and that means Fairy Tail Team A will be getting another eight points. Lion's Crown gains ten points and giving them a perfect 30." The course cleared away, but Gale glared at Lennis as he walked off.

….

Fairy Tail

"Gale really lost?" Gia said.

"Looks like it." Levy said as Gale's family felt sorry for him.

"Fred, you use light magic. What do you think of him?" Bisslin asked.

"I would say his magic is deplorable, but he appears to make amends for it with great fighting abilities." Fred said.

"Pleasure has no true form of respect and deprave." Zeref said. "Everyone has their own form of pleasure whether or not someone see it as bad or good. Lennis appears to use represent that and can use it as a form of offense."

"Who cares about that? There's a bigger issue." Natsu said as he was real mad. "He called our guild one big lie, our strength in our bonds mean nothing. Obviously, they don't know what being in a guild really means. I say we go teach them a lesson."

"Settle down for once, Natsu. You're getting too worked up." Laxus said. "How the Lion's Crown guild operates is really none of our business. I don't really like what they said either, but there isn't really anything we can really do that could risk our teams from getting disqualified. We have to leave it to Nashi and the others."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Zeref said as he was perfectly calm. "When push comes to shove with Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail usually stands tall. I witnessed that myself."

"It's a little hard to believe Zeref and Natsu are really brothers, don't you think?" Raren whispered to Fred.

"Indeed. They're pretty different from each other." Fred said, but that wasn't the problem. They have to stay focus on the Grand Magic Games.

…

Sabertooth

"Poor, Shae. He only got fourth place." Star said.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We still have time to catch up." Yukino said.

"I'm more concerned about Lion's Crown." Rogue whispered to Sting. "Don't you think Lion's Crown acting a little like how our guild use to be?"

"Yeah." Sting said. "There is something familiar about them." Sting was having suspicions about that guild, but it will have to wait.

…

Lamia Scale

"Sorry, guys." Clare said as she met back with her team. "I tried my best, but it clearly wasn't enough. I fell victim to that light magic. I couldn't resist it."

"There's no reason for you to apologize, Clare." Levi said. "You did your best. You still managed to get third place and got us six points. Every little bit counts."

"Yeah. We're just going to need to win our match to keep up with the rest of these guys." Jason said. The day isn't over yet for there are still matches to get through.

….

Team A

All of them looked to the entrance and saw Gale made it back. However, he seemed pretty upset about the turnout of the game.

"You doing okay, Gale?" Nashi asked, but Gale slammed his fist against the wall and cracked it. "Sorry I asked."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You still managed to get second place and that's something you should be proud of." Nova said.

"I know." Gale said, but was still upset. When he showed his eyes, he showed there was a lot of fury behind them. "When I get my hands on that guy, I'm going to break him in two."

"That was an amusing event today, but it's time for the matches to start." Mansin said. "The first match of second day is between Lion's Crown Ranko against Blue Pegasus Axel."

"Another one of Lion's Crown?" Simon said as they turned to the arena. "That must be the one we don't know of his capabilities yet. Let's watch this one carefully." The others agreed and kept their eyes opened.

….

The Arena

Ranko walked on the field with him facing Axel. Axel looked just like his father, Ren, just like how Keith and Ethan look like Hibiki and Eve.

"I'm going against someone who cares more for looks than skill? This shouldn't take so long." Ranko said.

"Don't be so sure." Axel said. The gong rang and it was time to start. Axel was the first to attack as he formed an orb of air and shot it right at Ranko. Ranko didn't flinch or anything for the blast just flew right past his head.

"Was there a breeze just now?" Ranko said.

"I won't miss this time." Axel said as he shot another blast, but Ranko pulled out his sword and sliced right through it.

"Air magic? Is that all you got?" Ranko said. "I knew this wouldn't take long." He held out his sword and a bunch of other swords appeared in the air.

"Magic blades?!" Sasha said.

"He can requip as well?!" Simon said.

"Now dance my blades!" Ranko said as he swung his main sword and the others went and attacked Axel and Axel got hit pretty hard from all of them. The swords vanished and Ranko requipped his sword with a new one that had blue flames as a blade. "Blue Flame Sword!" Ranko swung his sword and did a lot of damage on Axel with him knocked out. "I thought you Blue Pegasus members like hot stuff."

"It looks like that's the match. Ranko gives Lion's Crown another ten points. Can anything stop them?!" Mansin said.

….

Team A

"So he can requip and use magic swords just like me and Sasha!" Simon acknowledged.

"Do you guys think we can really take them down?" Nova said.

"Don't talk like that." Nashi said. Nashi still hasn't forgotten what Coro and the rest of them said about the guild and her being a dragon slayer wannabe. They stepped on their pride and tried to crush it and with Nashi wanting to be strong like her father, she won't tolerate them calling her a wannabe. "They're someone I refuse to lose to."

…

Mermaid Heel

"Another swordsman…." Kora said. Being swordswoman, she knows skill when she sees it and she saw it.

"Meow. Lion's Crown seems pretty scary." Milly said. "I sure hope I don't have to go against one of them."

"You might not get a say in the matter, Milly." The fifth member of Mermaid Heel said. She had long brown hair with a blue hairband. She wore a blue backless top with long sleeves and wore a white skirt with Mermaid Heel's symbol on her back. "Then again, I'm not trying to sound disrespectful, but raw power isn't your best feature. Being cat-like is."

"Hey! I'm tough, Kim!" Milly said.

"It's time we moved on to the third match of the day." Mansin said. "The third match will be with Milly from Mermaid Heel."

"See. I'm going to have my chance to show you." Milly said as she was happy about this.

"Her opponent will be….Nova Dreyar from Fairy Tail Team A."

"Wait. Dreyar….?" Milly said as she was fully aware of who that was and it scared her.

…

The Arena

Milly and Nova went on the arena. Milly was a little nervous about this battle, but Nova was perfectly fine with all of it.

"Nova Dreyar? That's the daughter of Laxus Dreyar, who is Fairy Tail's current master. Am I correct?" Hisui asked.

"Indeed. It will be interesting to see how Nova upholds to what her father has." Mansin said.

"No hard feelings when this is all over." Nova said. Milly maybe nervous, but she's still facing this opponent. The gong went off and Milly was the first to move.

"Bad Kitty Restrict Tube!" Milly shot out a tube from her hand, but Nova jumped out of the way.

"Nice try, but I know if that thing gets around me, I can't use my magic." Nova said.

"You won't escape from me." Milly said as she multiple ones at once. They kept trying to attack Nova, but Nova was able to avoid each one of them. Nova reached out and was able to grab one. When she did, she had electricity course through it and electrocuted Milly.

"That was….shocking." Milly said in a dizzy-state.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Nova released her attack and blasted Milly hard with it. This match didn't last long as she was knocked out herself.

"It looks like that's the end of this match." Mansin said. "Nova wins here and Fairy Tail Team A scores another ten points."

"Sorry. I might have overdone it." Nova said feeling a little embarrassed about it. So much for Milly showing herself.

"That wraps another match for the day." Mansin said. "We're about to have lightning strike twice. Our next match with have Owen Nanagear from Sabertooth. His opponent will be Samece from Quattro Cerberus." The next two came out. Samece was a big guy with him wearing a black sweater with him wearing white shorts.

"Big guy, but bigger isn't always better." Owen said.

"We're about to find out." Samece said as the gong went off again.

"Time for the third match. Let's go!" Mansin said with Samece being the one to attack.

"Feel my Hammer Slam!" Samece said as he gathered magic around his arm and was about to slam it down on Owen. Owen crossed his arms over his head and was able to block the attack.

"Using magic to increase your strength? Not bad, but it's pointless against me." Owen said. Owen had black lightning form around. Owen unleashed a ton of black lightning with Samece getting electrocuted in the process. Samece couldn't handle all of that and passed out.

"Hmm… It's over already." Mansin said.

"That was a little….tedious." Hisui said.

…

Team A

"That had to have been the quickest match yet." Gale said. "He beat that dog in less than a minute."

"I don't mean to belittle Quattro Cerberus, they do have a few exceptional members like Rin and her parents, but they're not all that impressive." Nashi said.

"I'm more concerned with Owen's black lightning." Nova said as she was a little cautious. "God slayer magic… I almost forgot that kind of magic existed."

"Sabertooth and Lion's crown will be our toughest opponents." Simon said. He wasn't the only one that thought so. Zeref was watching closely and he was cautious of them as well.

"It's time for the final match of the day. It will between Jason of Lamia Scale between Drake from Fairy Tail Team B!" Mansin announced.


	98. Betting on the Heart

"It's time for the final match of the day. It will be between Jason of Lamia Scale Drake from Fairy Tail Team B!" Mansin announced.

"What do you know? I'm actually going against Drake." Jason said as this was one match he was excited for. "This must be my lucky day."

"Are you sure you can take him?" Yuki said. "You never were able to beat him before."

"Drake also has the ability to hear thoughts. He'll know what you'll do before you do it." Levi said.

"He can? I hope he doesn't go through anything private." Wave said.

"Don't worry about it." Jason said as he was heading out. "I've got something I saved for him and I'm going to enjoy my little reward from this."

"Reward?" Clare questioned. "I would like to think that he means the ten points, but I have a bad feeling that's not what he was talking about."

…

Team B

Hearing that Drake was one of the next to compete, some of his girls were going crazy over him. Really annoying to him.

"They keep cheering and shrieking like that, they're going to break my ears." Drake said.

"Are you ready for this, Drake? He said he had something saved away just for you." Raio said.

"Relax. The dude was never able to beat me before." Drake said as he went on to take this challenge. "Let's just see if he has improved at all."

"Isn't he getting a little overconfident?" Damien questioned.

"Perhaps, but we'll just see how this battle turns out." Sasha said as they all kept their focus on the field.

…

Fairy Tail

Jason and Drake made their way to the arena and it was just a standoff. Zeref was paying close attention to all the fights. There were some he got an idea about, but he knew to watch all of those who were going against Fairy Tail.

"Do any of you know anything about this boy Drake is going against?" Zeref asked.

"Not really. Kinana, don't you know anything about this?" Laxus asked.

"No. Drake never really talked to me about this." Kinana said.

"I see." Zeref said. "I became familiar with a few of your allies, but I don't see a connection with any of them with this one. It will be interesting to see how this one goes."

"Well, I'm not too worried. Drake isn't an easy person to beat." Kinana said.

…

The Arena

Drake was pretty confident that he can win this battle. However, Jason was pretty confident himself.

"Say, I got a fun idea, Drake. What do you say you and I have a little bet?" Jason said.

"A bet?" Drake questioned. "Someone seems pretty sure of himself. You don't really have anything I want. So what do you want if you actually win?"

"The girls in your guild are pretty smoking hot." Jason said.

"So?" Drake said.

"Come on, man. How about you use those ears of yours?" Jason said with a creepy smirk on his face. "If I manage to win, they keep me company. Whoever I want and as many as I want." That was certainly a bet no one was expecting.

….

Team A

Everyone heard their little gamble. The girls in Fairy Tail weren't exactly comfortable with that. Nashi was even shivering.

"Whoever he wants? As many as he wants? That is seriously messed up." Storm said.

"That guy has a lot of nerve. He must be pretty confident in his skills to make a gamble like that." Gale said.

"Nova? Nashi? Are you two okay?" Simon said.

"Yeah." Nashi said for both of them, but they were both pretty nervous about this whole thing. "I just hoped that Drake wins this."

…..

The Arena

"So what do you say? Are you in or what?" Jason said, but Drake wasn't really answering. He was a little cautious because he knew Jason wouldn't make a bet like that without something to back it up. "I'm taking that silence as a yes. So let's get started."

"Looks we got a…semi-friendly bet going on. We'll see who will wins." Mansin said as the gong went off.

"Bring it. Let's see this secret of yours." Drake said as he was ready for him.

"You got it." Jason said and suddenly vanished. Drake listened around for him. "Here I am." Drake turned around, but was met with a fist right to his face. No one in the guild could believe that he actually got hit. Drake slid against the ground, but Jason reappeared behind him.

"What the hell?!" Drake said and was kicked right in the back. Jason kept disappearing and Drake was getting beaten around. Usually Drake uses his ears to avoid attacks, but that doesn't appear to be the case this time.

"Surprised?" Jason said as he knocked Drake to the ground. "I know you use those special ears of yours to hear my thoughts, but a thought occurred to me. If you can't react fast enough, you can't dodge me."

'Damn.' Drake thought as he got back up. 'He's right. If I can't react fast enough, I can't avoid his attacks, but no one has gotten the drop on me like that.'

"As you can see, it works." Jason said. "So I've spent months learning this kind of speed magic. This was my surprise for you and it's why I'm going to win it."

….

Team B

"Whoa! I can't believe Drake is actually getting pummeled around like that." Damien said.

"This guy obviously did his research." Sasha said. "If Drake can't react fast enough, he can't avoid the attacks. No wonder he seemed so confident."

"This isn't good." Ul said as she was starting to get nervous. "If Drake loses, not only will Lamia Scale get those ten points, but there's a chance Sasha and I might have to spend the night with this guy. I'm not ready for something like that."

"Come on, Drake! You can still take this guy!" Raio cheered, but it wasn't looking so good

….

The Arena

Drake went at Jason with his hands coated in poison. He tried to slash at him, but Jason used his speed to avoid the attack. Drake was starting to let all of this get to him.

'I've never fought anyone this fast before. How am I suppose to catch him?' Darke thought. Jason reappeared and kicked him right in the gut and knocked him right to the ground.

"This fight seems pretty one-sided, but Drake is lasting longer than some of the other competitors." Mansin said.

"This fight isn't over yet. Drake still has a chance to turn this around." Hisui said. Drake tried to stand, but he's taken a lot of hits.

"I guess I should start thinking who I want." Jason said as he stood over Drake and thinking he already won. "How about that one girl with the pink hair. What was her name? Nashi?" As soon as he said that, it sparked something in Drake. "Since she's a fire wizard, she must have…." Drake gave Jason a powerful uppercut and knocked Jason right down.

"I don't think so, you sick freak! You lay one hand on her and you're dead!" Drake shouted.

…..

Team A

"Finally! Drake has landed a powerful hit." Mansin said and everyone was impressed with what just happened.

"Looks like he got his second wind." Simon said.

"Where did that come from all of sudden?" Storm questioned, but Nashi and some of the others did hear it and were able to figure out.

"Looks like Drake just needed the right motivation." Nova said. She smiled at Nashi and Nashi knew what this was about, but she wasn't quite sure what to think of all that.

…

The Arena

"Poison Dragon Scales!" Drake unleashed a barrage scales and Jason was blasted by all of them. Drake wasn't going to give him the chance to recover or use that speed of his. Drake hurried over and grabbed a hold of Jason's leg.

"Hey! Let go!" Jason said.

"Not yet." Drake said as spun around and tossed Jason into the air. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Drake had poison coat around him and he gathered it around his arm. "King Snake: Venom Bite!" Drake lunged into the air and a snake was formed from his poison. It bit down around Jason and caused a poisonous explosion. Both of them fell to the ground with Drake landing on his feet and Jason landing on his back.

"Damn it all. I can't move." Jason said.

"It's over! Drake wins in a comeback victory and scores Fairy Tail Team B ten points." Mansin announced with everyone cheering.

"I thought I had you that time." Jason said.

"I'll admit that you did surprise me." Drake said. "Also, don't worry about that poison. It should leave your body numb, but it isn't lethal. Better luck next time." Drake walked out of the arena and that puts an end to the second day.

…

Team A

"Drake did pretty well." Gale said.

"Yes. Very impressive." Simon said. "Storm, I know you and Drake don't really get along all that well, but you have to admit that he did great."

"I don't have to admit anything. We're on opposing teams, remember?" Storm said, but he actually was. He looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Wait a minute. Where did Nashi go?"

…

Fairy Tail

"That's it for today." Mansin said. "Now let's have a look at the scores. Lion's Crown is still in first place with them having a perfect 40. Fairy Tail Team A isn't that far behind with them having 36 points. Sabertooth managed to take third place with them having 30 points. Fairy Tail Team B isn't that far behind either as they have 29 points. Sadly the rest of the teams are far behind. Lamia Scale only has 9 points. Mermaid Heel did manage to get ahead of Blue Pegasus with them now having 3 points. That leaves Blue Pegasus and Quattro Cerberus tied for last with them only having two points."

"I feel bad for Lamia Scale and the others after all they've done for us." Lucy said. "I never thought they would be so far behind."

"It's not really their fault." Zeref said. "Those four teams have a couple powerful members. It's just that both Fairy Tail teams as well as Sabertooth and Lion's Crown have a whole team of powerful members."

"You're right about that." Laxus said. "That has me thinking of something. If those four teams have to end up fighting each other, it will be really hard to tell which way that fight will go."

…..

Sabertooth

"We're only in third place? You've got to be kidding." Lector said. "I've got some respect for Fairy Tail, but this Lion's Crown can't be all that good."

"I think so too!" Frosch said.

"Daddy, Michael is still going to win, right?" Star asked.

"Of course he is. He knows better than to get on your bad side." Sting said to be funny. "Excuse me for a minute guys." Sting walked away from his guild and walked through the halls. He looked around to make sure he was alone. "Dobengal, you there?" A ninja-like member appeared right behind him.

"I'm here." Dobengal said.

"I have a little assignment for you." Sting said.

…..

Drake

Drake was walking through the halls of the arena and felt pretty good about his victory over Jason.

"Hey." Drake looked ahead and was met with Nashi.

"Nashi? What are you doing here?" Drake asked. "Did you come to tell me how great I was?"

"I didn't think you be the type to have a big ego." Nashi said.

"I'm not. So is there something you need?" Drake said as Nashi walked over to him. What she did was punch him right in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't ever make a bet like that again." Nashi said.

"I didn't actually agreed to it." Drake said. "Besides, I knew I could take him. As soon as he said your name, it gave me the strength I needed to take him down. Are you saying you were flattered or something like that?" Nashi wasn't really sure how to answer something like that. Drake laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "Stick with me, baby. I won't let any creep near you."

"Don't make it sound like we're dating or that I'm helpless." Nashi said.

"Sorry. Come on." Drake said as he walked with her. Nashi was flattered that Drake fought for her, but she can't let that stop her. Two days of the Grand Magic Games have passed and it might only get tougher from here.


	99. Survival

The second day of the Grand Magic Games has come to an end. Fairy Tail was really pleased with what they have accomplished so far, but they still haven't gotten ahead of Lion's Crown. They still have some time to get ahead of them, but right now they're just enjoying themselves.

"Who else wants some?!" Natsu said as he had Bickslow knocked out.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Nashi said.

"He's getting all that worked up energy out." Lucy said. "Let's just hope that he doesn't break anything that we have to pay for."

"Drake you really kicked butt back in your match." Nova said.

"Thanks. He did surprise me, but I knew it was going to end all the same." Drake said.

"You weren't that impressive." Storm said.

"I hope we're not intruding." All of them looked to the entrance and saw Sting decided to join them with Michael and Shae behind him.

"Sting! Good to see you. Come over here and fight me!" Natsu shouted as he leaped right at Sting, but Sting knocked him right on the head and Natsu hit the floor.

"Not now. We came for a friendly visit." Sting said.

"Hey, Nashi." Michael said as he went over to her. "Good to see you again."

"Hey, Michael. What are you and Shae doing here?" Nashi asked.

"Master Sting has been wanting to pay your guild a visit." Shae said. "He was available now and we decided to tag along. Gale, how are you holding up after what happened at this event?"

"I'll be better once I get my hands on that shiny punk." Gale said.

"I can understand that." Michael said. "These guys from Lion's Crown really mean business, don't they? I actually want to have a piece of them myself." That was when Star jumped right on Michael's back.

"Bad Michael. You can't fight outside of the Grand Magic Games." Star said.

"Who is this?" Nashi asked.

"Nashi, this is Star. She's my little sister." Michael said. "Star, say hello to Nashi who is becoming a good friend of mine."

"She's adorable." Nashi said.

"Hi. Michael, is she another one of your many girlfriends or is she just going to be one of those flirts of yours?" Star asked. Nashi was a little confused and Michael got a little embarrassed.

"Kids… They say the silliest things." Michael said as he tried to act innocent.

"Bad Michael. Don't lie." Star said and started patting his head. "Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad."

"Adorable, huh?" Michael questioned as she kept patting his head.

"That's enough, you two." Sting said as he came right over to them and Nashi kept her eyes opened. This was the first time she was meeting the famous Sting from Sabertooth. "So you're Natsu's daughter? Please to meet you, little lady." He said as he held out her hand.

"Yeah. Hi." Nashi said as the two of them shook hands.

"I must say that I'm looking forward to see you compete. I hope it's soon. I'm interested to see how Natsu's daughter measures up." Sting said.

"I promise that you won't be disappointed." Natsu said.

"Sting!" Sting turned around and saw Dobengal appear.

"Whoa! Who is he and how did he get in here?!" Nashi said.

"It's okay. That's Dobengal. He's a member of our guild." Michael said.

"I actually had him spy on the Lion's Crown guild." Sting said and most of them couldn't believe he would do that. "Not to cheat. I wanted him to gather info to learn more about Lion's Crown. They are powerful, but there is something about them and it has me….concerned." If someone like Sting is concerned, it might be more serious than they thought. "So what did you find out?"

"You're not going to believe it." Dobengal said.

….

Lion's Crown

Everyone in Lion's Crown gathered in their hotel. All of them were faced with their master, who sat in a throne chair. They all stood before their master like soldiers to a general and the five representing the guild stood up front.

"We aim to be the strongest. A lion is known as the king of the jungle and a king must be strong. A king can never be defeated. With that said, we can't ever afford defeat. Am I right?"

"Yes, Master." All of them said.

"Netina, Lennis, Ranko, you've all been doing well. I expect nothing less than what you showed today."

"Of course." Netina said.

"We shall not fail you." Lennis said.

"Coro, you are considered the leader of this team. We are in the lead, but we are going to stay there. Make sure that happens."

"Yes….Master Jiemma." Coro said. Jiemma, a once powerful man that acted like he was the strongest and a king. Now, he's making a return and he isn't going to accept defeat.

….

The Bar

"Jiemma!" Sting shouted as he slammed his fist on a table. "You're telling me Jiemma is the master of Lion's Crown?! That bastard?! I thought we saw the last of them."

"I'm afraid it's true." Dobengal said. "I saw him myself. This would surely explain Lion's Crown attitude as well as their strength." Sting couldn't believe this. He wondered why it had to be him of all people in the world.

"What's the big deal? Who is this Jiemma?" Nashi asked.

"Jiemma was the former master of our guild before Michael's father, long before any of us were born." Shae said. "Some people refer to that as Sabertooth's dark time."

"During those times, from what we were told, Jiemma only cared about power." Michael said. "Things such as friendship and bonds meant nothing to him and he spread it to the whole guild. He believes one individual's strength is everything and relying on another makes you weak. He claimed that there is no room for weaklings in Sabertooth. One loss and you're out on the streets. You want to know a crazy part? He's actually Minerva's father and that makes him Athena's grandfather."

"Athena's grandfather?!" Nashi said.

"We thought he was gone for good. Now that bastard is back." Sting said as he was furious.

"Daddy, watch your language." Star said and Sting realized he shouldn't be acting like this around his kids.

"Sorry, sweetie. Daddy just got a little mad." Sting said. "I'm starting to feel bad for Lion's Crown. They're probably suffering the same way we suffered. They're probably doing what they're doing so they can survive Jiemma." Hearing this, Nashi was having different thoughts about that guild.

…

Nashi

Nashi ducked out of the bar and hanged at a balcony on the streets to do some thinking.

"There you are." Nashi turned around and saw Nova come her way.

"Hey, Nova." Nashi said.

"You okay?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. It's just…after hearing what Lion's Crown must be going through, I feel really bad for them." Nashi said. "They might sound like jerks, but if what Michael and his father said is true about this Jiemma, it actually makes sense."

"I get it." Nova said. "They either have to win or they will get kicked out of the guild. No wonder Coro thinks power is everything. The way this Jiemma runs a guild, it's no wonder they think this way."

"Isn't there anything we can do to help them?" Nashi asked.

"I'm afraid no one can help them unless they want help." Nova said. Lion's Crown might be jerks, but Nashi can't help feeling sorry for them. Nova can see she's getting depressed and that's something they don't need right now. "How about we change the subject? Let's talk about Drake and his match."

"Drake?" Nashi questioned.

"You know that as soon as your name was brought, he really let that Jason have it. What do you think about that?" Nova said, but Nashi really wasn't sure how to answer that. "Come on, Nashi. You know how Drake feels about you. It's not like he hides it. Unlike Storm who does try to hide his feelings."

"Storm? What does Storm have to do with this?" Nashi asked.

"I think they both really like you. That's why they fight all the time." Nova said. "Storm may not show it, but I think he does. He just doesn't like to show it or talk about it. He's probably embarrassed and that's why he keeps denying it. Anyway, I'm heading back to the hotel." Nova headed back and left Nashi alone with her thoughts.

"Nova, really knows how to get to you." Nashi looked to the other side and saw Storm was coming her way.

"Storm?! How long have you been standing there?" Nashi said.

"Long enough." Storm said as he hanged back. "Is that how girl talk usually go?"

"Sort of." Nashi said. "You know how things are with me and Nova. She's almost like the sister I never had." Storm wanted to talk to Nashi about something, but it was making him uncomfortable.

"Nashi…. Drake really stepped up like Nova said." Storm said. "I've got to ask." He wanted to know, but he didn't think he was going to like the answer. "Are you into Drake?"

"Honestly….I'm not sure." Nashi said.

…

The Next Day

"Welcome back as we have entered the third day of the Grand Magic Games." Mansin announced. "We are going to get started with the next part of the Grand Magic Games. The next event is called Survival! This was actually based off an old event you all know as Pandemonium." This sounds like a serious event and that's got the crowd going.

"Survival? Oh boy. This is going to intense." Gale said.

"Nashi, you want to take this one? Give Sting what he's hoping to see?" Nova asked, but Nashi didn't seem up to it.

"I'm not really in the mood, guys." Nashi said. "Besides, based on the name of this game, we're probably going to need one of our strongest. Nova already competed and we do have someone who has a mother that dominated this Pandemonium." All of them looked towards Simon.

"Fine. I'll do it." Simon said and went on ahead.

…

Mermaid Heel

"It looks like Fairy Tail is sending in Simon." Emily said.

"Really?" Kora said. "If Simon is entering, I think I'm going to take this one in myself."

"You've got this, Kora." Kim said.

"This round could be as good as ours." Milly said.

…..

Sabertooth

"Simon and Kora are competing?" Athena said. "Perhaps I should go in and compete myself. The crowd will love it."

"This will be interesting." Rona said.

"Good luck out there." Michael said. Simon and the girls were on their way to the arena.

"Sorry, Simon, but I'm winning this one." Kora said.

"I'm afraid not. That would be me." Athena said.

"Sorry, ladies. I'm not going to give up that easily." Simon said. He was actually looking forward to competing against these two.

…

Team B

"I think I'll take this one." Drake said.

"Why you? You already fought yesterday." Ul said.

"Besides, what about Damien or Sasha?" Raio said.

"It's fine with me." Damien said and Sasha agreed. "Judging by the name of this event, Drake's ears might be helpful for us." With it settled, Drake went on in.

…..

Blue Pegasus

"I'll be the one to take this." Axel said.

"Are you sure?" Keith asked. "You fought yesterday and you took some serious damage. Are you well enough to actually compete?"

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be okay." Axel said.

"Let Axel do this." Nanami said. "Axel is the better fighter out of all us and I'm sure he won't let us down. Then again, he's going against my dear Simon and no one can beat him."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Axel said with sarcasm.

…

Lamia Scale

"Who should go in for us?" Wave said.

"Clare already competed. We might need someone with power." Levi said. "That's why I'm going in. Lamia Scale needs to gain some points."

"Good luck, Levi." Clare said and Levi went in hoping to bring Lamia Scale up.

…..

Quattro Cerberus

"Wild! I'll take this one." This member of Quattro Cerberus was on the thin side, but he wore a black sports top with grey pants and had the guild emblem on his left leg with him having short brown hair.

"Careful out there, Shin. You do good, we'll drink!" Rin said and started helping herself to some.

"You and your family got a real drinking problem!" Shin shouted.

…

Lion's Crown

"So who should we send in for this one?" Coro questioned.

"I'll do it." Ranko said and pulled out his sword. "That fairy and mermaid are competing. I'll show them that I'm the ultimate swordsman and their power pales compare to mine."

….

Fairy Tail

"We have our eight competitors. From Fairy Tail Team A: Simon Scarlet. From Fairy Tail Team B: Drake. From Mermaid Heel: Kora Mikazuchi. From Lamia Scale: Levi Vastia. From Sabertooth: Athena Orland. From Quattro Cerberus: Shin. From Lion's Crown: Ranko."

"Whoa! There are a lot of power houses in this one." Gajeel said.

"Indeed. This one will not be easy." Freed said.

"We've got nothing to worry about. Simon and Drake will be fine." Bickslow said.

"I'm sure this will be an interesting one." Zeref said.

…

The Arena

"Now that you're all here, let's begin Survival!" Mansin said as he pointed to the sky. All of them looked up and saw a black and dark structure forming right up there.

"What is this?!" Simon said.

"I don't know." Kora said. The structure formed and hovered right over the arena.

"Inside this structure lies a powerful monster." Mansin said. "It is just a magic projection, but it's considered to be S-class. I doubt even a wizard saint could defeat it."

"Are we suppose to fight this monster?" Levi asked.

"Sort of." Mansin said. "Your true goal is not to defeat the monster. It's to see who can last the longest."

"The longest? What does that mean?" Simon asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Mansin said. "Here's how the game works. You all will go in one at a time to face this monster and you each will get ten minutes. If we see that you are not able to continue before the ten minutes is up, you will be pulled out."

"So how do we win this game?" Drake said.

"It all depends how long you last." Mansin said. "Let's say you last only three minutes. That means your team gets three points. If someone else finishes at the same time, they get the same amount of points. However, there's something you all should know. If you are only one second away from four minutes, you still only get three points. If you are able to last the whole ten minutes, you get ten points."

"So it's a point per minute. Every second in there counts. The longer we're in there, the more points we get." Simon said.

"Exactly." Mansin said. "It won't matter the order of elimination. It all depends on how long you last. Now that you seem to understand the rules, you'll each draw straws to determine the order." He held out stars for them. Each of them grabbed one and were given a number.

"I'm going first!" Simon said.

"Ouch. That means you have to face that beast at its strongest." Drake said. "Meanwhile, I'm going last. It might be worn out by the time I get in there."

"So there's a monster in there and we have to hold out for as long as we can." Simon said as he stared at the structure above him. Anyone would be nervous to face something like this. "Bring it on." Simon isn't like most people. Does he really have a chance against such a beast? We'll find out.


	100. Simon, Prince of the Fairies

"The Survival event is about to get underway." Mansin announced. "Remember, each team will be given a point for every minute they are in there. The first one to go inside and face what lies within is Simon Scarlet from Fairy Tail Team A."

"I'm ready." Simon said as a magic circle appeared beneath him and teleported him inside the building with everyone watching through vision lacrimas.

"Simon's going in first?!" Lucy said.

"I like to see how he handles this." Zeref said. "I have a feeling this game will be the most intense one of them all."

"There's nothing to worry about. Right, Erza?" Natsu said. Natsu looked to her, but Erza seemed completely focused on the monitors. "Erza, what is it?"

"Can't you see, you idiot?" Gray whispered to him. "She's worried. Simon might be able to hold his own, but if that monster is what they say it is, we don't know how he'll fare." All Erza can do is stand there and watch as her son went on.

…

Simon

"I am Simon from Fairy Tail Team A. Where is this monster?" Simon looked around for it and he got his answer. He felt the whole place shake and was met with the monster. The monster was about ten times his size. It wore jet black armor with horns.

"There's something you don't want to go bumping in the night." Mansin announced. "Let's see how long Simon can last. His time starts….now!" The monster understood the signal as it was about to step on Simon, but Simon jumped out of the way.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel!" Simon changed attire very quickly with a ton of swords. He released all of them at once, but all that happened was they bounced off. "No effect?!"

"Wow. It looks like Simon won't go down without some sort of fight." Mansin said. The monster reached out for him, but Simon changed into his Black Wing Armor and avoided the hand. He tried slashing at the thing, but his armor couldn't penetrate the armor. Simon flew above the monster, but the monster shot lasers from its eyes and blasted through the ceiling. "So that's how you want to play?" Simon positioned his hands and readied his attack. "May the seven stars bring judgement upon you. Grand Chariot!" Simon had light rain down against the monster, but it didn't really slow it down.

…..

Team A

"It doesn't look like Simon's attacks are doing much of anything." Nova said.

"That armor it's wearing is incredibly thick." Storm said.

"He does know he doesn't have to beat that thing, right? He just needs to stay out of its way until the ten minutes are up." Gale said.

"Perhaps, but that's not Simon. He never runs from a fight." Nashi said with full confidence he can make it.

…..

Team B

Simon changed into his Flight Armor and was going incredibly fast with a trail of light following him. He constantly circled around the monster and it was hard for anyone to keep up with him.

"Awesome! His Flight Armor combined with Meteor." Damien said. "His speed is twice as fast than using either of those individually. Go, Simon."

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like his attacks are doing anything." Raio said.

"I bet he's trying to wear that armor down." Ul said. "Sasha, what do you think?" She asked her, but Sasha kept her focus on the fight.

…

Simon

Simon kept flying around and tried using his swords against the armor. He noticed that his swords were starting to get worn out, but he can't stop. Simon flew up to the monster's face and slashed around at it as fast as he could. Simon noticed its hand coming at him, but Simon used that speed of his to avoid it and the monster hit itself in the face.

"Don't tell me you already had enough." Simon said as he landed on the ground. The monster recovered and tried to strike him, but Simon moved out of the way. "I guess not."

…..

The Arena

"Simon is doing very well. He's about to reach the four minute. Impressive that he was able to last this long." Mansin announced.

"Simon Scarlet truly is doing well. Let's see if he can keep it up." Hisui announced for both she and Arcadios did believe that.

"I can't believe he's actually taking that thing on. That's insane." Shin said.

"Don't you mean wild?" Axel said.

"Simon certainly does seem a lot stronger than back when we were kids." Kora said.

"He certainly is a gifted wizard." Athena said.

"Are you kidding?" Ranko said as he was the only one not amazed. "He's burning out through a ton of magic pretty quickly. I doubt he's going to last much longer." Ranko was right. Simon rested against a wall and was trying to catch his breath.

…..

Simon

Simon was burning through a lot of magic power, but he wasn't going to just quit. The monster lunged its fist at Simon, but Simon jumped out of the way as it smashed through. However, the monster swung its hand and smacked Simon with him hitting the ground pretty hard.

"That has got to hurt. Is Simon finished?" Mansin questioned, but Simon was getting back up. The monster reached out to crush him, but Simon was able to think faster.

"Pleiades!" Simon unleashed more blasts of light that slammed against the monster's hand and kept it back.

"Amazing. Simon simply refuses to give up." Mansin said. "The monster keeps coming, but Simon is holding in there. He's already reached six minutes. He only has about four more to go." Simon requipped again and changed into a different armor. One large and yellow with the right arm larger than the left.

"Giant Armor!" Simon held back a spear and tossed it with it taking off a rocket. It slammed into the monster's gut and pushed it right into the wall.

"Whoa! He was able to make that monster move with his power! That's unbelievable!" Mansin said. The monster wasn't giving up yet as its eyes glowed and fired the lasers at him and an explosion went off.

…

Team B

"Oh man! I don't think Simon can get back up after that, but we'll see when the smoke clears." Mansin said.

"You don't think he's done already?" Raio questioned and everyone was starting to think that, but Sasha couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Come on, Simon! We both know you can beat that thing so just do it already!" Sasha shouted. All of them were amazed she actually spoke up like that.

"Sasha, I never heard you cheer like that before." Ul said. Sasha got a little embarrassed.

"Wait. Look at that!" Mansin said.

…

Simon

The smoke cleared away and showed he was able to requip as again in his Adamantine Armor and used the shield to block the attack.

"Simon is still standing! This is unreal!" Mansin said. "He's taking everything that monster is throwing at him and can keep going! He just needs to hold out for about two more minutes!" Simon requipped again and this time he requipped into a flame-design pants with bandages around his arms. "What?! What is this? Why would he trade away his armor like that?" Simon pulled out another sword and used Meteor to fly at the monster again. Simon slashed against the side of the monster and…..he actually broke part of the beast's armor off. "Did you see that?! Did you all see that?! Simon was able to break the monster's armor! That armor is suppose to be impenetrable!" Simon landed on the wall, but the monster smashed its hand on him. Everyone kept thinking Simon was beaten.

"I'm not done." Simon said as he used his legs to push the monster's hand back and dropped down to slip away. Simon charged at the monster again and the two kept clashing against each other.

"I'll never forget what we all witnessed that day." Nashi narrated. "Simon fought to the very end. When he did, he began to slay the monster….like a knight vanquishing evil." Simon fought the monster. Despite how much he got beaten around, he kept fighting. He smashed through the monster's armor and was dealing real damage to it.

"You're done!" Simon declared as he flew over the monster and sliced it right down the middle and the beast fell to pieces. No one could believe what they saw. It moved Kora, Athena, Sasha, and Erza into tears. It seemed like it was impossible, but Simon was able to defeat the monster.

"That…..was…..amazing!" Mansin said. "Not only did Simon actually defeat the monster, but he did it in the full ten minutes! No one expected the monster to actually be defeated, but Simon beat the odds and he did it!" Simon held up his sword in all its glory for not only did he win this event, but he has done what no one else could have.

…..

The Arena

Simon was teleported out of the structure above as it faded away. As soon as Simon was back with everyone else, the crowd went into a frenzy of joy and excitement.

"That rocked!"

"I can't believe he actually beat that monster!"

"Not surprising. I heard his mom is Titania, Queen of the Fairies!"

"I guess that would make him a prince! Prince of the Fairies!"

"Strong and good looks? Hail to the prince!"

"That truly was a spectacular show! Queen Hisui, please tell everyone what you thought about it." Mansin said.

"I must admit that I am speechless." Hisui said.

"Indeed. He was able to defeat that monster and he did it all in ten minutes." Arcadios. "He's quite a powerful warrior for someone so young. He is a cut above the rest." Everyone was amazed at what he did. Nashi and the others ran down to congratulate him.

"Hey guys. Sorry if I worried any of you." Simon said, but they didn't care about that. Gale and Simon wrapped their arms around him.

"Dude that was like the coolest thing ever!" Gale said.

"Yeah. That was awesome!" Storm said.

"After this, you've got to be one of our guild's strongest!" Nova said.

"She's right. You've earned it." Nashi said.

"Calm down. You realize the event is still technically going on?" Simon said, but they all shared a laugh from that.

"That boy is in a league of his own." Drake said.

"You can say that again." Kora said.

"He truly is a powerful man. It will be an even greater honor to go against him." Athena said.

"Lady Nanami is lucky to have such a great young man." Axel said.

"If your lady friend is wild enough to be with that guy, she can go right ahead." Shin said.

"You said it." Levi said. Not everyone was impressed. Ranko didn't seemed moved by what he saw.

"Showoff." Ranko said.

…

Fairy Tail

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." Natsu said as the guild didn't really expect Simon to beat the monster and do it all in ten minutes.

"You were right, Natsu. All your children are something amazing." Zeref said.

"Erza, you've got to be proud of your boy, right?" Natsu said.

"Yeah." Erza said as tears kept flowing down her eyes. As of this moment, she's never been proud as she is right now to be the mother of such a great young man.

….

Team B

"I knew he could do it." Sasha said.

"Yeah. We could tell." Ul said as she pointed to her eyes. Sasha checked her own and didn't even realize they were watering. "Perhaps you're little cheering helped you out." Sasha turned away out of embarrassment.

….

Lion's Crown

Even Lion's Crown couldn't believe what they just saw. They weren't all cheery by what they saw, but it did take their breath away.

"I can't believe he actually defeated that thing." Coro said.

"Perhaps we have misjudged these fairies. Perhaps they aren't all talk and no action." Stella said.

…

The Arena

Simon turned to the crowd and all of them continued to cheer for him as he held up his fist. Even the guild continued to cheer for him.

"You go man!" Eve cheered.

"Watch out because Fairy Tail is taking this by storm!" Gray said.

"Simon, you are certainly one of the best!" Mirajane said. With this victory, they've also gained a bit of an upper hand on Lion's Crown at last.

"With that, Fairy Tail takes a clear and well deserve ten points!" Mansin announced


	101. The MPF

"Dude, you rock." Gale said.

"Yeah. I get it. I've heard you guys and say it a hundred times. It's getting annoying." Simon said. Simon made a real amazing scene as he was able to defeat the monster from Survival in ten minutes when all he had to really do was hold on for as long as he could. He did take a beating and needed to head to the infirmary with him in bandages. "Thanks for the help, Wendy."

"I'm glad to help." Wendy said.

"So what are the rest of the teams going to do since Simon demolished that monster?" Storm said. "Without that monster, they can't really compete."

"That's what they're trying to figure out right now." Nova said.

"Simon, it was amazing, but don't you think you should be taking it easy?" Nashi said.

"You guys don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Simon said.

"You really are your mother's son." All of them turned around and saw Erza was standing there.

"Mom…" Simon said. He could see that Erza wanted to talk to him about what happened. "Guys, can you give us a minute. I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure." Nashi said and the rest of them headed back to the arena and left the two of them to talk. Erza walked over and ruffled Simon's hair.

"I'm quite proud of you." Erza said. "You took on the challenge that was ahead of you and you didn't back away."

"Thanks." Simon said. There was something that Simon wanted to ask her, but it wasn't an easy subject for him. "Mom? Do you think there's a chance that…..Dad might have saw it?" Erza knew talking about Jellal wasn't easy for Simon. So she was a little surprised to hear him ask about that, but she knew what this was about.

"Simon, it's okay to admit that you miss your father." Erza said.

"No, I don't." Simon denied. "That's not what this was about."

"If that's the case, why would you even ask about him?" Erza said.

"Forget about it." Simon said. He wasn't one to talk about this kind of thing. He just turned away and went to meet with his teammates again. Erza understood that Simon misses Jellal, but he just doesn't want to admit it. Having a father like Jellal isn't easy. Since he hasn't been around through most of Simon's life, Simon grew to resent him. Erza looked up and thought about him.

'Jellal…. I wish you could see how much Simon has grown.' Erza thought. Simon kept walking and regret asking about him.

"I see that monster didn't break your stubbornness." Simon looked to the side and saw Sasha was standing there.

"Sasha?! What are you doing here?" Simon said as she walked over to him.

"Just because we're on different teams doesn't mean I can't come and see if you're doing okay." Sasha said. She even gave him a playful punch in the arm, but even that was too much for him.

"Easy. Truth be told, I almost did break a few bones." Simon said.

"One more thing." Sasha said. "I actually embarrassed myself by acting like some sort of cheerleader. So next time you better not mess around and finish it."

"You cheered for me? That's something you don't do." Simon said with a faint trace of red on his face. The two of the smiled at each and it was nice knowing they got each other's back and have support for each other.

….

The Arena

"As amazing as what we saw Simon did was, we still have to move on." Mansin said. "We still need to determined points for the other teams and we managed to find something. We hardly use it these days, but it's useful in situations like this." A strange object came floating down for the other teams to use.

"What is that thing?" Shin asked.

"They used that thing before from what I've heard?" Drake said. "That's the MPF. You strike it with your magic and gives a reading on what your power level is."

"Exactly." Mansin said. "It might be a little boring compared to some other events, but it works. Sorry, but I'm afraid we also have to go back to the regular point system. Whoever gets the highest score will gain eight points since Simon already took ten points. Since you all drew straws, we'll just continue in that order."

"That means I'm up." Kora said as she was the first to step forward.

…

Fairy Tail

"This sounds like a fair and simple way to determine the other teams' scores." Zeref said.

"We might be in for a real treat with this one." Laxus said. Levy looked through the group and saw Erza came back.

"Erza! How is Simon doing?" Levy asked.

"He'll be fine thanks to Wendy." Erza said. "So it seems like they're using the MPF like before. Cana was able to win, but that was from using Fairy Glitter. If it weren't for that she would have a hard time beating Jura and Orga."

"And now Kagura's daughter is up there with Minvera's daughter." Lucy said. "This could be tough for Drake since there are some powerhouses down there."

"I'm sure Drake is going to do just fine." Kinana said.

…

The Arena

"The first one up is Kora from Mermaid Heel. Do your best." Mansin said.

"Right." Kora said as she built some magic power and pulled out her sword. She jumped and jumped high in the air and everyone was amazed with the height. Kora came right down and slammed her sword against the MPF with a score being dialed up.

"3763!" Mansin said. "That's an impressive score to start with."

….

Team A

"She has a score over three-thousand already?!" Nashi said.

"No joke! She's powerful!" Storm said.

"Not surprising when you consider who her mother is." Gale said.

"There's more to it than that." Simon said as they all noticed he arrived. "She used gravity magic. That's how she was able to make a jump like that. She also used it on her sword. That's what made it stronger when it made impact. She must utilize it more than her mother. The concerning part is that she hasn't drawn her sword out of its sheath." All of them looked down and saw he was right.

"Yeah. It's still in there." Nova said.

"Her mother learned how to fight with the sword in its sheath. She must only pull it out when she's serious." Simon said.

…

The Arena

"That's going to be a tough act score to beat. Next is Shin from Quattro Cerberus." Mansin said, but he was obviously nervous.

"I have to follow her? Okay. Calm down. You can do this." Shin said as he faced the machine and gathered sand around his hand. "Sand Rebellion!" He caused an explosion of sand and Shin got his score.

"322. Not bad, but Kora has about ten times that much." Mansin said and that bummed Shin's spirit. "Sorry. Up next is Axel from Blue Pegasus."

"No problem." Axel said as he stepped forward. He focused his magic into his palms and unleashed a powerful blast of air. It blasted the MPF and he got his score.

"Axel scores 368. More than Shin, but less than Kora." Mansin said and Axel got annoyed from that. "Up next is Levi from Lamia Scale."

"Lamia Scale is falling behind greatly. I must restore our integrity. Besides, my dear Ul is watching." Levi said.

…

Lamia Scale

"Do you guys think Levi has a chance?" Yuki asked as they were all a little concerned.

"I don't know. Kora is pretty powerful, but Levi is one of our best." Clare said.

"That Kora chick is strong and he's putting our guild's reputation on the line." Jason said. "I'm not sure the odds are really in his favor."

…..

The Arena

"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" Levi formed a dragon made out of ice and it smashed against the MPF.

"2476! That is pretty good, but I'm afraid it's not enough to beat Kora's score." Mansin said.

"No." Levi said. "Now my beloved Ul will think I'm a weakling."

"Is that what's seriously bothering him? What about that talk of Lamia Scale's integrity?" Shin said.

"You don't know him that well." Drake said.

"We're already halfway through and Kora is still in the lead." Mansin said.

"That's about to change." Athena said as she stepped forward.

"Up next is Athena from Sabertooth. Let's see how she does." Mansin said. Athena held out her hand and formed a giant orb around the MPF. Mansin was curious about it, but a series of explosions went off inside and spooked him. The dust cleared away and showed her score.

"3768!" Mansin said and Kora was a little shocked by that. "That's just a little higher than Kora's." Kora and Athena stared at each other and you could feel some tension between the two.

….

Fairy Tail

"I can't believe how close their scores are!" Lucy said.

"What did you expect? You met their mothers." Gray said.

"So if the two of them face each other, the fight could really go either way." Zeref said as he kept that in mind.

…

The Arena

"It might just be by a tiny bit, but Athena has taken the lead." Mansin said.

"That's about to change as well." Ranko said.

"Up next is Ranko from Lion's Crown. Let's see how he does." Mansin said as Ranko drew his sword.

"I think this sword will get the job done. Explosion!" Ranko said as he changed swords around and brought out a yellow one with a red edge. Ranko slammed the sword against the MPF and caused and explosion to go off and the shockwave was powerful.

"Oh my goodness! 4528!" Ranko said.

"No way!" Athena said.

"He's stronger than Kora and Athena?!" Simon said as he couldn't really believe that.

"What did you expect? I'm the ultimate swordsman in all of Fiore." Ranko said. "You might as well declare me the winner right now. No way anyone can beat that."

"I'm sorry, but we need to give everyone a fair chance and the last one to go is Drake from Fairy Tail Team B." Mansin said.

"Saving the best for last." Drake said as he stepped forward.

…..

Team B

Drake might be the last one to go, but they were having doubts that he can actually beat some of those high scores.

"What do you guys think? Does he have a chance?" Raio said.

"I don't know. Drake is pretty tough, but I don't know how he would hold against someone like Athena or Kora." Damien said.

"Let's not get discouraged. Let's just see what he can do." Sasha said.

"Wait. What is he doing?" Ul said.

…

Fairy Tail

All of them watched carefully and saw Drake was removing his jacket for some reason.

"Why is he taking off his jacket?" Fred questioned. Suddenly, Laxus saw something that completely surprised him.

"Now for the Grand Finale!" Drake said as he showed a different emblem on his arm.

"That emblem! Is that what I think it is?!" Natsu said.

"He used that before on Tenrou Island. Zeref?" Laxus said as he knew Zeref had to be the one to give it to him like last time.

"I let him have it for this event. He's guaranteed to win now." Zeref said. "It wasn't hard to figure out Fairy Glitter. That's how I was able to give it to him."

"Assemble a river of light that's guided by fairies!" Drake said as he was powering that spell.

"Drake has great power and incredible concentration." Zeref said. "Hearing how devoted he is to this guild, I had to give it to him."

….

The Arena

"Shine your light so that I can vanquish the fangs of wickedness! Fairy Glitter!" Drake released that spell as a concentrated beam of light shined down and caused a great explosion that no one was expecting. The MPF was destroyed, but they all saw his score.

"Oh my goodness! The MPF is destroyed! Drake's score has got to be over ten-thousand from that!" Mansin said. "History repeats itself for this happened once before with the same spell and the same guild. Fairy Tail has dominated today for Drake takes the lead! The crowd is going crazy. Woo! I think we lost a few tops up there!"

"No! No way! No one gets the best of me like that!" Ranko said as he refused to believe he was outdone. He was resisting the urge to pull out his sword and strike Drake with it.

"Fairy Tail is on a roll today! What other surprises do they have for us?!" Mansin questioned.

"Just you wait! We're just getting warmed up!" Drake declared as he raised his fist in the air and the crowd cheered for them. This victory today is building some momentum for the guild, but it's not over yet.


	102. Unreal Power

Today is a frenzy as Fairy Tail has not only emerged the victors in this event, but they have dominated it. Simon completely destroyed the monster in Survival and Drake used Fairy Glitter on the MPF. They finally came over Lion's Crown. However, it isn't over left.

"Unbelievable." Rona said as the Sabertooth team couldn't believe what they have witnessed. "I knew Fairy Tail was powerful, but I wasn't aware of how strong they truly were."

"You can say that again." Shae said. "They are more powerful than we thought. Defeating them won't be easy."

"Don't let it get to you guys. We still have a chance to win this ourselves." Michael said.

"Michael's right. We've still got plenty of Grand Magic Games to get through." Owen said.

…..

Lion's Crown

Rank made it back with his team and he was pretty upset over the whole thing.

"Lousy fairies." Ranko said.

"Try not to be too hard on yourself." Lennis said. "I doubt anyone had any idea that things were going to go the way they did."

"Lennis is right. They caught all of us by surprise." Stella said.

"Yeah, but now those clowns are tied with us." Coro said.

"Not for long. Our time to face them is drawing closer and closer." Netina said. "We may not have a perfect score anymore, but we'll show everyone what real power looks like when we crush those fairies." Coro was liking the sound of that. He can't wait to show Fairy Tail what a guild and power is really about in his definition.

…..

The Arena

"That all was truly amazing." Mansin announced. "The excitement isn't over yet because we still have the battles to get through." After what has happened so far, everyone is excited to see what the matches will be like. "Our first match will be between Kim Heart from Mermaid Heel and Rona Lore from Sabertooth." Both of the lovely ladies stepped forward for this match.

"I can't believe I have to be the one going against someone from Sabertooth." Kim complained.

"Losing nerve? Don't worry. Let's see what you can do first." Rona said.

"If you two lovely ladies are ready, you can begin!" Mansin said and the gong rang.

"Here we go!" Kim said as she charged right Rona. Kim jumped and tried to drive her knee against her, but Rona jumped back and avoided the attack. "You're getting away that easily." Kim used her magic and gathered wind around her hand.

"So you use wind magic." Rona acknowledge. Kim swung her arm and released a blade of wind, but it passed right through her and Rona vanished.

"She's gone?!" Kim said.

"That was just a mere memory of me being there." Rona said as she appeared behind Kim. "I thank you for letting me see that wind magic. I think I know just what to do with it. Let's try combining it with the lightning from Owen and Nova." Hearing that confused Nova. "Memory-Make: Spiral Lightning Twister!" A twister appeared under Kim and lifted her into the air with her getting electrocuted from normal and black lightning.

"That has got to hurt!" Mansin said.

"I'm not sure how it works, but it seems Rona created that spell all on her own." Hisui said.

…

Sabertooth

"Sheesh, they should call it." Owen said. "It's almost impossible to beat Rona."

"You said it." Michael said with everyone having full confidence that Rona is going to win this event. "Rona's got a photographic memory and she's a strategist. Those two combined with someone who uses memory-maker magic will be hard for anyone to beat."

…

The Arena

Kim hit the ground when the twister vanished, but she wasn't beaten yet. She did her best to get back on her feet so she won't end up being beaten.

"You haven't had enough yet?" Rona asked.

"Not yet." Kim said as she tried to stay strong. She tried charging at her again, but all she did was touch the same afterimage as before. Kim turned around and spotted Rona again. "Stop doing that!"

"My father spoke the truth. Memory is a powerful thing." Rona said as she covered her eyes with her hat. "Everyone who uses maker magic has their own style. Mine isn't that I can just create other spells. I can actually use your own spells against you."

"What?!" Kim said as she found that hard to believe.

"Let me show you." Rona said as she held out her hand and used her magic. The same wind blade that Kim used came out from Rona and flew at Kim. Kim couldn't really believe it. She was too stunned to dodge the attack. She took it and slid against the ground and that's it for her.

"It seems like that's that for Kim. Rona actually used Kim's own spell against her. Sabertooth gets another ten points." Mansin said. Rona removed her hat and bowed to Kim.

"I do thank you for the match." Rona said.

….

Team A

Nashi and the others were a little impressed with the kind of power that kind of maker magic really has.

"Amazing!" Nashi said.

"Storm, you can use maker magic. Can you tell us anything about this?" Gale asked.

"Yeah. Dad went against her old man." Storm said. "Memory-maker magic is where someone can actually use their memories and create brand new spells. Any spell she thinks of, she can use. It also seems like she can use her memories of other people's spells and use them as if they were her own."

"So she can use any spell from others as well as anyone she can just come up with? Interesting. It's a little similar to Rustyrose's arc of embodiment." Simon said. "He was able to create anything he imagined."

"Oh man. That is one hell of a power. How do you beat someone like that?" Gale said.

"That's what we need to figure out." Nashi said.

"Now it's time for us to move on with the second match of the day." Mansin announced. "It's going to be Netina from Lion's Crown. She'll be going against Dogger from Quattro Cerberus."

…

The Arena

Both of the contestants stepped forward in the arena. Dogger was a guy that had an opened leather jacket with him showing his emblem on his bare chest and wore black pants. He also had a spikey collar around his neck.

"Watch. What are we?" Dogger said.

"Wild!" The rest of Quattro Cerberus cheered.

"Oh please." Netina said. "You're not wild. You're just loud and annoying. Frankly, I don't really see one special thing about your guild except that you've got to be that."

"What? That does it lady. You asked for it." Dogger said as he was ready to start this fight. He got his wish when the gong went off. Dogger used his sound magic and unleashed a sonic howl. Netina got caught in it, but it was like she wasn't affected by it.

"Look at that. Despite that loud howling that's going on, Netina doesn't seem bothered by it. She just stands perfectly still." Mansin said.

"See? Loud and annoying." Netina said. She formed another one of the strange shapes of light and tossed it right at him. It exploded upon contact and knocked Dogger right down with all the howling stopped.

"There's that strange magic she used in Battle Pointer." Mansin said. "I'm still not really sure what kind of magic it is. Queen Hisui, do you know anything about it?"

"I'm afraid I don't. I've never seen anything like it before." Hisui said. "Arcadios, what about you? Have you seen it before?"

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I haven't." Arcadios said. Dogger tried to get back up so he could continue fighting.

"So you want some more, do you?" Netina said as she formed another one and tossed it at Dogger and it exploded again. This one took Dogger out. "How pitiful."

"It looks like that's it for Dogger." Mansin said. "Netina gains ten points again for Lion's Crown."

…

Team A

"That was a little brutal." Storm said. "Those explosions of hers looked like they did some serious damage. Nova, you tried to take her on? What do you think?" All of them looked towards Nova, but it seemed like she had something on her mind.

"Nova?" Nashi said as she tapped her shoulder and that's what got her to snap out of it.

"Sorry. What was it?" Nova said.

"Are you okay?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'm a little shaken from seeing her use that magic." Nova said. "You didn't feel it. It really hurt. Seeing it is one thing, but feeling is another. I could actually feel her intent to hurt others."

"That's nuts." Gale said.

"What kind of crazy magic does she use? I can't seem to really figure it out." Simon said.

…

Fairy Tail

"Explosive magic." Zeref said. No one seemed to have really known what kind of magic Netina uses, but it seems like Zeref has an idea about it.

"What did you just say?" Laxus asked.

"I'm starting to think that kind of magic is the one called explosive magic." Zeref said.

"Explosive magic?" Natsu said.

"It's a dangerous form of magic. I thought it was lost or considered forbidden since it can be hard to control, but it would appear I was wrong." Zeref said. "She takes the ethernano from the air around her and condense it into that light we just saw. Seeing how it's dangerous to keep so much magic power like that, that's what causes it to explode. It's like a bomb or a grenade made out of actual magic.

"That's unreal!" Lucy said.

"She can create explosions out of nothing, but magic?" Laxus said. "This doesn't seem good. Lion's Crown has an entire team who use dangerous and powerful magic. I don't want to doubt our kids, but beating those guys won't be easy."

"Yeah. We all are aware of that." Gray said.

"You won't have to worry about that." Zeref said as he was keeping his eyes on the battle.

…..

Team B

"We've got to move on since we still have two more matches for the day." Mansin announced. "It's time for the third match of the day. It will be between Raio Davin from Fairy Tail Team B and Bella Realight from Blue Pegasus." Both of them went on the arena and had a little standoff going. Raio appeared to be serious and ready, but Bella seemed confident with her smile.

"Check it out, Damien. You're little girlfriend is up next." Drake said.

"Shut up. She's not my girlfriend." Damien said.

"I don't get it. Most guys would kill to have a girlfriend like her." Drake said. "How come you won't give her a chance?"

"Watch. You might see in this battle." Damien said and all of them kept their eyes on Bella.

…

The Arena

"Whenever you two are ready, you may begin." Mansin said. The gong rang and they were ready to start.

"I'm warning you. I'm not going easy just because you're a girl." Raio said.

"That's fine. I actually like getting a little rough." Bella said.

'Okay.' Raio thought as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'I can do this. I'm not going to mess up like I did on the island.' "Bring it…." Raio didn't finished that sentence as he opened his eyes and saw something unbelievable in front of him. "What the heck?!" Everyone couldn't believe what was going on in front of them. If you thought memory maker magic and that explosive magic was unreal, this is the same more or less.


	103. Inner Beauty

"We've got to move on since we still have two more matches for the day." Mansin announced. "It's time for the third match of the day. It will be between Raio Hestin from Fairy Tail Team B and Bella Realight from Blue Pegasus." Both of them went on the arena and had a little standoff going. Raio appeared to be serious and ready, but Bella seemed confident with her smile.

"Check it out, Damien. You're little girlfriend is up next." Drake said.

"Shut up. She's not my girlfriend." Damien said.

"I don't get it. Most guys would kill to have a girlfriend like her." Drake said. "How come you won't give her a chance?"

"Watch. You might see in this battle." Damien said and all of them kept their eyes on Bella.

…

The Arena

"Whenever you two are ready, you may begin." Mansin said. The gong rang and they were ready to start.

"I'm warning you. I'm not going easy just because you're a girl." Raio said.

"That's fine. I actually like getting a little rough." Bella said.

'Okay.' Raio thought as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'I can do this. I'm not going to mess up like I did on the island.' "Bring it…." Raio didn't finished that sentence as he opened his eyes and saw something unbelievable in front of him. "What the heck?!" Everyone couldn't believe what was going on in front of them. If you thought memory maker magic and that explosive magic was unreal, this is the same more or less.

"Do you like what you see?" Bella asked as she instantly changed into a swimsuit and did a pose. The guys in the crowd were loving what they were seeing.

"What are you doing?!" Raio said with his face becoming red.

"How about this?" Bella said as she tried another pose. Raio was uncomfortable while the guys were loving this.

"Goodness!" Hisui said as she can't believe Bella could dress like that in public.

"This is certainly a strange strategy." Mansin said.

…..

Team B

"That's why I don't want to go out with her." Damien said. "She's nothing, but a flirt. Her feelings aren't genuine."

"Most guys probably wouldn't care about something like that." Sasha said. "Respect."

"Thank you." Damien said.

…

Blue Pegasus

"That's Bella for you. She takes the services of Blue Pegasus public and an extra level." Ethan said.

"You can say that again." Keith said. "She tries to flirt and seduce her opponents so they surrender. She could fight, but she claims this way is more fun."

"As long as she doesn't do it with my Simon, I have no problems with it." Nanami said.

…..

The Arena

"So what do you think?" Bella said as she tried to be cute. Bella was pretty certain that Raio would just fall for her beauty like most guys would. It never fails for her.

"I think you're a little nuts." Raio said as he turned away from her and covered her eyes. "This is suppose to be a fight. Could you please put some clothes back on?!" That was certainly a shock to most people, especially Bella. No guy has really ever turned her away.

"So you don't like that? How about this, you stud?" Bella said as she tried a different pose, but Raio still looked away.

"I'm serious. Put some clothes back on!" Raio said.

"Mansin, shouldn't we do something about this?" Hisui said.

"Hold it right there!" All of them looked to the side and saw Kim, Emily, and Jessica jumping in as well in their own suits.

"You didn't think we just let this girl have all the attention, did you?" Kim said.

"Mermaid Heel has beauty and power on their side." Emily said.

"Saddle up because we're riding this one home." Jessica said.

"What are you three even doing here?! This has nothing to do with you!" Raio said.

"For some reason, members of Mermaid Heel are taking part in this." Mansin said.

"They aren't the only ones." Rin said as she jumped in with her own swimsuit as well. "Quattro Cerberus has some too. You can't leave me out."

"What?!" Raio said. "This is suppose to be between me and Bella?! Why are the rest of you are even here?!"

…

Fairy Tail

"Uh….what's going on?" Zeref asked. "Isn't this suppose to be a battle? Why are the other teams jumping in like that?"

"Didn't this happen before?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, but that was with Mirajane and Jenny." Laxus said. "My guess is that these other girls are envious of Bella's beauty and want to show they can be as beautiful as they are powerful."

"Well, we can't let our competitors get the better of us." Mirajane said. "I say we all go down there and join them."

"We should?!" Lucy said.

"Yes. Fairy Tail excels in all categories." Erza said as she and Mira grabbed some of the girls and went on down.

…

Team A

"I can't believe this." Storm said. "Our parents and a bunch of others are going to go down there just to show off. Nova? Nashi? Are you going to do the same?" Neither of them were really sure how to answer this.

"Well…I suppose if my mother and everyone else is doing it, I will too." Nashi said and Storm's face was turning red.

…

Sabertooth

"This is a little crazy." Athena said.

"Disgraceful. This is to show off magic. Not skin." Rona said.

"Well, you two should head on down there and represent Sabertooth." Michael said as he appeared behind them. "We can't let our competitors get the better of us."

"You want us to go down there?!" Athena said.

"We know what this is really about." Rona said.

"Don't be shy." Michael said as he pushed the two of them and they fell right into the arena.

"Oh! You two are doing it as well?!" Both of them looked to see Sorano was part of it too.

"Sorano?" Rona said.

"Minerva and Yukino might not like to do this, but I'm not being left out of this." Sorano said.

…..

The Arena

Some of the other women from the guild gathered around and acting like models. Raio was getting a little uncomfortable with all this.

"Seems like we're drawing a crowd, but the fans seem to love it." Bella said.

"Perhaps, but this is getting out of hand. Almost every girl in the guilds are down here." Raio said. That was when a thought occurred to him. 'Wait. Is Nova down here as well?' He looked around, but he didn't see her.

"Aren't you going to take part, Nova?" Simon asked.

"Not really. That's more my mom's thing. I would be too embarrassed." Nova said. That bummed Raio.

"Mansin, is this really allowed?" Hisui questioned.

"Well, traditionally no." Mansin said. "However, the fans are getting a kick out of it. Unless we want a riot to start, we better go with it."

"You've got to be kidding me." Raio said. "Is this a match or a seduction contest? So how is this going to work? If I give into the temptation, I lose? I'm telling you right now that it won't happen."

"We'll see about that. No guy can really resist me." Bella said.

…

Sabertooth

"Hey! If you really don't want to go through with this, Raio, switch places with me. I'll do it!" Michael said as he was getting a little excited, but the guy were getting annoyed.

"Sit down." Shae said.

"You're embarrassing the whole guild." Owen said.

…

The Arena

"I guess we're going through with this, but I won't be sure who will be declared the winner or the loser in this match." Mansin said. "I guess we'll just have to watch and see how this goes. Let's try changing outfits around. Let's try supermodel dresses."

"Not bad, right?" Bella tempted Raio with a short sparkling pink dress with all the girls changing clothes, but Raio just laid on the ground like he was taking a nap. Bella wasn't expecting that.

"How about biker gear?" Mansin said and all the girls changed.

"Care for a ride?" Bella said with her wearing a fishnet top and leggings with a leather jacket and short jean shorts.

"Hey. That cloud looks like a bird." Raio said as he stared at the sky. Still not to Bella's satisfaction.

"Now we'll try tropical." Mansin said with all the girls looking like they're from Hawaii or back on the beach.

"Let's have some fun in the sun." Bella said with her wearing a Hawaiian dancer.

"Can I get some food down here?" Raio called to the stands. This was unbelievable.

"Raio must have a will of titanium." Nashi said.

"You're right. He's not affected by anything that's going on around him. How is he doing it?" Lucy said.

"Listen, can we wrap this up? This is getting boring." Raio said.

'You can't be serious. This hardly ever fails.' Bella thought. 'What is with him?' "Okay. I'll put an end to this with some magic. Let's see how you handle this." Bella had magic flowed through her and that had Raio's attention a little.

"This could get interesting. Bella uses take over magic known as Machina Soul." Mansin said. "She can use machine power with that kind of magic. Let's see what she does." Bella changed forms and everyone was watching. She wore a metal top like a bra and showed her belly. She wore a metal piece around her waist with metal boots and gloves that reached her elbows. She also had silver wing extensions with a silver band around her head.

"What do you think now?" Bella said as the guys in the arena loved it.

"I think now that you used magic and have taken some sort of battle form, I don't have to hold back now and put an end to this." Raio said as he formed lightning in his hands and grabbed it. "Lightning Spear!" Raio flew right at Bella and slashed against her. No one was expecting that to happen, especially the Blue Pegasus team. Bella hit the ground and she really wasn't getting back up.

"It looks like Raio chose the more traditional way. Raio wins and Fairy Tail Team B scores another ten points." Mansin said.

"Good. That whole thing is over." Raio said and started walking away.

"Good work, Raio." Ul said.

"Yes. You did good." Erza said, but Raio turned from them with his face red.

"Thanks, but could you all put your clothes back on. This is uncomfortable." Raio said.

"Wait." Bella said. "I've got to know. No guy has ever been able to resist. How did you?"

"Two reasons really." Raio said. "The first is that I learned to judge a person based on who they are. Judge them from the inside, not what others tell you. That's where real beauty lies."

"And the second?" Bella asked.

"Well….the truth is that I have my eyes on another girl. In my eyes, she's the most beautiful girl in the world and no one compares to her." Raio said. Bella was actually moved by that.

"You must really love her." Bella said.

"I guess so." Raio said as he was red again, but was happy this time with him walking back to his team.

…

Team A

"That was a little embarrassing." Nashi said as she rejoined her team. "I don't know how Mira or my own mother was able to do those photo shoots."

"At least it's over." Nova said.

"That was quite the match, but we still have one more to get through." Mansin said. "The final match will have Fairy Tail Team A's Storm Fullbuster!"

"Finally, I get a turn." Storm said as he pounded his hand.

"His opponent must be from Lamia Scale, but who could it be?" Simon questioned.

"It could be Levi or Clare and they're both pretty strong." Nashi said.

"From Lamia Scale, his opponent will be….Wave Kotetsu!" Mansin announced.

…

Lama Scale

"Awesome! I've been waiting for this!" Wave said. "Levi, it's okay if I go all out this time, right?"

"Against Storm, yes." Levi said.

"Give it your best out there." Clare said. Wave understood and was excited for this one.

…

The Arena

Both of the boys stepped out to the field and they were ready for this. Storm didn't really know anything about this guy and he didn't get to see much on the first day. He has to be ready for anything.

"Storm, Mommy loves you! You're going to do great!" Juvia cheered for almost everyone to hear.

"So embarrassing." Storm said.

"Sounds like you have an energetic mother." Wave said. "Let's just have a good time. I've been wanting to break loose and this is the perfect opportunity to do just that."

….

Fairy Tail

Everyone had faith in Fairy Tail had faith in Storm, his family most of all. Zeref was keeping his eyes on the fight himself. He did feel that something wasn't quite right.

"Something on your mind?" Mirajane asked.

"Do any of you know anything about this Wave?" Zeref asked.

"No. Why?" Laxus asked.

"There's something strange about his magic. I can feel it." Zeref said.

"What is there to worry about? My lovely son is going to do great." Juvia said.

"Calm down, Juvia. You're going to embarrass the poor kid." Gray said. "Storm is going to do fine."

…

The Arena

"If you two are ready, you can start." Mansin said and the gong went off.

"Here we go. Ice-Make: Lance!" Storm said and unleashed the force of ice, but Wave was able to weave his way around them. Wave gathered water around his hand and blasted Storm with it. "So he uses water?" Storm was able to move through the water, but he noticed something wasn't right. "That was no normal water. What was that?"

"You should keep your focus." Wave said as he charged right at him. The two of them collided fists and was able to push the other back

"Ice Demon…."

"Water Demon…." Storm heard that and he couldn't believe it. Ul heard it herself.

"Hold on! Are they using the same magic?!" Ul questioned.

"….Rage!" Both of them used breath attacks and it was collision of water and ice with the two cancelling each other out and was a powerful shockwave in the mix.

"No way…" Storm said as he couldn't believe it.

…

Lamia Scale

"It looks like Wave's little secret is out." Clare said.

"Yes. That's why I wanted him to wait till a moment like this to reveal the truth." Levi said. "Storm is actually the water demon slayer."

…

Team B

"A water demon slayer?!" Gray said as he couldn't believe it. Over with Fairy Tail's B Team, Ul couldn't really believe it herself.

"You mean Dad and Storm aren't the only ones?!" Ul said.

"What's wrong, Ul?" Raio asked.

"Up until now, Dad and Storm were the only demon slayers and they both use ice." Ul said. "We didn't know there were other demon slayers out there and this one uses water."

"Storm hasn't gone against another demon slayer like this before. This fight might be tougher than he thinks." Sasha said.

…

The Arena

"I didn't know there were other demon slayers out there." Storm said.

"Well, I heard a lot about you." Wave said. "I was pretty excited when I heard you're the same as me. I was actually hoping I get to face you in this little tournament. So shall we continue?" This really could be Storm's toughest fight. This was originally Storm vs. Wave. Now it's Ice Demon vs. Water Demon.


	104. Storm vs Wave

The third day of the Grand Magic Games have been hectic. First was Simon and Drake in today's events and then was Raio's match with Bella. Even bigger shockers was when Storm's opponent, Wave, revealed that he was a demon slayer just like him.

"I can't believe there's another demon slayer and in Lamia Scale." Gray said.

"I wonder how he learned it." Juvia said.

"It doesn't matter." Zeref said. "Storm has to figure out how to defeat this opponent. However, Wave uses water and Storm uses ice. They're two forces that are compatible with each other.

"Just like me and my darling!" Juvia said.

"Not now. You really need to learn to keep your focus." Gray said.

"My point is that either this match ends in a draw or the one with the stronger will shall win." Zeref said.

…

The Arena

Storm was surprised that Wave was a demon slayer just like himself, but he can't let that distract him. Storm has to fight.

"So is there anything else you like to try?" Wave said as he looked like he was having a great time.

"Plenty. I'm far from beaten." Storm said as he got ready to attack. "Ice-Make: Hammer!" Storm made a hammer out of ice, but Wave jumped out of the way. "This guy is fast!"

"Water Demon: Abyss Tide!" Wave unleashed a blast of water and it hit Storm pretty hard. Storm rolled against the ground, but he was able to stop himself and get back up.

"Ouch. Storm can't seem to land a hit on Wave, but it's the opposite for Wave." Mansin announced. "It looks like Wave has Storm outmatched. I'm interested to see how Storm can turn the match in his favor."

"It doesn't matter how fast you are. I'm still taking you down." Storm said. "You want a demon slayer match? You got one! Ice Demon Zero Longsword!" Storm swung a flash of ice at him, but Wave was ready for it.

"Water Demon Abyss Riptide!" Wave shot water from his hand and swung it with the two attacks colliding.

"This looks like a real battle between water and ice. Who is going to be the last one standing as the winner? Mansin announced.

…..

Team A

"I've never seen Storm struggle with an opponent like this before." Gale said. "He can't seem to land an attack."

"Wave's movements and timing are perfect." Simon said. "It's as if he was expecting a battle like this was going to happen. Storm's going to have a tough time against him."

"Let's not give up on him yet." Nashi said as she had the most faith in Storm. "I've known Storm for such a long time. He's not going to let us down."

"Sounds like someone is still torn between two guys." Gale said with a snicker.

"That's not it at all and you know it!" Nashi shouted.

…

The Arena

"Ice-Make: Battle Axe!" Storm used another one of his ice attacks, but Wave jumped over the attack and was able to avoid it.

"Water Demon Rage!" Wave used his breath attack again and unleashed all that water. Storm got blasted by all that water and was knocked on his back. Storm really was having a hard time against him. He's never fought another demon slayer like this before and now he's not really sure how to handle this.

"Where's all that water even coming from?" Storm questioned.

"Seems like this fight is a little one-sided. Don't you think?" Wave asked. "Listen, I'm not really the kind of guy that likes to prolong a fight or someone's suffering. So maybe you should just surrender since it seems obvious I'm the winner. You guys are already so far ahead of Lamia Scale."

"Not a chance." Storm said as he stood back up. "You should know that a Fairy Tail wizard never surrenders the fight. Ice Demon Rage!" Storm used the same breath attack, but Wave formed a wall of water and was doing his best to block the attack.

…..

Team B

"Ul, what do you think? You probably understand demon slayer magic than the rest of us." Raio said. "Do you think your brother really has a chance of beating this guy?"

"Don't count my brother out yet. He'll never be defeated so easily." Ul said.

"She's right." Drake said. "I've shared a few rounds with him and one thing I do know is that he's never going to give up." All of them were quite surprised to hear Drake was actually complimenting Storm. "Act a little more shocked, why don't you?"

"Come on, Storm." Ul said. Despite how she argues with her brother, she always has faith in him.

…

The Arena

Storm used his demon slayer magic and formed shards of ice that he shot at Wave like a shotgun. However, Wave formed a whip made out of water and deflected each of the attacks.

'Nothing I've tried worked. I guess I have to get closer.' Storm thought and charged right at storm. "Ice Demon Zero Destruction Fist!" Storm formed ice around his arms and formed gauntlets. He tried to pound Wave with them, but Wave kept staying out of his reach.

"So you want to play it that way, do you?" Wave said and had water form around his arms. "Water Demon Abyss Claws!" Wave formed claws made out of water and slammed them against Storm's arms to keep him back.

"Just look at these two! Storm's not giving up, but Wave keeps holding him back. We might be looking at a chance of this fight ending in a draw." Mansin announced.

"Neither side is willing to back down." Hisui said. "Their strong resolves is what's keeping the two of them going." Storm tried to push back, but Wave wasn't losing any ground. Storm's never fought someone on such equal grounds as him.

"How are you doing that? It's as if you know what I'm going to do." Storm said. "You know how to counter my magic."

"That's pretty simple." Wave said with the two of them jumping back. "I've trained a lot with Levi. You might have different styles of maker magic, but I know how to handle your kind. On top of that, when I heard about you, I had a feeling a time like this would come."

"I get it. So you've been studying me even before the Grand Magic Games while Lamia Scale kept you hidden away." Storm said. "That's a little sneaky."

"Perhaps. The point is that I've seen some of the things you can do and you haven't seen any of mine. That means I hold the advantage." Wave said. He had Storm there. Storm isn't going to win this with his usual style of fighting.

'My maker magic isn't working. My best chance to beat this guy might be with my demon slayer magic, but he knows how to counter that as well.' Storm thought. 'I guess I'm going to have to try something a little different.' Storm had an idea and he smirked at it.

"What are you smiling at?" Wave said.

"I think I have a way to take you down." Storm said as he looked up with a darkened look on your face. "That's assuming you won't be completely pummeled." Hearing him say that with that look gave Wave a spook.

"Say what?! Dude, saying it like that is a little creepy!" Wave said.

"Oops. Sorry." Storm said as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's a bad habit of mine. When I get serious with my demon slayer magic, I can act a little demonic. Anyway, my point is that if this works, I'm walking away the winner."

"You really think it's going to make much of a difference?" Wave said and was curious about what Storm was trying.

"Yeah. I think I do." Storm said as he was releasing some of his magic and was putting his pride on the line. "My father taught me this magic himself. I've never let him, my friends, or the guild down and I'm not starting now." Storm was enveloped in a light from his magic, but Wave wasn't going to give him the chance.

"It's pointless!" Wave said as he moved so fast and slashed against Storm multiple times. "I'm winning for Lamia Scale."

"So fast!" Juvia said.

"I couldn't keep up!" Gray said. No one in the guild could really believe someone like Storm was getting beaten around.

"You seem cool, but…." Wave didn't get to finish that sentence as he felt so much pain in his arms and saw he had so many cuts through them. "My arms!" He shouted as he felt a lot of pain.

"Wave didn't seem to be expecting that." Mansin said.

"What just happened?" Wave said as he turned to Storm. Storm gave off a confident, but demonic smirk on his face. His entire body was covered in jagged ice with only his face visible.

"Ice Demon Zero Armor." Storm said.

…

Team A

"Did he just make armor out of his demon ice?!" Simon said.

"He looks like some sort of porcupine." Gale said. "Is he planning to turn this into a close combat? Those sharp edges could do some harm to Wave."

"That's crazy." Nova said. "Wave wouldn't fall for something like that. There's no way a strategy like that is going to work."

"Even if Wave does, if he breaks through that armor, Storm could get seriously hurt." Simon said. "It looks like he's relying on that armor for defense and focusing on offense."

"There's nothing we can really do, but watch." Nashi said as she still had some of faith in him.

…..

The Arena

"You really think I'm going to get in close again?" Wave questioned.

"Do you really have a choice?" Storm said. "We probably don't have that much time left. I say we settle this with an all-out brawl. It will show which of us is more devoted to our guilds and it will really show the tougher slayer." Most people wouldn't agree to something like this, but they're turning this into a battle of pride between guilds and demon slayers. Wave laughed with excitement. "What do you say?!"

"I like your style! Let's do it!" Wave said. Both of them of them charged at each other and they kept clashing their fists against each other. Wave tried to break that armor with his claws while Storm beat down on Wave.

"Just look at those two go!" Mansin said. "Are they really battling out for their guilds or is there something more going on here?"

"Come on." Nashi said as she was putting all her faith in Storm like his family. Wave and Storm kept going at each other like that and it looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"Just look at those two go. The fists are flying." Mansin said. "Will Storm managed to beat Wave or will Wave break his armor? I can't tell." He said as Gray swung his arm around. "How much can they take?" Nashi the others kept cheering for him. "Who will be left standing?!" Ul cheered for her brother with her chocking Raio in a headlock.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Both of them lunched their final attacks and it was hard to tell who landed their attack first. Both of them backed away and dropped to their knees with Storm's armor shattering. It was impossible to tell who won as both of them breathed pretty hard and were both battered and cut up.

"Your name is Storm?" Wave said as he stood up on his feet again. He laughed and it seemed like it was over. No one in Fairy Tail could believe Storm lost and he could be seriously hurt. Lamia Scale was real pleased with this fight. "I can see why you're called that." Wave began to fall back. "You're….a raging one." Wave landed on his back with Storm standing tall. The cheers turned to Storm as he grinned on his victory. Not only did he win for the guild, but he held his pride as a demon slayer for no one has ever pushed him like that before.

"That's it! Storm is standing! Fairy Tail wins and they score ten points!" Mansin said.

"This has to be the most exciting day yet. Fairy Tail has completely dominated today." Hisui said.

"You can say that again, Queen Hisui." Mansin said. Today was full of excitement and it's not over yet. "Let's take a look at the scores. Thanks to the efforts of Storm, Fairy Tail Team A has tied for first place with Lion's Crown at 56 points. Fairy Tail Team B managed to take third place as they hold 47 points. Sabertooth is climbing up as well with them having 44 points. As exciting as that battle was, Lamia Scale only got two points and have 11 points. Mermaid Heel scored three points and now have 6 points. Sadly, Blue Pegasus only has 2 points and Quattro Cerberus still only has 1. That's got to be embarrassing. We put a close to an exciting day in the Grand Magic Games with only a couple more to get through, this might be one we're not going to forget."


	105. Closing to the Finals

A day of excitement has come to an end. Fairy Tail did a splendid job. If they didn't have a reason to celebrate before, they do now. They were having a party in the bar again for they have tied for first place with Lion's Crown. A few more victories and they'll be on top.

"We're almost there. Once we get a few extra points than Lion's Crown, we'll be in first place." Storm said as everyone was excited for that thought.

"Storm, shouldn't you be resting? Look at you. You're in bandages." Nashi said.

"Relax. I'll be fine thanks to Wendy. Besides, after everything that has happened, how can you not want to celebrate?" Storm said.

"The kid's right." Laxus said as he placed his hands on both of their shoulders. "You kids should be real proud for what happened here today."

"Of course. It's all thanks to my handsome son." Juvia said as she gave Storm a bear hug. "His victory made it so we could tie with Lion's Crown."

"Get off." Storm said.

"Storm, just take it." Ul said. "That was seriously an impressive battle you put on out there."

"Let's not forget Drake and Simon!" Natsu said. "Drake destroyed the MPF and Simon destroyed that monster!" Everyone cheered to that as well with the boys feeling flattered.

"Oh man. Fred and I went against Drake." Bisslin said. "I hate to see what he would do to us now."

"I don't mind. I was his partner back then." Raren said.

"Perhaps, but at least that power has been a great asset to the guild winning the games this year." Fred said.

"Although, I have a lot of respect for Wave and that makes me feel bad for Lamia Scale." Storm said. "They're a great guild, but they've fallen really behind. They're in fifth place, but they only got eleven points."

"I know what you mean." Nashi said. "With all the power between both teams, Sabertooth, and Lion's Crown, it's hard for them to compete. I'm sure they'll be okay."

"No more moping around! We're going big tonight!" Natsu said and everyone continued to go on the way that Fairy Tail knew how.

"I don't think there's ever a time when this guild isn't lively." Raio said as he was having a great time like everyone else. Suddenly, he felt a shiver running down his spine. "What was that?"

"Hey, Raio. Let's talk for a minute." Raio turned around and was met with Laxus. He seemed innocent, but he was a little intimidating.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Raio asked.

"I want to talk to you about your match with Bella." Laxus said. "Mira told me you have your eyes on someone. That's why you didn't fall for the temptation and everything she was throwing at you." Laxus placed his hand on Raio and made sure Raio was looking right at him when he said this. Laxus was smiling, but Raio could see what he was hiding behind it. "I think I might have an idea or two of who that girl is. I just want to say be careful with her. Do you know what I'm saying?" Raio was getting scared and he believed her understood.

"Laxus, stop it." Mirajane said as she pulled him away. "You're scaring the poor boy." Mirajane had Laxus back away, but Raio is still frozen.

"I can't feel my legs." Raio said.

"The poor kid." Bickslow said. "I think Laxus may have already taken out a member of our own team."

"Intimidating and holds a strong will that others fear it. He truly is a caring father." Freed said. While everyone was partying, Simon hanged back and just stared out the window.

"Simon, what's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"It's nothing." Simon said.

"Simon, everyone is in a cheerful mood for what you and the others did." Sasha said. "I don't know what you're upset about, but maybe you should at least act happy for your friends. Relax a little. You've earned it."

"Yeah. I hear you." Simon said, but he still acted like he wasn't paying attention. 'I wonder if you were watching…..Dad.' He wondered.

…

Crime Sorciere

Crime Sorciere, an independent guild that sought to stop all kinds of evil that come from dark guilds. They are formed from criminals that wish to atone for their sins. Although their true goal was Zeref and he was defeated as well as their crimes being passed, they continue to bring down dark guilds so that no evil can rise from them.

"Jellal! Hey, Jellal!" Meldy called out as she ran over to him and the rest of the guild with all of them camping.

"Meldy? Is something wrong?" Jellal asked.

"Not exactly. I just something exciting to tell you and Erik." Meldy said.

"Yeah? I'm all ears." Erik said.

"Do you remember how Erza told us Fairy Tail was competing in the Grand Magic Games?" Meldy said. "I passed by a vision lacrima and saw Simon and Drake competed today. They both were amazing. Simon defeated this great and powerful monster in just ten minutes and Drake destroyed this MPF with one of Fairy Tail's grand spells."

"They did?!" Erik said.

"Yeah. You should have seen it. It was incredible." Meldy said.

'Simon did that?' Jellal thought and did some thinking. He thought that it has been a while since he saw Simon and Erza. He could tell Erik felt the same about Drake and Kinana. 'Perhaps we should head to Magnolia at some point for a visit.'

…

Crocus

Fairy Tail might be quite pleased with what they've accomplished, but not all the guilds were real happy. Levi stand on a balcony and felt like he's brought disgrace to his guild.

"There you are." Levi turned around and was faced with his father and master of the guild: Lyon.

"Father?" Levi questioned.

"I've been looking for you. You haven't really eaten, have you?" Lyon said. "Come. You must eat. You need your strength for tomorrow. It looks like you and Clare will be in the tag match tomorrow."

"Father…" Levi said as he was a little nervous. What Levi did was bow to his own father. "Please forgive me. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Lyon questioned.

"My friends and I are bringing disgrace to Lamia Scale. We have only eleven points so far while Fairy Tail has about five times that points and we're the closest to Sabertooth, but they have four times as many points. Lamia Scale probably has never done so horrible in the Grand Magic Games. We're usually considered the third strongest guild in all of Fiore with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth in front of us."

"Levi, calm down. I'm not mad about it." Lyon said and that surprised Levi.

"You're not?" Levi questioned.

"I might not be happy about our situation, but it's understandable. I didn't expect there to be so many powerful competitors this year." Lyon said as he looked at the starry sky and reminisce. "I know Fairy Tail very well. This current generation of theirs appears to be just as strong if not stronger than how they were in the old days. As for this Lion's Crown, this is their first year competing. No one expected them to be as strong as they are now. Try not to be so hard on yourself. There's still two days of the Grand Magic Games left. We still have some time to gain some extra points."

"Yes, father." Levi said. That took some of the pressure off Levi, but he's still focused on bringing Lamia Scale victory."

…

Sabertooth

"Eat up!" Michael said as Sabertooth was having some dinner. "We need to get plenty of fuel if we're going from fourth all the way to first place."

"You can be a child sometimes. Sometimes taking it easy helps too." Shae said.

"Seriously, man. We want to win as much as you do." Owen said. "That's why we need to eat even more!" Owen joined in as they both started eating like Michael was and Shae was getting annoyed. Michael looked up and saw a couple beautiful girls walk in. He cleaned himself up and went on over.

"Hello, ladies." Michael said. While he was busy flirting, the girls were off in the corner enjoying a peaceful meal.

"Look at him. He acts like we're Blue Pegasus instead of Sabertooth." Athena said. "I can't believe he actually made us go down in the arena for that swimsuit stuff. He can be a real pervert sometimes."

"That's one way of looking at it." Rona said.

"What does that mean?" Athena said.

"I think you would have went down there just to try and impress him." Rona said and Athena was getting embarrassed. "He might learn to behave himself if you tell him how you really feel about him."

"Rona, hush." Athena said.

"I'm not wired or anything." Rona said. "Besides, Michael's too busy to listen. Athena, I really think you should just tell him you like him."

"I will….as soon as you tell your guy that you like him." Athena said. That turned the tables and had Rona to back down. "That's what I thought."

…

Bella

Bella was on her own as she had a stroll through town. She stood in front of a fountain and was doing some thinking as she stared at the reflection in the water.

"There you are. I've bene looking for you." Bella turned around and saw Nanami was walking her way.

"Hey, Nanami. Is everything okay?" Bella asked.

"That's what I came to ask you." Nanami said. "You've been pretty quiet since your match with Raio ended. If you want to call it that, that is."

"I've just been doing some thinking about what he said." Bella said. "Clearly, he has deep feelings for some girl. That's why my usual tactics didn't work with him. He sees that girl as the only beautiful girl in the world. It has me thinking. Maybe I should try different methods with Damien."

"With Damien?" Nanami said.

"Yeah. He is really cute." Bella said. "I thought being a little flirty with other guys would make him jealous, but perhaps that wouldn't work."

"Guess not." Nanami said. "We were born and raised in Blue Pegasus. It's only natural we act a little flirty. However, I think once we find real love, it will happen."

"It hasn't so far with you and Simon." Bella said.

"True, but you know what they say. It's better to love and lost than never to love at all." Nanami said. "I say we just don't give up on it." Bella agreed. They might act flirty, but it seems they do have some genuine feelings for the boys and they aren't going to quit so easily.

…

Lion's Crown

Not everyone was pleased with how today went. The members that made Lion's Crown stood together as the team was speaking with Jiemma.

"I'm not satisfied with today." Jiemma said. "Were aiming to stand above all those ants and crush them. So imagine my surprise to see that we're tied for first place with a lowly guild." The five of Lion's Crown were a little fearful of what he's going to do. "Ranko…"

"Yes, Master?" Ranko said.

"It's because of you that we're not ahead anymore." Jiemma said and Ranko was worried on what he might do. "However, you didn't get the chance to face that monster and even I wasn't expecting there to be such a powerful spell. You're lucky Netina crushed her opponent and made up for your misfortune. I'll let it slide this time."

"Thank you, Master." Ranko said as he bowed to him. "I won't let you down again." 'If I ever face those two fairies, I'll make them pay for humiliating me.' He thought.

"I expect nothing less than victory tomorrow and in the finals." Jiemma said.

"Yes, Master Jiemma." All of them said. When their little assembly was over, they dispersed.

"That was close." Coro said with he and Stella on their own. "I was worried he might pop a vein, or the roof off this building, in anger."

"Yes. Fairy Tail has proven to be a challenge." Stella said. "They are more powerful than we originally thought and today proves it. There might be some truth to their strength."

"Don't be ridiculous." Coro said. "All that stuff they think about guilds and friendship is just some illusion they made for themselves to feel better. It's just some placebo that has them think they are strong when they're not. Not that it matters. We know real strength and we're going to be number one. Besides, why should I care what really goes on with those people?" He turned away and started walking, but Stella thought there was something else going on with Coro.

"If you don't care, why are you acting like it matters?" Stella asked and that got Coro to stop in his tracks and get serious.

"Because they're a joke. I refuse to be beneath a joke." Coro said, but Stella still wasn't sure that was the case.

…

Zeref

Zeref stood at the top of a building with the wind flowing against him.

"We're closing to the finals." Zeref said. "Fairy Tail will be up against powerful forces, but winning the Grand Magic Games will be a stepping stone. Everyone is dealing with their own ordeals, but they don't seem to know that these games will help bind them together. I must help Fairy Tail win…..then they might be ready…..to face him." Zeref looked to the sky for he knew and felt that games was going to play a part to bring a certain someone down. As he will do what he can to help his niece and his guild win, he hopes for the best for now and whatever is to come.


	106. Climb to the Top

"It's time for the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games. I'm sure this is going to be one to remember." Mansin announced. Everyone was ready this one. "It's time that we start our fourth event. We like to call it Climber."

"Climber? Sounds like there's some mountain climbing going on." Gale said.

"So who should take this one on?" Simon asked.

"I will." Storm said as he stepped forward.

"Storm, I don't think that's a good idea. You haven't fully recovered from your match with Wave." Nashi said. "I'll do it since I haven't competed yet."

"No. That's why I should be the one to do it." Storm said. "Nashi, you and I are the only ones who haven't taken part in an event, but you and Gale haven't taken part in the battles yet. We know that today will be the tag battles. That means you and Gale will be teamed. So who do you think you're most likely to go against?" Nashi thought about it and she was able to figure it out.

"Sabertooth! You think they placed us against Michael and Shae?" Nashi said.

"I know they did. You need to save your strength. I'm going." Storm said and headed on down.

….

Lion's Crown

"We can't afford anymore setbacks." Coro said. "We've got to take first place back and push those fairies in the dirt."

"Let me take care of this one." Stella said.

"Are you sure?" Coro said.

"I'll be fine. You seem a little too agitated to do this properly." Stella said and went on in.

"I'm not! Know-it-all." Coro complained.

….

The Arena

Each team sent in someone from their team to compete. The eight participants were Storm, Stella, Sasha, Rin, Milly, Yuki, Ethan, and Rona.

"It looks like we have our eight participants." Mansin said. "Now let me show you what Climber is all about." He snapped his fingers and the ground began to shake. They looked to the center and saw series of cylinders were coming out of the ground. One after another, they rose out of the ground and formed a mountain-like structure.

"What is that thing?" Milly said.

"I think that's what we're suppose to climb." Sasha said.

"That's correct." Mansin said. "Look at the top of that structure." All of them looked up and saw eight flags at the top and each one had a mark of their guilds on it.

"Flags? Don't tell me this is a repeat of the preliminaries." Storm said.

"Not exactly." Mansin said. "Here is how Climbers work. Each of you will race to the top of that mountain to try and grab your team's flag. It doesn't matter how you get up there as long as you do. However, you are allowed to interfere with the progress of the other teams."

"So whoever gets their flag first wins. Pretty self-explanatory." Stella said.

"It might, but here's one other thing you should know." Mansin said. "You're only allowed to grab your own flag. That means you can't take another team's flag and throw it off the mountain or anything like that. Even if you grab another team's flag by accident or however, you have to put if back or else it won't count if you grab your flag. If you understand the rules, you can start anywhere you like and wait for my signal." All of them understood what needed to be done and went to take their position.

…

Fairy Tail

"So all they have to do is be the first to grab a flag?" Natsu said. "That's so boring compared to yesterday. People are just going to be sitting around waiting for the real excitement."

"It might not be as boring as you think, Natsu." Zeref said. "Keep in mind that he said they are allowed to intervene with each other. That means there's nothing stopping someone from trying to fight another one of the competitors."

"I'm a little concerned about Storm." Lucy said. "He still has some injuries. Do you think he'll be well enough to make it to the top?"

"You don't need to worry." Wendy said. "I used some of my healing magic on him just this morning, before we came here. He should be fine."

"All we can do is sit back and watch." Laxus said.

…

The Arena

All eight of the contestants took a side of the mountain and were ready to grab their flag and score some points for their team.

"If all of you are ready, you can begin!" Mansin said. The gong went off and all of them started running and climbing up the mountain. "There they go. It's a race to the top." However, Mansin noticed that Rona hasn't moved yet. "Rona? You know you can go, right?"

"I know, but it doesn't matter how we get up there." Rona said and placed her fingers to her head. "A little memory of wind magic will help." Rona used her magic and created wind that spiraled around and lifted her off the ground and she started to fly over to the top.

"It looks like Rona is flying instead of climbing." Mansin said. If Rona is flying, she'll get to the top first. Yuki saw what she was doing and was not letting it happen. Yuki used her magic and shot a wave blast. The blast hit the wind around Rona and caused her to fall and land on the mountain.

"You're not getting up there that easily." Yuki said as she blasted multiple shots at Rona and was trying to keep her away.

"Looks like Yuki is doing her best to hold off Rona. Let's see how the others are doing." Mansin said as everyone tried to look at the others. Sasha jumped up the mountain and was about halfway up.

"No you don't!" Sasha looked to the side and saw magic cards were tossed at her. Sasha jumped down and avoided the cards. She looked and saw Rin was trying to get in the way.

"Rin?" Sasha said.

"Quattro Cerberus has enough points. I'm not letting you near those flags." Rin said. She was also looking for a little rematch as she was doing her best to keep Sasha away from the top.

"This is easy for a cat." Milly said as she used her cat-like abilities to make the climbing easier.

"Sorry, kitty. I'm winning this one." Ethan said and held out his hand. "Rage, Blizzard!" Ethan created a blizzard and it was covering the entire place with everyone getting cold.

"Ethan has made this more challenging with a blizzard going on." Mansin siad

"Cats hate being in the cold." Milly said as she shivered. She tried to move, but she slipped on the snow and started falling.

"Nice. I'm going." Ethan said as he tried to climb.

"Think again." Storm said as he was over Storm. "Did you forget I'm an ice wizard? The cold never bothered me. Ice-Make: Saucer!" Storm shot a spinning blade of ice and it hit Ethan with him being knocked off.

"As it looks now, Storm is in the lead. It look like he might get there face." Mansin said. Storm continued to climb, but when he went up a level, Stella showed herself and kicked him back. Stella swung her leg and pushed him back. "Spoke too soon. Stella got in his way."

"Another lioness. This should be fun." Storm said.

"You're not going to be winning this one." Stella said.

"We'll see about that. Time you jerks got what you deserved." Storm said as he charged at her and tried to attack her. Stella stepped to the side and kicked Storm in the side with him going down a couple levels. Storm tried to get up, but he still felt some pain.

"It would seem your injuries from your match are still getting to you." Stella said.

"Shut up." Storm said.

"Let's see you dodge this." Stella said and took a deep breath. "Moon Dragon Roar!" Stella unleashed a powerful roar of white sparkles, but Storm jumped to the side and avoided the attack as it came down.

"So that's moon dragon slayer magic. That isn't going to stop me." Storm said as he tried to climb back up the mountain.

"You're a tough one. I'll give you that." Stella said and tried to head for the top. Storm looked up at her and noticed something different.

'Something isn't right. She doesn't really seem like the rest of her team. They're all crazy about power and likes to shove others down. Not her.' Storm thought as he tried to chase after her. 'What's her deal?' Stella kept climbing while the other contestants were doing their best to slow down the other.

"Sasha is just one level away. She could win it all here." Mansin said.

"Not if I can help it." Storm said as he used his ice and lunched himself up. Stella was about to go for the flags, but Storm grabbed her and pulled her back. However, Stella kicked him in the gut and knocked him back. "You're not winning this one."

"Just try and stop me." Stella said. Storm used his magic and tried to form spikes of ice, but Stella jumped over them and looked towards the flags.

'I knew it. Instead of trying to fight me, she's focused on the game. Not like how the rest of them are.' Storm thought. Storm acted fast and tackled Stella to keep her from going anywhere. They weren't the only ones. Everyone was doing what they could to stop another competitor from reaching the top

…

Fairy Tail

"Everyone is trying to stop another." Mansin announced. "This has become a climbing race to the top and turned into a brawl. Who is going to be the first to grab their flag?"

"Storm is doing his best, but do you think he can get through that dragon slayer?" Lucy said. "We don't know what a moon dragon slayer is capable of."

"Of course Storm is going to win this." Juvia said. "Still, there seems to be something off with the way he's fighting."

"He's probably still injured or doing his best to keep that Stella from grabbing her flag." Gray said.

"Not that." Juvia said and a thought occurred to her. "He must have fallen for that dragon slayer from Lion's Crown! All the girls do want a piece of Storm. She did come to him."

"How in the hell did you come up with an idea like that?" Gray said. "Wait. I don't want to know. Juvia, your imagination was already out of hand with me. Do not start the same with Storm."

…

Team A

"Come on, Storm! Stop messing around and go for the flag!" Gale cheered.

"Unless he can get her out of the way, he won't be able to make it to the flag." Simon said. "Her skills as a fighter and as a dragon slayer are remarkable."

"She is from the first generation just like her friend." Nashi said. "She was raised by an actual dragon. I have noticed that there are some differences between the generations. This might be a problem for Storm."

"You might be right. That girl isn't going easy." Nova said.

"What are you guys saying? Are you saying Storm doesn't have a chance?" Gale said.

"That's hard to say really." Nova said. "It might be different if this was an actual fight, but they're just trying to get the other out of the way."

"We also have to take into the account of the others." Simon said. "Let's not forget that they're doing their best to get up there as well. Storm might be near the top, but he's got to quit messing around and go for the flag."

….

The Arena

Stella kept trying to strike at Storm and Storm was doing his best to avoid her attacks, but his injuries were slowing him down. Stella kicked him right in the gut and pushed him back. Stella looked to the side and saw her flag was right there, but Storm wasn't going to let her get it.

"Ice Demon Rage!" Storm used his breath attack and it blasted Stella with her being pushed back, but she moved to the side. Both Storm and Stella were on opposing sides. They both jumped up the last level and they could see they were on opposite sides, as were the flags they had to grab.

"It looks like Storm and Stella are both at the top and they're flags are on the other side." Mansin said with a standoff going on. "Remember that they can't tough any of the flags. Only the one with their guild's emblem on it. Who is going to grab it first?" Stella and Storm watched each other, but they had to move.

"Now!" Both of them said as they lunged themselves towards their own flags. They passed each other and didn't bother stopping the other. Both of them reached for their flag, but it's too close to tell who is going to get theirs first. Who will be the winner of this event?


	107. Tag Matches Are It

The event for the fourth day was getting underway. All the contestants tried to get in the way of the other. The ones that made it to the top were Storm and Stella and we're about to see who grabbed their team's flag first. Both of them were reaching for the flag.

"It's mine!" Storm said as he was about to grab it, but he flinched in pain. Both Stella and

Storm grabbed a hold of their flags and it was hard to tell who grabbed it first.

"It looks like Stella and Storm grabbed the flags at the same time." Mansin said. "Hold on. We have to look at a replay for this one." Everyone waited to see the results and both sides were hoping their player got it first. "Okay. We have the results. The one who grabbed their team flag first is…Stella! That means Lion's Crown gain ten points."

"As if there was any doubt." Coro said.

"Storm was just a second behind her and takes second place with Fairy Tail Team A getting eight points." Mansin said.

"A lousy second?! Damn it." Storm said.

…

Team A

"He only was a second behind her? That's got to be hard." Gale said.

"It wasn't his fault." Simon said. "His injuries got to him and it caused him to slow down. He pushed himself and did what he could. If he was at his best, he would have won. He shouldn't be too hard on himself." The rest of the event was going on as the rest of the competitors climbed up and was able to get to the top and take their flags.

"Now we have the rest of the teams finishing up." Mansin said. "Rona finishes in third place and gives Sabertooth six points. Sasha comes in fourth place with Fairy Tail Team B having four points. Rin comes in fifth place with Quattro Cerberus getting three points. Lamia Scale takes sixth place and they gain two points. Ethan takes seventh place, but Blue Pegasus only gets one point. Milly finishes for Mermaid Heel, but I'm afraid those poor ladies don't get any points."

"Everyone is really trying." Nova said.

"That's because all that's left now is the tag battles as well as the finals." Nashi said. "Gale, are you ready? Storm was probably right about the tag matches."

"Oh yeah. I am so ready." Gale said.

….

The Arena

The mountain began to clear away as another event came to an end. As they were clearing away, Storm was curious about something with Stella.

"Hold on." Storm said and got Stella's attention. "Something isn't right. You don't seem like the rest of your team. You're very different from them."

"Am I?" Stella questioned.

"Yeah. So what gives? If you're not like the rest of them, why are you even taking part in the games with them? Why are you on that team?" Storm said.

"Coro and I have been through a lot together. He's like the brother I never had." Stella said. "Since we've emerged in this time, we stuck by each other. It's as simple as that." She began to walk off and Storm was starting to see that not all of Lion's Crown are jerks, but that doesn't mean he has to go easy on her when they have to face each other.

"It's been a great week so far. Don't you think so, Queen Hisui?" Mansin asked.

"I agree." Hisui said. "All the teams are doing their best and have given great showing of their skills and their guilds."

"And now it's time to change things around as it's time for the tag battles." Mansin said. "First, let's have a look at the scoreboard as we near the end."

…

Team A

Everyone looked to the scoreboard. Lion's Crown was back on top with them having 66 points, but Team A wasn't that far behind with them having 64 points. Fairy Tail Team B was still in third as they had 51 points. Sabertooth was in fourth place since they have 50 points. Lamia Scale maintained their position as they had 13 points. Mermaid Heel still had six points, but Quattro Cerberus jumped a spot with them now having 4 points. That left Blue Pegasus in last place with only 3 points.

"Lion's Crown has retaken first place." Gale said. "I doubt they're going to lose their match either. Their own dragon slayers are the only ones who haven't fought yet."

"You're right, but we're not that far from them. We just need to keep our eyes on the prize." Nashi said.

"Now, we'll do something a little different and reveal the matches before they start." Mansin said. "After all, we know who is left to fight for their team and the tag matches are left. Some of these will be a blast from the past. The first match is between the beauties of Blue Pegasus going against the will Quattro Cerberus. The second match is between the lovely ladies of Mermaid Heel going against the resilient Lamia Scale. Next will be the rising stars of Lion's Crown going against Fairy Tail Team B."

…

Team B

"So we're the ones going against Lion's Crown?" Raio said.

"That's going to be painful." Drake said.

"Don't let it discouraged you. There's still a chance we can win." Sasha said. "These guys have mocked our guild and I think it's time we get a little payback." Everyone was in full agreement with that.

"The final match is one I'm sure you've all been expecting. It will be Sabertooth going against Fairy Tail Team A!" Mansin announced.

…..

Team A

"Looks like I was right." Storm said as he regrouped with the others.

"You holding up okay?" Nashi asked.

"My pride is hurt a little, but I'll be fine." Storm said. "Looks like they're saving the best match for last."

"Yeah. Nashi, it seems like you and I are going to have our work cut out for us." Gale said.

"Be a little patient. They have to get through the other matches and our friends will be going against Lion's Crown." Simon said.

"Now, let's get started the first match for today." Mansin announced. "Our first match will be between Keith Lates and Nanami Kotobuki from Blue Pegasus going against Shin and Wrecker from Quattro Cerberus." Both pairs walked out on the field and people were excited to see this one. Nanami looked in Simon's way and blew a kiss to him and it caused Simon to shiver.

"I think Nanami's feeling confident knowing you're watching her." Gale snickered.

"That girl will just not take a hint. Neither her nor her father." Simon said as he was getting annoyed.

"Nova, what do you think?" Gale said. "You're usually one for supporting possible couples or something. You give Damien a bit of a hard time with Bella."

"Well….I would say that Simon should at least give Nanami a chance, but he already did went out with her. So I'm not getting into that." Nova said.

"Wait. You went out with her?" Storm said.

"It wasn't even a date. It was during the harvest festival five years ago and she was acting weird." Simon said. "If she had her father's face, no way I would ever go out with her."

…

Fairy Tail

"Blue Pegasus going against Quattro Cerberus. That happened when we all entered for the first time." Gray said.

"Last time, Ichiya won by beating Bacchus and that one guy named Rocker." Erza said. "Let's see if history will repeat here as well."

"The beauties vs the partiers." Fred said. "It feels like a battle between opposites. This should be an interesting one."

…

The Arena

"Watch out." Shin said.

"It's because we…." Wrecker started.

"Wild!" The whole guild cheered.

"Rin got the ball rolling. Let's keep it that way." Wrecker said and Shin was in agreement.

"We're going against a couple rough-and-tumble guys. I don't really see how we can lose to these two." Keith said. "That's good for us because we need to get some points on the board."

"Do not underestimate your opponent, Keith." Nanami said.

"Right. Sorry, Lady Nanami." Keith said.

"We're all set for the tag matches again. So let's get this show on the road! Remember that you only get thirty minutes." Mansin announced and the gong went off.

"Time to rock!" Wrecker said as he transformed into a red beast and tried attacking the two of them, but they both jumped out of the way.

"Sand Wave!" Shin released a wave of sand and used it to attack the two of them.

"All that sand is not good for my complexion or my hair." Nanami said and pulled a couple vials. "Have a whiff of my Pain Parfum!" She opened them up and a red scent flowed out of them and to Shin and Wrecker. Both of them took a whiff of it and they were in a lot of pain.

"What the hell?" Shin said. "What's going on? How can perfume cause pain?"

"Nice. That should leave them incapacitated." Keith said. "I don't want to be left out of this." Keith used his archive magic and used a force blast that knocked Wrecker off his feet.

"Blue Pegasus appears to be putting up a fight." Mansin said. "Quattro Cerberus seems to be in some sort of trouble."

"Not if I can help it." Shin said as he fought through the pain and used his sand magic to create a twister of sand that blew all the perfume away and the pain started to fade away on both of them.

"No. My lovely scent." Nanami said.

"Quattro Cerberus isn't out of it yet." Hisui said.

"Well, with both of their teams at the bottom, they can't really afford any setbacks." Arcadios said.

"Oh man. These guys are smarter than they look." Keith said.

"Now for the real fun!" Shin said as he spread the sand around.

"Nanami, get behind me!" Keith said and Nanami did just as he asked. Keith formed a shield and was trying to block the sand.

"Thank you, Keith." Nanami said.

"Of course. I can't let any harm come to a lady." Keith said trying to act cool for the ladies.

"Lookout!" Nanami said. Keith turned his head forward, but it was too late as he saw Wrecker smashed right through his shield and pounded him hard. Keith smashed against the wall and he was taken out.

"It looks like that's it for poor Keith. Down in a single move." Mansin announced. That caused most of the girls in the stands to go crying.

…

Blue Pegasus

"Poor Keith." Bella said.

"Not really surprising." Axel said.

"You got that right. Keith was never much of a fighter in the first place." Ethan said. "Now Nanami has to face those two on her own. She might be in over her head." They all wanted to have some faith in Nanami, but it wasn't looking good for them.

…

The Arena

Nanami stood alone to face Wrecker and Shin. Things were not looking good for her, but she refuses to quit.

"Sorry. You might be a pretty girl, but we're not losing this." Shin said. "We need to get some points."

"As does Blue Pegasus. I shall not be defeated." Nanami said. Wrecker tried attacking her as he slammed his arm down, but Nanami jumped out of the way. Shin tried using his sand to attack her, but Nanami kept moving out of the way.

"Nanami appears to be light on her feet. She's dodging their attacks and doing what she can not to lose." Mansin said.

"That's right." Nanami said as she landed down. "I will not lose for the sake of Blue Pegasus. Besides, my handsome man, Simon, is watching me. His love for me shall bring victory for my guild and I."

"No it won't because I don't love you! We're not dating! Don't say stuff like that!" Simon shouted.

"He's modest." Nanami said as she was starting to fantasize, but she let her guard down. Wrecker took the advantage of that as Wrecker and Shin struck her down at the same time. Nanami was shot into the air and was knocked out as she hit the ground.

"I think Nanami's done. That means Quattro Cerberus gets the win and have earned ten points as well as their first win." Mansin said.

"I guess she shouldn't have started fantasizing about her man." Hisui said. Wrecker changed back to normal and the two boys couldn't believe it as they hugged each other.

"We did it!" Wrecker said.

"We finally got some points and won!" Shin said.

"We're not total losers!" Wrecker said.

"Wait. No one even said that." Shin said, but he didn't care as they were happy like the rest of their guild.

….

Team A

"With that win, Quattro Cerberus has gained a total of thirteen points today and has jumped two spots with them having 14 points." Mansin announced.

"I guess Quattro Cerberus isn't as pathetic as I thought." Gale said.

"Goes to show you that there's more to people than meets the eye." Nova said.

"I just can't believe Nanami publicly announced that I'm in love with her." Simon said as he couldn't believe Nanami. "That girl and her father need some help."

"Now we're that much closer to the bigger event." Storm said.

"Lion's Crown and Sabertooth…" Nashi said. One match down and one to go until the two bigger challenges happen. This year's games will be one to remember.


	108. Lamia vs Mermaid

"It's time for the second match of the day." Mansin announced. The tag matches of the Grand Magic Games has begun. Quattro Cerberus managed to defeat Blue Pegasus and scored some points. Now the second match is starting. "The second match of the day will be between Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel. This match will have Kora Mikazuchi and Jessica Blake going against Levi Vastia with Clare Sentia." Both sides came out to the field and were ready for this match.

"It would seem history repeats itself yet again." Erza said.

"You're right." Gray said. "When we first competed, these two fought against each other. It turned into a one-on-one match between Lyon and Kagura."

"A little odd now that their kids are going at it." Erza said. "Last time, that match ended in a draw. Time ran out before the finishing move could be dealt. If that hadn't happened, Lyon would have lost and Kagura would have one. I wonder how this one will end."

…

The Arena

Both sides were on the arena and they were ready for some action.

"Listen, Levi. I know the girls, but you can't go easy on them." Clare said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Levi said. "I'm not holding back when the reputation of Lamia Scale is on the line. Also…." Levi looked to the stands and spotted Ul with her team. "My beloved Ul is watching. I won't lose in front of her."

"You're kidding, right?" Clare said. "Didn't you only date for a month? Didn't she dump you? Don't you think it's time to move on?"

"Jessica, I'll take them head on." Kora said. "You hang back and cover my back. You're better suited for distance fighting."

"No worries, partner. Yawl know I got you covered." Jessica said as she pulled out her guns.

"It looks they're ready to start and so are we." Mansin said. With that, the gong went off and the battle could start.

"First move is ours!" Kora said as she went on the attack. Jessica jumped into the air and fired away.

"Iron Rock Wall." Clare made a rock wall out of the ground and was able to stop the attack.

"Heads up! Kora is heading our way!" Levi said as Kora jumped over the wall and was ready to strike. She swung down, but they both jumped out of the way. Clare had her rock wall shatter and used them to attack Kora, but Kora jumped out of the way. "Where are you going?" Levi was about to attack, but Jessica fired a warning shot near him.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were the two of you." Jessica said. "Roulette Gatling!" Jessica used magic and fired a series of magic bullets at them, but Levi and Clare just kept running around to avoid them.

"It looks like Lamia Scale is on the defense." Hisui said.

"You're right about that. Kora and Jessica aren't giving them the chance to attack." Mansin said. Clare kept avoiding the bullets, but Kora cut her off. She swung her sword against Clare and sent her flying and crashed right into Levi.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked as they tried to get back up.

"I think I figured out their strategy." Clare said. "Jessica is keeping us on our toes and while we're too busy avoiding her shots, Kora moves in for the strike. We won't last long at that rate."

"Any ideas?" Levi said.

"Kora's the bigger challenge." Clare said. "We can't focus on her unless we deal with Jessica. Levi, you keep Kora occupied while I deal with Jessica."

"Got it." Levi said as the two of them got back up and continued the fight. "Ice-Make: Eagle!" Levi made a series of eagles made from ice and used them to attack Kora, but Kora deflected each one with her sword and they all shattered.

"You don't honestly think you can beat me, do you, Levi?" Kora said. "You've seen how different our scores were with the MPF."

"That might have been, but a match is something completely different." Levi said as he was getting ready to attack.

"No you don't." Jessica said as she was ready to stop him, but Clare used her magic to rise the earth out of the ground and catapulted her. Jessica slid against the ground, but she stood back up.

"Nice try, but your strategy can't work when Levi and I attack separately." Clare said. Clare had slabs rise out of the ground, but Jessica kept moving around and was avoiding her attacks.

"Looks like Lamia Scale is trying to regain the upper hand in this fight." Mansin said. This battle is going back and forth. I wonder who will take it in the end."

"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!" Levi made a tiger-like creature and had it attack Kora, but Kora swung her sword and it shattered.

…..

Team A

"Levi isn't looking that well." Nova said.

"Can you blame him? Kora said it herself that there was a big difference in their power." Gale said.

"Perhaps, but let's not jump to conclusions yet." Storm said. "Kora is powerful, but Levi should be able to hold his own."

"Perhaps, but Kora's not even using her full strength yet." Simon said. "She still hasn't unsheathed her sword. If she does decide to in this match, it could all be over."

….

The Arena

Jessica kept trying to shoot at Clare, but Clare kept using the ground under her to keep Jessica from firing.

"This is nuttier than a squirrel with its cheeks full of acorns. How am I suppose to fight someone who can use the ground I'm standing on as her attack?" Jessica said.

"Easy. You can't." Clare said as she had the ground under Jessica rise into the air. "Now you're done for!" She used the rocks from the ground to attack Jessica and she had no way of avoiding them. She took them all and was knocked off the pillar and slammed against the ground.

"I think that's it for Jessica. She's down and out." Mansin said.

"That means that if Lamia Scale can beat Kora, they will score another ten points." Hisui said.

"Defeat her we will." Levi declared. "Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" Levi made his ice dragon and had it attack, but Kora jumped into the air and avoided the attack.

"Is ice really all you got?" Kora said.

"Yes, but now you're in midair. Nowhere to run. Ice-Make: Dragonfly!" Levi created a swarm of ice dragonflies and they all attacked Kora at once. It seemed like he finished the job.

…

Mermaid Heel

"Oh no! Kora!" Milly said.

"Did he get her?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure. Kora wouldn't have gone down so easily." Emily said.

"You're right about that." All three of them turned around and was met with a powerful woman.

"Master Kagura!" All three of them said.

"I've trained my daughter personally. I know her strength. She's just toying with them." Kagura said.

…

The Arena

"Did you see, Ul? I won." Levi said as he turned to her and tried to charm her, but Ul was getting uncomfortable.

"I don't remember there being a timeout." Levi was shocked to hear Kora's voice and even more when the gravity around him and Clare increased and they were pinned to the ground. He looked and "Trying to impress the girl that dumped you? Are you desperate or what?"

"Hey!" Levi said finding that insulting. Kora charged at Levi and bashed her sheathed sword against and sent him flying into the air. "No way! This much gravity around me and she was still able to send me flying like this. How powerful is she?!"

"You're done for!" Kora said as she stopped her magic and jumped into the air. She swung her sword against Levi and had him crash to the ground.

"Levi!" Clare shouted. When the dust cleared away, Levi was beaten.

"It looks like that's it for Levi, folks. He's down and now it's a one-on-one match between Clare and Kora." Mansin said. Both of them faced each other and the tension was a little high.

….

Lamia Scale

"I can't believe she actually beat Levi." Wave said as Lamia Scale was in disbelief.

"That's going to hurt his pride….and his chances of getting back with Ul." Yuki said.

"That's what you get for having girls on the brain." Jason said.

"Look who's talking." Yuki said as she glared at him. "You were the one that made a bet about the girls from Fairy Tail."

"Time for the real question. Can Clare actually beat her?" Jason questioned.

…

The Arena

"So you're actually the apprentice of Jura Neekis?" Kora asked.

"Yes. He was once a member of Lamia Scale himself. That's how I ended up joining." Clare said. "My mentor believed it would be good for me."

"I see. You might be his apprentice, but don't think that intimidates me." Kora said. "After all, you might be his apprentice, but you might not be as powerful as him yet."

"Is that so? The same can be said about you." Clare said. "Just because Kagura is your mother, it doesn't mean you're really as powerful as she is."

"Good point. So let's find out!" Kora said as she readied herself.

"You asked for it." Clare said as she held out two fingers and caused the ground to rise under Kora, but she kept moving out of the way. 'It feels like it's been going on for a while. There probably isn't much time left.' Clare thought. Kora pulled her sword back and smashed all the rocks that came at her.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to beat me." Kora said.

"Is that so?" Clare said as she used the broken fragments and had them attack her, but Kora kept moving out of the way. "She's fast!"

"Kora dodges again and again. Clare can't seem to land a hit." Mansin said.

"I think it's time we put an end to this." Kora said and used her magic once more. This time, Clare was lifted into the air with the gravity getting weaker.

"Not good. Clare might be in trouble now. She's not connected to the ground. Can she really use her magic now?" Mansin announced. Kora jumped into the air and was ready to deal the finishing blow against her.

"It's all over!" Kora said.

"Not yet." Clare said as she had a rock hand shoot out from the ground. It grabbed her and pulled Clare back to the ground and caused Kora to miss.

"Impressive! Clare still used her magic while she was in the air like that!" Hisui said.

"This fight isn't over quite yet, but it's going to be. There is only a couple minutes left." Mansin said. Clare was pulled to the ground and felt the gravity return to normal.

"I better end this." Clare said as she was ready to counterattack, but she lost sight of Kora. She looked around, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Behind you." Clare turned to face Kora and saw her right behind her. "Too slow." Kora swung her sheathed sword and struck down Clare. It was a little hard to believe, but it happened.

"It looks like the match is over." Mansin said. "Kora has beaten Clare and Levi. Mermaid Heel earns ten points and now hold 16 points with them taking fifth place. They all got back up with the cheers coming, but Levi and Clare were pretty sore.

"Clare, are you hurt?" Levi said.

"I'm fine. Sorry, Levi. A couple more minutes and the match would have ended in a draw." Clare said. Both of them looked towards Kora as she walked away and helped Jessica up with them keeping in mind how strong Kora is.

"You okay?" Kora asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I wasn't much help." Jessica said.

"Don't worry about it. You did your best." Kora said and they cleared the field.

…..

Team B

"That Kora really knows how to bring down the house." Raio said. "She beat Clare and Levi and her movements were hard to follow."

"You said it." Drake said. "I could hear her thoughts, but all that power she has really is something."

"Now isn't really the time to be gawking over the power of another competitor." Sasha said. "Did you forget which match is up next?" They haven't and they were all ready for this one.

"Our next match is sure to be an exciting one. We have Lion's Crown going against Fairy Tail Team B!" Both teams glared at each other for this will be one of the toughest fights.


	109. The Two Dragons

"It's time for the third match of the fourth day." Mansin said. "I'm sure this might be one you all will enjoy. It's the one between Lion's Crown and Fairy Tail Team B." This was one fight the crowd was looking forward to. "We're going to see two dragon slayers in action. You heard me correctly. We've got Coro Anderson and Stella Constance from Lion's Crown. They'll be going against Damien Dreyar and Ul Fullbuster from Fairy Tail Team B."

"At last we finally get the chance to show those lousy fairies whose boss." Coro said.

"How hard can it be to beat these losers? They're not the A team" Ranko said.

"Don't be so naïve." Stella said. "Fairy Tail is not someone we should underestimate no matter who they are."

"You worry too much, Stella. Let's head on out." Coro said with both of them heading for the field.

…

Team A

"I can't believe Damien and Ul are going against two dragon slayers." Storm said.

"We got an idea of what Stella did in the last event, but we have no idea what Coro is capable of." Simon said.

"He said he's a sun dragon slayer. Wouldn't that mean he works with fire just like Nashi does?" Gale questioned.

"We'll find out soon enough." Nashi said and she kept her eyes on this battle. Out of all the members of Lion's Crown, Coro is the one that she wants to beat the most.

…..

The Arena

Coro and Stella made it down to the arena and they saw Damien and Ul heading their way. Damien and Ul were aware how powerful dragon slayers can be, but they aren't going to let that stop them.

"Are you ready for this?" Damien asked.

"Oh yeah. Just make sure to keep your guard up." Ul said. "Besides, we have a little bet to win. We can't forget about that."

"I'm sure you all want to know how this battle turns out. So let's get started!" Mansin said as the gong went off.

"Okay. Let's see what you can do." Damien said.

"Let's see if you're still awake when that happens." Coro said as he was the first to attack and got right up at Damien. He held out his arm and had fire around his fist.

"He does use fire?!" Nashi said.

"Sun Dragon Hammer!" Coro slammed his fist against Damien and sent him flying directly into the wall. It was a little hard to believe Damien could be sent flying so easily. Ul formed a whip made from water and tried to strike him, but Coro jumped out of the way. Stella move quickly and got near Ul.

"You're the younger sister of that ice wizard. Let's see how you compare to him." Stella said. Stella swung her arm against Ul, but her attack just went right through Ul.

"Nice try, but my body is made out of water. You can't beat me that easily." Ul said.

"Is that so?" Stella said and jumped out of the way for Coro to attack.

"Sun Dragon Harmful Ray!" Coro shot out a bright yellow and orange ray from his hand. It blasted right through Ul's water body, but she was still in pain. She dropped to her knees and held her side where it appeared steam was coming from it.

"Ul, what's wrong?" Damien said. "You're made out of water right now, right? How are you hurt?"

"His attack…it was heated." Ul said. "It was too much for my water and it evaporated. So the sun dragon doesn't just use fire. He can also use heat and light."

"So that's how they want to play, is it?" Damien said and changed into his demon form. "We can play that way too." Damien flew right at Coro and tried to strike him, but Coro was able to block it. Damien kept trying to strike Coro, but Coro was blocking each one of his attacks.

"Is that really the best you can do when your old man is the guild master?" Coro said. "I guess that shows how pathetic your guild is, or it could be because you're the only one in your family that isn't S-class."

"That does it!" Damien said as he went right for the head, but Coro ducked down. Stella jumped over and kicked Damien back and Coro gave him a powerful punch that pushed him back.

"This is a little hard to believe. Two members of Fairy Tail are being pushed back." Hisui said.

"Yes. Fairy Tail has always been on top. It's hard to believe they're being overwhelmed." Mansin said.

…

Fairy Tail

"Come on! You can take those two!" Natsu cheered.

"This isn't looking good." Zeref said. "Judging from their movements, this Coro and Stella are use to fighting as a team. The powers of the sun and of the moon acting as one."

"So what do you say their chances are of actually winning?" Romeo asked.

"Not good." Zeref said. "Sun dragon slayer magic holds flames of intense heat. Even with that defense Ul has, it's too hot for her to handle. Moon dragon slayer magic seems to be a variation of light. Against someone that uses the kind of magic Damien uses, Damien could be in trouble."

"That isn't good." Eve said. "My cousin might be able tough, but it sounds like he's going against a force that's the opposite of him."

"I hate to say it, but the odds don't seem to be in our favor." Asuka said.

…..

The Arena

"Water Slicer!" Ul shot out blades of water, but both Coro and Stella avoided the attacks. "Damn. These two are a lot stronger than we thought."

"We're not giving up that easily." Damien said as he flew into the air and focused dark magic power between his hands. "Evil Explosion!" Damien shot that magic power straight down and it caused a dark explosion.

"Did you get them?" Ul said as Damien landed next to her.

"I hope so." Damien said. They waited for the dust to clear and they saw both of them were able to resist the attack.

"Look at that! Coro and Stella took the attacks and are still standing!" Mansin said.

"No way!" Damien said as he couldn't believe how strong they were.

"I knew they wouldn't be pushovers seeing as how they are dragon slayers, but this is ridiculous!" Ul said.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you guys are finished already." Coro said. "I guess I really shouldn't have expected all that much. Fairy Tail claims their strength is the bond they have. Where's that strength of bond now?! I'll tell you, it never existed. All that stuff you fairies claim was nothing more than to boost your egos and give you some sort of drive to become stronger. If you think bonds is where your strength comes from, you're wrong and it's pathetic you think that it was. All that talk you say about a guild is just nonsense and you don't really mean it."

"Can it!" Damien shouted. "Our first master founded the guild in the name of friendship. She claimed that comrade can be more than a word. It's someone you can rely on."

"Our guild is a place we call home. Stop talking that trash." Ul said.

"You're right. All this talk is meaningless when action speaks louder!" Coro said and lunged himself at Ul. "Sun Dragon Hammer!" He slammed his fist against Ul and knocked her off her feet.

"Ul!" Damien shouted.

"You're not out of the woods yourself." Stella said as she jumped in the air. "Moon Dragon Quill Arrows!" She sung her arm and shot spikes of moonlight and they slashed against Damien. Stella gave Damien a powerful kick and he landed next to Ul.

"Ready to finish this and put these fairies in their place?" Coro said.

"Let's just get it over with." Stella said. Both of them took a deep breath for their next attack.

"Sun Dragon Roar!"

"Moon Dragon Roar!" Both of them released blasts of fire and light. Ul and Damien took the attacks and couldn't resist or handle them as an explosion went off. Everyone in Fairy Tail, as well as some from the other guilds, were worried what might have happened to them. The dust cleared away and showed both of them were knocked out.

"It looks like that's it." Mansin said and most people were astonished or amazed at this. "Lion's Crown has actually beaten Fairy Tail Team B and have earned ten more points."

"Damien…" Nova said.

"Sis…" Storm said. Neither could believe their siblings got beaten like that. Coro walked over to Damien and was very satisfied. Damien glared at Coro, but Coro smirked as he stomped down on Damein.

"See that?" Coro said as he continued to stomp on him. "That's what real power looks like! A guild is nothing more than a place to get work and become strong. Maybe now you see how pathetic your guild really is!" Coro laughed at this for he got what he wanted. Nashi saw what he was doing and she couldn't take him anymore.

…

Sabertooth

"Oh man! Those guys are brutal!" Sting said as he felt sorry for them.

"They sought to shove Fairy Tail down and that's just they got." Rogue said.

"Too bad for fairies, but our guild is next. Michael's going to win." Star said. Sting would like that to happen, but he doesn't want salt rubbed on Fairy Tail's wounds. Suddenly, Sting felt something and looked to the crowd and spotted….him.

'Jiemma!' Sting thought. Jiemma was sitting in the crowd and he was really pleased with it. 'He's here!' Sting wanted to go get him, but he knew his son's match was next and he didn't want to miss it. Jiemma can wait, but he'll get what's coming to him.

…

Team Sabertooth

"That was quite the match, but it's time for us to move on." Mansin said. "This is the match that we've all been probably waiting for. It's Fairy Tail Team A vs Sabertooth and its all-out dragon slayer showdown!" The crowd was going crazy to see that after what they just witnessed. "We have the white dragon and the shadow dragon, Michael and Shae, going up against the fire dragon and the iron dragon, Nashi and Gale!"

"Ready?" Shae asked.

"All set. I like Fairy Tail, but there's no way we're losing." Michael said.

"Be careful. They're dragon slayers like you and we haven't really seen what Nashi can do." Athena said.

"But they haven't seen what Michael can do and Michael and Shae make a great team." Rona said.

"Yeah. This one's going to rock." Owen said.

…..

Team A

"Nashi, wait a minute." Gale said with he and Nashi about to head into battle. "I know you're upset about that whole thing, but try and keep calm since we're going against Sabertooth."

"I know." Nashi said as she turned to him and had a clam and sincere smile. "I'll keep it under control."

'It amazes me how much control Nashi has with her emotions.' Gale thought. 'She's angry at Lion's Crown, but she understands that Sabertooth has nothing to do with it. She really is something special.'

…..

The Arena

Both pairs made it out on the field and this was one fight everyone was looking forward to. Everyone wanted to know what was going to happen with this fight.

"Nashi Dragneel? That must be the daughter of Natsu and Lucy." Hisui said.

"You're right. Having seen what they can do, it will be interesting to see how their daughter is." Arcadios said. The four dragon slayers faced each other as both were expecting a tough fight.

"Well, in my own personal thoughts, I'm actually hoping for Fairy Tail's victory." Hisui said.

"I know I'm ready and I know all of you are as well." Mansin announced. "Sadly, keep in mind that we only got thirty minutes to see this action."

"Nashi, no hard feelings. I'll even take you out for dinner when I win." Michael said as he winked at her.

"Get serious. We can't afford any mistakes." Shae said.

"You ready for this?" Gale said.

"I was born ready." Nashi said. Their friends may have been beaten, but Nashi and Gale aren't going to make the same mistakes. The gong went off and one of the Grand Magic Games' best fights can now begin.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!" Michael said.

"Bring it on!" Nashi said as the two of them charged at the same time. Both of them had their fists collide and an explosion of light and fire occurred. This is a match that you don't want to miss.


	110. Fire, Iron, Light, Shadow

The final match for the day is the one everyone has been wanting to see. It's Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth and it's a battle between dragon slayers. Michael and Nashi had their fists collide and the other was pushed back.

"Not bad." Michael said.

"Just wait. I haven't even gotten fired up yet." Nashi said.

"So let's do this!" Michael said as he charged right at Nashi and kept trying to attack her. Nashi was doing her best to keep him back, but Michael was striking fast and hard.

"Nashi!" Gale said and was ready to go help her, but Shae appeared behind him.

"You have other things to worry about." Shae said. Gale turned to him and try and strike with his arm, but Shae disappeared and became a shadow in the ground. He got right under Gale and acted fast. "Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash!" Shae released streams of shadows as he rose and lunged Gale into the air. As for Michael, he jumped with light around his foot and tried to kick Nashi with it, but Nashi grabbed it.

"What?!" Michael said. Nashi slammed him against the ground and had fire form around he hands.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Nashi spread her arms and caused flames to lash against him. Gale wasn't even close to being beaten himself.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gale shot his club straight down and it slammed into the ground, but Shae just slithered away like a snake. "Where are you going? Iron Dragon Roar!" Gale used his roar and it blew against the ground with Shae coming right out.

"That didn't hurt." Shae said.

"This might!" Gale said as he came right down and slammed his fist against Shae. Shae and Michael were knocked down, but they managed to get right back up.

"You guys are good." Michael said. "Not surprising, but I can tell this fight wasn't going to be easy."

"You holding up okay, Gale?" Nashi asked.

"Please. It's going to take a lot more than that to beat me." Gale said. The match just started and it's already getting heated up.

…..

Team B

"This is already getting exciting." Drake said.

"Do guys think Nashi and Gale can really take those two?" Raio questioned. "Light and shadow can be just like what we saw with Lion's Crown."

"Hang on. Are you doubting my girl?" Drake questioned.

"Since when is she your girl?" Raio said.

"Both of you just shut up." Sahsa said. Sasha looked to the side and was concerned about Damien and Ul. They really haven't said anything since they lost their match. "Damien, Ul, you don't really have to watch. If you want some time after what happened, it's okay."

"Thanks, Sasha, but we're not missing this match." Ul said.

"Yeah. Nashi and Gale need the guild's support in this fight." Damien said. No matter how they're feeling right now, they have to stay for their friends.

…

The Arena

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Nashi tossed a fireball at Michael, but Michael jumped out of the way and was able to avoid the attack. Michael charged right at her and tried to slam his fist against her. However, Nashi crossed her arms and was able to block the attack.

"That isn't good enough." Michael said as he used his light and caused it to explode against Nashi and her being pushed back. As for Shae, he kept trying to strike against Gale, but Gale was blocking each of his attacks. When Shae tried again, Gale grabbed his arm and slammed his spare fist against his gut. Gale held his head back and slammed it against Shae with Shae being pushed back.

"Damn." Shae said as he was a little disoriented from that attack. Gale shot another club and slammed it against Shae with him being knocked down.

"Shae!" Michael called out.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Nashi came at Michael and gave him a strong kick of fire with him being pushed back.

"Look at this fight go!" Mansin said. "It keeps going back and forth with both sides. It's way too soon to tell who is going to walk out of this one as the winner."

"Nice shot." Gale said.

"Not enough." Nashi said. Through this whole fight, both sides have acknowledge each other's strength and hasn't backed down.

"Okay. I think it's time we stopped pulling our punches." Michael said and Shae was in agreement. Nashi and Gale could see they were getting serious and they need to as well. Both of them went directly at Gale and Nashi. Both of them were ready for their attacks, but they surprised them as they both jumped to the side and were on both sides of them.

"What are they doing?" Gale said.

"Get ready." Nashi said. Michael and Shae went at each other and it seemed like they were about to attack them. Nashi was ready for Michael and Gale was ready for Shae. However, Michael surprised Nashi by striking Gale in the back instead. Shae did the same by striking Nashi. Both of them spun around and kicked Nashi and Gale back with them sliding against the ground.

….

Sabertooth

"So this is the kind of power the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail holds." Rona said. "I'm starting to see why they struggled in their match with Lion's Crown."

"Nashi and Gale do appear to be holding their own, but Shae and Michael have been fighting together for as long as I can remember." Athena said.

"That gives them the advantage over them." Owen said.

"That's assuming Gale and Nashi haven't fought as a team before." Rona said. There lied the problem. Gale and Nashi are close friends, but they haven't exactly fought as a pair before.

…..

Fairy Tail

"Nashi…" Lucy said as she was worried about her again.

"Stop worrying. The match is far from over." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but don't forget that Michael and Shae's fathers are Sting and Rogue." Erza said. "They were tough opponents when you and Gajeel fought them."

"No way." Natsu said. "They were pushovers. Besides, I beat them all by myself. Gajeel totally bailed on me in the middle of that fight."

"Are you serious?!" Gajeel said. "Don't tell me you still forgot what really happened. You pushed me in a mining cart and took me out of it yourself."

"Can we please stay focus on the match that's happening in the ring and not start one up here." Levy said as she could see where this was going.

"Damien and Ul lost badly against Coro and Luna." Fred said. "The principle with Shae and Michael appears to be the same. They're both fighting as a team and their opposite elements are actually aiding each other."

"But the fact that Nashi and Gale are sixth generation dragon slayers themselves should make this an even fight." Raren said.

"We'll see about that soon enough. So far, it could really go either way and they haven't shown what they can really do yet." Laxus said.

…

The Arena

"It doesn't look like Nashi and Gale are beaten yet." Mansin said as Nashi and Gale got back up. The forces of light and shadow together are a powerful force. They're both starting to see that.

"That was a little sneaky trick they did." Gale said.

"Yeah. Listen, Gale. We need to try and keep them separated." Nashi said. "Taking them on together will take too long if we're going for a win. We do have less than thirty minutes."

"I get it." Gale said.

"Are you two done already? This was getting fun." Michael said.

"We're not even close to being finished! Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" Gale shot multiple attacks and shot between the two to keep them separated. Nashi used this opportunity to attack Michael. She tried to punch him, but he was able to block the attack. Shae was about to step in, but Gale moved faster as he tackled Shae and slammed him against the wall and kept him there. "Nowhere to go! Can't disappear into a shadow if I hold on." Gale was about to punch him, but Shae used his shadows to push him back. Nashi tried to kick Michael, but he grabbed her leg and tossed her back. It didn't take long for Michael to see what they were doing.

"Trying to keep me and Shae separated. That might be smart, but we're actually pretty tough on our own." Michael said. "White Dragon Roar!" Michael used his roar and blasted Nashi with the light blinding her. "Now I've got you!" Michael reached over and grabbed her by the vest with one hand and lifted her off the ground. He grabbed her by both wrists and held them so she couldn't use them.

"Uh oh! It looks like Nashi might be in trouble." Mansin said.

"Hang on!" Gale said as he raced over to help her, but Shae got in the way and kicked him back and was trying to keep him from helping her.

…

Lion's Crown

"He's got her now." Coro said. "I'm not surprised seeing as how her guild is so lame and they're just dragon slayer wannabees."

"The match isn't over yet." Stella said.

"Sheesh, Stella. Stop sounding so neutral about the whole thing." Ranko said. "Fairy Tail's pathetic and that's all there is to it."

"They may have gotten some good moves in, but I think this match will determine which is the bigger challenge." Netina said.

"Bigger challenge? Sabertooth was once led by Master Jiemma until they let their feelings get the better of them." Lennis said. "Some of Jiemma's teachings might have stayed behind and that means Sabertooth holds the upper hand in this fight."

"I say, who cares. They'll all be crushed either way." Coro said. "This is starting to get boring. I wish they just end it now and give us the trophy." Lion's Crown doesn't seem to really care who wins this fight. At this point, they just want the games to be over and be declared the winner already.

….

Team A

"Come on, Nashi! You can get out of there!" Storm cheered. "Gale, stop messing around and just help her!"

"Michael and Shae are pretty tough." Nova said. "There has to be some way for Nashi and Gale to take those two."

"Let's just wait until the battle is over." Simon said. "They are all pretty even. Besides, Nashi and Gale don't go down that easily. I'm sure they'll be just fine." Lion's Crown may not care, Nashi's friends have faith in her and Gale just like any Fairy Tail wizard would.

…..

The Arena

Nashi tried to get out of his grip, but Michael had a strong one. She struggled to have him let go, but it doesn't seem like that he was going to. Gale kept trying to get through to help her, but Shae just wouldn't let him get by.

"Let me go. I'm warning you." Nashi said as she could only think of one way to get out of this, but she doesn't want to.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don't?" Michael said.

"Again, I'm warning you. I don't want to this, but you're not really leaving me much choice." Nashi said.

"Now I'm curious. What'll you do? Go on. Give me your best shot. I'm standing right here." Michael said. Nashi warned him. She pulled her leg back and kicked him right where the sun don't shine. "AAAAAAWWWWWWW!" He let Nashi go after that. Everyone saw what she did and all the guys were pretty shocked by that.

"Oh my!" Mansin said as Michael dropped to his knees.

"Sorry. Can't say I didn't warn you." Nashi said.

…

Team A

Ul and Sasha weren't really bothered by it, but the guys were, like most of the guys in Domus Flau.

"What's with you guys?" Sasha asked.

"It's…a guy thing." Raio said.

"I can't believe she actually did that." Damien said.

"What's with them? It's not like it happened to them." Ul said, but neither she nor Sasha understood it.

….

Team A

Storm and Simon were pretty shocked about that themselves. They've known Nashi their whole lives and never once saw her do something like that.

"I didn't know she had it in her!" Simon said.

"Who actually does that in the middle of a fight?" Storm said.

….

The Arena

"Are you okay?" Shae asked as he went over to try and help him.

"No." Michael whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to, but I didn't really have a lot of options." Nashi said with Gale really shocked about what she just did.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Gale said.

"Feeling better?" Shae said as he helped Michael stand again.

"Yeah. I'm feeling better, but I think that might have lowered my parents' chances of having grandkids." Michael said.

'If he ever gets "that far" with a girl, that's probably a good thing.' Shae thought.

"Okay." Michael said as he was able to stand on his feet again and was feeling a lot better after that incident. "She just made this personal, literally and metaphorically. I think it's time we turn it up."

"Right." Shae said as they were both getting ready for something.

"What are they planning now?" Nashi questioned.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you shouldn't have kicked him like that." Gale said.

"Let's do this. White Drive." Michael said.

"Shadow Drive." Shae said. Both of them had a white and black aura form around them and Nashi and Gale could feel their magic power changing and becoming stronger. This fight is far from over. It's just getting started.


	111. The Power of Dragon Slayer

Nashi and Gale's match against Michael and Shae is starting to get serious. It looked like an even match, but that's about to change. Michael and Shae have activated White Drive and Shadow Drive. Trouble is heading for Nashi and Gale.

"Do you feel it?" Gale asked.

"Yeah. Their magic power has increased." Nashi said.

"You two ready?" Michael said. Nashi and Gale prepared themselves. Michael surprised them with incredible speed. He got right in front of Nashi and shoved his palm against her gut and sent her flying.

"Shadow Dragon Slash!" Shae charged right at Gale and slashed him with his shadows and knocked him down.

"That has got to hurt! Michael and Shae got an increase in their speed and power." Mansin announced. "Nashi and Gale didn't really knew what hit them." Both of them tried to stand again and they couldn't believe the power the two of them have.

"They're using some sort of support magic." Nashi said.

"No joke. Their magic power as well as their physical abilities increased. No fair. We don't have something like that." Gale complained.

"It doesn't matter." Nashi said. "There's no way we're stopping here." Nashi went back in for a fight and Michael was glad to see that. Nashi kept trying to land against him, but he kept dodging her attacks. He was moving around too much.

"You'll have to move faster than that." Michael said. Nashi kept trying, but she wasn't having any luck. Gale tried against Shae as he jumped into the air and was about to come down with another attack, but Shae just vanished as Gale reached him.

"Where did he go?" Gale said.

"Over here." Shae said. Gale turned around and saw him there, but only for a second as he became a shadow as he kept moving around and Gale couldn't keep up with him. Shae came right at Gale and struck against him. Nashi tried to hit Michael, but he dodged again and aimed his palm right at her. He charged an attack and shot Nashi with a blast of light.

…..

Fairy Tail

"Get up, Gale!" Gia cheered.

"This isn't looking good." Romeo said.

"They've increased their own power, both in magic and physical abilities." Fred said. "They saw the match was even and turned the tide in their favor."

"What does that say for Nashi and Gale? Do you think they even have a chance of winning now?" Asuka asked.

"I didn't say they aren't going to." Fred said. "It's just not looking good. All four of them have dragon slayer parents from a different generation. Whatever their fathers could do, they can do as well. I may not know this Sting and Rogue that well, but if their sons have the same powers and abilities as they do, this could be trouble for Nashi and Gale." If Nashi and Gale can't find some way to turn the match in their favor, it isn't going to look good for them.

…

The Arena

Nashi and Gale were burning out through a lot of their power. Without any iron or fire for them to feed on, they can't regain their strength either.

"Any other bright ideas? It looks like the direct approach isn't going to work anymore." Gale said.

"They might be strong, but let's see what would happen if we combine our powers as well." Nashi suggested. "Use your roar and give it all you've got." Gale could see what Nashi was getting at and went for it. Both of them took a deep breath and went for it. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Iron Dragon Roar!" The two of them used their roars and they combined into a spiral of iron and fire.

"Trying to combine your attacks? We can do that too. Ready?" Michael said.

"Let's do it." Shae said.

"White Dragon Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Michael and Shae did the same thing Nashi and Gale did. Their breath attacks combined into a spiral as well made of light and shadow and collided with Nashi and Gale's. The problem is that Michael's White Drive and Shae's Shadow Drive made their attack stronger. It pushed right through Nashi and Gale's combined roar. Neither of them expected that. The roar pushed through and blasted both of them and knocked them down again. Nashi and Gale tried to get back up, but it was hard.

"Impressive that Nashi and Gale can still fight after getting hit like that." Mansin said.

"That's Fairy Tail for you. They don't know how to stay down." Hisui said.

…

Team A

"This is bad. They're starting to get overwhelmed." Nova said as she and the others were starting to get worried about them.

"I knew Sabertooth wouldn't be easy to beat, but I never thought this would happen." Simon said.

"We can't give up on them yet. The match isn't over yet." Storm said. "There has to be a way for Nashi and Gale to pull through. They have before."

"I like to believe that too, but it isn't looking good." Simon said.

….

Sabertooth

"It looks like things are looking up for us." Sorano said.

"You're right, but let's not get our hopes up." Minerva said. "After all, when we first faced Fairy Tail, we thought we had the advantage over them. Sting and Rogue even used Dragon Force, but Natsu was able to beat both of them without a power-up of his own. What do you think, Sting?" She turned to him, but she noticed something wasn't right with him. It seemed like he was unfocused on the fight.

"Sting, what's wrong?" Yukino said and snapped him out of it.

"Sorry. What?" Sting asked.

"You okay, buddy?" Lector asked.

"Pay attention, Daddy. Michael's winning." Star said.

"Sorry. You're right." Sting said, but his mind was still focused on something else. 'It's hard for me to focus knowing Jiemma isn't that far.' Jiemma was up in the crowd and he had his eyes on this match.

'Sabertooth and Fairy Tail… I can't wait to see both of them crushed.' Jiemma thought.

…

The Arena

Nashi and Gale got back on their feet, but it didn't seem like they can take much more. Michael and Shae have increased their power and their teamwork is in perfect sync.

"Any other bright ideas?" Gale said.

"I might have one or two." Nashi said as she refused to just give up and be defeated.

"This fight is starting to drag out." Shae said. "There's really no reason for us to prolong their agony. We should just end it."

"Don't tell me. Tell them. They just won't stay down." Michael said. "However, I agree. We better put an end to this before those two decide to really hurt themselves."

"Good luck with that." Nashi said and charged back in. "We're not going down without a fight!" Nashi summoned the fire she could around her fist and tried to attack with it, but Michael held out his hand and was able to catch it.

"Sorry, Nashi. This match is just about over. Both of our old men are third generation dragon slayers. They've shared their power with us and we've learned how to use it. I'm sorry, but I just don't see how you can win." Michael said. He spun her around and tossed her back, but Nashi refused to fall over.

"It's not over as long as Gale and I are still able to fight." Nashi said with a strong look of determination.

"If that's the case, I'll just make sure you can't!" Michael said as he went right at her and was about to attack again.

"Nashi, move!" Gale said as he got to her first and pushed her out of the way. Michael's attack landed on him and he was pushed back from it.

"Gale!" Nashi called out as she was afraid he was hurt. Gale was still on his feet, but something wasn't right.

"What the hell? I can't move." Gale said as he tried to force himself to move, but his body wouldn't do what he wanted. "What gives? Why can't I move? What did you just do to me?"

"It was for Nashi, but look there." Michael said as he pointed to a magic circle on Gale's chest. "Anyone who is branded with the stigma of the white dragon is paralyzed."

"Damn it." Gale said.

"That just leaves you, Nashi." Shae said. "Gale can't help you if you can't move." Things just went from bad to worse. Gale and Nashi had trouble fighting them off, but now Nashi has to fight them alone until Gale can move again.

"It looks like Gale is stuck. I don't want to call it early, but I don't Nashi can beat both of them." Mansin said.

"Let's not be so sure yet." Hisui said. "Another thing I know about Fairy Tail is that they somehow find a way to prevail in the end."

"She's got that right." Nashi said. "I'm not going to lose. Even if I have to take both of you on, there's no way I'm going down." Nashi was trying to figure out a way for her to make it out of this, but it wasn't easy. 'Think, Nashi. There has to be a way to beat them. I know I can take them if I might have some extra power.' Nashi tried to think of something. She looked to her guild and saw everyone cheering for her. She looked to her father hoping to get an idea. 'Dad, what would you do?' Asking that question had her think back to the trial when she fought him. How he released his power and completely destroyed the cave they were in. 'Who am I kidding? Dad would have won by now with all that power? He also had a few other tricks up his sleeve.' The moment she thought, an idea occurred to her. 'It's crazy, but it might be my best shot.'

"Why won't she just give up?" Shae said. "It's not that big of a deal if she loses."

"You got to love a girl that knows what she wants and is determined to get it." Michael said and went to finish it. "Sorry, Nashi. This fight ends here!" He gathered light around his hand and slammed it right against her. Everyone thought that was it, but Nashi was able to grab his arm.

"It's not over quite yet." Nashi said and did something crazy. She bit Michael's hand.

"Yeow! Are you crazy? What do you doing biting my hand?" Michael said.

"This is certainly strange. Nashi is trying to sink her teeth in Michael's hand." Mansin said.

"Are you nuts? What are you trying to do?" Michael said as he tried to get free, but he noticed something going on. The light around his hand was flowing inside Nashi's mouth. She was actually eating it up. Michael got his hand free, but Nashi pushed him back with the light still flowing inside. "Is she eating my fire?"

"Say what?" Shae said as no one could believe what they just witnessed.

"You asked why I won't give up, Shae." Nashi said as the light was starting to affect her body. "It's not in the Fairy Tail nature to just give up. I hope to be as strong as my dad one day. If I just walked away from something because it was too hard, I'll never reach it. Besides, I still have to reach Lion's Crown. I refuse to let people like them win." She ignited a flame around his fist, but it was different from her regular fire. "That is why I will fight until I can't fight anymore. I'll unlock power that is still sealed inside me. The power….of a dragon slayer." Nashi opened her eyes, but they were shining pure white.

"No way!" Shae said.

"Unreal!" Michael said. "A white fire dragon?!" Nashi was surrounded in a shining fire that was pure white with her eyes shining as well. A new power inside her has been awakened and she's going to use it to bring Fairy Tail victory.


	112. White Fire Dragon

It was starting to look hopeless for Nashi and Gale as they were getting beaten around by Michael and Shae. Gale was left paralyzed and Nashi was on her own. Just when it seemed like Michael was about to finish it, Nashi ate some of his light and has gained a new power.

"A white fire dragon?!" Michael said as he and everyone was amazed by what they see with Nashi showing her new power. "How is this possible? Dragon slayers can only eat their own element."

"I've heard of this before, but this is the first time I've seen it in person!" Shae said. Nashi took in her new power and she couldn't believe it.

"This is amazing. I've never felt power like this before. So this is what it feels like to control two elements." Nashi said and was loving it. "Let's try it out." Nashi jumped into the air and was getting ready to attack as she formed a white fireball. "White Fire Dragon Shining Flame!" She formed a variation of her Brilliant Flame attack. She tossed it near Shae and Michael and it detonated in a shining explosion that hit Shae and Michael hard. Gale was left paralyzed and was toppled over from the shockwave of the attack.

"Hey. I'm still down here and unable to move." Gale said. Nashi landed down and loved this new power more and more. Michael and Shae got back up and weren't quitting.

"That was unreal, but we aren't beaten yet." Michael said. "Come on, Nashi. Bring it on."

"Sure." Nashi said as she went right at him and gave him a powerful punch that sent him flying. Shae moved to the side and tried to attack her, but she deflected the attack and gave him a powerful hit in the gut.

"Looks like the tide of the battle changes once more." Mansin said. "Nashi is taking on both Shae and Michael at the same time. This is going to be one hell of a battle." Michael and Shae got back up and went on the offense against her.

"Hey!" Gale said as he tried to move, but Michael's last attack on him made it hard. "I'm missing all the action!"

….

Fairy Tail

"Amazing!" Laxus said as they all watched her fight. "I can't believe she learned how to use two elements like that."

"Oh yeah! Now she's got this." Natsu said as Michael tried to strike her, but Nashi kicked him back. Shae tried to do the same, but she grabbed him and tossed him against the ground.

"Nashi might be winning, but this is going to take up a lot of magic power." Lucy said. "On top of that, Michael and Shae aren't backing out either."

"Yes. Their tenacity hasn't ceased, but that doesn't mean Nashi is going to lose either." Erza said.

….

Team Sabertooth

"What the hell?" Owen said as the team saw the boys being beaten around by Nashi. "I can't believe both of them are getting beaten around like that."

"You're telling me. I've never seen something like this before." Rona said. Michael tried his roar, but Nashi easily deflected it.

"The power of a dragon slayer with a single element is something, but the one with two is intense!" Athena said. She hated seeing Michael get beaten around like this, but she knew there was nothing she can do to help.

…

Sabertooth

"Oh man! This brings back some memories." Sting said. "This reminds me of how Natsu beat me and Rogue around like we were ragdolls or something."

"You can say that again." Rogue said. Rogue looked down and saw Star seemed pretty concerned. "Star, are you doing okay down there?" Star nodded her head, but she couldn't take her eyes away from her big brother getting beaten around.

"Don't worry, kid." Lector said. "I know it seems bad and Michael might end up looking like a mummy, but it's not like he's not going to move ever again." He tried to cheer her up, but Sting shoved him down for that comment.

"Are you trying to make her feel better or worse?!" Sting said.

…

Lion's Crown

"Coro, have you ever seen something like this before?" Stella said. Even they were impressed to see Nashi using two elements at once like that.

"No. I didn't think it was possible for a dragon slayer to use more than one element." Coro said. Seeing this made Coro real angry. "No. It shouldn't be possible. That isn't fair. She's a dragon slayer wannabe."

…

The Arena

Nashi slammed her fist against the ground and it created an explosion of that mystical white fire. Shae and Michael got caught in it and were knocked back.

"I don't know what to think of all this." Mansin said. "Nashi was being pushed back by the two dragon slayers. Now, she's holding both of them back all by herself. I've never seen a fight like this one before."

"Michael, that's your light she's using. Can't you do something?" Shae asked.

"Not when it's mixed with all that fire." Michael said.

"This has been fun, boys." Nashi said with a satisfied grin on her face. "I thank you for helping me obtain this power, but it's time we put an end to this. Like I said earlier, I'm aiming for Lion's Crown and take them down."

"Perhaps, but we're aiming to win as well!" Shae said as he tried at it again.

"Shae, wait!" Michael said, but he wouldn't listen. Shae tried to attack her, but Nashi moved out of the way. She grabbed a hold of him and tossed him against Michael. Nashi inhaled and swallowed all the white fire around her.

"White Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi breathed out all the fire in a great roar. It had a lot of destructive power to it as Michael and Shae got caught in it. A magic barrier was place around the audience so they wouldn't get burned by the fire. The fire shot into the air and it almost appeared like it erupted out of the ground.

"I can't see! Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Mansin said for it was hard to see through the shining white fire. The flames dissipated and people were starting to regain their sight back. The dust began to clear away with Nashi's new power fading. When the dust cleared, Michael and Shae were on the ground. With Michael unconscious, Gale was able to regain movement.

"Finally. Although it appears to be too late." Gale said as he got back up.

"It's over!" Mansin shouted. "Nashi has taken down Michael and Shae. Fairy Tail Team A wins another match and have earned another ten points!"

"Ha. You were told that we don't go down so easily." Nashi said. She exerted a lot of her power and reached the point of exhaustion. Nashi was falling back, but Gale was able to grab her shoulders and keep her up.

"You okay?" Gale questioned.

"Yeah. I'm doing okay. I'm just tired." Nashi said.

"What about those two?" Gale said as he looked towards Shae and Michael. "You think they'll be okay."

"I think so. I did pour out a lot of power, but I think they should be okay." Nashi said.

"Good….because I'm going to clobber them! You with them! You left me out of all the action!" Gale said.

…..

Team A

The team and the guild were real proud and happy for Nashi for beating such powerful foes.

"Yeah, Nashi! You go girl!" Storm said.

"Unbelievable! She actually was able to beat both of them and she unlocked a brand new kind of a dragon slayer power!" Simon said.

"Just when you thought Nashi couldn't get any more incredible, she pulls something like that." Nova said.

….

Team B

"Oh man!" Damien said. "Nashi really is incredible! I'll admit, I was scared there for a minute. I didn't think she would really pull it off."

"I never doubted her. Heck, I think I might be falling for her all over again." Drake said.

"If you say so. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to stay on her good side from now on." Raio said. "I don't want her releasing all that power on me."

"You said it." Sasha said and felt a lot of pride having someone like Nashi she could call a friend. "Nashi, I've stuck by your side for years, but I never would have guessed you would become as powerful as you are right now."

….

Sabertooth

"That's how it ended for us as well." Rogue said as he was reliving memories. "Natsu took us down with a powerful hit and that was that for us."

"That's Fairy Tail for you. They always end things in a flash." Sting said. "Quite the fight, wouldn't you say, Star?" He looked down at his daughter, but she didn't look that happy. It was hard to tell, but Star appeared to have trembled a little.

…..

Fairy Tail

"Yeah! That's my girl!" Natsu said as the whole guild loved what Nashi just did.

"That has to be one of the favorites so far." Mansin said. "After this exciting day, let's take a look at the scores." Lion's Crown was still in the lead with 77 points, but Fairy Tail Team A had 74 and wasn't far behind. Fairy Tail Team B and Sabertooth stayed where they were with them having 51 and 50 points. Mermaid Heel was in fifth place and had 16 points. Quattro Cerberus jumped ahead with 14 and Lamia Scale had 13 points. That just left poor Blue Pegasus with only 3 points.

"Oh wow! I can't believe how badly the other guilds lost." Mirajane said.

"I feel bad for our guild's allies, but it couldn't be helped." Erza said. "After seeing what we just saw, it's no mystery why the scores are the way they are. It's not just Nashi either. All of our children have grown so much and become stronge. I guess none of us have fully realized that until all of this."

"You're right about that Erza. I think the torch was passed long ago without us even knowing it." Laxus said.

"Tomorrow is going to be a day off and it will be to the finals." Mansin said. "That is where we will determined who the number one guild in all of Fiore is."

'So the finals are the day after tomorrow.' Zeref thought. 'That will be everyone will be giving it their all. I guess it's time I did something about it.'

…

Jiemma

"Fairy Tail is incredible."

"Sabertooth is pretty good too."

"Lion's Crown better watch their backs. They might be strong, but that Nashi from Fairy Tail might be even stronger." Jiemma heard all those comments and wasn't enjoying it.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jiemma said.

…

Nashi

Gale helped Nashi through the halls after the match. As they walked through, Storm, Simon, and Nova headed on over and met with them.

"Hey! You two doing okay?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. A little tired…and maybe a little sick, but I'm doing okay." Nashi said.

"Same here." Gale said.

"Nashi, you seriously rule." Storm said. "That to have been like the coolest thing I've ever seen you do."

"What you did was surely no less than amazing." Simon said. "You should be real proud of what you did."

"Hey, I would have done something cool too. It's not my fault I wasn't able to move." Gale said as he was feeling like he was getting the short end of the stick.

"Sure you would have." Nashi joked and all of them, but Gale shared a laugh at that. "It's not over yet, guys. We might have gotten past Sabertooth just now, but we still have one day of the Grand Magic Games left. There's still one team that we have to take down and get some serious payback at." All of them were in agreement with that as they were all looking forward to bringing that certain team down. One day remains and there is still one team Fairy Tail has to beat. The other guilds will be competing as well, but it's going to be an all-out battle between the lions and the fairies.


	113. Get Ready, Day Off

The Grand Magic Games are coming closer and closer to a close. Fairy Tail Team A showed a grand performance of power. Nashi learned how to unlock her dual element mode and beat Michael and Shae. Fairy Tail is close to taking first place. They just need to get pass Lion's Crown.

"A day of rest. That's just what I needed." Nashi said as she relaxed in her bed. Most of the Grand Magic Games have passed. Only the finals remain and they take place tomorrow.

"Don't get too comfortable." Storm said. "We're meeting up with the others to talk about our strategy for tomorrow."

"Hey. After what I went through yesterday, rest is what I need." Nashi said.

"You just exerted yourself. You didn't break a bone or anything." Storm said. "Nashi, we're in second place and taking first from Lion's Crown won't be easy. We've seen what they can do."

"I know. I'm just yanking you." Nashi said as she was getting serious. "Taking down Lion's Crown is what I want just as much as winning these games. By the way, where are the others?"

"They're all preparing in their own way or something like that." Storm said. "Come on. Let's explore a little more of Crocus and meet with the others later to talk strategy."

"Right." Nashi agreed and headed out with Storm.

…

Lion's Crown

Fairy Tail wasn't the only one getting ready for the finals tomorrow. All the guilds were getting ready. Lion's Crown was one of them as Coro and Stella were faced with Jiemma.

"The finals are tomorrow. I expect nothing less than victory." Jiemma said. "Every team will have a leader in the finals tomorrow. Coro, I'm making you the leader of the team."

"Thank you, Master Jiemma. I promise that we will obtain victory." Coro said.

"I am certain that will happen. Now go and get ready for tomorrow." Jiemma said.

"Yes, Master." Both of them said and left Jiemma. Jiemma is expecting nothing less than victory and he'll make sure he gets it.

"We'll have to be on guard around Fairy Tail's A Team." Stella said. "With our scores so close, they're going to give it their all. You've seen what Nashi Dragneel can fully do."

"I don't care." Coro said. "There's no way I'm going to lose to a pathetic guild like that beat me." Coro said that, but Stella believed there was something else going on with him.

"Calm yourself, Coro." Both of them spotted Lennis with him leaning on the wall. "If you let your anger or your wild side get the better of your, they'll use that against you. Nevertheless, victory will be ours. After all, we all have a trick or two up our sleeves."

"I suppose you're right. Do you have any idea of what the finals will be like?" Coro said.

"I say it's most likely to be a battle royal between all the teams." Lennis said. "The entire city will be our battlegrounds. Fairy Tail could put up a fight, but they aren't the only ones. A team is worth a total of nine points. That means, if one team is lucky enough to take out every single opponent by themselves, they can gain a grand total of sixty-three points. A couple teams still won't take first, but none of the teams are going to do down without a fight."

"Fine with me. I don't really care." Coro said. "We're going to bring them all down and Lion's Crown will be number one. We'll prove that power is everything. I have a plan."

…

Sabertooth

Michael and Shae took a harsh beating by Nashi the other day. It was a harsh fight, but they had a good time either way.

"You feeling better?" Shae asked.

"A lot." Michael said. "I'll be ready for action and ready to go by tomorrow. That Nashi has some real power to her. If I manage to get a date with her, remind me to really nice to her."

"No problem…because I doubt she'll ever actually go out with you." Shae said and Michael glared at him for that one. Michael was about to say something to him about it, but they heard a knock on the door. They saw it open up and saw it was Star.

"Can I come in?" Star asked.

"Yeah, sis." Michael said and Star came right in. "Something you need?"

"Shae, out." Star said.

"What?" Shae said.

"Star, that isn't really a nice thing to say." Michael said.

"It's fine. She probably just wants to talk to you privately. I've got no problem with it." Shae said. "Sometimes, I need a break from you. She probably wants to punish you for something."

"What?! Hey!" Michael said as Shae stepped outside and left the two of them to talk. "So what is it?"

"I wanted to see if you were still hurting after you got beat by a girl." Star said.

"I'm doing fine." Michael said. "Just don't give me some sort of hard time about being beaten around like a girl."

"I won't. I'm here to tell you that you better not lose again." Star said as she grabbed him by the jacket. "You can't lose again. Get it? You can't lose."

"Okay." Michael said, but he didn't really understand why it mattered to Star if Michael lost or not.

"You can't lose again." Star said. "You claim you're strong. So prove it." Michael could feel Star tightening her grip on his jacket. Michael was starting to see what this was really about. Star doesn't like seeing her brother lose and get hurt. Star might give him hell for a child, but he can see she deeply cares about her brother and does admire him. Michael was touched by that as he held his sister close to him.

"You got it, sis." Michael said.

…

Nova

"I can't wait for the finals."

"Yeah. This has to be one of the best Grand Magic Games yet." Nova was walking down the streets on her own and she heard some people talk about the games and how they were all excited.

"Hey. It's Nova."

"Good luck, Nova. You've got some fierce competition."

"Thank you." Nova said, but she was a little concerned about the finals. 'Lion's Crown will be aiming for us since our scores are so close. It's going to take a lot to take them down.'

"Hello, Nova." Nova looked ahead and was met with Ranko and Netina. "A lone little fairy." Netina said.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Nova said.

"No. We just want to be clear about the finals." Netina said.

"That's right. The finals are going to come and you and your fairies will be in a world of pain." Ranko said.

"Don't sound too confident." Nova said.

"I heard your father is your guild's master. I wonder exactly how well you'll do, but after what happened on the first day, I'm not too concerned." Netina said. Nova remembered what happened the last time these two went against each other, but she won't fall for her tricks again.

"We're here to let you know that we mean business." Ranko said as he pulled out his sword and made a clean slash against a wall like it was butter. Nova turned to it, but when she turned back, Netina was gone.

'Where'd she go? I only took my eyes away from her for a second.' Nova thought as she tried to find her. She soon felt Netina right behind her. Netina held out her hands and played with a few strands of Nova's hair. She was actually a little worried on what Netina would do.

"What lovely hair you have." Netina said. "I can see your fear. You're afraid of what my magic can really do."

"Get away from me." Nova said as she swung her arm, but Netina jumped over her and landed next to Ranko.

"No need to be feisty." Netina said. "You know, out of all the members of your guild, I like you the most. When I like something, I like to break it. Save a fight for me."

"Same goes for me with that redhead." Ranko said as the two of them walked off. Netina was out for Nova and Nova was a little on edge. No one has gotten under her skin like Netina has, but she has to face her. It's the only way Netina won't bother her anymore.

…..

Later

Everyone in the guild gathered around the bar again. They were just enjoying themselves. Nova walked in the bar, but she kept thinking about what happened with her encounter with Netina.

"There you are, sis." Damien said and snapped her out of her thoughts. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Yeah. I just got a little spooked earlier today. That's all." Nova said as she tried to keep a happy appearance.

"Nova. Damien. Over here." Laxus said as everyone from both teams gathered around him. They joined them and now both teams were together. "Listen. The finals are tomorrow. I know you all are on two separate teams, but I'm expecting all of you to give it your all."

"You better believe we are." Drake said. "We told you guys that we might be in the same guild, but that doesn't mean we're going easy on you. Besides, we still have a little bet to win."

"You? You're not the one constantly behind us." Storm taunted. "After seeing your performance against that Jason from Lamia Scale, I'm not concerned."

"Like you did any better against your opponent." Drake said and it seemed like they were going to fight again. Laxus shot a little lightning between the two and got them to settle down.

"Next time I won't miss. Now save your fighting for tomorrow." Laxus said.

"Yes, sir." Both said out of fear.

"Still, the finals won't be easy. Lion's Crown is in first place." Sasha said. "They're going to do everything they can to keep that position."

"And they're brutal." Ul said. "Damien and I got a taste of what their dragon slayers can do. Those two are probably their strongest."

"That doesn't mean the rest of them are weak. We've seen what the other three can do." Simon said.

"Let's not forget that it's not just Lion's Crown we have to worry about." Raio said. "Sabertooth will come after us well. Not to mention some of the other guilds. We might be able to handle some of them, but they do hold their own powerhouses. There's Kora, Levi, Rin."

"And Sabertooth has an entire team of powerful members. That's part of the reason our scores are so close." Sasha said.

"Yeah. The gap between our points might seem vast, but that could easily change depending on how the finals go." Gale said.

"So what are we all suppose to do?" Nashi said. "I know we're all competing on different teams, but we're all fighting for Fairy Tail. We can't just charge in there careless, can we?"

"I believe that's where I step in." All of them looked and saw Zeref came in and this was the first time since the games started.

"Uncle Zeref?" Nashi said. This caught the attention of some of the other members.

"This is a first." Gray said.

"You've been out every night and haven't celebrated all that much with us." Erza said.

"I have a reason for that." Zeref said. "The finals are tomorrow and it will be the greatest challenge. I have a plan, but I need to speak with both teams."

"They don't need your help." Natsu said as he was still a little on guard about him.

"Dad, let's hear him out." Nashi said.

"I have a plan and if it goes well, it will bring Fairy Tail victory." Zeref said. The finals are tomorrow and as they approach, everyone is getting ready. For Fairy Tail, they're getting help from the infamous Black Wizard. With his guidance, perhaps Fairy Tail will claim victory.


	114. Fairy Tail Ambush

"The time has finally come." Mansin announced. The moment everyone has been waiting is here. The finals of the Grand Magic Games where its winner takes all. "It's been a long and exciting week here in Crocus. These Grand Magic Games probably one of the most memorable. Sadly, it all has to come to an end. Queen Hisui, do you have anything you would like to say?"

"I think it's wonderful how everyone has pushed so far and done their best for their guilds." Hisui said. "They all have heart and I can't wait to see what these finals are going to be like."

"We won't have to wait much longer. It's time to get started." Mansin said. "Sadly, in last place with only 3 points is Blue Pegasus." The team of Blue Pegasus may have been in last place, no one laughed because they tried to look good while losing.

"We may not claim first, but we shall not go down without a fight." Nanami said.

"In seventh place with 13 points, Lamia Scale." Mansin said. Lamia Scale came out and they weren't giving up either.

"Man. We've really fallen behind." Clare said.

"That doesn't mean we're not going to give it our all." Levi said.

"Next, we have Quattro Cerberus with 14 points." Mansin said and the wild team came out.

"Better watch it. What are we, boys?" Rin asked.

"Wild!"

"In fifth place, it's the lovely ladies from Mermaid Heel having 16 points." Mansin said. Mermaid Heel came out and they didn't seem discouraged either. "Now we jump to the four teams that are far ahead. In fourth place, we have Sabertooth with 50 points." Sabertooth came out and they're aiming to take first. "Ahead by just one point, we have Fairy Tail Team B." The B Team came out and they were just as ready as the others.

"I sure hope this works." Raio said.

"Have a little faith." Sasha said.

"Now, we have the two teams that are battling it out for first place. Tension seems high between these two guilds." Mansin said. "In second place is Fairy Tail Team A with 74 points and Lion's Crown is in first with 77." As Fairy Tail went in, they're taking everything they have with them. A strong flame. A cool demon ice. A bright light of a knight. A hard iron. Also a powerful lightning. "Here they are!" Nashi and her friends stepped outside and everyone cheered for them. Lion's Crown stepped out in the arena as well. The two teams stared down each other as there was a strong tension and rivalry between each one of them. Gale and Lennis. Simon and Ranko. Nova and Netina. Storm and Stella. Especially Nashi and Coro.

"I certainly can feel the tension between them all the way up here." Hisui said.

"Yes. Let's hope they keep it under control." Arcadios said. Both teams want nothing more than to bring the other team down.

"Now I'm starting to get all fired up." Nashi said.

…

Fairy Tail

"Oh man. We're going to see some real fireworks." Bixslow said.

"You can say that again." Laxus said and turned to Zeref. "You formed some sort of plan with both the teams. Care to fill us in on what it might be?"

"I could, but it would spoil all the excitement and the surprise that comes with it." Zeref said.

"And are we suppose to just trust you're going to bring out guild victory?" Natsu questioned.

"Natsu, we're brothers. Can't you have just a little faith in me considering you do with people who you consider family, but don't hold blood relation too." Zeref said. "My plan should bring victory for Fairy Tail, but that all really depends on how Nashi and the others do. I've planned everything out, but there are some variables that could still throw a wrench into all of it. So let's hope for the best."

"The time has come to determine who the best guild in all of Fiore is." Mansin announced. "Teams, head on out to Crocus for it will be your battlefield!"

…

Crocus

All eight teams were allowed to head into Crocus. All eight of them spread out and were going over their plans for the finals.

"Here come the finals. Let me go over the rules for those who don't know." Mansin announced. "The eight teams have been spread out through all of Crocus. This is going to be a battle royal and a free-for-all. Each team has a chance to increase their points. Every member of a team is worth point, except one each. That one from each team has been designated leader. The leader is worth five points. It will all be over when all, but at least one member of a team will be left standing."

"You guys remember the plan?" Nashi questioned.

"Let's hope it works." Gale said.

"Zeref did a lot to help us out. It's up to us to make it so." Nova said.

'So let's do this for him. No matter what he was before, he's a real friend now." Storm said.

"Not just him, but everyone in the guild." Simon said.

"Yeah!" All five of them said as they tapped their fists together.

…..

Domas Flau

"I'm very excited to see how all these young wizards will do." Hisui said.

"We're ready and I know all of you are." Mansin said. "So I'm not going to waste your time anymore. The finals of the Grand Magic Games….begin!" Everyone cheered as all the wizards spread out. "All the teams are splitting up or sticking together in teams through this event."

"Hang on. What's this?" Hisui said.

"What's the matter?" Mansin asked.

"Look at both Fairy Tail teams." Hisui said. "They're not moving." Everyone looked at the screens and saw both Fairy Tail teams have stayed where they are.

"What's this? Did Fairy Tail not get the signal?" Mansin said. "If they just stand there, they're going to miss out on some opportunities."

…

Fairy Tail

"What gives? Why are they just standing there?" Natsu said. "Nashi! Storm! Somebody do something!" All of them were a little confused by this.

"This is strange. They're going to fall behind if they just stand there." Lucy said. "They might be in second and third place, but it's not going to take long for the other teams to pass them."

"It's all okay." Zeref said as he still had some confidence in them.

…..

Crocus

"It's there choice, but this is a strange strategy of Fairy Tail." Mansin said. "Meanwhile, the other teams will be gaining some points." The battles have already started as Shin was already in battle with Wave. He tried blasting him with some sand, but Wave easily handled it.

"Seriously? You're using sand against water?" Wave said.

"It's all I got." Shin said. Wave swung his arm and unleashed a strong blast of water. Shin got hit hard by the attack and hit a building with him getting taken out.

"Wave just showed what happens when you win a fight." Mansin said. "Lamia Scale gains a point and are now tied with Quattro Cerberus with 14 points."

…..

Wrecker

Wrecker transformed into his beast form and he tried fighting off the three guys from Blue Pegasus. However, all three of them stayed out of his reach. All three of them jumped over him and each blasted him with some magic that took him right out.

"No fair. Three against one." Wrecker said.

"Consider that payback for the other day." Keith said.

"We might have little to nothing, but we're not going down without a fight." Ethan said.

"Blue Pegaus also gains a point and now have four points. Not much, but at least they're still trying." Mansin said. "That's admirable."

"As for Fairy Tail, they still haven't moved." Hisui said.

….

Sabertooth

"This is very strange. Why isn't both the Fairy Tail teams moving?" Mansin said what everyone was thinking.

"Michael, they're not moving! Now is your chance!" Star called.

"What's wrong with them? Did they forget that the finals are going on?" Lector questioned.

"I don't think so." Frosch said.

"Wait a moment." Rufus said. "I have a memory of Fairy Tail pulling this off before. It was unforgettable."

"As do I. I remember them pulling this strategy before." Minerva said as she knew what was in store for them.

…..

Crocus

Dogger tried using a sonic howl attack, but Yuki formed a shield with her waves and blocked the attack. Jason used his speed and beat Dogger around and beat him to the ground.

"Lamia Scale took down another member of Quattro Cerberus. That puts them in sixth place." Mansin said. Quattro Cerberus was dropping like flies. Samence was trying to fight Milly, but Milly was able to use her magic and got him all tied up.

"Another one of Quattro Cerberus is beaten." Hisui said. "Mermaid Heel gets one more point and they're now at 17 points.

"Quattro Cerberus isn't doing all that well. They better hope they can pull out some miracle." Mansin said.

…

Rin

"Not wild, boys. You're making us all look pathetic." Rin said with her being the only one of Quattro Cerberus left. "It looks like it's up to me." Rin was ready for some action, but she didn't get the chance as Coro came out of nowhere and slammed his hand against her back and smashed her into the ground.

"Ouch! Coro has struck down Rin!" Mansin announced and Rin was down for the count. "It looks like that's it for Rin. Coro has struck down Quattro Cerberus' leader, as well as their final member, and scores five points. That places them 82 points. That will be difficult if not impossible to beat."

"Just as it should be." Coro said as he went to the rooftops.

"They still haven't moved." Coro turned his head and saw Lennis was standing there.

"That's weird. What are they up to?" Coro questioned. "No way they would just stand there and just let this all slip by. Lennis, why don't you just use your magic and be done with this so that Fairy Tail doesn't get the chance."

"Can't be done." Lennis said. "The larger the group I use my magic on, the more conditions must be met for it to work. I doubt some of these competitors meet those requirements. It could also affect some of the people in the arena by accident. Can't risk it."

"Fine." Coro said. "Come on, Fairy Tail. What are you waiting for?"

…

Fairy Tail

Both teams of the guild haven't moved. Everyone back in the arena were wondering what was going on.

"Why haven't they moved?" Raren said.

"A team has already been defeated." Eve said. "If they don't do something, Lion's Crown will be too far ahead for them to beat and the other teams will get ahead."

"Hang on. We've done the same thing before!" Erza said. "Zeref, is this part of your plan?"

"It is. They've done just what I said." Zeref said. "Having a team defeated was just one of the signals for them to act. The time has come." All ten of them have waited patiently for the right moment. In order to win a battle like this, you need strategy and planning. Two things that Zeref has done and now the time has come to act. "I've studied our opponents. I've ran some calculations. I know how to play this all out. Now! It's time! Everyone, move out!"

"Right!" Fairy Tail was making their move.

"Finally! Fairy Tail is on the move, but they're already falling behind. Can they catch up?" Mansin announced.

"If they stick to the plan, everything shall work out just as I thought it would." Zeref said. "I've studied our enemies, their power, their movements, as well as past events on what our opponents are basing some actions are on."

"You figured all that out?" Natsu said.

"Just like Mavis." Happy said.

"Yes. Waiting for an entire team was one of the few signals I told them to wait for before they act." Zeref said. "Now comes the next part. Rona could try an aerial attack or a subterranean attack to try and take them all out."

…

Rona

"I see you." Rona said as she maintained at the top of a building. "I think I'll spare us a headache and try to take all of you out at once. Memory-Make: Volcanic Afterburner!" Rona tried to use a spell that would take out everyone in Fairy Tail at once, but Zeref was a step ahead of her.

"They'll have about a few seconds to dodge her attacks, but they should see it coming." Zeref said and he was right. All of them sensed the attack coming from underground and could felt the heat. All of them jumped out of the way just as fire erupted out of the ground. "That looks like a fire technique. So Nashi should have no problems." He was correct again as she took that fire with no problems.

"Compared to A's fire, this is nothing!" Nashi said.

"Impossible!" Rona said. "They all dodged my attack! Nashi didn't even have any trouble. How could I have been so careless?"

…

Fairy Tail

"That's just what happened when we all first competed in the Grand Magic Games." Gray said.

"Are you following the same plan as Master Mavis did?" Erza asked.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Zeref said. "This part of the plan is for them to eliminate the less challenging competitors so they can conserve their magic power. Watch. Simon should be coming across an easy foe right now."

…..

Simon

"No. Not him." Bella said as she was the one Zeref was talking about. Simon appeared behind her and she knew she was no match for him.

"It looks like everything is going according to plan." Simon said.

"Simon?! No thank you." Bella said as she tried to run for it, but Simon made quick work. One strike and that was all it took for him to take her out. "Ow! Damien, help!"

"Simon takes down Bella. That gives Fairy Tail Team A one point and now they're 75 points." Mansin announced.

…

Kimi and Emily

"Looks like Fairy Tail is making their move." Kimi said.

"We better be careful. Taking them down won't be easy." Emily said and she was right. What they didn't expect was for wind to gather under them and launch them into the air where Raio was waiting with a lightning spear.

"Sorry girls." Raio said and struck both of them and took both of them out.

"Raio beat two opponents at once. Fairy Tail Team B scores two points and has 53 points." Mansin said. "It looks like they're taking everyone down."

….

Blue Pegasus

Gale was able to find the three boys from Blue Pegasus. He was able to take Ethan down real easily.

"No fair. An ambush?" Ethan said.

"Tough luck. Who's next?" Gale said.

"Keith, get out of here. I'll take care of him." Axel said.

"Right." Keith said and started running, but Gale slammed Axel into a building and was able to beat him. "I don't understand. Does Fairy Tail have a member that surpasses my calculations?"

"How did you know?" Storm said as he appeared in front of him. He froze him and that was it. Gale and Storm passed each other with a high-five.

"Amazing! Team A scores three points! Now they have 78 points!" Mansin said.

…

Jessica

Jessica was running down the street as she came across Sasha. She tried shooting her, but Sasha was too fast for her. Sasha pulled out her swords and was able to beat her easily.

"That's it for Jessica now. Sasha beat her." Hisui said.

"That's 54 points! This is unreal! Fairy Tail is demolishing everything!" Mansin said.

…

Drake

Drake came across Jason and Yuki and was daring the both of them to come at him.

"Come on, Jason. Want to settle the score?" Drake said.

"Yuki, get going. I've got this one." Jason said.

"Okay." Yuki said and started running.

"This time, you're mine!" Jason said as he went right at him, but he slipped on some water.

"Water Jigsaw!" Ul emerged from the water and knocked him out very easily. Yuki turned to look, but that was a mistake as Drake appeared. Yuki didn't have time to form her waves as Drake took her out.

"Nice work. Zeref's plan is working." Drake said.

"Yeah. Most of them have been taken out. I'm going to head for the position." Ul said and the two separated.

…

Milly

Milly saw what Fairy Tail was doing and got scared. She decided to lay low in an alleyway to avoid detection.

"Meow. This is getting scary. I better lay low. Fairy Tail won't find me." Milly said.

"Hi there." Milly jinxed herself with Damien standing right behind her and reached for her. "Here kitty, kitty."

"No!" Milly said and that's it for her.

"Team B gets another three points and are now standing at 57 points!" Mansin said. "This is unbelievable! Is there anyone that can really stop them?!"

…

Nanami

"It looks like I'm the only one left." Nanami said and was acting like a valiant soldier. "No matter! For my fallen comrades, I will continue to fight!" Nanami was going to do that, but Nashi surprised her as she appeared right next to her. Nashi gave Nanami a powerful punch and knocked her into a wall and knocked her out.

"Sorry, but you left yourself open." Nashi said.

"Nashi strikes down Blue Pegasus' leader! Blue Pegasus is out and now Team A has 83 points! They now take the lead!" Mansin said with everyone cheering.

"Thanks, Uncle Zeref. I better get going." Nashi said. Nashi started moving and was crossing the bridge, but was cut off.

"Hold it right there, Nashi." Nashi came across Michael on the bridge. It looks like there might be a dragon slayer rematch.

….

Ul

Ul went out on her own. All the non-challenging competitors have been beaten now. Now, it's time Fairy Tail got serious and that's what Ul is about to do. She made it to the library and saw someone there.

"So you are here." Ul said for the one she was facing was Rona.

"I'm surprised you found me here." Rona said as she finished reading a book. "So be it. A situation like this was bound to happen."

"I guess it was. So let's get started." Ul said. The finals have just started and it looks like it's really kicking as there's going to be a Sabertooth and Fairy Tail showdown.


	115. Ul vs Rona

The finals for the Grand Magic Games have arrived and begun. It's an all-out battle through Crocus between all the teams. With guidance by Zeref, both teams from Fairy Tail Team A and Team B have taken out a majority of their competition. However, their bigger challenges still remain.

"These finals are starting to kick up." Mansin said. "Both teams from Fairy Tail have set up an effective ambush. I wonder if they set the whole thing up together so they're guild has ab better chance to win."

"We'll see. Both teams will still have to go against each other at some point." Hisui said. "In the meantime, looks like we're getting a couple showdowns between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth."

"You can say that again." Mansin said. "It looks like a dragon slayer battle with Michael and Nashi while Rona is dealing with Ul in the library. I can't wait to see what happens."

"Zeref, is this part of your plan?" Laxus asked.

"I had a feeling Michael might go for Nashi, but I advised her to stay clear of him if she could help it." Zeref said. "As for Ul, yes. Rona's abilities are the same as her father."

"That means she could tell where an enemy is." Gray said. "So she has to be the first one of Sabertooth to be taken down. Be careful, Ul. Memory-Maker magic can be pretty powerful."

"I hope Nashi will be okay too." Lucy said. All they could do was sit back and watch, but it's not easy being parents.

…..

Nashi

"Okay. I know Zeref told me to stay clear of him until later, but I guess it can't be helped." Nashi said as she stood across from Michael on a bridge. "I know running isn't any good. So let's go, Michael. I'll try and make this quick and painless."

"Hang on, Nashi. As much as I want to give Sabertooth points by taking you out, I want to talk first." Michael said. Nashi surely wasn't expecting that. Too bad that it won't be like that with the others.

…

Ul

Ul was able to find Rona hiding out in the library. Most of the weaker opponents have been taken out. That leaves the major threats. Ul know what's she getting into and is ready.

"What an interesting turn of events." Rona said as she placed a book off to the side and relaxed in her chair. "Is it karma or fate that a match like this was going to happen? That we would face each other just like our fathers did in the same place."

"You use what you remember to make new spells." Ul said. "Basically any spell you imagine happens. You being in a library where you can load on a truckload of spells was a good place to start and find you.' 'Thank you Zeref for giving me that tip.'

"So be it." Rona said.

"Look, we didn't come here to talk. We came here to fight for our guilds." Ul said. "So let's do this! Water Slicer!" Ul launched a blade of water, but Rona jumped over the attack and was unharmed. "You're not getting away that easily. Water Nebula!" Ul had her water attack again, but Rona was able to avoid that attack as well.

"I've seen you in action. Remember? I know all your tricks and water is all you got." Rona said.

"So what?" Ul said.

"You said so yourself that I use my memories." Rona said. "I possess a photographic memory and I'm a strategist. That can be a dangerous combination. Frankly, you have no chance of beating me."

"We'll see about that." Ul said.

"Perhaps you need an example of my power." Rona said. "A mere memory of lightning magic." Rona used her magic and had lightning strike down. Ul moved out of the way so she wouldn't get hit. "Try this. Memory-Make: Iron Wind Gatling!" Rona formed shots of wind that came at her like bullets.

"Nice try, but physical attacks aren't going to work on me." Ul said.

"Yes. Your body is comprised of water when you will it to." Rona said. Ul had her body made out of water, but she felt it return to normal without her doing it. Ul felt Rona's attacks blast against her and knocked her down. Storm heard the fight happening on the lacrima vision and was getting worried about her.

"What did you do?" Ul asked.

"Another power I possess. You'll only be able to use your spells once against me." Rona said. "While we're at it, I think I might catch up on reading." Rona used her telepathy and had a look at her books.

"Say what? You're reading?" Ul said.

"I can use mere description of what I've read." Rona said. "Knowledge is such a powerful weapon in the right hands. It's key to any victory. Such as how I know that lightning and water don't mix. Memory-Make: Spiral Lightning Vortex!" Rona created a twister of lightning and Ul got caught in it with her getting zapped. "Interesting. These hold fascinating facts."

"Stop catching up on your reading and fight me." Ul said. "That's what we're here for."

"So be it. Lightning isn't all that can be used against water." Rona said. "Shredding Demon Blizzard!" Rona unleashed a powerful blizzard that slashed against Ul with the snow sharp like knives.

"Oh man! I'm not sure how much more Ul can take." Mansin said.

…

Storm

Storm was watching his poor sister struggle. He wishes he could help, but he knows he can't.

"Hang in there, sis." Storm said. "I wish I could help you out, but I can't. I have to have faith in Zeref's plan." Storm turned away and kept moving and tried not to look back.

…..

Ul

"Ul's getting up, but can she hold it out?" Mansin said.

"Is that all you got?" Ul asked. She tried to stay strong, but Ul is having a hard time against Rona.

"All you have is water." Rona said as she held out her hand. "I have all the known elements under my command. I can make light and darkness work together like my friends. Chaos of Light and Shadow!" Rona released a powerful blast with a mixture of light and shadow in it. Ul got caught in the flash and blown against the shelves. "It would seem we're nearing our climax in this battle." It wasn't looking good for Ul. Perhaps she doesn't have what it takes.

….

Fairy Tail

"Memory maker magic is powerful magic." Zeref said. "Defeating her won't be easy. Ul has limited options while Rona has infinite combinations."

"I hate to say it, but I just don't see how anyone can take someone like Rona down." Raren said.

"Indeed. Such a formidable foe." Fred said.

"Gray, you fought her father and won. Is there any way for Ul to get out of this?" Erza asked.

"When I fought Rufus, I didn't really follow any plan or strategy." Gray said. "I just simply went with my gut. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"You don't?" Romeo said. "Where I'm standing, it's not looking so good. It didn't go that well for you back then either."

"Perhaps, but I believe in my daughter. She won't fall so easily." Gray said.

"What about Nashi? She and Michael haven't really moved or done anything." Lucy said.

…

Nashi

"You want to talk before fighting?" Nashi questioned.

"Yeah. There's something I want to ask." Michael said. "You're so worked up when it comes to Lion's Crown. I want to know what the deal is."

"You know why. They ridiculed my guild. They think we're not real dragon slayers." Nashi said. "They don't understand anything about what it means to be in a guild."

"That's the part that confuses me." Michael said. "Why do you care so much about how their guild works? They aren't part of Fairy Tail. So what does it really matter how they operate? Why is it such a big deal?"

"Why are you so curious?" Nashi said.

"Sabertooth changed its ways because of Fairy Tail. I just want to know how that worked. It seems like you're trying to do the same with Lion's Crown." Michael said. "Obviously Lion's Crown is all about power. They're going to act however they like. So why do you care?"

"It really bothers me." Nashi said. "In my guild, we were taught that a guild should be like a home, the members like your family. Lion's Crown doesn't seem to get that. They think power is everything, but they don't know what power really is."

"Yeah. You think its bonds in friendship, but there's no way Lion's Crown is going to go for that." Michael said.

"Maybe. There must be some truth to it since Fairy Tail has been around for years." Nashi said. "Lion's Crown doesn't seem to understand. Then, we'll make them understand."

…..

Ul

"Things are not looking good for Ul." Mansin announced. Ul kept trying her best to fight Rona, but Rona has shown to be stronger than her. "I'm not sure how much more Ul can take."

"I apologize." Rona said. "I thought you would be more of a challenge, but perhaps I'm coming down too hard on you. Try not be so hard on yourself, but it seems like your defeat was inevitable." It seemed hopeless for Ul, but everyone in the guild still believes in her.

'Sis, I know you can do this. I know you can overcome any enemy. So I won't look back. You can do this.' Storm thought in hopes it would reach her and it did as she was able to get back up.

"Okay. Enough is enough." Ul said.

"What? How are you able to stand after all that?" Rona said.

"Don't look down on me." Ul said. "I'm not going to quit fighting." Both the girls were feeling the same in different situations.

"They might be cocky, but they haven't seen what Fairy Tail can really do." Nashi said. "There must be some truth in what real strength. If you look in a literal sense, the more people you care for, the more you're driven. Lion's Crown doesn't see that because they only fight for themselves. It's also not just because they're against what Fairy Tail believes in."

"You may have your memories, but I have my own." Ul said. "The memories of all my friends, my family. They give me the strength I need. You won't beat me just because I'm a Fairy Tail wizard.

"It's about how life really is." Nashi said.

"Real power doesn't come from one's abilities alone. It comes from what lies in the heart." Ul said.

"That's what it means to be a human being!" Both of them said. Nashi wants to face Lion's Crown to show them what being human is really about. Ul is acting like a human and showing where strength comes from.

"Come on!" Ul said as she unleashed a blade of water, but Rona jumped out of the way.

"That all sounds insightful and moving, but it won't change anything." Rona said. "So you claim that the strength of your memories is that of your friends and family."

"Yeah. It's been like that my whole life since I was born and raised in a guild that believes our bond is stronger than family." Ul said. "I was taught to believe in all of that."

"That's all interesting, but it won't do you much good." Rona said. "I've memorized everything you can do. All you got is water and I can easily beat that. I have countless strategies formed from memories since day I was born."

'She's got a point, but I think I now know how to beat her. Something she hasn't seen.' Ul thought. Ul was building up magic power and getting ready to attack. "Water…"

"I've memorized it all. You have nothing." Rona said. She thought she had this until she saw Ul place her hands together.

"….Make: Flood!" Ul surprised Rona as she created a flood through the library and Rona getting caught in the waves.

"Maker magic with water?!" Rona said.

"Did you forget who my dad is?" Ul said. "Water Cyclone!" Ul formed a cyclone right under Rona and lifted her into the air and slammed her against the ceiling. Rona took a hard hit, but she was able to land.

"You did surprise me with that, but that wasn't enough." Rona said, but she was surprised again when Ul turned into water and got under him.

"How about this? Sierra!" Ul said as she turned into boiling water and splashed against Rona. It was too much for Rona to handle as she passed out and Ul stood victorious. "Add that to your memory."

"It's over and done with! Ul beats Rona and now Fairy Tail Team B has 58 points." Mansin said. "What an epic battle! I'm sure that's one we won't forget!"

…..

Nashi

"Do you understand now?" Nashi said. "I want to beat Lion's Crown, not just because they ridiculed my guild, but because people like them needs to get what's coming to them. They need to remember what being a decent human being is really all about. If you don't have friends in your life or anyone you care about, what's the point in even living?" Michael could see Nashi wants to show Lion's Crown how wrong they are and how they act really isn't right. Since their master is Jiemma, he can understand that. Michael has a lot of respect for Nashi for that and he knew what to do as he saw a vision lacrima.

"That's it. I surrender to Fairy Tail Team A." Michael said. No one was expecting him to do that.

"Did you all hear that? Michael surrenders and since he was the leader, Team A now has 88 points." Mansin said.

"Why are you surrendering?" Nashi asked.

"Call it a favor." Michael said. "I can see how dedicated you are, strong willed. I don't think I stand a chance against someone like you. Now go find Lion's Crown and take them down." Nashi wasn't expecting that, but she was grateful.

"Thank you." Nashi said and ran past Michael with Michael hoping her guild can at least beat Lion's Crown.

….

Ul

"Good fight, Rona." Ul said. Ul tried to move, but she used a lot of power and could barely stand. "Oh man. I burned out more power than I thought."

"That's bad for you. I have you right where I want you now." Ul was surprised to hear someone's voice. She looked on the upper floor and could see Stella was up there. Ul may have beaten a tiger, but she might not have it in her to beat a lion.

To Be Continued….


	116. Lions, Tigers, and Fairies

"It's been an exciting series of battles." Mansin said. "Fairy Tail is really making an impact on the finals. The excitement is going to keep coming." Both teams in Fairy Tail are doing well against the other teams and the excitement is only getting started. "Look at this. It looks like there's another showdown going on between Ul and Stella in the library."

"Ul just got done with her battle against Rona. Does she even have the energy to keep fighting?" Hisui asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out." Mansin said. The rest of the guild was excited for Nashi and the others, but there is still a long way to go.

"Do you think Ul has it in her to take on a member of Lion's Crown?" Lucy asked.

"I really hope so, but she already used a lot of power against Rona." Juvia said.

"I was afraid of something like this. I certainly considered this a possibility." Zeref said. "It's common sense to strike an enemy while they are weak."

"You mean you think some of our kids will be defeated? No way." Gray said. "This looks about the same plan Master Mavis had us go through when we first won the Grand Magic Games. Not a single one of us were defeated."

"Yes, but your children aren't you." Zeref said. "Back then, Sabertooth was the biggest threat to you. This time, there are two teams that are a problem. I anticipated that Lion's Crown would go after us and Lion's Crown is actually a bigger threat than Sabertooth. That's why there was one crucial part of the plan I had both teams."

"What part of the plan?" Natsu asked.

"Watch carefully. You might know when the time comes." Zeref said.

…

Sabertooth

"What was Michael thinking?" Star said. "Why did he just give up? Now he and Rona are out. That stinks."

"It certainly does." Yukino said. "I'm sure he had his reason, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"I wasn't expecting this to be easy." Minerva said. "We still have three strong members out there. Hopefully, they'll be able to change things around." Everyone thought was focused on the other kids doing their best, but Sting had some other thoughts.

"Something wrong?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know. It's probably nothing." Sting said, but he wasn't so sure as he looked towards the crowd. 'Something isn't right. I don't see that bastard, Jiemma, anywhere. This is Lion's Crown first debut in the Grand Magic Games. Even if he is a monster, I thought he would have at least wanted to see his guild compete. Where is he?'

…

Ul

Ul tried her best to fight off against Stella, but she burned a lot of magic power against Rona. An explosion went off and she was blown out of the building. Ul landed n the street, but she kept trying to get up.

"Stay down. You have nothing left to fight with." Stella said.

"That's pretty cheap, waiting the moment someone gets done with a battle to strike." Ul said. "Give someone a chance to catch their breath."

"This is a battle where you have to take out as much as your opponents as possible." Stella said. "It would be smart." Ul was able to stand, but just barely. "Why keep fighting when it seems pointless?"

"It's not in the Fairy Tail nature to give up." Ul said.

"So be it." Stella said, but it already wasn't looking good for Ul.

…

Kora

Kora was on her own now. She was the only member of Mermaid Heel left. That means any chance of getting some points now is all on her. Kora was just walking down on the streets until she saw something up ahead.

"There it is." Kora said. She saw a tall building up ahead. A building that was pretty well known for a certain reason. Kora made her way to the building and was at the very top. "This is the very building where my mother fought Minerva from Sabertooth and Erza from Fairy Tail. How fitting would it be if Simon, Athena, and myself battled here?"

"Very." Kora turned around and was faced with Athena.

"I had a feeling I would find you here." Kora said. "Don't think you intimidate me because I was looking forward to a battle like this."

"Glad I didn't disappoint. Should we wait for Simon?" Athena asked.

"Why wait? I'm getting too excited." Kora said.

…

Fairy Tail

"Whoa! Another historic repeat. Looks like Kora and Athena will be facing each other like their mothers did in the same place." Mansin said. "All that's missing is Simon."

"You think Simon will make it in time to face both them?" Romeo said.

"I think he would be better off dealing with just one of them." Eve said. "Those two are girls you don't want to mess with."

"You can say that again." Fred said. "They're both immensely powerful. Dealing with one of them will be trouble enough, even for someone like Simon."

"What makes you all think Simon is even going to be the one to face them?" Zeref asked.

"What do you mean? Do you know something?" Erza asked as all eyes turned to him.

"Just watch and see. You might be surprise." Zeref said.

…

Kora and Athena

"Ready?" Kora said as she readied her sword.

"Ready." Athena said as she had her magic around her hands. Both of them charged right at each other their respected attacks collided and tried to keep the other back. As they both stood like that, they noticed a shadow move over them.

"There he is. Right on…." Kora thought that was Simon, but they were both surprised when they saw it was Sasha who came right down and slammed a sword between the two to separate them. "Sasha?!"

"What?!" Athena said as neither of them expected her. Sasha twisted her body around and kicked the both of them back. Sasha ran towards Athena and kept trying to strike her with her swords, but Athena was able to evade her attacks. Sasha did land a kick and knocked her back. Sasha requipped and pulled out a magic gun and tried shooting at Kora, but Kora was able to avoid each of her attacks.

"Wasn't expecting this, but oh well." Kora said as she joined in. She tried to strike Sasha with her sword, but Sasha moved back and changed back to a pair of dual swords. The two of them swung their weapons around to try and strike each other, but Sasha was actually matching Kora's sword abilities. Athena wasn't going to be left out as she caused a rift in space near them, but they both jumped away before it exploded. Sasha stood tall and readied herself.

"Not bad. You two are every bit as tough as I thought." Sasha said.

…..

Fairy Tail

"Sasha?! This is a surprise! I'm sure most of us expected Simon to be the one to join in that fight." Mansin said. Everyone was surprised to see Sasha was the one that stepped in.

"Sasha?! What the hell?" Laxus said.

"Zeref? Was this part of your plan as well?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes, it was." Zeref said. "Lion's Crown does possess that swordsman and I believe Simon holds the best of beating that one, but he can't do that if he uses up so much magic power. The same applies to the others. So I had Nashi and her team focus on Lion's Crown and Team B focus on Sabertooth. Sasha holds the best chance in a fight like this one."

"Nashi's team is going for Lion's Crown while Sasha's is going for Sabertooth?" Gray said.

"Yes. Both teams are powerful, but they're going to need all their magic power to defeat those opponents." Zeref said. "That's part of the reason I had them both wait and strike at the less challenging opponents like the rest of Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus. Now it's in her hands."

"Sasha might be tough herself, but can she really take on those two?" Raren said.

"There's nothing we can really do, but sit, watch, and hope for the best." Fred said.

…..

Simon

As for Simon's whereabouts, he was out on the streets of Crocus. He caught a glimpse of the fight going on, but he wasn't sure he really liked this.

"As much as I wish it was me in that fight, I have to stick with the plan." Simon said. "Sasha, be careful." Simon kept going and hoped that Sasha can pull through this.

….

The Girls

"This is certainly a surprise." Kora said. "Where is Simon? I thought he was going to be the one to show up and fight us."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Sasha said. "Trust me when I tell you that I'm just as good as Simon is. So what do you say you two come and find out?"

"It doesn't really make a difference to me." Athena said.

"Fine. If you want it that badly." Kora said. "Just don't come crying when you get beat since this was your idea."

"I won't be the one crying." Sasha said as she held up her sword. She might have to face two powerful opponents, but Sasha won't back down. She'll take on a tiger and a mermaid.

…..

Drake

Drake was on his own. He was walking through a passage and was trying to find his opponent.

"Looks like everything is going well." Drake said. "At least for now. I just hope the others are doing well." Drake just kept walking, but he came right to a stop. "Just as he said. You'll have to do better than that if you want to sneak up on me." Drake turned around and it was a little surprising to see that he was faced with Shae. "I'm not as nice as Nashi or Gale. So you better say your prayers."

…

The Arena

"Look at that! It looks like another dragon slayer showdown." Hisui said.

"It's Drake vs Shae. This is bound to be a battle to remember. Hold onto your hats for a dragon slayer battle." Mansin said. Kinana was a little worried seeing her son was about to get in a tough battle.

"Kinana, are you okay?" Levy said.

"Yeah…" Kinana said, but it didn't sound sincere.

"There's nothing to worry about. He's a dragon slayer. Your son is one of the toughest." Levy said. "I'm sure he's going to do fine." Kinana knew that, but a mother can worry.

"Drake vs. Shae. Poison vs. shadow." Laxus said. "That should be an interesting battle. Is this part of your plan as well?"

"I did calculate this possibility." Zeref said. "It actually works out for the best. The best one who stands a chance against a dragon slayer is another dragon slayer. Drake's thought listening abilities will be helpful. Maybe…"

"Maybe? What do you mean by that?" Laxus said, but Zeref didn't really say. Some of the more interesting battles are coming and only one will be left standing.

…

Ul

"Water Slicer!" Ul released another blade of water, but Stella jumped over her attack. Ul is on her last leg as she used every ounce of power that she had. She could barely stand anymore

"It looks like you reached your end." Stella said and decided to end this. "Moon Dragon Roar!" Stella used her breath attack and blasted Ul with it and Ul couldn't defend herself from it. Stella waited for things to clear and she could see that Ul was down.

"Sorry….guys. I tried my best." Ul said before she passed out. A member of Fairy Tail has actually been defeated.

"I'm sorry, but I won't allow my guild to be beaten so easily." Stella said. "Coro's plan is actually working so far. That's one down and the rest will soon follow."


	117. Troubling Variables

The Grand Magic Games continue to be an intense one as several intense battles happened through the kingdom. Nashi and her friends have held on their own with the fairies holding on to first place, but one has already fallen.

"It looks like it's the end for Ul. Stella has brought down a member of Fairy Tail and that brings Lion's Crown to 83 points." Mansin said. "They maintain their second place position, but if a couple battles go in their favor and they'll take first place."

"That's too bad about Ul. Considering when Fairy Tail won the first time without losing any member, I would have assumed their children would have done the same." Hisui said. "I guess you can't expect everything to go the way you think it will."

"No you can't. Even if you are a queen." Mansin said.

"That was cheap. That dragon slayer attacked Ul before she could even recover from her last fight." Natsu said. "She should have given Ul the chance to recover a little. That wasn't fair."

"I don't think these guys care for something like that." Laxus said. "They're aiming to take us down and they don't care how they go at it."

"Yes. About that. Something seems a little strange to me." Zeref said.

"What is it?" Happy asked.

"I've been watching closely." Zeref said. "Lion's Crown seems to have settle some. By that, I mean they haven't made any other big moves. I would have figured they go after Nashi and her friends. What are they up to?"

…

Nashi

Nashi was out looking for another opponent. She had to keep in mind that it wasn't just Sabertooth and Lion's Crown in this. There were a few others from the other guilds left. There's also going to come a time where Nashi's team has to go against the others from the guild. Nashi kept her guard up for any attack.

"This has certainly been an intense Grand Magic Games and there's still more to come." Mansin announced. "Drake's against Shae. Sasha is taking on Kora and Athena. I'm sure we'll see more to come." As Nashi heard all that, she noticed something was strange.

"Weird. Lion's Crown hasn't really made a move." Nashi said as she was thinking the same thing as Zeref. "Stella went after Ul, but I thought they would have attacked us all at once or something." Nashi knew something wasn't right either. "What are they up to? Why attack Ul, but not all of us?"

…

Storm

"I can't believe that moon witch." Storm said as he saw what happened to his little sister. "Just wait until I get my hands on her."

"I'm afraid you won't get the chance." Storm looked across the bridge he was on and was faced with Levi.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were." Storm said.

"Lamia Scale might be falling behind, but I will not humiliate the guild by going down without a fight." Levi said. "Also, I shall be the one to avenge Ul."

"Come on, Levi. One, my sister isn't into you." Storm said. "Two, we both use ice, but I hold the advantage. I'm an ice demon slayer. Any ice you throw at me, I can just devour it and make myself stronger. You won't be able to beat me."

"It's a good thing that I'm here." Storm was a little surprised to hear that voice. He turned around and was faced with Wave.

"Wave? You want in on this too?" Storm said.

"I know two on one might seem a little unfair, but I wouldn't think it matters against a member of Fairy Tail." Wave said. "Besides, I want a little rematch from our last battle."

"Sure." Storm said. "I can take on both of you. Saves me the trouble of looking for the both of you." Storm was ready for both of them.

"You really think you can take both of us?" Levi said as he prepared his magic with his maker magic stance.

"Let's really put that to the test." Wave said as he had water form around him. Both of them launched an attack from both sides and it seemed like both of them were able to land an attack. Levi and Wave thought they both got him, but Storm surprised them when he formed ice around him and was able to block both of their attacks. "He blocked the both of us?"

"His use of maker magic is faster than I thought." Levi said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I can handle the both of you." Storm said with full confidence.

…

Fairy Tail

"Looks like we got one of the "coolest" battles coming." Mansin said. "Storm appears to be taking on Levi and Wave from Lamia Scale."

"Lamia Scale still has a few members left." Levy said. "The trouble is it's there three best members."

"Storm has to take on both of them. This doesn't really look good." Lucy said.

"Relax. Storm has taken on Wave before and won." Gray said. "He'll just do it again. As for Levi, his ice attacks won't do that much against Storm. He'll devour it and gain some extra power."

"Didn't Storm nearly get beaten by Wave?" Gia asked, but Gajeel was trying to keep her quiet.

"I did calculate a few variables that could be problems." Zeref said. "A scenario like this was one of them. There's also that Clare who does happen to be Jura's apprentice. Defeating the remaining members of Lamia Scale won't be easy as the rest were."

"With all that is left, did you take into account of anything else that could be a problem?" Levy asked.

"Yes, actually." Zeref said. "With the remaining members, as well as the battles that's going on, and those who have already been eliminated, I believe that lightning god slayer from Sabertooth could cause a little problem."

"Owen? What about him?" Mirajane said.

"I believe he might go for Damien or Nova." Zeref said. "That one might fifty-fifty. Meaning it could go either way. That could be a problem if Nova is the one he faces and not Damien."

"Because you wanted Team B to focus on Sabertooth and Team A to focus on Lion's Crown." Levy said.

"A dragon slayer like Nova going against a god slayer like Owen could use up a lot of power. That would mean she might not have enough to take on any member from Lion's Crown." Zeref said. "Let's hope for the best."

…

Nova

Nova was looking around for an opponent herself, but she hasn't found anything really. There may not be that many left, but there must be a few of them. So far, no luck for Nova.

"No sign of anything." Nova said.

"I wouldn't say that exactly. I finally found you." Nova turned around and it was just what Zeref was worried about. The one that found her was Owen.

"Owen? This wasn't suppose to be in the plan." Nova said.

"I've been looking for you and your brother." Owen said. "I say it's time we show the world which is better. The lightning of a god or the lightning of the dragon. As for your brother, I'm just looking for a good rumble."

"If you say so?" Nova said. "I guess it can't be avoidable. I was suppose to go for someone in Lion's Crown, but I was warned about something like this."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Owen said.

"Never you mind about it. I'm just telling you right now, a god slayer hasn't been able to really beat a dragon slayer yet." Nova said as she was building some electricity. Owen was building his own.

"That's about to change." Owen said. He went for the first attack, but Nova met with her own attack. The two collided fists and the fierce lightning of a dragon clashed with the black lightning of a god.

….

Damien

Damien was passing down the street until he heard the fierce roar of thunder. Damien turned around and saw a flash of lightning and black lightning.

"Nova must have come across Owen." Damien said. "Damn it. It probably would have worked in our guild's favor if I was the one going against him."

"Is someone worried about their big sister?" Damien turned back around and was surprised to see Clare was there.

"Clare? This is a little surprising." Damien said.

"Lamia Scale is pretty far behind Fairy Tail. We need to do something and gain some points." Clare said. "My apologies, but I won't be holding anything back."

"Neither will I. Even if you are a girl, I can't hold back." Damien said.

"I'll admit that you are pretty cute, but you're must not be all that bright." Clare said. "Don't forget that I did train under Jura. Even if you are Laxus' kid, I won't be so easy to beat."

"You probably haven't heard that my old man actually did beat your master." Damien said as he started to have a dark aura. "I do have my mother's magic, but it can be just as terrifying."

…

Fairy Tail

"Whoa! This is could get scary. I hope some of you aren't afraid of thunder." Mansin said. "Nova and Owen will be clashing against each other. It also looks like Damien is being bold enough to take on Clare from Lamia Scale."

"Nova against Owen and Damien against Clare? No. This was what I was concerned about." Zeref said.

"Don't let it get to you." Natsu said. "It doesn't matter who those kids are up against. They're going to win in the end."

"You certainly have a lot of faith in them." Zeref said.

"Of course I do." Natsu said. "They've beaten down some tough opponents before and their members of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail can take down anyone."

'Let's hope you're right, Natsu.' Zeref thought. 'I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen.'

…

Sabertooth

"It looks like all three of them are going against a fairy." Minerva said. "All of which who are pretty tough. We of all people know not to underestimate any member of Fairy Tail."

"You can say that again. These could be some close matches." Rogue said. Rogue looked to the side and saw Sting still seemed distracted. "Sting, what's going on with you? You seem a little distracted since the finals started."

"He's probably upset that his son surrendered rather than fight." Frosch said.

"Frosch, be quiet." Lector said as he didn't want Sting to be humiliated.

"No. It's not that." Sting said. "The truth is, it's Jiemma. I don't see him anywhere and I can't smell him out. That could be because of all the people around, but he isn't here. I know he's a creep, but I doubt he would miss his own guild competing." Rogue looked around and saw that himself.

"Good point. Where is he?" Rogue said as he wasn't liking this either.

…..

Jiemma

Zeref took into account of various variables. He thought he had the finals planned out, but a variable he didn't see is stepping in and it could cause some problems. Jiemma was roaming around the kingdom staying out of sight. It's against the rules for the master of a guild to be out and about while the finals are going on. They're forbidden from partaking in any part of the games.

"There's only one guild that stands above the rest." Jiemma said. "Forget the rules. I'm not going to let a whole bunch of weaklings. If the time calls for it that I must step in, I will." Jiemma will do anything stand above the rest and he's not going to let Fairy Tail or Sabertooth get the better of him.


	118. Drake vs Shae

It's becoming one fierce finals in the Grand Magic Games. The more powerful and intense fighters are all that really remain. The fireworks aren't over yet. Some battles are just getting started and they are far from over. An example of that is Sasha taking on Kora and Athena. Kora ran from one area to the next as pockets of space were exploding. Kora went right at Athena, but Athena teleported out of the way.

"You're mine!" Sasha came at Kora when Athena teleported out of the way, but Kora was able to block her sword.

"Most impressive." Kora said.

"Over here." Athena called as she was about to warp another pocket of space. Sasha and Kora jumped out of the way and dodged it as it exploded. Sasha requipped again and pulled out her bazooka and aimed at Athena. Sasha fired right at her, but Athena used her magic around her hand. She used it as a shield, but she was blown back from the impact and was knocked down. All three of them stayed where they were and it was a three-way standoff.

'Both of them are pretty skilled.' Sasha thought. 'I can see why Simon would have a lot of respect for them. Still, that doesn't mean they're better than me.'

"This is just as interesting as I thought if Simon was here." Kora said. "You're very skilled, Sasha. You're not so bad yourself, Athena."

"Thank you, but compliments won't win you this fight." Athena said.

"Enough talk." Sasha said. "We all came here to fight. After all, actions speak louder than words."

"Ooh. Sasha, I like your style. I can see why Simon has you as a girlfriend." Kora said. The moment Kora said that, her face was turning red and she was feeling embarrassed.

"Girlfriend?! I'm not his girlfriend!" Sasha said. "I thought Simon mentioned that to you that we're not dating! Why would you even think like that?"

"Sorry. I was just teasing a little. It's just a vibe I'm getting from the both of you." Kora said. Sasha was embarrassed, but she was trying to keep her composure.

'Keep calm. She's only trying to get in your head with nonsense.' Sasha thought. 'It won't work and I'll take them both down.' Sasha was the first to move as she jumped into the air and she pulled out twin gatling guns and was shooting at both the girls, but they were able to avoid her attacks. Kora used her gravity magic and flew right at Sasha and drove her knee into Sasha's gut. Kora twirled her body around with Sasha on her leg and had her hit the ground.

"You might be skilled, but that won't give you the win either." Kora said.

…

Fairy Tail

"Oh man. That three-way battle between the games toughest female competitors is really heating up." Mansin said. "I'm glad I'm not caught in the middle of that cat fight."

"Sasha's doing well, but will it really be enough to beat both of them?" Lucy said.

"Erza, you took on both of their mothers. What do you think of all this?" Gray said.

"Just because I took on both their mothers doesn't mean they're just as skilled or strong as they are." Erza said. "Everyone battles differently and has different strengths, even from relations. I did train with Sasha before the games. Perhaps she does have a chance, but it won't be easy."

"She must win." Zeref said. "Simon is really the only other one that has a chance against either of those two, but he can't face them. If he does, he might not have enough left in him to take on a member of Lion's Crown."

"Sasha isn't the only one against a powerful opponent." Kinana said. She was more focused on her son's fight against another tiger. This fight will be another hardcore one.

….

Drake

Drake crossed paths with Shae. With both of them being dragon slayers, this will be one hard fought battle. Shae was the first to attack as he lunged right at Drake, but Drake moved out of the way. Drake acted fast and drove his fist right into his gut.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that." Drake said. He pounded Shae around multiple times. He gave Shae a good hit across the face and knocked him back. Drake was expecting a little more out of him.

"Not bad." Shae said as he tried to stand up.

"You're wasting your time." Drake said. "I'll be able to hear everything you throw at me." Drake took a few steps closer as he thought he had this, but Shae wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"You don't scare me." Shae said. "You're not as strong as Nashi or Gale."

"I'm not? That's fine. I trust Nashi. When she's convinced to date me, I know she can handle herself." Drake said.

"Well, as a fellow dragon slayer, I'm not impressed." Shae said. "Even that ice demon slayer appears stronger than you." That's what pulled the trigger.

"The hell did you just say?" Drake said. Now Shae has done it.

…..

Nashi

Nashi was one of the few that hasn't been engaged in battle yet. Nashi was looking for someone from Lion's Crown since those from the other guild have already found their opponents, specifically Coro is who she was looking for. So far, she hasn't found anything.

"This is getting ridiculous." Nashi said. "Stop hiding, Lion's Crown! I'm calling you out specifically, Coro! Quit acting like cowards and let's fight!" She shouted that out as she was actually annoyed of them not showing, but there was nothing for her. "Man. They talked so big. You think they wouldn't hide out like this." Nashi looked ahead and saw spotted Gale. "Gale!" She called out to him and got his attention as she headed over.

"Nashi? So you haven't find anyone to fight either?" Gale said.

"No." Nashi said. "From what I've been hearing, you and me are the only ones that aren't fighting. Lion's Crown seems to be hiding. I don't get it."

"Yeah. They talk big, but now they're not doing anything. What do you think they're planning?" Gale said.

"I don't know." Nashi said as she looked around and wondered where they could be. "They can't hide forever. If they want to win, they'll have to face themselves eventually."

….

Coro

Coro was laying low just like the rest of his team. He is still a dragon slayer and does have some strong hearing. So he was able to hear Nashi's little challenge, but he was able to refuse.

"Don't worry, Nashi. You'll get your fight." Coro said. "Hopefully, it won't be much longer." What is Lion's Crown planning exactly?

…..

Drake

Shae tried his best to fight Drake, but Drake was able to hold his own. Drake was able to avoid all the attacks thanks to his ears. No matter how powerful the attack is, it's all useless if they can't hit.

"Still think I'm not a tough dragon slayer?" Drake said as he had Shae down to his knees.

"Okay. I'll admit that you're pretty strong." Shae said. "Of course, that doesn't mean I'm beaten yet. I might still have a trick or two up my sleeve."

"Get real." Drake said. "I hear everything. I'll know what you do before you do it. You obviously can't move fast enough to avoid my attacks."

"Who says I need to be fast?" Shae said. Suddenly, he turned into a shadow and disappeared.

"It won't work, Shae. I can hear you." Drake said as he took a good listening to him, but something wasn't right. "What the hell? I can't hear him?"

"Shadow Dragon Slash!" Shae suddenly appeared in front of Drake and slashed against him.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?!" Mansin announced. "Shae actually managed to get a hit in against Drake and Drake was dominating him."

"What just happened?" Drake said.

"Seems like I found a little flaw with your strategy." Shae said as he sank into a shadow. Drake kept trying to find Shae, but he can't seem to hear him. "Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash!" Shae attacked from below and sent him flying in the air.

…

Fairy Tail

"It looks like the tables have turned." Mansin announced. Some people were shocked seeing Drake getting beaten around. The girls weren't liking it too well. "Shae appears to have found some sort of advantage over Drake. Queen Hisui, your thoughts?"

"I don't know what to tell you since I'm not all that familiar with dragon slayers." Hisui said.

"What's going on?" Asuka said. "Drake can't seem to get a hit in." Drake kept trying to strike Shae, but he couldn't hit Shae's shadow. Shae kept attacking Drake around and Drake was getting beaten around.

"Can't Drake here him?" Romeo said.

"I don't think he can." Zeref said as he was actually surprised. "I wasn't aware of this. It seems when Shae is in his shadow form, Drake isn't able to hear him."

"And Shae's senses are much stronger when he's like that." Gajeel said. "This isn't looking good. If this keeps up, Drake isn't going to last long."

"Come on, Drake! Don't give up!" Kinana called, but if Drake can't hear his opponent, how is he suppose to fight.

…..Drake

Drake kept getting attacked by a shadow and he can't fight back. It's like trying to fight a ghost where they can touch you, but you can't touch them. Drake tried reaching out to grab the shadow, but Shae became solid and grabbed Drake's neck. Drake tried to get out of his grasp, but Shae was strong.

"You are a strong guy, a worthy opponent, but it seems you rely too much on your ears." Shae said. "When you can't use them, you don't seem to be all that."

"Oh yeah? Just wait and see." Drake said.

"I think it's time to put this fight to an end." Shae said as he had shadows form around Drake. Shae tossed Drake to the ground and he couldn't really move. "My shadows will drain away your strength. You know, I heard about your father."

"Oh great." Drake complained.

"I know he's among the second generation dragon slayer." Shae said. "Personally, I find the dragon slayers of that generation not all that powerful. They're power comes from dragon lacrima. My father, Michael's, and Nashi's got their power from actual dragons. They've passed that power to us. That's something you haven't acquired. I'm sorry. I do respect you, but I think I had you outmatched. You may have gotten the better of me at the start, but in the end I won. You're as strong as we are." It seemed like this match was over, but Drake smirked as he got a crazy idea.

"If Nashi and the others can do it, I can to." Drake said. Shae didn't understand, but he saw something surprising. Drake opened his mouth and inhaled greatly. As he inhaled, the shadows that was around him entered his body.

"You ate my shadows?!" Shae said. No one could really believe what they saw. It was amazing.

"You think I'm like my dad?" Drake said as his body was reacting to the shadows he swallowed. "I try not to be like him. Don't even think of comparing me to him. However, I tend to intimidate my opponents like he does."

"I'm not afraid of you." Shae said.

"You should be." Drake said as his body was changing. "I'll give you a reason you should be afraid."

"Unbelievable!" Shae said as he couldn't believe what was in front of him. Drake's skin changed colors with it looking a mixture of red and black. The poison that emitted from his body was a darker red with streaks of black in it and his eyes looked blank and were pure white. A new power has been unlocked and this one looked terrifying. "A poison shadow dragon?!


	119. Roaring Power

Drake pulled a fast one over Shae. Shae had him on the run as he found away Drake's listening abilities, but Drake turn the tide. He swallowed some of Shae's shadows and now can use two elements at once.

"Poison and shadow? Unreal." Shae said. It was bad enough for him when he fought Nashi who used light and fire, but he had Michael by his side. This combination looked more dangerous and he has to face this alone.

…

Fairy Tail

"That is incredible!" Mansin said. "Drake has actually eaten the shadows and look what has done to him."

"Oh my!" Hisui said. "I certainly want someone looking like that staring me down."

"Whoa! Drake looks like a real monster!" Bislin said.

"He always did had a bit of a wild side to him." Raren said.

"Now that they have control over the same element, there's no telling how this battle will go exactly." Fred said.

….

Shae

"It is impressive, but it won't stop me." Shae said as he got ready to defend himself. Drake was the first to move as he lunged right at Shae. Shae tried striking him, but his attack went right through and he vanished.

….

Fairy Tail

"He's gone!" Raren said.

"No. He became a shadow." Fred said as they saw Drake move like one. Shae tried to keep his guard up, but Drake appeared behind him and gave him a powerful kick in the back. Shae slipped into the shadow as well and tried to escape, but Drake went after him and the two shadows were colliding.

"That's impressive, but I can't really tell what's going on." Mansin said.

"So we have to watch two shadows?" Bislin said.

"It's impossible to tell them apart." Fred said.

"Gajeel, what do you think? You can use those shadows with your iron." Levy said.

"All I can tell you is that there's a clear winner in this fight." Gajeel said.

….

The Fight

The two shadows raced each other, but one collided with the other and Shae was pushed out. Drake reached out and grabbed him. Shae couldn't believe how strong he is as Drake pulled his fist back and gave him a powerful blow that knocked him back. Shae turned into a shadow again and tried to escape, but Drake followed him. Drake reached inside and pulled Shae out as he had him by the head.

'I can't believe how powerful he is!' Shae thought as it was all unreal.

"Say good night!" Drake said as he tossed Shae against the ceiling and sent him flying through it. "Poison Shadow Dragon Roar!" Drake exhaled a spiral of poison and shadow. Shae got caught in it and it was too powerful for him to resist. It was millions of fire ants and it was a little scary to watch. Shae fell out of the sky and landed across from Drake as Drake reverted to normal. Drake exerted a lot of energy, but he was still standing.

"Had enough?" Drake said.

"No more." Shae said as he could barely move after that. "I admit defeat. You win this one."

"It looks like that's the match. That was brutal." Mansin announced. "Fairy Tail Team B wins again and gains another point. Now they're sitting at 59 points."

"I apologize. I was wrong about you." Shae said.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry if I got little rough on you, but I just got that power." Drake said. "Thanks for this, but I better get…." Drake didn't finish as he felt a sharp pain come right through him. Drake couldn't keep up and he collapsed. No one could believe it as they all saw that Ranko was the one that struck him down.

"Another fairy has its wings plucked." Ranko said.

"Whoa! Ranko has come out of nowhere and struck down Drake. That gives Lion's Crown another point and now hold 84." Mansin announced. No one could believe Drake was actually beaten like that.

"That's payback for humiliating me on the third day." Ranko said.

"You jerk. That was a cheap shot." Drake said as all he could do was glare at him. "How? I didn't even hear you? What's your excuse?"

"I am the greatest swordsman ever. I learned to fight without thinking and just use instinct." Ranko said. "Another fairy out of the way and the rest will fall." Ranko walked off and Drake couldn't believe this happened to him. Another sneaky attack by Lion's Crown and it seems to be paying off.

…

Sasha

It was still a hard battle going on between the girls. None of them were backing down, but it's going to take a lot for one of them to be left standing. Sasha jumped in the air and pulled out a katana. She tried swinging it at Athena and Athena saw Kora was about to attack her from another side.

"Territory." Athena said and she switched places with Kora. A little surprising to the others, but Kora didn't drop her guard as she was able to block Sasha's attack. "Now I got the two of you." Athena used her magic and had them trapped in an orb.

"What is this?" Sasha said.

"Trouble!" Kora said. Athena snapped her fingers and the orb they were in exploded. Kora and Sasha took some damage from the attack as they were both blown back, but they slid against the ground and were still standing.

"Looks like the battle between these three feminine fighters isn't over yet." Mansin said. "I'm amazed all three of them have lasted this long."

"Not bad. You two are tough, but that MC has a point." Athena said. "We're not getting anywhere like this."

"True, but obviously none of us are going to back down." Kora said. All three of them are determined to stay in this fight no matter how the odds are against them. Sasha has been measuring the strength of these two and she can tell she has a hard time dealing with the two of them.

'I won't be able to beat the both of them with just raw power.' Sasha thought. 'However, that doesn't mean I can't outsmart them.' "Okay. Let's change things up a little." Both of them were wondering what she meant by that. Sasha requipped again and brought out her Tempest Cannon. "Tornado Blast!" Sasha aimed for the ground and blasted it with a tornado with dust flying around.

"What is she doing?" Kora said as she had a hard time seeing through the dust.

"It's called a plan." Sasha said as she surprised Kora by appearing in front of her and pulled out her bazooka. Sasha fired it a point-blank range and sent her flying across the field and smashed into the edge.

"What just happened?" Athena said. Sasha moved fast and planned to strike before she did.

"Thunder Rapier!" Sasha pulled out her electrical weapon and shot a blast of lightning from it. Athena got electrocuted from that attack and was knocked back as the dust was clearing away.

"Looks like Sasha just got the drop on them." Mansin said.

"A bit of advice, I'm not like most of the muscle heads in my guild." Sasha said. "I actually think what I'm going to do. If I can't outgun you, I'll outsmart you." Athena and Kora were hit hard by those attacks, but they were both able to stand up. Kora actually smiled at this.

"Not bad." Kora said. "Time I really stepped it up." Kora moved incredibly fast and got right in front of her. She swung her sword forward. Sasha tried to block it, but the force of the attack knocked her back. Sasha was able to handle it, but she noticed her weapon was sliced in two.

"What?" Sasha said. Sasha and Athena looked and saw that Kora's unsheathed her sword. "She's finally unsheathed her sword?"

"She has! She's getting serious now!" Athena said.

"You better believe I am." Kora said.

"Oh man. It takes so long to fix these things." Sasha complained about her damaged weapon.

"Let me show you two a demonstration of what I can do." Kora said. Kora began to focus her power and the field of gravity around them was changing. Kora raised her sword and it smashed right through the whole building with a roar of raw power echoing through the air. The whole building began to fall apart with the girls going down with it. The sound of the building coming down and all that was happening around there could have been heard and it stopped all the fighting for a moment. No one could believe all that power.

…..

Raio

Raio heard all that commotion. He turned to where it all came from and saw the building collapsed.

"Hang on. That was from where Sasha is." Raio said. "Most of the others have been taken out. I better go see if I can help her out." Raio took off and went to try and give Sasha a hand, but he wasn't sure if there was much he could do.

…..

Kora

The whole building collapsed to pieces and Kora was able to walk out of it. Even though she unleashed that attack, it could have ended up being self-destructive.

"Whoops. Looks like I over did it." Kora said. "Mom is going to have a cow." Kora heard some ruble move and saw Sasha was able to pull herself out of there. So did Athena.

"How can any of them be standing?!" Mansin said.

"My heart actually skipped a beat. It's amazing how strong all three of them really are." Hisui said.

"Wow! I really underestimated the two of you if you're still able to walk out of that one." Kora said.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to keep me down." Sasha said.

"Same here." Athena said and Kora was glad to hear that. The three of them are done holding back. They can act tough all they want, but only one can be left standing.

…

Nova

Nova crossed paths with Owen. It was lightning dragon vs lightning god. They're fighting stopped when they heard that immense attack that came from Kora.

"What was that?" Nova said.

"It didn't sound like anyone I knew. Neither did that magic power I felt." Owen said. "Oh well. I do know that's not around here. That means we don't need to worry about any unneeded interruptions. My old man never got to settle things with yours. So I guess this is a good way to settle that score."

"I was actually hoping for my brother to face you, but I guess it can't be helped." Nova said. "I'll just have to take you out quickly."

"Hate to tell you this, sweetheart. You can't expect everything to go the way you want it to." Owen said. Both of them started to build some of their power.

…

Fairy Tail

"Let's not forget about this match. Lightning is about to clash and it's going to get as loud as thunder." Mansin announced. Some people kept their eyes on this fight.

"Okay. This wasn't part of the plan." Laxus said. "Zeref, what would you say about this?"

"I did calculate this possibility." Zeref said. "Nova's chances might be good, but even I make mistakes. In fact, if Nova can't figure out a way to counter the divine lightning Owen can create, it might not look so good. If she isn't able to absorb that power, her chances will decrease the longer this battle goes on."

"Natsu and I fought a couple god slayers ourselves." Wendy said.

"Yes, but you two were barely able to beat them." Carla said. "Let us hope that Nova has some sort of plan."

…..

Nova

"Come on. Since you're a girl, I'll let you make the first move." Owen said.

"My pleasure." Nova said and she leaped right at him. Everyone thought Nova had this, but Owen surprised them by striking her right on the shoulder and slamming him against the ground. Everyone was surprised that Owen knocked her down that easily.

"That's it? I was expecting a little more." Owen said when it seemed like she was done.

"Well then…..I don't want to disappoint you!" Nova said as she surprised him and gave a pretty strong uppercut under his chin. Nova's power is roaring as well.


	120. Lightning of Dragon and God

Nova gave Owen a surprise as she knocked him right off his feet with an uppercut. Nova was going against Owen in the finals, but that could cause problems for the plan. So she needs to take Owen out…..fast. Owen slid back, but was able to be stay standing.

"Not bad." Owen said as he tried readjusting his jaw. Nova went at him again and tried to strike him with her lightning, but Owen moved out of the way. Nova spun around to kick him, but Owen just stayed out of reach.

"Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" Nova delivered a powerful punch of lightning and hit Owen right across the face.

"Nice hit." Owen said as he really felt that one. "Who would have thought something as nice and sweet as you could hit so hard?"

"I haven't even begun to fight." Nova said as she stored some lightning around her fist and attacked. Owen did the same and their attacks collided. An explosion of lightning and they were both pushed back.

"Look, kindness, and power. I can see why you have a fan club." Owen said. "You're the whole package….at least in my eyes."

"Sweet talk isn't going to get you anywhere. Thank you though." Nova said and inhaled. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" Nova used her breath attack and unleashed a blast of lightning, but Owen didn't seem bothered by it at all. Owen held out his hand and were able to block the attack and he was absorbing the attack. Nova was surprised by that. "What?!"

"Not bad, but you're going to need a bigger charge than that." Owen said. "It is said that one of the mightiest gods, known as Zeus, commands lightning. If I'm a god slayer, imagine what I can do with my lightning. Lightning God Bellow!" Owen used his own breath attack of black lightning and it had the opposite effect on Nova as it did on Owen. Nova was blown back by the attack and knocked down.

"Whoa! That has got to hurt!" Mansin announced. "Nova was knocked down by Owen, but Owen wasn't knocked down by Nova. This is not looking good for her."

"Agreed. Nova is the daughter of Fairy Tail's master." Hisui said. "She's also supposedly one of Fairy Tail's best. I don't mean to belittle that guild, but this isn't going to look good for them." Nova was doing her best to get up after that attack, but she's starting to see what a god slayer is all about.

…

Fairy Tail

"No. I was afraid of this." Zeref said. "The longer this battle goes on, the more disadvantage Nova has. She also needs to conserve her magic for when she faces a member of Lion's Crown."

"Isn't there anything Nova can do?" Eve asked.

"Owen can absorb her lightning to refuel his power, but Nova can't." Zeref said. "She needs to figure out a way to counter that."

"Natsu, you fought a god slayer back on Tenrou Island. Remember? When we fought Grimoire Heart?" Happy said. "In fact, Wendy fought Chelia and that match ended in a draw and Laxus tried taking on Owen's dad, but Jura stepped in and finished it instead. You're really the only one that actually beat a god slayer."

"Remind me to skin that cat." Laxus whispered as he and Wendy felt a little bad from what Happy just said.

"Any ideas as to how Nova can win?" Happy asked and Natsu tried to remember.

"He probably doesn't remember. Figures." Gray said.

"All I remember is that I was able to eat some of those black flames of his and combined my flame with it, but it wasn't easy to do that." Natsu said.

"I remember Makarov telling me about that. He was there when that happened." Erza said. "You had to empty out nearly all your magic to do that."

"Nova can't do the same. If she does, she won't be in any shape for another battle." Zeref said. "We'll just have to have faith that she can pull this off on her own." All of them were hoping so.

"What about the other kids? I sure hope they're all doing okay." Lucy said.

…

Damien

Since Damien wasn't able to face Owen, he was against Clare from Lamia Scale. Clare may not be on the same level as Jura yet, but she is capable of holding her own in a fight. Damien was in his demon form as he flew around, but Clare had some rocks come out of the ground. Damien moved around them and was about to strike Clare, but Clare brought out a slab to block his fist. Clare thought she stopped him, but she saw the stone cracking and Damien smashed his way through and got her.

"Take this!" Clare said as she caused another piece of earth to rise out of the ground and slammed it right against Damien's gut and sent him flying back. Damien was able to regain his posture and stayed up in the air.

"I'm not done yet." Damien said. Damien gathered his power into his hands and shot a barrage of dark energy blasts at her.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Clare had slabs come out of the ground and they were holding out in blocking his attack. Clare used her magic to take a piece of the ground out and tossed it right at Damien and it hit. Damien was knocked out of the air, but he was able to land on his feet. "You've got some moves."

"You're not so bad yourself." Damien said. This battle was just heating up.

"Pardon me, but I hope you don't mind if I step in." All of them looked to the side and they were surprise to see that Netina has decided to step out.

"A member of Lion's Crown?" Clare said.

"This can't be good." Damien said as he remembered what she's like. This might not go so well for him.

…

Nova

Owen kept the fight with Nova going. He unleashed blasts of black lightning, but Nova was able to avoid each attack. Nova needs to come up with a plan and fast. Nova jumped out of the way of another attack and was getting ready to attack herself.

"What's this? It looks like Netina has decided to join in the fight between Damien and Clare." Mansin announced.

"What?!" Nova said as she turned to a lacrima screen and she saw her brother going against two powerful wizards. "Oh no." Nova believes in her brother, but she isn't sure how he can do against those two. Especially since Netina is the one Nova wanted to go after. Nova was brought out of her thoughts as she was blasted by more of Owen's lightning.

"You should know better than to look away." Owen said.

'He's right. I need to end this now.' Nova thought and turned herself into a form of lightning. She charged right at Owen and materialized as she drove her knee in Owen's gut. Nova tried hitting him, but he crossed his arms and tried to block all of her attacks. Nova raised her knee and tried to strike him. Owen readied himself for it, but Nova stopped just short.

"Huh?" Owen questioned her move, but she just tricked him by striking him with her fist of lightning. Owen slid back, but he was still standing. Owen kept going and Nova had her eyes on the prize.

'I need to end this fast so I can help, Damien.' Nova thought. 'I was suppose to be the one to face Netina, but I better end this fast.'

"This has been fun, but I don't see how you can win. I can handle your lightning. You can't handle mine." Owen said as he was building power again. "Let's see how you take this one."

'He's got a point.' Nova thought. 'I haven't faced anyone that could take lightning like he can. Except of course for…Dad.' A fight like this has Nova thinking of a time she was training with her father.

…

Flashback

Nova was out training with her father at one point. Nova was sparing against her own father, but Nova wasn't doing so well with Laxus as her opponent. Nova had some electricity around her fist and went to attack, but Laxus was able to grab it and tossed Nova to the side. Nova used a lot of her power and dropped to the ground.

"Come on, Nova. Don't hold back because I'm your father." Laxus said. "Come at me like a real battle."

"I'm trying, but you take everything I throw at you." Nova said. "My lightning pales in comparison to yours."

"That shouldn't matter. Come on." Laxus said. Nova tried to stand back up, but she used so much of her power that it caused her to pass out. When Laxus saw that Nova had enough, he decided to carry her on his back through the forest. Nova was able to wake up, but she thought her father wasn't too happy with her.

"Sorry, Dad." Nova said.

"Don't worry about it." Laxus said. "You've come a long way since you were a little girl."

"I know I can do better. It's just that you're able to take everything I throw at you." Nova said. "We both use lightning, but yours packs more of punch than mine. I can feel it."

"Is that so?" Laxus said. "Nova, you are aware that our power is designed to fight dragons, right?"

"Yeah. So?" Nova said.

"Nothing else has much effects on dragons other than dragon slayer magic." Laxus said. "Dragons take the attacks. We should do the same. As lightning dragon slayers, we take energy and power, absorb it if we can, and use it as our own. That's why my lightning pushes you back when your lightning can't. You need to take it. You have to focus. If you can do that, you can take anything."

"You're saying with any lightning, I should take it? You really think I can do all that, Dad?" Nova said.

"You can handle anything. After all…you are my daughter." Laxus said and Nova appreciated how her father thought of her.

End of Flashback

…

'Dad's right. If Dad can do it, so can I. I have to be the dragon I was made to fight and take it.' Nova thought.

"Here it comes!" Owen said as he held his hands over each other. "Lightning God Charged Particle Cannon!" Owen released a powerful blast of black lightning. Nova didn't even bother avoiding the attack. There was no time anyway. Nova got caught in the attack and it appeared devastating.

"Oh my goodness!" Mansin said and Owen thought that was it. "I'm not sure how Nova is….. Wait!" Owen was surprised as everything cleared away and Nova seems to have absorbed the black lightning.

"No way! She absorbed some of my lightning?!" Owen said.

….

Fairy Tail

"Look at that! Black lightning's coming out of her now!" Natsu said as all of them were amazed by what Nova has just done.

"Did she do it?" Lucy said. "Did she empty out her own magic and took in some of Owen's?"

"No." Laxus said as he could see it and was real proud of her. "She just stood there and took it."

…

Nova

"I think I get what you were saying now, Dad." Nova said as she could feel that god slayer lightning flowing through her body. "This black lightning feels really strange. I better get it all out." Nova held out her arm as both forms of lightning gathered together. "Dragon God Raging Bolt!" Nova released a blast of both forms of lightning, a variation of Raging Bolt. Owen got blasted pretty hard by the attack and it was just as powerful from the powers of a dragon and a god. Owen was blown away from the attack and crashed through a building. Owen was knocked out from that attack and Nova was standing tall.

"No more. I give up." Owen said.

"It's over! Nova took down another member of Sabertooth." Mansin said. "That's another point for Fairy Tail Team A and that brings them to 89 points." Nova was feeling pretty good about herself. In this battle between the lightning dragon and the lightning god, the dragon stands above.


	121. One of Three

"Ice-Make: Eagle!" Levi and Wave decided to fight against Storm together. Levi unleashed a barrage of eagles made of ice, but Storm was able to avoid them. He grabbed some of them and shoved them all in his mouth.

"Pretty bland, Levi. Can't you throw something tastier my way?" Storm said.

"Water Demon Abyss Claws!" Wave used his magic and tried to slash at Storm, but Storm rolled out of the way and avoided his attack. "Levi, be careful. All you're really doing is giving him some power."

"I know what I'm doing." Levi said. "I refuse to be defeated. Perhaps if I defeat Storm….I'll gain his respect so that I can be with my beloved Ul once more."

"Stop thinking about your ex-girlfriend! This is serious!" Wave said.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Storm shot some lances of ice and it slammed against the both of them. They were knocked down, but they weren't beaten yet. "You two should really stay focus on the fight."

"Fairy Tail Team A has scored another point." Mansin announced. "Nova has beaten Owen from Sabertooth. That leaves only one member of Sabertooth left standing."

"Nice work, Nova. I'm about to score six points for us." Storm said. Storm was ready to finish this fight, but he failed to notice something. Up on the rooftops, Stella kept herself hidden and watched as she was waiting for just the right moment to strike.

….

Sasha

Sasha's match against Athena and Kora continues with all three girls giving it their all. Athena heard the announcement herself and was getting herself ready for what's ahead.

"So I'm the only one left." Athena said. "In that case, I'll have to give it my all and make sure I don't lose this fight."

"Don't be so sure." Sasha said.

"She's right. If anyone is going to walk out of this as the winner, it's going to be me." Kora said as she raised her sword. She swung it down and released an immense shockwave that sliced through the ground. Athena and Sasha jumped out of the way and Sasha was getting a read on her strength.

'Kora's really skilled with a sword, but it looks like she mixes in her gravity manipulation magic in with her attacks.' Sasha analyzed. 'Attacking close could be dangerous. I've got to figure out a way to strike at a distance.'

"If all you two are going to do is run, I'll have to stop both of you." Kora said as she used her magic again. The field of gravity became stronger around Sasha and Athena and had them held down.

"Uh oh. It looks like Kora has Athena and Sasha right where she wants them." Mansin said. "That gravity has them pinned down. How does someone actually fight against gravity when it's like that?" Sasha tried moving, but all that gravity was keeping her down. Athena was still able to use her magic and teleported herself out of the gravity field. "Looks like Athena managed to escape."

"So you did. So what now?" Kora said as she anticipated Athena to attack, but she stayed right where she was.

'I could try and attack Kora now, but if I distract her like that, she might lose her hold on Sasha.' Athena thought. 'Taking on the both of them has proven to be more trouble than I thought. So should I wait for that gravity to crush down on Sasha so she'll be taken out and I can focus on Kora? What to do? What to do?'

"This is strange. Athena is just standing there." Mansin said.

"I would assume she's waiting to see if Sasha will be taken out. It is hard to fight will all that gravity weighing you down." Hisui said.

"Sorry, Sasha. Looks like you're the one that's going down first." Kora said.

"I don't think so." Sasha said as she refused to be defeated like this. Having all this weight on her makes her think to how she was weighed down by Dantu's abuse and the bitterness of surviving on her own, not opening up to people, until Nashi and the others saved from all of it. "This gravity is nothing compared to what I've been through." Sasha was able to take a step forward and Kora was surprised.

"What? You shouldn't be able to walk." Kora said.

"You think can keep me down?" Sasha said as she was able to walk. "Think again. I've been through a lot and this is nothing. You can't….hold me down!" Sasha started running and she was able to get out of the gravity field and surprised Kora as she came right at her. Sasha pulled out a sword and swung it at Kora, but Kora was able to block her attack. Sasha didn't let that stop her as she drove her leg against Kora and knocked her back. Sasha jumped into the air and went to attack Athena, but Athena teleported out of the way. When Athena reappeared, she warped a piece of space near Sasha, but Sasha jumped out of the way just before it exploded.

"Oh man. This girl is hardcore." Kora said.

"Indeed. Her tenacity and determination seems to know no bounds." Athena said. Sasha readied herself for another go, but she needs to end this.

'I closed the distance between me and Kora and I almost had Athena, but I might not get that lucky again.' Sasha thought. 'I have to end this now. I do have one weapon that might be powerful enough to end this, but if I don't time this right, I'm a goner.'

"Enough is enough." Athena said as she and Kora were ready to end this as well as Sasha. Sasha was the first to move as she ran around and made sure the both of them were aligned just right.

"It's now or never." Sasha said as she requipped again. "Jupiter Focus Magic Cannon!" Sasha held out her powerful cannon and they were surprised to see that one and it was starting to charge.

….

Fairy Tail

"A handheld Jupiter cannon?" Zeref said as everyone was amazed at what they were all seeing.

"That fool! Is she trying to kill them?!" Erza said.

"She would only pull something like that out in a situation like this if it was a last resort." Lucy said.

"There's nothing we can really do, but watch." Zeref said. Everyone was a little afraid of what might happen with them now.

…

Sasha

"Here we go!" Sasha said as she put all her hopes in one last attack. The cannon fired and headed straight for the both of them.

"Nice try." Athena said as she easily teleported out of the way, but there was no time for Kora to move out of the way. Kora did the only thing she could as she used that shockwave technique again and tried to block the attack.

"This is unreal! Kora is actually trying to stop that blast!" Mansin said. "Stopping a blast like this one is difficult and it takes someone with real power to do just that. Sasha and Kora were trying to push the other back with their own attacks. Sasha suddenly felt Athena appear over her and was getting ready to attack.

"You're mine!" Athena said.

"Now!" Sasha said as she timed it just right. She jumped off her feet and was blown back and Athena got caught in the blast. Sasha planted her feet again and added more power to the cannon and it was pushing through Kora's power.

"No way!" Kora said as she couldn't hold it back and got blasted as well. Sasha sent the cannon away and waited to see the results of her attack. Athena and Kora both took some heavy damage and were on the ground.

"It's over!" Mansin announced. "Out of three powerful women, one is left standing and that one is Sasha! Sasha has beaten the last standing members of Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel and has gained a total of six points for Fairy Tail Team B and now they stand and now have a total of 65 points."

…

Fairy Tail

Everyone, both in the guild and in the audience, were amazed at what they all saw. Even Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel has to admit that was impressive.

"Well done. She used the force of her own attack to her advantage and timed it perfectly." Zeref said. "An ingenious use of her own attack. She truly is an amazing wizard."

"Yes. She surely is." Laxus said.

"That's the end for Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel. Mermaid Heel sadly has 17 points and Sabertooth has only 50." Mansin said.

…

Simon

Simon saw what happened himself and he was amazed as everyone else was.

"Nice work, Sasha. I knew she could do it." Simon said. As amazed as he was with what Sasha has done, he needs to keep moving. That might be it for Sabertooth, but Lion's Crown is still out there.

…

Sasha

Sasha may have won this battle, but it took up a lot of her energy. She took deep breaths and hoped to get some strength back. Sasha still kept her guard up and she sensed something coming. She turned around and pulled out a magic gun.

"Whoa! Hold your fire! It's just me." She saw it was only Raio.

"Oh! Raio…" Sasha said and put her gun away. "Sorry. You never know when an enemy might attack. Especially from Lion's Crown with what's been going on so far."

"I get that." Raio said. Sasha tried to walk, but she was a little unstable. Raio hurried over to her and helped keep her up. "You okay?"

"I think so." Sasha said.

"That was a great fight." Athena said as she tried to stand back up. "Most impressive."

"What's impressive is that you can get up after that." Sasha said.

"You've won this fight." Athena said as she admitted defeat. "I hope you and the rest of Fairy Tail do well against Lion's Crown. Lamia Scale is still in the finals, but I think it's a safe bet to say it will come down to your guild and Lion's Crown. I'll see you when it's over." Athena was barely able to walk, but she was still able to move. She accepted her defeat and headed out to keep out of the way.

"Wow. That's pretty cool of her." Raio said. "I'm amazed really any of you can walk and move after whatever went on around here."

"Perhaps." Sasha said as she did had some respect for Athena. Sasha turned to Kora and saw she was having trouble getting back up. "Kora? You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." Kora said as she rested against some rocks. "I think I'm just going to rest here for a while. It's been a while since someone has pushed me like that."

"Do you need some help?" Sasha asked.

"I'm fine. You should get going. There's still a few opponents left and it seems like Lion's Crown likes to kick people when they're down." Kora said.

"If you say so. Thanks for the match." Sasha said. With some help from Raio, Sasha headed on out. The finals are still going and they won't stop until there's only one team left standing no matter how intense the battles are. What Sasha and the others didn't notice was that they were being watched by Lennis.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Lennis said. "Perhaps this Fairy Tail truly does have some power to it, but it looks like it's all going down the drain. It's almost time Coro. Just a few more drops and we can begin."

…

Athena

Athena tried her best to walk, but it was hard after taking that hit. She had to lean against the walls of some buildings.

"That Sasha really is an intense opponent." Athena said. Athena tried her best to make it back to the arena and meet with the rest of her guild, but she stopped when she saw something. Walking her way was someone she didn't really recognize. "Hello? Who's there? You're not really suppose to be here during the finals of the Grand Magic Games. You certainly don't look like any one representing the guilds."

"I'm not here as a representative for any of those weak and pathetic guilds. I am here to make it certain that my guild stands at the top."

"What?" Athena questioned.

"How pathetic. Sabertooth has dropped so much since I left. They've fallen to the dirt. If I was still in charge, Sabertooth would still be on top and that would never change."

"You in charge?" Athena said and started to get afraid. "Wait a second. Could you be who I think you are?" Standing before Athena was danger himself, but Sabertooth knows him as Jiemma.

"What's the matter, Athena? No hug for your grandfather?" Jiemma taunted.


	122. Jiemma's Wrath

"That's the end for Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel in the Grand Magic Games. Four teams are left standing, two are still a whole team." Mansin said. "I can hardly wait to see what happens after this point."

"We lost?" Star said.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie." Yukino said.

"They all did great." Sting said. "We may not have won, but they did the best they could. You can't expect to win them all."

"Fairy Tail still has both teams left. Do you think that betters their chances of winning?" Hisui asked.

"I'm not sure. They might be from the same guild, but they are on opposing teams." Mansin said. "If the time comes where they have to face each other, they still do. So let's just sit back and enjoy….. Wait a minute. What's this?" Everyone turned to the lacrima screens and saw Athena, but those of Sabertooth were surprised she was standing with Jiemma.

"It's him!" Rogue said.

"Father?!" Minerva said.

"Jiemma!" Sting said with much hatred in his voice.

"Oh man. This doesn't look good." Lector said.

"I think so too." Frosch said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hisui said. "That happens to be Lion's Crown's master. What is he doing out there?"

"No one except those in the competing guilds are allowed to be there." Mansin said. "He's also with Athena. Athena has already been eliminated. I'm not sure what's going on here." Whatever is happening, those who knew Jiemma knew that this could be trouble.

…

Athena

Athena has heard many tales about her grandfather, but this is the first time she's met him.

"Jiemma?" Athena said. "I wish I could say that I'm glad to meet you, but I'm actually not. I've heard many horrible things about you."

"Looks like that weak excuse for a daughter managed to do the one thing she was good for: continuing my bloodline." Jiemma said. "However, it looks as if she messed that up as well. Now my own granddaughter is a weakling. Sabertooth has fallen to the mud and it's all because of Sting."

"What are you talking about?!" Athena said. "Sabertooth is a great guild. Yeah, we might not be number one like how we were when you were in charge, but it's still great. Sabertooth is one of the most well-known guilds in all of Fiore."

"What does that matter? Sabertooth is suppose to be about brute strength and nothing else." Jiemma said. "I would have expected someone who holds my blood flowing through her veins would know that."

"Sounds like everything I heard about you is true. You really are a heartless jerk that doesn't even care about his own family." Athena said.

"Is that suppose to be an insult?" Jiemma said as he really didn't care.

"Just tell me. Why are you here?" Athena said.

"I'm here to stand at the top." Jiemma said. "Ever since Sabertooth fell to the ground, I left that pathetic guild."

"Yeah and you sided with demons in a guild known as Tartaros." Athena said. "From what I heard, Sting and Rogue took you down."

"Yes. My greatest shame." Jiemma said. "So I stayed hidden in the shadows and grew stronger until I was even more powerful than before. I even started my own guild all for the purpose of standing above all others."

"Lion's Crown." Athena said. "So Lion's Crown is just a project for revenge? Is that what this all about? You just want revenge on Sabertooth?!"

"Revenge is just part of what I'm after. Power is all that really matters." Jiemma said. "No one stands above me and I will take down anyone who would dare defy me! Sabertooth remained at the top until Fairy Tail came around and ruined all of that. So I'm here to make sure Lion's Crown stands at the top. To do that, I will crush Fairy Tail and Sabertooth with my own hands here and now!"

"You can't do that! It's against the rules of the Grand Magic Games for the master to take part." Athena said. "Besides, what will the members of your guild think of all this? They would much rather win using their own strength rather than cheat."

"How they feel matters not!" Jiemma said as he had magic flow around him and created immense shockwaves. Athena was told how powerful he was, but it was more than she imagined. "I will crush Fairy Tail and Sabertooth and make sure Lion's Crown stands at the top! I don't care what I have to do to do that!"

"He's mad." Athena said. "I won't let you do this." Athena was brave enough to try and fight him. She held up her hand and used her magic. She caused some explosions around him and thought she got him.

"What was that?" Jiemma said as he didn't have a scratch on him. "How pathetic. As well as embarrassing. To think you're my descendent." Athena thought she could do something, but she did had her doubts.

'I haven't regained power form my fight against Kora and Sasha.' Athena thought.

"You're nothing, but a weakling! Now get out of my way!" Jiemma said. He moved at Athena before she could even react. Jiemma drove his giant fist against her and it was worse than getting hit by a wrecking ball. Athena was sent crashing into a building and was seriously hurt.

'I can't move.' Athena thought as she twitched around in pain. 'I think he actually broke some ribs. My own grandfather is a monster.'

"You got what you deserve." Jiemma said. "No relative of mine is a weakling. This is exactly what I'm talking about. Sabertooth has become weak. That was just a sample of what I'm going to bring. I will make sure Lion's Crown stays at the top for all eternity. A lion is known as the king of the jungle. A king stands above all others. That's exactly what we're going to do."

"Athena!" Jiemma looked down to the side and he saw Michael was standing there and he looked pretty shocked. "Athena!" Michael called to her and ran over to help her. Michael made it to her and held her in his arms. "Athena, are you okay? Say something."

"Calm down." Athena said. "I'm not dead….at least not yet. I think his attack did break some bones. I can't really move. What are you even doing here? You surrendered to Nashi. I thought you went back to the arena."

"Yeah, but I wanted to see more of the action." Michael said. "Forget that. What's going on here?"

"Michael…. That man is Jiemma." Athena said and Michael was pretty shocked.

"You're Sting's son. This works out better than I thought." Jiemma said. "What better way to crush Sting when I see him than having his beaten son in my arms. If you know what's good for you, you'll submit to me before I crush you like I did to her."

"What's wrong with you?!" Michael said as he glared at him. "She's your own granddaughter! How can you treat her like that?!"

"She's nothing, but a weakling." Jiemma said. "If she was a true member of Sabertooth, she wouldn't have lost her match just now. No one in Sabertooth would have lost once. She might be my granddaughter, but she's nothing. She's just trash." Michael got furious from him saying that. He blindly charged right at him.

"You don't know anything about her!" Michael said. He pulled back his fist with light around it and tried to strike Jiemma, but he blocked it with his hand and didn't even budge. Jiemma smacked Michael and smashed him against the wall.

"You're weak as well." Jiemma said. Michael was able to pull himself out of the wall and was still willing to fight.

"Michael, don't fight him." Athena said. "He's too strong. You don't stand a chance against him by yourself." Michael wasn't backing down and Jiemma was willing to bring more punishment. Suddenly, a dark shadow came behind him and formed Shae with him kicking Jiemma in the back of his head.

"Shae!" Michael said as he was happy to see him. Shae jumped back from Jiemma and stood with Michael.

"You okay?" Shae said.

"Yeah, but Athena doesn't seem so." Michael said.

"The sons of Sting and Rogue. The biggest thorns in my side." Jiemma said. "This is even better than I thought."

"So we meet Jiemma in the flesh." Shae said.

"Yeah. He's every bit the monster our dads say he is." Michael said. "Normally, I probably wouldn't care what you're after, but you hurt Athena. I overheard you threaten our friends. You also got a lot payback for what you put Sabertooth through."

…

Sabertooth

"I'm not really sure what to think of this?" Mansin announced "Sabertooth is out of the finals, but they're taking on Lion's Crown master. Queen Hisui, your thoughts? What should we do?"

"Well, this isn't really part of the Grand Magic Games. So I don't think we can do much about that." Hisui said. "However, if Jiemma does attack someone who is competing, we'll have to disqualify Lion's Crown."

"Are they serious?" Orga said. "She's the queen. She should arrest that creep."

"I think she's putting her faith in their hands." Rogue said.

"I'm not sure they can handle Jiemma." Sting said. "Minerva, you can get there in no time. Get your out of there. After that, teleport us there. We'll handle Jiemma."

"Right." Minerva said as she used her magic.

…..

Michael and Shae

"You ready to take him down for the good of the guild?" Michael said.

"Gladly." Shae said. Both of them charged right at Jiemma. Both of them kept trying to strike Jiemma, but Jiemma was acting like he didn't even feel their attacks. Jiemma just flexed his magic and knocked both of them back. "Shadow Dragon Roar!"

"White Dragon Roar!" Both of them used their breath attacks, but Jiemma took those attacks like they were just a gentle breeze.

"Is that really all you can do?" Jiemma said. He unleashed some of his magic and blew both of them away. All Athena could do was lay there and watch. She heard a sound and saw Minerva arrived.

"Mother?" Athena said.

"I'm here, Athena." Minerva said as she held her daughter. "I'm getting you three out of here. Sting and Rogue will take Jiemma."

"Mother, wait. Let Michael and Shae handle this." Athena said.

"I can't. He's far more powerful than anything you two have ever faced." Minerva said.

"Mother, Michael and Shae are proud members of Sabertooth." Athena said. "They have every right to take him just like the rest of you."

"But…" Minerva was going to argue with her, but the sound of the fighting stopped her. Michael was thrown against Shae.

"Not done yet." Michael said as he tried to get up, but Shae was in pain. "Shae, are you okay?"

"I haven't really recovered from my fight with Drake. I won't be able to hold out much longer." Shae said.

"Pathetic." Jiemma said. Jiemma looked behind them and spotted Minerva there. "Minerva…"

"Father…" Minerva said.

"You have a lot of nerve even showing yourself to me." Jiemma said as he walked towards her. "This must be my lucky day. I can eliminate all the biggest pests in Sabertooth."

"No you don't!" Michael said as he got behind Jiemma and branded him with his stigmada to keep him from moving. "Perfect timing, Minerva. Get Athena out of here. She needs a doctor."

"I'm getting you two out of here as well." Minerva said.

"No way. We don't run from a fight." Michael said.

"Agreed. We'll take Jiemma down." Shae said.

"You think you can take me on? You betrayed what Sabertooth stands for with your concern of others." Jiemma said as he was breaking free from the paralysis.

"You're the one that betrayed Sabertooth! You could have stayed and learn from your mistakes!" Michael said. "We're proud members of Sabertooth! It's our home! No way we're going to let you wreck it!" Shae stood by Michael with that and Minerva felt like she was staring at Sting and Rogue. She decided to put faith in them.

"Very well, but be aware that if it looks bad, your fathers are stepping in and we're all going to be in trouble." Minerva said.

"Be careful." Athena said as she was taken away by Minerva.

"What chance do you think you have against me?" Jiemma said.

"A big one." Michael said as he activated his dragon force and so did Shae.

"Dragon force? Even that won't save you." Jiemma said.

"Michael, look at his chest. Do you see what I see?" Shae said. Michael had a look and saw a giant scar on his chest. "I'm willing to bet that scar might be a weak spot. It does look like he was greatly injured there before."

"Yeah. My dad told me he did that." Michael said. "So let's finish what he started." Both of them charged at each other and tried attacking together, but Jiemma blocked both of them.

"Even with your power increase, you stand no chance against me!" Jiemma said. "Sabertooth has fallen and has become a sorry excuse for a guild like Fairy Tail."

"You don't know what being a guild is really all about!" Shae said.

"You poisoned Sabertooth and Lion's Crown, but we won't let you do that to anyone else!" Michael said. They both used their powers and blasted Jiemma back. "It's time you got what you deserve. Power is meaningless if you don't have the right reasons. Wanting power simply ecause you want it isn't enough."

"I'm not going to listen to anymore of this!" Jiemma said as he tried to blast the both of them, but they moved out of the way and gathered their magic together.

"Holy Shadow Dragon Flash Fang!" Both of them aimed their unison attack right at Jiemma's scar and he was surprised by that. Both of them blasted Jiemma at point-blank range. A great explosion of light and shadows went off. Michael and Shae were both blown back by their own attack, but it appeared Jiemma took some damage from it as well.

"I knew that scar was his weak spot." Shae said.

"Even someone as strong as him isn't without weakness." Michael said.

"Damn you." Jiemma said. Both of them kept their attacks going as they both went in again and drove their fists right in Jiemma's scar and did some damage to him. Both took their spare fists and hit Jiemma right in the face and knocked him back. Then, they both gathered their magic and blasted Jiemma back. Jiemma smashed against a wall and entire building crumbled.

"Please stay down." Michael said as neither of them really had that much left in them.

"Curse…..you." Jiemma said as he refused to admit defeat, but he couldn't hold out after taking such damage at his weak spot. Jiemma collapsed and all his wrath ended.

"Serves you right." Michael said. Shae could barely hold himself up, but Michael helped him. "You okay, pal?"

"I think so. Just tired." Shae said. Both of them felt proud of themselves. They did their guild some good.

"Thank goodness. Michael and Shae actually beat Lion's Crown's master. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we seemed to have avoided some trouble." Mansin announced.

…

Coro

Coro watched what happened on the screens. He wasn't aware of this and he wasn't pleased himself.

"So you didn't think we could handle this ourselves, Jiemma?" Coro said. "We'll show you. In the end, we will be left standing. Better watch out, Fairy Tail." Lion's Crown's endgame is almost here. The master might have fallen, but the whole team is still standing. Is there still a chance?


	123. Lion's Crown's Endgame

Jiemma's plan to in the Grand Magic Games by his standards ended in failure thanks to Michael and Shae. However, the Grand Magic Games is still going on. A winner still needs to be decided.

"Evil Explosion!" Damien unleashed a dark blast at Netina, but Netina was able to jump out of the way and avoided the attack. Netina was ready to attack, but Clare beat her to it. She caused the ground under Netina to launch her into the air. Damien went to attack her, but Netina used her magic to form another bomb and blasted Damien right out of the sky with it and her landing on her feet.

"Two against one? That doesn't seem fair. I like it." Netina said.

"What's wrong? You think you can't beat us since your master just failed with his cheating." Damien said.

"We had no idea that Jiemma was going to try something like that." Netina said. "It doesn't really matter. In the end, Lion's Crown will be the one standing above all others."

"Keep telling yourself that." Clare said.

"Yeah. There's no way a guild like yours is ever going to beat us." Damien said.

"Don't be so sure." Netina said as she was ready to do some serious damage to them.

"The finals of the Grand Magic Games is still going on." Mansin announced. "Four teams are left standing, but it seems we're drawing closer and closer to the end. I can't wait to see who will be left standing at the end."

….

Sasha and Raio

"You holding up okay?" Raio asked. After Sasha finished her fight against Kora and Athena, Raio was able to reach her and tried to help her.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." Sasha said. "We just need to keep our guard up for when an enemy attacks."

"I know Nashi and the others are still standing. I also know we still got Damien out there." Raio said. "I wonder who else is left out there."

"It matters not who is out there. It only matters who is here." Both of them turned to the rooftops and they spotted Lennis up there.

"Lennis…" Sasha said.

"He's that one with that strange light magic." Raio said.

"Follow me." Lennis said as he moved across the rooftops.

"Get back here!" Sasha said as they went after him. Sasha and Raio tried to keep up with Lennis, but they lost sight of him. "Where did he go? Why didn't he fight?" Both of them kept going until they were caught in a trap. An enchantment formed around them and they were trapped.

"What is this?" Raio said.

"An enchantment. It's the same kind Freed uses." Sasha said. "It says only the fairy left standing will be allowed to leave."

"The winner will then face me." Lennis said as he appeared in front of them.

"So you set this?" Raio said.

"Yes. I learned a few other forms of magic." Lennis said. "Now, you two will have to fight each other. We'll be down one less fairy and this will break this "strength of bonds" you claim to have." This has to be the most devious thing Lion's Crown has done yet.

…..

Fairy Tail

"It appears Sasha and Raio were all set to face Lennis, but Lennis has lured them to a trap." Mansin said. "Now it looks like Sasha and Raio are force to fight each other."

"Forcing them to fight each other? I can't believe this." Lucy said.

"Freed, what do you think of this?" Laxus said.

"Neither of them are familiar with my kind of magic." Freed said. "They have no choice, but to obey the rules of the enchantment."

…..

Sasha and Raio

"Come on, Lennis." Sasha said as she banged on an invisible wall. "Why don't you take on the both of us? What's the matter? Are you scared?"

"Please. This is just more amusing and smart strategy." Lennis said.

"You're such a rat." Sasha said.

"You can't seriously expect us to fight our friends." Raio said.

"Friends? To be perfectly honest, I rather see the young lady emerge the victor and not because of my personal preference." Lennis said and that made them curious. "I know about you Raio. I know that you use to be part of a dark guild that wanted to destroy Fairy Tail. I'm surprised they even let you join their guild. They must be desperate for members. If it was us, we wouldn't let you join. You can't be trusted. Your dark guild scum."

"Take that back!" Sasha said. Raio regretted every bit of his time back then. He saw only one way out of this.

"Sorry." Raio said. He used his magic and started to form a cloud over them.

"What are you doing?" Sasha said.

"Tell me something, Lennis. If one of us falls, you will fight the one left standing. Right?" Raio said.

"You have my word." Lennis said.

"Okay." Raio said.

"Are you nuts? You're giving him what he wants." Sasha said. Raio looked ready to attack, but he actually flew up into the air and towards the cloud.

"Go as high as you like. There's only one way out." Lennis said.

"If one of have to fall, I will be the one!" Raio said as he build electricity in the cloud. Lennis and Sasha could see what he's doing.

"He wouldn't!" Lennis said.

"Raio, don't!" Sasha said, but he didn't listen. Raio had lightning strike against himself and he was electrocuted badly. "Raio!" Raio was shot out of the sky, but Sasha was able to catch him as she slid against the ground as the barrier dropped.

"I broke the enchantment. You can take him." Raio said.

"Raio, why do that? You're in much better shape than I am. I should have done that." Sasha said.

"I wanted to prove he was wrong." Raio said. "I wanted to show how dedicated I am to Fairy Tail. There's no way I could hurt one of my friends. I know I was once Fairy Tail's enemy, but you all gave me the things I wanted. You gave me friends, a family, a place I could call home. There's no reason to doubt me. Fairy Tail is where I belong."

"You didn't have to prove anything." Sasha said with tears in her eyes. "Your one of us. No one had any doubt about that."

"Thank you." Raio said just before he passed out.

"Raio!" Sasha shouted.

"Raio has taken himself out!" Mansin said fully surprised. Everyone saw what he did and they were all astonished at the sacrifice Raio made. Especially the Fairy Tail guild. "Uh…I think that point is null and void now. Raio is out, but no one gets a point."

'I can't believe this.' Lennis thought. 'He would choose to sacrifice himself to help his friend? What's with these fairies?' Sasha stood up and turned to face him as she pulled out a blade.

"Let's go!" Sasha cried. She wasn't going to let that sacrifice be for nothing.

…

Storm

"Water Demon Rage!" Wave unleashed his breath attack, but Storm formed a wall of ice and tried to block the attack. Storm's fight with Levi and Wave continued on. Levi wasn't much of a challenge, but Wave was.

"Is that all you got? What happened to all that power when we first fought?" Storm said as he held him back.

"Over here." Levi said as he went to attack him. "Ice-Make: Dragonfly!" Levi unleashed a barrage of dragonflies and he thought he had Storm as they all hit, but Storm faked him out with a clone of ice. "Where'd he go?"

"Levi, behind you!" Wave said. Levi turned around, but it was too late as Storm showed up.

"Ice Demon Zero Destruction Fist!" Storm formed ice around his fists and beat down Levi with them. "Ice Demon Zero Longsword!" Storm finished it with a powerful slash of his ice. Levi was blown across the road and hit a wall pretty hard. Levi couldn't take it anymore and he blacked out.

"It looks like that's the end for Levi." Mansin announced. "Storm has taken out Lamia Scale's leader. That gives Fairy Tail Team A five points and brings them to 94."

"Levi!" Wave said as he thought he was hurt.

"I'm about to make it a perfect ninety-five." Storm said as he was ready to take on Wave.

"Have you forgotten that we're almost evenly matched? I won't go down that easily." Wave said. Both of them were ready, but a shadow came over Wave. When he looked up, he saw a blast of light came down and blasted Wave.

"Wave!" Storm said as he wasn't expecting that. When the light cleared away, Wave was knocked out and the one who did it landed next to him. "Stella?!"

"What a surprise. Stella comes out of nowhere and takes down Wave. That's another point for Lion's Crown and that brings them to 85." Mansin announced.

"I was hoping to take out Levi, but I didn't want to be rude and interrupt your match." Stella said.

"You do seem to be the nice one of your bunch." Storm said. "Still, that wasn't cool. I am glad you showed up. We've been wondering where you and the rest of your team has been hiding out and now we can take you out. So are you ready to fight?"

"Yes, but not yet with you." Stella said. Storm didn't understand. Why didn't she want to fight now?

….

Fairy Tail

"What's this? Stella doesn't want to fight Storm yet. I wonder why." Mansin said.

"Storm, she's right there! Get her!" Natsu shouted.

"This is weird. How come that Stella doesn't want to fight him yet?" Gray questioned.

"It's strange. Lion's Crown has been laying low and going for cheap shots." Laxus said. "They go for those who have been weakened in recent battles and finish the job. So why doesn't she want to face Storm?"

"Very strange." Zeref said as he tried to look for the pattern in Lion's Crown's movements. "I think I figured it out!" He said as he thought of something and it's not good for some of them. "They need to take at least one of them out."

….

Damien

"Take this!" Damien tried attacking Netina, but she jumped out of the way from his attack. Clare caused rock spikes to come out of the ground, but Netina was able to jump off from them instead.

"This has been fun, but I think it's time I ended this." Netina said.

"How are you going to do that?" Clare said.

"Even someone like you can't take on the both of us." Damien said.

"Can I?" Netina said and snapped her fingers. Damien heard Clare scream. He turned around and saw she was attacked by some of Netina's bombs.

"The hell?! When did she set those?" Damien said.

"When you weren't looking." Netina said as she appeared right in front of Damien. She formed another bomb and held it against Damien. It detonated and blew Damien back. "Catch." Netina tossed another bomb and it exploded against Damien again. Clare couldn't handle all the bomb attacks as she dropped to the ground. Damien couldn't even stay in his demon form anymore. Taking on Clare and tried taking on Netina was a mistake.

"Looks like Netina has beaten both Damien and Clare." Mansin said.

"Not yet." Damien said as he tried to get back up.

"Stay down, tough guy. You didn't stand a chance anyway." Netina said. She formed another bomb that touched Damien's back and exploded. Damien couldn't take anymore and passed out. "I believe I earn two points for this one."

"Netina has brought Lion's Crown to 87. They're starting to catch Fairy Tail." Mansin said. "All of Lamia Scale has been beaten and Fairy Tail Team B has only one member left. We're coming closer to the end here."

…..

Sasha

A set of explosions was going off in the city. Sasha has gone hunting and Lennis is her prey, but it isn't easy for her. Lennis unleashed blades of light at her, but Sasha tried deflecting them with a sword. Sasha was burning through a lot of power and had trouble standing up.

"You're a tough one." Lennis said. "I expected a challenge, but you've probably burned out your power in your fight against Kora and Athena."

"Listen to me, you creep." Sasha said. "If you know what's good for you, you'll take back all that stuff you said about Raio."

"Why do you trust him? He was part of a dark guild." Lennis said.

"He didn't know any better." Sasha said. "He's a good person that others took advantage of. It wasn't his fault."

"Perhaps, but the fact is that you can't beat me in your condition." Lennis said.

"We'll see about that." Sasha said as she was still willing to fight.

"Lennis!" Sasha turned around and saw Coro on another building.

'Another one?! I don't think I have it in me to take both of them.' Sasha thought.

"It's almost time. She's the only one left. Get it over with." Coro said. Sasha didn't get it, but Lennis did. He used his magic and those tentacles of light appear around Sasha.

"No!" Sasha shouted as they wrapped around her. She tried to resist, but she didn't have the strength and she could feel her body going numb. Sasha couldn't hold back the scream and began to drop. 'Sorry….Nashi…..Raio…..Everyone. Nashi, it's up to you.' She thought before she passed out and hit the ground.

"It looks like that's the end for Sasha as well." Mansin said. "Fairy Tail Team B has lost all its members. Sasha was the leader and now Lion's Crown stands at 92 points. They are real close Fairy Tail now." Nashi and the others saw what happened to her and they couldn't believe it.

"It's time." Lennis said.

"Yeah." Coro said as he formed fire around his fist. He shot into the air and it went off like a flare. Whatever their endgame is, they can finally put it into action. "Let's go, Fairy Tail! Meet us at Domus Flau and let's settle this once and for all!"


	124. Tribute to the Grand Magic Games

"Let's go, Fairy Tail! We're calling you out!" Coro said. "Meet us back at the arena and we'll settle things there for everyone to see! If you want to win the Grand Magic Games, you'll have to show yourselves there!" Lion's Crown was declaring their own challenge. Fairy Tail Team A and Lion's Crown themselves are the only ones left and the scores are pretty close. Lion's Crown was excited when they saw the signal and are regrouping.

"What are they planning this time?" Nashi questioned. Something strange is going on, but the only way to find out is to make it back to the arena.

…

Domus Flau

Everyone was confused as to what was going on. Why would Lion's Crown ask Fairy Tail to return to the arena? Most didn't believe this was part of the committee's plan for the finals.

"What's going on?" Lucy said.

"Why is Lion's Crown calling Nashi and the others out like that?" Levy said.

"It's because they planned this." Zeref said. "Now I see what they were trying to do. They wanted the two remaining teams to be themselves as well as Nashi's team. That's why they didn't attack them when we thought for sure they would face them. I don't know what they're planning entirely, but their movements have led to this moment."

"Folks, I'm not really sure what's going on." Mansin said.

"Neither do I. Is this really allowed?" Hisui asked.

"Well, all of the kingdom is their arena and Domus Flau is technically part of the kingdom." Mansin said.

"I guess we'll find out what's going on soon enough." Laxus said as everyone was getting a little anxious.

…..

The Entrance

It took a while, but all five of them were gathering outside the arena. They thought it would be safer than going in alone where all of Lion's Crown is.

"Guys!" Nashi called as she was the last one to arrive. She made her way up the stairs and met up with the rest of them. "Any idea what this is about?"

"No, but this has to be some kind of trap." Simon said. "Ourselves and Lion's Crown is all that's left. We're ahead by two points and we need to keep that. Lion's Crown must have some sort of trap waiting for us."

"But if we want to win, we've got to take down all five members of Lion's Crown." Nova said.

"We don't have much of a choice." Storm said. "We've got to go in and see what they have in store for us."

"Yeah. Besides, we all want to take each one of them down." Gale said. "I say we go in, kick their butts, and win this for the whole guild."

"Gale's right. Lion's Crown think they can push us around." Nashi said. "They think the beliefs of our guild are pathetic and nonsense. We need to show them how wrong they are. So are you with me?"

"Yeah!" The five of them are all that is left and they won't accept defeat like this.

…

The Arena

Nashi and the others made their way inside the arena. They didn't know what was in store for them. Everyone saw the five of them arrive and they were all excited to see how this was going to go. It also wasn't just their own guild that was with all of them. All the other competing guilds are siding with Fairy Tail as well and want to see them emerge as the winners.

"I don't know what's going on here, but Fairy Tail Team A has arrived back in the arena." Mansin announced. "Now we'll see what this is all about." Fairy Tail's team made it in and they didn't have to wait very long.

"Glad to see you made it." Coro said as he and his team were already at the arena and were waiting for them. They were looking forward to this.

"Okay, Coro. We're here. Why did you ask us to come here?" Nashi said.

"Yeah. Why didn't you come out to face us sooner?" Storm said.

"This is how we wanted it." Coro said. "We wanted the last two teams left standing be us. It's so we can take you down and put you in your place as hard as possible. We've decided to do something a little differently for the Grand Magic Games."

"Something different?" Nashi said.

"You can't do that." Nova said.

"It's not like we're changing the games ourselves. Think more of it as a challenge." Coro said. "In fact, we like to think of it as a tribute."

"A tribute?" Nashi said as she voiced what everyone was wondering.

"Tribute to the Grand Magic Games." Coro said. "Here is our challenge for you, Fairy Tail. We both have all five members left standing. By coincidence, our points are almost even as well. It be too drab and boring if the Grand Magic Games ended the usual way. This is Lion's Crown's first time competing and we want to leave quite the impression."

"So how exactly do you want us to settle this?" Gale said.

"Here's how it will work." Coro said. "We'll have three one-on-one battles, plus a tag battle. Just like the matches for each day of the Grand Magic Games. After the tag battle, we go back to just having single matches. The team that has at least one member left standing will be the winner."

"Can he do that?" Nova said.

"Think about how close our scores are." Simon said. "When one team is completely taken out, the team left standing will not just win this challenge, but will win the games."

"One more thing I should mention." Coro said. "They'll be no interrupting another battle! You can't help each other except if you're in the tag battle. Any of that and it will be considered an automatic forfeit."

"Say what?!" Nashi said.

"You can't do that!" Nova said.

"It's not like we're changing the rules. We're just making a deal. Nothing in the rules saying we can't make a deal. You heard me. So what do you say, Fairy Tail? Are you in or are you really all talk?" Coro said. He was trying to get under their skin and get them to accept those terms.

"This is quite the challenge." Mansin said. "I'm not really sure if it's allowed to do something like this. Queen Hisui, what are your thoughts?"

"It would be an interesting way to finish the Grand Magic Games." Hisui said. "The rules also do seem fair. I will allow it, but it's for Fairy Tail to decide."

"We don't need your permission." Coro said. "We just want Fairy Tail to accept. So what do you say?" Everyone was wondering what they're going to do.

"We can't accept." Simon said. "I think I see what they're doing. They know our strength lies with our bonds, when we all work together. They want to take us out one by one. As for that tag match, Coro and Stella will obviously be the ones to partake in it. We shouldn't risk it. Each one of them is powerful individually. We should take them all on together."

"I don't think they're going to give us the chance." Nashi said. "If they're all so strong, taking them on together could be even more dangerous. We don't really have much of a choice, Simon." Nashi stepped forward. She wasn't backing down to the likes of them. They'll beat them at their own game. "Okay, Coro. You're on. We'll take your little challenge."

"Good." Coro said as he and the rest of Lion's Crown were looking forward to this. The crowd was eating it up as well.

"A full rumble between Lion's Crown and Fairy Tail. Epic!"

"They're scores are so close. This will decide everything."

"I can't wait to see who is going to come out of this one."

"It looks like the stage has been set." Mansin said. "Lion's Crown has issued and interesting challenge and Fairy Tail has accepted. Only one team will be left standing and we'll be the number one guild in Fiore."

"Nashi, are you sure this is a good idea?" Simon said.

"I'm with Simon on this." Nova said.

"Come on, guys." Storm said. "Nashi wouldn't have done this if she didn't think we can do this. I'm with her on this."

"So am I." Gale said. "One way or the other, we have to face Lion's Crown. Taking those powered maniacs on individually might be better for us. We can take them." Fairy Tail was set on doing this and there's no turning back now.

"For those who weren't paying attention, I'll review the rules." Mansin said. "It's similar to what we have been doing. They will have three matches. After that, there will be a tag match. If both teams still have members standing after that, they go back to single matches. What's more is that there is suppose to be no interruptions. The point system is still the same. The leader of each team is worth five points and the rest are worth one point each. This will be a finale to remember."

…

Fairy Tail

"Oh man. This is going to be awesome! The fun just lasts longer!" Natsu said as he was excited as everyone else to see this.

"Natsu, this is serious. Do you all think that Nashi and the others can really do this?" Lucy asked.

"It's out of our hands." Laxus said.

"I think I see what Lion's Crown is trying to achieve with this." Zeref said. "They want to humiliate Fairy Tail. They're aiming to prove that they are superior to Fairy Tail in every way. With them keeping them separated like this, they think it will cripple their strength. They're also using psychological warfare on them."

"They're doing what?" Happy asked.

"Struggle on the inside." Carla said.

"They threat to have Fairy Tail forfeit the games if they step in." Zeref said. "They know Nashi and the others want to win for the games, but Lion's Crown is going to make sure they're all in pain and suffering. By choosing between their friends and the guild's reputation, they'll be struggling."

"Nashi and the others can take them." Natsu said as his faith in his daughter and the others was as strong as ever.

…

The Arena

"You guys ready?" Coro said and all of them were.

"I'll go out for the first match." Netina said and stepped forward while the others made their way out of the arena. Nashi and the others kept their guard up with them. Netina was getting excited and taunted them by holding her finger to her head. "So which one of you is ready to go bang?" Nova held a strong dislike towards her. She clenched her hand and wants to be the one to beat her.

"Guys, let me take care of this one." Nova said.

"Are you sure?" Nashi asked.

"I have a personal score to settle with her." Nova said and stepped forward.

"If we have to do this, let's have Nova handle this." Simon said. Everyone agreed to that and moved out of the arena and left it for Nova and Netina.

"I was hoping it would be you." Netina said.

"Every match has led us to this moment." Mansin said as every guild, every person in the arena, was getting anxious to see how this will all end. "It all comes down to two teams. One will be left standing and the other will be defeated. We'll soon know who the number one guild really is." The true finals of the Grand Magic Games, as well as the true showdown between Lion's Crown and Fairy, begins now.


	125. Nova vs Netina

"An interesting finale to the Grand Magic Games is going to begin." Mansin announced. Lion's Crown has issued a challenge for Fairy Tail where they will battle it out just like they have through the Grand Magic Games and the first match is about to begin. "This first match of this unique challenge has begun and it will be Netina vs. Nova."

"I've been waiting for this. I can't wait to blow you to pieces." Netina said.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, don't bother. You don't scare me." Nova said. Nova had to be careful with this one. Her magic is dangerous. 'I've got to be careful around her. She can turn the ethernano around us and turn them into actual bombs. I remember what happened when I first saw it.' Nova recalled her experience from the first day and it wasn't a friendly one. It did make Nova nervous, but she has to face this.

"Ready?" Netina said as she walked forward, but Nova was cautious of her movements. Nova used some of her magic and had lightning strike around her to try and keep a distance from Netina.

"It looks like Nova is starting out by getting a little defensive." Mansin said. "That's a lot of lightning. Netina better be careful or she'll get zapped."

'I have to try and keep my distance from her.' Nova thought. 'That way I can avoid those bombs she creates.'

"You think this will protect you? Think again." Netina said as she formed a bomb in her hand and tossed it right into the lightning. It got hit by some of Nova's lightning and exploded and caused Nova to slide back. "You can't protect yourself from my bombs."

'She's dangerous. If I don't handle this right, I'm done for.' Nova thought. 'I have to take her out while I can.' Nova formed lightning around her fist and tried to blast Netina with it, but Netina jumped into the air and avoided her attack. Netina formed another bomb in her hand and tossed it at Nova, but Nova was able to move out of the way.

"It's the first match and it's already off to an explosive start." Mansin announced.

…

Fairy Tail Team

"Come on, Nova!" Nashi cheered.

"You can take her!" Gale said. Nashi and the others cheered for her to fight.

"Do you really think Nova can handle this?" Storm said. "Nova might be one of our best, but that Netina has some serious power as well.

"Nova's acting more cautious than usual." Simon said. "Understandable seeing that power Netina has. We're just going to have to hope it will be enough."

"This is Nova we're talking about." Nashi said. "You don't have to worry. She'll pull through. I just know she will."

…

Nova

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Nova used her breath attack, but Netina jumped out of the way of that attack as well and tried to close the distance between her and Nova. Netina managed to get in close and reached out for her, but Nova grabbed Netina's arm and kept it down. Netina and Nova grabbed each other's arms as Netina tried to reach her and Nova was trying to keep out of her reach.

"I can see that you're afraid of my power." Netina said.

"Do you?" Nova said.

"Of course." Netina said. "I can see the fear in your eyes. You've been cautious of me since the first event and I don't blame you. You'll never win like that. If you're too focused on being careful, you're not focus on winning."

"And why are you telling me this?" Nova said.

"Simple. The harder you fight, the sweeter my victory is going to taste." Netina said. "You know you can't beat me. After all, look at your pathetic little brother."

"What?" Nova said as Netina just touched a nerve.

"I took your brother down and he wasn't even a challenge." Netina said. "He was pathetic just like you are. I'll take you down just like him. Unless of course you're going to make some pitiful sacrifice and take yourself out like that one loser did."

"Who are you talking about?" Nova said as she was getting mad.

"That pathetic storm wizard in your guild. What's his name? Raio?" Netina said. Nova couldn't take it anymore. Nova had electricity formed around her and electrocuted Netina with her so close. Nova pulled her arm free and pounded Netina hard as she was sent back

"Whoa! Nova's really letting Netina have it!" Mansin announced.

"Be quiet! Don't talk about my brother or Raio like that!" Nova said. "You think Raio taking himself out the way he did was pathetic and pitiful?! You're the one that's pitiful!"

"Am I?" Netina said as she got back on her feet.

"Look at everything you and your guild has done. All of that just so you can win the Grand Magic Games?" Nova said. "What else would you call it?"

"Are you talking about being the number one guild in Fiore?" Netina said. "To be perfectly honest, I couldn't care less about that. That's like fighting for approval and I detest that."

"Huh?" Nova said. "I don't understand. If you don't care about being the number one guild, why even compete?"

"Fighting for the approval of another shows that you lack confidence and belief in yourself and in your own abilities." Netina said. "I do not lack any of that. I just became part of this so I can do this!" She formed another bomb and tossed it at Nova. Nova jumped out of the way, but the explosion did knock her off her feet.

"So you decided to take part in the games just so you can hurt people while the rest of us wanted to represent our guild?" Nova said. "You're worse than I thought."

"Spare me the sentimentality." Netina said. "A guild is just a place for work and for you to get stronger. That's how they were. That's how they are now. That's all they're ever going to be."

…

Lion's Crown

"Netina's really letting her have it." Ranko said.

"Just as it should be." Coro said. "Netina is ruthless as she constantly attacks her opponents physically and verbally. She's trying to get under Nova's skin."

"Don't you think Netina might be enjoying herself a little too much?" Stella said.

"If it means she can put that fairy in her place and gets us a win, let her have the time of her life." Coro said.

…

Nova

Nova was able to get back on her feet. She might have been nervous about fighting Netina before, but now she wants to bring her down. Nova was ready to attack, but she felt something was off and was trying not to show it.

'I haven't regained some of the power I used against Owen.' Nova thought. 'That isn't good. Taking his god slayer lightning may have given me a disadvantage in this fight.'

"You think you have a chance against me?" Netina said. "I guess I'll just have to show you what my magic can really do." Nova thought she was going to throw another bomb at her, but she saw a spot she was standing on was glowing. It detonated and exploded with Nova being knocked to the ground. Some people were horrified from that little sneak attack.

"What was that?" Nova said.

"That was my landmine." Netina said. "I place it there when you weren't looking. You seem to have all the boys' attention with your looks. Well, you won't look so pretty when I'm done with you." Netina formed another bomb and tossed it at Nova with another explosion going off.

…

Fairy Tail

"Nova!" Mirajane shouted as she was afraid her daughter might be hurt or worse.

"This girl is really giving Nova a hard time. She won't take it easy." Gray said.

"We should have known Lion's Crown would do something like this." Zeref said. "They won't show any mercy and they are determined to show how feeble Fairy Tail really is. It's possible that Nova is also feeling the setbacks from her battle against Owen. She must have used up more energy than I thought."

"They'll find some way to pull through." Natsu said. "This battle is far from over. No matter how much that girl tries to blow Nova up, she is going to win."

…..

Netina

Netina waited for the smoke to clear and see the damage she dealt to Nova. She thought she had Nova, butshe was surprised to get hit in the back by a blast of lightning. Nova was able to avoid that explosion by turning herself into lightning and moved around so she could kick Netina right in the back. Nova pulled her fist back and gave Netina a powerful uppercut that sent her rolling against the ground.

"Whoa! Nova really let Netina have it! This match is anything, but over!" Mansin said.

"I agree." Hisui said. "I'll admit that I was scared there for a moment, but Nova was able to avoid that explosion and this match is still going."

"Had enough?" Nova said, but Netina was still able to get up.

"Not even close." Netina said.

"I don't want to drag this out, but if you insist on keeping the fight going, I guess I'm not going to have a choice." Nova said.

"You make it sound like I don't have a chance." Netina said. "Don't talk as if you already one this match when it's far from over."

"Have it your way." Nova said as she started to build some electricity again. "Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!" Nova unleashed a powerful blast of lightning in the form of a fist. Netina got blasted hard by that electricity. Inside that flash of lightning where it was hard to see….Netina's mask was blown off.

"Oh man! Nova really let Netina have it!" Mansin said.

"You can say that again. That had a lot of lightning in it. I can't imagine who would be able to come back up after that attack." Hisui said. Everyone thought that was it for Netina.

…

Team Fairy Tail

"I told you so!" Nashi said as she thought she and the others believed Nova won. "I knew Nova could take on that freak. I bet Lion's Crown doesn't think they're all that now."

"We'll know soon enough. The dust should clear away and we'll see Netina's condition." Simon said. "They can't really declare Nova won this until we see how Netina looks."

"Come on. Nova might be sweet and nice, but she can really kick butt." Gale said. "She got this one."

…..

Nova

"Sorry. I didn't want to overdo it, but you just kept pushing my buttons. I hoped you learn your lesson." Nova said. She began to walk away as she thought she won this match.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not close to being done." Nova was surprised to hear Netina's voice. She looked behind her and saw the dust was beginning to clear. As it did, Nova saw Netina was still standing, but her mask was blown off showing the smirk she hid behind it.

"No way!" Mansin announced. "Netina is still standing! This match isn't over yet! Netina is one tough cookie." Mansin took a look at Netina and noticed her face. "Look at that. It seems that explosion has caused Netina's mask to come off. This is the first time we're seeing her face since the games started. I don't really see anything strange about her face. So I wonder why she wore that mask. Was it purely decorative?"

…

Lion's Crown

"Oh dear. It looks like Netina's lost her mask." Lennis said.

"Sure does. We all might want to take some cover." Coro said. "I really hope they put up a powerful barrier in the stands. The audience is going to need it." What do they know about Netina's secret?

…..

The Arena

Nova thought she had Netina, but Netina was still standing. Netina felt her face and she noticed that her mask was no longer on her face.

"You knocked off my mask. Big mistake." Netina said.

"What do you mean?" Nova said. Netina just smirked and chuckled. Netina's been hiding more than just her face behind her mask. What secret has Netina kept underneath that mask?


	126. Explosive Results

Nova's battle against Netina was a harsh one. Netina kept exploding everything around Nova and Nova was struggling to withstand all of it. Nova unleashed a powerful attack at Netina and thought that was it. She was wrong as Netina was still standing, but her mask was knocked off.

"You took off my mask. That was a big mistake." Netina said.

"Why? What's so special about that mask?" Nova said. Netina just slightly laughed and Nova was starting to get nervous.

"I'll show you." Netina said and started in haling as much air as she could. Nova didn't understand what she was doing until she felt Netina's magic power changing and it started to emit from her body. "That mask was design to keep ethernano from entering my body whenever I breathe!"

"Why would you do something like that?" Nova said.

"It's the nature of my magic!" Netina said. "Ethernano can be absorbed through the body, but my magic has quite the effect with that! If I inhale ethernano with the oxygen that I breathe, it makes my magic much more powerful!" Netina was showing her point as her magic was around her in a green orb of light with her laughing like a crazy person. Nova couldn't believe how much power she was building out now. "Flash Destroyer!" Netina launched that orb and it came at Nova fast. Nova was caught in it and she was pushed into the wall and caused a great explosion.

"Yikes! That's some terrifying power!" Mansin announced. "Good thing we put up safety precautions for such things."

….

Team Fairy Tail

"Nova!" Nashi shouted. That attack was much more powerful than her other attacks. Perhaps it was too much for Nova to handle. Everyone was afraid she was hurt….or worse. All was worried except for Lion's Crown thinking they got a win. "Does anyone see her?"

"Just wait. Nova's tougher than she looks. Maybe she can walk out of there." Simon said.

"Do you guys think she can still win?" Gale said.

"Win?! Forget about winning! I just want Nova to survive!" Storm said.

…

The Arena

"Finished already? I just started using my power at its true destructive power." Netina said as she wanted more of her power to be released. "Come on out. I know you're not finished yet." Nova was able to pull herself out of the debris and was still standing.

"How can Nova walk after something like that?" Mansin said.

"I personally got to know a few members from Fairy Tail." Hisui said. "One thing I do know is that they are not to be underestimated."

"Agreed." Archadios said. "There doesn't seem to be any force that can really stop that guild. Of course, that's not to say Lion's Crown doesn't have power of their own."

"Wow. I'm amazed you even have the will to fight me now." Netina said as she could see the serious look on Nova's face. Nova wasn't backing down of this fight. "That was only a taste of what you're going to get. Now that I've lost my mask, the destruction is only going to get worse for you." Nova just stood there and Netina waited for her.

"Why is Nova just standing there?" Mansin pondered.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Netina taunted. Nova acted as she jumped into the air. She landed near Netina and tried attacking her, but Netina moved out of the way. Nova went at her again, but Netina moved out of the way. Nova kept trying to strike her directly, but Netina kept moving out of the way.

"Looks like Nova is changing things around." Mansin announced. "She's going from magi attacks to a more direct approach, but Netina is just saying out of reach."

…

Fairy Tail

"Come on, Nova." Laxus said as he's hoping for his daughter to make out of this match.

"What's she trying to do attacking like that?" Lucy said. "Why isn't she using her magic to fight her?"

"I can't believe Netina has mastered that magic. It is dangerous, but Nova sees something. Perhaps she made a mistake earlier. Maybe keeping her distance from Netina was a mistake and she should stay close." Zeref said, but some of them didn't get it. "Think about it. What would happen if Netina uses her magic when Nova is that close to her?"

"I see." Eve said. "If that freak uses her magic when Nova is that close to her, she could damage herself as well. Netina must not have full control over her magic."

"No. She does have control over it." Zeref said. "However, perhaps she has no control over how destructive they can be. Without her mask, she could risk harming herself with Nova that close to her. On top of that, Nova must not have regained that much power after her match with Owen and it's hurting her. So she's trying to keep herself from using some of it to save her energy. Let's hope it pays off."

…

Nova

Nova kept on attacking Netina and tried to keep the distance between the two of them close, but Netina kept avoiding her attacks. However, Nova got lucky as she lunged her fist forward and was able to hit Netina in the chest and pushed her back.

"That's it." Netina said as she was starting to get annoyed with Nova now. Netina took off her cape and tossed it. It tried to wrap around Nova, but Nova was able to shake it off. The cape was just a distraction as Netina tossed another orb against the ground and caused Nova to move back.

"Oh man!" Mansin said. "Both of these girls keep going at each other. I'm not sure how much more of this we can take and we still got three other matches at least to get through after this."

'If I don't find some way to end this soon, I'm not going to last much longer.' Nova thought. 'My only hope is to take her out in a single shot, but do I have enough power to do that?'

"Have you had enough?" Netina said. "I expected more. I guess you're really not all that."

"That's it." Nova said as she was getting ready to attack again.

"Nova, don't move! You're surrounded by bombs!" Nashi shouted. Nova stopped in her tracks and she had a look around and saw she was surrounded by Netina's bombs with all of them dangerously close to her. How could she have been so careless to get caught in this?

"How the…?" Nova questioned.

"I set those up while I was dodging your attacks." Netina said. "I'm just that good. You didn't expect a thing." Nova got real nervous now. Just one of them is bad, but if they have been given some extra power, Nova could be in serious trouble. "I can see that you're afraid. As you should be."

"This is not good. Nova appears to be trap." Mansin said. "I sure would be cautious to move if I had those things floating around me."

"Careful. Setting one of those off by accident will be bad." Netina taunted. "This might hurt….a lot. Be sure to scream." Netina psychically controlled them the bombs and had one of them move. As soon as it touched Nova, it exploded and Netina sent one after another. Each one exploding against Nova and they were all painful. Nova couldn't hold back her screams as her body was burning from the explosions and it was horrifying to watch.

…

Fairy Tail

It was even harder for those in the guild to see something so horrible. Especially Nova's parents and relatives. They couldn't bear to watch this.

"Nova…" Mirajane said and covered her eyes as she couldn't see this anymore with Laxus wrapping his arm around her. Zeref found this hard to see himself.

"I was wrong." Zeref said. "She had complete control all along. She's just been toying with Nova all along."

….

Team Fairy Tail

"Nova!" Nashi shouted as she couldn't keep watching this. None of her friends could.

"That's it. We can't just stand here and watch this happen." Simon said as he was ready to jump into action and help Nova.

"Simon, we can't." Nashi said. "We gave our word that we wouldn't interfere or we would have to quit and give the win to Lion's Crown."

"Who cares? That witch could actually kill her!" Gale said.

"But Nova wouldn't want us to just let them win either. She wouldn't forgive us." Storm said. "Oh man. Forget the win. I just hope she can make it out of this alive." No matter how hard this was to watch, they have to stay strong and not step in.

"Damn it!" Simon said with all of the torn and not really sure what to do. "This is what Lion's Crown wanted. They wanted it so we can't help each other or have us lose the games and ruin the guild's reputation. So what do we do? Give in and let them win to help a friend or just watch and have faith?"

…

Nova

Nova wasn't looking so well. Her body was badly injured and she could barely stay on her feet anymore. Netina wasn't finished with her yet. She had another bomb touch Nova's back and it exploded with her being knocked down and was in a lot of pain. She knew if she stays down for too long, she'll lose and all five lions will be left standing. She doesn't want that to happen. She tried to stand back up, but she could barely push herself off the ground.

"I….I don't know what to say. I'm the MC and I'm speechless." Mansin said.

'I won't be able to hold out much longer.' Nova said as she could feel her injuries were getting the better of her, but she's doing her best to stay as strong as she possibly could. 'I can't let it end like this. If I'm going down, I'm taking her with me.' Nova was doing her best to build some power and made sure no one was looking so she could take Netina by surprise.

"I've hit everything, but that pretty face of yours." Netina said. She held out her hand and held another bomb in her hands. "Not for long." Nova wouldn't be able to handle another attack. Everyone was afraid Netina might actually kill her.

'No time left. I have to finish this now!' Nova thought.

"Let's see how pretty you look after a bomb blows up in your face!" Netina said as she was about to throw it. However, Nova used every bit of strength she had to sit up. She launched a powerful blast of lightning and it blasted against Netina's bomb. The bomb gave off a devastating explosion that Netina got caught in it. Netina took a lot of damage as she was blown away by that explosion and slammed against the wall.

"That came out of nowhere!" Mansin said. "Looks like Nova had one last trick up her sleeve. It looks like we might have a winner for this match." Lion's Crown thought Netina had this, but they were surprised. Netina was against the ground and she wasn't getting back up.

"I….did it." Nova said as she took deep breaths. It took every ounce of energy Nova had left to pull off that last attack. Nova collapsed and it scared her friends and the guild. With all of Nova's injuries, it didn't look good for her at all and people were fearing the worse.

"Nova!" Nashi shouted. The match didn't end in a victory, but Nova wasn't beaten either. She might have taken down a lion, but was the price to high?


	127. Gale vs Lennis

"Nova!" Nashi shouted as she jumped to the arena and ran to Nova. Nova was in bad shape now that her match with Netina has ended and it looks bad for her. "Come on. Stay with us." Nashi lifted Nova. "Don't die on us." Nashi placed her ears against Nova's back. Everyone was afraid Nova might actually be dead from using all her power and from all those injuries. Everything was silent so Nashi could hear. Nashi widen her eyes from something and knew it was a heart. "She's alive!" Nova coughed a little and was waking up.

"Nashi?" Nova said. Everyone was so glad to see Nova was alive. "Sorry. I wanted to stay in this, but she was brutal."

"It's okay. We're all just glad you're alive." Nashi said as she helped her move.

"What a relief that is. Nova is alive, but I'm afraid this match is considered a draw." Mansin said. "With the end of this match, both teams have lost one member."

….

Lion's Crown

"Here she is." Ranko said as he placed Netina down. Netina was in pretty bad shape herself. "I can't believe she actually lost. Things got exciting there."

"Just wait." Lennis said. "I'll be able to settle the score with them once I take my turn."

"No worries." Coro said. "It may have ended in a draw, but Fairy Tail only gets one point. We've got five and that puts us in the lead."

"Since this match has ended, Fairy Tail gains one point and puts them at 95." Mansin said. "As for Lion's Crown…..they also gain one point and are now at 93."

"What?!" Coro said as he thought they would get more.

"That match may have ended in a draw, but we still got at least four more to get through." Mansin said.

"Hold on!" Coro said. "There must be some mistake. Nova's the leader, isn't she?! We should have gotten five points!"

"If we only got one point, that means Nova isn't the leader." Stella said. "It's as simple as that."

"But her old man is their guild's master. If she isn't the leader, who the hell is?" Coro said. Coro glared at the team and tried to figure out who that leader was. Nashi felt his glare and glared right back at him.

…

Flashback

"I think we're all good." Zeref said. He and the teams were at the bar before the finals started and went over the plan. "Remember, B Team takes on Sabertooth while A Team takes on Lion's Crown."

"Got it." Sasha said.

"After this, we our two teams should be the last ones left standing." Damien said.

"We can settle things, but no matter what, Fairy Tail ends up with the big win." Drake said.

"But what if they won't allow us to fight each other?" Nashi said. "We may be on different teams, but we're in the same guild."

"Our guild roughhouses all the time." Storm said. "It won't be any different. We'll just ask them if we can still go through with it. Besides, we still got that little bet between our two teams. Not that it matters. You guys are way behind."

"Oh yeah?" Drake said as he was ready to rumble with him right now.

"Save it for the finals." Sasha said.

"All that is left for each of you to decide who the leader of your teams are." Zeref said. When he said that, both teams separated themselves and talked about that.

"Well, for us, I guess that should either be Simon or Nova." Nashi said. "You two are our strongest." Nova and Simon looked at each other.

"Actually, Nova and I talked about that." Simon said.

"We think that you should be the leader, Nashi." Nova said.

"Me? How come?" Nashi said.

"Nashi, you're stronger than you think." Simon said. "Look at all that you've done lately. You took down Dantu. You stood up to Jose. You beat Bazal. You survived against A and conquered your own inner demon. Just the other day you pulled off something amazing."

"Come to think of it, we have you to thank for a lot." Storm said.

"Makes sense to me." Gale said. "Even if you have to just to take the title for the games, you're a perfect fit for the position."

"Nashi, everything we've been through, we got through thanks to you." Nova said. "Whether if it's just for this or a permanent position back home, there's no one better fit to be a leader for us." Nashi felt flattered that her friends think so highly on her.

"Thanks guy." Nashi said and proudly took it.

End of Flashback

…

"Look at that." Storm said. "They seemed pretty surprised. Guess we fooled them. They probably thought they were going to get more points."

"Nova, are you okay?" Simon asked.

"I'll be fine once Wendy has a look at me." Nova said as she rested against the wall. "Sorry, guys. I won't be able to help you anymore."

"It's okay. We're just glad you got out of that alive." Gale said. "I can't believe they were able to go that far."

"They think power is everything and our guild's beliefs are nonsense." Simon said. "We can't expect it to be easy going from here on out."

"Looks like they already brought out their next fighter." Nashi said. All of them went to look and saw Lennis jumped out to the arena.

"It looks like Lennis is the next one for Lion's Crown." Mansin said. "Who will Fairy Tail bring out?" Gale remembered what happened between the two of them and he's been wanting to get him.

"Let me take this one." Gale said.

"Are you sure?" Simon said. "Maybe it makes more sense to save you for Coro and Stella. You and Nashi would be a match for those two."

"No way. They probably be expecting that." Gale said. "Besides, I got a score to settle with him. I'm going in!" Gale didn't wait around anymore and he jumped into the arena for him to face Lennis and start the second match.

"It looks like it's Gale for Fairy Tail." Mansin announced.

"Those two faced against each other before on the second day's event: King of the Cube." Hisui said. "We'll see if Gale will get some payback." After what happened in the last fight, everyone was cheering for Fairy Tail to win this.

"Didn't you learn your lesson after last time?" Lennis said.

"I learned how much you annoy me." Gale said.

…

Fairy Tail

"Get him, Gale!" Gia cheered.

"Come on! Show that creep who the top dragon is!" Gajeel said.

"I just hope this fight won't be as brutal as the last one." Levy said.

"He uses the same kind of magic as Larcade did." Zeref said. "Overcoming pleasure magic isn't easy."

"Is it really that strong?" Lucy asked.

"Larcade was among my three strongest of the Spriggan 12." Zeref said. "He was behind August and Irene. Larcade used his magic on the desires of humans and other beings. That's why he was my weapon for Acnologia. Even he would have to give in to his desires. Overcoming one's natural desires isn't easy. In fact, it's almost impossible. If Gale isn't smart enough to overcome his desires, he'll have a hard time."

"He's doomed." Gia said.

"You should have more faith in your older brother." Panther Lily said.

"There is a bright side." Zeref said. "Lennis prefers to use his magic on women. Gale's a male. Lennis' best magic is with that pleasure magic. He might have a few tricks up his sleeve, but Gale might have a chance. Let's just see what happens."

"Looks like they're about to start." Levy said. Gale and Lennis positioned each other as they were ready to fight.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gale shot out his arm as an iron club, but Lennis jumped and avoided the attack. Lennis ran on Gale's club and tried to kick him, but Gale moved his head. Gale pulled his arm and tried to strike Lennis, but Lennis brushed it away. Gale kept trying to throw punches at him, but Lennis kept deflecting each of his attacks. Gale tried throwing his leg at him, but Lennis jumped away from him. Gale moved over to where Lennis was going to land. Lennis touched down and Gale swung his leg up and it looked like he hit him.

"Yeah! That's my boy!" Gale said.

"No. Wait." Zeref said as he saw something different.

…

The Arena

It may have looked like Gale was able to land a hit against Lennis, but he didn't. Gale's kick just missed Lennis' chin as Lennis flipped back.

"Oh man. This guy has got some skills." Gale said.

"You think you can actually win?" Lennis said. "Look at what became of Nova and isn't she a highly ranked wizard in your guild? If she could only get a draw, what chance do you have against me?"

"Shut up." Gale said. "I've just about had it with you and your buddies messing with us like that. Do you know what we do with guys like you? I'll give you a hint." Gale pounded his fist into his hand and shows that he means business.

"You're nothing, but talk." Lennis said. "All bark and no bite. We're lions and we dominate over others. True, there might be some beasts out there that not even a lion would mess with, but a fairy isn't one of them. Fairies are nothing, but small and fragile creatures. They're about as threating as a harmless insect."

"Enough of this." Gale said as he was getting really annoyed. "If you think you're so tough, do something about it. I'm standing right here."

"Very well." Lennis said as he was getting ready to attack. Lennis waved his hands and unleashed blades of light, but Gale was ready for those. He crossed his arms and formed iron around them. Gale was able to block the attacks. The blades of light were just a distraction as Lennis moved and got behind Gale. "As I told you before, what's pleasing to women shall be painful for you." Lennis was getting ready to attack. "You might as well admit defeat for this is the end." Lennis was about to chop at Gale, but Gale surprised Lennis as he was able to grab Lennis' arm and stopped his attack.

"You were saying?" Gale said.

"Cool move." Mansin said. "Gale was able to block Lennis from attacking and didn't even look. Looks like the tides are turning on this battle."

"What's the matter?" Gale said. "Surprised that I was able to stop your attack? Still think my friends and I aren't all that?" Gale pulled Lennis closer and drove his spare fist against Lennis face.

"Gale landed a clear blow! I don't think Gale is close to being done." Mansin said.

"You can say that again." Gale said as he pounded Lennis again across the face and caused him to slide back.

"Is that really all you got?" Lennis said as he unleashed energy blasts at Gale, but Gale evaded his attacks as he charged right at him. Gale surprised Lennis again as he got right in front of him. Gale grabbed him by his clothes and drove his knee right into Lennis' gut. Gale used that same leg and kicked Lennis back with the same leg and had him sliding against the ground.

"What's the matter, Lennis? Can you dish out all that trash talk, but can't back it up?" Gale said. Lennis stared at Gale and was astonished with what Gale did.

"Gale let Lennis had it. So far, things appear to be going well for him, but for how long can that last?" Mansin said.

"Get up." Gale said as he popped some knuckles. "I'm just getting warmed up." Lennis was starting to see there was more to them than he thought. He also thought that when he saw Raio sacrifice himself. Still, Lennis isn't going to quit. Gale and Lennis are just getting started.


	128. Pleasure and Pain

Nova's match may have ended in a draw, but things will be a different story. Gale stepped forward when he saw it was Lennis who was next and he wants to settle the score. Lennis might be a little tricky, but it doesn't seem like nothing Gale can't handle.

"Don't tell me you already had enough." Gale said. "I haven't had enough of beating you to the ground."

"Oh please." Lennis said as he stood back on his feet. "I beat you before. I'll just do it again."

"Think again." Gale said. "You only one by a technicality. If it was a game of strength, I could have beaten you."

"I doubt that, but all this talking is getting us nowhere." Lennis said as he clapped his hands together. "My light shall bring you to your knees." He opened his hands and unleashed multiple blasts of light, but Gale acted quickly and was avoiding every attack he could. "You won't escape!" Lennis charged at Gale himself and was able to thrust his palm against Gale's gut. He swung his other palm under Gale's chin and gave him a powerful kick that sent Gale flying into the wall.

"Oh man. Gale got swatted away like a fly." Mansin said. Gale was able to pull himself together and got back on his feet.

"Is that all you got?" Gale said.

"Acting tough isn't the same as actually being tough. You are aware of that, aren't you?" Lennis said. Gale was starting to get annoyed with all Lennis talking.

"I'll show you." Gale said as he held out his arm. "Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" Gale's arm changed to a lance and he unleashed multiple energy shots, but Lennis moved around the arena and was avoiding his attack. Lennis formed an orb of light and threw it at Gale. It bounced against Gale's lance and stopped his attack. That allowed Lennis to close the distance between them as he drove his knee into Gale's gut again. Lennis grabbed Gale by the arm and tossed him to the center of the arena.

"This is not looking good for Gale." Hisui said as the guild was starting to get concerned.

'Oh man. My gut is starting to feel like it's going to burst like a balloon.' Gale thought as he was starting to feel those attacks. Gale tried to get up, but Lennis caught up to him and stomped his foot on Gale's head to keep him down.

"Ready to admit defeat?" Lennis said.

"Not a chance, you shining bastard." Gale said.

…

Fairy Tail

"Get up, Gale!" Gia called.

"This isn't looking good." Levy said. "Lennis has some strong martial arts skills to help him out in this fight. On top of that, he's pretty quick on is feet."

"Do you think Gale even has a chance of beating him?" Lucy asked. "Lennis is mopping the floor with him and Lennis hasn't even used the true nature of his magic yet."

"I honestly can't say." Zeref said.

"Are you all forgetting that this is my boy we're talking about?" Gajeel said. "There's no way he's going to be beaten by someone like this guy. He'll find a way to win. I just know it."

"Gajeel, don't take this the wrong way, but you just sounded like Natsu whenever he talks about Nashi." Panther Lily said.

"I'm not anything like Salamander!" Gajeel shouted.

…

The Arena

"Just surrender already." Lennis said as he kept Gale down. Gale tried to get up, but Lennis had him pinned down pretty good. "You never stood a chance against me to begin with. I'm beginning to think Coro was right all along about you being a fourth generation dragon slayer wannabe."

"I'm warning you. You should stop talking." Gale said.

"Or what?" Lennis said. "All your threats mean nothing to me. You're really nothing, but talk. It will give me great pleasure seeing your face as you realize how weak and pathetic you and your guild really is."

"That's it!" Gale shouted as he practically screamed. He pushed with all he got and knocked Lennis right off him and Gale got back up. Gale was plenty angry now. Gale pulled back his fist and drove it right into Lennis' gut. "It will give me great pleasure to knock you to the ground! Iron Dragon Club!" Gale drove his club against Lennis and stretched it out farther than he had before. Lennis was slammed against the arena in the stands and up the beam.

"Wow! Talk about reaching for the sky!" Mansin announced. "Lennis can now give some of you a close look in this fight as he has bene knocked underneath one of the statues." Gale pulled his arm back and waited to see what Lennis was going to do. Lennis might have been shoved all the way up to the stands, but he was able to get back on his feet.

'Perhaps I have underestimated these fairies.' Lennis thought. 'They're more capable than I thought. However, that doesn't mean they are stronger than I.' Lennis ran right down and got back in the fight with Gale getting ready for him. Lennis formed more blades of light and launched them down at Gale. Gale moved as best as he could and avoided the attacks. "You won't be able to escape!"

"Why don't you come down here and do something about it?!" Gale said. Lennis jumped and was about to land in the arena. "Now I have you!"

"Huh?" Lennis questioned.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gale used his breath attack and it was heading right for Lennis.

"Gale has Lennis now. There's no dodging Gale's attack in midair." Mansin announced.

"Nice try." Lennis said. Lennis unleashed more blasts of light and stopped Gale's roar with an explosion going off. "That was a roar? Not to me. You're every bit as pitiful." Lennis went through the smoke and landed, but he lost sight of Gale. "Where did he go?" Lennis looked around for him until he saw Gale coming right at him and drove his fist against him and knocked Lennis back.

"Now who's pathetic?" Gale said.

"Nice hit by Gale." Mansin said. Lennis was caught off guard by that attack and Gale wasn't done with him yet.

"No missing this time. Iron Dragon Roar!" Gale used his attack again and there was no time for Lennis to avoid it this time. Lennis got caught in the attack and it did some real damage against as he felt the iron scrape against his skin. Lennis was knocked around on the ground, but he refused to stay down. Lennis tried to get back up, but he saw how Gale stood over him. "Still think I'm not all that?"

'I do not understand these fairies.' Lennis thought. Lennis stared at Gale, but he felt uneasy and he didn't know why. 'What is this uneasiness I'm feeling? Is it fear?' He felt like he had a hole in his gut and it felt like something was weighing him down. 'No. I'm just feeling overwhelmed, but why?'

"You okay? You don't look so good." Gale taunted.

"I don't understand it." Lennis said. "That storm wizard sacrificed himself for his friend. You're overwhelming me with just brute strength. I don't understand any of that."

"Of course you wouldn't!" Gale said. "You guys only fight for power and thinks that's everything, but that's not it with us. We fight for our friends, who you mocked, and much more. It's because we fight for the things that are precious to us. When have you ever fought for anything, but yourself?"

"Anything, but myself?" Lennis said as he didn't really know how to answer that.

"Exactly." Gale said. "You may have gotten the better of me and my friends before, but it doesn't matter because we're the ones standing above you. No way we'll ever lose to someone like you."

"Is that so?!" Lennis said as he was starting to get angry himself. Lennis fired a blast of light, but Gale simply turned his body and it missed.

"Looks like you're all out of tricks." Gale said as he smirked. Seeing Lennis get uneasy like this is bringing him some pleasure. "Seems like you're the loser now." Lennis refused to accept this.

"I refuse to admit defeat to you!" Lennis said as he clapped his hands together once more. Gale was surprised as the white tentacles from Lennis magic came out from under Gale.

"What the hell?!" Gale said as the tentacles wrapped around him and he could feel them taking in effect.

…..

Team Fairy Tail

"No way!" Nashi said as everyone saw that and had a little trouble understanding.

"This is strange. Lennis is using the true power of his magic against Gale." Mansin announced and no one got it.

"I thought he only used his magic like that on girls." Nashi said.

"So did I. Why would he change that now and use it on Gale?" Storm said.

"He must be getting desperate." Simon said.

…

Gale

"What gives?" Gale said as he was doing his best to resist, but it felt too good to resist. "I thought you only used this crazy magic of yours on girls."

"I prefer to use it on women, but when push comes to shove, I won't let my personal preference stand in the way of victory." Lennis said. "You can resist all you want, but it's pointless. You can't ignore your desire for pleasure. It's natural to us humans. We give in to that desire and it's difficult if not impossible to resist."

"Oh yeah." Gale said as he was doing his best, but he was falling for it.

"I'll do more than just have you pass out!" Lennis said. "I'll extract your soul out of your body!" Lennis has really been pushed as he was starting to go crazy. Gale wasn't going to let it end like this. He didn't come this far just for it to end like this for him.

"No way!" Gale shouted as he managed to get an arm free. He coated his hand in iron with the tips of his fingers sharpened.

"I'm telling you that it's useless. You won't be able to fight me properly." Lennis said as he believed Gale was going to attack him, but Gale surprised everyone. He took his own hand and stabbed himself right in the gut.

"Oh my word! Gale just stabbed himself!" Mansin announced as everyone was astonished by this. Gale used the pain from hurting himself and he somehow used it to break himself free from Lennis' magic.

"Okay. That hurt." Gale said as he took his hand out, but he had a satisfying, yet eerie looking smirk on his face. "Worth it."

"He fought the pleasure with pain?! Is he insane?!" Lennis said as Gale made his way over to Lennis and Lennis was getting freaked. "I can't believe the length these fairies are willing to put themselves through. They're monsters!"

"Nope!" Gale said as he ran right over and hit Lennis right in the gut. "We just don't like losing to creeps like you." Gale really let Lennis have it as he beat him around and Lennis couldn't defend himself. Gale gave Lennis a powerful hit and knocked him away. It was time for Gale to put an end to this as he held his hands together over his head. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" His hands changed and transformed into a giant sword. "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" Lennis became terrified as the sword came down and Lennis got hit hard from the attack. People were awestruck by what they have seen. Lennis laid against the ground and he wasn't able to get back up.

"It's over!" Mansin announced with everyone cheering. "Gale has beaten Lennis and earns Fairy Tail another point with them sitting at 96!" Everyone was amazed at what Gale has done. He pushed through and beaten one of the lions and he was left standing.

"Oh YYYYYEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gale screamed as a way to let out the pain he was feeling, but Gale took victory over a member of Lion's Crown. For Gale, there is no greater pleasure than that.


	129. Duel of the Swordsmen

"What a thrilling battle that was between Gale and Lennis." Mansin said.

"I agree. My heart is still going from when Gale actually stabbed himself to save himself from Lennis' magic." Hisui said. Gale's match with Lennis is over and Gale has won. Fairy Tail is still in the lead of Lion's Crown, but it isn't over yet. Gale made his way back to his friends, but the wound he inflicted on himself was getting to him.

"Gale!" Nashi called as they all hurried over to help him. "That was crazy with what you did there."

"But it work, didn't it?" Gale said.

"Just please don't do something like that again." Nova said.

"Let's just hope we finish this in these next couple matches." Simon said. "There's no way you can fight now with that wound you gave yourself."

"I'll be fine and we're going to win this." Gale said.

…

Lion's Crown

"My apologies." Lennis said as he was brought back to his team. "I thought I would win, but I clearly underestimated him."

"We both got our butts handed to us." Netina said. "I can't believe we were taken out by those fairies."

"I can't believe this." Coro said as he was getting irritated. "We're stronger than them. We have to be. They shouldn't be getting the better of us like this. It shouldn't be possible."

"You don't have to worry. I'll even up the score." Ranko said as he stepped forward and jumped into the ring.

"It looks like Lion's Crown has send in Ranko to be their next fighter." Mansin said. Ranko pulled out his sword and held it out to the Fairy Tail team.

"There's only one of you I want to face at this moment. Let's go, Simon Scarlet!" Ranko said. "You and me. Let's see which one of us is the better swordsman."

…

Team Fairy Tail

"It looks like Ranko is calling Simon out. Is Simon going to take this challenge?" Mansin announced. Simon didn't need to think about this one.

"You going in?" Storm asked.

"Of course. I'm really the only one who is a match for him." Simon said. "I'll see you guys when I'm done with him." Simon jumped into the arena and made his way over to Ranko. Ranko looked happy to see him.

…

Fairy Tail

"Two wizards that both use swords and other magic weapons in their fighting style." Levy said. "Looks like we're about to see something pretty intense."

"I knew this one was going to happen." Zeref said. "Ranko has a lot of tricks up his sleeve. No telling how many magic swords he possesses and they all have different abilities and such. Simon should be on even ground with him, but he must win this one. I'm not sure how Nashi or Storm could even take Ranko on."

"Just because he has a lot of swords doesn't mean Nashi couldn't beat him." Natsu said.

"Have you ever beaten Erza?" Zeref questioned and that got Natsu to be quiet.

"Hahaha. He got you with that one." Happy said.

"Erza, how do you feel about all this?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine. I don't have a reason to worry….at least not yet." Erza said.

…

The Arena

"I'm glad you're my opponent." Ranko said. "I bet you think you're some big shot, especially after you took down that great big monster a few days ago. Well, I don't think so. I'm going to be the ultimate swordsman. I'm the best one in Fiore and to do that, I'll take on everyone who wields a sword to prove that."

"Ask me if I care." Simon said. "You think you're the greatest swordsman in all of Fiore? That's almost laughable if it wasn't idiotic."

"What did you say?" Ranko said as he found that offensive.

"I didn't do what I did for show. All I did was for my friends, but I doubt you would understand that." Simon said as he pulled out a sword of his own. "A real warrior doesn't brag about his skills. He shows them. So if you really think you're the best, prove it."

"Gladly." Ranko said as he held up his sword and was ready. Both of them took a stance and was getting ready. Both swordsmen moved at the same time and they clashed their blades against each other. Both of them tried to strike at the other and it was hard to keep up with them.

"Look at those two go! I can't really keep up with both of them!" Mansin announced. Both of them jumped back from each other and stayed where they are.

"I don't know much about sword fighting. Arcadios, could you tell us anything?" Hisui asked.

"If I had to guess, I say they're both just sizing each other up at the moment. They're trying to get a read on the other's strength." Arcadios said.

"Not bad with one blade. Let's see how you handle against more." Ranko said as he had multiple blades come out at once. "Dance, my blades! Strike him down!" Ranko ordered his swords to attack and all of them went at Simon.

"Meteor!" Simon used his spell and flew around the field to avoid Ranko's swords.

"What?!" Ranko said as he couldn't believe how fast Simon is. Simon flew over right to Ranko and bashed against him and nearly knocked him off his feet. "Your fancy flying won't save you." Ranko tried to keep up with Simon's flying and attacked with his swords, but Simon was still able to avoid them.

"Let me see something." Simon said as he stopped. "Requip! Heaven's Wheel!" Simon changed his armor and faced Ranko as he summoned forth several swords himself. "Now go forward my swords!" Simon commanded his swords to attack Ranko.

"Nice try!" Ranko said as he ordered his blades to attack as well and they were cancelling each other out.

"This is unreal!" Mansin said. "They're both commanding multiple swords at once and they are an even match for each other! I don't know where these young men learned how to fight with swords like that, but it is impressive." Both of them stopped their attacks and the whole arena was covered with swords.

"I see." Simon said as he figured something out.

"What?" Ranko said.

"I thought it was a little strange." Simon said. "You carry around that one sword while you have all those other blades locked away. I noticed something when you fought Axel."

"Really? Please share with the rest of the class." Ranko said.

"It's that sword you're carrying around." Simon said. "I thought it was a little weird that you carried magic swords, but you switch them out with that one rather than attack using all of them. If I had to guess, that sword of yours holds the same properties as the armor I'm wearing now. It must allow you to command multiple blades at once. However, it seems that while you are using that sword, you aren't capable of using any other magic from your other weapons."

"Hah. I'm impressed. You were able to figure it out so quickly." Ranko said. "Then again, you're highly skilled with a weapon yourself. So it's not really all that surprising. I guess I'm going to need more if I want to beat you."

"Don't be so sure you're going to walk away as the winner." Simon said.

"I think I'm certain of it." Ranko said as he changed weapons and charged right at Simon. "Explosion!" Ranko swung his sword at Simon and an explosion went off with Simon caught in it. Simon was blown back from it, but he was able to requip to his Flame Emperor Armor. "Impressive that you were able to requip so fast."

"You don't know what I'm capable of." Simon said. He had fire form around his sword and he shot some fireballs at Ranko, but Ranko was able to avoid each of his attacks.

"Blue Flame Blade!" Ranko switched swords again and fought fire with fire. He slashed away and released a blue flame that cancelled out Simon's fire attacks. Simon flew right at Ranko and the two clashed weapons. "This is starting to get fun. It looks like we both hold different kinds of weapons. I can't wait to see how they all clash against each other."

"It might seem that way, but I will be the one to win this fight." Simon said. "My Flame Emperor Armor weakens the power of your fire attacks."

"Is that so?" Ranko said and moved away from him. "Good thing I have more than just fire. Zephyr!" Ranko changed swords again. This time, he pulled out a sword with the blade shaped like a wing. Suddenly, Ranko just disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Simon said as he looked around him, but he felt something hit him across the chest. He felt himself getting hit multiple times and pieces of his armor was coming off.

"What's the matter, Scarlet?" Ranko said as he reappeared behind him. "Am I just too fast for you?"

"I don't know what happened, but Ranko somehow managed to strike against Simon." Mansin announced.

"So that blade of yours gives you an increase of speed." Simon said. "I can play that game. Flight Armor! Meteor!" Simon changed armor again and moved just as fast if not faster with Ranko keeping up with him.

"Hey! It's my job to tell what's going on, but they're both moving so fast that I can't keep up with them." Mansin said. No one could really keep up with the two of them, but it looked like Simon got the upper hand against Ranko as they all saw Ranko slide against the ground.

…..

Fairy Tail

"This is becoming one hell of a fight." Bislin said.

"You can say that again. Just look at those two down there." Raren said.

"Indeed. Both of them possess magical weapons and utilize requip." Fred said. "There's no telling what the other will pull out. This is one match that is filled with such unpredictability."

"Zeref, you calculated something like this. What chances does Simon have against this guy?" Gray said.

"I honestly have no idea." Zeref said.

"It doesn't matter." Erza said. "It's all in Simon's hands and all we can do is sit back and watch." Erza doesn't need to know the calculations. She knows her son is going to pull through this.

…

The Arena

"What's the matter?" Simon said. "You claim you're the ultimate swordsmen, the best in all of Fiore. Is that really all the best has got?"

"You little punk." Ranko said as he was getting right back up. "You're nothing compared to me! Everyone can get a few lucky hits in."

"Perhaps…or perhaps you don't know what strength really is." Simon said.

"Oh no." Ranko complained. "Don't give me more of these lectures you fairies like to give. How about instead I ask you something about your guild that I am curious about?"

"Oh?" Simon said as he found this a little interesting. "What would that be?"

"I've heard about your guild." Ranko said. "I've actually seen a few of your members in action and there is something about you guys that I just don't get. Why are you all so defensive about your guild?"

"What are you talking about?" Simon said.

"Whenever someone trashes or threatens it, members of your guild get all defensive or emotional about it. Why?" Ranko said. "A guild is just a place to get work done. So what if people threaten or trash it? It's not that big of a deal."

"Perhaps not to you and all of what Jiemma has taught you." Simon said. Simon looked towards his guild and his eyes was on his mother. "You know, I asked myself the same question long ago."

…

Flashback

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Simon asked. Simon was still a young child and he was on his way home with Erza.

"What is it, Simon?" Erza asked.

"You hurt those guys when they talked badly about Fairy Tail." Simon said. "That isn't the first time I've seen you or someone else behave like that. Why do you and everyone get like that whenever someone acts like that about the guild?"

"Simon, the guildhall is like our home." Erza said. "Every member is not just a friend. They are to be considered family. You wouldn't want someone talking bad about your family, would you?"

"I guess not." Simon said, but he didn't sound certain.

"It's okay. You're still young." Erza said. "Everyone in the guild comes from a hard time, Simon, but that's what helped brought us together." Simon always remembered those words.

End of Flashback

….

"That's a little stupid." Ranko said.

"You might think that, but I learned much over the years from when I learned that." Simon said as he changed back into his regular clothes and look towards the guild. "I think there's another reason that they aren't aware of or just don't want to admit: fear."

"Fear?" Ranko said. Simon requipped a sword and held it in his hands as he thought about this.

"Almost everyone in the guild comes from a tragic past." Simon said. "That's what helped brought them to the guild, but sometimes you can't just forget what happened in the past. Many of us have lost our homes or people we care about. That's what brought us to this. Fairy Tail is like a second chance. It's a chance for us to find a home, people we can call family, friends we can have. Perhaps they're afraid of losing those things again. That is why we get all defensive and emotional about the guild whenever someone speaks or treats it badly. Perhaps we're afraid of losing that all again and that is why we fight with the passion we possess for the guild. At least….that's what I believe. I'm one of the few that was born and raised in Fairy Tail. So I have no idea what that is like, but I do know I don't want them to go through that pain again. That is why I will fight for the guild, the guild that my mother loves so dearly. My own mother for example went through such a tragic past. It was Fairy Tail that saved her from it. I don't want my mother or anyone to live with that fear. So I will fight! I will win! Come on!" Simon held out his sword as he isn't fighting for just his team. He's fighting for everyone in the guild to rid of fear that hangs over the guild.


	130. Clash of Spirits

The fight between Lion's Crown and Fairy Tail continues. The next match is between Simon and Ranko, both who use the same kind of magic. Ranko desires to be the best swordsman in all of Fiore, but Simon chooses to stand in his way for he claims he doesn't know what strength really is. Simon is fighting for his guild and he does not see himself being defeated.

"You actually think you can beat me?" Ranko said.

"Why not?" Simon said. "I seem to be doing pretty well so far. If I assume correctly, I have an armor that can handle any sword you pull out."

"That's quite the statement. Let's test it." Simon said as he changed swords again. "Silver Extension!" Ranko pulled out another sword with brilliant silver blade. "Extend!" The blade actually stretched out, but Simon requipped quickly.

"Adamantine Armor!" Simon pulled out his defensive armor and placed his shields together and stopped his attack. Ranko pulled the blade back and jumped into the air and got above Simon.

"Extend!" Ranko stretched out the blade again and swung it so it could reach Simon. Simon used his shields to block the attack, but the force was still pushing him. Simon requipped again and pulled out his Purgatory Armor. He took the club and smashed it against the blade and caused it to break. That didn't stop Ranko as he closed the distance between the two of them. "Explosion!" He pulled out his explosion sword and slammed it against Simon's club. It caused it to explode and pushed Simon back and caused him to hit the wall.

"These two are neck and neck with each other!" Mansin said. "They pull out different weapons and armor and are matching each other move for move!" Simon jumped into the air and requipped once more.

"Black Wing Armor!" Simon flew right at Ranko and tried to strike him with his sword, but when Ranko blocked it with his own, it caused another explosion to go off and pushed Simon back in the air.

"Pull out all the fancy armor you want. You can't beat me!" Ranko said.

"We'll see about that." Simon said as he tossed his sword at Ranko, but Ranko jumped out of the way attack.

"Don't you know you should never just throwaway your weapons?" Ranko said, but Simon only did that so he could use both of his hands.

"May the seven stars bring judgement upon you. Grand Chariot!" Simon formed the constellation and light rained down around Ranko. Ranko tried to move as fast as he could to avoid the attacks, but they eventually caught up with him and he was blown away. Simon flew down and changed his armor again.

"Morning Star Armor!" Simon said as he dropped down. Ranko got back up, but Simon landed right in front of him and aimed both his swords right at Ranko. "Photon Slicer!" Simon focused his energy and released a blast of energy right at Ranko and it blew Ranko away. Ranko was blown some distance until an explosion went off.

…

Team Fairy Tail

"He got him!" Nashi said.

"That should do the trick!" Storm said.

"Don't be so sure. Lion's Crown has a way of landing on their feet." Nova said. Everyone waited for the dust to clear. When it did, they saw Ranko getting back on his feet. He wasn't beaten yet. "I told you."

"Man. These guys really know how to take a hit. Not even Simon can keep them down." Gale said.

"One of them has to drop at some point." Storm said.

"We don't have anything to worry about. I know Simon's a tough one. He won't fall so easily to this guy." Nashi said.

…

The Arena

"These fights just keep getting better and better." Mansin announced. "Simon and Ranko have gone at each other with incredible weapons and abilities, but they take it and keep coming back."

"Damn it." Ranko said. "I can't believe you've pushed me this hard. I didn't think I would have to pull this out against you, but I guess I was wrong."

"Pull what out?" Simon said. Ranko sent his current sword away. He held out his arm and grabbed a hold of it with his other. Ranko was summoning out a lot of magic power as it concentrated around his hand. A flash of light occurred and Ranko was holding out a new sword. A midnight black claymore sword with a blue oval gem at the bottom of the blade.

"Rensio!" Ranko said. "It's my most powerful blade. I hardly ever get to use it because I never found someone who was actually worthy. I can't believe I have to use it against a sissy fairy."

'That's his most powerful sword? I do sense a lot of magic power emitting from it.' Simon thought as he knew to be careful with this one. Ranko pulled back his sword and Simon readied himself. Ranko swung it and unleashed an energy wave from the attack. Simon tried to block it, but he didn't even slow it down. Simon was blown back and was smashed against the wall and it caused the whole place to shake.

"Ouch! That has to hurt! Both teams keep tearing this arena apart!" Mansin announced. Simon had to pry himself out of the wall from that last attack.

"What power." Simon said as he couldn't believe one sword held so much power. He looked at Ranko and his sword and tried to figure out how to deal with this one. 'He's resilient. That sword possesses tremendous power. I don't think any of my armors can match that power. There is the Nakagami Armor, I suppose…. No. I haven't mastered that armor yet.' He thought. 'I won't be able to win if I focus on just defense.' Simon requipped again and changed into flame-design pants with bandages around his arms.

"What is this?" Mansin said.

"It would seem Simon has switched to normal clothing." Hisui said. "Why would he do that? Now he has no protection."

"Good question." Ranko said. "Are you mocking me? Without your armor, you won't be able to protect yourself from me." Simon chuckled and Ranko was wondering what that was about.

"I would expect a REAL swordsman to know that it's not the armor or the weapon." Simon said. "It's what you do with it. Maybe you're not as great as you think you are, but I already knew that."

"What?" Ranko said as he was getting irritated with Simon. "Those are some bold words. Don't forget that I'm using my best sword against you!"

"So what are you waiting for?" Simon said as he took a stance. "I told you before not to brag about your skills, show them." Ranko couldn't take Simon much more. So he charged in and went for the attack. He swung his sword down, but Simon moved to the side. Simon swung his sword at him, but Ranko was able to block it. Simon raised his leg and kicked Ranko back. Simon went at Ranko, but Ranko deflected Simon's sword and kicked Simon in the gut. Ranko raised his sword and was about to swing it down, but Simon held out his hand to him. He fired a blast of light, but Ranko dodged it at the last second. Simon jumped backwards a few times to get some distance from him.

"You're not escaping!" Ranko said. The two of them charged at each other again and swung their swords around multiple times and it was hard to keep up with both of them.

"Here we go again!" Mansin said. "The two of them go at each other with such speed and skill! I just can't tell who is going to make out of this as the winner!" The two of them pulled their swords back and slammed them against each other. Both of them gave off a mighty shout as they tried to push the other back. Their powers collided against each other and they were both blown back from each other.

"Damn." Ranko said. "What's it take to beat this guy? I'm far more powerful than he is. I'm the ultimate swordsman! It's me!" Ranko slid to a stop and released another energy wave. Simon knew couldn't block it. Instead, he used Meteor and flew straight up and avoided it. Simon flew up and landed on one of the giant statues.

"Is that all you got?!" Simon called. Ranko glared up at Simon. Simon's acting like he looks down on Ranko and Ranko was hating it. Ranko believes himself to be the ultimate swordsman and that he should look down on others.

"Damn you… Get down here!" Ranko shouted as he released another energy wave. Simon used his spell again to avoid the attack as the energy wave cut clear through the statue. Simon flew down and was getting ready to attack again. "Not this time." Ranko jumped as high as he could into the air and the two clashed again. They kept trying to strike at each other with such speed and skill. Everyone was amazed with these two. It took a little, but when Ranko thrusted his sword forward, it sliced through Simon's side. "Ha!"

"Not…quite!" Simon said as he brushed it off and slashed against Ranko's chest. There was some force behind that attack as Ranko and caused him to crash against the ground. Simon landed down and took deep breaths to recover. "It's over."

"No…" Ranko said as he tried to get back up. Ranko refused to give up no matter how much damage Simon does to him. "You can't…..beat me. I am….the strongest. Do you hear me? I am the strongest. You are…nothing. I'm the best. Me! Me!" Simon saw that Ranko just won't let it go. He's acting like a child instead of a swordsman. Ranko's been going on about how he's the best, ridiculed others, and fought only for himself. It was actually pretty sad and pathetic through Simon's eyes. Simon turned away from Ranko and started walking.

"What's this? Simon is walking away." Mansin said and everyone thought that was strange.

"Where are you going? We're not done yet." Ranko said.

"I am. I'm done fighting you." Simon said.

"What are you talking about? Are you giving up?" Ranko said.

"No. I just don't want to fight you anymore." Simon said. Ranko actually felt offended from that. "You're no swordsman. You're just a child. I'm not going to waste my blade on the likes of you. So go crawl under a rock or something. I don't really care."

"What?" Ranko said as he was getting really mad now.

"You heard me." Simon said. "You're not worth it anymore. You never were." That damaged Ranko's pride and pride can be of high value to warrior. Simon's words just rubbed salt on the wound and Ranko couldn't take it anymore.

"Why….you! That was the last straw!" Ranko said. He held out his sword and fired an energy shot from it, but Simon was able to dodge it.

"I warned you. I gave you the chance to walk away with whatever little dignity you have left." Simon said. "You should have taken it."

"Enough!" Ranko said as a blue aura started to surround him. He was storing his magic for one final attack and it seemed like a big one. "I don't' care what happens after this! You're dead!"

"So be it." Simon said. He tried being nice about this, but Ranko refused to listen. Simon had a red aura form around him as he was going in for one last attack as well. Both of them charged at each other with their spirits on fire and putting their very souls into this last attack. The moment their swords connected, a great explosion of light and magic power went off. Ranko and Simon pushed themselves through and aimed to end this fight. When the light cleared away, Ranko and Simon were facing away from each other. It was silent in the arena and everyone wondered who dealt the final blow. No one said or did anything and that allowed the sound of a sword shattering to be heard.

"No…." Ranko said as he collapsed.

"I think…. It's over!" Mansin announced and everyone cheered. "The winner of this swordsmen duel is Simon Scarlet from Fairy Tail!" The cheers were just as loud as when he won in Survival.

"How?" Ranko said as he couldn't believe it. He actually looked like he was going to cry. "How could I lose? I'm the strongest. I'm the best swordsman in all of Fiore. How could I lose?"

"Someone who can mock others, someone who fights for no reason, but power, but more importantly….someone who fights only himself and not for others…..will never reach true strength." Simon said. Simon has emerged as the victor of this fight and that means that Fairy Tail gains another point. Simon has proven that he's the ultimate swordsman and continues to stand above Ranko.


	131. Three Dragons and One Demon

AN: Okay. If any of you have been reading the 100 Year Quest, you've probably seen the latest chapter with the last part involving Kiria, or Kyria or however that name is spelled, and Laxus. I actually find that a little interesting. That is a delicate subject like it could be a relationship like Erza and Ichiya and mean nothing or it could be like Gruvia. Once enemies, one falling head over heels, the other slowly, but surely feeling the same. Maybe I'm overthinking this, but all I'm saying is that it's far too late to change anything here.

"That was another excellent battle! In the battle between the lion swordsman and the fairy swordsman, the fairy swordsman, Simon, is the one left standing!" Mansin announced. "That gives Fairy Tail another point and they are now sitting at 97 points!"

"Way to go, Simon!" Nashi cheered.

"Yes! We're four points ahead of them!" Storm said. "It's going to be hard for them to catch us now."

"Don't be so sure, Storm. This isn't over yet." Nova said.

"We got nothing to worry about. We got Simon who…." Nashi didn't finish that as she saw Simon drop to his knees and held his body in pain. "Simon!"

"He must have taken more damage than we thought." Storm said. Nashi jumped down to the arena and ran over to help him.

"Simon!" Nashi called. Nashi ran over to Simon and helped him stand back up. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so." Simon said. Nashi helped Simon walk and get him back to the others. Simon rested against a wall, but he wasn't looking all that well. "We managed to get another victory."

"Yeah. That was an epic battle." Storm said.

"Are all of you going to be okay?" Nashi asked as she saw how much damage all three of them took. "You all got seriously injured."

"We'll be fine, Nashi." Gale said. "Wendy might have her work cut out for her, but I'm sure she'll be able to help us."

"You and Storm should be more concerned about yourselves." Simon said. "Remember what Coro said when we agreed to his terms? It's been three matches. That means we've reached the tag match they wanted. There are only two members of Lion's Crown left. They probably wanted it to be like this."

"Oh yeah." Storm said. "We still have the two of them to deal with and this time, we have to deal with two lions at once. One is bad enough, but two will be a real problem."

"Storm. Are you going to be okay?" Nova said. "Both of them are dragon slayers. Nashi's a dragon slayer as well. Looks like you'll be the odd one out since you're a demon slayer."

"I'll be fine. I'm not going to let something like that stop me." Storm said. "Although, I am a little concerned with how strong they are. They beat Damien and my sister pretty good."

"Nothing we can't handle." Nashi said as she had full confidence in herself and in Storm. She looked across the arena and glared at Coro and Stella. "I've been waiting for this moment."

…

Lion's Crown

Ranko was brought back with the rest of the team, but actually seemed depressed about his lost.

"I can't believe this is happening." Coro said. "How can they be doing this to us? We should be the ones taking them down. Not the other way around."

"Try and stay calm, Coro." Stella said. "If you get too agitated, they'll use that to their advantage. Just try and keep a calm mind."

"Shut up!" Coro said as he was getting mad. "I don't need some kind of lecture or some guru-like advice. I just want to crush that guild. I knew they would be annoying, but I can't believe they're this much of a nuisance." Coro popped his knuckles as he got himself ready. "I'm going to enjoy crushing them and putting them in their place."

"Is this really about Fairy Tail and winning the games? You sure it's not about something else?" Stella asked.

"Be quiet and just do what you're suppose to." Coro said as he made his way to the arena, but Stella had concerns.

'Coro, how long are you going to let your anger get the better of you?' Stella thought.

…..

Fairy Tail

"It's almost over!" Romeo said.

"A couple more wins and the games will be ours." Eve said.

"Nashi and Storm are going to win." Gia said. Everyone was feeling good about this. Just a couple more wins and it will be all over. However, Zeref was having some doubts.

"Let's not get too excited." Zeref said. "This is the deciding match right here. If Nashi and Storm are actually beaten, then it's all over and we've lost."

"What are you talking about? Storm and Nashi aren't going to lose." Natsu said. "Besides, Gale and Simon haven't lost. They're still in this."

"True, but Simon and Gale are in no shape to fight." Zeref said. "They've taken too much damage. They're in no condition to get in another fight. If Nashi and Storm are actually beaten, Lion's Crown will have an easy time finishing this. There's also the points to consider. We're at 97 and Lion's Crown is at 93. If Lion's Crown defeats all four of them, that will give them seven points and they'll have enough to be declared the winners. No matter how you look at it, this will be the deciding battle." The pressure is on now. If Nashi and Storm can't beat Coro and Stella, Lion's Crown will win.

'Nashi…' Lucy thought. 'Just please be careful out there.'

"We've had plenty of excellent matches so far, but I think this is the one we've all been waiting for!" Mansin announced. "Something tells me this battle will be just as exciting if not more as the others and here come the fighters now." All went silent in the arena as they all four stepped into the arena and faced each other. "According to the rules that our participants had made, this will be a tag battle. That means we're in for double excitement as we have Fairy Tail's Nashi and Storm going against Lion's Crown Coro and Stella."

"They face a powerful adversary. They'll have to give it everything they've got." Zeref said.

"They can give it half their strength and they can still win." Laxus said. "Then again, I guess it would be disrespectful to hold back." Everyone was siding with Nashi and Storm for them to win.

….

The Arena

'This is it. They're going to regret they never came here.' Coro thought. Tension was high between the two teams, especially Nashi and Coro with their opposing ideals. Nashi's been waiting for this because she has a whole lot of payback she wants to give Lion's Crown for everything they said and did and Storm feels the same more or less.

"I know none of us want to wait any longer for this battle. So whenever both sides are ready, they can begin!" Mansin said.

"Ready?" Coro said.

"Yeah." Stella said. They both charged hoping to get the first strike, but Nashi and Storm surprised them as they came at them so fast. They're not waiting around another second for sweet payback as they both hit them a good one and landed the first strike. Nashi went at Coro and gave him a powerful kick that sent him back, but he slid to a stop.

"Sun Dragon Roar!" Coro breathed out his fire, but Nashi moved out of the way of the attack. Stella gathered light around her hand and went at Storm.

"Moon Dragon Slash!" Stella was about to strike Storm, but Storm formed some ice and blocked her attack. Storm reached around and grabbed her arm so he can toss her to the ground.

"Stella!" Coro called. He was surprised as he saw Nashi hold Stella's arm and slammed her against Coro. Nashi ignited her flames to give them what she felt they deserved.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Nashi lashed at both of them with her fire and knocked both of them down.

"Nashi and Storm are really going at Coro and Stella! They've already been knocked down and the fun is just starting!" Mansin said with everyone cheering for those two.

"Not bad, but a few lucky hits doesn't mean you're going to win." Coro said as he and Stella got back up.

"Tell me something, do you really think what Jiemma has taught you really has any merit to it?" Nashi said.

"That's really none of your business. What goes on in our guild has nothing to do with you." Coro said.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?" Nashi said. "You seem to have a problem with how our guild works."

"Okay. You got me there. All I'm saying is that our ways are better and we're about to prove it." Coro said as he held his hands out. "Sun Dragon Harmful Ray!" Coro unleashed the beam and shot it at Nashi.

"Nice try." Nashi said as she stepped forward and took the attack without even being moved.

"Wow! Nashi took that attack and didn't even flinch!" Mansin said.

"We both use fire, Coro. So…." Nashi thought she had it, but she suddenly felt some sort of pain in her gut and it burned.

"Nashi, what's wrong?" Storm said. Nashi looked and saw Coro's attack actually did do some damage to her, even if it was only a little.

"Uh oh! Perhaps I spoke too soon. Nashi actually looks hurt." Mansin said. Everyone thought it was strange that fire and heat could actually hurt Nashi.

"What gives?" Nashi said. "Fire shouldn't be able to harm me. How did he do that?"

"It seems my flames are too hot for you to handle." Coro said. "Sun dragon slayer magic isn't just fire. It's also concentrated heat. Nothing can handle the flames and the heat of the sun. Even if you are a fire dragon, you can't handle my flames."

"Is that so?" Nashi said as she formed fire around her fist. "That doesn't mean you can beat me!" Nashi charged right at him and was going to attack, but Coro didn't even try to dodge her attack. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Nashi shot her fist forward, but Coro was able to catch it.

"Nice try." Coro said. He inhaled and the flames from Nashi's fist and was able to eat them. Nashi couldn't believe it. Coro drove his fist against Nashi and caused her to slide back. "Urgh. Your flames are a little too sweet for my taste. You should try being more bad, but I guess that's hard for a little girl like you."

"Little girl, am I?" Nashi said as she keeps getting more and more reasons to hate this guy.

"Your flames might deal a little damage to me, but it won't be enough for you to win." Coro said. "Face it, Nashi. There's no way you're going to win

…..

Fairy Tail

"So Nashi can't eat his flames, but he can eat hers? That doesn't really seem fair." Happy said.

"But what can she do?" Wendy said. "If she tries to attack him now, she'll end up giving him more power."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Carla said. "It's just like when Natsu took on that god slayer. Yes, his attacks had little to no effect on that fiend, but Natsu was still able to win. I'm sure Nashi can do the same."

"I sure hope you're right." Lucy said. Watching Nashi struggle like this is really getting to Lucy. She's just hoping Nashi can get out of this with as little harm as possible.

….

The Arena

"You okay, Nashi?" Storm asked.

"I will be as soon as I get my hands on him." Nashi said.

"Don't forget that Coro isn't your only opponent." Stella called out. Both of them looked up and saw Stella up there. She must have jumped or something when they weren't looking since they were focused on Coro. "Moon Dragon Quill Arrows!" Stella shot a barrage of quills made of light. Nashi and Storm moved out of the way and was able to avoid some damage. Stella landed down next to Coro and they both took deep breaths.

"Sun Dragon Roar!"

"Moon Dragon Roar!" Both of them used their breath attacks and there was no time to dodge. Nashi and Storm both got blasted by those roars and slid against the ground.

"This is starting to look bad for Fairy Tail." Mansin said. "They started out strong, but it looks like they lost their momentum."

"You okay?" Storm asked.

"I'm fine." Nashi said as they both managed to get back up.

"That was only a taste of what you two are going to get." Coro said as he and Stella aren't backing down, but neither are Nashi and Storm. The end of the Grand Magic Games is almost upon us. It all comes down to this battle now. Dragons vs. a dragon and a demon.

AN: Okay, we'll have to keep our eyes on what's going to happen with Kiria and Laxus from this points and I'm sure we still have a long way to go with the 100 Year Quest, but one more time, it's far too late to change anything.


	132. Secret Move Secret Arts

The match everyone has been waiting for has arrived. The tag match between Lion's Crown and Fairy Tail. Given the conditions the others are in, if Nashi and Storm can't beat Coro and Stella, Fairy Tail may lose the Grand Magic Games. It all depends on the outcome of this battle.

"These two are tough." Storm said.

"What did you expect? They're dragon slayers." Nashi said. Nashi and Storm may have started strong, but Coro and Stella are a real challenge. Nashi and Coro's attacks may do little to nothing against each other, but Nashi can be harmed and Coro can devour her flames.

"Ready for the fun to begin?" Coro said.

"You first." Stella said. Nashi and Storm readied themselves for whatever was going to come their way. Coro moved and was going fast.

"Sun Dragon Hammer!" Coro was aiming for Nashi. Nashi crossed her arms to try and block the attack, but she was still sent flying.

"Nashi!" Storm shouted and was aiming for Coro. "Ice-Make: Death Scythe!" Storm swung his scythe at him, but Coro ducked out of the way. Stella went at Storm and kicked him back while Coro went at Nashi.

"Getting serious, are we?" Nashi said.

"Yeah." Coro said as he kept trying to strike her, but Nashi kept trying to block them. "You should try it sometime."

"This is not looking good for Fairy Tail." Mansin said. "Coro and Stella aren't giving Nashi and Storm and opening to fight back." He was right as Stella kept repeatedly strike at Storm and he was doing his best to hold her back. She aimed for Storm's head and he just barely dodged it.

"Now!" Stella said as she drove her knee right into Storm's gut. She kicked him in the back with Coro hitting Nashi hard and caused the two of them to crash into each other.

"That didn't go well." Nashi said. They heard laughter and looked up to see both of them up there.

"Sun Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

"Moon Dragon Quill Arrows!" Both of them used their attacks and it caused an explosion to go off. Nashi and Storm were knocked down by both attacks.

"Oh my! Nashi and Storm seem to be in real trouble." Hisui said.

"Are the powers of fire and ice no match for the sun and the moon?" Mansin said.

"That does it." Nashi said as she got right up. "Now I'm mad!" Storm was mad himself as he got back up.

"Get with it. You're not match for us." Coro said.

"This fight is far from over!" Nashi said as she charged at Coro again and Coro went to face her. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Sun Dragon Hammer!" Both of them had their fists collide and their flames were clashing against each other.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Storm shot his ice lances at Stella, but Stella was moving too fast for Storm to land a hit against her. Storm reached out to grab her, but she stayed out of his reach. Nashi and Coro had their fists collide and they were both pushed back from their attacks.

"Not bad, but I doubt even you will be able to handle what I have for you." Coro said and started to build some heat around him. Nashi could sense a ton of magic power coming from him and she knew what was coming. "Dragon Slayer secret Art! Corona Burst!" Coro lunged himself forward as he had a ton of heat and fire around his arm. He shot his fist forward and it seemed to have made contact with Nashi as a giant explosion went off from that attack.

…

The Guild

"What power!" Zeref said as the light from that attack was blinding.

"I can't believe how strong this guy is!" Gray said.

"His great heat and flames can never melt Storm's ice." Juvia said.

"That would be great if it weren't for the fact that he just used that attack on Nashi." Laxus said. Lucy tried her best to keep her eyes on the field as she was keeping her eyes on Nashi the whole time.

…

The Arena

"What happened down there? What became of Nashi?" Mansin said. Everyone was wondering that, but Coro thought he had her down for the count. However, Nashi was actually holding his fist. Coro was completely surprised to see she blocked that attack and only took little damage. "Amazing! Nashi was able to block that attack!"

"How? That's like one of my best!" Coro said. It would seem he underestimated Fairy Tail again.

"You're mine!" Stella said as she reached out for Storm, but Storm was able to grab her wrist and stop her attack.

"That's enough." Storm said as he had enough of them.

"What gives?" Coro said.

"Simple. You underestimated us for the last time!" Nashi said as she pounded him right across the face.

"Normally, guys don't hit girls. For you….I'll make an exception." Storm said and drove his elbow into her gut. "Never underestimate Fairy Tail!" Both of them pounded their opponents hard and they slid against the ground.

"Just when you thought Fairy Tail is getting clobbered, they come back swinging even harder." Mansin said.

"We're pushing them back, but we need something that can take them down." Storm said. "Wait a minute. Can't you just do that whole white fire thing you did against Michael and Shae?"

"I could, but I can't." Nashi said. "I haven't exactly learned how to activate that at will yet." That just threw that idea out the window. It probably would have been a big help to them.

"I've just about had it." Coro said as he and Stella got back up. "I've had it with that guild. I've had it with them knocking us around. I've had it with all of it."

"Coro, I keep telling you to keep calm." Stella said. "If you get too angry, you're going to make a mistake."

"The only mistake I've made was not taking out that whole pathetic team when I should have!" Coro said. "You hear me, Fairy Tail?! I'm taking you down one way or the other!"

"What is your problem?!" Nashi said. "What do you have against us?! You've been acting like you've been against me and my friends since the very start. We didn't do anything to you that I recall. So what did we do to make you resent us so much?"

"Your guild was formed." Coro said and went on the attack again. He kept trying to hit Nashi and was pushing her back, but Coro kept attacking her.

"Nashi!" Storm called as he was going to help her, but Stella cut her off. She tried to kick him, but Storm used his ice as a shield.

"You should be more worried about yourself." Stella said and kept trying to fight Storm off. Coro kept attacking Nashi. Nashi was able to deflect another attack and tried to fight back, but Coro ducked down and landed a clean hit against her gut. He grabbed a hold of her and tossed her into the air.

"Stella, Solar Eclipse Formation!" Coro said and Stella understood. Stella jumped over Storm and kicked him in the back. She grabbed a hold of him and tossed Storm against Nashi. Coro jumped and got over them and Stella was under them. "Sun Dragon Roar!"

"Moon Dragon Roar!" Both of them used their breath attacks and the two of them collided against Storm and Nashi in the air. Nashi and Storm felt the power of both attacks from both sides. An explosion went off and knocked them down again.

"What a fierce attack!" Hisui said.

"Nashi and Storm could barely take it." Mansin announced. "I wonder how much more they can take for Coro and Stella haven't taken as much damage as they have."

…..

Team Fairy Tail

"A formation?" Nova said.

"We shouldn't be surprise that these two would have something like that." Simon said. "These two are use to fighting as a team. How are Nashi and Storm going to deal with this?"

"Man. Just when you think you have Lion's Crown figured out, they pull a surprise on you." Gale said. "Isn't there any way for them to get out of this?" All of them would like to, but it doesn't matter since there's really nothing they can do to help them.

…

The Arena

Nashi and Storm refused to quit. No matter how much damage they take, they just keep getting back up. They refuse to fall to Lion's Crown.

"They're teamwork is really something." Storm said.

"That's it." Nashi said as she got an idea. "We have to try and keep them separated. I'll stay focus on Coro. Can you handle Stella?"

"Got it." Storm said.

"Don't even think about it!" Coro said as he went at Nashi again. "It's over!" Coro went to slam his fist against her again, but Nashi grabbed it and stopped his attack again. "Why won't you go down?!"

"If you think we're losing to you, forget it!" Nashi said. "No way we're going down to the likes of you and your guild!" While Nashi had Coro, Storm went for Stella.

"Ice Demon Zero Destruction Fist!" Storm formed his ice gauntlets and tried to attack her, but Stella stayed just out of reach.

"This fight isn't over yet!" Mansin said. "Neither side wants to accept defeat and neither one of them wants to back down!" As they were all fighting, Nashi and Storm were doing their best to keep Stella and Coro separated

"Hold still!" Storm said as he kept trying to land a hit but Stella kept avoiding him.

"I'm not Coro. I'm staying calm." Stella said and she was right. Stella was perfectly calm and that meant that she was least likely to mess up. Storm has just about had it with her. Storm slammed his fists against the ground and had ice spikes come out of the ground, but Stella jumped back and avoided his attack again.

"Okay. You got some moves, but you won't win." Storm said.

"I'm not like the others. I'm not going to let my emotions get the better of me and end up making a mistake." Stella said.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to lose." Storm said. "I might not be a dragon slayer, but that doesn't mean I can't hold my own in a fight. Ice Demon Rage!" Storm unleashed his own breath attack and blasted Stella with it, but Stella was able to resist the cold of the attack.

"Not bad. I don't know that much about demon slayers, but let's really test your true strength." Stella said. She held out her arm and used her spare one to make it look like she was pulling back a string from a bow. As she did this, she had magic power form around her. "Watch. This is the power of the moon dragon slayer. The light that can shine through the dark of the night. Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" When Stella built all her magic, it took the form of a large bow and arrow.

"This isn't going to go well." Storm said as he readied himself for whatever.

"Artemis Arrow!" Stella released the arrow and let it fly. It shot straight at Storm and it flew fast. When it made contact with something, it caused a great explosion of light to go off.

"Stella has just used another powerful spell on Storm! This could be it for him!" Mansin announced and everyone was worried of what happened to him. Stella waited for the dust to clear and she was surprised to see Storm was apparently still standing. When she could see clearly, she saw Storm crumble and was really a bunch of ice.

"A clone made out of ice?!" Stella said. "How?! When?!"

"I'm just that good." Storm said and was starting to emit some of his own magic as frost was forming around the ground he was standing on. "I told you that I'm not a dragon slayer. I'm a demon slayer and we demon slayers can be just as tough." Storm held his arm up and something was forming in his hand. "Demon Slayer Secret Art!"

'What?!' Stella thought. 'Even demon slayers can perform a secret art as well?! I had no idea!' Storm formed a trident from his demon slayer ice.

"Absolute Zero Trident!" Storm tossed the trident with all his might and it headed straight for Stella. Stella was too astonished to move. The trident landed near Stella and made a series of ice spikes gathered together with Stella getting caught on it. Suddenly, the ice completely shattered and Stella took some real damage. Stella was thrown back from the attack until her back hit the wall and she was knocked out.

'I can't believe how powerful he is!' Stella thought. 'He saw my attack coming and perfectly countered it.'

"I forgot to mention one thing." Storm said. "That was for my sister who you beat earlier. Good thing Nashi is keeping your little buddy busy. Otherwise, I probably would have had a hard time pulling it off." When he said that, Stella was beginning to understand the source of Fairy Tail's strength.

'Hhm… Perhaps there is some truth to what Fairy Tail claims is there strength.' Stella thought and she admits defeat. She stayed where she was and didn't bother getting up.

"It looks like that is the end for Stella!" Mansin said with everyone cheering. "One of Lion's Crowns dragon slayers is beaten and that gives Fairy Tail another point with them now at 98!"

…

Team Fairy Tail

"Yes! That's my wonderful son!" Juvia cheered. "I knew there was nothing to fear. My son is so strong and amazing that he can beat anyone!"

"Settle down, Juvia." Gray said. "You're going to embarrass Storm….again."

"Let's hold off on the celebration." Zeref said. "It is great that one of them is defeated, but it's far from over. Coro is strong himself and it seems he's using rage to make himself stronger. This isn't over yet."

….

The Arena

"What?!" Coro said. "Stella was actually beaten. There's no way. There's no way!"

"You really need to calm down." Nashi said. "Stella lost just like the rest of your team. You're all that's left Coro. Do you get it now? You might call our guild's philosophies nonsense, but you were wrong. We don't have to be together physically. Everyone in our guild believes in me and my friends. That belief gives us strength."

"Shut up!" Coro shouted as he launched a powerful fireball at Nashi and it hit her hard enough that it knocked her off her feet.

"Nashi!" Storm shouted. Coro wasn't going to give her the chance to recover as he went at her with one more powerful attack to finish this.

"I've had enough of you and your guild!" Coro shouted as he was ready to end this and there was nothing Nashi can do. There was for Storm as he hurried over as he moved as fast as he could and managed to get between them.

"Storm!" Nashi shouted as she knew what would happen. There was no time for Storm to put up his defenses. He took the full force of the attack and was blown away from his attack. "Storm!" Storm crashed into the wall and fell right to the ground.

"Storm just took the hit for Nashi!" Mansin said. "It doesn't look like Storm is moving. I guess that means he's done for. That means Lion's Crown gains another point and that brings them to 94."

"That's what you get when you don't worry about yourself!" Coro said and laughed at Storm while everyone couldn't believe that actually happened.

"That's enough!" Nashi shouted as she pounded Coro across the face. "You really think something like that is something to laugh at?! I've just about had it with you myself!" Nashi and Coro glared at each other. It was down to just them now. The end of the Grand Magic Games is in sight now.


	133. Nashi vs Coro

The end of the Grand Magic Games could be in sight. After many events, many hard fought matches, the finale is close. Lion's Crown issued a challenge against Fairy Tail, but it seems to have backfired on them as Fairy Tail is still in the lead. Nova and recently Storm may have been taken out, but Coro is all that's left and Nashi wants to be the one to take him down.

"This could be it, folks." Mansin announced. "Coro and Nashi are all that is left standing. If Nashi beats Coro, the Grand Magic Games are over. If she doesn't, we still have ways to go."

"It's just you and me, sweetheart." Coro said. "I might actually enjoy myself. This time, you don't have your "friends" to help you. You're on your own this time."

"Think again." Nashi said. "I'm not really fighting by myself. All my friends are with me. That's why I'm going to keep fighting." Nashi charged right at Coro as she's ready to finish this just like he is. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Nashi dove right at him surrounded by fire, but Coro easily deflected her.

"You'll have to do better than that! Something like this!" Coro said and went on the attack. "Sun Dragon Hammer!" Coro pounded Nashi pretty hard and had her hit the ground. "Sun Dragon Harmful Ray!" He fired his ray, but Nashi rolled out of the way and avoided the attack.

"This battle is heating up, literally!" Mansin said. "I can't wait to see who will emerge the victor of this battle." Nashi went at Coro and tried to strike him, but Coro dodge her attack and hit her right in the gut and had the wind knocked out of her.

"Face it, little girl." Coro said as he grabbed Nashi by the hair and held her up. "You were outmatched from the very start!" Coro hit Nashi across the face and had her slide against the ground. "Maybe now you'll understand that all that stuff your guild says about how friendship is strength and all that is meaningless! You were never a match for me in the first place, dragon slayer wannabe!" Coro went to attack her again, but Nashi was able to kick him right in the gut.

"I've heard enough out of your big mouth!" Nashi shouted as she swung her other leg around and slammed it against Coro's face. "You're the one that needs to get real!" Nashi got back up and slammed her fist against him. "You say whatever you like about your own guild, no matter how wrong it is. I won't let you spout that stuff about my guild! Understand that you're wrong!"

"That's it!" Coro said as he grabbed Nashi's arm and slammed her against the ground and he tossed her away. Coro went at her and tried to land another hit against her, but Nashi was able to block the attack.

"You're the one that doesn't seem to understand, Coro!" Nashi said. "All that stuff my guild follows is not nonsense. It's the stuff that makes us human!" Nashi brushed his arm out of the way and landed another hit against him. "Why are you making it sound like you're not human or that you don't want to be."

"I'm being realistic. Unlike you and your guild that seem to confuse fantasies with reality." Coro said as he knocked her against her head. Both of them keep trying to get a good hit in, but both of them were equally strong.

…

Team Fairy Tail

"She's staying strong, but Coro is just as strong." Nova said.

"You said it." Gale said. "The dude just won't go down. The fact that they both use fire is a bit of a problem as well. They're practically cancelling each other out."

"Coro uses more than just fire. He uses heat and light. That puts Nashi at a slight disadvantage." Simon said. "I do hold faith in her, but this isn't looking so good. They're fighting for more than just their guilds or the games. They're both fighting for what they both believe in and their both opposing ideals and beliefs."

"So I guess the one with the stronger belief may come out on top?" Nova said.

"Probably, but as it stands now, it isn't looking so good for Nashi." Simon said.

"Nashi isn't a quitter. She's going to win." All of them turned around and saw Sasha and the rest of the B Team. They all looked battered and beaten, but at least they were moving.

"Sasha! Everyone! Are you all okay?" Nova said.

"We're fine. You guys should look in a mirror." Drake said.

"We know about what's going on. We know Nashi is in there alone against Coro." Ul said.

"Coro is powerful, but this is Nashi we're talking about." Damien said.

"She's pulled out of tough spots before. So we know she's going to pull out of this one." Raio said.

"Nashi is going to keep fighting." Sasha said. "Even if we can't fight with her, she needs to know that we're with her." All of them agreed to that and watched the battle knowing what the outcome will be.

"Nashi, we're with you!" Drake called.

"We know you can beat this guy!" Ul said.

"Yeah! Stop fooling around and knock him out already!" Gale called.

…..

The Arena

Nashi and Coro just kept going at each other. Both of them pushed each other back. They kept going at each other and were using up a lot of their energy, but neither one of them wants to lose this fight.

"Nashi!" Nashi looked in the direction of Sabertooth and saw Michael with his friends there. "Nashi, we're with you! Take him down!" Nashi found it great that Sabertooth was siding with her. Nashi had a look around and saw they weren't the only ones. The other guilds that competed were cheering for her. As well the people in the stands.

"She's going to win."

"She has to win against that jerk."

"That Nashi is as strong as she is pretty."

"Nashi! Nashi! Nashi! Nashi!" Everyone was cheering for Nashi. Coro couldn't believe it and it was getting under his skin.

"Why are they cheering for a loser like you?" Coro said. "I'm the one that's winning. I hold all the power! People respect those with power!"

"What is power to you?" Nashi said. "Is it just so you can be strong? Or is it so you have the power to protect what's precious to you? I know my answer and I learned all that in my guild!" Nashi leaped at Coro and gave him another good hit. "There's more to life than just power. Without people you trust by your side, you just live a sad and lonely life. A guild is a place where you can learn all of this"

"You don't know anything." Coro said as he held out a flaming fist and attacked. "People who stand at the top do so because they have power and a guild is only a place to get work." Coro kept trying to strike her, but Nashi was blocking each of his attacks. "That's how those in the world survive. You can't fight and you can't survive without it and no matter how strong a bond is, you can't change that!" Nashi was able to block another powerful hit and was still standing.

"I don't know what else to say to get through to you." Nashi said. "It sounds like to me you closed your heart away and that's wrong."

"What do you know?!" Coro said. "I've reached my limit with you! Time I end this and show you what power is really all about!"

"Sounds good to me!" Nashi said as she and Coro shot at each other again. Their fists collided and giant blaze of both of their flames went off as they tried to push the other back.

…..

Fairy Tail

"You think they can turn down the heat?" Eve said as some people felt like they were melting from the heat. The heat even caused Stella and Storm to pull themselves together enough to see this fight go on.

"These two take turning up the heat to a new level." Mansin announced. "Neither one of them is backing down. I just can't tell who is going to win. This could be anyone's fight." Everyone was a little distracted by the heat, but Lucy kept her focus on her own daughter and for the first time she's seeing how far has really become.

'Nashi…' Lucy thought. 'It's hard to believe my little girl has come such a long way. Everyone is right. She's not a little girl anymore. She's grown to be such a strong and capable young woman. Even if she is, I'll always watch over.' "She will win." Lucy held up her hand and gave off the hand sign Fairy Tail always holds up proudly. Everyone, in the guild and from both teams, followed her lead and held up their hands the same showing they're all with her.

'There are some out there that believe power is everything. There are those out there who believe bonds are power.' Zeref thought. 'It might be mix of the two. The more people you care about, the more you care and wish to protect, the more it drives you to fight and grow stronger. If it's a fact or a fantasy, it's apparently a helpful one. A guild can be a place where you can find that strength and Fairy Tail is a living example of that.'

…

The Arena

Nashi could feel all of her friends granting her power. Slowly, but surely, she was beginning to overpower Coro.

"Impossible! How am I being pushed back?!" Coro said.

"You still don't get it, do you?!" Nashi said. "Having power isn't enough! It isn't everything. Opening your heart and bonding with others is!"

"Liar! Power IS everything!" Coro said.

"You may have closed your heart, but that's wrong!" Nashi said. "Having people close to you is the answer. Otherwise, all that power is wasted!" Nashi was able to push through and grabbed him by the waist.

"No! You're wrong! You have to be!" Coro said as he tossed her off him, but Nashi stayed her ground.

"I don't know why you're like this, but you don't know what strength is!" Nashi said as she went at him again and kept attacking him. "Strength is for the things you want to protect! The things you love! If you have nothing to love, nothing to protect, then you don't even have a reason to live! A guild can be a place where you can find all of that!" She knocked him back, but Coro still refused to listen.

"No! You're wrong! You're wrong!" Coro said as he formed a giant fireball and tossed it with it exploding around Nashi, but Nashi pushed through the flames.

"I learned so much about it from being in my guild, but being in a guild is something…." Nashi drove her fist and slammed it right against Coro's face to send him flying. "…you obviously know nothing about!" Coro flew across the arena and slammed into the wall. It took a lot that Nashi has, but she saw Coro collapse on the ground and he wasn't moving.

"It's over!" Mansin announced. "Nashi Dragneel is the last one standing! Nashi has struck down Lion's Crown's leader, Coro! Fairy Tail scores five points and now have over a hundred points! The winner of this year's Grand Magic Games is Fairy Tail!" Fireworks went off and everyone cheered. Nashi felt real proud of herself and now Fairy Tail is number one once more.

"What a splendid match as well as a tremendous Grand Magic Games." Hisui said.

"I agree. I don't think anyone will be forgetting this Grand Magic Games for a long, long time." Mansin said. Everyone loved it and Fairy Tail has Nashi and her friends to think. As for Coro, he couldn't believe he actually lost like this. He just laid there and stared at the sky. Nashi walked over and still felt sorry for him.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you won't solve it by closing your heart away and focus only on power." Nashi said. "Power can only get you so far, but without heart….what's the point?" Nashi didn't know what else to do to try and help him. She can't if he won't allow her.

"Apollin…" Coro said.

"What?" Nashi said.

"The sun dragon. The dragon that raised me." Coro said. "He use to stay stuff like that as well. The same stuff you've been spouting at me."

"If that's the case, why are you acting like you're against all of that?" Nashi said.

"It all goes back to when he left me." Coro said as it was a painful memory for him. "When he showed himself to me, he told me the truth. He told me that he hid himself inside me so he could regain strength to face Acnologia. However, since Stella and I ended up in time when Acnologia was defeated. He explained everything to me. I felt….betrayed. I felt like he really didn't care about me. That he was just using me. I was hurt by all of it. So I wanted to forget everything he taught me." Now Nashi was understanding. She and her guild must have reminded Coro of his dragon and it hurt him if that's what he thought.

"Dummy." Nashi said. "If your dragon didn't care about you, why would he tell you all that? He could have left you in the dark and just left you. He probably wouldn't have taken care of you in the first place." Coro never thought about it like that before. "I bet he told you truth is because he cared about you so much. He didn't want to hide anything from you." Nashi looked to the sky thinking what kind of dragon he was like. "I bet your dragon is watching over you now." Coro never saw it like that. He just felt hurt from his dragon leaving that he didn't think of things like that. Coro looked to the sky and can picture it. A bright orange dragon with yellow wings and was smiling down at him. Coro was moved to tears because he thought of something that was never true. Coro covered his eyes and let the tears fell.

'Their bond is their strength.' Stella thought. 'Having people you care about is what makes you strong. Being strong is that you have something to protect. People you love give you a reason to live.' Stella smiled as she thought about someone to her. 'Wouldn't you agree Lunella? Mother?' She imagined her mother, the dragon that raised her, and could just see her. A beautiful white dragon with blue feathered wings. Both of their dragons left them alone in this world, but now Coro and Stella are beginning to see that their dragons were never truly far from them.

"This has been a great Grand Magic Games. That's just an understatement because words can barely describe all of this." Mansin said. "Queen Hisui, any final words?"

"I would like to congratulate the winning guild, as well as all the guilds." Hisui said. "It is at this time that I would like to invite all the participating guilds to the royal ball tomorrow night for such an amazing and memorable Grand Magic Games. We hope to see you there."


	134. The Royal Ball

"Oh man. I'm so not use to dressing like this." Nashi said.

"Don't be modest, Nashi. You look great." Nova said. Nashi looked over herself in a mirror to see herself in an elegant red dress. Now that the Grand Magic Games have ended, Queen Hisui is throwing a royal ball for all those who have partaken in the games. Fairy Tail has ended up the winner and everyone can finally relaxed.

"You really think I look good, Nova? I hardly ever get to dress like this." Nashi said.

"Positive." Nova said as she showed herself wearing a lovely white gown.

"Easy for you to say. You look great in anything. you got your mother's looks after all." Nashi said. "Hey, Sasha. Come on out. Let's see how you look."

"I don't know about this. Maybe I should have stayed back in the hotel." Sasha said.

"And miss out on this party? No way. Come out. You can't look bad." Nashi said. Sasha showed herself and she wore a white dress with the top half black with large sleeves and she had her hair in a braid on the back of her head. She may have looked great, but she wasn't liking it.

"I feel ridiculous." Sasha said.

"Nonsense. You look great." Nova said. "Come on. Everyone else is waiting. Let's go join the party." With no time to waste, all of them went for the party.

…..

The Ballroom

It's not every day you get invited to a fancy party in the castle of the queen. Everyone was having a lovely time and all the rowdy guilds were being well behaved. Nashi and the girls entered and it was quite the turnout.

"Wow! Look at all these people." Nashi said.

"It's hard to imagine it's the same guilds we went against, including our own." Nova said. "Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, even Quattro Cerberus is here. I actually wish it could be like this more often."

"Minus the fancy tight dresses." Sasha said as she felt uncomfortable in it. "There. I see the boys." They were able to find Storm, Simon, and Gale in the crowd and headed on over to them.

"There you girls are. You all look great." Simon said.

"It was a hard battle, but we emerged on top." Storm said.

"Yeah. Now we get to be in a fancy party." Gale said as he started to stuff his face with chicken.

"Behave yourselves, kids. This is a fancy party after all." All of them looked and saw Lucy was able to find them.

"Hey, Mom." Nashi said.

"Nashi, you look beautiful. I'm quite proud of what you've done out there during the games. That goes for all of you." Lucy said. "I also thought you guys might like to meet the very queen herself." Lucy cleared the way and met with Queen Hisui herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Whoa!" Gale said as he felt like he was meeting a celebrity. "The actual queen herself!"

"I wanted to congratulate all of you on winning the games." Hisui said. "It's quite the accomplishment. I've seen your parents in action myself and I must say that I'm quite impressed with all of you."

"Thank you. It was an honor to have you watch." Simon said. Hisui looked n Nashi's direction.

"So you're Lucy's and Natsu's daughter." Hisui said.

"Yes." Nashi said.

"Your battles were impressive." Hisui said. "You're just as powerful as your father. Lucy and I are quite acquainted with each other. It's a real honor to meet you. Anyway, I'm sure you children would like to have some fun. Don't let me stop you. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you. We will." Nashi said. They all went out and enjoyed the party. Erza and Gray were enjoying the party as well and saw what was going on.

"It seems like the kids area really enjoying themselves." Erza said. "They've earned it after all they just went through."

"Yeah." Gray said. He looked around for someone, but that person wasn't in sight. "That's weird. I don't see Natsu. Where is he?"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Erza said. Natsu might not be in sight, but the party was still going on. Nashi and Storm stuck together.

"This is a really fancy place. I'm not use to this kind of stuff." Storm said.

"So let's make the most of it. Look. There's Sabertooth." Nashi said as they saw Michael and the others and went over. "Hey guys."

"Nashi and Storm!" Michael said.

"How's it going?" Owen said.

"Great. Athena, how are you?" Nashi asked. "We heard you got hurt pretty badly when Jiemma tried to mess with the finals. You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Still hurts in some places, but I'm doing fine." Athena said.

"Good. We wouldn't want you being in pain and miserable." Michael said, but Athena just turned away from him like she was mad. "Come on."

"What's the matter?" Storm said.

"It happened back at the infirmary." Rona said.

…

Flashback

"Athena!" Michael called. All four of her friends knew she was hurt and they hurried over to her. Athena had some bandages around her and she rested in bed. "Athena, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm getting better." Athena said.

"Michael and Shae told us what happened." Owen said. "I can't believe your own grandfather did this to you?"

"Mom did warn me he was a real jerk." Athena said. "Michael, I saw how you acted when you saw it. You went on an outrage. I thought that was a little sweet that you cared that much about me."

"Of course. We've been friends for a long time." Michael said. "After all, if it was Star, I would have acted the same."

"Huh?" Athena said as she was bothered by that. "Are you saying I'm like your sister?"

"Yeah." Michael said with the others thinking he's an idiot. "I care about both of you even when you can be a real pain." When he said that, Athena slapped him across the face and he hit the floor.

"Oh, Michael. I might be a strategist, but even I can't figure you out." Rona said.

"What? What did I say?" Michael said.

End of Flashback

…

Things were awkward between Michael and Athena. Michael may not see it, but Nashi could.

'I think I know what's going on here.' Nashi thought.

"Where's Lion's Crown?" Storm said as he looked around. "I don't see them anywhere."

"Oh yeah. I actually ran into them." Michael said. "They actually headed back to their hometown. You really got through to them, Nashi."

"I did?" Nashi said.

"Yeah. Their master is locked up, but the rest of the guild got off with a warning." Michael said. "They said they need to think of what it means to really be a guild. They said they're going to change things around. I guess your match with Coro and your friends facing the others really got to them." Nashi was amazed. She didn't think Lion's Crown would change so easily, but it sounds like they are. Without Jiemma, perhaps Lion's Crown really can change for the better.

…

Nova

Nova was searching around the ballroom. She was so glad that she saw so many people having a wonderful time here.

"Nova!" Nova turned around and saw that Raio was able to find her.

"Raio! Look how handsome you are." Nova said with Raio blushing. "Wait. Are you okay? I heard you sacrificed yourself for Sasha."

"I should be asking you that." Raio said. "I heard you got hurt really badly in your match against Netina."

"I'm okay. Wendy can be a real miracle worker sometimes." Nova said. "I'm just glad that it's all over and we put all of it behind us."

"Yeah. So you want to join me for a quick bite?" Raio offered.

"Sure. Let's just hope Gale doesn't eat everything." Nova said and the two went off together. Raio was planning on spending as much time as he could with Nova during this time.

…

Sasha

Sasha decided to stick with Simon since she isn't too familiar with fancy parties like this. Sasha kept walking, but she ended up tripping with Simon catching her.

"You okay?" Simon asked.

"Stupid dress. I'm not use to walking in this kind of stuff." Sasha said.

"I know it's hard, but just try and keep your balance." Simon said.

"There you are." Both of them looked and spotted Kora found them. "I've been looking for the both of you."

"Hey, Kora. What's up?" Simon asked.

"I wanted to talk to the both of you." Kora said. "Simon, I was hoping we get to face each other in the games, but it's probably a good thing we didn't. You probably would have had a harder time against that Ranko if we did. Sasha, I want to say I'm real impressed with your power. I'm actually looking forward to the next time we face each other."

"Thanks, Kora." Simon said. "I'm sorry you didn't get the fight you were looking for, but I am hoping the next time we see each other, it will just be a friendly visit."

"Sure. I guess I should give the two of you some alone time." Kora said as she was referring to the position they were in. Simon and Sasha realized they were still holding on to each other and backed away with their faces red.

…

Damien

"Man. This is good stuff." Damien said as he was able to grab himself a drink for him to have. Suddenly, it got really cold for him. "Oh no."

"Damien! There you are!" Damien turned around and wasn't really happy to see who it was.

"Hi, Bella." Damien said.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. It's not nice to avoid me." Bella said.

"Says you." Damien whispered.

"So what do you think of my dress?" Bella said as she showed off her elegant blue dress. She looked like a real princess.

"Yeah. Just like a princess." Damien said, but he didn't really seem to care. "I'm surprised that a horde of guys isn't around you about this."

"There was. I shooed them away so I could spend some time with you." Bella said as she tried slithering her arms around him, but Damien kept her off.

"Bella, we're not dating. So quit acting like you're my girlfriend." Damien said.

"Fine. I get it. You don't like me." Bella said as she turned away from her.

"I didn't say that." Damien said.

"No. I get it. I annoy you." Bella said. "We're in different guilds, but just because our two guilds are allies, we shouldn't be friends. I think I can take a hint." Damien didn't want her to think like that and there was only one way and there was only one way to stop that.

"Fine. I'll hang out with you for the rest of the party." Damien said. Bella had him in the palm of her hand with that little act. She linked her arms with Damien's and the two of them went off.

…

Nashi

Nashi went over to get herself a drink as well. She grabbed some punch and was having a great time.

"Having fun, Nashi?" Nashi looked across the table and was met with her uncle.

"Uncle Zeref!" Nashi said, but Zeref shushed her.

"Keep it down." Zeref said. "My spell is still going. Only those in Fairy Tail can still see and hear me for now. If people knew I was here, it could cause a panic."

"Sorry." Nashi said as she was keeping it down. "Thanks a lot for your help. If it weren't for your plan, I'm not sure if we would have won."

"Don't sell yourself short." Zeref said. "I may have formed the plan, but you and your friends made it happen." Nashi was really glad her uncle was around and helped her and her friends.

"I don't care what my dad or anyone says. I know you're a great person." Nashi said and it meant a lot to Zeref to hear someone say that.

"Speaking of your father, I wonder where he is." Zeref said as he didn't see him and went looking for him. When he left, Storm came over to talk to Nashi.

"Looks like everyone's having a great time." Storm said. "Rin's drinking away with Quattro Cerberus. Blue Pegasus is flirting around. This has been a great year for the Grand Magic Games."

"You can say that again." Nashi said. Storm took notice of the music and saw people dancing together. Storm looked to Nashi and worked up the courage.

"Nashi, would you like to dance?" Storm asked.

"Sure." Nashi said. She grabbed Storm's hand and went to the dancefloor. Nashi place one hand in Storm's and the other around his neck and the two of them danced. Nashi was fine, but Storm was a bit nervous.

'Okay. We're just dancing. No reason to…. Oh who am I kidding?' Storm thought. 'Ul was right all along. Nashi is more than just a friend to me.' Storm went on with it and enjoyed it. Those two weren't the only ones who wanted to dance.

"Excuse me, Nova, but may I have this dance." Raio said as he worked up the nerve and held out his hand.

"How formal. You may." Nova said as she took it and the two went on the dancefloor, but Raio was still nervous. "There's no reason to be shy, Raio. Just put your arm around me like this." Nova helped him put his hands in the right position and they started dancing with Raio feeling like this was the best day of his life. Sasha stood back and watched them. Simon decided to go for it himself as he held out his hand to her.

"Uh… I don't know, Simon." Sasha said.

"It's fine." Simon said as he grabbed her and led her to dance with everyone else, but Sasha still felt uneasy.

"I….I don't really dance." Sasha said.

"It's okay. Just let me lead." Simon said and pulled Sasha around and she tried to just go for it. They weren't the only ones. Bella gestured to Damien and Damien sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. One dance." Damien said and that was good enough for Bella.

"Athena, come on." Michael pleaded, but Athena wouldn't even talk to him. Michael looked towards the dancefloor and got an idea. "Maybe this will get you to forgive me." He grabbed Athena by the hand and led her to the dancefloor and the two started dancing together. Athena's face was turning red as well and was starting to forgive Michael. Gale saw what was going on while he was stuffing his face and felt out of place.

"Oh man. Everyone has someone except me." Gale said. Meanwhile, Ul was enjoying the party herself until Levi came over.

"Milady, would you do me the honors and share a dance with me?" Levi asked.

"Uh… No." Ul said and just walked off with Levi shot down.

"Shot down hard." Eve said. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"If I do, it will encourage him." Ul said. "I like Levi, but I don't "like" him like that anymore. I've moved on and he should do the same."

"I guess he's just a hopeless romantic." Eve said.

"Hopeless is right." Ul said. Nashi and all her friends were having a wonderful time together. Some of the parents were a bit on guard like Laxus watching Raio and Nova.

"Raio better watch those hands." Laxus said with most of the Fairy Tail parents gathered together.

"Laxus, stop it. Let the kids have some fun." Mira said.

"Just not too much fun." Gray said with a laugh just to mock them. Nashi and Storm continued to dance around together until Nashi felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Drake.

"Mind if I cut in?" Drake said.

"Actually yes." Storm said.

"Come on, Drake." Nashi said. "It's a party. Let's have fun." Nashi switched partners and danced off with Drake and left Storm steaming mad at him.

"I must say you look beautiful." Drake said. "I better hope your dad doesn't see me. He's actually the one thing I'm afraid of."

"Oh, my dad means well." Nashi said.

"Where is your dad? I actually haven't seen him all night." Drake said.

"Good question." Nashi said as she didn't see him herself. "Excuse me." Nashi stopped dancing and went over to Lucy with the rest of the parents. "Mom, have you seen Dad? I don't see him anywhere?"

"Actually, I haven't seen him." Lucy said and everyone was starting to get worried.

"Where is he? That idiot being alone is never a good thing." Gray said.

"He better not try a stunt with the crown again." Gajeel said.

"Hang on. This is Natsu we're talking about." Wendy said. "He wouldn't do something like that. Would he?" Everyone took a moment to think about that.

"Find that idiot before he ruins the guild's reputation!" Laxus said and most of the guild started searching for him.

…

Nashi

Nashi and Storm searched around the castle to find Natsu. So far, no one has had any luck in finding him.

"Where are you, Dad?" Nashi said.

"I'm sure we'll find him." Storm said. Storm took a moment to look out a window and spotted something. "Wait. There he is. Down there." Nashi looked out the window and saw her father just hanging by a balcony. Nashi was going to go over to him, but she looked down and saw her uncle going to him.

…

Natsu

Natsu just stared at the moon. He was doing something he doesn't do often: think.

"I'm surprised you're not inside partying with everyone else." Natsu looked behind him and saw his brother there.

"Hey, Zeref." Natsu said. Zeref went over and stood with him and the two brothers stayed like that. "I guess we owe you. It was your plan that got us the win."

"Nashi and her friends were the ones that made it happen." Zeref said. For a long time, Natsu wasn't too fond of his brother, but he's really changed. He helped them and Nashi has grown to her uncle. Natsu never thought much about his actual family until lately.

"Zeref…" Natsu said. "Could you tell me about our real mom and dad? I don't remember them that well." Zeref was surprised to hear Natsu say that, but was glad. Nashi was also glad to see her father making amends with his brother. Not only have they won the games, but Natsu might have his brother back.


	135. Punishment Reward

The games have finally ended and that meant it was time for all the guilds to head home. When Fairy Tail got home, the town held a parade for them and their victory.

"Here they come! The winners of the games!" The mayor said.

"All of this for us?" Nashi said. "It seems a little much."

"What are you talking about?" Gale said. "We won the Grand Magic Games. On top of that, we won many other battles. We deserve a little something from the town." All of Magnolia cheered for Fairy Tail for obtaining victory and Nashi and her friends really felt it.

"You kids have earned this." Laxus said. "You've all come a really long way since you were all just kids. What you've done up until now has proved it."

"Thanks, Dad." Nova said.

"I've got to admit that it does feel good having the town appreciate us like this." Damien said.

"Good. You two teams take it in while you can." Laxus said. All ten members that competed in the games looked towards him and was wondering what he was talking about. "Have you forgotten the little deal? The A Team scored way more points than the B Team. That means they get to boss you guys around for a whole day."

"Oh yeah!" A Team said.

"Oh no." B Team complained.

…..

The Guild

Once the two teams made it back to the guild, Nashi and her friends were discussing how they should do this. Sasha and the others were waiting nervously for this.

"So have you guys decided on anything?" Laxus asked.

"We have." Simon said. "We think it would be fair if we each take one as our personal servant. Five of them, five of us."

"Fine with me. So who gets who?" Laxus asked.

"Nashi, you should pick first." Nova said. Nashi agreed to that and stepped forward for her pick.

'I'm sure Nashi would love having me as her servant.' Drake thought as he really believed that.

"I think I'll take Damien." Nashi said. That was a surprise to both of them.

"Me?" Damien said.

"Having the master's son as my personal servant, no way I'm passing that." Nashi said and the two of them walked off.

"That probably didn't go the way Drake thought." Ul said.

"Ul." Ul felt a cold shiver down her spine. She turned to see her brother with a sneaky grin. Storm hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her off. "Time for some quality brother sister time."

"No!" Ul said as she tried to get out. "Someone help me! I'm scared!" No one could help her now.

"Gale. How about you pick next?" Nova said.

"Okay. I'm taking Sasha." Gale said.

"Me?" Sasha said.

"Yeah. I've got a fun idea for you." Gale said as he walked off.

"I don't like the sound of that." Sasha said as she had no choice. She had to follow him.

"My turn. I think I'll take Drake." Simon said.

"I guess that's okay." Drake said as he and Simon walked off together.

"I can't even imagine what's going to happen to all of them." Raio said, but he suddenly realized something. "Wait. That leaves me with…." He turned to Nova for he had to go with her.

"Yep. Looks like it's you and me." Nova said. Raio actually smiled as that didn't sound like a punishment to him.

'I guess I'm the lucky one.' Raio thought.

…

Nashi

"Aw! This feels so nice!" Nashi said. She actually got Damien to get her a hot tub and she was soaking in it. "Butler! Another drink please." She called for Damien who was now dressed like a butler. He carried a drink over to her and handed it over.

"Your drink….ma'am." Damien forced himself to say.

"Thank you." Nashi said and enjoyed her time as she felt like she was living a life of luxury.

"Nashi, can I at least ask you something?" Damien said and got Nashi's attention. "What happened to your uncle? He disappeared once we headed home."

"Oh! He actually had some things he had to do." Nashi said and Damien left it at that. 'It involving finding that Ankhselam.' Nashi thought. She still remembers their last encounter with him and it was scary. 'We haven't seen or heard from him since the trial. Where did he come from? Why was he after Dad? We threw everything at him, but he brushed it all off. I've never seen anyone as strong or as powerful as he was. Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him.' Nashi believes they'll meet Ankhselam again, but will they even be ready?

…

Raio

Raio was stuck with Nova, but Raio wasn't sure what was going to happen. At the moment, the two of them were just walking through Magnolia's streets.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Raio asked.

"You'll see. We're here." Nova said. They were standing in front of a store, but it didn't seem like the type of store guys would want to be in. "Let's go. They're having a sale."

"Okay…" Raio said as he didn't seem that into it. Nova shopped around and Raio was stuck carrying everything. Raio didn't like it, but this was something he could actually deal with.

"Wait here. I'm going to try these on." Nova said and entered the changing rooms. Raio just hanged back. He looked around and saw a few girls whispering and laughing at him.

'Okay. This is slightly embarrassing, but it's really not bad.' Raio thought.

"Let's see. With or without the bra." Nova said. Raio heard that and his face was turning red with a million thoughts going in his head. "I'll try without to get a good feel." Raio covered his mouth and steam was practically coming out of him. He tried hard not to make a sound. "Raio? Is everything okay out there?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Raio said as he tried to sound innocent. This might be harder than Raio thought.

…..

The Guild

"Okay, Ul." Storm said as he kicked back and placed his feet on a chair. "Start rubbing." Storm was going to have his sister do a foot rub for him. She was disgusted by this. Nevertheless, Ul reached out and started rubbing.

"I can't believe I'm rubbing your smelly feet." Ul said.

"Don't worry. I washed them." Storm said.

"Thank you." Ul said.

"Last week." Storm chuckled.

"Eew!" Ul said, but she had to do this.

"Hey, Storm." Nashi said as she and Damien came over. "You're having your sister give you a foot massage?"

"Yep and I'm just getting started." Storm said and was enjoying all of it. The enjoyment stopped when they heard screaming coming from outside.

"What's all that screaming?" Nashi said. Storm grabbed his boots and they all went to check it out. They saw a crowd of girls gathered on the street and they all had different expressions on their faces with the screams coming from the center. Nashi and the others made it through and were shocked with what they saw. They saw Drake dressed a little fancy and he was over Erza's knee and had something in her hand.

"Make it stop!" Drake pleaded.

"No talking!" Erza said as she spanked him with her tool and he screamed. "No talking!" The more Drake screamed, the more he got spanked. Storm was laughing at this while others didn't know what to think.

"What the hell is going on?" Damien said.

"Simon!" Nashi called as they all spotted him and went over.

"Hey, guys." Simon said.

"You actually had Drake do this?" Ul asked.

"Not exactly." Simon said. "I had him do small stuff like get me food and stuff like that, but I ran out of ideas. So I talked to Mom about this. This is her idea since this is suppose to be a punishment for him."

"Simon, you're Mom's a psycho!" Drake cried and got spanked again. "Oh god! Somebody help me!" Drake got spanked again and this kept going. They actually felt sorry for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Nashi and the others looked and saw a stage with Gale on it. "I present to you a performance by my own father!" Gale showed Gajeel dressed in his musician attire.

"Thank you and we have a very special friend joining us up here." Gajeel said. Gale went to the side of the stage and tried to get someone out.

"I'm not going out there."

"You have to." Gale said and pulled out Sasha with her hair down and her wearing a bunny girl outfit. She felt mortified.

"Sasha?!" Nashi said as they were all surprised by this. Gajeel started playing his usual song, but the eyes were on Sasha.

"Shake it, baby!" Gale said. Sasha had no choice and started dancing around to Gajeel's song.

"I can't believe Gale actually got Sasha to do this." Simon said with him blushing a little. Not as much as Sasha and that was from embarrassment and rage.

'I swear I'm going to kill Gale.' Sasha thought. This is a reward for Nashi's group, but a real punishment for the others.

"I wonder what Nova has poor Raio going through." Nashi said.

…

Raio

After all the mentally hard shopping, nova was leading the way upwards. Raio didn't understand what was going on. He was suppose to be punished, but she hasn't really done that much for her.

"Nova, where are we going?" Raio said. "I thought this was suppose to be some sort of punishment for us."

"You'll see. We're almost there." Nova said. Raio just went with it. Raio kept making his way up until he saw Nova sit against a tree and he could see a great view of Magnolia.

"Wow! You can see everything from up here!" Raio said.

"Yeah. This is one of my favorite spots in Magnolia." Nova said. She patted the ground and invited Raio to sit next to her. That he did. "It's even amazing when the sunsets."

"Why did you bring me here?" Raio said. "Nova, this was suppose to be some sort of punishment for me."

"Raio, you know me better than that." Nova said. "I'm not the type to take advantage of others like that. Some people might, but I don't want to. Besides, we've all been through a lot these past months. Soo it's nice to just sit back and relax with moments like this."

"Yeah. I guess so." Raio said as he was feeling lucky again.

…

Night

The day was ending and night came. It was a good day for Nashi and her friends, but now that it was over, they were getting payback.

"Get back here!" Ul said as she chased her brother. "I'm going to see to it that more than your feet are sore!"

"Ul's really mad." Nashi said as all she and Simon did was watch this happen.

"What about you and Damien?" Simon asked.

"I never really had him do anything embarrassing or hard. So he and I are good." Nashi said. "Still, it was nice to have my own butler even for just one day."

"How do you think Sasha handled Gale?" Simon said.

"I'm not sure I want to think about it." Nashi said as she was a little scared. Let's just say that Sasha walked away with Gale in the trash and beaten around. Simon and Nashi spotted Drake and things didn't seem well for him as he held his butt.

"You okay, Drake?" Simon said.

"Your mom has a twisted mind." Drake said. "I won't be able to sit for a week."

"Sorry you guys went through this. I wonder what Nova had Raio do." Nashi said.

"I actually haven't seen them all day." Simon said.

"Maybe Nova has a secret dark side like her mother." Drake said. "I bet it was hell for Raio."

….

Raio

"Wow!" Raio said as he looked at the night sky and saw how amazing the stars looked as well as Magnolia from all the lights. "Nova, this amazing at night as well. Magnolia also looks amazing with all those lights." He didn't really hear anything form Nova. "Nova?" Raio looked and saw Nova was asleep. "Oh! She must have fallen asleep." Nova stirred a little and her head fell right on his shoulder. Raio couldn't believe this was happening to him, but he's loving it. This might have been a punishment for some, but it was surely a reward.


	136. Erza, The Devoted Mother

Another day, another time for peace. Everyone at the guild was kicking back and going on like everything is normal. One normal thing would be Erza walking around with an unnecessary amount of luggage. Right now, Erza was walking in the guild with just a chest.

"Simon, where are you?" Erza said and got Simon's attention with his friends.

"Mom? What is that?" Simon said as he went over to talk to her.

"I was cleaning out the attic and I came across this." Erza said. "This chest holds some old mementoes from your childhood." Simon got an idea of what was in there and was a little embarrassed.

"Mom, why would you bring that here?" Simon said. "There are some things in there I don't want people to see or know about."

"Nonsense." Erza said. "The girls and I talk about you and the others from when you were just little children all the time. I thought I bring a few visuals today."

"What's in there?" Gale said.

"I want to know." Storm said as they both saw this as an opportunity to make fun of Simon.

"Lots of stuff." Erza said as she opened it up and Simon can only imagine how embarrassed he was going to get. "Here's some old paintings you did." She pulled out some paintings and they looked really bad. Storm and Gale laughed and Simon was already feeling embarrassed.

"Come on, Simon." Nashi said as she took one. "You were like four when you did this. I think it's not bad for that age. It looks like a fine….pond?"

"No. I think it's a magicmobile." Nova said.

"It's suppose to be a rabbit." Simon said, but they couldn't see a rabbit no matter how they looked at it.

"And look here." Erza said as she pulled out a blue baby blanket. "Your old baby blanket. You didn't go anywhere without it for such a long time. You even called it Blueky." Storm and Gale continued to laugh as Simon grabbed Blueky and put it away. "Look what else is in here."

"Please stop." Simon said, but Erza didn't listen. She pulled out some old hand puppets.

"Look. It's your old puppets. You use to love these." Erza said.

"You use to play with puppets?" Gale said as he and Storm kept laughing.

"Guys, leave him alone." Sasha said.

"Simon was quite the puppet prodigy. The little shows he did was adorable." Erza said.

"Puppet shows? Puppet prodigy?" Storm said. Gale and Storm just could not stop themselves from laughing.

"Simon, how about you do a little show for old times." Erza said.

"No, Mom." Simon said.

"It's adorable. Just do it." Erza said. His friends wanted to see this himself and Simon knows his mother isn't going to drop this until he gives in.

"Fine." Simon said as he just took the puppets. "One short show. That's it." Simon went behind the bar and ducked down.

"This is going to be too good." Gale said as he can't believe they're going to see this. Simon start by held up a dog puppet.

"I'm a dog and dogs don't usually like cats." Then, a cat puppet appeared. "I'm a cat and cats don't usually like mice." Everyone thought this would be a laugh, but they were surprised to see three puppets, third being a mouse, were shown. "I might be a mouse, but the three of us still became best friends. La-da-di, La-da-da. La-da-di, La-da-da." The three of them danced around and sung until Simon showed himself. "There." Gale looked behind the counter and tried to see behind the counter.

"How'd he do that?" Gale questioned as he wondered how Simon worked with three puppets when he only has two hands.

"I'm out of here." Simon said as he tossed the puppets away.

"Simon, what's wrong?" Erza said.

"You just embarrassed me." Simon said. "I need to get out of here." Simon got right out of the guild. Sasha saw him off and got a little concerned about how he felt today.

…

Simon

Simon went down by the river to try and clear his head. Simon couldn't believe his mom actually did that to him. Sasha was able to find him and walked over to him.

"That was certainly….something back at the guild." Sasha said and got his attention.

"Hey, Sasha." Simon said.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay." Sasha said. "You shouldn't have gotten upset with your mother. She was just reliving some old memories from when you were a child. She must have loved those times. You shouldn't get upset with her about it."

"Maybe, but it was embarrassing." Simon said.

"I suppose. I just can't believe your mother kept all that stuff." Sasha said.

"Yeah. She might be embarrassing sometimes, but she's actually been there for me when I needed it." Simon said.

"Must be nice." Sasha said as she was thinking back. "I never got to have normal childhood. My mother tried, but it was never easy to help maintain a childhood for me."

"Sorry, Sasha." Simon said as he felt sorry about her.

"Don't worry about it." Sasha said. "Simon, your mother loves you. She was just thinking back to the times you were a child. From what I've heard, your mother is a piece of work, but a great mother all the same."

"You're right." Simon said as he was starting to calm down. "Thinking back, this actually reminds me of something that happened a long time ago."

"What?" Sasha asked.

"It happened when I was about five. It was around that time my father didn't come around as often." Simon said as he remembering what happened years ago.

…

Flashback

'Without my father, it wasn't easy for my mother raising a kid on her own and being in a guild at the same time.' Simon narrated. 'She had to take some of the lower paying jobs so she would stay close to home and take care of me.'

"Let's see. What is there to do?" Erza said as she looked over the job board.

"Erza…" ERza looked to the side and spotted Lucy, but she seemed concerned.

"Lucy? Is something wrong?" Erza asked.

"No. I'm just a little concerned about you. That's all. It's been a while since you went on a job that pays well." Lucy said.

"I suppose it has, but I'm taking some of the smaller paying jobs." Erza said. "I don't have much of a choice. I need to stay close and watch Simon until Jellal is able to come over again."

"Erza, you don't have to wait for Jellal." Lucy said. "Taking the jobs you have been lately is fine, but you can't keep taking jobs like that. Wouldn't you want Simon to look up to you? Have him see that you're not some sort of pathetic wizard."

"Well….no." Erza said. "I suppose you're right. We are running a little low on money anyway. Jellal does his best to send money to support us, but that can only get us so far."

"Natsu and I really don't mind watching Simon for the next couple days." Lucy said. "So go take a job that pays a lot so that you and Simon will be fine for a while." Erza has thought about that, but it would be hard for her to leave Simon.

"Simon, come here! Come see, Mommy!" Erza called. Simon stopped playing with the children and went over to see Erza. "Simon, do you want to spend the day with Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu?"

"Why?" Simon asked.

"It's just that Mommy needs to take a job. It will take Mommy a long time, but it will be worth a lot of money." Erza said. "It's really important to me. Do you understand?"

"Okay, Mommy." Simon said.

"That's a good boy. Thank you for offering, Lucy." Erza said.

"Of course. Simon and Nashi are going to have so much fun together." Lucy said. Suddenly, Simon sneezed and it just came out of nowhere.

…..

Erza's House

"Remember to be on your best behavior Simon for Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy, Simon." Erza said as the two of them had dinner together.

"I will." Simon said. "Mommy, when is Daddy coming home? Couldn't he just watch over me while you're away?"

"Oh…" Erza said. "I'm afraid Daddy won't be home for a long time, Simon." Simon was sad about that. After all, when you're a kid, you don't understand why people aren't around. All you understand is who is there and who isn't. For Simon, his dad wasn't. "I know it must be hard without your father, but don't worry. We'll be okay."

"We will?" Simon said.

"Yes. This job is important for me because I'll get a lot of money we can use for food and other stuff we may need." Erza said. "You sure you'll be okay?" Simon nodded his head and Erza felt really happy. "How did I get so lucky with a son like you?" Erza went over and hugged Simon. Too bad, Simon sneezed close to her. "Simon!"

"Sorry." Simon said.

…..

The Next Morning

Simon was waking up after his sleep, but he felt something was wrong. He felt awful. His head hurt and he could barely breathe through his nose. He also felt really warm. Simon might be five, but he knew he was sick.

"Oh no." Simon said. Simon can't be sick. He knew this job was important to his mother, but if she finds out about him being sick, she'll call the whole thing off. Simon would feel guilty if that happened.

"Simon! Time to wake up!" Erza called. "I have to drop you off at the guild and catch a train."

"Okay!" Simon said. Simon didn't want his mother to cancel his job. So Simon did what he could to make himself look perfectly fine.

…

Magnolia

Erza held Simon's hand as they walked through Magnolia. Simon was doing his best to make sure his mother didn't find out he was sick, but it was difficult for a five year old to fight off a cold. Especially when he coughs right next to her.

"Simon, are you feeling okay?" Erza asked. "You're not coming down with something, are you?"

"No. I'm fine." Simon said and Erza believed him. They soon arrived at the guild and saw Natsu was waiting for them.

"There you are." Natsu said.

"Hey, Natsu. Thanks so much for agreeing to watch Simon for me. This job should only take about a day or so." Erza said.

"No problem. He'll have a lot of fun with us." Natsu said.

"I'm sure he will." Erza said and turned to Simon. "Be good, Simon. I love you."

"Bye, Mommy." Simon said. Erza left Simon with Natsu and she never suspected anything.

"Let's go have some fun, kid." Natsu said.

"Actually, can I get some juice first?" Simon asked.

"Uh… Sure." Natsu said and the two of headed on. Just like his mother, Simon fought through his condition and went on like any other day. Natsu brought Simon in for that juice and he was slurping it all down.

"Hey, Simon. Did your mom already leave?" Lucy asked as she came by.

"Uh-huh." Simon said. "She's going to pack the last of her stuff and she'll be leaving."

"Why does she have to pack so much?" Natsu asked.

"Simon!" Nashi called. "Come over and play with us!" Simon agreed to as he got up and ran off to play with the other kids. All of the other kids just played a simple game of tag as they ran around outside and were having fun together.

"You're it!" Storm said as he tapped Simon. Simon chased after some of the kids and they all avoided him. What they didn't know was that this wasn't good for Simon. Simon's cold started to get the better of him as he was running around and it was making him feel worse. Simon had to stop running and was coughing like crazy.

"Simon? What's wrong?" Nashi asked. Simon could barely stay up and fell to the ground. Nashi got scared and ran back inside the guild. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Nashi!" Natsu panicked when he heard his daughter. "Nashi, what's wrong?"

"It's Simon." Nashi said as they all ran out and saw something was wrong with Simon and that he needed help.

…

The Infirmary

Simon was brought to the guild's infirmary so that Wendy could have a look at him.

"Well, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"It seems like Simon just has a cold, but because he's so young and pushed his body, it made things worse." Wendy said. "He needs to get some sleep and be treated right. After that, he'll be fine."

"I'm going to get Erza. Hopefully she hasn't left for her train yet." Natsu said and was on his way out.

"Wait, Natsu. Erza needs this job." Lucy said.

"Erza would want to know her son is sick." Natsu said. "Besides, what if Erza thinks it's our fault that he got sick when he's on our watch? What do you think she'll do?" When Lucy thought about that, she was terrified.

"Go get her." Lucy said.

…

The Train Station

Erza was at the train station with her monster size of luggage. Erza was about to step on the train for this job.

"Erza!" Erza looked and saw Natsu was running towards her and she could tell something was wrong.

"Natsu, what is it?" Erza asked as Natsu reached her.

"It's Simon. He's actually sick." Natsu said. As soon as he said that, Erza had her luggage drop to the floor and she ran back to the guild as fast as she could.

…..

The Guild

Erza didn't let anything get in her way as she hurried back to the guild. Once she reached the guild, she went straight for the infirmary.

"Simon!" Erza shouted as she ran right in and ran towards the bed he was in. Simon opened his eyes and saw her right next to her.

"Mommy?" Simon said.

"Wendy, how is he?" Erza said.

"He's fine. He just needs to get some rest." Wendy said. Erza was glad to hear that, but she still needed to talk to Simon.

"Simon, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Erza said.

"You had that job. It was important." Simon said.

"Not as important as your health! You're more important to me than anything" Erza said. Erza forgot the job and stay with him. Even when Simon woke up the next day, feeling better, Erza slept next to him and never left his side.

End of Flashback

…

"My mom gave up that important job to stay with me. Until I was able to take care of myself, Mom always dropped everything for me." Simon said.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever met a more devoted mother." Sasha said. "Makes me wonder how she would be if she had another child." Sasha said.

"Actually…." Simon said and Sasha listened. "She told me about that. She didn't understand much of it, but the doctors said this was the point. Before I was born, her body actually had a low chance of ever having a child. She got lucky with me. After I was born, those chances got smaller. She probably has about a five percent chance of ever having another kid."

"Wow. Pretty small." Sasha said.

"Even smaller since her heart belongs to my dad." Simon said. Sasha could see that talking about it made Simon sad a little.

"Simon, its okay to admit you miss your father." Sasha said.

"I don't need him." Simon said smiling. "I have one hell of a mother apparently."

"I suppose." Sasha said. "I bet that's another reason she acts the way she does with you. You're her only child ever. I bet she has mix feelings of sadness and joy seeing that her only child isn't a child who needs his mother anymore and has become a strong man."

"I haven't thought about it like that." Simon said as he was seeing things in a new light. "I've gotta go." Simon stood up and ran off and Sasha could tell what that was about.

"Erza's a devoted mother. Maybe I should pay my mother's grave a visit." Sasha said.

…

Erza's House

Simon went all the way home when he heard that's where his mother went back to. Simon went through the door and saw Erza there.

"Simon…" Erza said. "Simon, I'm sorry about all that. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Simon didn't care anymore as he ran over and hugged his mother. "What's this about?"

"I just realized how lucky I am to have you." Simon said. Erza didn't get it, but she just brushed it off and accepted it. Erza might be a devoted mother, but sometimes Simon needs to remember how lucky he is to have one.


	137. Where's Star?

Fighting is not the only problems that guilds can get into. It was an open market in the streets today and the streets were busy. Michael was out doing some shopping with Star.

"Not bad, but I'm not sure if it's me." Michael said as he tried on a jacket.

"How about that blue one?" Star asked. Michael saw the one she was talking about and went to try it on. As Michael turned away, something caught Star's eye and she took off.

"Yeah. This one isn't so bad. What do you think, sis?" Michael said as he turned to her, but that was the moment he realized she was gone. When he couldn't see Star, he was starting to freak. "Star? Star?! Star, where are you?! This isn't funny! Star!" This was bad because now he's lost his little sister.

…

The Guild

Sabertooth was like other guilds. They worked on jobs sometimes and other times they just chilled at their guild.

"Aw. I need a day off." Athena said as she sat at a table with her friends. "That last job I was on was a real pain."

"Well, we're all taking the day off." Shae said.

"Michael already went on ahead to the market today. He promised to go with Star." Rona said. "We can all join them in a moment."

"Wait. Here he comes now." Owen said. All four of them looked to the door and they saw Michael run in as fast as he could and he looked freaked about something. He slid to a stop when he spotted them.

"Guys, I need your help!" Michael said.

"What's wrong?" Athena asked.

"Whose girlfriend did you hit on now?" Shae said. Michael was about to explain himself, but something stopped him.

"Michael?" Michael got scared as he turned around and saw both of his parents were right there.

"Is everything okay?" Yukino asked.

"Mom! Dad! Yeah. Everything is fine." Michael said as he tried to look innocent and turned back to his friends. "I need to talk to you guys!" He grabbed his friends and brought them somewhere where they could talk in private.

"Michael, what's going on?" Shae said.

"You guys got to help me!" Michael said. "We were in the market and suddenly star just disappeared!"

"What?!" Owen said.

"Oh no. What happened?" Rona asked.

"I turned away for a second and the next, she was gone." Michael said. "She might be a pain sometimes, but she's still just a little girl. You guys got to help me. If my parents find out about this, I'm dead!"

"Calm down." Shae said. "Let's head back to the last place you saw her. Maybe we can find a trail or something on where she went." Michael liked that. All he knows is that he's got to find Star before his parents find out what happened.

…..

The Market

"Star! Where are you?!" Michael called. He brought them back to them market at the last place he saw Star, but they didn't see her anywhere.

"Can't you guys track Star's scent?" Owen asked.

"There's too many people around." Shae said. "It looks pretty busy today. I doubt anyone saw anything."

"She couldn't have gotten that far. It's just a matter of figuring out where she went." Rona said.

"Hold on. Isn't that Gale with his family?" Athena said. All of them looked and spotted the Redfox family looking around.

"Mommy, can we get something to eat?" Gia asked.

"Sure. It is close to lunch." Levy said.

"You mean we shouldn't be eating now?" Gale said as he and Gajeel were stuffing their faces with metal.

"I told you to wait." Panther Lily said.

"Gale!" Shae called out.

"Is that Sabertooth?" Gajeel said as they turned to them, but Michael charged and grabbed Gale by his shirt.

"Tell me where Star is!" Michael said.

"You better get your hands off me." Gale said. Luckily, Owen and Shae pulled him away before anything could happen. "What's with you?"

"Sorry. He's a little on edge." Shae said.

"We're looking for Star." Owen said.

"Who's Star?" Gajeel asked.

"My little sister!" Michael said.

"You mean that little girl that looks like Yukino?" Levy asked and pointed the way. "I think I saw someone who looked just like her near the plaza."

"Thanks." Shae said.

"Let's move!" Michael said as they all ran off.

"Wait for us!" Rona said.

"Thanks for the help!" Athena said as all five of them ran as fast as they could.

"Those guys always give me a headache." Gajeel said with all of them starting to feel the same.

…

The Plaza

Natsu and Lucy were at the plaza as well and were doing some shopping of their own.

"Hey, Lucy. I bet this swimsuit would look great on you." Natsu said as he held one out, but Lucy wasn't liking it.

"I'm not letting you pick out my clothes." Lucy said.

"Why not? You hardly wear anything anyway." Natsu said.

"That is so not true!" Lucy said as she felt offended by that. She was going to argue with him about that until she spotted Michael and the others. "Hey. It's those kids from Sabertooth." They kept looking until Athena spotted them.

"Look. It's Nashi's parents." Athena said.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked as they went over to talk to them. Michael wasted no time as he got right at Lucy's face.

"Tell me where Star is or else!" Michael said. That was a mistake as both Natsu and Shae decked him.

"Who do you think you are?!" Natsu said.

"Will you calm down?!" Shae said.

"Sorry." Michael said through the pain.

"Sorry about that. We're looking for Star, Michael's little sister. Have you seen her by any chance?" Rona asked.

"I think I did see someone that looked like her walk down the street not that long ago." Lucy said.

"Thanks." Shae said as they all started running.

"Thank you so much!" Michael said as he shook Lucy's hand. "I can see where Nashi gets her kindness and her looks."

"Let's go." Athena said as she grabbed him by the back of his jacket and dragged him off. "You're womanizing is getting creepy." As they all left, Natsu and Lucy thought this was all very odd.

…

Nanami

"Oh my! All of this is lovely." Nanami said as she was having a look around herself.

"Star!" Nanami heard Michael and the others calling out and could see there was some sort of problem.

"Not here." Rona said.

"She must have moved already." Owen said.

"My poor little sister is lost and alone." Michael said as he was getting all teary. "She might be a pain, but I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Get a grip. We'll find her." Shae said.

"My fellow comrades, is something wrong?" Nanami asked and got their attention.

"You're Ichiya's daughter, right?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. That's Nanami." Rona said. Michael ran right at her, but Nanami got the wrong idea as he grabbed her by the shoulders and held her close.

"Where's Star?" Michael said, but Nanami got the wrong idea as she actually tried to kiss him. Athena intervened as she used her magic to blow her away. "Was that really necessary?!"

"It's fine. That was just the jolt I needed." Nanami said as something weird happened. She somehow changed into a bikini and was posing.

"What is she doing?" Shae said.

"How did she change?" Michael said.

"Is she always this crazy?" Rona said. "Nanami, we're looking for Star. Do you know where she is?"

"I know where to look." Nanami said.

"Where?!" Michael said.

"Here!" Nanami said as she leaped at Michael in an inappropriate manner. However, Athena caused the space around her to explode and knocked her out.

"I think we should just keep looking on our own." Athena said with her irritated and Nanami in the ground.

"Michael, are you okay?" Owen asked with Michael's face red.

"I don't know." Michael said.

…

Later

"Star! Where are you?!" Michael said.

"Your brother's sorry he lost you!" Owen said.

"Where is she?" Shae said. They kept looking around, but they saw no sign of her anywhere. Athena turned and spotted something.

"Guys, look!" Athena said as she pointed down the street and Star was standing right there.

"Finally!" Rona said. All of them went to her, but Michael noticed something strange.

"Hold on." Michael said as he held out his arm, but he felt something strange. When he looked at it, he saw he accidently groped Athena. He was nervous, but happy at the same time until he got blasted by Shae.

"Not cool, Michael!" Shae said.

"Sorry. It was an accident, but look at what Star's doing." Michael said. All of them looked and saw she was looking at a town map.

"Reading a map. So what?" Owen said.

"My dad did just recently talk to her about growing up." Michael said. "She must be trying to get back to the guild on her own. This could end up being a good thing for her." The girls agreed, but not the guys.

"I highly doubt that." Shae said.

"Not going to happen." Owen said.

"You just need to have faith!" Michael said.

"Maybe we should watch." Athena said. They all kept their eyes on Star and saw she was moving.

"Sweet. She's heading in the right direction." Michael said. Star started out well….until a butterfly came by and she started chasing it. "No. No, Star."

"Here we go." Shae said.

"Leave the butterfly alone!" Michael said. It just got worst as a horse-drawn carriage went out on its own and Star was in its path. That scared all of them.

"Oh man! No driver!" Owen said.

"We've got to do something!" Shae said.

"But we can't let Star see us." Michael said and grabbed Shae. "Shae, become a shadow and get in there."

"What?!" Shae said. Michael already tossed him towards the carriage and he had no choice. Shae made it to the carriage and tried to stop it, but the dragon slayer weakness got to him.

"Did you forget about that, Michael?" Athena said and Michael felt like a real idiot. Shae tried to fight and was able to steer the carriage just enough to avoid Star, but it still ended up crashing.

"Shae, are you okay?!" Michael said.

"Don't ever do that again." Shae said.

"Sorry." Michael said, but Star was safe and moving to another spot.

…..

Star

"Meow?" Star was walking around by herself and she came across Kora and Milly from Mermaid Heel. "Say you look familiar."

"Hi." Star said.

"That's Star. She's with Sabertooth. Isn't she adorable?" Kora said.

"I think so too." Star said.

"Kora and Milly from Mermaid Heel?" Michael said as he and the others stayed hidden. "What is everyone doing out here? Aren't there other markets?"

"It's okay. Nothing bad is going to happen." Owen said.

"How about you come home with us? You be much better in Mermaid Heel." Kora said.

"What?!" Michael said. "She can't just take my sister! She's suppose to be part of our guild!"

"Kora, you might want to think about this." Milly said. "I don't think Sabertooth would like that. Especially Michael and their father."

"What's the harm?" Kora said. "It only be for a while. Star's adorable. A little girl like her would be better fit in our guild anyway."

"Well, why don't we ask Star what she wants?" Milly said.

"Sounds fair." Kora said. They were about to do that, but Star was already gone.

"How did she slip away?!" Athena said.

"Let's go." Rona said and they stared searching for her again.

…..

Star

Star continued to stroll down the street, but that can be dangerous. Especially since danger found Star. Three thugs came across her path.

"What's a little girl doing all by herself?"

"Hang on. I've seen her before."

"Me too. She's the daughter of Sabertooth's master."

"Oops." Star said as she could see she made a mistake with Michael and the others continue hiding.

"Now what?" Shae said.

"These guys don't look friendly." Athena said.

"I bet Sabertooth's master would pay a lot to get his kid back." One of the thugs was ready to grab her.

"Those fiends." Michael said.

"We can't let this happen." Shae said. They were all about to step in, but Star actually handled it. Star ran from them and all of them actually ended up with their faces on the ground. "Or maybe we can."

"That was terrible." Michael said.

"These guys aren't so scary." Owen said.

"How embarrassing."

"I can't argue with you there." Star said.

"What's going on? You punks can't handle one little girl. How pathetic." Another thug just showed up and this one looked meaner than the others. "So this kid is the daughter of Sabertooth's master. Not a bad idea, but let me show you how it's done." This one looked serious. Michael and the others were about to step in, but when that thug used a net to grab her, he grabbed someone else instead.

"Hey!" Storm said. "What's the big idea buddy?"

"Hi, Star. What are you doing here?" Nashi said as she was talking to her.

"Nashi and Storm too? Now what?" Michael said.

"Now that they got involved, this has got unpredictable." Shae said.

"Yeah. No kidding." The others said.

"Okay! You want to play rough?" Storm said as he used his magic and froze him and some of the others. "Bunch of weirdos." Nashi countered his ice and melt all of it. The thugs decided to just run for it seeing they were clearly outmatched.

"Did you really have to freeze everything?" Nashi asked.

"Do they always go over the top?" Shae asked.

"Yeah, but you've got to admit that was pretty cool." Michael said as he laughing for the first time all day.

"Hey. Where did Star go?" Storm said as he noticed that she wasn't around here anymore.

"Good question. She's gone." Nashi said.

"What?!" Shae said.

"Oh no!" Michael said.

…

Star

Star just kept roaming around the streets by herself. Luckily, as she was walking by, Nova and Raio were walking by themselves and they noticed her.

"Raio, look." Nova said.

"Isn't that Star? She's Michael's sister from Sabertooth." Raio said. Star noticed them and stopped to talk with Michael and the others hiding. "Hi, Star. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Just a little shopping." Star said.

"Well aren't you so responsible." Nova said. It seemed like everything was fine, until Star started to let tears fall. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know where I am." Star said.

"Star…" Michael said as he felt so bad for her.

"I guess it's time we stepped in." Shae said.

"It was bound to happen." Owen said.

"No. We can't just give up on her." Michael said. He wasn't going to quit on his sister, but the others were starting to lose faith that Star can do this on her own.

"Don't worry. We'll take you back to your guild." Nova said. Star was happy about that, but she was having second thoughts.

"No. I have to do it on my own." Star said and that was surprised to all of them. "Daddy says I'm growing up. So I have to do this on my own. One day I'm going to be a proud member of Sabertooth. I also know that my big brother would support me." Michael was touched like everyone else with her little speech. Nova and Raio looked at each other and got what she was saying.

"We understand." Raio said.

"Just be careful." Star said and they let her go.

"I guess little Star isn't so little anymore." Owen said.

"It's actually sweet." Rona said. All of them were impressed with her. Michael smirked at Shae with Shae getting irritated with him. So all they did was watch as Star made her way on her own. It took a while, but Star soon came across Simon and Sasha as well.

"Simon and Sasha are here too?" Owen said.

"It looks like Star's asking for directions." Shae said.

"Good idea." Michael said with Sasha pointing the way.

"Sweet. She's pointing in the right direction." Owen said.

"So what did you buy?" Simon said.

"Matching jackets. Want to try one?" Star said.

"Say what?!" Shae said.

"Don't tell me that's what caused this whole mess." Owen said. Star let Sasha try on a pink jacket with a star on the back and it was bedazzled.

"Not bad, I suppose." Sasha said.

"I think your mother might like it." Simon said

"I got one for Michael and Daddy as well." Star said.

"So sweet." Michael said.

"If you wear that, everyone in the guild is going to make fun of you." Shae said. Once all was said and done, Simon and Sasha let Star go on her own. Star kept walking through the town going from street to street as she made all the way back to the guild on her own. She was taking her first steps of growing up and everyone felt real proud of her. It took her all day and night soon came over. It may have taken that long, but Star could see the guild was right in front of her now.

"I made it!" Star said.

"Oh yeah!" Michael said as he was real proud of his little sister and finally came out. "Way to go, Star! You made it by yourself!"

"Hi, Daddy!" Star said. Once Star said that, Michael felt a lot of trouble for him. Michael looked ahead and spotted his dad and he did not look happy with him.

"Hey, Dad." Michael nervously said. "Guys, I might need a little help." He turned to them, but he saw they were already gone as they were sneaking away. "Not cool!"

"Michael!" Sting said.

"I can explain!" Michael said. Star might be growing up, but she's still causing trouble for her brother.


	138. Bella and Damien

Love can be a complicated thing. Comes in all kinds of shapes, sizes, and feelings. One of the hardest is when you know someone like you, you don't feel the same, but that person keeps coming.

"Leave me alone." Nova was walking in through the guild when she heard her brother. She spotted him at a table and he seemed annoyed by something.

"Hey, Damien." Nova said as she went over to talk to him. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Bella….again." Damien said.

"Bella? From Blue Pegasus?" Nova questioned.

"The very one." Damien said. "Ever since the Grand Magic Games ended, she's been reaching me more than usual and keeps acting all flirty and like she's my girlfriend or something. Can't she understand that I don't want to go out with her?"

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to actually go out with her." Nova said. "Think about it. Bella could have any guy she wants, but she keeps going for you and she knows you don't like her like that. There must be some reason for that. Besides, maybe you will end up liking her if you go out with her. Maybe even if you kiss her."

"No way!" Damien said as he was completely opposed that. "I will never kiss her. Bella's nothing, but a flirt. You saw how she was when she took on Raio. So I'm not going to waste my time with a girl like that when her feelings aren't real."

"Do you really know they're not? You never really do." Nova said, but Damien was certain about that.

…..

Damien

When night came over Magnolia, Damien went home with his folks and went to bed. As he climbed into bed, what Nova said kept bothering him.

"Me and Bella? Yeah right." Damien said. "She's just a flirt. Also, kiss her? Like that will ever happen." Damien tried to just forget the whole thing and get some sleep. As he slept, his own mind was playing games with him in his dreams. Damien was dreaming that he was on a plain white floor and the sky above him was a mixture of colors. "Okay. This is weird."

"Damien…" Damien heard someone call his name, but he didn't see much of anything out there.

"Is someone there?" Damien said.

"Damien!" Damien turned around and he was surprised to see Bella was there.

"Bella! What are you doing here? What's going on?" Damien said.

"You know." Bella said.

"I do?" Damien said. Bella nodded her head. Then, she puckered her lips and started smacking them together to kiss Damien. The freaky part was that they look bloated like from a cartoon or something. Damien acted like a little boy who was afraid of getting cooties and ran off. "What was that?" Damien just kept running, but it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere.

"Damien!" He could hear Bella calling for him, but he didn't see her anymore. Damien kept running straight until he saw Bella suddenly appear in front of him and kept trying to kiss him.

"No thank you." Damien said. Damien turned around and ran off again. Damien kept on running and running. Suddenly, he could see Nova was in front of him. "Nova!"

"Damien?" Nova said as she turned her head to him. "What's going on?"

"It's Bella. She's trying to kiss me." Damien said. "The weird part was how big and red her lips were. I think someone over did it on the lipstick."

"Bella?" Nova said. "She's going around trying to kiss you? Let me ask you something. Did it look anything like….this!" She fully turned around and was holding Bella who kept smacking her lips together.

"Oh no!" Damien said as he slowly backed away and couldn't believe his own sister sold him out. Suddenly, he lost his footing and he fell through a trapdoor. Damien hit the bottom and there didn't seem to be a way out. Nova hang Bella over the door.

"Now let the fun begin." Nova said and she dropped Bella right inside. Damien slid back until he hit a wall and Bella landed down.

"Nowhere to run." Bella said.

"Bella, hold on." Damien said, but Bella just kept walking closer to him. Damien still acted like a little boy who didn't want this. He turned away and Bella planted one right on his face. Damien expected something bad would happen, but he felt it differently.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Bella said.

"No." Damien said as he turned to her. Bella moved closer and straddled Damien and held his face in her hands. Bella pulled him closer and they were very close to kissing on the lips. "Whoa!" The shock from that almost happening caused Damien to shoot straight up and wake up. "Okay. I've got to do something about this."

….

The Next Day

Damien has decided that enough is enough of this nonsense. He's decided to face Bella himself about this whole one-sided relationship and find some way to put an end to it. So he decided to head over to the town where Blue Pegasus is and confront her.

"So why am I here?" Nova asked as she came with Damien.

"To show to you that there's nothing between me and Bella." Damien said. "Also, I might need a witness."

"I'm a little scared to think what might happen that you need a witness." Nova said.

"I called Nanami earlier and she gave me Bella's address. We should be close." Damien said.

"Damien! Nova!" Both of them looked up and spotted Bella out a window. "What a surprise! I'll be right down." Bella went back in and the two of them waited for her. Bella came running out and she wrapped herself around Damien. "It's so great to see the two of you."

"Yeah. Nice to see you two. Get off." Damien said as he was able to get her off.

"So what brings you two here?" Bella said.

"We actually came to see you. There was something I wanted to talk to you about." Damien said.

"You came to see me? That's so sweet." Bella said.

"Actually, I think I'll leave the two of you alone." Nova said. "I'm going to pay a visit to the Blue Pegasus guild and say hello to a few friendly faces. Maybe even have a look around town."

"What?! That wasn't part of the deal!" Damien said, but Nova was already leaving.

"You two have fun….just not too much fun." Nova said as she laughed a little.

"See ya later. Be careful at the guild." Bella said. "One look at you and the boys will be all over you." Bella liked that the two of them would be alone, but Damien not so much, especially after that dream he had.

"I told her I might need a witness." Damien whispered.

"That just leaves the two of us." Bella said as she latched on his arm. "How about we have a walk around town, get something to eat, and enjoy the day?" Damien didn't really answer, but he did glare at her. "What?" Damien motioned his eyes towards their arms and Bella got the picture. "Fine. Buzzkill." She let him go and the two of them went off to have the day to themselves.

…

A Restaurant

Bella took Damien to a restaurant so they could have lunch together. Bella was already enjoying herself, but Damien was keeping his guard up.

"Relax, Damien." Bella said. "I heard how Fairy Tail is always getting into fights, but I don't think an enemy will attack you here."

"Right…." Damien said as he tried to act natural.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Bella said. Damien took a deep breath and tried to get comfortable with talking about this.

"Last night….I actually had this dream with you in it." Damien said.

"Really?! You dreamt about me?" Bella said and Damien was thinking he shouldn't have said that. "You're always in my dreams." She said as she slid her foot against his leg. "What did I do?" When she asked that, Damien thought about what nearly happened between them in that dream.

"Not important." Damien said. "All I'm going to say is that it had me want to talk to you about this whole we've got going."

"What do you mean?" Bella said.

"Bella, this whole flirting thing you do has got to stop." Damien said. "I think I've made it clear that I don't feel the same, but you don't seem to take no as an answer. I'm not playing your little game."

"Who said anything about it being a game?" Bella said.

"Come on, Bella. I'm not like other guys. You flirt around with them and never really commit to anything serious." Damien said. "If I would get a girlfriend, I would want one that can make a commitment."

"Are you sure the roles shouldn't be reverse here?" Bella said. Damien was about to say something about that, but some food was brought to Bella. "I didn't order this."

"It's from that gentleman over there." The waitress pointed to the table and showed a man at another table waving at them. Bella thanked him for it.

"Gutsy giving food to a girl when she's with another guy." Damien said.

"Damien, I know it seems like all I do is flirt around, but I never really ask the guys to do what they do." Bella said. "Just like now for example. I don't even know that guy, but these things just happen."

"What about what happened during your match with Raio?" Damien said.

"Maybe I was just trying to make you jealous." Bella playfully said. "That was really a strategy, but I didn't expect the other girls to jump in. However, I promise you that when there is a guy I am with, I wouldn't pull that sort of thing. Maybe I do use my looks for my own advantage, but I do have some morals."

"Is that so?" Damien said as he had a hard time believing that.

"You'll see. Spend the day with me, get to know me better, and you just might have a change of heart about me." Bella said. Damien wasn't so sure about that, but he is rather curious about it.

"Fine. Let's see what you got." Damien said.

…

A Store

"This is not what I had in mind." Damien said as they hit a fancy clothing store.

"It's not so bad here." Bella said as she already settled on some clothes. Damien wasn't really too into the place. "Wait out here while I try this on." Bella stepped into a changing room to try on a dress. Damien just hanged back and waited for her. "I know what you must think of me."

"Do you?" Damien said.

"You think I'm a big flirt that likes to take advantage of my looks for my own benefit." Bella said. "Maybe I do, but I never take it too far. It's only for small stuff like when I need help or something. I always make sure no one gets hurt in the process."

"You do?" Damien said.

"Yes I do." Bella said as she opened up the curtain and showed she was wearing a pink dress with thin straps. "I'm not some sort of witch. I'm too cute for that."

"Sure." Damien said as he wasn't all that impressed as Bella looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's not easy being girl like me, you know." Bella said. "Don't you have a friend that attracts the attention of all the girls just by looking at them?"

"You mean Drake?" Damien said.

"That's the one." Bella said. "I have a similar situation. Most guys only like what they see. It's just that I have a little fun with it. It can be pretty annoying sometimes."

"So why do you flirt around with me when I don't show any interest?" Damien said. "You could have any guy you want."

"Because you're like a challenge." Bella said as she turned to him and tapped his chin. "I like a challenge." Bella had another look at the dress until he saw the price. "What a shame. I don't have enough."

"So you like me because I'm a challenge?" Damien said.

"There's more to it than that." Bella said as she closed the curtain. "Damien, you're not like most guys I've been around. Do you remember how we met?"

"Yeah. Our mothers are old friends. They got together and dragged us along." Damien said.

"True, but you didn't get flattered by how I looked or anything." Bella said. "You don't care about how I look, but more on who I am. Unlike most guys out there."

"Well, when you have a mother like mine, and some women around your guild like the women around mine, that kind of stuff doesn't get to you so much." Damien said and Bella stepped out.

"I guess not, but that doesn't mean a girl can't try when she's in love." Bella said as she put the dress back and Damien was thinking about everything Bella has told him. He also thought of something to help get clear answers.

…

Bella's Apartment

Bella and Damien went back to Bella's apartment. In the end, they did had a great day together. Bella put her new bought clothes down in her room and took a moment to relax.

"I actually had fun." Bella said. "It was great having you around."

"So let me ask you again to be clear." Damien said as he held something behind his back. "You like me because I'm a challenge?"

"Yes. Partly." Bella said. "You don't get flattered over like most guys. You care about the person I am, not how I look. Even if you don't think that highly of me. You're not like most guys and I like a good challenge."

"That's sort of why Drake likes Nashi. Maybe I was wrong about you, Bella." Damien said. "Maybe you're not a big flirt. You might be a little mischievous, but you're a good person in the end."

"Really?" Bella said as she was liking this.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be your boyfriend or anything like that, but I do think I like you a little better." Damien said and showed he bought the dress for her. Bella couldn't believe he did that for her as she took the dress.

"I'll take what I can get." Bella said and gave Damien a peck on the cheek. Bella turned, but she got an idea and decided to be a little mischievous like Damien thought and turned to him with a smirk. Damien had an idea of what was going to happen.

"Hold on, Bella. I know what I said, but that doesn't mean…." Damien didn't get to finis that as Bella grabbed his face and pushed him down with kissing sounds being heard.

…

Nova

"Better go see how Damien is doing." Nova said as she was on her way to the apartment. When she got there, she saw Damien come out, but he looked like all his strength was drained and he had kiss marks all over his face.

"Oh man." Damien said.

"Uh-huh." Nova said with a smirk. "Nothing going on between you and her."

"Shut up." Damien said.

"Damien, wait!" Bella came after him, but he got a little nervous. "Hey, Nova. I'm glad you're here too. I got something for you guys." She handed over a paper to them.

"Invitations to….Ryuzetsu Land?!" Nova said.

"They're having a special for the seven guilds that competed in the Grand Magic Games. For one day only, we get in for a discount. I invited some of the others and I'm hoping Fairy Tail can join too." Bella said. Damien may not have a girlfriend yet, but at least he has a better understanding of Bella. Now he and the others will have to deal with a bunch of crazies at a water park.


	139. Fun at Ryuzetsu Land

"Amazing!" Storm said as he had a look around the incredible Ryuzetsu Land. A waterpark of epic fun. For today only, the guilds who competed in the Grand Magic Games get to come in at a discount. With that offer, Fairy Tail and their guild allies have come to enjoy some of the fun.

"This place looks awesome!" Gale said.

"I must admit that it does look impressive." Simon said. Almost all of Fairy Tail is here with some of the other guilds.

"Hey, guys!" Nashi called out as she and the girls showed up. "This place looks like so much fun."

"Tell me about it. It was really nice of Bella to let us know about this." Nova said. Nashi had a look around, but she noticed Storm was acting a little reserved.

"Storm? What's the matter?" Nashi said.

"Nothing. It's just that….I don't see you in a swimsuit that often." Storm said with his face blushing. Nashi looked over her pink swimsuit thinking something was wrong.

"What's the big deal? She walks around with her vest open every day like she wants to show it off." Gale said and Nashi slapped him for that.

"It doesn't really matter." Nashi said. "As fun as this place looks, there's so much motion evolved. I doubt we dragon slayers are going to have that much fun."

"You don't have to worry about that." Simon said. "I heard they added some features to the rides so motion sickness isn't much of a problem. So you and the others can probably have all the fun that you want."

"Really?! What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Nashi said as she with Gale, Storm, and Nova ran into the park to have their fun. Simon stayed back as Sasha was a little reserved herself.

"Something wrong?" Simon asked.

"I've never really been to a waterpark before." Sasha said. "I'm not sure how to feel about all this."

"It's just simple fun with water. Sounds like you're afraid to me." Simon said.

"I'm not afraid!" Sasha said.

"So let's go." Simon said as he guided the way for her. Sasha went, but she was acting like she was keeping her guard up. As all six of them went on ahead for the fun with most of the other guild, their parents saw them off.

"Look at them. I haven't seen them this is excited." Lucy said.

"Who wouldn't be excited in a place like this?!" Natsu said as he was having a lot of fun himself.

"It's not every day we get to relax and have a day off like this." Erza said as she relaxed in a lounge chair. "After all the fighting and tension we've had these past few months, it's a great idea for all of us to relax."

"My sweet honey. Men." Erza opened her eyes and was almost scared out of her suit when she saw Ichiya, Blue Pegasus' master, so close to her.

"Ichiya!" Lucy said.

"Where'd he come from?!" Gray said.

"Your sweet perfume cannot be washed away by these waters." Ichiya said as he sniffed her. Erza easily got irritated. "Many here are paired with their loves. So let us do the same."

"Don't you know anything about boundaries?!" Erza said as she pounded him as hard as she could and sent him flying across the park.

…..

Nashi and Storm

"Wow! So many rides! I don't know which one to go on first! This place looks amazing!" Nashi said as she had stars in her eyes and she hasn't even gotten on a ride yet.

"I just hope Dad doesn't lose his trunks." Storm said.

"Hey! There's Sabertooth!" Nashi said as she spotted Owen, Athena, and Rona. "Hey!" She called and was able to get their attention.

"Nashi! Storm!" Athena said.

"Isn't this place great?" Owen said.

"It does look it." Storm said. "Where are Michael and Shae? I'm surprised they aren't with you guys."

"About that…" Rona said as she wasn't sure how to tell this.

"Here we are." Nashi and Storm spotted them, but they were surprised about something. Michael was running like crazy, but he was being held back by Shae's shadow. "I was put in charge of looking over this lunatic."

"Come on, Shae." Michael said. "We're in a place practically surrounded by swimsuit models! We're in paradise!"

"Stop it! You're sounding like a freak!" Shae said.

"I don't know which I'm more concerned about if he comes across Mermaid Heel, girls from Blue Pegasus, or even some of the girls from your guild." Athena said. "What he'll do to them or what they'll do to him."

"Okay. I think we're just going to go." Nashi said as she was feeling uncomfortable with this. Storm too as they backed away and tried not to make it seem personal.

…..

Simon and Sasha

"Wild!" Quattro Cerberus practically took up a whole pool for themselves.

"That's right, boys!" Rin shouted as she sat on the shoulders of her teammates. Sasha and Simon stayed on the far end of the pool and were trying to act like they don't know them. "Sasha, my girl! Come on over and join the fun! Love the suit! That's a nice bod you got!" Sasha felt embarrassed as she turned away and tried to keep herself covered.

"If it makes you feel better, she's probably drunk like her parents usually are." Simon said.

"Is it always like this in a waterpark?" Sasha asked.

"With a rowdy bunch like Quattro Cerberus….probably." Simon said.

"Simon!" Simon felt a shiver go down his spine and he could see Nanami was running straight for him. "There you are!"

"Get down!" Simon said as he pushed Sasha down as Nanmi leaped right at them. Nanami missed them and headed for Quattro Cerberus with them grabbing her.

"This girl is wild!" Hunter said.

"Yeah! Party!" Dogger said and they were tossing Nanami around. Simon shoved himself up and saw what was going on.

"Man. That girl can't take a hint." Simon said.

"Simon." Sasha said as she tapped his shoulder. "Look down." Simon looked down and saw that when Simon shoved Sasha, he ended up groping her with both hands. Simon's face turned as red as his hair and he immediately backed away with Sasha.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Simon said.

"No. It's…okay." Sasha said as she was just as embarrassed as he was. They heard someone clear their throat and saw Kora standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah…" Kora said. "Nothing going on between the two of you." She laughed as she walked away.

"It's not what you think!" Both of them shouted.

….

Nova

Nova was out on her own and was enjoying her time in the park as well. Nova was passing through some lounge chairs when she spotted her brother.

"There you are." Nova said. "Where have you been?"

"Hiding from Bella." Damien said. "I think going to talk to her the other day has just made things worse for me. She's coming at me every chance she gets. I might like her a little differently, but that doesn't mean I want her as a girlfriend."

"I think you're overreacting. It can't be that bad." Nova said.

"Oh yeah?" Damien said as he stood up. "Just wait until Bella shows up."

"Damien! There you are!" They didn't have to wait long. Bella came right at them and jumped right on Damien with her latching on. "There you are. I love a good game of hide and seek."

"Good to know." Damien said as he figured hiding isn't going to do any good. "Could you please get off? You don't have enough clothes on to make this feel comfortable."

"You like?" Bella said as she pressed her breasts against Damien's chest. Damien was doing his best not to look.

"Oh boy." Nova said as this felt a little awkward.

"Is everything okay?" Nova was surprised to see three more showed up and around her.

"Keith?! Axel?! Ethan?!" Nova said.

"Where'd those three come from?!" Damien said.

"A beautiful girl like you has nothing to worry about." Keith said.

"You look thirsty. You want something to drink?" Ethan offered.

"Not that I care, but how about we go check out a few rides together." Axel said. Nova wasn't sure how to feel with these three coming at her like this.

"Bella, do something." Damien said.

"Those boys are always like that. It's part of the Blue Pegasus treatment." Bella said as she placed her legs down. "They're just trying to be nice. They won't even notice if we…" Bella was about to close the distance between their mouths, but Damien pushed her aside.

"Come on, sis!" Damien said as he pushed Nova by the shoulders and started running with all four of them chasing after them. "I thought Blue Pegasus was a guild. Not some sort of business for happy endings."

"One thing is for sure about Blue Pegasus: they're persistent." Nova said.

…

Gale

"Yeah!" Gale shouted as he made his way down a slide and caused a splash. "This plays rocks!" Gale was having a ton of fun. He was on his way to another ride until he saw the Fairy Knights stretching. "Fred? Raren? Bislin?"

"Hello, Gale." Fred said.

"What are you guys doing?" Gale said.

"We recently ate, but we're getting ready to go in the pool." Raren said.

"Don't want to get a cramp from swimming after we ate." Bislin said.

"Isn't that just a myth?" Gale said.

"Even so, it's always a good idea to do some stretching." Fred said.

"Weirdos." Gale said. He was going to ignore this until he spotted some girls. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but they appeared to have like seeing the Fairy Knights stretch out like that. That was convincing for Gale to take part. "Move over." Gale decided to join them and try and show off to get the girls' attention.

…

Storm and Nashi

"Hang ten!" Wave said as he was on a surf simulator and rode by.

"Way to go, Wave!" Storm cheered. Nashi looked around as she searched for someone, but didn't see them.

"I don't see anyone from Lion's Crown here. I guess they didn't get the invite." Nashi said.

"I don't see one, but you actually want them here?" Storm said. "Nashi, they hate us. They're not going to want anything to do with us."

"Well, now that Jiemma isn't abusing them anymore, things will be different with them." Nashi said.

"That's assuming they're even still a guild." Storm said. "Without their master, the Magic Council might decide to disband their guild or declare them an illegal guild." Nashi feels bad for Lion's Crown, but after what happened between her and Coro, she just hopes things will be better for them.

"There you are." Both of them looked to the side and spotted Drake.

"Hey, Drake." Nashi said with Storm already annoyed with him around.

"Hey. I've been looking for you and I actually like what I see." Drake said with Nashi blushing a little.

"There are a bunch of other things to see." Storm said.

"Chill, frosty." Drake said. "Nashi, there's this really cool slide around here. You want to go check it out with me."

"Sure. Where is it?" Nashi said. Drake put his arm around her and led the way. Storm was not liking this at all.

"Hold on. I'm going too." Storm said as he isn't leaving Nashi with him.

…

Blue Pegasus

"Damien, where are you?" Bella said.

"Nova!" The three boys said. They continued to search for Nova and Damien, but it seems they gave them the slip.

"Hey!" All of them looked and saw Raio found them. "Keith, Ethan, and Axel. I'm glad I found you. There are a bunch of ladies down at the other end of the park who request your help specifically with something."

"Our help?" Ethan said.

"Well, as gentlemen, we have to aid fair ladies." Keith said and all three of them took off.

"Those boys." Bella said.

"Yeah. There's something else I should mention, Bella." Raio said. "I heard one of those girls say that you're a total poser. You probably had surgery done on you. That you were once an ugly toad. She even says you bleach your hair."

"What?!" Bella said. "I am all natural! That girl will look like a toad when I'm done with her." Bella stormed off after the boys and Raio stayed back.

"You can come out." Raio said and Nova and Damien came out from hiding.

"Thanks, Raio." Damien said.

"That's going to keep them busy for a while." Raio said. He suddenly spotted Nova in his suit and his face was turning all red. "Wow, Nova. You look great in that."

"Really? I'm not so sure." Nova said.

"She's always been modest about her body." Damien said. "She doesn't enjoy showing it off like Mom would."

"Raio, are you okay? You're turning red." Nova said.

"Yeah. I…I just spent so much time in the hot tub." Raio said as he tried to walk away, but he acted like a klutz and was bumping into everything. Nova thought he acted weird and Damien felt sorry for him.

…

Michael

"Come on, Shae. Let me go." Michael said. "We're in a land guys dream of having. You're letting this opportunity slip away from me."

"If I let you go, you're perverted mind is going to go crazy." Shae said as he patted Michael's head. "Calm down or maybe you will listen to your mother…or maybe Star." As soon as he mentioned that, Michael's excitement went down.

"No. I'll be good. I'll be good." Michael said.

"Good." Shae and spotted something strange. "What's going on over there?" Shae went to check it out while Michael stayed back.

"Man up. You're letting your friends use your little sister to push you around." Michael said and followed after Shae. Shae and Michael went over and spotted Gale with the Fairy Knights.

"Gale? What are you doing?" Shae said.

"Hey, guys." Gale said. "I'm just doing some stretching. If you want to know why, look there." Gale pointed to all the girls that seemed giddy.

"What? You don't need to stretch. You do this." Michael said as he walked on over. "Hello, ladies. No need to be shy. If you want to talk, just say so. I'm all ears."

"Back off, you walking light bulb." Gale said as he tried to stop him from stealing his thunder. "This is my show. Ladies, please just step forward and talk to me. I'll listen."

"Please. Girls go for guys like me. Not guys who never had a haircut." Michael said. Gale glared at him, but they stopped when they saw the girls coming at him. They both thought they were going to see them, but they ran past both of them and went to the Fairy Knights instead. That killed their self-esteem.

"I would feel sorry for any girl that would go out with you two." Shae said.

…

Nashi

"This is the slide you were talking about?" Storm said as Nashi looked at it and she is a little anxious. "This is a slide for couples!"

"No one asked you to be here." Drake said.

"I go wherever I want." Storm said.

"So what do we do?" Nashi said. "This is a slide for couples. One of us needs a partner. I'm not sure all three of us are allowed to go down together."

"Simple. Storm leaves and we go down together." Drake said.

"How about you go down? Better idea, I throw you out of here!" Storm said.

"Stop it." Nashi said. "How about we just fine something the three of us can go on together so no one feels left out."

"That is a great idea." Drake said as he walked over to her. "Very considerate, but this is the best slide in the park, Nashi, and you deserve the best. So the stripper's son can go away and we'll go down together."

"That does it!" Storm said as he went over to give Drake a piece of his mind, but he ended up slipping on some of the water and crashed into both of them and all three of them ended up going down together with Nashi stuck between the both of them.

"Now you've done it, ice princess!" Drake said.

"Me?! This was YOUR idea!" Storm said.

"I'm not the one who caused this!" Drake said. "You're lucky Nashi is between us or I would have TWO more reasons to beat you!"

"Guys, knock it off! This already feels awkward enough!" Nashi said as all three of them were in awkward positions from their descent with Drake pressing against Nashi and Nashi pressing against Storm.

…..

Simon and Sasha

After their little embarrassing moment, Sasha and Simon were just roaming around the area. They looked ahead and saw Nova and Gale by one of the pools and Nova was helping Gale with something.

"Hey, guys." Simon said.

"What's the matter with Gale?" Sasha asked.

"My self-esteem is dead." Gale said.

"He won't talk about it. What about you two? Is everything okay?" Nova said.

"We don't want to talk about it." Sasha said. "Where's Nashi and Storm? I wonder how their "fun" time is." Suddenly, all of them heard screaming and saw the three of them crash into the pool. All three of them emerged and that was one heck of a ride.

"What a slide!" Nashi said.

"Nice going. You ruined everything." Drake said.

"Me? You're the snake." Storm said.

"You were in the best position. You had your arms around her." Drake said.

"You caused this whole fiasco!" Storm said. Those two were arguing and Nashi just felt embarrassed.

"Uh….guys." Simon said. All four of them looked nervous about something and pointed to the side. All three of them looked and Drake and Storm saw the one thing they were both scared of: Natsu angry.

"Dad, it's not what you think!" Nashi said as she tried to defend them.

"Did you two come down that slide with Nashi?!" Natsu said. Drake and Storm actually held each other as they were really scared of him.

…

Food Court

A lot of people gathered around for some food. Despite some hard moments, it was still a good time for everyone. After what happened with Natsu, Drake and Storm were on their best behaviors.

"So they tried to go down that couple slide with you and that's what happened?" Gale said.

"Yeah. It was…a little awkward." Nashi said. She just wanted to forget that ride.

"Well, we all had some setbacks, but it still seem like a good day." Simon said.

"And what's better about it is that we had all these friends of ours to join us." Nova said. When Nova said that, Nashi had a look around and saw all the friends they had and loved it.

'The Grand Magic Games were hectic, but it was because of them that we made so many friends.' Nashi narrated. 'That was good because what happened afterwards, we had them to help us out. What we didn't know after the games was that we would be heading towards some of our greater challenges.'


	140. Zodiac Rage

"Nashi, come on!" Lucy called upstairs. Nashi was waking up as she heard her mother called. "Let's go! We agreed the three of us would be taking a job together today."

"Okay." Nashi said. She wanted to sleep a little more, but Lucy was looking forward to this. They haven't gone on a job as a family in a really long time. Nashi got dressed and made her way downstairs.

"It's just another job, Lucy. I don't think I've seen you this excited to get a job since you no longer had to worry about rent." Natsu said.

"It's been so long since we all went on a job together." Lucy said as she grabbed her keys. "It would be nice. Besides, since Nashi and her friends won the Grand Magic Games, we're getting more and more jobs. We should take some together while we can."

"It feels like it's been longer than just a couple weeks." Nashi said.

"Hurry up, slowpokes." Happy said. "As usual, I'm the first one to be ready to go."

"Watch it. Without your wings, you're pretty slow yourself." Nashi said as all of them stepped outside. As Nashi stepped out, she felt a strange feeling as the wind blew through. She looked to the sky as she could feel something was not quite right.

"Nashi, what's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I'm….not really sure." Nashi said. "Something just doesn't feel right about this."

"Oh no." Lucy said. "No one is trying to weasel their way out of this one. We are doing a job together and we are going to do it as a family."

"Okay. Okay." Nashi said as she wasn't trying to get on her mother's bad side. That doesn't mean she wasn't wrong when she felt that something didn't seem right.

…

The Guild

As soon as they got to the guild, Lucy was looking over the board. She was trying to fine just the right job she can do with her family.

"Anything looks good?" Nashi asked.

"Here's a good one." Natsu said as he pointed to one.

"I'm looking for one we can do as a family. Not something so dangerous and destructive." Lucy said.

"Lucy! There you are!" Mirajane called as she ran over to them with another flyer in her hand. "I'm glad I caught you. If you're looking for a job, take this one." Mira handed it over for them to look over, but it didn't really say much.

"It says it needs a celestial wizard, but it doesn't say much more about it." Lucy said.

"I wonder why they need a celestial wizard." Nashi said.

"The person who dropped this off said that it's urgent and you come as soon as you get this." Mirajane said.

"If it's so important, let's go." Nashi said. "I don't really see a reason why we can't do this job as a family. It also looks like it pays a lot. Check it, it's also on a tropical beach. We can take a break and relax when the job is done."

"Come on, Lucy. How bad could it really be?" Natsu asked.

"I suppose it does sound nice. Okay. Let's do it." Lucy said as she accepted the job.

…..

The Road

"This is the worst part of family travel." Lucy complained. They had to take a carriage to their destination and it obviously had an effect on both Natsu and Nashi. "Hasn't anyone found a permanent cure for them?"

"I don't think people are even looking." Happy said. "I wonder what they'll have us do once we get to that beach."

"I just hope we get to have some quality family time once we get there." Lucy said. They soon arrived at the beach and were expecting to meet up with a client, but there wasn't anyone around. It was quite strange for it seemed like there was no one around.

"Are you sure this is the right place? There's no one here." Nashi said.

"This is where the flyer said." Lucy said. "It didn't say anything about a meeting time. Let's have a look around and see if we can find anyone."

"Job or no job, at least we got to take a trip to the beach." Happy said as they all started walking around.

"How come there isn't anyone around here?" Lucy questioned, but she didn't have time for that as she fell right into a trap. She took a step and the sand under her gave up and she fell inside.

"Lucy!" Natsu said as they saw her sinking into the sand.

"Get me out of here!" Lucy called.

"I've got you!" Happy said as he spread his wings and flew down as he was able to get out of there.

"Where did this sandpit come from?" Nashi said as she was trying to think.

"Nashi, move!" Natsu said as he grabbed her and pulled her out of the way as some water was blast at them. Nashi and Natsu looked back and saw water being shot at them, but they couldn't see who was shooting them. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu launched a fireball at where it was coming from. A large blast of water made contact with it and formed steam.

"What's going on?" Nashi said. Suddenly, she felt her leg being pulled as she fell and was being dragged against the sand. She looked and saw some sort of whip made out of energy dragging her against the sand. "If this is someone's idea of having fun in the sand, they are seriously nuts." Nashi created some flames around her leg and was able to get free from her whip. "That thing actually looked familiar."

"Okay. No one attacks my daughter and husband." Lucy said as she reached for her keys. "Open! Gate of the Lion!" Lucy opened the gate, but when Loke appeared, he seemed injured as he dropped right to the ground. "Loke!" Nashi and Natsu looked and were just as surprised as she was. All of them rushed over to help him as Lucy held him in her arms. "Loke? Can you hear me?"

"What happened to him?" Nashi said.

"I don't know. He was fine the last time I summoned him." Lucy said.

…

Magnolia

"Hurry!" A group of people were running towards the guild and it seemed like there was a problem. "Let's move it. I'm starting to get worried." At the guild, Storm and the others were just kicking back.

"So Nashi went on a job with her parents?" Storm said.

"Yeah. That's what Mom said." Nova said. "The job said it was important and needed a celestial wizard. I wonder what they need a celestial wizard for."

"Hey!" Storm and the others turned to the door as they saw Michael and his friends running in the guild.

"Team Sabertooth? The Grand Magic Games are over." Gale said.

"Where's Nashi? We need to talk to her." Michael said.

"Nashi? She isn't here." Simon said.

"To be more accurate, we need to talk to her mother." Shae said.

"Slowdown. What's the matter?" Sasha said.

"There's no time." They looked past the door and saw Yukino come in. "We need to find Lucy. She's in danger."

…..

Lucy

Lucy and her family retreated back into the forest in order to avoid their mystery attackers. When they believed they were safe, the tended to Loke.

"Loke, wake up." Lucy said. Loke was beginning to wake up and noticed Lucy was the first thing he noticed.

"Lucy? Lucy, did you take a job that asked for a celestial wizard?" Loke said.

"Yeah. How did you know about that?" Lucy asked.

"It was a trap, Lucy." Loke said.

"A trap? Who would do that?" Nashi questioned. Suddenly, Natsu heard something and stood in the way of an attack hitting them and blocked it. "What was that? It looked like a black flame. God slayer magic?"

"Hang on. I remember that attack." Natsu said.

"Trying to escape to the human world or heeding your enslavers call? It makes no difference because you suffer either way." The attacker finally decided to reveal himself and all of them were a little shocked as to who it was.

"He's the guy that sent that flyer." Loke said.

"No way." Happy said.

"That shouldn't be possible." Lucy said.

"Freaky." Nashi said. The one who attacked them was….Loke, but he was his actually Eclipse Leo. "A second Loke? How can there be two of him?"

"You're cute. I'm one of a kind." Loke said. "He and his buddies are the ones that attacked me and the other spirits who stood against them."

"You and the others were fools to stand in our way." Leo said.

"Hang on. "Our"? You mean there are more of these guys?" Nashi said.

"Indeed." Leo said as he snapped his fingers and a bright light shined behind him. When the light cleared away, it was all the zodiac spirits, but it was in their eclipse forms. "We are the zodiac spirits. The true zodiac spirits."

"Yeah right. You're just imposters." Loke said. "Be careful, guys. They might be imposters, but they're powerful. The spirits like myself that stood against them were beaten."

"How is this possible?" Lucy questioned. "Last time, Loke and the others were transformed into them. This time, they're their own separate beings."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Loke questioned as he didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about.

"Spill it. What's going on?" Natsu said.

"Did you guys sent us on a fake job?" Nashi said.

"Not you guys. We didn't want you." Eclipse Aquarius said.

"It's the celestial wizard we want. The rest of you are just in the way." Leo said. "Now stand aside. As for you, my weaker half, return at once and stay out of our way. If you won't help us, you are not needed."

"Hold on. This is weird." Happy said. "I remember all those years ago that they kept saying some stuff like how they desire their freedom. Now they are saying they need Lucy?"

"What's going on?" Nashi said.

"We desire a celestial wizard for what we have planned." Eclipse Taurus said.

"It will change the way of our kind forever." Eclipse Virgo said. "Enough talk. I say we bring some punishment on them right now." She pulled out her whip and lashed it at them, but Nashi was able to deflect it.

"She's talking about dishing out punishment on us? I thought Virgo was a masochist." Nashi said.

"She is. These versions of the zodiac spirits are almost like the opposite of Loke and the others." Lucy said.

"All I remember with them is that they're talking nuts and we need to knock some sense in them." Natsu said.

"Don't hold back." Loke said. "I don't know who those spirits are or where they came from, but they're not real celestial spirits. Take them down."

"As if humans could match our power." Leo said as he launched dark fireballs at them, but Nashi and Natsu jumped out of the way. "Aquarius! Sagittarius!"

"Right." Eclipse Sagittarius said.

"Okay." Eclipse Aquarius said as the both shot arrows and water at them, but they did their best to avoid their attacks. Natsu circled around and went to attack Leo, but Eclipse Taurus stopped his attack and hit him hard with his strength as Natsu was blown through the trees.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi used her breath attack and caused her explosion, but Leo jumped through her flames and tried to attack her. The two of them held their fists back and it was a collision of flames against the two.

"Come on, Loke." Lucy said as she tried to help him.

"Lucy, above you." Loke said. She looked up and saw Eclipse Virgo and Eclipse Aries about to attack her.

"No you don't." Lucy said as she reached for her whip and pulled it back to attack, but she saw her Aries and Virgo and was hesitating. Nashi saw her mother was in trouble and moved fast. She jumped over Leo and went for Capricorn.

"What are you doing?" Eclipse Capricorn said. Nashi grabbed a hold of his horns and tossed him as he crashed into Aries and Virgo.

"That was close." Nashi said.

"You may have saved her, but you won't save yourself." Leo said as he tried to attack her, but Nashi crossed her arms and blocked his attack as she was pushed back. "You are outmatched. You humans can't possibly match our power."

"We're not regular humans." Nashi said. Natsu jumped into the air and got above everyone.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu tossed fireball to the ground and caused an explosion. Leo was getting annoyed with all this.

"Pull back! We'll get the wizard next time." Leo said. All the spirits followed his orders as they all headed back to their own world. "Consider this a warning. Do not get in our way next time."

"Why not? What are you after?" Nashi said.

"Fools." Leo said. "Our liberation will soon be at hand. Soon, the bonds between humans and spirits will be no more." He declared before he pulled out himself. Something strange has happened and it seems to be affecting both realms now.


	141. To The Stars

It was surprising to Lucy when she and her family were attacked by the eclipse version of the zodiacs. It was even more surprising when it turned out that they've become separate beings from the actual zodiacs, unlike last time. They all went back to the guild and were surprised to see Michael and his friends with Yukino.

"It's good to see you again, Yukino." Lucy said.

"It's good to see you as well, Lucy. I wish this was a friendly visit, but it's not." Lucy said.

"Yeah. We got here too late to warn you about these rogue spirits." Michael said.

"So you guys were attacked as well?" Nashi asked.

"More specifically, Yukino was." Athena said.

"We were attacked by these evil versions of her two spirits, Libra and Pieces." Shae said. "For reasons we don't understand, they were after a celestial wizard."

"Mother, you fought the spirits before, haven't you?" Simon asked.

"Yes, but it was a little different back then." Erza said.

"Loke, how are you feeling?" Storm asked as all of the turned towards him.

"I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me." Loke said. "I know you all want to know what's going on and I'll tell you. It is rather strange. They just showed up out of nowhere. They came and were saying a bunch of stuff how they wanted to free us from our shackles of being enslaves from humans."

"Yeah. I remember hearing your doppelganger said something like that." Nashi said.

"Some of us spirits didn't understand at first, but we soon figured it out. They were saying they wanted us to be free from humans." Loke said. "Some of us spirits didn't agree with that. We tried to fight back, but they were strong and they claimed we were traitors if we willingly sided with the humans."

"Free? Be free from what?" Owen said.

"I remember they were trying the same thing all those years ago." Gray said.

"Yes. Last time, they tried to perform a ritual that would allow them to be free." Yukino said. "The ritual would allow them to be free from humans, as well as the contracts they had formed, but it came with a price. It would only allow them twelve days of freedom. After that, they would die."

"Wait. Has this happened before?" Loke said. "I don't remember."

"You and the other zodiac spirits were corrupted after that whole thing with the Eclipse Gate." Erza said. "We were able to save all of you, but you were aiming for that exactly."

"But somehow those nastier versions of you guys are back and seem to be after the same thing." Gray said.

"So these spirits despise humans and desire to be permanently free from them." Sasha said.

"Are they planning to start that ritual again?" Nova asked.

"Gosh, I hope not." Lucy said. "They only be given twelve days of freedom. That shouldn't happen. If they know that, why would they pursue it?"

"It actually makes sense when you think about it and see it through their point of view." Michael said. All of them looked at Michael and were curious as to what he was talking about. "Think about it. These spirits think all humans are bad as they have spirits enslaved. I know that isn't the case with people like Mom and Lucy, who befriend their spirits. These eclipse spirits seem to be under the impression that they've always been in service to humans as slaves. If they have a chance for freedom, they're going to take it, even if it means they die. Dying with their freedom is probably better than going back to a life of enslavement."

"When you put it like that, it would make sense." Shae said. "Some people would rather die than go back to being a slave."

"No. That isn't right." Lucy said. "That's just giving up."

"Maybe, but perhaps others would see it as just putting themselves out of misery." Shae said.

"Whatever the case, they are causing much damage to my world." Loke said. "They're harming other spirits and bringing it to this world. They don't seem to care who gets hurt."

"So let's go find them and punch their lights out." Natsu said as he was obviously ready for a rumble.

"Wait. This doesn't make sense." Simon said. "If they desire freedom like they did last, why do they desire a celestial wizard? It doesn't sound the same as last time."

"That's a good point. Why do they need a celestial wizard? It's different from before." Erza said. The grown-ups tried to figure out what these rogue spirits were trying to do, but Nashi had other thoughts.

"Storm." Nashi whispered and got her attention with the others. She motioned for all of them to step outside so they can talk. So all of them snuck away from their parents and left to talk outside about this. "Guys, this is a real problem."

"I'll say." Michael said.

"You two probably no more about spirits and celestial magic than we do." Athena said. "What is the true relationship between human and spirit?"

"Some humans do mistreat the spirits, but my mother always told me that humans and celestial spirits should always be treated as equal." Nashi said. "Contracts are form between each spirit and celestial wizards must honor those contracts, but my mother loves her spirits so much that they're willing to make exceptions. For whatever reason, those eclipse spirits don't seem to see that."

"Indeed." Rona said. "They seem to view all humans as inferior beings and desire to be permanently free from the hold we have over them. Not just themselves, but for all spirits."

"Nashi, don't you know some celestial magic?" Storm asked. "Maybe there's something you can do."

"My mom did teach me a little." Nashi said. "In fact when I was born, she added to her contracts with each of her spirits that when I needed their help, they help me."

"Yeah. My mother did the same thing with me." Michael said. "My little sister on the other hand actually wants to learn celestial magic."

"But that isn't my biggest concern." Nashi said.

"Then what is it?" Nova asked.

"It's my mother." Nashi said. "I'm concerned that she won't actually bring herself to fight these eclipse spirits. I saw it myself. She was about to be attacked by two of those spirits. She looked ready to fight back, but she hesitated. I know my mother. She can't bring herself to fight another spirit, even if it is one of these eclipse spirits."

"But why not?" Sasha asked.

"She loves celestial spirits too much. She doesn't even like seeing them fight each other." Nashi said. "There's no way she'll actually fight them. Besides, most of the zodiac spirits are in her possession and she's friends with all of them. Since these guys are from the zodiac spirits, it's hopeless for her."

"You might be right, Nashi." Simon said. "Your mother isn't like most members of the guild. She may be willing to fight for our guild like everyone else, but she's got a pure heart. No way she'll fight if she thinks there's really no reason to. She would rather try and reason with them and it doesn't sound like they're willing to listen."

"So what are you saying we should do?" Gale asked. Nashi looked at her mother. She knows what her mother would rather do, but she doesn't want to chance it if they're after her.

"I say we should go on ahead without our parents." Nashi said. "We'll take care of these spirits for her. Besides, they aren't normal celestial spirits. So it might not be so bad when we take them down."

"You can count me in." Michael said. "Those jerks are after my mother as well. No way I'm going to allow that to happen."

"If Michael's in, I guess the rest of us are in." Athena said as the rest of Sabertooth was in agreement.

"Just one thing." Storm said. "How are we going to fight these spirits if we can't even get to them?"

"Yeah. How are you going to get these spirits?" All of them were surprised as they looked and saw Drake was there.

"Drake? Were you listening to us?" Nashi questioned.

"Hello…" Drake said as he tapped his ears. "I can hear practically everything."

"Hey. No one likes an eavesdropper." Storm said.

"Look, I heard everything you guys said and I want in." Drake said. "Besides, if I join you guys, I even the fight. Twelve of them, twelve of us." Gale did a quick count on that.

"Drake's right." Gale said. "If he comes along with us, it will be an even fight. We can each take one of those eclipse spirits."

"Thanks, Drake. We appreciate the help." Nashi said.

"Lucy's part of the guild. I want to help her out." Drake said as he walked over to the group and tilted Nashi's chin, much to Storm's annoyance. "Besides, she is going to be my mother-in-law one day."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Nashi said as she knocked his arm away.

"No. Let him so he can crash and burn." Storm said.

"Now, Storm, don't get jealous now." Nova said.

"I'm not jealous!" Storm said with him getting a little defensive.

"He's a bad liar." Michael whispered to Shae.

"You're right. He's bad at hiding his real feelings." Shae said.

"I can hear the both of you!" Storm said.

"Okay. We've got our little team, but we still need to figure out how we're going to even find these spirits." Athena said.

"They must be in the celestial world." Rona said. "If memory serves me correctly, which it does, humans can't travel to the celestial world. We wouldn't survive there for very long."

"That's not entirely true." Nashi said. "Mom told me that humans can as long as we wear special clothing from the world. As for how we're going to get in there, I think I already know how." Nashi looked back inside and knew just who to ask for help. As Natsu and the others were discussing their plan of attack, Loke hang back and listened. However, Shae became a shadow and moved his way through and appeared behind Loke. He covered Loke's mouth with his hand so he wouldn't make a sound. They both became a shadow and slithered back outside as they reemerged.

"Hey! What was that for?" Loke said.

"Loke, we need your help. We want you to take us to the celestial spirit world." Nashi said.

"What?" Loke said.

"You heard her." Storm said. "We want to get these spirits before they get Lucy. As one of her spirits, you want to protect her, don't you? So you can get us there, can't you?"

"Yeah. Can't you give us some of those special clothes and let us in?" Michael said.

"I could, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea. If your parents found out about this, I'll be in trouble." Loke said. "I know better than to make some of those guys mad."

"Loke, please." Nashi said. "Mom added to your contract with her. That addition is that you would help me when I need it and I need your help now. Take us to the spirit world."

"Look, Nashi. I know that I agreed to do that, but I also promised Lucy that I protect you." Loke said. "I'm not so sure this is a great idea. You've never been to my world before and these other versions of me and the other zodiac spirits mean business."

"Loke, you're forgetting that we're part of Fairy Tail. You're technically a member yourself. So surely you can understand." Nashi said. Loke looked into her eyes and saw she was determined to go through with this. Being Natsu's and Lucy's child, he knows he won't be able to change her mind.

"Fine. It's so hard to say no to a beautiful face like yours." Loke said. Nashi sighed in annoyance.

"Loke, we've been over this." Nashi said. "You're probably like over a hundred years old. Way too old for my taste. You don't seem that much better than a creepy old man in my eyes."

"Ouch. Okay. Let's get going." Loke said as he snapped his fingers. All of them were surrounded by a bright light and were heading off to a different world this time that was filled with stars.


	142. Twelve Doors

The celestial spirit world, a world where humans don't usually go. It is where the spirits who have inherited the power of the stars and the constellations. It's usually a peaceful place, but now it's in chaos because of the twelve eclipse zodiac spirits. Nashi and her friends, including the five members of Sabertooth, have decided to confront those twelve spirits before they have the chance to act. Thanks to Loke, Leo the Lion, they have now entered the other world.

"Wow…" Nashi said as she saw all the stars and the planet-like places. All her friends couldn't believe their eyes either. "So this is your world, Loke? It's beautiful."

"We like to think so." Loke said.

"It's incredible. This is the first time I've ever come here." Nashi said.

"Not sure how I feel about the clothes." Sasha said. All of them took notice that their clothes have completely changed into ones that allows humans to be in this world.

"Love the instant fashion change." Rona said.

"It's not a big deal as you think." Simon said.

"This world is incredible." Athena said. "I can feel the massive amount of spatial magic. It feels and looks like it goes on forever."

"No time for sightseeing." Loke said. "I should have asked this sooner. You guys are aware that time moves differently here? Just one day here will be three whole months back in your world."

"Three whole months?!" Gale said. "Yeah. That actually would have been good for us to know."

"It doesn't matter. We came here and there's no turning back. Besides, I seriously doubt this will take a whole day." Nashi said. "I know our parents will worry and my mother will try and get us to come back. So let's just see what's going on first."

"Wait. You're making this up as you go?" Michael said.

"That's how we roll." Storm said.

"Loke, where are the other zodiac spirits? The real ones." Nashi asked.

"Follow me." Loke said as he led the way. They moved from one planet-like place to the other. Loke eventually led them to one where many spirits have gathered together.

"Look at all the spirits." Owen said.

"I've never seen so many gathered in one place." Nova said. All of them had a look around and saw they all seemed scared and concerned.

"Poor things." Nashi said.

"Moo! Nashi, good to see you and your smoking bod again." Nashi knew that voice and she felt very uncomfortable.

"I know that pervy voice." Nashi said. Nashi looked and saw all of her mother's spirits were there as well. "Taurus. Virgo. Aries. All of you are here."

"It's always nice to see you, Nashi." Aries said.

"Wicked. It would have been nice if the circumstances were better." Scorpio said.

"Libra. Pieces." Michael said as he took notice of their presences. "I'm glad to see you're both okay."

"Is everyone here doing okay?" Simon asked.

"For the moment." Capricorn said. "We've been doing our best to protect some of the weaker spirits."

"Those other spirits just attacked them. When they wouldn't side with them, they just kept attacking." Aries said acting scared.

"Stop acting scared. We've got to be tough if we plan on stopping those guys." Nashi looked to the side and was met with another spirit. A mermaid-like spirit.

"Are you….Aquarius?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" Aquarius said.

"You don't know me, but you know my mother." Nashi said as she stepped forward to her. "Her name is Lucy. My mother told me so much about you. You were her first spirit. She tells me she kept spending every chance she can to find your key."

"So your Lucy's daughter." Aquarius said. "I've heard about you from some of the other spirit. I'm surprised that little brat was even able to get someone to have a daughter with. I'm even more surprised in her taste in men. She actually had a daughter with that knucklehead Natsu?" Nashi just met her, but she already got irritated.

"She's got a big mouth." Storm said.

"Mom told me she has an attitude problem, but that's putting it nicely." Nashi said.

"So what brings all of you here?" Aquarius said.

"Came for a quick snip, babies?" Cancer asked.

"Uh…no." Shae said as he was thinking some of these spirits are a little weird. "We came here to try and help. We know about these other zodiac spirits."

"They're after my mother, the key holder to most of you." Nashi said. "They're also after Yukino, Michael's mother and the one who holds Pieces and Libra. So I think it's a safe bet to say we can help each other."

"I know this might be a bad time to ask but I heard about a king of this place." Michael said. "Are we going to meet for him?"

"Wait for it." Drake said.

"Wait for what?" Michael asked. Drake held up his fingers and counted backwards from three and when he reached zero….

"Greetings, humans." A bright light shined over them. All of them looked up and were met with the Celestial Spirit King himself. He was a sight to behold for those who were seeing him for the first time.

"That's the guy that rules over the spirits here?!" Gale said.

"He certainly looks the part." Rona said.

"Whoa! That is the biggest and whitest mustache I have ever seen. Does he not have a razor big enough to shave that thing?" Michael said. Athena smacked him for saying that in the presence of someone like him.

"Sir, I know you must be upset with me for bringing these humans here, but they want to help us." Loke said as he walked over to Nashi. "You also remember Lucy? This is her daughter."

"I'm not mad, Leo. I'm well aware of who she and her friends are." The Celestial Spirit King said. "However, I insist that you bring these humans back to your world at once." None of them were really expecting him to say that.

"What? How come?" Nashi said.

"You need our help." Gale said.

"This is not the humans fight. We can't drag them into our problems." The Celestial Spirit King said. "Our enemies also desire to separate the connection between human and spirits. They hold resentment towards humans. If they learn of the humans being here, they will strike them down. I will not have them sacrifice themselves for us."

"I think it might be too late for that." Drake said and pointed behind him. All of them looked and saw Eclipse Leo and the other eclipse spirits show themselves. Nashi and the others knew of trouble coming.

"Now these retched humans dare set foot in our own world?" Leo said. "I know one of you traitorous spirits is behind this and for that you will pay!" He launched dark fireballs as them and they began their attack.

"Since we're here, we might as well enjoy our time here." Michael said as he jumped right to them. He was about to attack Leo, but Eclipse Libra stood in his way and kicked him to another planet.

"There must be balance in all things." Eclipse Libra said.

"Back off, legs." Athena said as she used her magic to warp the space in front of Libra and blew her back.

"Attack!" Leo said as all the eclipse spirits went on the attack. Eclipse Virgo lashed her whip around, but everyone moved out of the way. Elipse Taurus came down and used his immense strength against the ones who were willing to fight back.

"Piri. Piri." Eclipse Gemini said. Both of them shot some beams at Gale, but he kept jumping out of the way.

"Memory-Make: Spiral Lightning Twister!" Rona created a twister made out of lightning and unleashed it against some of those spirits.

"Kappa!" Eclipse Pieces launched a black wind ball at her, but Rona moved out of the way.

"Good try, snookum." His mother said.

"Will you shut up, old hag." Eclipse Pieces said. Each of the eclipse spirits kept up their attack as Leo was faced with the king.

"Stop this at once." The Celestial Spirit King said. "Regardless of what you are or where you came from, you don't appear to be much different from other spirits."

"I do not take orders from you." Leo said.

"We do not attack each other. We do not attack the humans unless our human masters allow us." The Celestial Spirit King said. "You cannot break the connection we have with humans."

"We can and will." Leo said. "We are aiming to liberate our brethren from humans. Humans only torment us, order us around treat us like we're their slaves. I say no more to that. If you aren't with us, you are against us and we will take down anyone who dare stands in the way of freedom!" Leo unleashed more of his flames at the king, but Nashi stepped in the way as she tackled him and caused his aim to be off.

"Pal, striking a king like that is a bigger deal than you think." Nashi said and Leo realized she was really here.

"You again. I should have finished you and your father when I had the chance." Leo said. "Actually, this works to my benefit. I'm sure that lousy celestial wizard would surrender herself to me if I have you."

"You did not just dissed my mother." Nashi said and tried to attack him. She tried strike him, but Leo moved out of the way and drove his knee in her gut. He grabbed her by the head and slammed her against the ground.

"Hands off, pussy cat." Storm said as he jumped to them. "Ice-Make: Death Scythe!" He swung the scythe made of ice, but Leo jumped out of the way. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Nashi said. She looked over to where Leo was now. "Why are you so determined to have this freedom? Not all celestial wizards are what you think. There are some like my mother who treat the spirits kindly and equally."

"Spare me your excuses." Leo said. Leo generated a powerful flame and used it like a flare as some of them covered their eyes. When Nashi and the others could see again, they saw twelve lights that each of the eclipse spirits stood in. "You'll see how far, what we're willing to do, so that we can have our freedom. Follow us if you dare." Leo and the others each went through the lights and vanished.

"What just happened?" Owen asked.

"Those are doors, gateways either back to our world or some sort of other space." Athena said.

"So are we going after them?" Sasha said.

"There's no telling where they lead to." Nova said.

"We have to." Nashi said. "Those guys aren't getting away that easily."

"Stop." The Celestial Spirit King said. "I cannot ask you to do this. This is not your battle."

"Yes, it is." Nashi said. "Those creeps are after my mother. I can't allow that. What's more is that those guys attacked my friends, you and the other spirits. I know very little about celestial magic, but my mother taught me that the spirits are our friends. Besides, there's Loke here."

"Me?" Loke said.

"You're still technically a member of the guild and you should know how we get when one of our own is attacked." Nashi said. Loke smiled as he knew too well what they're like.

"She's got us there." Loke said. "There's no stopping her and her friends. You've seen what their parents are like." The king had a look around and could see that all of them were determined to do this.

"Very well. I leave it in your hands. May the stars guide you." The Celestial Spirit King said. "Defeat those spirits and bring peace back to our two kinds."

"Thank you." Nashi said.

"They each went through one of those doorways. Are we doing the same?" Shae asked.

"How would we even get back if they don't lead back to our world?" Nova asked.

"It will all work out. I know it will." Nashi said. "Let's get going. Pick your doors and let's go." All of them agreed with her. So they each picked a door and went through one. Twelve spirits, twelve of them. They're each going to be facing one of the spirits.

….

Nashi

Nashi went through one of the doors and landed on some grass.

"I'm back in my normal clothes?" Nashi said as she saw she instantly had her clothes changed back to normal. "Maybe that means I am back home." Nashi had look around and saw some pyramids around. "Maybe not. I know you're here, Leo, and I will find you! The battle against the stars have begun.


	143. Maiden of Punishment

The twelve rogue celestial spirits, the eclipse spirits, have decided to make their move. They opened up twelve doorways and each one of them retreated into one of those doors. Nashi and her friends went after them and they each went through one of the doors. Drake was on his own, but that wasn't stopping him.

"Hello?" Drake said as he looked around a mansion-like place. "Where the hell am I?"

"My place." Drake looked up and was faced with the eclipse version of Virgo. "This is my own little place. Each of us have found a way to open our own little world."

"You're the one called Virgo, right?" Drake asked.

"That's right. I don't remember inviting you here." Eclipse Virgo as she lashed her whip. "It seems that I have to punish you."

"You punish me?" Drake said. "From what I heard, you were a freaky masochist. You always wanted people to punish you. At least that's how the original you likes it."

"Well, I'm not that weaker and more pathetic version of myself." Eclipse Virgo said as she lunged her whip at him, but Drake jumped out of the way and started running up the stairs.

"You want to dance? Let's dance." Drake said. Eclipse Virgo kept lashing her whip around, but Drake was able to avoid each of her attacks. Drake was able to get close enough to her and she was quite surprised. Drake drove his fist in her gut and knocked her against the wall. "Nice try, but I can hear all your thoughts, even if you are a spirit. You won't be able to even tough me."

"Is that so?" Eclipse Virgo said as she tried to kick him in the gut, but Drake jumped to the side and was able to avoid her again.

"You can't "punish me" because you won't be able to touch me." Drake said. "However, you won't be as safe. Poison Dragon Scales!" Drake unleashed a barrage of his scales and they were able to hit Eclipse Virgo as she was blown down the hall. "So what were you saying about me being punished?"

"Rotten human!" Eclipse Virgo said. She reached for a set of handcuffs on her belt and used some magic on them to catch Drake, but Drake ducked down and was able to avoid the cuffs. He jumped up and had poison form around his legs.

"Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw!" Drake twirled around and used his attack as Eclipse Virgo got hit by the attack and was blown back again and slammed into another wall. "What's the matter? Can you dish out the punishment, but not take it. This will be easier than I thought."

"You think you can punish me?!" Eclipse Virgo said as she got back up and was already getting mad.

"Lucy and Nashi were right." Drake said. "Celestial spirits are wackos. "Her thoughts are already going crazy because she's the one getting hurt and not me. I get that's annoying, but she's going crazy a little early." Eclipse Virgo was already losing it as she screamed as she charged right at him. Drake jumped back as a hole appeared right where he was standing.

"So she can use earth magic as well?" Drake said.

"Now take punishment!" Eclipse Virgo shouted as she jumped in the air and lashed her whip around as fast she could, but Drake was able to avoid each of her attacks. He rolled right under her as she landed down and went on the attack.

"I'm telling you that it's pointless, lady." Drake said as he kicked her back. "I can hear everything your thinking. You can't really "punish" me if I can avoid it." Drake kept trying to hit her, but Eclipse Virgo was trying to keep out of his reach. Eclipse Virgo tried jumping back, but Drake was able to grab her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Damn!" Eclipse Virgo said. Drake decked her right across the face and she rolled against the floor.

"So have you had enough already?" Drake said. "You just need to think of surrendering and that will be it. If you're not done, get up. Did you really think you were going to get out of this unharmed after what you and your buddies have done."

"Typical humans." Eclipse Virgo said as she was getting back up. "We don't act the way and you punish us. You humans are the ones that should be punished!"

"Lady, anyone tell you're messed up in the head." Drake said. Eclipse Virgo launched her whip at him again, but Drake jumped back. "If that's all you got, you got nothing." Drake thought he had the upper hand, but he heard her thought and he saw her grin. Another hole appeared right where Drake was about to land. "Damn!" Drake fell right into the hole, but he was able to grab a ledge and hanged in there. "Okay. I'll admit that was a good one. She knew I couldn't dodge this in the air."

"That's much better. You down there and I'm up here." Eclipse Virgo said as she looked down on him. "I think we can do much better than this."

"Like what?" Drake said. Eclipse Virgo snapped her fingers and Drake suddenly felt a little chilly. "Huh?" He looked down and saw all his clothes were gone, but not his red boxers. "Hey! What did you do with my clothes?!"

"Oh yes. That's better." Eclipse Virgo said.

"Give me back my clothes!" Drake demanded.

"I don't think so. I'm just starting to have some fun!" Eclipse Virgo said as she threw her whip down there and got a hold of Drake's arm. "Let's see you escape punishment this time!" She used her strength and pulled Drake right out of the hole and he hit the ceiling. She slammed him against the floor and dragged him against the wall. She took such glee and pleasure in seeing him in pain. Drake was tossed down the hall and smashed through a door. Drake was able to pull himself back together.

"This chick has some serious issues." Drake said.

"That is much better." Eclipse Virgo said as she was practically blushing and had an unstable look in her eyes. "The pain you must be in…. The torment you must be feeling… Tell me how it feels after all that you brought on me."

"Um… It wasn't as bad as you think." Drake said as he was able to stand back up. "It might leave a bruise or two, but I've dealt with worst." She couldn't believe that. He barely seemed hurt at all.

"You weren't hurt? You've dealt more damage to me than I have to you?" Eclipse Virgo questioned. "I guess I need to step it up some." Eclipse Virgo had her jacket disappeared and Drake could hear all the ways she wishes to torture him.

"Sorry, crazy." Drake said. "You're not the pink head I had in mind of doing some kinky stuff with."

"You think you're so tough? Let's see if you're still saying that when I'm through with you!" Eclipse Virgo said as she lunged her whip again, but Drake used his poison and deflected the whip. "You humans think you can hold us spirits back, but you won't anymore. We'll free all the spirits and you won't stop us!"

"I mentioned you're crazy, right?" Drake said. Eclipse Virgo was giving off immense magic power as Drake was really getting under her skin. She likes dealing punishment, but she really can't take it. Eclipse Virgo unleashed a mighty scream and had a series of holes appear around the place. Drake was doing his best to avoid falling in one of those holes. "Chill out! You have some serious issues you need to work out."

"Shut up!" Eclipse Virgo shouted as she lunged her whip and got it around a railing. She swung over and tried to kick Drake, but Drake rolled out of the way. "No matter what happens here, you won't stop us from liberating our brethren. The times of humans and spirits interacting comes to an end."

"Man. You really won't listen to reason, will you?" Drake said.

"You'll see? On second thought, you won't when I get rid of you!" Eclipse Virgo said. "You humans couldn't possibly understand us spirits!" She lunged her whip at him again, but Drake surprised her when he caught it with his bare hand.

"Maybe I can't understand." Drake said. "You want to know something else? I don't care. You're not even a real zodiac spirit. You're just some imitation of the real thing."

"An imitation?" Eclipse Virgo said. "Are you trying to make me mad?"

"I'm just calling it as I see it." Drake said. "You're not a real spirit and you really have no right to talk about the other spirits. Deep down, you know it. That's why you're so hard on the other spirits, at least you are. They're something you know you can never be. Don't even bother saying I'm wrong. I'll know that I was right the whole time."

"Shut up!" Eclipse Virgo said.

"And that's why no one is going to have any problems with me doing this!" Drake said as he pulled Eclipse Virgo right in. He had poison form around his fist and hit her pretty hard with it. Drake had poison form around his foot as well and slammed it against her stomach. She slid back, but she was still standing. "Time to end this." Drake charged in with more poison around her and it looked like Eclipse Virgo couldn't take much more. "Poison Dragon Twin Fang!" Drake formed fang-like attacks and they slashed against Eclipse Virgo as Drake appeared behind her. Eclipse Virgo couldn't handle all the poison as she dropped to the floor.

"Damn it…" Eclipse Virgo groaned as she could feel her body going numb from all the poison.

"Yep. She can dish it out, but she can't punish it. Too bad she can't give me back my clothes now." Drake said as she turned to her. "Now what am I going to do with her?" He tried to figure out what to do now that he won, but he didn't have to worry. He saw her body began to glow and she turned to stardust. "What the hell? Is that what happens when we beat these guys?" It would seem so. It didn't look like she went back to the spirit world and she wasn't really one of those spirits. That's one less spirit to worry about. When it was over, Drake saw his clothes returned to him. "That's much better. Now….how do I get out of here?" That's one down and eleven to go.

…

Michael

Michael went through a different door when he went after the spirits. Which spirit he went after, he's not really sure. When he emerged through to the other side, he was in some sort canyon with stone pillars.

"Where the hell am I?" Michael questioned as he had a look around. Michael tried taking one small step, but it caused the stone he was standing on to nearly fall down the canyon. Michael tried his best to keep his balance so that wouldn't happen. "What kind of kooky place is this?!"

"There must be balance." Michael heard a voice. He looked up and saw he was faced with Eclipse Libra.

"Libra?" Michael said.

"Keep your balance less you fall to your doom." Eclipse Libra said.

"Wow. The original was never much of a chatter box." Michael said. "Oh well. I'm here for one reason and that's what I'm going to do." He'll have to keep his balance unless he wants to fall to his doom. The maiden may have been beaten, but now the balance must be beaten.


	144. Must Have Balance

The battle against the eclipse spirits is going on. Drake succeeded in defeating Eclipse Virgo. That's one spirit down, but there's still much to do. Eclipse Virgo might have been defeated, but there are still the other evil versions of the other zodiac spirits There's still eleven spirits out there and Michael is about to face one.

"Where the hell am I?" Michael questioned as he had a look around. Michael tried taking one small step, but it caused the stone he was standing on to nearly fall down the canyon. Michael tried his best to keep his balance so that wouldn't happen. "What kind of kooky place is this?!"

"There must be balance." Michael heard a voice. He looked up and saw he was faced with Eclipse Libra.

"Libra?" Michael said.

"Keep your balance less you fall to your doom." Eclipse Libra said.

"Wow. The original was never much of a chatter box. You've already said more than the Libra I know does." Michael said. "Oh well. I'm here for one reason and that's what I'm going to do."

"You think you can defeat me? Only with balance will you have any hope of that happening." Eclipse Libra said.

"You really do talk more than she does." Michael said. "Seriously. The real Libra hardly ever talks. She's obedient, but too obedient. She doesn't even speak her own mind."

"Enough." Eclipse Libra said. She jumped up and was about to slam her metallic leg down on Michael. Michael jumped out of the way and landed on a stone that was more stable. As Eclipse Libra crashed on the place where he was standing and saw the top part of it shatter.

"Oh man." Michael said. "I always thought Libra had nice legs, but not deadly." Eclipse Libra stood on the stone that broke and stared right at Michael. "Okay. Time to get serious." Michael jumped right off the stone he was on and went on the attack. He was about to strike, but she used her leg to block the attack. She kicked him right in the gut and knocked him back as he slammed against a cliff side. "That hurt." Eclipse Libra lunged at him again and was about to drive her leg into him, but Michael jumped out of the way and she crashed into the wall.

"Do you really think you can continue to avoid me?" Eclipse Libra said.

"Who said I was just running?!" Michael said as he tried to hit her again, but she jumped back and avoided him. "Where are you going?" Michael went after her. He jumped into the air, but Eclipse Libra jumped off another rock. The two of them had their legs connect as they tried to kick each other, but cancelled each other out.

"There's the balance. An equal amount of force." Eclipse Libra said.

"Would you quit spouting about balance? What are you even talking about?" Michael said.

"Without balance of one's self, you have no hope of winning this fight!" Eclipse Libra said. She used her spare leg and slammed it against Michael as he was blown back and landed on another pillar.

"Damn." Michael groaned as he stood back up. Eclipse Libra didn't wait around as she appeared next to him and swung her leg around again. Michael crossed his arms and tried to block the attack, but he was still blown back as he crashed into another stone. Michael really felt that one as he tried to pull himself out of there. "She's tough. She nearly broke my arms."

"I'm not finished yet." Eclipse Libra said as she smashed a stone free and kicked it towards Michael. Michael panicked and jumped on another stone. Michael stuck the landing, but the structure was unstable as the rock was starting to fall off.

"You're kidding me! Who design this place?!" Michael complained. He ran as fast as he could and jumped off before he plummet with the rocks and grabbed a firm grip on another rock structure.

"Finished already?" Eclipse Libra taunted.

"Not even close!" Michael said as he climbed up the structure and when he got to the top, he jumped into the air. "White Dragon Roar!" Michael unleashed his white blast and it was heading straight for her. Eclipse Libra jumped out of the way and avoided the attack. Michael landed on another rock structure, but this one was unstable as well. He was doing his best to keep his balance on it. "Just like she said. I got to keep my balance on this thing."

"That's right." Eclipse Libra said. "Keep balance and you will not fall. Of course, that means your suffering will be prolonged. Is that something you want?"

"You really are a chatter box. Do you love the sound of your own voice or something?" Michael said. 'Focus, Michael.' He thought. 'All her talking is trying to distract me. I have to fight her while keeping my balance on the unstable structures. Of course, I'm not sure if I can do both. Her attacks are pretty strong and she's not giving me the chance to find a stand that's stable enough for me to stand on. If I can't figure out how I'm going to get out of this one, I'm going to get crushed' Michael is trying to prevent himself from falling while fighting a tough opponent at the same time.

"You won't move? I will." Eclipse Libra said as she jumped in the air and tried to attack again.

"No dodging in midair." Michael said, but she wasn't expecting that. Michael formed some light in his hands and shot a powerful couple rays. Eclipse Libra got blasted from the attack and was knocked out of the air. She was able to regain her balance in the air and still land on a rock unharmed. Michael's attack caused more of the structure he was standing on to become unstable and fall apart. Michael jumped off of it before it fell apart. Michael landed down on plateau and had much more room. "This is much better. There's a lot more room here. So come on down. I don't have anything to worry about as long as I'm standing on this part of this crazy place."

"Perhaps, but it won't save you." Eclipse Libra said as she landed down behind him. She tried to kick him again, but Michael ducked down. She kept swinging her legs at him, but Michael kept avoiding each of her attacks. Michael flipped backwards and got some distance between them.

'I'm in luck.' Michael thought. 'She keeps attacking me with those kicks. The original Libra has the ability to manipulate gravity. She doesn't appear to have that ability. Good thing too. If she did, I would be crushed in an area like this.'

"Balance." Eclipse Libra said as she taunted him by walking closer. "Equilibrium must be restored for humans and spirits."

"Say what?" Michael said. He hasn't understood one thing she's been saying about balance and such.

"The bond between celestial spirits and humans is out of balance. It must be restore." Eclipse Libra said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Michael said. "Out of balance? How can it be out of balance? You and those other fake spirits are the ones trying to destroy what's there between humans and spirits. How will destroying anything bring any kind of balance? All it will bring is chaos."

"There must be balance in all things." Eclipse Libra said. "You humans have disrupt the balance and we shall correct it. The only way to is destroy the connection between our two worlds. Our two worlds will be balanced as soon as they are separated. You humans couldn't understand and we don't need you to. We don't need your approval! This is what we shall do and you or your friends can't stop us!" She went at him again, but Michael rolled out of the way. "You won't escape!" She lunged at him again with both of her legs, but Michael ducked down. He kicked up and hit her in the back and caused her to go over the edge. Eclipse Libra reached out and grabbed on a ledge.

"Had enough?" Michael said.

"Not quite." Eclipse Libra said as she climbed up.

"You're not getting away!" Michael said as he fired energy blasts of light. Eclipse Libra avoided his attacks as she kept jumping from one spot to the next. "This isn't working. She won't stay still. I've got to do something to get her to quit moving." The moment Michael said that, he realized what he can do. "Duh! Why didn't I do that from the start? I just need to catch her." Michael jumped down from the ledge and tried to go after Eclipse Libra.

"You really think you'll be able to get me?" Eclipse Libra said.

"Just need a little push." Michael said. "White Drive!" Michael had white aura form around him. It gave him some extra power and speed as he jumped around much faster and passed Eclipse Libra.

"What?!" Eclipse Libra said as she was surprised by what he did. Michael turned around and jumped right at Eclipse Libra. He drove his fist against her stomach and knocked her back. She was smashed through a few a few of the rocks with her landing on another rock structure and it appeared to be unstable as well.

"That rock structure doesn't look secure." Michael said. "You might want to keep your balance or else you could fall to your doom."

"I can easily move away." Eclipse Libra said as she was ready to move, but Michael surprised her when he appeared right in front of her.

"Not this time." Michael said as he placed his hand against her stomach and flashed a light against her. Once he did that, he jumped away before the rock structure would fall apart with him on it. Eclipse Libra tried to move away as the structure was becoming more and more unstable, but her body wouldn't allow her.

"What is this?" Eclipse Libra questioned.

"That's what this is." Michael said as he pointed to the spot he placed his hand on. He pointed right at a magic circle that was branded on her stomach. "Anyone who is branded with the stigmada of the white dragon is paralyzed, can't move. That's not good, is it? Not when you should move to avoid being crushed by rocks."

"My balance is off." Eclipse Libra said as the rock structure was about to come undone at any moment.

"Let me speed this along just a little." Michael said as he held out his hand. He fired a single blast of light and it hit the structure. It caused it to fall apart and Eclipse Libra to fall with it. Michael watched as some of that rock structure came apart and Eclipse Libra getting hit by some of the rocks.

"Balance… Must be balance in all…." Eclipse Libra said as she was struggling to stay conscious. Eclipse Libra passed out and she was starting to sparkle.

"So long." Michael said as she was turned to stardust. That made another spirit down. Michael relaxed his power and sat back. He took a deep breath and felt like he could finally relax. "That's one down, but she was tough. I hope the others are doing okay." Michael hoped his friends were doing well, but he had his own problem. He felt the structure he was on started moving. It leaned too far and it came apart with Michael going with it. "You've got to be kidding me!" There are still ten spirits out there, but perhaps the others will defeat them and regroup, once Michael figures out a way out of this.


	145. Guild Deck Battle

Two down and only ten spirits remain. However, each one has strange abilities and are in strange worlds. Athena is seeing that for herself as well. She was in a place like a coliseum and an even stranger battlefield.

"Where am I?" Athena said.

"Hello there." Athena looked across the battlefield and was met with the eclipse version of Scorpio.

"You're Eclipse Scorpio." Athena said. "What's going on? What is this place?"

"It's a dueling field of course." Eclipse Scorpio said. "You see, unlike the others, I'm more into settling conflict with a card game. If you wish to defeat me like your friends want to defeat the others, you'll have to beat me in this game."

"A game? Who settles such things with a card game? Sounds a little dumb." Athena said. "If you're not going to fight me, I'll just end this now." She held out her hand and tried to use her magic, but she couldn't really sense anything. "What's going on? Why isn't my magic working?"

"Sorry, but I anticipated that." Eclipse Scorpio said. "If you really want to defeat me, you have to defeat me at my own games. A game that utilizes cards, combos, and counters against each other." He snapped his fingers and two sets of decks appeared for them.

"I guess I have no choice. I guess I'll have to play his game." Athena said. "Fine. I accept your little challenge. Let's play your little game."

"Excellent. Guild Battle, begin!" Eclipse Scorpio said. "Let's duel!" Five cards came over for both of them, but Athena saw her cards were blank.

"Hold on. These cards are blank." Athena said. "I don't even know the rules of this little game of yours. How do you expect me to play?"

"I am the rules." Eclipse Scorpio said, but that didn't really help Athena. "Let's begin. First, my draw phase." He said as another card came over to him. "Now my standby phase. I'll start by bringing out Gemini." He tossed two cards on the field and the Eclipse Gemini twins appeared.

"Piri. Piri."

"I'm Gemi"

"And I'm Mini."

"What? What's going on?" Athena said.

"When both of them are brought out on the field, they can wager an attack on your monsters." Eclipse Scorpio said.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any monsters." Athena said.

"Exactly. That means they can attack you directly." Eclipse Scorpio said. The twin combined their power and blasted Athena with some light. Athena wondered what happened and she saw four Sbaertooth symbols near her and saw one went out. "That's what happens when you're attack directly. We both have four lives. When one of us loses all four, you lose."

"I don't think I want to know what happens if I lose." Athena said.

"That's why you need monsters to shield you from those attacks." Eclipse Scorpio said.

"That so? I think I'm starting to get it." Athena said. "However, how am I suppose to fight back? These cards are blank."

"It's your move." Eclipse Scorpio said. Athena took her turn as she drew her card, but it was the same.

"What am I suppose to do?" Athena questioned. "These cards are blank. I don't know how to play them." Athena wasn't sure what to do, but if she can't figure this out, she's done for. "I wish the others were here to help me out." She closed her eyes, but she heard a sound. She looked and saw the cards had images on them, some with her friends on them. "Wait. I get it now. I am the rules must mean you can make the cards look like how you want them to. This might be fun after all. I think I'll start by playing out Rona and Owen." She threw in two cards and Rona and Owen showed up.

"Oh yeah! Who do we fight?" Owen said.

"We're here to help." Rona said.

"Hold on. Those aren't really my friends, are they?" Athena asked.

"No. They're just illusions to give the games some flavor." Eclipse Scorpio said. "I've got to say that wasn't' a bad move for a newbie like you. I can't wait to see what else you do." He was actually shivering with excitement.

"Okay…" Athena said as she thought he was acting weird. "Let's get started with some fun. I deploy a field card." She tossed a third card on the field.

"You don't even know a field card and you're using one. I'm getting excited." Eclipse Scorpio said.

"Let's have some fun. Owen and Rona, take out those two little brats." Athena said.

"No problem." Owen said.

"Of course." Rona said. Rona jumped in and kicked Gemi and Owen blasted Mini with some black lightning.

"Since you beat those two, they go to the celestial world, also known as the discard pile." Eclipse Scorpio said.

"I think that should be enough for this turn." Athena said.

"Not bad, but I wonder how long your luck will last." Eclipse Scorpio said as he drew his next card. "I play Pieces the Fish." The eclipse version of Pieces came out.

"Kappa!"

"And of course when he comes out, his mother can come out automatically and join him." Eclipse Scopio said and the shark of the set arrives on the field.

"Very good. We're the perfect parent and child. Right, sweetie?" The mother asked.

"Shut up, you old hag." Eclipse Pieces said.

"They're mother and son? They don't even look alike." Owen said.

"They might not get along, but they can be quite powerful together." Eclipse Scoprio said. "Watch as they both attack." Both of them started swimming and formed a whirlpool as both of them combined their powers.

"Try and block them." Athena said. Both of them tried to stand in the way of the attack, but both of them got caught in the whirlpool. "I activate my field card: Memory Afterimage. This will save Rona and prevent her from being taken out." Rona disappeared out of the whirlpool and reappeared unharmed, but Owen wasn't so lucky. "Sorry, Owen."

"Not bad, but I'm not done. I activate Celestial Swirl. Now that I have both of them out, you won't be able to destroy them. I'll let you have your turn." Eclipse Scorpio said.

"Thank you." Athena said as she took her turn. "I'll start by bringing out Nova the Lightning Dragon Slayer."

"How's it going?" Nova said as she appeared on the field.

"Next, I'm going to activate Territory Teleport. This allows another friend to join." Athena said. "I'm going with my good friend, Simon Scarlet." Simon was the next one to appear.

"Just tell me who to fight." Simon said.

"More is about to come." Athena said. "When Simon comes out on the field, I can summon out another Fairy Tail wizard named Sasha." Sasha was the next one on the field.

"Glad you could make it." Simon said.

"Like I would miss it." Sasha said.

"Three summons at once! That's so cool!" Eclipse Scorpio said. "Of course, it doesn't matter. You can't destroy those two, at least for this turn."

"There's more. It allows me to draw one card for every Fairy Tail wizard. That's three." Athena said as she took three cards. "Next, I'm activating Meteor Trail. I might not be able to take out your friends this turn, but this card allows Simon to attack you directly."

"Meteor!" Simon said as he flew right past his defenses and bashed against Eclipse Scorpio and took out one of Eclipse Scorpio's lives.

"I think that's enough for this turn." Athena said.

"You've got some skills, but this isn't over yet." Eclipse Scorpio said. "I'll start by sacrificing mother Pieces to summon Taurus the Bull."

"Bye, honey." Mother Pieces said as she vanished.

"Apologies, Master Pieces, to sacrifice your mother for my arrival." Eclipse Taurus said as he appeared.

"I don't really care." Eclipse Pieces said.

"Let the fun begin." Eclipse Scorpio said and Athena knew she had to take defensive action. "Taurus, attack!" Taurus went on the attack and struck Simon as he was taken out. "Pieces, your turn!" Pieces launched his attack and hit Nova with her taken out. "I'm not done. I activate Black Hole to take out another one of your monsters. I choose your fairy friend."

"Me?!" Sasha said. A black hole opened up and she was pulled inside.

"You do have a plan, right?" Rona asked.

"I'm making this up as I go." Athena said. "I better figure something out and beat this guy at his own game." Athena tried to figure it out, but she suddenly realized something. "That might work."

"It's your turn now." Eclipse Scorpio said.

"Thank you." Athena said as she took her next card. "Since I have three Fairy Tail wizards gone, I can bring out Nashi the Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Yeah! Now, I'm fired up!" Nashi said as she appears.

"I summon Shae the Shadow Dragon Slayer." Athena said as she summoned another friend.

"Nothing can escape a shadow dragon." Shae said.

"Now it's our turn to have some fun." Athena said. "Shae and Rona, go! He'll have to block it."

"She's right. I have no choice." Eclipse Scorpio said as both his spirits stepped in. Rona took out Pieces and Shae beat Taurus.

"Your turn Nashi." Athena said.

"This is for my friends!" Nashi said as she flame kicked Eclipse Scorpio and he lost another life.

"Just two more and I win." Athena said.

"Don't get too cocky. I still have a chance." Eclipse Scorpio said as he took his next turn. "I'll start by summoning Leo the Lion."

"Women are the worst." Leo said.

"Hey!" All the girls said.

"Let's see. Attack!" Eclipse Scorpio said.

"Block him, Shae." Athena said. Shae stood in the way of the attack, but was blasted by Leo's dark flames and Shae was taken out.

"There's more. I activate the Dark Regulus." Eclipse Scorpio said. "This card can only be used when Leo is out. It allows him take one of your lives as well as one of your cards. I choose Rona"

"Are you serious?!" Athena said. Leo unleashed more dark flames and blasted Rona and Athena. Rona was gone and Athena lost another life.

"It will be over soon." Eclipse Scorpio said.

"I better think of something or I'm in trouble." Athena said. "Nashi's tough, but I don't know if she can take the lion." She looked at what she had and saw she could still win. "Of course, our greatest strength is when we work together. That's why I'm using Rona's ability. It allows me to bring back one card when she's been destroyed."

"No way!" Eclipse Scorpio said.

"I'm bringing back Shae." Athena said as Shae returned.

"I'm back with a vengeance." Shae said.

"I'm also bringing out this guy." Athena said as she summoned another one and a bright light emerged. "Say hello to Michael the White Dragon Slayer."

"About time I get a turn." Michael said as he turned to Athena and he was practically drooling when he saw a pair of something big. "I like this size difference." Athena saw what he was doing and crossed her arms.

"Eyes forward, perv!" Athena shouted as Shae smacked him in the face.

"If you say so." Michael said.

"Those three can't stop me!" Leo said.

"Think again. I'm activating Holy Shadow Dragon. With Shae and Michael on the field, all your cards on the field are destroyed." Athena said. Both of them combined their powers for their best attack.

"Holy Shadow Dragon Flash Fang!" They both used their attack and Leo couldn't stop it as he was blown and destroyed by the attack. That left Eclipse Scorpio completely defenseless.

"Nashi, let him have it!" Athena said.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi used her breath attack and blasted the kid.

"Michael, finish it!" Athena said.

"You got it!" Michael said as he used a powerful blast of light and hit Eclipse Scorpio.

"No way!" Eclipse Scorpio said as he was blown back and lost is little game with him being knocked out.

"Way to go." Athena said.

"Well, we had a great leader." Michael said. It might have been an illusion, but it still felt real with Athena blushing. The game was over and Eclipse Scorpio was turned to stardust. Athena relaxed as she fell back and sit.

"What a relief. Still, it was actually a fun game." Athena said and another spirit has been beaten.

…

Simon

Simon went through one of the doors himself, but his area was a little different. It looked like some sort of set design.

"Where am I?" Simon questioned.

"You're in my domain." Simon looked across the field and was met with the eclipse version of Sagittarius.

"You're the one the other version of the one called Sagittarius, am I right?" Simon said.

"That's right." Sagittarius said. "I'm actually glad that you're here, young warrior, for I challenge you." Athena may have won her little game, but Simon is being challenged now and this might not be a friendly match.


	146. A Horse's Challenge

The battle against celestial spirits continue on, but each battle is as strange as the last. Simon was the one to face Eclipse Sagittarius and the centaur has issued a challenge to Simon.

"You're challenging me?" Simon as he got ready for a fight.

"You can relax. I don't mean the way you think." Eclipse Sagittarius said. "I mean that I wish for you to partake in a set of challenges against myself."

"Really?" Simon said. "No need to be so formal. I thought you were planning to actually fight me. Instead, you wish for me to partake in a competition against you?"

"That is correct. There will be three challenges. The one who wins two out of three shall be declared the winner." Eclipse Sagittarius said. "Therefor, if you are able to beat me, I will admit defeat and stand down. I might hold the same goal as the other zodiac spirits, but I am not without honor."

"That's very honorable of you." Simon said. "Before we begin, I like to ask you something. Why are you and the others so determined to break the bonds between all humans and all celestial spirits?"

"We desire freedom." Eclipse Sagittarius said. "Humans have constantly abused and misused us. They treat us spirits coldly, but we hold more power than them. We've decided to take a stand against that and liberate all our spirits so we don't have to live with that fear anymore."

"But it's not like that." Simon said. "There are some humans that treat their spirits kindly. They see their spirits as their friends. Nashi's mother, Mrs. Dragneel, is a clear example of that. She never once misused her spirits and she always showed them with the respect that they deserved."

"Even if that's true, the act of a few humans can't make up for the suffering we've endured for centuries." Eclipse Sagittarius said.

'Centuries?' Simon thought. 'He sounds like he's been around forever like any other spirit.' Simon thought that was rather strange when he hasn't been around for very long.

"Now do you accept my challenge or not?" Eclipse Sagittarius asked.

'What's going on?' Simon thought. 'It doesn't seem like he has any recollection of when he faced my mother and the others before. Perhaps I'm just speculating too much since my encounters against these spirits haven't been very long. Still, I remember the stories I heard about when our parents faced them. So wouldn't he know I'm Erza's son? Maybe I'll find some answers if I take this challenge.' "Very well. I accept your challenge"

"Good. Let us begin." Eclipse Sagittarius said as they both stepped over to the shore line. "The first challenge will be of archery." Simon looked further down and saw two fans on posts in the water. "We will aim for those targets and tried to shoot as close as we can to the two targets. The one who gets the closest will be declared the winner. Tell me, do you have a horse to ride?"

"Never really had the need for one. Don't think I'm going to need one now either." Simon said.

"Very well. If that's how you want it." Eclipse Sagittarius said and both of them were given a set of bow and arrows. "Watch and learn." Eclipse Sagittarius went first as he ran down the shore line. He pulled back his arrows and launch both of them as they both landed on their targets. "Your turn."

"Here goes nothing." Simon said as he ran as fast as he could. He tried his best to aim and launched the arrows, but they both missed their targets.

"It would seem that I am the clear winner." Eclipse Sagittarius said.

"Never was good at archery." Simon said.

"That's one win for me, but you still have a chance." Eclipse Sagittarius said. "However, it's a small chance. Without a horse to ride, you won't stand much of a chance against me."

"The animal doesn't make much of a difference to me." Simon said. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve that can help me out. After all, this is a test of our skills, isn't it?"

"Very well." Eclipse Sagittarius said. "I'm curious to see how an average human has any hope of besting me."

"I'm no average human." Simon said. The set was ready for the next challenge. Two lanes that has a finish line at the end. "So the second challenge is a race?"

"That's correct." Eclipse Sagittarius said.

"Very well." Simon said as he took his position.

"Are you sure about this?" Eclipse Sagittarius said. "Look at the difference in our physique. It's obvious who the winner of this will be. No one maybe watching, but I do not wish to humiliate you."

"You don't need to worry yourself with me." Simon said. "Let's get this over with." Both of them took their positions and were ready.

"Ready….. Go!" Eclipse Sagittarius said. Both of them started running, but Eclipse Sagittarius was pulling out in the lead. "I told you that I would win this one!"

"Guess again! Meteor!" Simon said. Simon increased his speed. He practically flew past Sagittarius and was able to take the finish line very easily. "You were saying earlier?"

"Very tricky, boy." Eclipse Sagittarius said. "Using a spell to increase your speed, but this is a challenge of our skill. The second victory is yours. Now it is on to the third challenge."

"And what would that be?" Simon said as he had to be ready for anything. Eclipse Sagittarius held out his hand and a spear appeared in his hand.

"A true test of our skill and might." Eclipse Sagittarius said.

"Very well." Simon said. He decided to play on equal grounds as he requipped and a spear appeared in his hand. Both of them took their positions in the sand and were ready to do battle against each other. "Before we begin, there's something I wish to ask of you."

"And what may that be?" Eclipse Sagittarius asked.

"How long have you been around exactly?" Simon asked.

"Excuse me?" Eclipse Sagittarius questioned.

"You heard me. How long have you been around?" Simon said. "You faced my mother once before. Do you have any memory of that?"

"I faced her before?" Eclipse Sagittarius said.

"Yes. You do remember, don't you?" Simon said. He watched Eclipse Sagittarius carefully, his reaction and what he might say. Simon's hoping to get a better understanding of what's been going on.

"I faced her before?" Eclipse Sagittarius said. He held his head and was acting a little dizzy. He was trying to remember, but something was not allowing him to do that. "How long have I been around?" Simon thought he was acting very strange.

'Does he not know himself?' Simon wondered. 'It's almost like someone else altered his memories for him to believe he's been around like any other celestial spirit, but he has no recollection of facing my mother. What is going on here?' He was concerned for Eclipse Sagittarius, but he started to calm down.

"I do not know what you are talking about, but that does not matter at this moment. If you are trying to distract me, it shall not work." Eclipse Sagittarius said. "We still have one last challenge to get through to declare the winner."

"Fine. I tried reasoning with you, but if this is the only way to stop you, so be it." Simon said as he got ready to do battle.

"Then, let's not wait a moment longer!" Eclipse Sagittarius said as he raised his spear and swung down. Simon held out his spear and tried to block the attack, but there was a lot of weight behind that attack. Simon tried to hold it off, but Eclipse Sagittarius was adding some pressure to it. Simon was able to jump away as the spear slammed against the ground. Eclipse Sagittarius went on the attack as he charged right at him and the two of them had their spears clash against each other.

'He's stronger than I thought.' Simon thought. 'This could be a real challenge.' Simon avoided another attack, but he felt his foot press against something under the sand and it caused an explosion that blew him back. "What was that?!" Simon tried to regain his footing, but he stepped on something again and it happened again. Simon flew through the dust and landed on the sand without another explosion going off. "Where did those explosions come from?"

"Just a couple of the many mines that are placed just beneath the sand." Eclipse Sagittarius said. He charged at him again and the mines didn't even slow him down. He thrusted his spear forward, but Simon was able to jump right over him and landed behind him.

"Yet you have no problem with the mines." Simon said. "I suppose you wouldn't if you placed them and would know where each one is."

"Horses such as myself are more sensitive to this stuff. I can detect where they are." Eclipse Sagittarius said. He kicked his back legs and kicked Simon right in the back. Simon was knocked back and landed on another mine with him being blown back. Simon was starting to feel both of the attacks. Eclipse Sagittarius went at him again. Simon thrusted his spear forward, but Eclipse Sagittarius was able to knock it right out of his hands and held his spear at Simon. "It's over. You have been bested."

"Oh yeah?" Simon said, but Eclipse Sagittarius really thought he did had him. "I tried being fair about this, fight you on equal ground with the same kind of honor and respect you showed me, but if it's our skills in battle that really matter, I'll have to use other methods." He held out his hand and fired some blasts of light with them hitting Eclipse Sagittarius and him being pushed back. "Plus, I don't remember hearing any rules. Just that we fought each other with what we are able to do."

"Absurd! I thought you wanted to face me fairly. You said so yourself." Eclipse Sagittarius said.

"I did, but sometimes you must seek victory, not fairness in battle and there's too much riding on me to win." Simon said. Simon used his magic and flew into the air and placed his hands together. "Placing all those mines may not have been the best idea. The seven stars shall now judge a fellow spirit. Grand Chariot!" Simon used his spell and had the stars blast through and rain down at that horse-man. As they blasted the ground, it caused the hidden mines to detonate and cause more damage to him. Eclipse Sagittarius was sent flying from the explosion and crashed into the ground. Simon was able to get a hold of his spear and held it at Eclipse Sagittarius. "So what do you say now?" Eclipse Sagittarius didn't really have the strength to continue even if he wanted to.

"No more. I yield." Eclipse Sagittarius said. "Victory is now yours."

"You are an honorable warrior. I wish we could face each other again, but I don't think that will be the case." Simon said. Eclipse Sagittarius accepted his defeat and he turned to stardust like the others. However, Simon wasn't so certain of his victory like the others were.

'He acted very strangely.' Simon thought. 'He had no memory of facing my mother before and he acted like he's been around for a long time like any celestial spirit. What could be going on around here?' More and more questions are appearing and it doesn't seem like they're getting closer to answers. Simon can only hope now that Nashi and the others are doing well.

….

Nashi

Nashi appeared in the strange place with all the pyramids, but she hasn't engaged in any battle yet. She believed it was Leo she went after, but there wasn't a sign of him anywhere. He hasn't even made his appearance known yet. Nashi looked around, but she didn't see him anywhere.

"Nothing?" Nashi questioned as she didn't like the look of this. "This doesn't make sense. Why isn't he here? Come on, Leo! Where are you?!" Four spirits down and only eight to go, but Leo seems to have disappeared. Stranger and stranger things are going on.


	147. Fairy Tail Cult Quiz

As seen from Eclipse Sagittarius and Eclipse Scorpio, not all the eclipse zodiac spirits actually want to fight. Some have other methods of solving their conflicts. Rona is about to see that herself as well. When she went after one of the spirits, she found herself seated.

"What? Where am I?" Rona questioned as she was trying to block out some lights flashing in her face. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw she was on some sort of stage and felt her hat was gone. "What's going on?" She felt around for her hat, but she felt something else attached to her instead.

"Welcome." She looked to the side and was met with Eclipse Capricorn.

"A goat? You must be the one called Capricorn." Rona said. "What's going on? Where are we?" That's when lights started flashing around and a voice came on.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Cult Quiz." The voice said. Rona looked around and saw she was on some sort of stage for a game show. "Thank you for joining us. So here are our competitors, Capricorn and Rona.

"Does that answer your question?" Eclipse Capricorn said. "When you decided to come after me, you became a challenger for this game show."

"A quiz game show?" Rona questioned. "I don't understand."

"I'm not a violent goat." Eclipse Capricorn said. "I know you and your friends came here to face me and my associates, but I have other means of dealing with these matters. You see, I'm quite a fan of these quiz games. So I thought we could settle our differences with a game."

"Okay." Rona said as she was starting to understand. "However, you don't seem to know something about me. Even the sign says that this is Fairy Tail. I'm from Sabertooth."

"Are you saying you're afraid to face me?" Eclipse Capricorn taunted.

"Not at all." Rona said as she had some confidence. "I'm just saying this so you have an idea of what you're up against. Let me just check to make sure I have this right. All I have to do is beat you at this game and you will admit defeat?"

"That is correct." Eclipse Capricorn said.

"Sounds fair enough. Let's do it." Rona said. "I just need to know the rules for this little game of yours."

"It looks like our two contestants are ready to go." The announcer said. "Here are the rules. There will be a total of ten questions. The one who answers the most questions will be the winner. The loser will suffer a horrible fate."

"Horrible fate?" Rona questioned as she didn't like the sound of that. "What kind of fate are we talking about?"

"You don't have to worry about that now." Eclipse Capricorn said. "You'll learn about that soon enough. Now that you understand the rules, let's begin."

"Okay! They're ready to go and so are we. Here comes the first question." The voice said. Both of them looked to the screen and an image of Erza appeared. "What is the alias that was given to Erza Scarlet?"

"Easy." Rona said as she buzzed in. "Titania."

"Correct." The voice said. When Rona got the answer right, the seat that Eclipse Capricorn was in raised off the ground.

"So our seats go up when we are wrong?" Rona said.

"Yes." Eclipse Capricorn said. "Don't get too cocky right away. That was an easy question."

"Perhaps, but you don't know who you're up against." Rona said. "I have a photographic memory. I remember everything just from seeing it. You won't beat me so easily."

"But what if you are asked a question of something you haven't known yet. Let's find out." Eclipse Capricorn said as he didn't appear worried.

"Next question." The voice said. The screen turned to one of Lucy. "What age did Lucy Heartfilia leave her home that she grew up in?" That one had Rona. She might know somethings about Fairy Tail, but not everything.

'Trouble. Capricorn is right. There are some questions that I have no memory of.' Rona thought. 'I might know something about the Fairy Tail guild, but I don't know everything.'

"What's the matter? Don't know?" Eclipse Capricorn said. "I guess you shouldn't have gotten too cocky so early." He buzzed in for his answer. "She was sixteen and was out on the road for about a year before she joined Fairy Tail."

"Correct!" The voice said. Since Rona failed that question, her side was the one that was lifted.

"This might not be as easy as I thought." Rona said.

"Now that you know the game better, do try and be more careful before you boast your mouth." Eclipse Capricorn said. Rona glared at Eclipse Capricorn.

"Like you're one to talk." Rona said. "Let's just get to the next question already."

"Have it your way." Eclipse Capricorn said. Now that Rona has a better idea of what's going on, she'll have to put her memory to the test. Both of them looked towards the screen and saw pictures of Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus appear.

"Question number three." The voice said. "Fairy Tail had four dragon slayers in the past. Which of these dragon slayers were in the guild first?"

"Which one joined first?" Rona said as she tried to think of it. 'Was it Natsu? There are more stories about him through the guild's reputation.' Rona had to be sure about this.

"I'm being benevolent here. I know the answer, but I'm giving you the chance to answer." Eclipse Capricorn said. He's trying to get in her head. Rona thought about and tried to remember, but it soon came to her and buzzed in.

"It was Laxus Dreyar." Rona said.

"Correct!" The voice said and Eclipse Capricorn was lifted higher.

"How did you know?" Eclipse Capricorn said.

"Most would have believed it was Natsu, but Laxus was actually born in the guild like Nashi and the others." Rona said.

"Not bad, but there are still some questions to get through." Eclipse Capricorn said.

"Next question." The voice said and showed an image of Levy. "What are the names of the two boys that were in love with Levy McGarden?"

"Gale's mother?" Rona said. This one had her stumped. Chances are that she probably wouldn't have been the only one. Eclipse Capricorn did and he buzzed in.

"Their names were Jet and Droy. They were part of a team called Shadow Gear with her before she married." Eclipse Capricorn said.

"Shadow Gear? I never heard of them." Rona said.

"I doubt anyone has." Eclipse Capricorn said.

"Capricorn is right." The voice said and Rona was raised higher and was trying to hold on.

"What's going on? How do you know about Fairy Tail like this?" Rona asked.

"I made it my business to know." Eclipse Capricorn said.

"We're tied now at both sides having two points." The voice said. "Now for the fifth question." The screen changed and it showed an image of Juvia. "Before Juvia joined Fairy Tail, what did she use to make?"

"Use to make? That could be anything." Rona said as she wasn't sure about this one either. Since Rona didn't know, Eclipse Capricorn buzzed in.

"She use to make these special dolls that are used for praying rain to vanish and bring happy sunny weather." Eclipse Capricorn said.

"Correct!" The voice said and Rona was raised even higher. "I think it's time we took a look at the fun zone."

"The fun zone?" Rona questioned. She looked down at where her slide was leading. The matt opened up and it turned into gears. "What about this is fun?!"

"Time for the next question." The voice said. Both of them looked at the screen again and it showed images of different spells. "There are three grand spells that only those of the Fairy Tail guild can know. There's Fairy Law and Fairy Sphere. What is third spell?"

"That's easy." Rona said as she buzzed in.

"How would you know if only those in the guild are really suppose to know the spells?" Eclipse Capricorn questioned.

"That's simple. It's because Drake used the same spell in the Grand Magic Games." Rona said. "It wouldn't happen to be Fairy Glitter, would it?"

"That's right!" The voice said and it caused Capricorn to rise again. "We're even once more at three to three and there are only four questions remaining."

"I must admit that I'm impressed. You're doing better than I thought." Eclipse Capricorn said.

"Time for question number seven." The voice said and showed the twelve zodiac keys. "There are a total of twelve keys for the zodiacs. Lucy Heartfilia had ten keys. Which spirit was her first?"

"Her first spirit?" Rona questioned as she wasn't so sure about it.

"A question about us celestial spirits? I'll just answer it now for there's no way a human can get it." Eclipse Capricorn said as he buzzed in his answer. "That would be Aquarius, the water bearer."

"That's correct." The voice said and Rona was lifted a little higher and was having trouble holding on.

"As if a human could answer that question. Unless you held one of those spirits, no way you would have gotten it." Eclipse Capricorn taunted and Rona was getting annoyed.

"I swear when this is over, I'm having goat meat for dinner." Rona said. 'This is looking bad. Three questions remain. If I miss two of them, I won't be able to hang on and I can't make a comeback. I can't let that happen.' She thought.

"Next question." The voice said and Rona got ready for it. The screen changed again and it showed images of Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily. "Fairy Tail has three exceeds in their guild. Which of these three was born directly in the guild?" Rona didn't wait as she buzzed in.

"I heard about this once before. It's the one named Happy."

"That's right." The voice said and it was even again as Capricorn was raised even higher.

"Stepping up your game. It still won't help you." Eclipse Capricorn said.

"How about you shut your mouth and only open it to answer the questions." Rona said. "Let's go. Next question."

"Ooh. Things are starting to get a little tense between the two." The voice said. "Let's move to the next question." The screen showed the guildhall. "Fairy Tail was ranked the lowest guild for seven straight years. What year did it officially become number one?"

"That's an easy one too." Rona said as she buzzed in. "It was the year that Sabertooth changed as well. It was X792."

"That's correct again." The voice said and Capricorn was raised even higher and was having a hard time holding on himself. "We're tied again with four points each and there are only two questions left. This is starting to get good. Question number nine." Both of them listened for this one and watched the screen. This time it was of Fairy Tail's S-class wizards. "Who is allegedly the most powerful member of Fairy Tail?"

"This could be a tough one since there are so many powerful ones." Eclipse Capricorn said as he was actually stumped.

"I know!" Rona said as she buzzed in again. "Many would believe it was their guild master or Natsu, but I've heard a lot about another guild member who goes by Gildarts and they say he wrecks everything, tried to 100-year quest, and much more."

"Correct again." The voice said. Eclipse Capricorn was lifted again and was about to fall in the fun zone. "This is it. We're down to the last question." Both of them focused on what this would last question would be. "Here it is. How many masters have Fairy Tail have?"

"Hmm. This one might be a little difficult to answer." Eclipse Capricorn said. Both of them were trying to think this over.

'How many guild masters of Fairy Tail has there been?' Rona thought as she was trying her best to remember.

"How many? One number could change it all." The voice said. Both of them tried to think of it and they were having trouble.

'I think I have it. The answer is seven.' Eclipse Capricorn thought and was about to answer, but Rona beat him to the punch.

"The answer is nine." Rona said.

"Correct! We have a winner!" The voice said.

"What? How?!" Eclipse Capricorn said. His chair was completely straight and he couldn't hold on as he fell into the fun zone. Rona wish she didn't see that. The game was over and both of them were able to move out of the chairs.

"Game over." Rona said.

"I admit defeat, but I must know. How did you get the answer to that last question?" Eclipse Capricorn asked.

"It was a little difficult, but I overheard my master talking to their master about it." Rona said. "The names of the masters were Mavis, Precht, Makarov, Macao, Gildarts, Erza, and Laxus himself."

"But that's only seven." Eclipse Capricorn said.

"True, but I heard this Makarov was named official master of the guild a total of three times. He was officially the third, sixth, and eighth guild master." Rona said.

"Impressive." Eclipse Capricorn said. "You are a real quiz queen." He admitted his defeat and was turned to stardust as well.

"Those facts about Fairy Tail…. That guild is still a little messed up." Rona said. So says the quiz queen.


	148. Amusement Playing

"Where the heck am I?" Sasha questioned. Each one of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth went after one of the eclipse spirits, but they keep finding themselves in a strange situation. This time, Sasha found herself in a fair. Rides, stands, everything you would find in a fair. "Why am I here?"

"Hi!" Sasha turned around and was met with Eclipse Aquarius. "I'm so glad you came over. It was going to be so boring here without someone to play with."

"Excuse me? Which spirit are you and where are we?" Sasha said.

"I'm Aquarius." Eclipse Aquarius said. "We're in an amusement park, silly. It's so much fun here, but it's even more fun when you have someone to do it with. I'm so glad you're here so we can play."

"Play?" Sasha questioned. "I didn't come here to play. I'm on a mission and you're not going to divert me from it."

"Aw. Come on. What's wrong with having some fun?" Eclipse Aquarius said.

'Is she serious? How can she think of playing games at a time like this?' Sasha thought. 'It doesn't really matter. I have to take her down. She's one of those eclipse spirits and she needs to be taken down.'

"Come on. Let's play with some water." Eclipse Aquarius said.

"Not a chance. Don't think you can distract me with childish charms." Sasha said, but she realized she was mistaken as she saw what she pulled out. It was a large urn. "How can she even lift that?"

"Let's play." Eclipse Aquarius said. She started out by firing a blast of water. Sasha was caught off guard from the attack and she got hit pretty hard by that water. She crashed against a stand and couldn't believe what she felt.

"How did she do that? I didn't expect that." Sasha said.

"Come on. You've got to dodge. If you don't dodge, it won't be as much fun." Sasha said. She shot another blast of water. Sasha was able to move out of the way this time. The water blasted the stand behind her and it was completely crushed. Sasha couldn't believe it. "No way! How does she have that much power when she's a child? These celestial spirits are a lot tougher than they look."

"That's more like it. Now try this one on for size." Eclipse Aquarius said. She released more water and manipulated it to form a dragon.

"You've got to be kidding! What else can she do with the water?!" Sasha said as she couldn't believe someone that looks just like a young child could wield such power.

"Here it comes!" Eclipse Aquarius said as she sent the dragon right at Sasha.

"I don't think so!" Sasha said and pulled out her bazooka. "Take a bite out of this!" Sasha fired her bazooka and the magic blasted the water dragon right in the head. Sasha thought the counter attack worked, but the dragon's head was able to reform. "No way!"

"That was a nice try, but you'll have to do better than that." Eclipse Aquarius said.

"Fine. Let's try this." Sasha said as she requipped again. "Magic Gatling Cannon! Eat this!" She used her cannon and fired multiple shots against the water dragon and it was starting to lose form.

"That looks like its fun! Let me try!" Eclispe Aquarius said.

"Not good." Sasha said as she could see trouble comping her way. Eclipse Aquarius attacked again as she launched multiple blasts of water at once. Sasha acted fast as she requipped to a pair of twin swords. She moved as fast she could to deflect each attack.

"Wow! You're really fast!" Eclipse Aquarius said as she was amazed with what Sasha can do.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Sasha said as she pushed through her attacks and charged right at Eclipse Aquarius. She got in close and was about to attack, but once she got a good look at her, she stopped and stopped herself from attacking. "Oh man. You might be a spirit, but you still look like a child."

"Don't stop. Let's keep playing." Eclipse Aquarius said as she blasted Sasha again with some water. She was blown away from the attack and rolled against the ground.

"Where did this kid learn to play games?" Sasha said in her pain. She was able to stand, but she saw she was in a predicament. "What am I going to do? She looks and acts too much like a child. Can I really bring myself to fight her?"

"Are you having fun yet?" Eclipse Aquarius asked.

"Does it look like I'm having fun?" Sasha questioned.

"That's okay. We'll just keep playing until we can find a game you might like." Eclipse Aquarius said.

"I don't even want to play games." Sasha said. "Will you quit it with this act already? This little innocent child act of yours isn't going to work on me."

"What are you talking about? I'm not pretending." Eclipse Aquarius said.

"Knock it off. You expect me to believe you're really just some innocent kid?" Sasha said. "You attacked the spirit world and now you're trying to break the bonds between celestial spirit and humans."

"You mean all that happened earlier? We're just playing." Eclipse Aquarius said. Sasha wasn't expecting her to say that. "Leo told me it would be fun and we would have lost of new friends to play with. That's all it is. It's not like we're really trying to hurt anyone."

"Is she serious?" Sasha said as she was a little confused. Was this version of Aquarius evil or not.

"Time in. Time to go back to playing." Eclipse Aquarius said and kept shooting water. Sasha was doing her best to avoid each of those water attacks, but they kept coming like cannonballs.

"If she insists on "playing" like this, I'm gonna have to take that urn away." Sasha said. She moved as carefully as she could to get as close as she could to Eclipse Aquarius. She reached out and was aiming for the urn.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" Eclipse Aquarius said as she held out her hand and stopped Sasha. Sasha slid to a stop.

"Stop? In the middle of a fight? For what?" Sasha said.

"Look there." Eclipse Aquarius said as she pointed to something.

"Look at what?" Sasha said as she turned to whatever it was she was pointing at. She followed the finger and saw it was pointing to an ice cream stand.

"Let's stop for some ice cream." Eclipse Aquarius said.

"Ice cream? Now?" Sasha said as she found that unbelievable.

"Yeah. There's always time for ice cream." Eclipse Aquarius said as she sent the urn away. She grabbed Sasha's hand and dragged her towards it. "Let's go. It's great to stop for an ice cream break." Sasha couldn't believe this was happening.

'She can't be serious.' Sasha thought. 'I don't get this. Is she serious or is she trying to trick me.' Eclipse Aquarius took her to the stand and was working on an ice cream cone.

"What flavors do you like?" Eclipse Aquarius asked.

"Uh….I'm not really in the mood for ice cream." Sasha said.

"There's always room for ice cream." Eclipse Aquarius said.

"I wouldn't know. I don't really have it that often." Sasha said. Eclipse Aquarius actually gasped from hearing that.

"You don't have ice cream?! You'll love it!" Eclipse Aquarius said. "I'll just go with chocolate and vanilla. They're classic and almost everyone like one or the other." She made the cone and handed it over to her. "Here you go. Try it." Sasha took the ice cream, but she was hesitant to eat it.

"Uh…thanks." Sasha said. 'I can't really eat this. We were in the middle of a fight. This thing could be poison for all I know.' She thought as she was trying to be cautious about it.

"Go on. Try it." Eclipse Aquarius said. She smiled and it was hard for Sasha to say no to an adorable face like hers.

"I give up." Sasha said. She just went for it and ate it. "Wow. It's actually good. It's like milk."

"That's because milk is one of the main ingredients in it, silly." Eclipse Aquarius said. Both of them had some ice cream and it was like what they were doing earlier doesn't even matter. "Isn't this great? There's nothing better than having some ice cream after playing."

"I guess so." Sasha said. She liked the ice cream, but she didn't understand it. All the other spirits appeared to be mean and ruthless, but Eclipse Aquarius is real nice. "Aquarius, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Just hurry before your ice cream melts." Eclipse Aquarius said.

"I just want to know what the other spirits told you. Do you really think you're just playing some sort of game?" Sasha asked as Eclipse Aquarius was finishing her ice cream.

"Yeah. Leo and the others told me that we would be making many new friends." Eclipse Aquarius said. "Doing this will have all the spirits free to play." Sasha was a little amazed with what was going on with her. She certainly wasn't like the others.

"So what do you say we get back to playing?" Eclipse Aquarius said as she ran out and got in front of Sasha. She pulled out hold urn again.

"Wait a minute. I haven't even finished yet." Sasha said. Eclipse Aquarius didn't listen as she fired some water at her. Sasha ducked out of the way and took cover. "That is not how children should play! Oh who am I kidding? When I was a kid, I didn't even what to play. Who am I to judge?"

"Come on out. Let's keep playing." Eclipse Aquarius said. Sasha stayed hidden. "Are we playing hide and seek? Fun." Sasha tried her best to stay hidden and was trying to figure this out.

'She doesn't appear to be evil. She's acting like a little kid that just doesn't know any better.' Sasha thought. 'I still need to figure out a way for me to end this, but how? I can't bring myself to actually fight her since she's so much like a child. However, if I can't find some way to defeat her, I can't get out of here and help the others. What to do? What to do?'

"You're really good at this." Eclipse Aquarius said. "I can't seem to find you. So maybe I'll just shoot at everything I can and get you to come out."

'Is she playing or is she using actual battle strategy?' Sasha thought as she didn't like the sound of that. Eclipse Aquarius kept shooting around. Sasha moved around as carefully as she could without being seen or getting blasted by the water. "How much water does she keep in that thing?"

"Come out! I'll find you soon!" Eclipse Aquarius said.

'There's got to be some way I can stop this kid.' Sasha thought. When she thought that, she came to a realization. 'Wait. That's it. She's just a kid. There's one sure way to knock a kid out without hurting them.' Eclipse Aquarius looked around as she still didn't find Sasha. She was having fun, but now she was getting annoyed.

"Hey! This isn't fun anymore if you're just going to keep hiding!" Eclipse Aquarius called.

"Up here!" Sasha called. Eclipse Aquarius looked and saw Sasha up on the ferris wheel.

"What are you doing?" Elipse Aquarius asked.

"Sorry, but it's time for the fun and games to be over." Sasha said as she requipped and pulled out a lavender cannon.

"What are you doing?" Eclipse Aquarius said. Sasha didn't answer, but she did shoot a missile at her. It landed near her and exploded into a sparkling pink cloud. "Pretty!" Eclipse Aquarius loved what she saw, but something was happening to her. Her eyelids were getting heavy. She couldn't even hold her urn out. It disappeared and Eclipse Aquarius collapsed with her falling asleep. The cloud cleared away and Sasha went down as she went to check on Eclipse Aquarius.

"Putting them to sleep. Always takes them out without hurting them." Sasha said. She watched as Eclipse Aquarius turned to stardust and vanished. "Hopefully things will be better for her. She wasn't really that bad." There's always more than one way to beat your enemy.

…..

Nova

Nova followed another one of the spirits. She ended up on a beach and was keeping her eye opened for one of the spirits. She watched the waves crashed by.

"A lovely beach with a cloudy sky. That's a little depressing." Nova said. As she was watching the waves, she didn't notice a shark fin moving through the sand. Nova did feel something and when she turned around and saw the shark of Eclipse Pieces jump out and was about to take a bite out of her.


	149. Fish Family Problems

Nova was taken to a beach when she went after one of the spirits. The one she chose led to the eclipse version of Pisces. Nova was caught by surprise as Eclipse Mother Pisces came out from the sand and attacked her, but Nova transformed into lightning and was able to avoid her attack as she got behind her.

"What? A shark out of water?" Nova said.

"Very good." Eclipse Mother Pisces said as she tried to clap. "That was a great move. You actually turned yourself into lightning and was able to avoid my attack."

"What are you? Some sort of shark?" Nova questioned.

"No. She's an old hag." Nova looked up on some rocks and spotted the other half of Pisces.

"How can you be so mean, sweetie? I am your darling mother." Eclipse Mother Pisces said. "Why can't you love me?

"Mother? They're mother and son? Who are you two?" Nova said. "Which one of these eclipse spirits are you?"

"Well, we're not Pisces. I can tell you that much." Eclipse Son Pisces said. Nova thought that was a little weird for him to say that.

"So you're Eclipse Pisces? You two are mother and son?" Nova said.

"That's right. We are the perfect vision of mother and son." Eclipse Mother Pisces said.

"Shut up!" Eclipse Son Pisces said. "You're nothing, but an annoyance. Besides, we didn't come here for this. We also did not come here to attack this girl. Like this!" He formed a black ball of wind and tossed it at Nova, but Nova jumped out of the way of the attack.

"What is with these two? They're really strange." Nova said. Eclipse Mother Pisces flew right at Nova as she tried to take another bite out of Nova, but Nova jumped over her and avoided her. "How are you able to move like that out of water?"

"It's because of my son's love." Eclipse Mother Pisces said.

"No it isn't! It's not like that at all, old hag! It's because of your magic!" Eclipse Son Pisces said. "Stand back and let me show you how a real attack goes." He jumped off the rocks and was coming down to attack Nova again.

"Nice try." Nova said as she launched some lightning and blasted him right out of the air.

"Hey! You said that you wouldn't blast me with lightning!" Eclipse Son Pisces said.

"No I didn't. What is with these two? They're the weirdest pair of mother and son I've seen." Nova said.

"How dare you treat him like that." Eclipse Mother Pisces said as she tried to attack her again, but Nova was ready for her.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!"

"Mommy's Roar!" Both of them used their own version of a breath attack. The two collided and cancelled each other out. Nova flew through the collision and slammed her fist of lightning against Eclipse Mother Pisces and knocked her back.

"Smooth move, old had." Eclipse Son Pisces complained. "You really got her with that one."

"Anyone tell you it's not polite to lie like you're doing." Nova said and turned to his mother. "You're his mother. Why do you let him talk like that?"

"You should be more concerned with what we're going to do to you!" Eclipse Son Pisces said as he went at her to attack, but Nova drove her foot into his stomach and knocked him down.

"Don't make me drag this out any longer than I have to." Nova said. "My magic can be dangerous for you two based on what I'm seeing. Just give up the fighting and it won't be as painful."

"Okay. I surrender." Eclipse Son Pisces said, but Nova kept her guard up since this half seems to have a bad habit of lying. She was right as he smirked and kicked her right in the gut. "Psyche!" He grabbed her and tossed Nova near the shoreline.

"Very good, snookum." Eclipse Mother Pisces said.

"Will you shut up already? I'm just about to finish her off." Eclipse Son Pisces said. He held out his arms and spun around and created black tornados. "Dread Spiral!" Eclipse Son Pisces unleashed a series of black tornados and Nova was doing her best to resist them. Nova released some electricity and blasted the black winds and was able to cancel them out. Both parts of Eclipse Pisces were ready to continue fighting, but Eclipse Son Pisces calmed down. "Nice hair."

"Huh?" Nova questioned. Nova turned to the water and looked in the reflection and saw her hair was in dreadlocks. Nova freaked a little and tried her best to fix her hair. "I'm sorry, but dreadlocks is actually my least favorite hairstyle."

"Hey! What's wrong with dreadlocks?" Eclipse Son Pisces said.

"Nothing." Eclipse Mother Pisces said. "It looks great on you. She's just jealous of your adorable hairstyle."

"Shut up!" Eclipse Son Pisces said. "No one cares about your opinion. I'll ask for it if I actually want it."

"Why do you let him talk like that? You said you two are the "perfect vision of mother and son." You let him talk like that?" Nova said. "You're his mother. Put your foot down, or in this case your fin."

"You be quiet. You don't know anything about our relationship." Eclipse Mother Pisces said as she flew over at Nova again, but Nova rolled under her and avoided her attack. Nova tried to strike her again, but when she hit her around her stomach, she felt like she hit stone.

"Ow! What?" Nova said as she tried to shake off the pain.

"Nice try, but sharkskin can be quite durable." Eclipse Mother Pisces said as she circled around. "Now let's try this again."

"I'm not getting in on this!" Eclipse Son Pisces said as he really did went on the attack. Both of them were about to crash into her, but Nova rolled out of the way and it caused the two of them to crash into each other. "Watch where you're going?!"

"I'm sorry." Eclipse Mother Pisces said.

"Let's try this again." Nova said as she went to attack again and was aiming for the mother's lower belly again.

"I thought I told you that I have some pretty tough skin. It won't work." Eclipse Mother Pisces said.

"It will if I just put a little more power into it!" Nova said as she smashed her fist against the shark and it had some more power to it. Eclipse Mother Pisces smashed against her son again as they were both blown back and crashed further down the street.

"Damn it." Eclipse Son Pisces said. "I'm starting to get really annoyed now. Will you just get off me, old hag?"

"You need to show a little respect for your mother, but if she won't do it, it seems I'll have to do it for her." Nova said as she built up some electricity again. "Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!" Nova unleashed a fist-shape blast of lightning and hit the both. Both of them got electrocuted the both of them. "Please stay down. Seeing you two interact is hard enough to watch." Nova thought this fight was over, but she didn't see a sign of them anywhere. "What?!" Nova looked around, but she didn't see a sign of them anywhere. "Where did they go?"

"Kappa!" Nova turned around and saw a ball of black wind being tossed at her. She jumped away and avoided it at the last second. She looked and saw the mother moving just underneath the sand with the son riding on her back.

"Now we've got you!" Son Pieces said as he kept tossing balls of black wind at her. Nova was able to stay on her toes. "Hold still."

"I don't think so." Nova said as she kept shooting lightning at them, but the mother was swimming fast and avoiding each attack. They were about to run into her, but Nova moved out of the way and watched them as they sank below the ground. "So she can swim even under the ground as well. There has to be some way to drag them out."

"How about we just come out for you?" Eclipse Mother Pisces said as she came up right next to Nova and was about to take a bite out of her again, but Nova turned into lightning again and was able to avoid her.

"I'm not sure how much more I can keep this up." Nova said.

"Come on, you old hag. Can't you do anything right? She was right in front of you, but you still managed to allow her to escape." Eclipse Son Pisces said.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing my best. What's it going to take for you to love me?" Eclipse Mother Pisces cried.

"I can't watch this anymore. I better end this." Nova said as she could stand seeing those two like this anymore. Nova hurried over and grabbed Eclipse Mother Pisces by the tail. She grabbed her by the tail and tossed her into the water with Eclipse Son Pisces off her. Nova tossed the mother into the water and thought she had her.

"Thanks for that." Eclipse Son Pisces said.

"What's wrong with you? How can you speak to your mother like that?" Nova said.

"You've seen her. She's so embarrassing." Eclipse Son Pisces said. "I think you could use a swim." He held his arms back and launched himself at Nova by using his wind magic. He tackled Nova and both of them ended up in the water. Nova emerged out of the water, but they have her on both sides.

"Very good, sweetie pie." Eclipse Mother Pisces said.

"Enough of that already. We should finish her while we still can." Eclipse Son Pisces said. It seemed like they had Nova as they are both aquatic and had the advantage in the water.

"You two are aware I use lightning, right? Water and lightning is not a good combination." Nova said.

"You just admitted you're in a disadvantage? Does that mean you're surrendering?" Eclipse Son Pisces said.

"You got it wrong." Nova said. "What do you think happens when lightning and water mix? Lightning never did had an effect on me." When both of them stopped to really think about it, both sides of Eclipse Pisces felt really stupid. All it took was for Nova to give off a little electricity and both of them were getting zapped. You can practically see the skeleton. The mixture of electricity and water caused an explosion to go off. Both the mother and son were blown out of the water and crashed on the shore.

"Are you hurt, sweetie?" Eclipse Mother Pisces asked.

"Just be quiet." Eclipse Son Pisces said. Nova walked out of the water and made it back to sure.

"If you two don't get along, fine. However, you should at least have some respect for each other." Nova said. "Your son shouldn't really be allowed to talk like that, but your mother really shouldn't be over affectionate like that if it really bothers you that much. Especially when she's deluded herself into thinking you two are the perfect idea of mother and son."

"Just be quiet." Eclipse Son Pisces said before they both passed out. They both turned to stardust and they were beaten. Even though they were two different beings, they still counted as one spirit. With them gone, Nova took a sigh of relief.

"Those two were worse than Storm or Ul and their mother." Nova said. "Those two might get embarrassed, but at least they show her with some respect. At least Juvia gives them some independence. Still, I hate to see what it would have been like if she got caught in this with one of her kids." When she said that, Juvia felt a shiver run down her spine. Everyone has a different relationship on both the parent and the child and that's fine. They just need to be able to have some form of respect towards each other.


	150. Desert Road Rage

The battle against the eclipse spirits continues on. Only about five of those spirits remain. Everyone is fighting a spirit, but Nashi hasn't yet. She continued to look for Leo, but there wasn't a sign of him anywhere. She looked around the pyramids of the strange place she was in, but she couldn't find a trace of him.

"Where is he?" Nashi questioned. She looked around, but he wasn't anywhere. She didn't understand. With all the talk he was spouting earlier, he would have put up some sort of fight. Nashi climbed her way up to the top of one of the pyramids, but even from up there she didn't see him anywhere. "Where are you, Leo?!" Leo can't be seen anywhere. How is she suppose to stop him?

…

Owen

Nashi wasn't the only one having trouble finding a spirit to fight. Owen went after one of the spirits himself, but he wasn't having better luck either. Owen walked through a desert as he tried to find one of the spirits, but every second he was spending was a second too long. The desert was large and vast and there wasn't a sign of life anywhere.

"What kind of spirit comes to the desert?" Owen questioned. "I don't even know which spirit I went after." Owen continued to search through the desert, but he wasn't getting anywhere. "I feel like I've been here for hours, but the sun hasn't moved at all. Don't tell me it never goes down." Owen could feel the sun beating down on him and since he doesn't usually wear a shirt, that isn't good. "I'm going to be fried when I get out of here." Owen had no choice, but to keep going. As he continued walking, he was being watched.

"Hahah." The one who was watching him was the eclipse version of Aries. "I wonder how long this dork can actually last." Eclipse Aries did her best to stay out of sight and waited until Owen had almost no strength left.

"I don't know which spirit I went after, but whichever one it is, is a real coward." Owen complained. "Which ever spirit is here is clearly waiting for the desert to take its toll on me and I have almost nothing left. I'll be running on fumes here soon." Owen had no choice, but to keep pushing himself through the desert, but there was no shade and no oasis. If Owen doesn't think of something soon, the desert will finish him off or the spirit will.

"This is getting good." Eclipse Aries said as she continued to watch him. She jumped in her own magic-mobile and was getting ready to make her move. She grabbed some water and had some of it. "The dude might look tough, but it looks like even he can't hold his own in a desert. Now to see how long he can hold now." Owen kept trying to make his way through, but he's run out of patience.

"Come on!" Owen shouted. "Whoever you are, wherever you are, get out here so I can kick your butt already! Stop hiding like a little coward and let's fight!" He was hoping to get something out of that, but nothing. "Damn." Owen could barely hold on as he dropped to his knees and was trying to stand on his hands. "How am I going to get out of here if I can't find that spirit and take them down?" Owen was practically out of strength and didn't know what to do. He was also feeling the sand burning against his hands. "Ow!" He pulled his hands up and was trying to cool them down. "I can't take it anymore!" Owen has had it with this desert. He just about reached his limit and that was when he heard a noise. He looked around and saw something emerge from the sand.

"You called. So here I am!" Eclipse Aries said as she rode on the vehicle.

"What the hell? A magic-mobile?" Owen questioned.

"That's right. What do you think of my ride?" Eclipse Aries questioned. "I'm the best wheel racer in the whole celestial spirit world."

"You are you? Which spirit are you?" Owen questioned.

"Aries, of course." Eclipse Aries said. "I guess the desert really has gotten to you. You're not looking all that well and it looks like your brain got fried."

"Aries?" Owen questioned as he tried to think about that. "Wait a minute. I think Nashi mentioned you. Aren't you the little lamb girl that's usually pretty timid. She was also a lot paler from what I saw. You're really the opposite. You seem like some sort of delinquent."

"Delinquent?! No I'm not!" Eclipse Aries said as she felt insulted.

"No? Then, what do you call someone who obviously has a big bad mouth and has been doing what you and our buddies have been doing? You also don't even seem to care." Owen said. "Sounds like a delinquent to me."

"Is that so? Maybe this will teach you to watch what you say, smart mouth." Eclipse Aries said. "Golden Horn Bomber!" She was able to shoot the horns from her head, but Owen was able to move out of the way from the attacks. "I'm surprised you still got some spring in your step." Owen was doing his best to avoid her attacks, but it's using up what strength he has left.

"I better do something fast or else she'll finish me." Owen said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eclipse Aries said as she started up her vehicle and started going through the sand. She was trying to get ahead of Owen to finish him off.

"Here goes nothing." Owen said as he built some of his black lightning. 120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" Owen tried shooting a beam of black lightning, but his weakened stated caused him to miss. The power did scare Eclipse Aries and she nearly lost control, but she was still able to keep going.

"You look like you're in some real bad shape." Eclipse Aries taunted. "I bet you wish you had some water. Since you are about to take a long nap, here's something to help you sleep." She used her powers and somehow called on a herd of sheep.

"What the hell?" Owen said as he thought that was really weird.

"Don't forget to count." Eclipse Aries said. One by one, the sheep jumped out and tackled Owen.

"Who falls asleep like this? Does counting sheep even work?" Owen said as the sheep kept tackling him. "Enough!" He released some electricity and blasted the sheep away. Owen dropped to his knees again and could barely hold on. "I can't keep this up for much longer. I've got to find some water or something."

"Taking a rest in the middle of a fight isn't a good idea." Eclipse Aries said as she was coming right at Owen. Owen got up and tried to move out of the way, but that didn't do any good. Eclipse Aries circled around to get in front of him. She steered to the side as she stopped and picked up some sand with it getting knocked against him. As Owen tried to see again, Eclipse Aries launched her horns again and blasted Owen with him getting knocked down. "Pretty good that you've lasted this long, but I think it's time we go for a ride." She reached for the chains and was about to toss them at Owen. Owen tried his best to getaway, but she tossed the chains and it latched on his ankle. "I was aiming for your neck, but this should do just as fine. A little something I like to call Desert Road Rage."

"You've got to be kidding." Owen said as he could see where this was going. Eclipse Aries started her ride and started driving through the sand with Owen being dragged against it as his leg was being pulled through it. "I know you're distracted, but what do you think of my driving."

"I think it should be illegal for you to drive!" Owen shouted and was trying his best to endure it.

…

Nashi

Nashi wasn't having any luck. At least with Owen, Eclipse Aries showed herself eventually and the desert was draining some of Owen's strength, but that's not the case. Leo is nowhere to be found and this area isn't really affecting Nashi at all.

"What's going on? Where could he be?" Nashi asked. She was annoyed, but she was also confused. "Where could he be? I have a bad feeling about this." Leo is nowhere to be found and that can't be good. Something's going on, but what could he be planning.

….

Owen

Eclipse Aries drove around the desert for a little while, but she soon came to a stop. She looked behind her ride and saw Owen wasn't moving.

"So what do you think?" Eclipse Aries said, but Owen wouldn't move and he wasn't responding. "Hey! Are you dead already?! I think I know what will get you going." She grabbed her canteen of water and walked right over to him. "This is what you want, isn't it?" She taunted him by holding the water close to him. "You want some water? Too bad. You won't be having any." She kept taunting him, but Owen wasn't doing anything. "I guess he is dead." Eclipse Aries thought he was finished, but Owen surprised her as he moved really fast and was able to grab the canteen with him pushing her back.

"Thanks for the water." Owen said and started chugging down every drop.

"Hey! Not cool!" Eclipse Aries said as Owen finished off the water and tossed the canteen.

"That was refreshing. Now for your little joyride." Owen said as he reached for the chain and broke it off.

"Hold on. What are you doing?" Eclipse Aries said, but Owen gave his answer as he used his strength and was able to swing the magic-mobile around. "No way!" Owen tossed the vehicle away and it smashed into a dune.

"No more riding around for you." Owen said. "How do you plan on fighting me now that you can't drag me through this overgrown litterbox?" Eclipse Aries got a little spooked and tried to make a run for it. "Not so fast on your feet, are you?"

"Are you sure we can't just talk about this?" Eclipse Aries said as she was a little scared of Owen now.

"Nope." Owen said as he took a deep breath. "Lightning God Bellow!" Owen breathed out a blast of black lightning and blasted Eclipse Aries with it. Eclipse Aries got electrocuted from the attack and was down in one shot. Owen watched as Eclipse Aries turned to stardust and that was another spirit beaten. "Finally." Owen was glad that was over. "Now how do I get out of here?" Owen better figure that out before he gets third degree sunburn.

…

Shae

Eight spirits down and only four remain now. Still, the four remaining spirits might not be so easy to beat. Shae will see that for himself as he makes his way through a forest and was keeping his eyes opened for any of the spirits.

"This certainly seems like a tranquil forest." Shae said. "It might seem nice, but I can't let my guard down. Those spirits could be anywhere."

"So you are from that other guild called Sabertooth." Shae heard a voice, but he didn't see where it was coming from.

"Show yourself." Shae said.

"As you wish." Shae looked ahead of him and was faced with Eclipse Taurus. "I am the golden bull. I am Taurus."

"I've heard of you, at least your counterpart." Shae said. Shae was aware of his strength and knew he had to be careful.

"You're from the guild called Sabertooth, are you not?" Eclipse Taurus asked.

"What's it to you if I am?" Shae asked.

"I hear that Sabertooth is the second strongest guild in the country called Fiore." Eclipse Taurus said. "That would have to mean you're only second best, second rate. Your guild is outclassed."

"Is that so?" Shae said as he didn't like him insulting Sabertooth. "Perhaps you need to see for yourself that insulting a tiger like myself is a horrible mistake."


	151. Sabertooth's Pride

The battle against the eclipse zodiac spirits continue, but it's getting closer and closer to the end. Over half of the eclipse spirits has been defeated and appeared to be gone. Only four spirits remain, but just those four can be dangerous. Shae is about to see that for himself as he goes against Eclipse Taurus.

"So you think the Sabertooth guild isn't all that? Allow me to show you how wrong you are." Shae said as he charged right at Eclipse Taurus. "Shadow Dragon Slash!" He slashed against Eclipse Taurus, but he appeared to have been able to withstand that attack. It was like he didn't even feel it. "What?!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that." Eclipse Taurus said.

"No problem!" Shae said as he kept trying to attack with his shadows. He tried going for fast attacks, but Eclipse Taurus was avoiding each of his attacks with great speed. He couldn't believe how fast he was and backed away.

"What's wrong?" Eclipse Taurus asked.

"I can't believe how fast he is." Shae said. "I never knew that a bull could be that fast."

"That is right." Eclipse Taurus said. "I hold a great balance of both speed and strength. You won't be able to defeat me as easy as you think."

"Don't be so sure." Shae said, but Eclipse Taurus appeared right in front of Shae in less than a second.

"I am and you…are about to see why that is." Eclipse Taurus said. He drove just a single finger against Shae and it sent him flying he flew through a couple trees and smashed against another.

"What gives?" Shae said. "How can this guy be so big and fast?" Eclipse Taurus walked over to him.

"You appear to be quite outmatched." Eclipse Taurus said. "My apologies, but I will not be holding back. So let's see how tough the guild you're from really is."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Shae said as he got back up went to attack again, but Eclipse Taurus wasn't worried about his attacks.

"Foolish youth." Eclipse Taurus said. He held his arm back and was going to attack him, but his hand passed right through him as Shae became a shadow and moved behind him.

"That's all useless if you can't hit me." Shae said as he became solid. He tried to give Eclipse Taurus a strong kick and hit him right in the gut.

"Moo?" Elipse Taurus said as he acted like he didn't even feel that. It didn't seem like anything really happened, but Shae was the one that pulled back and winced in pain as he held his foot.

"Damn. What is he made out of? Iron? If that's the case, Gale should be the one fighting you." Shae complained.

"I told you that I have the perfect balance of speed and strength." Eclipse Taurus said. "It seems that you just don't have what it takes to defeat me." He smacked Shae and Shae was sent flying again as he hit another tree and was down.

'How am I suppose to beat this guy?' Shae thought. 'He might be incredibly fast and strong, but he's got to have a weakness somewhere.' Eclipse Taurus walked over and was ready to finish him off.

"How disappointing." Eclipse Taurus said. "I was looking forward to seeing what you would do to prove me wrong."

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Shae used his breath attack when Eclipse Taurus was real close to him. He blasted him and was pushing him back, but he was able to withstand it.

"You're shadows are just dark and weak. There's nothing you can do." Eclipse Taurus said as he pushed through and was about to stomp down on Shae, but Shae became a shadow and sank into the ground with him slithering around like a snake trying to escape. "Hiding won't do any good." Shae made his way through the forest and stayed hidden behind a tree as he emerged out of the ground.

"Oh man." Shae said and was trying to catch his breath. "This one is unbelievable. There's got to be some way for me get past his strength and speed." Shae tried to take a moment and figure this out, but he didn't get the chance. The tree was pulled right out of the ground and saw Eclipse Taurus was able to find him.

"Did you really think you could run from your problems?" Eclipse Taurus said. Shae just became a shadow and went into the ground again and was trying to keep his distance from him. "You can't keep running. I already know the flaw in your little magic. In order for you to touch me, you must become tangible yourself and we both know what will happen if that happens."

'He's right.' Shae thought as he kept himself in the shadows. 'I can't stay here. I have to figure out some way to beat him.' Eclipse Taurus roamed around the forest and was trying to find Shae.

"Come on out. You know you can't beat me like this." Eclipse Taurus said. Shae's shadow slithered over to him and emerged behind him as he kicked Eclipse Taurus right in the back, but that didn't work either.

'Nothing. This is bad.' Shae thought. Eclipse Taurus grabbed a hold of his leg and slammed him against the ground. He lifted Shae up and held him so he wouldn't escape this time.

"It seems you won't be able to slip away this time." Eclipse Taurus said. He held out his spare hand and brought out an axe-like weapon for him to finish this. Since Eclipse Taurus had a hold of Shae, he can't become a shadow to escape. "This is where the battle ends." He swung his axe at him, but Shae surprised that bull. He was able to grab his arm and kept him back. He saw Shae had a shadowy aura around him.

"Shadow Drive." Shae said. His strength and magic power has increased. It might give him a little edge. Shae still had a free leg and drove it right against Eclipse Taurus and that got him to weaken his grip and allowed Shae to escape. "That was close."

"Increasing your power. I applaud you for that, but it isn't enough." Eclipse Taurus said.

"Oh yeah?!" Shae said as he tried to attack him again, but Eclipse Taurus and held out one finger and was able to stop his attack. "Damn."

"Even if your power has increased, you still don't have enough power to beat me." Eclipse Taurus said. He flicked his finger and sent Shae flying back, but Shae slid against the ground and was able to remain standing. Eclipse Taurus didn't light up on him as he used that speed of his again. He held his axe over Shae and swung it down, but Shae became a shadow again and avoided the attack as it smashed into the ground. Shae moved away and kept some distance from him.

'Nothing I try seems to be enough against him. Nothing seems to have any effect on him.' Shae thought as he was still trying to figure out a way for him to win this fight.

"Before we continue, could I ask for a moment of your time?" Eclipse Taurus asked.

"What is it?" Shae asked as he kept his guard up.

"All we require is one of the celestial wizards from either your guild or the Fairy Tail guild." Eclipse Taurus said. "If you won't hand over the one in your guild, let us have the one in the Fairy Tail guild. You have nothing to do with them. So could you please let us have her? One celestial wizard is all we need for our plans."

"You must be as dense as that head of yours looks." Shae said. "It doesn't matter. Fairy Tail are our friends and we won't let you attack them either. You spirits started this when you attacked our guild and them as well. If Fairy Tail needs our help, we'll be happy to help them. Not a single person in my guild would sell out someone else just to save our own skin."

"So you still wish to deny us our freedom?" Eclipse Taurus asked. "That will be a foolish mistake. While that did sound noble of you, I still can't allow you to interfere."

"Why do you desire your freedom so badly?" Shae asked. "What are you planning that you need a celestial wizard to pull it off?"

"I don't need to explain our reasons to you. I'm afraid you won't be around much longer. Moo!" Eclipse Taurus said as he held out his axe. "Moo?" He noticed something about his axe. It was dirty and muddy. "Yuck. How filthy." He was doing his best to clean his axe, but he was acting like a clean freak.

"Is he serious?" Shae questioned as he thought that was a little weird.

"Filthy. Filthy. Filthy." Eclipse Taurus said as he cleaned his axe so well that it was shining. "That's much better."

"So you don't like getting dirty. Good to know." Shae said as he charged right at him. He dragged his hand against the dirt and tossed some of it against him and a dirt spot formed on his clothes.

"Moo! How degrading!" Eclipse Taurus said and was doing his best to clean it off. "Filthy dirt. Get it off. Get it off!"

"I wish I knew about this sooner." Shae said. He was looking for a weakness and he just found it. He grabbed pieces of dirt and kept tossing them at Eclipse Taurus. Eclipse Taurus really didn't like it.

"Stop it. Stop this at once!" Eclipse Taurus said. He wanted to fight back and stop him, but he was putting cleaning himself as a higher priority. He really doesn't like filth and such.

"You might be strong, but you aren't without your weakness like everyone else." Shae said as he charged in and attacked. With his focus on cleaning himself, Eclipse Taurus was defenseless and Shae drove a kick right under his chin. He formed shadows around his hand and smashed it against Taurus and pushed him back. "Shadow Dragon Roar!" Shae blasted Eclipse Taurus with his breath attack and he was able to push him back with Eclipse Taurus being pushed against the ground. When the attack stopped, Eclipse Taurus was completely dirty.

"Moo! I'm filthy! This can't be happening!" Eclipse Taurus said. Shae moved fast and held Taurus down by the head and kept himself over Eclipse Taurus.

"If you feel this way about dirt, how are you going to feel about this?" Shae asked.

"What? What are you going to do?" Eclipse Taurus asked.

"Sure glad no one will be able to see me do this." Shae said as he didn't like he had to do this, but he will if it means he can stop this rampaging bull.

"What?! What more are you going to do me?!" Eclipse Taurus said as he was getting scared. Shae did the unthinkable….and spit right on Eclipse Taurus. Right on his head. When he did that, that bull acted like a little girl seeing a spider and screamed. "Saliva! That's even worse than dirt or sweat! It's so volatile, vile, and utterly repulsive!" He was such a clean freak that he couldn't take it anymore. He actually passed out from all the dirt and the spit.

"Let that be a lesson." Shae said as he got up and off Eclipse Taurus. "Don't ever insult the Sabertooth guild." It seemed like Eclipse Taurus actually was defeated and turned to stardust like all the others. "Here's to hoping that I never have to do that again. Here I am fighting for Sabertooth's pride and I beat my enemy with spit? That had to have been the biggest freak I ever fought." Another one down and only three more to go. Let's hope that the remaining three aren't as bad as this one, but that's highly doubtful.


	152. Pet Breakers

Only three spirits remain. Most of the eclipse spirits have been defeated thanks to Nashi's friends, but it's still not over. Each one of the twelve spirits have their own unique powers and traits. There's been something special about them and now it's Gale's turn to see that. Just like Shae, Gale made his way through a forest, but he doesn't see a sign of any of the spirits.

"Come out. Come out." Gale said as he tried to find one of those spirits. "You can't hide from me." Gale was keeping his eyes opened for any of the spirits, but he didn't see them. "Where are they hiding?"

"Piri-Piri."

"Huh?" Gale heard someone and he could actually smell them. An eerie wind blew by and he was having a bad feeling about this. "I know you're there. You might as well show yourself."

"Boy. He sounds a little grumpy."

"I think he just needs to play some more." He could hear two voices out there, but he thought he was dealing with only one spirit.

"Enough! Just get out here!" Gale said. He heard someone walk towards him and saw a young boy came out of hiding. "There's one, but where's the other?" He heard noises behind him too. He turned around and saw a girl that looked just like the boy. Gale was a little confused because he thought there was only one spirit, but he soon put the pieces together. "Now I get it. A boy and a girl that look the same. You must be that twin constellation I heard."

"I'm Gemi"

"And I'm Mini."

"Together, we're Gemini!" Both of them said.

"At least now I know what I'm dealing with." Gale said. "Since you're just kids, I'll give you the chance to just surrender. I don't really want to hurt you guys."

"He thinks he can hurt us?" Eclipse Gemi said.

"That's actually a little funny." Eclipse Mini said as both of them laughed.

"I don't think you little brats know what you're dealing with." Gale said.

"This guy might sound tough and scary, but let's see if he's still saying that when we make him a little cuter." Eclipse Gemi said. He launched a ray of light, but Gale moved out of the way before it could even hit him.

"You asked for it. Come here!" Gale said as he went after Eclipse Gemi first. Gale reached out to him, but Eclipse Gemi flew into the air and avoided him with his sister joining him.

"Piri-Piri." Eclipse Gemini said as both of them was unleashing the same kind of light. Gale didn't know what it was, but he was smart enough to avoid getting hit by the attack.

"Hey! Don't run away!" Eclipse Gemi said.

"He really doesn't know how to have fun." Eclipse Mini said. They kept trying to blast him, but Gale kept avoiding each attack. He jumped off from one of the trees and went right at the two of them, but they both moved out of the way.

"These little guys are quick." Gale said. All three of them landed down and it was a standoff. "Just what are you two trying to do? Do I even know what that attack of yours will do to me?" Gale said.

"It will make you cuter." Eclipse Mini said.

"Yeah. Something that's more fun to play with." Eclipse Gemi said, but that wasn't making Gale feel any better. He know those two had something mischievous up their sleeve.

"I don't know what you two are trying to pull, but I'm in no mood for games." Gale said as he went at the two of them again.

"Piri-Piri." Eclipse Gemini said as they both had a sneaky idea.

"Will you quit saying that?!" Gale said as he was already starting to get annoyed and kept trying to grab them, but they kept moving out of his reach. "What does that even mean?!" The two of them kept staying away from Gale and saw an opening.

"There!" Eclipse Gemini said as they both used that light again and hit Gale.

"The hell?!" Gale said as he could feel his body change and a puff of smoke went off. "What just happened? I don't feel anything is really different." Gale felt just fine, but he looked around and noticed everything seemed a lot bigger. "Wait. Was this forest always this big?"

"That's better." Eclipse Gemi said.

"Much better." Eclipse Mini said. Gale turned to them, but he noticed he was staring at their legs had to look up to see their faces.

"Hold on! Did you little brats shrink me?" Gale said as he raised his arm, but he noticed something was strange. He was trying to raise his arm over his head, but it felt like he wasn't reaching very high. "That's weird. I can't see my arm." Gale look down and had a look at himself. He saw that he was smaller, furrier, and his arms were paws. He couldn't believe it. "No way. I'm a hamster?!"

"He looks a lot cuter like this." Eclipse Mini said.

"And I bet he be more fun to play with." Eclipse Gemi said.

"You twerps!" Gale shouted. "Change me back to normal right now so I can kick your butts for this!" Eclipse Gemi reached down and was able to grab a hold of him as he lifted him up. "Put me down!"

"He seems a little cranky. I think he wants some attention." Eclipse Gemi said.

"Did you not hear me?! I'm cranky because you turned me into a hamster! Change me back!" Gale demanded, but the twins weren't listening. Both of them were rubbing his hands over him and treating him like he was a hamster, treating him badly. They're being too rough with their touches. "Stop touching me!"

"He's really fussy." Eclipse Mini said.

"I think he just needs to try and calm down." Eclipse Gemi said.

"This is embarrassing." Gale said as he couldn't believe this was happening to him. "If anyone in the guild saw me like this, I never heard the end of it. If I'm also stuck like this, I'll be stuck as Gia's little pet for the rest of my life. That's assuming I can even get out of here."

"Come on, brother. Let me see him." Eclipse Mini said as she reached out and grabbed a hold of Gale to take for herself.

"No. I'm playing with him." Eclipse Gemi said as he refused to hand him over and it resulted in the two of them fighting over him, but Gale was the one hurting.

"Where did you two learn to take care of your pets?! Wait a minute. I'm not even your pet! Let go!" Gale said as he hated this. Gale wasn't going to take this, but since he has a hamster's body, he has to use the hamster's features. So he bit Eclipse Gemi's hands.

"Ow!" Eclipse Gemi said and the pain caused him to let go. Gale got free and ran off as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Come back!"

"Don't let him go!" Eclipse Mini said as they both hurried after him.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Gale complained as he was running as fast as he could. "I've got to find some way to get myself back to normal so I can get those two brats and I better do it before anyone sees me like this."

"He's fast for a little guy." Eclipse Gemi said as the two of them chased after him.

"He's cute now, but I think I'm done with him. Let's try something bushier." Eclipse Mini said as she shot another light and it hit Gale. Now he's a squirrel.

"Now I'm a squirrel?! What do I look like to you that you can change me around like this?!" Gale complained. Gale hurried up a tree and climbed up to a branch for he hope he could keep some distance between him and the twins.

"That does look nice, but let's try something else." Eclipse Gemi said as he used that light again and was able to hit Gale again. Now he became a beagle puppy. That meant he couldn't hold himself up in the tree anymore and fell right out of it and crashed into the ground.

"This takes animal abuse to a new level." Gale complained as he got back up.

"Yeah. I like this a lot better." Eclipse Mini said. Gale still refuses to go with those two. So he did the only thing he could do as a dog. He used his teeth and bit her leg. "Ow! Bad dog!" She tried to shake him off and he released. That allowed him to run off.

"Stop!" Eclipse Gemi said as he tried to change him again, but he was able to avoid them this time. "He's getting away!"

"We can't let him go!" Eclipse Mini said as they hurried after him.

"At least in this form I can actually run and I have some real teeth." Gale said. "I still need to figure out how I'm going to get out of this one. This has got to be the most ridiculous fight I've ever been in." Gale kept running, but he heard something ahead of him. "Now what?" That was when a wild bear appeared out of the bushes and was ready to attack. "Hell no. You're not getting in my way!" Gale didn't slow down as he went right at the bear and headbutt that bear and knocked it right out. "This is just nuts."

"There you are!"

"Oh no." Gale said as he felt a pair of hands grab him and he was held tight in the arms of Eclipse Mini.

"Bad doggie for running away." Eclipse Mini said.

"You got him!" Eclipse Gemi said as he reached out and tried to take him, but Eclipse Mini wouldn't let him go.

"Stop it. He's mine right now." Eclipse Mini said.

"I want to see him." Eclipse Gemi said and the two started fighting over him again. Gale has just about reached his limit with them.

"Knock it off!" Gale shouted and actually roared. When he did that, his breath attack came right out of his mouth. The attack scared the twins and they let him go. "Wait a minute. I can still use my magic? I wish I knew that from the start." Now that Gale knows he can use his magic, he can actually fight back. "Iron Dragon Roar!" Gale used his breath attack and he blasted both of them.

"Bad dog." Eclipse Gemi said.

"Let's change him into something friendlier." Eclipse Mini said.

"Piri-Piri!" Both said. Both of them tried to zap him again, but Gale was doing his best not to get hit by that attack again.

"I've had just about enough of all this." Gale said as he jumped right into the air and acted before they could. "Iron Dragon Club!" He turned his front paws into his clubs and stretched them out with it hitting both of them in the head and knocked them out. "Sorry, kids. When this dog plays, he plays ruff." He said that with pun intended.

"Piri-Piri…." Both of them said in their daze before they turned to stardust like the others. When both of them were gone, their magic wore off and Gale returned to his normal self.

"That's much better." Gale said. "Let that be a lesson to never mistreat your pets. You've got to be more careful with how you are to them." The twins still count as one spirit. That means that only two are left. It's almost over.

…

Storm

Since Nashi went after Leo the Lion, there was only one spirit left. That was Cancer the Crab. That also meant that he was Storm's to deal with. Storm went through the gate like the others and went after him. When he made it through, he found himself in a club with a dancefloor.

"What is all this? Where am I?" Storm said.

"Oh yeah!" Storm looked across the dancefloor and spotted the eclipse version of Cancer with him dancing around. "Glad you could make it."

"Huh? What's going on? What is all this?" Storm said.

"What does it look like?" Eclipse Cancer said as he continued to dance around. "You came here to face against me, did you not? Well, there's only one way for me to go. You've got to beat me in this dance!"

"I've got to what?!" Storm said as he couldn't believe he actually said that.

"You heard me. Come at me with all your fancy moves." Eclipse Cancer said. Storm may have faced a lot of challenges, but he's never had to face one like this before.


	153. Storm: Dancing Ice King

Only two spirits remain now. Nashi still has to find with Leo and face him, but Storm is up against Eclipse Cancer. Only instead of an actual fight, Eclipse Cancer is saying they have to dance. Dance is right for Eclipse Cancer won't stop moving around.

"Oh yeah! Move those funky feet and let the groove move." Eclipse Cancer said. "That's right. Shake it. Shake it."

"I heard celestial spirits are weird, but this is just nuts." Storm said. "Let me see if I have this right. I just need to beat you in this little dance battle of yours."

"That's right. You've got to shake it. Move and groove those feet and you'll be feeling like you can fly." Eclipse Cancer. "Just take a look." He pointed to a screen and saw he was getting a few heart points. "Don't let your pride hold you back."

"I've got to dance…" Storm said as he seemed hesitant about doing this. "Fine. I'll take you on." Storm didn't seem to have any problems about doing this.

"Yeah! That's what I like to hear." Eclipse Cancer said. "Way to swallow your pride and accept the music."

"Don't get the wrong idea." Storm said. "It's not that I like to dance, but I don't mind it. My old man would be hesitant about it, although he unconsciously strips in public, but I think as long as you're careful about what moves you use, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

"What's there to be embarrassed about?" Eclipse Cancer said as he kept doing a pelvis thrust.

"I think I see why." Storm said as he knew he wasn't going to do that. "So if we have to dance, let's get this over with." Storm started dancing to the music. He stretched out his arms and slid side-to-side as he lowered his arms. He spun around and snapped his fingers and he looked good while he did all of it.

"Not bad, but you'll need to do more than that." Eclipse Cancer said.

"I'm just glad someone I know isn't seeing this or else I be smothered all the time." Storm said. Right when he said that, Juvia back home felt like she was missing out on something she would have loved. "So let's see what you got, crab."

"Yeah!" Eclipse Cancer said as he started doing his own little dance.

"What is that? You're barely moving." Storm said.

"What's the hustle?" Eclipse Cancer said. "There's no need to rush. Just go with the flow."

"Sorry, but I actually am in a hurry. I don't want to be doing this all day." Storm said. Storm placed his hands on the floor and started to spin on them. To help with that, he froze the spot and was spinning faster on it.

"No way. He's using ice magic to help him?" Eclipse Cancer said. He looked to the screen and saw Storm was getting more points than him. Storm kept spinning and spread his ice further so he would stop and did a pose with ice surrounding him. "Oh yeah! Looking good, funky fresh."

"Please don't say funky fresh again." Storm said. Storm started bopping his knee as he crossed his arms in front and slammed them against the side and did a back flip with him landing perfectly.

"This boy's got more groove than I thought." Eclipse Cancer said. He looked to the screen again and saw Storm kept getting the points. "Okay. Time to get serious. Crank it to level two!" As soon as he said that, the whole room turned red.

"Now what?" Storm questioned.

"This dance is getting serious. Now it really starts." Eclipse Cancer said.

"What are you talking about?" Storm said.

"Watch and see. Keep up, if your lazy eyes can." Eclipse Cancer said as he spun his claws around as fast as he could. He launched himself forward and almost got Storm, but Storm slid to the side and avoided him.

"Hey! Isn't that cheating? You said we be dancing, not fighting." Storm said.

"I never said we couldn't do both." Eclipse Cancer said. "I told you to move your feet. Now, you really have to move those feet. The groove is new and improve. Watch my beautiful claws do the clap-clap." Eclipse Cancer snapped his pincers and went at Storm again. Storm was doing what he could to avoid him, but he was fast.

"You're more a freak than I thought." Storm said. "You can't just change things around like that, but if it's a dance fight you want, you got it." Eclipse Caner went at him again, but Storm moved around and locked their arms together with their backs pressing against each other.

"Yo-yo-yo. What is this?" Eclipse Cancer asked.

"Watch and see. Watch as we go for a spin." Storm said as he lifted Eclipse Cancer off his feet and started spinning him around. Once Storm got a good speed going, he tossed Eclipse Cancer right off and knocked him to the ground.

"Not cool, man." Eclipse Cancer said.

"You said we can use some fight moves. My fight moves are better than my dance moves." Storm said as he placed his arms together. "Ice-Make: Battle Axe!" He formed an axe made out of ice and slashed some ice against Eclipse Cancer and had him knocked into the air.

"Super cold and super cool!" Eclipse Cancer said.

"Now to finish this. I know people wouldn't like a frozen grab, but what can you do?" Storm said. "Ice Demon Rage!" Storm used his breath attack, but Eclipse Cancer was ready for it this time. HE twirled his crab claws around and was able to shield himself from the attack. "What the hell?"

"I've got some super cool moves of my own." Eclipse Cancer said.

'Those claws of his might be a bigger problem than I thought.' Storm thought. 'This dance is starting to get old an annoying. I better figure out some way to end this.'

"So you like to do the duet duo? Let's shake it together, baby!" Eclipse Cancer said as he lunged himself at Storm with his claws out. Storm didn't really like the way he put that.

"No way!" Storm said as he drove his foot right in Eclipse Cancer's face and knocked him back. "I think it's about time for this dance to end, but I might as well go out with some style." He used his magic and formed blocks of ice around the dancefloor.

"Hey! What gives?! There is such thing as too super cool." Eclipse Cancer said. What Storm did was have the light reflect through and off the ice and created a rainbow light around the place. "So chill…" Eclipse Cancer loved what Storm did to the area.

"Take it in while you can." Storm said as his reflection was appearing around the ice with him dancing around. "I'm bringing this to an end." Eclipse Cancer took a look at the scoreboard and saw he was losing some points while Storm was gaining them.

"You can't stop my beat from going." Eclipse Cancer said as he was doing his best to keep his points going as he kept dancing around.

"Sorry, but this dance ends here." Storm said as he showed himself and had ice form around his fists. "You wanted to dance together? How does this work for you? Ice Demon Zero Destruction Fist!" Storm beat Eclipse Cancer around and made it looked like he added some dance moves into it. "Now for the finishing move. Ice-Make: Ice Impact!" Storm formed another hammer-like weapon and smashed it against Eclipse Cancer. That became the end of this dance battle with Storm being the clear winner. The ice went away and it was dazzling like a beautiful falling of snow.

"Such…beauty…." Eclipse Cancer said as he was amazed by Storm's moves and the way he used his ice. He was impressed by all of it before he turned to stardust and vanished like all the others.

"I've got to admit that it was a little fun." Storm said. Storm can be a real dance king on the ice. Now there's only one spirit left, but it is still the strongest out of all the eclipse zodiac spirits and might be the most challenging. That's assuming he can even be found to fight first.

…

Nashi

Nashi kept searching for Leo, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. She couldn't even pick up his scent. There was no trail for her to follow.

"This makes no sense." Nashi said. "I saw him come through this way, but he isn't here. I can't even find his scent. It's like he just vanished." Nashi didn't know what she was going to do. How can she bring him down if she can't even find him? Just when it seemed like she has run out of ideas, she saw a bright light shine in front of her and saw the real Loke emerged.

"Nashi, there you are!" Loke said, but he looked frantic.

"Loke? What are you doing here?" Nashi said. "What's wrong?"

"I came to get you. The king was able to open a way for me to get in and come get you. It's your mother! She's in danger!" Loke said.

"What?!" Nashi said. "What do you mean she's in danger? She was perfectly fine when we left."

"It's that cheap imitation of me." Loke said. "While you and your friends were busy dealing with these fake spirits, he showed up and went after your mother."

"He what?!" Nashi said as she couldn't believe it. She was trying to fine that cat the whole time, but he gave her the slip without her even knowing it. "This whole thing was a set up. He knew we would come after him and those other spirits, but he was just trying to keep us out of the way while he went after my mother. Loke, do you have any idea what he plans to do with her?"

"No. Not yet, but if he plans to liberate us spirits from humans, it must be for something for that and I doubt it will be good for Lucy." Loke said.

"That's assuming it hasn't already happened." Nashi said as she's afraid her mother might already be gone. "Doesn't time move differently in your world than it does in my world? Doesn't your world's time go by much slower than time in my world."

"Normally, yes. However, you and your friends weren't in the celestial world for very long." Loke said. "At the moment, we're not in the spirit world anymore. There could still be a chance to save her."

"Really?" Nashi said as that cheered her up. "So what are we waiting for? Can you get me back to wherever my mother is?"

"Are you kidding?" Loke said as he was dazzling. "The love that was once there between your mother and myself is still shining that I can find her anywhere."

"What love?" Nashi said. "She loves you like any of her spirits, but you never that special to her."

"No need to be concerned or jealous. I've got room for you as well." Loke said.

"Stop messing around and just get me to my mother before it's too late to save her!" Nashi shouted.

"Right. Sorry." Loke said as he grabbed a hold of her and was taking her to save her mother before it was too late. Only one of these rebellious spirit remains, but that one spirit could still ruin what has been there between humans and spirits for centuries.

'Hang on, Mom. I'll be there soon. You've always been there for me, but now it's my turn to be there for you.' Nashi thought as she raced through with Loke. Let's hope it's not too late to save Lucy and put an end to this little rebellion.


	154. Libertatem Caelo

"I can't believe her!" Lucy shouted. Nashi and the others left for the celestial world and the rest of the guild took noticed of this. Lucy was not happy. "I can't believe Nashi and the others would take Loke and head off to the spirit world to fight."

"Try and calm down, Lucy." Wendy said.

"I'm sure there is a good reason for them all going off like that." Carla said.

"I thought Nashi got her brains from my side of the family, not Natsu's." Lucy said. Nashi and the others left some time ago, but Lucy was getting fed up with waiting. She doesn't seem to care how long they've been in the celestial world anymore. "That's it. I think I've waited around long enough. I'm getting her back here right now." She reached out for Loke's key.

"You're bringing her back already?" Gray said. "They may have left hours ago, but you know times moves differently in that world than here."

"Is that really true? I've never been to the celestial world before." Laxus asked Yukino.

"Yes. One day in the celestial world is equivalent to three months in this world." Yukino said. "Lucy, I understand your concern. I feel the same about my son with his friends, but they probably haven't been there for very long."

"That's why I'm getting them back. It's to make sure nothing really does happen to her." Lucy said. "Enough waiting around. Loke, get your butt out here!" Lucy was able to open the gate and Loke came back.

"Hey, Lucy. Is there something wrong?" Loke asked.

"Yeah, something's wrong! Why did you take my daughter and her friends to the celestial world?!" Lucy said.

"Nashi insisted. I could tell there was no changing her mind." Loke said. "The king himself didn't want their help, but Nashi wouldn't back down."

"Yeah. That's my girl." Natsu said as he was quite proud of his daughter for standing up like that.

"So what's happening to them now? Are they all okay?" Yukino asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Loke said. That didn't help Lucy settle down. "Those fake copies of the zodiacs and myself were able to open gateways to pocket dimensions. They each went through one. Nashi and the others each went after one. So I'm not entirely sure what's going on with them."

"Knowing out kids, they're kicking butt." Natsu said.

"Yeah. Probably." Gray said.

"Well, I don't care." Lucy said. "Take me to the spirit world now. I'm going in and getting my daughter."

"Isn't bringing you to the spirit world a violation of a contract unless the spirit agrees to it?" Loke said. He got Lucy on that one, but she's desperate to make sure Nashi is safe. "How about we step outside and talk for a minute?" Loke guided Lucy away from the others and left them to talk. What they weren't aware of at the time was that Loke's counterpart, Leo, was back in the human world and was after Lucy. Loke took Lucy outback so the two of them could talk about this whole thing.

"Loke, I get that I can't enter the spirit world without permission, but I have to go and get Nashi." Lucy said. "She's never been there before. She probably doesn't know what she's getting into."

"Lucy, I get you're concerned about her and the others. It's only natural being a parent." Loke said. "However, Nashi went for your sake."

"My sake?" Lucy questioned.

"Be honest, Lucy. Could you actually bring yourself to fight those eclipse spirits?" Loke said. "They're technically celestial spirits as well like me or any of the others." Lucy didn't really answer that and Loke could see his answer when she didn't. "I thought so. That's why Nashi went on ahead. She knew you would never bring yourself to actually fight them and you're who they're after. At least you or some other celestial wizard."

"Maybe, but I can't just sit around and do nothing." Lucy said.

"I get it, but Nashi's not a little girl anymore. She's become quite a woman." Loke said.

"Don't say that when it's coming from you!" Lucy said.

"My point is that she can take care of herself." Loke said. "Besides, all your spirits promised to help her when she needs it. All of us are ready to jump in if she needs it." Lucy understood all that. People keep telling her to stop worrying so much about Nashi, but she just can't help it. "It will be okay. I promise." Loke could see she wanted to be left alone and head back in the guild to do that.

"Nashi…" Lucy said. Lucy knows Nashi can take care of herself, but she doesn't know how to stop herself from worrying. She didn't have time to think about it as she felt a hand placed over her mouth and someone grabbed her. Lucy looked behind her and saw Leo.

"Hello. We meet again." Leo said. Lucy tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. Loke could sense something was wrong with Lucy and ran back out and saw what was happening.

"Lucy!" Loke called as Leo turned to face him. "Let her go!"

"You might be my weaker half, but I don't really want to fight you since you're a fellow spirit." Leo said. "However, if you choose to side with the humans, I won't show any mercy."

"I'm not looking for any!" Loke said as he had some light form around his fists and tried to attack, but Leo unleashed his dark power and blasted Loke back.

"Your powers of Regulus pale in comparison to mine." Leo said. "It's time I take my leave." Leo was surrounded by light and vanished with Lucy going with him.

"Loke!" Natsu called as he and the others came running out. "What happened?"

"Damn it. That copycat of mine got Lucy." Loke said.

"I thought you said Nashi was dealing with him." Erza said.

"I thought so too. I'm going to back and get her. Then, we'll go after him." Loke said and closed his gate. This all happened while Nashi and the others were off fighting. Now it could be too late.

…

Lucy

With Lucy now in the enemy's hands, he was free to do whatever it was he needed her for. Leo may be the last spirit standing, but he won't give up. Leo took Lucy up to the mountains with the night sky out.

"What are you doing? Let go of me." Lucy said.

"Don't worry. Freedom will be at hand soon enough." Leo said. He grabbed a hold of Lucy's keys and tossed them away. "You won't be needing those anymore."

"Just what are you trying to do?" Lucy said. "I get you're trying to obtain freedom, but at what price. Last time this happened, your freedom would have only lasted for twelve days. After that, you would have died."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but the time length isn't an issue." Leo said. "When I'm done, all spirits will have their freedom forever."

"Forever? How?" Lucy asked.

"I'll show you." Leo said as he held out a crystal in his hand. He dropped it on the ground and it started to glow. Suddenly, giant crystals started sprouting around them and grew like a giant tree. Lucy and Leo were taken near the top and Lucy couldn't believe what happened.

"What is this?" Lucy said.

"This is a special crystal that can only be found in the celestial world." Leo said. "Here in your world, it sprouts like a tree underneath the night sky. It is required for the spell."

"What spell?" Lucy said.

"This spell will bring freedom to all us celestial spirits." Leo said. "All that is left….is to sacrifice a celestial wizard." A sacrifice?! Lucy could see now that's what they were after her and Yukino for. Leo tossed her against a crystal and she was starting to sink inside. "This spell requires a celestial wizard to be sacrificed with the use of this crystal in your world. Once it's done, my kind will at last be free from you humans. Pity you won't be around for that."

"No, please. Don't do this." Lucy said.

"Why? So we can continue be in enslavement and suffering of you humans?" Leo said.

"It isn't like that." Lucy said. "I never once treated my spirits anything less than an equal to me."

"I don't want to hear excuses. We've waited a long time for a day like this to come and I won't be waiting around anymore. The spell shall be cast. The spell known as Libertatem Caelo." Leo said as it seemed like there was no changing his mind. Meanwhile, Loke was able to get Nashi and they appeared in Earthland again.

"We're here." Loke said. Nashi looked around and saw the massive crystal.

"What is that?" Nashi said.

"Nothing good. Lucy must be up there." Loke said.

"Better hurry." Nashi said as she ran to the crystal and was moving as fast as she could to save her. Lucy tried to get herself free from the crystal, but she could feel her energy being drained away.

"Please don't do this." Lucy pleaded, but Leo refused to listen. His hatred for humans and his desire for freedom continues to drive him. He reached for the sky and was ready to start the spell.

"Darkness we beseech thee." Leo said. "I offer this celestial wizard in exchange for everlasting freedom. Let our light last for all of eternity for this wizard's life."

"Please don't! Just listen!" Lucy said as she kept trying to reason with him, but he won't. However, he stopped the spell as he sensed something was wrong.

"I got you." He turned around and saw Nashi was able to pull Lucy out of the crystal. "Mom isn't going anywhere. I won't let you take her." Leo should have known more humans would have interfered, but he didn't think she come back so soon.

"Nashi…" Lucy said as she was surprised she got to her so fast.

"Sheesh, Mom. I get you don't want to fight, but you've got to do something to defend yourself." Nashi said. "Who knows what Dad might do if you're not around."

"Nashi, please get out of here." Lucy said. "Don't fight him. Leave him to me."

"What are you talking about?" Nashi said.

"Please just do what I said." Lucy said, but more in a pleading tone instead of a demanding tone. Nashi could see what Lucy wanted to do, but she knew there was only one thing herself could do. She was able to have Lucy stand. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Mom. Just don't ground me." Nashi said and actually drove her fist into Lucy's gut and knocked the wind right out of her. Even Leo was surprised by that as she gently placed Lucy on the ground.

"You humans are more savage than I thought. Why would you strike your own mother?" Leo asked.

"I had to." Nashi said. "I don't want her to see what's about to happen. Mom loves celestial spirits. She doesn't want any harm to come to them, but this has to be done. She's always been there for me. Now it's my turn to be there for her. So when she wakes up, this nightmare of hers will be over." She ignited her flames and was ready to face him. "If you want her, you'll have to get through me."

"Is that a challenge? Foolish girl. You don't stand a chance against me." Leo said. Nashi wasn't backing down and was the first to attack. She moved fast and slammed her fist against his face. She tossed in a couple more hits against him. Leo tried striking her, but she was able to duck down.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" She swung her leg up and slammed it against Leo. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi breathed out her fire and blasted Leo with an explosion going off. Nashi thought she did some damage, but she saw her flames turn dark and was absorbed by Leo.

"Is that the best you can do?" Leo said as he didn't seem hurt at all. "I created those pocket dimensions to keep you and your friends out of my way, but if this is really all you got, I guess I really had nothing to worry about."

"I'll show you!" Nashi said as she went to keep fighting.

"You'll pay for disrupting my plans." Leo said. Nashi tried to hit him, but Leo jumped over her. He kept moving from one place to the next.

"He's fast, but I can't let him beat me." Nashi said as she tried to go at him again, but she missed again with him appearing behind her.

"Be glad you made it this far because it's over for you." Leo said. He had dark flames form around his hands and he beat Nashi around with it. Leo jumped up and formed dark flames together. "Pitch Black Punishment!" Leo unleashed a powerful blast of this magic and Nashi had trouble standing against it with the crystal damaged. She was knocked down from the attack and Leo thought it was the end. "You humans could never match my power, but perhaps that was too much. The crystal can't take too much damage before the spell can be obtained." He turned over to Lucy and believed the time has come.

"So that's it." Leo was a little surprised as he saw her get back up. "So this crystal is really important to your plans. Wonder what would happen if it shattered. This just isn't your day." Nashi smashed her fist against the crystal and caused more of it to break.

"What are you doing?!" Leo said.

"Don't you know that there's always a little damage to property when it comes to fighting a Fairy Tail wizard?" Nashi said with Leo getting irritated. "Now I'm really getting fired up."

"You won't get in my way!" Leo shouted. He believes he's fighting for the sake of all spirits and he won't be stopped.


	155. What Freedom Really Is

Leo the Lion may be the last spirit to defeat, but he already planned ahead. He just kept Nashi and the others away while he went after Lucy and he succeeded. He plans to sacrifice Lucy to cast a spell that will free all spirits from humans. However, Nashi stepped in to stop him and now it's a showdown. Meanwhile, at the bottom of Leo's giant crystal, Storm and all the others came through a celestial gate and were back in their world.

"Looks like we're back." Athena said.

"That old king must have done this." Drake said.

"Dude! Owen, you got cooked!" Michael said as he took noticed of a serious sunburn over Owen's body.

"I was in a desert the whole time." Owen said.

"Guys, look!" Nova said. All of them took a look and saw the giant crystal.

"What is that?" Shae said.

"Nothing good I bet." Gale said.

"Nashi's up there." Storm said. "I can just feel it. She's up there and I have a feeling she's in a real fight." Storm has no idea how right he is.

….

Nashi

"I'm going to make you pay for disrupting my plans." Leo said.

"What's the matter? The big bad cat getting angry?" Nashi taunted.

"You won't get in the way of our absolute freedom!" Leo shouted as he unleashed more of his power and blasted Nashi with it. Nashi did her best to resist the attack, but was still being pushed back. All the commotion woke up Lucy and she saw what was going on.

"Nashi!" Lucy called. Nashi called out her strength and was able to brush his attack aside. Leo was a little surprised as Nashi charged at him again.

"You're so worried about breaking your precious crystal, you won't fight me at full strength." Nashi said. "You're really nothing, but big talk."

"Arrogant human!" Leo shouted as he kept launching attacks at her, but Nashi avoided each one of his attacks. She got in close and held her hands up.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" She tossed a fireball right on the ground. Leo jumped back, but more of the crystal was damaged, Nashi's real intention.

"She's aiming….for the crystal." Lucy said. Nashi knew Leo's plans and knows this crystal is needed.

"Since this crystal of yours is so important, you need it in one piece." Nashi said. "So what would happen if it just came shattering down?"

"Now I'm angry." Leo said as rage was practically what he was made out of. "I didn't wait for a day like this to come just to have a punk like you tear it down. I'll make you pay!" He ignited his power again and was going for a big attack.

"Now what's he doing?" Nashi said.

"So much power!" Lucy said.

"This is where you die!" Leo shouted as he was ready to attack.

"Don't do it!" Lucy shouted as she got between them. "Unless you want to kill me too!" Both of them were surprised to see her do that. "You need a celestial wizard to sacrifice, don't you."

"It would be a problem if I don't have one. However, I just need A celestial wizard." Leo said. "You might be scarce, but you're not the only one out there." Lucy was betting all this fighting to end on that. "I'll deal with that after I kill both of you!"

"Mom, get out of the way!" Nashi pleaded.

"No. It's my job to protect you. Not the other way around." Lucy said.

"Mom, don't!" Nashi begged, but Lucy wasn't budging.

"Pitch Black Exploding Flame Blade!" Leo unleashed the power of his dark flames and Lucy was in the direct line of the attack. However, someone jumped in and took the attack for her. All of them were surprised to see it was Loke.

"Loke…" Lucy said.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I'm okay." Loke said, but that didn't stick with how he collapsed and tried his best to stay together.

"Loke!" Lucy called as she helped him up. "What are you even doing here?"

"Why do you think?" Loke said. "Just like it's your job to protect Nashi, it's our job to protect you. All the spirits you're contracted too are more than willing to help you like this."

"But I don't see you guys as my shields!" Lucy said.

"We all know that. It's just something you do for the ones you care about." Loke said as he held out Lucy's keys and gave them back to her. All her spirits feel the same as Loke. "Besides, I can't really die. So you don't have to worry about that." It was a nice moment, but Leo just laughed.

"No self-respecting spirit would ever do something so foolish." Leo said. "Humans and spirits were never meant to live together and I'm going to see to it…." "Shut up!" Nashi shouted as she socked him right across the face and he smashed against the crystal. Nashi was really angry for Leo just laughing at that.

"That's it. I've had enough of this!" Leo said as he attacked her again, but Nashi moved fast and tackled him. She jumped off him and jumped from another part of the crystal

"You think something like that is something to laugh at?!" Nashi said as she smashed him into the ground with them smashing through other crystals. "Humans and spirits CAN live together! Humans aren't what you think they are! Let go of you hatred for it already!"

"Your words mean nothing to me." Leo said as he shook her off and jumped across the falling crystal debris to make his way up. Nashi wasn't going to let him escape that easily as she was doing the same. "It's no use. You won't be able to catch me."

"Oh no?" Nashi said as she gave herself a boost with her flames and went flying straight up and straight at him. Leo was surprised as Nashi drove her fist into his gut and they smashed through the roof. Lucy almost couldn't believe it.

"I won't lose! Not to you!" Leo shouted as he kicked her off. "Freedom is within our reach! We spirits will no longer be enslaved by you humans!" He kept attacking Nashi with his own fireballs, but Nashi kept avoiding them. "We will do anything to have that freedom!"

"Can't you see that nothing is what you think it is?! You'll sacrifice anything and anyone to have that freedom!" Nashi said.

"If that's what has to be done, so be it. I couldn't care less what happens to pitiful humans like you!" Leo said. He built up so much magic power in his hands and held a gigantic dark fireball. Nashi and the others couldn't believe all that power he was building.

"So much magic power! Why?! You'll destroy your precious crystal too?!" Lucy said.

"This crystal means nothing. I'll just find another one with another celestial wizard." Leo said. "My brethren, our day of freedom is near!" Leo said as he was about to launch it, but a sharp pain stopped him. It was from when Nashi hit him in the gut earlier. He didn't think a human could do much, but he was wrong as he couldn't hold on to his attack. He was even more surprised with what he saw coming.

"You'll never know what it means to really be free! Not as long as you give into hatred!" Nashi said as she flew right at him in fire. "Why can't you see what's right in front of you?!" Leo couldn't believe what was in his eyes. All this power from a human? "Open your eyes, Leo, and learn what it really means to be free!" She drove her fist right against Leo's face and sent him plummeting down. Leo smashed all the way through the crystal until he reached the bottom. Leo saw for himself what humans can really do and that power came from seeing a fellow spirit in pain. Nashi landed down and Lucy was amazed with what she saw her own daughter do.

'Amazing…' Lucy thought. 'Sometimes I keep thinking that Nashi is my little girl….,but she's grown into such a powerful wizard.' Lucy was amazed with what Nashi has done.

"Yeah. She's certainly Natsu's daughter." Loke said. As amazing as all that was, the place was starting to shake and fall apart.

"What's happening now?" Nashi said.

"The whole place is falling apart. The fight must have weakened the structure." Loke said.

"This is bad." Lucy said as the place was coming down around their heads. The whole crystal was beginning to shatter as it all came crashing down. Storm and the others were just outside of it and watched as the crystal was destroyed.

"Nashi!" Storm called out as he feared she was still inside. The crystal came falling down and was in a million of pieces.

"I guess someone forgot to shout timber." Gale said.

"Nashi!" Storm said as he hurried over to the crystals and was trying to dig his way through as he thought Nashi was buried. "She's got to be okay. She's just got to be." Storm kept hoping and digging, but he stopped when he saw something emerge out of all of it.

"Saved in the nick of time." That thing was another one of Lucy's spirits. The one known as Horologium, the clock. "That was rather close." He opened up and Nashi, Lucy, and Loke came falling out.

"Quick thinking with summoning Horologium, Mom." Nashi said.

"It's what I do, but it was a tight fit." Lucy said.

"It worked for me just fine." Loke said.

"Nashi!" Nashi looked up and met up with all her friends as they were glad to see she and Lucy was safe.

"I thought destroying things was your father's thing, not yours." Storm said.

"Uh... It was necessary this time." Nashi said. "All of you being here must mean his majesty brought you guys back. Does that mean the other eclipse spirits are gone?"

"Yep. Every last one of them is beaten and it looks like they're gone for good." Michael said.

"Hold that thought." Loke said as he looked over to the side. Nashi followed his sight and saw that Leo was still around, but he was in a crater and wasn't moving.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe all my plans are ruined." Leo said. Leo looked up and stared right at Loke. "How could you? How could you side with the humans? We had a chance for freedom."

"I don't know about you, but I'm actually feeling free." Loke said. "My key might be in Lucy's care, but I still free."

"Is being with a human really all that special?" Leo said.

"Sure is." Loke said. "I admit that I once thought the same as you. My previous owner was vicious and mistreated us, but I was able to stand against her. She may have died because of my refusal to obey, but it worked out in the end because I found Lucy."

"But what's the point?" Leo said. "Even if your current owner treats you properly, the way you keep saying, what's the point? Your key will fall into the hands of another human. How do you know they won't mistreat you?"

"I don't, but I'm not too worried about that. Some of my best times are with Lucy." Loke said. "Besides, I know Lucy. I trust her. I know she'll make sure my key falls into the right hands. Your whole rebellion was for nothing because you don't know what freedom really is. We have our freedom with Lucy because she allows us to be who we are." Leo didn't say anything about that. All that happened was that he was turned to stardust like the others. Maybe Leo could have learned the real relation between humans and spirits if he could have just let go of his hatred and see what was right in front of him the whole time.


	156. Light of Time

AN: Just a quick note that I have a poll on my profile. I like to know what story you would like to see somewhere in the future. It will be up and open for a while since I have other stories planned and to work on before I get to whichever one is the winner.

The battle with the eclipse spirits is finally over. All twelve of those spirits have been defeated and it seems like they were gone for good. With the threat passed, Yukino went back to her guild with Michael and the others. That's where Nashi and her friends are now as they saw everyone in the guild welcoming her back and was glad to see she was safe.

"Glad to see you're okay, Yukino."

"We were all a little worried about you."

"Thank you all for your concern, but I'm fine. Really." Yukino said. As Yukino was settling back at home, Nashi and the others hanged back.

"Everyone seems really glad that Yukino is safe. Your guild doesn't really seem that much different than from our guild." Nashi said.

"You think? I think it's a little tamer around here." Sasha said and she had a good point there.

"You didn't have to come back to our guild with us." Michael said.

"We know, but we at least wanted to say thank you for helping us out earlier." Nashi said.

"It wasn't a big deal. You guys would have done the same for us." Michael said as he held out his hand. Nashi took it and shook it as they admitted it was an equal part.

"So how's your mother after all this?" Athena asked.

"Okay, I think. She's calming down and is glad everything is okay." Nashi said. "She's glad that we're no longer fighting any spirits, even if they are ones that probably deserved what those twelve got."

"We had Drake stay behind at the guild to keep an eye on her just in case." Storm said. "I'm sure she really is glad this whole with the spirits is over. She really didn't like that we had to fight them."

"She must really love her celestial spirits if she didn't want any harm to them." Shae said. "It seems like everything is okay back in the celestial world as well. None of the spirits or anything has reported any harm done."

"You know what they say. No news is good news." Gale said.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Nashi said. "Mom summoned Virgo so Loke could get some rest. Virgo claims everything has settled down back in their world. So I guess everything is back normal….as normal as things do get with us."

"I'm just glad we all were able to make it out of that unharmed." Nova said.

"Speak for yourself." Owen said. All of them looked and saw he was covered in bandages and some ointment since he got a serious sunburn from when he fought Eclipse Aries.

"Owen?! What happened to you?!" Nashi said.

"He was sent to a desert and got fried." Storm said. That has got to hurt.

"I told you, you should be wearing a shirt more often." Shae said. "Who are you trying to impress by showing off your muscles?"

"Shut up." Owen said. "What was the deal with those places we were all in anyway? It sounds like they were all pretty weird."

"If I had to guess, I say they were all a pocket dimension that each of the twelve spirits were able to create." Rona said.

"You might be right." Nashi said. "Leo's original plan was to keep us occupied and keep us away from my mother so he could perform that spell."

"Speaking of which, what happened to that giant crystal that Nashi shattered?" Michael said.

"It all disappeared." Simon said. "The spirits must have taken all of it back since it originally came from their world. I doubt it would be a problem anymore. It probably lost all of its power after the fight."

"So I guess it's really all over." Nova said and they were all glad to hear about that.

"There's still one thing about all of this that we haven't figured out." Athena said. "How did all of this happened? Where did those spirits even come from?"

"Since they acted like they've been around as long as any other spirit, as well as the fact they're all gone now, I can't say for sure." Simon said.

"Maybe it's best we just leave it alone." Nashi said. "If something like this happens again, we'll be ready for them. Hopefully, if they ever do come back, they'll see how wrong they are and maybe they can try to get along with other humans."

"Maybe your right." Michael said. "You guys should probably be getting home. Your parents probably still want to punish you after you snuck off to fight these guys." Michael had a point. They were all so focused on what was going on, none of them really thought they would get punished for sneaking off.

"Oh yeah. Mom probably isn't happy we went and did that in the first place." Nashi said. "Not to mention I actually knocked her out. I'm probably dead."

"Maybe I should tell my mother what went on when I fought that dancing crab." Storm said, but he had to rethink that. "No. That might make things worse because she missed it." None of them were really looking forward to heading home.

"The battle against those eclipse zodiac spirits was over." Nashi narrated. "Mom was glad to hear that since it meant no more fighting celestial spirits. I was also glad that Sabertooth helped us out. It was good knowing that other guilds would help us when we needed it. Especially since there was more coming our way. Whenever we defeat an enemy, there always seems to be another waiting in the wings."

…

The Road

Nashi and the others decided to head home. However, they were heading home through a carriage. Not good for Nashi, Gale, and Nova and were trying to endure it.

"I'm going to die." Gale said.

"Do we have to head home like this?" Nashi said. "Why couldn't we just walk?"

"Sorry, but this is the best way we can get home." Sasha said. "Besides, maybe it will have your parents go easier on you if they know you're being punished like this."

"Somehow I doubt that." Gale said.

"Yeah. Getting ourselves motion sick might not be much of a punishment to our parents since it happens on a regular basis." Nashi said.

"I know you guys hate this, but try and hang in there." Simon said. "It shouldn't be long until we get home." Anytime is too long for the dragon slayers on this thing.

"I can't take it." Nashi said as she stuck herself out the back.

"Careful, Nashi. You'll fall right out." Storm said.

"That's the idea. Anything has to be better than this." Nashi said. Being a dragon slayer is never fun when you have to ride on this stuff. Nashi may have been sick to her stomach, but she looked down the road and spotted something, or rather someone. She swears she could see her uncle walking across the road. "Uncle Zeref?"

"What? Did you say something Nashi?" Storm asked as she turned to look at them.

"I just spotted my uncle." Nashi said. She pointed down the road, but he wasn't there anymore and no one else saw him.

"Your uncle? You mean Zeref? I don't see him." Storm said.

"It couldn't have been him." Sasha said. "He left after the Grand Magic Games and he could be anywhere. If he was so close, why didn't he say anything to us?"

"If he was there, he's not anymore." Simon said.

"He was just there. I just saw him." Nashi said, but her motion sickness made it hard for her to be convincing.

"Oh man. We better get home fast. She's getting delirious. She's starting to see things." Storm said. Nashi could have sworn she saw her uncle. She was actually right. Zeref really was in the area, but he was looking for someone else. Somewhere in the area was another. That other person was meditating, gaining more magic power and growing stronger.

"So you are the one called Ankhselam." Zeref said as he walked up behind him.

"So we finally meet face-to-face, Zeref." Ankhselam said. "I thought you were gone for good. I was quite surprised when I sensed your power back on Tenrou Island."

"I know the truth. I'm aware of what happened with the celestial spirits and I know you are the one responsible for it." Zeref said. "What I haven't figured out is how you did it."

"What happened with those celestial spirits was only a mere side effect." Ankhselam said as he pulled something out. "I was trying to bring power back into this." He held out a shard that was glowing. Zeref was really surprised when he saw that.

"That lacrima fragment…!" Zeref said.

"So you recognize it. This is a piece of the lacrima that was used in the Eclipse Gate that you helped created. A light of time I like to call it." Ankhselam said. "Even after all these years, destroying the remains of that gate have been quite difficult. Luckily, I was able to salvage this piece and brought power back to it. It's more than enough for what I need it for."

"What are you planning to do with that?" Zeref asked.

"To change the world." Ankhselam. "It's quite necessary in my master plan. This world is filled with deluded fools, lying to themselves and each other. It holds ideals that are ludicrous and the world itself is being shaped by it. So I believe it is time for that all to change and show these people the truth of this world."

"This world may be flawed, but there are those who have accepted this world for how it is." Zeref said.

"Come now, Zeref. You were no better than I." Ankhselam said as he turned to him. "You tried to destroy this world yourself." Zeref may have been like that once before, but he came to regret it and he felt that he had no choice because of his curse. Ankhselam is different because he actually wants to do this.

"So your master plan is coming to fruition, whatever it might be?" Zeref said. "Somehow you also require my brother for it. That's why you challenged Fairy Tail back on their island. Am I correct?"

"That's right." Ankhselam said as he stood to face him. "There's still much to be done, but I have gathered many who follow me and will do my biding to aid me in this goal."

"And if they prove to be of no use to you, you kill them off. Just like you did with this group known as Shadow Veil." Zeref said.

"Shadow Veil?" Ankhselam said. "I thought they would be of use to me, but when I learned of what became of them, I realized they wouldn't. That's okay. They're passing doesn't hindrance my plans in the least. I have many other followers that are just as powerful as they were and even stronger.

"I assume you're more than prepared to go to war?" Zeref said.

"War? Not quite." Ankhselam said. "More like complete annihilation. Anyone who dares stand in my way will suffer."

"I swear my niece and her guild will stop you." Zeref said. Two dark forces colliding against each other with a great and terrifying battle that will soon come. One that once fought against the world that now wishes to protect it against one that wishes to currently destroy it. Fairy Tail is bound to be involved and Ankhselam welcomes them to try. Natsu is the one he's after, but there was another that caught his interest.

'Nashi Dragneel? I'm actually looking forward to the next time we face each other.' Ankhselam thought.


	157. End the Battle

AN: A quick note for those who don't know. I have two side stories to this story. They're like the movie-equivalent to this story. They're called Fairy Tail and the Princess of Winter and Fairy Tail: Magic Jail.

"Nashi. Nashi." Nashi could hear a voice she didn't like hearing. She looked in front of her and saw that she was faced with End. "I think it's time we settled things once and for all. I'm back to how I was and you seem to be growing weaker. Let's end this!" Nashi woke up and acted like she just woke up from a nightmare. Nashi took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down.

"Not again. Not again." Nashi said. End has tried to take control of Nashi before and it looks like she's trying again. Nashi can't go on like this. She has to put an end to this. "You want to finish this, End? Fine. Let's end this."

…..

The Next Day

The threat that the eclipse celestial spirits has passed. Everything has just about returned to normal. At least as normal things get around the Fairy Tail guild. Storm was at the bar counter and enjoying some juice.

"Thanks, Mira." Storm said as he finished it up.

"I'm glad you liked it." Mirajane said. "So have you heard from Nashi and her parents lately? I want to ask Lucy how things are with her spirits."

"There's no need to worry. That whole thing is behind us now." Storm said.

"Storm!" Storm was surprised as he heard Natsu called out to him. Natsu came running over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. He shook him around and seemed upset. "Where is she? What have you done with her?!"

"What are you talking about?" Storm asked through all the shaking.

"Natsu, stop it." Lucy said as she came right over. "You jumped to conclusions. Why would Storm do anything to Nashi?"

"He's always around her. He has to know something." Natsu said.

"Nashi? What's going on? Is she okay?" Storm asked.

"We're not really sure." Lucy said. "When we woke up, she was already gone. She left a note and all it said was that she would meet up with us later. We thought we would find her here. Natsu instantly thought you would know something like maybe you were to blame for this."

"What? How in the name of Mavis did you thought of something like that?" Storm said. "I'm sorry, but I don't know where Nashi is. I'm sure she's fine."

"Storm's right about that, Natsu. I'm sure Nashi is okay. She left a note saying she would meet up with us later." Lucy said. "If she doesn't show up soon, we'll go looking for her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Natsu said as he was starting to calm down. Storm looked into the air and was trying to figure out what is going on with Nashi himself.

'Nashi, what's going on?' Storm thought.

…

Nashi

Nashi woke up early in the morning and headed straight into the forest. When End made her presence known again, she knew she had to do something. This battle that these two have been having has gone on long enough and Nashi wants it to be done with.

"Okay. Hopefully I'm far enough so no one gets hurt in case this goes badly." Nashi said. Nashi sat down and got in a meditative state. This time, she knew what to expect. Nashi relaxed and she could feel things were different. She opened her eyes and saw herself falling. This time, she was ready and landed down in the volcanic area in her mind.

"There you are." Nashi looked up and was already met with End. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"The only reason I'm here is to stop you, End." Nashi said. "I'm tired of you wanting to take over my body. I don't even understand why you keep trying."

"It's not my fault that you're pathetically weak." End said. "You think you're strong. You think you're like your father, but you can't hold me back."

"That's it!" Nashi said as she was annoyed with End and doesn't want to hear this anymore. "I'm taking you down once and for all. You're never going to take my body. All you're going to do is hurt people."

"You think you can really stop me?" End questioned.

"In order to protect my friends from you, I have to! I'm the only one who can stop you!" Nashi said as she leaped right at End and had her fist ready to attack, but End was able to stop it with her claw.

"Understand that what you want to protect means nothing to me." End said. She pulled her leg back and kicked Nashi back as she paved the ground. "I don't care about what you want to protect. I only care about what I want to protect."

"Protect?" Nashi said. "What could she possibly want to protect?"

"Let's put an end to this once and for all!" End shouted as she flew into the air. She came straight down with her claw out, but Nashi rolled out of the way of her attack. "Once I beat you, I'll take your body and I'll be in full control."

"Never!" Nashi said as she went to attack. Nashi held her fist back and had flames form around her fist. End pulled her fist back and the two of them clashed in an explosion of fire. Nashi tried to push through, but End suddenly vanished. "Where did she go?"

"Here!" End said as she suddenly appeared behind Nashi and swatted her away with her wing. Nashi bounced against the ground, but she regained her posture and was able to stay up. "Didn't you think that as you grew stronger, I grew stronger as well? Ever since last time we faced each other, I grew stronger."

"That might be so, but that isn't going to stop me." Nashi said. She was determined to win this fight. She can't let End take her over.

"Let's have some fun." End said as she flew right at Nashi. She tried to swipe at Nashi, but Nashi ducked down at the last moment. Then, Nashi drove her knee into End's gut. End fought through that attack as she grabbed a hold of Nashi. End fell back and slammed Nashi against the ground. End got back up and kicked Nashi and sent her crashing into a volcano.

"Damn. She really is stronger than before." Nashi said as she tried to analyze the situation. "On top of that, I can't devour her flames since they're mine."

"What's wrong? Have you had enough?" End said.

"Not even!" Nashi said as she stood back up. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi used her breath attack, but End countered that by using a breath attack of her own. The two of the collided and the two flames tried to push through the other. Both of them kept going until they both had to stop and needed to breathe.

"Not bad, but not good either!" End said as she flew right at Nashi. She drove her claw right into Nashi's face and shoved her against the volcano and tossed her away. Nashi hit the ground and tried to stand back up. "Come on, Nashi. Zeref won't be coming this time to save you."

"I don't need to be rescued!" Nashi said as she got back up. 'She's as strong as ever. It won't be easy to beat her like I did last time.' She thought as she tried to think of a way out of this. 'Still, something seems different this time. I wonder why.'

"Come on, Nashi. Don't tell you're done already. We're just getting started." End said. Nashi got back up, but End was the first to attack as she bashed her head against Nashi's. She gave Nashi a powerful uppercut and knocked her into the air. "I'm waiting! Come on, Nashi! Haven't you gotten any stronger at all?!" End flew up and was about to kick her, but Nashi crossed her arms and weakened the attack. Nashi still flew through the area and crashed into the ground.

"Damn it." Nashi said as she stood back up. "How am I going to beat her? She's putting a lot of force behind those attacks of hers."

"You got that right!" End said as she suddenly appeared and grabbed Nashi by the back of her head and drove her against the ground. End lifted her back up and had Nashi's feet off the ground. "Is this really all you got? Pathetic. It's a mystery as to how you were able to beat some of those other guys."

"Shut up…" Nashi said as she fought through the pain.

"If this is really all you can do, this won't take much longer." End said. "Your body will be mine and there won't be anything you can do to stop me. You're too weak."

"I said…shut up…." Nashi said.

"Can't handle the truth?" End said. "You don't want me to hurt your friends, do you? I bet it's because of them that you're so weak. What even drove you to become so strong? I'll tell you what. Nothing. You had no reason for strength. You're parents are still alive. You never really lost anyone important."

"So what's your point? You don't need to lose someone important so you can be strong." Nashi said. "The desire to protect people, a goal you want to obtain, should be enough."

"You're so pathetic." End said. "It's true that you protect the guild like everyone else in it. It's also true that you were inspired by your father to become strong. However, that's where it ends. Do you honestly think those feelings are enough? Well? Let's see. Show me." Nashi grew annoyed with End and wanted to do just that. She pulled her leg back and kicked End with flames bursting around her. However, the flames didn't seem to have any effect on her. "I thought so."

"No way…" Nashi said as she couldn't believe that didn't work.

"Everyone desires strength differently, but without some sort of pain or hardship, there's a limit of what strength you can obtain." End said. "You never went through hard times. You had a pretty happy life. The battles you've had up until now could have gone differently. Oh well. You had your chance." End dropped Nashi and beat her around with a mix of speed and power. She gave Nashi one last hit across the face and sent Nashi flying back. As Nashi stopped, she tried to get back up.

"She can't be right." Nashi said. "Does one really need some sort of pain to help motivate them to become stronger?" Nashi looked back at her life. She had a happy life with great friends. "What if she is? Simon feels the pain of not having his father around. Sasha went through a lot of hard times for years. They're both pretty strong themselves. What about Storm and the others? They're strong too, but did they go through some sort of pain to motivate them to be strong?"

"I expected more out of you, Nashi." End said as she walked over to her. Nashi continued to wonder about what End was saying.

"Wait. I have gone through some pain." Nashi said.

"Excuse me?" End said as she stopped.

"I have gone through some pain." Nashi said as she stood back up to face her. "The pain I went through after you first came around. Not to mention the pain I feel from my friends, when I see them in pain or in trouble themselves. I can't deny that my past is a happy one compared to some of my friends, but I went through some hard times myself and I'm still going through hard times that I can use to help me be stronger."

"You think so?" End said. "Let's find out!" She charged right at her again. "You claim you want to protect your friends, but how can you do that when you don't have the power to do so?!" End kept trying to attack Nashi, but Nashi was doing her best to stay out of her reach. As the two of them continued to fight, Nashi could feel that something was different than from their previous encounters.

'Something still doesn't make sense to me. This feels different than how it did before. Why?' Nashi thought. 'End fights to kill, doesn't she? When I think about it, she actually had plenty of chances to "kill" me, but she didn't. She keeps taunting me instead. So I don't get it. If she has the desire to control my body, why doesn't she just finish me when she gets the chance?' Nashi was trying to figure it out and some things were popping into her head like what Zeref said before.

" _Just as you have etherious blood running through your veins, she would have human blood running through hers."_

" _Understand that what you want to protect means nothing to me."_

" _I don't care about what you want to protect. I only care about what I want to protect."_

'What is it?' Nashi thought as the two of them separated. 'What does she want to protect?' End charged right at Nashi again and was getting ready to attack again. Nashi readied to defend herself, but as she stared at her counterpart, she had some thoughts about what End was really doing. She was wondering if there was more to End than she thought. With her guard down, End attacked and struck her claw right through Nashi. End was shocked about that because Nashi allowed it to happen.


	158. Accepting We're One

Nashi and End went at it again. End made herself known to Nashi with an attempt to try and take her body again. Nashi wasn't going to let that happen and went to face this demon on her own. They wanted to settle things once and for all. Nashi made it inside her mind, but she sensed that something was different in this fight than how they were in the past. Instead of continuing the fight, Nashi took End's attack and End had her claw right through her.

"Why? Why did you let the attack come?" End questioned.

"I had to check something." Nashi said. "Something about this fight seemed different than the other times we encountered each other. I sensed it every time you attacked. I use to think you fight to kill, but you had plenty of chances against me and you never did. So I took a chance and let your attack come."

"That was just reckless. Why would you let an attack that could kill you come?" End said. "What do you think would have happened? I could have gained control over your body. You are aware that if I had control over your body, I would be using it to kill all of your friends. I would lay waste to everything."

"I know, but I also know my friends in the guild, as well as my parents, would have found some way to stop you." Nashi said. "So I left it all to them if this would have failed. However, that isn't the case as we can both see. Now that we're like this, I think I'm starting to see things differently."

"So you finally understand." End said as she appeared to have stopped her lust for control and blood.

"It's weird. Your arm is going right through me, but I don't really feel any pain." Nashi said.

"Of course not. It's because I'm still a part of you." End said. "I might act like a separate person, but you and I share a body. You are an etherious whether you care to admit it or not. The more you resisted me, the more it hurt. So when you decided to accept me, you wouldn't feel any pain."

"Things are starting to make sense to me now." Nashi said.

"What things? What are you talking about?" End said.

"I remembered something my Uncle Zeref said when he was able to appear here." Nashi said. "He said that you had some human in you. I know I've never met another etherious before, but you never acted like what I was told. I was told that etherious were evil and destructive creatures. You gave off the illusion that you were, but that wasn't the case. You made have acted like that, but you never really meant it."

"Of course not." End said. "Etherious believe they are superior to humans. I am different because I share a body with a human. I guess you can say I'm more compassionate towards your kind from seeing things through your eyes. I don't know if the same can be said for your father. He's complex. Who knows what the deal is with him."

"Earlier, you said something about what you want to protect." Nashi said. "I always thought you fought to kill, to have control. That's not the case, is it? You were fighting to protect something. What were you trying to protect?"

"That's right." End said as the truth behind End was being revealed to Nashi. "Most fight because they're psychotic that just enjoy fighting. They never know when enough is enough for them and kill for the pleasure of it. You've met some psychos like that. Some fight just for the sport of it. Natsu is a perfect example of that. He never knows when to stop. Still, almost everyone fights because there's something they're trying to protect. It could be their goal, their plans, or it could be someone else. Even we etherious are no different. I too fought for something I wanted to protect."

"What was that?" Nashi said.

"What I wanted to protect….was you, Nashi." End said. Nashi was surprised to hear that after all they've been through.

"You wanted to protect me?" Nashi questioned.

"Of course, dummy. We're one in the same." End said. "I've been with you ever since you were born. You wanted to be strong like your father. However, you motivation for that was weak. So I gave you a reason as to why you should get strong. I acted like I wanted control over your body. I became the villain you had to become strong to defeat."

"But what about the times you did take control of my body?" Nashi asked.

"You were on the verge of death." End said. "So I stepped in and took control. Having me take control over your body is what also helped you get motivated to become stronger. You were able to push me aside."

"What about when you came out for the very first time?" Nashi said. "You attacked my father. You attacked so many people. They weren't the enemy, but you were willing to kill them."

"I never cared about any of them." End said. "I never cared about the outside world. As long as you lived, as long as you were strong, that's all that mattered to me. However, I failed before."

"Failed?" Nashi questioned.

"Remember? When you fought A?" End said. Nashi remembered that really well. He almost killed Nashi before. After that, he actually did. Somehow, Nashi tapped into her etherious power and was able to come back to life. "I didn't had the power to save you back then. If you didn't unleash your etherious power when you did, you would be dead."

"All this time, I kept you away." Nashi said as she was amazed with what she was hearing. "I thought you were my own inner demon trying to control me. When the truth was that you were trying to help me all this time." Nashi couldn't see a reason as to why End would lie about this. "I can't believe you would actually do all this for me."

"Of course I would." End said. "I've been with you from the very beginning. No one knows you like I do. No one understands you like I do. So what's suppose to happen now?!"

"What are you talking about?" Nashi asked.

"You know the truth now." End said as she appeared to be upset. "I became the thing you hated so that you could get stronger like your father. Just like how you always wanted. You haven't reached that level of strength yet. Now you know the truth about me. So what the hell am I suppose to do now?! Am I suppose to be stuck in here now?! Am I suppose to just wait until you're about to be killed?! How are things suppose to go like this now?!"

"That's easy." Nashi said as she raised her arms and wrapped them around End. She's embracing her etherious half. "You and I act as one now." End was surprised that Nashi would do this.

"We act as one?" End said.

"It's just like you said. You're a part of me." Nashi said. "I appreciate what you were trying to do, even if I don't really agree with it. Rather than resisting, I should be accepting you."

"Accept me?" End questioned.

"I've known about you through most of my life." Nashi said. "I've accepted the fact that I am part etherious, but I've never accepted you. I always thought that you wanted to hurt people out of the mere pleasure of it. Now there's no reason for such things. I think it's time I accept you and we act as one."

"Nashi…" End said as she never really thought this would happen. She actually shed a tear as her body began to glow and envelop Nashi in the light. There's no reason for these two to fight each other anymore.

…

Nashi

Nashi opened her eyes and saw she was back in the forest. However, she felt something was different about her this time. Nashi stood up and could feel a difference in her power, a difference inside her.

"End…." Nashi said. She was happy for it feels like she's at peace with herself now. She could really feel her etherious half won't be a problem ever again.

…

The Guild

Nashi hasn't shown herself yet and Natsu was starting to get a little anxious. He kept pacing around the guild and was waiting to hear from Nashi.

"Natsu, sit down. Have something to drink." Lucy said. "What are you getting all anxious about anyway? Nashi said she would be back. I'm sure she's fine."

"I know, but I want to know what she's doing. Why would she leave me out?" Natsu said. "If she was going to do something sneaky, she should have taken me with her!"

"Oh brother." Lucy said as she couldn't believe him. A normal parent would either trust their child or wouldn't have wanted them to sneak off.

"I think I know what she's doing that she didn't want Natsu to know." Happy said and getting all giddy. "She's being all kissy with a boy."

"What?! She's doing what?!" Natsu said as he practically erupted in flames.

"Why would you tell him that?! You know how upset he gets just at the mere mention of that?!" Lucy said.

"If I find out who that guy is, I'm going to burn him down to a pile of ashes!" Natsu shouted. That was when Nashi came walking in and noticed her father getting all mad.

"Dad? What's going on? What are you mad about this time?" Nashi said.

"Nashi?" Natsu said as he turned and saw her. He ran right over to her and scared her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and was demanding answers. "Where have you been?!"

"I was out in the forest." Nashi said.

"With who?! Why?! Why didn't you tell us?! Why aren't you answering my questions?!" Natsu said as he still hasn't calm down from his anger.

"Natsu, stop!" Lucy said. "I'm sure Nashi would tell us if you just calm down and give her a second to answer." Natsu was doing his best to calm down, but was ready to freak out again at any moment.

"I was out in the forest the whole time." Nashi said. "I'm sorry if I scared you or something. There was just something I needed to do."

"What did you need to do? Were you able to get it done?" Lucy asked. Nashi smiled when Lucy asked that. She placed her hand over her heart as she could really feel End there now.

"Yeah. In fact, I feel better than I have before." Nashi said as she's fully accepted as to who she is and what lies inside her.

"For years, I've tried to keep End away. The truth in all that was that she was only trying to help me." Nashi narrated. "It's thanks to her that I have a better grasp to my etherious half. I've tried pushing it away in the past, but it's just a part of who I am that I can't deny. Now that I have a better connection over my etherious half, it will be a big help in the future. That's good with what's coming."

….

Outside of Magnolia

Something was making its way through the woods and was on its way to Magnolia. It crawled like a spider. It had a piece of land on it and a castle-like structure on it.

"Something was heading our way." Nashi narrated. "Something from our parent's past was coming back and was coming for us."


	159. A Dark Presence

"All this paperwork. When does it end?" Hyberion said as he was sorting through some papers. As he finished another one, he spotted the one that was about some mysterious dark forces that have been around. "That's right. Dark forces like Specter Avengers and Shadow Veil might be gone, but there are still some others out there. There's this one called Acheron, but what is it exactly? There's also this other one, but its identity isn't quite known."

"Chairman Hyberion!" A council worker called as he hurried inside his office. "We've finally got it, sir! We finally got information!"

"Information on what?" Hyberion questioned.

"About this mysterious affiliation. The one that you said has associated with forbidden and dangerous magic." The worker said. That was a stroke of coincidence. "It turns out they're a dark guild."

"A dark guild? I expected that much. Anything else?" Hyberion questioned.

"Yes. Here." The worker handed over the report about them. Hyberion took the paperwork and looked over it. He was shocked to see what they were about.

"This can't be! They're affiliated with them!" Hyberion said.

…

Fairy Tail

"No way! Are you saying you finally have control over your etherious half now?!" Storm said. Nashi and her friends have gathered together. She just finished telling all of them on went on between her and End.

"That's right. I don't think we have to worry about her causing problems ever again." Nashi said. "She really wasn't as bad as I thought."

"I find that part hard to believe, but stranger things have happened." Gale said. "I'm getting a little bored. How about we go and take a job?"

"I can't." Nova said. "Dad will be home soon from a conference. I want to be here when he does."

"Good grief. You sound like a little girl waiting for Daddy to come home." Gale said.

"Leave it alone." Simon said. "I can't go either. I was planning on doing some training today."

"I say we should all just kick back and relax. It's nice when we don't have some sort of enemy trying to kill us." Nashi said.

"Exactly. I'll see you guys later." Nova said as she left the guild.

"I think I'm going to have a walk around town." Nashi said.

"Same here. I promised my sister we do some shopping today." Storm said.

"You mean you lost a bet to her and now you have to." Sasha said. "I told you that she can shape water into however she likes."

"I wasn't aware how far she got!" Storm complained. Everything seemed like it was going to be a normal day around Magnolia….or so they thought.

….

Outside of Magnolia

Somewhere outside of Magnolia, a mysterious piece of land crawled like a spider and carried a building over it. This belongs to the mysterious dark guild. Inside the castle-like building was someone sitting upon his throne of this castle.

"Fairy Tail, the guild that is considered the strongest in Fiore. Let's see if that is true." This mysterious man had a dark feeling to him. He wore a navy blue coat with a hood over his head with the shadows covering his eyes. He wore black gloves and boots with him wearing beige pants and a white shirt. "Kio, are you there?"

"I'm here, Master Shisui." One person stepped forward to him. This man had green hair and wore a purple top with shorts. He also had claws instead of regular hands with his feet looking like talons.

"The time has come." Shisui said. "Gather the others and be ready to make our move. Remember the plan?"

"Yes, Master." Kio said. "You will the first one to go in and we will await your signal. Our men are ready to mobilize and the others await your orders."

"Very good." Shisui said as he stood up and started walking. He felt the place shake and knew what that meant. "We've arrived." This mysterious creature placed itself down with Magnolia in sight. Whoever these people are, it's clear that Fairy Tail is their target, but what are they after exactly. "I'm going on ahead. Make sure the others are ready."

"Of course, Master." Kio said as Shisui stepped out. Whoever this guild is, they can't be up to anything good.

...

Magnolia

Since Nashi didn't take a job, all she really did was stroll around the town. She made it to South Gate Park. She looked around and saw people happy, children playing, and everything you would see on a day like today.

"This is how things should be." Nashi said as she took in a breath of fresh air. "No crazy bad guy trying to cause problems for a lot of people."

"Nashi! Hello up there!" Nashi looked down and spotted Levy with Gia and Panther Lily.

"Oh! Hey, Levy!" Nashi said as she came right down.

"What are you doing out here?" Levy asked.

"My friends and I decided to take it easy today. So I'm just taking a stroll through town." Nashi said.

"Hi, Nashi." Gia said as Panther Lily flew her around.

"Hi, Gia. Panther Lily, what are you doing? I thought you would be with Gajeel." Nashi asked.

"Gia wanted me to come along and play with her. I just couldn't say no." Panther Lily said.

"Really? Let me guess. She pulled out some baby eyes and you just couldn't say no because of that." Nashi said. Panther Lily was embarrassed to admit it, but it was true. ""I figured. She gets Gale like that sometimes."

"Do you want to play too, Nashi?" Gia asked.

"Sure. I've got some time to spare." Nashi said and she just enjoyed herself. However, she wasn't aware of the danger that was coming.

…..

The Fairy Knights

"Another job done." Raren said as the Fairy Knights just came back from a job. "I can't wait to get back to the guild. I wonder if Mirajane has any more of that cake."

"Doubt it. Simon's mom probably ate all of it." Bislin said. "How does she stuffed her face and keep that figure of hers. Do you think it all goes to her breasts?"

"Bislin, silence. Such vulgar talk." Fred said. "That is really no way one should talk about a lady."

"Come on. We're all dudes here." Bislin said. As the three of them kept walking, a breeze blew by, but Fred thought something was wrong. He looked to the sky and could sense something.

"Fred? Is something wrong?" Raren asked.

"No. Maybe it's just my imagination." Fred said. 'What was that? I sense something ominous.' He thought. He isn't aware that feeling is something he shouldn't have really ignored.

…

Simon

Simon went out on his own just like he said. He went out near the woods and made it to a river. He wanted to be prepared the next time an enemy shows up. Simon requipped a sword and slashed it against the river. It sliced right through the river and the water started flowing again.

"Are you Scarlets born scary strong or is there some secret I don't know about?" Simon turned around and saw Drake coming over.

"Drake? What are you doing out here?" Simon asked.

"Came out here for some peace and quiet." Drake said. "Hearing everything can be a real pain sometimes. So what are you training for?"

"Just being ready. You never know when an enemy might reveal themselves." Simon said.

"Come on. Anyone who would actually challenge our guild is asking to get clobbered." Drake said. He seemed certain of that, but thought he heard something. He looked around, but didn't see anything.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"I don't know. I thought I heard something." Drake said. Simon looked around himself.

"I do sense something out there. It's faint, but I think there's something there." Simon said. "Something bad."

"You think we should alert the others?" Drake said.

"Not yet. Let's see if we can identify what is first." Simon said. Both of them kept their guard up, but they aren't aware of what they're really up against.

…

Laxus

Laxus was on his way back to Magnolia after a meeting of the guild masters. Instead of taking a regular trail, Laxus was cutting through the woods. He could just about see Magnolia through the trees.

"Taking that shortcut was a great idea. The town is just up ahead." Laxus said. Laxus continued on his way through the forest, but he felt that something was something wrong as he came to a stop. The wind blew by as Laxus could feel something ominous as well, but it was different as well. It was much stronger. "How about you come out of hiding. I know you're there."

"So you were already able to detect my presence? Not bad."

"It wasn't hard." Laxus said as he can just feel a dark presence looming around him. "You don't seem to doing a good job of hiding your malice. I can practically breathe it."

"That's just how I wanted it." Laxus looked to the side and saw Shisui.

"Who the hell are you?" Laxus asked.

"My name is Shisui. That's all you really need to know." Laxus could tell just by looking at this guy that he means trouble, but at the same time, he doesn't really sense anything threating.

'What's the deal with this guy?' Laxus thought. 'I can sense his malice and he wanted his presence to be known. However, I don't sense any kind of danger this guy possess. Is he trying to pick some kind of fight with me His magic power is some sort of joke, but he seems to be coming at me with full confidence?' "What's going on? What do you want?"

"You're the master of the guild in the town just ahead, right? The Fairy Tail guild?" Shisui questioned.

"What if I am?" Laxus said.

"That's perfect. Bringing you down will short weaken the morale of your guild." Shisui said.

"Are you joking? You're seriously considering taking me on?" Laxus questioned. "I'm warning you that's a big mistake."

"Really? Then, please educate me." Shisui said as he showed his eyes. By looking into his eyes, you can see the evil behind them.

"Look, I've had a long day at a boring conference." Laxus said. "I've been on the road and I'm tired. I'm not really in the best mood. Don't annoy me now."

"Oh? What's wrong? Are you just getting tired in your old age?" Shisui questioned.

"Old? Do I look like an old man?!" Laxus said as he was really annoyed now. Laxus didn't wait another second. He used his lightning and it crashed right at Shisui. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Laxus thought that was it as he turned away from the guy and kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Laxus was surprised to hear his voice. He turned around and saw Shisui was still standing. It's like the attack didn't do anything to him at all. "Do you honestly think I'm that weak?" Shisui raised his hand and unleashed a shockwave just by flicking his wrist. Laxus got hit by it and was pushed back with Laxus' back hitting a tree.

"What the hell?" Laxus said as he wasn't expecting that at all.

"I was told that Fairy Tail is not a guild to be underestimated." Shisui said. "The same can be said for my guild. In fact, you're already inferior to us."

"What are you talking about?" Laxus said. "Just tell me who exactly you are, you bastard."

"One might say that we are exacting our vengeance for those that you have believed you defeated in the past." Shisui said. "You, your guild, and everyone in this town shall die by our hand." Who is this mysterious Shisui? Who is this mysterious guild? A dark presence has shown itself and wishes to destroy Fairy Tail.


	160. Laxus vs Shisui

A mysterious dark guild has come to Magnolia to launch an attack. They have already arrived and started making their move. The one called Kio stayed behind while Master Shisui went ahead alone. Kio headed over to another room and was met with seven other figures. He looked around as he expected one more.

"Where is he?" Kio asked.

"He wasn't interested. You know how he is."

"It's probably for the best." Kio said. "Ever since he joined, he's been a wildcard. There's no telling what he'll do if he does as he pleases. The time has come Master Shisui has already went ahead."

"So it's finally time?" This person had black hair. He wore a blue kimono-like outfit with black shorts and boots. This was Sailo. "Very well. The tale of the fairies shall come to an end."

"I'm getting tingly all over." This one was a strange one. His body was yellow with black eyes and his legs had red stripes with the guild mark on his back. He is Frelth. "I can't wait to get my hands on all of them."

"Close your mouth. You might be drooling." This one was a female, but had purple skin. Her hair was blonde and had it in a braid with fin-blades on her arms. She wore a black jacket with beige pants. She is Saika. "These fairies won't be easy to defeat."

"You might be right, Saika. Of course we won't know until we face them." This one was a guy as well. He had blonde hair and had pointed ears. He showed the emblem on his bare chest with him wearing beige pants and black boots with black markings around his hands. This one is Jack. "What do you think about this, Ezrin?"

"Why ask me? What do I care?" Ezrin said. Ezrin had teal hair in spikes. He wore a leather jacket with black pants. "We are here on a mission."

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is." This one was a woman as well. She wore revealing armor-like structure. Parts of her skin that the armor covered was coated black with it over her legs, arms, upper chest, and around her hips to her waist. She also had frill-like structures in those areas. She also had long black hair and wings. She is called Lotus. "I say we just go down there and slaughter all of them. What could they have against us?"

"I actually agree with Lotus on the fact that they hold nothing over us." The last one was a woman as well. She had blonde hair tied into a tail. She wore a black bra to show her tanned skin and also had the guild's emblem on the left half of her stomach. She also wore black pants with heals. She is Temptra. "Kio, is this all really necessary?"

"It is our master orders." Kio said. "I will admit that we are above these pitiful fools, but our predecessors failed against them. No matter. We will succeed in where they failed. You all have your assignments. Jack, Lotus, Saika, you head for the locations you were given. Temptra, Ezrin, Felth, you three are to take our soldiers and take out as many of them as you can. Sailo, you head out, but be on standby."

"What about you…and him?" Jack asked.

"Do not worry yourselves with him. I will stay and monitor how things go and wait for our master's return." Kio said.

"Lord Kio!" Kio looked to a door and saw a soldier in demonic armor reporting to him. "We're all ready to move out."

"Excellent. Remember, wait for Master Shisui's signal and make the attack." Kio said. "The destruction of Fairy Tail begins now."

…

Nova

"Thank you." Nova said as she left a store. "Dad always does enjoy a nice home cooked meal."

"Nova!" Nova looked down the road and spotted Damien running towards her. He looked upset about something.

"Damien, what's wrong?" Nova asked.

"It's Dad. For a second, I heard his lightning." Damien said.

"Are you sure it was him?" Nova said.

"Who else in town makes the sky roar, but you and him?" Damien said. "Do you think there's some sort of problem?"

"I'm sure everything is fine." Nova said. "Anyone who would actually want to pick a fight with him is asking for trouble." Damien thought so, but he couldn't help have this unsettling feeling. Laxus doesn't use his power that much, but when he does, there's usually a reason behind it.

…

Storm

"Come on, Ul! How much longer are you going to be?" Storm said as he was getting impatient with her. They hit a clothing store and Storm was waiting for her to come out of the changing room.

"Hey. You lost the bet. I don't want to hear any complaining." Ul said.

"I can complain if I want to complain." Storm said. He was having a lousy time, but he stopped moping when he heard some sort of loud sound.

"Was that thunder? Is there an actual storm happening out there?" Ul asked.

"I'll go check." Storm said. Storm hurried outside, but it was a clear day. "That's weird. What's going on?"

…..

Sasha

While others couldn't sense what was going on, some were able to. Sasha was one of the people can. She looked to the air and was wondering what could be wrong.

"Sasha! Hi there!" Sasha turned around and was met with Eve and Asuka.

"Eve? Asuka? What are you two doing out here?" Sasha asked.

"We were thinking about doing a little shopping." Eve said.

"You want to come?" Asuka asked.

"No thanks. There are something I need to do." Sasha said and left with the two of them letting her go. "Something's going on. I don't like what I'm sensing."

…..

Laxus

Laxus was in the middle of fighting Shisui. Laxus unleashed some lightning at him, but Shisui jumped out of the way. Whoever this Shisui was, he was no ordinary opponent. Shisui went right at him, but Laxus hit him with his arm coated in electricity.

"Start talking. Who are you and what are you after?" Laxus said.

"That's something you shouldn't be worried about right now." Shisui said as he was able to get back up. "You should focus more on trying to stay alive." Laxus feel something moving underground and vines with thorns came right out of the ground and hit Laxus with him getting stabbed a few times.

"Damn it. What the hell is this?" Laxus said.

"I'm just getting started." Shisui said. Laxus fought through and broke the vines to pieces. Laxus flew down at Shisui and tried driving his knee into him, but Shisui was able to block it.

"Take this!" Laxus said as he unleashed more electricity and caused an explosion. Shisui was blown back, but he was able to stay standing as he slid back.

"Not bad. I can see why you're that guild's master." Shisui said. "So this is the power of a dragon slayer. I think I'm starting to see why you defeated them before."

"Who are you talking about?" Laxus said.

"That is something you shouldn't be concerned about right now." Shisui said. He moved his arm around, but Laxus could sense the attack coming. Laxus jumped out of the way as more of those thorny vines came out of the ground. Shisui moved fast as he appeared. He swung his arm against Laxus and blew Laxus back as he hit a tree.

"Damn." Laxus said as he really felt that one. "Either I'm out of shape or this freak is incredible strong. Who is this guy?"

"Finished already?" Shisui taunted.

"Not even close, you bastard." Laxus said.

'That's good. Keep it up. My men should be in place now if they haven't been already.' Shisui thought. He was right. The members of this dark guild practically had Magnolia surrounded and waited for the signal. 'I say it's just about time.'

"I don't know what's going on here, but I'm through playing nice." Laxus said. "Let's see how you handle this." Laxus was building up a lot of lightning around his arm and was getting ready to attack.

"That's right. Come." Shisui said as he was exerting some power of his own. Laxus was the first to attack, but Shisui had a sneaky trick up his sleeve.

…

Nashi

"Here it comes, Gia." Nashi said as she continued playing with her. Nashi was about to toss a ball, but she stopped when she saw some sort of pillar of light shot into the sky. "What's that?" After the pillar, an explosion went off. Everyone around Magnolia heard that.

"What's going on?" Levy questioned.

"I'm not sure." Panther Lily said.

"There's the signal! Move!" Nashi heard people coming. She looked and saw the demonic soldiers charging in and Nashi knew this wasn't a friendly visit.

…..

Shisui

Somehow in that explosion, Laxus ended up seriously hurt. Shisui stood over him and it would seem he won this battle. Shisui turned around and began to walk away.

"Rest, Laxus Dreyar. You and everyone else in your guild, as well as anyone else in that town will be having an eternal rest." Shisui said. Someone was actually able to defeat Laxus? Just how powerful is this Shisui?

…

Gale

Since none of the others were in the mood for a job, Gale went into town as well. However, he heard that explosion like everyone else. He hurried over to where that explosion came from.

"What the hell was that?" Gale said as he hurried. However, he had to stop as he saw the soldiers from the dark guild showing up and was attacking everything and everyone in sight. "Hey! Knock that off!" Gale hurried right to them and didn't waste any time as he attacked and knocked some of the way. "Who are these guys?" When Gale was ready to fight, someone watched from the rooftops and smirked.

…

Simon and Drake

"I'm pretty sure that explosion came in this direction." Simon said. When he and Drake heard that explosion, they both moved as fast as they could.

"What do you think happened?" Drake questioned.

"Well know once we get there." Simon said. The two kept running, but Drake heard something on the other side of the river. Drake grabbed Simon and pulled back as something slashed across the ground.

"Who's there?!" Drake said. They both looked across the river and they were both already faced with the one called Ezrin.

…

Nova and Damien

"What was that?" Nova said as she, like everyone, was curious about what that explosion was.

"I told you something didn't seem right. I'm pretty sure that came in the same direction I heard father. I think we should check it out." Damien said. Nova agreed and they both got moving, but had to stop when they heard some explosions from behind them. They both turned around and saw explosions happening behind them. Through the smoke, the one called Jack stepped out.

"Looks like I already found some of them." Jack said.

…

Nashi

Nashi didn't know who these people were, but when she saw they were attacking people, she moved in and tried taking them on.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Nashi unleashed some lashing flames and blew some of them away. Panther Lily helped out as he tried to keep Levy and Gia safe. "Any clue as to who these guys are?"

"No, but if they came for a fight, we'll give them one." Panther Lily said as they were all ready.

"Hold it." Nashi and Lily looked through the crowd as they cleared the way and showed Temptra enter the place. "Leave this one to me. That's a dragon slayer and they can be tough."

"Who are you?" Nashi asked.

"All you need to know is that you and your guild will die here." Temptra said as her men cleared out of the way. "Fwoosh." Out of nowhere, flames came right at Nashi.

"Nice try, but flames can't hurt me!" Nashi said as they enveloped around her. Nashi tried to eat it, but it was like she was eating shreds of metal in the fire. "What's going on? What is this fire?!" Nashi couldn't handle it and was blown back from the flames. Those flames actually hurt her.

"What just happened?! How did those flames hurt her?!" Panther Lily questioned.

"What gives? What was with those flames?" Nashi said.

"That's what you get when you try to devour flames that have bane particles in them." Temptra said.

"Bane particles?!" Levy said. "That destroys ethernano! It's like poison to us wizards! How can she use them?" Levy looked around Temptra and spotted her guild emblem. "That guild emblem…! Impossible!"

"You're in for a world of pain, little girl. We are Neo Tartaros." Temptra said.

"Neo Tartaros?" Nashi said. That is the identity of the enemy. Shisui made his way back to his guildhall as his minions spread terror through the whole town.

"We are Neo Tartaros." Shisui said as he walked through the woods and wanted this message to reach all. "We are the reincarnations of those who served Zeref. Demons that will destroy humans. We will succeed in where they failed and destroy Fairy Tail. These fairies will be crushed by the New Nine Demon Gates." Neo Tartaros wants to succeed in where their predecessors failed. These new demons are spreading over the entire city and want to destroy all.

"Bring it on, dragon slayer." Temptra said as she and Nashi looked ready to rumble.

"You asked for it! I don't know who you guys are, but if you want a fight, you got one!" Nashi claimed.


	161. Humans and Etherious

The mysterious guild has been revealed to be called Neo Tartaros. They appear to be the incarnations of the previous Tartaros. They have begun their attack on Magnolia and is targeting everyone in Fairy Tail. The battle between demons and fairies is about to begin. Nashi was the first one as she took on Temptra in the park.

"Huuurrrggh!" Nashi started attacking Temptra with flaming fists, but Temptra blocked each one of her attacks.

"Whirl." Temptra had wind gathered around her arm and blew her back.

"Hang in there, Nashi." Panther Lily said.

"Who is that woman?" Gia said.

"She said Neo Tartaros. How can that be?" Levy said.

"I've heard of Tartaros from the stories." Nashi said. "Apparently, they were a dark guild made out of etherious. I thought they were gone. So what's she doing here?"

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Temptra, one of the New Nine Demon Gates. I am the daughter of Tempester."

"Tempester?! That was the name of that etherious Laxus fought." Levy said.

"Those fiends had children?!" Panther Lily said.

"In a way." Temptra said. "You see, we were all once human beings just like you. However, we had the DNA of the etherious in Tartaros infused with our own. We traded away our humanity for this power and became like them. We became etherious and were given their curse powers."

"They were once human beings?! Unreal!" Panther Lily said. "So they aren't they're real children. They just went through an experiment that transformed them."

'Human/etherious hybrids?!' Nashi thought as she was pretty shocked about that. 'They're…. They're just like me!'

"Mommy, what's she talking about? What are curse powers?" Gia asked.

"Curses are like magic, but much darker and made out of evil energy." Panther Lily said. "I thought we saw the last of all this when Zeref was gone, but I guess not."

"So she's nothing, but a big meanie." Gia said.

"Gia, I wouldn't provoke her." Levy said.

"I sit still and be quiet if I were you." Temptra said as she looked ready to attack them. Panther Lily and Levy were ready to defend Gia.

"Hey!" Nashi said as she jumped over her. "You're dealing with me!" Nashi swung her leg down in flames, but Temptra was able to block the attack and knock her away. "You guys better get out of here."

"Your puny flames can't even harm me." Temptra said. "You might as well give up. We are much stronger than you now."

"Oh yeah?" Nashi said as she brought her flames together. Levy grabbed Gia and those two with Panther Lily ran off. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

"Sawoosh." Temptra formed a cyclone from her arms. The two of them clashed against each other and was trying to push the other back.

"Wind against fire?!" Levy said.

"She uses the curse known as calamity!" Panther Lily said. "Although, she appears to be more efficient with it than her demonic father-figure." Nashi was trying her best to hold back Temptra, but her flames were being snuffed out by the wind.

"No you don't." Nashi said as she tried to push back, but the wind was too strong and Nashi was blown back from her attack.

"Nashi!" Gia called.

"I can't believe she was overpowered!" Levy said.

"Enough of this." Temptra said as she used that wind and attacked them as well. Nashi couldn't believe she would do that. Gia was able to get back up with Levy shielding her.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Gia asked.

"That woman is dangerous. To think her power has such lengths." Panther Lily said.

"That does it." Nashi said as she got back up. "You're in for it now."

"You can act tough all you want, but it doesn't matter." Temptra said.

"I don't get it. You said you traded away your humanity to have this power." Nashi said. "Why would you do something like that? How could you act heartless and attack people like that?"

"You don't know anything about us." Temptra said. "We were all once human, that's true. However, what good did that get us? Being human meant we were powerless. Each one of us went through a hard time where it seemed like we couldn't recover. That was until we were offered this power."

"So life didn't seem fair and you gave away your humanity for this? That's just insane." Nashi said as she couldn't believe she and others from her guild would do such a thing.

"I'm done talking about this." Temptra said. "We came here on a mission and that is to destroy everyone in Fairy Tail. Sawoosh." Temptra formed a tornado around herself and all of them got caught in it. The tornado reached to the sky and blew all of them away.

"I've got you two!" Panther Lily said as he got Levy and Gia and was able to fly out of there.

"What about Nashi?!" Levy said. Nashi wasn't lucky as she was blown across Magnolia. The wind died down, Temptra looked in the direction that Nashi flew in.

"That will teach her to run her mouth." Temptra said. This Neo Tartaros appears to be just as ruthless and dangerous as the original. Humans that willingly turned themselves into demons. What kind of power can really be obtained from that?

….

Magnolia

Nashi wasn't the only one that was having trouble. Neo Tartaros soldiers and the other members of the New Nine Demon Gates were scattered through Magnolia and causing chaos and destruction.

"Someone, help!" An innocent woman screamed as a soldier had her cornered.

"You die!" He said as he was about to finish her.

"No you don't!" Natsu arrived just in time as he knocked the soldier away. Lucy came over and helped the lady.

"Go on. Get out of here." Lucy said.

"Thank you." The woman said as she ran out of there.

"What's the deal with these guys? Where did they even come from?" Natsu questioned.

"I don't know. It appears to be a surprise attack on Magnolia. The real question, what are these guys after?" Lucy said. "Natsu, I think we're pretty close to where that weird explosion came from. We should go and see if anyone there is hurt."

"I guess you're right." Natsu said. Both of them agreed and hurried over to where that explosion came from.

….

Simon and Drake

Meanwhile, down by a river, Drake and Simon already encountered Ezrin. Not fully knowing what they were up against, they were careful with this one.

"Simon Scarlet, son of Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet. Drake, son of former Oracion Seis member known as Cobra." Ezrin said.

"Someone's done their research on us." Drake said.

"Identify yourself. Who are you?" Simon said.

"My name is Ezrin, one of the New Nine Demon Gates of Neo Tartaros." Ezrin said.

"Neo Tartaros?" Drake questioned.

"I've heard of Tartaros from my mother." Simon said. "I thought Tartaros was destroyed. So where did these guys come from?"

"In truth, we were once humans." Ezrin said. "However, we lost our faith in humanity. So we became etherious. I came here on a mission and that is to destroy you!" He held out an arm and swung it.

"Simon, down!" Drake said as he shoved Simon down and avoided his attack. Simon looked and saw something cut through the trees.

"What just happened?" Simon questioned.

"I was able to hear his thoughts and acted just in time." Drake said. "Somehow, those arms of his can be used like swords. I also heard something about a curse."

"Curses are similar to magic, but we believe they hold superiority to it." Ezrin said. "I am known as the son of Ezel. Now you two will feel the wrath of the Swords of Tenga Goken."

….

Nashi

"Oh man. That girl is hardcore." Nashi said as she made her way through the woods. After being flown across Magnolia, she ended up in the woods and tried to keep herself moving. "I'm lucky to be in one piece after that. Where the heck am I?" Nashi tried to get an idea of her surroundings. As she looked around, she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. "Is that….?" Nashi hurried as fast as she could and she was able to find Laxus. "Laxus!" Nashi hurried over to him and tried her best to get Laxus to roll over.

"Urgh!" Laxus moaned as Nashi was able to.

"Man. He's heavier than Dad. Oh man. What happened to him? He's hurt badly." Nashi said. Laxus was starting to wake up and saw Nashi over him.

"Nashi?" Laxus said.

"Laxus, what happened to you?" Nashi said. "You need help, but I don't know if you should be moving."

"Nashi, do you know what's going on?" Laxus said.

"Yeah. All of Magnolia is under attack by a dark guild called Neo Tartaros." Nashi said. "Who did this to you?"

"Forget about me." Laxus said. "You have to be careful. This enemy is on a different level than what you faced before."

"But we have to do something. They're attacking the whole town as we speak." Nashi said. "If we don't do something, a lot of people could die. These guys aren't messing around."

"You don't need to tell me that, but we need to figure out what to do." Laxus said. Nashi couldn't believe what happened to Laxus. He's in bad shape and this enemy is ruthless. So what are they going to do?

"There you are. I came out here to make sure you're dead." Nashi looked up and saw Temptra already found them. "It looks like Master Shisui did a real number on you, Laxus."

"Your master did this?!" Nashi said as she was getting real angry. "How could you do this? How can you act so heartless?"

"I told you before, we traded away our human traits for this power." Temptra said. "Human beings are weak and inferior creatures. If you think I'm bad, you should see what Master Shisui is like. He's the baddest of all of us. He has no human qualities left as he has truly committed to his etherious power." Nashi couldn't take it anymore as she grew so angry that her body was trembling from it.

"Nashi?" Laxus said as he was wondering what she was doing.

"If there's somethings I can't stand, its people that don't value life." Nashi said. "People that think power is more important." Nashi was part etherious herself, but she's nothing like them. She might have been surprised to hear they were like her, but now all she feel is disgust and anger. So much anger that she was covered in flames. "You'll pay. I'm taking Master Shisui down!"

…

Nova and Damien

Nova and Damien were on their way to meet with the others, but they already came across Jack.

"So you two are members of Fairy Tail." Jack said. "That works out for me. We came here to eliminate you and anyone else that gets in our way in this town."

"Say what?" Damien said. "Are you serious? You came here to challenge our guild to some sort of death match?"

"Yeah. You've got a problem with that? It's not like you really have a chance against us." Jack said.

"Is that so?" Nova said as she began to build some power. "That's a big mistake. When you mess with this guild, who we consider a family, you're in for a world of pain."

…

Nashi

All the members feel that way and Nashi is about to prove that with her entire body covered in flames.

"You're going to take down Master Shisui?" Temptra said as two of them got in each other's face. "How are you going to do that when you can't beat me?" Nashi didn't waste another moment as she bashed her fist against Temptra's head and knocked her back. "I'm telling you you're flames are powerless against me." Nashi didn't care. She jumped through the trees and came down at her. "Whirl." She formed a cyclone around herself and was able to block her attack.

"No way! It can't be!" Laxus said as he remembered that power.

"Now you'll see what my calamity curse can really do." Temptra said as she placed her hand against her. "Ka-boom." Temptra unleashed a powerful shockwave that blew Nashi into the sky. Temptra jumped up to her level and drove her fist into Nashi's gut. "Gotch ya." Nashi had the wind knocked out of her and Temptra made it worse as tossed Nashi to the ground and she landed down. "I think it's time I ended this. You're going down. Fwoosh." Flames erupted around Nashi and Temptra was controlling the flames as she kept them around her and Laxus couldn't stand watching this.

"Nice try, but flames can't hurt me." Nashi said as she tried to eat the flames, but she was in pain.

"Have you forgotten? I can infuse bane particles into the flames. Try and eat it and you'll speed up your death." Temptra said. "You're finished." Temptra thought she had her, but she was surprised as someone put her in a headlock. Laxus was able to get a hold of her and zap her with some of his lightning.

"What makes you think I would just sit there and let this happen?" Laxus said. "Stop now or I'll turn you to a crisp."

"I'm surprised you can even stand, but if you want to join her in the afterlife, very well." Temptra said and had flames ignite around Laxus as well, but Laxus was trying his best to endure it. "Let go. Are you crazy?" Laxus was doing his best to resist the flames as he continued to use his lightning against her. "Do you really want to die?"

"Just let go of her, Laxus!" Nashi said. Laxus refused to as he kept trying to zap her.

"Let me go." Temptra said.

"Laxus, just let go!" Nashi said as she couldn't stand seeing him like that.

"I'm warning you. Don't look down on us." Laxus said. "You have no idea what we're capable of!" As soon as he said that, it gave Nashi an idea.

"That's it, but will it work? Only one way to find out." Nashi said as she was doing her best to resist the bane particles in the fire.

"Who's going to die first?" Temptra said. All three of them were doing their best to hold out, but Nashi was the first one who appeared to have went first.

"Nashi's magic… I don't sense it!" Laxus said as he couldn't believe she actually died.

"I guess it was the fire dragon." Temptra said as she expected it, but they both ended up surprised. They saw Nashi was still alive and saw her devouring the flames. "No way! How is she eating the flames?!" Laxus was surprised as he let Temptra go and kept his eyes on Nashi.

"Tell me something. Would you be so confident if you knew I was the actual daughter of E.N.D.?" Nashi said.

"E.N.D.?!" Temptra said as she couldn't believe it.

'I get it!' Laxus thought. 'She tapped into her etherious power and was able to eat the flames with bane particles in it.' Nashi leaped right at Temptra and drove her fist right into her gut. She grabbed Temptra and tossed her into the air. 'To think she could pull that off when she had trouble controlling her etherious power before. When did she learn to?' "You're as reckless as your father, Nashi?! Do you want to die?!"

"Of course not and no one else is." Nashi said as she had flames form around her hands. "You taught us to fight for those we care about. That's exactly what I'm doing." Nashi jumped and met with Temptra to finish this. "Flames of the dragon and of the demon, together as one! Dragon Demon Brilliant Flame!" She blasted Temptra with a fire stronger than any of her others. It caused a great explosion and caused Temptra to be seriously burned and tossed her far away from there as she went over the trees.

"She won! I can't believe how much she's grown!" Laxus said as he was amazed. Nashi really has grown. She's stronger now than ever before being both human and etherious.


	162. Evil Curses

"I'm certain it came from around here." Natsu said as he and Lucy ran through the woods. As they made it through the trees, they were able to see Nashi standing there.

"Is that Nashi?!" Lucy said. Nashi was a little astounded herself as she was able to beat Temptra. She looked at her hand and was amazed with the power she was able to bring out.

'Amazing. So this is the powers of a demon. I can't believe I was able to pull that off.' Nashi thought. 'Does this mean that End and I are really one now?'

"Nashi!" Nashi looked up and saw her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Nashi said.

"What happened here?"

"Are you okay?" Lucy said.

"Yeah." Nashi said, but she realized someone might not be. "Laxus!" Nashi turned around and saw Laxus was still on the ground. Natsu and Lucy just noticed him and were pretty shocked at seeing Laxus injured. All three of them hurried over to him. "Laxus, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Laxus said, but the pain he was in said otherwise.

"What happened?" Natsu said.

"Nashi faced one of the enemy's elite, I believe she was. She was able to beat her, but barely." Laxus said.

"What about you?" Lucy said.

"Their master attacked me ahead of time. Listen, these guys are like the reincarnation of Tartaros." Laxus said and shocked Nashi's parents even more. "They're called Neo Tartaros. These guys are bad news."

"Neo Tartaros? The original was bad enough, but they have someone that can actually take on Laxus like this?" Lucy said. Seeing this made Natsu just as mad as Nashi was.

"Who cares who they are? They attacked our friends. They're going to pay for this." Natsu said. "Let's go! We need to take these jerks down!"

"Dad, wait." Nashi said.

"What for? Let's get going already." Natsu said.

"First, they caught us by surprise. We have no idea what they even want or how many of them there are." Nashi said.

"Who cares? We'll just beat them all." Natsu said.

"Dad, you really should seek anger management." Nashi said. "I'm upset about this too, but I can control it. We should at least get Laxus back to the guild and have Wendy help him. He's hurt badly."

"Nashi's right, Natsu. If these guys are really anything like the original Tartaros was, we can't be reckless about this." Lucy said.

"Help me move him. I'll fill you in on what I know on the way." Nashi said. They both helped with Laxus and got moving. Against an enemy like this, it's going to take a lot to beat them.

…..

Nova and Damien

The two siblings came across Jack when Neo Tartaros began their attack. In order to protect the Magnolia from being destroyed, they tried to get Jack to move away and into the forest. It appeared to have work as Jack jumped back.

"That should do it." Nova said as she faced him. "Now you won't be able to cause much damage to Magnolia."

"Luring me away like that? Not bad." Jack said. "However, it doesn't matter where I am. Anything will be destroyed in my reach."

"Think again!" Damien said as he was in his demon form and flew over him. He unleashed a dark blast at him, but Jack slammed his hand against the ground and caused an explosion to block the attack. "No way! He used an explosion to shield himself!"

"His magic is unbelievable. Whatever he touches can explode." Nova said.

"Magic? Wrong." Jack said. "We don't use magic. We use curses. My curse is the bomb curse."

"Curses?" Damien questioned.

"It doesn't matter." Nova said as she built some electricity around her fist. "Let's end this right now!" Nova unleashed a blast of lightning at him, but Jack caused another explosion and blocked that one as well.

"You haven't seen what I can really do." Jack said. "Explosion Spiral!" Jack caused an explosion in a spiral and blew Nova back.

"Nova!" Damien said as he flew down to her and helped her up. "You okay?"

"I think so." Nova said.

"You there" Jack said as he was looking at Damien. "You use Satan Soul, don't you? You hold the powers of an actual demon in you just like I do. Let's see what you can really do, by forcing your best out."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Damien questioned. Jack smirked as he formed something. A strange magic circle appeared right under Nova's feet.

"What is this?" Nova said.

"I wouldn't move around too much if I were you." Jack said. "That's my landmine. One wrong move and you're going boom." That was a scary thought to both of them. Even with someone as powerful as Nova, a big explosion could do serious harm to her. "Let's go, demon wannabe. If you want to save your dear sister, you've got to attack me with everything you've got."

"You coward!" Damien said.

"I'm not the one afraid to fight." Jack said. Damien wasn't going to let him get away with this. Damien flew right at him to attack as he slammed his fist against him, but he was able to block it. Jack used his power and blew Damien away.

"Damien!" Nova called out. Damien looked over to her in concern. "Don't worry about me. Just focus on the battle."

"She's right!" Jack said. "Explosion Spiral!" Jack caused another explosion and blasted Damien in it. However, Damien was able to fly out of there. Damien flew down at him and Jack met his attack as the two kicked at each other. Damien and Jack fought against each other in hand-to-hand combat. 'He's skilled. He is strong.' Jack thought as he analyzed Damien.

"Let my sister go!" Damien said as he kept trying to fight him.

'He's fighting for her? His anger at me and his determination to save her is making him strong?' Jack thought. Damien kept trying to, but he looked away for a second. That gave Jack the opening to hit him right across the face. "You should know better than to look away." Damien couldn't win like this as he backed away from him. "It doesn't matter where you go. You're dead now."

"Whys that?" Damien asked. Suddenly, he noticed strange glowing markings all over his body.

"Anything that touches me becomes a bomb." Jack said. "Time to go boom." He snapped his fingers and it caused a series of explosions around him.

"Damien!" Nova shouted. Damien fell out of the sky and it seemed like he was done for, but he pulled himself together and formed dark energy in his hands.

"Evil Explosion!" Damien released a powerful blast of dark energy. He landed on the ground and thought he had him. However, the smoke cleared away and showed Jack was unharmed.

"This is getting fun." Jack said.

'It's no use.' Damien thought. 'He's too strong. I can't get a clear hit without getting damaged myself. On top of that, Nova could blow up any moment. She's tough, I'm sure she could handle it, but that doesn't mean I should risk it.'

'He's in trouble.' Nova thought. 'He's too concerned about me. Should I become lightning and escape? Will I get the chance? I have to, even if it means I'll blow up.' Damien could tell what Nova was thinking and he wasn't going to let that happen as he flew over to her.

"Running away?!" Jack called, but Damien embraced his sister before she could do anything. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Nova." Damien said. "I don't have what it takes to beat him. I know what you're thinking, but I'm not going to let that happen."

"Damien…" Nova said.

"You've always been there for me, sis." Damien said. "However, it has to work both ways around. So I'm helping you out." Jack was impressed with what he was seeing. Suddenly, a bright flash of light occurred an explosion went off. When the dust cleared away, Damien was back in his human form and was unconscious. Nova took some damage, but was able to wake up.

"Damien? Damien, wake up!" Nova said as she was afraid of the outcome.

'He used his power to counter my curse.' Jack thought. 'They're stronger than I thought.' Nova glared right at Jack and Jack could see the rage and anger behind those eyes.

"You'll pay for this." Nova said as she was going to attack, but her body wasn't moving the way she wanted. Instead, she grabbed Damien. "What's going on? My body isn't moving the way I want it to."

"Is that you, Sailo?" Jack asked with Sailo coming out.

"It is. She can resist all she wants, but my curse will prevent her from doing so." Sailo said. 'Those two are the children of Mirajane Strauss.' He thought.

"So what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Fairy Tail is powerful, I won't deny that." Sailo said. "There's no reason we can't take a few members. I'll take these two with me. We'll turn them like us."

"Oh!" Jack said. "In that case, I'll let you do your thing." Jack walked away and let Sailo take them away. Nova had no control over her body and dragged Damien as they went with Sailo.

…..

Gale

When Neo Tartaros began their attack, Gale ran into some of their soldiers. Luckily for him, he was able to take some of them down.

"I don't know who these creeps are, but they made a big mistake." Gale said. He looked around and saw a few were still standing. "So which one of you losers is next?"

"How about you try me?" Gale turned around and was met with Frelth. "You all run along. I'll take this one." His soldiers did what he asked and moved away.

"What the hell are you?" Gale said.

"My name is Frelth. I'm the son of Franmalth."

"Whatever that means. Those guys did what you asked. I take it that means you're with them." Gale said and popped his knuckles. "That's all I really need to know."

"Ooh. I can't wait to add you." Frelth said and started the fight. He stretched out his arm at them, but Gale jumped out of the way from it.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gale stretched out his arm as well in an iron club and it slammed it against Frelth. Frelth was blown back from the attack and slammed against a building. Gale was expecting him to be in pain, but he was laughing.

"Excellent. You're a strong one." Frelth said.

"Just great. I got stuck with a wacko." Gale said.

"Come on. Show me more of what you can do. I want to see more of what I'll get." Frelth said.

"You want more? You got it!" Gale said as he charged right at him. Frelth stretched out his arms again and tried to strike at Gale, but Gale avoided each one of his attacks. Gale got right at Frelth and gave him a powerful uppercut. He gave Frelth a strong hit to the gut and knocked him down the street. "Iron Dragon Roar!" Gale used his breath attack, but that was just what Frelth wanted.

"Yes! Come to me!" Frelth called out as he took the attack. Gale kept the attack going and thought he had him.

"That should do it." Gale said as he thought he finished him. However, he was wrong when he saw something strange. Frelth was still standing, but his body changed. It became iron.

"So you use iron." Frelth said. "That's good to know. I can only imagine all that I can do with this."

"What the hell? How did his body turn into iron?" Gale said.

"Let's have some fun." Frelth said as he stretched out his arms again and was able to hit Gale this time and it felt like getting hit by a hammer. Gale was knocked down and couldn't believe it.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gale said. "How the hell did your body turn into iron like that?"

"I have you to thank. Well, you and my absorption curse." Frelth said. "My power allows me to absorb souls and magic. When you used that last attack on me, I was able to absorb the iron in your magic and gained this. I can't wait to what else you got. I'm getting all tingly!" Frelth was enjoying all of this like some sort of addiction.

"This guy is messed up in the head." Gale said. "I'm going to have to take him down fast." Gale moved as fast as he could and was going to strike at Frelth, but Frelth stretched his arms at him again. "Nice try!" Gale said as he avoided them. That's what Frelth wanted as extensions came out of Gale. "What now?!" They latched on to Gale and was stuck on him.

"You're mine!" Frelth said. Gale felt like he was being electrocuted and his strength was fading from him.

"What are you doing to me?" Gale said as he tried to resist, but he wasn't able to move.

"I told you I absorb magic and souls. Your soul will be mine. You will become me." Frelth said. Gale's soul is being extracted from his body. If he doesn't think of something, he'll be trapped inside Frelth. These curses are pure evil.


	163. Beat the Enemy

Neo Tartaros' attack on Magnolia was not only a surprising one, but it was brutal as well. The members of the New Nine Demon Gates were powerful and dangerous. Gale is seeing that for himself as his very soul was being extracted from Frelth.

"As soon as I get my hands on you, I'm going to beat you to a pulp." Gale said as he was doing his best to resist, but his strength was starting to fade.

"I don't think that's going to happen. In just another moment or two, your soul will be mine. So will all the power you have." Frelth said. If Gale doesn't think of something fast, he's done for.

'There's got to be something I can do, but I can't even more.' Gale thought. 'My strength is almost gone and my vision is starting to get blurry. What do I do? What do I do?' It seemed like there wasn't going to be anyway for him to get out of this.

"Your soul is mine!" Frelth said.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Frelth was surprised as he looked up and saw Gajeel come down and slashed against Frelth's arms.

"Yeow!" Frelth had no choice, but to pull his arms back and released Gale before he could finish draining Gale of his soul. Gale dropped to one knee, but he was still holding out okay.

"Dad, it's you!" Gale said.

"I heard there was a fight going on and I came rushing." Gajeel said. "Here I find my own son getting beaten around by some….freak. I thought you outgrew the fact that Daddy needed to save you."

"Shut up! He caught off me guard with that weird trick of his! He won't get me next time." Gale said. "I'm going to smash that freak to bits."

"Did you say father? He's your father?" Frelth said. "Ooh, lucky me. I'll get a father and his son." Frelth was a strange one as he saw great joy in what he can obtain.

…

Neo Tartaros

Kio stayed behind at the guildhall. He was able to monitor the activities of the other members of the New Nine Demon Gates. He heard the door behind him open up.

"I have returned." Kio turned around and was met with Master Shisui.

"Welcome back, Master Shisui." Kio said.

"How are things going since I launched the signal?" Shisui asked.

"Fairy Tail actually appears to be holding their own." Kio said. "Temptra has actually been defeated already. However, Sailo has already obtained a couple members and bringing them back here. Frelth and Ezrin are engaged in combat at the moment. Frelth has me concerned."

"Why's that?" Shisui asked.

"You know how he can get." Kio said. "He acts like he has an addiction. The temptation to obtain souls is like alcohol to him and he can't get enough of it. An addiction like that never goes well."

"As long as he does what he's suppose to do, what does it matter?" Shisui said. Shisui started leaving the room. "I'll be in my throne. Keep me posted of what happens."

"Yes, Master." Kio said and kept up the work as he left.

"You are such a lapdog." Kio knew that voice and was annoyed by it.

"What are you doing here?" He looked to the shadows and saw someone keeping in there.

"I'm a part of this guild to. Don't I get in on what's going on?"

"You might be one of the New Nine Demon Gates, but you only have concern for what goes on around you." Kio said. "If you have no interest in really helping or doing what you're told, leave."

"Fine, but keep in mind that I could leave at any time. Depending on how many of the New Nine Demon Gates fall, I might have to step in as well. I'm not like the rest of you." Kio might get annoyed by this one, but he is not without power. His power could be of use, but they can't seem to control this one.

…

Gale

Thanks to Gajeel, Gale was saved, but that doesn't mean the fight is over. Frelth is still standing and still wants to fight.

"I think I get what you're up against now." Gajeel said since Gale was able to explain it to them. "I think Salamander and Lucy fought someone with the same ability when we fought Tartaros. So what I'm getting at is that magic won't have any effect on him and getting in physical contact with him would be a bad idea as well."

"Yeah, but I can still take him." Gale said. "Dad, I appreciate you saved me just now, but this is my fight. I'm going to be the one to finish it."

"Are you sure?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah. I need to step it up." Gale said as he thought about his friends. "They don't need to be rescued. I don't either. They might be facing some of these creeps as well. So I need to step up my game so I can stand in front of them." Gale has thought a few times that he's fallen behind the others and he isn't going to let that keep happening.

"Okay, but I'll be close by if I think you need help." Gajeel said as he backed down. He can see how determine his son was. So he left Gale to face Frelth.

"So you want to face me alone? How do you plan on doing that?" Frelth said. "Thanks to your attacks, my body is made out of iron at the moment. This iron is as strong as you made it. You can't beat me."

"Let's find out!" Gale said as he charged right at him.

"You fool!" Frelth said as he stretched out his arms, but Gale jumped and climbed up a building.

"Come on! Come and get me!" Gale said.

"You asked for it!" Frelth said as he stretched his arms out again. Gale jumped up and Frelth destroyed part of a building.

"There!" Gale said as he grabbed a large piece of the building. "Bet you can't absorb this!" He tossed it right at Frelth and Frelth was surprised by that. The piece smashed against Frelth and knocked him to the ground.

"Okay. That one hurt." Frelth said as he tried to stand back up, but Gale wasn't going to let him. He came right down and tackled him, having him pinned to the ground. "Get off!"

"No way!" Gale said as he got ready to assault him.

"It's no use. I'm made of iron. You'll just hurt your hand." Frelth said, but Gale did it anyway and was actually able to harm him.

"That's MY iron!" Gale said and started to beat him around in a rapid succession. "I told you I beat you to a pulp." Gale kept going at him as he kept hitting Frelth around the face and the iron was breaking off.

'This guy is a maniac. I better take him while I can.' Frelth thought as he moved his arms to grab Gale, but Gale grabbed his arms instead and shocked Frelth.

"Like I fall for that!" Gale said. Gale jumped up and twirled Frelth around so he could slam him against the ground.

"This guy is a lunatic." Frelth said as he tried to get back up, but he saw Gale hold a large boulder over him and now he got really scared. "What are you going to do with that?!"

"This!" Gale said as he rapidly slammed it against Frelth multiple times like a nail and a hammer.

"That's enough, Gale!" Gajeel said. Gale stopped like he said as the boulder crumbled to pieces. Gale looked down and saw Frelth was bruised and battered.

"Sorry." Gale said with a smile. "I guess I went a little overboard."

"Nah. I probably would have done the same." Gajeel said. "That looks like one down, but I wonder how many more of these guys are there."

"I guess we'll just have to take each one of them on until they drop to the ground." Gale said.

"Looks like it." Gajeel said.

"There you are!" Both of them looked to the sky and saw Panther Lily with Levy and Gia coming down.

"Thank goodness you're both okay." Levy said as they came over.

"What happened here?" Gia said.

"Just have a look. Your big brother just beat down a bad guy." Gale said as he pointed to Frelth.

"You beat one of them!" Panther Lily said. "That's good. We've got our work cut out for us now." Gajeel and Gale didn't understand, but they started to when the others explained what was going on.

…

Raio

"Glad that job is over and done with." Raio said. Raio was outside of Magnolia, but was on his way back to a job. He just about made it through the trees and could see Magnolia was just in sight. However, he was also able to see smoke and some of the destruction that happened. "What the?! What the hell happened here?!" Raio was confused as to what was going on, but he heard someone coming through the trees. He ducked down and looked.

"This way. Try and keep up." Raio saw Sailo, but he was also surprised to see Nova dragging Damien against the ground.

'Nova? Damien?' Raio thought as he didn't understand what was going on.

"Just what do you plan on doing to us? Why can't I control my own body?" Nova said.

"My curse allows me to control your movements. You can't resist. It's absolute." Sailo said. "As for what I'm going to do to you and your brother, I'm taking you back to our guild that we have hidden around here. You and he are going to become like us and become obedient to our guild whether you like it or not." Nova wished she could attack him right now, but she has no control over her body. They all kept going and Raio stayed down.

'Back to his guild?' Raio questioned. He wanted to jump out right now and save Nova and her brother, but he knew that would be a bad idea. 'I better follow them without being seen and try to learn what I can.' Raio moved as quickly and as quietly as he could to see what's going on.

…..

The Guild

Some members of the guild were already attacked and hurt. Some members retreated back to the guild and tried to recover from their injuries.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray questioned.

"Darling, I'm worried about Ul and Storm." Juvia said. "They haven't come back yet. I'm going to go look for them."

"No, Juvia. They can take care of themselves. With what's going on out there, it might not be a good idea to be out there alone." Gray said.

"Can we get some help here?!" Gray and Juvia looked to the door and saw Nashi and her family carrying Laxus inside.

"Laxus?!" Gray said as he hurried over and helped out. "What happened to him?"

"It was the master of the dark guild that's attacking us." Nashi said. "These guys are strong if they were able to do this to him."

"Natsu!" Natsu looked to the sky and saw Happy fly in.

"There you are, little buddy. Did you see anything?" Natsu asked.

"All of Magnolia is becoming a battlefield. The citizens are doing their best to hide or evacuate, but these soldiers are everywhere." Happy said.

"There's so many of them and we weren't prepared for an attack like this." Lucy said. "It's looking bad out there."

"But I saw other members of our guild fighting out there." Happy said. "Some of the soldiers have been taken down, but it looks like they've got some elite members out there as well. Any idea as to what they even want?"

"It doesn't matter what they want." Natsu said. "They attacked our town, hurt our friends. All that matters is that we take them down."

"Wait just a minute, Dad." Nashi said. "It might be best if we get some members back here, especially the ones that are injured."

"Nashi's right. We should regroup and come up with some sort of plan." Lucy said.

"But I want to get at them now." Natsu said.

"Don't sound like a child." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, Dad. You just might get your chance." Nashi said. "We'll beat this enemy like we have all the others." Every member of the guild felt the same. Nashi the most knows what they're up against and the fact that these guys make her think of herself is all the more reason she wants to fight them. They're part human, part etherious like herself, but they're pure evil. Nashi doesn't want to lose to someone like that. It doesn't matter what they'll try, they'll beat this enemy somehow.


	164. Solo Infiltration

Sailo was able to have Nova do his bidding and the two of them have reached the guildhall. Nova looked at the piece of land that was alive and couldn't believe what was right in front of them.

"We're here." Sailo said.

"No wonder we didn't see you coming. You're camouflaged with what's around us." Nova said. "It's only a matter of time until the others realize we're gone and they'll find this place."

"By that time, it will be too late for you and your brother." Sailo said. Sailo thought he heard something and used Nova to attack. Nova turned around and launched a bolt of lightning into the trees.

"What did you make me do?" Nova said. 'He also had control over how I used my magic? There's got to be some way to counter this.' She thought. She's never encountered power like this before.

"I could have sword there was someone there." Sailo said. "It must have been a bird or something. Now go to sleep." Nova couldn't help herself, but fall right asleep.

"Master Sailo!" A few soldiers that remained showed up to help him out.

"Take the boy to one of our prison cells. Take the girl to the lab. Prep her for experimentation." Sailo said.

"Yes, sir." All of them said. Meanwhile, Raio was able to follow them all the way back to the guild.

'That was close.' Raio thought. 'I thought he almost had me when he had Nova launch that attack. I better get inside and help those two before it's too late.' Until everyone else can find the guild, it's up to Raio to get Nova and Damien out of there.

…

Lotus

"Well, this was too easy." Lotus said as she sat around the edge of Magnolia. "It would appear that I am the first to arrive at their position. I wonder how long I have to wait for Jack and Saika to arrive. Don't tell me they actually got hold up. Maybe they're just entertaining themselves." Lotus thought this mission of theirs was really easy. She hasn't come across any resistance.

"There you are!" Lotus looked up and saw Eve over her. "Fairy Machinegun: Leprechaun!" She unleashed a series of shots, but Lotus used one of her wings like a shield and was able to block the attack.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Lotus questioned.

"You're with one of those freaks that attacked our town, aren't you?" Eve said.

"What if I am?" Lotus questioned. "You don't honestly think you can take me on, do you? Well, it should at least past the time if nothing else."

"Are you looking down on me?" Eve said. She tried to keep the talk going because Asuka was actually hidden and was aiming at Lotus. She was trying to get a clear shot at her to take her out.

'That's right, Eve. Keep her occupied until I'm ready.' Asuka thought.

"Yeah. I'm looking down on you. You….and your little friend hiding away." Lotus said. Both of them were shocked to hear that. Suddenly, the ground underneath Asuka began to shake. A series of thorn vines shot up fron under her and knocked her into the air.

"Asuka!" Eve shouted. Lotus flew into the air and grabbed a hold of her and tossed her at Eve. She crashed into Eve and they both got knocked down.

"Did you honestly think you could get me with a mere sniper?" Lotus said. "It's going to take a lot more than that. Something of which I can see you two just don't seem to have." Lotus seems confident in herself and she has every reason to be. Someone like Asuka and Eve don't have a chance against her.

…..

Damien

Damien was still out of it and that wasn't good for him. He felt himself being slapped and that caused him to wake up.

"Wake up." Damien was beginning to open his eyes. He saw his wrists were in cuffs and was held up. He looked and saw he was in a cell with Sailo.

"What's going on? Who are you? Where am I?" Damien said.

"You're my prisoner now." Sailo said.

"Prisoner?" Damien questioned. It all came back to him before he blacked out. "Nova! That explosion went off, but I tried my best to hold it back! Where's my sister?!"

"The girl?" Sailo questioned. "I brought her as well. She's in our lab right now and will become one of us soon."

"One of you?" Damien questioned.

"We are going to turn her into an etherious hybrid like us. We will make her serve us." Sailo said. He spoke the truth as Nova was taken to a lab, stripped down, and placed in a chamber to be ready for experimentation.

"No! I'm warning you! You do anything to my sister and I'll kill you!" Damien said as he pulled against the chains that held him back.

"Big talk for someone who can't get out of this." Sailo said. "I spared you because you can use Satan Soul. You already have the powers of a demon. My curse can't work on you and running an experiment on you like her won't do any good. So we'll have to try other methods to get you to work for us."

"Never." Damien said.

"Well, we can always find a more suitable member of your guild." Sailo said. "Until that time comes, I'll keep you alive. However, you better think long and hard about what to tell us. If you have something vital for us, you just might be able to save your sister." Sailo turned around and left the cell and left Damien there with no way for him to get out.

"Damn it. These cuffs block me from using my magic." Damien said. "I've got to get out of here. I've got to save Nova, but how?" Damien didn't know what to do, but he heard the door break down. He looked up and spotted Raio. "Raio?!"

"There you are. Glad to see you're okay." Raio said as he hurried over and tried to undo the cuffs.

"How did you get here?" Damien questioned.

"I followed after you guys. I saw this guy take you and Nova here on my way back to a job." Raio said. "Let's get you out of here and go save Nova." He was able to get the cuffs off him.

"Thanks. You're a life saver." Damien said. He tried to take a step forward, but he nearly collapsed. Raio helped him stay up.

"Are you okay? You were unconscious when they brought you here and forced Nova to drag you here." Raio said.

"We came across another guy before we were brought here." Damien said. "I used up a lot of magic power and dealt with a lot of explosions."

"Are you going to be okay?" Raio asked.

"I think so." Damien said. "Let's just stay focus on saving Nova. She's got to be somewhere in this building."

"You're right." Raio said as he helped Damien stay up. "You can fill me in on what you know when we go get her." Both of them got moving and needed to hurry if they're going to save Nova in time.

…..

Shisui

Shisui was in the throne and waited to hear the news about the situation. Shisui heard his doors open up and saw Sailo walk in. He walked up to his throne and dropped down to one knee.

"Master Shisui, I have returned with a couple possible benefits for us." Sailo said.

"Is that so?" Shisui said.

"Yes." Sailo said. "They are the two children of Fairy Tail's master. They might be of use to us once we transform them. However, the son will be a problem. We might need to try other methods on the son until we can find one more suitable for us."

"That will have to wait. We have a little mouse roaming around our home." Shisui said. "Your prisoners might already escape."

"What?!" Sailo said. He knew someone was there, but he thought he made a mistake. "I shall not let them escape. Just leave it to me." Sailo got up and hurried after them.

…

Raio and Damien

Both of them made their way through Neo Tartaros' guildhall. They did their best to avoid being spotted and were able to make it to the lab.

"This must be the place." Raio said.

"Where's Nova?" Damien said.

"Nova!" Raio called out.

"Where is she?" Damien said as they had a look around and he saw one of the glass cases glowing. "Over there." Raio spotted it as well and both of them got going. Once they got to the one that was glowing, they saw Nova in there. "There she is!"

"And she's naked!" Raio said as he turned away and covered his eyes. Damien looked for a way to get her out.

"I don't see a switch or anything. How do we get her out?" Damien said.

"Try smashing it." Raio said. "This should do the trick." He focused his magic and had wind gathered around his fists. He smashed his fist against the glass and was able to smash it open with water flowing out.

"Nova!" Damien said as he tried to help her. Nova was beginning to wake up and was faced with both of them.

"Damien? Raio?" Nova said.

"You're okay. Thank goodness." Damien said. "I was worried on what was happening to you in there?"

"You're okay too." Nova said. "How were you able to get out?"

"It's thanks to Raio." Damien said. "He came here by himself and he was able to help me out."

"Yeah. I saw you guys were in trouble." Raio said, but he realized something and his face turned red with him looking away. "Nova, you don't have any clothes on!"

"What?" Nova said. She looked down and saw he was right. "Oh my! Where are my clothes?!"

"Hang on. I see them. Here you go, sis." Damien said. He was able to grab her clothes and handed them to her. Nova changed into her clothes and that made things better.

"Thanks, Damien. That's a little embarrassing. I never understood how Mom can show her body off like she does." Nova said.

"Come on." Raio said as he held out his hand for her. She grabbed it, but Nova pulled him in and hugged him. That made Raio turn red for the third time. "Wha…What's this for?"

"Thanks, Raio." Nova said. "I thought me and Damien were in real danger. Thanks for saving us."

"No problem." Raio said. Damien snickered seeing this.

"None of you will be leaving here." Raio's joyful moment for him was ruined. All of them looked and saw Sailo was there.

"It's him again." Damien said.

"That's the guy I saw you bring you guys here." Raio said.

"Be careful with him. His power is dangerous." Nova said. "He somehow has the ability to control people. That's how he got me to come with him."

"Who the hell are you?" Damien said.

"My name is Sailo. I am the son of Seilah. I'm well aware of who you two are. Your mother is Mirajane Strauss. Those two have faced each other before. Mirajane was able to defeat Seilah, but the outcome will be different for us."

"You really think you can take us on by yourself?" Raio said. "Why are you and your buddies attacking us in the first place?"

"We have only one goal." Sailo said. "That is to eliminate your entire guild as well as anyone else in that pathetic town of yours. Your friends blood is being spilled as we speak."

"Don't look down on them!" Nova said. "Our friends won't fall as easy as you think."

"You shouldn't worry about them right now anyway." Sailo said. "You have me to deal with and you'll be lucky to get out of this alive." Raio and Damien were both ready to jump in and take this guy.

"Both of you stay back. I'll take him on." Nova said.

"Are you sure?" Damien said.

"I am. I'll stop him. He's not the only one who holds a dangerous power" Nova said as no one threatens her friends. The two of them stood against each other. Each one has a dangerous power, but which one is stronger?


	165. Nova vs Sailo

Nova and Damien may have been captured by the enemy, but it was thanks to Raio that they were safe. At least for a little while. Just when all three of them appeared to be safe, Sailo showed up with the intention of keeping them from leaving. Nova claims that she'll take him on, but she's aware of Sailoh's powers.

"You really think you can take that guy on by yourself, Nova? Maybe we should help you." Raio said.

"No. That might not be a good idea because of his abilities." Nova said. "I think I might have a way to counter that. However, I don't think I'll be able to use it against you guys."

"You don't need to worry about me. He told me himself that his abilities don't seem to have any effect on me." Damien said, but he still didn't look like he could fight.

"No, Damien. You haven't recovered after what happened. Raio, I need you to look after Damien until this is done." Nova said. Raio didn't want to leave her alone to fight a dangerous enemy, but he also has trust and faith in her.

"Sure." Raio said as he grabbed Damien and pulled him back. Sailo saw that, but he didn't really care for it.

"It doesn't matter if you all took me on or just one of you." Sailo said. "Other than that brother of yours, you can't resist my power."

"And what is this power of yours exactly?" Sailo said.

"My curse." Sailo said. "It is called Macro. My curse allows me to have control over people and no special requirements are needed. All I have to do is say the words, give the order, and you will be compelled to do as I say. If I wanted to, I could have you slit your own throat."

'That's how his power works? All he has to do is say the word and anyone can fall under his control? How do you fight someone like that?' Raio thought. Sailo looked over in his direction and spooked Raio. 'Oh man. I really don't like him looking at me.'

"In fact, I could have your friend kill your brother right now if I want." Sailo said, but Nova didn't even give him the chance. She coated herself in lightning and surprised him as she appeared so close to him. Nova drove her fist against his face and knocked him back as he smashed through the stairs. "So fast."

"You're dealing with me. Leave them alone." Nova said.

"Is that how you want it?" Sailo said. "You hold no command over me. Usually, when someone gives an order, it's usually a matter of authority. Other times, it's a matter of power. Power being the keyword. Just watch. I command you to strangle yourself." Nova felt herself compelled to follow. Her own arms raised against her will and she placed her hands around her own neck and trying to choke her.

"Nova!" Raio shouted.

"Damn him!" Damien said.

"It's pointless to resist because my commands are absolute. There's nothing you can really do." Sailo said as he thought his win was guaranteed. "It's over." He thought so, but Nova smirked and surprised everyone by shocking herself.

"There we go!" Nova said as she freed herself.

"What?!" Sailo said as he and the others were surprised. "Impossible! My commands are absolute! What did she do?!" Nova continued the fight as she launched some electricity at him, but Sailo rolled out of the way. "That shouldn't have happened. What did you do?"

"Painful, but I figured I had to do something to keep you from commanding me." Nova said. "I thought if I could shock myself when I'm under your control, it could break your hold over me. Sort of like shock therapy. When you try to break something about yourself, people would use a rubber band around their wrist and snap it. I thought this could be used the same way."

"So she shocked herself to resist this guy's command?" Damien said.

"Apparently. I thought Natsu or someone like him would come up with something crazy like that." Raio said. 'Wait. Now I get it. That's why she told us to stay back.' He realized. 'Nova didn't want to use that on us. She didn't want to hurt us. That's just like her. She never could really hurt those close to her.'

"And what if I give the command that prevents you from using magic?" Sailo said.

"That's assuming you even get the chance!" Nova said as she launched another blast of electricity at him. Sailo held up his arms and tried to resist her attack.

'She's powerful and fast. This might not be as easy as I thought.' Sailo thought. "I guess I'll have to create an opening first. Rise and strike her." Nova didn't understand what that meant, but she didn't noticed something behind her. Shards of glass on the floor started to float in the air.

"Nova, behind you!" Damien called. Nova turned around and saw the glass coming at her. Nova moved out of the way, but it was coming at her.

"Now what's going on?" Nova said as she was doing her best to avoid the glass.

"I told you that all I have to do is give the command and it will be followed." Sailo said.

"So this power of yours works on inanimate objects as well as people." Nova said.

"Yes and you won't be able to outrun it." Sailo said as the glass was about to catch her. Nova crossed her arms to protect herself and blocked the attack as the glass cut against her skin.

"Nova!" Raio shouted as he and Damien were afraid she was hurt, but Nova pushed through and released some lightning. Sailo ducked down and the blast hit the wall.

"You don't appear to give up that easily." Sailo said. Nova took out the shards of glass that were in her. She's doing her best to stay strong, but she took some damage from her previous fight and she's all tensed because Sailo could take control of her at any moment he wants.

'Nova's not going to last much longer. If she can't act fast enough, that bastard is going to kill her.' Raio thought as he was getting angry. 'There's got to be something I can do to help her, but how without falling under his control?' Raio was trying to figure out how he can help her. He looked around and saw where Nova's last attack hit. He saw a cord sparking.

"I say this is just about over." Sailo said as he could see Nova was on her last leg.

"Not yet." Nova said as she was getting ready for another attack. "Your power still won't work on me.

"I command that you won't use your magic." Sailo said and the flow of magic Nova was building stopped.

"No…" Nova said.

"Now finish yourself off." Sailo said. Nova was doing her best to resist, but the control he had over was too strong. Nova felt her body reached down for a shard of glass and aimed it at herself.

"No, Nova! Keep fighting it!" Damien said.

"It's hopeless." Sailo said as Nova was about to finish herself off. "You won't use your magic on me either." Sailo knew Raio was coming up behind him to attack.

"I'm not using magic! Mistake on your part!" Raio said as he shoved an electrical cord against Sailo and he was getting electrocuted.

'What?! I thought he was going to attack me with magic! Another mistake I made! I underestimated this boy!' Sailo thought. His hold over Nova broke just before she stabbed herself.

"Now time to shut you up!" Raio shouted as he slammed his fist against Sailo and blew him towards Nova. "Finish him!"

"Right!" Nova said as she built some power again. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Roaring Thunder!" Nova slammed her fist against him in a powerful blast of lightning. Sailo was sent flying across the room and crashed into the wall. Those electrical attacks made Sailo's body go numb and he was done for.

"Got him!" Damien said as he was happy that one was beaten. Nova barely held herself up, but as she was about to drop down, Raio was able to catch her.

"You okay?" Raio asked.

"Yeah. That's one down, but we better get out of here before more show up. I'm out of power." Nova said.

"Here." Raio said as he used some of his own electricity to give her some power back.

"Thanks, Raio." Nova said. That's three of the New Nine Demon Gates defeated, but the remaining six won't be as easy to beat.

…..

Kio

"Inconceivable!" Kio said as he slammed his hands against a desk. "Both Frelth and Sailo have been defeated? How can this be?"

"This guild is certainly a strong one."

"I thought I told you to leave if you're not going to help out." Kio said as the person he talked to earlier was there.

"It seems I might not have a choice here soon." This mysterious person finally stepped into the light. He had dark blue hair and had actual horns. His attire was also dark blue spikes on his shoulders and armor-like structure around his legs. "If one more of the New Nine Demon Gates falls, I might have to step in. Besides, the one I'm really after is down there. I want to be sure he suffers before he dies." Who is this member of New Nine Demon Gates? Whoever he is, it will be dangerous if he is let loose.

….

The Guild

"Are you okay, Laxus?" Mirajane asked as his injuries were being tended to.

"I'll be fine. I'm not dead yet." Laxus said. Some members have retreated back to the guild and were able to keep the enemy back.

"I hope we can hold out." Nashi said. Seeing what this enemy can do, there's no way of knowing what to expect."

"Hey!" Nashi turned around and saw Gale with his family heading over.

"Gale! You made it!" Nashi said.

"Nashi, I'm so glad to see you're okay." Levy said. "We were worried about you after what happened at the park."

"So how are things going?" Gale asked.

"Not that well." Nashi said. "Some members are injured and there are still some out there with the enemy. I was able to beat one of their members, but just barely."

"Yeah. I went through the same." Gale said. "I was able to beat that freak, but he was one tough customer."

"And it's only going to get worse before it gets better." They looked and saw Ul was able to make it back to the guild as well.

"Ul!" Juvia shouted as she went over to her and hugged her, but Juvia passed right through her daughter's water body.

"Now isn't really the time, Mom." Ul said.

"We're glad to see you're okay, but where's Storm? Wasn't he with you?" Gale said.

"He was, but he told me to head back here." Ul said. "Storm is out taking care of the enemy and trying to help those who need it." She was right as Storm was out there and freezing the enemy while helping some people. "It's chaos out there. The enemy is practically everywhere and there are so many people getting hurt."

"The soldiers shouldn't really be a problem." Nashi said. "It's the ones that are part of a team called the New Nine Demon Gates that should be the problem. I take it those guys are the elite. Not to mention there's this Master Shisui. He was able to take on Laxus."

"Someone was actually a match for master?!" Gale said.

"That goes to show you how serious is." Nashi said.

"In that case, I say we storm their place." Gale said.

"That would be okay if we even had an idea as to where their hideout is." Nashi said. "We have no idea where these guys even came from."

"Nashi's right. We need to be smart about this and some of us need to recover from this surprise attack." Ul said. That's the advantage of a surprise attack. You have the enemy backing into a corner and they can't make a move until there's a plan. Laxus could see that for himself.

"Laxus, what is it?" Mirajane asked.

"We're dealing with an enemy that is the same as Tartaros." Laxus said. "The original was one of our toughest battles. These guys seem to be just as strong and ruthless. Get me a communication lacrima, Mira. I hate to say it, but we might need a little help." Hearing Laxus say that Fairy Tail might need some help shows just how bad the situation might be getting.

….

Simon and Drake

Simon and Drake ran into Ezrin earlier and Ezrin has proven to be a real challenge. His curse gives him great slashing power with his arm.

"Man. This guy is strong." Simon said.

"You can say that again. Those arms of his act like swords." Drake said.

"That's because my curse allows me to use them just like that." Ezrin said. "I can slash through anything with them. I will not be stopped until I have fulfilled the mission."

"Is that so?" Simon said. "I hate to break it to you, but your mission was doomed to fail the moment you attacked Fairy Tail."

"I think not. You have no idea what we're capable of. Let me give you a demonstration!" Ezrin said as he slashed the air again at Simon and the force of the movement was heading right for him.

"Simon!" Drake said as it didn't seem like Simon was going to make it out of this one.


	166. Shared Pain

The battle against Neo Tartaros continues on, but Fairy Tail is able to fight back. Three of the nine demon gates have already fallen. Their soldiers fall as well with Sasha taking some down.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave Magnolia." Sasha said as she left the fallen soldiers. She looked around and saw the destruction that has happened. "I can't believe this is really happening." Sasha made it to the edge of town and saw tracks heading into the forest with some destruction in that direction. What she didn't know at the time was that it was the direction that Nova and Damien went when they were fighting Jack earlier. "What happened here? Better check it out." Sasha got moving and followed the trail in that direction.

…

Drake and Simon

"Simon!" Drake called as an attack was heading right for him. Ezrin's attack made contact with Simon and Drake couldn't see what happened. "Simon!" Drake waited for the dust to clear and he could see Simon just barely blocked the attack with a sword he pulled out. However, Simon dropped to his knees and his sword shattered.

"I told you that my arms are like swords that can slice through anything." Ezrin said. "That is the curse known as Tenga Goken." Ezrin has proven to Drake and Simon that he's a challenging opponent. With the ability to use his arms like swords and unleashed destructive waves from them, he isn't easy to defeat.

"Simon, are you okay?" Drake asked.

"I think so." Simon said, but he did look a little beaten and was trying to catch his breath. 'This guy is stronger than I thought. What are we going to do?' He wondered.

"Damn it. If it weren't for my hearing, this fight could be a lot uglier for us." Drake said. "I've been able to hear his attack coming, but that doesn't appear to be enough to help us out. Ezrin had a look at what he was up against.

"Simon Scarlet, ranked number eleven." Ezrin said.

"Stay down, Simon. I'll take him on." Drake said as he ran across the river.

"Drake, a poison dragon slayer. He's number thirteen." Ezrin said.

"What do those ranks mean?!" Drake said as he tried to attack Ezrin, but Ezrin stayed out of his reach.

"It's a list I made for myself. A priority list as to the order of who should be eliminated!" Ezrin said as he swung at him, but Drake ducked down. "You two appear to be more of a challenge than I originally expected, but you still don't rank in my top five."

"And who does?" Drake asked.

"Number five is Mirajane, the wife of your guild's master. She's also known as the She-Devil seeing as how she use to be one of your stronger members" Ezrin said. "Number four is Natsu Dragneel, your most reckless while also one of your most powerful member. Number three is Erza Scarlet, Simon's mother, the strongest female wizard of your guild. I would have ranked in the one named Gildarts, but most of the time he isn't even here. So I didn't take him into account. If I did, he would have been ranked number three instead. Number two would be Laxus Dreyar, but Master Shisui has already defeated him."

"Laxus is number two? Who do you have that is a higher priority than the master of our guild?" Drake asked.

"Number one is that woman: Sasha Varian!" Ezrin said.

"Sasha?!" Drake said. That certainly got Simon's attention. "What makes Sasha a top priority?"

"It's for personal reasons." Ezrin said as his rage grew and amplified his power. "It's because of her that I'm even here. I won't forgive her! When I find her, I'll tear her to pieces!"

"He's going insane!" Drake said. Ezrin was about to attack, but he was attacked instead by blasts of light.

"That's it. I've heard enough of this nonsense." Simon said as he stood back up. "I'm warning you that if you intend to do that, you won't even stay alive." He gave off one his threating glares that would send shivers down a lion's spine.

"What's with him?" Ezrin said.

"Wait. Try to calm down, Simon." Drake said as he didn't like what he sees or hears.

"Calm down?" Simon said as he walked over. "He's threating Sasha, our friends, like this and you expect me to calm down?"

"Well…no, but…" Drake tried talking some sense into him, but that was obviously failing.

"There's just no way that's going to happen." Simon said. Drake could see who this was really about and could also see Simon was getting serious now. "You're going to pay for even thinking such things!" Simon unleashed a furry of light and blasted Ezrin being blown back. Simon used Meteor and flew right at Ezrin and Ezrin was shocked with this power. "Purgatory Armor!" He changed armor and swung his club against him as Ezrin was shot straight up.

'Amazing! I've never seen him like this.' Drake thought as he watched this fight go on. 'He's channeling his emotions and using them in his strength. It's making his attacks more ferocious.' Simon swung his club against Ezrin and knocked him back. 'No wonder the Scarlets are scary.'

"Drake, listen. I can handle this one by myself. Find everyone else and make sure they're safe. Especially Sasha if this creep is after her." Simon said. Drake could see there was nothing to worry about.

"I will. Good luck." Drake said and ran off.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you!" Ezrin said as he launched an attack at him, but Simon stepped in and was able to block it by unleashing blasts of light.

"I'm your opponent. Not him." Simon said. Simon swung his club at him again, but Ezrin jumped and avoided the attack.

"Onimaru!" Ezrin unleashed a cross-shaped attack, but Simon unleashed a barrage of lights and was able to stop the attack. This fight has become one of two opposing feelings.

….

Saika

Saika continued on to the position she needed to get to and she was close. She stopped for a moment as she could feel all that is going on out there. All the panic and all the chaos.

"Such discord and chaos out there." Saika said. "I wonder how long these fairies can really last."

"It's becoming a mess for them out there." Saika looked up and saw Jack sitting on a rock.

"Jack? What are you doing here? Why aren't you getting to your position?" Saika said, but she got a good look at him and saw a few scrapes and such. "What happened to you?"

"I actually ran into a little resistance. I'm just trying to make this fun." Jack said. "We've got to add some excitement to this mission or else it will be too easy. That wouldn't be as much fun."

"You actually faced some of them?" Saika asked. "What do you think of them?"

"They're stronger than I thought." Jack said. "Their power is tied with their emotions and their determination to help and protect those closest to them fuels that power."

"Emotions and determination. That actually has me thinking of one of our own." Saika said.

…

Simon

It's a standoff between Ezrin and Simon at the moment. Both sides having strong emotions inside them and both of them are conflicting towards the idea.

"This is certainly an interesting scenario." Ezrin said. "We're both thinking of the same person, but my feelings are of hate. You seem to care deeply about Sasha."

"It's natural. When two opposing feelings face each other like this, there's bound to be some conflict." Simon said.

"Is this fate or a mere stroke of luck?" Ezrin said. "I came here with the intention to kill Sasha Varian and I run into someone that holds strong feelings for her instead."

"So what's your point?" Simon said.

"You might be just what I need to kill Sasha." Ezrin said. He held out his hand and a black orb formed from it. "This is the perfect opportunity to use this." He released a beam and it hit Simon and he felt his body changing. It didn't stop there as another beam into the air.

….

Sasha

Sasha continued to follow the trail she found. As she did, she could tell there was a battle that went on.

"What happened here?" Sasha questioned. There wasn't any time for her to figure that out. The beam came down from above and it hit her. Sasha could feel something was happening to her as she dropped on all fours. "What was that?" Sasha was confused and even more when she saw there were black markings over her entire body. "What the hell?"

…

Simon

She wasn't the only one confused. Simon had those same markings all over his body as well.

"It's done." Ezrin said.

"What did you do to me?" Simon questioned.

"It's a different curse than what I used earlier. It's called Shared Pain." Ezrin said. "I learned this curse for a scenario just like this one. Thanks to this, you and Sasha are linked together."

"Linked?" Simon said.

"That's right." Ezrin said. "It's called Shared Pain for a reason. Do you know what that is? It's because now you share each other's pain!" Ezrin launched another attack at Simon and it hit with Simon getting hurt. Over where Sasha was, she felt all the pain that Simon felt as well. "Now, by attacking you, I'm attacking Sasha as well. That's how the curse works. With you two linked together like this, when one of you gets hurt, the other will as well."

'I think I get it.' Simon thought. 'It's similar as Meldy's Maguilty Sense. Her magic connects all the sensations together. However, this one only allows one sensation to be shared: pain.'

"Thanks to this, Sasha will feel all the pain that you feel." Ezrin said as he took pleasure in this. "With this, I don't need to hunt her down. I'll simply use you to hurt her."

"You'll use me to hurt her? No way!" Simon said as he charged right at him and requipped. "Flight Armor!" Simon used his armor and used both his weapons to slash against Ezrin. Ezrin was surprised with Simon's speed and power.

"How did he….? He still has this much power?" Ezrin said. "I underestimated him. He's stronger than I thought. In that case, only one thing to do." Ezrin was getting ready with another move as he formed that black orb in his hand once again, but Simon acted first as he hit Ezrin in the chest and sent him flying with a blast of light and he smashed right through a tree. Simon thought he had him, but he felt something was wrong. Suddenly, he felt pain around his whole body. Sasha felt the pain as well and could barely handle it as she barely understood what was happening to her.

"What's happening now?" Simon said as he changed out of his armor and dropped to his knees. "Why am I in pain as well?"

"It worked." Ezrin said as he got back up. Simon looked at him and was surprised. He saw the same black markings all over Ezrin now. "Just before your attack connected, I used that curse again. I linked myself with you. With this, I'm connected to you and you are connected to Sasha. We all share the sensation of pain. So if any one of us would die, all three of us will die." A three-way deadlock. Whoever is the first to die, all three of them will die.


	167. Flowers of Doom

Simon stepped up when he heard Ezrin plans to kill Sasha, but it might not do any good. Ezrin has cast as curse called Shared Pain. Now all three of them are linked together and whenever one experiences pain, all three of them will. So if one of them will die, all three of them will die.

"All three of us are linked now." Ezrin said. "So if one of us dies, all three of us will die."

"You can't be serious." Simon said as he couldn't even imagine that. "All three of us will die if just one of us dies?"

"Yes. That's how far I'm willing to go." Ezrin said. "I don't care if I die if it means I take Sasha with me. There's really no point in continuing. So I'm going to end this right now." He held out his arm and turned into a sword. "I'll do that by taking my own life." Simon couldn't believe he would really kill himself, but if he does, both Simon and Sasha are done for.

"No! Don't!" Simon said as he hurried to stop him.

"There's nothing you can do!" Ezrin said as he was about to do it. Simon could only think of one thing to stop him.

"Sorry, Sasha." Simon said as he requipped a dagger and stabbed his own leg with it. The pain stopped Ezrin, but it also hurt Sasha in the process. Both of them dropped to the ground and dealt with the pain as Simon pulled the dagger out.

"You actually hurt yourself to stop me?" Ezrin said as he was able to stand back up. "You're smart, but you can't keep it up. Don't you get that nothing you do will stop me. I will kill Sasha no matter what I have to do!"

"I won't let you. I'll knock both of us out if I have to." Simon said. He's willing to do what he can to protect Sasha, but he can't see why Ezrin would go so far to kill her. "What happened exactly? Why do you hate Sasha so much that you would go to such lengths?" Ezrin was set on ending his own life to kill Sasha, but he figured he might as well tell Simon since he's tagging along.

"It's because of her that someone important to me die. Apparently, she knew him well." Ezrin said.

"Who was he?" Simon asked.

"He was my father. Though he worked for a cult, I heard he was a good man." Ezrin said. "His name was Seymour." Simon was really shocked to hear that. He remembered Seymour from when he and the others took on Dantu at his Tower of Heaven. Seymour might have aided in the construction, but assisted them on bringing it and Dantu down, but he died in the end.

"You're his son?!" Simon said.

"So you knew him." Ezrin said. "To be perfectly honest, I am Neo Tartaros' latest member to join. I hardly got to see my own father because of that cult, but I never resented him for it. I heard he did it because he was afraid that I would be force to work as a slave for some stupid tower. One day, sadly, I lost my mother from an illness. I had no other family. So I went to find my father. I wanted to know more about him as well. However, I was too late. When I arrived in this Marigold Town, I was told that he died. He died all because of this Sasha! Now I will never know my father! Everything I wanted to know about him is gone and he was the only family I had left! My spirit was crushed from that. I lost faith and trust in humanity, felt like the world turned against me. That's when I soon found my way to Neo Tartaros and I was given this power. I swore that I would avenge my father by taking this Sasha's life!"

'Avenge him?' Simon questioned because he remembered how Seymour died. 'Wait. He doesn't know the whole story!'

"Now do you understand?!" Ezrin said as he turned both of his arms into swords. "I will kill Sasha and avenge my father's death, even if it means I have to die in the process!"

"I won't let you!" Simon said as he moved as fast as he could, but Ezrin swung both of his arms to end his life.

…..

Sasha

Sasha was in a lot of pain from what has been happening to Ezrin and Simon. All the pain those two felt, she felt as well, but she didn't know what it was.

"Where is all this pain coming from?" Sasha questioned. "I feel like I've been slashed and stabbed." Sasha didn't know what was going on, but she looked at the black marks on her body. "It's got to be these marks. Where did they come from?" Sasha could feel something going on. Suddenly, she felt something even different.

…..

Simon

Simon moved as fast as he could to prevent Ezrin from killing himself. He succeeded as he was able to pull out twin swords and used them to stop Ezrin from committing suicide.

"Why do you bother?!" Ezrin said. "Don't you understand that if you stop me, I'll just keep going?! Nothing will prevent me from having my revenge!"

"There's something you need to know." Simon said. "I know the truth of your father's death." Ezrin was confused by what he meant. "You shouldn't go around and saying you're going to kill people without knowing the whole story of what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Ezrin said. "He died because of this Sasha person."

"That's true, in a way, but you don't know the whole story." Simon said. "He died because he was protecting Sasha."

"What? Protect her?" Ezrin said.

"Yes." Simon said. "Seymour was close friends with Sasha's mother. He did what he could to protect her. My friends and I were on a job to destroy that tower. Your father was the one that posted it. Sasha went to face Dantu, but he launched a powerful attack at her. When that happened, your father stepped in the way of the attack so that he could protect her. That's what killed your father."

"That's the real story? No. That can't be true." Ezrin said.

"You're just letting your frustration get the better of you." Simon said. "What I told you is true, believe me. I know what it's like not having a father around."

"You do?" Ezrin said. Simon thought about his father and all the mixed feelings he has about him not being around.

"Mine is still alive, but I don't get to see him that much." Simon said. "I know how frustrating it can be when he hasn't been around for most of your life. Still, I wouldn't behave the way you would have. Your father gave up his life to protect Sasha. You got lucky. Sasha was force to work on that tower when she was a child. It caused her much pain and misery. To take her life like this, would disgrace what your father did for her."

"He died to protect her?" Ezrin wondered. All this time, he thought the wrong thing. Without his family, he lost his trust in family. He thought his father was wrongly took from him, but if that's how he died, he's been going at it all wrong. Hearing the truth of his father had Ezrin question everything. He dropped to his knees and seem to have lost the will to continue. "I…I can't do it. I don't know what to think anymore." He lost the will to continue fighting as his arms returned to normal and his curse was lifting off all three of them. Simon took a lot of damage and dropped to his knees.

"Sasha, I hope you're safe." Simon said.

…..

Sasha

Sasha was starting to feel better. All the pain she felt was gone and the black marks that were on her body disappeared.

"That was weird." Sasha said as she had no idea what even happened to her.

"Sasha? Sasha, is that you?" Sasha looked ahead and spotted Raio, Damien, and Nova. Nova and Damien looked like they were in bad shape.

"It's you guys. Are you okay?" Sasha said.

"Yeah. Thanks to Raio, we were able to get out of the enemy's guild." Nova said.

"The enemy's guild? You were there?! Where is it?" Sasha said.

"Just down that way." Damien said as he pointed in the direction they came from. "You can't miss it. It's in a large part of land that actually has legs."

"Got it. You guys head back to the guild and tell everyone else the location." Sasha said. "I'll scout on ahead and keep my eye on the place."

"Are you serious? You can't go there by yourself." Raio said.

"I'll be fine. You guys just go." Sasha said as she ran by and headed for the guild.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Raio questioned.

"Yeah. There's one thing you don't know about Sasha. It's that she as tough as they get." Nova said as she had faith in Sasha and her abilities.

…

Saika

Saika made it to where she needed to go. She found herself near the lake and it looked like she was alone.

"This is it. Lotus is where she needs to be. Once Jack gets to his position, we can begin." Saika said.

"Hold it right there." Saika looked over to the side and spotted Fred. "I don't know what you're doing here, but if you're with the enemy, you must be brought down."

"This should be amusing." Saika said.

"Looks like we finally found the enemy." Saika looked around and saw Bislin and Raren were around as well.

"What is she anyway?" Bislin questioned.

"Don't know. She looks like she has some sort of fish features to her." Raren said.

"It doesn't matter. We are the Fairy Knights and we must bring down anyone who would dare threaten the guild." Fred said. "Let's go!" Fred pulled out his sword and unleashed a barrage of light slashes. Saika held out one arm and was able to block his attacks.

"Take this!" Raren said as he launched a blast of rocks, but Saika knocked it away. Bislin tried a direct attack as he went right at her, but Saika was able to grab him. She drove her fist against him and slammed him against the ground.

"Bislin! Are you okay?!" Fred said, but it didn't look good.

'Oh man. She's strong. I think she just broke a few ribs.' Bislin thought.

"Big mistake challenging me. You're about to find out why." Saika said as this wasn't looking good.

…

Jack

Jack moved as fast as he could. He wasted enough time. He moved across the rooftops and he soon found himself at the entrance.

"This is it." Jack said as he smirked. Whatever it was that Neo Tartaros was planning, it was beginning. When all three were in position, they got the opportunity to do what they needed to do. The ground began to shake. That alone was strange, but what was even stranger to the citizens and guild members of Magnolia and Fairy Tail was what began to come out of the ground. Giant flowers began to grow out of the three positions. No one knew what they were really were.

…

Shisui

Shisui could feel the tremors from where he was. Once he felt all of it, he could feel that Neo Tartaros plan was in action. He smirked as he could feel it happening.

"Excellent." Shisui said. "It looks like there have been some setbacks. Some of the New Nine Demon Gates may have fallen, but it doesn't matter now. Those flowers contain bane particles in them. As soon as they bloom, those bane particles will be released and spread over all of Magnolia. Maybe even further. We of Neo Tartaros will be immune to it. Once these flowers bloom, it will be the end of Fairy Tail." Flowers of doom have sprouted. Once the buds bloom, Fairy Tail will wilt away.


	168. Help has Arrived

Things have gotten stranger and stranger. First, etherious hybrid have arrived with the intention to destroy Magnolia and Fairy Tail. Now, three flowers the size of towers have grown. Nashi looked outside the guild and looked around. She, like everyone else, was confused as to what was going on.

"What are those things?" Nashi said. "What are those guys up to this time?" Nashi knew this couldn't be good, but it seems like there isn't much they can do at the moment.

…

Kio

Kio continued to monitor the activities of Neo Tartaros actions. He might have found it hard to believe that some members of the New Nine Demon Gates may have been defeated, but it doesn't matter at this point.

"The three flowers have now grown. Special flowers that Master Shisui himself has created." Kio said. "Once all three of them have bloomed, bane particles will spread over the entire city. The only way to stop them is to defeat the three who planted them. They were planted by means of body-link magic. If those three are defeated, the flowers will no longer bloom. Let's see how this guild plans to get out of this one." Kio was certain that victory was close, but he heard a loud noise.

"Kio!" A soldier called out as he came running in.

"Don't tell me. He headed out on his own, didn't he?" Kio asked.

"Yes, sir. He just busted right through the wall."

"That damn maniac." Kio said as he didn't like the sound of that. "He better know what he's doing. He couldn't care less about the plan. I just hope he doesn't cause problems." Kio liked how the plan was going, but the final member of the New Nine Demon Gates could be a problem.

….

Simon

Simon was doing his best to make his way through the forest. Of course, with his injuries, it's a problem for him to move quickly through the forest. He saw the flowers grow and he knew he needed to hurry.

"I have to hurry. I need to find Sasha and make sure she's okay. I also need to alert the others about what I learned." Simon said.

….

Flashback

Simon was able to defeat Ezrin, but Ezrin lost the will to fight. Ezrin rest against the tree and since he no longer sees Simon as an enemy, he told him on what was going on.

"Are you serious? Those flowers will kill everyone in Magnolia once they bloom?" Simon said. "How long do we have before that happens?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe until nightfall." Ezrin said. That wasn't good. Simon took a look at the sun's position and could see that nightfall will only be a few hours away. That might not be enough time. "The only way to stop those flowers is to bring down the ones who planted them since body-link magic is being used to help them."

"I don't understand this." Simon said. "Why are you and your guild doing this? What are you hoping to obtain by doing this?"

"It's all really for him." Ezrin said.

"For him?" Simon questioned as he was curious as to who he was talking about. The answer was a shock to Simon.

End of Flashback

…

"I've got to hurry. I've got to do something about those flowers and fast." Simon said. He tried his best to move as fast as he could, but it was difficult. The pain in Simon's leg got the better of him and he was about to fall, but someone caught him.

"There you are. I was worried about you."

"Mom?" Simon said as he looked up and saw that Erza was able to find him.

"What's wrong, Simon? It's not really like you to fall over like this." Erza said.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I need to get moving." Simon said.

"You're in no condition to really walk. I need to get you back to the guild." Erza said.

"No, Mom. There's no time." Simon said. Erza could see the determination and dedication in his eyes. She's had that same look time after time.

"Okay. There's only one thing to do." Erza said.

"What?" Simon questioned. Erza surprised him by tossing him into the air and caught him on her back with Erza giving her son a piggyback ride. "Mom?! What are you doing?!"

"I shall be your legs! Time to move out!" Erza said and took off.

"Mom, wait! This is embarrassing!" Simon said.

…

Sasha

Sasha was on her way to the enemy's guild. Now that she knows the location of their hideout, a plan can be formed.

"It shouldn't be that much further." Sasha said as she ran through the woods, but she sensed something. She could feel danger coming her way. No taking the chance to get in a fight, she ducked behind some bushes. 'What was that?' She kept herself hidden as she saw someone step out. It was the mysterious member of the New Nine Demon Gates. 'Who is that? Something about him feels strange.'

"It won't be long. I want to have my chance at him before it's too late." He kept on walking and didn't even seem to notice Sasha, or maybe didn't even bother with her. When he left, Sasha came out of hiding. She knew something about him didn't seem right, but she'll have to trust the others to deal with it.

"I need to keep going." Sasha said and continued on towards the enemy's guild.

…

Drake

Drake left Simon to take care of Ezrin. He knew Simon could take him on after what he just saw. That meant he can go and make sure everyone else is safe. However, when he saw the giant flowers grow, he went to investigate one of them. He made it to one and couldn't believe what was in front of him.

"Whoa. That thing is huge. Where did it come from?" Drake said. He saw how tall it was, taller than anything in Magnolia. He could also see the roots being tangled in and out of the ground. Instead of being hidden under the ground, the roots act like stands for the flower. Drake walked inside and was directly in the roots of the flower. "What's the deal with this thing? What kind of flower is this?"

"Like it? Flowers actually can be dangerous no matter how pretty they look." Drake heard someone was there. He looked around and he was able to spot Jack.

"Who are you?" Drake asked.

"My name is Jack. I'm the son of Jackal."

"Don't think I know who that is." Drake said. He took a moment of silence and listened to what Jack was thinking. "I see now. You're one of them."

"Huh?" Jack said. "Wait a minute. I know about you. Your name is Drake. You're the son of Cobra."

"Shut up." Drake said. "My father doesn't go by that name anymore. Even if he did, I don't like what you're thinking."

"That's right. You hold the ability to hear my thoughts." Jack said. "So you should hear that you're just an offspring of that guy. I know all about you."

"I said shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Drake said.

"Okay. You should know that I'm going to blow you to pieces." Jack said. "You and your whole guild is being taken down and there isn't really anything you can do to stop us."

"Don't be so sure." Drake said. "We each got friends to help us out when we need it."

"You might have your guildmates, but that won't be enough to stop us." Jack said. Jack was sure on their win, but Drake chuckled a little. "What are you laughing about?"

"I said we got friends to help us out. I didn't say that they were just from our guild." Drake said, but Jack didn't really understand. "I can hear it. I can hear it, even if it's on the other side of town. I thought I heard them earlier. Looks like a little help has finally arrived."

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Jack said. Neo Tartaros was in for a surprise.

…..

Saika

Saika was able to plant another one of the flowers. The Fairy Knights tried to stop her, but apparently she was too much for them. Bislin and Raren were on the ground and Fred was barely standing.

"It's just about over. Looks like all that is left is to finish you off." Saika said.

"We will not fall so easily. For the guild, we will fight until we take our last breath." Fred said. "That is the way of the Fairy Knights. That is the way of Fairy Tail!"

"How noble of you, but nobility isn't enough for you to survive." Saika said. Fred refused to give up. He held out his sword and charged right at her to keep the fight going. He used is sword and tried to slash at her, but Saika held out one of her fins and used it like a blade. When Fred slashed against it, his sword shattered to pieces. Saika drove her fist back and hit Fred against the face and knocked him down.

"No…" Fred said as he tried to get back up, but Saika placed her foot on him and held him down.

"I admire your dedication, but it's not enough to defeat me." Saika said. "Jack told me about your guild's strengths, but there's only so far you can get on just feelings. I am Saika, daughter of Torafuzar. I'm like a shark that can't be tamed or caught. I get my prey." She raised one of her blades and was ready to finish this. She didn't get the chance as she saw a shadow move in the ground. "What is that?" The shadow shot right out of the ground and pushed her back. Then, she saw someone swinging their leg against her face and knocked her back.

"Looks like we made it just in time."

"It would appear so."

"Who the devil are you two?" Saika said. Fred looked and was surprised to see that it was none other than Michael and Shae.

"Allies of Fairy Tail." Michael said

"We're dragon slayers from Sabertooth." Shae said.

"Michael and Shae? What are you two doing here?" Fred said.

"We got a message from your master asking for some help." Michael said. "We got here as fast as we could and just in time as well."

"You and your friends rest. We'll take care of this." Shae said. Help has arrived, but they aren't the only ones.

….

Lotus

Lotus was able to set the third flower. Asuka and Eve tried to stop her, but they failed and now they're both injured and defeated.

"I knew this would be easy, but that was just pitiful." Lotus said. She didn't have a single scratch on her. "I thought Fairy Tail was suppose to be tough. You two don't even come close to it."

"Not yet." Asuka said as she tried to keep the fight going.

"You want some more?" Lotus said. "I guess I should speed things along. You're going to die once those flowers bloom. What does it really matter if you die a little earlier?" Lotus used her powers and had some vines launch Asuka in the air.

"Asuka…." Eve said as there was nothing she can really do to save her.

"Now you die!" Lotus said as she flew up to Asuka and was ready to finish her. However, just as she reached her, someone came out of nowhere and knocked her back. Then, light blasts came at Lotus and pushed her back even further with Asuka being caught and saved. "Who's there?"

"That was a close one."

"Are you doing okay?" Asuka and Eve looked at who saved them and they were both surprised.

"I know you two." Asuka said. "You're…. You're Coro and Stella from Lion's Crown!" Help has arrived for Fairy Tail, even the most unlikely help.


	169. Lion's Crown's Redemption

To say that Asuka and Eve were surprised to see Coro and Stella from Lion's Crown was an understatement. Noto nly are they here, they actually helped Asuka and Eve out.

"You're Coro and Stella from Lion's Crown." Asuka said. "I don't get it. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were actually close by." Stella said. "We were on our way back from a job we just got done. We saw what was going on here and came over to see what was going on. Looks like we got here just in time."

"I don't understand. I thought you hated our guild." Eve said. "Why would you even bother helping us?" Stella looked over to Coro about that. Back during the Grand Magic Games, Lion's Crown was against Fairy Tail. They believed power was all that matters. That all changed when Nashi beat Coro. "You have quite a persuasive member in your guild."

"Nashi…." Coro said.

"Nashi?" Asuka questioned.

"Nashi had me open my eyes." Coro said. "I use to think that power was all that really mattered, but only because I was hurt that my dragon left me, thinking he didn't really care about me. Nashi had me see that I was wrong. You can say I'm returning the favor." Stella smiled at his answer.

'Coro, after being beaten by Nashi, you could see there was some truth in what she told us.' Stella thought. 'You now have some respect for Fairy Tail. You want to become strong just like they do.'

"Who cares?" Lotus said as she got their attention. "I don't really care who you are. I'll slaughter you with the fairies."

"What the hell are you anyway?" Coro questioned.

"My name is Lotus. I am the daughter of Mard Geer." Lotus said. "Since you're coming into the picture late, I'll try and give you the rundown. It should be important you know why you die. I am a member of Neo Tartaros. We are etherious hybrid."

"Etherious hybrid?" Coro questioned.

"Never mind that right now. You just be careful." Asuka said. "Neo Tartaros uses a darker power than magic. It's called curses."

"Curses?" Stella said.

"Allow me to show you what my thorn curse can do." Lotus said. She waved her arms around and unleashed thorny vines at them.

"What a joke!" Coro said as he had flames form around his fist and he burned all the vines with just one hit. Lotus was surprised to see something like that.

'He burned away my thorns with just one strike like it was nothing!' Lotus thought. She's never seen something like that before.

"If weeds are all you got, you don't stand a chance against a sun dragon like me." Coro said. Stell was getting in this as well as she charged right at Lotus. Stella jumped into the air and got over her.

"Moon Dragon Quill Arrows!" Stella swung her arm and unleashed spikes of moonlight at her. Lotus flew back and tried to avoid the attacks. Lotus held out her hand and formed some sort of rose and it caused some sort of explosion.

"Stella!" Coro called out. Stella jumped through the smoke and slid back.

"I'm okay. Whatever this curse power is, it sure is powerful." Stella said.

"One who holds the power of the sun and the other that holds the power of the moon." Lotus said. "Interesting, but that won't be enough to defeat me. Mere humans such as yourselves could never really hope to defeat me."

"We're not mere humans. We're dragon slayers!" Coro said.

…

Drake

Meanwhile, in the roots of another one of those flowers, Drake was facing off against Jack. Drake had his strong ears and was just barely able to hear what was going on out there. He could hear Coro and Stella out there.

"I'm impressed. I never thought Lion's Crown would actually help us." Drake said. "Looks like you're buddies are in real trouble. That just leaves me with you."

"You really think you can take me on?" Jack said. "I've already taken care of two of your guild's best."

"No way. There's no way you could actually beat Nashi or any of the other so easily." Drake said.

"I don't know about this Nashi. The ones I'm talking about was some electrical girl and take-over user." Jack said. "I believe they were both the children of your guild's master."

"The children? Are you saying you actually have beaten Nova and Damien?! There's no way!" Drake said.

"And they won't be the only ones of your guild to fall." Jack said. "You and everyone else in this town will be heading to the foul pits of Hell soon enough."

"Don't be so sure that you're going to win." Drake said. "You haven't seen what members of this guild can really do." Drake didn't wait around any longer as he jumped to Jack's level. "Come on!" He was ready for a fight and Jack was ready for him.

…..

The Guild

"Come on!" Natsu said. "Let's just go and kick their butts!" Natsu wanted to head out and face the enemy right away. That's why it's taking a lot of people to hold him down. "How long are we just going to sit here? We need to do something." Nashi stared outside and could see the three giant flowers. She was starting to get concerned.

"I'm actually starting to agree with my dad." Nashi said as she walked back in and stood with Gale. "We better think of something fast. I just know those giant flowers out there can't be good."

"But what can we do? We don't know where the enemy is now." Gale said.

"Hey!" Nashi and Gale were surprised. They looked outside and saw Raio with Damien and Nova.

"Raio! Nova! Damien!" Nashi said.

"What happened to you guys?" Gale said.

"Long story." Nova said.

"Where have you guys been?" Gale asked as they entered the guild.

"That's what we hurried back here for." Damien said. "We know where the enemy's hideout is. We know where their guild is." Their guildhall? That would be a big help. If they know where the guildhall is, they can make a plan of attack. Hopefully before it's too late to do anything.

…

Sasha

Sasha kept herself hidden behind some trees. She went just where the others said and could see it right in front of her. A piece of land with some legs and knew she was in the right place.

'I'm here. Now what do I do? Should I wait for the others or should I go in and try something.' Sasha thought. She tried to figure that out, but she sensed something approaching behind her. She pulled out a sword and swung it, but she missed.

"Sasha, it's us." Sasha looked and saw it was Erza with Simon on his back.

"We finally found you." Simon said.

"Erza? Simon? Simon, why are you on your mother's back?" Sasha said. Simon was embarrassed enough and climbed down.

"It's nothing." Simon said, but he was still in some pain. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine, you don't look like it. What happened to you?" Sasha said.

"I'll be fine." Simon said. "So what's going on? What is that thing over there?"

"The enemy's base." Sasha said.

"The base?" Simon said. "We better go inside then. We don't have much time. We've got to get in the enemy's guild before the flowers back in town bloom. Otherwise, everyone will die."

"What are you talking about?" Sasha asked.

"I was able to get information about what's going on." Simon said.

…..

Flashback

"Wait." Ezrin said as he stopped Simon from leaving. "There might be one other way you can stop those flowers, but I'm not entirely sure if it will work."

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"There's a control room in our guildhall that we hid outside Magnolia." Ezrin said. "You might be able to stop them there."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Simon asked.

"I only joined Neo Tartaros because I felt like I had no choice." Ezrin said. "I wanted revenge. Now that that I know the truth behind my father's death, I don't really have a reason to fight you or anyone." Simon could see by the look on Ezrin's face that he was filled with regret and sorrow. He wasn't quite sure what to do anymore.

"So I just need to get to your guildhall and find this control room?" Simon said.

"Yes, but it won't be easy. You'll have to get past Kio first. He's the leader of the New Nine Demon Gates." Ezrin said. "There's also one other member of the Nine Demon Gates you must be careful of. He isn't like the rest of us."

End of Flashback

…

"We might be able to stop their plans if we go inside." Simon said. He looked over to the sky and saw the sun was going down. It was almost dusk and that wouldn't leave much time. "We don't have much time left." Sasha and Erza were in agreement and headed straight for the heart of the enemy.

…..

Lion's Crown

Coro and Stella continued to fight against Lotus. However, they are not aware of the danger and limited time they have. They have to end this fast.

"Cursed Thorns!" Lotus unleashed more thorns at them, but Coro and Stella avoided them. Coro climbed up the vines as fast as he could and got right to Lotus as he drove his fist against her gut.

"Sun Dragon Harmful Ray!" Coro unleashed a powerful beam from where he made contact and it blew Lotus back as she smashed into the flower and fell to the ground. "Careful. Playing with the sun and you're guaranteed to get burned."

"Damn it." Lotus said as she was getting back up.

"Have you had enough?" Coro said.

"Try and keep her conscious so we can get a better idea into what's going on around here." Stella said.

"No promises." Coro said. Lotus could see that she wasn't dealing with regular opponents, but she refuses to submit to them.

"That does it. I'll kill you all!" Lotus said as she sounded like she was losing it. She unleashed more thorny vines and got them around both of them to try and hold them down. Lotus held out her hand and created the rose petals again and caused an explosion around the two of them.

"Coro! Stella!" Asuka called out for all she and Eve could really do is watch. Coro and Stella were knocked down by the explosion and took some damage.

"Damn. What's with this lady?" Coro said.

"She's strong." Stella said. "That last attack of hers did a real number." Coro tried to get back up, but Lotus acted fast. She flew over to him and held him by his neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lotus said.

"Damn it. Get off." Coro said as Lotus tried tightening her grip on him.

"You might have defeated some ordinary opponent, but I'm one of the New Nine Demon Gates." Lotus said. "You have no idea what we fight for."

"What you fight for? What the hell are you talking about?" Coro asked.

"We were humans once, but the world turned its back on every member." Lotus said. She remembered some painful encounters of her own. How she was bullied and abused by others. "Our rage, our anger, our resentment towards humanity is what led us to having these powers. It was all thanks to him coming to us."

"Him? Who are you talking about?" Coro said.

"It doesn't really matter because you're about to die." Lotus said as she tightened her grip against Coro's neck. Coro did his best to resist her. As he tried to fight back, he thought back to how his fight with Nashi went. He was the one who bullied them, tried to bring them down and break the spirits that Fairy Tail possesses.

"No way!" Coro said as he grabbed on to Lotus' arm and burned it. Lotus pulled back and winced in pain from that. "I think I might have some understanding on what you're saying. I was once the same myself, knocking people down and acting like I was better." Coro stood back up and Stella was siding with him. "I learned my lesson. Fairy Tail was treated like that, but they didn't make the choice you made. You just dug your own grave." Lion's Crown owes a lot to Fairy Tail. They've become better people because of them. "Get ready. This lion has fangs and this lion strikes down creeps like you." The time has come for Lion's Crown to redeem themselves.


	170. In Dark Water Now

Lion's Crown was once a guild that focused only on power, but that all changed when they lost to Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games. Now, at a moment when Fairy Tail is need of some help, they face Neo Tartaros along with them.

"I swear I will kill you both." Lotus said.

"Don't bet on it." Coro said as he was done playing around with her. So was Stella as she moved fast and appeared next to Lotus. She swung her leg against her and knocked Lotus back. "Sun Dragon Roar!" Coro unleashed a powerful blast of fire and light with it blasting Lotus. She wasn't done yet with her flying into the air.

"At least you're making this fun!" Lotus said as she unleashed more of her vines at them, but Coro and Stella moved away from the vines.

"We better end this now, Coro." Stella said.

"I know. Let's do it!" Coro said as they both moved along the vines to reach her. "Sun Dragon Hammer!"

"Moon Dragon Slash!" Both of them bashed and slashed against Lotus and knocked her to the ground. Even and Asuka continued to watch this fight and were impressed.

"Amazing. No wonder they were able to beat Ul and Damien." Eve said.

"I can also see how they were a match for Storm and Nashi. They're incredible." Asuka said. Lotus stood back up and faced them both sides done messing around.

"Time to end this." Coro said with Stella agreeing. "Sun Dragon Roar!"

"Moon Dragon Roar!" Both of them used their breath attacks and they complimented each other as the two joined together. It appeared Lotus was hit and this fight was over. That's what they thought, but they were surprised to see more vines appear and lashed against both of them.

"Coro! Stella!" Asuka called out.

"What happened?!" Eve wondered, but when the smoke cleared, they saw Lotus formed a wall of those vines and flew into the air.

"Nice try, but I won't be defeated!" Lotus said as she flew in for the kill, but they both moved out of the way. "Come on! Just hold still and let me kill you already!"

'She's strong, but we're stronger.' Stella thought. She used her magic and formed quills made out of moonlight and impaled Lotus' wings and had her stick to the flower.

'We now see what real strength is. Nothing can stop us!' Coro thought as he reached for that power inside himself. "Stella!"

"Let's do it!" Stella said as they thought the same thing. They joined both their hands together and aimed a pair right at Lotus with their magic combining. They're attempting a unison raid.

"Hey! Let me out of here! I swear I'll kill you both!" Lotus said as she tried to get free.

'Even if it's just a fraction, give us the strength Fairy Tail possesses!' Coro thought.

'Help us fight to protect our friends!' Stella thought as the two fully combined their magic.

"Eclipse Dragon Celestial Flash!" Both of them unleashed a combine power blast of the moon's power and the sun's power. Lotus had no way of defending herself from that attack and was completely blasted by it. Lotus' body was greatly damaged from it with severe burns and her wings being torn up. When the light of the attack faded away, Lotus dropped to the ground and she was done for.

"That did it." Coro said and it was a relief to them as they both fell back and sat up. "That girl was tough. Nothing we couldn't really handle."

"Stop talking." Stella said. Asuka and Eve saw the whole battle and they were amazed by it.

"Incredible. No wonder they gave our guild so much trouble." Asuka said. "I'm sure glad they came here to help us."

"You can say that again." Eve said.

"So what do you think is going on?" Coro asked Stella.

"I'm not really sure, but I don't think it's over." Stella said, but Coro didn't understand. "Take a look at what she was pinned to. The stem of that humungous flower with the roots acting like stands." Coro took a look at it, but didn't see much of anything.

"Yeah? What about it? What am I suppose to be seeing?" Coro said.

"It's what you don't see that's the problem." Stella said. "She smashed against that thing a few times. It got blasted by our unison raid. However, it's still standing. It's not damaged all that much." When she mentions it, Coro could see her point.

"You're right. It hardly took any damage." Coro said. "What's the deal with this thing? Hey, you two. What the heck is going on?" He looked over to Asuka and Eve for answers.

"Well…" Asuka and Eve tried their best to explain this. That's one down, but all three have to be defeated and the flowers are blooming a little.

…..

Kio

Kio continued to monitor the progress of his guild in the control room. Since he was, he saw that Lotus was defeated and that could cause problems.

"Master Shisui, can you hear me?" Kio said as he used telepathy.

"What is it?" Shisui asked.

"I'm afraid that Lotus has been defeated now." Kio said. "She was one body-linked to one of the flowers. If Saika and Jack are defeated as well, the flowers can't bloom."

"It might slow the progress down, but just a little." Shisui said. "There's nothing to really be concerned about. As long as the flowers are still blooming, as long as they are still standing, there's nothing for us to really worry about."

"What about Lotus? She's gone now." Kio said.

"It's of no concern as long as our plans come to fruition." Shisui said. "You're not showing sympathy, are you, Kio?" Kio was silent about that for a moment.

"Not at all." Kio said. "Sympathy is a human quality and I discarded my humane side long ago. I'm just saying that we lost another one of our elite."

"So let's make sure those flowers bloom." Shisui said. No matter how many of them fall, Neo Tartaros doesn't care as long as they can kill people. So is the way of demons.

…

Storm

Storm had a look around Magnolia. It would appear most of Neo Tartaros' foot soldiers have been beaten. That's good. The only real threat is of the New Nine Demon Gates and their master. He also went out into the forest and didn't see a sign of an enemy hiding out.

"Looks like everything is good. I better head back to the guild and make sure everyone is okay." Storm said. He got moving, but he could sense something heading this way and it was something bad. "Yikes. I don't like how this feels. I can actually feel someone's lust for blood and destruction. It's unreal." Storm moved quickly and hid behind a tree and kept his eyes open for whoever it was. He soon spotted who it was coming from, the mysterious member of the New Nine Demon Gates. 'Who is that?'

"Hold on." The mysterious member said as he came to a stop and sniffed the air. "I think I smell a human." Storm didn't like this. It might be best to avoid a fight with this guy. He walked over to where Storm was hiding and Storm was afraid he might get caught. He placed his hand against the tree and looked, but he saw no one. "I could have sworn someone was here." Storm was able to climb up the tree without being seen.

'Close one. I'm not sure getting into a fight with this guy is a good idea.' Storm thought as he saw him move away. 'Who is he? Why is he emitting this feeling? I better stay close to him and try and figure out what he's after.'

'I can see it.' He thought as he could see Magnolia just before him. 'He's close. The one I'm after must be close. I'm coming for you….Gray Fullbuster!'

…

Michael and Shae

Lion's Crown was the only one that came to help out. Michael and Shae from Sabertooth came to help as well. The Fairy Knights were just about done for until those two showed up and saved them from Saika and the fight was one. Saika swung down at Michael, but he jumped out of the way as he fist smashed through the ground.

"Too slow." Michael taunted. Shae went in to attack as well. Saika swung her fin at him, but Shae was a shadow and he went right through it. He timed it perfectly as he slashed his shadows against her. Shae moved away, but his hand appeared to be injured. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but her skin is tough. It won't be easy to beat her." Shae said.

"You can say that again. What is she in the first place?" Michael said.

"Excuse me." Fred said as he tried to get up. "Not that I don't appreciate the help, but I don't understand as to why you're here."

"Your master called our guild earlier and asked for some help." Shae said.

"We got here as fast as we could." Michael said. "So it looks like the first thing we've got to do is take out this girl, or shark, or whatever the heck she is."

"She appears to rely on brute force." Shae said. "Since that's the case, all we have to do is move faster than she does while also hitting her hard. Doing that will give us the edge." Saika was carefully analyzing these two herself.

'These two are obviously use to fighting as a team.' Saika thought. 'Unless I lure them to a place where I hold the advantage, I could have some problems. Luckily, there's a place just like that.' She looked behind her and saw that they were real close to a lake. 'Now to get those two inside.' Saika readied herself and so did the others.

"Here she comes. Get ready." Shae said.

"I'm all set." Michael said. Saika made the first move as she charged right at the two of them. Both of them were just about ready to move out of the way. Before they did, Saika jumped over them. "What the hell?"

"What's she doing?" Shae said. Both of them turned to her, but Saika moved fast and smashed both of fists against their backs and sent them flying. She may not look like it, but she holds unbelievable strength. Both of them flew right over the lake and fell into the water. Both of them swam up and couldn't believe it. "Damn. She really is strong."

"No joke. That was some punch." Michael said.

"I've got you both now!" Saika said as she dived into the water herself and dragged both of them down with her. She pushed the two of them down, but they weren't giving up. Michael shot some blasts of light at her, but she swam away with incredible speed. Michael and Shae weren't expecting that. Thanks to that speed she has, she bashed against the both of them and there wasn't much they could do about it.

'Damn. I can't believe how fast she is down here.' Michael thought.

'She's a lot faster in the water than she is on land.' Shae thought. 'I should have known. With that body of hers, she's fit for an aquatic environment.'

"Nowhere to go now, boys." Saika said as she was confident she can win in the water.

'Even if she is in the water, we can still take her.' Michael thought as he and Shae were ready to face her.

"So you're actually challenging me in the water?" Saika said. "That's a big mistake and you're about to see why that it is. I'll give you a hint. It's not because I'm a faster swimmer down here than you two are."

'What is she talking about?' Michael thought.

'I don't like this.' Shae thought. Saika gathered her power as she held out her arms.

"Dark Deluge!" Saika unleashed something that stirred up the currents in the water. The boys were shocked as they saw something black filling the water.

'What is that stuff?!' Michael thought.

'Black water?' Shae thought. Both of them got caught by the water and was being pushed around it. It wasn't just around them, the water Saika called was being sent out around the whole lake.

"Welcome to the dark waters of the underworld." Saika said. The two of them might be in trouble now. They're in a place where Saika has the advantage. Can they outswim her in this water or will they both drown in this underworld water?


	171. Saika the Shark

The Fairy Knighs might have been saved by Michael and Shae, but at the moment, both of them could be in real trouble. Fred was able to sit up, but was wondering what was happening to them down in the lake. He was now starting to wonder what was going on as he saw something black forming over the water.

"What is that?" Fred questioned. He saw it reaching land and was seeping through. It came in contact with Fred and the others and Fred felt what it was to identify it. "Black water? What's happening?"

…

The Guild

"It was right around here." Nova said as she pointed to a spot on the map. Thanks to Nova, Damien, and Raio coming back to the guild, everyone was able to know the location that the enemy is hiding out.

"Good work." Laxus said. "We should send in a small team to investigate and try to take out the enemy there. Hopefully, there isn't that many of them left."

"Finally! I get to kick some butt!" Natsu said.

"He's getting fired up now." Nashi said as she found it hard to deal with her father.

"I can never tell if your father wants to fight for fighting, fighting for the sake of us, or some mixture of the two." Gale said.

"I think it's the mixture." Nashi said.

"Natsu! Everyone!" Happy called as he and Carla seemed a little surprised about something. "You might want to see this!"

"There's something strange happening to the lake and the lake water is reaching town!" Carla said. All of them were confused as to what they were talking about. Some people looked outside, but when Gajeel and Levy stepped out, they were shocked to see it was the black water.

"It's just a little water. Big deal. It's shallow. We can make it through." Natsu said as he was going to step in.

"Don't, Salamander!" Gajeel shouted.

"I've got this. Solid Script: Hole!" Levy created a hole with her magic and the water was draining down it. "I'll do what I can to keep it back."

"What's going on?" Nashi asked.

"Whatever you do, don't touch the water!" Gajeel said. "I remember this stuff from when we fought Tartaros. It's not good."

….

Michael and Shae

Michael and Shae were fighting Saika, but she dragged them both underwater. She was a lot faster in the water than on land. She's all called out this black water and it doesn't seem good.

'What is this stuff? How much did she make?' Michael questioned.

'This is bad. I can hardly see down here.' Shae thought. Saika swam at the two of them again and came at them fast as she slammed both her arms against them. Both of them did their best to hold their breath, but it was getting difficult. Shae looked to Michael and pointed up. Michael agreed and they both swam up with Saika letting them.

"Go ahead. Swim up for air. It won't do any good." Saika said. Michael and Shae were able to make it above the water and tried catching their breaths.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"I think so, but what's the deal with this water?" Shae said. He looked down and could barely see Saika swimming around, stalking them like they were her prey. "This is bad. We don't stand much of a chance like this. She's a lot faster in the water. She holds the advantage."

"You got that right. I bet if she looked like a normal girl, she have a great body." Michael said.

"Is now really the time for that?!" Shae complained. Both of them saw Saika rise out of the water.

"I hope you two enjoy the water because it will be the death of you." Saika said. Neither of them like the sound of that.

"Michael, we've got to get on land. We don't stand a chance in the water." Shae said.

"Let me help." Saika said. She swam fast and smashed her fist against Michael. Michael was blown back by the water and smashed against the land with Fred noticing. "It doesn't matter. You're about to die anyway."

"What do you mean?" Shae questioned.

"It's because I released the Dark Deluge." Saika said.

"What is that?" Shae said.

"This black water is dangerous to you humans." Saika said. "It holds a vast amount of carbon in it. It makes it poisonous. If you happen to swallow it, you'll be dead in five minutes."

"So we just need to avoid swallowing it? That shouldn't be too hard." Shae said. 'We just can't have a prolonged battle when we're under the water.' He thought.

"There's more to it." Saika said. "It doesn't really matter if you swallow it or not. It can seep through the skin. Anyone who comes in contact with it will be dead soon."

"What?!" Shae said. Michael and Fred heard that as well. Michael looked and saw the water was making its way through the land.

"Not good. It's already reached land and making its way through." Michael said. Fred saw he had some in his hand and saw that it already came in contact with Bislin and Raren.

"No. This is bad." Fred said.

"Everyone will die now and there's nothing you can do about it!" Saika said as she grabbed Shae and tossed him across the water with him crashing near Michael.

"Are you okay?" Michael said.

"I think so, but we have to do something." Shae said.

"How much time do you think we have left?" Michael said.

"I'm not sure, but I bet if we take her out, the water will disappear." Shae said. "The problem is that we hold the disadvantage here. So what do we do?"

"You die!" Saika said as she swam over to both of them. Shae and Michael moved out of the way as she crashed into the land and left a great impact on it.

"White Dragon Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Both of them used their breath attacks, but Saika dived down and the two of them cancelled each other out. Michael felt his leg being pulled and he was dragged down.

"Michael!" Shae said as he dived down to save him. Saika was dragging Michael down, but Michael tried getting free as he tried kicking himself free, but Saika didn't seem to feel it that much.

'She's so tough and strong. How are we going to beat her like this?' Michael thought. Saika tossed Michael down and he went further into the water. Saika got over him and swung down at him fast.

"Deep Impact!" She drove her fist right into his gut and it was too much for Michael to endure that he had to open his mouth. Michael dropped down and crashed against the bottom of the lake.

'Damn! One more hit like that and I'm done for. I think I also swallowed some of that water.' Michael said as he really felt that attack. Saika was ready to finish him, but she noticed Shae was heading their way. She swam at him, but Shae was ready this time as he became a shadow.

"He turned into a shadow at the last minute. Not bad." Saika said. Shae moved around in the water and kept his guard up.

'I can match her by turning into a shadow, but I can't stay in this water for very long.' Shae thought. 'If we don't take her out soon, we're done for.'

"Try all the tricks you want. You still won't be able to beat me." Saika said as she came at him again, but Shae became a shadow and was doing his best to keep out of his reach. "Become a shadow all you want, you won't be able to last long thanks to the water. It's already making its way into your body." Michael wasn't just going to sit around and let Shae have all the fun. He swam up and gathered light into his hands.

'Let's see if you can outswim this. Holy Ray!' Michael released numerous rays of light. Saika saw the attack coming and moved around as fast as she could, but the lights were following her around.

'A homing attack!' Saika thought. 'Clever. If I can't dodge it, I'll have to take it.' She crossed her arms and did the best she could to shield herself from the attacks. Shae moved over and regrouped with Michael.

'Good. Maybe that got her.' Shae thought, but he had his doubts. He was right as they saw Saika was able to keep going. 'She is so strong. We haven't faced someone like her since Jiemma, but we were able to win that battle as well.'

'She's tough, I'll give her that. However, we're not losing.' Michael thought. He was ready to keep going, but he started to feel his body going numb. 'Damn. This water is starting to get to me.' It wasn't just him. Shae's vision was getting blurry as well.

'Not good. We're running out of time and we won't be able to hold our breath for very long either.' Shae thought.

"It looks like you two are nearing your limit." Saika said as she was glad to see that. "You two might have put up a good fight, but Neo Tartaros doesn't hold the limits that you humans hold."

…..

Fred

"Bislin, Raren, get up." Fred said as he tried to fight through his injuries and tried to get moving. "We have to get out of this water." Fred did what he could, but the poisonous water began to catch up to him. His body couldn't take it and he dropped to the ground. "No. This can't be happening." The dark waters of the underworld are making their way for them to die.

…

Underwater

'There's got to be something we can do before it's too late.' Shae thought as he tried to think. 'Our opponent is like a shark. Strong, durable, dangerous, but there must be some sort of weakness. We need to slow her down.' As soon as he thought that, he got an idea that he should have seen sooner.

'This can't be it.' Michael thought as he could feel himself fading. However, he saw Shae making motions with his arms. His fist tapping against his open hand and pointing at Saika. Michael was able to get he was saying and was able to get his second wind.

'They're up to something. No more games. I have to end them now!' Saika thought as she swam as fast as she could. There was no way for them to dodge her attacks and she slammed against the both of them with a lariat. "It's over!"

'For her.' Michael thought as he placed his hand against her. Suddenly, she found herself unable to move.

"What?! My body isn't moving. What's going on?" Saika said.

'It worked!' Michael thought as it was revealed he placed a magic circle on her. 'By branding her with my stigma like that, she can't swim around like that.'

'Now to finish this.' Shae thought as they both had light and shadows in their hands.

'White Shadow Dragon Silk!' They both combined their attacks of light and shadows. Saika was getting slashed and pierced. Even with her tough skin, Saika wasn't able to handle it.

'Impossible…' Saika thought as she could feel herself falling. She has lost this battle and because of her defeat, the black water began to fade away and the effects it left behind began to fade away. 'How could this have happened to me? When did it all go wrong?' She thought back on it and she remembered her answer. 'That's right. It was on that day. I was out at sea with my parents.'

…

Flashback

Saika was just a regular girl. She was out on a boat with her parents when she was just a little kid.

'That day out at sea with my parents. It was suppose to be a regular fishing trip.' Saika remembered. 'That was when it all went bad.' While out there, a terrible storm came and the boat was caught in the waves. 'The storm wrecked our boat and I was the only that survived.' Saika made it out and all she had keeping her a float was a piece of driftwood and that was all she had. 'I was so sure someone was going to find me, rescue me that day. I've been out there three days. It seemed like the end of me.' Saika did her best to hold on, but she was just a child back then. She was at her limit and she had no food or drinking water. 'I knew it would be the end of me once I saw it.' As she just floated around, she could see the fin of a shark heading her way and there was more than one under the water. They came right at her and one shot its head at her with everything going dark.

…..

Saika

'I was so sure that I died, but I was saved. Someone actually saved me.' Saika felt water coming down her throat. She opened her eyes and saw someone over her and she was back on land. 'I thought I was going to die, but he saved me. I owed my life to him and since no one cared enough to search for me, I turned against the world and wanted to join his cause. The man who saved me is the one we do all this for. When I was given this power, I thought I became a shark that could endure.'

End of Flashback

…

'That won't seem to be the case.' Saika thought as she believed this was her end and it was. Michael and Shae reached land and tried to catch their breath. Saika floated up, but she was done for.

"It's over." Shae said as he and Michael held onto the land.

"After this…..I think I might start shark hunting or so." Michael joked.

"Shut up." Shae said as he was in no mood for jokes. That's two down and only one to go, but is there even enough time?


	172. Going Out with a Bang

Saika's power of poisonous water spread its way through the lake and washed out onto land. It reached Magnolia, but Michael and Shae were able to beat her. When she was defeated, the black water just vanished. The water reached the guild and they did what they could to keep it away, but they saw the black water vanished as well.

"It's all gone. What happened?" Nashi said.

"The only explanation is that whoever cast that water has already been defeated." Gajeel said. "I would know. I faced an enemy that used the same power. Now that the one who summoned it was defeated, the water went away."

"Good." Natsu said. "Now there's nothing that can stop us from getting to the enemy and taking them down! No more waiting! Let's take the fight to them!"

"I'm actually with, Natsu." Gray said. "Some of these New Nine Demon Gates had to have been defeated. We know at least three have been defeated now thanks to Nashi, Gale, and Nova."

"Okay." Laxus said as he stepped up. 'I was hoping for a little back up to arrive, but it will be dark soon and these morons are getting impatient.' "Here's what we'll do. A small team will head for the enemy's guild and do as much damage as they can. Some of us are injured and we should keep some of us here in reserve. Natsu and Gray, you two can go."

"I'll go with you." Lucy said.

"So will I." Juvia said.

"I want to go too." Nashi said. "A few of our friends are still out there and I want make sure they're okay."

"Same here." Gale said.

"Yeah. Now we're talking." Happy said as he wanted to go as well.

"I wish I could go, but there are still some people here I need to tend to." Wendy said.

"Good idea, but don't overdo it, Wendy." Carla said.

"Okay, but I can't allow many more people to go." Laxus said. "Since some of us are injured, I need some muscle here if the enemy decides to show up."

"In that case, let's get going." Natsu said.

"Gale, do promise that you'll be careful." Levy said.

"I'll be fine, Mom." Gale said. "What could go wrong with a powerhouse like Natsu around?"

"Everything." Almost everyone said. Natsu was offended by that and argued about it. As he did, Nashi stepped outside and had a look around and saw the sun was almost set.

'It will be dark soon. I really hope everyone is okay.' Nashi thought.

…..

The Mystery Man

There was still the matter of the mysterious member of Neo Tartaros. He was after someone and doesn't care that much for his guild's plan. He stood at the top of a building and he could see the guild from where he was.

"So that's Fairy Tail? I was expecting something a little more grand from how people talk about them." The mystery man said. He saw people exiting the guild and among the crowd, he could see that Gray was there. "There you are. I don't know where you're going, but you'll soon be mine." What he didn't know at the time was that he was being followed by Storm. Either he really hasn't noticed Storm or he's just playing with him.

'Who is this guy?' Storm questioned. 'He has to be with those guys who are attacking Magnolia, but what's he up to? Should I try and stop him now?' Storm thought about it, but began to think it wasn't a good idea. 'No. I don't know if I can take him on at the moment. I can tell he's powerful. I should stay close and figure out what he's after.' Storm doesn't know this guy is after his father, but he'll learn that there's more to this guy than what meets the eye.

…..

Michael and Shae

"Hey. Pull yourself together." Michael said as he and Shae tried to help out the Fairy Knights. Fred was able to regain consciousness and saw where he was.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"What a relief." Michael said. "It looks like all traces of that poisonous water went away when we took out that shark chick."

"It would appear so. I'm starting to feel better myself." Shae said. "Hopefully, there weren't any casualties."

"Does that mean you two were able to defeat her?" Fred questioned.

"Have a look." Michael said as he pointed to the lake. Fred looked and saw Saika was still in the water and she was taken out. "I didn't think our attack did that much damage. She hasn't moved or anything. Do you think we actually killed her?"

"I'm not sure." Shae said. "I already checked and I couldn't find a pulse. Then again, she isn't really human and her skin is really tough. However, the White Shadow Dragon Silk can slash and pierce through a lot. It could be possible."

"How sad." Fred said. "She was actually once a human, but she obviously made a deal with the devil."

"So do you think you can tell us what is going on around here?" Michael said. "All we got was that you guys might have needed some help earlier." As Fred was telling the both everything he was aware of, this fight wasn't over just yet.

…

Drake

Meanwhile, in the roots of another one of Neo Tartaros' flowers, Drake was fighting Jack. Jack was the last one to be defeated before the flowers bloom and can stop them. Drake ran down the roots as Jack unleashed a series of explosions around him, but Drake avoided each one.

"Take this!" Drake said as he launched some poison at him, but Jack jumped over his attack.

"Explosion Spiral!" Jack unleashed a spiral of an explosion, but Drake was able to jump out of the way before any real damage could be done to him.

"Poison Dragon Roar!" Drake used his attack and blasted Jack with it. Jack was blown back by the poison, but he was able to resist the poison.

"Not bad." Jack said. Drake could see this guy was a tough one, maybe even tougher than Ezrin was.

'This guy means business.' Drake thought. 'It's a good thing I got my hearing or I could be in real trouble. I've got to keep my distance from him. From what I'm hearing from his thoughts, touching this guy will mean I turn into a bomb.'

"What's the matter?" Jack said. "You're not getting scared are you?"

"Don't bet on it." Drake said.

"You know, you're an interesting guy." Jack said. "I find it interesting that the son of a criminal is in an actual legal guild like this one. I thought you would be like him."

"Don't compare me to my father." Drake said. "I'm nothing like him. He and some others might have paid for their crimes, but they still stay away." Drake's problem is similar as it is to Simon's. "Honestly, what's their deal? Who cares about their past? They've been pardon of their crimes. So why the heck aren't they around anymore?"

"What's wrong? You miss your daddy, little kid?" Jack taunted.

"Shut it." Drake said as he was in no mood for his jokes. He snapped his fingers and unleashed a powerful soundwave formed from all the explosions and such from this fight at Jack that hit him pretty hard and blew him back as he slammed into another root.

"Looks like I hit a nerve." Jack said as he pulled himself together. "This is more fun than I thought. So you're pretty fond of this guild?"

"What of it?" Drake said. Jack smirked and Drake didn't like the looks of this. He used his ears and he could hear what Jack has done and what's going to happen. He couldn't believe it. "No! No way!"

"That's right. You have the ability to hear my thoughts, don't you?" Jack said. "So you know what I've already done. All your precious friends are in real trouble."

"You bastard." Drake said.

"That's right. It won't be long now." Jack said. "The sun is about to set and not long after that, the flower we're battling under, as well as the other two, will bloom and release bane particles will be released into the air."

"Yeah. Bane particles will destroy the ethernano in our bodies." Drake said. "That will cause magic deficiency syndrome and cause death. That's not all you've done."

"That's right." Jack said as he had something else planned.

…

Nashi

Nashi and the group she was in decided to take the fight to Neo Tartaros. They were on their way to where the guild was at this moment.

"Finally, we get to kick some butt." Natsu said. "These guys are going to regret they even decided to pick a fight with us."

"I still don't see a motive or a reason for this." Juvia said. "Why has this Neo Tartaros decided to attack us in the first place?"

"Who cares why they did it." Gray said. "They made a big mistake and we're going to show them why that is."

"You're so passionate and brave!" Juvia said as she was getting all lovey-dovey with him again.

"Hold on. I think I see something on the ground ahead." Happy said. All of them looked and saw strange magic circles appearing around them and they were all over them.

"Magic circles?" Gale questioned.

"I've never seen one like this before." Nashi said. Lucy took a look and she recognized them and didn't like it. "What do these do?" Nashi stepped forward and was about to touch one of them.

"No, don't!" Lucy said and Nashi stopped. "Those are landmines!"

"Landmines?!" Nashi said as they all got a little scared.

"It's part of a curse." Lucy said. "I saw this once before. One wrong move and you could set it off. Judging by the close proximity of each one of them, it would be really bad if just one of them goes off."

"No worries. Nashi and I will just eat the explosions." Natsu said.

"Hey, flame brain idiot. You and your daughter might be fireproof, but the rest of us aren't." Gray said. "You heard what Lucy said. If one of these things go off, they could all go off. Just look how many of them there are." There were so many of them. They were everywhere. "If these things go off, all of Magnolia will be going out with a bang."

"Unreal." Nashi said as she didn't like the sound of that. Those landmines were almost everywhere and were ready to go off.

…..

Drake

"You placed landmines over all of Magnolia." Drake said. "You're insane. How could you have placed so many of them around Magnolia?"

"It doesn't really take a lot of effort to set and place them. I just left some behind while I was roaming around the town. I've had a few setbacks, but that didn't slow me down as you can see." Jack said. "It's just part of my curse. Either the town will be flooded in bane particles or it will go out in a fiery explosion."

"So if I want to stop this flower, all I have to do is beat you. Isn't that right?" Drake asked.

"Just about, but there are still the other two." Jack said. "There's also my landmines. If you can actually beat me, the landmines will disappear. I just hope no one sets them off by accident while we're righting."

"But why would you do that?" Drake said. "You already have these flowers that could bloom at any moment. Why would you need those stupid landmines?"

"It's all really for you." Jack said. "You claim you're not like your criminal father. You seem to care about this place. I want to see you at your best. Having stakes like this is sure to help out. Now, Drake, all your friends' lives are in your hands." Drake gave him a fierce look. This is one fight he can't lose.


	173. Drake vs Jack

"Easy. Easy." Nashi said as she walked carefully. Jack placed landmines around Magnolia thanks to his curse. One false move and the whole place could go up in flames. Nashi and the group she was in was moving around the landmines carefully so they don't set them off.

"We're not going to get anywhere at this pace." Natsu said.

"We don't have a choice, Natsu." Lucy said. "Stepping on one of these things could set them all off in a chain reaction. We need to make sure that doesn't happen."

"There's got to be an easier way to get around them. Can't Happy just carry all of us out of range?" Gale said.

"No way. Are you trying to break me like a toy?" Happy said.

"The only way to get rid of these things is to take down the one who cast them." Lucy said. "I just hope that whoever is the one that's fighting that person is extra careful. The one that uses this curse would be dangerous." Lucy hoped for that, but she wasn't aware of what was going on at this very moment.

…..

Drake

"Now, Drake, all your friends' lives are in your hands." Jack said. Jack wants to bring the best out of Drake in this fight. He thinks having the lives of his friends on the line will allow him to do just that.

"You certainly seem sure of yourself." Drake said. "I was planning to take you down no matter what. All you did was give me another reason to beat you to a pulp."

"What are you waiting for then? I'm right here." Jack said. "I want to see more of the power this guild possesses. Only by defeating me will your friends be saved. So what do you say?"

"With their lives on the line like this, I can't lose." Drake said as he went and attacked Jack. "Poison Dragon Twin Fang!" He unleashed twin fang-like attacks, but Jack jumped out of the way of that attack and caused an explosion to go off near that spot. Luckily, Drake's ears allowed him to hear the attack and he was able to avoid it.

"Come on, Drake. You'll have to do better than that. I want a challenge!" Jack said as he caused other explosions to go off, but Drake kept jumping out of the way of each one.

'As long as I can hear his attacks coming, I can do this.' Drake thought. He pressed against another root and jumped right at Jack with him using his poison against him. Jack felt a burning sensation on his side and saw Drake was able to injure him.

"That's more like it." Jack said as he was actually enjoying this.

"Poison Dragon Scales!" Drake unleashed a barrage of poisonous scales with them blasting against Jack. Jack caused another explosion around and blocked out the attack. "No way! He used an explosion like a shield!" Jack jumped through the smoke and got over Drake. He caused another explosion, but Drake escaped him again. Drake snapped his fingers and used the sound from the explosions to attack Jack, but Jack was able to resist it this time.

"Not bad. So he's using sound and poison in this fight. Crafty." Jack said. Drake launched more poison at him, but Jack caused another explosion and used it like a shield.

"Unbelievable. He's able to counter and handle everything I throw at him." Drake said.

"You're making this fun." Jack said as he laughed. "It's been a long time since someone gave me a real fight. However, I can tell you're holding back."

"What?" Drake said.

"You're too scared of blowing up. You're aware of my curse and you're trying to be careful of it." Jack said. "You won't win this fight like that."

'He's right.' Drake thought. 'I can't afford to be careful. I'm running out of time. This dumb flower could finish blooming at any moment and when that happens, we're all screwed.'

"Well? What ya gonna do now?" Jack taunted.

"I guess you're not leaving me much of a choice." Drake said. "Time isn't really on my side and I need to take you down." Drake knew he had to end this fast and that meant he had to get a little reckless. Jack could see what he was doing. The two jumped right at each other at hand-to-hand combat as they kept assaulting each other. Jack finished this by thrusting his palm against Drake and knocking him back.

"Poison Dragon Fang Thrust!" Drake launched another poison attack and it latched on to Jack. Jack manipulated the poison and tossed him against another root. Drake went right at him, but Jack snapped his fingers and Drake saw strange markings around his body. "What the devil?!" That was when a massive explosion went off and it blew him away as he smashed against another root.

"That got him." Jack said, but Drake surprised him by pulling himself together and came at him again so quickly. "I can't believe he's even in one piece after that! He's a lot tougher than I thought!" Drake came at Jack and tried slashing at him, but Jack dodged his attack. "Now I've got you!"

"Damn it." Drake said as he tried to get out of the way.

"Explosion Spiral!" Jack caused another explosion to go off and the shockwaves from it knocked him back. Drake has taken some damage and was trying to catch his breath. He took some hard hits from those explosions. "Don't tell me you're done. I've barely broken a sweat."

'I've never faced anyone like him before.' Drake thought. 'He really makes no pointless attacks or movements. He's probably the strongest opponent I've ever faced.'

"Come on. I thought Fairy Tail wizards were suppose to be tough." Jack said. "Then again, do you really belong here? Your father is a criminal after all. A legal guild having someone like that in their guild? That doesn't really seem like a good idea to me." Drake was getting furious with him, but was not acting on it.

'Keep calm. He's just trying to get to me.' Drake thought. 'I learned my lesson before. Back on Tenrou Island, I ignored them when they were fighting Ankhselam because I cared more about stepping out of my father's shadow. It wasn't until I heard Nashi screaming that I snapped out of it. I was so stupid back then, but that's not what's happening now. I can't hold back anymore. I'm not going to make the same mistake that I did before.' Drake was pulling out all the stops as his arms were covered in poison.

"It's been fun, but I think it's time I ended this." Jack said as he build on his own power as well. Drake looked around and saw rays of light coming out of the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Drake said.

"My biggest explosion! It will all be over once I hit you with this one! Big Bang Explosion!" Jack clapped his hands together and giant ball of fire was formed and a great explosion went off. 'The best part is that the flower won't be damaged. Master Shisui made these flowers almost indestructible thanks to his power. So this one won't fall apart. He, on the other hand, will.' Jack thought as there was no escape for Drake in that massive explosion. Drake's body fell right out of the smoke and it looked like he was done for. "The great poison dragon is finished."

…

Storm

Storm continued to follow after the mysterious member of Neo Tartaros. He was being careful and didn't attack instantly. He wanted to know who he was first and learn what he was after. He kept himself hidden, but he felt a wind blow by and had a bad feeling from it. Storm looked to the sky and saw a cloud shaped like a snake, but it broke apart.

'Drake?' Storm thought. He wasn't sure why he thought of him, but he knew something bad must have happened. However, as much as he and Drake argue and fight, he knew him pretty well.

…

Drake

'Come on. You're not giving up, are you?" Drake suddenly woke back up. He wasn't dead yet. He got back up and Jack was surprised to see this.

"No way! He's still alive?!" Jack said.

'Did I just hear Storm?' Drake thought. 'Did I really hear him or did I just imagine it? No. I have to stay focus. It doesn't matter because he's right. Besides, he'll never let me hear the end of it.'

"I'm actually impressed that you were able to survive." Jack said. "However, this has dragged on long enough. It's time that we ended this."

"I actually agree." Drake said. He charged right at Jack again, but Jack caused more and more explosions to go off. Drake was able to avoid each one. He got to Jack, but Jack jumped over him and avoided that. Drake turned back around and got at him again. Jack kept using his explosions, but Drake was moving around too much. He swung his poisonous arm at Jack's face, but Jack just barely dodged the attack and kicked him away. "Poison Dragon Roar!"

"Damn." Jack said as he caused another explosion and used it as a shield. Both of them have burned through a lot of power in this fight.

'I almost closed the distance. I almost had him.' Drake though. 'Even if I get that close again, I doubt I can finish this in one blow.'

"No more games. I'm ending this now!" Jack said as he was building up power for another Big Bang Explosion.

"Are you kidding? He can use that again already?" Drake said. "No. No way! It won't end like this!"

"You don't have a say in the matter since you can't avoid this one!" Jack said. "I win and there's nothing you can do about it! I bet Fairy Tail will thank me for getting rid of trash like you!"

"Damn you!" Drake shouted as he moved as fast as he could to stop him.

"Big Bang Explosion!" Jack released the bomb and another massive explosion went off with Drake getting caught in it.

….

Nashi

That explosion could be heard all around. All of them looked in the direction that it came from.

"What's going on now? What's with all those explosions?" Natsu said.

"It's coming from the giant flower by the entrance of Magnolia." Happy said. "Maybe one of our own is taking down the enemy." Nashi looked in that direction. She could feel what was going on and so did Storm from where he was.

"Drake…" Nashi said as she could just feel that it was him in that direction.

….

Drake

'Is this it?' Drake thought as he fell into the light of the explosion. 'Is this really how I die? Was he right all along? Did I really just not have what it takes to be considered a real Fairy Tail wizard?' Drake was beginning to think this really was the end for him.

"Are you really going to let it end like this?"

"Come on. You're more than this. We both know it."

'Again?' Drake questioned as he wondered who he heard. He then started to see Nashi and Storm.

"We're here." Nashi said.

"All of us." Storm said. Drake was surprised as he could see the images of everyone from the guild. Drake was beginning to see the truth.

'Of course! I see it now!' Drake thought as he kept fighting and made his way through the explosion. He emerged out of it and Jack was surprised to see that. 'They've always been watching over me. They've accepted me for so long. Now it's my turn to help them.' "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! King Snake: Venom Bite!" Drake's entire body was surrounded by poison that formed a snake and was heading for Jack.

'He should be dead, but he kept coming.' Jack thought. 'Is this what he was talking about earlier? It's just like before. They're strong feelings and determination to protect those close to them gives them strength.' "It's…. It's actually incredible." The snake came down and bit around Jack and an explosion of Drake's own went off. Drake landed down on one of the roots with Jack plummeting to the ground. Drake saved the place where he belongs.


	174. Terror of Demons

Just moments before the flowers could fully bloom, the last member, Jack, who was linked to the flowers was defeated by Drake. Jack fell to the ground and was gravely injured. Drake made his way down and was across from Jack.

"It's over." Drake said.

"Yeah." Jack said. "I don't have the strength to continue fighting. It's over for me. You were a real challenge. I'm starting to see what makes your guild so strong. A joyful feeling I haven't seen in a long time."

"Let me ask you something." Drake said. "Why did you and your buddies attacked us? What were you hoping to gain from all this?"

"We all felt betrayed, abandoned, or felt like the world turned against us." Jack said. "Master Shisui gave us these powers so that we could have vengeance or whatever it was we desired. We all hit our lowest points in our lives and no one would lift a finger to help us. Temptra lost her home and family in a calamity of a storm. Frelth was abused by his alcoholic father. Ezrin never got to meet his father and wanted to avenge his death when he was all alone. Lotus was bullied and abused by everyone. Saika lost her parents at sea and no one came to help her. Sailo was a foreigner that had nothing and no one would help him. Kio was tortured, always getting hurt by others. As for me, I lost everything in a great fire and no one tried to help me."

"Am I suppose to feel sympathetic?" Drake said. "That doesn't really answer my question."

"It was all for him. It was so that we could stand by his side." Jack said.

"Who?" Drake questioned. Tired of not getting any straight answers, he used his ears to help him and he was surprised with the answer. "Him?!"

"That's right." Jack said.

"Did you really think something like that would ever come true?" Drake asked.

"I don't know. For us….there was no other path." Jack said. That was all he said before his body explode out of nowhere.

'His body was rigged to explode upon his defeat.' Drake thought. "That's so dirty. It was so no one could take him alive for questioning and everything. I can't believe how far these guys are willing to go for such a crazy reason." Drake tried to get up and move, but he dropped to the ground from all his injuries. "I can't really go anymore. It's up to the rest of you now."

…

Nashi

Nashi carefully took another step, but that was when all the landmines suddenly vanished. All of them were amazed that they did with the sun falling and the night sky emerging.

"What just happened?" Gale said.

"They're all gone." Lucy said. "Whoever left those landmines behind must have been defeated. That's a relief."

"That means we can move freely!" Natsu said as he was glad to hear he doesn't have to be careful anymore. "Let's get going already! I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out on the bad guys."

"I actually agree. I'm getting antsy myself. Let's go." Gray said. All of them were in agreement and got moving without anything to hold them back.

…..

Kio

"No!" Kio shouted as he slammed his fists against a table. "Jack has been defeated?! All three of them are defeated?! The links are gone as well! Just when the flowers were so close to fully blooming. Now what are we going to do?" Their plans seem to have gone up in smoke and now there doesn't appear to be anything they can really do.

"Master Kio!" A soldier shouted as he came running in the room.

"What is it?! I'm in no good mood at the moment!" Kio said.

"I'm sorry, but there intruders!" The soldier said. That was when rays of light were shining through the cracks in the floor and the room began to shake.

"What's going on?!" Kio questioned. The whole room began to fall apart with the roof coming off and the room being out in the open. "What is this?! Who's there?!"

"It looks like we found the control room." Kio waited for the smoke to clear away and he was met with Simon, but Simon wasn't looking good. 'It's wrecked. That's good. Hopefully, that will stop the flowers. That was about all I have. I haven't recovered from my last fight.' He thought.

"Big mistake." Kio said as he was ready to kill Simon right on the spot. However, he sensed another attack coming from behind him. He held his arms back and blocked both attacks from Erza and Sasha. He grabbed both of them and tossed them over to Simon.

"Simon, are you holding up okay?" Sasha asked.

"You don't have to worry about me." Simon said as he tried to stand, but he winced in pain and dropped to his knees. 'Great. I stabbed my own leg and dealt with the force of my own attacks when I fought Ezrin. Even before he used that curse on me, I used up some of my strength blocking his attacks.' Erza looked over to her son and could see the truth.

'Stubborn just like me.' Erza thought. 'Simon doesn't know when to stay down and continues fighting no matter what condition he might be in.'

"You three are from Fairy Tail." Kio said. "I'm warning you that you just made a big mistake."

"Are you the one called Kio? The leader of the New Nine Demon Gates?" Simon asked.

"I am. I'm Kio, son of Kyoka."

"Kyoka?!" Erza said as she remembered her well.

"Yes. I'm well aware of who you are, Erza Scarlet." Kio said. "You were the one that defeated my etherious mother, but I assure you that I will not fall like she did."

…

Shisui

Shisui felt the tremors of Simon's attack. He had a sense that he could tell of what was happening around him.

"So…they've defeated all three members who were linked to the flowers and now the enemy has decided to attack our home." Shisui said. "I thought their master's fall would deal a damage to their morale, but it seems I underestimated them. No matter. This is why I have contingency plans." Shisui was ready to act, but before he could, his door opened up.

"Master Shisui…" Shisui looked to the door and saw Temptra coming in the room with Frelth leaning against her. Both of them were still greatly injured from their last fights.

"Temptra…. Frelth… You're both still alive." Shisui said.

"Barely." Frelth said.

"We were able to survive against our opponents, but they were much stronger than we anticipated." Temptra said as they both dropped to their knees from exhaustion. "I found Frelth and we both decided to come back here. What shall we do?"

"Those fairies are actually beating us." Frelth said. "What happened to the others?"

"I'm afraid it's not good for us." Shisui said. "Ezrin is still alive, but the others aren't." Both of them were surprised to hear that. "Maybe not intentional, but Sailo's body could not handle the electrical charge that was brought against him. Jack's body exploded. Lotus and Saika were both defeated by forces outside of this guild. I did not think our opponents would actually kill their enemies. Then again, they're humans and we are not anymore. Ezrin might still be alive, but I don't think he'll be much help anymore. To think the New Nine Demon Gates have dropped to a mere two."

"What are you talking about us?" Frelth said.

"Once we recover, we will step back in." Temptra said as they were both willing to fight. Shisui had other ideas for these two. Shisui had thorny vines come out of the floor and it pierced and coiled around their bodies. Neither of them were expecting that.

"Master Shisui…." Temptra said. "What is this? Why are you punishing us like this?"

"Because you two are of no use to me anymore." Shisui said. "Join your brethren in the afterlife."

"But we're members of the guild." Frelth said.

"We failed, yes. That doesn't mean we can't be of any use to you." Temptra said.

"You two have served me well." Shisui said as he stepped off from his throne and walked over to the two of them and placed his hands against both of them. "However, you were all really expandable. I can find others and gave them the powers I gave to you. I would say rest in peace, but since you two never could get your revenge on the world, never really succeeded, and have done some horrible things on my behalf, you won't." Suddenly, all that could be seen was a bright light and all that could really be heard was the sheer screams of the other two. When it all calmed down, all that was left was ashes. Shisui walked back to his throne and placed himself back on it. "Maybe I shouldn't use up so much power on mere trash."

…..

Nashi's Group

"It should be just up ahead from what Nova and the others told us." Nashi said as she and the group she was in was running through the forest.

"It won't be that much longer." Gray said, but he suddenly felt something up ahead. He looked ahead and he could see someone was stepping in their way "Hold on. We've got company." All of them stopped and looked ahead to see the mystery man from the guild.

"Who are you? Are you one of the New Nine Demon Gates?" Nashi said.

"Look, pal. Get of our way." Natsu said, but he wasn't moving or doing anything.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Juvia said.

"Same here. Something doesn't seem right about this guy." Lucy said. The mystery man looked right at Gray and Gray could feel something was wrong about this himself.

'Whoa. I'm getting a strange feeling from this guy. Who the hell is he?' Gray thought as he found it strange for him to get a bit anxious from this guy.

"I finally found you, Gray Fullbuster." The mystery man said.

"Gray?" Gale said as all of them looked at him.

"Gray, do you know this guy?" Nashi said.

"Can't say that I do. I've never seen him before." Gray said. The mystery man raised his arm and all of them got ready. He swung down and smashed his arm against the ground and that caused the whole area they were standing on to break apart.

"What's going on?!" Gale said.

"He's causing the whole ground to break apart! His power is unreal!" Nashi said. He smashed his other arm against the ground again and caused all of them to fall deep into the ground.

"What the heck?" Happy said as he was the only one that was able to fly out of the way. When he could see what the guy did, he was really surprised. "He created a pit just by smashing his arms against the ground!" All of them were at the bottom of this pit and they couldn't believe it.

"How did he do this?" Gale said.

"I can't believe how strong he is!" Lucy said. The mystery man stood over there and was looking forward to this. Meanwhile, Storm kept himself hidden behind the trees.

'Great. He was after Nashi and the others the whole time.' Storm thought. 'I should have acted when I did. He mentioned something about my dad. Why would he be after him?'

"I finally found you, Gray Fullbuster. I've been looking forward to this." The mystery man said. "I'm glad none of the others got to you before I did."

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Gray said.

"You don't recognize me, but we've actually met before." The mystery man said. "At the time, I thought you were someone not really worth my time, but there's something significant about you. At least that's how it is to me."

"I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about." Gray said.

"You will soon enough." The man said as he jumped down and landed across from them. "Last time, you were lucky and had someone come and rescue you. It won't happen this time." Who is this man? The answers to that will soon come.


	175. Demon from the Past

The mystery member of Neo Tartaros finally found his target. For whatever reason, he was after Gray Fulbuster. When he found him with the others, he showed his power and it was unreal. He created a large hole in the ground. He stepped forward to them and he had his eyes set on Gray.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to get hurt if you don't get out of our way." Gray said.

"You're the one in for a lot of pain." The mystery man said.

"You heard him! Move out of the way!" Natsu said as he went on the attack. The mystery man looked right at Natsu and that was all it took. He was able to fire beams from his eyes and blasted Natsu back.

"Dad!" Nashi called. Natsu slid back and was able to endure the attack.

"It's going to take a lot more than that." Natsu said.

"You just stay there. I'll get to you in a moment. I want Gray to be able to see those closest to him in pain and he won't be able to do a thing about it."

"That's what you think!" Gray said as he wasn't going to let that happen. He formed spikes of ice on the ground and tried to get him, but he jumped out of the way.

"You would dare threaten my beloved husband?!" Juvia said. "You will pay dearly for even thinking such a thing!" Juvia unleashed a blast of water at him, but he was able to deflect it.

"Did you say he's your husband?" The mystery man charged right in and moved fast as he got a hold of Juvia by her neck.

"Juvia!" Lucy called.

"Let her go!" Gray demanded.

"Or what?" Whoever this man was, he isn't playing around. Meanwhile, Storm stayed above them, but he was ready to act at any moment. "You just stay right there, Gray." The mystery man shot beams from his eyes again and nearly hit the others, but left Gray alone.

"What are you doing? I'm the one you want, aren't I?" Gray said.

"Yes, but I don't want to kill you yet. I want you to suffer as those closest to you are in pain and there's not a thing you can do to help them. Starting with your beloved wife." He tighten his hold on Juvia, but Juvia turned into water and slipped out. "What?" He wasn't expecting that as Juvia pulled back and stood with Gray.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Juvia said.

"Let's just get rid of this guy already." Natsu said.

"Yeah. If we all team up on him, he can't stop us." Lucy said.

"Let's do it." Gale said as all of them were ready to fight.

"Don't be so cure!" He clapped his hands together and created a powerful soundwave that knocked them all around.

"His strength is unreal. Just who is this guy?" Nashi said.

"That's what I want to know." Gray said. "You seem to know me, but we've never met before. You're saying I use to be insignificant to you, but what the hell does that mean? How about giving me a straight answer as to who you are?"

"You really want to know? Okay. I'll tell you. We did meet a long time ago."

"Enough! How do you even know me?! What do you want from me?! Why me?!" Gray said as he was getting fed up with this. The mystery man smirked at this.

"It's because you're the student that icy witch….Ur!" When he said her name, Gray was really surprised. Storm was listening as well and was surprised as well.

'Ur? Dad told me about her. That's the person that taught Dad magic.' Storm thought. 'Ul's name is based off hers and her daughter's name.'

"How do you know Ur?!" Gray said as he was getting mad now.

"How? How else? She was the one that trapped me in ice for so long and nearly killed me because of it." When he answered Gray like that, there was only one person, or rather one THING, that Gray thought of.

"No… No… You can't be…" Gray said.

"Yes. I am not like the others! I'm not a hybrid! I'm a pure etherious! I am Deliora!" Hearing that he was Deliora was a shock to Gray and his friends.

"Deli…. Deliora?!" Gray said as he couldn't believe it.

"Deliora?" Gale said as he wasn't too familiar with him.

"I think I heard about him." Nashi said. Storm was and he couldn't believe it.

'Deliora! The demon that took everything from Dad when he was a kid.' Storm thought.

"How can this be? How is that possible?" Lucy said. "Deliora died years ago. His body crumbled to pieces. There's just no way that he can be alive."

"Lucy's right! You can't be Deliora! You don't even look like him!" Gray said. Deliora was the one thing Gray hated the most in the world. He thought he was gone forever. So how can this person claim to be that very monster?

"I will admit that I am disgusted to walk around in this human form." Deliora said. "You owe my reincarnation to Master Shisui. He was the one that brought me back and gave me this new body. While I don't like prancing around in this human body, I have gotten much stronger thanks to him." Gray couldn't believe. He thought Deliora was gone, but now this man is saying he's him and is standing right in front of him. "I like that look of torment on your face. How I wish Ur was still alive so that I could see it on hers."

"Shut up!" Gray said as he charged right at him without even thinking. Gray tossed his shirt right off, as usual, but Deliora was able to see the markings on his arm. He was a little surprised by that and acted fast. Gray tossed his fist at him, but Deliora moved out of the way and drove his fist against Gray and knocked him back as he bounced against the ground.

"Gray!" Juvia called as she rushed to his side.

"So you know demon slayer magic. I wasn't expecting that." Deliora said. "Still, it isn't going to change. I'm not just going to kill you. I'm going to let you live so that you can see all those closest to you be in pain and you can't stop it….just like when you were a kid."

"No way." Gray said as he wasn't going to let him do that. He glared right at him and refuses to let this guy even live.

"What's with the glare?" Deliora said. "Try not to take what I did personal. I heard that I killed your parents when I attacked a small town. Don't take it too hard. Humans were like annoying insects to my kind. I just went around like an exterminator. Heck, I didn't even remember you back then. All humans looked the same in my eyes. Thanks to Shisui rebuilding me, my intellect improved, including my memory. That's how I remember you. I remember seeing you as that child just before Ur froze me in that Iced Shell. I wish she was still alive and I could take my revenge out on her, but she's been long dead. However, I heard you were her student. I would love to kill Ur, but I suppose her student is the next best thing."

"No way. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone ever again!" Gray said as he got back up and was ready for a fight, but Deliora didn't give him the chance. He fired beams from his eyes again and blasted Gray with Juvia being blown back as well.

"That's enough!" Natsu shouted as he went on the offense. He formed a flaming fist and slammed it against Deliora's face and knocked him down. "No one torments my friends while I'm around!" Deliora was able to get back up and was shocked.

"Not a bad right hook." Deliora said. He moved quickly himself and slammed his fist against Natsu and knocked him against the rock wall. Natsu was able to pull himself out, but Deliora didn't seemed bothered by him.

"Mom, what's going on?" Nashi asked. "I thought you told said this Deliora is suppose to be dead."

"That's because he's suppose to be." Lucy said.

"What's going on here? Who the hell is this Deliora?" Gale said.

"Deliora was the monster that took everything from Gray." Lucy said. "Deliora was another one of Zeref's demons, etherious. It was because of him that Gray lost his parents and his home. His master, Ur, used a powerful spell that traded her life for sealing Deliora in Ice. Lyon tried reviving Deliora because he wanted to fight him and surpass their master, but Deliora crumbled to pieces on Galuna Island. The fact that he's standing right before Gray must be torture to him." Nashi and Gale couldn't even imagine what Gray must be going through.

"This guy is incredible strong." Happy said. "He was able to take Natsu's punch and knock him back. How are we suppose to fight him?" All of them were thinking on that themselves. Meanwhile, Storm knew the story and was getting furious himself as he gripped the ground.

"Deliora…" Storm said as he was well aware of what Deliora has done.

…

Flashback

This moment has Storm thinking back to a moment between him and Gray. Storm was little back then, but he saw his father napping. He could also saw his father was having a bad dream.

"Daddy?" Storm said as he walked over and tried to wake him up.

"Deliora!" Gray shouted as he shot straight up.

"Daddy?" Storm said. Gray spotted his son and checked around Storm.

"Storm, you're okay?" Gray said.

"Yeah, but are you? You looked like you were having a bad dream and said something about "Deliora." Who is that?" Storm said.

"Sorry. You're right. It was a bad dream." Gray said. "Deliora was a monster that lived long ago that took everything from me once before. He's gone now, but the memories are hard to shake. You don't need to worry about that." Storm never saw his father seem scared. Looking back, that's just how his father felt.

End of Flashback

…..

Storm never saw his father scared of really anything before. Deliora is what his father kept having nightmares about and it continued to torment him even after all these years. Storm wasn't going to let it keep happening.

"Well, where were we?" Deliora said as he turned to Gray. Gray wasn't going to let this go on. Deliora was ready to attack again, but he saw shards of ice shot at him and he jumped out of the way. "Who's there?!" All of them looked up and spotted Storm jumping into the action.

"It's Storm!" Nashi cheered.

"Storm?" Gray said as he looked and saw his son. He actually had a bad feeling about this.

"Come on! Fight me!" Storm challenged Deliora. "You want to target those close to Gray? Well, I'm his son, you freak!" That statement caught Deliora's attention.

"You're his son?" Deliora said as he could think of so many ways to go at this.

"No, Storm! Stay away from him!" Gray shouted out of fear of losing his own son to this monster.

"So you really are his son?" Deliora said.

"Yeah! I'm not scared of you! You might have been sealed away by Ur before, but I'll be the one to end you!" Storm said. Deliora found this working to his benefit. He saw such amusement that he laughed at the thrill. Deliora didn't wait a moment as he charged at him.

"No!" Gray shouted.

"Storm, get out of there!" Juvia shouted.

"I hope you're watching, Gray! This is going to be the last time you see your son!" Deliora said as he climbed all the way to the top and was ready to strike at Storm.

"So fast!" Storm said as he was astonished by it. Storm moved out of the way as Deliora smashed the ground and it left a great impact with giant rocks flying out. Storm jumped back and kept his distance from Deliora.

"Let's have some fun." Deliora said.

"Come and get me." Storm said as he pulled back and Deliora went after him. Storm is setting out to end his father's nightmares for good. Let's hope he can succeed.

…

Shisui

Even though Shisui was a good distance away, he could still sense what was going on. It was some sort of sixth sense he had or he was just that skilled and powerful.

"So Deliora has made his move." Shisui said. "Deliora could be a bit of a problem. He might be one of the New Nine Demon Gates, but he never did act with them. Ever since his rebirth, he thought he was still superior with him being a pure etherious. He couldn't care less about what we do. I suppose it's time we move to our backup plan."

…

Kio

The control room Kio was in was destroyed and he was no faced with Simon, Erza, and Sasha. Simon already looked like he had less than half of his strength and that wasn't good seeing as how they're up against a powerful opponent.

"Simon, you just stay back. I'll take care of this." Sasha said.

"No way. I'm not letting you take this guy on alone." Simon said.

"It doesn't matter who comes at me." Kio said as he was ready to jump into action.

'Kio? Can you hear me?' Kio stopped before he could do anything.

'Master Shisui?' Kio thought for Shisui was using telepathy to communicate with him.

'Listen, there's still a way for our plans to work. The flowers can still bloom and the bane particles can still be released.' Shisui went over the plan to Kio and Kio was surprised by what he was told.

'I understand, Master Shisui. In mere moments, Fairy Tail will finally fall.' Kio thought. What could they be planning and what's going to happen to Storm against Deliora?


	176. Body Linked

The fact that Deliora is alive was a real shock to Gray. He and the others couldn't really believe it. Somehow, Neo Tartaros revived Deliora and gave him a brand new body. If it weren't for Storm showing up, they be in trouble. They were all able to climb out of what Deliora left them in and tending to Gray.

"You doing okay?" Nashi asked.

"No, I'm not." Gray said. "Storm is in danger. I've got to go help him before that bastard gets his claws on him." He was really concerned about his son. He was going to go after them, but he dropped down in some pain.

"Deliora's attacks must have done more damage than I thought." Lucy said.

"I'm sure Storm is going to be fine." Natsu said.

"I don't care. I have to go." Gray said.

"I'm with Gray. We have to help Storm." Juvia said.

"You two are sounding just like Lucy." Happy said.

"Hey!" Lucy said.

"I really don't get something." Nashi said as she tried to think it over. "Deliora is a demon created by Uncle Zeref. Uncle Zeref was "defeated" during the Alvarez War. Mom, Deliora died on Galuna Island long before that, didn't he?"

"Yes. That happened before we even met Zeref." Lucy said.

"If Deliora was created by him, how is he here?" Nashi questioned. "I know that when Zeref was defeated, the etherious should have ceased to exist. I remember you rewrote the book of E.N.D., Natsu's book, Mom. That way, he was spared. However, Deliora shouldn't have been that lucky. Even if Deliora died long before Zeref, he shouldn't be here because my uncle isn't the Black Wizard anymore. So how is he here?"

"Well, we have encounter Zeref in person before. Maybe he was never really defeated." Gale said. "Therefor, Deliora is still able to exist because Zeref is still here."

"No. I know for a fact that First Master Mavis defeated him." Natsu said.

"Zeref isn't even under his curse anymore." Lucy said and was starting to think about it as well. "Come to think of it, we never did learn how Zeref came back in the first place. How did Zeref come back?"

"That doesn't matter right now. We've got to go help, Storm." Gray said.

"You really don't need to worry about, Storm." Nashi said. "Storm is my best friend. I know him really well. He can take that guy. He'll win."

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" Gray asked. Nashi looked him right in the eyes and smiled when she said this.

"Well, he is your son after all." Nashi said. Gray wasn't expecting her to say something like that and it actually filled him with some comfort and pride as a parent. "You are right. We do need to get going. You can go after Storm if you want. How about Gale and I go on ahead to the enemy's base?"

"Sounds good to me." Gale said as he was ready for a rumble.

"No way. You two aren't going to face the enemy by yourselves." Lucy said.

"Mom, we'll be fine. Don't worry about us." Nashi said.

"Yeah. No offense, but we're not exactly like your generation." Gale said. "We put some thought into our actions. We're just not going to charge in blindly like you guys would."

"Where's the fun in that?" Natsu asked.

"Wait. Don't lump me in with those muscle heads!" Lucy said as she found that offensive.

"We'll be fine. Let's go, Gale." Nashi said. Gale agreed and the two of them went on ahead. Lucy didn't like seeing her daughter charge into trouble, but at the same time, she knew she couldn't stop this.

"She's right." Gray said. "They'll be okay. They are our children." 'Storm, you better hold up to what Nashi thinks you are. She thinks you're one of our most loyal, dedicated, and strongest members. You better prove her right.' He hoped.

…..

Storm

Storm finally showed himself and decided to challenge Deliora for his father's sake. Knowing what the demon has done to his father, he will fight. He was able to lure Deliora away from the others, but Deliora is still a threat as he smashed the ground and Storm was barely able to avoid it.

"How long do you plan on running from me, kid?" Deliora questioned.

"Who's running?" Storm said. "I just wanted to get you away from my father and my friends."

"Why did you even reveal yourself to me? If you were hiding away, you should have just ran off."

"As if I would ever do something like that. Especially with what I saw. Even more knowing who you are." Storm said as he glared at him. "I know all about you. Dad told me about you. You're really the only thing that still haunts them."

"So what?" Deliora said.

"You don't know him." Storm said. "I always saw my dad as the cool, calm, and collected type. Despite what he's like towards Nashi's father, he cares about his friends. He might not be that big about showing his emotions, but he was always a caring person. You still resign in his nightmares. I don't want to see my father like that. He helped me out, as well as others. It's time someone helped him out."

"Was that suppose to touch me or something?" Deliora said. "Look, kid, I don't care. I'm going to make him suffer since I can't make Ur suffer. It's the only way to get all this rage and anger I have for her out."

"Wrong! You're not hurting anyone!" Storm said as he charged right at him.

"It's funny that the child is protecting the parent, but the parent has more power." Deliora said. "This should be amusing, at least."

"Laugh while you can. I'm going to kill you, you bastard. Right here, right now!" Storm said as he swung his fist at Deliora. Deliora blocked it, but Storm unleashed some of his magic against him. This could be Storm's ultimate test as a demon slayer. He has to slay this demon that still haunts his father.

…

Shisui

"You know what to do, Kio." Shisui said. "I think I better get a good view. The show will begin soon." Shisui snapped his fingers and it caused a mechanism to activate. Shisui's throne was lifted into the air and went through the ceiling. He found himself outside and was able to get a view of Magnolia with the three towering flowers. "It won't be long now."

….

Nashi and Gale

Nashi and Gale continued on their own. Both of them made it through the forest and could see something ahead of them.

"There! That must be it!" Nashi said as they could see the enemy's guildhall on a piece of land. "Looks like we finally found their hideout."

"It's just like Raio and the others said. Look around." Gale said as they saw leg-like extensions on the piece of land. "This thing can actually walk. I wonder why they haven't moved or anything."

"I guess they wanted to get a look at our destruction or something." Nashi said. "It doesn't matter. As long as it doesn't move around, we should be okay."

"So what's the plan? Go in separately or stick together." Gale said. Nashi tried to answer that, but she caught a few scents.

"I smell Sasha, Simon, and Erza. They must already be inside." Nashi said.

"They are? When did they get here?" Gale said.

"I don't know, but its good they are." Nashi said. "It looks like Raio and the rest of them did a number on this place. That's good. I don't think we'll meet with much resistance. You go and try to find Simon and the others."

"What about you?" Gale said. Nashi had only one goal in mind by coming here.

"I'm going to find Neo Tartaros' master." Nashi said. "I don't know if I can beat him on my own, but the least I can do is try. Only by taking down this Master Shisui will this battle against Neo Tartaros will end." Nashi knew what needed to be done and will do it.

…

Kio

Kio continued with his standoff against Simon, Erza, and Sasha. So far, no one has really made a move.

"What's going on? Why is he just standing there? I thought he was about to attack." Erza said.

"I say we should make the first move." Sasha said.

"No, wait." Erza said. "If his statement is true, I know his power. Trust me when I say that we can't be careless when facing this kind of opponent. We can't make any mistakes or else we could be in trouble."

"What kind of power does he have?" Simon questioned. As they were talking, Kio was getting ready to make his move.

'I know what I have to do.' Kio thought as he thought about what Shisui told him earlier.

" _Listen, Kio. There's another way to release the bane particles. You must link yourself with the flowers. You should be able to from the control room. Link yourself with all three flowers and they will continue to bloom. Once you do that, you just need to hold out for another ten minutes or so."_

'Once I am body linked to the flowers, I just need to stay out of their way for about ten minutes.' Kio thought. 'However, why should I avoid them? If they are here, they might be affected by the bane particles. I must take them down while I can.'

"Here he comes!" Simon said as Kio raised his claw and slashed down as he unleashed a green energy wave that blew against them and pushed them back with Simon getting knocked down.

"Such intensity…" Sasha said. Kio used this opportunity as he unleashed that energy into the remains of the control room's systems.

"What's he doing?!" Erza said. Kio released a mighty scream and could feel it happening as his body linked with the flowers.

"It's done." Kio said.

"What's done? What did you do?" Sasha said.

"I have linked myself with the three flowers that grew around Magnolia." Kio said. "They stopped blooming because the three that were linked to them were defeated. Now I have linked myself with them."

"You're linked to them?" Erza said.

"That will cause the flowers to bloom and the bane particles will be released with whatever little time was left." Simon said. "All this madness, all this attempts at death, all for one purpose. It's all so you can stand with him, the on you believed saved you all and got you to trade away your humanity."

"Who?" Sasha said, but they didn't really like the answer.

"Anhkselam." Simon said.

"Anhkselam?! Again?!" Sasha said as she and Erza were shocked by that answer.

"Yes. The god of life and death himself." Kio said. "It's thanks to him that we have these powers and we shall use them against the world. Magnolia is our first step. However, I've made things easy for you. All you have to do is defeat me and the flowers can't release the bane particles. Although, you are running out of time. You have less than ten minutes to do so."

'It seems to me that he's willing to go as far as Kyoka did in the past.' Erza thought. Sasha analyzed the situation. She looked and saw Simon didn't seem to be in best shape to fight and they have a limited amount of time.

"Erza, you stay back with Simon." Sasha said as she stepped forward. "Knowing him, he'll jump in regardless of his condition. I'll take him on."

"Are you serious?" Erza asked.

"I am." Sasha said.

"No. I can fight." Simon said as he tried to get back up.

"Just stand back. I've got this." Sasha said. "I can't be concerned about you while I'm fighting. That's why I want Erza to stay back."

"You honestly think you can defeat me on your own?" Kio questioned. "You are aware of who you're dealing with?"

"You certainly seem sure of yourself, but have you ever thought of the fact that you could lose." Sasha said as she pulled out a sword and was ready to go.

"Not at all." Kio said as he charged at her so fast and slashed against her with great speed. "I am Kio, son of Kyoka!" Sasha was a little surprised with his power. "Now you will know the true terror of my curse."


	177. Endure the Pain

Kio has now linked himself with the bane contained flowers. In less than ten minutes, they will bloom and everyone in Magnolia will die. Only by defeating him will the town be safe. Sasha is the one that's standing against him. Of course, being the leader of the New Nine Demon Gates, it won't be easy.

'He's so fast.' Sasha thought. 'Taking him down won't be easy. Especially with a limited amount of time. I can't let that stop me. I have to move fast and move now!' Sasha turned to him and charged right at him with a sword in hand.

"I'm out of your league now. Just give up!" Kio said as he slashed at Sasha and the force alone was powerful as it tore through the ground. Sasha jumped out of the way of the shockwave.

"Is he growing stronger?" Sasha questioned.

"Yes, and I will continue." Kio said as he was surrounded by power. "I will grow stronger with every second. That is that nature of my curse." He slashed at her again and the power was even stronger with Sasha jumping out of the way.

"Is that really true?" Simon said.

"Yes. That's the enhancement curse. He's only toying with us." Erza said. Sasha wasn't going to back down as she charged at him again.

"Now that I'm linked to the flowers, there's nothing to fear. I just need to defeat you and watch as the flowers bloom." Kio said.

"Is that so?" Sasha said. She slashed at him, but he jumped over her and landed on a wall.

"Yes. I will carry out our master's plans." Kio said as he unleashed another attack at her, but Sasha moved. "I'll gladly give up my life if I have to. I'll do anything to ensure humanity's destruction!" He unleashed another force attack and Sasha got hit this time with her being pushed back.

"Sasha!" Erza called.

"His power is unreal!" Simon said.

"I don't understand. Why would you die for something like that?" Sasha said.

"So that we can have our revenge!" Kio said as he pulled out a giant piece of the wall and tossed it at her with Sasha moving. "The world turn its back on us! Living as a human got us nothing! We lost everything and no one cared! It's all thanks to Anhkselam that we can have power and have that satisfaction!" He continued to attack her, but Sasha tried closing the distance between them. "Why do you even resist a superior being? Are you envious that you weren't chosen by a god? We were chosen for a reason."

"And what reasons are those? Did he choose you just so you could die? How can you say that about life when you haven't really lived?" Sasha said.

"Shut up!" Kio shouted as he jumped down and tried to strike her. Sasha jumped out of the way as Kio smashed the ground. Sasha pulled out Twin Busters and started shooting at him, but all her shots just bounced off him. Kio charged right at her and slashed the guns to pieces. Kio drove his foot against Sasha and sent her flying back as she hit the wall.

"Sasha!" Simon said as he tried to stand back up, but Erza held him down.

"Don't. Sasha's got this." Erza said.

"Are you sure?" Simon asked.

"Have faith. If things are getting really bad, I'll step in." Erza said. Simon knew she would, but he still wishes he could be there to help her.

"Time to die!" Kio said as he tried to slash at her again, but she rolled out of the way as he smashed against the wall. Kio tried seeing through the dust, but he lost sight of her. "Where did she go?" Sasha took cover and was planning her next move.

'He's a lot tougher than he looks and he's growing stronger with each second. Time's almost up.' Sasha thought. 'I need to end this fast.'

"Come out!" Kio called out. He saw something jump into the sky and thought it was her. "There you are!" He launched an energy attack at her, but it was just her jacket. Sasha moved fast as she pulled out twin swords and tried attacking him.

"You're mine!" Sasha said.

"I don't think so!" Kio shouted as he unleashed more of his power and blew her back. Kio unleashed a mighty scream and unleashed more of his energy. Sasha got hit by his energy and her body was tingling. It wasn't just her. The energy was spreading over the whole place and was heading for Simon.

"Simon!" Erza shouted as she dived in the way and was shielding him from the power. Sasha and Erza both felt their bodies were in a lot of pain now. Erza dropped to the ground and Sasha was barely standing.

"My body…" Sasha said as she was in a lot of pain.

"Mother!" Simon said as he placed his hand on her back, but she screamed in pain.

"What did you do? It hurts to even breathe." Sasha said.

"Another part of my curse." Kio said. "My curse is known as enhancement. This curse not only increases my strength, it can enhance much more. It can take your sensitivity to pain and raise it to unbelievable levels." Kio was going to enjoy this as he walked over. All he did was poke her and Sasha screamed out in pain.

"Sasha!" Simon called.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Even the slightest movements can be painful." Kio said. He gave off a wide grin as he kicked Sasha right in the stomach and knocked her off. He stomped down on her gut and the pain was practically unbearable. "That's what you get for opposing us."

"Damn you!" Simon called out.

"You have to endure it. Don't give in to the pain." Erza said.

"Don't kid yourself." Kio said. "No human can endure the amount of pain that she must be feeling right now." Kio looked down and could just imagine all the things that he could do to her.

"Just imagine all the fun I can have with you." Kio said. "I could kill you right now, but I won't. Five minutes remain until the flowers bloom."

"Damn….you…" Sasha said through the pain, but it didn't seem like there was really anything she could do.

"You know, I could take away your senses as well." Kio said. "I won't. I want you to hear the screams of the people that die as well as your own from the pain. To see the flowers bloom as the bane particles spread over your home. Smell the blood that will spill. Taste your own blood when it spills out of your mouth." He stomped down on her again with Sasha in even more pain.

"Leave her alone." Erza said.

"Sasha!" Simon said. "That demon!" He was ready to jump in and help her right now.

"Simon, don't. You will be in worse shape than she is in right now." Erza said. Sasha tried to handle all the pain, but she couldn't as she passed out.

"Sasha!" Simon called.

"Ha! You fought for nothing!" Kio said. "I wanted her to see the end, but she couldn't handle all the pain." Kio laughed as he thought has won this battle. Being in all this pain has Sasha thinking back to when she was a child. All the pain and torment she went through by Dantu and building the tower. All that pain was too much for her as a child. She's not a child anymore.

"You monster…" Simon said as he tried to stand back up, but the pain in his leg was keeping him from doing so.

"Face it. It's over." Kio said. He laughed as he believe he really has won this battle. "You're only hope was her and look at her now." He stomped down on her head. "She's failed."

"You already won. Leave her alone." Simon said as he wasn't going to let him keep doing this to her, but Kio thought he was done here.

"You think you've won?" Sasha said to Kio's surprise as she grabbed his leg. "You haven't won anything here." Sasha was able to push herself up and pushed his leg away.

"No way… She can get up?" Simon said.

"That's impressive." Erza said as she couldn't believe Sasha was able to.

"You're beaten. What do you think you can possibly do?" Kio said.

"You're acting you're the only one who has suffered." Sasha said. She drove her fist right against Kio and knocked him back and she didn't scream this time. "All you know is pain and misery! If that's all you know, you don't know what true strength and courage is! You know nothing of how valuable life can be!" She swung her leg at him and drove it right into his gut.

"Impossible!" Kio said as he couldn't believe what was happening. "How can she be able to fight back? The slightest movements she makes should be painful. How is she not screaming in pain?" Sasha went at him again and drove her fist against Kio again. Kio looked and could see her gritting her teeth. "No way! She's enduring all that pain?!"

"I've suffered my own share of pain." Sasha said. "This pain is nothing compared to the pain back then." Sasha drove her leg against him again and knocked him back.

"No way. It's impossible." Kio said. "No human can endure all that pain. It's…It's inhuman!" Sasha continued to fight him and was holding in all the pain. She refused to even scream.

"It's incredible!" Simon said. "Sasha is really fighting all that pain? I knew she was strong, but I had no idea she was like this."

"She truly is no less than amazing. I can see why you like her so much." Erza said.

"What?! Hold on. It's not like that at all!" Simon said out of embarrassment. Sasha gave Kio another hit and it caused him to roll against the ground. Kio couldn't believe this was happening and he wasn't going to let it happen.

"I will destroy you!" Kio shouted as he formed energy whips from his claws and lashed against Sasha with it and caused immense pain, but she still wouldn't scream. "You pitiful fairies think you're so powerful?! You're beneath us! You fairies need to learn your place!" He kept lashing at her, but Sasha refused to scream for him.

"This pain…is nothing….compared to what I've been through." Sasha said. "All the pain I've been through has helped me become stronger, has helped me make the friends I've made, and gives me a reason to fight for them!" Sasha fought through and did a bicycle kick against him.

'It's no use. No human can fight with all that pain.' Kio thought as he thought this couldn't even be possible. Sasha pulled out twin swords and slashed against Kio. 'These fairies….are too strong!' Kio landed against the ground from that attack.

"Sasha, take him out!" Erza said.

"Hurry! There isn't much time left!" Simon said. Time was almost up, but there was enough time for Sasha to make one last move. She drove her sword and placed it right through Kio.

"No…" Kio said with his last breath.

"Just….in….time." Sasha said. She held it in for the last second. When she saw this battle was over, she let out a mighty scream of her own to release all the pain she was holding in. Sasha dropped to her knees and was breathing really hard.

"Sasha, are you okay?" Simon said.

"Yeah. That pain was nothing." Sasha said.

"I'm starting to feel better myself." Erza said as she got back up. "Thanks to you, Sasha, Magnolia is safe."

"Hey!" All of them looked and saw that Gale was able to find them.

"Gale? You're here?" Simon said.

"Yeah…" Gale said as he looked around and got a little freaked. The room was a wreck, all three of them were on the ground, and Sasha was over a dead body. "Do I even want to know what happened in here?"

….

Shisui

Kio was defeated now and Shisui was already aware of that. That was their last chance to release the bane particles. Now almost all the New Nine Demon Gates have been defeated and their plans have went up in flames.

"A little hard to believe that Kio was actually defeated as well. I thought with his curse, it would be difficult for him to be beaten." Shisui said. "It seems like I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands." Shisui was about to step in himself, but that went up in flames as well as a pillar of it shot right out of the ground across from him.

"Looks like I found you, bastard." He saw Nashi step out of the flames and was faced with Shisui himself. These demon have almost been beaten. Now, Nashi plans to take the head demon himself. Sasha has endured a lot of pain, but now it's Nashi's turn to endure whatever it is that this one can bring out


	178. Old to Neo

Nashi has finally come faced with Shisui, the master of Neo Tartaros. After all that he and his guild has done, she's fired up. Of course, she knows she needs to keep a cool head. This guy is this dark guild's master and he somehow was able to defeat Laxus.

"Are you the one in charge? Are you this Master Shisui?" Nashi said.

"And what if I am? Who might you be?" Shisui questioned.

"I'm the girl that's going to beat you down like you did to our master." Nashi said as she slammed her fist against her hand. She's serious about taking him down. Shisui didn't really appeared intimidated or such. "Before I do get to the beating, I actually have a couple questions about you guys first."

"Oh? Curious about my guild, are you?" Shisui questioned. "Why so curious? Are you secretly thinking of joining us?"

"Not even in your dreams, but I am curious." Nashi said. "You guys… You guys are actually just like me. I've never met people like you guys before. You see….I'm actually part etherious myself."

"You're part etherious? You're some sort of hybrid like the rest of us?" Shisui questioned. He sat there for a moment and could tell there was something different. 'I think she's telling the truth. I can sense that she isn't like other humans.' He thought.

"How is it you guys even exist?" Nashi questioned. "How can you guys be part etherious? Who are you exactly?"

"Very well, I'll tell you." Shisui said. "I suppose I owe you that much for coming this far. It actually took place many years ago. The truth of the matter is….I was part of the original Tartaros dark guild."

"What…?" Nashi said. "You were part of the original Tartaros? How old are you?"

"I was once part of the original Tartaros, but I wasn't much of a member you might say." Shisui said as he remembered it well. "When I first joined the guild, I wasn't much of a fighter or anything. I was more of a servant around the place. I followed every order that the Nine Demon Gates gave me, even if they were just meaning less tasks such as cleaning and other matters. It might not have been pretty to most, but Tartaros was all I had. Then, the day came when your guild and mine went to war with each other and Tartaros fell to ruin."

"Is that what this is about? Revenge for something long ago?" Nashi said.

"No. I no longer hold any interest in such things." Shisui said. "Even though the battle was over, I remained in the ruins of the guildhall for I had nowhere else to go. For years, I remained there with nothing else. Then, one day, he appeared. The god of life and death himself."

"God of life and death?" Nashi said and only one person came to her mind. "Anhkselam!"

"So you've heard of him." Shisui said. "He came to me one day and we were able to rebuild Tartaros and he gave me power. Earlier, you asked how we came to existence. I was able to bring that out."

"How?" Nashi said.

"During my services of Tartaros, and after the battle, I was able to collect DNA from most of the Nine Demon Gates." Shisui said. "Using their DNA, I was able to copy their curse powers and infused their DNA into the DNA of others. In way, we are like the children of Tartaros." He remembered how he made all the New Nine Demon Gates as they all floated around in the cases of their labs and they were transforming. "It was all thanks to Anhkselam that I found the members of the New Nine Demon Gates and we became who we are right now."

"You mean you took advantage of people at their weakest moments!" Nashi said. "You manipulated them into thinking the world was against them and they had no hope, no faith in humanity! What about Deliora?"

"Deliora? You already came across him?" Shisui said. "Interesting you were even able to make it out of there alive.

"Deliora already existed and died long before this." Nashi said. "How did you bring him back?"

"That was more of an experiment of mine." Shisui said. "I wanted to see if I could bring an etherious back to life. Deliora wasn't as strong as the Nine Demon Gates before, at least before I brought him back. I traveled to Galuna Island, where he died, and found a small piece of him. That small piece was enough to revive and restore him. I rebuilt him and made him stronger than ever."

"But how is he even here? How could you have any of that DNA?" Nashi said. "Zeref was defeated long ago. All traces of the etherious he created should have ceased to exist."

"They were already dead before Zeref's fall. Not much of a difference. I could have used the DNA of the etherious I had from the Nine Demon Gates to revive them as well, but that could be a problem." Shisui said. "Deliora wasn't on the same level as they were, but now he is. Maybe even stronger than they were before. Just like a demonic phoenix, Neo Tartaros rose from the ashes of the original. I have Lord Anhkselam to thank for all of this. With his power, Neo Tartaros is here and we shall bring an end to all of humanity…as is Anhkselam's will."

"No way!" Nashi shouted. "That's not going to happen! I'm putting an end to this!" 'Storm, I have to admit that old demon is dangerous. You better win your fight and take him down.' She thought. 'You're a demon slayer. Prove to everyone that you're one of the best.'

….

Storm

Storm continued to fight against the actual demon: Deliora. However, it wasn't looking good for him. Storm slid back after another one of Deliora's attacks and it would appear that Deliora hasn't taken that much damage.

"Is that really all you got, kid? You'll have to do better than that if you actually intend to take me down." Deliora said.

"How's this than?!" Storm said as he placed his hands together and started forming ice. "Ice Demon Zero Longsword!" Storm slashed at Deliora with some ice, but Deliora jumped into the air and was able to avoid the attack.

"So you know a magic that was designed specifically for killing my kind. That demon slayer magic of yours is worthless if you can't hit me!" Deliora said. He shot beams from his eyes and blasted near Storm with him being blown back.

"I'm not done yet!" Storm said. "Ice-Make: Lance!" He launched lances of ice at him, but Deliora crossed his arms and was able to block the attack. When Deliora landed down, he grabbed a tree and pulled it right of the ground. He tossed it at Storm, but Storm was able to roll out of the way and avoided of the attack.

"Using ice just like Ur did? She was a master at it, kid." Deliora said. "Compared to what she did to be before, your maker-magic is a joke."

'He might be right.' Storm thought. 'I don't know what this Ur was like, but she must have been a high skilled. My maker magic isn't enough to take this guy. I might have to rely only on my demon slayer magic. It's really all I got. I just need to be sure I'm able to hit him. Besides, I'm a demon slayer. I'm not going to let this guy push me around.'

"Just give it up and let me kill you to show your father." Deliora said. "You don't stand a chance against me."

"Just you wait." Storm said as he was getting back up with black markings appearing over his body and was starting to act demonic himself. "I'm going to freeze and shatter you into a million pieces."

"Acting a little demonic yourself, are you?" Deliora said. "Even if you are a demon slayer, you don't stand a chance against me."

"We'll see about that." Storm said. "I'm a demon slayer. I'm going to make you sorry for ever coming back. You're going to wish you stayed in Hell when I get through with you!" The two of them charged right at each other and clashed against each other once more.

…

Nashi

"I have told you my story." Shisui said. "I must admit that it is surprising meeting someone like you. Someone who actually is part etherious and part human. Perhaps I'll let you live long enough for you to tell me how it's done. The biology I learn from you could be most helpful now that almost all of the New Nine Demon Gates are gone. I can create a stronger force from them with you."

"Not happening! I'm ending this!" Nashi said.

"I will admit that my plans did not go the way I wanted." Shisui said. "The flower I had set up are no longer a threat to you and it seems like I have to take matters into my own hands. So be it."

"Enough of this!" Nashi said as she heard enough of him and charged in. "This is it for you! You're not going to hurt anyone ever again!" Shisui still didn't seemed concerned. He held out his hand and thorny vines come out of the ground, but Nashi saw them coming and moved out of the way. "You're going to need more than plants to beat me!" She ignited her flames and burned the vines away.

"Is that so?" Shisui said. "Very well. Explode." He surprised Nashi as he caused some explosions in the ground to occur and Nashi began to fall through. "You can't defeat me. There's a reason I went from servant to master. It's because all the tartaros curses are mine to command."

"He can use all the tartaros curses? That would explain how he was able to beat Laxus." Nashi said as she was finally understanding how that happened.

"Now strike at her." Shisui said. Shisui used the macro curse on the debris and had them attack Nashi. Nashi could see she was in a tougher fight than she thought.

…

Storm

Storm wasn't doing that much better than Nashi was. Deliora held Storm by his neck. This was a great damage to Storm's pride as a demon slayer.

"Are you telling me that this is all a demon slayer can do? Your attack didn't even touch me." Deliora said.

"Shu….Shut up." Storm said as he refused to surrender the fight. 'I can't let this guy beat me.' Deliora dropped Storm and placed his foot against him.

"Are you ready to die? I bet Gray is going to get a kick out of seeing his own son dead." Deliora said. "It was a big mistake to challenge me. I'm much stronger than when I was before." Storm can't let this happen. He's a demon slayer and he needs to slay a demon. He can't die like this. He can't be killed by a demon, especially this demon. "Time to say goodbye."

"I don't think so!" Deliora was surprised as he saw a blast of water come out of nowhere and knocked Deliora off of Storm. Deliora rolled against the ground and felt a really strong impact from that water attack, stronger than what most attacks like that would do against him.

"Who the hell did that?" Deliora said. Storm looked up and was surprised to see who it was as he stood next to him.

"I thought they were joking around when they said there were actual demons, but this is good. It's a chance for me to shine."

"Wave!" Storm said.

"How's it going, Storm?" Wave said. Wave is from Lamia Scale and is a water demon slayer. One demon slayer might have been helpful, but two demon slayers are even better.


	179. Water and Ice

Storm appeared to be in trouble with Deliora, but he was saved from Wave, a fellow demon slayer from Lamia Scale. Storm was grateful, but was surprised at the same time.

"Wave? I don't get it. What are you doing all the way out here?" Storm asked.

"You guild master gave Lamia Scale a call. He told use you guys were facing actual demons." Wave said. "He thought you guys could use some help. So he asked me to come over and do just that. I ever got the chance to use my powers on an actual demon before. This is perfect."

"So you claim you're a demon slayer as well?" Deliora questioned. "It doesn't matter if there is one, two, or a hundred of you. I'm not going to be killed so easily. Not until I kill Gray Fullbuster and make him suffer."

"Gray Fullbuster? Isn't that your father?" Wave said.

"Yeah. Careful with this guy. He's incredibly strong." Storm said.

"Oh please. He doesn't have a chance against two demon slayers. You ready?" Wave asked as he had his own black markings appear.

"Let's go." Storm said. They both bared their black markings as demon slayers and were ready to slay a demon. Both of them charged at each other and kept trying to attack Deliora, but Deliora kept blocking each attack. He obviously didn't seem scared of them. Storm saw Deliora's eyes were glowing and knew his next attack. "Move!" He shoved Wave and moved him out of the way as Deliora fired his eye beams.

"Now!" Wave said as they both got ready to attack. "Water Demon Abyss Riptide!"

"Ice Demon Zero Longsword!" Both of them used their attacks and slashed against Deliora's sides. Deliora was pushed back and couldn't believe he was actually injured.

"I guess these two weren't just bluffing. That's really demon slayer magic." Deliora said as he could feel the pain from those attacks.

"Water Demon Rage!" Wave unleashed a blast of water from his mouth, but Deliora was able to jump to the side and avoided his attack. "He is a tough one if he was able to dodge that in his condition."

"He's not getting away!" Storm said as he shot some shards of ice at him, but Deliora was able to dodge all that as well. Deliora wasn't going to go down without a fight. He stomped down on the ground and caused the ground to shake and those two lose their balance.

"Now I have you!" Deliora said as he charged at them. He grabbed both of them by the face and shoved them both to the ground. He lifted them back up with him smashing the two of them against each other and tossed them away. "You two might be demon slayers, but even the predators can end up becoming the prey."

"Okay. Now I see it. This guy is tough." Wave said as the two of them tried to get back up.

"And I don't think that's all of it." Storm said. "Either he's toying with us and hasn't revealed his true power…or all he has is brute strength. That's not good either way for us."

"Enough!" Deliora shouted as he jumped into the air and came down at both of them with the aim to crush them. He smashed against the ground and blew them both back, but he saw something strange. He saw both of them turn to ice and shattered. "Fakes? Clever." Storm used his magic and made copies for them to escape and hide until they came up with a plan.

"Damn." Wave said. "This guy is really strong. I guess this won't be as easy as I thought."

"I know, but I've got to take this guy down." Storm said as he tightened his grip. "I'm going to bring this guy down. I have to."

"What are you talking about?" Wave questioned.

"That demon has haunted my father for many years, ever since he was a child." Storm said. "It killed both my grandparents and it took the life of his master to bring an end to him. At least, that's what he originally thought before we got caught in this mess. That monster still haunts my father. I'm going to put an end to all that."

"I get it." Wave said. "You want to put your father at ease and the only way to do that is to get rid of this guy once and for all."

"Exactly." Storm said.

"Still, this guy is unbelievable with that strength of his. Beating him isn't going to be easy, even with the two of us." Wave said. "He's got great stamina and endurance as well since he was able to take both of our attacks."

"We just need to get one good hit in." Storm said. "Once we do that, he's done for. After all, we're demon slayers, Wave. We can't let this guy push us around or our pride as demon slayers will be damaged if we don't win." Wave liked Storm's way of thinking.

"You're right." Wave said. It was agreed that they need to win this battle. Storm was ready to act, but he sensed something coming and wave picked up on it. Both of them jumped out of the way as Deliora reached out for both of them.

"Are you two done riding and hiding?" Deliora said. "Why don't you two just give up and let me kill the two of you already?"

"No way, psycho." Wave said.

"That's right. We're going to bring you down once and for all." Storm said. He refuses to be defeated like this. He's fighting for his father and the pride of being a demon slayer. This is one fight he can't lose to.

….

Nashi

Nashi was in some trouble of her own. She was ready to face Master Shisui, but Shisui pulled out a surprise for her. It turns out that Shisui is capable of utilizing all the curses on his own. As Nashi fell through the roof to Shisui's room, Shisui used the macro curse to have the debris attack her.

"Oh man." Nashi said as she was doing the best she can to avoid the rocks coming at her. She even tried using them to climb back up to the top.

"There." Shisui said. One came back around and hit Nashi in the back and caused her to fall and she hit the ground.

"Damn. That one hurt." Nashi said as she tried to get back up.

"Done." Shisui said as the rocks came at her again and attacked Nashi with her being buried under them. "What a disappointment. With all her talk, I figured she would have lasted longer." The last members of Neo Tartaros are powerful. Is there really anyway to defeat them?

…

Storm

"Water Demon Rage!" Wave unleashed his breath attack at Deliora, but Deliora dodged it. He charged at Wave and drove his arm against him and knocked him away. Storm and Wave continued to fight off against him, but it's still not looking good.

"You're out of your league." Deliora said.

"Don't count on it!" Storm shouted as he jumped into the air. "Ice Demon Zero Destruction Fist!" Storm formed ice gauntlets around his arms and tried to attack him, but Deliora stepped to the side. Storm's attack missed and Deliora drove his fist against Storm's gut. Storm was sent flying and landed near Wave. They were both running out of power as their black marks faded from their bodies.

"You doing okay?" Wave said.

"I've been better. What about you?" Storm said.

"I think I've got a few broke ribs. Other than that, I'm good." Wave said. "I'm starting to see what you were talking about earlier. This is starting to get embarrassing. We're demon slayers. We should be able to take this guy. Instead, we're getting thrashed around like rag dolls."

"So what? We're still going to win." Storm said as he got back up.

"This is getting annoying." Deliora said as he had about enough of this. "This must be all part of your human qualities. You can't see that you're outmatched and refuse to give up. The human heart has you think there's hope when there isn't any."

"Shut up!" Storm said as he stood back up. "We've faced many powerful enemies and whenever gave up. That's how Fairy Tail is. We don't think there is hope! We know there is because there's always hope! Nashi and the others wouldn't give up and we're not going to either!"

'Nashi…?' Wave thought. Hearing about Nashi was giving Wave an idea that could turn this in their favor.

"I've had enough of this. You two are giving me more trouble than I thought and you two aren't even the ones I really want to prolong in suffering." Deliora said. "Enough of this. I'm putting an end to this now!" Deliora fired more beams from his eyes. Storm watched carefully as he had to get ready to make a move, but the damage he's taken is causing some problems.

'Come on. Move. Move, damn it.' Storm thought. 'I can't lose here. I'm not going to die here. I have to beat him!' Storm tried his best to move out of the way, but Wave acted faster. Wave stood in the way of the attack took the full force of it. "Wave!" He shouted out of concern for him being hurt.

"Oh man. That probably did it." Wave said as he dropped to the ground.

"That was pretty stupid." Deliora commented.

"Wave… Why did you do that?" Storm said as he tried to help him out, but Wave appeared to be in bad shape.

"I had to do something. You want to take this guy down, don't you?" Wave said. "You're doing this for your father's sake."

"That didn't mean you had to do that!" Storm said.

"Chill. I'll be okay." Wave said. "Listen, I think I have a way to beat this guy. Rather than attacking him separately, our combined powers should do the trick."

"If that's what you thought, why would you go and do something like that?" Storm said.

"I said that we should combine our powers. I didn't say you needed me for that." Wave said, but Storm didn't really understand.

"What are you trying to say?" Storm asked. Wave used the last of his strength and surrounded Storm with water.

"Drink it. Drink my demon slayer water." Wave said, but Storm still didn't see what he was trying to do. "I got the idea when you mentioned Nashi. She's a dragon slayer, but she used Michael's light with her fire." Storm remembered that. She devoured Michael's light during their fight and gained more power. "If a dragon slayer can do it, I don't see why a demon slayer can't. Devour my water and combined our powers. Beat this guy like you want."

'Wave…' Storm thought as he was impressed with what he was thinking. Storm decided to go for it seeing Wave have this much faith in him. Storm opened up his mouth and swallowed up all the water just like a dragon slayer devours their element.

'You can do it.' Wave thought. Knowing full well what Storm is capable of, Wave could see that Storm can do this.

"A refreshment before your death?" Deliora said as he thought those two were just being silly. Storm swallowed up all the water and released some power. When he did, Deliora felt a change in the air.

"What's going on? What's this chill?" Deliora said.

"You've looked down on people for the last time. Wave's my friend and his power is my power now." Storm said as his body changed around with his hair turning white with blue streaks in it with water and ice coming together. "You'll be the first demon to fall to an icy water demon."


	180. Icy Water Demon

Wave arrived to help out Storm, but that didn't go so well. What was able to do was give some of his power over to Storm. For the first time, two different elements of demon slayer magic have combined and created an icy water demon slayer.

"Wow… This power feels amazing." Storm said as he could feel all kinds of power coursing through his body. "Is this what Nashi felt when she had two elements under her control like this?"

"What the heck just happened?" Deliora said.

"A friend just gave me a chance to beat you and I'm not going to let it go to waste." Storm said.

"Get real. Even combining your powers together isn't enough to beat me. I'm ending this!" Deliora said as he went right for the kill, but Storm was much stronger and ready for him this time. Storm held out his hand and unleashed a blast of water that blasted Deliora back. The water felt so cold and his body was shivering.

"Awesome." Storm said. Deliora was able to get back up, but his body felt so cold.

"What the hell?" Deliora said. "He can use water now? It feels so cold. How is he doing that?" Storm went on the attack as he pulled his arm back and formed ice around it. He tried to strike at Deliora, but Deliora rolled out of the way and avoided his attack.

"You're not escaping!" Storm said as he slammed his fist against the ground. Deliora felt the ground he was standing on shake and a block of ice shot out of the ground and slammed against Deliora's stomach and shot him into the air. Storm wasn't stopping there as he aimed at him and shot a series of water blasts at Deliora. Delira got hit by every single one of them and was knocked to the ground.

"How's he doing that?" Deliora said as he could feel his body getting colder and colder. He looked around and saw chunks of ice were forming over him from the water. "Instant ice from that water? How is this happening?" Deliora thought back and saw how Storm swallowed that demon water. "Has that water really made him this much stronger?"

"Give up, Deliora. This is where you die, and you won't ever come back." Storm said. Deliora went from bored to angry now.

"Not a chance!" Deliora said as he knocked off the ice that was growing from him. "That's not going to happen! I'm a pure etherious! I'm not like the others! I'm the real deal! There's no way I can be defeated!" He charged at Storm and was about to attack, but Storm formed a shield of ice and blocked his attack. Deliora didn't stop there as he kept pounding away at it. "I will not die! I will not disappear! I will destroy everything and that includes you! You will be the one to die! Just like all the other humans that dared come in my way!"

"All other humans?" Storm said as a few people came to mind. Such as the grandparents he never got to know or the master that meant so much to his father. Those people were so important to Gray and they're gone because of him. Gray's suffering all goes back to him and Storm won't let it keep happening.

"Now die!" Deliora shouted as he smashed right through the ice shield, but Storm was gone.

"You are the thing in my father's nightmares!" Storm said as he appeared right behind Deliora. "So I'll be the one to end it!"

"Damn it." Deliora said as he turned to him, but Storm places both his hands against Deliora.

"Icy Water Demon Wave!" Water surged right through Deliora, tearing his body open, at a high volume. As it splashed against part of the surrounded, the water froze instantly.

"Wow…" Wave said as he saw what happened. Deliora had the ice going right through him and was clearly dead with that blank look in his eyes. "Hey. Did you name that after me?"

"Shut up." Storm said as he took deep breaths as he returned to normal. He dealt with the demon that has tormented his father. Maybe at long last Gray can finally have some peace.

….

Shisui

Shisui already believes he won against Nashi. He didn't even get up from his throne when he did it. Shisui felt what was going on and he could feel that Deliora has already passed from this world.

"So the New Nine Demon Gates have all been defeated?" Shisui said. "I must admit that it is surprising. It would seem I have to find new servants to help in my cause." Shisui looked down at the pile of rubble that he buried Nashi in. "Surprising these weaklings were able to won." Shisui thought this was all strange, but he had a change when he saw an arm come out of the rubble.

"Out I go!" Nashi said as she was able to pull herself out of that pile and shake it all off. "That was not fun."

"So she's still in one piece." Shisui said. Nashi glared up at Shisui and was really mad now.

"Thought you could bury me when I'm not dead? Not quite."

"They certainly are an annoying bunch. It would be so much easier for all of us if they just let themselves die." Shisui said.

"Look at you, looking down at me while you sit way up there on that chair of yours." Nashi said as she didn't like how that looked. She formed a ball of fire in her hands. "Get down here!" She tossed the fireball right at him, but all Shisui did was swing his arm and was able to stop the flames.

"Annoying little pest." Shisui said. "I guess I need to show you how outmatched you really are." Shisui used his powers and had thorny vines come at Nashi. Nashi was ready for it. She has to be ready for anything if she intends to survive.

…..

Gray

"Storm! Where are you?!" Gray called out. He and the other grown-ups looked around for Storm.

"Natsu, can't you track his scent?" Happy asked.

"I'm trying, but his scent is all over the place." Natsu said as he had a look around at the damage in the area. "Must have been one hell of a fight."

"My poor sweet baby boy. What if he's hurt or worse?" Juvia said as she was acting like she was having an anxiety attack. "He needs his mommy, but where can he be?"

"It will be okay, Juvia. Storm's a tough kid." Lucy said. "We'll find him. He couldn't have gotten that far."

"Storm!" Gray called out as he was starting to get concerned about his own son as well. Gray searched around the place and could only imagine what could have happened to him from seeing the damage. "No. I refuse to let that monster take away some else precious to me." Gray continued to search until he made his way through some bushes and saw a ton of ice in front of him. "What is this?"

"Gray? Did you find something?" Lucy asked. All of them came over and they were all surprised with the ice as well.

"What is that?" Juvia asked.

"Yikes! Look at the end!" Happy said. All of them looked and could see Deliora with the ice going through him.

"Deliora?" Gray said as he had a look at him. "He's dead. Did Storm do this?" Gray wondered if Storm did and would be impressed if he knew what happened to Storm.

"Over here! There's someone over here!" Happy called out. Gray and the others looked and spotted Wave resting against a tree.

"Wait a minute. That's Wave. He's from Lamia Scale." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah. Storm fought him during the Grand Magic Games, didn't he?" Natsu said.

"Hey. Wake up." Juvia said as she shook him to wake up. Wave was beginning to open his eyes and was met with them.

"Hey. You're Storm's parents, aren't you?" Wave said.

"What are you doing here?" Juvia asked.

"I came here to help out Storm." Wave said.

"Storm? You saw him?" Gray said. "He was able to beat this guy?"

"Yeah. He claimed he did it for your sake." Wave said. Gray was a little touched when he heard that part.

"Where is Storm now?" Lucy asked.

"Once he made sure I was okay, he left me here to rest and went on ahead." Wave said. Gray looked over at the corpse of Deliora. This demon has haunted Gray for the longest time, but seeing him like this and knowing his son was the one to do it and was able to stay alive to do so, it filled him with such ecstasy.

"Storm…" Gray said as he never felt more proud to have such a son than he does right now.

…

Nashi

"Here we go." Nashi said as she was still dealing with Shisui. While it was great for what Storm has done, Nashi was in a real predicament. Nashi jumped out of the way as the vines attacked her.

"Run all you like. There's nowhere for you to run." Shisui said. The vines came at her again and Nashi readied herself for it. However, before she even had the chance to do anything, the vines were already burned.

"What the heck?" Nashi questioned as she didn't expect that. Shisui was surprised and confused himself.

"How's it going, Nashi?" Nashi looked around and was surprised to see Coro and Stella.

"Coro? Stella? What are you two doing here?" Nashi said as she wasn't expecting these two.

"Saving you, of course." Coro said.

"I didn't need saving! I had everything under control!" Nashi said. "I'm serious. What are you two doing here?"

"Coro is serious. We came to help." Stella said. "We were on our way back from a different job. We were close to Magnolia and we saw something strange was going on. We came over to see if we could help. When we got here, those strange flowers grew and we already helped out a couple friends of yours and took down one of the enemies."

"We brought your friends back to your guildhall and got here as fast as we could." Coro said.

"Thanks, but why would you do that for us?" Nashi said. Stella looked over to Coro because she wanted Coro to answer that.

"Lion's Crown isn't the same anymore." Coro said. "We're trying to become a guild like Fairy Tail. We've got you to thank for that, Nashi."

"Me?" Nashi questioned.

"Yeah. You really had me open my eyes to see how much of an idiot I acted." Coro said. "So, when we saw what was happening here, we wanted to help out." Nashi was a little impressed. She knew Lion's Crown would be changing, but to see it for herself was impressive. She was really happy for these guys.

"So what's the situation? What are we dealing with?" Stella said as she looked up at Shisui.

"That guy is the master of this guild." Nashi said. "We need to bring him down so this whole thing can end."

"So that guy is the one in charge, is he?" Coro said as he looked at him.

"Just who might these two be?" Shisui said. "This could actually be more interesting than I thought. A little more amusement."

"Who does this guy think he is? Looking down at us while he's sitting on a throne like that." Coro said. Coro charged right at the wall and added some power behind this. He slammed his fist against the wall and it began to break apart. The wall began to fall to pieces with Coro jumping back and Shisui dropped down to their level with his throne. The creepy part was that he was perfectly calm about it. The throne chair landed down and Shisui landed in it.

"Not bad." Nashi said.

"Thanks, but this guy didn't scream or flinch. He seems like a tough one." Coro said.

"You have no idea. Be careful. He's got a bunch of tricks that he hasn't shown yet." Nashi said.

"So instead of one, I'm dealing with three." Shisui said. "Very well. Let's begin and I will show you how outmatched you really are." The last of the New Nine Demon Gates is finished. That only leaves Neo Tartaros' master. Only one battle remains now. This battle between the fairies and the demons is about to come to an end soon.


	181. Shisui's Power

Nashi thought she might have been in some trouble as she had to take on Shisui alone. Luckily, Coro and Stella arrived to help her out. With three dragon slayer, there might be a chance to bring down the leader of these demons.

"So all we have to do is help you beat this guy? Easy." Coro said.

"Careful. He's on a completely different level than the other guys are." Nashi said. "He was able to take on our guild's master. He's capable of using all the curses the members of this guild was able to use."

"If you really think defeating me will be so easy, you'll be sorely disappointed." Shisui said.

"We won't know until we give it a shot!" Coro said as he was the first to charge right at him.

"Coro, wait!" Stella called, but Coro was too impatient and kept going.

"You're going down!" Coro said as he was ready to strike, but Coro held out his arm.

"Tenga Goken. Juzumaru." Shisui swung his arm and unleashed a destructive wave with Coro getting hit and was blown back.

"Coro!" Nashi called with Shisui turning his attention to her.

"Sawoosh." Shisui said as he created a cyclone around Nashi and got twirled around with it. Shisui didn't stop there as he turned to Stella. "Explosion Spiral!" He caused an explosion to go off and blew her back. All of them felt his power in those attacks and could see Nashi was right. Shisui is on a whole other level.

"Damn. This guy is strong." Coro said.

"I tried to warn you not to be hasty." Stella said.

"You don't stand a chance against me." Shisui said. "Now, how shall I finish you? I could use the macro curse and have you all kill each other. I could use the absorption curse and absorb all of you into me. I could even use the enhancement curse and bring your sensitivity to pain that the slightest breath hurts and finish you all in just one attack. Then again, that all sounds too….boring. I should get some amusement out of this."

"This guy is a real sicko." Stella said.

"You can say that again. Let's get him off that throne of his. Knock him right off." Nashi said.

"Gladly." Coro said. Coro was the first to attack as he formed a fireball in his hands. "Sun Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Coro tossed the fireball at him, but Shisui held out his hand and was able to shield himself from the attack.

"That's not enough." Shisui said, but the flames were just a cover as Nashi emerged through them. She tried to strike at him, but he used his spare hand to block her fist. Nashi ignited her flames and tried to burn him, but Shisui was able to toss her away. Shisui looked and saw Coro and Stella got on both sides of him.

"Sun Dragon Hammer!"

"Moon Dragon Slash!" Both of them used their attacks, but Shisui was able to grab both of them and stopped their attacks. He pulled the two of them in and smashed the two of them together. He gave both of them a strong kick and knock them back.

"Damn. What's with this guy?" Coro said.

"It feels like he's growing stronger." Stella said.

"You could say something like that." Shisui said.

"What do you mean?" Nashi questioned.

"The enhancement curse I mentioned earlier also adds power to my strength." Shisui said. "Defeating me won't be easy. I will constantly strengthen myself. Your pitiful attacks can't do a thing."

"Don't be so sure. It's going to take a lot more than what you've got to keep us down." Nashi said with Coro and Stella getting back up. "Just how are you able to do all that in the first place? How could you have access to all of their curses?"

"That's my little secret." Shisui said. That question has made him thought about something. "That actually reminds me of something I heard once before."

"What would that be?" Nashi said.

"Kio and other members of the New Nine Demon Gates claimed they were children of the etherious." Shisui said. "That would be because I had the DNA of the previous demon gates with in them, but one might say it's because of their power as well."

"So what's your point?" Coro said.

"Long ago, there was one etherious that was part of Zeref's inner circle." Shisui said. "He could use all the curse powers as well. So one might say that I'm the son of the etherious known as Bloodman."

"Again, what's your point?" Coro said.

"If you see things through that point of view, and considering the fact that I am the master of this guild, I can't allow you to live after this." Shisui said. Shisui doesn't appear to be messing around and that can end badly for Nashi and the others.

"I think he's about ready to finish this already." Stella said.

"So are we." Coro said. Shisui started this out as he swung his arm and formed vines out of the ground and slashed against all of them.

"That's it!" Nashi said as she jumped through the vines and tried to make her way through it. Nashi dived right at Shisui in flames, but Shisui formed another vine and deflected her.

"Nashi!" Coro called out. Shisui aimed at them and at him and Stella and caused an explosion that blew them back. "This guy isn't really messing around."

"No kidding." Stella said.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Nashi dived right at him again, but Shisui deflected her attack again. Nashi wasn't stopping there as she got right to his feet. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Nashi unleashed some lashing flames and got Shisui and his throne in the air with her jumping after him. "Coro! Stella!"

"Got it!" Coro said as they both knew what to do.

"Let's do this." Stella said and the two of them joined hands and combined their powers like they did once before.

"Eclipse Dragon Celestial Flash!" Both of them used their unison raid with Shisui getting caught in the light.

"The power of the sun and the power of the moon working together. How poetic." Shisui said. "That isn't enough either." He spread both of his arms and had the attack disperse.

"There's no way!" Coro said as he and Stella were shocked.

"How did he do that?!" Stella said.

"Now!" Nashi said as she was right over him and had white flames form around her fist. "White Fire Dragon Heavenly Strike!" She used her white fire dragon power and struck Shisui with all his might, but he didn't seem bothered by her attack as he grabbed her by the wrist. He tossed Nashi to the ground and she crashed into it with her crashing against Coro and Stella. The throne landed down and Shisui landed in it.

"If that's the best you've got, give up now. Spare yourselves the agony and accept death at once." Shisui said. Shisui's power is unreal. He hasn't taken a single scratch and there's no telling how powerful he really is.

"He's beating us around like ragdolls." Coro said. "On top of that, we barely got him to move from that throne of his."

"That's it. He keeps sitting in that throne and he keeps mocking us." Nashi said as she was getting irritated. "He wants to sit in that throne and act like he's so above us? I'll show him that we're not someone for him to look down on!" Nashi inhaled and was getting ready for a big attack. "White Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi unleashed a powerful white flame and it sored through the place. It swallowed up Shisui and his throne with it leaving a trail of destruction.

"Did she get him?" Coro said as he and Stella tried to resist the power of the attack.

"We'll see soon enough." Stella said. Nashi stopped her attack and they waited to see if they did any damage.

"That appeared better. In fact, it did do something." Shisui said. The smoke cleared away and his throne was destroyed and Shisui was left standing, still unharmed with a green aura around him. "You destroyed my throne. Now I won't be able to sit comfortably."

"Come on! After that, all that was destroyed was his stupid char and whatever was behind him?!" Coro said.

"He's immensely powerful. How can anyone possess this kind of power?" Stella said as the pressure was starting to add on.

"I had to use the enhancement curse to try and resist that attack, but you should feel some honor that you were even able to pull this off." Shisui said.

"Damn you." Nashi said as she could see Shisui continued to belittle them.

"Now that I have no place to sit, it seems like I'm going to have exert a little more of my energy." Shisui said.

"He's mocking us." Coro said as he was getting annoyed. "What's it going to take to get this guy to shut up?"

"Good question." Stella said.

"Anything you like to say before I put an end to this?" Shisui said.

"Yeah. There's still something I want to know." Nashi said. "All that you've done, I still don't see why. I don't' get it. What's your motive for doing all this? You're not out for revenge for the original Tartaros guild. So why are you doing this to us?" Shisui refused to answer before, but now he's seeing there's no reason to hide it.

"Very well. Coming this far, I suppose I can tell you." Shisui said. "We have only one goal really. It is all so we can stand by Lord Anhkselam."

"Anhkselam?" Coro questioned.

"Who is that?" Stella said.

"The god of life and death." Nashi said. "We've had a few encounters with people like this guy before. In fact, we even met him a while back. He certainly is powerful."

"It was he who helped me form this guild." Shisui said. "Lord Anhkselam is who made all of this into a reality. We desire to stand by his side as he works on reshaping this entire world. Neo Tartaros will live to serve him. He will begin a new age of despair and darkness and we shall be there with him when it happens."

"You're telling me all this is a tribute to him?" Nashi said as she really didn't like that answer.

"Is this guy serious? He wants to stand on the same ground as a god?" Stella questioned. "Anyone else thinking he's acting a little crazy."

"It doesn't make sense." Coro said. "If you want to go see this guy so badly, why don't you just go and do that? Why drag Fairy Tail or anyone into this?"

"Hhm… When presenting yourself to greatness, you don't casually walk up to them." Shisui said. "You offer them a tribute in their honor. What would be a better tribute than delivering the severed heads of Fiore's strongest guild on a silver platter?"

"You mean you put us through this, attacked and hurt my friends, invaded our home, put so many lives in danger, just so you can go see him?!" Nashi said as she was really angry now. "This is all just some tribute in his honor?! I've heard a bunch of psychotic and pitiful reasons for some of the unforgivable things a lot of people have done, but this has got to be the worst of them all!"

"Frankly, it doesn't matter what you think?" Shisui said as he snapped his fingers and used the thorn curse once more. Vines came at Nashi as they around her wrists, ankles, and waist and pulled against her to have her restricted.

"Nashi!" Coro said as he and Stella hurried to help her, but Shisui used his powers on them as well as a series of vines wrapped around them and kept them from helping her.

"Yes, all this is a tribute to him." Shisui said. "We gave up our humanities long ago. Lord Anhkselam was the one who saved us in our darkest hours. We owe so much to him. He might seem like a dark lord to you, but to us, he's our savior. Those who would dare oppose us opposes him as well. That is why you all will die. All in the honor of our great lord." Everything Shisui does is for Anhkselam and he will use every bit of power he has to make certain that it all comes true.


	182. Five Dragon Slayers

Shisui has proven to be a dangerous opponent. Even with the help of Coro and Stella, Nashi is having a hard time against him. Not only can he use all the curses, but he's hardly taken any damage at all. At the moment, Nashi is restricted by vines with them pulling at her body with Coro and Stella caught in vines.

"It won't budge. I can't get loose." Stella said.

"Just look at the three of you. Caught in my plants and there isn't a thing you can do about it." Shisui said. "My only concern now is figuring out how to do this. How do I torture until death feels like a blessing?"

"You're a real piece of work." Nashi said as she started to hate this guy more and more.

"No need to be hasty by hurling insults." Shisui said with a wicked smirk. "I was going to start with you in the first place. I just need to get you in the right position."

"I don't know what you have in mind, but I'm not going to take it." Nashi said as she thrashed herself around as best as she could, but the vines kept her from moving around so much and the thorns were pricking against her skin. Shisui knew exactly what to do as he had more vines come out.

"Coro, do something! Can't you burn through this stuff?" Stella said.

"I'm trying, but this is some tough stuff." Coro said. Nashi kept trying to get lose as the other vines came at her.

"What are you doing?" Nashi questioned, but Shisui had some ideas on what to do with her. The vines wrapped around her vest and her top. "Wait! Hold on!" Shisui didn't as he had them rip to pieces and Nashi's scarf fell off her neck. Nashi screamed as her top was completely exposed.

"That's more like it." Shisui said.

"Uh…" Coro acted like his brain shut off from seeing this. Stella was able to have a free arm and she used it to smack his eyes and cover them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Nashi said as she was angry and embarrassed with her face turning red.

"This is how I like seeing you humans. Humiliated, embarrassed, suffering." Shisui said. "All ways for you humans to be tortured."

"You're a real sicko." Nashi said.

"Well…. Come on, Nashi. All you had was that vest and that bra-like piece of clothing to keep you covered." Coro said. "So you weren't exactly hiding."

"Shut it. My hand is still over your eyes. Don't make me gauge them out." Stella said.

"Geeze. You make me sound like some sort of prostitute." Nashi said as she's never been so embarrassed before.

"I'm only getting started." Shisui said. "You feel emotional suffering, now for physical." She had vines went at her and it didn't seem like there was anything she can do about it. Suddenly, light and shadows moved against the vines and slashed against them. Nashi and the others were free and all of them were surprised by that. Nashi dropped to her knees and saw that they have even more help standing in front of her, facing against Shisui.

"Michael! Shae!" Nashi said.

"Hey, Nashi." Michael said.

"Are you okay?" Shae asked.

"More or less. So you guys were here as well?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah. We got here as fast as we…. Wow!" Michael said for when he turned to her, he saw her exposed. Shae saw as well, but he quickly looked away. Nashi covered herself with her arms to keep them from seeing anything. "I think that's worse for you."

"Eyes forward!" Nashi said.

"Michael!" Shae shouted as he hit him across the face to snap him out of it. Nashi reached for her scarf and tied it around her to try and keep herself covered.

"I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed." Nashi said for that had to have been the most humiliating moment of her life.

"Are you going to be okay?" Shae asked.

"I'll be better when I get my hands on the one that did this to me." Nashi said.

"This is sweet. With five dragon slayers here, he won't stand a chance against us." Coro said as he enjoyed the fact that there were five dragon slayers together liked this.

"Coro?" Michael said. "What gives? I thought you were saying stuff like how we're dragon slayer wannabes. You kept saying stuff like how the first generation of dragon slayers are the real deal."

"Hey, I've made some changes." Coro said. "Of course, don't get the wrong idea. I might not be as much of a jerk about it, but first generation are still better than the rest of you guys."

"Say what?!" Michael said as he found that insulting.

"Knock it off. We have more important matters to deal with." Stella said. All of them looked towards Shisui and this fight was about to restart very soon.

"So now there are five dragon slayers before my eyes." Shisui said. "Perhaps that will make things more interesting, but it still isn't enough to defeat me. It doesn't matter how many of you there are. I am invincible. I command all the curse powers of the etherious race. There isn't a thing that any of you can really do to defeat me."

"I'm getting really sick of hearing this guy's yapping." Nashi said.

"You're tired of me talking?" Shisui said. "So be it. I shall end this." Shisui held out his hand and caused a large explosion to go off right under their feet.

"That does it!" Nashi said as she ate some of the explosion and charged right at him. She had fire form around her fist and tried to strike him, but Shisui deflected it and kicked her back. Michael took his turn as he tried to strike him, but Shisui caught his fist.

"Is this really the best that those who hold the power to kill dragons can do? Can you five really kill dragons?" Shisui said.

"Just wait." Michael said as he smirked. Shae followed in the shadows and appeared behind Shisui.

"I've got you!" Shae said as he tried to attack, but Shisui moved fast and spun around to cause Michael to smash into Shae.

"Onimaru!" Shisui used his arm and slashed against the two of them as they both slid against the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Nashi said.

"No problem." Michael said as he tried to stand back up, but he appeared to be in a lot of pain.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Nashi said. "I fought you myself. It would have to take more than that to keep you down." She may not know what's wrong, but Shae does.

'There hasn't been enough time to recover after our last fight.' Shae thought. 'Michael probably has a few broken ribs and such. I have to admit that I'm not doing that well myself.'

"Finished already?" Shisui said.

"Not even!" Coro shouted as he got over Shisui and came down. "Sun Dragon Hammer!" Shisui just stood there and sensed another attack coming as he spotted Stella.

"Moon Dragon Quills!" She unleashed quills made out of moonlight at him.

'I see. Thought you could distract me with the boy. Clever, but I'm not your average opponent.' Shisui thought. "Whirl." Shisui had wind flow around him and launched himself up as he slammed against Coro. He took Coro and flew around with him crashing into Stella.

"Coro! Stella!" Nashi called out. The smoke cleared away and Shisui had a hold of both of them. Shisui tossed them over to Nashi and the others and they appeared to be in bad shape. "Are you two okay?"

"Define okay." Stella said as the two of them struggled to stand.

"This guy is so strong. How can he have so much power?" Coro said.

"I guess that really is all you got. You're suppose to have the power to slay dragons, one of the mightiest creatures to ever exist." Shisui said. "Perhaps this means that etherious are superior to even that kind."

"Get off your high horse!" Nashi said. "You're not an etherious! You were once human and you know it!"

"Yes, and there was nothing great about it." Shisui said. "You couldn't possibly understand. You probably still have your real family, your home. You claim you're part etherious and I might believe you considering you're still standing when the rest of your friends look ready to kick the bucket. For whatever reason, you chose to be human. How could a little girl like you, who has not suffered great loss and such really understand?" He had a few good points with Nashi, but she wasn't going to keep putting up with it.

"It's true." Nashi said. "Most of those I am closest with were born and raised in the guild. I never went through things like my parents did. I still have my birth family and such. However, I did have something to fight for! For a long while, I couldn't control my etherious half and she threatened to hurt and kill those close to me! I was the only one who could really prevent something like that from happening! I hold the strong desire to protect those closest to me and I inherited it from my father and mother, my friends and family in the guild! That's all I really need to keep fighting!" Nashi charged right at Shisui with that strong desire, but it appeared it wasn't enough.

"Ka-boom." Shisui pressed his hand against Nashi and blew her away that she hit a wall.

"Lovely speech, but it doesn't change the fact that you won't win. You're going to need more than words to beat me." Shisui said.

"It's a good thing I got more than that." Nashi said. The others were able to get back up and kept fighting with Shae and Stella over him.

"Moon Dragon Slash!"

"Shadow Dragon Slash!" Both of them came down at him, but he used both of his arms and blocked their attacks. Shisui caused an explosion to go off and blew both of them back. Michael took his turn and tried throwing a kick at him, but Shisui blocked that attack as well. Shisui drove his elbow against him and blew him back.

"Michael!" Coro said as Michael bounced past him. Coro charged right at him and swung his fist at him, but Shisui ducked down. Shisui swiped Coro's legs and caused him to fall. Shisui stood back up and kicked Coro back.

"All of you talk tough, but you must know that actions speak louder than words." Shisui said. "You keep saying things that imply you will defeat me, but look at where we stand. All of you are getting beaten to the ground. Some of you look like you've gotten beaten around before you even came here. Why don't you just give up?"

"It's not our style." Nashi said as she was able to stand again.

"She's right." Coro said as he tried as well. "If the girl is able to keep going, so am I. Lion's Crown owes Fairy Tail big time. Our chance has come to repay them and that's what we're going to do. We're not going to blow it."

"You can say that again." Michael said. "Before I was born, Sabertooth was in the dark as well. Fairy Tail was the one that pulled us out. We've been good friends and rivals with them ever since. No way I'm going to let our guild be out shined." Shisui could see that no matter how much they get beaten around, they're going to keep fighting until the very end. He looked over towards Nashi.

"Fairy Tail…." Shisui said. "Based on the stories I've heard, you certainly have an effect on people. All to be the more rewarding when I defeat you and kill everyone in your guild."

"Go ahead and try." Coro dared.

"If you insist. Rumble." Shisui said with Coro and Michael getting electrocuted.

"Coro! Michael!" Stella called out. Shisui suddenly appeared right behind her and kicked her back so that she was with them. He also moved really fast and appeared near Shae. He slashed his arms against the ground and the shockwave did some damage to him and knocked him with the others.

"Guys!" Nashi called and ran over to them.

"I think it's time I put an end to this." Shisui said as he moved so he was standing in front of them. "I think it might be best to get rid of all of you in just one shot and I have just the curse to do that."

"What would that be?" Nashi said. She was ready to act, but she found it hard for her to move. She and the others looked around and saw some sort of mist forming around them.

"This curse shall be your end. Memento Mori!" Shisui said as he unleashed a bright light and dark spirits came out from his body. All of them gathered around them and they couldn't slip out.

"What is this?" Nashi said.

"It is claimed to be the ultimate curse. It shall be your undoing." Shisui said. "You will not be dead, but you won't be alive either. You will simply no longer exist. A fate worse than death in my opinion. Farewell."

"No…" Nashi said as she couldn't believe this would be the end. The dark spirits gathered around her and the others with them shooting into the sky. "No! Dammit, no!" She shouted as she was enveloped in a bright light and her existence was being erased.


	183. Fire and Ice

Shisui decided to cast the ultimate curse known as Memento Mori. A curse that erases a person's existence. Those who are caught in it are no longer alive or dead. Nashi with the dragon slayers of Sabertooth and Lion's Crown were caught in it.

"It is done." Shisui said as the light from his curse began to fade away. He believed he won, but he was surprised to see something. There was a giant pillar of ice right where he cast his curse. "What?! What is this?!" The pillar fell to pieces and those who were caught in the curse were spared.

"We're still alive?" Coro questioned.

"This ice…. Where did it come from?" Shae questioned. Shisui seemed a little uneasy about that ice himself since it was able to stop the ultimate curse.

"I was wondering where you were." Nashi said as she knew fully well who was responsible for this. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here. We sure could have used your help earlier."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." All of them looked and saw another was entering the fight and they saw it was Storm himself. "I'm here now."

"You were the one responsible for stopping my curse?" Shisui questioned.

"Storm?" Michael said.

"Of course. Storm is just what we need to bring this guy down." Stella said.

"What's going on, Nashi? You and these guys can't take this guy down?" Storm questioned.

"Shut up." Nashi said.

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore." Storm said as he turned to face Shisui. "Now that I'm here, I'll finish it. This guy will be done for in almost no time."

"This is starting to get tedious and embarrassing." Shisui said as he placed his hand to his face. "How long does it take to get rid of insects like these?"

"So you think this is too easy for you?" Storm said as he held out his hand and had magic flowing through it. "That's about to change!" He unleashed a blast of ice and it hit Shisui with Shisui being blown back. He was surprised with the power that Storm possesses.

"What is this magic?!" Shisui said.

"Ice Demon Zero Longsword!" Storm slashed against Shisui and knocked him back.

"Demon slayer magic?! I thought that kind of magic was just a myth!" Shisui said as he couldn't believe he was facing someone like this. "Wait a minute. Lord Silver used this kind of magic himself, but because he was in a guild of demons, I didn't believe it was real."

"Yes! With storm, we'll be able to take this guy on!" Nashi said. She thought everything was good again, but she noticed that she and Storm were the only ones still standing and still able to fight. "Are you all okay?"

"Not really. I don't have much strength left." Coro said.

"Me either." Shae said as they all felt like they had no energy left. They already expended so much of it in their previous fights and took a lot of damage in this fight with Shisui.

'Not good.' Storm thought. 'I may have saved them, but I froze them in the process. That curse this guy was using did some damage to them as well. They're probably running on fumes now.'

"It's okay." Nashi said. "You guys rest and try to get some strength back. I'm still able to fight. I'll back you up, Storm."

"Thanks, Nashi." Storm said. He was glad to have her close to help in this fight. Shisui knew what he was against now and saw this could be a real challenge now.

"Just be careful. He's capable of using all the curses those in his guild were able to use." Nashi said. "There's no telling what he can do."

"All the curses…" Storm said as he kept his eyes on him and knew he needed to keep his guard up.

"So you actually have the ability to slay demons and stop curses." Shisui said. "At least you possess more of a challenge than the rest of them will."

"Don't count me out just yet!" Nashi said as she charged back in the fight and jumped into the air. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Nashi tossed a ball of fire at him, but Shisui was able to resist the flames.

"Icy Water Demon Wave!" Storm thrusted his hand forward and unleashed a powerful blast of water. Shisui knew not to get near that power. Shisui formed a flower and rose him into the sky as the water reached him and instantly froze over. Shisui jumped off the flower and landed on the ground.

"When did you learn to do that?" Nashi said.

"A little something I got from Wave." Storm said.

"Wave?" Nashi questioned.

"Here he comes!" Storm said as there was no time to explain. Shisui swung his arm down and the shockwaves were coming at them, but the two of them jumped out of the way. "Let's give him a real taste of fire and ice!"

"You got it!" Nashi said. Both of them went at him. They kept attacking him and they were both in perfect sync with their attacks, but Shisui was able to avoid each one of their attacks and was able to defend himself with them.

"Look at those two go." Michael said as all he and the others could do was lay there and watch.

"They're both in perfect sync. They really do make a great team. A fire and ice combination." Coro said.

"Their powers are opposite, but they do make a great team. They can cover each other's weaknesses. That's just the same as Michael and myself." Shae said.

"Even so, let's hope that will be enough to defeat this monster." Stella said. Storm and Nashi kept going at Shisui as they both moved at both sides of him.

"Now burn!" Nashi shouted.

"And freeze!" Storm shouted. Both of them went at him with their respective elements and blasted him with fire and ice on both sides when the made contact. They thought they had him for sure this time, but they were surprised to see he was able to catch both of their fists. "No way!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nashi said.

"Don't you fools get it, yet? You can't beat me!" Shisui said. Not a single burn or piece of ice on him.

"How?! How is that possible?!" Storm said.

"You have the enhancement curse to thank for that." Shisui said. "It raised my defensive powers to unbelievable levels." He pushed them both back and could still feel power coursing through him. "I can perform all the curses. I am unstoppable." Nashi and Storm refused to surrender as they unleashed their fury and kept trying to strike him as hard and fast as they could with fire and ice, but Shisui used his powers to increase his speed to block each one of their attacks. Shisui added more power and blew them both back.

"Damn. Nashi wasn't kidding with this guy." Storm said. Shisui moved incredibly fast and drove his foot against Storm and knocked him against the wall.

"That's enough!" Nashi said as she tried to go at him again, but Shisui moved incredibly fast again and appeared in front of her. He smacked her across the face and had her slide against the ground.

"Do you get it now? No matter what you try, the difference in our power is just too great." Shisui said.

"Damn. I've never faced anyone like this since I took on A." Nashi said. "Still, I wouldn't give up then. So there's no way that I'm going to give up now."

"I'm not giving up either. I'm a demon slayer." Storm said. "There's no way I'm going to get beaten around by someone like him." None of them are backing down, but how are they going to bring him down when it seems like he has no weaknesses.

…..

Ezrin

Ezrin was the last surviving member of the New Nine Demon Gates. He surrendered and Simon allowed him to live. Once Ezrin recovered, he made his way over to the guild and he was looking for something.

"There it is. No one's guarding it. That must mean almost everyone has been defeated." Ezrin said as he faced with a large door. He opened up the door and was in some sort of greenhouse with large and brightly colored flowers. Ezrin knew something about this place.

…..

Shisui

Shisui continued to fight Storm and Nashi. He caused some explosions to go off, but Nashi and Storm were still able to keep fighting. However, this fight has been going on for a long time and Nashi is nearing the end of her rope.

'I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up.' Nashi thought as she was taking deep breaths.

"Ice Demon Rage!" Storm unleashed his breath attack. Shisui crossed his arms and was pushed back by the attack.

"Enough!" Shisui said as he had vines come out of the ground and grab ahold of both of them. "This fight has gone on long enough." Shisui began to build some power for one final attack.

"I actually agree with you." Nashi said as she burned away the vines and Storm froze them with them shattering.

"Let's go, Nashi!" Storm said.

"You got it!" Nashi said as they both went at him. Shisui held his hands close together and was building up for one more attack. Nashi and Storm held their fists back and were all set to end this right here and now.

"Time for you to die!" Shisui said as he was about to use the attack when they got close enough, but it suddenly vanished right before his eyes. "What…" Storm and Nashi drove their fists against him and blew him back and he smashed through the wall.

"Nashi, did you see?" Storm questioned.

"Yeah. His attack just vanished. How did that happen?" Nashi said. Shisui tried getting back up, but his body felt different and he was having trouble.

"What's going on? My power is fading…" Shisui said as he looked at his shaking hands. "How That's impossible. Unless…" He had a realization as to where his power disappeared to. 'My garden!' He thought. 'The secret to my power lies in the cursed flowers in my garden. Each one of the flowers contains the power of the curses, to help stimulate the power in my body. I'm linked to those flowers. That's how I am able to use all the curses. They couldn't be responsible for it. So who is?'

…

Ezrin

Ezrin turns his arm from a blade to back to normal. He shredded all the flowers in the room and destroyed all the plants. He was breathing hard, but he felt like his human self again.

"Thanks to you, Fairy Tail, my faith in humanity has been restored." Ezrin said.

…

Shisui

"My power…" Shisui said as he could feel the power he had was fading away. He didn't have time for such things. Storm came and pounded him across the face.

"We're not done with you!" Storm said. Nashi came at him and took her turn and hit him across the face.

"Time to finish this! Ready, Storm?!" Nashi said.

"Let's do it!" Storm said as they were both adding one more combination of fire and ice together.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Ice Demon Zero Destruction Fist!" Both of them used their fist-based attacks and attacked together. Shisui got hit by both of them and did some real damage against him as he was smashed to the ground. With his downfall, so was Neo Tartaros. Their powerful guild master has finally fallen.

"They got him!" Coro said.

"Is it finally over?" Shae said.

"I think so. They won!" Michael said.

"That's a relief." Stella said. After a great struggle, it's finally over and the threat Neo Tartaros has brought upon is finally over.

"We really did it." Nashi said.

"Of course we did, Nashi." Storm said. "We still make a great team."

"Yeah. Truth be told, there's no one else I would rather fight by my side than you, Storm." Nashi said.

"Really?" Storm said as he blushed a little. "Well, you know how I am. I'm there for you when you need me and such."

"No… How could this have happened?" Shisui said as he couldn't believe he was actually defeated. Nashi turned to him and had much disdain in her eyes.

"Well, you had it coming." Nashi said. "You attacked our guild and hurt our friends, not to mention innocent people. I don't know what Anhkselam had planned with this, but it's all over and you failed."

"No. Not like this…" Shisui said as he felt something coming over his body. Nashi and Storm looked and saw purple veins appearing over his body.

"What's happening?" Storm said. Shisui began to lift into the air and was glowing. Nashi and Storm backed away and was wondering what was going to happen. After some power build, Shisui could feel something in his body and it suddenly exploded. All of them couldn't believe what they just saw.

"What was that?" Coro said.

"He self-destructed? It didn't appear to be intentional." Stella said.

"What happened?" Nashi said.

"Well, it looks like his power turned against him." Storm said.

"His power?" Nashi questioned.

"I think the source of his power was somehow tampered with." Storm said. "Something must have happened while we were fighting him. Without it, his power turned against him. He couldn't control it. Well, they are called curses." Nashi looked to where Shisui was just destroyed. His own power turned against him. Shisui and the rest of Neo Tartaros fought because they felt the world turned against him. This was the price they paid for turning to such a dark power. There's a reason curses exist. It's to harm others, whether it be others or the one who bears the curse.


	184. Anhkselam's Reach

The battle with Neo Tartaros is over and Magnolia is returning back to normal. Innocent people are returning to their homes and those who were injured in the attack are being treated. The giant flowers that were also going to be used to poison the whole city was being dealt with thanks to Storm. He was at the one by the entrance and was able to freeze the whole thing.

"There we go." Storm said as he breathed hard. He used up some of his power just to freeze it. "That should keep the bane particles inside from doing any harm. Now all that's left is to shatter it to pieces.

"Hey! Storm!" Storm turned around and saw Wave coming over.

"Hey, Wave. Thanks for helping out with this. How are things going on your end?" Storm asked.

"Pretty good. I made sure that giant flower wasn't a threat to anyone anymore." Wave said. "Your father is taking care of the last one. He says all you have to do is leave this one frozen and it will eventually die like any flower left in the cold."

"That's good to hear. I just finished up around here." Storm said. "Now that our fight with Neo Tartaros is over, all that's left is to get rid of these things."

"What about those foot soldiers?" Wave asked. "Those New Nine Demon Gates were tough and are gone now, but there were some lesser members of their guild."

"You don't have to worry about them." Storm said. "Our guild is rounding them up and waiting for the council to come over. It was Nashi's idea so someone like Shisui won't start this all up again."

"I suppose I can see the logic in it." Wave said. He turned back to the town and could still see some of the damage was done. "Still, they did a real number on this place. I can't believe how strong just one of them was."

"No kidding. Now I know what my parents and the others went through when they faced the original Tartaros." Storm said. 'It might be over, but why does it feel like this only the calm before the storm.' He wondered.

….

The Guild

Everyone was doing their best to get back to work. Of course, some of the members took some real damage. Sasha and Simon being two of them for example. Thanks to Wendy, their injuries have been treated, but she can't do it all. She's just doing her best.

"There we go." Wendy said as she finished wrapping Simon's leg.

"Thank you." Simon said.

"Honestly, stabbing your own leg like that. That was just plain reckless." Carla said.

"Carla, leave him alone." Wendy said.

"It's fine. What's important is that it's over." Simon said.

"You can say that again." Sasha said as she tightened her own bandages. "We appreciate the help, Wendy. Why don't you go and check on some of the others."

"Good idea. I've got a lot of work to do." Wendy said.

"Yes, but please don't push yourself." Carla said as the two of them stepped out to work on the others.

"You going to be okay?" Simon asked.

"Worry about yourself. Despite all that pain I felt, you're in worse condition than I am." Sasha said. "My injuries don't compare to some others like Drake for example. He does know to avoid explosions, right?"

"Maybe." Simon said with a small laugh.

"At least Neo Tartaros is no more." Sasha said, but when she did, it had Simon think about someone in particular. Something he did that he hopes he doesn't regret one day.

…

Flashback

"You should be able to slip through here undetected." Simon said as he was able to help Ezrin out. He was worried Ezrin would be seen as the enemy and be attacked. Seeing as how Ezring went from enemy to ally, he decided to help him out.

"Why are you helping me out?" Ezrin asked.

"Your reasons were for your late father and you were mistaken in the reasons as to why he died." Simon said. "I know what it's like not having a father around. It doesn't seem right to punish you when you helped us out in the end."

"Perhaps, but I will have to atone for what I've done." Ezrin said.

"Atonement…?" Simon said. It made him think of one way Ezrin can do just that. He didn't like it, but he didn't want to see Ezrin behind bars or anything. "If you're really looking to atone for your crimes, you should consider being part of Crime Sorciere."

"Crime Sorciere?" Ezrin questioned.

"It's an independent guild." Simon said. "Those who are members seek to atone for the sins they've caused in the past. My father is actually the one in charge of it. They're always moving. So I have no idea where they are now, but you should consider joining them if that's what you desire now."

"I see…" Ezrin said as he raised a hood connected to his cloak. "Thank you for what you've done for me, Simon. I hope our paths cross again one day." Ezrin turned away and that last member of the New Nine Demon Gates left to the free and open land.

"I doubt it." Simon whispered as he turned away as he really thought he might not see Ezrin again.

End of Flashback

….

"Simon?" Sasha said and snapped him out of his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Simon said. 'I don't know if we really will see each other again, Ezrin. At least you've let go of your desire of revenge.' He thought and hoped that Ezrin would stay on that path.

…

Nashi

Nashi might have been injured, but she was still able to move around. She was making sure no foot soldier from Neo Tartaros escapes until members of the Magic Council come and take them away.

"Run for it!"

"Let's get out of here!" A small group of soldiers were trying to escape, but Nashi spotted them. She moved fast and cut them off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nashi questioned. "I don't think you can go to jail like this." That small group was ready to fight, but Nashi moved fast and knocked them all away in one move. "You guys never learn." She turned to them, but she saw something strange was going on. Everything turned black and white with everything stopped moving. "What the hell? Everything's stopped moving. What's going on?" As she wondered about that, a specter appeared to her.

"You've certainly grown stronger since the last time we crossed paths." Nashi turned around to who it was talking to her and she was surprised to see it was him. "Remember me? I am Anhkselam."

"It's you!" Nashi said as she got ready for anything.

"So you were able to defeat Neo Tartaros." Anhkselam said. "I'm actually impressed. You certainly are a strange girl. There's more to you than I first thought when we first met."

"You upset that your followers are no more?" Nashi said.

"Not really." Anhkselam said.

"Is it true that you helped in creating them?" Nashi asked.

"All I did was point Shisui in a direction. What he did afterwards was his choice." Anhkselam said.

"Well, whatever you throw at us, we can handle. In fact, I'm ending this now!" Nashi said as she jumped him. She tried to strike him, but she went right through him and was surprised. "It's just a projection?"

"I only appeared to you so we could talk. You've actually caught my interest, Nashi Dragneel. You're a lot stronger than the last time we crossed paths, Nashi. However, this isn't the time." Anhkselam said. "I am impressed that you defeated Neo Tartaros, but it doesn't hinder my plans."

"Why not? It really doesn't bother you?" Nashi said.

"No. I have plenty of other forces I can use." Anhkselam said. "You can't run an army by having everyone gathered together. It helps to have separate squads and units." Nashi didn't like this. She knew Anhkselam had something planned, but she couldn't tell. There wasn't much time to talk about it as Anhkselam began to fade away. "I've actually enjoyed our talk. I'm looking forward to when we meet again."

"Hold on. What are you after?" Nashi said. "Last time we saw you, you tried to go after my dad. How come you haven't made another attempt?"

"I'm still after your father, but there other matters I must attend to. What happened back on that island was just by chance since Natsu and I were there together." Anhkselam said. "No worries for me. I'm a patient man. In time, you'll know what I'm planning. Of course, I'm hoping that when you do know, it will be too late for you or anyone to stop me." That was all he said before vanishing.

"Wait!" Nashi called, but time already restarted and he was gone. "What are you up to, Anhkselam?"

…..

The Guild

Now that Magnolia was getting back on track, those who came to help were ready to head on home. They all stood out on the guild and were ready to go with Storm seeing them off.

"Thanks again for coming all the way out here to help us." Storm said. "From what I've heard, you guys really saved our butts."

"It was our pleasure." Shae said.

"I hear that's what friends are for." Coro said.

"It was also the least Coro and I can do after the trouble we gave you in the past." Stella said.

"Fairy Tail is the number one guild in Fiore and becomes friends with almost everybody." Michael said. "We be happy to help. Besides, we can't let Fairy Tail go down like that. Sabertooth wants to be able to take your title one day and we need to beat you to do that."

"Whatever you say." Storm said. "Wave, thanks for helping me out earlier. Thanks to you, I'm a lot stronger with new power and abilities."

"Sure. You can count on me any time." Wave said as the two bumped fists and all of them were heading back to their guild.

"Hey." Coro said. "Tell Nashi that she's one heck of a girl. You're lucky to have her."

"Believe me, I already know and I think she has an idea." Storm said and saw them all off. Once he saw them gone, Storm went back inside the guild and it was party time for them.

"Cheers!"

"Neo Tartaros is done!"

"Another one bites the dust!"

"When will they learn to never mess with Fairy Tail?" Everyone was happy that they won another battle. Storm sat by the bar and watched it all unfold.

"Things never change. Never a dull moment." Ul said as she stood next to him.

"You can say that again." Storm said.

"So how are you holding up? Mom told me what happened." Ul said. "Dad really appreciates what you did for him, but how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Storm said. "Better than fine really. Thanks to wave, I was able to unlock a new power. I'm an icy water demon now."

"A what?" Ul said. "Isn't ice and water around the same thing or something?"

"With that power, I have water abilities and the water freezes almost instantly." Storm said. "It gives me a wider range of attacks and such. So Dad really is doing okay?"

"Better than ever I say and he has you to thank. Make sure you go talk to him." Ul said. Storm agreed and Ul went to celebrate with everyone else. At that moment, Nashi came walking in, but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened with her and Anhkselam.

'What did he mean? Anhkselam, why are you doing this to us?' Nashi wondered.

"Hey! Nashi!" Nashi snapped out of it and saw everyone was celebrating and Nashi was getting in the mood herself.

'I guess now isn't really the time to be moping around like this. We had a big win. Nothing wrong with celebrating a little.' Nashi thought. Nashi looked around and she soon spotted Storm at the bar. Nashi made her way over and surprised him with tackling him into a hug.

"Where did that come from?" Storm questioned.

"Consider it my way of saying thanks for earlier. You really saved me back there." Nashi said. "If you were a little later, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Come on. You know I would do anything to help you out." Storm said. "Another enemy bites the dust."

"You said it." Nashi said. Nashi and Storm looked around and saw everyone happy, but Nashi knew things weren't quite over yet. She wants to be in a good mood, but Anhkselam kept stepping in the way.

"Something wrong?" Storm asked.

"Come with me." Nashi said as she let him go and took his hand. That caused Storm to blush and the two of them were going somewhere more private. As those two walked off, Drake spotted them.

"Hey! What's Storm doing with my girl?" Drake said.

"Your girl? Since when is Nashi your girl?" Raio questioned. "Shouldn't you focus more on treating those injuries?"

"Shut up." Drake said. "I'm not going to let that ice brain beat me." He was going to follow them, but Raio grabbed him and kept from doing anything.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Just let it be for now." Raio said. "You really think you can do anything with those injuries?"

"I thought I said shut up." Drake said.

…

Nashi and Storm

"Nice view." Storm said as they stepped outside and were at the top of the guild.

"Yeah…" Nashi said. Storm looked over to her and was getting the wrong idea of what this was about with his face blushing.

"So… You wanted to tell me something." Storm said as he was expecting Nashi to say something he secretly wanted to hear.

"I saw Anhkselam." Nashi said.

"Really?! Truth is, Nashi, I…. Wait. What did you say?" Storm said.

"I saw Anhkselam. He appeared to me earlier and he wanted to talk." Nashi said.

"About what?" Storm said.

"I'm not really sure." Nashi said. "He was trying to tell me something. He seemed impressed that we took down Neo Tartaros. It doesn't seem to bother him they're gone and he took part in the creation of them. I just know he's up to something."

"You're right about that. Your uncle has been investigating him." Storm said.

"Anhkselam has others by his side. Neo Tartaros was probably just a fraction." Nashi said. "They were tough. It was just like when we fought Shadow Veil."

"You can say that again. We barely managed to beat them and Anhkselam had a part in it." Storm said. "I had a feeling things weren't over."

"Far from it." Nashi said.

'At that time, I began to see that the danger wasn't over.' Nashi narrated. 'Even after we defeated Neo Tartaros, there was more danger coming our way.'

"As long as Anhkselam is out there, our troubles are from over." Nashi said. No one might be safe as long as Anhkselam is around.


End file.
